The Worst One
by Phantom no Emperor
Summary: Summary : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi 'kelahiran kembali' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan. dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal luar biasa...
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 01

' dimana aku..., apa aku sudah mati?, ah, aku rasa itu benar aku telah mati..., hah, menyedihkan sekali, mati dalam keadaan perjaka?..., maafkan aku Naruto kecil, kita sudah mati sebelum merasakan nikmatnya bercinta. '

" Naru..., "

' uhm?, aneh..., sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah suara?..., '

" Naruto..., "

' suara itu semakin jelas?, siapa?, siapa yang memanggilku?. '

" Naruto!, bangun!..., "

Duk!

" Itei!..., "

Naruto langsung membuka matanya ketika mrasakan rasa sakit dikepalanya..., ia meringis mengelus kepalanya yang tumbuh sebuah benjolan, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana digaris penglihatannya terlihat seorang pria dengan dipenuhi bekas luka menatapnya dengan wajah sangar..., alis pria itu berkedut karena menahan marah...,

" Berani sekali kau tidur dijam pelajaranku!, pergi keluar dan berdiri dikoridor sampai jam pelajaranku selesai!..., "

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, pandangan Naruto terarah kesekeliling dan terlihat banyak sekali orang yang sedang menatap kearahnya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat orang-orang itu tengah mengenakan blaze berwarna hitam dengan garis emas dibeberapa bagian, Naruto terdiam sejenak...,

' berani sekali kau tidur dijam pelajaranku..., '

Pelajaran?, apa dia sekarang sedang berada disekolah?, tapi diakan baru saja..., samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar perkataan dari beberapa murid.

" berani sekali dia tidur dipelajaran Ibiki-sensei "

" mau diapain diakan memang seperti itu..., "

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pria didepannya, jadi dia merupakan guru disini?, Naruto perlahan bangkit dan dengan cepat membungkukan dirinya membuat Ibiki sedikit terkejut.

" Maafkan saya, Sensei!. Saya telah salah karena tidur dipelajaran sensei..., saya akan menjalankan hukuman dari sensei..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah dan meninggalkan kelas yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tatapan itu sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berjalan untuk menjalankan hukumannya..., sementara itu kelas langsung hening atas apa yang terjadi..., Ibiki sendiri cukup terkejut atas apa yang terjadi namun ia segera berdehem untuk mengembalikan atmosfir kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran..., meskipun samar-samar terdengar bisikan...,

' ini bohongkan?, Namikaze itu meminta maaf?. '

' aku juga tidak percaya ini, tapi tadi jelas bukan mimpi. '

Sementara dengan Naruto, ia berdiri dikoridor didepan kelas, ia menatap kearah tangannya yang terlihat lebih kecil daripada dirinya yang dulu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana disana kebetulan terdapat sebuah cermin, ia mencoba melihat wajahnya dan seketika ia membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika melihat pantulan cermin, wajahnya tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja ia kembali menjadi lebih muda, ia mengerutkan dahinya..., lalu pandangan Naruto terarah kebelakang dan seketika wajah tak percaya terpatri diwajah Naruto melihat apa yang ada didepannya..., ia melangkah kepembatas koridor lalu wajah Naruto langsung shock berat...,

" in-ini bohongkan?..., "

Dihadapan Naruto saat ini terlihat adalah apa yang biasanya ada diGame Genre Fantasy..., ia melihat orang tengah mengeluarkan bola api besar dari lingkaran sihir sambil berteriak [ Fire Ball ], ada juga yang tengah merapalkan sesuatu bahasa yang ia yakin merupakan sebuah mantra sihir karena setelah orang itu selesai merapalkan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan mengeluarkan satu kesatria berarmor lengkap dengan pedang besar ditangannya..., Naruto melangkah mundur lalu tangannya yang bergetar langsung menjambak rambutnya...,

" ak-aku berada didunia lain..., ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?, bukankah aku sudah mati?..., ap-apa aku ber reinkarnasi kedunia lain?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tertawa hambar..., mana mungkin hal itu terjadi..., hal itu cuman terjadi pada manga-manga fantasy yang sering ia baca..., oke tenang, tarik nafas hembuskan..., ia harus mengurutkan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi..., pertama ia telah mati dan itu fakta!, kedua saat ia kira ia akan terkirim keakhirat ia malah terbangun kedunia lain dan itu benar!, dan terakhir ia tidak memiliki info apapun tentang dirinya!, maupun dunia ini!..., oke jika begitu maka hal pertama yang harus ia dapatkan ada informasi tentang dunia ini!, dan karena ini sekolah maka tempat yang paling cocok mencari informasi adalah perpustakaan!...,

" Aku harus segera pergi dan mencari info tentang dunia ini dan diriku..., "

Gumam Naruto yang langsung melangkah namun saat ia baru akan mengambil langkah ketiga ia terhenti dan menepuk dahinya,

" bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu dimana letak perpustakaan sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang?, ah benar juga, lebih baik aku menanyakan saja pada siswa lain..., "

Gumam Naruto sambil melangkah, beberapa saat ia melangkah akhirnya ia menemukan perpustakaan setelah bertanya pada murid-murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya..., Naruto menatap kearah pintu dengan papan tulisan didepannya yang bertuliskan [Library]. Naruto menaikan satu alisnya..., bukankah itu [Lenguage England]..., kenapa bahasa itu bisa ada disini?..., Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melangkah masuk kedalam...,

Sesampainya didalam Naruto dibuat terpukau akan betapa banyaknya buku disana, ia menatap keatas, setidaknya ada tiga lantai yang menyimpan ribuan bahkan jutaan buku, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat seorang remaja perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi dengan kacamata baca tebal tengah menatap sebuah buku yang luar biasa tebal!..., Naruto menatap perempuan itu, apa dia salah satu dari murid disini?, dilihat dari pakaiannya sih begitu, Blaze hitam dengan beberapa garis emas dibeberapa bagian...,

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melangkah mendekati orang itu...,

" Ano, sumimasen..., bisakah kau tunjukan dimana letak buku-buku sejarah?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan sopan membuat perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal dimeja dan menatap Naruto, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat telunjuknya kesamping...,

" dikiri, Rak 4-A baris ke 3..., "

Ucap Perempuan itu datar, Naruto tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk..., ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya...,

" Arigatou, etto..., "

Melihat Naruto kesulitan, perempuan itu menaikan kacamatanya...,

" Ayame, Ayame Shaga..., "

" Arigatou, Ayame-san, dan perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto..., kau boleh memanggilku Naruto!..., sekali lagi terima kasih, Ayame-san dan sampai jumpa!. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjukan perempuan tadi, sementara itu perempuan tadi hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit ditebak karena tertutup oleh kacamata miliknya cukup lama ia menatap Naruto sampai Naruto tidak bisa dilihat lagi baru ia kembali fokus kebukunya...,

" Namikaze Naruto kah?..., "

Gumamnya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, kembali ke Naruto, ia kini sedang memilih buku dirak yang memang semuanya berisi tentang sejarah yang ia butuhkan..., setelah memilih empat buku Naruto berjalan dan duduk dipojokan perpustakaan dan mulai membaca...,

" oke, kita lihat..., uhm..., aku berada disebuah benua yang bernama Britania?..., dan dibenua ini ada empat kerajaan besar yang memerintah disetiap daerah, Kerajaan [Triangulum] dibarat. Kerajaan [Genmirium] ditimur. Kerajaan [Velorum] diselatan, dan terakhir Kerajaan [Alvarez] diutara, kerajaan inikah yang menjadi tempatku berada.., masing-masing kerajaan memiliki Ras masing-masing?, Human..., Dragon..., Angel..., dan Demon?..., menarik..., "

Naruto terus membaca sampai tanpa sadar Ayame menatapnya sebelum ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali membaca buku yang ada didepannya..., tanpa terasa hari mulai sore, Naruto menyudahi kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju kearah Gadis yang sedaritadi masih sibuk dengan buku tebal miliknya, merasakan seseorang mendekatnya, Ayame mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto..., ia menyodorkan sebuah buku kearahnya...,

" Ano, Ayame-san. Bisakah aku meminjam buku ini?, aku masih belum selesai membacanya..., "

Tanya Naruto, Ayame menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja yang menjadi tempat Naruto membaca tadi, dan disana terlihat tiga tumpuk buku..., Ayame mengerutkan dahi..., apa, pemuda ini membaca tiga buku itu sampai tuntas..., pandangan Ayame terarah pada Naruto yang masih menatap kearahnya..., Ayame menghela nafas dan memberikan stempel diatas buku...,

" Baik, kembalikan seminggu lagi jika kau sudah selesai membacanya..., "

Ucap Ayame menyerahkan buku yang telah ia data kepada Naruto yang langsung tersenyum senang dan mengambil buku itu...,

" Arigatou, Ayame-san. Sampai ketemu lagi besok..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah meninggalkan Atame yang mengerutkan dahinya, Besok?, pemuda itu akan datang lagi?..., yang benar saja, perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang membosankan, bahkan tidak akan ada murid yang mau keperpustakaan untuk mempelajari Teori, mereka lebih baik langsung kepraktek dari pada membaca dan mendengarkan Teori yang menurut murid-murid disini membosankan dan buang-buang waktu saja, bahkan hanya dirinya saja yang berada disini..., Ayame mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali membaca buku tebal miliknya...,

\- Naruto Side -

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Asrama putra, ia sudah sedikit mengetahui tentang dunia ini, dunia ini berisikan sihir dan kemampuan yang melebihi akal manusia didunianya sebelumnya, semua makhluk didunia ini diberkahi oleh [Mana] ditubuh mereka, [Mana] biasa digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan dari seseorang seperti menciptakan lingkaran sihir atau memanggil makhluk lain, diantara empat Ras utama, Ras yang memiliki kapasitas [Mana] terbesar adalah Ras Dragon, disusul Ras Angel, Demon dan terakhir Ras Human..., dikatakan Kapasitas satu Dragon sama dengan 77 kapasitas [Mana] Human, dengan kata lain, 77 kali lebih banyak dari Human..., dengan sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan ia berharap agar dirinya tidak akan shock lagi ketika melihat seseorang menembakan bola api besar atau memanggil makhluk aneh dari lingkaran sihir...,

Sesampainya Naruto Asrama putra Naruto bergegas mencari kamar miliknya, ia menatap papan nama yang ada disebelah pintu masuk...,

" Uhm..., Otsutsuki.., Uchiha.., Senju..., Hyuga..., Uzumaki..., ah!, ini dia Namikaze Naruto..., akhirnya aku menemukannya juga..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, sesampai didalam, Naruto menatap ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan satu tempat tidur, satu lemari, satu meja belajar, dapur, dan kamar mandi..., Naruto tersenyum puas melihat Funiture yang menurutnya lumayan...,

Naruto melangkah kearah Meja belajar untuk melihat Rak buku yang menyimpan beberapa buku, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah buku bersampul cokelat diatas meja belajar, Naruto duduk dan melihat buku itu dan tertulis nama Namikaze Naruto diatas sana...,

" buku ini?, milikku?..., mungkinkah buku ini milik Naruto didunia ini?..., uhm..., tidak ada salahnya melihatnya bukan?. "

Naruto membuka buku itu dan mulai membacanya dengan serius...,

' 12 Oktober xxxx '

[ Hari ini aku masuk kesebuah sekolah elit bernama Hirozimon Academy, disana merupakan Sekolah yang banyak sekali mencetak generasi orang-orang hebat, Wizard dan Knight terkenal didunia ini berasal dari Academy ini..., aku akan belajar bagaimana cara menjadi Wizard yang hebat agar aku bisa mengangkat derajat Clan Namikaze!..., uwooo!, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi..., ]

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat jika Naruto didunia ini ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya waktu masih mudah dulu, Naruto membuka lembaran selanjutnya dan seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya...,

' 13 Oktober xxxx '

[ hari ini aku melakukan ujian untuk bisa masuk kedalam aku sangat antusias, disana aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali orang, mulai dari Clan yang terkenal seperti Otsutsuki, Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga dan Uzumaki..., yosh, aku tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini..., ]

[ Kenapa?, kenapa ini terjadi padaku?..., aku..., tidak memiliki bakat sebagai Wizard hanya karena kapasitas [Mana] ku yang hanya 5 saja?..., itu bahkan lebih rendah dari kapasitas manusia normal..., apa..., apa aku memang pecundang..., kuso..., Tou-san, Kaa-san..., maafkan anakmu ini..., maaf, Tou-san, Kaa-san..., ]

Naruto menatap kearah buku itu dimana disana terlihat jelas bekas air mata, Naruto mengelus daerah itu sebelum kembali membali halaman selanjutnya...,

' 14 Oktober xxxx '

[ hari ini aku berlatih untuk menjadi Knight, hal itu wajar karena jika kau tidak bisa menjadi Wizard maka Otomatis kau akan masuk kedalam Divisi Knight..., ini hari pertamaku menurutku tidak cukup buruk karena aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang bernasib sama seperti ku, aku berteman dengan satu orang yang sama seperti diriku, namanya Rock Lee..., ia bernasib sama sepertiku, ia bercerita jika bakat sihirnya buruk, bahkan kapasitas Mana miliknya hanya 24, itu kapasitas normal untuk penduduk biasa, dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku..., ]

Naruto tersenyum, rupanya dirinya didunia ini telah mendapatkan teman, Rock Lee?, mungkin ia akan menemui orang ini nanti..., Naruto membuka halaman selanjutnya...,

' 14 November xxxx '

[ sudah sebulan aku bersekolah disini menjadi seorang Knight, dan ya, aku rasa itu tidak buruk juga menjadi seorang Knight, hari ini ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi, aku bertemu dengan perempuan yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, nama perempuan itu adalah, Gabriel..., salah satu dari empat perempuan tercantik disekolah ini..., aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya, dia cantik, memiliki iris mata yang sama sepertiku, dan terpenting ketika ia tersenyum, ia membuatku serasa meleleh...,]

Naruto tersenyum kecil, rupanya dirinya didunia ini jatuh cinta dimasa muda, berbeda dengan dirinya yang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, ia hanya fokus pada belajar dan bela diri..., Naruto membuka halaman selanjutnya..., dan untuk kali ini wajah Naruto mengeras...,

' 17 November xxxx '

[ hari ini aku kembali dengan keadaan buruk karena aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Gabriel, dan..., yeah..., ia menolakku dengan kasar dan dengan cara yang seharusnya tidak pantas didapatkan oleh manusia..., ia mempermalukanku didepan umum dan mengatakan jika aku merupakan orang gagal, pecundang dan perkataan menyakitkan lainnya, ia menghinaku habis-habisan karena telah berasal dari kelas Knight yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan kelas Wizard..., tidak hanya perkataan kasar yang aku terima tapi seolah dia belum puas mempermalukanku ia dengan santainya menumpahkan minuman manis kekepalaku dan hal itu membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh orang disana..., ]

Naruto mengumpat dan mengutuk orang yang bernama Gabriel ini, cara yang ia lakukan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya dipanggil sebagai iblis daripada manusia..., Naruto menghela nafas dan membalik halaman selanjutnya...,

' 19 November xxxx '

[ hari ini aku kembali dengan keadaan babak belur, setelah kejadian dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Gabriel, banyak sekali murid dari kelas Wizard yang datang dan menghajarku dengan sihir mereka, meski sempat melawan namun tetap saja aku kalah telak, karena kecepatan gerakanku kalah jauh dari rapalan mantra sihir mereka..., ]

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membuka halaman terakhir dibuku itu..., dan kali ini Tangan Naruto terkepal erat hingga buku tangannya memutih...,

' 30 November xxxx '

[ kami..., aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, mereka terus menyiksaku dan memperlakukanku selayaknya binatang..., sudah lebih dari ratusan kali aku keluar masuk ruang pemulihan karena luka yang diderita olehku..., aku bisa menahan itu semua tapi untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Uchiha Sasuke, Otsutsuki Toneri, Senju Arashi, Hyuga Neji, dan Uzumaki Menma..., mereka menyiksaku dengan sangat kejam..., hanya karena mereka mengincar orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah aku sukai mereka menyiksaku dengan kemampuan sihir mereka..., aku tidak berdaya melawan mereka, mereka merupakan penerus Clan terkenal dan melawan mereka hanya akan membuat clanku menderita..., kami-sama..., jika kau mendengar doaku maka aku meminta padamu, tolong..., tolong rubahlah takdirku yang berat ini..., aku mohon padamu..., ]

Naruto menutup buku itu, dan menutup matanya..., takdir dirinya didunia ini ternyata lebih berat dari yang diduga..., pandangan Naruto terarah keluar jendela...,

" Naruto..., aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membuat takdir mu berubah, aku akan membuat nama ini dikenang diseluruh dataran Britania..., "

\- Change Scene -

Dipagi buta, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai pakaian Training milik Divisi Knight yang temukan didalam lemari pakaian, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berlatih agar menjadi Knight yang kuat!...,

Naruto melangkah dan mengambil pedang kayu yang berada disamping lemari, ia tersenyum ketika melihat pedang kayu yang telah usang itu, ia tersenyum bukan tanpa alasan, itu karena dirinya tahu, semakin usang sebuah pedang Kayu maka hal itu menjadi bukti bahwa pemiliknya giat berlatih..., Naruto membawa pedang kayu itu dan berjalan kebelakang Asrama..., disana ia menemukan tempat yang lumayan luas untuk melakukan latihan kenjutsu yang diajarkan kakeknya waktu didunia sebelumnya..., Naruto tersenyum puas melihat tempat itu, ia meletakan pedangnya disatu-satunya pohon yang ada disana...,

" Yosh!, waktunya pemanasan..., "

Naruto melakukan straching lalu berlari mengitari tempat itu semampu yang ia bisa, setelah itu, Naruto berjalan kearah pedang kayunya dan saatnya ia berlatih kembali Kenjutsu miliknya..., Naruto memposisikan pedang didepannya dan memejamkan matanya..., ingatan tentang ajaran kakeknya melintas dikepalanya...,

' Naruto..., pedang bukanlah sebuah alat, namun pedang adalah pelindung bagi seorang pendekar pedang, semakin kau menyayangi pedangmu maka pedangmu akan selalu melindungimu, dan juga bagi seorang pendekar pedang, nyawa mereka adalah pedang mereka sendiri, jadi anggaplah ia sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai alat untuk membunuh..., '

Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan kakeknya, ia perlahan menenangkan jalur pernafasannya..., tarik hembuskan, tarik hembuskan..., setelah tenang Naruto membuka matanya lalu melakukan tebasan kekanan lalu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya kekiri diakhiri dengan tebasan dari atas...,

[ Namikaze Style : Turning Swallow Strike ]

Terlihat tebasan Naruto berubah menjadi tiga serangan, dan menciptakan gelombang angin yang membuat rumput disekitar Naruto bergoyang, Naruto menghela nafas..., teknik ini merupakan salah satu teknik yang diajarkan oleh Kakeknya, meskipun bukan yang terkuat tapi ini cukup untuk membuat musuh menderita patah tulang rusuk kanan-kiri dan retaknya batok kepala, dan jika dilakukan dengan pedang asli maka..., jelas orang yang terkena teknik ini akan tewas seketika..., Naruto menarik nafasnya..., ia masih lambat untuk menggunakan kemampuan ini, kakeknya dapat melakukan 18 tebasan dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat seolah-olah kakeknya hanya melakukan satu kali tebasan...,

Setelah melakukan serangkaian gerakan Kenjutsunya Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pinggiran lapangan dan beristirahat dibawah pohon, ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kemampuan kenjutsunya tidak menumpul padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak berlatih tapi kemampuannya tetap sama seperti dulu..., apa ini, karena tubuh Naruto yang ini telah dilatih dengan intens hingga bisa membuat kemampuannya yang tidak dilatih selama bertahun-tahun bisa sama seperti saat ia masih berlatih dulu?..., maa..., ia gak tahu, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke Asrama karena hari sudah memasuki waktu untuk masuk sekolah...,

\- Skip Time -

" Yo!, Ayame-san..., aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang sudah selesai aku baca..., "

Naruto menyerahkan buku yang kemarin ia pinjam, Ayame menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tidak bisa ditebak, Ayame mengangguk dan mengambil buku itu dan memberikan stempel diatasnya lalu meletakannya di Rak yang ada disampingnya...,

" terimakasih, karena sudah mengembalikannya, Namikaze-san. "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kesekeliling dimana ia dapat melihat banyak sekali buku disana..., ia penasaran ada buku apa saja disana...,

" nee, Ayame-san..., menurutmu disini ada buku tentang Magic Dasar untuk pemula yang bisa aku pinjam tidak?..., "

Ayame menghentikan acara membacanya dan menatap kearah Naruto..., lalu pandangannya kembali pada buku namun jari tangannya terarah kesamping...,

" Kekanan, Rak 6-C baris ke 4 dari kanan..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto tersenyum lalu melangkah ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ayame setelah mengucapkan terimakasih tentunya..., Naruto menatap kearah Rak, ia menatap kearah buku yang ada disana..., [Elemental Magic Book], [Dark Magic Book], [Summoner Magic Book], [ Dimension-Space Magic Book], dan [Crafing Magic Book]...,

Naruto menatap hal itu dengan datar, tidak ada yang menarik sampai mata Naruto terkunci pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan Gambar Hexsagram dengan beberapa berlian disetiap sudut Hexsagram disana..., Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, entah kenapa ia merasakan jika buku itu seperti menarik dirinya untuk mengambil buku itu...,

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengambil buku itu..., Naruto menatap buku itu dengan intens, tidak ada yang menarik dari buku ini, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk mengambil buku ini..., Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu membuka buku itu dan...,

Deg!

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kuat mengalir kedalam tubuhnya, aura berwarna hitam keunguan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto..., rasanya panas, sesak!, dan sangat menyakitkan..., Naruto berusaha berteriak namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali...,

' si-sial, haus sekali!, cairan tubuhku terasa menguap..., '

Naruto melirik kearah Ayame berharap ia melihatnya namun tidak Ayame masih fokus kebuku tebal miliknya..., Naruto terus merasakan tubuhnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang kuat..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kekuatan yang memasuki tubuhnya perlahan menghilang...,

Naruto menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu, gila!, ia kira dirinya akan mati tadi!, Naruto menatap kearah buku tergeletak diatas lantai., sialan orang iseng macam apa yang menaruh buku berbahaya ini disini!, jika ini hanya untuk iseng saja maka ini sudah keterlaluan...,

' buku ini..., siapa orang bodoh yang meletakan buku berbahaya ini disini?. '

Naruto menghela nafas, beruntungnya tidak ada orang lain yang membuka buku ini, jika orang lain yang membukanya maka ia yakin tidak ada yang sanggup menahannya tadi..., Naruto kembali menghela nafas dan meletakan kembali buku itu ketempat asalnya..., entah kenapa moodnya langsung hilang ketika terkena keisengan seseorang itu..., Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali keasrama...,

\- Asrama -

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung masuk kedalam, ini hari yang buruk, akibat keisengan seseorang ia kehilangan moodnya untuk membaca..., saat ia memutuskan untuk mandi, pandangan Naruto terkunci pada sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dengan pita rapi sebagai hiasannya..., Naruto berjalan mendekati kotak itu, ia mengambil kotak itu dan menatapnya dengan intens..., disana tertera nama Namikaze Naruto... alis Naruto bertautan...,

" uhm?, untukku?, dari siapa?. "

Naruto membuka kotak hadiah itu, dan disana terlihat sebuah batu berwarna biru bening, sebuah surat dan sepuluh coin emas..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia duduk diatas ranjang dan mengambil surat dan membacanya...,

[ untuk anak kesayanganku, Naruto..., hey..., bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?..., ini aku, ibumu..., Namikaze Kushina-ttbane!..., selamat atas diterimanya kau kedalam Academy Hirozimon..., kami sangat bangga akhirnya kau menjadi seorang Wizard, sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi seorang Wizard, Ibu memberikan hadiah padamu, satu buah Batu Mana, dan uang 10 coin emas, pastikan kau menggunakannya dengan bijak, putraku..., salam sayang dari ibumu, Kushina..., ]

Tes

Tes

Tes

Naruto menitikan air mata yang langsung jatuh membasahi surat dari ibu Naruto didunia ini, ibunya sudah senang mendengar dirinya masuk kesekolah ini ada menjadi seorang Wizard, namun kenyataannya ia malah masuk kedalam Divisi Knight..., Naruto meremas kertas itu...,

" Maaf..., Maaf..., Maaf..., Maafkan aku, Kaa-san..., putramu tidak bisa Wizard karena kemampuan milikku yang cacat..., sekali lagi, Maaf Kaa-san..., "

Naruto entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, mungkin karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika harapan yang sudah digantung tinggi namun gagal untuk bisa dicapai..., rasanya pasti kecewa, kecewa besar!..., Naruto mengelap air matanya..., lalu menatap kearah Batu Mana didalam kotak..., Naruto mengambil Batu Mana itu lalu menatapnya dengan intens...,

Jika tidak salah Batu Mana biasa digunakan untuk mengukur sejauh mana perkembangan Mana didalam tubuh..., biasanya sekolah akan menyiapkan Batu Mana untuk setiap sisa untuk mengukur sejauh mana kapasitas Mana tubuh mereka berkembang...,

sejauh ini Kapasitas [Mana] Naruto baru berkembang dari 5 - 9 dan itu dikategorikan sebagai perkembangan yang buruk..., Naruto menatap batu itu, apa ia harus mencoba kembali memeriksa Kapasitas [Mana] miliknya..., bertambah atau tidak kapasitas [Mana] miliknya..., Naruto tersenyum pahit jika mananya bertambah paling hanya 1 atau 2 angka..., menyedihkan..., namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba siapa tahu terjadi keajaiban...,

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengonsentrasikan [Mana] miliknya lalu memasukan [Mana] miliknya kedalam Batu Mana itu..., perlahan Batu Mana itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang diikuti oleh nominal angka yang terus bergerak dari 9 - 18 - 38 - 59 - 76 - 97 -133 - 163 - 203 - 342 - 437 sebelum akhirnya berhenti bersinar...,

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Batu Mananya dan seketika mata Naruto hampir lepas dari tempatnya..., ia mengucek matanya memastikan agar matanya tidak terkena gangguan..., setelah ia yakin bahwa matanya tidak ada gangguan Naruto kembali menatap Batu Mana ditangannya dan angkanya tidak berubah sama sekali...,

" em-empat ratus!, [Mana] milikku yang sebelumnya hanya 9 kini menjadi 437!..., ini keajaiban!..., matte..., darimana, kenapa dan kapan tiba-tiba kapasitas [Mana] milikku naik hingga menembus Angka 400?, "

Naruto memejamkan matanya mengingat deretan peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini, ia mengikuti kelas guru Killer Ibiki dengan tenang, lalu ia makan siang dengan menu biasa, mengunjungi perpustakaan dan..., Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia kembali kekamarnya...,

" jangan bilang jika sensasi kuat yang menyebabkan aku hampir mati setelah membuka buku sialan itu, adalah penyebab kapasitas [Mana] milikku meningkat tajam seperti ini?..., "

Naruto memejamkan matanya, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dijadikan penyebab peningkatan Abnormal kapasitas [Mana] miliknya kecuali hal itu..., Naruto membuka matanya...,

" besok, aku akan mencoba kembali membaca buku itu untuk memeriksanya..., "

\- Skip Time -

" Konichiwa!, Ayame-san!..., "

Ayame yang tengah membaca buku yang dari kemarin tidak ganti-ganti menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas..., ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan bahwa pemuda didepannya entah bagaimana berbeda dari kemarin..., ia terlihat kuat dan gagah..., Ayame mengeleng pelan kepalanya, pikiran apa yang tadi melintas dikepalanya?...,

Naruto yang melihat Ayame mengelengkan kepalanya menatap bingung hal itu, namun ia tetap diam saja dan memperhatikan gadis perpustakaan itu..., Ayame berdehem dan kembali menatap Naruto...,

" ada apa lagi. Kau kesini, Namikaze-kun..., "

" wuakh!, dinginnya..., pantas saja kau tidak memiliki teman..., "

Gumam pelan Naruto, namun nampaknya tidak terlalu pelan untuk orang didepannya...,

" kau berkata apa tadi, Namikaze-kun?..., "

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar suara menakutkan yang dibuat manis dari Ayame..., perlahan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, Naruto dengan cepat ia mengeleng...,

" ti-tidak ada kok..., hehehe..., ah, iya..., kemarin dimana letak buku Magic dasar untuk pemula..., aku ingin meminjamnya..., "

Ayame menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan hawa aneh yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri..., Ayame menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku didepannya lalu ia tanpa menoleh menunjuk kesamping...,

" Kekanan, Rak 6-C baris ke 4 dari kanan..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera melangkah ketempat yang ditunjuk Ayame..., sesampainya disana ia langsung mencari buku yang kemarin, setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang ia cari..., Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membawanya menuju pojokan Perpustakaan..., Naruto meletakan buku itu diatas meja dan kembali membukanya..., dan seketika ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat tulisan dibuku itu...,

" Tulisan ini..., bukankah tulisan ini huruf Kanji jepang dan bahasa inggris?..., kenapa bahasa ini bisa ada disini..., "

Gumam Naruto, lembaran demi lembaran Naruto baca, ia menemukan beberapa Magic yang menurutnya bisa berguna, antara lain [Accel] kemampuan untuk menambahkan kecepatan penggunanya, [Boost] kemampuan untuk mengandakan semua startikak tubuh dua kali lipat, [Defense] mengurangi resiko berbahaya bagi keselamatan pengguna kemampuan ini dan kemampuan yang menurutnya sangat berguna [Belial Eye's] kemampuan yang memberikan penggunanya untuk melihat masa depan disekelilingnya sepuluh detik kedepan, bagi seorang pendekar pedang kemampuan ini sama seperti harta karun yang luar biasa berharga...,

Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebelum tertawa aneh yang semakin lama semakin besar...,

" hwahahahaha!?, Aku menemukan buku Cheat!..., dengan buku ini aku bisa menjadi Knight terhebat dibenua ini..., "

" Ehem! "

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh kearah Ayame yang memberikan isyarat untuk tenang..., Naruto tertawa hambar dan memberikan kode isyarat minta maaf..., Ayame mengangguk paham dan kembali meneruskan membacanya..., Naruto yang melihat semua tenang kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya untuk melihat kemampuan apalagi yang bisa ia dapatkan, dan ketika melihat lembaran selanjutnya seketika Naruto memasang wajah bingung melihat lembaran kosong..., Naruto kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya namun tetap sama kosong!, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum menutup buku itu dan berjalan menuju Rak semula untuk meletakan buku itu namun ketika akan diletakan sebuah suara menghentikan Naruto...,

' jangan, bawa saja buku itu nak, buku itu suatu saat akan sangat membantumu..., '

Naruto menatap sekeliling berusaha mencari siapa pemilik suara ini namun nihil ia tidak menemukan siapapun, Naruto kembali menatap kearah buku ditangannya..., cukup lama Naruto menatap buku itu sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa buku ini bersamanya..,

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah Ayame dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Ayame..., Ayame mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata ' ada apa ' Naruto mengetahui tatapan itu berkata...,

" uhm, aku ingin memiliki buku ini, apa itu boleh?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ayame terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya...,

" Boleh, kau boleh memilikinya jika kau membelinya..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya..., jadi buku disini bisa dibeli?..., Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil satu Coin emas

" uhm?, apa ini cukup?.., "

Ayame terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum senang dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Ayame yang langsung distempel disana, lalu menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto...,

" Arigatou, Ayame-chan. "

Ucap Naruto dibalas Anggukan oleh Ayame, Naruto tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Ayame, namun baru saja mengambil empat langkah Ayame berhenti dan berbalik kearah Ayame membuat Ayame menatapnya juga...,

" Etto, Ayame-san..., bolehkah, aku menanyakan sesuatu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ayame terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya...,

" begini, jika aku memiliki Kapasitas Mana sebesar 400 lebih maka itu dalam rating Academy ini aku berada dimana?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ayame terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan intens, sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah buku miliknya...,

" jika begitu maka kau berada dikelas Perunggu bintang 4..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanda bahwa ia bingung..., Ayame melirik kearah Naruto dan menghela nafas...,

" rating sekolah ini dimulai dari Kelas terendah yaitu [Steal] - [Bronze], - [Silver], - [Gold] - [Black-Gold] - [White-Gold], dan [Diamond]..., setiap rating dibatasi oleh sepuluh tingkat yang biasa disebut bintang..., apa kau paham?..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mencubit dagunya..., begitu, jadi ia berada dirating perunggu bintang 4..., bagaimana caranya untuk meningkatkan rating dengan cepat?..., Naruto kembali menatap Ayame...,

" uhm..., begitu ya?, dan Ayame-chan, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan..., "

Ayame yang tengah membaca buku kesukaannya itu menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah berkata ' apa? ' Naruto yang mengetahui tatapan itu segera mengungkapkan maksudnya...,

" apa ada cara untuk meningkatkan kapasitas [Mana] dengan cepat, selain latihan?. "

Ayame terdiam sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Rak yang tak jauh dari posisinya, ia terlihat tengah mencari buku yang ia cari, setelah menemukannya ia mengambilnya dan menunjukannya pada Naruto, buku bersampul hijau itu dibuka oleh Ayame dengan cepat, dan berhenti dihalaman yang ia cari...,

" ada tiga cara untuk menaikan kapasitas Mana milikmu, pertama Latihan, kedua mengomsumsi permata air Mana, dan ketiga Bergabung dengan Magical Beast..., untuk yang pertama mudah dan setiap orang melakukannya namun efek kapasitas mana meningkat menjadi sangat lambat..., "

Naruto mengangguk paham, memang hal itu mudah namun kapasitas Mana miliknya hanya bertambah 4 angkat setelah pelatihan 1 bulan, Ayame melanjutkan...,

" untuk yang kedua lumayan cepat meningkatkan kapasitas Mana namun sangat mahal untuk mendapatkan satu permata air mana, satu buah Permata Air Mana dihargai dengan harga 200 Coin Emas itu harga yang setara untuk membeli sebuah desa beserta bangunannya..., "

Naruto melotot tak percaya, semahal itukah Permata Air Mana!?, tapi bukan kah hasilnya sepadan..., namun tetap saja itu kemahalan...,

" dan yang ketiga merupakan yang paling sulit dan sangat berbahaya untuk dilakukan..., bergabung dengan Magical Beast akan membuatmu bertambah kuat namun jika kau gagal maka kau akan menjadi Magical Beast itu sendiri..., tapi jika kau berhasil maka itu sepadan dengan apa yang akan kau dapat..., "

Naruto meneguk ludah, menjadi Monster jika gagal?, yang benar saja!, itu berbahaya!..., Ayame menarik nafas dan melanjutkan...,

" sebagai contoh jika kau bergabung dengan Magical Beast rating [Black-Gold] dan kau berhasil, maka Kapasitas Manamu akan bertambah sebanyak 300-4000 tergantung dari Magical Beast apa yang kau bersatu denganmu, dan juga jika kau berhasil maka kau bisa menggunakan Skill yang ada pada Magical Beast yang bersatu denganmu..., "

Naruto terdiam, sepertinya yang ini bisa ia lakukan, namun resikonya sangat tinggi jika ia berhasil maka ia akan menjadi kuat, dan jika gagal maka ia akan menjadi Monster..., Ayame yang melihat Naruto terdiam menepuk tangannya dan hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto tersadar...,

" aku sarankan padamu, Namikaze-kun. Gunakan saja yang pertama jika kau ingin aman dan jika kau kaya maka pakailah cara yang kedua dan jika kau nekat maka pakailah cara ketiga..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu Ayame kembali membaca buku kesukaannya itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum senyuman tipis patri disana...,

" Arigatou, Ayame-chan. Meskipun kita baru bertemu sebentar tapi kau sudah banyak membantuku, Arigatou..., "

Ucap Naruto tulus, Ayame mendadak merasakan wajahnya memanas namun ia tutupi dengan wajah stoic miliknya...,

" Sa-sama-sama..., sudah pergi sana kau menganggukku saja..., "

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya..., setelah kepergian Naruto, Ayame menghela nafas lega, lalu perlahan ia melepaskan kacamata miliknya dan melepas ikat rambut dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai bebas..., dan terlihatlah wajah cantik dari seorang Ayame Shaga..., iris Violet milik Ayame menatap pintu yang dilewati Naruto sebelum senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya...,

" Namikaze Naruto, dia pemuda yang menarik sebulan yang lalu ia berada ditingkat terendah sast ujian masuk dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi Perunggu bintang 4, luar biasa untuk orang yang dipanggil sebagai [ **The Worst One** ]..., "

And Cut...,

Etto..., ini merupakan Fic ketigaku, temanya tetap isekai sama seperti The Atarashi Sekai yang libur untuk sementara karena Author lagi sibuk nyari Referensi tentang hal Game, Dll..., yosh semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian diwaktu suntuk kalian..., untuk fic ini jadwal Updatenya Random jadi jangan terlalu berharap..., karena sudah semua maka saya ijin pamit...,

\- A/N -

Rating :

\- [Steel] Kapasitas Mana 1-99

\- [Bronze] Kapasitas Mana 100-999

\- [Silver] Kapasitas Mana 1000-1999

\- [Gold] Kapasitas Mana 2000-2999

\- [Black-Gold] Kapasitas Mana 3000-3999

\- [White-Gold] Kapasitas Mana 4000-4999

\- [Diamond] Kapasitas Mana 5000-9999


	2. Chapter 2

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 02

\- Asrama -

Dikamarnya, Naruto tengah sibuk membaca buku yang telah ia beli diperpustakaan dengan harga 1 coin emas..., Naruto membaca dengan teliti magic [ Accel ] dan [ Boost ], dua kemampuan ini bisa dibilang sangat menguntungkan bagi seorang pendekar pedang, [ Accel ] akan membuat dirinya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan jika ia menggunakan bersamaan dengan [ Boost ] kecepatan [ Accel ] akan bertambah dua kali lipat.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, kedua teknik ini mensupprot satu sama lain, dan jika diaktifkan secara bersamaan maka ia mendapatkan kecepatan yang tidak terduga..., Naruto menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya dimana malam terlihat indah dengan bulan purnama sempurna yang dihiasi jutaan bintang disana...,

" malam yang indah, cukup indah untuk menemaniku berlatih..., "

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kelemari pakaian, mengambil seragam training abu-abu dengan garis merah dibeberapa bagian..., mengenakannya dan mengambil pedang kayu disamping lemari..., senyuman puas terpatri diwajahnya melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin lemari..., ia melirik kearah Buku diatas meja..., ia tersenyum tipis dan mengambilnya...,

" yosh, aku harus berlatih..., "

\- Skip Time -

Naruto menguap lebar selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, semalaman ia belum tidur karena mencoba menguasai dua kemampuan Magic yang ia dapatkan dari buku hitam itu, dan juga mengasah kembali kemampuannya yang sudah berkarat..., selama perjalanan ia mendapatkan tatapan yang menurut Author memuakkan, samar-samar terdengar gumaman yang menurut Author menjijikan...,

' lihat, itu sih [Worst One]..., '

' Saat ujian masuk ia mendapatkan posisi terendah '

' benar, dan aku dengar kapasitas [Mana] miliknya hanya 9 '

' buruk sekali, jika aku jadi dirinya mungkin aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini..., '

' Cuih, dasar pecundang..., kenapa ia masih bisa bersekolah disini..., dengan bakat seburuk itu '

Naruto mengetahui hal itu namun ia tidak peduli, jika mereka tidak menganggunya maka untuk apa ia meladeni mereka..., Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat ia menoleh kebelakang dimana disana ia melihat seorang pemuda dengar rambut mangkok, alis tebal dan mata bulat layaknya coin yang sedang tersenyum cerah kearahnya..., Naruto menghela nafas.

" selamat pagi, Naruto-kun..., "

" selamat pagi juga, Lee.., "

Ya..., dia adalah teman satu-satunya Naruto, Rock Lee..., mereka masuk kedalam divisi Knight namun berbeda bidang, jika dirinya dibidang pedang maka Lee masuk kedalam bidang bertarung dengan tangan kosong..., dan juga mereka merupakan dua orang yang bernasib sama yaitu mendapatkan Diskriminasi dari lingkungan mereka karena keduanya merupakan peringat terendah pada saat masuk, dimana Naruto peringkat terbawah dan diatasnya adalah Rock Lee...,

" Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-kun..., apa Divisi pedang menyenangkan?..., "

Tanya Lee dengan semangat tinggi seperti biasa Naruto mengulum senyuman tipis...,

" ya, tidak buruk, hanya saja aku sering kena marah sama Ibiki-sensei..., "

" maa..., jangan kalah dengan semangat masa muda mu Naruto, kita berdua harus berjuang demi mimpi kita..., "

" Oussu!..., "

Keduanya berteriak semangat, ya..., keduanya memiliki mimpi dimana keduanya berjanji untuk menjadi Knight terhebat dibenua Britania ini..., mimpi yang mungkin sangat sulit untuk dicapai namun mereka sudah bertekad dan pasti mereka akan menjadi Knight terhebat...,

" Minggir!, Trio Onee-sama ingin lewat..., "

" Kyaa!, Gabriel Onee-sama..., Kyuubi Nee-sama..., Kaguya Nee-sama!..., kalian terlihat cantik seperti biasa!..., "

Naruto dan Lee yang tengah berbicara mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara teriakan, dan disana mereka menemukan tiga perempuan dengan paras wajah yang sangat cantik..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat perempuan bersurai pirang bergelombang dengan iris Shappire tengah memasang senyuman lembut..., orang itu...,

" Gabriel..., Lee, kita pergi dari sini..., "

Ucap Naruto, Lee yang berada disebelah Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya yang sudah berjalan menjauh..., Lee berlari pelan mengejar temannya itu...,

" Matte, Naruto-kun..., "

Naruto tidak mengubris teriakan Lee dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya, didalam hatinya, ia membenci Gabriel, atas apa yabg sudah ia perbuat pada dirinya didunia ini..., karena orang itu, dirinya didunia ini mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya binatang...,

' Gabriel..., serigala bertudung merah..., suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang telah kau lakukan..., '

\- Skip Time -

Naruto kini berada di Training Field milik Divisi Pedang dengan pakaian Training, hari ini Naruto akan belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang, saat memasang kuda-kuda, menyerang maupun bertahan, Naruto menatap malas hal itu, ia sudah mempelajari semua itu didunia sebelumnya bahkan sejak umurnya lima tahun dibawah bimbingan kakeknya..., Naruto mengabaikan Ibiki sensei dan lebih memilih merapatkan kakinya dan tidur diatas lututnya...,

" baiklah, sekarang kalian akan melakukan sparring untuk melihat sejauh mana kalian berkembang..., dan agar menarik yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sensei..., "

Ucap Ibiki dengan seringai sadis dibalas teriakan penolakan dari para murid, Ibiki menatap kesekeliling untuk mencari siapa yang akan melakukan sparring pertama..., pandangan Ibiki terkunci pada Naruto yang tertidur diatas lututnya, Ibiki menyeringai sadis..., mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajarkan sopan santun pada pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah berani tidur dijam pelajarannya dua kali...,

" Baiklah, untuk sparring pertama Namikaze Naruto melawan ketua kelas kalian, Arthur Pendragon..., "

" Ha'i, Sensei. "

Arthur berdiri dan menjawab dengan tegas, Arthur melangkah dan berdiri ditengah lapangan..., Sementara Naruto ia masih tertidur ditempatnya sampai teman disebelahnya menyikut dirinya membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya...,

" Ah?, ada apa kau membangunku?. "

" kau disuruh maju untuk melakukan sparring melawan ketua kelas, hora..., lawanmu sudah menunggu disana..., "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung sampai pandangannya terarah pada Arthur yang sudah siap dengan pedang kayu ditangannya dan menunggunya ditengah lapangan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ibiki yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya..., ah, sial..., rupanya Ibiki-sensei tengah menghukumnya...,

Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju Ibiki-sensei dan mengambil pedang kayu miliknya dan berjalan ketengah lapangan..., samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara para murid dibelakangnya...,

' ia tidak akan menang melawan, Arthur. '

' dia akan kalah hanya dengan beberapa serangan '

' perbedaan kemampuan mereka bagai langit dan bumi '

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan mereka dan berdiri disisi berlawanan dengan Arthur..., Ibiki menyeringai tipis, ia berjalan dan berdiri diantara keduanya...,

" baiklah, ini sparring untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian jadi gunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian yang telah kalian asah sebulan ini..., peraturan sparring ini cukup mudah, saat Sensei menyatakan 'mulai' maka kalian harus bertarung sampai salah satu diantara kalian ada yang menyerah atau tak sadarkan diri..., mengerti?..., "

" Ha'i! / Ha'i~ "

" Baiklah, kalian berjabat tangan lalu ambil posisi kalian..., "

Naruto dan Arthur melakukan jabat tangan sebelum mereka berdua langsung berdiri dijarak 50 meter yang memisahkan mereka..., Naruto menatap Arthur dengan pandangan tajam...,

' Arthur Pendragon, seorang bangsawan dari Keluarga Pendragon, ahli dalam seni berpedang, kemampuan berpedangnya sangat tinggi..., dan juga..., ia dikatakan merupakan Knight terkuat disekolah ini..., heh~, ini akan menyenangkan..., '

Arthur membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memasang kuda-kuda miliknya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung memposisikan pedang kayu miliknya didepannya..., Ibiki yang melihat keduanya sudah siap mengangkat tangannya dan...,

" Hajime!..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu Arthur langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika melihat kecepatan Arthur yang dalam beberapa detik sudah berada didepannya dengan pedang yang siap menebasnya...,

Tak!

Bunyi dua pedang kayu berbenturan bergema ditanah Training itu, Naruto mendorong Arthur dan melakukan tebasan cepat namun Arthur berhasil menahannya..., Arthur menatap datar Naruto.

" tidak buruk..., "

" terima kasih..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu Keduanya langsung melompat dan menjaga jarak dari musuh masing-masing..., keduanya melirik dengan tatapan tajam..., dan sedetik kemudian keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama dan kembali menukar serangan...,

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Suara benturan dua pedang kayu mengiringi pertarungan keduanya, semua yang melihat sparring didepan mereka terdiam, mereka terdiam bukan tanpa sebab..., mereka terdiam karena melihat Naruto dapat menyeimbangi kemampuan berpedang Arthur yang dikatakan sebagai Knight terkuat di seluruh Academy ini...,

Naruto menahan tebasan Arthur yang mengarah pada dadanya..., Naruto menyeringai tipis, kemampuan berpedang pemuda didepannya memang sangat tinggi...,

" kau, kemampuanmu hebat..., "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menyeringai tipis, ia mendorong pedang Arthur dan melakukan tebasan keperut Arthur namun Arthur dengan cepat melompat hingga hanya baju Training miliknya saja yang robek sedikit...,

Arthur menatap kearah bajunya yang robek sedikit, perlahan seringai muncul diwajah kalem Arthur menunjukan jika dirinya tengah bersemangat, para murid yang melihat Arthur menyeringai langsung merinding hebat..., Arthur Pendragon yang selalu memasang wajah datar dalam setiap kesempatan bahkan saat melawan musuh ia hanya memasang wajah datar...,

Arthur Pendragon baru akan menunjukan Seringainya jika ia bertemu dengan lawan yang ia akui, dan ia mengakui bahwa Namikaze Naruto, The Worst One. sebagai lawan yang seimbang!...,

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika Arthur merubah bentuk kuda-kudanya, rupanya Arthur tengah serius..., Naruto juga merubah kuda-kudanya dan memposisikan pedang miliknya dipinggangnya..., ia membuka lebar kakinya...,

" sepertinya kau sudah mulai Serius, Nee..., Pendragon-san..., "

" kau juga sudah Serius, Namikaze-san..., "

Keduanya menyeringai tipis, perlahan aura yang mengerikan menyeruak dari keduanya..., keduanya langsung melesat dengan cepat..., keduanya langsung melakukan Teknik andalan mereka...,

[Pendragon Style : Caliburn Strike]

[Namikaze Style : Turning Swallow Strike]

Arthur mengompres [Mana] Miliknya hingga pedang kayu miliknya terselimuti aura berwarna keemasan lalu dengan cepat melakukan tebasan kedepan..., sementara Naruto dengan cepat melakukan tebasan kekanan, lalu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat mata normal ia memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan melakukan tebasan kiri lalu ditutup dengan tebasan Dari atas...,

Boom!

Dua kemampuan kenjutsu tingkat tinggi berbenturan satu sama lain hingga menyebabkan debu membumbung tinggi dan menutupi pandangan..., semua menatap kearah kepulan debu yang masih menutupi pandangan, perlahan kepulan debu menghilang, dan seketika seluruh pasang mata membola..., Arthur dan Naruto saling memunggungi satu sama lain..., mereka berdua tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka satu sama lain...,

Krak!

Pedang Arthur dan Pedang Naruto perlahan retak sebelum hancur berkeping-keping, Ibiki dan semua yang melihatnya terkejut, mereka berdua mematahkan pedang kayu yang dibuat dari Rosewood..., kayu yang memiliki ketahanan tinggi terhadap benturan!?..., Naruto dan Arthur perlahan berbalik dan menatap satu sama lain dengan datar sebelum keduanya tersenyum tipis dan tertawa..., Mereka berjalan mendekati masing-masing, Arthur menjulurkan Brofist...,

" tadi menyenangkan!, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan darahku mendidih untuk waktu yang lama!. Namikaze, ternyata kau hebat!. Aku mengakuimu..., "

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan menyambut Brofist Arthur..., jujur saja ia juga menikmati hal tadi, adrenaline miliknya berpacu dengan cepat!.

" aku juga, kau sangat hebat, Pendragon-san. "

" lain kali kita sparring lagi, apa kau mau?. "

" tentu saja, aku akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati..., "

Arthur tersenyum sebelum ia berjalan menuju bangunan Academy, sementara Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Arthur dengan senyuman tipis..., ia menatap kearah pedang kayu ditangannya yang sudah patah sepertiganya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arthur yang semakin menjauh..., Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ibiki-Sensei yang masih memasang wajah terkejut...,

" sensei!, bolehkah aku ijin pergi keruang pemulihan?, aku merasa kapasitas [Mana] ku sudah hampir habis..., "

Ucap Naruto, membuat Ibiki tersadar dan mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju ruang pemulihan, tanpa Naruto sadari teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya...,

" Namikaze..., ia bisa menyeimbangi kemampuan pedang milik Arthur?..., "

" inikah kemampuan dari orang yang mendapatkan nilai terendah diujian masuk?..., "

" dia..., dia sudah berkembang secepat itu..., bagaimana mungkin..., "

Gumaman-Gumaman terdengar dibelakang Ibiki, ia harus mengakui bahwa kemampuan salah satu anak didiknya itu berkembang pesat..., cukup pesat hingga menyeimbangi kemampuan berpedang Arthur Pendragon, pemuda yang merupakan kebanggaan dari Divisi Knight..., tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya..., kapan dan bagaimana caranya pemuda yang mendapat julukan [The Worst One] dari guru dan murid Academy berkembang secepat itu...,

\- Arthur Side -

Arthur Pendragon, kini tengah berada diruang pemulihan, ia menatap kearah cermin didepannya, perlahan ia membuka pakaian miliknya..., ia memasang wajah serius ketika melihat tubuhnya...,

" sudah kuduga..., "

Arthur menatap kearah sisi kanan dan kirinya yang sudah membiru akibat hantaman benda tumpul, Arthur menatap hal itu sejenak dan dengan perlahan ia menyentuh luka lebam itu, ia sedikit meringis ketika menyentuhnya..., sepertinya tulang rusuknya retak...,

" Namikaze Naruto..., ia memiliki gaya kenjutsu yang unik, ia berhasil melukaiku hingga seperti ini..., jika ia menggunakan pedang Asli maka aku sudah pasti..., "

Arthur menghela nafas dan memakai pakaiannya kembali lalu segera meninggalkan ruang pelatihan dengan wajah sulit diartikan...,

\- Naruto Side -

Sementara itu disisi Naruto, ia tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan, setelah beberapa saat berjalan Akhirnya ia sampai didepan Pintu perpustakaan, ia tersenyum tipis dan masuk kedalam...,

Senyuman Naruto berkembang ketika ia melihat perempuan bersurai pirang diikat rapi, kacamata tebal membingkai matanya, tatapannya terarah pada buku tebal didepannya..., Naruto berjalan mendekati perempuan itu...,

" Selamat siang, Ayame-chan..., "

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Ayame mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pakaian Naruto yang tertutupi debu tidak hanya pakaiannya tapi wajahnya juga tertutupi oleh debu..., Ayame menyipitkan matanya..., ia menaikan kacamatanya sejenak...,

" kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga kau kotor seperti itu?. "

Tanya Ayame, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap kearah pakaiannya yang sudah kotor tertutupi debu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ayame dan seketika Seringai jahil muncul diwajahnya...,

" heh, apa ini?, Ayame-chan yang biasanya dingin, tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian padaku..., apa jangan-jangan kau..., "

" Ja!..., wab!..., sa!..., ja!..., "

Ayame mengeluarkan nada berbahaya dan menekan perkataannya hal itu membuat Nyali Naruto langsung Ciut..., Ayame jika sedang marah seperti ini terlihat mengerikan...,

" Ma-Maa..., aku tadi habis sparring dilapangan Training, jadi kotor seperti ini..., "

Ucap Naruto, Ayame menaikan satu alisnya, sebelum ia membenarkan kacamata tebal miliknya...,

" sparring?, dengan siapa?. "

" Arthur..., Arthur Pendragon..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Ayame terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto dengan wajah kasihan, " pantas saja, kau pasti dihajar habis-habisan oleh dia hingga kau menjadi kotor seperti ini..., kasihan sekali kau mendapatkan lawan Pemuda yang menjadi kebanggaan Divisi Knight..., "

Ucap Ayame dengan nada sedikit mengejek, Naruto hanya mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal..., meskipun perkataan Ayame sedikit menyakitkan namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah dicap sebagai yang terlemah diseluruh Academy...,

" ya..., sejujurnya, kami seri..., aku dan dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sparring karena pedang kami patah ditengah sparring..., "

Ucap Naruto, mata Ayame membulat dibalik Kacamatanya, Seri!?, melawan Arthur Pendragon!?..., ia tahu jelas kemampuan pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan Pendragon itu..., dan bisa seimbang melawan Arthur itu merupakan hal yang hebat!, tidak, luar biasa!...,

" se-serius?, kau dan dia seri dalam adu sparring?..., ta-tapi bagaimana bisa..., "

Ungkap Ayame dengan nada tidak percaya dan dibalas Naruto tertawa garing...,

" aku tidak tahu, tapi kami memang seri, dan itulah Faktanya..., ya sudah lupakan itu, aku kesini ingin membaca buku tentang berbagai macam Magical Beast, apa kau punya buku itu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ayame terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk kekirinya...,

" pergi ke Rak buku nomer 7-G dikiri dan cari buku itu dibaris keempat dari bawah, kau akan menemukan buku yang kau cari. "

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Ayame dan mengangguk paham, ia menatap Ayame dan memberikan senyum tipis diwajahnya..., dan seketika Ayame merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman menawan seorang Namikaze Naruto...,

" Arigatou, Ayame-chan..., aku permisi dulu..., "

" y-ya, sudah sana pergi kau menganggu saja..., "

Ucap Ayame sedikit tergagap, Naruto tertawa tipis melihat tingkah dari gadis penjaga perpustakaan itu..., ia perlahan melangkah meninggalkan Ayame yang mendengus sebal dan kembali menatap buku yang ada didepannya, Naruto yang baru saja mengambil langkah kedua menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ayame yang tengah membaca langsung menoleh kearah Naruto yang terhenti dengan satu alis terangkat..., Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan memasang senyuman cerah andalannya...,

" Kau tahu, Ayame-chan. Kau terlihat manis saat kau bertingkah seperti tadi..., aku menyukainya..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Rak yang dikatakan oleh Ayame..., seandainya saja Naruto menoleh kebelakang maka ia akan melihat wajah Ayame yang memerah hebat, bahkan kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan Uap...,

Sementara Naruto, ia terlihat tengah mencari rak yang dimaksud oleh Ayame, setelah menemukannya Naruto segera mencari buku yang dimaksud tadi..., Naruto tersenyum ketika ia menemukan buku yang ia cari, tanpa banyak waktu ia mengambil buku itu dan membawanya kepojokan perpustakaan..., ia meletakan buku itu diatas meja..., dan membacanya dengan tenang..., err sepertinya tidak karena Naruto merasakan ada yang sedang memperhatikannya..., Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ayame tengah menatap kearahnya namun saat ketahuan Ayame langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Meja dan dengan cepat membalik Halaman..., Naruto menaikan satu alisnya...,

' uhm?, apa tadi Ayame-chan sedang memperhatikanku?, ah mana mungkin, tidak ada satupun dari diriku yang patut untuk diperhatikan..., '

Naruto menaikan bahu tak peduli dan kembali membaca buku didepannya, Naruto mengangguk ketika ia sekali-kali memahami buku didepannya, ia membalik kehalaman selanjutnya dan Dahi Naruto berkerut..., ia membaca halaman itu dengan teliti sebelum ia membulatkan matanya...,

" in-inikan..., mungkinkah..., tapi, ini masih teori saja, namun jika benar maka..., "

Naruto mencubit dagunya dan memejamkan matanya dan berpikir dengan keras..., Ayame yang tengah membaca buku didepannya perlahan melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah berpikir..., rona merah hingga dipipi Ayame, menurut garis penglihatannya, wajah Naruto terlihat sangat tampan...,

Ayame cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku ketika Naruto menatap, jantung Ayame berdetak dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya...,

" Ayame-chan..., "

" Ha'i!. "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika Ayame tiba-tiba menegakan tubuhnya selayaknya Prajurit, Ayame mengutuk dirinya sendiri..., kenapa ia malah bertingkah aneh didepan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini..., Naruto mengabaikan tingkah Ayame dan menatapnya dengan serius...,

" Nee, Ayame-chan. Jika aku berkata bahwa aku bisa melakukan penggabungan dengan Magical Beast yang aku mau tanpa mengalami Resiko menjadi Monster, kau akan percaya atau tidak?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan serius membuat Ayame terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengeleng pelan, Ayame membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Naruto.

" secara fakta, Bergabung dengan Magical Beast tanpa Resiko merupakan hal yang mustahil, bahkan Putri satu-satunya kerajaan [Alvarez] yang dikatakan sangat berbakat dalam segala bidang Magic hampir saja lepas kendali saat akan bergabung dengan Magical Beast [Mizuumi No Reijin], beruntung saat itu kakek dari Putri Kerajaan [Alvarez] berhasil menundukan [Mizuumi No Reijin] didalam tubuh Putri kerajaan [Alvarez] itu..., akibat kejadian itu sang Putri diutus untuk mengendalikan Magical Beast itu disuatu tempat..., oleh karena itu Namikaze-kun, bergabung dengan [Magical Beast] tanpa kehilangan Resiko menjadi Monster sangat mustahil..., "

Ucap Ayame dengan nada yang entah kenapa menyiratkan kesedihan, Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama..., ia mendapatkan beberapa penjelasan..., Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Ayame yang menunjukan wajahnya...,

" dari kisahmu, aku dapat menyimpulkan beberapa hal, Ayame-chan. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Ayame mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung...,

" uhm?, apa itu..., "

Tanya Ayame, Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskan dengan pelan lalu iris Shappire indah miliknya menatap Ayame dengan serius...,

" tidak banyak, namun satu hal yang pasti, dari kisahmu, pihak yang bersalah adalah sang putri..., "

Ucap Naruto, Ayame menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap Naruto bingung,

" kenapa bisa begitu?. "

Tanya Ayame, membuat senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto...,

" ketika seseorang memiliki bakat yang besar, bakat itu akan membuat orang itu menjadi sombong, angkuh, dan menganggap rendah segalanya..., orang yang berbakat cenderung terlena dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki hingga menganggap tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari dirinya, dalam kasus sang putri, ia terlena akan kemampuan yang dimiliki hingga ia menjadi sombong, angkuh, dan menganggap semua bisa ia lakukan, sampai ia terkena balasan atas keangkuhannya dan hampir lepas kendali saat akan bergabung dengan [Mizuumi no Reijin], beruntung saat itu ada orang yang bisa menenangkan sang purti dari Amukannya karena jika tidak maka..., mungkin dihari itu, sang Raja akan kehilangan putri satu-satunya..., "

' kisah yang rumit dan hampir mirip dengan kisahku '

Naruto memejamkan matanya, senyuman tipis terpatri disana..., sementara Ayame menundukan wajahnya dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto..., Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Ayame dan seketika Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya..., ia melihat air mata perlahan menuruni pipi putih, Ayame.

" A-Ayame-chan..., ke-kenapa kau menangis?..., ap-apa perkataanku sudah melukaimu..., "

Naruto dengan cepat berjalan dan mendekati Ayame, dengan tanpa permisi Naruto perlahan menangkup wajah Ayame dan menghapus air mata Ayame..., Ayame memegang tangan Naruto dan mengeleng pelan...,

" ti-tidak, aku hanya kelilipan debu saja..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan menghapus lelehan dipipi yang lain...,

" kau pembohong yang buruk, Ayame-chan..., kau menggunakan kacamata, dan lagipula ditempat ini bersih, jadi kemungkinan kau kena debu itu hampir Mustahil..., "

Ucap Naruto lembut, Ayame terdiam sebelum tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut...,

" nee, bisakah kau berada disini sedikit lebih lama lagi?..., "

Ucap Ayame, Naruto tersenyum tipis, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai ia bisa dipeluk oleh perempuan yang menurutnya jutek dan menyebalkan ini namun terlihat imut jika sedang tergagap, Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum ia dengan perlahan mengelus surai pirang milik Ayame...,

" tentu saja, Ayame-chan..., "

" Shaga..., "

" eh?..., "

" panggil aku, Shaga. "

Ucap Ayame sambil menatap Naruto, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, sebelum Naruto tersenyum lembut...,

" Ha'i, Shaga-chan..., "

Ayame atau sekarang harus Author panggil Shaga tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Naruto..., Naruto sendiri, ia hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya pelan...,

\- Skip Time -

Naruto menguap lebar, tadi malam ia hampir tidak tidur karena kembali mengasah kemampuan Kenjutsu miliknya, dan ia juga kemarin malam melatih kedua Magic miliknya agar bisa benar-benar ia kuasai, setelah bertarung melawan Arthur Pendragon kemarin, Naruto sekilas bisa melihat jika Arthur berhasil menghentikan salah satu tebasannya dan juga jika Arthur tidak merubah lintasan serangannya dan tetap menyerang kedepan maka jelas mereka berdua akan menderita luka berat...,

Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dunia ini..., hingga setiap hal-hal diluar akal sehat yang ia lihat sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, Naruto berjalan dengan malas menuju Gedung Utama Academy, ia lebih memilih tidur dikasur miliknya daripada belajar pelajaran Kenjutsu dasar dari Guru Killer Ibiki...,

sepanjangan perjalanan Naruto merasa jika ia seperti ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata, namun Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Gedung Academy...,

" Pagi, Naruto-kun..., "

" Pagi, Namikaze-san..., "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kepara Murid Divisi Knight yang menyapanya..., ia menatap bingung hal itu, bukankah Murid Divisi Knight tidak pernah ada yang menyapanya dan biasanya selalu memberinya tatapan memuakkan?, lantas kenapa setiap murid Divisi Knight sekarang pada menyapanya?...,

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas, sesampai disana Naruto kembali merasakan jika dirinya diperhatikan, Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana para Perempuan langsung memeki pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya...,

Naruto menatap hal itu dengan satu alis terangkat sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang paling belakang dan duduk disana, Naruto menatap kedepan dengan pandangan ngantuk sebelum ia menguap lebar dan melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menyusupkan wajahnya disana, ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan pelajaran dari Ibiki-sensei untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya..., tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar disana...,

\- Change Scene -

Hari beranjak siang dan bel istirahatpun bergema, para murid langsung berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong termasuk Naruto yang berjalan malas menuju kantin, sesampainya disana Naruto langsung menghela nafas melihat Antrian yang sangat panjang, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dibagian paling belakang..., setelah beberapa menit mengantri akhirnya Naruto mendapat gilirannya...,

" Madame!, aku minta yang biasa ya?..., "

" Oh, Naruto-chan kah?..., sebentar ya..., "

Tak lama pesanan Naruto datang, diatas nampan terdapat dua buah Onigiri..., Naruto tersenyum menatap hal itu...,

" Nah ini dia, Naruto-chan. "

" Arigatou, Madame..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto segera bergegas mencari meja yang tersisa namun sayang, tidak ada satupun meja yang kosong, Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana disana ada sebuah pohon besar..., Naruto tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk memakan makan siangnya disana...,

Naruto duduk dibawah pohon dan segera memakan onigiri miliknya, ia memakan dengan hikmat hingga tidak menyadari jika murid-murid yang berada didalam kantin tengah menatapnya, dengan pandangan kagum..., Naruto terus memakan bekal sampai sebuah teriakan membuat ia menghentikan acara makannya...,

" Kyaa!, lihat itu Kyubi Nee-sama..., "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah seorang perempuan cantik, sangat cantik!. Dengan surai merah keorangean, iris ruby indah, tubuh bak seorang model majalah ternama, jika Naruto harus memberikan tanggapan maka, Kyubi merupakan Perempuan yang sempurna, sangat sempurna sampai membuat ia muak..., Kyubi terlihat tengah mencari seseorang dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyubi langsung melangkah kearahnya..., Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan melanjutkan acara makannya...,

" kau, apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?..., "

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan datar, mengunyah Onigiri dimulutnya dan menelannya...,

" ya, itu aku..., ada urusan apa sampai salah satu dari Four Great Onee-sama mendatangi pecundang sepertiku?..., "

Tanya Naruto, Kyubi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap Naruto tajam dan terlihat angkuh...,

" aku ingin kau menjadi bawahanku!..., "

Ucap Kyubi membuat para murid Divisi knight langsung terkejut, Naruto mengigit dan mengunyah Onigiri miliknya sambil menatap datar Kyubi, ia menelan makannya...,

" tidak..., "

Ucap Naruto singkat membuat Divisi Knight melotot tak percaya, Naruto menolak ajakan dari Kyubi untuk menjadi bawahan!..,

" Baiklah, kita akan-, tunggu, tunggu..., kau bilang apa tadi?. "

" aku tidak mau, apa itu kurang jelas untukmu?...,"

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah meninggalkan Kyubi yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi..., baru kali ini ada yang berani menolak permintaannya, wajah Kyubi memerah karena marah, ia dengan cepat berbalik menatap Naruto...,

" Hey kau! Berhenti sekarang!..., "

Teriak Kyubi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan datar...,

" ada apa lagi?, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi maaf aku harus pergi..., "

Ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah meninggalkan Kyubi yang hanya bisa memasang wajah tak percaya..., wajah Kyubi perlahan memerah...,

" Namikaze Naruto!?..., awas saja kau!..., "

\- Change Scene -

Senju Kyubi, seorang putri dari salah satu dari 7 keluarga Bangsawan berpengaruh dikerajaan [Alvarez], ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dengan statusnya sebagai bangsawan, apapun yang dia inginkan pasti ia dapatkan..., namun untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dan hal itu ia dapatkan dari seorang pemuda pirang dari Divisi Knight, Namikaze Naruto...,

Pemuda pirang yang pernah dipermalukan Gabriel didepan umum itu dengan beraninya menolak ajakan untuk menjadi bawahannya, Kyubi masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan [Secret Place]...,

" ah, Kyu..., kau sudah datang?..., "

Kyubi menatap kearah perempuan bersurai pirang panjang, iris mata selayaknya mutiara indah dan wajah cantik dengan bibir tipis, hidung sedikit mancung..., tubuh seksi layaknya Model majalah ternama, dia adalah putri dari Keluarga bangsawan Otsutsuki, dan namanya adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya...,

Kyubi tidak mengubris sambutan Kaguya, moodnya sedang buruk saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kesofa miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana..., Kaguya yang melihat temannya bertingkah seperti itu menaikan satu alisnya...,

" Ada apa, Kyu?. Apa terjadi sesuatu?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Kyubi menarik nafas dan menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan serius...,

" Kaguya, kau tahu jika kita pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kita mau bukan?. "

Kaguya menaikan satu alisnya ketika Kyubi membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi..., ia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk.

" tentu saja, kita selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kita mau karena status Sosial kita..., memang ada apa sampai kau menanyakan hal ini?. "

Tanya Kaguya sambil mengambil cangkir teh didepannya dan menyesap teh itu, Kyubi membuang nafas frustasi dan menatap Kaguya lagi...,

" baru saja, ada seorang pemuda yang menolak permintaanku..., "

Ucap Kyubi membuat Kaguya hampir saja tersedak teh miliknya, ia mengambil sapu tangan disakunya dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah..., Kaguya menatap kearah Kyubi dengan pandangan tak percaya..., serius?, ada orang waras yang menolak permintaan perempuan cantik seperti Kyubi?..., terlebih lagi yang menolak permintaan Kyubi merupakan seorang pemuda...,

" siapa nama pemuda yang sudah menolak permintaanmu?. "

Tanya Kaguya dengan penasaran, bukan tanpa alasan ia penasaran sebab ia ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang bisa menolak permintaan dari gadis secantik Kyubi..., Kyubi menghela nafas.

" Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. "

Ucap Kyubi membuat Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Kyubi yang dengan santai mengambil cangkir teh diatas meja dan menyesapnya...,

" Namikaze Naruto..., uhm, namanya nampak tak asing..., "

Gumam Kaguya, Kyubi meletakan cangkir teh miliknya dan Menatap Kaguya yang sedang memikirkan nama Namikaze Naruto.

" Namikaze Naruto, orang yang ditolak dengan sadis Oleh Gabriel. Masa kau lupa?, kita ada disana waktu itu..., "

Ucap Kyubi, Kaguya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menepuk tangannya setelah ia ingat.

" ah, Sih Worst One?. Permintaanmu ditolak oleh dia?, memang apa yang kau minta?. "

Tanya Kaguya yang mulai tertarik, Kyubi menghela nafas, ia menyenderkan bahunya kebantalan sofa dan bersedekap.

" aku meminta ia jadi bawahanku, dan dia menolak. "

Ucap Kyubi membuat Kaguya membulatkan matanya, menjadikan Namikaze sebagai bawahan?, dan pemuda pirang itu menolaknya?...,

" kau ingin menjadikannya bawahanmu?, apa kau sudah gila?, ia merupakan murid dengan presentasi perkembangan kapasitas [Mana] terburuk, disaat ujian penerimaan, kapasitas [Mana] miliknya hanya 5 dan sebulan setelahnya kapasitas [Mana] miliknya hanya naik 4 angka!. Dan kau mau menjadikan bawahanmu?, Kyu..., aku mengkhawatirkan kewarasanmu..., "

Ucap Kaguya panjang lebar, Kyubi menatap kearah Kaguya dengan pandangan datar..., ia menegakan posisinya dan menatap serius Kaguya.

" Kaguya, kau tahukan sifatku?, aku tidak akan meminta sesuatu jika aku tidak tertarik..., dan Namikaze itu menarik minatku..., "

Ucap Kyubi serius, Kaguya langsung terdiam dan menatap penasaran Kyubi, memang benar bawah sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah meminta sesuatu yang tidak menarik minatnya, dan ia juga tahu jika minat sahabatnya itu Highclass. Jadi apapun yang dimiliki Namikaze itu hingga membuat Orang sekaliber Kyubi tertarik maka jelas itu merupakan sesuatu yang langkah...,

" memang apa yang ada pada dirinya hingga kau menjadi tertarik pada dia?. Aku akui ia tampan, tapi ia itu pecundang, Kyu. Bakatnya sangat buruk. "

Ucap Kaguya sambil mengambil teh miliknya dan meminumnya sampai habis, Kyubi menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan serius.

" kau tahu alasan kenapa kemarin aku terlambat menghadiri rapat rutin kita?, "

Tanya Kyubi, Kaguya mengeleng pelan.

" kemarin, aku melihat Divisi Knight melakukan sparring untuk mengasah ilmu berpedang divisi Knight, dan waktu itu, Namikaze Naruto melakukan sparring pertama dan kau tahu siapa lawannya?. "

Tanya Kyubi, membuat Kaguya mengeleng lagi.

" lawan sparring Namikaze Naruto adalah kapten utama Divisi Knight dan orang yang menjadi kebanggaan Divisi Knight, Arthur Pendragon..., "

Ucap Kyubi, Kaguya terdiam lalu menatap Kyubi.

" lalu?, dia dikalah dengan beberapa serangan dari Arthur-kun?, berapa banyak serangan yang ia tahan sampai kau tertarik menjadikan dia bawahanmu..., "

Tanya Kaguya membuat Kyubi tertawa, Kaguya menaikan satu alisnya ketika sahabatnya itu tertawa entah karena apa..., tak lama tawa Kyubi berhenti dan menatap Kaguya...,

" awalnya aku juga berpikir Namikaze itu akan dihajar habis oleh Arthur namum, Namikaze Naruto tidak kalah melawan Arthur..., ia seimbang bertarung kenjutsu dengan Arthur, bahkan sampai memaksa Arthur mengeluarkan kemampuan andalannya [Caliburn Strike]..., "

Ucap Kyubi membuat Kaguya membulatkan sedikit matanya, memaksa Arthur mengeluarkan teknik andalannya?, hal itu sudah cukup untuk Kaguya mengasumsikan jika Arthur mengakui Naruto sebagai lawan yang seimbang, Kyubi yang melihat Kaguya terkejut tersenyum tipis.

" dan kau tahu apa yang lebih hebat, Kaguya?. Namikaze Naruto berhasil mematahkan Teknik Andalan Arthur dan memberikan Arthur dua serangan yang meremukan tulang rusuk kanan dan kirinya..., "

Kali ini Kaguya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, mematahkan [Caliburn Strike]!, itu sangat sulit dilakukan!..., Kaguya menatap kearah Kyubi yang menyeringai tipis kearahnya...,

" Ka-Kau tidak bercandakan?, Namikaze Naruto, The Worst One. Mematahkan teknik Andalan Arthur-kun bahkan membalas serangan Arthur-kun, hingga tulang rusuknya remuk. "

Tanya Kaguya sedikit sangsi atas perkataan Kyubi, Kyubi terdiam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali dan terlihatlah mata seekor rubah...,

" Kaguya, kau tahukan kemampuan dari mataku ini?. "

Ucap Kyubi, Kaguya mengangguk. [Kitsune no Me], mata yang memberikan kemampuan penggunanya untuk melihat 4 detik kedepan sebelum terjadi...,

" aku menggunakan kemampuan mataku ini untuk melihat pertarungan mereka dan Namikaze Naruto berhasil melukai Rusuk Arthur dengan tebasan dari tiga arah dan jika aku tidak salah dengar nama tekniknya adalah..., "

[Namikaze Style : Turning Swallow Strike]

Sementara itu orang yang dibicarakan tengah berlatih di Training Field, Namikaze Naruto menghela nafas ia masih kurang cepat untuk menambah serangan miliknya, sejujurnya ia masih bingung bagaimana bisa kakeknya menggunakan 18 tebasan beruntun dengan kecepatan tinggi?. Naruto tidak tahu, namun yang jelas kakeknya sangat hebat...,

Deg!

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan kapasitas [Mana] miliknya bergejolak, Naruto meringis kesakitan, ia merasakan Kapasitas [Mana] miliknya mengamuk didalam tubuhnya...,

' Ad-Ada apa ini?, Aliran [Mana]ku jadi kacau..., mungkin kah aku naik tingkat lagi?..., kalau begitu maka aku harus menenangkan Aliran [Mana] milikku..., sebelum aku hancur..., '

Tanpa banyak waktu lagi Naruto langsung mengambil posisi meditasi untuk menenangkan aliran [Mana]..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Aliran [Mana] milik Naruto menjadi tenang..., ia membuka matanya, nafas Naruto memburu seolah-olah ia habis lari mengelilingi kota tokyo sebanyak enam kali...,

" hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., Kapasitas [Mana] milikku sekarang berada ditingkat Perunggu bintang lima, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka aku akan menjadi tingkat Perak..., "

Naruto menyeringai, sebentar lagi ia akan membungkam semua yang pernah mendiskriminasi dirinya dan teman dekatnya..., termasuk membalas perlakukan seseorang disekolah ini...,

" Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Arashi, Otsutsuki Toneri, Uzumaki Menma, Hyuga Neji, dan Gabriel..., akan aku tunjukan pada kalian, bahwa pecundang ini suatu saat akan membungkam kalian..., tunggu saja nanti..., "

And Cut~

Wow..., 55 Review untuk Chapter 1?, rupanya banyak yang menyukai Fic dengan tema Isekai ya?..., aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian telah membaca karyaku ini..., dan sangat berterimakasih lagi karena kalian menanggapinya...,

Uhm, ada beberapa pertanyaan dan saran yang bagus dari para Reader dan Silent Reader..., baiklah akan saya jawab...,

Pertama, indentitas Naruto didunia sebelumnya, dan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto didunia ini?, uhm..., Author hanya bisa bilang, Naruto merupakan Manusia biasa dengan kemampuan tak biasa..., sementara untuk Naruto didunia ini, ia bersatu dengan Naruto, namun Naruto tidak bisa mendapatkan ingatan Naruto didunia itu karena beberapa hal..., maa, akan saya jelaskan secara perlahan.

Kedua, kekuatan Naruto akan meningkat seiring dengan semakin banyaknya chapter yang saya buat, dengan kata lain bertahap..., dan juga ia tidak akan kuat sendiri melainkan ia akan memiliki beberapa teman yang bernasib sama sepertinya..., dan menjadi kuat bersama...,

Ketiga, tentang Magical Beast yang akan bergabung dengan Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkannya dan Naruto akan mendapatkannya ketika ia pulkam keclannya..., Magical Beast ini juga akan aku buat kuat secara bertahap mengikuti perkembangan Naruto...,

Keempat, Kapasitas satu Dragon ketika lahir setara dengan 77 kali Kapasitas Mana Manusia biasa (24), dengan kata lain..., ketika Ras Dragon lahir, maka ia membawa kapasitas setara dengan Manusia tingkat perak bintang 9, hampir tingkat Gold...,

Dan..., uhm, Fic ini terinspirasi dari banyak Komik dan LN Isekai serta salah satu anime paling populer (menurutku) Rokudenashi Majutsu koushi to Akashic Records..., jadi jika kalian melihat ada kemiripan dengan LN, Manga, atau Anime maka mungkin aku mendapat inspirasi dari sana...,

Dan Ayame Shaga merupakan Karakter dari Anime Ben-To dengan ia dijuluki [Mizuumi No Reijin]..., bagi yang menonton animenya kalian pasti tahu siapa dia...,

Maa, aku rasa cukup, Sayonara Minna-san..., See You Next Time...,


	3. Chapter 3

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 03

\- Asrama -

Di Asrama perempuan, lebih tepatnya dikamar dengan tulisan nama Ayame Shaga..., terlihat diranjang seorang perempuan cantik tengah tertidur pulas, ia mengeliat sedikit dan perlahan iris Violet miliknya menyapa dunia..., Shaga bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk..., ia menatap kesamping meja dimana disana ia melihat kacamata baca tebal miliknya...,

' kau terlihat manis..., aku menyukainya '

Perlahan rona merah hingga diwajah Shaga ketika mengingat perkataan pemuda pirang yang belum lama ia kenal itu, perlahan Shaga menyentuh kedua pipinya..., dan sekilas ingatan tentang kejadian diperpustakaan kemarin membuat Rona merah diwajah Shaga semakin terlihat jelas...,

ingatan tentang dia yang memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru beberapa hari ini ia kenal..., pemuda pirang yang selalu datang keperpustakaan untuk membaca buku atau sekedar menanyakan sesuatu pada dirinya..., tidak hanya memeluk tapi juga meminta pemuda itu agar menemaninya sedikit lebih lama dan pemuda itu menjawab tanpa keberatan sama sekali..., malahan pemuda itu memberikannya sebuah senyuman, senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Shaga.

Shaga langsung mengambil bantal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, ia berteriak dibantal itu meluapkan rasa yang ada didalam hatinya, setelah puas Shaga menatap kedepan...,

" Namikaze Naruto..., "

Shaga menggumamkan nama pemuda yang menjadi penyebab hal aneh ini terjadi padanya..., Namikaze Naruto, The Worst One. Pemuda yang merupakan orang yang selalu mendapatkan diskriminasi dari para murid karena kemampuan dan bakatnya yang sangat buruk..., tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini pemuda itu telah berubah, berubah menjadi lebih baik daripada dirinya yang dulu...,

Shaga menghela nafas dan bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu menuju kekamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas manusia normal dipagi hari..., setelah beberapa saat, Shaga sudah memakai pakaian sekolah lengkap, ia tersenyum puas dan menatap tampilan dirinya dicermin lemari, setelah merasa semua selesai, Shaga langsung mengikat rapi rambutnya dan memakai kacamata tebal miliknya...,

" Yosh..., waktunya berangkat..., "

\- Skip Time -

Shaga berjalan dengan langkah ringan, ia sangat senang menghirup udara segar dipagi hari, dan yang terpenting!, tidak akan ada yang melihat dirinya karena sekarang masih pukul 5 pagi, jadi sekolah belum ada seorang muridpun...,

Shaga bersenandung ria dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan, sesampainya didepan pintu perpustakaan Shaga menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, yosh, tidak ada siapapun..., Shaga langsung masuk kedalam perpustakaan..., setelah menutup pintu Shaga menghela nafas lega.

" hah..., beruntungnya tidak ada orang, hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan terjemahan buku itu..., yosh semangat, Shaga. "

Shaga berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju tempat duduk biasanya, sesekali ia bersenandung ria..., sampai ia terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu, ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara apa itu..., samar-samar ia dapat mendengar gumaman seseorang yang ia yakin berasal dari seorang pria.

" uhm..., [Crafting Magic], Magic ini cukup berguna, hanya mencari bahan dan membayangkan benda apa yang ingin dibuat maka benda itu akan terwujud sendiri..., Magic yang hebat. "

Shaga perlahan melangkah pelan mendekati Suara itu, ia berjalan menuju Rak buku tempat dimana buku magic dasar untuk pemula berada, sesampai disana ia menatap kearah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang hingga kedua jambangnya membingkai wajahnya..., iris shappire menatap serius buku yang ada ditangannya...,

" Naruto-kun?. "

Namikaze Naruto, yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana ia melihat perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi, kacamata baca tebal yang tak pernah lepas dari hidung perempuan itu..., Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat perempuan itu...,

" Shaga-chan?. "

Shaga perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Naruto intens.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan diperpustakaan dipagi buta seperti, Naruto-kun. "

Tanya Shaga menyelidik, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menutup buku ditangannya dan tersenyum tipis kearah Shaga.

" bukankah hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, Shaga?. Apa yang seorang perempuan lakukan dipagi buta seperti ini?. "

Tanya Naruto balik, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto merona tipis melihat tingkah Shaga yang menurutnya imut.

" Mou, orang macam apa yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga?. "

Ucap Shaga cemberut, membuat Naruto tertawa gugup dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" ha'i, ha'i, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Shaga-chan. Aku disini seperti yang kau lihat, aku tengah membaca buku tentang Magic [Crafting], aku tertarik untuk mempelajarinya..., dan kau sendiri?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?. "

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang bertanya, Shaga mengembalikan posturnya dan menatap Naruto dengan intens..., Shaga menghela nafas.

" aku memang sudah sering datang jam segini, Naruto-kun. "

Ucap Shaga, membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat, serius?, sering datang jam segini?, Naruto meletakan buku ditangannya kembali kerak dan menatap Shaga.

" serius?, setiap hari?, Shaga-chan. Memang apa yang kau lakukan dipagi buta seperti ini, menerjemahankan buku tebal itu?..., "

Ucap Asal tebak Naruto, Shaga tersentak sedikit membuat Naruto terdiam melihat postur tubuh Shaga..., tebakan asalnya tepat sasaran?..., Naruto menatap intens, Shaga.

" Shaga-chan. Jadi selama ini kau berdiam diri diperpustakaan selama berjam-jam karena kau mencoba buku tebal itu?. "

Ucap Naruto, Shaga berkeringat dingin sebelum dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menyampingkan wajahnya...,

" ap-apa yang ka-kau, katakan?. Ak-Aku tidak mengerti. "

Ucap Shaga dengan gugup, Naruto memasang wajah blank.

' pembohong yang buruk..., '

Batin Naruto, ia menghela nafas pelan, dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Shaga dan menyeretnya menuju tempat letak buku yang sering dibaca oleh Shaga. Shaga hanya dapat terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto..., perlahan rona merah menghiasi pipi, ini merupakan pertama kalinya, Shaga merasakan rasanya disentuh oleh seorang pria selain, ayah dan kakeknya. Sesampainya ditempat buku tebal itu Naruto melepaskan tangan Shaga dan mencoba melihat buku tebal didepannya dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung menjadi datar, sedatar yang dia bisa.

" nee, Shaga. Kau sudah berapa lama menerjemahkan buku ini?. "

Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" tiga bulan, sudah tiga bulan aku mencoba menerjemahan buku itu namun tetap saja hasilnya aku baru bisa menerjemahankan sedikit kata-kata..., "

Ucap Shaga, Naruto menoleh sekilas kearah Shaga dan memasang wajah Kasihan, sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah buku tebal didepannya..., ia menyentuh permukaan kertas yang penuh dengan huruf kanji jepang itu...,

' pantas saja ia tidak mengerti buku ini, buku ini ditulis menggunakan bahasa jepang dan Inggris..., tapi aku cukup terkejut ia bisa mengartikan beberapa kata-kata dari bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui '

Batin Naruto, Shaga terdiam sejenak dan menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang senyuman tipis..., Shaga langsung muncul dipipi putihnya, perlahan tangan Shaga terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya yang berpacu dengan cepat saat melihat ekspresi Naruto..., Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika Naruto menatap kearahnya.

" nee, Shaga-chan. Jika kau mau aku bisa membantumu menerjemahkan buku ini untukmu..., bagaimana apa kau mau?. "

Tawar Naruto, mendapat tatapan cepat dari Shaga..., satu alis Shaga terangkat dan menatap bingung Naruto.

" memang kau mengerti tulisan yang ada dibuku itu?. Aku saja yang sudah mencoba menerjemahkannya selama 3 bulan terakhir baru bisa mengerti beberapa kata saja..., "

Tanya Shaga dengan nada meremehkan, Naruto menyeringai tipis kearah Shaga..., ia mendekat kearah Shaga dan menatap mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebal itu...,

" heh..., sebaiknya kau jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya nee..., Shaga-chan. Aku tahu apa yang ditulis dibuku itu, disana tertulis sebuah Formula Magic yang bernama [Mizu Bunshin], Magic tingkat menengah untuk mengendalikan unsur air, dimana penggunanya bisa membuat Clon dirinya dengan media air..., "

Ucap Naruto menatap kearah buku yang ia asumsikan sebagai buku khusus untuk seorang Wizard Type Air..., karena ketika ia membaca dua halaman disana, ia hanya menemukan dua formula Magic yang berhubungan dengan air..., dan jika tebakannya benar maka Shaga adalah seorang Wizard Type elemen air...,

Shaga memasang wajah terkejut, Naruto bisa memahami buku yang sedang ia coba untuk terjemahkan selama tiga bulan lebih dan hanya bisa memecahkan beberapa kata, dipecahkan oleh pemuda pirang didepannya dalam waktu yang singkat...,

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Naruto ketika melihat wajah terkejut Shaga yang menurutnya lucu...,

" jadi, Shaga. Apa kau masih yakin masih tidak mau aku bantu untuk menerjemahkan buku ini untukmu?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda, Shaga membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan menatap Naruto serius...,

" kau..., bagaimana bisa kau memahami buku ini, aku saja hanya bisa memecahkan beberapa kata-kata saja dan kau hanya dalam sekali melihat bisa menebak isi dari buku ini, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?. "

Tanya Shaga, Naruto hanya terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis, seandainya Shaga tahu bahwa buku itu ditulis menggunakan bahasa tempat dia berasal mungkin perempuan itu akan terkejut..., Naruto mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, kau salah, Shaga-chan. Aku memang mengerti terjemahan isi buku ini namun aku tidak memahami konsep dari formula yang ada didalamnya, mengerti dan memahami adalah dua hal yang berbeda..., dan lagi pula, menerjemahkan merupakan salah satu keahlianku, jadi, Shaga. Apa kau mau aku bantu?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, kenapa dirinya yang sudah menguasai banyak materi bahasa bahkan baru bisa memecahkan beberapa kata saja sementara pemuda didepannya dapat memecahkan isi bahasa didalamnya dalam waktu singkat?, pemuda didepannya membuat usaha tiga bulannya menjadi sia-sia..., ternyata dunia ini luas sekali...,

" baiklah, kau boleh membantuku, Naruto-kun. "

Ucap Shaga, membuat Naruto bersedekap, menyipitkan matanya dan menatapnya intens Shaga...,

" apa itu caranya meminta bantuan orang lain?. "

Ucap Naruto, Shaga tersentak sedikit sebelum ia berdehem sejenak dan menatap Naruto lalu dengan anggun ia menarik sedikit roknya dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya...,

" Mohon, Bantuannya. Naruto-kun. "

Ucap Shaga, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan dengan pelan mengelus surai pirang Shaga...,

" tentu, aku akan membantumu, Shaga..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, Shaga mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dan seketika rona merah hingga diwajahnya...,

" heh~, Wajahmu memerah, Shaga..., kau kebelet?. "

Twich!.

Mendengar perkataan melenceng Naruto membuat urat pelipis Shaga berdenyut..., perlahan Aura mengerikan menyeruak dari tubuh Shaga, membuat Naruto langsung mengambil satu langkah mundur...,

" Na. Ru. To..., "

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar nada berbahaya dari Shaga, nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya jika Shaga melampiaskan amarahnya padanya..., Naruto terdiam ketika sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalanya..., rencana ini gila!, dan jika gagal maka ia akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya!..., tapi jika tidak ia juga akan mati!..., ah peduli setan!, lebih baik mencoba dan mati daripada tidak mencoba tapi tetap mati!...,

Naruto menundukan wajahnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil tangan Shaga dan meremasnya dengan lembut..., Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah paling menawan yang bisa dibuat oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto...,

" Shaga, aku mencintaimu, sejak pandangan pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, membuat Shaga langsung terkejut hingga Aura menyeramkan langsung lenyap tak berbekas dan digantikan oleh uap panas yang keluar dari wajah Shaga..., wajah Shaga memerah bak kepiting rebua yang sudah direbus sepuluh kali diair mendidih..., dengan wajah merah dan gaya malu-malu kucing, Shaga melihat kearah Naruto...,

" be-benarkah?..., "

" tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda..., "

Ucap Naruto yang langsung lari dari sana dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Shaga yang hanya bisa terdiam sebelum perlahan wajahnya memerah maksimal ketika ia sadar bahwa ia hanya dikerjain oleh Naruto...,

" Namikaze Naruto!?..., "

Teriakan Shaga langsung menguncang seluruh isi perpustakaan...,

\- Naruto side -

Sementara sih pelaku yang membuat Shaga berteriak tengah tertawa puas sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, perlahan tawa itu mereda dan digantikan senyuman tipis, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Coin emas..., perlahan ia memejamkan matanya..., jika benar yang ia dapatkan dari buku maka dirinya hanya tinggal membayangkannya saja bukan?...,

[Crafting Magic]

Perlahan Coin emas ditangan Naruto melayang pelan diatas yangan Naruto, mencair dan dengan cepat mengambil bentuk bulat sempurna, bulatan itu perlahan berubah bentuk lagi menjadi sebuah cincin..., Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah tangannya..., sebuah cincin emas polos berada ditangannya, perlahan senyuman mengembang diwajah Naruto...,

" ternyata melakukan [Crafting Magic] sangatlah mudah..., aku bisa membuat cincin dalam hitungan detik..., "

Gumam Naruto senang, ia menaruh cincin emas itu dikantung miliknya dan berjalan menuju kelas karena sekarang waktu mengatakan jika sekarang saatnya masuk kelas...,

Seandainya Naruto tahu bahwa, menguasai [Crafting Magic] tidaklah mudah, malahan itu merupakan hal yang sulit karena syarat untuk melakukan [Crafting Magic] penggunanya harus memiliki daya ingat yang kuat terhadap objek yang ingin ia buat, sangat kuat hingga benar-benar harus detail..., dan Namikaze Naruto melakukannya dengan sangat mudah...,

\- Skip Time -

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, dan kelas Ibiki-sensei pun berakhir, Namikaze Naruto langsung membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas..., saat akan melangkah tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan langkahnya...,

" Kyaaa~, Kyubi Nee-sama ada disini..., "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung menjadi datar melihat salah satu dari Four Great Onee-sama tersenyum saat melihat kearahnya..., Kyubi perlahan melangkah kearahnya...,

" hallo, kita bertemu lagi, Namikaze-kun. "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya mendengar Kyubi menyapanya dengan sopan, ketiban pohon apa nih perempuan sampai mau datang jauh-jauh dari bangunan utama Wizard ketempat para pecundang (Divisi Knight), tentu dia memiliki maksud tertentu karena tidak mungkin tujuannya hanya untuk menyapa Naruto dengan sopan...,

" hallo..., juga, Se-Senju-san..., "

Naruto langsung memasang wajah seperti orang yang ingin muntah, namun ia segera kembali kewajah semula hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali...,

" jadi?, apa kau memiliki urusan denganku?. "

Tanya Naruto datar, Kyubi terdiam menatap kearah wajah Naruto dengan mata berkedap-kedip..., sebelum ia sadar dan memasang senyuman manis yang langsung membuat semua laki-laki merona hebat dan perempuan berteriak gaje...,

" tentu saja, aku masih menginginkan dirimu..., "

Ucap Kyubi dengan nada menggoda, para lelaki langsung meneteskan darah dari hidung mereka ketika mendengar kata Ambigu yang dikeluarkan sementara perempuan semakin berteriak kencang..., Naruto menatap kearah Kyubi dengan pandangan datar...,

" oke..., dan jawabanku masih sama, tidak..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Kyubi mengembungkan pipinya imut, dan bersedekap dibawah oppai yang oversize itu hingga membuat oppainya semakin terlihat jelas...,

Crooot!

Bruuk!

" mou..., tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi?, aku akan mengambulkan apapun yang kau mau, kau ingin harta?, kekuasaan?, atau ketenaran?, aku bisa memberikannya jika kau mau menjadi bawahanku..., "

Ucap Kyubi dengan nada dibuat imut, Naruto melirik kebelakang Kyubi dan melihat para cowok sudah tepar dengan darah yang menyembur dari hidung mereka, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyubi dan menghela nafas lelah.

" aku tidak berminat, aku tidak ingin Harta, kekuasaan ataupun ketenaran..., aku tidak menginginkan semua itu..., dan aku tidak mau menjadi bawahanmu..., Senju-san, dan permisi..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyubi, Kyubi dengan cepat berbalik dan mencoba mengejar Naruto namun karena apes..., kaki Kyubi tersandung bagian meja dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan...,

" Kyaa!..., "

Grep!

Kyubi memejamkan matanya berharap rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan tidak terlalu sakit, namun setelah beberapa saat ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit melainkan sebuah dekapan hangat yang ia rasakan..., perlahan Kyubi membuka matanya, dan ia melihat jika dirinya sudah berada dipelukan seseorang, Wajah Kyubi terangkat dan yang ia lihat sebuah permata Shappire indah yang seolah-olah menyedot dirinya untuk tenggelam kedalam mata itu...,

Naruto menatap Kyubi yang berada dipelukannya dengan pandangan datar, beruntung saja ia memiliki refleks yang bagus, jadi ia bisa langsung menangkap tubuh Kyubi sebelum menabrak tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan adegan klise dimanga yang pernah ia baca...,

" kau baik-baik saja?. "

Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kyubi, Kyubi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Naruto menghela nafas dan perlahan melepas dekapannya..., ia menatap Kyubi datar.

" lain kali, berhati-hatilah..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyubi yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...,

Kembali ke Naruto, saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju Asramanya..., ketika ia sebentar lagi akan keluar dari gedung utama beberapa orang berdiri dan menghalangi jalannya..., Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat lambang dikerah baju mereka...,

' lingkaran sihir?, ah..., murid dari Divisi Wizard, ada apa mereka menghalangi jalanku..., '

" Namikaze, bisa ikut kami sebentar..., "

Ucap salah satu dari mereka, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas, sepertinya pakaiannya akan kotor lagi..., Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang..., dan disinilah mereka dibelakang Academy...,

" jadi?, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?..., "

Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung melihat para murid Academy Wizard berjumlah tujuh orang mengepungnya dari tujuh arah yang berbeda..., salah satu murid Wizard maju dan melemaskan tangannya...,

" jangan pura-pura bodoh, Namikaze..., kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang ingin kami lakukan..., "

" diam dan terima saja..., "

Ucap salah satu diantara orang itu, Naruto menghela nafas, sudah ia duga ini akan terjadi, perlahan Naruto melepaskan Blaze miliknya dan memperlihatkan dalaman putih...,

" hah..., aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi..., "

" jadi kau sudah menduganya?, baguslah kau tidak lari..., "

Naruto melipat Blaze miliknya dan meletakannya diatas tas yang tergeletak disampingnya..., Naruto menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar, dengan gerakan lembut Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya...,

" majulah, kapanpun kalian, mau..., Wizard. "

Ucap Naruto datar, membuat para murid itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum dengan cepat dua diantara mereka melesat dan memberikan pukulan kearah Naruto yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto, pukulan demi pukulan dua orang itu lakukan namun tidak ada yang kena, sampai Naruto bosan...,

" membosankan, kalian memukul seperti perempuan..., "

Ucap Naruto mengejek, dan berhasil kedua orang itu terpancing dan melayangkan pukulan dengan membabi buta, Naruto menyeringai tipis dan langsung menahan dua pukulan yang mengarah kepipinya...,

" bodoh..., "

Gumam Naruto pelan yang langsung menarik keduanya mendekatinya dan memberikan pukulan kuat keulu hati mereka dan langsung membuat keduanya berlutut menahan sakit diperut mereka..., tak henti sampai disana Naruto langsung memberikan tendangan Axe kekepala salah satu murid Wizard hingga wajah orang itu mencium tanah dengan keras, Naruto melirik kesamping dan langsung memberikan tendangan lurus kekiri membuat murid Wizard itu melayang dan jatuh beberapa meter dari Naruto...,

Para murid yang tersisa menatap shock Naruto yang dengan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti menundukan dua murid Wizard yang memiliki berkah kapasitas [Mana] yang lebih baik daripada pada pemuda itu bisa dikalah?..., Naruto menegakan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan datar...,

" siapa selanjutnya?..., "

Suara dingin nan menusuk meluncur mulus dari Naruto, ia saat ini tengah marah, Naruto membenci ini, menyiksa yang lemah hanya karena mereka lebih kuat..., kekuatan ada untuk melindungi yang lemah bukan menekan dan menyiksa yang lemah...,

" ki-kita serang bersamaan, dia tidak akan bisa membalas..., "

Ucap Salah satu dari mereka, empat diantara mereka langsung melesat dan menyerang Naruto dari arah yang bersamaan, Naruto menatap datar hal itu, keempat murid Wizard sudah dekat dengan Naruto langsung mengarahkan sebuah pukulan berlapis [Mana] kearah Naruto..., Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melompat cepat dan melakukan tendangan memutar diudara yang sukses mengenai wajah keempat orang itu...,

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dan menatap kebelakang dimana tersisa satu orang yang tersisa..., dengan gerakan menantang Naruto menyuruh Murid Wizard terakhir untuk maju...,

" Majulah, kau laki-laki bukan?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan datar namun menyimpan nada ejekan, orang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menyeringai

" setidaknya aku harus membuatmu, terluka pecundang..., "

Orang itu langsung merapalkan Mantra membuat Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya..., oi, serius?, ini masih dilingkungan sekolah dan berdasarkan peraturan sekolah mengunakan sihir dilingkungan sekolah dilarang...,

Perlahan lingkaran sihir muncul didepan pemuda dari Divisi Wizard itu..., pemuda itu menyeringai dan berteriak...,

" terima ini, Namikaze!..., "

[ Fire Ball ]

Setelah mengatakan itu, lingkaran sihir itu langsung menuntahkan bola api berukuran sedang yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto..., Naruto mengertakan giginya, orang ini..., merupakan type yang Naruto benci..., dengan cepat Naruto memompa Mana miliknya dan bergumam pelan...,

[ Accel ]

Blaar!

Ledakan cukup besar bergema dilapangan itu, pemuda tadi menyeringai melihat bekas [Fire Ball] miliknya..., ia tertawa cukup keras...,

" Hahaha, rasakan itu, Namikaze!. Dengan begini, Kaguya-sama pasti akan senang..., "

Ucap Pemuda itu cukup keras, ia tertawa lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum tawa itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang..., ketika ia akan berbalik, sebuah tangan mengambil tangan kanannya dan langsung memberikan kuncian, tak hanya itu ia merasakan kakinya juga disapu dengan kuat hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh mencium tanah...,

" heh~, jadi ini perintah dari salah satu The Four Great Onee-sama?, Otsutsuki Kaguya?..., "

Pemuda yang sekarang tidak bisa bergerak menoleh untuk menatap orang yang telah memberikannya kuncian, seketika matanya membulat melihat pemuda yang menguncinya...,

" ap-apa..., "

Pemuda itu mencoba menoleh kearah dimana [Fire Ball]nya meledak dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya tidak ada apapun disana, yang ada hanya sebuah kawah kecil yang mengeluarkan asap hitam kecil...,

" Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau bisa lolos dari seranganku, Namikaze!. "

Naruto, pelaku penguncian hanya bisa menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan dari pemuda dibawahnya...

" dalam posisi seperti ini aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, sebaliknya, kau..., harus menjawab pertanyaanku..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, pemuda itu terdiam sebelum ia berdecih...,

" katakan, apa yang Kaguya inginkan hingga kalian datang dan mengeroyokku?. "

Tanya Naruto, namun pemuda itu hanya diam saja, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bulpoin kusam dan perlahan Bulpoin itu terarah pada mata pemuda itu membuat murid Wizard itu terkejut...,

" ap-apa yang ingin kau lakukan..., "

Naruto menyeringai dan perlahan mendekatkan Bulpoin itu kearah mata pemuda itu...,

" nee..., menurutku, kau akan terlihat keren dengan satu mata?, bagaimana apa kau mau?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya, membuat pemuda itu langsung bergetar ketakutan, keringat dingin langsung memenuhi wajah pemuda itu ketika Naruto semakin mendekatkan bulpoin kematanya...,

" Ak-Aku tidak tahu, Aku bersumpah!, aku tidak tahu!..., Kaguya-sama hanya meminta kami untuk memberimu pelajaran hanya itu saja yang kami tahu..., "

Ucap Pemuda itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menjauhkan bulpoin itu dan melepaskan kunciannya..., ia berjalan menuju kearah Tas dan mengambil Blaze miliknya..., Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan dengan pandangan datar menatap para murid Divisi Wizard yang tengah meringis kesakitan...,

" pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membuat kalian memakan bubur untuk seumur hidup kalian..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam, membuat para murid Wizard itu berjengit dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi mereka langsung lari tunggang langgang..., setelah kepergian mereka Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan pulang menuju Asrama...,

Tanpa Naruto Sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikan setiap hal yang terjadi dari salah satu jendela kelas, seorang perempuan bersurai perak panjang, iris seindah mutiara menatap Naruto yang berjalan menjauh, bibir tipis nan seksi membentuk senyuman manis..., ia adalah orang yang menjadi dalang dari pengeroyokan Naruto..., Otsutsuki Kaguya...,

" pantas saja, Kyu. Tertarik pada orang ini, kemampuan bertarungnya sangat tinggi, aku sendiri juga terkejut melihat dia bisa menghindari [Fire Ball] dengan kecepatan tinggi, Namikaze Naruto..., nampaknya aku juga tertarik padamu..., ufufufu~, "

Malam harinya, Naruto membaca kembali buku hitam miliknya, ia menghela nafas ketika melihat buku itu hanya memiliki beberapa halaman yang berisikan Formula Magic, selebihnya kosong..., Naruto menutup buku didepannya...,

" hah, percuma saja..., buku ini hanya mengajarkan beberapa Magic yang luar biasa selebihnya hanya ada halaman kosong..., aku membuat satu coin emas dengan percuma..., "

Naruto menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya kepenyangga kursi..., hari ini ia mengalami luar biasa menyebalkan, didatangi salah satu Onee-sama, dikeroyok sekumpulan murid Divisi Wizard yang disuruh oleh salah satu Onee-sama juga..., Naruto menghela nafas lagi dan perlahan ia bangkit untuk menuju ranjangnya, hari ini cukup ia harus beristirahat karena Firasatnya mengatakan jika besok ia akan menghadapi hal menyebalkan lainnya yang mungkin terjadi saat akan masuk sekolah...,

\- Skip Time -

Hari perlahan mulai pagi, matahari bersinar dengan terang, disalah satu kamar, dengan tulisan Namikaze Naruto terpasang jelas dipintu masuk, perlahan penghuni kamar Naruto membuka mata ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam..., Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah langit keemasan diarah timur tanda matahari akan segera naik..., pandangan Naruto terarah pada jam kuno yang berada disudut ruangan yang menunjukan pukul 05:30..., sudah pagi..., Naruto melakukan peregangan dan menguap lebar...,

" baiklah saat bersiap-siap..., "

Gumam Naruto, namun saat ia berusaha bangkit ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih berat..., perlahan mata Naruto turun kedadanya dan seketika Naruto langsung membeku...,

Diatas dadanya saat ini, seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil, bersurai hitam panjang sepaha..., tidak, Naruto bukan terdiam karena itu, ia terdiam karena tubuh mungil perempuan itu, tidak!. Ditutupi!. Oleh selembar kain sedikitpun!...,

" Wuaaaah?!..., "

Bruk!

Suara teriakan dan suara seseorang yang jatuh menghiasi pagi di Asrama laki-laki..., mendengar suara Teriakan Naruto membuat perempuan mungil yang tadi tertidur nyenyak perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata hitam kosong miliknya..., ia bangkit dan mengucek matanya dengan gaya imut...,

Naruto menatap kedepan dengan jari telunjuk bergetar, seolah-olah apa yang ada didepannya ini lebih horor daripada film horor atau rumah hantu...,

" si-siapa kau?..., bagaimana kau bisa ada dikamarku?. "

Tanya Naruto, perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Kosong..., ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut...,

" aku?, namaku adalah Ophis..., dan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?, uhm..., bukankah Master yang membawaku kesini?...,, "

Ucap perempuan dihadapannya yang mengaku sebagai Ophis, Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia bersumpah demi hukuman kejam kakeknya, ia bukanlah seorang Lolicon..., dirinya tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi Lolicon?!..., tidak akan pernah!?

" kapan aku pernah membawamu kesini!?, aku bahkan tidak ingat jika aku pernah bertemu denganmu!?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi, Ophis hanya terdiam sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya imut..., membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan Hasratnya agar tak mencubit wajah mengemaskan Ophis...,

' aku bukan lolicon!?, aku bukan lolicon!?, aku pencinta Milf!?, Milf lovers!?. '

" tapi..., Master kau memang membawaku kesini, bahkan kau sudah menyentuhku berkali-kali..., "

' aku bukan Loli-, '

Batin Nista Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Ophis...,

" hey!?..., kapan aku pernah menyentuhmu!?, kita saja baru bertemu hari ini!?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi, ini fitnah!?, bagaimana mungkin ia menyentuh tubuh mungil itu sedangkan mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini!?..., Ophis memiringkan kepalanya bingung...,

" tapi, Master..., semalam kau juga menyentuhku, kemarin malamnya juga, kemarinya lagi juga kau menyentuhku untuk belajar Magic [Belial Eye's]..., "

" kapan ak-, tunggu..., tunggu sebentar..., belajar Magic kau bilang?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam dan mengangguk pelan..., Naruto terdiam, ia belajar Magic hanya pada satu buku dan buku itu seharusnya ada di..., Naruto menyabet kepalanya dan menatap kearah meja, fix buku itu tidak ada lalu pandangan Naruto terarah pada Ophis yang masih menatap dengan pandangan kosong yang imut..., gir-gir diotak miliknya berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi..., ia membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika paham apa yang terjadi...,

" kau, jangan bilang jika kau adalah buku sihir hitam milikku?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan nada was-was, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk...,

" ummu, aku adalah wujud asli dari salah satu buku ciptaan Solomon, [Infinite Magic of Solomon Book]..., dan namaku adalah Ophis..., "

Ucap Ophis dengan datar, Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum ia mengampar dirinya sendiri dengan kuat, ia mengaduh kesakitan..., sialan ini bukan mimpi!?..., lalu pandangan Naruto terarah pada Ophis yang menatapnya dengan bingung...,

" jadi, kau adalah wujud dari buku milikku yang memiliki nama [Infinite Magic Of Solomon book], "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis mengangguk..., Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, sial..., rupanya ia belum bisa sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan dunia ini, dan itu terbukti dengan buku sihir miliknya yang berubah bentuk menjadi seorang perempuan imut bertubuh mungil dengan daya keimutannya melebihi angka Maks!?..., Naruto terdiam dan menatap Ophis ketika ia mengingat sesuatu...,

" kau bilang, kau merupakan salah satu dari buku yang diciptakan oleh seseorang bernama Solomon, kan? .., "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk..., Naruto mencubit dagunya, berdasarkan manga genre fantasy yang pernah ia baca didunia sebelumnya, solomon merupakan seorang raja yang menguasai ilmu sihir tak tertandingi dan memiliki 72 iblis yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan dewa dibawah komandonnya..., dan jika Solomon itu yang dimaksud maka..., Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ophis...,

" nee..., Ophis, kau ini buku yang hebat bukan?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis mengangguk lagi...,

" sehebat apa kau jika dibandingkan dengan buku yang lain?. "

Tanya Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengangguk...,

" jika aku mendapatkan kembali semua ingatanku, maka aku bisa menyeimbangi kedua saudariku..., "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, mendapatkan kembali ingatan?, nih buku Amnesia?...,

" kau hilang ingatan?, "

" ya, bisa dibilang begitu, aku kehilangan ingatan ketika..., uhm?..., aku lupa apa penyebabnya tapi yang jelas, hal itu sangatlah buruk bahkan untuk Master dengar..., "

Ucap Ophis polos, Naruto menghela nafas, jadi alasan kenapa bukunya hanya memiliki beberapa Formula Magic karena buku miliknya kehilangan catatan memori akibat penyebab yang tak diketahui..., Naruto menghela nafas lagi dan menatap kearah Ophis...,

" jadi?, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum menatap Naruro dengan memiringkan kepalanya...,

" tentu saja aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Masterku pergi..., "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kembali Ophis, Naruto menghela nafas, ia perlahan bangkit membuat Ophis menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong miliknya...,

" baiklah, kau boleh mengikutiku, lagipula kau memang buku milikku..., tapi..., apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu, apa kau tidak kedinginan?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum pandangannya terarah pada tubuhnya yang terbuka tanpa sehelai benangpun, kemudian ia menatap kembali Naruto dengan pandangan bingung...,

" uhm, master. kau seharusnya tahu jika aku tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya din-, Achooo!?..., huee..., sruf!, "

Ophis bersin dan mengeluarkan lendir dari hidungnya sebelum ia menghisapnya kembali, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan polos, Naruto terdiam dan menatap Ophis yang kembali mengalirkan cairan dari hidungnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan..., perlahan tubuh Naruto bergetar...,

" kau bisa kena Flu juga!?, buku macam apa kau!?, cepat pakai pakaian dan hangatkan dirimu!?.., "

" Ha-Ha'i, Master, Achoo!?..., surft..., "

" buang ingusmu!?, jangan kau masukan kembali kehidungmu!?. "

\- Change Scene -

Naruto menghela nafas lelah entah untuk keberapa kalinya dipagi ini, hal ini diakibatkan oleh Buku miliknya yang ternyata memiliki nama [Infinite Magic Of Solomon Book] dan bisa berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis loli imut bin kawai bernama Ophis,

Naruto menghela nafas, ternyata gadis Loli itu bisa juga kembali menjadi buku jika ia mau, dan Naruto meminta Ophis untuk menjadi buku kecuali saat mereka hanya berduaan saja maka Ophis boleh mengambil bentuk Aslinya...,

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah, ini sudah waktunya pelajaran Ibiki-sensei, dan hari ini mereka akan kembali melakukan sparring dengan katalain, Naruto akan bertemu kembali dengan Arthur dan mungkin ia akan kembali melakukan sparring dengan bangsawan dari Keluarga Pendragon itu...,

" Namikaze Naruto?. "

Naruto menghentikan langkah ketika didepannya berdiri seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi dengan iris Emerlad indah menatapnya dengan datar..., Naruto terdiam, perempuan ini mirip sekali dengan Arthur, apa dia duplikat Arthur versi Cewek?...,

" apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?..., "

Tanya perempuan itu sekali lagi, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, perempuan itu tersenyum tipis...,

" bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?..., "

Tanya perempuan itu, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi jika ia mengikuti Versi Female Arthur ini...,

" kemana?..., "

Tanya Naruto, perempuan itu mempelebar senyumannya, dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan aura dari perempuan ini sangat tidak mengenakan...,

" tentu saja, ruang kepala sekolah..., kau dituduh melukai tujuh murid Wizard hingga menderita luka yang parah..., jadi ikuti aku dan jangan melawan jika tidak maka mungkin..., akan ada yang patah nanti..., "

Glek!

Naruto meneguk ludah, nih perempuan bisa tersenyum setelah mengatakan perkataan mengerikan seperti itu..., Naruto mengangguk kaku dan perlahan mengikuti perempuan itu..., tunggu sebentar..., barusan dia bilang menghajar tujuh murid Wizard?..., ah, sial..., ini akan rumit nih..., Naruto menghela nafas...,

" Yare, aku benci jika Firasatku itu benar..., "

And Cut~

Ya..., disini aku membuat Naruto menunjukan kemampuan Hand Combat miliknya dan juga untuk pertama kalinya ia menggunakan salah dua Magic yang ia miliki..., dan untuk Pairing?, aku tidak mau terburu-buru, aku akan fokus kedalam pengembangan kekuatan Naruto..., dan setelah cukup kuat untuk menguasai dunia (mungkin) baru aku akan membuat pasangan untuk Naruto..., khukhukhu~, uhuk!?..,

dan tentang Black Book atau sekarang bernama [Infinite Magic of Solomon Book] yang ada diperpustakaan yang tak sengaja diambil oleh Naruto, ternyata dia bisa berubah bentuk menjadi Manusia, dan dia adalah memperkenalkan Ophis, [Inspirasi Anime Trinity Seven]..., Ophis merupakan salah satu dari tiga buku yang diciptakan Solomon, didalam Ophis terdapat semua Magic kuat milik Solomon namun karena suatu penyebab yang tidak diketahui, Ophis kehilangan Memori ingatannya dan menyebabkan Formula Magic didalamnya juga ikut hilang...,

Disini aku membuat Ophis akan mengingat kembali semua ingatannya seiring berjalannya waktu..., dan masalah dua Saudari aku yakin kalian pasti Tahu siapa mereka...,

dan untuk senjata aku memutuskan jika Naruto merupakan pengguna Nitoryu [Two Sword Style], dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan dua katana yang bisa dibilang kembar..., yang memiliki kemampuan untuk saling mendukung satu sama lain...,

Dan terakhir, aku tengah dalam kondisi Drop, jadi mungkin aku akan beristirahat dulu untuk menulis dan setelah sehat aku akan kembali melanjutkan dua Fic utamaku, [ The Almighty ] dan [ The Worst One ]..., dan untuk Fic [ The Atarashi Sekai ] aku sedang mengerjakannya dengan mode cicilan, dan baru mendapatkan 1,9 K word..., jadi bersabarlah untuk yang menunggunya...,

Aku rasa itu cukup, dan sekian..., see you Next Time Minna-san, jaa ne...,


	4. Chapter 4

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 04

Hirozimon, Academy Elit yang menjadi tempat terciptanya banyak sekali Wizard dan Knight ternama, sekolah dengan tingkat ujian masuk tinggi ini hanya menerima mereka yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, yang berbakat dari yang berbakat, tercerdas dari yang tercerdas..., dengan sistem ketat dalam keamanan dan pendidikan Academy ini merupakan yang terbaik...,

Academy ini dipimpin oleh seorang Wizard terkenal bernama Senju Tsunade, usianya sekarang tak lagi muda namun saat masih muda dulu, Tsunade merupakan salah satu Wizard yang ditakuti oleh lawan karena selain dia berada ditingkat [ Black-Gold ], ia juga mendapatkan julukan sebagai [Immortal Wizard], bukan tanpa alasan ia mendapatkan julukan itu..., salah satu kemampuan Senju Tsunade [Souzou Saisei] sebuah magic yang membuat Tsunade dapat!, menyembuhkan luka separah apapun yang ia terima, selama ia masih bisa mengaktifkan [Souzou Saisei]...,

Tidak hanya kepala sekolahnya saja namun Wakil kepala sekolahnya juga merupakan seorang Knight yang tak kalah terkenal dari Tsunade..., Jiraiya..., sama halnya dengan Tsunade, ia juga berada ditingkat [ Black-Gold ], dan juga Jiraiya merupakan satu-satunya Knight yang sanggup melawan melawan Wizard dengan tingkat sama secara seimbang..., pengalaman, serta kekuatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi...,

Selain Jiraiya dan Tsunade, disekolah ini ada satu ilmuwan yang terkenal, ia merupakan seorang Wizard yang terkenal sama seperti Tsunade dan Jiraiya, ia adalah Orochimaru..., ia merupakan seorang Ilmuan yang dihormati karena menemukan cara untuk memulihkan luka dengan cepat dengan menggunakan Potion hasil ciptaannya...,

Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru, mereka merupakan legenda hebat serta mereka juga merepukan murid langsung dari Wizard Ternama, Lord Hiruzen. atau dikenal juga sebagai [The Professor]..., manusia yang melegenda karena berhasil mencapai tingkat [White-Gold], tingkat tinggi yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa mencapai tingkat itu..., dan mereka mendapatkan Title sebagai Lord...,

Dan Naruto bersekolah ditempat legenda itu berada, dihadapan Naruto saat ini terdapat tiga orang legenda diatas..., iris Shappire Naruto menatap kearah Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar...,

" Namikaze Naruto, kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil kesini?. "

Tanya Tsunade, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. Tsunade mengangguk pelan melihat respon Naruto.

" bagus, bisa kau jelaskan kronologi ceritanya..., "

Tanya Tsunade, Naruto menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia menjelaskan kronologinya dari awal sampai Akhir dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Tsunade...,

" begitulah kejadiannya..., Tsunade-sama. "

Ucap Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya, Tsunade mengangguk pelan, ia menoleh kearah lembaran kertas disana dan menantap Naruto kembali...,

" jadi begitu, kau mengakui jika kau menghajar ketujuh murid dari Divisi Wizard?. "

Tanya Tsunade, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk...,

" aku tidak bisa untuk bilang tidak, Tsunade-sama..., secara garis besar memang aku menghajar mereka dan itulah yang terjadi..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan datar, Tsunade terdiam sebelum ia melirik kearah Jiraiya..., dan dibalas anggukan dari Jiraiya... Tsunade kembali menatap Naruto.

" baiklah, karena kau mengakui kesalahanmu, maka aku akan menentukan hukumanmu, namun sebelum itu apa kau punya hal yang ingin kau katakan?, Namikaze Naruto. "

Tanya Tsunade dengan mata memandang datar Naruto, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar...,

" sejujurnya ada..., "

Ucap Naruto, Tsunade menaikan satu alisnya.

" dan apa itu?. "

Tanya Tsunade, Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menatap kearah Tsunade dengan pandangan datar...,

" aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, kalian ini sebenarnya buta, tuli atau bagaimana?..., "

" Hah!?..., apa maksudmu, Bocah. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tsunade yang tadi berteriak kearahnya...,

" buta dan tuli?, aku bingung dengan kalian, kenapa kalian menyalahkan aku atas hal ini?, sementara akulah pihak yang dirugikan disini?..., coba kalian pikirkan dan renungkan ini, wahai Kepala sekolah beserta para wakilnya..., aku, Namikaze Naruto..., merupakan murid dengan kapasitas [Mana] terburuk dalam sejarah Hirozimon, kapasitas [Mana]ku hanya 5 dan sebulan yang lalu hanya naik 4 angka, apa kalian lupa itu?..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat ketiga orang penting disekolah itu terdiam, karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, dia merupakan murid terburuk dalam sejarah Hirozimon sejak sekolah ini berdiri..., Naruto menatap datar ketiga...,

" dan kalian juga tahu, bahwa untuk masuk kedalam Divisi Wizard minimal seorang siswa harus memiliki kapasitas Mana minimal Perunggu bintang 3..., bayangkan ini, kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah dan dokter..., bayangkan jika kalian memiliki kapasitas Mana hanya 9 dan kalian dikepung oleh 7 murid tingkat katakanlah perunggu bintang 3 yang siap menghajarmu saat itu juga?, katakan padaku, berapa kemungkinan kalian selamat atau separah apa luka yang akan kalian derita jika hal itu terjadi?. "

Tanya Naruto membuat semuanya terdiam, Naruto menatap satu persatu wajah disana, Naruto menghela nafas...,

" aku tahu, kalian pasti berpikir jika itu terjadi maka bisa saja mati atau koma selama beberapa bulan bahkan tahun akibat luka yang parah, dan kalian tahu?, itulah yang akan terjadi padaku, jika!..., jika saat itu aku tidak melawan mereka dengan segenap kemampuanku!...,"

Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan, membuat semua yang ada disana sedikit tersentak...,

" aku tidak mengerti ini..., aku tidak mengerti..., hanya karena kalian punya kekuatan, kalian bisa memperlakukan yang lemah seenak kalian?..., kekuatan ada bukan untuk memperbudak yang lemah, kekuatan ada untuk melindungi yang lemah..., tidak hanya memperbudak, kalian bahkan bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan harga diri mereka..., hanya karena kalian kuat..., hanya karena itu kalian merasa semua harus tunduk pada kalian..., "

Ucap Naruto, yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, ia menundukan wajahnya, sementara ketiga orang didepan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto..., Jiraiya perlahan menatap kearah Naruto.

" aku tahu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Nak..., kami juga paham dengan perkataanmu, namun kau tetap salah disini, kau menghajar murid berbakat dan itu merupakan tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja..., "

Ucap Jiraiya, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, jadi begitu, ia salah tentang semua didunia ini, yang kuat akan mendapatkan perlindungan sementara yang lemah akan menjadi pijakan!?...,

" Bakat!, jadi hanya karena itu aku dihukum?..., menghajar tujuh orang berbakat, membuatku bersalah meskipun aku sebenarnya pihak yang dirugikan!?..., baiklah, jika kalian ingin seseorang yang berbakat maka aku akan memberikannya pada kalian!..., aku Namikaze Naruto, akan menjadi Knight berbakat yang kalian katakan!..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, Jiraiya bersedekap dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

" bagaimana kau akan melakukan?, Bocah. "

Tanya Jiraiya, Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tangan Naruto terkepal dengan erat..., sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan tajam...,

" beri aku waktu, dan aku akan memperlihatkan pada kalian, bahwa didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya bakat!, bakat hanyalah omong kosong!, didunia ini yang ada hanyalah kerja keras!, "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius, Jiraiya menyungging senyuman kecil sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik...,

" Baiklah, kami akan memberikan kau waktu, Bocah..., kau akan kami beri waktu sampai pengecekan [Mana] diakhir semester nanti, dengan kata lain kau memiliki waktu tiga bulan untuk berlatih sampai kau bisa mencapat tingkat perak..., jika kau berhasil maka kami bertiga akan mencabut hukumanmu, tidak hanya itu, bahkan kami bertiga akan memberikanmu Hadiah..., "

Ucal Jiraiya dengan seringai diwajahnya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan pada Jiraiya...,

" dan jika aku gagal?..., "

" jika kau gagal, maka kau akan menjalankan hukuman tanpa berhak untuk memprotes apapun itu hukumanmu, bagaimana pertaruhan yang adil bukan?..., "

Ucap Jiraiya membuat Tsunade menatap Knight pro itu dengan pandangan tak percaya, baru saja Tsunade akan menegur Jiraiya namun tidak jadi Karena Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya dan mengeleng pelan..., Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia kengangguk...,

" baik, tiga bulan, dalam tiga bulan aku akan menjadi Knight tingkat perak, dan sampai saat itu, tolong tanggung dulu hukumanku..., "

" Deal!..., sekarang pergilah, dan berlatihlah dengan rajin dan capailah peringkat perak dalam waktu tiga bulan..., "

Ucap Jiraiya, Naruto mengangguk dan bangkit, ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu..., setelah Naruto pergi, Tsunade langsung menatap cepat, Jiraiya.

" Baka!, apa yang kau lakukan!, "

Buak!

Jiraiya meringis kesakitan saat Tsunade memberikan jitakan kuat kekepalanya membuat sebuah benjolan muncul, Jiraiya mengelus kepalanya dan menatap Tsunade yang sedang mengeluarkan aura menakutkan...,

" hi-hime tenanglah, "

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?, aku tadi ingin memberinya hukuman untuk menjadi bawahan anak kita selama berada disekolah ini, Baka!. Kau lupa!, Kyu-chan sangat menginginkan anak itu!, dan disaat aku bisa membuat Kyu-chan mendapatkan orang itu!, kau memberikannya kesempatan untuk lepas dari hukuman!..., "

Ucap Tsunade, Jiraiya berkeringat dingin, ia lupa jika anak mereka sangat menginginkan pemuda pirang itu...,

" te-tenang dulu, biarkan aku menjelaskan alasanku memberinya kesempatan..., "

Ucap Jiraiya, Tsunade mendengus kesal, namun ia memberikan Gestur agar Jiraiya memberikan penjelasan..., Jiraiya yang mengerti langsung mengangguk.

" aku sengaja memberikan dia kesempatan untuk berlatih karena menurutku, ia tetap tidak akan bisa menjadi tingkat perak dalam waktu tiga bulan karena tingkat perkembangan [Mana] miliknya yang dalam sebulan hanya meningkat 4 angka..., "

Ucap Jiraiya serius, Tsunade terdiam. apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya memang benar sekeras apapun pemuda itu berlatih tetap saja Mustahil menjadi tingkat perak dengan perkembangan [Mana] seburuk itu..., Jiraiya yang melihat Tsunade terdiam mengulas senyuman tipis...,

" dan lagipula, jika ia terus berlatih mengasah kemampuannya dan bertambah kuat, bukankah itu akan bagus?, ia tidak akan mencapai tingkat perak, sebaliknya..., ia akan bertambah kuat, dan tetap menjadi bawahan dari Kyu-chan..., dengan begitu keselamatan dan keamanan anak kita akan semakin terjamin..., "

Ucap Jiraiya, Tsunade mempelebar matanya sedikit...,

" ka-kau memikirkan itu semua?..., "

Tanya Tsunade dengan nada tak percaya..., Jiraiya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk pelan.

" tentu saja, demi keselamatan anak kita aku akan melakukan apapun, Hime. "

Ucap Jiraiya lembut, Tsunade terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Jiraiya dengan erat...,

" tidak salah, aku memilihmu, Anata. "

Ucap Tsunade lembut, Jiraiya tersenyum dan membelai lembut surai pirang pucat Tsunade..., Orochimaru yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua suami-istri itu untuk kembali kelab miliknya untuk kembali melanjutkan penelitiannya...,

Jiraiya..., seandainya kau tahu bahwa Naruto sekarang berada ditingkat perunggu bintang 5 dan sebentar lagi akan naik ketingkat perunggu bintang 6..., mencapai tingkat perak bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk ia lakukan..., bahkan tanpa mereka sadari Naruto akan mencapai tingkat yang melebihi perak...,

\- Naruto Side -

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan dikoridor, ia menatap datar kedepan, ia tidak mengerti, bakat?..., didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya bakat..., yang ada hanyalah mereka yang berlatih dengan keras, karena dengan kerja keras semua bisa dicapai, dari kerja keras yang lemah menjadi kuat, yang bodoh menjadi pintar..., dan dari yang tak memiliki apapun jadi memiliki segalanya..., semua bisa dilakukan selama ada niat dan semangat untuk mencapainya..., dan dalam tiga bulan, akan Naruto buktikan jika Bakat hanyalah omong kosong!...,

" Bakat..., talenta..., jenius..., semua itu Bullshit!..., akan aku tunjukan pada mereka jika pecundang sepertiku bisa menjadi orang yang mereka sebut berbakat itu!..., "

Gumam Naruto..., sebelum ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah crimson bersinar didadanya dan dari sana sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam dengan pola Hexsagram dengan beberapa berlian berbeda warna disetiap sisi Hexsagram. Buku itu terikat sebuah rantai yang melingkari leher Naruto..., Naruto menaikan satu alisnya menatap bingung kearah buku yang tiba-tiba muncul itu..., buku ini?, bukankah buku ini seharusnya ada dikamarnya kenapa ia bisa berada disini dan berubah bentuk lagi menjadi lebih kecil.

" Ophis?, ada apa?, kenapa kau muncul disini dalam bentuk buku kecil ini?..., "

' uhm..., aku disini ingin membantumu, Master. Aku lihat kau mendapatkan masalah?. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia kembali menatap Ophis dengan pandangan menyelidik...,

" darimana kau tahu jika aku mendapatkan masalah?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis mendengus bangga dan Naruto yakin jika saat ini Ophis sedang membusungkan dadanya bangga dengan wajah tanpa Ekspresi miliknya...,

' tentu saja, aku tahu. Kau dan aku terhubung Master. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia menghela nafas...,

" jadi, kau mendengar semuanya, heh..., baiklah, jika mendengarnya.., bantuan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?. "

' aku bisa membuat Master menjadi tingkat perak hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja..., '

Ucap Ophis, membuat Naruto terdiam, menjadi tingkat Perak hanya dalam waktu sebulan saja?, bukankah itu cepat?. Tidak sangat cepat malah.

" bagaimana caranya? "

' caranya cukup mudah, kita hanya harus pergi kereruntuhan kota lotus yang berada jauh ditimur kerajaan [Alvarez], disana ada sebuah Artifak yang bisa membantu mempercepat latihan, Master. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, Artifak?, semacam peninggalan zaman dulu?...,

" Kota Lotus ya?..., Menarik Ophis..., kita akan mengunjunginya nanti dan sekarang aku harus pergi kedivisi pembuatan senjata untuk murid Academy..., ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan disana..., "

Ucap Naruto seraya melanjutkan langkahnya, langkah Naruto membawanya keluar dari Academy dan menuju kearah barat dari Academy ini dan tak jauh dari Naruto terlihat sebuah bangunan yang jika dilihat mirip bengkel kendaraan itu..., Naruto tersenyum tipis dan masuk kedalam.

Ketika didalam Naruto dibuat kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat, dihadapannya saat ini ia melihat beberapa orang tengah mengetuk besi panas dengan sebuah palu hingga menciptakan bunga api, ada juga beberapa orang yang tengah mengasah pedang agar lebih tajam, atau sekedar mencairkan biji besi dan mencetaknya menjadi batangan untuk dibentuk menjadi berbagai jenis senjata..., tidak hanya pedang namun banyak juga senjata tajam yang lain, antara lain..., Tombak, Kama, Belati dan lain-lain...,

' woah..., aku tidak menyangka jika tempat ini melebihi ekspetasiku..., '

Pandangan Naruto lalu terarah kesamping dimana disana banyak senjata yang telah jadi dipajang disana..., Naruto menyentuh pedang type Great Sword dengan lembut seolah-olah yang ia sentuh adalah kulit seorang wanita..., Naruto menyungging senyuman tipis..., lalu perlahan ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap semua senjata disana...,

" kalian pasti senang disini, kalian diperlakukan dengan baik oleh mereka..., "

Gumam Naruto pelan, Naruto yang tengah asik melihat pajangan senjata didinding tak menyadari jika seorang pria berdiri disebelahnya.

" apa kau tertarik dengan pedang itu, nak?. "

Tanya pria itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah samping, dihadapan Naruto saat ini terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan janggut tipis menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman ramah.

" e-eh, tidak, Ossan. Aku hanya kagum pada orang yang sudah merawat senjata-senjata ini, mereka dirawat dengan sangat baik..., bahkan dengan hanya melihatnya saja aku bisa langsung tahu jika semua senjata ini sangat berterimakasih pada paman-paman disini karena telah merawat mereka dengan sangat baik. "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis dan menatap kearah pedang Type Great Sword yang tadi ia pegang..., Ossan disebelah Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Hahaha!, kau benar nak!. Kami merawat semua senjata ini setiap saat, karena bagi kami mereka adalah anak kami..., mereka diciptakan dengan keringat dan kerja keras kami..., "

Ucap Ossan itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis..., ia menyukai orang yang bisa merawat dan menyayangi apapun yang ia miliki karena orang itu pasti mengerti rasanya kehilangan..., Ossan itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik.

" kau memiliki mata yang bagus, Nak. Mau melihat Koleksi-Koleksi lain milik kami?..., "

Tanya Ossan itu, Naruto tersadar dari dunianya sebelum ia tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

" hanya jika, Ossan. Tidak keberatan maka aku mau. "

Ucap Naruto mendapatkan sebuah tepukan bahu dari Ossan itu cukup keras hingga membuat Naruto meringis sedikit.

" baiklah, ikuti aku nak. "

Ucap Ossan itu sambil melangkah diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju bagian belakang gedung, sampai mereka berdua berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari logam kuat yang sudah mulai karatan dibeberapa bagian, perlahan Ossan itu membuka pintu dan menoleh kebelakang dengan senyuman tipis.

" baiklah, nak. Mari masuk kedalam. "

Ucap Ossan sambil melangkah masuk, Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti dari belakang, sesampainya didalam Naruto melihat banyak sekali senjata yang terpajang didinding..., Naruto menatap sekeliling dan sesekali bergumam 'wow'...,

" ini semua adalah karya kami saat masih muda dulu, ini adalah kenangan kami semua..., dan dibagian ini..., ini merupakan semua ciptaanku. "

Ucap Ossan itu seraya menunjukan beberapa senjata yang terpajang didinding..., Naruto menatap semua tombak, pedang, belati, busur dll..., semua senjata ini dirawat dengan sangat baik, dipoles dan dipertajam berkali-kali hingga ia sendiripun bisa merasakan kerja keras dan ketekunan pembuat senjata-senjata dalam senjata-senjata ini..., sampai tatapan Naruto terkunci pada sebuah bongkahan batu berwarna hitam diatas semua senjata itu..., Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

" Ossan, apa itu?. "

Tanya Naruto menunjuk kearah batu hitam itu, Ossan menoleh kearah telunjuk Naruto dan tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil batu itu dan menatap batu itu dengan pandangan Nostalgia...,

" ini adalah logam yang aku temukan ketika aku masih remaja, logam ini unik karena memiliki kekerasan yang sangat baik, aku menyebutnya sebagai [Black-Steel]. "

Ucap Ossan itu, Naruto terdiam, entah kenapa Perasaan yang sama seperti saat Naruto menemukan Ophis kembali lagi, perasaan itu menyuruh Naruto untuk mendapatkan Logam itu dan menciptakan sesuatu dari logam itu...,

Ossan itu tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang menatap [Black-Steel] ditangannya dengan intens..., Ossan tersenyum dan melempar [Black-Steel] kearah Naruto yang terkejut, namun karena Refleksnya yang bagus, Naruto berhasil menangkap logam itu..., Naruto menatap Logam ditangannya sebelum menatap kearah Ossan yang tersenyum kearahnya.

" ambilah, aku memberikannya padamu..., aku rasa kau pantas untuk memiliki Logam itu, Nak. "

Ucap Ossan itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Ossan didepannya dengan pandangan bingung.

" kenapa?..., kenapa Ossan memberikan benda ini padaku?. "

Tanya Naruto pelan, Ossan tertawa kecil sebelum ia menepuk bahu Naruto cukup kuat membuat Naruto meringis sakit.

" haha, nak. Kau orang yang menarik. Kau bisa 'membaca' sesuatu yang tersimpan pada senjata hanya dengan melihat atau menyentuhnya..., orang yang bisa melakukan itu hanya orang yang benar-benar menganggap senjata sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai alat pembunuh..., aku memberikan logam itu untukmu, kau bebas membuatnya menjadi apapun yang kau mau..., tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Logam itu tidak bisa dicairkan untuk dijadikan sebuah senjata..., ia hanya bisa dibentuk menggunakan [Crafting Magic]..., dan sayangnya dikerajaan [Alvarez] hanya ada beberapa pengguna [Crafting Magic]..., "

Ucap Ossan itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak..., hanya ada beberapa penyihir [Crafting] dikerajaan ini?, dan itu artinya [Crafting Magic] merupakan sesuatu yang langkah..., dan kabar baiknya ia menguasai [Crafting Magic]!..., Sungguh keberuntungan yang luar biasa..., Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" terimakasih, Ossan. Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu ini..., sekali lagi terimakasih. "

Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya..., Ossan itu tersenyum tipis...,

' aku tidak salah memilih orang yang tepat untuk memiliki harta berhargaku itu..., '

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Naruto mendapatkan hadiah dari beberapa penempa disana yaitu dua pedang short biasa, satu Great Sword, dan Armor pelindung tubuh biasa..., Naruto tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para penempa disana...,

Naruto berjalan menuju Asramanya dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya, namun senyuman itu hilang ketika ia menyadari, jika barang bawaannya sangat banyak...,

" ugh..., barang bawaanku banyak sekali..., "

Gumam Naruto pelan, Ophis yang berada dibalik pakaian Naruto bersinar cukup terang.

' kenapa kau tidak mencoba menguasai [Dimension-Space Magic] saja Master?, jika kau menguasainya maka kau tak harus membawa barang sebanyak ini cukup kau taruh di Dimensi milikmu, itu akan memudahkanmu jika ingin membawa banyak barang. '

Ucap Ophis, membuat Naruto terdiam..., benar juga, kenapa ia baru saja kepikiran tentang Magic itu.

" benar juga, baiklah, besok aku akan keperpustakaan dan mempelajari [Dimension-Space Magic]..., akan menyusahkan jika aku membawa banyak barang seperti ini..., aku akan menitipkan barang ini di pembendaharaan Academy..., "

Gumam Naruto berjalan menuju pembendaharaan Academy, tempat yang biasa digunakan murid academy ini untuk menyimpan barang mereka disana, keamanan barang sangat terjamin jika disimpan disana...,

\- Time skip -

Sore harinya, disebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya The Four Great Onee-sama terlihat Otsutsuki Kaguya tengah menyesap nikmatnya secangkir dengan tenang...,

Brak!

Ya..., sebelum sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi lenuap seketika, Kaguya menoleh kearah pintu dan ia melihat Kyubi tengah memasang wajah datar...,

" apa maksudmu, Kaguya. "

Tanya Kyubi, Kaguya menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Kyubi dengan bingung.

" apa yang kau katakan, Kyu. Aku tidak mengerti. "

Ucap Kaguya tenang, Kyubi berdecih dan dengan cepat ia membuka telapak tangannya dan perlahan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna orange yang dari sana mengeluarkan secarik kertas..., kertas itu adalah kertas pelaporan atas tindakan Naruto yang menghajar habis 7 murid Wizard dan membuatnya dihukum atas dasar kesalahan orang lain. Dan dibagian bawah itu terdapat nama pelapor yang tak lain adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya...,

" jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kaguya. Aku tahu kau berniat menjebak, Namikaze Naruto..., kau kemarin menyuruh 7 murid kelas Wizard untuk menghajar Namikaze..., namun sayangnya, Namikaze berhasil menghajar mereka..., katakan padaku, Kaguya. Apa maksudmu melakukan itu. "

Ucap Kyubi dengan datar, Kaguya menyungging senyuman kecil...,

" ara, aku hanya mengetes orang yang bisa membuat sahabatku ini tertarik, dan ya, aku memang menyuruh mereka untuk menghajar Namikaze namun nyatanya Namikaze berhasil menghajar mereka..., ufufufu~, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan dia, Kyu. "

Ucap Kaguya dengan tawa tipis, Kyubi menyipitkan matanya melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sahabatnya itu...,

" kau..., jangan-jangan kau juga tertarik pada pemuda itu?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Kaguya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menyungging senyuman tipis..., ia menatap Kyubi dengan pandangan bersahabat.

" setelah melihat kemampuannya, aku tidak bisa untuk bilang tidak. Kyu-chan. "

Ucap Kaguya, Kyubi menatap datar hal itu, sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kaguya, sebelum pintu ditutup, Kyubi melirik kearah Kaguya dengan mata yang sudah berubah menjadi [Kitsune No Me]..,

" aku peringatkan padamu, Kaguya. Dia milikku. "

Ucap Kyubi yang langsung menutup pintu dengan pelan..., Kaguya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum urat disekitar pelipis Kaguya tercetak dan perlahan Kaguya membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata berwarna hijau tosca layaknya kelopak bunga menatap kedepan dengan datar..., [Tenseigan], Magic yang hanya bisa dimiliki Oleh Otsutsuki berdarah murni seperti Kaguya..., Magic yang memberikan penggunanya kemampuan untuk melihat dalam radius 360 derajat dan menembus Objek apapun, bahkan mampu melihat titik Aliran [Mana] didalam tubuh seseorang...,

" ufufu~, siapa cepat dia yang dapat..., Kyu. "

\- Change Scene -

Brrr...,

" uhm, Master kau kenapa?. "

Dikamar Naruto terlihat Ophis tengah menatap Naruto yang tengah merinding hebat..., Naruto tersadar dan menoleh kearah Ophis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

" tidak..., tidak ada, Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, Ophis menatap sebentar Masternya itu sebelum ia mengangguk dan melihat kembali ketengah dimana Logam hitam pekat tergeletak didepan mereka. Naruto yang melihat Ophis tenang, langsung menyentuh tengkuknya, ia merasakan bulu romannya berdiri...,

' ugh, aku merasakan jika hidupku yang merepotkan ini akan bertambah merepotkan dan menyusahkan..., '

Batin Naruto, ia menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kedepan dimana Logam hitam sebesar bola sepak yang diberikan Ossan di Divisi pembuatan senjata..., Naruto memutuskan jika ia akan membuat Logam ini menjadi sebuah senjata..., tapi apa?..., cukup lama Naruto berpikir sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan jika Logam ini akan menjadi sebuah Katana...,

" Yosh!, aku sudah memutuskan..., "

Naruto menempatkan tangannya diatas Logam itu dan perlahan memejamkan matanya..., dan bergumam pelan

[Crafting Magic]

sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih bersih muncul ditangan Naruto dan berputar pelan..., Logam itu perlahan diselimuti cahaya putih dan berubah bentuk menjadi panjang dengan perlahan...,

Ophis menatap Masternya yang tengah melakukan [Crafting Magic], ia tahu jika Masternya menguasai [Crafting Magic] tapi bisa melihat sendiri Magic ini membuat Ophis terkagum-kagum..., menurutnya Magic yang dapat menciptakan atau membuat sesuatu itu hebat, dan Masternya ini bisa melakukannya.

Naruto terus memompa [Mana] miliknya dan membayangkan bentuk senjata yang dia inginkan..., dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menghela nafas diikuti dengan lingkaran sihir yang menghilang...,

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kedepan, sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto ketika melihat Hasil didepannya, sebuah pedang khas jepang yang bisa digunakan oleh para Samurai jaman kerajaan jepang dulu..., Katana...,

Ophis menatap kearah hasil Ciptaan Masternya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat pedang ini..., tapi, dimana?..., Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil Katana itu dan melihat bentuknya...,

" sesuai dugaanku, ini masih harus dipertajam lagi, dan sepertinya aku harus segera memberikan sarung pedangnya untuk melengkapi pedang ini..., besok, aku akan membawa pedang ini ketempat pembuatan senjata untuk dipertajam..., "

Naruto tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ophis yang tengah menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan..., Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia tersenyum kecil.

" ada apa, Ophis?. Kau sepertinya tertarik pada pedang milikku?. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis tersadar dari dunianya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

" ummu, Master. Apa nama pedang ini?. "

Tanya Ophis, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap kearah Katana hitam polos milik...,

" ini bernama Katana, atau begitulah aku menyebutnya..., pedang ini belum sempurna, aku harus pergi ke Divisi pembuatan senjata Academy untuk kembali mempertajam Katana ini dan memberinya sarung..., "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam sejenak..., Katana?..., entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengar nama Katana ini, tapi dimana?..., Ophis terus tenggelam didunianya sendiri, Naruto yang melihat Ophis terdiam menyentuh pucuk kepala Ophis.

Ophis tersentak ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pucukan kepalanya, ia mendongakan kepalanya dan Menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

" nee, Ophis. kenapa kau melamun?, apa terjadi sesuatu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengeleng pelan...,

" tidak, tidak ada Master..., "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, dan bangkit lalu meletakan Katana miliknya itu disamping lemari...,

" kita sudahi hari ini, Ophis. Besok masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan..., "

Ucap Naruto seraya melangkah dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya..., Ophis terdiam sebelum ia bangkit dan naik keatas ranjang dan tidur diatas..., tubuh Naruto..., Naruto menatap datar kearah Ophis yang tidur didadanya.

" hey, kenapa kau tidur diatas tubuhku?. "

Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Ophis datar, Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan kosong yang imut.

" aku ingin tidur disini, Master. "

" tidak, kau harus tidur di-, "

" Aku mohon~..., "

Naruto terdiam ketika melihat Ophis menatap Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang Naruto yakin bisa membuat Lolicon langsung menyerang perempuan mungil ini, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini, Ophis. Hanya untuk Malam ini. "

Ucap Naruto dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan dari Ophis...,

" Arigatou, Master. "

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis, maa..., ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata Buku miliknya bisa manja seperti ini...,

\- Skip Time -

Keesokan Harinya Naruto kembali ke Divisi pembuatan pedang, sesampainya disana Naruto langsung disambut oleh Ossan kemarin...,

" Yo, Nak. Kau kembali lagi. Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu. "

Ucap Ossan itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyodorkan sebuah benda yang dibalut oleh kain putih yang diikat rapi, Naruto perlahan membuka ikatan kain putih itu dan membukanya..., dan terlihatlah sebuah Katana berwarna hitam polos...,

" Ano, aku kesini ingin, mempertajam serta membuatkan ku Sarung pedang ini, Ossan. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ossan itu terdiam sebelum ia dengan gerakan cepat mengambil Katana Naruto dan menatapnya dengan intens...,

" bentuk ini..., aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..., pedang ini dibuat untuk memberikan luka tebasan dan tusukan yang dalam..., dengan bentuk seperti ini mengayunkannya akan sangat mudah..., Nak, siapa yang membuat pedang ini. "

Gumam Ossan itu, jujur saja selama bertahun-tahun menjadi pembuat senjata di Academy ini ia belum pernah melihat bentuk pedang seperti ini..., Naruto tersenyum malu dan mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

" uhm, sejujurnya aku yang membuat pedang itu..., dan pedang itu terbuat dari [Black-Steel] yang kau berikan padaku kemarin, Ossan. Uhm..., sebenarnya ini bisa dibuat dengan Logam biasa tapi aku tidak mau menciptakan pelindungku dengan bahan yang biasa saja jadi aku menggunakan [Black-Steel] milikmu paman. "

Ucap Naruto, Ossan itu terdiam sebelum dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dan membulatkan matanya.

" pe-pedang ini buatanmu?, "

Tanya Ossan itu, Naruto mengangguk.

" da-dan ini terbuat dari [Black-Steel] yang aku berikan padamu?. "

Tanya Ossan itu lagi dijawab anggukan lagi oleh Naruto.

" Na-Nak..., jangan bilang jika ka-kau seorang [Mageister Crafting]..., "

Ucap Ossan itu membuat Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, Mageister Crafting?, apa itu...,

' Mageister Crafting adalah julukan yang diberikan pada seorang Wizard yang menguasai Crafting Magic..., '

Ucap Ophis dalam Link Mind mereka, Naruto mengerutkan Dahinya..., apa Mageister Crafting sehebat itu...,

' dalam sejarahnya, dinegara ini Mageister Crafting hanya ada beberapa orang saja, Mageister Crafting sangatlah dicari disemua kerajaan diBenua Britania ini..., bahkan Master tahu?, Mageister Crafting akan mendapatkan sebuah gelar yang setara dengan seorang Bangsawan tinggi. Jika ia mau melayani kerajaan. '

Ucap Ophis, membuat Naruto terdiam..., jadi..., dia menguasai Magic yang sangat mengagumkan..., Ophis mengangguk dalam wujud bukunya.

' ya, [Crafting Magic] merupakan Magic yang membuat penggunanya dapat menciptakan apapun didalam pikirannya selama itu bisa dipikirkan hingga Detail terkecil maka apapun bisa dibuat oleh seorang Mageister Crafting. Namun karena syarat itulah menjadi Mageister Crafting sangatlah sulit dan perlahan ditinggalkan, tapi kemarin malam aku menyaksikan seorang [Mageister Crafting] membuat sebuah katana..., dengan sangat mudah. '

Ucap Ophis. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, jadi sekarang ia bisa dibilang sebagai [Mageister Crafting]..., sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Naruto.

" maa..., aku rasa Ossan, bisa berkata seperti itu..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah Ossan dihadapannya yang langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

" tapi, Ossan. Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini, dan sebagai gantinya Ossan bisa membuat duplikat benda itu dan menjualnya pada kerajaan, Aku yakin mereka akan tertarik dengan pedang ini..., bagaimana Ossan?. "

Tanya Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto menawarkan kesepakatan, Ossan itu terdiam dan melihat kearah Katana ditangannya, cukup lama ia terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan menatap Naruto.

" baiklah, aku setuju..., berapa banyak keuntungan yang kau minta dalam kesepakatan ini nak?. "

Tanya Ossan itu, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, tidak usah, Ossan..., aku hanya meminta Agar Ossan merahasiakan jika aku menguasai [Crafting Magic]..., hanya itu saja. "

Tolak halus Naruto, Ossan itu mengeleng cepat.

" tidak, kau harus tetap mendapatkan keuntungan, kau harus tahu nak, barang buatan seorang [Mageister Crafting] bisa menyaingi harga dari Permata Air Mana..., dan menurut penglihatanku, pedang ini bahkan jika diproduksi Massal dan dijual aku yakin akan menjadi populer..., dan harganya akan sangat mahal. "

Ucap Ossan itu Serius, Naruto terdiam sejenak, yang benar saja, harganya bisa dijual semahal itu?, jika ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu maka ia bisa menghidupkan Clan Namikaze yang menurut buku Diary milik Naruto didunia ini tengah terjatuh kondisi perekonomiannya..., Naruto menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan.

" baiklah, jika Ossan menginginkannya maka aku meminta bagian 30% saja dari hasil penjualannya..., bagaimana, apa kau setuju Ossan..., "

Ucap Naruto, membuat Ossan itu menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya...,

" serius!, kau hanya meminta 30% saja dari hasil penjualan, bahkan jika kau minta 70% kami akan tetap setuju, nak. Apa kau serius, Nak. "

Tanya Ossan itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, 30% saja sudah cukup, lagipula 70% hasil penjualan bisa kalian gunakan untuk membangun Fasilitas Divisi pembuatan senjata dan bisa kalian gunakan untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang lebih bagus untuk membuat katana ini..., bagaimana apa kau setuju Ossan?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, dan menjulurkan tangannya. Ossan itu terdiam sebelum ia dengan cepat menjabat tangan Naruto.

" Aku setuju Nak!, aku, Tenma. Berterimakasih padamu, Nak. Dan jika kau memiliki masalah dimasa depan kami akan membantumu tanpa ragu!..., "

Ucap Ossan yang sekarang Author panggil sebagai Tenma menjabat tangan Naruto dengan cepat..., Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" baiklah, jika begitu aku akan pergi, dan jangan lupa aku memesan sarung untuk Katanaku itu..., Ossan. Kira-kira berapa lama Ossan bisa menyiapkan Sarung Katanaku. "

Ucap Naruto, Tenma terdiam dan menatap kearah pedang ditangannya yang sekarang ia tahu bernama Katana.

" satu minggu, dalam satu minggu pesananmu akan selesai dan kau bisa mengambilnya. "

Ucap Tenma, Naruto tersenyum kecil..., saat ia ingin merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari coin emas miliknya Tenma menahan tangannya.

" tidak usah, aku akan memberikannya gratis padamu..., anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih padamu karena telah menawarkan bisnis yang mengiurkan pada kami..., "

Ucap Tenma dengan nada yang tak ingin diajak berdebat, Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis...,

" Arigatou, Ossan. Jika aku menciptakan sesuatu lagi maka kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu..., "

Ucap Naruto, dibalas Tawa kencang dari Tenma...,

" Hahaha, aku menantikan benda lain yang kau ciptakan Nak. "

Ucap Tenma sambil menepuk bahu Naruto membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan..., namun Naruto tetap mencoba tersenyum.

" baiklah, jika begitu. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi..., Ossan. "

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tenma yang tersenyum menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh..., Setelah Naruto tidak terlihat lagi, Tenma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Katana hitam ditangannya...,

" dengan ini Divisi Pembuatan senjata akan berjaya..., "

Gumam Tenma yang langsung masuk kedalam dan berteriak jika dia membuat terobosan terbaru dalam seni pembuatan senjata...,

And Cut~

Yo, apa kabar?, aku harap kalian sehat, kenapa?, karena sakit tuh gak enak..., #plak..., uhm..., maaf jika ada yang mengatakan fic ini wordnya sedikit, tapi percayalah 5k tuh dah termasuk Lumayan banyak..., uhuk!?...,

Dichapter ini aku menunjukan perkembangan Naruto dalam bidang Magic miliknya, dan sekarang ia bisa dikatakan [Mageister Crafting]..., nanti kemampuan [Crafting Magic] akan banyak berguna disetiap Chapter yang ku buat..., uhm..., ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan...,

Pertama, aku disini memutuskan jika Naruto akan memiliki Partner dan Partner Naruto bisa dibilang merupakan Manusia biasa dengan perkembangan kekuatan yang tak biasa..., cluenya?, uhm..., dia karakter jago pedang, ahli sihir, dan merupakan satu-satunya manusia yang membangkit True Power miliknya ketika ia dilahirkan kedunia..., siapa dia?, maa kalian akan tahu kok, bersabarlah.

Kedua, kemarin ada yang bertanya sekuat apa Menma Cs?, uhm..., aku akan mengatakan ini, kelompok Menma Cs berada di tingkat perak dan masih akan terus berkembang..., namun secara perlahan Naruto akan mampu melawan mereka semua dalam duel 5 lawan 1 setelah ia mendapatkan kedua senjatanya dan menyempurnakan satu salah Magic Original miliknya yang bisa dikatakan Magic tingkat tinggi...,

Ketiga, aku akan membuat Naruto menunjukan dirinya bukanlah pecundang setelah pengecekan Mana disemester Akhir..., dan disitulah awal Konflik dimulai...,

Keempat, Naruto didunia Fantasy akan muncul namun entah itu kapan..., yang jelas aku sudah menyiapkan peran penting untuk Naruto didunia Fantasy.

Dan terakhir, Rias dkk akan muncul dichapter puluhan, mereka tetap sebagai Ras Demon..., mereka akan datang ke Hirozimon Academy sebagai pertukaran pelajar...,

Maa..., aku rasa sudah semua, thanks untuk yang membaca, mem-fav, mem-fol, ataupun yang me-Review..., ketiga hal itu membuatku semangat untuk menulis..., uhm..., sampai ketemu lagi dimasa depan! [ngambil dari salah satu Reader]..., see you next time!, jaa ne...,


	5. Chapter 5

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 05

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di Divisi pembuatan senjata Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menuju perpustakaan karena ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan disana..., sesampai didepan perpustakaan Naruto langsung masuk kedalam dan sesampainya didalam ia melihat perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi tengah membaca buku tebal didepannya..., tak lupa kacamata baca tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto menyungging senyuman tipis dan berjalan mendekati perempuan itu..., dengan langkah pelan Naruto mendekati perempuan itu..., sesampai disana Naruto menatap perempuan itu yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya..., seringai jahil muncul diwajah Naruto.

" heh..., masih mencoba menerjemahkan buku itu kah?..., apa kau perlu bantuan?. "

Perempuan itu tersentak sedikit sebelum dia mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya..., dan seketika wajah perempuan itu berubah cemberut..., dengan pandangan sinis perempuan itu menatap Naruto.

" ada apa kau kesini, Namikaze-san. "

Ucap perempuan itu dengan sinis membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat naik menatap bingung perempuan didepannya...,

" wow..., dinginnya, apa kau masih marah padaku karena aku jahili kemarin?, Nee, Shaga-chan.., "

Tanya Naruto, Shaga menatap Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan 'hmph!' khas perempuan ngambek.

" pikirkan sendiri, baka. "

Ucap Shaga Sinis, Naruto menghela nafas, rupanya perempuan ini memang marah padanya karena dijahili olehnya kemarin.

" ha'i, ha'i..., aku salah, aku minta maaf, Shaga-chan. "

Ucap Naruto dengan kepala menunduk menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar berusaha minta maaf, Namun Shaga hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya..., Shaga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertingkah seperti ini tapi ketika kemarin ia dikerjai oleh Naruto, ia merasa ada perasaan kecewa dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu...,

Naruto mendongakan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Shaga yang masih bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, enggan melakukan kontak mata dengannya...,

' Master, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf sambil memberikan hadiah padanya, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan memaafkanmu. '

Saran Ophis yang tiba-tiba lewat Link Mind mereka, Naruto terdiam sejenak, memberi hadiah kah?, mungkin itu bagus, tapi hadiah apa?, ia bahkan tidak mempunyai apapun untuk diberikan pada Shaga..., tidak, tunggu sebentar..., jika tidak salah ia masih memiliki benda yang biasa diberikan pada perempuan..., dengan cepat Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mencari sesuatu setelah ketemu Naruto..., langsung menatap kearah Shaga yang masih ngambek.

" Shaga..., aku sungguh minta maaf..., dan ini aku berikan padamu sebagai bukti jika aku benar-benar sangat menyesal..., "

Ucap Naruto seraya menunjukan sebuah cincin emas berbentuk polos ditangannya..., Shaga melirik kearah Naruto dan seketika iris matanya melebar melihat cincin ditangan Naruto.

" ini..., kau serius ini untukku?..., "

Tanya Shaga, Naruto mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap Shaga yang sedang menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

" tentu asalkan kau mau memaafkanku..., tapi jika tidak maka..., "

" jangan!?..., "

Teriak Shaga membuat Naruto yang baru saja akan memasukan kembali cincin polos itu kesaku celananya terhenti dan menatap kearah Shaga yang terlihat langsung gelagapan..., Shaga yang tersadar tingkahnya sudah melewati karakternya berdehem...,

" ehem..., ji-jika itu ma-maumu maka, ak-aku akan memaafkanmu..., "

Ucap Shaga, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis..., dengan cepat ia mengambil tangan kanan Shaga dan memakaikan cincin emas polos itu dijari manisnya..., Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Naruto ketika melihat cincin itu bersinar indah ditangan Shaga...,

" aku tidak menyangka Cincin itu cocok untukmu..., "

Ucap Naruto, Shaga hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah cincin ditangannya yang bersinar terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kaca dan ventilasi udara..., cincin ini sangat indah..., Sebuah senyuman manis berkembang diwajah Shaga...,

" terimakasih, Naruto-kun..., akan aku jaga pemberianmu ini..., "

Ucap Shaga dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, Naruto terpaku melihat senyuman diwajah Shaga..., senyuman itu indah sekali..., tanpa Naruto sadari rona merah menghinggapi pipi Naruto..., setelah puas menatap cincin dijari manisnya, Shaga menatap kearah Naruto.

" jadi?, ada apa kau kesini, Naruto-kun. "

Tanya Shaga dengan nada bersahabat..., Naruto tersadar dari dunianya dan menatap kearah Shaga yang moodnya telah membaik..., Naruto memasang wajah kikuk..., wanita memang sulit ditebak Moodnya..., Batin Naruto. Ia mengeleng pelan dan menatap kearah Shaga.

" ah, Shaga-chan. Aku disini ingin meminjam buku [Dimension-Space Magic] untuk pemula?, apa kau punya saran, Shaga-chan?. "

Ucap Naruto, Shaga terdiam sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.., ia perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" tunggu disini sebentar, akan aku carikan buku yang kau inginkan..., "

Ucap Shaga yang langsung melangkah dengan cepat menuju Rak dimana semua Magic Dasar untuk pemula berada..., Naruto tersenyum melihat kepergian Shaga sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang dibaca Shaga...,

" dia masih sibuk menerjemahkan buku ini..., ia memiliki semangat yang bagus..., tidak ada salahnya membantunya sedikit..., "

Ucap Naruto, ia duduk ditempat Shaga dan menatap kearah buku tebal didepannya..., Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tulisan didepannya dan dengan cepat ia menerjemahkan kedalam [England Lenguage], karena dunia ini menggunakan bahasa itu...,

Sementara itu Shaga tengah mencari buku yang diinginkan Naruto, ia sudah mendapatkan tiga buku yang diinginkan Naruto dan saat ini tengah mencari satu buku lagi yang ia tahu..., setelah menemukannya tanpa banyak waktu lagi Shaga mengambil buku itu..., saat mengambil buku, Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Cincin yang diberikan Naruto..., sebuah senyuman diiringi rona merah tipis terpatri..., Shaga mengeleng pelan dan langsung mengambil buku itu dan berjalan kembali ketempat resepsonis miliknya...,

" Ah, Shaga-chan. Kau kembali?. "

Shaga mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk diatas meja disamping buku tebal milik dengan sebuah kertas ditangannya..., Naruto turun dari meja dan tersenyum kearahnya.., Shaga berjalan Kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat menyerahkan keempat buku yang ada ditangannya...,

" ini semua adalah buku dasar [Dimension-Space Magic] untuk pemula..., Naruto-kun. kau bisa membawanya pulang dan kembalikan kesini jika sudah selesai membacanya..., "

Ucap Shaga, Naruto tersenyum mengambil keempat buku itu..., ia menyimpan keempat buku itu ditas miliknya..., setelah selesai Naruto menatap kearah Shaga dengan senyuman tipis.

" Arigatou, Shaga-chan..., kau selalu membantuku, dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku, ambilah ini..., ini mungkin tidak banyak tapi aku yakin ini akan membantumu..., "

Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah kertas ditangannya pada Shaga..., Shaga menerima kertas itu dan menatap bingung Naruto.

" untuk apa Naruto-kun?. "

Tanya Shaga bingung, Naruto tersenyum tipis...,

" bukalah dan kau akan tahu..., sampai jumpa Shaga-chan. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah aku sudah membaca buku ini..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Shaga yang menatap bingung Naruto yang semakin menjauh..., Shaga menatap kearah kertas ditangannya, dengan cepat Shaga membuka lipatan kertas itu dan seketika ia membulatkan sedikit matanya sebelum senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya..., ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dimana Naruto pergi.

" mattaku, sebenarnya sejauh mana kepintaran orang itu..., "

Gumam Shaga pelan, sebelum pandangannya terarah pada cincin dijari manisnya..., dan sebuah senyuman manis pun berkembang disana...,

\- Naruto Side -

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya karena waktu sudah menunjukan waktunya masuk kelas..., Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba Ophis muncul, Naruto Menatap kearah buku kecil dilehernya dengan pandangan bingung.

' selamat, Master. '

Ucap Ophis lewat Mind Link membuat Naruto menaikan satu alisnya...,

" selamat untuk apa?. "

Tanya Naruto, buku Naruto berkerlap-kerlip

' tentu saja atas pertunanganmu. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam.., tunangan?, kapan ia melakukannya..., Ophis yang merasakan Masternya terdiam menjelaskan.

' Master, aku yakin kau sudah tahu jika dibenua ini, memberikan cincin pada seorang perempuan merupakan tanda sebuah lamaran?..., '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam..., sebelum iris Shappirenya melebar ketika memahami maksud Ophis..., dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan buku kecil dibalik bajunya dan dengan tanpa perasaan Naruto langsung menguncang buku ditangannya dengan kencang...,

" kenapa kau baru sekarang bilang hah!?, kau sengaja ya!?..., "

' Ma-Master!, apa yang kau lakukan he-hentikan!, aku mual..., aku mu-, ugh..., '

" persetan!?, bagaimana caraku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Shaga nanti, hah!?..., dia terlihat sangat senang menerimanya!?..., "

' ugh..., Ma-Master..., ji-jika kau merepotkan hal itu, ni-nikahi saja dia..., ugh..., '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto menghentikan menguncang buku itu dan menatap kearah buku ditangannya dengan pandangan datar.

" kau pikir itu mudah hah!?..., dan lagipula aku tidak akan menikah sampai aku bisa membuat clanku pulih seperti keadaan semula..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, ia memasukan kembali buku itu ketempatnya semula..., ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kekelasnya, Ophis hanya terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan Masternya...,

\- Skip Time -

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai sore dan semua Murid Academy langsung pergi menuju keasrama atau pergi menuju ruangan Klub mereka. Diperpustakan, Ayame Shaga terlihat tengah menulis cepat disebuah buku tulis, sesekali ia menatap kearah kertas ditangannya lalu menatap kembali kearah buku tebal didepannya dan kembali menulis dibuku tulis...,

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Shaga berhenti menulis dan tersenyum senang sambil menatap kearah buku tulisnya...,

" Akhirnya!, aku berhasil menyelesaikan dua formula Magic!, usahaku tiga bulan ini tidak sia-sia!..., "

Ucap Shaga senang, ia memeluk buku ditangannya dengan erat sebelum pandangannya terarah pada secarik kertas yang ada disebelahnya..., ia tersenyum tipis dan mengambil kertas itu...,

" berkat dia, aku bisa memecahkan dua formula Magic ini, aku berterimakasih, Naruto-kun..., catatan ini membantuku..., "

Gumam Shaga lembut, perlahan Shaga mendekatkan kertas itu kebibirnya, saat kertas itu akan bertemu bibirnya sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak...,

" Ara, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Shaga-hime..., "

Sebuah suara halus nan merdu membuat Shaga menoleh kearah asal suara dan terlihat seorang perempuan cantik, sangat!, cantik.., berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya..., iris Shappire indah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Shaga menaikan satu alisnya melihat perempuan ini...,

" Gabriel..., apa yang kau lakukan disini..., "

Tanya Shaga membuat Gabriel tersenyum tipis dan mengambil satu kursi kayu yang tak jauh darinya dan duduk disana, iris Shappirenya menatap ramah Shaga...,

" sudah saatnya kita berkumpul, kau tahu Event besar 4 tahunan 4 ras akan segera dimulai..., jadi kita harus segera mengumpulkan para murid terbaik Academy ini untuk berpartisipasi di Event itu..., "

Ucap Gabriel, Shaga menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia terdiam dan menghela nafas...,

" sudah saatnya ya?..., aku sepertinya terlalu lama berada diperpustakaan ini hingga aku lupa jika Event besar itu akan dilaksanakan tak lama lagi..., "

Ucap Shaga, Gabriel tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah buku tebal dimana disana terdapat kumpulan huruf kuno yang tidak bisa dibaca Gabriel...,

" sepertinya, kau sudah bisa menerjemahkan buku ini, nee..., Shaga-Hime..., "

Ucap Gabriel, Shaga menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis..., ia melepas kacamatanya dan melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai bebas..., dan terlihatlah wujud cantik seorang Ayame Shaga.

" ya, begitulah, aku akhirnya bisa menerjemahkan buku ini, dan lihat hasilnya..., aku bisa menerjemahkan dua formula Magic dari buku ini..., "

Ucap Shaga lembut sambil menyentuh buku tebal didepannya..., Gabriel tersenyum sebelum ia tertawa kecil.

" ufufu~, seperti yang diharapkan dari Murid yang dijuluki sebagai Wizard terkuat diacademy ini..., "

Ucap Gabriel, Shaga hanya dapat menyeringai kecil, ia menoleh kearah Gabriel dan tersenyum tipis.

" aku rasa saatnya kita pergi, mempersiapkan Event besar itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, Gabriel..., kumpulan semua Anggota Ten Commandments, kita adakan rapat..., kali ini aku akan turun tangan sendiri..., "

Ucap Shaga dengan seringai tipis dan bangkit dari kursinya, Gabriel kembali tertawa dan mengikuti Shaga dari belakang...,

" ufufufu~, ha'i, Seito-Kaichou..., "

\- Change Scene -

Asrama pria, Naruto tengah membaca dengan serius buku yang ada didepannya, sesekali ia mengangguk paham ketika memahami buku tentang [Dimension-Space Magi] untuk pemula didepannya..., sudah tiga buku ia baca dan ini sudah masuk kebuku terakhir, Naruto menutup buku dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama..., namun sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Naruto...,

" yosh!, aku sudah memahami konsep dari [Dimension-Space Magic], sekarang tinggal mencobanya..., "

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membuka telapak tangannya dan perlahan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda tercipta diatas tangan Naruto, lingkaran itu perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan bersinar terang..., Perlahan cahaya meredup, dan memperlihatkan sebuah Lingkaran sihir dipunggung tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto perlahan membuka mata dan lalu perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah punggung tangan kanannya dan terlihatlah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam disana..., Naruto tersenyum tipis, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan berkonsentrasi...,

[ Dimension Space: Gate ]

Perlahan didepan Naruto terbuka sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru muda sebesar bola sepak, Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu sebelum ia melirik kearah buku diatas meja, ia mengambil salah satunya dan mencoba memasukannya kedalam lingkaran itu.., setelah selesai Naruto menghilangkan lingkaran itu..., ia tersenyum tipis lalu perlahan ia menyampingkan tangannya dan seketika lingkaran yang sama seperti sebelumnya muncul dan mengeluarkan buku yang tadi Naruto masukan...,

Naruto mempelebar senyumannya dan mengambil buku itu, setelah itu lingkaran biru muda itu mengecil dan menghilang...,

" Yosha!?, aku bisa menggunakan [Dimension Space: Gate ], dengan begini aku tidak perlu kerepotan membawa barang yang banyak..., hahaha!, ini hebat!?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan gembiranya, sementara Ophis yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang, ia hanya memandang Masternya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...,

" Master..., "

Panggil Ophis pelan, Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Ophis dengan pandangan bingung.

" Ada apa, Ophis. "

Tanya Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati Ophis, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memantapkan tekadnya dan menatap Naruto.

" Master, siapa kau sebenarnya?. "

Tanya Ophis, membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum menatap kearah Ophis dengan tatapan serius, apa perempuan ini mengetahui jika ia bukan berasal dari dunia ini?.

" aku?, apa yang kau katakan, aku Namikaze Naruto..., bukankah kau sudah tahu hal itu..., "

Ucap Naruto tenang, Ophis terdiam dan menatap kosong Naruto.

" aku tahu, tapi siapa kau sebenarnya Master..., kau bisa menguasai [Crafting Magic] dan [Dimension-Space Magic] hanya dalam waktu satu hari..., hal itu sulit, sangat sulit dilakukan oleh Manusia biasa..., Master, apa kau seorang Half-Blood?. "

Tanya Ophis, membuat Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, Half-Blood?..., apa itu..., Naruto mengeleng dan tersenyum tipis lalu ia menepuk kepala Ophis dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

" aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Ophis. Aku bukan Half apalah yang tadi kau katakan, aku mempelajari kedua Magicku karena aku memahami konsep dasar dari Kedua Formula Magic ini, [Crafting Magic] Magic ini hanya memerlukan daya ingat kuat pada benda yang ingin kau buat, sementara [Dimension Space Magic] ini hanya memerlukan prinsip ruang saja..., karena hal itu aku bisa mempelajari kedua Formula Magic ini karena aku memahami Konsep temanya..., bukankah hal itu wajar?, orang lain juga akan belajar secepatku jika mereka memahani Konsep Formula Magic mereka..., Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto, membuat Ophis terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, seorang Wizard harus memahami Konsep Tema dari sebuah Formula Magic sebelum ia menguasainya, dan ketika gagal maka seorang Wizard akan melakukan penelitian dan mencoba menemukan letak masalahnya dan memperbaikinnya..., hal itu memang wajar, tapi..., memahami konsep sebuah Formula Magic tidaklah mudah, bahkan mustahil jika ada orang yang bisa memahami Konsep Tema dari Formula sihir hanya dalam satu kali mencoba...,

Naruto yang melihat Ophis terdiam, hanya bisa menyungging senyuman manis, ia perlahan naik keranjang dan dengan tanpa permisi mengendong Ophis dan menaruhnya didadanya lalu memeluknya erat..., membuat Ophis melebarkan matanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan pandangan lembut.

" tidurlah, besok kita akan meminta ijin pada kepala sekolah untuk mengunjungi, Lotus City. Kita akan mencari Artifak yang kau katakan disana, Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia mengangguk dan meletakan kepalanya diatas dada Naruto..., ia mengeliat pelan mencari posisi nyaman sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Ophis mulai terlelap, ia mengelus surai hitam itu sebelum ia perlahan memejamkan matanya...,

" Oyasuminasai, Ophis. "

\- Skip Time -

Pada pagi harinya, sesuai perkataannya kemarin malam Naruto sekarang berjalan menuju keruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta ijin pergi selama seminggu..., Naruto menguap bosan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Academy sampai natanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan body mirip model majalah ternama, surai merah keorangean yang bergerak lembut oleh angin menambah kecantikan dari perempuan itu..., dia adalah salah satu dari The Four Great Onee-sama, Senju Kyubi.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat The Great Onee-sama itu berdiri disamping gerbang masuk Academy, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan Kyubi.

" selamat pagi, Namikaze-kun. "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar Kyubi menyapanya, ia menoleh kesamping dan mengangkat tangan dengan wajah datar.

" selamat pagi juga, Senju-san. Dan sampai jumpa. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bangunan utama Academy baru saja ia mengambil langkah ketiga ia merasakan seseorang berada dibelakangnya dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat tangannya membuat orang yang ingin mengenggam tangannya hanya mengenai angin...,

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Senju-san. "

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap pelaku yang ingin menangkap tangannya, Kyubi tersenyum tanpa dosa, ia mencoba menangkap tangan Naruto lagi namun Naruto kembali menjauhkan tangannya membuat Kyubi gagal mendapatkan tangan Naruto lagi..., hal itu terus terjadi beberapa kali sampai Kyubi menyerah dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan imut..., sementara Naruto hanya dapat menatap datar hal itu...,

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Senju-san. "

" ah, Mou!..., kau menyebalkan, aku hanya ingin menggandeng tanganmu saja..., "

Ucap Kyubi, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas, dan menatap datar Kyubi.

" dengar Senju-san. Jika kau bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena kau ingin mengerjai dan mempermalukanku sama seperti Gabriel, maka pergilah, jauhi aku..., aku bukan mainan kalian yang bisa seenaknya kalian mainkan, mengerti?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan datar sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyubi yang terdiam sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...,

Dikoridor gedung utama Academy, Naruto menatap datar kedepan, moodnya hari ini rusak karena bertemu salah satu The Great Onee-sama, setelah Gabriel sekarang Senju Kyubi dan Otsutsuki Kaguya kini hadir dan mengacaukan kehidupannya yang sudah mulai tenang, kenapa mereka selalu mempermainkan dan mempermalukan dirinya, tak puaskah mereka telah memperlakukan dirinya layaknya binatang?,

Naruto tidak tahu apa dan dimana letak kesalahannya, tidak bukannya dia yang bersalah sebenarnya tapi mereka..., mereka selalu, selalu dan akan selalu mempermainkan yang lemah hanya karena status dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki mereka jadi bisa melakukan hal seenaknya pada yang lemah karena mereka tahu jika yang lemah tak akan, tidak akan pernah membalas mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas, dan tanpa terasa ia sudah berada didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, tanpa banyak waktu lagi Narito membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, sesampainya didalam ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan dahi dihiasi simbol wajik..., dia adalah kepala sekolah hirozimon Academy, Senju Tsunade..., Tsunade yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka mendongakan wajahnya dan seketika wajahnya berubah jadi datar melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" ada apa kau kesini lagi, bocah. "

Ucap datar Tsunade, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Tsunade dan menatap kepala sekolah itu dengan datar.

" langsung saja, Aku datang kesini sebab aku ingin meminta ijin libur dari sekolah selama satu minggu..., "

Ucap Naruto tak kalah datar dari Tsunade, Tsunade menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap serius Naruto.

" untuk apa kau meminta ijin selama itu. "

" aku tidak akan mencari alasan, aku akan berlatih keluar selama seminggu, aku akan pergi berlatih menuju timur kerajaan [Alvarez]. "

Ucap Naruto, Tsunade terdiam sebelum ia menatap serius Naruto.

" apa tujuanmu sampai kau ingin pergi kearah timur, disana merupakan tempat dari banyak Magical Beast berbahaya. "

Ucap Tsunade, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap datar Tsunade.

" apapun tujuanku, itu bukan urusanmu, aku hanya meminta ijin saja selama seminggu, dan lagipula kau dan sekolah ini tidak akan rugi jika kehilangan satu murid Divisi Knight..., apa lagi, murid itu merupakan pecundang terburuk sepanjang sejarah Academy ini. "

Ucap Naruto datar membuat Tsunade langsung terdiam..., sebelum ia menghela nafas dan dengan cepat ia mengambil surat dan memberikan tanda tangan disana lalu memberikan stempel disana..., setelah itu Tsunade memberikan surat itu pada Naruto.

" baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi..., aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasimu agar kau tidak lari dari janjimu pada Jiraiya.., "

Ucap Tsunade, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia mengangguk, toh..., siapapun itu tidak masalah.

" tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak berniat melarikan diri, aku tidak sepengecut itu, kalau begitu aku ijin pamit..., "

Ucap Naruto, ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu..., Tsunade menatap Naruto sampai ia hilang ditelan pintu sebelum ia menghela nafas dan kembali mengerjakan berkas dimejanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menatap kearah kertas ditangannya yang merupakan tiketnya menuju reruntuhan kota Lotus..., Naruto mengulung kertas itu dan menyimpannya didalam [Dimension-Space : Gate] miliknya..., Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

\- Change Scene -

Disebuah tempat yang minim cahaya terlihat sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar dimana tak jauh dari meja itu terdapat 8 orang yang duduk nyaman disebuah kursi dimana terdapat angka romawi [I-X] diatas kursi tersebut...,

Diantara orang yang duduk disana ada, Gabriel. menduduki kursi [ll], Otsutsuki Kaguya, menduduki kursi [lII], dan sisanya tertutupi oleh siluet hingga wajah mereka tak terlihat..., tak lama sebuah lingkaran sihir memunculkan Senju Kyubi yang tanpa banyak waktu langsung duduk dikursi [IV]...,

" jadi, semua telah berkumpul..., "

Dari ketiadaan muncul partikel-partikel air yang membentuk sebuah tubuh dan tak lama terlihatlah seorang Ayame Shaga dengan surai pirang tergerai, kacamata baca tipis yang membingkai iris Violet indahnya..., Shaga tersenyum dan duduk dikursi [I]..., iris Violet Shaga menatap kesemua orang yang hadir disana dengan ramah.

" baiklah, kalian pasti tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil untuk berkumpul disini bukan?..., Event besar 4 ras tak lama lagi akan segera dimulai..., kita sebagai [The Ten] harus men-seleksi dan memilih [The Seventh of Abyss] untuk mewakili sekolah diajang Event Besar 4 ras..., dan tahun ini kita mendapatkan banyak murid berbakat dan dianggap sebagai penerus [The Ten] selanjutnya..., "

Ucap Shaga, ia melirik kearah Gabriel yang mengangguk paham, Gabriel menjentikan jarinya dan seketika sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan memproyeksikan beberapa gambar dari Murid tahun ini...,

" mereka adalah murid yang dianggap memiliki potensi hebat menjadi [The Ten]..,, Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Arashi, Otsutsuki Toneri, Uzumaki Menma, dan Hyuga Neji..., pada saat ujian masuk mereka berada diperingkat perunggu bintang 8 dan jika tidak salah beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan sampai ditingkat perak..., "

Ucap Shaga namun tidak ada satupun suara yang menjawab, Shaga tersenyum dan perlahan menatap satu persatu anggota [The Ten].

" tahun lalu, kita memilih Murid yang berbakat untuk ikut dalam Event besar itu, dan kita dikalahkan diperempatan final, tahun ini aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dalam memilih murid yang berpartisipasi di Event itu..., "

Ucap Shaga dengan seringai tipis, Gabriel yang ada disebelah Shaga tertawa tipis.

" ufufu~, lalu apa itu, Shaga-Hime. "

Tanya Gabriel, Shaga mempelebar seringainya membuat semua yang berada disana bergidik ngeri...,

" Turnamen..., kita akan mengadakan Turnamen untuk menentukan siapa murid yang ikut Event besar 4 ras..., dan disana kita akan menentukan [The Seventh of Abyss] yang baru lewat kemampuan dan kerja keras mereka bukan dari bakat mereka..., bagaimana apa kalian setuju?. "

Tanya Shaga, semua terdiam sebelum mereka mengangguk serempak, membuat Shaga tersenyum tipis...,

" baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan kalian kembali ketempat kalian..., "

Ucap Shaga diiringi senyuman manis, semua bangkit dari sana dan hanya menyisakan Gabriel, Kaguya dan Kyubi. Shaga menatap bingung ketiga orang didepannya yang menatapnya dengan intens.

" ada apa?, apa ada yang salah denganku?. "

Tanya Shaga, Gabriel, Kaguya dan Kyubi menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka mengangguk serempak, Membuat Shaga makin bingung..., Gabriel berdehem dan memasang wajah ramah.

" Ano, Shaga-Hime. Jika tidak keberatan, bolehkan kami bertanya sesuatu?. "

Tanya Gabriel, Shaga terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mengangguk..., Gabriel menatap intens Shaga..., err..., atau lebih tepatnya ketangan Shaga.

" Shaga-Hime, sejak kapan kau memakai cincin?. "

Tanya Gabriel didukung anggukan yang lain, Shaga terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menyentuh cincin emas dijari manisnya..,

" ah, ini..., aku baru memakainya, cincin ini pemberian dari seseorang..., "

Ucap Shaga dengan wajah lembut dan rona merah tipis dikedua pipinya ketika mengingat siapa yang memberikan cincin itu pada dirinya..., Melihat ekspresi wajah Shaga, Gabriel, Kaguya dan Kyubi tersenyum lembut.

" sepertinya orang yang memberikan cincin itu padamu merupakan orang yang spesial, nee..., Shaga. "

Ucap Kaguya dengan wajah lembut, Shaga menoleh kearah Kaguya, spesial kah, mungkin saja...,

" spesial ya?..., mungkin memang benar dia orang yang spesial untukku..., "

Ucap Shaga, Kyubi yang melihat wajah Shaga semakin merona menyeringai tipis...,

" heh..., aku jadi tertarik pada orang yang bisa mencuri hati dari leader kita ini..., "

Ucap Kyubi membuat wajah Shaga memanas hebat hingga uap mengepul dikepala Shaga...,

" Mou..., berhentilah menggodaku, Kyu-chan. "

Ucap Shaga dibalas tawa renyah dari Kyubi, Gabriel tertawa tipis melihat interaksi teman-temannya..., Kaguya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat Kyubi dan Shaga yang saling adu mulut...,

" yaps, beginilah keadaan yang sebenarnya dari empat perempuan yang dijuluki The Four Great Onee-sama..., "

Gumam Kaguya pelan, dibalas Anggukan kepala dari Gabriel..., entah siapa yang memberikan julukan itu pada mereka namun mereka berdua bersyukur karena berkat julukan itu mereka jadi bisa berteman bahkan seperti sekarang...,

\- Skip Time -

" hah~, nenek tua itu..., dia berkata jika orang yang akan mengawasiku akan datang jam 7 sekarang sudah hampir jam 8..., hah~ "

Naruto menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini, ia sudah berdiri didepan gerbang keluar Academy Hirozimon daritadi, ia tengah menunggu orang yang akan menjadi pengawas dirinya selama seminggu kedepan...,

' Master, apa kau yakin akan membawa orang lain untuk kekota Lotus. '

Tanya Ophis lewat link mind, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia memasang wajah datar.

" kita sudah membicarakan ini semalam, Ophis. Dan jawabanku masih sama, iya..., jika kau takut bahwa orang yang menjadi pengawas kita akan mengambil Artifak saat kita menemukannya, maka kau tenang saja..., jika itu terjadi maka aku akan membuatnya tertidur..., tertidur untuk selamanya..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, membuat Ophis yang mendengarnya terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas...,

' baiklah, aku serahkan masalah ini padamu, Master. Aku akan tidur sebentar. "

Ucap Ophis sebelum ia memutuskan link mind mereka..., Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menyungging senyuman tipis dan menatap langit pagi yang indah, sebelum pandangannya teralih oleh sebuah suara gerutuan..., dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung menjadi datar..., tak jauh digaris penghilatan Naruto seorang perempuan cantik bersurai merah keorangean tengah mengerutui sesuatu...,

" mou..., apa maksud Kaa-chan menyuruhku mengawasi seseorang selama seminggu?, dan apa maksudnya tentang 'kejutan' tadi..., mou..., Kaa-chan menyebalkan..., "

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya, Kyubi yang tengah mengerutu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan seketika ia terdiam ketika melihat tepat didepan gerbang terlihat Naruto yang mengenakan jubah pengembara berwarna putih... tak lupa sepasang sepatu dikakinya...,

Kyubi terdiam dan kembali mengingat perkataan Kaa-channya, apa ini kejutannya?..., jadi, orang yang akan ia awasi selama seminggu kedepan adalah Namikaze Naruto?..., jika benar maka seminggu kedepan mereka berdua akan bersama-sama..., perlahan senyuman manis berkembang diwajah cantiknya..., ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu menjadi bawahannya...,

Beda halnya dengan Kyubi, beda hal juga pada Naruto yang malah langsung memasang wajah seolah-olah ia telah memakan pil, pil yang sangat pahit.

' sial, malang sekali nasibku..., '

Batin Naruto, ia menghela nafas ketika ia melihat Kyubi melangkah cepat kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, cepatnya langkah Kyubi membuat dua balon yang dimiliknya memantul dengan indahnya...,

" selamat pagi, Namikaze-kun!..., "

Sapa Kyubi, Naruto memasang senyuman yang dipaksakan dan mengangkat tangannya.

" selamat pagi juga, Se-Senju-san. "

" jadi?, kau yang ingin berlatih keluar selama seminggu?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Naruto mengangguk pelan, seketika senyuman diwajah Kyubi berkembang...,

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, selama seminggu kedepan aku akan mengawasi perkembanganmu dan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah..., jadi, kemana tujuan kita?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap Kyubi dengan datar.

" kearah timur kerajaan, [Alvarez], disana ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi..., "

Ucap datar Naruto, Kyubi tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

" kalau begitu mari berangkat!. "

Ucap semangat Kyubi yang langsung melangkah lebih dahulu, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengikuti Kyubi dari belakang...,

\- Change Scene -

Sementara itu diperpustakaan Hirozimon, Shaga yang kembali kepenampilan tidak menariknya, terlihat ia tengah kembali menerjemahkan buku tebal didepannya, ia terlihat bersemangat sekali..., namun sayangnya kegiatan Shaga terganggu ketika pintu terbuka dan memunculkan Otsutsuki Kaguya...,

Shaga menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang..., Shaga menaruh bulpoin miliknya dan menatap kearah Kaguya yang berjalan mendekati dirinya...,

" Kagu-chan?. Ada apa kau kesini?. "

Tanya Shaga, Kaguya menatap kearah Shaga dan tersenyum...,

" ah, aku kesini hanya sedang mencari, Kyu. Apa kau melihatnya?..., "

Tanya Kaguya, Shaga terdiam sebelum memiringkan kepalanya bingung...,

" tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, dan..., apa yang membuatmu berpikir orang yang alergi, teori seperti Kyubi. Ada diperpustakaan ini?. "

Tanya Shaga dengan nada aneh, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia tertawa renyah.

" ufufu~, benar juga, Kyu. Alergi dengan buku, tapi aku terkadang bingung bagaimana bisa ia menjadi Wizard tingkat perak bintang 4 dengan sifat alergi buku itu?. "

Tanya Kaguya pada dirinya sendiri, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia tertawa kecil.

" ufufu~, maa..., dia berlatih jauh lebih keras dari kita, dan juga ia lebih mudah mengerti jika dipraktekan daripada menggunakan Teori..., "

Ucap Shaga, Kaguya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil.

" aku rasa kau benar..., jadi apa kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menemukan Kyu?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk, ia perlahan membuka telapak tangannya dan sedetik kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir yang langsung mengumpulkan partikel-partikel udara yang membentuk sebuah bola air yang tak lebih besar dari bola sepak yang melayang tenang diatas tangan Shaga.,

[ Elemental Magic : Observe ]

Bola air yang melayang tenang diatas tangan Shaga perlahan bersinar dan perlahan mulai memperlihatkan sebuah gambar, disana terlihat Kyubi tengah berjalan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, Kyubi terlihat senang sekali sementara pemuda pirang disebelah hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah...,

" ini..., "

" mu-mustahil..., "

Shaga dan Kaguya memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat bahwa Kyubi tengah bersama dengan pemuda yang menarik minat kedua perempuan ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Namikaze Naruto..., keduanya semakin shock ketika melihat Kyubi mengaet tangan Naruto dengan erat..., dan dibalas wajah risih dari Naruto

" sial!, dia mengambil start duluan!..., ini tidak biaa dibiarkan, Shaga, aku pergi dulu dan terimakasih "

Gumam Kaguya sedikit kesal yang langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Shaga yang terdiam dan menatap kearah Bola air ditangannya dengan pandangan sulit...,

" Naruto-kun..., "

gumam Shaga lirih, Sementara orang yang sedang digumamkan oleh Shaga, hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah..., dan menatap kesamping dimana biang penyebabnya tengah mengaet lengannya dengan erat layaknya sepasang kekasih...,

" ano, Senju-san..., bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku..., tanganku mulai ke-, "

" tidak!, "

Perkataan Naruto terpotong cepat oleh Kyubi, Naruto menghela nafas lagi..., dosa apa dia semalam hingga bisa tertimpa sial baginya ini..., hah..., biarkan sajalah, toh mereka akan kembali menjadi seperti biasa setelah menyelesaikan perjalanan selama seminggu ini..., keduanya kembali melangkah meninggalkan ibukota kerajaan [Alvarez]..., Tujuan mereka berdua adalah kota lotus, kota yang dulu berjaya pada masa kepemimpinan raja [Alvarez] I, kota yang juga dijuluki sebagai kota [Lotus Eater]...,

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang yang mengunakan jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajah sampai tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas..., salah satu orang berjubah itu, tepatnya yang tengah menyeringai kejam ketika melihat kearah Kyubi dan Naruto yang semakin menjauh keluar ibukota..., matanya menatap kearah Kyubi dengan intens.

" Mangsa terkunci~..., "

And cut~

Naruto : Yosha!, kita bertemu lagi, para Reader, dan Silent Reader sekalian..., bagaimana kabar kalian baik?, aku harap begitu..., Author tengah sekarat dikasurnya jadi ia tidak bisa memberikan A/N untuk kalian..., Shaga, kau ambil alih.

Shaga : eh?, aku yang selanjutnya?..., well..., ada juga tiga orang yang berhasil menebak siapa partner Naruto-kun, dan yap jawaban anda benar..., tapi Partner Naruto-kun ini akan ia temukan setelah ia kembali dari Lotus City..., thanks untuk yang membaca, mem-fav, mem-fol, ataupun yang me-Review..., ketiga hal itu membuat Author-sama semangat untuk menulis..., meskipun beliau tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu..., dan terimakasih yang sudah mendoakan Author-sama, semoga tuhan membalas doa kalian juga.., Kagu-chan lanjutkan...,

Kaguya : eh?, kenapa harus aku?, hah..., baiklah..., uhm ini pertanyaan ya?..., baiklah akanku jawab. Ada Evil Piece atau tidak?..., uhm..., aku rasa Author-san akan meniadakan hal itu, karena jika Ras Demon ada Evil piece maka Ras Angel harus memiliki Brave Saint's dan dengan kata lain, Author-sama akan kesulitan mengatur nama dan peran banyak Character..., jadi maaf untuk kalian yang menginginkan adanya Evil Piece..., sudah ya?, aku capek!, Kyu!. Handel!.

Kyubi: eh!? Hey!, kagu-chan tunggu!?..., ya, dia malah pergi..., ya sudahlah..., untuk yang bertanya apa Magical Beast, weapon, kemampuan, perkembangan kekuatan dan pair Naruto-kun. Author-kun hanya bisa menyampaikan semuanya akan muncul satu-persatu jadi tunggu saja..., Riel!, giliran kau...,

Gabriel : ufufufu~, untuk masalah word ditambah atau tidak, Author-san hanya bisa menyampaikan, bahwa beliau bisa menambahkannya namun sentuhan pada fic ini tidak akan terasa dan malah membosankan, dan sebaliknya jika tetap seperti ini maka akan beliau usahakan sentuhan pada fic ini tidak akan hilang..., eh, Author-san!, jangan bangkit dulu..., kau masih sakit...,

Author : well..., Aku rasa semua sudah disampaikan, sampai ketemu dilain waktu [masa depan diomelin ama yang punya]..., see you next time, jaa ne!..., Achooo!?...,

All Character : kami segenap karakter yang diculik oleh Author gaje bin sableng plus jones ini [Author : Hey!?, Achoo!? ], mengucapkan...,

 **Marhaban ya Ramadhan**

 **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan**

 **Semoga bulan suci ini kita semakin menjadi manusia yang selalu berada dijalan dan ridhonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ramadhan 1438 H**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 06

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Kyubi meninggalkan Hirozimon Academy, selama dua hari itu merupakan neraka untuk Naruto, kenapa?, tanyakan saja pada perempuan berbadan bombastis yang disetiap kesempatan selalu menggoda Naruto dengan tubuhnya, mulai dari pakaian yang sengaja ia buka dan seolah mengundang Naruto untuk melihat tubuhnya...,

Tidak hanya itu!, bahkan Kyubi pernah menggodanya saat ia tengah mandi disungai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat, perempuan sableng itu juga ikut mandi dan mengajak Naruto mandi bareng!...,

Ada lagi, ketika sedang beristirahat untuk berkemah karena hari sudah malam, perempuan itu dengan seenak jidatnya tidur diatas pangkuan Naruto dan menjadikan dada Naruto sebagai bantal..., dekatnya wajah Kyubi dengan dirinya membuat Naruto dapat dengan jelas mencium bau harum dari surai merah Kyubi..., dan karena tak kuat menahan godaan aroma tubuh Kyubi, akhirnya Naruto menyerang tub-,

Cubit!

" Ma-Master!, Sa-Sakit..., am-ampun!. "

Ophis mengaduh kesakitan ketika Naruto menarik kedua pipi Ophis dengan kuat, Naruto tersenyum manis namun hal itu berbeda dengan alis dan urat dipelipisnya yang berkedut sejak tadi...,

" apa yang kau narasikan, Ophis..., "

" Am-Ampun Master!, ak-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!.., "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto menatap intens Ophis sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melepaskan cubitannya lalu kembali duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya kepohon, iris matanya menatap kesamping dimana disana seorang perempuan bersurai merah keorangean tengah terlelap dengan damainya...,

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, Ophis menatap Masternya yang tengah menatap kelangit malam, kedua tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mengosok kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan maut Naruto...,

" nee, Ophis. Kau dulu pernah bercerita tentang Saudarimu kan?, Apa kau bisa ceritakan padaku tentang Saudarimu yang pernah kau bilang padaku dulu. "

Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan dengan tanpa permisi Ophis duduk dipangkuan Naruto dan menyenderkan tubuhnya didada Naruto...,

" Saudariku, ya..., "

Gumam Ophis pelan, tangan kecilnya menjulur kelangit seolah-olah ingin mengambil salah satu bintang yang menghiasi malam..,

" mereka adalah dua buku yang tercipta setelah aku..., [ The Dream Magic Of Solomon Book] dan [The Destroyed Magic of Solomon Book]..., mereka tercipta dari impian dan keinginan menghancurkan ayah..., "

" Aku mewakili ketidakterbatasan pengetahuan Ayah tentang sihir. Red, mewakili sihir impian Ayah, dan Trihexa, mewakili keinginan Ayah untuk menghancurkan..., kami diciptakan oleh ayah untuk saling melengkapi..., namun karena suatu hal kami terpisah, aku kehilangan ingatan dan sebagai besar kekuatanku, Red dan Trihexa, aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang, aku terjebak didalam perpustakaan itu selama lebih dari ratusan tahun sampai aku bertemu dirimu Master... "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali Naruto mengelus lembut surai hitam panjang Ophis..., Ophis memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan Naruto..., Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" kau pasti menyayangi mereka, Ophis. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis membuka sedikit matanya sebelum ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

" tidak, aku malah membenci mereka berdua..., "

Ucap Ophis datar, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia tersenyum dan menepuk surai Ophis...,

" aku rasa kau itu buruk dalam hal berbohong, Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis menatap kearah Masternya dengan pandangan bingung...,

" kenapa?. "

" karena, kau merindukan mereka..., kau merindukan setiap hari yang kau jalani bersama mereka, entah itu pertengkaran atau kesenangan yang kalian lalui..., dan ketika kau mengatakan tentang kedua saudarimu, dimata kosongmu itu terpancar setitik ekspresi sedih, dan itu menjadi tanda jika kau sangat merindukan mereka. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam, rindu ya..., sekelebat ingatan perlahan melintas dipikiran Ophis, dan perlahan senyuman tipis sangat tipis hingga orang lain yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa membedakan jika ia tengah tersenyum..., namun Naruto dapat melihatnya perlahan ia memeluk Ophis dan membawanya jauh kedalam dekapannya...,

" tidurlah, besok aku akan mengandalkanmu untuk menemukan Reruntuhan Kota Lotus yang kau bilang tak jauh lagi dari sini..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk paham, perlahan ia mengeliat pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum ia menutup matanya dan terlelap..., Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit malam dan perlahan senyuman tipis itu berubah menjadi senyuman pahit.

" Saudari kah?, sayangnya aku hanya pernah sebentar merasakan rasanya memiliki, Saudari..., "

\- Time Skip -

" jadi..., disini tempatnya..., "

Gumam Naruto sambil melihat kota yang telah hancur, berantakan, puing-puing yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu bertebaran dijalan, bahkan pilar yang menjadi pintu masuk Kota Lotus salah satunya telah tumbang dan satunya lagi telah patah setengahnya...,

' ya, ini tempatnya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kota makmur seperti seperti Lotus City akhirnya hancur juga..., sangat disayangkan..., '

Ucap Ophis lewat Mind Link mereka, Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan lalu menyentuh pilar didepannya dengan lembut..., dilihat dari struktur tempat ini sepertinya kota Lotus telah hancur beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, pandangan Naruto terarah pada Kyubi yang terlihat terpukau dengan reruntuhan Kota Lotus, iris ruby miliknya terlihat berbinar menatap sekeliling...,

" wow..., aku tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata ada reruntuhan kota dikerajaan [Alvarez]..., "

Gumam Kyubi, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Kyubi, ia bertingkah selayaknya gadis kecil yang baru diajak pertama kali pergi ketaman hiburan..., namun tak lama senyuman itu luntur ketika mengingat Kyubi bukanlah gadis sepolos itu, dia berbahaya, untuk dirinya serta...,

' Master, aku merasakan hawa kehadiran sejauh tiga kilometer dari sini..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ada yang mengejar mereka berdua?, musuh?...,

" berapa lama kira-kira mereka sampai disini?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan serius, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berkata dengan serius.

' dilihat dari kecepatan mereka, mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 5 menit lagi, mereka mungkin berada ditingkat perak atau emas..., '

Ucap Ophis Serius, Naruto terdiam sejenak, sial dilihat dari kecepatannya, mereka sudah pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu, dan jika Asumsi Ophis jitu maka melawan tiga orang dengan tingkat perak hanya akan membuat mereka dalam masalah...,

Naruto berjalan kearah Kyubi dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyubi dan membawanya untuk bersembunyi disalah aatu bangunan kosong, Kyubi menjerit pelan ketika Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawanya kesalah satu dinding tembok yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka...,

Perlahan pikiran Negatif muncul dibenak Kyubi, bayangkan saja, berduaan dan dibatasi oleh dinding, lelaki dan perempuan berada dibelakang dinding?, apa yang biasa mereka dilakukan disana?..., perlahan rona merah menghiasi wajah Kyubi, ia bisa merasakan jika kedua pipinya mulai terasa panas...,

" Na-Namikaze-kun, ki-kita tidak boleh melakukan ini..., "

Gumam pelan Kyubi, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat wajah Kyubi yang memerah, nih perempuan sakit?, dan tidak boleh melakukan apa..., baru saja Naruto akan menyahut tiba-tiba ia terdengar suara langkah kaki yang membuat Naruto secara Refleks menarik Kyubi yang ingin melihat asal suara kedalam pelukannya...,

" Na-Na-Namikaze-kun!, ap-apa yang kau-, uhmph! "

Kyubi tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena bibirnya ditutup oleh tangan Naruto, Naruto memberikan kode untuk jangan berisik...,

" usst~, turunkan tekanan [Mana] milikmu sampai titik terendah, jika kau ingin selamat Senju-san, kau mengerti?. "

Ucap Naruto dibalas Anggukan dari Kyubi, Naruto melepaskan bekapannya dan mengintip dengan hati-hati untuk melihat siapa yang mengikuti dirinya...,

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tiga orang dengan jibah berwarna hitam tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka...,

' Assassin?..., untuk apa mereka disini?. '

Gumam Ophis, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Assassin?, didunia ini juga ada yang nama pembunuh bayaran..., Naruto menatap serius kearah tiga Assassin yang tak jauh darinya..., apa yang dinginkan Assassin ditempat seperti ini..., apa mereka juga mengincar Artifak?, tidak..., mereka bahkan baru tahu Reruntuhan ini, dirinya?, apa lagi itu, untuk apa orang mengincar dirinya?, dia hanya pecundang yang berasal dari clan miskin..., jika begitu hanya ada satu kemungkinan...,

' mereka mengincar Senju-san..., '

Batin Naruto serius, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyubi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung..., ia menghela nafas, tuhan sepertinya membencinya...,

" dengar, Senju-san. Disana ada tiga Assassin jika dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka, aku menduga mereka ada ditingkat perak atau emas, dan sepertinya mereka mengikuti kita sejak kita keluar dari ibukota, jika Asumsiku benar maka mereka tengah mengincarmu, Senju-san..., kau adalah pewaris sah Clan Senju selanjutnya..., mereka pasti akan menangkapmu dan memeras clan Senju, dan jika Clan senju sudah tidak bisa diperas lagi maka kau akan..., "

Ucap gantung Naruto sambil membuat isyarat leher ditebas membuat Kyubi menelan ludah kasar.

" la-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, "

Tanya Kyubi dengan panik, mungkin ia bisa saja melawan mereka bertiga karena dia juga berada ditingkat perak namun minimnya info tentang kekuatan musuh dan kurang berpengalamannya ia dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati bisa membuatnya tewas...,

Naruto mengintip kembali sebelum ia berdecih pelan, jika saja ia berada ditingkat yang sama maka mungkin ia bisa menahan mereka dan pergi dari sini, namun itu mustahil..., tidak ada pilihan lain mereka harus mundur dan berusaha mencari artifak dengan meminimalisir tingkat kemungkinan mereka berdua bertempur dengan ketiga Assassin itu...,

" kita mundur secara perlahan, kita tidak akan menang melawan mereka tanpa resiko terluka parah, bersembunyi dan menghindari pertarungan dengan mereka merupakan pilihan terbaik..., "

Ucap Naruto pelan, Kyubi terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk itu pilihan terbaik mereka, mundur dan menunggu tiga Assassin itu pergi dan kembali menyelusuri reruntuhan kota kuno ini...,

Naruto dan Kyubi segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah pelan, namun tuhan sepertinya tidak mengijinkan hal itu karena entah apes atau apa Kyubi menendang sebuah batu hingga batu itu membentur tembok dan menciptakan suara yang cukup keras...,

Duk!

Naruto dan Kyubi tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menatap kearah Kyubi yang terdiam sambil menatap kearah kakinya, seketika wajah keduanya langsung dibasahi keringat dingin...,

" ah, sial..., "

Ketiga Assassin yang mengikuti Naruto berhenti dan nenatap kesamping ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara, sang Leader yang berada ditengah menatap salah satu Assassin dan memberikan Kode untuk mengeceknya, Assassin itu mengangguk dan perlahan menghilang dalam asap hitam lalu tak lama muncul didekat dinding..., ia berusaha mengintip kedalam dengan perlahan...,

Naruto dan Kyubi bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan dari Assassin itu, keringat dingin mengalir membasahi wajah mereka, jantung keduanya berdegub dengan cepat saat wajah Assassin itu sudah hampir terlihat..., namun sebuah suara membuat Assassin itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang...

" Kyaaa!?..., "

Ketiga Assassin itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat kesamping, mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka menghilang dalam asap hitam, Naruto dan Kyubi menghela nafas lega..., Naruto tersenyum menatap kearah buku yang muncul didadanya.

' Arigatou, Ophis. '

' bukan masalah, Master. '

Naruto menghela nafas lega, beruntungnya ia ingat jika Ophis bisa muncul dimana saja ia mau, dan tadi Naruto menyuruh Ophis untuk mengalihkan para Assassin itu dari mereka dan berhasil.

" kita selamat..., "

Gumam Kyubi pelan, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

" kali ini kita berhasil selamat tapi untuk selanjutnya kita tak akan tahu, "

Ucap Naruto serius, Kyubi terdiam sebelum mengangguk, ya mereka berhasil selamat kali ini tapi jika mereka bertemu lagi maka..., Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk-nempuk pantatnya yang berdebu...,

" kita harus segera pergi setelah menyelidiki reruntuhan kota ini, dari yang aku dengar kota lotus dulunya merupakan kota yang makmur, jadi siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan harta karun yang berguna untuk kita..., "

Ucap Naruto, Kyubi terdiam sebentar, Lotus City?..., ia sepertinya pernah mendengar nama kota ini tapi dimana?, selagi Kyubi tenggelam dalan pikiran, Naruto mengeluarkan Ophis dan menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

" baiklah, Ophis. Bisa kau tunjukan jalannya, "

' baiklah, meskipun tempat ini sudah hancur lebur dari terakhir kali aku ingat, namun aku masih tahu tempat dimana ruang harta disimpan..., pergi kearah barat 500 meter dari sini, disana ada sebuah patung dari penguasa kota ini, dibawah patung itu ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang langsung menuju keruang Harta. '

Ucap Ophis lewat mind link, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk paham, ia menoleh kesamping dimana Kyubi masih berkutat dengan pikirannya..., Naruto menghela nafas dan menaruh kembali Ophis kedalam pakaiannya...,

" Senju-san, kita harus segera pergi..., "

Ucap Naruto, Kyubi tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk paham..., Naruto mengintip keluar setelah yakin aman, barulah keduanya pergi menuju ketempat yang dikatakan Ophis..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya keduanya sampai ditempat yang dikatakan Ophis..., dihadapan Naruto dan Kyubi terlihat patung seorang pria dengan pakaian gagah berdiri menatap kearah matahari terbit...,

" patung ini..., apa dia penguasa kota ini?, "

Gumam Kyubi sambil menyentuh patung yang telah berlumur itu, Naruto menatap intens patung didepannya, sepertinya ia familiar dengan bentuk patung ini...,

' Master, sebaiknya kau cepat, aku merasakan tiga Assassin tadi berada tak jauh dari sini..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto mengangguk, dan berjalan mendekati Patung besar itu..., Kyubi menatap tingkah Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat, apa yang dia inginkan?..., batin Kyubi..., Naruto melihat patung itu sebelum ia mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu mendorong patung itu sekuat tenaga...,

perlahan iris ruby Kyubi membulat ketika melihat patung itu tergeser dari tempatnya dan terlihatlah sebuah tangga untuk turun kebawah tanah..., Naruto mendengus puas sebelum ia melirik kearah Kyubi.

" ikuti, aku Senju-san. "

Ucap Naruto datar, Kyubi tersentak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Naruto turun, setelah kepergian Naruto dan Kyubi patung itu menutup dengan sendirinya...,

Beberapa saat setelah tertutupnya jalan, tiga Assassin yang sebelumnya mengejar Kyubi muncul..., sang leader menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diketahui akibat tudung yang menutupi penglihatannya...,

" sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak mereka, "

Gumam salah satu dari mereka, Sang leader terdiam sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah patung, ia mendekati patung itu dan menatapnya dengan intens sebelum tatapan teralihkan kebagian bawah patung..., ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh permukaan tanah..., salah satu Assassin yang melihat leadenya seperti itu menaikan satu alisnya.

" boss, apa yang sedang kau lakukan..., "

Tanya Assassin itu, sang boss tidak menjawab dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan seketika sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menembakan petir yang langsung menghancurkan patung itu...,

Blaar

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi, setelah asap menghilang sang leader menoleh kebelakang menatap dua anak buahnya dengan pandangan datar...,

" menemukan mangsa kita..., ayo cepat kita susul mereka. "

Ucap Sang Leader yang dibalas Anggukan dari kedua anak buahnya, ketiga Assassin itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

\- Change Scene -

Sementara itu di Hirozimon Academy Ayame Shaga tengah membaca sebuah buku, terlihat beberapa kali ia membalik-balik halaman dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan jika ia tidak sedang membaca melainkan tengah melamunkan sesuatu...,

Shaga menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya namun tiga hari terakhir ini ia serasa tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, bahkan ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk menerjemahkan buku tebal itu..., Shaga meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan menatap kearah lipatan kertas yang tak jauh darinya..., ia mengambil lipatan kertas itu dan membukanya...,

perlahan senyuman kecil terpatri diwajah Shaga..., hanya dengan membaca catatan kecil ini ia bisa merasakan rasa senang dihatinya...,

' kau manis..., aku menyukainya..., '

Perlahan rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Shaga, ia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas ketika ingatan tentang pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menghiasi harinya dengan keisengannya maupun senyumannya..., Shaga dapat merasakan jika degub jantungnya semakin kencang ketika memikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini tengah berada entah dimana bersama sahabatnya..., berduaan dengan sahabatnya..., berduaan saja...,

" Gha!?, ada apa denganku!?..., "

Shaga berteriak dengan frustasi, ia meremas rambutnya pelan, kenapa ia merasa senang ketika memikirkan pemuda itu, kenapa ia merasa rindu ketika pemuda itu tidak ada disini, dan kenapa..., kenapa ia merasa sakit ketika memikirkan pemuda itu bersama dengan sahabatnya entah dimana...,

Shaga perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kearah kertas yang tergeletak dimeja..., tangan Shaga perlahan menyentuh dadanya...,

" mungkinkah aku..., aku jatuh cinta padanya?..., "

Gumamnya entah pada siapa, Shaga merenung sejenak, apakah ia jatuh hati pada pemuda itu?, ia merasa senang ketika memikirkan pemuda itu, ia merasa kesepian saat pemuda itu tidak ada disini, dan ia merasa sakit dihatinya ketika mengetahui pemuda itu bersama dengan Sahabatnya...,

Shaga menghela nafas, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, ia perlu berkonsultasi pada seseorang untuk meminta pendapat atas apa yang terjadi padanya...,

" Ara, Shaga-Hime, kau ada disini rupanya?. "

Sebuah suara membuat Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah perempuan cantik bersurai pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya..., Gabriel, nama perempuan itu..., Shaga yang melihat Gabriel bangkit dan menarik sahabatnya itu untuk duduk saling berhadapan.

" Kebetulan kau ada disini, Gabriel. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu dan meminta tanggapanmu atas ceritaku "

Ucap Shaga dengan serius membuat Gabriel sedikit berkeringat dingin dan takut, jujur saja ia jarang melihat Shaga serius seperti ini, kecuali apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Shabatanya itu sangatlah teramat penting atau darurat.

Gabriel mengangguk, " coba kau jelaskan secara perlahan, Shaga-Hime..., " ucap Gabriel, Shaga terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memantabkan hatinya dan bercerita pada Gabriel tentang hal yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini, sesekali Gabriel mengangguk mendengar cerita Shaga.

" begitulah, Gabriel..., ketika ia ada aku merasakan rasa senang dihatiku, ketika ia tidak ada aku merasa kesepian, dan ketika aku melihat ia bersama perempuan lain aku merasa perasaan sakit dihatiku..., kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Gabriel. "

Tanya Shaga dan mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari Gabriel, Shaga menaikan satu alisnya melihat ekspresi Sahabatnya, Gabriel mengeleng pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari dunia fantasynya dan menatap Shaga dengan senyuman ramah.

" ufufu~, nee, Shaga-Hime, itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta, senang saat ia ada, kesepian saat ia tak ada, dan cemburu saat melihat ia bersama perempuan lain, semua itu sudah menandakan jika kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang kau bilang tadi..., "

Ucap Gabriel, Shaga terdiam, jadi benar dirinya jatuh hati pada pemuda itu?..., Gabriel yang melihat Shaga masih ragu menaruh dagunya diatas telapak tangannya dan menatap Shaga dengan lembut.

" nee..., Shaga-Hime, katakan padaku, apa kau ingin dia berada didekatmu?, apa kau ingin diperhatikan olehnya?, apa kau ingin dia hanya ada untukmu?, "

Tanya Gabriel beruntun membuat wajah Shaga perlahan merona yang semakin lama semakin memerah disetiap pertanyaan yang diajukan Gabriel, namun Shaga menjawabnya dengan anggukam pelan.

Gabriel tersenyum tipis, " itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika kau memang menyukai pemuda itu, " ucap Gabriel, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menyentuh dadanya yang menghangat dan tersenyum tipis...,

Shaga menatap kearah Gabriel dan memasang senyuman manis. " terimakasih, Gabriel. Aku akhirnya mengerti sekarang apa yang terjadi padaku. " ucap Shaga, Gabriel tersenyum sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" senang bisa membantu, Shaga-hime "

\- Change Scene -

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Kyubi kini tengah berjalan menuruni tangga yang gelap, kedua mengambil langkah dengan hati-hati, namun karena gelap Kyubi tersandung dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga menubruk punggung Naruto beruntung Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng akibat tubrukan Kyubi, Naruto menoleh kearah Kyubi dengan datar.

" berhati-hatilah jika melangkah, Senju-san. "

Ucap Naruto, Kyubi langsung menjauh dari Naruto dan mengangguk pelan..., Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga, namun lagi-lagi Kyubi tersandung dan menabrak tubuh Naruto lagi...,

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kyubi yang menatap bingung dirinya. " pegang tanganku, akan menjadi malapetaka jika kau terus tersandung dan menabrakku..., " ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar, Kyubi terdiam sebelum dengan ragu-ragu ia menyambut tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas namun baru beberapa menuruni anak tangga sebuah suara 'clek' membuat Naruto terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dimana ia bisa melihat Kyubi menatap kearah kakinya dengan wajah pucat pasi..., Naruto berkeringat dingin..., sumpah, nih perempuan bawa sial banget!...,

Dan sedetik kemudian tangga dibawah kaki mereka menjadi bidang datar yang membuat keduanya langsung meluncur turun dengan cepat!...,

" wuaaa!?, "

Bruk!

" Ughak!?, "

Ophis menatap datar Masternya yang kini tergeletak diatas tanah dengan Kyubi yang dengan polosnya duduk diatas perut Masternya...,

' Master..., Daijoubu?. '

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar pertanyaan Ophis yang seharusnya tak usah ditanyakan," Ophis, apa kau buta?..., kau tidak lihat keadaanku?. " ucap Naruto, pandangan Naruto teralih kearah Kyubi yang terlihat masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi, bibir Naruto berkedut melihat Kyubi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos tak berdosa sama sekali.

" Senju-san, sampai kapan kau mau berada diatas tubuhku?. "

Tanya Naruto, Kyubi menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia menatap kebawah dan seketika ia tersadar bahwa ia tengah menduduki perut Naruto, sontak iris matanya melebar sedikit sebelum ia langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan maaf dengan nada gugup...,

" Maaf, Namikaze-kun ak-aku tidak tahu jika sesuatu yang lunak itu adalah kau yang berada dibawahku..., sekali lagi maaf. "

Ucap Kyubi, Naruto yang melihatnya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya yang berdebu sebelum ia menatap Kyubi dengan pandangan datar...,

" tidak masalah, Senju-san. Lagipula kau tidak berat. "

Ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Kyubi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar, entah kenapa tapi ia senang saat Naruto bilang bahwa ia tidak berat..., dengan langkah ringan Kyubi mengikuti Naruto yang sudah melangkah duluan...,

Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Kyubi hanya keheninganlah yang menemani langkah kaki mereka, keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara, Naruto?, ia lebih memilih berbicara dengan Ophis daripada Kyubi, sementara Kyubi?, ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa dengan pemuda pirang disampingnya dan lebih memilih diam saja, namun disitulah masalah Kyubi yang biasanya Hyperaktif tidak biasa dengan yang namanya hening dan itu membuatnya gelisah...,

' Master, apa kau tidak mengajak mengobrol perempuan disebelahmu itu?, aku lihat sepertinya dia terlihat gelisah. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia melirik kesamping dan benar apa kata Ophis, postur tubuh Kyubi terlihat seperti orang yang gelisah..., Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak percaya ia akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia hindari.

" Nee, Senju-san. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. "

Ucap Naruto datar membuat Kyubi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, apa.., apa dia sedang mengajak dirinya mengobrol?.

" uhm?, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Namikaze-kun?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, dan menatap kedepan dengan datar.

" kenapa kau tertarik menjadikanku sebagai bawahanmu. "

Tanya Naruto membuat Kyubi langsung terdiam, Naruto melirik kearah Kyubi yang terdiam sebelum kembali menatap kedepan.

" aku tidaklah menarik, Senju-san, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuatmu tertarik padaku, perkembangan kapasitas [Mana]ku buruk, dan aku merupakan pecundang diseluruh Academy, bahkan diseluruh dataran kerajaan [Alvarez]. Jadi tak ada satupun alasan yang bisa membuatmu tertarik padaku bahkan sampai kau berniat menjadikanku bawahanmu. "

Ucap Naruto dengan suara datar, Kyubi terdiam, alasan satu-satunya ia ingin menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai bawahannya karena pemuda itu bisa menandingi kenjutsu Arthur dan mematahkan teknik andalan Arthur...,

" jadi katakan, Senju-san. Apa yang membuatnu tertarik padaku?. "

Tanya Naruto, namun Kyubi tetap diam membuat Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya perempuan ini tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya menginginkannya.

" jika kau tidak memiliki alasan kenapa kau tertarik padaku, maka jangan harap aku mau menjadi bawahanmu, Senju-san. "

Ucap Naruto, Kyubi hanya bisa terdiam lalu menundukan kepala sedikit dan mengikuti Naruto beberapa langkah dibelakangnya...,

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Kyubi menemukan setitik cahaya yang berada lumayan jauh dari mereka, tanpa banyak waktu lagi mereka berdua segera mempercepat langkah kaki mereka..., dan ketika mereka sampai disana mereka hanya menemukan sebuah ruangan gelap gulita dimana disana hanya ada satu cermin berukuran lumayan besar yang terterpa sinar matahari...,

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, bukankah ini ruang harta?, lantas dimana hartanya?, Naruto menatap intens cermin yang diterpa sinar matahari itu dengan intens..., tunggu sebentar?, Sinar matahari?, pandangan Naruto langsung terarah keatas dimana disana ia bisa melihat sebuah lubang berukuran cukup besar yang ia yakin terhubung dengan permukaan..., Naruto mengukir senyuman tipis...,

" Nee, Senju-san?, apa kau punya Magic jarak jauh yang bisa mengerakan cermin itu?. "

Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah satu-satunya cermin disana, Kyubi menaikan alisnya sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" aku ada tiga Magic jarak jauh, memang ada apa, Namikaze-kun?..., "

" gunakan salah satu Magic milikmu untuk mengerakan cermin itu, dan kau akan melihat sebuah keajaiban..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, Kyubi menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia mengikuti perkataan Naruto, ia membuka telapak tangannya dan mulai merapal mantra.

[ Elemental Magic : Daitoppa ]

Seketika lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muda muncul dan menghembuskan angin cukup kuat membuat Cermin itu bergerak dan memantulkan cahaya matahari..., dan benar apa kata Naruto, keajaiban terjadi, Cermin itu memantulkan cahaya matahari kearah cermin-cermin lain yang tersembunyi dikegelapan, dan singkat cerita kini ruangan itu penuh dengan cahaya hingga kini ruangan itu terlihat seluruh isinya...,

Kyubi mngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya dan setelah pandangan jelas, iris ruby Kyubi seketika membulat karena dikejutkan dengan tumpukan harta diruangan yang kira-kira hampir sebesar ruangan keluarga seorang bangsawan.

" wow, banyak sekali..., ini pasti milik penguasa kota ini. "

Gumam Kyubi sambil melihat sekeliling dimana harta yang mungkin tak terhitung jumlahnya menumpuk..., Naruto menatap hal itu dengan datar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan menatap sekeliling sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada tiga buah peti yang tak jauh dari tengkorak seseorang yang duduk diatas tahta.

' master, salah satu dari ketiga peti itu menyimpan benda yang kita cari..., "

Ucap Ophis lewat Mind Link, Naruto mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati ketiga peti itu sebelumnya Naruto memberikan penghormatan pada Skeleton didepannya sebelum ia mencoba melihat ketiga peti batu itu.

" uhm?, ini terkunci..., "

Gumam Naruto, ia melirik kearah Skeleton dibelakangnya, Naruto berbalik dan mencoba menatap Skeleton itu dengan intens, sampai pandangan Naruto terkunci pada tiga buah kunci yang tergantung dileher Skeleton itu..., mungkikah ini?, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kunci itu, Naruto menundukan kepalanya lagi meminta maaf atas kelancangannya sebelum ia berjalan dan membuka ketiga peti itu...,

Dipeti pertama Naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan perkamen berwarna merah, Naruto menatap gulungan itu sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan menyimpannya kedalam [Dimension Space : Gate] dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyubi yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat tumpukan harta..., dipeti kedua Naruto menemukan sebuah kalung dengan batu permata indah berwarna biru bening pada bandulnya...,

' inilah yang kita cari, Master..., Heavenly Necklace, jika Master memakai kalung ini maka perkembangan kapasitas [Mana] Master akan bertambah 3x lipat. '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis, ia menempatkan kalung itu disakunya dan menatap kearah peti ketiga, Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menatap intens peti batu ketiga itu, dan ketika Naruto akan membuka peti batu ketika sebuah suara membuat Naruto terhenti.

" Kyaaa!?. "

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris Shappirenya membulat ketika melihat Kyubi yang kini tengah merontah dari bekapan Assassin yang mereka temui diatas sebelumnya...,

" wah, wah, wah..., terimakasih, Nak. Kau telah sangat membantu kami, tidak hanya membawa putri bangsawan Senju ini keluar sarangnya namun kau juga telah memberikan kami harta yang sangat banyak ini, Nak. "

Ucap Leader Assassin, Kyubi meronta dari dekapan Leader Assassin itu namun karena besarnya tenaga Leader Assassin itu membuat Kyubi tidak berdaya. Naruto menatap datar ketiga Assassin didepannya dengan pandangan datar...,

" lepaskan dia, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia terluka..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, ketiga Assassin itu terdiam sebelum mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak..., namun ekspresi Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali...,

" kau?, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?, kau hanyalah anak Academy?, sedang kami?, kami sudah banyak bertarung dan membunuh orang-orang kuat, dan kami berada ditingkat perak bintang 5 sekarang..., bahkan Boss kami berada ditingkat perak bintang 10 dan akan menjadi tingkat emas..., sementara kau?, kau paling hanya sampai ditingkat perunggu!..., hahaha..., "

" hahaha!, kucing yang ingin melawan singa?, kau hanya mengantarkan nyawamu saja, Nak. "

Ucap kedua Assassin yang berada berdiri disisi kanan dan kiri sang Leader, Naruto masih mempertahankan ekspresinya seakan tak terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dua Assassin itu sementara Kyubi hanya bisa menatap sedih Naruto, seandainya tangan dan mulutnya tidak terkunci maka ia bisa merapalkan mantra dan melepaskan diri dari para Assassin dan pergi..., menyelamatkan diri..., Sang leader berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendah..., sebelum ia menoleh kearah kedua anak buahnya.

" kalian berdua, cepat bereskan anak ini, dan setelah selesai kalian bawa semua harta karun yang ada disini..., "

" Ha'i boss..., / serahkan pada kami..., "

Ucap kedua Assassin itu sambil menyeringai, Sang leader Assassin menyeringai tipis dan melangkah sambil mengeret Kyubi yang masih meronta...,

Setelah kepergian sang leader, kedua Assassin itu kini menatap Naruto dengan seringai kejam dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan tatapan datar sebelum ia menarik Nafas dan menghembuskannya sejenak...,

" Ophis, berapa kemungkinan kita menang melawan mereka?. "

Tanya Naruto lewat Mind Link, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melakukan perhitungan super cepat dikepalanya...,

' 10%, jika kita melawan mereka berdua secara terang-terangan. '

Jawab Ophis sambil menghela nafas, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis, perlahan tangan Naruto terjulur kesamping dan seketika disebelah kanan dan kiri Naruto tercipta sebuah portal berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan dua buah Short-Sword...,

" 10% kah?, kau tahu Ophis?, aku suka ketika aku mencapai sesuatu yang diluar perhitungan orang lain dan akan aku buktikan jika kesempatan menang kita lebih tinggi dari pada 10%..., "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap bingung Masternya yang tengah menyeringai tipis. ' memang menurut perhitunganmu, kesempatan kita menang ada berapa persen, Master. ' tanya Ophis, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum melihat kebawah dimana tepat disebelah kakinya terdapat sebuah guci kecil...,

" menurutku, kesempatan kita menang adalah..., "

" hey, bocah?, kenapa kau diam saja?, apa kau sudah pasrah mati ditangan kami?. "

" hahaha, mungkin saja, lihat dia sedaritadi hanya diam saja, hahaha!..., "

Naruto tidak mengubris perkataan dua Assassin didepannya, ia hanya Fokus dengan guci kecil didekat kakinya..., dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengangkat guci itu dengan kakinya sebelum melakukan tendangan layaknya seorang pemain bola profesional...,

Duakh!

Wush!

Prak!

Tendangan Naruto melesat cepat dan memecahkan cermin utama ditempat itu, dan akibat pecahnya cermin itu perlahan ruangan itu mulai gelap gulita..., kedua Assassin itu terkejut ketika Naruto menghancurkan cermin utama yang menjadi penerang ruangan itu, Naruto tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua Assassin yang terkejut.

" kesempatan kita menang adalah 92%..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum tertelan oleh kegelapan diruangan itu, kedua Assassin itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menoleh kesegala arah dan hanya kegelapanlah yang mereka dapat...,

" sial!, disini gelap!, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. "

Ucap salah Satu Assassin dengan geram, sementara Assassin yang berada disebelahnya mencoba menatap sekeliling namun nihil ruangan ini terlalu gelap, ia jadi tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan bocah itu...,

" Heh..., kalian tidak bisa melihat apapun ya?..., "

Sebuah suara membuat kedua Assassin itu bersiaga, mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka...,

" keluarlah Bocah!?, tunjukan dirimu!?, jangan jadi pengecut!. "

Teriak salah satu Assassin itu, Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar suara yang sedikit diisi rasa takut itu...,

" heh~, pecundang?, kalian berdua adalah Seorang Assassin tingkat perak berusaha mengeroyok seorang murid Academy?, dan kalian berani mengatakan aku pengecut?..., Hina sekali..., atas Hinaanmu itu aku akan memotong salah satu kakimu..., "

Ucao Naruto dengan nada yang sangat~, dingin..., kedua Assassin itu meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka..., namun sekelebat bayangan langsung melesat ditengah kegelapan dan mengayunkan Short-Sword ditangannya dan memotong Kaki Assassin itu dengan cepat...,

Slaaash!?

" Wuaaaakhh!? "

Bruk!

Assassin yang satunya tersentak ketika mendengar temannya berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh...,

" hey!, kau kenapa!?..., "

Tanya Assassin itu, dan hanya erangan kesakitan saja yang bisa ia dengar..., Assassin itu mulai panik dan meraba-raba sekitar sebelum ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan sebuah cairan hangat membasahi tangannya.., tunggu ini...,

" ka-kakiku!, "

Kaki?, tunggu bukankah tadi pemuda itu berkata akan..., dan jika begitu maka ini..., darah..., mata Assassin itu melebar dan seketika rasa takut menyelimuti Assassin itu dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berusaha lari dari tempat itu namun...,

Jleeeb!

" Ohok!?..., "

Assassin itu merasakan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya, ia memegang perutnya dan ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin yang ia yakin sebuah pedang menembus perutnya..., Assassin itu langsung jatuh bersujud ketika pedang itu ditarik dengan kasarnya..., pandangan Assassin itu mendongak dan seketika Pupil matanya mengecil ketika melihat iris mata berwarna emas dengan garis vertikal menatapnya dengan pandangan datar...,

" Ohok!..., ka-kau..., "

Jrasssh!?

Naruto dengan tanpa perasaan langsung menebas Assassin itu dan langsung mengirimnya kealam kubur..., ia menatap datar Assassin yang tergeletak tak bernyawa didepannya...,

" orang yang meninggalkan temannya, tidak pantas untuk hidup. "

Gumam Datar Naruto, ia melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat satu Assassin lagi tengah berusaha melarikan diri merangkak dengan menyedihkannya..., Naruto berjalan mendekati Assassin itu yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto..,

" to-tolong, am-ampuni aku!, ak-aku akan memberikan apapun padamu!, aku mohon ampuni ak-..., "

Jleb!

Jleb!

Kedua pedang ditangan Naruto menembus kearah dada Assassin itu hingga membuatnya tewas seketika, Naruto menatap datar hal itu..., meninggalkan teman dan memohon ampun atas kesombongan, dua hal itu merupakan hal yang paling dibenci Naruto.

" aku membenci dua hal itu, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kalian berdua hidup..., "

Gumam Naruto, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia mengingat kehidupannya didunia sebelumnya, dan ya..., ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang Namikaze Naruto membunuh, meskipun awal dia membunuh karena Faktor tak sengaja namun itu sudah menjadi pengalamannya untuk membunuh orang, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia berbalik dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah pintu keluar, tujuan Naruto hanya satu, yaitu menyelamatkan, Senju Kyubi.

Ophis yang melihat semua itu dari buku didada Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, Masternya ternyata sangat hebat dan Ahli dalam seni membunuh orang, ia membutakan penglihatan kedua Assassin itu dengan menghancurkan cermin utama, tak hanya itu setelah itu Masternya langsung mengaktifkan [Accel] dan [Boost] untuk mempercepat gerakan dalam kegelapan, dan tentang bagaimana Naruto dapat melihat dalam gelap, itu semua karena Magic [Belial Eye's] dimata kanan Naruto..., iris yang sebelumnya Blue Shappire kini menjadi Golden..., ahli dalam Magic, kenjutsu dan membunuh, Satu pertanyaan langsung Muncul dikepala Ophis.

' siapa sebenarnya kau Master?..., '

And cut~

A/N [Ocehan Author] :

Ya-Hallo?, bagaimana kabar kalian, wah..., 500 review untuk 5 chapter?, well aku rasa tak ada hal lain yang bisa aku katakan selain terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang aku bisa..., dan maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab Review kalian satu-satu..., aku tertarik pada kalian yang mengatakan jika ficku ini memiliki unsur menarik yang sama dengan karya Author Legenda dari FFN indo, The Eraser-senpai, maa, aku rasa karyaku dan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi..., kenapa?, karena penulis yang bisa memainkan perasaan pembaca merupakan penulis yang sukses, maka dari Author seperti The Eraser-senpai dan Galerians-senpai merupakan Author legenda di FFN indo..., sementara Ficku?, datar kya papan cucian..., #plak

Uhm..., disini aku menunjukan sisi kejam dari Naruto, dan well ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto membunuh, dan yeah alasan Naruto membunuh kedua Assassin itu karena sifat dan tingkah laku Assassin itu yang membuatnya pantas untuk dibunuh bagi Naruto, dan untuk kalian yang penasaran dengan masalalu Naruto, aku menyimpan kehidupan Masalalu Naruto untuk bagian Side Story nanti,

Dan masalah Naruto, beruntung, berbakat dan gak bekerja keras, aku rasa anda harus membaca ulang dan memahami dengan logika hal-hal yang dilakukan Naruto dari Chapter 1-5, dan jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan makna dibalik kata-kata yang kutulis maka aku hanya bisa angkat bahu saja..,

Dan juga Adegan Vulgar?, uhm..., aku masih Polos #plak [ Naruto : Polos jidatlu!?].., hahaha #ketawacanggung, ehem!, akan aku usahakan namun aku tidak janji, dan jika ada adegan Vulgarnya aku akan memberikan tanda peringatan deh, biar bisa diskip dan dilihat pas dah buka, hahaha #duakh! [ Shaga : Gak boleh juga, Baka!]

Aku rasa sudah dulu, dan bagi yang menantikan The Almighty dan The Atarashi sekai tenang, aku sedang mengerjakan sedikit demi sedikit..., hahaha..., sampai nanti dimasa dan waktu yang akan datang..., see you next time!, Jaa ne!...,

.

.

.

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 07

\- Hirozimon -

" hah~, "

Helaan Nafas keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan bersurai putih, ia terlihat malas dengan apa yang ada didepannya, iris seindah mutiara itu menatap bosan papan besar yang di isi oleh rangkaian rumus lingkaran sihir...,

' tidak ada yang menarik. '

Gumamnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping jendela dan menatap kebawah dimana disana terlihat Divisi Knight tengah latihan tanding, ia melihat Arthur tengah membimbing para Knight dengan wajah datar...,

Wajah perempuan itu langsung cemberut, ketika ia mengingat jika pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya dan juga Sahabatnya tidak ada disana..., ia menghela nafas lagi.

" Otsutsuki-san?, "

Perempuan bernama Asli Otsutsuki Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap kearah guru cantik bersurai blonde dengan iris Golden-Yellow menatapnya dengan mata menyipit dan senyuman manis...,

" apa pelajaranku lebih membosankan daripada melihat Divisi 'Sampah' itu melakukan latihan. "

[A/N : Seluruh Divisi Wizard selalu memanggil Divisi Knight dengan sebutan Shampah!(Sampah), tidak hanya murid saja namun para guru juga ikut memanggil Divisi Knight seperti itu ]

Tanya guru itu, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, Professor Yasaka, aku hanya sudah menguasai Materi 'pembentukan Formula dasar lingkaran Magic' ini, jadi aku tidak tertarik mempelajari hal yang sama dua kali. "

Ucap Kaguya, Alis Yasaka berkedut mendengar perkataan Kaguya yang menurutnya sombong..., anak ini..., batin Yasaka geram.

" bisa kau tunjukan bagaimana cara mempraktekannya, Otsutsuki-san?..., kau sudah menguasainya bukan?. "

Tanya Yasaka dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut, Kaguya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas, ia menaruh pipinya diatas tangan kanannya sementara telunjuk kirinya mengarah kedepan, Kaguya langsung merapalkan mantra dengan suara pelan.

Seketika diujung telunjuk Kaguya tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Hijau pudar yang berputar dengan tenang,

" struktur ini adalah Formula 4 bidang dari 7 bidang lingkaran Magic, seperti yang ibu lihat ini seimbang, dan tidak perlu mengonsumsi [Mana] dalam jumlah banyak, dan juga..., "

Kaguya mengarahkan lingkaran itu keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar, dan bergumam pelan...,

[ Thunder Shot ]

Zruuust!?

Sebuah petir berukuran kecil melesat cepat kelangit dan menghilang dalam hitungan permili detik, Kaguya menghilangkan lingkaran Magic dan menatap Yasaka yang terdiam dengan mata malas.

" meningkatkan daya serang Magic "

Ucap Kaguya, Yasaka menghela nafas sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena perempuan itu berada ditingkat yang berbeda dengan murid-murid seusianya di kelas yang ia ajar ini...,

" Otsutsuki-san, tolong hargai aku sebagai guru disini, dan jika kau tidak tertarik dengan pelajaranku maka kau bisa keluar dari pelajaranku, "

Ucap Yasaka, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari bangkunya dan melangkah pergi dalam diam, Yasaka menghela nafas melihat kepergian Kaguya...,

" sudah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. "

Ucap Yasaka yang kembali mengajarkan tentang Struktur lingkaran Magic untuk pemula...,

\- Kaguya Side -

Dilorong Academy Kaguya tengah berjalan dalam diam, ia saat ini tengah tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun, hal itu dikarenakan Senju Tsunade, kepala Sekolah Hirozimon, melarang dirinya untuk menyusul Kyubi yang sudah dua hari ini pergi keluar dengan pemuda dari Divisi Knight, Namikaze Naruto..., pemuda yang telah berhasil menarik minat Kyubi, dan juga dirinya.

Bohong jika Kaguya berkata jika ia tidak tertarik dengan Namikaze itu, kemampuan bertarungnya tinggi, cukup tinggi hingga berhasil mengalahkan 7 wizard dengan gerakan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, itu bukan Taijutsu dari Divisi Knight, karena ia hafal benar Taijutsu dari Divisi Knight, kenapa?, karena dia juga menguasainya...,

pemuda itu tidak hanya jago adu jotos tapi juga memiliki gerakan cepat, cukup cepat untuk menghindari sebuah lesatan [Fire Ball]..., Kaguya menghela nafas, berdasarkan perkataan kepala sekolah, Kyubi diutus untuk mengawasi pemuda itu berlatih, namun Kaguya tahu jika kepala sekolah memberikan kesempatan pada Senju Kyubi, yang notabenenya anak dari kepala sekolah untuk bisa menjadikan Namikaze Naruto sebagai bawahannya!...,

Kaguya berdecak kesal, ia kalah cepat daripada Kyubi, ia menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya kesal sekarang, dan belum tentu juga Kyubi berhasil menjadikan Namikaze Naruto sebagai bawahannya, Kaguya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Sesampainya disana Kaguya menatap kearah pintu perpustakaan sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, didalam ia melihat kedua Sahabatnya, Gabriel dan Shaga tengah berbincang-bincang satu sama lain dan terkadang Gabriel tertawa lembut menjawab perkataan Shaga...,

Shaga dan Gabriel menghentikan Obrolan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran lain diruangan ini, dan mereka melihat Kaguya tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka..., keduanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka juga.

" ufufufu~, tidak biasanya melihat Kaguya ada disini saat jam pelajaran Professor Yasaka, "

Ucao Gabriel, Kaguya hanya mendesah malas mendengar perkataan Gabriel dan lebih memilih duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

" Gabriel, jangan mulai deh..., "

Ucap Kaguya, Gabriel hanya tertawa tipis begitupula dengan Shaga yang tersenyum sambil menatap Kaguya yang terlihat tidak mood.

" Kagu-chan?, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu jenuh dan tidak semangat hari ini?..., "

Tanya Shaga, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Shaga dengan pandangan datar.

" jadi begini, Shaga. Hari ini ak-, "

Sriiing~

Kaguya menghentikan penjelasaanya ketika Gabriel menerima sebuah [Call]..., Gabriel tersenyum tipis dan meminta waktu untuk menjawab [Call] itu dengan sopan..., Kaguya menghela nafas sambil melirik kearah Gabriel yang tengah berjalan menuju sudut perpustakaan dan menjawab [Call]..., Shaga hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat Blondenya itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaguya.

" jadi?, "

Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shaga dan mengangguk pelan.

" seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang tidak bersemangat bahkan untuk belajar dipelajaran Professor Yasaka, guru favoritku..., aku saat ini tengah memikirkan, Kyu. Entah kenapa tidak ada dia disini membuatku merasa kesepian. "

Ucap Kaguya pelan, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis, ia mengenggam tangan Kaguya dengan lembut membuat Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Shaga yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

" itu wajar saja, Kaguya. Kalian merupakan Rival dan Sahabat disaat bersamaan..., kalian berbagi tawa canda dan kesedihan bersama-sama, dan ketika Kyubi tidak ada disini kau jadi kehilangan semangatmu, hal itu wajar Kaguya, bertahanlah, Kyubi akan pulang kembali kesini 4 hari lagi, bukankah kau sudah tahu itu dari Tsunade-sensei?. "

Ucap Shaga dengan nada lembut, Kaguya terdiam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shaga, Kyubi merupakan Rival sekaligus Sahabatnya, tak terhitung waktu yang telah mereka lalu..., perlahan senyuman manis berkembang diwajah Kaguya.

" terimakasih, Shaga-Hime. Berbicara denganmu membuat bebanku terangkat sedikit. "

Ucap Kaguya, Shaga tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan..., " Senang bisa membantu, Kagu-chan. " ucap Shaga, Kaguya tersenyum tipis...,

" Ara?, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?, "

Kaguya dan Shaga menoleh kesamping dimana Gabriel terlihat tengah berjalan dengan senyuman diwajahnya, sepertinya ia sudah selesai menjawab [Call] entah dari siapa itu..., Kaguya tersenyum dan mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, kami hanya membicarakan hal kecil saja, Gabriel. "

Ucap Kaguya, Gabriel tertawa tipis, " sepertinya Moodmu telah kembali, Kaguya. Maa, itu bagus, tapi maaf semua, aku ada urusan kecil jadi aku harus pergi, " ucap Gabriel dengan sopannya, Kaguya dan Shaga menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gabriel.

" apa ' perempuan pedang ' itu berulah lagi?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Gabriel tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk pelan, " ya, dia berulah lagi, kali ini dia mematahkan tiga tulang rusuk murid dari Divisi Wizard tanpa ampun, " ucap Gabriel, Shaga tersenyum masam, ia ingat, diacademy ini ada satu perempuan yang selalu mematahkan tulang murid lain ketika ia diganggu murid lain terutama murid dari Divisi Wizard...,

" aku kasihan padamu, Gabriel..., kau memiliki ketua dengan sifat bertentangan denganmu, " ucap Shaga, Gabriel hanya bisa tertawa kaku mendengar perkataan Shaga.

" ha.., ha.., ha.., mau bagaimana lagi, Shaga-hime, dia satu-satunya diacademy ini yang berada diantara Wizard dan Knight, lagipula karena sifatnya itulah ia dijadikan leader dari [Squad of Discipline]..., "

Ucap Gabriel, Shaga dan Kaguya tersenyum pahit, perempuan berpedang itu memang mengerikan, bisa dikatakan jika perempuan itu mau ia bisa menempati kursi lima besar [The Ten], tapi perempuan itu menolaknya...,

" sebaiknya kau pergi, Gabriel. Sebelum ia tambah marah dan memaksaku untuk turun tangan..., lagi. "

Ucap Shaga, Gabriel hanya bisa memasang wajah kaku dan tersenyum kikuk, ia meminta ijin pergi sebelum langkah melangkah cepat untuk meredakan amarah monster berwujud perempuan itu...,

Setelah kepergian Gabriel, Shaga dan Kaguya menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa kecil..., perlahan tawa itu mereda, Kaguya menatap kearah Shaga.

" nee, Shaga, bisakah kau mencari keberadaan, Kyubi?. Aku ingin melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja diluar sana?, kau tahukan diluar sana sangat berbahaya, karena banyaknya Magical Beast..., jadi, kau paham kan maksudku?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum, " tentu, Kaguya..., _aku juga ingin melihat keadaan, Naruto-kun._ " Shaga segera membuka ditangannya dan perlahan memgucapkan mantra yang memunculkan sebuah lingkaran Magic yang langsung mengumpulkan partikel-partikel udara yang membentuk sebuah bola air yang tak lebih besar dari bola sepak yang melayang tenang diatas tangan Shaga...,

[ Elemental Magic : Observe ]

Bola air yang melayang tenang diatas tangan Shaga mulai bersinar dan perlahan mulai memperlihatkan sebuah gambar..., Shaga dan Kaguya menatap intens gambar yang ditunjukan bola air dihadapan mereka sebelum kedua iris mata mereka melebar sempurna...,

" ... "

Keduanya hanya mampu terdiam melihat apa yang mereka lihat, sahabat mereka, Kyubi. Terlihat tengah berjalan dibelakang seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam, Kyubi tidak melawan sama sekali, matanya menatap kosong sedikit kebawah..., tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kaguya dan Shaga untuk tahu jika temannya itu tengah terjebak dalam Illusion Magic..., Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat sama sekali..., jubah hitam?..., jangan bilang jika..., kedua iris Shaga membulat.

" As-Assassin, Kyu. Diculik Assassin..., ini gawat. "

Gumam Shaga, Kaguya yang mendengarnya langsung menatap kearah Shaga dengan wajah terkejut...,

" Assassin!?, apa yang diingin Assassin dari Kyubi!?-, tidak..., jangan bilang jika mereka akan memanfaatkan, Kyubi. Karena dia Heiress selanjutnya dari Clan Senju. "

Ucap Kaguya dengan nada Serius, inilah kelebihan Kaguya yang membuat ia menduduki kursi diatas Kyubi, kepintarannya lebih baik daripada Kyubi, ia bisa menganalisa keadaan genting sekalipun dengan kepala dingin seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Shaga mengangguk, " mungkin saja, Assassin ini menangkap, Kyu. Karena mereka tahu siapa Kyu, dan berniat memanfaatkannya dia..., " ucap Shaga, Kaguya mengangguk cepat.

" kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi kita harus menyusul mereka, kita temui Mabui-sensei, ia bisa menteleportasikan kita kesana dengan cepat menggunakan Magic [Tenso] miliknya..., "

Ucap Kaguya, Shaga terdiam, ia menghilangkan bola air miliknya sebelum ia menatap kearah Kaguya dan mengeleng pelan.

" tidak mungkin, Magic [Tenso] milik Mabui-sensei, hanya diproitaskan untuk mengirim benda mati bukan hidup, dan jika kau melakukannya bisa dipastikan tubuhmu akan hancur akibat teleportasi super cepat dari Magic [Tenso] milik Mabui-sensei. "

Ucap Shaga, Kaguya mengertakan giginya kesal, sial seandainya ia bisa menguasai Magic Teleportasi, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu, Shaga yang melihat kekesalan Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menatap Kaguya dengan serius.

" Kaguya, aku akan meneleportasikanmu kesana..., "

Ucap Shaga serius membuat Kaguya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Shaga dengan serius...,

" Shaga-Hime, kau menguasai Magic Teleportasi?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Shaga mengangguk pelan, " Aku menguasai satu Magic Teleportasi tapi Teknik ini membutuhkan beberapa syarat, selain hanya bisa mengirim satu orang saja, karena Magic ini menguras banyak sekali [Mana], orang yang ingin diteleportasikan harus memiliki benda dari tempat yang ingin dituju, "

Ucap Shaga serius, Kaguya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia merogoh kearah Sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Sapu tangan berwarna orange dengan hiasan cantik ditengahnya...,

" apa ini bisa digunakan?, benda ini dirajut oleh Kyubi saat festival Merlin diselenggarakan..., apa ini bisa memenuhi Syaratnya?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Shaga terdiam sebelum mengangguk. " tentu, selama itu berhubungan dengan Kyubi maka ini bisa digunakan..., " ucap Shaga yang langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang agak luas...,

Shaga perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mulai merapal mantra, Shaga membuka telapak tangannya dimana disana terdapat sapu tangan Kyubi, secara perlahan sapu tangan Kyubi mulai bersinar dan perlahan melayang diudara sebelum perlahan terbakar sedikit demi sedikit...,

Kaguya menatap hal itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sapu tangan itu dibuat susah payah oleh Kyubi, dan melihatnya terbakar seperti itu entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa sakit dihatinya...,

Perlahan tak jauh dari posisi Shaga, sebuah lingkaran Magic terbentuk, ukiran Magic yang rumit dengan rune disekeliling yang terbentuk secara perlahan membuat Kaguya tidak bisa untuk tidak kagum melihatnya..., tak lama lingkaran Magic itu selesai tepat disaat sapu tangan Kyubi terbakar habis.

Shaga menghela nafas, dan menoleh kebelakang menatap Kaguya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, " Sekarang, berdirilah disana, aku akan langsung menteleportasikanmu menuju Kyubi. " ucap Shaga, Kaguya mengangguk pelan dan berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran magic yang berputar pelan.

Shaga merendahkan dirinya dan menyentuh lantai, perlahan lingkaran sihir kecil muncul dibawah telapak tangan Shaga, " Kaguya, berhati-hatilah jika Kyubi bisa dikalahkan maka tingkat kekuatan Assassin itu jauh diatas Kyubi. " ucap Shaga serius, Kaguya mengangguk.

" serahkan saja padaku, aku akan berhati-hati. "

" Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, selamatkan Kyu. "

Sring~

Setelah mengatakan itu Shaga langsung mengaktifkan lingkaran Magic dan menteleportasikan Kaguya dengan cepat, Shaga menenangkan deru Nafasnya yang memburu, kulitnya terlihat pucat menandakan jika Mana yang berada didalam tubuhnya berkurang cukup banyak...,

" Hosh..., Hosh..., Hosh..., aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Kaguya dan..., Naruto-kun. "

\- Lotus City -

Sementara itu, direruntuhan Kota Lotus, terlihat Assassin telah berjalan keluar meninggalkan kota Lotus dengan Kyubi yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan pandangan kosong..., Assassin itu berjalan santai dengan seringai wajahnya.

" Heiress Clan Senju, dan Harta karun Kota Kuno..., dengan semua ini maka Serikat Balam akan bertambah kuat. "

Gumam Assassi sebelum tertawa maniak, namun saat ia akan mengambil langkah selanjutnya, ia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang...,

Assassin itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatap balik dirinya dengan iris Blue Shappire yang memandang datar dirinya, Assassin itu melirik kearah tangan Naruto terlihat bercak darah disana...,

" Heh~, aku tidak menyangka jika Rud dan Hut, bisa dikalahkan olehmu..., "

Naruto melirik kearah Kyubi yang terdiam dan menatap kosong kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, " Ophis, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada, Senju itu. " Tanya Naruto lewat link mind, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia muncul didada Naruto.

' Illusion Magic, perempuan senju itu berada dalam pengaruh Illusion Magic, ia tidak akan sadar sebelum Illusion Magic yang menyelimutinya menghilang sepenuhnya..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kembali Assassin didepannya, " begitu, ini akan menjadi lebih merepotkan daripada melawan kedua orang tadi. " Gumam Naruto, ia menyiapkan posisi fighting miliknya dan menatap tajam Assassin didepannya...,

Assassin itu menyeringai melihat posisi siap tarung Naruto, ia melipat kerah jubahnya dan memasang posisi bertarung, " majulah, akan kutunjukan perbedaan kekuatan kita, " ucap Assassin iru, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menguatkan fighting stance miliknya dan bergumam pelan..,

[ Accel ]

[ Boost ]

Setelah itu Naruto melesat cepat dan dalam sekejap mata sudah berada didepan Assassin itu dan langsung mengarahkan pukulan telak kepelipis Assassin itu yang langsung menahan dengan panik...,

' cepat sekali, '

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan melakukan sapuan yang langsung menghilangkan keseimbang Assassin itu, tak henti sampai disana Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan telak keperut Assassin itu...,

Duakh!

" Ohok! "

Assassin itu terhempas sedikit, Naruto akan tidak membiarkan Assassin itu bergerak sedikit pun karena, ia tahu jika Assassin itu diberi kesempatan bergerak maka dirinya akan berada yang serius, iapun melesat Saat Assassin itu akan bangkit Naruto sudah ada didepannya yang langsung memberikan tendangan kearah pelipis Assassin itu, namun Assassin itu bergerak untuk menahannya...,

Naruto yang mengetahuinya langsung merubah tendangannya menjadi Axe Kick yang dengan telak menghantam kepala Assassin itu dan memaksanya untuk mencium tanah dengan keras...,

Naruto menatap datar Assassin yang ada dibawah kakinya, " tidak bisa dimaafkan, " ucap Assassin itu geram, Naruto yang merasakan Niat membunuh segera melompat menjauhi Assassin itu..., Naruto dapat merasakan jika perlahan Assassin itu nenaikan tekanan [Mana] miliknya...,

' Master ini gawat..., dia nampaknya marah besar. '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia memasang posisi bertarung, " Aku tahu itu Ophis, kita dalam bahaya. " ucap Naruto pelan, gir-gir dikepala Naruto berputar cepat mencoba mengatasi masalah yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya ini...,

" Sial, "

\- Other Side -

Sementara itu tak jauh dari posisi Naruto yang bertarung dengan Assassin itu, sebuah portal Muncul, dan menampakan sosok Otsutsuki Kaguya...,

Kaguya perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihatlah iris seindah mutiara menatap kedepan, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling...,

" ini tempatnya?, mungkin mereka berdua berada tak jauh dari sini, aku harus mencari mereka berdua. "

Gumam Kaguya yang langsung memejamkan matanya dan perlahan urat dipelipis Kaguya menebal, dan perlahan kelopak mata Kaguya terbuka dan terlihatlah wujud dari kebanggaan dari Clan Otsutsuki...,

[Tenseigan]

Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya kesegela arah, ia berusaha menembus Objek pepohonan disekitarnya, sampai pandangan Kaguya terkunci oleh dua Objek Manusia yang tengah bertarung sengit, pandangan Kaguya teralihkan kembali kesebuah Objek Manusia yang hanya berdiri tak jauh dari dua Objek Manusia yang tengah bertarung sengit, Kaguya menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Aliran [Mana] dari Objek Manusia ketiga sedang Kacau...,

Kaguya langsung membulatkan matanya, tidak salah lagi, itu Kyubi!, jika begitu maka dua orang yang bertarung sengit itu adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Assassin itu, tanpa banyak waktu lagi Kaguya segera memompa [Mana] kekakinya dan segera berlari cepat menuju tempat Kyubi...,

Sesampainya disana Kaguya dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto yang berdiri dengan tubuh penuh luka lebam alias babak belur, pandangan Kaguya terarah kesamping dimana ia melihat Assassin itu sudah tidak menggunakan penutup kepala hingga terlihatlah wajah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam miliknya...,

" Namikaze..., "

Naruto yang merasa nama keluarga disebut menoleh kesamping dan seketika iris matanya melebar maksimal, digaris pandangan Naruto salah satu dari The Great Onee-sama berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, yang benar saja!, bagaimana bisa perempuan itu bisa berada disini!..., sial, tidak hanya Kyubi saja yang akan ditangkap, Heiress Clan Otsutsuki selanjutmya itu juga bisa tertangkap!...,

" Kau!, kenapa kau bisa ada disini!, "

Teriak Naruto, Kaguya tersentak ketika untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ada seorang pemuda yang berani berteriak kearahnya...,

" ap-apa sih!?, aku kesini dengan menggunakan Teleportasion Magic milik temanku, aku kesini hanya ingin menolong kau dan Kyubi!, "

Ucap Kaguya, Naruto mengertakan giginya, persetan dengan bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika Kyubi sedang dalam bahaya, bukankah dengan datang kesini ia hanya akan membahayakan dirinya juga!?. " kau pikir dengan datang kesini, aku akan merasa diselamatkan!, Hah!?. Kau salah, kau hanya akan membebaniku saja!. " Ucap Naruto keras, Assassin itu memperhatikan perdebatan itu dengan seringai diwajahnya...,

' Master!, dia memiliki niat buruk pada Perempuan perak itu!, "

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto langsung menatap kearah Assassin itu dan memasang Kuda-kuda, " Otsutsuki!, apa kau bisa mematahkan Illusion Magic?, jika iya bawah, Senju-san, dan pergilah sejauh mungkin!, " ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi, membuat Kaguya terkejut mendengarnya...,

" ap-apa!, lalu ba-bagaimana denganmu?. "

" tidak usah pedulikan aku!, cepat bawa Senju-san dan menjauhlah sejauh mungkin dari sini!..., "

Ucap Naruto, Assassin itu menyeringai, dan melesat kearah Kaguya, Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut melesat dan dengan cepat memberi tendangan kuat membuat Assassin itu terhempas kesamping dan membentur dinding...,

" Apa yang kau lamunkan!?, cepat pergi!. "

Teriak Naruto membuat Kaguya tersentak sebelum ia mengangguk dan langsung menuju kearah Kyubi dan membawanya lari kehutan sejauh mungkin...,

Setelah kepergian Kaguya dan Kyubi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Assassin yang perlahan bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya..., gigi Naruto bergemeletuk melihat keadaan Assassin itu yang tidak terluka sedikitpun...,

" aku rasa sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, Nak..., "

Ucap Assassin itu, Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin ketika merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Assassin didepannya..., tak hanya itu Assassin dihadapannya mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut Hybrid, tubuh Assassin itu membesar dan perlahan ditutupi bulu hewan berwarna abu-abu...,

' Master, nampaknya keadaan kita semakin memburuk, dia menggunakan wujud gabungan dari Magical Beast [White Tiger], Magical Beast tingkat emas, '

Ucap Ophis lewat Mind Link, membuat Naruto terdiam, " Ophis, berapa persentase kemenangan kita jika melawannya saat ini?, " Tanya Naruto lewat mind link, Ophis terdian sebelum ia menghela nafas...,

' jika kita bertarung dengannya secara terang-terangan kemungkinan kita menang hanya 3%..., '

" 3%, kah..., aku rasa kemungkinan itu hampir menyentuh angka 0 ya..., "

Gumam Naruto, Ophis terdiam, ' jadi, Master. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?, lari?. ' tanya Ophis, Naruto tersenyum tipis, sebelum sebuah lingkaran berwarna Shappire muncul disamping kanan Naruto dan mengeluarkan gagang pedang yang langsung ditarik keluar oleh Naruto dan terlihat sebuah Great Sword...,

" Maaf, Ophis. Dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah diajarkan lari dalam petarungan..., apa lagi petarungan itu demi melindungi nyawa seseorang..., 'lebih baik mencoba dan gagal daripada gagal sebelum mencoba' itulah yang diajarkan kakekku padaku, Ophis "

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kedepan, Ophis terdiam sebelum menghela nafas, ' kalau begitu aku akan membantu Master sampai detik-detik terakhir. ' ucap Ophis, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Terima kasih, Ophis dan maaf karena aku telah egois, "

' iie, Master. Sebagai pengikutmu aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa demi dirimu..., '

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan langsung menyiapkan Fightinh Stance miliknya dan menatap tajam kedepan dimana Assassin itu telah selesai melakukan [Transformasi]...,

" tidak buruk bocah, kau menguasai Magic langka seperti [Dimension Space Magic], kau memiliki potensi besar sebagai Wizard yang hebat..., "

Puji Assassin itu, Naruto terdiam, " Maaf, tapi sayangnya aku adalah seorang Knight, " ucap Naruto datar, membuat Assassin itu terdiam, sebelum ia menyeringai kecil

" seorang Knight yang menguasai Magic?, aku pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya, orang yang bisa menguasai dua jalur petarung yang berbeda, kau, seorang Rune Breaker?, menarik, sangat menarik!..., "

Ucap Assassin itu dengan nada Misterius, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Rune Breaker?, apa lagi itu...,

' Rune Breaker adalah julukan dimana seseorang menguasai dua jalur pertarungan, Knight dan Wizard tanpa terkena efek samping dari dua jalur petarung yang saling berlawanan, dalam sejarahnya Rune Breaker, disamakan sebagai titisan Ilahi, Rune Breaker sangat teramat langka karena untuk menjadi Rune Breaker Seseorang harus menguasai dua hal yang berbeda yang biasanya akan merusak tubuh orang yang berniat menjadi Rune Breaker, tapi dikasusmu, Master. Tubuhmu seolah tercipta untuk menjadi Rune Breaker sejati. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam, jadi dirinya telah menjadi sesuatu yang hebat?, Assassin itu menyeringai kearah Naruto, " bergabunglah dengan kami, nak. Kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau dengan bakat seperti itu, Nak, jika kau bergabung dalam serikat Balam, kau akan mendapatkan segalanya, Harta, tahta, wanita, dan semuanya didunia ini, " ucap Assassin itu, Naruto terdiam dan menatap datar Assassin didepannya.

" Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan ikut kedalam Serikat Balam, karena firasatku mengatakan Organisasimu bukanlah Organisasi yang baik..., " Ucap Naruto datar, Assassin itu terdiam sejenak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengasihani.

" begitu kau menolak, ya?. Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus membunuhmu disini, seorang [Rune Breaker] akan menjadi masalah jika ia tidak berada dipihak kami..., "

Ucap Assassin itu yang langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut melesat dengan Great Sword ditangannya...,

Trank!

Besi dan Cakar tajam berbenturan satu sama lain, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, kekuatan Assassin didepannya sangat besar, ia tertekan!.

' Master!, sebelah kiri!. '

Naruto menoleh kekiri dan benar saja sebuah cakar tajam berniat mencabik tubuhnya, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya dan mendorong Great Swordnya dan tanpa banyak waktu melompat kebelakang hingga cakar itu hanya mengores jubah miliknya.

" tidak buruk, untuk ukuran bocah Academy, "

Ucap Assassin itu, sebelum ia kembali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto yang melihat kecepatan Assassin itu melebarkan sedikit iris matanya, sebelum ia dengan cepat menutup mata kanannya dan sedetik kemudian membukanya lalu terlihatlah iris Golden Vertikal menatap tajam kedepan...,

Trank!

Naruto menahan kembali cakar tajam yang berniat merobek dadanya dengan Great Sword ditangannya..., Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika melihat Assassin itu memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan kuat lurus menghantam Great Sword miliknya dengan kuat...,

Duakh!

Kuatnya tendangan membuat Naruto terseret kebelakang dan membentur tembok dengan punggungnya, Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika Assassin itu sudah melompat kearahnya dengan tendangan Maut yang siap meremukan tulang rusuknya, namun dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan membuat tendangan kuat itu meruntuhkan tembok itu.

Naruto berkeringat dingin, seandainya ia yang terkena tendangan itu maka tidak diragukan lagi ia akan terluka parah...,

' Master jika kita terus menghindar seperti ini, maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kita berdua kehabisan tenaga dan dihabisi oleh dia..., '

Ucap Ophis lewat Mind Link, Naruto menenangkan deru nafasnya yang sedikir memburu..., " aku tahu itu, Ophis, aku sedang mencsri celah untuk menyerangnya. " ucap Naruto, ia memfokuskan [Mana] miliknya kemata kanannya dimana [Belial Eye's] aktif..., Naruto berterimakasih pada Magic dimata kanannya karena dengan mata ini, Naruto bisa mengantisipasi setiap pola serangan dari Monster didepannya...

Naruto langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda ketika dari balik kepulan debu Assassin itu berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu dengan santainya..., " tidak buruk, nak. Kau bisa menghindari semua seranganku sejauh ini..., tapi apa kau bisa menghindari seranganku yang ini..., "

Ucap Assassin itu, Naruto menyipitkan mata ketika melihat kedua tangan Assassin itu tertutupi pedar [Mana] tipis, Ophis membulatkan matanya, ' Master menghindar!..., ' Seru Ophis, Naruto tersentak sedikit mendengar perkataan Ophis, sebelum ia langsung melompat kesamping ketika melihat Assassin didepannya mengerakan cakarnya secara vertikal kebawah...,

Jrassh!?...,

Ditanah kini tercipta garis lurus yang menghiasi tanah sejauh beberapa meter, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya..., jika ia tidak menghindari tadi mungkin ia sudah jadi daging cincang...,

" [ Claw Slash ]..., kau hebat bisa menghindari Magic milikku. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Assassin itu dengan pandangan waspada, kecepatan tinggi, kekuatan penghancur yang besar, dan serangan jarak jauh yang mematikan, orang itu..., dia memang sudah diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh..., kuso!, seandainya!, seandainya ia memiliki Serangan jarak jauh maka dia bisa..., tunggu sebentar..., Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Assassin itu yang siap melakukan serangan kembali, perlahan pedar tipis menyelimuti tangan Assassin itu..., jadi begitu..., Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya...,

" Ophis, apakah ada kemungkinan kita mengalirkan [Mana] keobjek lain?. "

Tanya Naruto lewat Mind Link, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk, ' ada kemungkinan Master, namun objek yang ingin dialirkan [Mana] harus tercipta dari bahan yang menyerap [Mana]..., ' ucap Ophis sebelum ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia memahami arah pemikiran Masternya...,

' Master apa kau berniat untuk..., dengan pedang itu?. '

" ya, Ophis. aku akan mencobanya..., "

Ucap Naruto, perlahan Naruto memompa Mana miliknya dan mengalirkannya pada Great Sword ditangannya..., perlahan pedar tipis berwarna biru menyelimuti permukaan Great Sword miliknya..., Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat pedangnya yang diselimuti pedar biru tipis, sementara Assassin didepan Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya...,

" Nee..., Ossan, maaf jika aku mencuri konsep Magicmu..., "

" umu?, apa maksudmu?. "

Tanya Assassin itu dengan wajah bingung, Naruto mempelebar seringainya, dan perlahan Naruto memposisikan Great Sword miliknya hingga ujung Great Sword hampir menyentuh tanah..., Naruto menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan...,

" Orrryaaaaa!?..., "

Slaaassshhh!?

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal keatas dan melepaskan sebuah pedar energi tipis yang langsung melesat cepat kearah Assassin itu yang langsung saja melompat kesamping itu menghindari pedar tipis yang Naruto lepaskan.

Sebuah Garis lurus sejauh beberapa meter tercipta diatas tanah, Assassin itu menatap garis itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringai kecil...,

" Well, aku akan menamai itu [Original Style : Great Wave], "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Masternya berhasil menciptakan teknik miliknya sendiri dengan begitu mudahnya?..., owh, Ophis-chan..., ini baru permulaan...,

Assassin itu menyeringai, " Menarik!, Menarik bocah!, kau memang seorang [Rune Breaker]..., namun sayang kau harus mati disini!, " ucap Assassin dengan nada bergembira yang menurut Author berlebihan, Assassin itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan memompa kembali [Mana] Miliknya lalu mengalirkannya ke Great Sword ditangannya hingga Great Sword itu kembali diselimuti pedar energi tipis...,

Naruto menatap datar kearah Assassin yang sudah berada didepannya dengan cakar siap terhunus dan saat Cakar itu sedikit lagi akan mengenainya Naruto langsung mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang hingga membuat Cakar itu hanya mengenai udara kosong..., saat Naruto melihat celah Naruto langsung melakukan tebasan untuk merobek perut Assassin itu namun iris Naruto membulat sempurna ketika Assassin itu langsung menyiapkan tendangan kuat yang telak mengenai dada Naruto...,

Duakh!

" Chough!, "

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Naruto terhempas kebelakang dengan cepat sebelum membentur dinding dengan sangat kuat hingga menghancurkan dinding itu..., Assassin itu menyeringai melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai telak Naruto..., Assassin itu dengan santainya berjalan kearah Naruto yang terlentang, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto, Naruto berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali, padahal hanya terkena satu kali tendangan dan dia sudah terluka separah ini...,

" Cough!, kuso..., Chough!, ap-apa yang terjadi?, aku yakin ia tadi hanya berniat menyerangku dengan cakarnya ta-tapi tadi itu..., _dan tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan..., sial._ "

Gumam Naruto, Assassin yang melihat wajah kesulitan Naruto menyeringai kecil, " kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi bukan?..., seharusnya aku menyerangmu menggunakan cakarku namun nyatanya kau terkena tendanganku, jawabannya mudah nak, Illusion Magic, aku merupakan Wizard Type Illusion, sejak kau berniat menyerangku dengan pedang besar itu kau sudah terjebak dalam perangkapku..., " ucap Assassin itu, Assassin itu menyeringai menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, dengan tanpa perikemanusiaan Assassin itu menginjak dada Naruto dan menekannya membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan...,

" Gryaaaa!?..., "

' Master!..., '

" owh?, sakit ya?..., aku akan mencoba bermain-main dengan mu sebentar, "

Assassin itu kembali menekan dada Naruto dimana disana terlihat memar biru lumayan besar, Naruto kembali menjerit kesakitan..., Assassin itu menyeringai dan perlahan menyiapkan cakar ditangannya dan dengan kejam langsung menusuk bahu kanan Naruto...,

Jleb!

" Arrrrggghh!?..., "

" berteriaklah!, terus!, semakin kau berteriak semakin aku bersemangat bermain-main denganmu..., "

Ucap Assassin itu dengan senyuman Psychopath terpatri diwajahnya..., Naruto mengerang kesakitan ketika cakar tajam Assassin itu ditarik paksa..., Assassin itu tertawa sejenak sebelum ia kembali menusuk bahu kanan Naruto lagi membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan...,

" Arrrrrrggghh!?. "

Ophis membulatkan matanya, orang itu!, tidak bisa dimaafkan!. ' Master!, keparat!?..., seandainya kekuatanku kembali maka aku pasti akan-, ugh..., ' Ophis tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, bahunya kanannya telah mengalirkan darah yang sangat banyak hingga jubah miliknya yang sebelumnya berwarna putih mulai ternodai oleh darah..., Assassin itu tertawa pysco sebelum ia menghela nafas, dan menatap Naruto yang kesakitan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi cipratan darah Naruto..,

" aku rasa bermainnya selesai, Nak. Saatnya membunuhmu..., "

Ucap Assassin itu, ia perlahan mengarahkan cakar tajamnya kearah leher Naruto dan menariknya menjauh..., Naruto menatap hal itu dengan nafas memburu, ia terlalu terluka parah, dan darahnya sudah terlalu banyak terbuang hingga ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengerakan seujung jarinya saja itu sudah sangat sulit...,

Assassin itu menyeringai kejam dan dengan cepat melesatlan cakarnya untuk merobek leher Naruto, " Matilah!?..., " teriak Assassin itu, Naruto menutup matanya sebelum ia tersenyum kecil...,

[Thunder Shot]

Sebuah petir berukuran kecil melesat cepat kearah Assassin itu yang langsung melompat menjauh ketika menyadari sebuah petir mengarah kearahnya...,

Blaaar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi akibat petir kecil yang menghantam tanah, Naruto melirik kesamping dimana disana terlihat Otsutsuki Kaguya dan Senju Kyubi yang terlihat dipenuhi oleh peluh diwajah cantik mereka...,

" kalian, hosh..., hosh..., lama sekali..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Kaguya menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan menatap Naruto yang tergeletak dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang buruk...,

" ini semua salahmu!, kenapa kau memberikan pesan yang sulit untuk diartikan, "

Ucap Kaguya, Naruto menenangkan deru Nafasnya, " hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., aku terkejut kau bisa mengerti rencanaku..., padahal aku kira, Chough!, 99% kau tidak akan mengerti dan lebih memilih meninggalkanku..., Chough..., "

" Namikaze-kun!?..., "

Kyubi berlari cepat mendekati Naruto ketika melihat Naruto batuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, Kyubi mengangkat kepala Naruto dan memangku kepala Naruto diatas pahanya, perlahan Kyubi menciptakan lingkaran Magic berwarna hijau lembut dan dari lingkaran Magic itu keluar sebuah cahaya hijau lembut yang perlahan menyembuhkan luka ditubuh Naruto...,

Kaguya menatap Kyubi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Kyubi terlihat sangat khawatir pada pemuda Namikaze itu, " Kyubi.., kau..., " Ucap Kaguya pelan, lalu pandangan Kaguya terarah kedepan dimana ia melihat Assassin yang tengah menatap kearah mereka bertiga dengan pandangan santai..., perlahan Kaguya berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Kyubi...,

" Nee..., Namikaze, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?. "

Ucap Kaguya, Naruto yang sudah merasa sedikit membaik berkat Heal Magic Kyubi, menatap datar Kaguya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Assassin itu yang terlihat santai sekali, namun Naruto tahu bahwa Assassin itu sedang dalam keadaan waspada tinggi..., seandainya, seandainya saja ia bisa memberikan satu saja serangan telak maka mungkin keadaan akan berbalik, namun apa yang ia punya sekarang?, [Accel] dan [Boost] tidak terlalu membantu dan [Belial Eye's] hanya mampu memprediksi serangan miliknya...,

' Master..., suruh dua orang itu untuk menahan Assassin itu sebentar..., '

Ucap Ophis tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, " ada apa, Ophis?. Kau memiliki rencana?. " Tanya Naruto lewat link Mind...,

' ummu, aku memiliki rencana sebuah rencana yang akan membalikan keadaan..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk pelan, " Baiklah, Ophis..., katakan apa rencanamu. " Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis tersenyum tipis...,

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar seluruh penjelasan Ophis, " Ophis, Kau.., " Ophis memotong perkataan Naruto dengan cepat.

' kita bicarakan itu Nanti, Master, sekarang saatnya membalikan keadaan, '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas..,

" Baiklah, Ophis..., kita akan melakukan rencanamu..., "

Ucap Naruto, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyubi dan Kaguya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan serius..., " Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian mendekat sebentar aku mwmiliki sebuah rencana, yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan kita dari keadaan ini..., " Ucap Naruto datar, Kaguya dan Kyubi menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk dan menatap serius Naruto

" katakan rencanamu, Namikaze-kun / Namikaze. "

Ucap keduanya kompak, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sejenak sebelum ia memasang seringai tipis tanpa disadari oleh siapapun...,

" baiklah jika begitu ini rencananya..., "

And Cut~

Hah~, ah, hai?, bagaimana kabar kalian?, ini aku Author Kampret yang kembali hadir dihadapan kalian dengan Fic Gajenya, The Worst One...,

Ehem!..., disini kalian melihat sisi lemah Naruto yang tidak berdaya melawan Leader Assassin sih tingkat Silver bintang 10, alasan kenapa Naruto tidak berdaya melawan sih Leader Assassin itu karena Naruto melawannya secara terang-terangan berbeda saat melawan dia Assassin yang bisa dengan "mudah" dikalahkan Naruto dengan taktik terkejut-intimidasi-bunuh..., disini saya menandakan jika Naruto bukan lah karakter brengsek yang bisa mengalahkan musuh yang lebih kuat darinya dengan begitu mudahnya,

disini aku ingin menekankan bahwa karakter yang selalu hoki dan gak ada kerja kerasnya ini bisa dibantai dan disiksa oleh orang yang lebih kuat darinya..., kenapa aku melakukan itu?, ayolah bung melihat MC tiba-tiba bisa mengalahkan lawan yang lebih kuat darinya hanya dalam beberapa kali serangan bukankah itu "Godlike" ?, sementara disini Naruto itu Strong, dan diataslah buktinya...,

Dan masalah Ekspersi?, aku menyamakan Naruto dengan manusia pada umumnya dimana dia akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang dibencinya atau pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya membenci orang tersebut, dan sikapnya akan menghangat pada orang yang ia anggap teman, Kyu akan merasakan kehangatan dari Naruto "nanti"...,

Dan masalah pairing [Again], aku menyiapkan beberapa kotak trap dimana kalian " mungkin " akan mengira bahwa dialah pairing Naruto...,

Ummu?, aku rasa sudah semua..., yosh sampai ketemu lain waktu, maaf jika telat aku tengah mengerjakan Re-make The Almighty dan ketika aku sadar..., aku telat meng update Fic ini hahaha..., maaf yak..., maa, ya sudah sampai ketemu diwaktu yang akan datang..., See you next time, and Jaa ne minna-san...

Special Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mem-Fav, mem-Fol, ataupun Me-Review..., aku menghargai hal itu, Hountouni Arigatou!?...,


	8. Chapter 8

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 08

Naruto menatap datar kearah dua perempuan cantik didepannya, " dengar, lakukan seperti yang direncana, maka kemungkinan kita berhasil selamat dari sini cukup besar. " ucap Naruto, Kyubi dan Kaguya terdiam sesaat sebelum mereka mengangguk paham.

" tidak ada pilihan lain, kita gunakan rencanamu, Namikaze. "

" mari berjuang, Namikaze-kun. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Kaguya dan Kyubi mengambil posisi mereka menghadap kearah Assassin yang masih berdiri disana dengan santainya, sepertinya Assassin itu sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki...,

" Kaguya, kita mulai. "

Ucap Kyubi dengan intonasi nada dingin, Kyubi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tersebut dan menatap datar kedepan, Kaguya mengangguk pelan sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan urat disekitar mata Kaguya menebal, sedetik kemudian Kaguya membuka matanya dan terlihatlah kebanggaan dari Clan Otsutsuki.

[Tenseigan]

Kaguya langsung mengambil posisi bertarung, dengan cepat ia merapal mantra dan seketika sebuah lingkaran magic muncul didepan jari telunjuk Kaguya dan melepaskan sebuah petir yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Assassin itu.

[Thunder Shot]

Blaaar!

Assassin itu berhasil menghindari petir berbahaya Kaguya sesaat setelah petir itu hampir mengenainya, Assassin itu menatap kearah Kaguya yang nenyeringai tipis kearahnya, merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang disamping, Assassin itu menoleh kesamping dan seketika membulatlah matanya ketika melihat Kyubi sudah melompat kearahnya dengan sebuah bogem mentah yang siap menghajar tubuhnya, tidak ingin terkena serangan Kyubi Assassin itu langsung melompat menjauh.

" Orrrryyaaaa!?. "

Booom!?

Pukulan kuat Kyubi meremukan tanah hingga menyebabkan sebuah kawah kecil, Kyubi berdecih ketika serangannya berhasil dihindari, sementara Assassin itu menatap kearah bekas pukulan Kyubi, pukulan itu...,

" harus aku, akui jika kau memang anak dari [Immortal Wizard], kau menguasai salah satu Magic andalan miliknya, [Human Strength], jika aku terlambat menghindar sedetik saja mungkin aku akan terkena cidera parah. "

Ucap Assassin itu, Kyubi menatap datar Assassin itu, sebelum ia menghantamkan tinjunya, " kau akan menerima balasannya karena telah berani berniat menculik heiress dari clan bangsawan senju. " ucap Kyubi dingin, Assassin itu menyeringai tipis sebelum ia memiringkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan dari samping sesuatu yang berbahaya melesat kearahnya dan benar saja sedetik setelah ia menghindar sebuah bola liatrik berwarna tosca melesat cepat melewatinya dan melubangi dinding yang tak jauh dari mereka

" ara, meleset. "

Assassin itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana disana Kaguya menciptakan lingkaran magic dijari telunjuknya yang membentuk sebuah pistol..., Kaguya menajamkan matanya dengan senyuman manis bertengger diwajahnya.

" lain kali tidak akan meleset. "

Ucap Kaguya, Naruto yang melihat kerjasama antara kedua perempuan didepannya berkeringat dingin, terkadang ia lupa jika dua perempuan yang saat ini bertarung dengan anggunnya melawan Assassin itu bukanlah perempuan biasa.

Naruto mengeleng pelan, bukan saatnya ia berpikir seperti itu, ada hal yang harus ia lakukan, Naruto melompat mencari posisi yang aman dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi langsung mengambil posisi meditasi, perlahan buku didada Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya Crimson yang menyelimuti Naruto dengan pedar crimson tipis.

\- Mindscape -

" Master, buka matamu. "

Mendengar sebuah suara Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, dan kini di garis pandangannya terlihat seorang gadis bertubuh chibi, mengunakan pakaian Loli Gohtic hitam, bersurai hitam panjang, dengan iris mata hitam kosong yang menatap kearahnya..., Gadis kecil itu melayang rendah seolah ditempat itu tidak memiliki Gravitasi untuk dirinya.

" selamat datang didalam diriku, Master. "

Ucap Ophis sambil mengerakan kedua tangannya kesekeliling, pandangan Naruto terarah kesekeliling dan seketika iris shappire Naruto melebar sempurna, digaris pandangannya saat ini sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya berwarna putih mendominasi, terdapat begitu banyak lemari buku yang tersusun dengan rapihnya, jumlah lemari buku itu tidak bisa Naruto hitung karena sangat teramat banyak, Naruto menatap keatas dimana ia melihat banyak sekali buku yang melayang dengan tenang, ...,

" Ophis, apa ini semua pengetahuan yang kau miliki?. "

Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kagum akan jumlah buku yang ada disana, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, " benar ini semua merupakan pengetahuan yang aku miliki, Master. Namun hilangnya ingatanku membuat isi dari hampir semua buku disini menghilang..., biar kutunjukan sesuatu. " ucap Ophis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan perlahan tangannya terarah keatas, dan ajaibnya dua buku bersampul hijau dan biru melayang pelan kearahnya.

Ophis mengambil buku bersampul hijau, dan menepuknya dengan pelan, " ini adalah buku tentang Magic tumbuhan, disini terdapat Ensiklopedia yang memuat banyak sekali tanaman, mulai dari tanaman herbal, yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit langka seperti keretakan pada inti mana, hancurmya jalur mana, dan masih banyak lagi penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan, juga buku ini memuat tanaman beracun secara lengkap, bagi seorang Wizard type tanaman, buku ini merupakan harta karun, " Ucap Ophis sambil menunjukan isi buku itu pada Naruto, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan pandangan kagum, Ophis menutup buku itu sebelum ia melepaskan buku itu yang langsung melayang kembali ketempat asalnya.

" sementara buku ini..., "

Ophis mengambil buku bersampul biru, ia perlahan menepuk buku itu dan membukanya namun saat dibuka buku itu kosong, tidak ada catatan sama sekali, " buku ini adalah buku yang tadinya mengandung sebuah Magic yang telah lama hilang ratusan tahun lalu, aku tidak ingat siapa yang menciptakan Magic ini tapi bisa aku katakan jika Magic sangatlah kuat..., namun seperti yang master lihat, hilangnya ingatanku membuat isi dari buku ini menghilang. " ucap Ophis menunjukan isi buku kosong itu pada Naruto, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengelus dagunya dan menatap sekeliling.

" jadi, bisa aku asumsikan jika buku disini sebagai besar isinya telah menghilang begitu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Naruto kembali berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Ophis. " nee, Ophis kau bilang padaku ingatanmu telah kembali meskipun itu hanya sebagian kecil dari ingatanmu kan?. " tanya Naruto, Ophis mengangguk lagi.

" jika begitu, maka dari banyaknya buku diruangan ini berapa banyak buku yang isinya telah kembali?. " tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menyentuh pelipisnya dengan telunjuknya.

" untuk saat ini jumlah buku yang isinya telah kembali, sekitar 163 buku, Master..., mulai dari buku tentang cara pengobatan, Martial Arts, Strategi, sejarah peradaban yang hilang dan masih banyak lagi. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ophis...,

" jika begitu, Ophis. Bisakah kau memilihkanku sebuah buku Magic yang bisa melepaskan kita dari Assassin itu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengarahkan tangannya kesamping dan seketika buku bersampul merah disalah satu lemari bergetar dan melayang cepat kearah Ophis.

" ini adalah Magic [Limit Burst], Magic yang paling cocok untuk situasi seperti ini, Master. Magic ini memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, namun efek samping Magic ini sangatlah merugikan bagi penggunanya, Master. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, merugikan bagi penggunanya?, Magic seperti apa itu?

" Efek apa yang diberikan jika menggunakan Magic ini?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia membuka buku itu dan membaca isinya. " [Limit Burst], Magic yang menggunakan 99% kapasitas [Mana] penggunanya untuk melepaskan kekuatan yang melampaui batasan fisik hingga Maksimal selama batas waktu 1 menit, dengan kata lain jika Master menggunakan Magic ini maka Master akan dapat melepaskan batasan kemampuan fisik Master dengan bayaran 99% kapasitas [Mana] yang Master miliki. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam, mendapatkan kemampuan untuk melepaskan batasan normal yang dimiliknya saat ini, dan jeda waktunya hanya 60 detik?, resiko Magic ini terlalu besar..., tapi Ophis berkata jika Magic ini merupakan yang paling cocok untuk lepas dari Assassin berbahaya itu tapi tetap saja resikonya terlalu besar..., Kuso!, ini sama seperti perjudian!, dimana jika gagal maka ia akan langsung mati!.

Ophis yang melihat Masternya tengah menimbang pilihan berat tersenyum tipis, " jadi, bagaimana Master?..., apa kau akan mempelajari Magic ini?. " Tanya Ophis, Naruto menatap kearah Ophis dan kearah buku ditangannya, Naruto berpikir keras sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" hah~, baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain, kita akan mencobanya, dan sisanya tergantung keberuntungan kita, "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis mengangguk pelan, " kalau begitu, sudah ditentukan..., " Gumam Ophis pelan, setelah mengatakan itu, buku ditangan Ophis melayang dan berubah menjadi sebuah bulatan cahaya berwarna putih, bulatan cahaya itu melesst cepat dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto...,

Deg!

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan luapan [Mana] bergejolak didalam tubuhnya, perlahan Aura berwarna Crimson menyelimuti tubuh Naruto..., Naruto meringis ketika merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas, sangat panas seperti terbakar!..., tak lama aura Crimson yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menghilang...,

Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut, gila!, itu tadi pengalaman yang mengerikan, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya terasa nyeri, setelah beberapa saat nyeri itu hilang dan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ingatan asing tercetak jelas dikepalannya, Ophis tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto. " selamat, Master. Kau sudah menguasai paksa [Limit Burst], " ucap Ophis, membuat Naruto menatap kearahnya sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya berharap agar tidak ada yang saraf atau sendi yang rusak..., Naruto menatap kearah tubuhnya,

" tubuhku..., terasa lebih ringan, ini terasa sama seperti.., "

" sama seperti ketika Master naik ke bintang selanjutnya. "

Potong Ophis dengan cepat, Naruto menatap kearah Ophis yang tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan bingung, sebelum iris shappirenya membulat ketika ia mengerti senyuman tipis Ophis...,

" selamat, Master kau sekarang berada ditingkat Bronze bintang 7, hanya tinggal 4 bintang lagi sampai Master memenangkan taruhan dengan orang yang bernama Jiraiya itu. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " begitu ya?, 4 tingkat lagi sebelum aku membungkam mereka semua, " ucap Naruto, tangan Naruto terkepal erat seolah menyiratkan jika dirinya yakin dapat menjadi peringkat perak dan membuat mereka mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ophis, dan tersenyum tipis. " kalau begitu, Ophis. Aku harus segera pergi dan membereskan situasi kita. " Ucap Naruto, Ophis mengangguk pelan.

" Master, sebelum pergi, aku ingatkan lagi..., [Limit Burst] hanya bisa kau gunakan sekali, setelah itu kau akan kehilangan seluruh tenagamu, jadi gunakan waktu 1 menit sebaik mungkin. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, " tentu akan aku gunakan sebaik mungkin dan lagi pula, jika benar apa yang ada didalam buku yang aku kuasai secara paksa ini, maka 1 menit lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Assassin itu..., kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Ophis. " ucap Naruto sebelum perlahan menghilang, Ophis menatap tempat Naruto menghilang sebelum ia menatap keatas, mata yang sebelumnya hanya terisi kekosongan kini mulai tersirat setitik kesedihan, dan kerinduan disana, Ophis memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan.

" Imouto..., "

\- Real World -

Sementara itu didunia nyata, Lotus city, kota reruntuhan kuno itu, kini semakin terlihat runtuh, banyak sekali retakan pada tanah, dan hancurnya beberapa rumah..., hal ini diakibatkan oleh tiga orang yang tengah bertarung habis-habisan disana.

Kaguya mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu kulit Kaguya mulai terlihat pucat, menandakan jika ia terlalu banyak menggunakan mana didalam tubuhnya, tak berbeda jauh dari Kaguya, Kyubipun terlihat sudah mulai kelelahan, mereka berdua menyerang Assassin itu menggunakan kombinasi mereka namun Assassin itu selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah...,

Assassin itu menatap kedua perempuan heiress clan ternama didepannya dengan pandangan remeh, " hanya segini sajakah, kemampuan yang dimiliki pewaris clan bangsawan Senju dan Otsutsuki?, lemah. " ucap Assassin itu, Kyubi yang mendengarnya tersulut emosi dan berniat berlari untuk menghajar Assassin itu namun dengan cepat Kaguya menahan Kyubi.

" Kaguya!, apa yang kau-, "

" Kyu!, hentikan!, dia hanya memancing emosi kita!, ingat rencana dari Namikaze itu. "

Kyubi terdiam mendengar nada memerintah dari Kaguya, ia menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya, " maaf, aku hampir terpancing. " ucap Kyubi, Kaguya melirik sejenak kearah Kyubi yang sudah mulai tenang, sebelum ia menatap kedepan dimana Assassin itu menyeringai...,

Kaguya memutar gir-gir diotaknya, ia harus menemukan cara untuk mengulur waktu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Namikaze itu, Kaguya melirik kesamping dimana tak jauh dari mereka Naruto tengah bermeditasi...,

' dia masih belum selesai juga?, sebenarnya Teknik rahasia apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan Assassin itu?, '

Batin Kaguya, ia kembali melirik kedepan dimana ia melihat Assassin itu berjalan pelan mendekati dirinya dan Kyubi...,

" aku rasa waktu bermainnya sudah selesai, saatnya membawa kalian berdua pergi..., "

Ucap Assassin itu dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya, perlahan Aura tak mengenakan mencemari udara, sebuah pedar tipis menyelimuti tangan kanan Assassin itu, Kaguya menatap hal itu sebelum ia membulatkan matanya...,

" Kyubi!, menghindar!. "

Teriak Kaguya, Kyubi tersentak sebelum ia mengikuti perkataan Kaguya dan langsung melompat kesamping dan tepat sedetik kemudian sebuah pedar energi tipis melesat cepat melewati dirinya.

Jrasssh!?.

Sebuah garis lurus tercipta ditanah, Kyubi menatap hal itu dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah Kyubi..,

' berbahaya..., sedikit terlambat saja maka aku akan..., "

Kyubi mengalihkan pandangan kesamping dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Assassin itu sudah melesat kearah Kaguya, dengan gerakan cepat Kyubi segera berlari menuju Kaguya...,

" Kaguya!, awas!, "

namun karena faktor kelelahan yang dialami Kyubi ia kalah cepat dengan Assassin itu hingga dalam sekejap Assassin itu sudah berada didepan Kaguya dan memberikan sebuah pukulan kuat diulu hati Kaguya yang tidak bisa menghindari karena terkejut...,

Duakh!

" Cough!?..., "

Kaguya melotot dan memuntahkan sedikit air liurnya, ketika ulu hatinya diserang rasa sakit yang sangat hebat, hingga ia jatuh berlutut, Kaguya merasa jika pandangannya langsung mengabur dan tak lama ia langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri...,

" Kaguya!?..., beraninya kau!..., "

Wajah Kyubi mengeras melihat Sahabat baiknya pingsan, hal itu membuat Kyubi langsung tersulut emosi hingga tanpa banyak waktu lagi Kyubi berlari kearah Assassin yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan misterius...,

Pukulan, demi pukulan Kyubi lancarkan namun tidak ada satu pun pukulan miliknya yang mengenai Assassin itu, Assassin itu menyeringai kecil sambil terus menghindari pukulan demi pukulan yang dilancarkan Kyubi.

" kau memukul seperti perempuan, eh, tunggu kau memang perempuan hahahaha!?. "

Kyubi mengeraskan wajahnya, harga diri yang ia miliki sedang direndahkan!, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!, Assassin yang menyeringai ketika Kyubi memukul dengan membabi buta, sepertinya Kyubi tersulut emosi dan kehilangan ketenangannya dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Assassin itu ketika melihat Kyubi membuka celah, tanpa banyak waktu lagi sebuah pukulan kuat bersarang diperut Kyubi...,

Duakh!

" Cough!?..., "

Kyubi melotot ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat diperutnya, ia jatuh berlutut dan meringkuk kesakitan, Assassin itu menyeringai melihat Kyubi yang nampak kesakitan...,

" heh~, kau sepertinya memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang tinggi, kau pasti melatih tubuhmu dengan intens hingga kau masih tetap sadar setelah menerima pukulanku..., "

Ucap Assassin itu namun Kyubi tidak menjawabnya ia masih meringkuk kesakitan, Assassin itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia dengan cepat mencengkram leher Kyubi dan mengangkatnya tinggi...,

" mari kita coba, apa kau masih bisa sadar setelah menerima pukulan keduaku..., "

Ucap Assassin itu dengan wajah psyco disana, Kyubi memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Assassin itu, namun sia-sia tenaganya sudah menipis..., Assassin itu menyeringai dan dengan santainya ia menyiapkan pukulan berlapis Mana ditangannya...,

" saa..., berikan aku jeritan terbaikmu, Heiress selanjutnya dari Clan Senju..., "

Ucap Assassin itu yang dengan cepat langsung mengarahkan pukulan keperut Kyubi, namun sebuah cengkraman menghentikan pukulan yang sedikit lagi akan menghantam perut Kyubi...,

Grep!

Assassin itu terdiam sebelum ia menatap kebawah dimana disana Naruto, orang yang menghentikan pukulannya menundukan sedikit wajahnya hingga ekspresi Naruto tidak terbaca sama sekali...,

Naruto melakukan gerakan lembut dengan tangan kiri yang tersisa perlahan diselimuti oleh pedar energi tipis dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghantam perut Assassin itu...,

[Namikaze Martial Arts Style : Palm Impact]

Sebuah palm kuat menghantam telak Assassin itu hingga membuat Assassin itu terseret beberapa meter kebelakang, Kyubi yang terlepas dari cekikan Assassin itu perlahan melayang jatuh namun sebelum menyentuh tanah Naruto terlebih dahulu menangkapnya...,

Merasakan sebuah buaian hangat membuat Kyubi perlahan membuka matanya dan iris ruby-nya melihat sebuah batu Shappire indah tengah menatap tajam kedepan, sebelum iris shappire itu menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang tersirat setitik rasa khawatir.

" maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Senju. "

Ucap Naruto, Kyubi terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " sekarang aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Namikaze-kun. " setelah mengatakan itu Kyubi langsung kehilangan kesadaran, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memasang senyuman tipis, perempuan ini, padahal ia dan temannya itu bisa saja mengabaikan dirinya dan lari menyelamatkan diri tapi perempuan ini tetap bertarung karena ia menaruh kepercayaan pada rencananya, sepertinya Senju Kyubi bukanlah orang buruk...,

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaguya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, Naruto berjalan pelan dan meletakan Kyubi disamping Kaguya dengan lembut..., Naruto menatap keduanya sejenak sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Great Sword miliknya yang tergeletak ditanah...,

Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan memposisikan pedangnya didepannya dan menenangkan jalur pernafasannya, lalu menatap tajam kearah Assassin yang terlihat sedikit meringis kesakitan Naruto

" demi mereka yang menaruh harapan padaku, aku akan mengalahkanmu disini, Ossan..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Assassin itu terdiam dan menatap intens Naruto, aura pemuda itu terasa berbeda daripada sebelumnya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bergumam pelan.

[Accel]

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Assassin itu bersiaga, Naruto dalam sekejap sudah berada didepan Assassin itu dan dengan cepat melakukan tebasan horizontal kekiri tidak ingin Mati Assassin itu berniat menahan pedang Naruto dengan cakarnya namun iris mata Assassin itu membulat ketika Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tebasan kekanan, dan terakhir ditutup dengan sebuah tebasan vertikal dari atas...,

' apa!?, tiga serangan dalam satu gerakan!?, bocah ini!, bukan bocah biasa '

[ Namikaze Style : Turning Swallow Strike ]

Assassin itu langsung melompat kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ia hanya terkena luka gores dikulitnya, darah mengalir dan menetes ketanah...,

Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia memposisikan Great Swordnya disamping tubuhnya, perlahan Naruto menutup mata kanannya dan sedetik kemudian iris berwarna Golden Vertikal terlihat disana...,

" aku akan memastikan kau membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan pada kami, Ossan..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Assassin itu sedikit meringis merasakan luka ditubuhnya, ia sepertinya terlalu meremehkan pemuda ini, perlahan Aura tidak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh Assassin itu, Naruto menatap hal itu datar meskipun samar-samar terlihat keringat dingin jatuh bebas dipelipisnya.

" aku sepertinya terlalu meremehkanmu, Bocah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, perkenalkan, Namaku adalah D, salah satu Anggota Serikat Balam. "

Ucap Assassin itu yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai D, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Assassin itu dengan datar.

" Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. "

Ucap Naruto datar, Assassin itu menyeringai, Aura yang tidak mengenakan sebagai menguar dari tubuh Assassin itu, perlahan tubuh berbulu Assassin itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap lagi...,

" Naruto ya?, Rune Breaker, dari Bangsawan Rendah Namikaze, aku mengakuimu bocah, sebagai penghormatan aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuhku. "

Ucap Assassin itu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan tekanan aneh didalam pancaran Mana dari D, entah kenapa terasa begitu gelap..., Naruto langsung waspada ketika Aura tidak mengenakan sudah mulai tenang, D tertawa kecil sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

" kita mulai, Bocah. "

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu D langsung menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan kepulan debu disana, Naruto langsung waspada, Naruto menfokuskan seluruh panca indranya untuk merasakan hawa keberadaan D namun nihil...,

' sial, aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Assassin itu, ia seolah membaur dengan sekitar. '

Batin Naruto. insting Naruto menjerit ketika ia merasakan bahaya dari samping, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memposisikan Great Swordnya kesamping dan sedetik kemudian sebuah bekas cakar tercipta dibadan Great Sword, Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya melihat Goresan diatas Great Swordnya...,

" heh, kau berhasil menahannya dengan pedang itu ya?, kita lihat sejauh mana pedangmu itu bisa sanggup menahan serangan selanjutnya. "

Suara D bergema disana, Naruto melirik kesekitar namun nihil ia tidak bisa menemukan letak suara D, Naruto kembali merasakan bahaya dari sampingnya dan dengan cepat menahannya menggunakan Great Swordnya dan sebuah bekas cakaran tercipta disana..., hal itu terus terjadi berkali-kali hingga Naruto kelihatan kesulitan...,

' sial, aku bisa selamat berkat instingku, aku harus mencari cara sebelum-, '

Krak!

Naruto melotot tak percaya saat sebuah retakan muncul di Great Swordnya, pedang miliknya sudah mencapai batasnya, retakan semakin menjalar kesemua bagian Great Sword sebelum detik selanjutnya, Great Sword itu hancur berkeping-keping...,

" khek~, pedang murahan itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi, serangan selanjutnya pasti akan merobek tubuhmu..., "

Naruto menatap kearah patahan Great Sword yang tergeletak ditanah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada patahan ditangannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca...,

Jrasssh!

Sebuah serangan mengores punggung Naruto, darah perlahan mengalir dari luka itu, Naruto meringis sedikit namun ia tidak memperdulikan lukannya, ia perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakan patahan pedang ditangannya ketanah...,

Jraasssh!

Sebuah luka kembali Naruto dapatkan dilengan kirinya, namun sekali lagi Naruto tidak mengubrisnya dan lebih memilih menatap kearah pedang didepannya...,

" kau sudah berjuang dengan baik, terima kasih karena sudah-, "

Jraassh!

" ugh!, melindungiku sampai saat ini, beristirahatlah dengan tenang, sekali lagi terima kasih..., "

Ucap Naruto, dari balik semak-semak D menatap hal itu dengan seringai tipis, " heh, aku baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang Knight melakukan penghormatan terakhir pada sebuah senjata yang biasa digunakan untuk membunuh. " ucap D, Naruto perlahan bangkit, wajahnya menundukan kebawah hingga tidak terlihat Ekspresi apa yang ada disana.

D menyeringai melihat Naruto yang terdiam ditempatnya, " ada apa, Bocah, kau sudah menyerah karena pedangmu telah tiada?, " ucap D namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab, melihat hal itu D langsung bersiap melakukan serangan.

" baiklah, aku akan segera melenyapkanmu, Bocah!. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, D menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang terdiam disana dengan wajah menunduk, D mengarahkan sebuah cakar tajam yang siap menguyak leher Naruto.

" Matilah kau bocah!. "

Grep!

D membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto dengan gerakan cepat menangkap tangannya hingga cakar yang sebentar lagi mengoyak leher Naruto terhenti disana..., D berusaha menarik tangannya namun cengkraman Naruto terlalu kuat...,

Naruto perlahan melakukan gerakan lembut dengan tangan kirinya yang kini diselimuti oleh pedar Mana tipis dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung menghantamkan Palm kuat keperut D.

[Namikaze Martial Arts Style : Palm Impact]

Duakh!

" Ohok!..., "

D memuntahkan air liur keudara dan terseret kebelakang, tak henti sampai disana Naruto dengan cepat muncul didepan D yang terkejut melihatnya dan langsung memberikan Palm kuat kedagu D hingga membuat D terangkat keudara, Naruto bergumam pelan...,

[Boost]

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali melesat kearah D yang terhempas kebelakang dan langsung memberikan tendangan kuat yang membuat D terlempar cepat dan membentur dinding salah satu rumah dikota mati itu...,

D perlahan bangkit dari timbunan reruntuhan, disudut bibir D kini terlihat darah mengalir menandakan jika serangan Naruto kali ini berefek pada tubuhnya..., D mengembungkan pipinya sebelum memuntahkan sedikit darah...,

' si-sial, ak-aku berhasil dilukai oleh seorang bocah Academy, "

D mengelap darah disudut bibirnya dan menatap kearah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah berat, samar-samar dapat terdengar ditelinga gumam dingin seorang Namikaze Naruto.

" memukul seorang perempuan dengan kejamnya, tidak hanya itu, kau juga telah berani menghina pengorbanan 'teman' yang sudah melindungiku, kau..., harus mati..., "

D, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang disebut rasa takut ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan mata yang sebelumnya menyimpan kehangatan kini terlihat kosong dan tak ada lagi kehangatan disana, yang ada disana hanyalah tatapan hampa dan jika dilihat dengan teliti maka disana terdapat sebuah pedang yang siap menusuk siapapun yang ia pandang...,

Rasa takut D semakin menjadi-jadi ketika langkah Naruto entah kenapa bisa terdengar bagaikan alunan musik kematian ditelinganya..., D mengertakan giginya, ia seorang Assassin berpengalaman dibuat ketakutan oleh bocah Academy!, jika orang itu mengetahui hal ini, pasti dirinya akan ditertawakan!, D dengan cepat menusuk tangannya sendiri dengan cakarnya..., menggunakan rasa sakit untuk menghilangkan rasa takut..., cara yang efektif...,

" Bangsat!, aku pasti akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang akan membuatmu berharap tidak pernah merasakannya..., "

D mengobarkan [Mana] miliknya hingga udara terasa sesak namun Naruto hanya menatap hal itu dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia berhenti tak jauh dari D dan bergumam pelan namun bisa didengar oleh D.

[Limit Burst]

Wussh!

Sebuah gelombang aura yang cukup besar memenuhi udara, aura merah crimson menyelimuti tubuhnya Naruto dan membungkusnya dalam pedar tipis, Naruto menatap kearah D yang membeku ditempat dengan [Belial Eye's] yang masih aktif dimata kanannya..., Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan dalam sekejap Naruto melesat cepat dan muncul didepan D yang terkejut melihat pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat!...,

D, yang terkejut tidak menyadari sebuah pukulan kuat mengarah padanya...,

Duakh!

" Gfuk! "

D, terseret beberapa meter kebelakang, ia menatap kedepan dan ia membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto muncul didepannya dengan dua tendangan memutar yang langsung menghantam telak D hingga membuat kembali terseret kebelakang, ..., tak henti sampai disana Naruto langsung melakukan step cepat layaknya seorang yang tengah menari sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan menghantamkan dua Palm kuat kedada dan perut D hingga membuat D memuntahkan sedikit darah...,

" Chough!, "

D, meringis kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit. D, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan seketika iris D mengecil ketika ia melihat Naruto diselimuti oleh hembusan angin yang menari ganas disekitar tubuhnya..., D langsung merasakan firasat buruk ketika Naruto melakukan gerakan lembut selayaknya penari yang menari bersama angin dialam bebas, anginpun mengikuti gerakan Naruto...,

Naruto menatap datar kearah D sebelum melesat dan dalam satu kedipan mata ia sudah berada didepan D yang terkejut melihat kemunculannya, Naruto memutar kedua tangannya lembut sebelum menghantamkan dua pukulan kuat...,

[Namikaze Secret Technique : Seiryuu]

Blaaar!

Sebuah pukulan dengan memanfaatkan tekanan udara yang terkumpul lewat serangkaian gerakan beladiri meledak hebat dan membuat D terpental jauh kebelakang sebelum berhenti ketika ia membentur sebuah dinding kokoh hingga menciptakan sebuah retakan layaknya jaring laba-laba disana..., dan D-pun kalah...,

" hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., "

Naruto menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, sudah ia duga ia masih belum mampu menahan beban dari teknik Martial Arts tingkat tinggi yang diajarkan Kakeknya, ia masih harus banyak melatih tubuhnya kembali...,

" hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., daya serangan dari teknik ini bertambah drastis dari terakhir kali aku ingat, mungkin ini berkat [Limit Burst]. hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., "

Deg!

Naruto merasakan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menegang, ini pasti efek dari teknik tingkat atas yang ia keluarkan tadi, " ugh..., tidak hanya daya serang, beban teknik ini juga semakin menjadi-jadi..., hosh..., hosh..., aku harus cepat menemukan cara mengatasinya atau tubuhku tidak akan sanggup menahan beban teknik ini lagi..., " Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, namun sebuah senyuman puas terpatri diwajahnya, " tapi aku menang..., " ucap Naruto sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh ditempat...,

Ophis menyaksikan semua pertarungan itu dengan serius, Masternya kembali menunjukan sebuah pertarungan epic dengan kemampuan pure miliknya...,

" [Namikaze Secret Technique : Seiryuu]..., sungguh teknik yang melampaui keterbatasan Fisik, aku mungkin akan bilang teknik ini teknik tingkat menengah jika saja teknik ini menggunakan mana, namun teknik ini tidak mengonsumsi mana sedikitpun..., Namikaze Clan..., aku penasaran seperti apa Clan itu hingga bisa menciptakan salah satu manusia yang wajib mendapatkan gelar sebagai seekor Monster. "

Ucap Ophis bermonolog sendiri, ia perlahan melayang turun dan menampakan kaki tanpa alas kakinya kelantai, ia memutar tubuhnya dengan anggunnya sebelum ia menatap keatas.

" tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi Masterku, hal menarik apa lagi yang akan menanti kita Master..., aku tidak sabar menantikannya. "

.

.

.

\- The Worst One -

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti, Matahari perlahan naik tahta?, dan memulai tugasnya untuk membangunkan sebagian makhluk dunia untuk memulai aktifitasnya, dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak, sinar matahari nampaknya mengusik pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto, nama pemuda itu.

Naruto perlahan mengeliat pelan sebelum iris Shappire miliknya menyapa dunia...,

" ugh, "

Naruto meringis ketika ia berusaha bangkit, ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya nyeri dikepala Naruto reda dan ia mulai bisa melihat dengan jernih, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling, uhm?, apa ini?, apa ia berada didalam sebuah tenda?, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan pandangan Naruto terkunci pada kedua sisinya, Naruto terdiam ketika melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya dimana ia melihat kepala merah keorangean dan putih perak berada disini kanan dan kirinya, wajah damai terpatri diwajah kedua perempuan cantik dikedua sisinya...,

Naruto menatap hal itu dengan mata mengerjap berkali-kali, sebelum ia tersenyum hambar, dan tanpa aba-aba ia mengampar dirinya sendiri..., sakit!, ini bukan mimpi!, ini nyata...,

" ah, sial..., aku tidak tahu harus menganggap ini keberuntungan atau kesialan..., "

Gumam Naruto dengan wajah depresi, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia memutuskan keluar dari tenda, Naruto menegakan tubuhnya dan melakukan peregangan ringan, sebelum ia menatap daerah sekitar, dimana disana terlihat sekali bekas pertempuran, Naruto terdiam ketika ia mengingat dengan jelas pertempuran antara tiga siswa academy melawan Assassin berpengalaman dimana puncak pertempuran ditutup dengan kemenangan Naruto.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna crimson muncul didada Naruto dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah buku Gremoire muncul, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat buku didadanya.

' Hoaam~, selamat pagi, Master. '

" selamat pagi, Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum geli ketika ia yakin saat ini Ophis tengah mengucek matanya dengan pose imut yang ia yakin bisa membuat lolicon manapun memangsa Ophis..., Naruto menghirup udara pagi yang segar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengeliling Lotus City sejenak.

' Hoaam~, nee..., Master, apa kau akan kembali lagi dalam ruang harta mengingat kita belum mengambil seluruh harta disana. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto tersenyum tipis, " tentu saja kita akan mengambilnya, malahan sekarang aku ingin kesana dan mengambilnya..., " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu masuk keruang harta..., setelah beberapa saat melangkah akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat ruang harta, Naruto terdiam melihat ruang yang gelap gulita dan hanya ada satu cahaya yang masuk kedalam lewat sebuah celah disana...,

" baiklah saatnya mengambil benda terakhir. "

Ucap Naruto dengan mata kanan yang berubah warna menjadi Golden dengan pupil Vertikal..., dalam penglihatan Naruto semuanya terlihat jelas, Magic dimata kanan Naruto layaknya kacamata khusus yang memiliki fitur 'penglihatan malam' Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah kotak peti batu kecil, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan tiga buah kunci, Naruto memilih salah satu kunci dan memasuknya kelubang kunci disana...,

Clek!

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat peti batu itu terbuka, Naruto langsung saja melihat benda apa yang ada didalam dan seketika Alis Naruto bertautan ketika melihat benda apa yang ada didalam, Naruto mengambil benda disana dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, ini kan...,

" jepit rambut?. "

Yap, sebuah jepit rambut dengan bentuk dan warna indah tak lupa hiasan beberapa batu permata disana hingga membuat kepit rambut itu terlihat sangat indah, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, untuk apa seorang penguasa kota menaruh jepit rambut perempuan didalam peti batu dan dikunci rapat?, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, mungkin saja jepit rambut ini milik istri tercinta penguasa ini?, maa.., siapa peduli, Naruto menghela nafas dan memasukan jepit rambut itu kesakunya...,

" saatnya kembali, "

\- Time Skip -

Pagipun kini berganti menjadi siang, Naruto menatap datar kedepan, Setelah berkemas Naruto, Kyubi dan Kaguya akhirnya meninggalkan Lotus City, tentunya setelah mereka menjarah harta diruang harta penguasa kota ini dan hal itu memaksa Naruto kembali keruang harta dua kali, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan itu, dan pembagian hartapun dimulai dimana Kyubi mendapatkan 35%, Kaguya 35% dan Naruto 30%.

Kenapa Kaguya mendapatkan hasil lebih banyak dari Naruto?, ya, karena dia yang menyimpan seluruh harta jarahan kota kuno ini didalam Ring Storage, Naruto menghela nafas, ia lupa jika Otsutsuki merupakan clan dengan bisnis paling banyak diseluruh kerajaan [Alvarez] jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia menaruh harga terhadap sesuatu kesepakatan, otak pembisnis nih mah...,

Naruto nampaknya harus berusaha menjadi orang yang sabar itu semua karena Kaguya sedaritadi terus mengeluh dan meminta untuk beristirahat, dengan alasan jika kakinya sakitlah, capeklah, panaslah, dan banyak lagi, Kaguya terus mengeluh sampai akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas tipikal, Ojou-sama, kemana-mana selalu naik kereta kuda, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap perempuan Otsutsuki itu dengan datar.

" Otsutsuki-san, jika kau terus mengeluh seperti itu, maka aku bersedia mengendongmu sampai dikota berikutnya, bagaimana apa kau mau?. "

Tanya Naruto datar dan hal itu sukses membuat Kaguya terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah yang langsung menatap kearah lain, " ba-baka!, ap-apa yang kau katakan..., " ucap Kaguya malu, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan...,

' Tsundere kah?, '

Setelah berjalan selama dua hari penuh!, akhirnya Ketiga Remaja Academy itu sampai di ibukota kerjaan, tanpa banyak waktu lagi ketiganya segera berjalan menuju Academy untuk melaporkan kepulangan mereka...,

" Apa!?, kau diserang oleh Assassin!, kau tidak apa-apakan sayang?. "

Tsunade berucap dengan khawatir, hal ini terjadi karena Kyubi mengatakan semua pengalaman mereka, mulai dari menemukan reruntuhan kota kuno, sampai kebagian dimana mereka bertempur dengan Assassin, Naruto hanya bisa menatap datar hal itu, ia tidak memperdulikan kegiatan didepannya...,

Kyubi memasang wajah memerah ketika ibunda nya bertingkah berlebihan didepannya, mungkin ia tidak keberatan jika hanya ada dirinya namun saat ini ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, terutama. " Ka-Kaa-chan, aku baik-baik saja, ja-jadi berhentilah bertingkat berlebihan seperti itu aku malu..., " ucap Kyubi sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya bisa memutar mata bosan...,

Tsunade menghela nafas, dan tersenyum kearah Kyubi dan Kaguya, " beruntungnya kau, Kyu-chan. Karena Kaguya dikirim oleh Seito Kaichou berhasil mengatasi Assassin itu, aku sebagai kepala sekolah tentu saja bangga dengan kalian berdua, kalian memang murid paling 'berbakat' diacademy ini tidak seperti..., " ucap Tsunade sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat tidak peduli, Kyubi dan Kaguya terdiam mendengar pujian dan hinaan tak langsung dari Tsunade, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kyubi dan Kaguya lalu tersenyum manis.

" baiklah, Laporan kalian aku terima, terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian 'berdua', setelah ini mungkin aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah karena telah berhasil mengalahkan 3 Assassin dari serikat yang menjadi musuh semua Ras..., " ucap Tsunade membuat Kyubi dan Kaguya terdiam dan melirik kearah Naruto dengan rasa bersalah, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia membuka mulut setelah sedaritadi diam.

" Ano..., Tsunade-sensei?, bolehkah aku pergi dari sini?, "

Tanya Naruto, Tsunade tanpa menoleh memberikan Gestur mengijinkan, Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedikit sebelum langsung pergi dari sana..., meninggalkan Kyubi dan Kaguya yang dihujani pujian dari Tsunade, tanpa Tsunade sadari baik Kyubi maupun Kaguya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan rasa bersalah yang terpatri diwajah mereka...,

' Namikaze / Namikaze-kun. '

And cut~

Ya-hallo..., i am back?, adakah yang rindu dengan Author sableng ini..., krik..., krik..., krik..., tidak ya?, #tersenyumpahit. Maa..., saya kembali dengan Chapter delapan, aku disini membuat Naruto mendapatkan New Skill [Limit Burst] dan yap ini adalah Kartu As Naruto, [Limit Burst] terinspirasi dari Itto Shura dari Another One Aka Ikki Kurogane ( Rakudai Kishi no Calavary ), dan Martial Arts Secret teknik [Namikaze Secret Technique : Seiryuu], aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari The God of Highschool, dari Han de?, atau siapalah itu, dimana finisher dari Teknik dari TGOH ini bernama [Blue Dragon], bagi kalian yang membaca komiknya pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud...,

Kedua, aku memutuskan untuk menghapus The Atarashi sekai?, kenapa karena setelah aku berkonsultasi dengan para senpai yang sudah melalang buana didunia penulisan, mereka berkata padaku jika Tema yangku angkat untuk The Atarashi sekai terlalu berat untukku yang Newbie dalam Game dan hal hasil aku diceramahi dua jam lebih oleh mereka..., #nangis dipojok.., Mereka juga mengatakan jika aku memiliki pandangan yang aneh dalam menulis, entah aku tidak tahu dibagian mana yang mereka maksud, tapi ya gitu deh...,

Ketiga, etto..., sepertinya aku akan memfokuskan diriku untuk dua fic saja, karena berdasarkan perkataan senpai, tugasku dah terlalu banyak dan sebelum Balance Break aku harus memutuskannya dimana aku harus mengorbankan salah satu dari ketiga Ficku, dan saran para senpai adalah The Atarashi sekai tereleminasi..., huhuhu, way god?...,

Keempat, etto..., apa ya?, ah!, maaf bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu fic ini, dan fic selanjutnya yang akan saya Up adalah The Almighty, setelah itu baru Fic ini, uhm?, anggap saja ini Siklus Update Fic saya hehehe...,

And Last, thanks untuk kalian semua yang sudah mem Fav, Fol, or Review aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain, terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya...,

Maa..., sudah ya?, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dihari yang akan datang, See you Next time~, Jaa ne minna-san..,


	9. Chapter 9

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, gak suka jangan baca!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 09

Suara langkah sepatu bergema disepanjang lorong Academy, Namikaze Naruto berjalan disepanjang lorong dengan wajah datar, keheningan menemani pemuda dengan julukan [The Worst One] itu sampai sebuah cahaya crimson bersinar terang didada Naruto dan memunculkan sebuah buku Greimore yang tergantung didada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kemunculan buku itu, " Ophis?, ada apa?. " tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum Greimore didada Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya crimson redup.

' Master, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kebenaran yang terjadi pada wanita tua itu?, '

Tanya Ophis dengan nada pelan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Ophis didadanya sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang.

" aku tidak senang memberitahukan apapun tentang diriku pada orang asing, Ophis. Dan lagipula jika aku ceritakan kebenaran yang terjadi sekalipun, wanita itu tetap tidak akan percaya. "

Ucap Naruto, membuat Ophis terdiam sinar crimson didada Naruto meredup lagi, entah apa yang dirasakan Ophis, ia merasakan perasaan tidak terima ketika Masternya dihina dengan hinaan yang memang tidak ditunjukan secara langsung tapi tujuan hinaan itu jelas sekali mengarah pada Masternya..., dan Ophis benar-benar tidak menyukai hal itu!.

' ta-tapi, Master, kaulah yang seharusnya mendapatkan pujian itu bukan mereka..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap Ophis dengan pandangan datar, " Ophis, aku tidak membutuhkan pujian, aku tidak membutuhkan semua pujian itu, karena bagiku pujian hanya akan membuatku besar kepala dan menjadi congkak, dan hal itu akan berakibat buruk untuk diriku sendiri. " ucap Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam, Naruto menatap kearah Ophis sebelum ia tersenyum kecil.

" sudahlah, lupakan hal itu, aku ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang pegal semua karena perjalanan jauh, "

Ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, ' hah~, Master, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, ' ucap Ophis pelan.

Naruto tertawa kecil, " maa..., kau akan terbiasa dengan sifatku, Ophis. " ucap Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Asrama dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya...,

Setelah beberapa saat melangkah Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan gedung utama, baru saja Naruto melangkah meninggalkan gedung Academy, pandangan Naruto teralih pada seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang dengan pony yang menutupi matanya hingga mata perempuan itu tidak terlihat sama sekali, perempuan itu terlihat tengah membagikan selembaran pada murid yang berlalu lalang.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas ketika tidak ada satupun murid yang mengambil selembaran yang ia bagikan, perempuan itu berjalan menuju kursi taman yang tak jauh darinya, ia mendudukan diri disana...,

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam berlarian disekitar kaki perempuan itu, tak jarang anjing kecil itu mengelus kaki perempuan itu membuat perempuan itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat anjing kecil itu yang langsung saja mendapat jilatan kasih sayang dari anjing kecil itu..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menatap intens anjing kecil itu, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika ia harus waspada pada anjing itu...,

' Master?, ada apa?. '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto tersadar dari dunianya dan mengeleng pelan. " ah, tidak ada, Ophis. " ucap Naruto sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya

" ah!, inilah hidup. "

Naruto mendesah nikmat ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk, sensasi lembutnya ranjang memanjakan tubuhnya yang lelah, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

" sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan, Master. "

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah seorang gadis mungil berpakaian loli gohtic hitam tengah duduk diatas tubuhnya, iris mata hitam kosong menatap Naruto...

Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia menghela nafas, " melihat dari beberapa kejadian di Lotus City, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja, Ophis. " ucap Naruto sambil kembali menutup matanya, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya.

" Master, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?, kita sudah mendapatkan [Heavenly Necklace], menjadi tingkat [Silver] dalam waktu tiga bulan sangatlah mudah. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap langit kamarnya sejenak sebelum ia memejamkan matanya kembali.

" entahlah, Ophis. Aku masih belum menentukan langkah selanjutnya setelah aku menjadi tingkat [Silver], mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Kampung halamanku setelah pengecekan Mana akhir semester ini..., "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah luar jendela, " begitu ya?, pulang kekampung halaman, mungkin itu hal yang bagus, Master..., "

Merasa tidak ada Respon Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Naruto yang mendengkur halus, sebuah senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajah imut Ophis ketika melihat Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya, sepertinya Masternya itu memang benar-benar kelelahan.

" selamat tidur, Master. "

\- Time Skip -

Perlahan malam mulai digantikan oleh pagi, disalah satu kamar dengan papan Nama Namikaze Naruto, terlihat Naruto tengah bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, ia menatap kearah cermin dilemari untuk melihat pantulan dirinya disana, setelah puas Naruto segera berjalan kearah pintu dan menuju Academy.

Naruto menatap datar kedepan disepanjang perjalanan menuju Academy entah kenapa ia mendengar banyak sekali perkataan memuakkan seperti biasa dipagi hari, namun bagi Naruto hal itu sudah biasa.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat perempuan bersurai ungu panjang yang ia lihat kemarin berdiri digerbang sambil membagikan selembaran kertas pada siswa dan siswi namun diabaikan oleh mereka, Perempuan itu menghela nafas ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang menerima lembaran itu..., Naruto menatap perempuan itu ketika ia berpapasan dengannya, Naruto melihat iris Violet indah yang tersembunyi dibalik surai ungu miliknya..., Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

" hari ini juga gagal ya~, "

Ucap perempuan itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar gumam perempuan itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berbalik dan mendekati perempuan itu.

" hey, boleh aku minta satu lembar?. "

Ucap Naruto membuat perempuan itu tersentak sebelum dengan gerakan kaku perempuan itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto..., ia terdiam menatap Naruto yang menjulurkan tangannya pada dirinya...,

" etto?, Ojou-san?, boleh aku minta satu lembar?. "

Ucap ulang Naruto membuat perempuan itu tersentak perlahan rona malu menghiasi pipi perempuan itu, dengan gerakan gugup perempuan itu menyerahkan satu lembar kertas pada Naruto yang menerima dengan senang hati.

" terimakasih..., "

Ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan perempuan itu, Narito tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lembaran ditangannya, dan alis Naruto berkerut.

" Club penelitian Alam?. "

Gumam Naruto sambil melihat tulisan yang mengajak untuk bergabung dengan club penelitian alam, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Perempuan didepannya yang terlihat malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa.

Naruto terdiam, penelitian alam ya?, uhm apa itu club dengan kegiatan untuk meneliti fenomena alam sekitar..., uhm menarik...,

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Suara lonceng tanda masuk bergema diseluruh Academy membuat Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya, dirinya...,

" shimatta!?, aku terlambat!?, sial!, Ibiki-sensei akan membunuhku kali ini!?..., "

Naruto berteriak panik, ia segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan perempuan itu yang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan bingung...,

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dilorong, ia harus cepat karena kelasnya berada dibagian paling jauh dari Academy ini, letaknya ada dipaling pojok Academy ini!..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat dari arah berlawanan seorang pria dengan luka diwajahnya, mengenakan pakaian pengajar Hirozimon Academy tengah berjalan santai menuju kelas Naruto..,

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari jika itu Ibiki-sensei!?, Ibiki yang tengah berjalan santai menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto tengah berlari cepat menuju kelas, Ibiki mengerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman iblis terpatri diwajah Ibiki...,

Dengan cepat Ibiki merubah langkah santainya menjadi lari cepat dan hal itu membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya dan iris matanya melebar Maksimal ketika ia melihat Ibiki-sensei menyeringai sadis yang bisa diartikan. ' terlambat heh~, akan ku hukum kau. ',

' sial!?, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menang, Psyco-Sensei '

Naruto berteriak dalam hati dan mempercepat larinya, kedua orang itu terlihat mempercepat larinya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalah, hingga ketika jarak mereka dengan pintu kelas tinggal sedikit lagi keduanya makin mempercepat larinya...,

Dalam gerakan lambat Keduanya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggan knop pintu..., Ibiki menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah penuh kemenangan sementara Naruto memasang wajah gak mau ngalah...,

Grep!

Grep!

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan keduanya berhasil mengenggam knop pintu, dengan nafas memburu keduanya mengadu tatapan yang bisa diartikan

' aku menang, kau akan kuhukum bocah sialan. '

' dalam mimpimu, kau tidak lihat aku yang menggenggam knop ini duluan, Pysco-sensei!. '

Keduanya tersenyum manis satu sama lain, namun hal itu berbeda dengan tangan mereka yang berebutan untuk membuka pintu..., alis keduanya berkedut melihat satu sama lain.

" terima saja kekalahmu, Namikaze dan berdiri dilorong sampai pelajaranku selesai. "

" tidak bisa, Ibiki-sensei. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Squad kedisplinan. "

Ucap Naruto tidak kalah sengit, bagi seluruh murid di Academy Hirozimon berurusan dengan Squad kedisplinan merupakan mimpi buruk, semua itu karena mereka tahu siapa ketua dari Squad Kedisplinan yang tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang ditidak bisa dibayangkan, contohnya mematahkan tulang?, bagi siapapun yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Keduanya mengadu tatapan dengan sengit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah sebelum Naruto memasang wajah terkejut ketika melihat kearah belakang Ibiki-sensei.

" ah!, selamat pagi, Tsunade-sensei. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh hormat membuat Ibiki tersentak dan buru-buru berbalik sebelum menunduk hormat dalam-dalam...,

" selamat pagi, Kouchou. "

Ucap Ibiki, merasa tidak mendapatkan balasan Ibiki menegakan tubuhnya dan ia tidak melihat Tsunade sejauh mata memandang, alis Ibiki berkedut, sial, ia dikerjai..., dengan cepat ia berbalik dan bersiap menyemprot Naruto namun si pirang sialan tidak ada disana dan hanya menyisakan pintu kelas yang terbuka...,

Alis Ibiki kembali berkedut, bocah itu..., jika tidak peraturan sekolah yang melarang guru melukai Murid didik dengan kekerasan fisik mungkin Ibiki sudah menabok wajah pemuda itu sampai bengkak..., Ibiki menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, sabar Ibiki-sensei, kesabaran pasti membawa berkah..., kapan?, ya sabar aja...,

\- Change Scene -

Naruto menghela nafas lelah ketika ia menyelesaikan pelajaran dari The Killer Sensei, Ibiki. Sepertinya guru itu balas dendam padanya, bayangkan saja ia disuruh menulis catatan ' aku akan berlaku sopan saat pelajaran dimulai ', Naruto menghela nafas ketika ia menulis dipapan tulis sebanyak 500 kali hanya karena ia menguap dikelas...,

Naruto melemaskan tangannya ketika ia telah menyelesaikan hukumannya, Naruto menghela nafas dan segera membereskan peralatan belajarnya ketas dan berjalan pulang, ketika Naruto akan meninggalkan Academy ia mendengar suara ' duk ' berkali-kali, suara itu seperti seseorang tengah memukul sesuatu, karena penasaran Naruto mencoba mencari asal suara ini, ia terus melangkah sampai ia terhenti disebuah bangunan berukuran besar yang menyerupai dojo tradisional didepannya...,

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dari dalam dojo, Naruto mencoba melihat siapa yang melakukan latihan sampai sore hari begini, dan ketika Naruto mengintip lewat jendela disana, ia terkejut karena ia melihat satu-satunya orang yang ia panggil shabat tengah melakukan tendangan berkali-kali pada sebuah balok besar yang telah diberi sedikit bantalan penahan...,

Yap..., dia adalah Rock Lee, satu-satunya sahabat Naruto di Academy ini, Lee terlihat tengah melakukan latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh itu dibuktikan dengan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan keringat dengan kapasitas Over hingga membasahi pakaian Training yang ia pakai...,

Naruto terdiam memperhatikan itu, Lee ternyata berlatih dengan keras, jika dibandingkan dirinya maka kerasnya usaha Lee layaknya sebuah gunung dengan dirinya sebagai batu didasar gunung...,

" 976..., 977..., 978..., 979..., 980..., "

Lee melakukan tendangan sebanyak itu dengan semangat diwajahnya, ia tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali, sungguh semangat masa muda yang membara...,

Srak!

Lee menghentikan tendangannya tepat setelah 1000 tendangan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka dan ia melihat Sahabat baik Lee tengah berdiri disana dengan pandangan lembut..., Lee menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu dengan satu alis menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

" Hosh..., Hosh..., Hosh..., Naruto-kun?, tidak biasanya kau masuk ketempat latihan Divisi Hand Combat?. "

Tanya Lee membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia melemparkan kantung air minum kearah Lee yang langsung ditangkap oleh Lee, Lee menatap kearah kantung minum ditangannya sebelum ia membuka tutupnya dan meminum air didalamnya...,

Naruto menatap kesekitar tempat latihan Divisi Hand Combat, ia melihat banyak sekali alat latihan, sebuah dummy, bebeberapa balok untuk melatih pukulan atau tendangan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rock Lee yang tengah menatap kearahnya.

" Lee..., katakan padaku, kau saat ini berada ditingkat berapa. "

Tanya Naruto membuat Lee terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengeluarkan senyuman cerah miliknya.

" aku saat ini berada ditingkat Steel bintang 10, Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai tingkat perunggu. "

Ucap Lee dengan senyuman andalannya, Naruto menatap Lee sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap balok besar yang digunakan Lee untuk melatih tendangannya..., Naruto melihat bantalan penahan balok yang telah robek dibagian dimana Lee melakukan tendangan tadi, hal itu membuktikan jika Lee memang berlatih keras...,

" Lee, apa kau selalu berlatih sekeras ini, setiap hari?. "

Tanya Naruto, Lee terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk semangat, " tentu saja, demi impian kita berdua, aku berlatih keras untuk menjadi Knight Hand-Combat terhebat dibenua ini, bukankah kau juga begitu, Naruto-kun?..., menjadi Knight Sword terhebat dibenua ini?..., " ucap Lee, Naruto tersenyum sebelum mengangguk.

" tentu saja, aku akan membuat Namaku terkenal diseluruh Britania..., "

Ucap Naruto, Lee mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan semangat, terlihat pancaran kobaran api dimata Lee...,

" kalau begitu, kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi, dan lagi agar kita menjadi lebih kuat lebih dari siapapun!..., "

" Ossu!. "

Keduanya berseru dengan semangat, Naruto dan Lee bertukar Brofist, sebelum keduanya menyengir lebar satu sama lain...,

" nee, Naruto-kun, kau sekarang sudah berada ditingkat berapa?. "

Tanya Lee, membuat Naruto terdiam, cukup lama Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Lee dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya.

" nampaknya kau harus mengejarku lebih keras lagi Lee, karena aku yang sekarang berada ditingkat Bronze bintang 7, "

Ucap Naruto membuat Lee membeku ditempat, Lee menatap kearah Naruto sebelum ia tertawa kecil, " Naruto-kun, kau berada ditingkat Bronze bintang 7?, kau bercanda?. " ucap Lee dengan tawa kecil, namun Naruto tidak mengubah Ekspresinya sama sekali dan menatap Lee dengan pandangan serius.

Lee menghentikan tawanya sebelum dengan jari telunjuk bergetar ia menunjuk Naruto, " ka-kau se-serius berada ditingkat itu?. " tanya Lee, Naruto mengangguk mantab membuat Lee membulatkan matanya.

" ba-bagaimana bisa ka-kau berada ditingkat Bronze bintang 7 dalam waktu sesingkat ini..., "

Ucap Lee, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Lee dengan pandangan serius.

" aku juga berlatih sepertimu, Lee..., hanya dengan berlatihlah kita akan berkembang dengan cepat, perbedaan kau dan aku adalah, aku menemukan gaya latihan yang cocok untukku tiga bulan terakhir ini dan seperti yang kau lihat aku sudah berada jauh diatasmu. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Lee terdiam, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia meninju pelan bahu Lee, membuat Lee menatap kearahnya. " kejar aku, Lee. Kau dan aku sudah berjanji jika kita akan menjadi Knight terhebat dibritania ini, dan ingat Lee, sebagai seorang pria sejati pantang untuk mereka menarik perkataan yang sudah mereka ucapkan..., " ucap Naruto, Lee terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, terlihat dengan jelas dimata Lee semangat dan tekad yang membara.

" Yosshhh!?, aku pasti akan mengejarmu, Naruto-kun!. Aku pasti akan menjadi Knight Hand-Combat terhebat diseluruh Britania ini. "

Uca Lee Over Semangat, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan sesuatu kearah Lee yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Lee.

Lee menatap ketangannya dimana disana terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah batu permata berwarna biru bening yang indah, Lee menatap hal itu bingung sebelum menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

" itu hadiah dariku, Lee. Jika kau ingin berlatih pakailah benda itu, itu akan membantu mempercepat latihanmu hingga tiga kali lipat, "

Ucap Naruto membuat Lee membulatkan matanya, mempercepat latihan 3 kali lipat?, itu artinya jika ia melakukan Push Up 1000 kali maka itu sama dengan orang yang melakukan Push Up 3000 kali?..., tunggu dulu, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mempercepat perkembangan [Mana] ditubuhnya 3 kali lipat?.

" ti-tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima benda berharga seperti ini, Naruto-kun, ambil kembali, daripada aku kau lebih membutuhkannya. "

Ucap Lee menyerahkan kembali Kalung itu, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mendorong pelan tangan Lee, " kau lebih membutuhkannya, Lee. Kau harus secepatnya mengejarku, karena jika tidak kau akan mengikari janji persahabatan kita..., dan lagipula aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih hebat daripada kalung itu, karena sesuatu itulah aku bisa berada ditingkat Bronze Bintang 7. Jadi terima kalung ini dan cepat susul aku..., mengerti Lee?. " ucap Naruto, Lee terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengeratkan tangannya sebelum dengan cepat dia melakukan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Arigatou, Naruto-kun!, Aku, Rock Lee, akan membantumu jika suatu saat kau berada didalam masalah, tanpa ragu!."

Ucap Lee, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis..., " Lee, seorang sahabat, tidak menundukan kepalanya untuk Sahabatnya, kita berada ditingkat yang sama, Lee. Dan juga Sebagai Seorang Sahabat saling membantu merupakan Hal yang biasa..., jika kau ingin berterimakasih, maka lakukanlah ini " ucap Naruto..., Lee yang mendengarnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan sebuah brofist kearahnya, Lee terdiam sebelum ia bangkit dan menyambut brofist Naruto.

" terimakasih, Naruto-kun..., tunggulah aku pasti akan menyusulmu, dan kita berdua akan berdiri dipuncak bersama. "

Ucap Lee, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mengangguk pelan..,

" aku menunggumu, Lee. "

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat dengan Lee, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Asramanya, sementara Lee ingin melanjutkan latihan Exstream miliknya..., ditengah perjalanan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah buku muncul didadanya.

' Master, kenapa kau memberikan [Heavenly Necklace] pada pemuda mangkok itu?, kita sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan Artifak itu, sampai kita mengambil resiko hidup dan mati melawan Assassin di Lotus City demi mendapatkan benda itu dan kau memberikannya pada pemuda mangkok itu begitu mudahnya?..., ingat Master kau membutuhkan benda itu untuk mencapai tingkat perak!. '

Ucap Ophis, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Masternya ini, bagaimana ia bisa dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan benda yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh orang manapun itu pada pemuda Mangkok bernama Rock Lee?, bukankah Masternya memiliki tujuan untuk mencapai tingkat perak dalam waktu 3 bulan agar ia terlepas dari hukuman pria ubanan yang bernama Jiraiya itu?, lantas kenapa Masternya memberikan benda itu begitu saja?...,

Naruto yang mendengar Ophis mengeluh menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia tertawa tipis membuat Ophis menatap Masternya dengan pandangan bingung...,

' Master?, '

" Ophis, aku mencari Artifak itu bukan untukku tapi untuk sahabatku, pemuda mangkok tadi, memang apa aku pernah berkata padamu jika aku membutuhkan Artifak itu untuk diriku sendiri?. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam, ia memutar kilas balik dalam ingatannya dan hasilnya, memang benar jika Naruto tidak pernah berkata jika ia membutuhkan [Heavenly Necklace] untuk dirinya sendiri...,

' ta-tapi, Master, kau membutuhkannya untuk bisa mencapai tingkat [Silver] dengan cepat, jika tidak kau bisa mendapat hukuman dari orang bernama Jiraiya itu..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis, " memang benar aku harus mencapai tingkat [Silver] sebelum pengetesan [Mana] diakhir semester nanti, tapi Ophis, kau harus tahu satu hal, Rock Lee itu memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku, kau ingat?, ketika setiap pagi kita berdua mendengar perkataan yang memuakan dari pada murid disini?, dia juga mengalami hal itu Ophis, kami berdua di diskriminasi oleh lingkungan Academy, tidak hanya murid tapi guru juga ikut mendiskriminasi kami..., " ucap Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam, memang benar jika setiap pagi dirinya mendengar perkataan-perkataan yang memuakkan dari para murid yang ditunjukan pada Masternya...,

Melihat Ophis yang terdiam membuat senyuman Naruto mengembang, " lagipula, Ophis. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga, jauh lebih berharga daripada [Heavenly Necklace] itu, dan kau tahu apa itu?. " Tanya Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam dan Naruto yakin jika saat ini, Ophis tengah mengeleng pelan.

' aku tidak tahu, apa itu Master?. '

" dirimu, Ophis..., "

Wussh~

Ophis tertegun mendengar perkataan bernada lembut dari Naruto, sebuah senyuman lembut tak luput menghiasi wajah Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum untuk pertama kalinya Ophis melepaskan senyuman tulus diwajahnya...,

' begitu ya..., terimakasih, aku senang mendengarnya, Master. '

Ucap Ophis dibalas cengiran Khas dari Naruto, " Yosh!, saat pulang keasrama!, hari ini aku ingin membaca beberapa buku yang ada padamu Ophis, " ucap Naruto semangat, Ophis yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

' tentu saja, Master. '

\- Time Skip -

Dipagi buta terlihat dibelakang Asrama putra, Naruto tengah berlatih kenjutsu dengan pedang kayu pribadi miliknya, tebasan demi tebasan, tusukan demi tusukan Naruto lakukan dengan semangat, hingga pada puncaknya Naruto melakukan tebasan dari kiri sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan melakukan tebasan kekiri kemudian ditutup dengan tebasan dari atas...,

[Namikaze Style : Turning Swallow Strike]

Tiga tebasan dalam satu gerakan menyebabkan gelombang udara yang membuat rerumputan dibawah Naruto bergoyang, Naruto menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, ia menyekat keringat didahinya sebelum ia menghela nafas lelah.

' meskipun aku sudah melihat beberapa kali, namun harus aku akui jika gerakan itu bagus, Master. '

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Ophis, " terimakasih, Ophis, tapi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. kau tahu, kakekku bisa melakukan 6 kali lebih hebat dariku. " ucap Naruto mendapatkan 'wow' datar dari Ophis.

' pasti kakek, Master. Orang yang sangat hebat..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kearah pohon yang tak jauh disana, Naruto duduk bersandar disana dan meregangkan tubuhnya...,

" maa..., bisa dibilang begitu, ia sangat hebat anggap saja jika Kakekku, 6 kali lebih kuat dariku. "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam sejenak, 6 kali lebih kuat?, jika Naruto yang tingkat perunggu bisa mengalahkan tingkat perak bintang akhir, Ophis hanya bisa menerka-nerka jika Kakek Masternya yang katanya 6 kali lebih kuat dari Master merupakan seekor monster dengan kemampuan super power...,

' ugh, 6 kali lebih kuat, dia monster kah?. '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, " yap, dia memang monster, ia dikenal sebagai kami no keshin, karena kekuatan, kewibawaan dan ketegasaanya, kakekku sangatlah ditakuti oleh semua orang ditempatku, Ophis. " ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan ketika Kakeknya bertarung melawan sekelompok Mafia berjumlah ratusan yang berniat menginvasi kota tempat Asalnya, dengan hanya bersenjatakan katana Kakeknya menang melawan kelompok Mafia yang bersenjatakan senjata api dimana Kakeknya berhasil memukul mundur para Mafia itu.

" maa, aku rasa sudah cukup latihan pada hari ini, Ophis. Besok kita akan lanjutkan. "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya yang tertutup debu, mengambil pedang kayunya dan berjalan menuju Asrama karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk sekolah...,

\- Change Scene -

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju Academy, ia terlihat seperti menikmati hidup itu terbukti dari wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bersahabat, Naruto menghirup udara segar pagi hari sebelum ia menatap kedepan dan seketika wajah bersahabat Naruto langsung lenyap..., hal itu dikarenakan didepannya saat ini terdapat dua perempuan yang dijuluki sebagai The Four Great Onee-sama, Senju Kyubi, dan Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Naruto berjalan terus dan melewati kedua orang itu seolah-olah mereka berdua tidak ada disana, namun saat Naruto baru mengambil langkah ketiga tiba-tiba kerah baju Naruto dicekal dan hal itu membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal kebelakang, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menatap dua orang pelaku yang menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit bersalah?.

" ada apa?, apa kalian tidak lihat jika aku sedang berjalan kekelas?..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Kaguya dan Kyubi melirik satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk bersamaan, Naruto menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar namun tak memungkiri jika ia dibuat bingung dengan tingkah dua Great Onee-sama didepannya, Kaguya menatap serius Naruto.

" Namikaze, istirahat makan siang nanti temui kami dibelakang Academy,"

Ucap Kaguya, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah datar, " untuk apa aku kesana?, " tanya Naruto datar, Kyubi memainkan rok miliknya menandakan jika ia tengah gugup.

" et-etto..., nanti kami jelaskan disana, bisakah kau datang, Namikaze-kun?, ada hal penting yang ingin kami berdua sampaikan. "

Ucap Kyubi sedikir memohon, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. " baiklah, akan aku usahakan namun aku tidak janji jika aku akan datang tepat waktu. " ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan duo Onee-sama yang menatap punggung Naruto dengan wajah sulit diartikan...,

" Kyu, apa menurutmu dia akan datang?. "

Tanya Kaguya pelan, Kyubi menatap kearah Kaguya sejenak sebelum ia menundukan kepalanya sedikit, " entahlah, Kagu-chan, setelah apa yang dikatakan, Kaa-chan. Aku ragu ia akan datang. " ucap Kyubi pelan, Kaguya menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan memasang wajah bersalah ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana mereka berdua mendapatkan pujian dari kepala sekolah dan tak lupa sebuah hadiah yang menurut mereka berdua sangatlah berguna sementara orang yang seharusnya mendapatkan pujian malah mendapat perkataan tidak mengenakan dan jujur saja, menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Kaguya dan Kyubi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum keduanya melangkah menuju kekelas mereka karena Lonceng pertanda masuk telah berbunyi...,

\- Naruto Side -

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat berjalan datar dilorong, Naruto tidak berjalan menuju kelasnya melainkan ia pergi menuju perpustakaan, ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui saat ini juga, setelah beberapa saat Akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan pintu Perpustakaan, ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

didalam Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sekitar sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto ketika melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi dengan kacamata baca tebal membingkai matanya yang tengah fokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya, terlihat perempuan itu membaca dengan serius hingga tidak menyadari hawa kehadiran Naruto, Naruto menyeringai jahil dan mendekati perempuan itu dengan langkah pelan...,

Sementara itu Shaga terlihat tengah sibuk dengan buku ditangannya namun sebenarnya tidak!, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, saat ini ia tengah memikirkan pemuda pirang yang sudah seminggu ini melakukan latihan diluar bersama Senju Kyubi, namun kemarin Shaga bertemu dengan Kyubi, jika Kyubi telah kembali itu artinya pemuda itu seharusnya sudah kembali..., namun ketika Shaga bertanya dimana orang tengah diawasi Kyubi selama seminggu ini, Kyubi tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya memasang wajah sedih dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shaga ketika ia menanyakan dimana pemuda itu.

Semenjak saat itu, Shaga menjadi tidak tenang, bahkan dia tidak bisa tidur semalamam karena memikirkan Pemuda itu, ' Kyu, kenapa ia memasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu, apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Namikaze Naruto?, hingga ia memasang ekspresi seperti itu?, ' batin Shaga risau..., Shaga menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya, dan meletakannya disampingnya, ia sedang tidak mood membaca buku hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keruang rahasia yang biasa digunakan dirinya dan ketiga sahabatnya untuk bersantai..., Shaga menghela nafas lagi sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan seketika ia langsung membeku ketika tepat dihadapannya Naruto menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

" Yo, Shaga-chan. "

Sapa Naruto, Shaga terdiam ketika melihat wajah Naruto sangat!, dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan Shaga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto..., perlahan rona merah memenuhi wajah Shaga, tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya mengepal erat dan...,

" Kyaaa~ "

Duakh!

" brruu~!, Strike!. "

Shaga tanpa ampun memberikan Punch kewajah Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tepar dilantai dengan bekas bogeman maut Shaga diwajahnya...,

Shaga yang mendengar suara Naruto segera tersadar dari dunianya dan dengan cepat menatap Naruto yang tergeletak dilantai dalam keadaan pingsan...,

" Na-Naruto-kun!?, "

.

.

.

" itei!, Shaga lembutlah sedikit!. "

" aku sudah mencoba selembut mungkin, Naruto-kun. Tahanlah. "

" iya aku tahu tapi, itei!, Shaga pelan-pelan, perih. "

" Mou, Naruto-kun..., jangan manja, tahan sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi ini selesai. "

Shaga berucap dengan nada sedikir jengkel, namun tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan luka Naruto akibar bogem mentah miliknya, Naruto meringis sakit ketika kapas berisi cairan pembersih luka itu menyentuh pelipisnya yang terluka.

Setelah beberapa saat Shaga akhirnya selesai setelah ia menempelkan sebuah plester luka dipelipis Naruto, " Yosh, Selesai juga. " ucap puas Shaga dan membereskan peralatan P3K, Naruto menyentuh pelan plester luka dipelipisnya..., menghela nafas sebelum menatap kearah Shaga.

" aku tidak menyangka, setelah seminggu tidak bertemu, bukan sebuah pelukan hangat yang aku terima, melainkan sebuah bogem mentah yang aku dapatkan?, owh kami-sama, malang sekali nasibku ini. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada mendramatisir, Shaga yang mendengarnya memerah, ia malu karena refleks ia memberikab bogem mentah kewajah Naruto, tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya, jika Naruto tidak mengejutkannya tadi maka inside ini gak mungkin terjadi...,

" ba-baka!, salah siapa coba menganggetkan orang yang sedang melamun?, "

Balas Shaga dengan bibir mengerucut, Naruto terdiam dan nenatap Shaga sebelum ia mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosa, ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" y-ya, aku tidak bisa berdebat dengan itu. "

Ucap Naruto dengan tawa garing, Shaga menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas, " ya sudah, lupakan itu, jadi?, ada apa kau kesini, Naruto-kun?. " tanya Shaga, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menepuk dahinya pelan.

" ah, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, "

Ucap Naruto, ia mengambil tasnya dan mencari sesuatu disana, setelah menemukannya Naruto menyerahkannya pada Shaga, " aku kesini ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini, aku sudah selesai membacanya. " ucap Naruto, Shaga terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk dan mengambil buku berjumlah empat itu dan meletakan stempel diatasnya dan menaruh buku itu dirak yang ada disampingnya.

" terimakasih, sudah mengembalikan buku ini, Naruto-kun. "

Ucap Shaga, Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia menoleh kearah buku tebal disamping Shaga, terlihat halaman dibuku itu telah berganti dari terakhir kali ia ingat...,

" sepertinya kau sudah menerjemahkan buku ini sampai memasuki Formula Magic yang baru ya?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Shaga menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap, ia menyentuh lembut buku itu, tekstur kasar menyentuh kulit Shaga.

" ya begitulah, aku sudah menerjemahkan 4 Formula Magic, dan sekarang aku sedang menerjamahkan Formula Magic yang kelima, ini sebuah berkatmu, Naruto-kun. "

Ucap Shaga sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyuman manis, melihat senyuman Shaga yang menurut Naruto sangat indah, perlahan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi Naruto...,

" a-ah?, be-begitukah?, ak-aku senang bisa membantumu, Shaga. "

Ucap Naruto dengan gugup, Shaga tersenyum menatap Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah itu, Naruto yang ditatap dengan senyuman indah seperti itu menjadi risih, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

" y-ya sudah, aku ada urusan jadi aku pergi dulu, Shaga. Sa-sampai nanti. "

Ucap Naruto seraya membalikan badan dan melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Shaga yang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya sebelum ia tertawa tipis ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya Lucu sebelum tawa itu reda dan digantikan oleh senyuman tipis, dan sebuah Gumaman lembutpun terdengar...,

" sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto-kun. "

\- Change Scene -

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, sih pemuda pirang itu sedang terdiam selagi kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan Divisi pembuatan senjata, hari ini Katananya seharusnya sudah selesai jika apa yang dikatakan Tenma-Ossan itu benar.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai ditempat Divisi pembuatan senjata, Naruto menatap sejenak bangunan didepannya, ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bangunan ini menjadi terlihat lebih layak huni dibandingkan seminggu yang lalu?. Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

sesampainya didalam Naruto terpaku ketika ia melihat tempat yang sebelumnya tidak layak huni kini menjadi sebuah tempat dengan gaya hotel bintang 5!?, funiture baru?, dinding terpasang bingkai berwarna merah dengan berhiaskan senjata-senjata yang terlihat menyilaukan mata, tak lupa ia melihat para penempa terlihat seperti hidup dari terakhir kali ia ingat..., dibandingkan seminggu yang lalu tempat ini terlihat sangat hidup!?...,

" ah, apa itu, Bocah kesayanganku?. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana ia melihat Tenma, ketua divisi pembuat senjata berjalan kearahnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Tenma, tidak ada lagi pakaian lusuh dan deki miliknya, kini yang ia kenakan mirip sekali dengan pakaian seorang bangsawan...,

" Yo!, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak!. "

Sapa Tenma dengan tepukan dibahu membuat Naruto sedikit meringis merasakan tepukan kuat milik Tenma, Naruto mengelus bahunya yang nyeri sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenma.

" ne, Tenma-san, sepertinya tempat ini banyak berubah dari terakhir kali aku ingat. "

Ucap Naruto, dibalas tawa nyari dari Tenma, " tentu saja, Nak. Ini semua berkat 'Katana' yang kau berikan pada kami, sesuai perkataanmu, kami memproduksi 'Katana' dalam jumlah massal dan kau tahu?, para bangsawan bahkan kerajaan menyukainya, mereka memborong semua 'Katana' yang kami miliki dan sekarang kami semua tengah sibuk membuat pesanan dari beberapa bangsawan..., dan hasil dari penjualan itu kami gunakan untuk memperbaiki Bangunan ini dan melengkapi Fasilitasnya hingga sekarang tempat ini jadi terlihat lebih hidup daripada yang dulu. " ucap Tenma, Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

" begitu ya?, aku turut senang karena kalian sekarang mendapatkan tempat yang lebih layak, dengan begini kalian mungkin akan bisa merawat 'mereka' dengan gembira "

Ucap Naruto, Tenma terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. " kau unik, Nak. Kau menganggap senjata bukan sebagai alat untuk membunuh, tapi sebagai seorang teman, mungkin karena itulah [Black Steel] jinak kepadamu. " ucap Tenma membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, jinak?, memang ada apa dengan [Black Steel]?. Melihat wajah bingung Naruto Tenma segera menepuk bahu Naruto lagi.

" sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, kau kesini ingin mengambil pesananmu kan?. Ikuti aku nak. "

Ucap Tenma, Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum ia mengikuti Tenma, beberapa saat mereka berjalan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pajangan mewah dimana dibawahnya terdapat tulisan [Not for sale], dipajangan itu terdapat sebuah Katana hitam yang terpajang dengan sangat rapi, Tenma mengambil Katana itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

" meskipun aku dan beberapa temanku kesulitan untuk menajamkan 'Katana' itu tapi akhirnya kami berhasil mempertajamnya..., aku sudah lama menempa dan mempertajam banyak senjata tapi aku berani berkata jika ini adalah Senjata terbaik yang pernah aku lihat, "

Ucap Tenma, Naruto menatap Katana dengan sarung berwarna hitam ditangannya, ia menarik Katana itu dan melihat bilah tajamnya, Naruto menatap intens bilah tajamnya, sebelum sebuah senyuman puas terpatri diwajah.

" benar, ini sangat bagus..., Arigatou, Tenma-san. Kau sangat membantuku..., sekali lagi terimakasih. "

Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya, Tenma teryawa sejenak sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan lembut. " tidak, nak. Seharusnya aku, tidak, seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantu Divisi pembuatan senjata kembali berjaya..., dan sebagai rasa terimakasih kami, ini ambilah..., " ucap Tenma seraya melempar sebuah Katana kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung Refleks menangkapnya.

Naruto menatap kearah Katana ditangannya, Katana ini terasa ringan namun ia tahu jika Katana ini memiliki ketahanan dan kekerasan yang baik...,

" itulah adalah Katana yang terbuat dari Orichalcum Ore, logam yang ringan dan juga kuat, aku sendiri yang membuatnya, jadi masalah kualitas, kau tidak usah ragu lagi. "

Ucap Tenma, Naruto menarik Katana itu dan melihatnya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah Tenma sebelum ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya, " terimakasih, Tenma-san. Aku menyukai Katana ini. " ucap Naruto, Tenma terdiam sebelum ia tertawa dan menepuk bahu Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

" hahaha, tidak apa, Nak. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya. "

.

.

.

" sekali lagi terimakasih, Tenma-san, karena telah membuatkan pesananku, dan memberiku hadiah yang sangat bagus, jika aku bisa membayar maka pasti akan aku bayar dengan harga tinggi tapi, aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya. "

Ucap Naruto, Tenma berkancang pinggang sebelum ia menepuk dadanya pelan. " tentu saja aku akan menolaknya, orang tua ini telah banyak dibantu olehmu, Nak. Ah, dan ini, didalam cincin itu terdapat 30% hasil dari penjualan 'Katana', terimalah. " ucap Tenma seraya memberikan sebuah cincin ruang pada Naruto, Naruto menatap kearah Tenma dengan senyuman tipis, " begitu ya?, terimakasih Tenma-san, kau orang yang menepati janjimu, suatu saat jika aku menciptakan benda lain lagi, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu. " ucap Naruto, Tenma tertawa.

" aku menantikan benda lain buatanmu, Nak. "

" ngomong-ngomong, berapa coin emas yang ada didalam cincin ini?. "

" uhm?, jika aku tidak salah ingat seharusnya disitu ada 3k lebih coin emas. "

" heh~, 3k ya?..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia senyuman itu luntur ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, irisnya membulat sempurna!.

" apa!?, 3k!?, Lebih!?.., "

And Cut~

Yaa-Hallo?, i am back!, bagaimana kabar kalian?, baik kah?, jika benar aku turut senang dan jika tidak, aku doakan agar cepat sembuh..., uhm?, disini aku memunculkan beberapa plot ringan dimana semuanya mengarahkan Naruto menuju perkembangannya, dimulai dari ia bertemu dengan perempuan bersurai ungu, siapa dia?, maa..., kalian akan tahu..., Heavenly Necklace yang Naruto dapatkan di kota Lotus kini diberikan pada Lee..., hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Duo Great Onee-sama pada Naruto..., dua buah Katana yang telah Naruto dapatkan!..., dan kekayaan Naruto yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini, khukhukhu~, penasaran kah?..., maa nantikan saja kedepannya.

Ehem!, Chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit Crepy karena aku akan memasukan unsur Horror khas Urban Legend sekolah tentang 7 hal horror sekolah, dichapter depan nanti, mungkin?..., dan, ah ya aku harap kalian menyukai Little bit Humor antara Naruto dengan Pysco-Sensei, Ibiki...,

Ah, aku rasa itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, sampai ketemu dimasa depan!, see you next time and Jaa ne Minna-san.

Special Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah Mem-Fav, Fol, and Review, aku berterimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, pada antusias kalian membaca Fictku ini, itu membuatku bersemangat mengerjakan Fic ini...,


	10. Chapter 10

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 10

" hah~ "

Naruto menghela nafas sambil menatap kearah sebuah cincin ruang yang ada diatas meja, ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung harus diapakan uang yang ada didalam cincin ruang didepannya, Ophis menatap Masternya dari [World Library] dengan pandangan kosong, masternya sudah seperti itu selama satu jam, menatap cincin diatas meja, menghela nafas, dan mengaruk belakang kepala selama sejam.

' Master?, apa ada yang salah, kenapa kau terlihat sangat gelisah..., '

Tanya Ophis lewat Mind Link, Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil cincin ruang dan memasukannya kedalam [Dimension-Space : Gate], ini sudah waktu makan siang dan kelas kosong karena semua murid pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka...,

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya kekursi dan menatap keatap kelas dengan pandangan kosong, " tidak ada, Ophis, aku hanya terkena Shock ringan, aku tidak menyangka hasil penjualan Katana yang ku buat membuatku mendapatkan 3k coin emas, ini sulit dipercaya " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman pahit diwajahnya, Ophis memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

' aku rasa itu hal yang wajar Master, mengingat jika benda buatan seorang [Mageister Crafting] merupakan benda yang sangat diburu dikerajaan bahkan benua ini, dan melihat bentuk Katana yang Master buat, mendapatkan 3k coin emas aku rasa itu harga yang rendah. '

Ucap Ophis, membuat Naruto memasang wajah Depresi, " re-rendah?, 3k kau bilang rendah?, " ucap Naruto tergagap, Ophis mengangguk pelan.

' tentu, seharusnya master mendapatkan 7-9k coin emas. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tertawa hambar, " hahaha..., aku rasa aku harus bersyukur hanya mendapatkan 3k coin emas, jika mendapatkan lebih dari itu aku merasa..., ugh, tidak nyaman. " ucap Naruto depresi, Ophis tertawa kecil.

Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit dari bangkunya lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas, ia ingat jika hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang, Naruto melangkah pelan menuju bagian belakang Academy, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai dibelakang Academy.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kesekitae sebelum iris matanya terkunci pada dua perempuan yang berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon, salah satu perempuan disana melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melangkah mendekati kedua perempuan itu.

" jadi?, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku, Senju-san, Otsutsuki. "

Ucap Naruto datar, Senju Kyubi dan Otsutsuki Kaguya menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk pelan, Kyubi menjentikan jarinya seketika sebuah lingkaran Magic dari lingkaran itu perlahan keluar sebuah keranjang piknik.

' [Dimension Space : Gate], rupanya perempuan itu menguasai Magic ruang juga, ya meskipun baru tingkat awal..., '

Naruto menatap hal itu dengan datar, yang dikatakan oleh Ophis memang benar, Kyubi menguasai Magic ruang, namun berada ditingkat awal karena masih menggunakan lingkaran Magic berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah mencapai tingkat dimana dirinya tidak membutuhkan lingkaran magic, dan bisa langsung membuka dimensi ruang dan mengambil benda yang ia inginkan, Kyubi meletakan keranjang piknik itu dan membukanya, dan terlihat beberapa potong roti sandwich yang terlihat mengiurkan,

" sebelum kami menyampaikan maksud kami memanggilmu kesini, bagaimana jika kita makan siang terlebih dahulu?, kau belum makan siang kan?, Namikaze-kun. "

Ucap Kyubi mengambil satu roti sandwich dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang nenatap diam Roti sandwich sebelum Naruto menghela nafas dan ikut duduk disana, ia mengambil roti itu, menatap sejenak roti ditangannya sebelum ia menatap kearah Kyubi yang terlihat sedikit..., gugup?.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan mengigit roti itu dan mengunyah dengan perlahan, ia mencoba meresapi rasa yang ada diroti Sandwich dimulutnya, Naruto menelannya dan menatap kearah Kyubi yang memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.

" apa ini..., buatanmu, Senju-san. "

" ha-ha'i, ak-aku yang membuatnya..., ap-apa itu tidak enak?. "

Tanya Kyubi was-was, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia memakan roti itu dengan tenang dan dalam beberapa gigit roti itu telah habis, Naruto menatap kearah Kyubi sebelum ia melirik kearah tangan Kyubi dimana ia melihat beberapa plester penutup luka membalut jari-jari Kyubi, Naruto menatap kembali Kyuvi.

" aku rasa .., rasanya lumayan, Senju-san. "

" be-benarkah?. "

" ya, tentu saja, rasanya enak..., "

Ucap Naruto, mendengar hal itu langsung membuat wajah was-was Kyubi berubah menjadi terang benderang.

" hehehe, terimakasih..., ini bagianmu, Kagu-chan. "

Ucap Kyubi menyerahkan roti sandwich kepada Kaguya yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Kyubi, Kaguya tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil roti Sandwich lalu memakannya dengan tenang...,

Setelah beberapa saat menyelesaikan makan siang, Naruto menatap kearah Kaguya dan Kyubi yang juga menatap kearahnya, " jadi?, ada apa kalian memanggilku kesini?. " tanya Naruto, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sesuatu kearah Naruto yang berhasil ditangkap berkat refleksnya.

Naruto membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat satu buah cincin berwarna putih silver, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia menatap kembali Kaguya yang terlihat memasang wajah gugup lengkap dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya, Naruto menatap dengan pandangan bingung.

" itu, adalah hasil penjualan harta jarahan yang kita temukan dikota Lotus, aku menyimpan hasil penjualan disana..., dan juga ini..., aku berikan padamu. "

Ucap Kaguya merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan pandandan bingung, Naruto menatap ketangannya dimana disana terdapat sebuah medali berwarna perak dengan ukiran lambang Clan Otsutsuki, Naruto menatap kearah Kaguya dengan pandangan bingung.

" medali apa ini?. "

Tanya Naruto, Kaguya terlihat semakin gugup dan terlihat gelisah, iris mutiaranya terarah kesamping berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto, " it-itu adalah medali kebangsawan Otsutsuki, medali itu adalah bukti jika orang yang memilikinya mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Anggota utama keluarga Otsutsuki, da-dan, de-dengan medali itu ka-kau bisa mendapatkan keuntungan jika kau membeli apapun disektor perdagangan Otsutsuki..., " ucap Kaguya tergagap, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat Kaguya yang memerah, apa nih perempuan sakit?..., Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan menyimpan medali itu beserta cincin silver miliknya.

Pandangan Naruto kini teralih pada Kyubi yang sedaritadi melihat dirinya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Kyubi meremas roknya sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

" Na-Namikaze-kun, te-terima lah ini..., "

Ucap Kyubi sambil menyerahkan sebuah medali emas dengan ukiran clan Senju disana..., Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebwlum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyubi yang terlihat gugup..., kali ini apa lagi?.

" it-itu adalah medali bangsawan senju, ji-jika kau ingin membeli ta-tanaman herbal si-silahkan da-datang kesektor tanaman herbal clan Se-Senju, da-dan sama seperti Medali yang diberikan Kagu-chan, Me-Medali itu memiliki banyak keuntungan disektor tanaman he-herbal clan Senju..., "

Ucap Kyubi tergagap, Naruto menatap Kyubi sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Medali ditangannya dan helaan Nafas lelah keluar dari Naruto.

" jadi?, kalian mengundangku kesini hanya ingin memberikan medali ini padaku?. "

Tanya Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyubi dan Kaguya yang mengangguk pelan, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu.

" baiklah, karena urusan kita telah selesai maka aku akan pergi..., sampai jumpa..., "

Ucap Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan dua Heiress selanjutnya dari dua Clan ternama itu, baru saja Naruto mengambil langkah keempat tiba-tiba Kyubi berteriak.

" Tu-Tunggu!. "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, Kyubi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan Kaguya mengikuti dibelakang.

" ada apa lagi?, bukankah urusan kita telah selesai?. "

Ucap Naruto datar, Kyubi dan Kaguya melirik satu sama lain entah kenapa mereka terlihat seperti gelisah dan tak nyaman.

" ja-jadi apa kami sudah dimaafkan?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar.

" dimaafkan?, untuk apa?. "

" y-ya, untuk kesalahan kami membiarkan Kaa-chanku melukai perasaanmu dengan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan"

Ucap Kyubi, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap datar Kyubi dan Kaguya didepannya.

" jika kalian ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi diruangan kepala sekolah waktu itu, aku rasa kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena tidak ada alasan untukku memaafkan kalian berdua. "

Ucap Naruto datar membiat Kaguya dan Kyubi tersentak, " ke-kenapa?, kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkan kami?. " tanya Kaguya, Naruto menatap datar Kaguya sebelum ia berbalik.

" untuk ukuran manusia normal, memaafkan kalian atas semua kesalahan kalian merupakan hal yang sulit. "

" la-lalu?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah dingin, " apa menurut kalian aku bukan manusia normal?. " ucap Naruto membuat kedua Heiress clan ternama itu terpaku, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kaguya dan Kyubi yang menundukan sedikit kepala mereka.

" kembalilah lagi padaku setelah kalian belajar bagaimana cara meminta maaf dengan benar, dan mungkin aku akan memikirkan kembali untuk memaafkan kalian berdua. "

Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh membuat Kyubi dan Kaguya menatap cepat Naruto yang semakin menjauh, sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah kedua perempuan cantik itu.

\- Naruto Side -

Naruto berjalan dengan datar disepanjang lorong, ia terlihat tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, pikiran tengah berkecambuk dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Duo Great Onee-sama meminta maaf pada dirinya?, yeah..., meskipun secara tak langsung tapi tetap saja tujuannya meminta maaf padanya, tapi tetap saja ini masih mengejutkannya, ayolah yang kita bicarakan disini adalah The Four Great Onee-sama?..., harga diri mereka tinggi, bahkan dulu untuk melirik dirinya saja mereka tak sudi dan sekarang dua dari empat Great Onee-sama meminta maaf padanya?...,

Naruto menghela nafas, meskipun cara yang mereka berdua gunakan salah, namun niat mereka sudah baik, meminta maaf padanya atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya, meskipun sulit untuk memaafkan mereka, mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk memaafkan kedua The Great Onee-sama.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap datar kedepan, lupakan kedua The Great Onee-sama itu, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemukan cara untuk melatih dan mengasah kemampuan berpedangnya lagi lalu naik ketingkat perak secepatnya..., hah~, seandainya ia menemukan patner yang tepat untuk berlatih bersama maka ia bisa berkembang lebih cepat, Lee?, pemuda berapi-api itu tidak bisa, karena ia pasti tengah berlatih keras untuk mengejarnya, Arthur?, maa, mungkin bisa tapi jika ia melakukannya maka akan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dan ia benci itu.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap kedepan, ia bisa memikirkan hal itu nanti, Naruto yang tengah berjalan santai menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu terjatuh dan membuat tumpukan kertas yang ua bawa berserakan dilantai ketika seorang murid menabraknya dengan sengaja karena ia melihat sebuah seringai kecil diwajah murid itu, Naruto tahu siapa perempuan itu, perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang sama yang ia temui didepan gerbang Academy pagi ini.

Naruto berdecih dan segera berjalan mendekati perempuan bersurai ungu itu, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan membereskan beberapa kertas, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya keduanya selesai membereskan kertas yang berserakan.

Naruto bangkit dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada perempuan didepannya, perempuan itu menerima kertas itu dan menatap kearah Naruto " Arigatou, karena telah menolongku..., A-Ano?. " melihat perempuan itu kesulitan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. "

" terimakasih, Namikaze-san, dan perkenalkan namaku Miya, Miya Asama..., "

" salam kenal, Asama-san. "

" salam kenal juga, Namikaze-san, dan ah?, apa kau mau bergabung ke club kami?. "

Tanya Miya seraya memberikan selembar kertas pada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan mengambil selembar kertas, " boleh kah aku melihat dulu aktivitas club kalian?. " tanya Naruto, Miya terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk.

" tentu silahkan ikuti aku, "

Ucap Miya, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mengikuti Miya dari belakang, setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya keduanya sampai didepan pintu, Miya membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk, Naruto mengangguk dan masuk kedalam

Didalam, Naruto melihat sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya lumayan besar sedikit lebih kecil dari kamarnya, dengan sebuah meja bundar dan beberapa bantal duduk disana, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat hal itu, bukankah tempat ini terkesan seperti gaya jepang?.

" silahkan duduk, Namikaze-san, aku akan menyiapkan minuman sebentar. "

Ucap Miya yang langsung menuju kedapur, Naruto menatap kepergian Miya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kesekeliling..., untuk kebersihan mungkin ruangan ini mendapatkan nilai sempurna, hanya saja funiture tempat ini sangat, ehm..., bagaimana mengatakannya ya?, etto..., sedikit?.

Tak lama Miya kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisikan teko teh antik dan beberapa cangkir, Miya meletakan Nampan dan menuangkan teh panas keatas cangkir lalu memberikannya pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan senang hati, Naruto meniup uap teh yang mengepul sebelum menyeruputnya..., Naruto terdiam dan menatap kearah cangkirnya dengan dahi berkerut sebelum menyeruputnya kembali, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi rileks.

" ah~, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan teh senikmat ini..., Asama-san, Teh buatanmu enak sekali, "

Puji Naruto, Miya memasang senyuman tipis, " terimakasih, teh itu adalah cita rasa keluarga Asama, senang mendengar kau menyukainya, Namikaze-san. " ucap Miya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menyeruput teh sekali lagi sebelum meletakannya diatas meja, Naruto menatap kesekeliling sebelum ia menatap kearah Miya. " Asama-san, apa club ini hanya berisikan kau saja?. " tanya Naruto, Miya tersenyum tipis.

" tidak, selain aku ada satu orang lagi yang menjadi anggota club ini, mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang..., "

Ucap Miya, dan benar saja setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris sewarna dengan matanya menatap datar kedepan, Naruto menatap pemuda yang berjalan dengan santai dan duduk disebelah Miya, menuangkan teh diatas cangkir dan minumannya lalu mendesah nikmat.

" seperti biasa Miya, teh buatanmu memang yang terbaik. "

Gumam pelan Pemuda itu, Miya terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " terimakasih pujiannya, Tobio. " ucap Miya, Tobio meletakan cangkirnya dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bersahabat, pemuda yang dipanggil Tobio oleh Miya menoleh kearah Miya yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

" Miya..., siapa pemuda ini?. "

Tanya Tobio, Miya tertawa tipis sebelum ia memperkenalkan Naruto dengan nada bangga, " dia adalah, Namikaze Naruto, Anggota baru club penelitian alam. " ucap Miya membuat Tobio membulatkan sedikit matanya.

" ka-kau, berhasil mendapatkan anggota baru?, "

Tanya Tobio dengan nada tidak percaya, Tobio langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan cepat.

" kau!, katakan padaku, apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kubis ungu ini hingga kau mau masuk kedalam Club gak jelas ini?, kau diancam olehnya, pasti diancamkan!?. "

Tanya Tobio heboh, tubuh Tobio menegang ketika ia merasakan aura tidak bersahabat memenuhi ruangan itu, dengan gerakan patah-patah Tobio menoleh kearah Miya yang tengah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan plus dengan topeng Hannya dibelakang Miya, iris Violet miliknya yang tersembunyi dibalik pony menatap dingin Tobio, Naruto yang juga melihat hal itu langsung berkeringat dingin, entah kenapa ia bisa merasa teror yang nyata ketika ia melihat Miya yang sekarang.

" Hooh..., begitukah selama ini pandangamu pada wakil ketua yang berusaha mati-matian menghidupkan Club ini lagi?, Tobi-kun, sepertinya kau merindukan pukulan dariku ya?..., "

Ucap Miya dengan nada berbahaya, Tobio berkeringat dingin, ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri berusaha mencari cara untuk selamat dari Maut!, sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada Naruto yang juga menatap takut Miya.

" H-Hoo..., ka-kau ingin bergabungkan?, perkenalkan namaku Tobio Ikuse, aku adalah ketua dari club penelitian alam, sa-salam kenal. "

Ucap Tobio, Naruto menatap kearah Tobio yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang terlihat membutuhkan pertolongan, Naruto mengangguk.

* Na-Namikaze Naruto, Salam kenal I-Ikuse-san. "

Miya yang melihat Tobio sedang masuk kedalam Mode Ketua meredakan aura kematiannya dan mendengus sebal. Tobio dan Naruto menghela nafas lega karena berhasil selamat dari pertumpahan darah yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

Tobio menatap kearah Naruto, " Naruto?, boleh aku panggil begitu?, " tanya Tobio, Naruto mengangguk, membuat Tobio mengulas senyuman tipis.

" baik, Naruto. jika kau ingin bergabung dengan Club ini maka ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi, maaf saja untuk bisa masuk kedalam Club ini syarat-nya sangat berat, karena Club ini terkadang mendapatkan sesuatu keadaan yang tak terduga, "

Ucap Tobio dengan nada misterius, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap Tobio dengan pandangan tertarik. " syarat apa itu?. " tanya Naruto, Tobio menyeringai kecil.

" aku dengar kau pernah sparring imbang melawan Arthur Pendragon saat praktik, jadi bagaimana jika syaratnya adalah kau harus bisa mengalahkan aku atau Miya dalam sebuah duel, kami berdua sama sepertimu, kami juga berada didivisi Knight, jadi sebagai sesama Knight, aku penasaran sehebat apa orang yang bisa seimbang melawan Arthur Pendragon., "

Ucap Tobio misterius, Naruto terdiam sejenak entah kenapa ia merasakan aura kuat dari tubuh Tobio, meski itu hanya sekejap dan samar, hal itu didukung oleh ucapan Ophis yang memperingatkan Naruto agar waspada pada pemuda didepannya, Naruto menyeringai kecil.

" menarik, kapan kita mulai berduel?. "

" hooh, kau tidak menghindar ya?, kau menarik. Duel akan diadakan malam ini training field milik Divisi Knight, datanglah kesana kami akan menunggumu tepat jam 12 malam nanti. "

Ucap Tobio, Naruto mempelebar seringainya.

" baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. "

Setelah ajakan duel itu diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Naruto, Naruto bangkit dan meminta ijin pamit dari sana, beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto, Miya menatap kearah Tobio.

" Tobi, apa kau yakin memberikan syarat seberat itu, mengalahkan salah satu diantara kita berdua itu sedikit..., "

Ucap Miya dengan Nada ragu, namun Tobio hanya menyeringai kecil dan menatap kearah Miya. " oh~, jadi [Hannya of the North], ini memiliki belas kasih juga?, aku baru tahu. " ucap Tobio dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya, Miya terdiam sebelum ia membenarkan letak pony nya dan terlihatlah iris Violet indah yang menatap datar kearah Tobio.

" [Slashdog]..., jangan mengatakan perkataan bodoh..., atau kau ingin ku cincang?. "

Tanya Miya dengan sebuah pedang yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya, Tobio menyeringai, Keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain dengan aura tidak mengenakan menyeruak dari tubuh mereka dan langsung memenuhi ruangan disana..., saat keduanya akan bergerak sebuah Magic [Call] muncul ditelinga mereka.

" baiklah, kami mengerti..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu [Call] menghilang, Tobio menatap kearah Miya yang juga menatap kearahnya, Tobio menghela nafas dan melunakan postur tubuhnya, " kita sudahi dulu sampai disini, Hannya, kita dapat pekerjaan. " ucap Tobio, Miya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan mengangguk.

" aku tahu, kita pergi, Slashdog. "

\- Naruto side -

' Master..., '

" aku tahu, Ophis. Pemuda bernama Tobio Ikuse tadi bukan orang sembarangan, Postur tubuhnya dan aura yang ia pancarkan merupakan postur tubuh dan aura dari orang yang sudah lama mengasah dirinya dengan intens..., "

Ucap Naruto pelan, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menatap kedepan lewat [Library World], ' apa yang akan Master lakukan selanjutnya?. ' tanya Ophis, Naruto terdiam dan menatap datar kedepan.

" maa, tidak ada hal khusus yang akan aku lakukan, aku akan datang dan berduel dengannya hanya itu. "

' simpel sekali.., '

" hehehe, itulah aku, Ophis. "

Naruto dan Ophis berbincang sejenak sebelum keduanya berhenti ketika mereka berdua merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan, Naruto menoleh kebelakang namun tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada lorong sejauh mata memandang, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak, ia yakin jika ia tadi merasakan sebuah aura tepat dibelakangnya namun, kenapa tidak ada siapapun?.

" Ophis, kau merasakannya juga kan, aura yang tadi?. "

' aku juga merasakannya master, aura yang gelap dan..., kelam. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya berusaha mengabaikan firasat yang ia rasakan tadi, tepat setelah kepergian Naruto sebuah tawa mengerikan bergema dilorong, suara yang tidak bisa kenali suara pria atau wanita itu bergema disana dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara sesuatu yang perlahan retak dan patah...,

\- Time Skip -

Wussh~

Suara angin kencang berderu kesunyian malam, ditengah lapangan Training Divisi Knight, terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri dengan pakaian Training Divisi Knight miliknya, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin malam yang memainkan rambutnya sebelum ia membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping.

" akhirnya kau datang juga, Tobio. "

Ucap Naruto datar, sementara Tobio terlihat berjalan keluar dari kegelapan malam dengan Miya disampingnya, keduanya menggunakan pakaian training Divisi Knight sama seperti dirinya...,

" maa, bukankah kita akan berduel tepat tengah malam?, kenapa kau datang jam 11 lebih 45 menit?, apa kau bersemangat sekali berduel dengan salah satu diantara kami?. "

Ucap Tobio dengan wajah datar, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengambil pedang kayu miliknya dan mengambil posisi bertarung...,

" aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya, Tobio. "

Ucap Naruto datar dibalas tatapan datar dari Tobio, " Miya, kau mundurlah, aku yang akan melawannya. " ucap Datar Tobio, Miya terdiam sebelum ia memgangguk dan mundur kebelakang, Tobio berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri tepat dijarak 50 meter dari Naruto...,

" melawanku dengan pedang kayu?, kau membuat kesalahan besar, Naruto. "

Ucap Tobio datar Naruto yang melihat sifat Tobio yang berubah langsung memasang sikap waspada..., perlahan Tobio mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum aura hitam yang menyelimutinya bergerak ketangannya lalu memadat dan mengambil bentuk sebuah pedang...,

Naruto menatap Tobio dengan datar, sebulir keringat mengalir dipelipis Naruto, ketika merasakan tekanan [Mana] kelam yang menyelimuti tubuh Tobio..., Ophis menatap Tobio dengan ekspresi serius dari [Library World].

" Aura pemuda itu, sepertinya aku pernah merasakan tapi dimana?. "

Gumam Ophis sambil terus menatap Tobio, Naruto menguatkan genggamannya pada pedang kayu miliknya ketika Tobio berjalan pelan kearahnya, langkah pelan itu berubah jadi langkah cepat sebelum akhirnya berubah jadi lesatan cepat, Naruto yang melihat kecepatan Tobio juga dengan kecepatan yang sama, keduanya memangkas jarak mereka sebelum keduanya melakukan tebasan satu sama lain.

Tak!

Suara benturan bergema disana, Naruto dan Tobio menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mendorong satu sama lain dan melakukan tebasan cepat...,

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Miya menatap pertarungan antara Tobio melawan Naruto dengan pandangan datar, tatapan Miya terfokuskan pada Naruto yang terlihat menahan setiap serangan Tobio dengan mudahnya, meskipun ia yakin Tobio belum serius benar, tapi bisa menahan tebasan [Black Sword] ciri khas Tobio, hal itu sedikit aneh, karena [Black Sword] milik Tobio bisa dengan mudah memotong besi namun ini...,

Pandangan Miya menyipit ketika ia melihat pedar biru tipis yang menyelimuti pedang kayu Naruto, jadi begitu, Naruto menyelimuti pedang kayunya dengan [Mana] sebagai pelapisnya, hal itu memungkinkan ketahanan pedang kayu itu meningkat, dan juga [Black Sword] Tobio tidak akan bisa memotong pedang Kayu Naruto karena keduanya sama-sama berunsur [Mana]...,

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Tobio dan Naruto menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum Naruto mendorong Tobio dan dengan cepat melakukan tebasan namun hal itu diantisipasi oleh Tobio yang langsung menahan tebasan Naruto dengan [Black Sword] miliknya, hingga kedua pedang itu bergesekan satu sama lain.

Naruto dan Tobio langsung melompat menjauh menjaga jarak mereka, nafas keduanya sedikit terengah namun dapat dilihat sebuah senyuman kecil diwajah keduanya.

" kau hebat, seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang bisa seimbang bertarung dengan Arthur. "

" jangan terlalu memuji, Arthur saat itu belum serius dan kau juga belum serius, apa kau meremehkanku, Tobio. "

Ucap Naruto datar, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan menaruh pedang Mana miliknya didepan dadanya..., iris senada dengan warna rambutnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

" baiklah, kita naikan levelnya. "

Ucap Tobio disambut seringai kecil dari Naruto.

" itulah yang aku tunggu..., "

Setelah mengatakan itu keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan...,

Tak!

\- Change Scene -

" menjauh dariku!? "

Seorang pemuda terlihat dengan berlari cepat dilorong Academy dimalam gelap gulita, pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan entah pada apa, ia terus mempercepat larinya ketika ia mendengar suara tak mengenakan dibelakangnya...,

" Shimatta!, jalan buntu!. "

Pemuda itu menjerit ketika ia terjepit oleh jalan buntu, suara yang tidak mengenakan kembali terdengar membuat pemuda itu tersentak, dengan ketakutan yang menyelimuti hatinya pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya sebelum iris matanya mengecil melihat seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan iris merah menusuk berada tak jauh darinya...,

Pemuda itu mengambil langkah mundur ketika Sosok berjubah hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, " jangan!, menjauh dariku!, " ucap pemuda sambil menutup matanya ketakutan...,

Setelah beberapa saat tidak merasakan apapun pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan ia menghela nafas lega ketika tidak melihat sosok berjubah hitam iru lagi...,

" fuush..., aku pikir akan "

" **mati**..., "

Pemuda itu menegang ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingnya dengan gerakan patah-patah pemuda itu melirik kesamping dan seketika iris matanya mengecil melihat sosok berjubah itu berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seringai menakutkan diwajahnya...,

Grep!

" Gyraaaa!?..., "

\- Naruto Side -

" Gyraaaa!?..., "

Tak!

Naruto dan Tobio yang tengah bertarung sengit terhenti ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara jeritan, Naruto dan Tobio menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk dan melunakan postur tubuh mereka...,

" Tobio, apa kau mendengarnya?. Suara jeritan tadi?. "

Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah bangunan Academy, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" ya, aku juga mendengarnya..., asalnya dari..., "

" **Bangunan Divisi Wizard** "

" Waaaakh!? / Gyraaa!?..., "

Naruto dan Tobio berteriak terkejut ketika Miya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan mereka, Miya yang melihat keduanya terkejut memiringkan kepalanya bingung...,

" kalian kenapa terkejut seperti itu?. "

Tanya Miya bingung, Naruto dan Tobio mengeleng pelan seraya menenangkan detak jantung mereka yang berdegub dengan cepat.

" ti-tidak ada..., "

Ucap keduanya kompak, Miya yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya mengambang diatas kepalanya..., setelah tenang Naruto dan Tobio menatap kearah bangunan utama Academy yang terlihat err..., sedikit seram?.

" Gyraaaaa!?..., "

Naruto, Miya dan Tobio tersentak ketika mendengar kembali suara jeritan dari dalam bangunan Academy, ketiganya melirik satu sama lain sebelum mereka memgangguk dan berlari kedalam Academy..., setelah beberapa saat berlari akhirnya Naruto, Miya dan Tobio sampai ditempat dimana mereka mendengar suara jeritan..., dan seketika ketiga orang itu memasang wajah Shock ketika melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka...,

Dihadapan mereka bertiga terlihat seorang yang mereka yakin seorang pemuda dimana setengah tubuhnya 'tertanam' didalam tembok dari kaki sampai pinggang, ketiga orang itu menatap pucat pasi kearah wajah pemuda itu, dimana rongga dimana seharusnya terdapat sepasang mata kini telah menghilang, darah tak henti-hentinya menetes dari rongga mata itu...,

' Master..., bukankah orang ini, orang yang waktu itu membullymu dan menyerangmu dengan [Fireball]..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah pemuda mengenaskan dihadapannya, benar..., pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sama yang membully-nya dan hampir membunuhnya dengan [Fireball]...,

Tuk!

Naruto, Tobio dan Miya menatap kebawah dan mereka bertiga melihat sesuatu mengelinding kearah mereka, tunggu, bukankah itu..., Bola mata!?...,

Trak!

Trak!

Trak!

Naruto, Tobio, dan Miya terdiam mendengar sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang keras dibenturkan ketembok bergema disana, semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat, aura diruangan itu mendadak dingin dan semakin dingin...,

Drrrt...,

Drrrt...,

Suara sesuatu berderit membuat suasana yang mencengkam menjadi semakin mencengkam.

" la..., ri..., lari..., "

Ketiga orang itu menatap kearah pemuda yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara rintihan, dia masuh hidup!?..., dan lari!?, lari dari apa?..., batin ketiganya...,

" la..., ri..., larilah, se..., sebelum kalian..., ma..., ti..., "

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti portal berwarna ungu gelap pekat muncul disamping pemuda itu, perlahan dari portal itu keluar sesosok bertudung dengan iris merah menusuk menatap Naruto, Tobio dan Miya dengan pandangan tajam..., aura yang menyeramkan menyeruak gila dari tubuh sosok itu..., hasrat membunuh, dendam, dan kebencian berbaur diaura yang dipancarkan sosok itu.

' Master!, Lari!..., makhluk itu berbahaya!. "

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan dengan cepat ia berbalik...,

" Lari!?. "

Teriak Naruto membuat Miya dan Tobio tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka, dan sontak saja ketiga orang itu segera melarikan diri dengan cepat, Tobio melirik kebelakang dan seketika matanya membulat sedikit ketika tepat dibelakangnya sosok itu terbang cepat kearah mereka...,

" Naruto!, Makhluk apa itu!..., "

" Manaku tahu!, percepat larimu bodoh!, makhluk itu berbahaya!?..., "

" kalian masih bisa berdebat disaat seperti ini!?. "

" Berhenti berbicara!?, lari secepat mungkin!?, dia semakin dekat!?. "

Tobio dan Miya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum keduanya melirik kebelakang dan benar saja sosok itu sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka...,

" **Ma..., ti...,** "

" Hiii!? "

Naruto mengertakan giginya dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mengalirkan mana miliknya kepedang kayu yang ia bawa dan dengan cepat melakukan tebasan yang melepaskan sebuah pedar energi tipis kearah Makhluk itu namun pedar energi itu hanya melewati tubuh seolah-olah tubuh itu tidak memiliki kepadatan...,

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat hal iru sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari mengejar Tobio dan Miya yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya...,

" Naruto! / Namikaze!, "

Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Tobio dan Miya sudah berada diluar gedung utama Academy, Naruto tanpa banyak waktu lagi mempercepat laju larinya..., Tobio menyipitkan matanya.

" dia tidak akan sempat.., Miya. "

" aku tahu..., "

Miya membuka kuda-kuda, ia memposisikan tangannya kepedang yang ada dipinggangnya dan dalam kecepatan tinggi Miya melakukan tebasan cepat yang melepaskan sebuah Shock Wave yang melesat kearah Makhluk itu, melihat bahaya Makhluk itu menghindar kesamping ..,

Melihat makhluk itu memperlambat kecepatannya tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto yang dengan cepat mengaktifkan [Accel] hingga membuat dirinya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Makhluk itu...,

Melihat mangsanya kabur, Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang menakutkan dan entah bagaimana caranya, beberapa sulur hitam muncul dari balik jubah makhluk itu dan melesat cepat kearah Naruto...,

" Namikaze!, dibelakangmu!. "

Naruto mengertakan giginya, ia tidak akan sempat, Tobio yang melihat hal itu berniat membantu Naruto namun ditahan dengan cepat oleh Miya...,

" jangan, jika apa yang kita pikirkan benar maka, masuk kembali kedalam hanya akan membuat kita terbunuh..., "

Ucap Miya serius, Tobio mengepalkan tangannya, benar apa yang dikatakan Miya, jika apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua benar maka Makhluk itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah ditangani oleh mereka berdua, Miya yang melihat emosi Tobio memasang ekspresi sedih yang memiliki banyak arti...,

Sementara Naruto ia tengah memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari kejaran makhluk yang dikatakan Ophis berbahaya itu, sampai Ophis memberikan saran...,

' Master!, Gunakan [Boost]!..., '

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk, Naruto memompa [Mana] miliknya dan bergumam pelan...,

[Boost]

Wussh!

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan gila meninggalkan Makhluk itu jauh dibelakangnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhasil keluar dari gedung utama Academy...,

" apa yang kalian lakukan!?, kenapa kalian berdua diam disana!, lari!?. "

" tenanglah, Naruto..., kita aman disini, makhluk itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh kita sekarang "

Ucap Tobio pelan, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan benar apa yang dikatakan Tobio Makhluk yang mengejar mereka barusan kini tengah berdiri tepat dipintu masuk gedung utama Academy, Makhluk itu menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan menusuk, sebelum Makhluk itu perlahan masuk kedalam Academy dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Naruto menghela nafas lega dan menjatuhkan pantatnya ketanah..., ia pikir ia akan mati ditangan makhluk itu tadi, " sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?, " ucap Naruto pelan, Tobio dan Miya berbalik lalu menatap Naruto yang duduk ditanah dengan pandangan serius.

" kita bicarakan itu dilain waktu, sekarang kita harus memberitahu pada kepala sekolah bahwa makhluk itu kembali, dan telah memakan satu korban lagi. "

Ucap Tobio serius membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, " tentu, aku juga penasaran tentang asal usul makhluk tadi, _dan juga tentang kenapa Ophis mengatakan jika makhluk itu berbahaya_ " ucap Naruto...,

\- Time Skip -

Keesokan harinya Hirozimon Academy dihebohkan dengan kematian seorang siswa dari Divisi Wizard yang tewas secara mengenaskan, desas-desus pun beredar cepat tentang siapa yang membunuh siswa, dan yang paling banyak diceritakan adalah Urban Legend yang dimiliki Hirozimon Academy...,

" apa yang kalian katakan itu benar. "

Diruang kepala sekolah, Tsunade bertanya dengan wajah meneteskan keringat dingin, Tobio menatap datar Tsunade dan mengangguk.

" aku bersumpah demi dewi Lalatina, aku berkata yang sejujurnya, jika anda tidak percaya anda bisa bertanya pada kedua temanku ini. "

Ucap Tobio, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto dan Miya yang menatap datar Tsunade..., cukup lama Tsunade menatap keduanya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya kebantalan kursi, ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

" sial, Legenda itu bangkit kembali, "

Gumam Tsunade, Naruto yang melihat Tsunade depresi melangkah maju...,

" Tsunade-sensei, jika anda tidak keberatan, bisakah anda menjelaskan Makhluk apa yang membunuh murid Divisi Wizard?." tanya Naruto datar, Tsunade menatap kearah Naruto dan terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap serius Naruto dan yang lain.

" baik, karena kalian juga telah menyaksikan sendiri wujud makhluk itu maka aku akan menjelaskan rahasia tabu dari Academy ini, jadi dengarkan baik-baik., "

Ucap Tsunade serius, dibalas Anggukan dari ketiga orang didepannya..., Tsunade menarik nafas sejenak dan menatap datar kedepan...,

" ini adalah cerita kelam tentang Hirozimon Academy 10 tahun yang lalu, cerita tentang seorang knight yang mempelajari [Curse Magic] dan dijuluki sebagai...,

..., **[Shadow The Reaper]** "

And cut~

Well..., hari burukku bertambah buruk ketika aku melihat Review dari dua Reader non-login..., well, khusus untuk kalian maka aku akan menjawabnya...,

Luffy : membosankan?, membosankan dibagian mananya?, jangan hanya anda bilang membosankan saja tanpa mengatakan padaku bagian mana yang membosankan itu..., jika anda mengatakan bahwa ficku membosankan anda membaca Warning diataskan!?..., aku yakin anda gak buta hingga membuat anda membaca fic yang anda katakan membosankan ini!?...,

Saga Op : maaf, masuk akal?, anda salah fic, ficku gak masuk akal karena ngambil khayalanku, dan pas Adegan Fighting melawan Assassin, mungkin anda harus baca ulang deh, karena disana aku membuat sih D itu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, dan secara logika yang MASUK AKAL, ketika seseorang percaya diri secara berlebihan pada kemampuannya maka ia akan meremehkan orang disekitarnya dan akhirnya dihancurkan oleh sekitar..., dan masalah anda sudah tahu jika ujung-ujungnya Naruto menang disetiap pertarungan, baiklah mulai chapter depan aku akan mengskip SEMUA adegan berantem Naruto, dan melanjutkannya ketika Naruto sudah menang, biar hemat kata-kata dan menaikan kualitas Ficku ini seperti yang anda bilang..., lalu masalah cerita ini MC nya pasti OP nanti itu jelas!?, kenapa?, karena jika aku membuat Naruto Weak mulu kapan maju nya nih fic?!, dan lu pernah baca DxD!?, Naruto!?, One Piece!?, Rakudai!?, Bahkan Fate Stay UBW!?, lu lihat MCnya, mereka semua awalnya Weak!?, tapi berusaha melawan kelemahan mereka hingga bisa jadi OP!?, kalau lu minta nih Fic Narutonya gak berkembang maka lu sama aja minta Garam jadi Manis!?..., Mustahil!?..., dan asal lu tahu!?, lu lihat Profil Gw disana Real data gw, baca!?...,

Dan satu lagi..., Brengsek!?, lu berdua pikir gampang apa buat nih fic..., susah goblok!?, kalau lu minta nih Fic sesuai keinginan lu, ambil nih Fic!?, lanjutin!?, buat sesuka hati lu!?..., saran lu bikin orang naek darah...,

Hah~, maaf aku lepas kendali..., aku hanya mengeluarkan unek-unekku yang sudah kutumpuk jauh-jauh hari dan hasilnya, kata-kata kasarku berterbangan..., maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi Author yang Perfect karena aku hanya manusia biasa..., salahku banyak, Typo dan Alur Ficku ancur..., dan seperti yang kalian lihat dialur diatas aku mencoba beradaptasi dengan Unsur Horror dan hasilnya aku gak cocok buat unsur horror, jadi kacau unsur horrornya..., aku akui itu, tapi karena sudah terlanjur kutulis maka ya gitulah...,

Up depan adalah The Almighty, dan The Atarashi sekai akan aku ganti dengan Fic baruku sebagai rasa maafku menghapus Fic TAS, judulnya Naruto : The Power of Heavenly Dragon..., aku harap aku bisa merampung fic-ficku, sebelum aku pergi berangkat berlayar selama beberapa waktu..., aku harap...,

Ya sudah aku rasa sudah semua, sampai ketemu dimasa depan..., aku, Phantom undur diri dulu..., bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 11

\- Sore Hari -

Dikoridor sekolah, Naruto tampak berjalan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan jika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, ia tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang cerita yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade-Sensei beberapa jam yang lalu...,

" Maria Rossfield..., "

Naruto mengumamkan sebuah nama, Maria Rossfield. Seorang Knight yang mendapat julukan sebagai [Shadow The Reaper], seorang Knight berbakat yang tewas setelah mencoba menguasai [Curse Magic] untuk menjadi seorang [Rune Breaker]..., Naruto bergelut dengan pemikirannya, ini aneh, kenapa sekolah menyimpan rapat rahasia ini?, dan penyebab kematiannya juga aneh, jika ia meninggal karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri seharusnya Maria Rossfield tidak menjadi 'hantu gentayangan' dan meneror sekolah...,

Naruto menghela nafas, ini semua entah kenapa seperti kasus Misteri yang susah dipecahkan, Ophis yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Masternya akhirnya berbicara.

' Master, apa ada masalah?. '

Tabya Ophis, Naruto mengeleng pelan, " tidak ada, aku hanya sedang memikirkan cerita dari Tsunade-sensei. " ucap Naruto, Ophis memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

" sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas, kita harus pergi keruang Club, Tobio dan Asama-san sudah menunggu kita disana. "

\- Ruang Club -

" Ha'i, ini tehmu, Namikaze-kun. "

" ah, terimakasih, Asama-san. "

Miya tersenyum dan menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Naruto yang langsung diterima dengan ramah, Naruto menghirup aroma teh yang membuatnya merasa tenang sebelum ia meniup uap panas yang mengepul dari cangkir teh dan menyesapnya dengan pelan...,

Naruto meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menatap kearah Tobio yang tengah membaca beberapa buku, wajahnya terlihat serius sekali, Miya yang menyadari tatapan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" ia memang seperti itu jika sedang berurusan dengan hal-hal berbau Misteri, dan setelah ini ia pasti akan..., "

" Baiklah!, aku sudah putus, Kegiatan Club kita semester ini!, kita akan menyelidiki Misteri [Shadow The Reaper]!, kita pecahkan Misteri rumit ini!. "

" ..., mengatakan hal itu, Hah~..., "

Miya menghela nafas berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tunggu, telinganya tidak salah dengarkan, ia tadi mendengar Tobio bilang menyelidiki?, menyelidiki [Shadow The Reaper]?!..,

" percuma saja, Namikaze-kun. Jika sudah begini maka Tobio, tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun, "

Ucap Miya dengan nada sedikit frustasi, Naruto menatap Miya yang memasang wajah lelah, Naruto memasang wajah Kikuk, sepertinya Miya kerepotan dengan sikap Tobio yang satu ini.

" hahaha~, pasti kau kerepotan, Asama-san. "

" ya... Begitulah. "

Tobio yang tersadar dari dunia sendiri menoleh kesamping ketika ia mendengar suara selain Miya dan ia melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

" oh!, Naruto, kapan kau datang?. "

" etto, sekitar lima menit yang lalu?. "

" begitu?, ah!, bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto!. Tentang [Shadow The Reaper]?, menarik bukan?..,. "

Tanya Tobio bersemangat, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap Tobio, " menurutku ya... menurutku ada keanehan tentang [Shadow The Reaper] yang diceritakan oleh Tsunade-sensei, seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kouchou.., "

Jawaban tak terduga dari Naruto membuat Tobio dan Miya melirik satu sama lain sebelum menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah berpikir.

" kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Naruto?. "

Tanya Miya, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Tobio dan Miya yang menatapnya penasaran, mereka berdua... apa mereka berdua tertarik pada keanehan yang ia rasakan?.

" Umm, begini, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh, maksudku, untuk apa siswa Knight yang tewas karena kesalahannya sendiri bangkit dari kematiannya dan menebar teror hingga membunuh seorang murid Wizard... aku mungkin tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika itu hanya sekedar penampakan, tapi apa yang kita lihat semalam itu lebih dari sekedar 'arwah penasaran' ini lebih seperti Arwah jahat yang ternodai oleh dendam, dendam yang sangat besar. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Miya dan Tobio terdiam sejenak... apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, Maria Rossfield bukan sekedar 'Arwah gentayangan' aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Hantu itu tercemar oleh kebencian, dan dendam yang sangat kelam...,

Miya menoleh kearah Tobio yang juga menatap kearahnya, Tobio mengangguk pelan, dan menatap kearah Naruto, " Naruto, apa menurutmu, ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh kita ketahui tentang kematian, Maria Rossfield?. " tanya Tobio serius, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tobio sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" ya... menurutku, banyak sekali hal yang dirahasiakan dari kita, maa... mau tidak mau kita harus mencarinya, ini kegiatan Club kita semester ini bukan?. "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio dan Miya menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk paham.

" baik, jika begitu, Kegiatan kita adalah menguak misteri [Shadow The Reaper], pertama-tama!, kita harus mencari petunjuk-petunjuk tentang profil Maria Rossfield, kita berpencar untuk memgumpulkan petunjuk dan berkumpul lagi disini sore nanti,... "

Ucap Tobio serius, dibalas Anggukan Naruto dan Miya

\- Change Scene -

" jadi begitulah, Shaga-chan... apa kau punya Artikel tentang kematian [Maria Rossfield] sepuluh tahun yang lalu?. "

Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan, Shaga membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya dan menatap Naruto.

" aku rasa Artikel tentang kematian [Maria Rossfield] sepuluh tahun yang lalu tidak disimpan disini, coba kau pergi keclub Jurnalistik, mungkin disana ada Artikel yang kau cari. "

Ucap Shaga sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku ditangannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis, " begitu ya?, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, Shaga. Dan maaf sudah menganggumu. " ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Shaga yang menatap Naruto yang sudah menjauh, Shaga menghela nafas dan kembali membaca buku ditangannya, namun sebuah suara membuat Shaga kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar.

" disitu kau rupanya, Namikaze-kun!, "

Shaga melihat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu mengenggam tangan Naruto, mereka mengobrol sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto diseret oleh perempuan bersurai ungu itu, Shaga memperhatikan semua itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...

" perempuan tadi... siapa?. "

\- Naruto Side -

Dikoridor sekolah, Naruto menatap datar Miya yang sedaritari menarik tangannya, " Asama-san, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?, " tanya Naruto membuat Miya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Naruto sebelum dengan sedikit panik Miya melepaskan genggamannya, rona merah tipispun melekat dikedua pipi Miya.

" Go-Gomen, Namikaze-kun. "

Ucap Miya pelan, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menatap Miya dengan pandangan datar, " sudahlah, jadi Asama-san. Kemana kau akan membawaku?. " tanya Naruto, Miya terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

" ketempat Tobio, ia berkata jika ia mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang [Maria Rossfield], "

Ucap Miya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk, " baiklah, silahkan pimpin jalannya, Fuku-Taichou. " ucap Naruto, Miya mengangguk dan keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, setelah beberapa saat keduanya kini sampai ditempat yang dimaksud, dihadapan mereka terlihat Tobio Ikuse tengah menunggu mereka dengan pose santai menyender tembok dan memainkan coin perak ditangannya...,

" Yo, Taichou, ada apa kau memanggil kami berdua?. "

Tobio menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya dibelakangnya Miya mengikuti dengan langkah pelan.

" Yo, Naruto, kau datang juga, "

" jadi?, Tobio, informasi apa yang kau dapatkan?. "

Tanya Naruto, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menunjuk kearah sebuah gedung tua yang ada diseberang gedung Utama Academy, " kita akan pergi kesana, Gedung Asrama perempuan lama, disana mungkin kita bisa menemukan beberapa petunjuk tentang [Maria Rossfield]..., " ucap Tobio, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, gedung Asrama perempuan lama ya..., jika tidak salah gedung Asrama perempuan itu telah ditutup beberapa tahun yang lalu karena suatu kejadian 'mengerikan' yang terjadi disana.

" Asrama perempuan lama kah?, tempat yang bagus untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang [Maria Rossfield], pilihanmu untuk penyelidikan awal sangat tepat, Tobio. "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio tersenyum tipis, " tentu saja, misteri ini membuat semangatku bergejolak!, " ucap Tobio, Miya yang sedaritadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

" kalian, apa kalian yakin ingin masuk ketempat itu?, "

Tanya Miya membuat Naruto dan Tobio menatap kearahnya dengan wajah bingung, " tentu saja kenapa nggak?. " ucap keduanya kompak, Miya menepuk dahinya pelan dan menghela nafas.

" kalian, apa kalian tidak takut?, maksudku kalian tahu rumor buruk ditempat itukan?, "

Tanya Miya, Naruto dan Tobio menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya menatap balik Miya dan mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, memang rumor buruk apa yang ada ditempat itu? "

Tanya balik Naruto, Miya menghela nafas, sudah ia duga jika kedua orang pria didepannya ini tidak mengetahui rumor tempat itu...,

" kalian berdua, apa kalian tahu tentang '7 misteri Hirozimon Academy', salah satu dari tujuh misteri itu ada disana, "

Ucap Miya, Naruto melirik Tobio dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, ' kau tahu tentang ini? ', Tobio yang mengetahui arti pandangan Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, Miya memasabg wajah tak percaya, serius kedua orang tua ini ingin melakukan penyelidikan ditempat itu tanpa tahu bahayanya tempat yang akan mereka datangi!?...

" serius!, kalian berdua tidak tahu tentang '7 Misteri Hirozimon Academy' yang sangat terkenal itu!?, bahkan sangking terkenalnya sampai dibuat sebuah Buku!, "

Ucap Miya sambil menunjukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan judul sampul berwarna putih, Naruto dan Tobio mengambil buku itu dan membaca judulnya...

" 7 Urban Legend Hirozimon Academy?, ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata?... "

Gumam keduanya, Naruto menatap buku itu sejenak sebelum ia membuka dan membaca buku itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat daftar isi disana, Tobio yang penasaran ikut membacanya dan sama halnya dengan Naruto, Tobio juga mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia menatap kearah Miya dengan serius.

" Miya, apa kau yakin apa yang ditulis disini itu benar adanya?. "

Tanya Tobio, Miya terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dengan wajah serius, Naruto berkeringat dingin sebelum ia tertawa hambar...

" jika begitu maka kita akan berurusan dengan misteri ke 3 [si gadis cermin, Mrs Mary]... "

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dilorong bangunan Asrama perempuan lama, terlihat Naruto, Miya dan Tobio berjalan dengan pelan, keadaan hening menemani mereka bertiga, Tobio mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

" psst~, Naruto, apa kau sudah menemukan kamarnya?. "

" bisakah kau diam?, kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama setiap lima menit!, dan jawabanku masih sama, Belum!. "

" tsk, kau lama mencarinya, apa susahnya mencari kamar itu. "

Twich!

Perempatan muncul dipelipis Naruto, " Teme... jika begitu kau saja yang mencarinya!, " ucap Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf.

" maa, maa..., Namikaze-kun, sudahlah, Tobio memang begitu, dan Tobio, bisakah kau tidak mengusik Namikaze-kun?, atau kau mau tinju ini bersarang dimulutmu?..., "

Ucap Miya dengan nada lembut, sangat lembut namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura tidak mengenakan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Tobio berkeringat dingin dan mengeleng cepat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

Sebuah suara isak terdengar ditelinga Tobio hal itu membuat Tobio menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sekitar untuk mencari asal suara, Naruto dan Miya yang melihat Tobio menghentikan langkahnya juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Tobio dengan pandangan bingung.

" Tobio, kenapa kau berhenti?. "

Tanya Naruto, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius, " Naruto, Miya... apa kalian dengar sebuah suara?. " tanya Tobio membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat, sebelum ia mengeleng pelan.

" aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, benarkan Asama-san. "

Ucap Naruto dibalas Anggukan oleh Miya, " benar, aku juga tidak mendengar suara apapun, " ucap Miya, sebelum ia terdiam dan menatap Tobio dengan pandangan menyelidik...,

" Tobi-kun, kau tidak melewatkan jadwal pembersihan telingamu bulan ini kan?... "

Tanya Miya dengan nada berbahaya, Tobio tersentak sebelum ia mengeleng cepat, " ti-tidak, aku tidak melupakannya!, aku berani bersumpah demi nama Dewi Lalatina!, aku sudah mengikuti check-up rutinku bulan ini!..., " ucap Tobio dengan nada panik, Naruto yang melihat hal itu memasang wajah blank, serius... jadwal bulanan pembersihan telinga?, memangnya kau anak kecil?...

Miya menatap Tobio sejenak sebelum ia melunakan ekspresinya dan menghela nafas, " baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus rajin membersihkan telingamu, sepertinya 'hadiah' waktu itu bertambah parah sampai-sampai kau berhalusinasi mendengar suara-suara... " ucap Miya sambil melangkah melanjutkan pencarian mereka, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menepuk pundak Tobio pelan.

" Akhir semester nanti, aku akan membelikanmu sekarung corong telinga... gunakan itu untuk membersihkan telingamu yang... "

Ucap Naruto sambil membuat pose jari telunjuk yang melingkari telinganya, sebelum ia melangkah menyusul Miya, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia mengumpat pelan.

" sialan, dikira gangguan telinga parah kali..., telingaku masih normal hanya saja 'sedikit' mengalami cidera... "

Keluh Tobio yang melangkah menyusul Naruto dan Miya yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu, tanpa Tobio sadari sepasang mata memantau kepergiannya...

\- change scene -

Diruangan dengan dekorasi Kelas VIP, terlihat tiga orang perempuan super cantik tengah duduk disofa empuk nan nyaman dengan tiga cangkir teh didepan mereka, Senju Kyubi, Otsutsuki Kaguya dan Gabriel... ketiga perempuan yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai [The Great Onee-sama] ini terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang ringan.

" Kaguya, Kyubi, aku dengar 'mereka' kini tengah menambah jadwal waktu mereka berlatih hingga akhir semester dan 'mereka' akan kembali tepat disaat pengecekan [Mana] dilakukan... "

Ucap Gabriel membuka pembicaraan, Kaguya dan Kyubi menatap kearah Gabriel sebelum mereka mengambil cangkir teh mereka dan tersenyum tipis.

" ya, Toneri menambah waktu latihannya dan akan kembali tepat disaat pengecekan [Mana] diakhir semester. "

" begitu juga dengan Arashi, dia sepertinya kembali masuk kedalam [Room of Divine], dan akan keluar setelah 3 bulan... "

Ucap kedua pewaris clan ternama itu, Kaguya dan Kyubi menyesap Teh mereka sebelum meletakannya kembali lalu menatap kearah depan...

" tapi, Gabriel, kau memberikan syarat yang berat hanya untuk sebuah kesempatan kencan denganmu, "

Ucap Kaguya dengan nada datar, Kyubi menambahkan.

" benar, apa yang dikatakan Kagu-chan... menjadi tingkat perak dalam waktu enam bulan itu berat, bahkan untuk orang berbakat sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, yang memegang nilai teringgi disaat ujian masuk dengan Kapasitas [Mana] Perunggu bintang 8... "

Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " ara, bukankah itu bagus, dengan sedikit motivasi, mereka akan bertambah kuat dan terus bertambah kuat, dengan bertambah kuatnya 'mereka' maka pertahanan kerajaan [Alvarez] akan semakin menguat bukan?, seperti kata pepatah dulu, ' satu batu dapat menjatuhkan dua ekor burung ', Ufufufu~ " ucap Gabriel, Kaguya menghela nafas sebelum ia mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya perlahan sebelum menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan datar.

" Nee, Kyu-chan. Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa kue yang ada didapur?. "

Ucap Kaguya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyubi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue, tepat setelah kepergian Kyubi, Kaguya menjentikan jarinya dan seketika sebuah lingkaran magic muncul diatas meja dan berputar dengan pelan.

Gabriel menatap lingkaran Magic diatas meja sebelum menatap kearah Kaguya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, " [Soundproof], dengan ini Kyubi tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan kita, sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku secara pribadi, Kaguya. " ucap Gabriel dengan senyuman ramah dijawahnya, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menyenderkan punggungnya kesofa dan bersedekap.

" aku tidak sepolos Kyubi yang bisa termakan dengan alasanmu tadi, Gabriel. Kau pasti memiliki tujuan lain pada 'mereka', jika memang benar, maka aku katakan padamu, jangan libatkan Toneri dalam rencanamu, jika tidak... maka kau akan berurusan denganku. "

Ucap Kaguya serius, Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia tertawa kecil, " ufufufu~, tenang saja aku tidak akan melibatkan siapapun dalam rencanaku, kau tahu aku lebih suka bermain sendiri, tapi jika 'mereka' mau membantu, maka itu lain lagi, aku akan menerima bantuan 'mereka' dengan senang hati. " ucap Gabriel, membuat wajah Kaguya sedikit mengeras,

" ka-kau!...-, "

" ha'i, ini dia kuenya. "

Kaguya berdecih ketika mendengar suara Kyubi, ia menghilangkan lingkaran Magic miliknya sebelum menatap tajam Gabriel.

" urusan kita belum selesai, Gabeiel. "

Ucap Kaguya sambil mengambil cangkir teh miliknya, sementara Gabriel hanya memasang senyuman bersahabat, Kyubi yang baru saja kembali dari dapur mengerutkan dahinya, entah kenapa ia merasakan Atmosfir ruangan ini terasa sedikit berat.

" apa terjadi sesuatu?. "

Tanya Kyubi sambil melangkah dan meletakan nampan berisikan beberapa jenis kue itu diatas meja, Gabriel mengeleng pelan " tidak ada, Kyubi-chan. " ucap Gabriel mengambil salah satu kue dan memakannya secara perlahan, Kyubi menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan bingung sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sementara Kaguya melirik kearah Gabriel sebelum ia meletakan cangkir tehnya dan mengambil salah satu kue kering lalu memakannya secara perlahan.

Hening~

Ditengah keheningan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang Ayame Shaga, ketiga orang yang ada didalam mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap bingung Shaga yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak karena wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk.

" Shaga-hime?, apa terjadi sesua-,... "

Perkataan Gabriel tidak bisa diselesaikan karena Shaga mengangkat wajahnya dan semua yang ada disana terkejut ketika melihat linangan air mata mengalir menuruni pipi porselen Shaga.

" Mi-Minna..., Hiks!..., "

" Shaga-hime!, apa yang terjadi padamu!... "

" Shaga!, katakan siapa yang membuatmu menangis!, biar aku beri dia pelajaran!. "

" beraninya dia membuat Shaga-chan menangis, akan aku jadikan dia samsak tinjuku!, "

Shaga mengelap air matanya, dan menatap ketiga Sahabatnya yang mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa menyesakan.

" hiks, Minna..., ak-aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi hiks, disini sangat sakit..., hiks..., "

Ucap Shaga sambil menunjuk kearah dadanya, Gabriel, Kaguya dan Kyubi terdiam sebelum mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan intens lalu kembali menatap Shaga yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis, Gabriel bangkit dan berjalan menuju Shaga, menuntun Shaga untuk diduduk disebelahnya.

" Shaga-hime, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini, dan siapa yang melakukannya?. "

Gabriel menepuk bahu Shaga dengan lembut membuat Shaga menatap kearah Gabriel disebelahnya, Shaga mengelap air matanya sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" jadi begini..., "

Shaga menceritakan apa yang ia alami dari awal sampai Akhir dan mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari ketiga Sahabatnya.

" begitulah, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi disini sangat sakit saat melihat dia dengan perempuan lain, ak-aku... hiks..., "

Shaga kembali mengeluarkan isak tangis, jujur saja, dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan ini, entah kenapa melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan perempuan lain tiba-tiba ia merasakan hatinya serasa diremas dengan sangat kuat, sakit... sangat sakit rasanya.

Gabriel menatap iba Shaga, ia mengusap pelan punggung Shaga berharap hal itu bisa membantu mengurangi kesedihan Sahabatnya ini, Kaguya dan Kyubi juga menatap prihatin Shaga, baru kali ini mereka melihat sisi lain Shaga, sisi yang mengatakan jika murid Wizard terkuat di Academy ini jugalah seorang gadis yang memiliki sisi rapuh, dan kini sisi rapuh itu kini tengah terluka.

" Shaga, jangan bersedih seperti ini, melihatmu sedih kami juga jadi ikutan sedih, "

" benar apa kata, Kagu-chan. Aku sedih melihatmu menangis, Shaga-chan. "

Ucap Kaguya dan Kyubi berusaha menenangkan Shaga namun percuma Shaga masih tetap menangis, Gabriel yang ada disebelah Shaga mengigit bawah bibirnya, sebegitu sakitnya kah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?, apa pemuda itu juga... seperti ini... Gabriel mengeleng pelan, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi?, pikiran konyol!, untuk apa dirinya memikirkan pemuda tidak berguna itu!...,

Gabriel menatap lembut Shaga sebelum berucap, " Nee, Shaga-hime, apa kau yakin jika perempuan yang kau lihat itu adalah kekasih dari pemuda yang kau cintai itu?, apa kau sudah menanyakan padanya tentang perempuan itu?. " Shaga terdiam mendengar perkataan Gabriel sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gabriel dan mengeleng pelan.

" be-belum... ak-aku takut bertanya... aku takut jika ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan... Ak-aku harus bagaimana, Gabriel?. Beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?. "

Tanya Shaga dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan membasahi pipi putihnya, Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum ramah dan dengan pelan ia membawa Shaga kedalam pelukan hangat.

" Shaga, terkadang apa yang kau lihat belum tentu itu yang terjadi, mata bisa menipu tapi fakta tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kebenaran, "

Shaga terpaku mendengar perkataan Gabriel, apa yang dikatakan Gabriel ada benarnya, Gabriel melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Shaga dengan lembut, sebelum tersenyum kecil. " jadi, Shaga. cari tahu ada hubungan apa pemuda yang kau sukai dengan perempuan yang kau ceritakan tadi, hanya dengan begitu kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya... " ucap Gabriel, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

" ta-tapi, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar se-sepasang ke-ke-kekasih?, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu terjadi?. "

Tanya Shaga sedih, Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum ramah, " saat itu terjadi, kami akan ada disana untuk menghiburmu, Shaga. " ucap Gabriel, Shaga terdiam dan dengan pelan Shaga menghapus bekas air mata dipipinya, sebelum sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah manisnya.

" arigatou, Minna..., kalian memang sahabat terbaikku. "

Ucap Shaga membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, Kyubi tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, " tunggu sebentar, Shaga-chan, akan aku buatkan teh herbal, teh herbal bisa menenangkan suasana hatimu, Shaga-chan. " ucap Kyubi melangkah menuju dapur, Kaguya menatap kearah Shaga dengan pandangan intens.

" nee, Shaga. Menurutku seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, kau memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, bentuk tubuhmu juga bisa membuat pemuda manapun bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu lantas kenapa kau harus takut, aku yakin pemuda yang kau sukai akan langsung jatuh hati padamu, melihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu, "

Ucap Kaguya sambil menyesap teh miliknya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum miris. " jika dalam penampilan seperti ini aku tidak akan takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, namun dia hanya mengetahui penampilanku yang..., " Shaga menghentikan perkataannya, Shaga menguncir rapi rambut emasnya, mengambil kacamata baca tebal disakunya lalu mengenakannya dan kini pesona bak bidadari lenyap digantikan dengan image seorang kutu buku...

" ... seperti ini, dengan penampilan seperti ini apa kau masih bisa mengatakan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Kaguya?. "

Tanya Shaga masih dengan senyuman miris diwajahnya, Kaguya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia memasang wajah terkejut, tidak hanya Kaguya saja, Gabriel yang ada disebelah Shaga sudah memutih layaknya tepung dan tak lupa darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya sangking shocknya.

" ka-kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu dengan pe-penampilan seperti ini?, Sh-Shaga..., ap-apa kau waras?, dia mana mungkin tertarik padamu jika penampilanmu seperti ini!. "

Ucap kaguya Shock, Shaga tersenyum pahit, " aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan itu, memang benar dia tidak akan tertarik namun itu lebih baik daripada menyatakan perasaanku dengan penampilan 'perfect'ku, dan aku juga menyadari jika aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan penampilan 'perfect'ku dia akan terkena banyak masalah, karena statusku dan statusnya disekolah ini tidak bisa disejajarkan..., apa lagi status rahasiaku ini... Hal itu hanya akan membuat dia semakin banyak terkena masalah, " ucap Shaga pelan membuat Gabriel dan Kaguya terdiam, mereka berdua hampir melupakan siapa Ayame Shaga yang sebenarnya, keduanya tersenyum miris, Gabriel menatap kearah Shaga sebelum tersenyum pahit.

" kami hampir lupa tentang statusmu yang sebenarnya, Shaga-hime. Bahwasannya kau adalah-, "

" cukup, Gabriel, jangan diteruskan..., aku tidak menyukainya. "

Perkataan Gabriel dipotong cepat oleh Shaga yang memasang wajah tak suka dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Gabriel, " aku tidak suka status rahasiaku dibicarakan ditempat seperti ini. " ucap Shaga tegas membuat Gabriel langsung mengatup mulutnya...

" ufufufu~, maaf Shaga-hime. Aku hampir saja mengatakannya. "

Shaga menghela nafas dan kembali kepenampilan perfect miliknya, " tidak masalah, Gabriel. Namun lain kali jangan sampai membicarakan statusku ditempat yang bisa didengar orang lain... hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, Kaguya. " ucap Shaga menatap datar Kaguya yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, tak lama setelah itu, Kyubi datang dengan membawa nampan dengan cangkir teh diatasnya...,

" Ha'i, ini tehmu, Shaga-chan. "

Kyubi meletakan teh diatas meja, Shaga mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia mengambil cangkir tehnya, ia meniup pelan uap yang pengepul sebelum ia menyesapnya pelan..., perlahan Shaga dapat merasakan ketenangan batin, setelah cukup puas Shaga meletakan kembali cangkir teh diatas meja sebelum menatap Kyubi dengan senyuman lembut.

" terimakasih, Kyu-chan. Teh herbalnya sangat enak. "

" senang melihatmu kembali kedirimu lagi, Shaga-chan. "

\- change scene -

" membosankan..., kapan kita bisa menemukan kamar itu, "

Tobio bersuara dengan nada bosan, alis Naruto dan Miya berkedut mendengar perkataan Tobio, sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka mencari namun tetap tidak bisa menemukan kamar yang mereka cari dan selama itu pula Naruto dan Miya mendengarkan lantunan 'indah' dari Tobio..., Miya yang sudah hampir mencapat batas menahan kesabarannya mencengkram pedang dipinggangnya dengan tangan bergetar...

" ne-nee..., Namikaze-kun, bolehkah jika aku... "

" aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Asama-san. aku juga ingin melakukannya, namun jika kau melakukannya maka Tobio akan menghantui kita, dan jika itu terjadi, maka rumah sakit jiwa akan mendapatkan dua pasien sakit jiwa baru, jadi tahanlah..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Miya menghela nafas frustasi dan melunakan postur tubuhnya, Naruto melirik kearah Tobio anang menatap datar kedepan sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya dan hal itu membuat Miya dan Tobio juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tobio, Asama-san, kita akan berpencar, jika kita mencarinya bersamaan maka akan memakan waktu yang lama... "

Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia melirik Miya yang mengangguk kearahnya, Tobio menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan serius.

" Baiklah, kita akan berpencar... Naruto, kau akan mencari dilantai 3, aku lantai 1 dan Miya, kau dilantai 2, kita akan bertemu lagi didepan pintu masuk, dan jika kalian menemukan sesuatu, berikan tanda, mengerti! "

" Ha'i~ / Ha'i... "

Setelah itu ketiga orang itu berpencar, Naruto melangkah kelantai tiga, Miya lantai dua, dan Tobio lantai satu, ketiganya mencari terus dari kamar kekamar, sampai matahari mulai meninggalkan tahta miliknya, Naruto menghela nafas sepertinya ia belum bisa menemukan kamar yang dicari...,

" yo, Naruto..., bagaimana apa kau menemukan sesuatu?, "

Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Tobio yang tengah menunggu dipintu keluar, Naruto berjalan mendekati Tobio dan mengeleng pelan.

" aku tidak menemukan apapun, terlalu banyak kamar yang harus dicek satu persatu, aku baru menyelusuri separuh dari seluruh kamar yang ada, "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio mengangguk pelan, " sayang sekali, aku juga tidak bisa menemukan apapun, aku harap Miya mendapatkan sesuatu, atau kita akan pulang dengan tangan hampa. " ucap Tobio, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

" berharap saja Asama-san menemukan petu-, "

" Kyaaaa!?. "

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto dan Tobio langsung menatap satu sama lain, suara itu kan, suara Miya!?..., keduanya mengangguk sebelum mereka langsung berlari cepat menuju lantai 2..., Naruto dan Tobio berlari mencari asal suara teriakan hingga pandangan mereka terkunci pada sebuah pintu yang terbuka, tanpa banyak waktu lagi mereka mempercepat langkah mereka...,

Sesampainya disana, kedua orang itu melihat Miya tengah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah cermin berukuran cukup besar, Tobio dan Naruto berjalan cepat kearah Miya yang nampaknya membeku ditempat.

Tobio menepuk Bahu Miya yang langsung tersentak dan mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Tobio..., Tobio menaikan satu alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Miya.

" Miya, ada apa?, kami tadi mendengarmu berteriak apa terjadi sesuatu?. "

Tanya Tobio, Miya terdiam dan menatap Tobio dari atas sampai bawah sebelum tanpa aba-aba Miya langsung menerjang dan memeluk erat Tobio yang tentu saja terkejut mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Miya.

" Mi-Miya... ad-ada apa?, ke-kenapa kau-, "

Tobio menghentikan perkataannya ketika merasakan pakaianhya basah, Miya... menangis?, Tobio terdiam ketika mendengar suara Isak tangis dari Miya sebelum dengan lembut Tobio membalas pelukan Miya.

" usst~, tidak apa, Miya. Kau aman sekarang. "

Ucap Tobio mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Miya yang ketakutan, Miya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tobio yang tersenyum kearahnya, Tobio menghapus lelehan air mata Miya dengan lembut.

" tidak apa, sekarang kau sudah aman, Miya. Aku sudah ada disini untuk melindungimu. "

Ucap Tobio lembut, Miya menatap Tobio sejenak sebelum ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Tobio, " ummu, terimakasih, Tobio. " ucap Miya pelan, Tobio tersenyum sebelum ia memeluk Miya dengan lembut.

" tentu saja, sebagai tunanganmu aku tidak bisa membiarkan perempuan yang aku cintai ketakutan seperti ini..., jadi tenanglah, oke. "

Ucap Tobio lembut, Miya terdiam sebelum ia mengeratkan pelukannya, " ummu, Tobio..., aku bersyukur memiliki tunangan sepertimu, aku mencintaimu. " ucap Miya lembut, Tobio tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat kemesraan didepannya memutar matanya bosan...,

' Master apa kau cemburu?, '

Ucap Ophis tiba-tiba lewat Mind Link, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ophis, " hah?, untuk apa aku cemburu?, " ucap Naruto, Ophis didalam [Library World] melayang pelan diudara...,

' ya, karena sampai sekarang, Master belum memiliki kekasih dan sekarang Master melihat sepasang kekasih tengah bermesraan didepanmu, apa master tidak cemburu..., '

" hah~, Ophis, bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku belum tertarik mencari pasangan hidup, tidak sampai clanku mendapatkan derajat layaknya Clan utama..., "

" uhm?, begitu..., sepertinya tekadmu sudah bulat ya, Master?. '

" tentu saja, seorang pria sejati tidak akan menarik kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan, "

' Master sekali..., tapi, Master apa kau tidak terkejut. '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, " terkejut?, terkejut karena apa?, " tanya Naruto, Ophis memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat reaksi Masternya.

' bukankah dua orang bernama Tobio Ikuse dan Asama Miya itu tidak pernah akrab lalu kenapa mereka bertunangan jika tidak cocok satu sama lain?, ' tanya Ophis membuat Narutp terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" apa yang kau katakan, Tobio dan Asama-san tidak pernah bertunangan..., bukan begitu, Tob-, "

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat Tobio mencekik leher Miya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, iris mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Miya kesakitan akibat cekikkan Tobio...

" Tobio!, apa yang kau laku-, "

" katakan padaku, dimana Asama Miya yang Asli. "

" hah?, "

Ucap Tobio datar dan dingin membuat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pekikan bodoh. " To-Tobio, ap-apa yang kau katakan?, dia Asama Miya?. " ucap Naruto, Tobio terdiam sebelum melirik kearah Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

" dia..., bukan Miya, Miya yang kukenal tidak akan pernah menanggapi candaanku dengan serius, dan satu hal lagi, sejak kapan aku dan Miya bertunangan?.. "

Ucap Tobio dingin membuat Naruto langsung terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Tobio benar, jadi itu artinya Miya yang ini 'palsu', Tobio kembali menatap Miya 'palsu' didepannya dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk.

" katakan dimana, Miya..., jika tidak maka aku akan menghancurkan benda berharga milikmu. "

Ucap Tobio dingin, Miya 'palsu' berusaha melepaskan cekikan Tobio namun percuma tenaga Tobio terlalu besar...,

" aku katakan sekali lagi, Dimana Miya atau aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan milikmu yang berharga. "

Ucap Tobio, Miya 'palsu' meringis kesakitan namun pandangan matanya sesekali melirik kearah samping dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Tobio...,

" tidak mau bicara ya?, baiklah, kalau begitu, kau yang minta..., Naruto!, hancurkan cermin itu!. "

Ucap Tobio membuat Naruto dan Miya 'palsu' tersentak sebelum Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan pelan kearah Cermin besar itu, Miya menatap Naruto dengan mata terbuka lebar.

" be-berhenti!, ap-apa yang ingin ka-kau lakukan!. "

Ucap Miya 'palsu' itu, Naruto tidak mengubris ucapan Miya dan berjalan menuju cermin itu, Naruto melipat lengan pakaiannya sebelum memasang kuda-kuda siap memukul..., Miya membulatkan matanya, dia akan memukul cermin itu!?...,

" He-hentikan!?, ugh!, ja-jangan hancurkan cermin itu!?. "

" Naruto, lakukan!, "

Naruto mengangguk dan membunyikan buku-buku tangannya sebelum ia menyeringai kecil, dan menarik tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat kebelakang...,

" sayonara, cermin..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum melepaskan pukulan kearah cermin itu, Miya 'palsu' yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya.

" Hentikan!?..., "

Sebuah bayangan putih keluar dari tubuh Miya dan melesat cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto menghentikan pukulannya tepat ketika sebuah bayangan putih berdiri menghalangi pukulan Naruto...,

" aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan 'wadah'ku!. "

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dihadapannya saat ini terlihat seorang perempuan mungil bersurai hitam panjang dengan pakaian berwarna putih panjang menutupi dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, iris sehitam malam miliknya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca, seperti dia ketakutan...,

" owh..., jadi ini, [Mrs Mary] itu, tidak seperti Image yang ada dibuku, mengecewakan. "

Gumam Tobio, Naruto tersadar dari dunianya dan menoleh kebelakang seketika keringat dingin langsung memenuhi wajah Naruto, Tobio yang merasa diperhatikan Naruto.

" Naruto?, ada apa?, kenapa kau terlihat seperti ketakutan seperti itu?. "

Tanya Tobio, Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk dengan jari yang gemetar, Tobio menaikan alisnya bingung sebelum ia mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto dan seketika rona sehat diwajah Tobio lenyap..., Miya, saat ini tengah memasang senyuman manis kearah Tobio, bukan itu yang Tobio takutkan, tapi aura hitam keunguan yang menguar gila dari tubuh Miya Plus tiga Topeng Hannya mengerikan...,

" Mi-Miya..., ak-aku bisa jelaskan-, "

Grep!

" Mi-Miya, ap-apa yang ingin kau lakukan..., he-hentikan!, kau akan mematahkannya!, lenganku patah!, patah!?..., "

Krak!?

" Ghaaaaa!?..., "

.

.

.

" ehem!, perkenalkan, ini adalah Mrs Mary, atau lebih kenal dengan sebutan [Si Gadis Cermin, Mary], "

Miya memperkenalkan Gadis hantu bernama Mary yang saat ini tengah melayang dengan posisi duduk, Naruto yang tengah menatap kasihan Tobio yang tergeletak diatas lantai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Mary sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Miya.

" jadi, gadis ini hantu dan salah satu legenda mengerikan Hirozimon Academy?. " Tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu, Miya mengangguk pelan.

" tentu dia adalah Mrs Mary yang asli, dia sudah menghuni Asrama ini selama bertahun-tahun, jika tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakan padanya, Namikaze-kun. "

Ucap Miya, Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menatap kearah Mary yang melayang bersembunyi dibelakang Miya, " Kau apa kau benar-benar, [Si Gadis Cermin, Mrs Mary]?. " tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik, Mary terdiam sebelum dengan takut-takut ia mengangguk.

" owh, berarti benar kau Mrs Mary. "

" cepat sekali!?. "

Naruto hanya memasang senyuman lima jarinya membuat Miya menghela nafas, " jadi, dia benar-benar Mrs Mary?, " Naruto menyabet kepalanya kesamping dan melihat Tobio sedang berusaha bangkit dari 'kematian' singkatnya, Naruto menatap iba Tobio, dia benar-benar tahan banting, pikir Naruto.

" ya benar dia adalah Mrs Mary, dan ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang, Mrs Mary..., dia menjadi arwah penasaran karena dia dibunuh, dan pembunuhnya adalah Makhluk yang sama yang berniat membunuh kita kemarin malam..., "

Ucap Miya membuat Naruto dan Tobio membulatkan mata mereka lebar.

" ja-jangan bilang..., "

Miya mengangguk pelan, " yang membunuh Mrs Mary, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, **[Shadow the Reaper]**...

.

.

.

... [Maria Rossfield] "

And Cut~

Ya Hallo?, Phantom kembali!, adakah yang merindukanku?, tidak ada ya #senyum pahit..., ya sudahlah...,

Ehem!, saya kembali dengan chapter 11!, Banzai!, dich 11 ini saya menjelaskan beberapa pertanyaan dari para Reader tentang Kemana sih Lima orang itu?, dan jawabannya jeng, jreng!, mereka saat ini tengah berlatih dan akan kembali 3 bulan kemudian, mereka berlatih untuk mencapai tingkat perak hanya untuk satu tiket berkencan dengan Gabriel!, sungguh kejutan yang membosankan!, dan kenapa mereka boleh libur selama satu semester lebih?, maa..., anggap saja perlakuan khusus untuk sih berbakat...,

Dan disini juga kita melihat sisi licik dari seorang Gabriel, yang menyembunyikan sebuah rencana, rencana yang besar!, dan di chapter ini juga aku menunjukan sisi rapuh dari seorang Ayame Shaga, Shaga dificku adalah seorang perempuan yang pandai dalam Magic namun polos dalam hal Asmara dan hal itu dibuktikan dimana ia kebingungan dengan rasa cemburu sendiri saat melihat Naruto dengan Miya..., flag tengah berkibar si Polos dengan si gak peka!, apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orang bodoh dalam hal asmara ini, khukhukhu, aku tidak akan terburu-buru...

Yosh, dan untuk Saga Op?, aku sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang harus aku katakan untuk membenarkan Logika anda yang tidak masuk akal..., aku paham maksud anda, Naruto yang anda inginkan bukan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan saja namun juga Kreatifitasnya mengatur strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan dibagian anda berkata bahwa ' jika ada musuh yang sangat kuat kenapa gak ditaruh dichapter 1 aja ', sumpah ini bikin saya ngakak gak karuan...,

Oke bayangkan saja, bayangkan jika musuh Super kuat itu adalah Ketua dari Serikat balam yang menjadi Last boss di fic ini, katakanlah aku memunculkannya dichapter awal...,

Ketua Balam : tok, tok, tok, permisi ada Naruto disini?.

Naruto : ah, ya saya sendiri?, ada apa ya?.

Ketua balam : ayo ribut sama gw!,

Naruto : Ayo maju sini!, siapa takut!

Dan hasilnya?, Naruto jelas kalah jauh, Ketua serikat Balam sangat, sangat amat kuat!, dan Naruto, [Mana] miliknya dichapter 1 hanya 9?, 9 bro!, mukul nyamuk aja malah dipukul balik coeg, dan jika aku memunculkannya diawal maka Naruto akan langsung Tewas hanya dengan satu Magic Destroyed miliknya!, dan Fic ini akan menjadi Fic Oneshot..., yare, yare malangnya nasibku...,

Lalu Hak menyampaikan pendapat?, heh~, apa kau pernah membaca buku PKN, dimana disitu memuat tentang HAM?, dan jika tidak salah disana dijelaskan tentang seorang wartawan yang diculik lalu dibunuh, kau tahu kenapa dia dibunuh? Itu karena hak berpendapat yang tak terkendali dizaman itu, berpendapat boleh namun pikirkan dulu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan secara matang karena kata-kata yang sudah lepas dari mulut tidak bisa ditarik kembali, dan kau harus tahu, wahai Saga Op yang berlogika tinggi, lisan bisa membuat seisi dunia memusuhimu namun lisan juga bisa membuatmu dipuji oleh dunia, berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan...,

Ah, dan masalah kebebasan berpendapat, bukankah aku yang tak berlogika ini juga bebas untuk menyampaikan pendapatku?, karena bagaimanapun kau dan aku sama-sama memiliki hak berpendapat bukan?...,

Yare~, sudahlah, lupakan saja, yosh!, aku ijin pamit dulu Minna, Mau ngetik Fic pertamaku T.A.R.O.H :v /, sampai jumpa ditempat, dan waktu yang berbeda, See you next time!, Jaa ne!

Oh!, Oh!, aku ada satu Qoutes untuk kalian semua,

 **Semakin sukses seseorang maka akan semakin banyak orang yang akan membenci orang itu, karena membenci lebih mudah lakukan daripada mengalahkan kesuksesan orang tersebut**

 **Bye Phantom!**

Phantom Out!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 12

Naruto dan Tobio tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka, Maria Rossfield ternyata pernah membunuh seorang siswi di Asrama perempuan, Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Mary yang menundukan wajahnya...,

" jadi, kau adalah salah satu korban dari [Maria Rossfield]..., "

Ucap Tobio, Mary mengangguk pelan, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap Mary yang melayang diudara dengan posisi Seiza, " jika tidak keberatan, bisakah kau ceritakan tentang bagaimana kau mati, Mrs Mary?. " tanya Naruto selembut mungkin agar tidak melukai perasaan Mary, Mary terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dan mengangguk.

\- FlashBack -

\- Mary POV -

Waktu itu, aku baru saja kembali dari setelah menyelesaikan latihan rutin Divisi Wizard dan mengurus beberapa berkas yang dilimpahkan organisasi yang aku masuki padaku, aku sampai di Asrama tepat tengah malam dan semua siswi perempuan telah terlelap dikamar mereka masing-masing, awalnya semua normal-normal saja sampai aku melewati kamar milik salah satu Siswi Knight, pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka...,

Aku mencoba mengabaikan kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamarku, namun ketika aku sudah cukup jauh dari kamar itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah tawa, tawa seorang perempuan tepat dibelakangku, aku berbalik dan aku melihat seorang perempuan masuk kedalam kamar yang aku lewati tadi, karena penasaran aku mencoba mendekati kamar itu lagi, kali ini aku mencoba mengintip kamar itu dan yang aku lihat hanyalah sebuah kamar gelap gulita...,

" Halo..., apa ada orang?, "

Aku melangkah dan masuk kedalam, pandanganku terarah kesekeliling kamar berusaha mencari pemilik kamar, namun yang aku temui hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong, aku terdiam menatap kamar itu, bukankah tadi ada perempuan yang masuk kedalam kamar ini?, lalu dimana dia...,

Aku mencoba melangkah kedalam, pandanganku terkunci pada kain putih yang menutupi sebuah benda, aku berjalan mendekati benda yang tertutupi kain itu dan menarik kain penutup itu, lalu aku melihat sebuah cermin besar didepanku...,

Aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat cermin itu, untuk apa seorang siswi membawa cermin sebesar ini keasrama?, bukankah Academy sudah menyediakan cermin dibalik lemari?...,

Brak!

Aku terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini tertutup keras, aku mencoba untuk tidak terkejut dan menganggap jika hal itu terjadi karena angin, namun siapa yang aku bodohi?, itu jelas-jelas bukan angin!..., aku menyentuh dadaku berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungku yang berdegub...,

Setelah sedikit tenang aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kearah cermin, disana terlihat pantulan diriku dan..., sosok selain aku..., tak jauh dibelakangku berdiri seorang perempuan berwajah pucat dengan surai putih pendek dan iris hijau lime menatap kosong diriku...,

Sejak kapan perempuan itu ada disana?, bukankah tadi dia tidak ada disana?, Aku mencoba berbalik cepat dan..., aku terkejut ketika tidak mendapati perempuan itu tidak ada dibelakangku, jantungku berpacu cepat, segala pemikiran negatif memenuhi kepalaku, aku mencoba menatap kembali kearah cermin dan seketika mataku membulat ketika dicermin terlihat perempuan itu berada selangkah lebih dibelakangku..., ditangan perempuan itu terlihat sebuah Dagger(belati).

Aku kembali menatap kebelakang dan perempuan itu tidak ada disana!, Jantungku semakin berdegub cepat, aku kembali menatap kearah cermin dan kali ini ketakutanku mencapai batas maksimal ketika dicermin itu aku melihat perempuan itu sudah ada tepat dibelakangku dan bersiap menikamku dengan Dagger ditangannya, wajah mengerikan perempuan itu membekas diingatanku, aku segera menatap kebelakang dan..., perempuan itu tidak ada, aku menghela nafas lega dan menenangkan detak jantungku dan tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku...,

" hahaha, aku pikir aku akan mati tadi, "

Aku tertawa dan kembali menatap kearah cermin..., dan seketika aku merasakan jika detak jantungku berhenti, perempuan yang sebelumnya ada dibelakangku kini menatapku dengan wajah mengerikan miliknya, wajah penuh luka dan mengalirkan darah berbau busuk membuat aku tersadar jika perempuan yang aku lihat sebelumnya bukanlah manusia melainkan hantu...,

Aku membuka mulut untuk berteriak namun dengan cepat hantu itu mencengkram wajahku dengan kuat, aku mencoba melawan ketika hantu itu menyeret wajahku, namun aku tahu usahaku sia-sia karena entah kenapa tenagaku tiba-tiba hilang dan disaat itu aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal... aku menjerit kuat dengan kuat...,

" Kyaaaaa!?, "

\- Flashback end -

\- Mary POV end -

" dan ketika aku sadar aku sudah menjadi arwah penasaran, "

Ucap Mary mengakhiri ceritanya, Miya, Tobio, dan Naruto yang mendengar cerita Mary terdiam sebelum mereka melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk pelan.

" Mary, kau bilang kau dibunuh oleh Maria Rossfield, bukan?, darimana kau tahu jika kau dibunuh oleh Maria?, " tanya Naruto, Mary memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Naruto.

" kenapa aku bisa tahu?, bukankah kamar ini milik Maria?, dan hantu perempuan yang membunuhku sangat mirip dengan wujud Maria Rossfield..., jadi aku mengambil asumsi jika Marialah yang membunuhku, "

Ucap Mary, membuat ketiga orang disana terkejut sebelum Tobio dan Naruto langsung berlari dan mengecek nama yang ada didepan pintu, Naruto dan Tobio menatap sesuatu yang samar-samar dari balik tumpukan sarang laba-laba, Tobio mencoba membersihkan sarang laba-laba itu dan setelah beberapa saat terlihat sebuah papan nama, dan keduanya terkejut melihat nama siapa yang ada dipapan nama itu..., [Maria Rossfield]..., Tobio dan Naruto menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya tersenyum lebar.

" kita menemukan kamarnya!, ini hebat!. "

Ucap Tobio, Naruto mengangguk pelan, " ya, dengan begini kita selangkah lebih dekat dengan Misteri [Shadow The Reaper]. " ucap Naruto, keduanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali kedalam...,

" jadi, kau tewas ditempat yang sama seperti Maria?, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kejadian kematian Maria?. "

Tanya Miya, Mary mengerutkan dahinya, " aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mendengar jika kamar ini dulunya ditempati Maria, aku juga baru mengetahui hal itu setelah jasadku diangkat untuk dimakamkan, " ucap Mary, Naruto menatap kearah Mary dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia berjalan menuju cermin yang dikatakan menjadi saksi terbunuhnya Mary...,

" cermin ini keberatan jika aku memeriksanya, Mrs Mary?. "

Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh, Mary menatap Naruto bingung sebelum ia mengangguj, " silahkan aku tidak keberatan. " ucap Mary, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh permukaan cermin yang dingin..., dahi Naruto berkerut ketika ia melihat bayangan tangannya yang memantul dicermin...,

' cermin ini?, mungkin kah..., '

Naruto mencoba meraba permukaan cermin itu, dengan hati-hati, melihat tingkah Naruto membuat Tobio dan Miya menatap bingung Naruto..,

" err..., Naruto?, apa yang kau lakukan?. "

" mencari sesuatu..., ah, dapat!. "

Naruto berucap semangat ketika ia menemukan sesuatu, Naruto meraba tempat itu lalu perlahan menekan hingga terdengar suara 'cklek', Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Tobio dan Miya yang mendengar suara itu terdiam dan hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata...,

Cermin itu perlahan terbuka sedikit, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan membuka cermin itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam..., Tobio dan Miya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

" Naruto?, apa yang kau temukan?. "

Naruto mengambil benda didalam cermin itu dan menunjukannya pada Tobio, Miya dan Mary dibelakangnya, " buku?. " tanya Miya melihat sebuah buku cokelat dengan garis emas dibeberapa bagian, Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia membalik buku itu dan menatapnya intens..., Tobio yang melihat temuan Naruto memutar mata bosan.

" sudah beberapa jam kita mencari petunjuk dan yang kita dapatkan hanya sebuah buku?..., "

" sayangnya, Tobio..., buku ini adalah kunci kita untuk memecahkan misteri Maria Rossfield. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius, Miya dan Tobio terdiam sebelum menatap Naruto bingung...,

\- change scene -

Setelah menemukan sebuah buku dikamar milik Maria, Naruto, Miya dan Tobio memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka besok, kini dikamar, Naruto tengah duduk sambil menatap buku yang ia temukan sebelumnya didepannya...,

Dipangkuan Naruto, Ophis duduk san memperhatikan buku didepannya, " Master, apa kau akan membacanya?. " tanya Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" begitulah, Ophis. [Maria Rossfield] menarik minatku, aku ingin memecahkan kasus aneh ini..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia membuka buku itu dan ketika ia melihat halaman pertamanya Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, halaman pertama dibuku itu kosong, tidak ada tulisan sama sekali, Naruto menatap bingung buku didepannya..., sebelum pandangan Naruto terarah pada Ophis dipangkuannya.

" Ophis, apa jangan-jangan buku ini, terkena Amnesia?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis yang duduk dipangkuan Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

" Master, itu tidak lucu kau tahu..., "

" hehehe, Gomen, tapi Ophis apa kau tahu kenapa buku ini kosong?, "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum tangan mungilnya bergeral dan menyentuh buku, perlahan pedar tipis berwarna putih menyelimuti tangan Ophis, sementara Naruto hanya melihat tingkah Ophis dengan mata tanpa kedip..., setelah beberapa saat pedar tipis itu menghilang, Ophis menghela nafas sebelum menatap kearah Naruto.

" Bagaimana, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, Ophis?. "

" ya, setelah aku mencoba membaca [Aksara Semesta] pada buku ini, aku mendapatkan tiga buah [Illusion Magic] tingkat tinggi yang menyelimuti buku ini dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan buku ini kosong, "

Ucap Ophis datar, Naruto menatap kearah buku itu sebelum menayap kearah Ophis dipangkuannya, " jadi?, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?, " tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menyenderkan punggungnya kebadan Naruto.

" tentu saja kita harus mematahkan [illusion Magic] dibuku ini untuk mengetahui apa yang tertulis dibuku ini..., Master. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengerutkan dahinya, " apa ada orang yang bisa mematahkan [illusion Magic] yang menyelimuti buku ini?, bukankah [Illusion Magic] dibuku ini termasuk tingkat tinggi?. " tanya Naruto, Ophis yang sudah menatap kedepan sebelum ia menatap kearah Masternya.

" ada satu orang yang bisa kita mintai tolong untuk mematahkan [illusion Magic] ini..., "

" siapa?. "

" Otsutsuki Kaguya..., "

Ucap Ophis membuat ruangan iti langsung sunyi, Naruto yang mendengar mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia memasang wajah terkejut dan pekikan 'Hah!?' dengan keras.

" tunggu dulu, kenapa Otsutsuki Kaguya?, kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan sama orang lain!, kenapa harus dia!?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan cepat membuat Ophis menutup telinganya sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, " sejauh ini menurut perhitunganku, Otsutsuki Kaguya, adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk membantu kita mematahkan [Illusion Magic] ini, " ucap Ophis.

" hah?, kenapa!, apa alasanmu mengatakan itu. "

Ucap Naruto yang menentang keputusan Ophis, jelas saja dia menentang keputusan Ophis, ia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan The Four Great Onee-sama!, karena berususan dengan The Four Great Onee-sama akan membuatnya terjerumus dalam masalah yang merepotkan terlebih ada orang itu...,

Ophis menghela nafas mendengar penolakan Masternya, " Master, sayangnya kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, sejauh ini dialah orang yang bisa kita mintai tolong, lagipula dia nampaknya masih merasa bersalah pada Master karena kejadian diruangan wanita tua itu, jika kita minta bantuannya ia tidak akan menolaknya dan aku yakin ia akan menerimanya sebagai usaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Master, " ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam, Ophis menghela nafas dan melanjutkan.

" dan apa Master lupa?, ketika kita melawan Assassin bernama D, apa master ingat perempuan bernama Senju Kyubi?, dia terkena [Illusion Magic] tingkat tinggi, dan yang mematahkan [Illusion Magic] itu adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya.. , "

Naruto bungkam mendengar Alasan Ophis, sial ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk membalik Alasan Ophis, Naruto menghela nafas, ini akan benar-benar sangat merepotkan...,

" baiklah, aku akan mencoba meminta tolong padanya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap dia mau membantu kita, Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, Ophis tersenyum sebelum ia mencari posisi yang nyaman dipangkuan Naruto dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

" tenang saja, Master dia tidak akan menolak permintaanmu, aku bisa jamin itu..., "

Ucap Ophis membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat, " kenapa kau bisa yakin dia mau membantu kita?. " tanya Naruto...,

" Zzzzzz "

" Hah~, dia malah tidur..., "

Hela Naruto sebelum ia tersenyum dan perlahan ia mengangkat Ophis dengan hati-hati dan menaruh Ophis diatas ranjang dengan pelan, Naruto membenarkan beberapa hela rambut yang menghalangi wajah imut Ophis, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mengecup pelan dahi Ophis.

" Oyasuminasai, Ophis..., "

\- Skip Time -

Dipagi hari yang cerah Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia semalaman tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena semalaman ia masuk kedalam [Library World] dengan Mind Link miliknya yang sudah bersatu dengan Ophis, hal itu memberikannya Akses kedalam [Libary World] disana Naruto membaca buku yang [Isi]-nya sudah kembali..., Naruto tertarik dengan buku [Tanaman] dan [pengobatan]..., Naruto sudah sedikit menguasai tentang [tanaman] mulai dari tanaman herbal sampai tanaman racun...,

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan memasuki Academy, dilorong Naruto mendapatkan tatapan memuakkan daripara Murid, ya itu bukan hal baru bagi Naruto apa lagi sekarang ia berada disarang para 'jenius'(Wizard), jadi mendapatkan tatapan memuakkan dan jijik seperti itu merupakan hal biasa...,

Kenapa Naruto berada dibangunan Divisi Wizard?, ya itu karena ia ingin menemui seseorang yang penting, atau lebih tepatnya sangat penting, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kelas [XI-B], Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia membuka pintu dan melangkah kedalam...,

Didalam Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kesekitar berusaha mencari seseorang yang ia cari, sampai pandangan Naruto terkunci pada seorang perempuan bersurai putih panjang, iris mutiara indah miliknya terlihat dengan menatap keluar dengan kebosanan luar biasa yang terpancar dari matanya...,

Naruto yang melihatnya berjalan kearah perempuan itu namun baru saja ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh tiga orang laki-laki didepannya..., " ano..., bisakah senpai memberiku jalan?, " ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit hormat, tiga laki-laki yang menghadang Naruto menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka membukakan jalan untuk Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan melewati mereka namun baru saja ia lewat salah satu dari tiga orang itu menyeringai dan dengan cepat mengarahkan pukulan kearah Naruto...,

Naruto yang merasakan bahaya langsung memiringkan tubuhnya membuat orang yang berniat mengenai angin dan kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya, Naruto yang melihatnya segera memberikan tendangan kecil hingga membuat keseimbangan orang itu hancur dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan keras...,

Bruk!

Semua yang ada dikelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap orang yang tadi berniat memukul Naruto dengan pandangan bingung sebelum mereka tertawa.

" are?, senpai?, kau kenapa?, apa kau sakit, jika benar segera pergi keruang pemulihan dan beristirahatlah, mungkin beberapa jam kemudian kau akan kembali sehat..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar, orang yang dipanggil senpai oleh Naruto segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah...,

" te-teme!, beraninya kau membuatku malu!. "

Naruto memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah senpai didepannya, dia jatuh sendiri malah menyalahkan orang lain, " etto, senpai..., kenapa kau menyalahkanku?, aku tidak melakukan apapun?, " ucap Naruto polos atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura polos.

" kau tadi menyelengkat kakiku hingga membuatku terjatuhkan!, "

" are?, senpai..., sepertinya kau benar-benar harus beristirahat, aku sedaritadi tidak melakukan apapun, lantas kenapa aku yang harus disalahkan. " ucap Naruto membuat Senpai didepannya ditertawakan oleh seisi kelas, wajah senpai itu memerah menahan malu dan amarah..., perlahan tangan senpai itu mulai terbentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir...,

" ka-kau..., "

" cukup sampai disana!, "

Semua yang ada disana terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang lembut namun begitu tegas, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada perempuan bersurai putih yang merupakan salah satu dari orang penting disekolah ini, salah satu The Great Onee-sama..., Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Kaguya berjalan dengan anggun, aura kebangsawanan berteriak keras dari tubuhnya, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya masang wajah datar...,

" kau, apa yang coba kau lakukan?, menggunakan Magic tanpa seijin guru dilarang keras di Academy ini..., kembali ketempat kalian atau kalian akan berurusan dengan [Squad Discipline]..., "

Ucap Kaguya dengan nada tegas membuat ketiga orang itu menegang sebelum mereka dengan cepat langsung kembali ketempat mereka, Kaguya menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan datar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar...,

" jadi, Namikaze-kun?, apa yang kau lakukan dikelasku, tentunya kau tidak sedang jalan-jalan bukan?. "

Tanya Kaguya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya membuat seisi kelas berteriak gaje, Naruto menatap Kaguya dengan datar. " Ano..., Otsutsuki-senpai, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?, " tanya Naruto, dan samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara-suara yang memuakkan.

' sampah itu, berani sekali ia meminta bantuan pada Kaguya-sama..., '

' dasar sampah tak tahu diri, dia pikir dia siapa meminta tolong pada Kaguya-sama..., '

' aku yakin setelah ini, Kaguya-sama akan menolak mentah-mentah sampah itu dan mengusirnya keluar. '

Naruto mengabaikan semua suara yang menyakitkan itu dan menatap Kaguya yang juga menatapnya sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

" tentu, Namikaze-kun. bantuan apa yang kau inginkan dariku..., "

Ucap Kaguya mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh orang disana, perlahan gumam-gumaman samar terdengar dari para murid yang ada disana.

' Ka-Kaguya-sama tersenyum pada sampah itu!. '

' mu-mustahil!, Ka-Kaguya-sama mau membantu sampah itu!. '

' in-ini mimpi!, '

Dan masih banyak yang lain, Naruto mengabaikan semua itu dan mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan garis emas dibeberapa bagian pada Kaguya.

" etto..., bisakah Senpai membantuku memecahkan sesuatu yang ada dibuku ini?. "

Tanya Naruto, Kaguya mengambil buku itu dan menatap bingung Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kaguya, Kaguya yang tidak siap terkejut sebelum perlahan wajahnya memerah maksimal, melihat hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana berteriak keras dan tak jarang ada yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ditunjukan untuk Naruto...,

Naruto mengabaikan sumpah serapah itu, dan tersenyum kearaj Kaguya yang memerah, " jangan lupa apa yang aku katakan, Sen~pai~. " ucap Naruto sedikit nakal dan dibalas anggukan dari Kaguya yang masih memerah akibat bisikan Naruto dan sekali lagi kelas itu dibuat heboh dan sumpah serapah melayang kemana-mana...,

\- skip time -

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Naruto kini memutuskan untuk berjalan keperpustakaan, entah kenapa tapi hari ini ia ingin kesana untuk melihat Shaga, uhm..., apa ini yang dinamakan merindu?, ah yang benar saja?, pecundang sepertinya merindukan seseorang..., itu tidak pantas...,

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sampai didepan perpustakaan dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi Naruto langsung masuk kedalam, didalam Naruto mengarahkan perhatiannya kesekeliling sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi dengan kacamata baca tebal yang membingkai wajahnya, perempuan itu terlihat fokus dengan buku ditangannya, melihat hal itu membuat ide jahil hinggap diotak Naruto, dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan mendekati perempuan itu yang nampaknya tidak merasakan kehadirannya...,

Shaga menatap buku ditangannya dengan pandangan serius, buku ini adalah buku pemberian dari Gabriel, dan ia dianjurkan untuk membaca ini, dan jika tidak salah disini tertulis [langkah-langkah untuk menaklukan pria], karena terlalu fokus Shaga tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto didepannya, Shaga menghela nafas sebelum ia menutup buku ditangannya dan menatap kedepan...,

" Yo, Shaga. "

Shaga terdiam menatap orang yang ada didepannya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berantakan dan iris shappire menawan tengah menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar, Shaga terdiam sejenak sebelum wajah Shaga langsung menjadi datar.

" Ohayou, Namikaze-kun. "

Ucap Shaga membuat Naruto melunturkan cengirannya dan menatap bingung Shaga yang kembali membaca buku yang sebelumnya ia baca tadi...,

" jadi, ada apa kau kesini, Namikaze-kun. "

Ucap Shaga membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, " apa aku melakukan hal yang salah, Shaga-chan?. " tanya Naruto, Shaga melirik Naruto sejenak sebelum ia kembali membaca buku ditangannya, Naruto yang diabaikan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Shaga, aku tidak akan tahu apa salahku jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya. " ucap Naruto, Shaga menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

" kemarin..., "

" ...? "

Shaga mengigit bawah bibirnya melihat kebingungan Naruto, kenapa pemuda itu gak peka juga sih?, bukan kah kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini terjadi kemarin!...,

" kemarin..., perempuan yang mengandengan tanganmu, si-siapa dia?. "

Tanya Shaga berusaha untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, Naruto terdiam sejenak dan memasang pose berpikir, perempuan kemarin?..., uhm..., apa maksud Shaga itu Miya?. Naruto menatap Shaga.

" apa maksudmu, Miya?. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga merasa jantungnya sempat terhenti, Shaga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

" Mi..., ya..., "

" ya..., Miya, dia adalah Fuku-Taichou diclub yang aku masuki, kau tahu Shaga, Miya Fuku-Taichou sangat pandai membuat teh, teh Buatan Miya sangat enak!, lain kali kau akan aku kenalkan dengan Miya. "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Shaga terdiam dan entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat hatinya ini terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum..,

" o-oh begitu, se-selamat ya Namikaze-kun, ka-kau memiliki ke-kekasih yang ca-cantik..., "

" hah?, apa yang kau kata-, "

Naruto menghentikan perkataanya ketika ia melihat dipipi porselen Shaga meluncur deras air mata.

" Shaga..., kau menangis?. "

" e-eh..., a-are?..., ke-kenapa aku..., air mataku tidak mau berhenti..., ap-apa yang terjadi padaku..., "

Shaga berusaha menghapus air matanya namun hal itu tidak banyak membantu, air mata miliknya terus mengalir menuruni pipinya, Naruto yang melihat hal itu entah kenapa hatinya serasa seperti dicubit...,

" ay-ayolah..., hiks..., berhentilah..., hiks..., kenapa tidak mau berhenti..., hiks..., "

Grep!

Shaga yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat...,

" hey..., kenapa kau menangis?, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menangis?. Apa ini soal Miya "

Naruto berucap dengan selembut mungkin agar ia tidak melukai Shaga lebih jauh lagi, tubuh Shaga menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto paham dimana letak kesalahannya...,

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan perlahan mengelus punggung Shaga dengan lembut, " Shaga..., kau salah paham, aku dan Miya hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih..., jika kau takut aku akan melupakanmu karena Miya, maka kau salah besar, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu karena bagiku kau.., " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan lembut menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi Shaga...,

" ..., sangatlah berharga..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut..., Shaga terpaku mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Naruto entah kenapa rasa sakit dihatinya kini digantikan oleh rasa senang yang luar biasa...,

" oleh karena itu, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah kau menangis lagi didepanku, melihatmu sedih membuatku juga ikut sedih, " ucap Naruto, Shaga tersenyum dan menikmati sentuhan Naruto pada pipinya, dengan gerakan pelan Shaga memeluk tubuh Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Mou..., kau bisa dengan mudah membuatku menangis, dan kau juga bisa dengan mudah membuatku tersenyum..., Naruto-kun, kau yang terburuk..., "

" Heh?, begitukah aku selama ini?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan wajah gugup, Shaga memperat pelukannya dan bisa Shaga cium wangi citrus dan jeruk menguar dari tubuh Naruto, Shaga mendongakkan wajahnya dan Menatap Naruto dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

" ya..., Kaulah yang terburuk, Naruto-kun. "

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Shaga, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Shaga, " Ha'i, Ha'i, terserah apa katamu, Ojou-sama..., " ucap Naruto membuat Shaga tertawa kecil..., tak lama kemudian keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka...,

" jadi?, ada apa kau kesini, Naruto-kun?. "

Tanya Shaga dengan mood yang sudah pulih kesedia kala, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menepuk dahinya pelan.

" ya ampun, aku lupa..., Shaga, bisakah kau memejamkan matanya sejenak?, "

Ucap Naruto mendapat tatapan tanya dari Shaga namun Shaga mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, Naruto yang melihat Shaga sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melihat tersenyum tipis sebelum ia merogoh sakunya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Shaga...,

" Ha'i, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu, Shaga. "

Ucap Naruto, Shaga perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu dikepalanya, dengan pelan Shaga menyentuh surai pirang dan ia merasakan sesuatu seperti jepit rambut dikepalanya...,

" ini..., "

Naruto mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghindari tatapan Shaga..., " y-ya, itu adalah jepit rambut untuk mu, Shaga. Ma-maaf aku hanya bisa memberikanmu jepit rambut murah itu, ak-aku harap kau senang menerimanya. " ucap Naruto gugup, cikuso!, ia tidak pernah tahu jika memberikan sesuatu pada perempuan itu ternyata sangat memalukan!?..., Shaga terdiam sebelum menatap Naruto yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain...,

" Nee..., Naruto-kun. "

" uhm?..., "

" Arigatou..., aku sangat menyukainya..., "

Naruto seketika membeku ditempat ketika melihat senyuman Shaga yang menurutnya Sangat indah!, Naruto dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas hebat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain...,

" y-ya sy-syukurlah ka-kau menyukainya..., "

Ucap Naruto gugup dan mendapatkan tawa kecil dari Shaga, Ophis yang memperhatikan dari [Libary World] tersenyum tipis sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan...,

" Master, kau sangat beruntung..., "

\- skip time -

Sudah tiga hari sejak Naruto menyerahkan buku yang ia temukan dikamar milik [Maria Rossfield], dan sekarang diruangan Club penelitian alam, Tobio menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dan bergumam bosan, berbeda dengan Miya yang sedang menyiapkan teh, dan Naruto yang tengah melihat Katana Orichalcum Ore miliknya..., atau Mrs Mary yang tengah melayang diudara dengan posisi tertidur...,

Mrs Mary?, ah dia ada diclub ini karena Miya sudah berjanji pada Mary untuk membuatnya mendapatkan tempat yang menyenangkan dibandingkan tempatnya yang dulu, hitung-hitung sebagai rasa terimakasih Miya pada Mary yang mau membantu memberikan informasi sehingga mereka bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan [Maria Rossfield]..., jadi disinilah Mary ditempat Club penelitian Alam..., tentu dengan sedikit perjuangan~

" Bosan~, hey..., Naruto, apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sampai buku itu selesai ditangani oleh temanmu..., "

Tanya Tobio membuat Naruto yang tengah melihat Katana miliknya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Tobio dengan pandangan polos sebelum mengeleng pelan...,

" tidak ada "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio membenturkan kepalanya kemeja dan menghela nafas malas...,

" sial, seseorang tolong bunuh kebosanan ini..., "

Gumam Tobio dengan nada menderita tak lupa aura suram disekitarnya, Miya menghela nafas mendengar gumam Tobio..., ia mengangkat nampan berisikan beberapa cangkir teh dan membawanya kemeja diruang tengah, Miya meletakan cangkir teh itu dan menuangkan teh diatasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menerima cangkir teh itu...,

" ah~, enak seperti biasa, Miya-san. "

" ufufufu, sejak kapan kau boleh memanggil nama depanku, Namikaze-kun?. "

Ucap Miya dengan nada menggoda membuat Naruto tersedak teh yang ia minum..., " uhuk!..., uhuk!..., eh?, ja-jadi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?. " tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang membuat Miya tertawa...,

" ufufu~, tentu saja boleh, malahan aku mengharapkannya, Naruto-san~..., "

Ucap Miya membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega, bisa gawat jika ia berlaku tidak sopan dengan perempuan yang menjabat sebagai Fuku-Taichou itu...,

" hah~, Miya-san kau membuatku terkejut saja..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil menyesap kembali teh miliknya, namun baru saja teh itu masuk kedalam jalur kerongkongannya sebuah suara membuat Naruto menyemburkan teh miliknya...,

" Namikaze-kun!..., "

Brrruuuu!

Dan sialnya semburan Naruto langsung menghujani wajah Tobio yang langsung mengumpat pelan dan mengambil sapu tangan disakunya lalu membersihkan wajah yang terkena hujan lokal dari Naruto...,

Naruto terbatuk ketika hampir saja teh yang ia minum pindah jalur kesaluran pernafasannya, Naruto mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menoleh kebelakang dan tepat didepan pintu Kaguya tengah berdiri dan memasang wajah serius..., pandangan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi datar ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah keorangean, iris mata ruby menawan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit takut?...,

" Namikaze-kun!, kita harus bicara sekarang!..., "

Ucap Kaguya dengan nada serius, Naruto terdiam sebelum menatap datar Kaguya dan menepuk lantai disebelahnya...,

" duduklah..., "

Ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk lantai disebelahnya...,, Kaguya terdiam sejenak dan ia melangkah masuk dan duduk tak jauh didepan Naruto dibelakang Kaguya, Kyubi menundukan sedikit wajahnya sambil sekali-kali melirik kearah Naruto..., Naruto menyesap teh miliknya dan menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan datar...,

" jadi, apa kau sudah berhasil mematahkan [Illusion Magic] yang ada dibuku itu, Otsutsuki-senpai..., "

Tanya Naruto, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menyentuh cincin perak ditangannya dan seketika sebuah buku muncul, Naruto menatap datar hal itu, Ring Storage, sungguh alat yang benar-benar praktis...,

" aku sudah mematahkan ketiga [Illusion Magic] dibuku ini..., "

" ya, kerja bagus, Senpai~, dengan begini kesepakatan kita selesai..., "

Ucap Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu namun saat sedikit lagi buku itu ada ditangan Naruto, Kaguya cepat-cepat menarik buku itu hingga membuat Naruto hanya mengenai angin..., Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan bukunya menatap datar Kaguya...,

" apa maksudnya ini?..., "

Tanya Naruto, Kaguya membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Naruto, " tidak secepat, Namikaze, aku ingin kesepakatan kita diubah!, " ucap Kaguya datar membuat Naruto terdiam dan menatap Kaguya dengan tatapan tak kalah datar.

" kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengubah kesepakatan awal kita, "

Tanya Naruto membuat Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melempar buku itu pada Naruto yang langsung ditangkap oleh dia dengan refleksnya yang menganggumkan...,

" tiga hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan [Shadow The Reaper] dan kau tahu?, dia mencoba membunuhku, beruntungnya Ayahku datang dan mengusir Roh jahat itu dengan sebuah [Talesman](jimat) untuk mengusir roh jahat dan berkat itu aku selamat..., "

Kaguya menjeda perkataannya dan menyesap teh yang sudah disediakan oleh Miya untuknya sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius...,

" Namikaze, apa kau sedang mencoba mencari penyebab kematian [Maria Rossfield]?. "

Tanya Kaguya dengan nada serius, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen dilemari ice, " aku ketahuan ya?..., ya kau benar, aku..., atau lebih tepatnya kami memang tengah menyelidiki misteri kematian [Maria Rossfield]..., " ucap Naruto mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kaguya.

" kenapa kau, ehem!, maksudku kalian ingin mengungkap misteri kematian [Maria Rossfield], "

Tanya Kaguya, Naruto melempar-lempar rendah Buku ditangannya beberapa kali sebelum ia menatap datar Kaguya...,

" entahlah, mungkin karena aku tertarik?. "

" tertarik?. "

" yap..., aku tertarik, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?, sekolah mengatakan jika [Maria Rossfield] tewas akibat ingin menjadi seorang [Rune Breaker], jika memang itu yang terjadi, dia tidak akan menjadi apa yang kau sebut Roh Jahat dan meneror bahkan sampai membunuh seorang siswa Wizard..., dan Kaguya, apa kau merasakan kebencian dan dendam yang terpancar oleh [Maria Rossfield] saat ia mengunjungimu?..., "

Tanya Naruto membuat Kaguya terdiam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, saat Maria Rossfield mengunjunginya dan mencoba membunuhnya, ia merasakan kebencian dan dendam yang begitu pekat dari Maria Rossfield..., Naruto tersenyum melihat Kaguya terdiam dan itu membuktikan jika perkataannya benar...,

" jadi, Otsutsuki-senpai..., apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya, Kaguya menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas...,

" ya kau benar, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kematian [Maria Rossfield], "

Ucap Kaguya, Kyubi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan akhirnya memulai berbicara...,

" An-Ano..., Namikaze... -kun. La-lalu jika menurutmu, apa penyebab kematian [Maria Rossfield]?. "

Tanya Kyubi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyubi yang menatap bingung kearahnya, " sejauh ini aku hanya punya dua asumsi... " ucap Naruto membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya tertarik..., Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu menghela nafas...,

" alasan pertama, [Maria Rossfield] dibunuh karena ada yang dendam padanya, karena berdasarkan perkataan kepala sekolah, [Maria Rossfield] adalah seorang Knight berbakat yang mampu pertanding imbang melawan seorang Wizard ditingkat yang sama dengannya atau lebih kuat darinya..., mungkin dari sekian banyaknya Wizard ada yang menyimpan dendam pada Maria..., dan mungkin tidak hanya satu tapi **lebih** dari satu..., "

Ucap Naruto, semua terdiam mendengar alasan pertama Naruto, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar apa adanya, Manusia pada dasarnya adalah Makhluk yang mewarisi Seven deadly sins, iri hati dan dendam selalu membuat Manusia terjerumus dalam hal-hal yang sangat berat dosanya..., dan dalam kasus ini iri hati berubah menjadi dendam dan ketika ia melihat banyak orang yang membenci hal yang sama maka orang yang memiliki dendam paling kuat akan menghasut orang yang memiliki dendam yang sama dan akhirnya sebuah kelompok berisikan para pendendam akan tercipta...,

" lalu yang kedua?. "

Naruto yang sedang membaca buku ditangannya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Miya disebelahnya...,

" ah, dan yang kedua, adalah [Maria Rossfield] mengetahui rahasia yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun..., coba kalian lihat ini... "

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah halaman dimana disana terdapat sebuah tulisan yang terlihat seperti ceker bebek namun masih bisa dibaca..., semua menatap buku itu dan mengangguk pelan...,

" lalu lihatlah halaman sebelumnya ini..., "

Ucap Naruto membalik halaman dan terlihatlah sebuah tulisan yang berbeda dari halaman sebelumnya, tulisan kali ini rapi dan bisa dibaca dengan jelas..., semua menatap buku itu dan mengangguk...,

" nah, apa kalian mengerti perbedaan dari kedua halaman ini?. "

Tanya Naruto, semua terdiam sebelum mengeleng pelan, Naruto menghela nafas, sudah ia duga..., " begini, ketika seseorang tengah terburu-buru maka ia akan cenderung melakukan kesalahan, dan seperti yang ada dibuku ini, dihalaman ini tulisan dari orang yang menulis ini sangat rapi karena ia menulis disaat keadaan hatinya tengah tenang, sementara halaman ini..., " Naruto membalik halamannya dan terlihat bahwa tulisan disana kurang rapi dan agak sulit dibaca...,

" orang yang menulis disini tengah terburu-buru, apa kalian lihat coretan disini, dia seperti orang yang tengah dikejar oleh sesuatu, dan ia tengah dalam keadaan panik, bahkan ia sampai meneteskan keringat disini, hora disini ada bekasnya..., "

Ucap Naruto menunjukan daerah dimana warna pada kertas itu sedikit berbeda dan buku itu sedikit lebih layu dari permukaan kertas yang lain..., Naruto menutup buku itu dan menatap kedepan dengan datar.

" apa kalian mengerti?. "

Tanya Naruto semua terdiam sebelum mengangguk, Kaguya mencubit dagunya dan menatap Naruto.

" jadi yang ingin kau katakan adalah bahwa [Maria Rossfield] tengah diincar oleh seseorang karena ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain, begitu?. "

Tanya Kaguya, Naruto mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum aneh, " ya manaku tahu?, ini asumsiku saja, bisa saja asumsiku salah dari yang sebenarnya terjadi, " ucap Naruto mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari semua yang berada disana, Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil cangkir teh miliknya lalu menyesap teh nikmat itu sebelum ia menatap kedepan...,

" namun, hanya satu kebenaran yang pasti, kita semakin dekat dengan misteri Kematian [Maria Rossfield]..., dan hanya tinggal beberapa keping lagi misteri ini akan terpecahkan "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman misterius sebelum ia kembali meminum teh miliknya, dan satu alis Naruto terangkat dan menatap kearah cangkir teh miliknya...,

" ah, Tehku habis, Miya..., tambah lagi?. "

And cut~

Ya, ya, aku datang disaat-saat terakhir!, aku cukup terharu dengan kalian yang menyukai ficku dan oleh Karena itu aku membuat fic ini dengan kecepatan penuh!, dan ini adalah Fic yang aku Up sebagai salam perpisahan kita!, aku harap kalian menyukai perkembangan antara Naruto and Shaga-hime, disini juga aku membuat dua jalur tentang Misteri kematian [Maria Rossfield] dan kedua jalur ini bisa aku gunakan untuk menutup Arc [Maria Rossfield]...,

Aku rasa sudah semua, aku ijin undur diri selama 6 bulan kedepan, aku akan Up jika aku bisa Up dan jika tidak bisa, aku hanya akan menulis dan menumpuk beberapa Chapter sebelum aku Up! Setelah aku kembali...,

Phantom Out!

 **Special Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah sudi membaca, mem-Fav, Mem-Fol dan Me-Review ficku ini, kalian sungguh butiran semangatku untuk terus melanjutkan ficku ini...,**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 13

" Hah~, sial..., kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan hal seperti ini?. "

Naruto bergumam dan menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan datar, Naruto terlihat menggunakan pakaian sekolah rapi dan berdiri menunggu didekat air mancur besar dengan patung singa diatasnya, Naruto saat ini tengah berada ditengah ibukota kerajaan [Alvarez], kenapa dia bisa berada disana?, ini semua karena Otsutsuki Kaguya..., setelah Naruto menjelaskan Asumsinya, Kaguya langsung mengajukan permintaan untuk mengubah kesepakatannya, dan Naruto yang tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan Kaguya akhirnya menyetujuinya, Kaguya mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu diruang Club dan memutuskan untuk bertemu diluar..., entah apa yang dilakukan Kaguya hingga ia bisa mendapatkan ijin dari sekolah dengan tingkat kedispilinan tinggi itu, dan disinilah Naruto menunggu Otsutsuki Kaguya selama dua jam lebih dengan wajah datar miliknya...,

Naruto yang tengah menatap orang yang berlalu lalang mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah kereta kuda dengan desain mewah dan elegan berhenti tepat didepannya, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya...,

Pintu kereta itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak panjang, iris mutiara miliknya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut, Gaun khas bangsawan miliknya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menambah kesan cantik pada diri perempuan itu...,

" ehem..., pemuda-san, apa kau mencari seseorang...,? "

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang agak familiar ditelinganya mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika Naruto langsung terdiam menatap perempuan yang berada didalam kereta kuda didepannya sebelum wajahnya kembali datar..,

" kau terlambat, senpai. Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam disini..., "

Ucap Naruto datar dan seakan tak tertarik dengan penampilan 'wow' Kaguya, Kaguya yang mendapatkan reaksi seperti hanya bisa tersenyum kecil...,

" ufufu~, naiklah, kita akan pergi menuju tempat yang sudah aku tentukan..., "

Ucap Kaguya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk naik, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia akhirnya masuk kedalam kereta...,

" permisi..., "

Setelah itu kereta kuda itu segera berangkat menuju tempat yang telah Kaguya tentukan sebelumnya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto dan Kaguya turun didepan sebuah bangunan yang berukuran besar..., Naruto menatap papan nama yang terpampang jelas dibangunan itu...,

" [Red Flower Fashion], kau mengajakku ketempat toko pakaian?. "

Tanya Naruto menatap Kaguya disebelahnya yang hanya tersenyum dan mengeleng pelan. " tidak, ini bukan tempat yang aku tentukan.. , " Ucap Kaguya, Naruto menaikan satu alis menatap Kaguya bingung.

" lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat ini?, langsung saja kita ketempat yang kau minta..., "

Ucap Naruto dan mendapat gelengan pelan dari Kaguya tak lupa juga jari telunjuknya yang bergoyang...,

" Namikaze-kun, kau belum memakai pakaian yang pantas, jadi kita akan mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untukmu..., "

" tapi aku tidak membutuhkan pakaian baru untuk saat ini, jadi bisakah kita-, "

" tidak!, kita akan mencarikanmu pakaian, aku tidak menerima penolakan. "

Ucap Kaguya yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam, Naruto hanya pasrah membiarkan Kaguya menarik tangannya..., Naruto menghela nafas, Dasar Merepotkan...,

" Otsutsuki-san..., bi-bisakah kita sudahi ini?. "

Naruto menatap Kaguya yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, Naruto kini mengenakan pakaian bangsawan dengan warna biru dongker dengan balutan putih dibeberapa bagian, alis Naruto berkedut ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya dirinya mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda-beda...,

" heh?, kenapa?, bukankah kau tampak menawan mengenakan pakaian itu, kita harus mencari pakaian yang bagus untukmu, Namikaze-kun..., karena mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan berada disebuah pesta dikalangan bangsawan jadi kau harus mencari pakaian yang membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan, nah sekarang coba kau pakai yang ini..., "

Kaguya menyerahkan pakaian bangsawan dengan warna merah dibalut dengan warna putih dibeberapa bagian, sudut bibir Naruto berkedut, apa perempuan ini tidak mendengarkannya?...,

" Otsutsuki-san..., aku rasa semua pakaian yang kau pilihankan bagus untukku, jadi kita sudahi ini dan segera pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan urat pelipis yang menebal, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan dan menatap tumpukan pakaian yang dibawa oleh salah satu pelayan toko...,

" uhm..., memang benar, kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir pakailah, Namikaze-kun..., "

Ucap Kaguya dengan senyuman manis, Naruto yang melihat senyuman Kaguya menepuk dahinya pelan sebelum ia mengambil pakaian ditangan Kaguya dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan ganti khusus... Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti dan kali ini Kaguya tidak bisa menahan rona merah hinggap dipipinya..., Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan itu sangat menawan bahkan pelayan toko perempuan itu langsung merona hebat layaknya kepiting rebus...,

" bagaimana apa kau puas?, bisakah kita beli pakaian ini dan langsung pergi?..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Kaguya tersadar dari jeratan pesona Naruto dan mengangguk pelan, " baiklah, kita akan membeli pakaian itu dan semua pakaian itu juga..., " ucap Kaguya lalu berjalan kekasir meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan tak percaya...,

" tunggu!, kau akan membeli semua pakaian ini!. "

Kaguya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, " tentu kenapa tidak, semua pakaian itu sangat cocok untukmu, Namikaze-kun. " ucap Kaguya dan kembali melangkah menuju kasir, Naruto hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar kalimat tanpa nada keberatan sedikitpun, Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikuti Kaguya...,

" Kau, apa kau tahu pakaian itu harganya sangat mahal untuk satu set pakaian?, "

" tentu saja aku tahu, barang bagus akan selalu mendapatkan harga tinggi, Namikaze-kun, "

" lalu kenapa kau membelikan semuanya untukku..., "

Ucap Naruto menatap datar Kaguya yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna perak dari ring stronge miliknya, dan menyerahkannya pada petugas Kasir lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis...,

" anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku, "

Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan dan menghela nafas, nih perempuan apa kekayaannya itu tidak ada habisnya?..., setelah selesai membeli pakaian, Naruto dan Kaguya kembali menaiki kereta kuda dan pergi ketempat yang Kaguya tentukan...,

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ketika ia melihat bangunan super megah didepannya, Naruto membaca tanda didepan Bangunan itu..., [ Birdblue Restaurant ]

" Otsutsuki...,-san. Kita tidak akan kesana kan?. "

Kaguya menatap kearah Naruto dan ia bersumpah jika wajah Naruto saat ini sangatlah lucu, ah..., seandainya ia bisa mengabadikan wajah itu mungkin akan ia jadikan sebagai koleksi miliknya...,

" apa yang kau katakan, Namikaze-kun?. tentu saja kita akan masuk kesana..., "

" tidak, tidak, tidak..., aku tidak mau masuk kesana, aku meragukan jika makanan yang mereka sediakan itu buatan manusia dan dibuat dengan bahan makanan, bukan batangan emas!..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Kaguya tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, Kaguya tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya gak masuk akal...,

" Namikaze-kun, tentu saja makanan yang mereka sediakan aman untuk dimakan, dan tenang saja makanan yang mereka sediakan tidak akan mengandung emas batangan..., "

Naruto mengeleng cepat dan dengan cepat menarik Kaguya menjauhi tempat berkelas super itu, " aku tidak mau makan disana, ikut aku akan aku tunjukan makanan yang enak tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak uang!..., " ucap Naruto, Kaguya yang ditarik seperti itu merona sedikit, ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia disentuh laki-laki lain selain Otouto-nya dan ayahnya...,

Naruto dan Kaguya kini berada disebuah pasar tradisonal, Naruto membawa Kaguya kesini karena ia mengatakan jika ia ingin membeli beberapa hal, mereka berdua pergi dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan, mulai dari daging?, sayur-sayuran?, rempah-rempah, dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

Kaguya menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang tengah memilih kentang dengan pandangan serius, " nee, Namikaze. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan, kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali bahan makanan?. " tanya Kaguya membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaguya...,

" aku akan menunjukan padamu, sesuatu yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Kaguya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Naruto mengatakan pada penjual-san untuk memilihkan beberapa kentang dengan kualitas terbaik dan penjual-san dengan senang hati memilihkan beberapa kentang kualitas terbaik yang ia miliki untuk Naruto...,

Setelah semua selesai, Naruto mengatakan pada Kaguya apakah ada tempat dimana ia bisa menggunakan dapur, Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan..., keduanya segera pergi, setelah sampai Naruto kali ini tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ketika iris shappire miliknya melihat rumah berukuran lumayan besar didepannya...,

" Otsutsuki-san, apa..., apa ini rumahmu?. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan aneh, Kaguya yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengeleng pelan...,

" tidak, ini bukan rumahku, tapi ini adalah salah satu tempat singgahku jika aku sedang tidak ingin dirumah..., "

Kaguya mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dia tadi bilang salah satu?, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak tempat singgahmu itu!, dan Naruto yakin jika rumah Kaguya itu jauh!, sangat jauh dari pada Rumah yang ada didepan!..., ia yakin itu!...,

" sudahlah, mari kita masuk kedalam..., *

Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap Kaguya yang melangkah masuk kedalam, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengikuti Kaguya..., didepan pintu masuk Kaguya dan Naruto disambut oleh beberapa Maid cantik!, dan satu Butler dengan usia yang sudah agak tua?...,

" selamat datang, Ojou-sama..., anda datang berkunjung dengan teman anda, apa anda ingin melakukan sesuatu disini?. "

Tanya pria butler itu yang Naruto yakin jika Butler itu adalah pemimpin dari seluruh Maid cantik disana, Kaguya tersenyum kearah butler itu dan mengangguk, Butler itu menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

" baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan menyiapkan jamuan untuk anda dan teman anda..., "

" itu tidak perlu, "

Butler itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang berucap dengan datar, Naruto menatap datar Butler itu...,

" itu tidak diperlukan, aku akan melakukannya sendiri, tunjukan saja dimana dapur anda, "

Ucap Naruto membuat Butler itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaguya yang mengangguk pelan kearahnya, Butler itu mengangguk dan menegapkan tubuhnya...,

" baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya..., "

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Butler itu, setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai didapur yang cukup luas itu, Naruto menatap semua peralatan disana sebelum ia tersenyum...,

" yosh, semua telah lengkap, "

" maaf, Ouji-sama, apa anda yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan?. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Butler itu, sebelum ia mengeleng pelan dan mengulung lengan pakaiannya.

" tidak perlu, tapi jika anda memang ingin membantu maka, bisakah anda menyiapkan meja-nya?..., "

" dimengerti, saya akan menyiapkan permintaan anda. "

Naruto tersenyum melihat kepergian Butler itu, Naruto menatap kearah bahan makanan yang ia beli tadi, Naruto mengambil kentang dan tersenyum tipis...,

" yosh, saatnya memasakan hidangan negaraku..., "

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Naruto sibuk melakukan ini dan itu akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan masakan, Naruto mencoba mencicipi rasa dari hasil masakannya, Naruto tersenyum ketika rasa yang diinginkan...,

" Yosh, ini sudah cukup..., saatnya menyajikannya..., "

Naruto menuangkan secentong Kari diatas piring yang berisi nasi, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya...,

\- change scene -

Kaguya menatap kearah makanan yang ada didepannya sebelum menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar, Kaguya mengambil satu sendok dan menatapnya...,

" Namikaze?, apa ini?. "

" ini adalah makanan khas daerahku, namanya Kare..., "

" ka.., re?. Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya..., "

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap Kaguya yang nampaknya bingung dengan makanan yang ia hidangkan, ya mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin didunia ini baru Kaguya saja yang melihat makanan ini.

" makan saja, Otsutsuki-san. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya..., "

Naruto berdoa dan mengatakan 'itadakimasu' sebelum memakan Nasi kari dengan tenang, Kaguya menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya memakan Nasi kari itu...,

Haup~

Kaguya terdiam ketika ia merasakan sensasi rasa dilindahnya, Kaguya menatap kearah kare didepannya sebelum ia mengambil sesendok dan memakannya, lalu tak lama Kaguya memakannya dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dalam hati...,setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka selesai..., Kaguya mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya dengan pelan dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

" bagaimana rasanya?, apa kau menyukainya?. "

Kaguya terdiam dan mengangguk, kedua pipinya terlihat merona meskipun samar-samar, Naruto tersenyum..., tak lama setelah itu seorang maid muncul dan membawa sesuatu dengan kereta dorong khusus makanan?..., Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum.

" datang juga..., "

Kaguya menatap Naruto yang bergumam pelan, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Maid itu..., Maid itu berhenti didepan meja mereka dan menundukan kepalanya.

" ini permintaan anda, Namikaze-sama..., "

" ya, terimakasih, bisakah kau hidangkan, Maid-san. "

Naruto tersenyum pada Maid itu dan dibalas anggukan, Maid itu segera menyajikan sebuah puding?..., Kaguya menatap kearah hidangan didepannya, kali ini dihadapannya terlihta sesuatu yang berkilauan, Kaguya mencoba mengambil sesendok dan Kaguya terkejut ketika melihat sendok miliknya bersentuhan dengan puding didepannya...,

" i-ini, makanan apa lagi ini, Namikaze-kun. "

Tanya Kaguya menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa menyungging senyuman tipis.

" ini adalah puding, didaerahku makanan ini adalah makanan penutup atau cemilan yang disukai para gadis karena rasanya yang luar biasa bagi mereka..., "

Naruto mengambil sesendok dan memakannya, Kaguya menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia mengambil sesendok dan memakannya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu...,

Haup~

Mata Kaguya melebar ketika merasakan sensasi manis dan lembut menyebar didalam mulutnya, Kaguya mengambik satu sendok lagi dan kali ini ia memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang merasakan kelezatan dari hidangan...,

" Mmh~, ini sangat manis, dan sangat..., sangat lembut!, aku belum pernah memakan sesuatu yang seperti ini..., Namikaze kau menyebutnya apa tadi?..., pu..., puding!..., ini makanan penutup terenak yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya..., "

Kaguya berucap dengan semangat, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kaguya, ia bersyukur jika makanan negara asalnya disukai didunia ini...,

" syukurlah kau menyukainya, kebetulan aku membuat beberapa yang aku simpan dipendingin didapur, kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya dan memberikan pada keluargamu, Otsutsuki-san. "

" benarkah!, itu luar biasa, aku tidak sabar memberikannya pada ayah dan ibuku..., "

Kaguya tersenyum senang dan kembali memakan puding miliknya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kaguya yang layaknya Gadis normal didunianya dulu...,

\- skip time -

" terimakasih atas hari ini, Namikaze-kun, hari ini sangat menyenangkan..., "

Kaguya menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang keasrama karena hari sudah mulai sore, Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik namun baru saja ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

" senpai?, bagaimana dengan kesepakatan yang ingin kau ubah?. "

Ucap Naruto menatap kearah Kaguya yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" apa yang kau katakan, aku sudah mendapatkan kesepakatanku hari ini..., "

Ucap Kaguya mengundang tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

" uhm?, tapi bukankah kita belum bernegosiasi?. "

Tanya Naruto, Kaguya masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya mengangguk pelan.

" memang tapi, aku sudah mendapatkan kencan yang menyenangkan hari ini, jadi aku anggap kesepakatan kita telah selesai..., "

Ucap Kaguya yang langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam menatap punggung Kaguya..., tunggu sebentar, kilatan flashback tentang hari ini berputar dikepala Naruto..., dan seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat rantai kejadianya hari ini..., dan benar apa kata Kaguya, mereka berdua telah menjalani kegiatan layaknya kencan hari ini...,

" sial, aku ditipu..., "

Gumam Naruto sebelum berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan salah satu kediaman Otsutsuki Kaguya dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya...,

" maa, sudahlah..., "

\- change scene -

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menyelusuri ibukota kerajaan, ia terkadang tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari, pemandangan indah kota juga memanjakan matanya...,

" Hikss..., nee-chan..., nee-chan..., Hikss..., "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat disalah satu lampu jalan yang agak kuno karena masih menggunakan lilin, terlihat anak perempuan tengah menangis disana, surai pirang panjang, dengan pakaian bangsawan indah berwarna kuning cerah yang ia kenakan membuat Naruto berasumsi jika anak itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan...,

Anak kecil itu nampaknya terpisah dari orang tuanya, Naruto yang tentu memiliki hati nurani tidak tega melihat anak kecil itu dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu...,

" hey, Ojou-chan..., kau kenapa menangis?. "

Naruto berucap dengan nada lembut agar tidak membuat anak kecil itu ketakutan, anak kecil itu menatap kesamping dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit takut, Anak kecil itu mengambil satu langkah mundur.

" Ni-Nii-chan siapa?, "

" aku?, aku Namikaze Naruto, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, adik kecil?, "

Naruto memasang wajah bersahabat agar tidak membuat anak itu semakin ketakutan, anak kecil itu terdiam dan menatap Naruto sejenak...,

" L-Le fay..., "

" owh~, Le fay-chan kah?. Nama yang bagus..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman cerah miliknya, Le fay mengangguk pelan...,

" jadi, Le fay-chan, kenapa kau menangis disini?, dan dimana keluargamu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Le fay terdiam sebelum matanya mulai berlaca-kaca lagi dan siap menangis kapan saja...,

" ta-tadi, Le fay sedang bersama dengan Nee-chan, ta-tapi ka-karena Le fay nakal, Le Fay akhirnya berpisah de-dengan Ne-Nee-chan..., hiks..., "

Le fay mulai menangis pelan, Naruto terdiam dan menatap Le fay yang menangis, jadi anak kecil ini terpisah dari kakaknya, Naruto tersenyum lembut.

" Le fay-chan, apa kau tahu dimana rumahmu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Le fay menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Naruto mempelebar senyumannya dengan gerakan lembut Naruto mengelus surai emas Le fay...,

" baiklah, Nii-chan akan mengantarmu pulang, jadi jangan menangis lagi, oke?. "

" um-ummu..., "

Le fay mengangguk, dan menghapus air matanya, Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan ketika melihat Le fay sudah tidak menangis lagi,

" yosh, Anak baik..., baiklah Nii-chan akan mengantarkanmu, pulang..., "

Naruto berbalik dan menyuruh Le fay untuk naik kepunggungnya, Le fay awalnya ragu namun akhirnya ia naik kepunggung Naruto, Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit...,

" kalau begitu, Le fay-chan kau akan menunjukan jalan kerumahmu, pertama kita harus kemana?. "

Le fay terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menunjuk kedepan, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti arah telunjuk Le fay, ditengah perjalanan terkadang Naruto mengatakan beberapa lelucon hingga membuat Le fay tertawa dan melupakan kesedihannya..., setelah beberapa saat dan beberapa kali petunjuk dari Le fay akhirnya Naruto sampai disebuah bangunan bergaya ala barat dengan luas yang sangat luar biasa...,

" Le fay-chan, apa benar ini rumahmu?. "

" ummu, benar ini rumahku, kita masuk, Nii-chan. "

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dari kejauhan Naruto dapat mendengar suara seorang perempuan tengah marah besar...,

" bagaimana bisa kalian tidak bisa menemukan adikku!, apa kalian sudah mencarinya dengan benar hah!?. "

" ka-kami sudah mencarinya diseluruh keibukota kerajaan, Ojou-sama. Ta-tapi kami tidak menemukan adik anda..., "

" aku tidak mau tahu!, cari kembali jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan adikku, maka kalian akan menerima akibatnya!, cepat cari lagi!...,"

" Ha-Ha'i..., "

Prajurit-prajurit itu langsung saja berhaburan keluar meninggalkan seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang emas dengan iris emerlad cantik disana, ia menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut..., ia kini tengah memikirkan keadaan adik kecilnya yang menghilang ketika ia ajak jalan-jalan diibukota, ia menatap khawatir sebuah lukisan besar disamping dimana disana terlihat dirinya dan seluruh keluarga besarnya, iris Emerlad perempuan itu terkunci pada perempuan yang hampir mirip dengan dirinya...,

" Nee-chan..., "

Perempuan cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat amat ia kenali, dan iris emerladnya melebar ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai emas sama seperti dirinya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca...,

" Le fay!..., "

" Nee-chan!..., "

Grep

" syukurlah, syukurlah kau telah kembali dengan selamat, Nee-chan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..., "

" Hikss..., Gomen, Nee-chan, jika saja Le fay mendengarkan kata-kata Nee-chan maka Nee-chan tidak akan khawatir..., Hiks..., maaf Nee-chan..., Le fay sudah menjadi gadis yang nakal..., "

" usst, sudahlah, Nee-chan memaafkanmu, yang penting kau kembali dengan selamat..., "

Naruto yang menatap adegan adik kakak didepannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan pergi namun baru saja ia ingin pergi Le fay menghentikannya..,

" Nii-chan!, tunggu!. "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Le fay yang berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya, Naruto terdiam ketika melihat pandangan Le fay yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca...,

" Nii-chan..., kau mau kemana?..., "

Tanya Le fay, Naruto tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Le fay lalu menepuk puncak kepala Le fay...,

" Nii-chan harus pergi, Nii-chan sudah menepati kata-kata Nii-chan untuk mengantarmu pulang bukan?, dan kini Le fay sudah dirumah jadi, Nii-chan harus pulang..., "

" ta-tapi, bisakah Nii-chan tetap disini sebentar?, temani Le fay bermain?..., "

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Le fay, namun waktu sudah mulai malam jadi dia harus segera kembali, tapi Naruto juga tidak enak menolak terlebih Le fay terlihat bisa menangis kapan saja...,

" tinggal lah sebentar, Namikaze Naruto..., aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak memberikan sesuatu pada orang yang telah menolong Le fay pulang..., jadi tinggal lah sebentar, aku akan menjamu mu.., "

Perempuan bersurai pirang dibelakang Le fay berkata dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nee-chan itu sejenak, Nee-chan ini..., sepertinya ia pernah melihat Nee-chan ini tapi dimana?, sebelum ia menatap kearah Le fay yang memasang wajah memelas yang membuat Naruto menjadi tak tega, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

" aku rasa aku akan tinggal sebentar. "

Ucap Naruto dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan senang dari Le fay, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah manja Le fay..., Le fay melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Naruto.

" Ne, Ne, Nii-chan, ikut Le fay, kita akan bermain di kamar Le fay. "

Naruto memasang wajah kesulitan ketika mendengar ajakan Le fay, Nee-chan itu tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang kewalahan menanggapi permintaan Le fay, ia harus menolongnya...,

" Le fay-chan, bukankah kau harus membersihkan dirimu?, lihat pakaian dan tubuhmu berantakan..., "

Ucap Nee-chan itu, Le fay menoleh kearah Nee-channya dan menatap kearah tubuhnya dan benar pakaiannya sudah agak lusuh, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nee-chan itu yang mengedipkan matanya, Naruto mengangguk melihat Kode itu...,

" benar apa kata Nee-chanmu, bersihkan dirimu baru kita akan bermain..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Le fay menatap kearahnya dan mengeluarkan protes

" heh~, tapi Nii-chan..., "

" tidak ada tapi-tapian, bersihkan dirimu atau Nii-chan akan pulang..., "

" eh!, jangan!, temani Le fay bermain, "

" kalau begitu, bersihkan dirimu dulu, "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Le fay terdiam sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan...,

" baik, Le fay akan pergi membersihkan diri, tapi setelah itu Nii-chan harus menemani Le fay bermain ya?. "

" tentu saja, bukan Nii-chan sudah berjanji menemani Le fay bermain tadi?. "

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada menyakinkan membuat Le fay tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menuju seorang maid yang sudah sedaritadi berdiri disebelah Nee-chan itu, setelah kepergian Le fay Naruto menghela nafas.

" terimakasih, "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nee-chan yang menatap kearah lorong dimana Le fay pergi barusan, Naruto menaikan satu alis sebelum ia bangkit dan tersenyum.

" tidak perlu, aku hanya kebetulan menemukan Le fay ketika ingin pulang, lalu aku mengantarkan Le fay pulang kesini. "

Ucap Naruto, Nee-chan itu tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto.

" aku bukan berterimakasih untuk itu, tapi aku berterimakasih padamu karena berkatmu, aku bisa melihat wajah ceria Le fay Lagi..., "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan dari Nee-chan itu..., Nee-chan itu melanjutkan...,

" kau tahu, Le fay adalah anak yang tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain selain aku dan Nii-sama-nya, ia terlalu takut jika didekat orang asing, tapi hari ini aku melihat Le fay tersenyum selepas ini bersama dengan orang asing yang menolongnya..., karena itu aku berterimakasih padamu, Namikaze Naruto. "

Ucap Nee-chan itu dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya...

" ya sepertinya aku merupakan type yang disukai anak kecil. "

" ufufu~, mungkin itu benar, kau merupakan type yang disukai anak-anak, Namikaze Naruto. "

Naruto dan Nee-chan itu tertawa kecil sebelum Naruto menatap Nee-chan itu dengan pandangan bingung, Nee-chan itu yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

" apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, hingga kau menatapku seperti itu?. "

Naruto tersadar ketika ia mendengar Nee-chan itu menegurnya, Naruto tertawa gugup dan mengaruk belakang lehernya...,

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, jika benar kapan itu, dan jika tidak..., bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?. "

Nee-chan itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum ia menyungging senyuman tipis,

" maaf ini salahku karena tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu..., "

Nee-chan itu mengangkat sedikit berenda pakaiannya dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya,

" perkenalkan namaku adalah Arthuria Pendragon, dan aku juga merupakan salah satu Siswa dari Hirozimon Academy..., aku juga adalah orang yang sama yang membawamu keruang kepala sekolah akibat pelanggaran yang kau lakukan..., "

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum sebuah kilatan Flashback memenuhi kepalanya, jadi Nee-chan didepannya ini adalah perempuan yang pernah menunggunya didepan gerbang Academy?.

" owh, sekarang aku ingat, kau perempuan yang waktu itu menungguku didepan gerbang, "

" ya kau benar, itulah aku..., "

" heh~, ternyata kau yang disekolah berbeda dengan kau yang ada dirumah..., pantas saja aku tidak mengenalimu "

Ucap Naruto dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya membuat Arthuria memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Naruto.

" kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?, Namikaze Naruto. "

Tanya Arthuria, Naruto mengangkat bahu. " tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit terkesan, ternyata kau ketika berada dirumah sangat cantik, ya..., meskipun waktu mengenakan seragam Academy kau juga cantik sih..., " ucap Naruto santai tanpa menyadari Arthuria yang perlahan merona..., Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Arthuria yang memerah, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

" pendragon-san?, kau kenapa?. "

Tanya Naruto mendapatkan gelengan dari Arthuria.

" ti-tidak ada, su-sudahlah, kita keruang keluarga, kita akan menunggu Le fay disana..., "

Arthuria melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap bingung Arthuria, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, sementara itu didalam [Library World], Ophis mengeleng pelan melihat Masternya yang bisa dengan frontal mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang salah paham tanpa disadarinya itu..., Ophis melayang rendah sebelum ia menghela nafas

" Master, kau ternyata sangat berbakat dalam hal merayu wanita, meski hal itu tidak disadari olehmu..., "

\- change scene -

Diruang keluarga, Arthuria, Le fay dan Naruto terlihat tengah berkumpul dan tertawa ceria, Naruto kini tengah menceritakan sebuah kisah lucu pada Le fay hingga membuat Le fay tertawa dan terkadang Arthuria yang memperhatikan mereka berdua ikut tertawa, suasana ceria itu terperhatikan oleh beberapa Maid disana yang terkadang juga ikut tertawa..., Le fay mendongakkan kepalanya dan Menatap Naruto yang tengah memangkunya.

" Nii-chan, itu tadi sangat lucu!, ceritakan lagi yang lain, Le fay ingin mendengar cerita lagi..., "

" baiklah, apa Le Fay memiliki permintaan sebuah cerita misalnya seperti si katak dan si ular yang buta?, "

" uhm?, apa ya..., ah!, coba Ceritakan sebuah kisah tentang seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri dari kutukan penyihir jahat!, "

" Owh!, jika itu Nii-chan punya cerita yang bagus, cerita ini berkisah tentang seorang putri yang mendapatkan kutukan dari penyihir dan membuat sang putri tertidur selamanya..., dengarkan. "

Naruto pun menceritakan tentang kisah Snow White and The Seven Dwafts, Le fay mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari Naruto...,

" ..., dan akhirnya Putri Snow White hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran..., "

" cerita yang sangat bagus Nii-chan!. "

" terimakasih, senang jika kau menyukainya Le fay. "

Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus pelan Surai emas Le fay dipangkuannya, Le fay yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan Naruto..., Arthuria yang melihatnya tersenyum hangat, ia bahagia melihat adiknya yang ceria bersama Naruto.

" nee, Nii-chan..., "

" uhm?, nanda?. "

" aku ada pertanyaan untuk Nii-chan dan Nii-chan harus menjawabnya..., "

" baiklah, jika Nii-chan bisa menjawabnya maka akan Nii-chan jawab, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Le fay-chan?. "

Le fay menikmati elusan Naruto sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" menurut Nii-chan antara Snow white dengan Nee-chanku, lebih cantikan siapa?. "

" Heh?..., "

Naruto dan Arthuria memeki kompak mendengar pertanyaan Le fay, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria dengan intens sebelum ia memasang ekspresi berpikir.

" jawab Nii-chan..., "

Naruto menatap kebawahnya dan melihat Le fay yang meminta jawaban, Naruto menatap Arthuria yang sedikit merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum kembali menatap Le fay dan tersenyum...,

" aku belum pernah melihat Snow White jadi aku memilih Nee-chanmu, Le fay. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Le fay mengeluarkan senyuman senang, ia menempatkan tangannya didepannya dan menepuk pelan.

" jaa, kalau begitu Nii-chan nikahi saja Nee-chan!. "

" Hah!?..., "

Perkataan polos Le fay membuat Naruto dan Arthuria hampir terkena serangan jantung, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang merona hebat dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Le fay melanjutkan.

" jika Nii-chan dan Nee-chan menikah maka Nii-chan akan tetap disini dan menemani Le fay bermain setiap hari!. Bagaimana apa Nii-chan mau menikahi Nee-chanku?. "

" eh?, etto..., bagaimana ya?. "

Naruto nampak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Le fay karena bagaimanapun ini pertanyaan yang menyangkut hidupnya apa lagi Le fay yang bertanya, salah jawab bisa-bisa Le fay menangis, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria berharap Arthuria akan membantunya keluar dari pertanyaan menjebak ini namun sia-sia Arthuria bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali!?.

" Bagaimana Nii-chan mau tidak?. "

" et-etto, bagaimana ya..., "

" Nii-chan!..., "

Naruto memutar otaknya berharap ia menemukan jawaban yang setidaknya tidak membuat Le fay menangis, sementara Le fay terus mendesak Naruto..., dan sebuah idepun terlintas dikepala Naruto..., Naruto menatap Le fay dan tersenyum.

" Le fay-chan, menikah tidak semudah itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum menikah, lagipula Nee-chan mana mau denganku, ditempatku tinggal aku ini laki-laki paling tidak berguna dan lemah, aku dan Nee-chanmu tidak bisa disamakan..., jadi jika ditanya aku mau menikahi Nee-chan atau tidak, maka aku akan menolaknya karena aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Nee-chanmu yang sempurna ini..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang mengelus surai Le fay dengan lembut...,

" ta-tapi..., Nii-chan..., "

" bagaimana jika begini saja, jika suatu saat nanti Nii-chan sudah menjadi kuat dan bisa diandalkan lalu Nee-chanmu mau menerima Nii-chan maka Nii-chan akan langsung menikahi Nee-chanmu saat itu juga, bagaimana?. "

Le fay terdiam memikirkan perkataan Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Naruto dengan jari kelingking yang terangkat...,

" Nii-chan, kau harus berjanji padaku jika nanti kau sudah menjadi kuat dan bisa diandalkan maka kau harus cepat-cepat menikahi Nee-chanku..., "

Ucap Le fay membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menyambut kelingking kecil Le fay, dan berjabat pelan.

" Nii-chan berjanji, selama Nee-chanmu mau menerima Nii-chan maka akan Nii-chan nikahi dia..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan wajah lembut, tanpa Naruto sadari Arthuria menatapnya dengan wajah merona hebat, Arthuria dapat merasakan jika kedua pipinya memanas..., tak lama setelah itu Le fay menguap pelan, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

" eh, apa tuan putri kecil ini sudah mengantuk?..., baiklah jika begitu saatnya kau tidur, Ojou-chan..., "

Ucap Naruto dan menegapkan tubuh Le fay, Naruto menyerahkan Le fay kepada salah satu maid disana dan maid itupun langsung membawa Le fay kekamarnya..., Naruto tersenyum melihat kepergian Le fay.

" Maaf, "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menatap Arthuria yang masih sedikit merona...,

" maaf karena sudah membuatmu kesulitan dengan pertanyaan Le fay..., "

Arthuria berkata tanpa menatap Naruto, ia masih malu akibat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" tidak masalah, lagipula aku akan melakukannya jika kau mau menerimaku, hahaha..., aku hanya bercanda..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya, Arthuria terdiam sebelum menghela nafas dan menyungging senyuman tipis.

" aku rasa kau benar..., "

\- change scene -

" maaf dan terimakasih, Namikaze Naruto. "

Arthuria mengantar Naruto pulang dan kini mereka berada diteras depan rumah Keluarga Pendragon, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" tak apa, lagipula menyenangkan rasanya memanjakan gadis kecil secantik Le fay, dan aku berterimakasih atas jamuan yang kau berikan tadi itu sangat enak. "

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah bersahabat, Arthuria mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" baiklah, kalau begitu sampai berjumpa disekolah, Namikaze Naruto..., "

Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia menatap kearah Arthuria...,

" Anoo, Pendragon-san, jika tidak keberatan bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja, mendengar kau memanggil nama lengkapku entah kenapa membuatku merinding~. "

Arthuria terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan mengangguk pelan.

" baiklah, tapi kau harus memanggil namaku juga, karena jika kau memanggil nama keluargaku, aku merasa jika kau menganggapku Arthur. "

" tunggu bukankah tidak pantas seorang bangsawan rendahan sepertiku memanggil kau yang notabene-nya adalah Bangsawan tinggi dengan nama depanmu?. "

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan bingung dan hal itu sontak membuat rona merah menghinggapi pipi Arthuria.

" ak-aku tidak mau tahu, jika kau ingin aku panggil dengan namamu maka kau juga harus memanggilku dengan namaku!. "

" ha'i, ha'i, sesuai permintaanmu, Ojou-sama..., "

Ucap Naruto mengoda Arthuria dan berhasil wajah Arthuria langsung memerah..., karena marah..., dengan cepat Arthuria memunculkan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan dan mengarahkan pada Naruto yang langsung menatap ngeri pedang itu...,

" Nami~, Kaze~, Naru~, To~, "

" Ha'i!, akan aku lakukan, tolong jangan gorok leherku!..., "

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Arthuria dengan pandangan serius.

" Arthuria... "

Nama yang diucapkan dengan nada lembut itu ternyata memberikan efek pada Arthuria, kedua pipi Arthuria memerah hebat bahkan sampai ketelinganya... Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu dan menghela nafas lega ketika pedang yang hampir mengorok leher perlahan mulai turun...,

" baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah..., Naruto. "

Kali ini Narutolah yang merona ketika Arthuria mengucapkan nama sederhana itu dengan lembut, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang berjalan masuk kedalam, Naruto terus menatap Arthuria sampai pintu besar itu tertutup..., Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

' ya ampun, aku tidak tahu jika sememalukan itu namaku dipanggil oleh perempuan, terlebih lagi aku malu sekali memanggil namanya tadi..., '

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tanpa Naruto ketahui, Arthuria kini tengah menyenderkan punggung dipintu masuk dan perlahan tubuh Arthuria merosot kebawah...,

" waaah!, memalukan sekali!, "

Arthur yang kebetulan baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya diruang 'rahasia' keluarga pendragon menatap kearah Arthuria yang duduk memunggungi pintu tak lupa wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan dilututnya...,

" Nee-sama?, apa yang kau lakukan disana..., "

" aku..., mau jadi kecoa saja..., "

" Hah?..., "

\- change scene -

"Hah~ melelahkan..., "

Naruto merengangkan tubuhnya yang agak pegal karena aktivitas yang ia lakukan dari pagi sampai sore ini, Naruto menatap datar kedepan, ia kini berada diwilayah Academy Hirozimon...,

Naruto yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang terhenti ketika ia melihat para siswa berlarian menuju kegedung Divisi Knight, Naruto menatap hal itu sebelum akhirnya ia penasaran dan ikut berlari mengikuti kumpulan siswa itu...,

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia sampai dilorong kelas, disana ia melihat kerumunan murid, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ditengah kumpulan itu terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah jatuh dan bertumpuhan dengan lututnya, bukankah itu..., Tobio?.

" Tobio!, maaf permisi!, dia temanku!. "

Naruto berteriak menyebut nama ketua Clubnya itu dan menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan, Tobio yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan ia nelihat Naruto berjalan cepat kearahnya...,

" Na... Ru... To..., "

" Tobio, apa yang terjadi padamu, teman?. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, dan apa-apa ini, kenapa kau dikerubuni para siswa ini?, dan dimana Miya? "

Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan beruntun, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menunjuk kesampingnya, Naruto yang melihat hal itu menaikan sebelum tatapannya mengikuti arah tunjuk Tobio, dan seketika iris matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tulisan didinding itu, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta berwarna merah yang ia yakini sebagai darah karena disebelahnya terdapat seekor burung gagak yang masih meneteskan darah keatas lantai.

" [kini semua telah lengkap aku telah mendapatkan tubuh baru yang akan melengkapi ritualku selama ini..., tunggu saja kalian para Wizard busuk..., aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua..., ] "

" ..., [Maria Rossfield]. "

Naruto membaca tulisan itu dengan terkejut, [Maria Rossfield]..., telah hampir melengkapi ritualnya!, dan ia telah mendapatkan tubuh baru!, apa maksudnya ini!, apa [Maria Rossfield], berniat untuk hidup kembali!..., apa ada kemungkinan hal itu terjadi!.

' sayangnya, ada Master..., [Curse Magic : Rivave Life], sebuah magic terkutuk yang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dengan bayaran sepuluh nyawa manusia yang dijadikan tumbalnya, selain itu juga Magic ini memaksa manusia yang masih hidup menjadi wadah untuk roh yang telah mati, nampaknya [Maria Rossfield] sudah hampir melengkapi ritual itu, ia juga sudah mendapatkan tubuh baru..., dan..., '

Ophis menghentikan ucapannya ketika Naruto mengetahui semua yang terjadi, jangan bilang jika Miya...,

' ya, Master dia akan dijadikan wadah untuk membangkitkan roh jahat, [Maria Rossfield]..., '

Ucap Ophis membuat wajah Naruto mengeras dan giginya bergemelutuk, kemarahan Naruto telah mencapai puncaknya...,

" Ophis, apa ada syarat khusus untuk mengaktifkan Ritual itu..., misalnya waktu yang pas?. "

' sejauh ini yang aku tahu, [ Curse Magic : Rivave Life ] hanya bisa dilakukan ketika Bulan berada diposisi sempurna-nya, dengan katalain ketika bulan purnama terang..., '

" kapan itu terjadi, "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam dan melakukan perhitungan dikepalanya, tak lama ia menatap Naruto lewat [Library World].

' Malam ini..., '

And Cut~

Ya, aku kembali, ya ada yang merindukan Author gaje ini?, tidak ada ya..., #poorAuthor..., jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa aku tidak hiatus?, dan malah Up?, ummm..., itu karena aku belum mendapatkan panggilan dari perusahaan yang mengontrakku dan keempat temanku, jadi aku akan pergi ketika aku mendapatkan kabar, aku baru mengetahui ini dari bagian kesiswaan disekolahku..., dan orang yang bertanggung jawab dibidang magang mengatakan padaku jika aku akan dipanggil pertengahan, akhir juli atau Awal Agustus?, maa entahlah yang jelas aku akan menggunakan waktu ini untuk menutup Arc [Maria Rossfield]..., dan chapter depan mungkin!, akan menjadi penutupnya, Applause for me..., krik... krik... krik..., wush!, duk!, oi sakit!...

Maa, dichapter ini aku menunjukan jalur pairing yang bisa saja asli dan bisa saja palsu..., hehehe, kali ini Naruto bukan bermesraan dengan Neng Shaga tapi dengan Kaguya dan Arthuria..., seperti yang aku katakan dichapter 7 aku menyiapkan beberapa kotak trap yang bisa menjadi jalur pairing Naruto..., hehehe bagi yang menebak pair Naruto adalah Shaga sebaiknya kalian memikirkan ulang..., karena kemungkinnya masih samar ya..., meskipun aku tidak bisa menutupi jika neng shaga merupakan karakter yang paling tinggi kemungkinannya jadi Pair Naruto...,

Dan masalah kenapa Hinata gak ada?, dia ada dan akan muncul di Arc depan, tunggu saja..., aku sudah membuatkan peran khusus untuk Hinata dan untuk NHL, aku harap kalian jangan marah jika Hinata agak sedikit sadis dific ini...,

Lalu, chapter depan akan diisi oleh Tag Fighting antara Light and Shadow kita..., melawan kegelapan yang bangkit kembali..., akan kah teror kelam sekolah yang akan menang atau kah Cahaya dan bayangan yang akan menang..., maa nantikan saja chapter depan...,

Dah, aku out dulu, aku ada kerjaan malam hehehe~, sampai ketemu ditempat dan waktu yang berbeda..., see you next Time!...,

Phantom Out!

 **Spesial Thanks untuk kalian para pembaca setia Fic 'Dua' milikku ini, baik yang mem-Fav, mem-Fol, dan me-Review fic gaje ini, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar dan sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian, karena tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada untuk melanjutkan Ficku ini...,**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 14

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Ophis, malam ini, dan itu terjadi ketika bulan berada dititik sempurna dengan kata lain tengah malam!, yang benar saja itu hanya akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam lagi...,

" aku dengar yang diculik adalah siswi dari Divisi Knight, Asama Miya. "

" eh?, maksudmu perempuan kikuk dengan rambut lebat yang menutupi pandangan itu?. "

" ya, aku dengar ia diculik saat berada diperpustakaan..., "

" perpustakaan?, bukankah tempat itu ada si kutu buku?, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi..., "

" aku juga tidak tahu tapi, aku sempat mendengar jika si kutu buku melihat kejadian itu dan sempat berniat menolong perempuan bernama Asama Miya tapi, ia terlambat dan sekarang si kutu buku tengah diintrogerasi oleh Ibiki-sensei..., "

" kalian berdua, sudahlah, lupakan hal ini, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagian yang diculik oleh [Shadow The Reaper] hanyalah siswi dari Divisi Sampah, seharusnya kalian sebagai siswa Wizard tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu..., "

Tobio memdengarkan semua itu perlahan mengepalkan erat tangannya, wajah Tobio yang tertunduk langsung mengeras, amarahnya Tobio sudah hampir mencapai batasnya..., siswa Wizard itu melanjutkan...,

" lagipula, hilangnya satu siswi sampah tidak akan merugikan sekolah ini..., "

Cukup!

Tobio bangkit dan berbalik untuk memberikan pelajaran namun ia terhenti ketika melihat Naruto langsung berbalik dan menghantam wajah siswa Wizard itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terhempas keluar dan berguling-guling diatas tanah...,

Semua yang ada disana membeku ketika melihat Naruto melayangkan pukulan kuat itu..., siswa yang Naruto pukul meringis kesakitan memegang hidungnya yang terus mengalirkan darah, Naruto menatap itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, ia melangkah dengan langkah berat...,

" Hey..., teme..., "

Sebuah suara dingin nan menusuk membuat semua yang ada disana menegang hebat, tanpa sadar mereka mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauh dari Naruto yang berjalan mendekati murid itu...,

" apa kau mau merasakan kematian lebih cepat..., "

Murid itu menjengit ketakutan ketika melihat mata berbeda warna dimana emas disebelah kanan dan shappire disebelah kiri menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk layaknya pedang yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja..., murid itu secara refleks bangkit dan langsung melarikan diri ketika instingnya berteriak bahwa orang yang menatapnya itu bisa menghabisinya kapan saja...,

Naruto yang melihat murid itu langsung lari berdecih dan berbalik, Naruto menatap datar para murid yang langsung berjengit dan membubarkan diri ketika Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

" tsk, sialan... Kau mendahuluiku, Naruto. "

" berisik!, aku mana bisa menunggumu bertindak setelah dia berani-beraninya menghina Miya Fuku-Taichou..., "

" aku benci mengakuinya, tapi terimakasih telah memukulnya menggantikanku..., "

Tobio berucap dengan wajah datar, Naruto memutar mata bosan dan berjalan mendekati Tobio...,

" masih terlalu awal kau berterimakasih, Tobio. Kita masih harus menyelamatkan Miya-san dari hantu keparat itu..., "

" aku setuju, kalau begitu kita harus perpustakaan, lalu setelah itu kita temui orang yang melihat kejadiaan diculiknya Miya..., "

Ucap Tobio, namun dibalas gelengan pelan dari Naruto membuat Tobio menatap Naruto bingung.

" kita harus membagi tugas, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu..., "

" tidak punya banyak waktu lagi?, apa maksudmu?. "

Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat kebingungan Tobio, Naruto memijat pelipisnya dan berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang [Curse Magic: Rivave Life]..., cukup lama Naruto berpikir sebelum ia menbuka matanya dan menatap Tobio

" Tobio, jika kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Miya sebelum tengah malam maka..., Miya benar-benar akan mati dan kita-, tidak, sekolah akan mendapatkan masalah yang serius..., "

Tobio membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, dengan cepat Tobio mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram bahu Naruto.

" katakan, Naruto. Apa yang kau tahu tentang hal ini..., jelaskan semuanya padaku. "

Tobio berkata dengan serius, Naruto sedikit meringis ketika Tobio meremas kedua bahunya dengan kuat, Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Tobio sebelum menatapnya datar.

" [Curse Magic: Rivave Life], sebuah Magic terkutuk yang bisa membuat seseorang yang sudah mati bangkit kembali dengan mengorbankan sepuluh nyawa manusia dan satu wadah manusia hidup untuk menjadi tempat roh yang telah mati, dan dalam kasus ini [Maria Rossfield] akan menjadi Miya sebagai tubuh barunya..., dan kabar buruknya, Ritual kebangkitan akan berlangsung tengah malam nanti..., "

Naruto menjelaskan semuanya dengan nada tenang, Tobio kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia perlahan mundur dengan wajah shock yang terpatri diwajahnya.

" i-itu berarti waktu kita hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi..., "

" karena itulah aku menyarankan kita untuk berpencar, kau pergilah keperpustakaan, sementara aku akan pergi menemui orang yang melihat kejadian diculiknya Miya..., "

Naruto berkata dengan wajah datarnya, Tobio menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk dengan wajah serius, apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, dengan berpencar mereka akan lebih menghemat waktu...

" baiklah, kita akan bertemu secepatnya diperpustakaan, dalam beberapa menit lagi. "

" dimengerti, Taichou!. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dan Tobio berpisah, Naruto berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari kecil disepanjang lorong, ia harus segera pergi keruang BP tempat yang menjadi neraka bagi mereka yang melanggar aturan level menengah keatas, dan tepat sekali, guru BP yang paling ditakuti adalah Ibiki-sensei dari pihak laki-laki dan satu guru wanita yang menurut rumor sama menakutkannya seperti Ibiki-sensei...,

Kesampingkan dengan siksaan mengerikan dari ruang BP, Naruto harus segera menemukan Shaga karena selain dia tidak akan ada yang tahan duduk berlama-lama diperpustakaan dan membaca buku tebal dengan kumpulan huruf yang tersusun menakutkan itu, ia bahkan akan bertaruh dengan katana Ore miliknya jika ada orang yang sanggup melakukan hal yang Shaga lakukan, bahkan jika itu Naruto ia akan terkena mual pada bagian perutnya dan bengkak pada bagian matanya...,

Naruto yang tengah berlari kecil menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat dari depan pintu dengan papan nama diatasnya yang bertuliskan [Ruang BP] keluar seorang perempuan bersurai emas digerai dengan kacamata tipis yang membungkus matanya..., tunggu apa itu Shaga?, tapi penampilannya berbeda...,

" Shaga-chan!..., "

Shaga yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan seketika mata Violetnya membulat ketika melihat Naruto yang berlari kearahnya, Shaga menatap dirinya..., rambut digerai bebas, kacamata baca dengan lensa tipis manis bertengger dihidungnya membingkai iris Violet indah miliknya..., sip, penampilannya sungguh menawan!...,

Shaga dengan panik berbalik dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Naruto dibelakangnya menatap bingung hal itu sebelum Naruto memutuskan mempercepat larinya dan menyusul orang yang 'mirip' Shaga itu, Shaga berlari terus sampai ia berbelok dan langsung mengubah penampilannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengucir rambut!, selesai!, pake kacamata kutu buku!, selesai!, bersihkan dirinya, selesai!, Shaga menenangkan detak jantungnya akibat berlari sebelum ia membuat lingkaran sihir yang muncul diatas dan menggunakan sihir.

[Refresh]

Perlahan lingkaran sihir itu menjatuhkan butir-butiran cahaya lembut, Shaga merasakan jika dirinya kembali seperti sedia kala, stamina miliknya telah kembali..., Shaga menghela nafas ketika penampilannya telah kembali sebagai Shaga kutu buku yang dikenal oleh Namikaze Naruto.

Tepat setelah penampilan Shaga berubah Naruto muncul namun karena ia tidak melihat ketika ia berbelok Naruto menabrak Shaga hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan Shaga dibawah Naruto.

" it-ttei..., "

Naruto meringis pelan dan bangkit dengan rumpuan pada tangan dan lututnya, Naruto terdiam ketika ia merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya, tunggu sebentar bukankah ketika ia berbelok ia menabrak sesuatu yang lembut, perlahan pandangan Naruto terarah kebawah dan seketika Naruto membeku ketika melihat Shaga tergeletak dibawahnya, ia terlihat memerah malu..., Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak entah kenapa posisinya sangat pas untuk...,

" a-ano, Na-Naruto-kun..., ki-kita belum boleh melakukan ini. "

Naruto tersadar dari fantasi bejatnya ketika mendengar suara halus seperti orang yang menahan malunya, Naruto menatap Shaga yang sudah memerah dengan sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata yang bisa terlihat dari kacamata tebalnya...,

Sontak saja Naruto langsung beringsut kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto yang tahu jika ini salah langsung menundukan tubuhnya dengan kening yang menyentuh lantai.

" Maaf!, ini salahku!, maafkan aku!. "

Shaga duduk dan melihat hal itu sedikit terkejut sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan malu-malu tak lupa rona merah samar yang ada dipipinya...,

" y-ya, aku memaafkanmu, ta-tapi lain kali, ki-kita harus mematuhi aturan dan melakukan beberapa persiapan sebelum melakukannya..., "

Shaga mengatakan itu dengan nada malu sementara Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shaga yang tengah merona dengan satu alis terangkat..., apa yang perempuan ini katakan, Aturan?, persiapan?, apa didunia ini ada tata cara sopan untuk menabrak orang?.

Shaga melirik kearah Naruto dan ia menghela nafas ketika melihat Naruto nampaknya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Shaga bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk rok miliknya sebelum ia mmembenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Naruto yang masih melakukan Seiza.

" jadi, ada apa, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau berlari dilorong?, apa kau sedang mengejar sesuatu?. "

Tanya Shaga, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebut lalu menatap Shaga.

" aku tadi sedang mengejar seorang perempuan yang mirip denganmu, tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan dia ketika menabrakmu tadi..., "

Ucap Naruto, Shaga sedikit menegang sebelum ia mencubit tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya...,

" lalu, perempuan itu seperti apa dia?, apa dia berpenampilan sepertiku juga?. "

Tanya Shaga, Naruto mencubit dagunya dan menatap Shaga dari atas sampai bawah sebelum ia mengeleng pelan selagi memasang wajah serius.

" jika ku ingat-ingat lagi, aku rasa kalian berbeda jauh, rambut pirang miliknya sama sepertimu, ia juga mengenakan kacamata ya meskipun berlensa tipis, dan uhm..., aku hanya melihat sekilas tapi aku akui dia sangat cantik..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada terkesan tak tertarik, Shaga yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan menatap bingung Ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukan, Naruto menghela nafas.

" sudahlah lupakan, aku kesini mencarimu, Shaga. "

Shaga mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah berkata ' mencariku?. ', Naruto mengangguk pelan.

" ya, aku mendengar jika kau melihat kejadian dimana seorang murid perempuan diculik oleh 'sesuatu' tepat diperpustakaan..., bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kejadiannya?. "

Shaga terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang ia lihat saat itu, menurut Shaga kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat, awalnya ia kedatangan tamu yang tidak biasa yaitu seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang dengan pony lebat yang menutupi matanya, Shaga sempat ditanya dimana buku tentang sejarah sekolah ini, Shaga dengan hati menunjukan dimana letaknya, Perempuan itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan pergi ketempat yang ditunjuk Shaga.

Tak lama setelah Shaga mendengar sebuah teriakan, tanpa banyak waktu lagi Shaga langsung berlari menuju asal suara sesampai ditempat ia melihat sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam yang menutupi wujudnya dengan iris mata merah menyala dibalik tudung hitam itu menatap Shaga dengan tatapan menusuk, Shaga melihat didekapan makhluk itu perempuan bersurai ungu tadi menjulurkan tangannya kedepan meminta pertolongan..., namun Shaga kalah cepat ketika ia berlari untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu sesuatu seperti sulur berwarna hitam melesat kearahnya dan menghantam telak perut hingga membuatnya terhempas dan membentur tanah dengan keras, setelah itu Shaga tidak melihat Makhluk itu, Makhluk itu menghilang dalam sekejap dengan perempuan bersurai ungu itu yang juga ikut menghilang.

' ya... Meskipun aku tidak bisa bilang jika aku sempat melawan balik dengan [Holy Magic : Purify], hah~, memainkan peran sebagai si kutu buku itu melelahkan. '

Shaga mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas, Naruto menatap Shaga dalam diam, ia mencerna cerita Shaga sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" jadi begitu, aku mengerti keadaanmu, Shaga. tapi lain kali, usahakan kau tidak terlibat dengan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan dirimu, Shaga. "

Shaga terdiam mendengar nada yang entah kenapa samar-samar dapat ia deteksi kekhawatirkan, Shaga menbenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya dan menatap Naruto dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya...,

" heh~, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto-kun. "

" ya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Shaga. "

Shaga membeku ketika mendengar kalimat balasan cepat Naruto, seringai diwajahnya lenyap digantikan oleh rona merah tipis ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

" be-benarkah?, te-terimakasih..., "

Shaga mengatakan hal itu selagi wajahnya merona, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan bingung, kenapa perempuan ini sering memerah wajahnya, apa perempuan ini memiliki penyakit dimana wajahnya akan sering memerah seperti itu?. Ophis yang melihat Masternya hanya bisa mengeleng kepala pelan, entah Masternya itu memang benar-benar polos atau benar-benar bodoh, bahkan jika orang buta melihat ekspresi dan sikap Shaga maka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, jelas-jelas Shaga memiliki perasaan pada Masternya..., are, Ophis-chan..., orang buta gak bisa ngelihat loh...,

" baiklah, terimakasih, Shaga. Dan maaf aku harus segera pergi, ada yang sedang menungguku. "

Ucap Naruto yang langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Shaga yang menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, Shaga mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat penampilan Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian Bangsawan berwarna merah dengan beberapa warna putih disana, ia baru sadar jika penampilan Naruto berbeda..., satu pertanyaan melayang dikepala Shaga, seharian ini, apa yang dilakukan Naruto?.

Err..., Shaga, sebaiknya kau tidak mengetahuinya.

\- change scene -

\- [Perpustakaan] -

" bagaimana?, apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?. "

Naruto berkata selagi ia berjalan mendekati Tobio yang tengah memeriksa daerah sekitar, Tobio yang mendengar suara dibelakangnya menoleh dan menatap Naruto sebelum mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, aku masih belum menemukannya, terlalu sulit mencari petunjuk ditempat seluas ini, "

Tobio menjawab selagi mengaruk kepala hitamnya, Naruto menatap datar Tobio, sebelum ia melirik kesampingnya dan ia melihat beberapa lemari buku hancur dengan buku yang terpencar dilantai, ternyata Shaga berkata jujur ia sempat ingin menolong Miya namun ia gagal dan diserang menggunakan sulur aneh, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tobio.

" aku akan membantumu, mencari berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri, "

" ya, memang harus seperti itu, Baka. "

Twich...,

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar perkataan Tobio yang menurutnya mengesalkan, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia melangkah dan menuju ke Rak bagian buku sejarah yang kebetulan ia tahu tempatnya...,

' sejarah..., sejarah.., ini dia..., '

Naruto mengambil buku dengan title sejarah Hirozimon dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi membuka dan membacanya, setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengembalikan buku itu ketempat asalnya namun ketika ia ingin meletakannya, Ophis berseru.

' Master!, tunggu sebentar!. '

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, dan menatap bingung Greimore didadanya, " Ophis, ada apa?, " tanya Naruto, Ophis dari [Library World] menatap kearah depan dengan serius.

' Master, coba kau perhatikan atas Rak tempat kau mengambil buku itu, "

Ucap Ophis lewat mind link, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap kearah yang diminta Ophis, dan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat apa yang ada disana, sebuah simbol unik tergambar disana..., simbol ini, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya tapi dimana..., tunggu sebentar..., bukankah simbol ini ada dibuku milik [Maria Rossfield].

' akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga, Master. '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto langsung menjulurkan tangannya kesamping dan seketika lingkaran berwarna shappire muncul dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang langsung jatuh ketangan Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto langsung membuka buku dan mencari halaman yang ia inginkan, setelah menemukannya, Naruto membaca halaman itu dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan...,

" ini..., sama?..., apa artinya ini?. "

Naruto menatap simbol dibuku dan Rak buku itu bergantian, Ophis yang melihat dari [Library World] berkata.

' aku rasa ini semacam teka-teki, Master. Hah~, pantas saja kita tidak bisa mengurai halaman terakhir tidak peduli seberapa keras kita berusaha mengurai tulisan dihalaman terakhir itu pada akhirnya tidak ada gunanya karena memang sejak awal sudah seperti itu..., '

Ophis berkata dengan nada datar yang menyembunyikan sedikit jengkel didalamnya, Naruto mengangguk membenarkan mengerutkan dahinya Ophis, pantas saja ia tidak bisa mengerti tulisan acak ini, karena pada dasarnya ini bukan kesalahan tulis, atau bahasa kuno, melainkan adalah teka-teki yang telah dipecahkan oleh [Maria Rossfield], alasan kenapa ia menyembunyikan buku ini adalah karena ia tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui hal ini.

" baiklah, aku rasa kita akan bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini jika kita bisa mengerti angka dan huruf disini..., 4A/3?..., apa maksud-nya ini?. "

Gumam Naruto, Ophis menatap buku ditangan Naruto sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keatas Rak dimana disana terpasang papan dengan nomer 4-A/3, mungkinkah?, tidak masa sih sesimpel ini?.

' Master, aku rasa nomer itu adalah nomer yang menjadi katalog dari Rak buku, coba master lihat keatas..., bukankah nomer-nya sama?. '

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Ophis sebelum menatap keatas dan benar apa kata Ophis, tulisan yang ada dibuku dan papan Rak itu sama..., jika begitu, maka artinya...,

' ya, master kita hanya perlu mengikuti urutan yang ada dibuku ini..., '

" heh~, begitu rupanya, ini akan mudah..., "

Naruto menutup buku ditangannya dan mencoba menyentuh simbol itu dengan pelan, 'cklek', simbol itu terdorong kedalam, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu..., tanpa banyak waktu lagi, Naruto langsung bergegas keurutan berikutnya...,

Tobio menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang berlari kesana-kemari dengan senyuman diwajahnya, ia mengikuti Naruto jebagian Rak buku khusus latihan dasar untuk divisi Knight, Tobio semakin bingung ketika Naruto menatap buku disana dengan ketelitian tinggi...,

" Naruto?, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?. "

" aku sedang mencoba memecahkan teka-teki..., "

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh, Tobio menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan menatap buku ditangan, buku ini?, bukankah buku ini adalah buku yang mereka temukan dikamar [Maria Rossfield].

" ketemu! "

Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang berseru senang, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan menyentuh sebuah simbol unik dilangit rak buku itu, Tobio membulatkan sedikit matanya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku ditangan Naruto..., sirkuit otak Tobio hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk memahami maksud Naruto...,

" jadi begitu, ini yang kau maksud dengan 'memecahkan teka-teki', sial kau selangkah didepanku, Naruto. "

Naruto menatap Tobio dengan seringai diwajahnya, " aku rasa itu karena aku lebih pintar darimu, Tobio. " ucap Naruto, Tobio hanya bisa mendengus karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya...,

" sudahlah, lebih baik bantu aku menyelesaikan urutan dibuku ini, kita berpacu dengan waktu..., "

" ya, aku tahu, jelaskan caranya padaku, aku akan membantumu. "

" heh~, tentu..., "

Naruto menjelaskan pada Tobio bagaimana cara memecahkan Teka-Teki ini, Tobio mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum ia mengangguk paham ketika Naruto menyelesaikan...,

" ini mudah, kita selesaikan dengan cepat..., "

Naruto mengangguk dan dengan cepat keduanya bergerak untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang ada dibuku itu..., setelah beberapa saat mereka hampir menemukan semua simbol unik dan menekannya, hanya tinggal satu lagi simbol sebelum mereka berdua menyelesaikan teka-teki ini...,

" jadi, dimana letak simbol yang terakhir?. "

Tanya Tobio menatap Naruto yang tengah melihat buku ditangannya dengan serius, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dibuku itu semua urutan sudah benar, lalu apa yang salah?..., Naruto mencoba menatap buku itu dengan seksama sebelum matanya menajam ketika melihat daerah kusam yang ia duga sebagai bekas keringat jatuh, Naruto mencoba menyentuh daerah itu sebelum ia terdiam, mungkin ini, tapi yang benar saja didunia abad pertengahan seperti ini ada teknik ini?...,

Naruto berjalan kearah meja dimana tempat Shaga biasa duduk Naruto mengambil air mineral yang biasanya Shaga simpan dilaci meja-nya, dan ada..., Tobio yang melihat Naruto menuangkan air keatas kain yang ada disaku kantungnya yang biasa dijadikan hiasan itu...,

" Naruto?, apa yang kau lakukan?. "

" aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu, Tobio. "

Ucap Naruto melirik kearah Tobio dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya, Naruto menempelkan kain yang telah basah dengan air itu diatas permukaan kertas dengan lembut..., perlahan diatas kertas itu tercetak samar sebuah gambar yang menyerupai sebuah bunga mawar dan kalimat..., Tobio yang ada dibelakang Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya melihat hal itu, sebuah gambar dan kalimat tersembunyi dibalik kertas?..., bagaimana hal itu bisa dilakukan?..., terlebih bagaimana Naruto mengetahui cara untuk menemukan gambar itu.

" bunga mawar?, "

Naruto bergumam pelan ketika ia melihat gambar yang ada disana, sebelum ia menatap kesekeliling dengan pandangan intens, tidak ada bunga mawar dimanapun...,

' Master, jika kau mencari lambang bunga mawar, bukankah cap stemp perpustakaan berlambang Mawar?. '

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum ia menatap kearah cap stempel yang tergeletak disamping buku super tebal milik Shaga, Naruto mengambil cap stempel itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan intens, benar ini lambang mawar..., Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kebuku diatas meja dan membaca kalimat disana...,

" satu putar kekanan, dua putaran kekiri dan satu putaran penuh kekanan..., uhm?, apa maksudnya ini?. "

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah Stempel yang ada disana, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cap stempel ditangannya..., mungkinkah..., Naruto berjalan dan menatap Stempel disana sebelum ia melihat penutup stempel itu dan disana terlihat lambang yang sama seperti yang ada dicap...,

Naruto mencoba menaruh cap stempel diatas lambang stempel itu dan mendorongnya pelan, ' cklek ', Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia memutar cap itu satu putar kekanan, dua putar kekiri dan satu putaran penuh kekanan...,

Grrrt!

Tepat setelah itu sebuah suara yang cukup keras berbunyi, Naruto dan Tobio berbalik dan seketika mereka berdua dibuat takjub ketika rak-rak tiba-tiba bergerak dengan acak, Naruto dan Tobio menatap kagum hal itu mereka berdua baru pertama kali melihat hal yang seperti ini..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya rak-rak itu berhenti bergerak, dan sedetik kemudian pintu masik perpustakaan terangkat keatas dan dari bawah pintu perpustakaan muncul pintu berukuran besar berwarna putih kusam...,

Naruto dan Tobio menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka menatap kearah pintu itu, keduanya berjalan dengan pelan dan dengan kompak membuka pintu putih itu, mereka berdua disambut oleh sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan luas, Naruto dan Tobio kembali dibuat kagum ketika ia melihat dua buah patung besar yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah teracung keatas.

" wow, aku baru tahu tempat seperti ini ada di Academy ini?. "

Naruto menatap kesekeliling menatap interior tempat ini, sampai pandangan Naruto terkunci pada sebuah batu menjulang tinggi dengan sebuah tulisan tepat menempel di dinding diantara kedua patung itu , prasasti?, Naruto berjalan mendekati batu itu dan membaca kalimat yang ada diprasasti itu..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat bacaan disana, bukankah ini kanji jepang?.

" bagaimana Naruto?, apa kau bisa membacanya?. "

Tobio muncul disamping Naruto dan mengatakan itu dengan mata menatap Prasasti didepannya, Naruto menoleh kesampjng dan menatap Tobio sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

" sedikit..., mari kita lihat, uhm..., [ cahaya yang mengusir kegelapan dan kegelapan yang menelan cahaya, dua unsur yang berlawanan namun saling melengkapi, layaknya cahaya dan bayangan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, yin dan yang, ketika menyatu akan menjadi keharmonisan], begitulah yang tertulis disana..., "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat kanji itu, cahaya dan kegelapan?, cahaya dan bayangan?, apa maksudnya ini..., Tobio yang ada disebelah Naruto juga berpikiran hal yang sama..., ditengah keheningan tiba-tiba, suara yang cukup keras bergema disana, Naruto dan Tobio saling memunggungi dan menatap keasal suara, tepat dibawah patung besar itu tercipta sebuah lubang layaknya pintu..., tak sampai disitu kembali suara yang agak kasar terdengar namun kali ini suara itu muncul didekat kedia pemuda itu yang langsung melompat menjauh...,

Naruto dan Tobio waspada ketika tiba-tiba lantai memisahkan diri dan dari lantai itu naik sebuah batu layaknya pilar sepinggang orang dewasa, Naruto dan Tobio menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya berjalan mendekati pilar batu itu, Naruto dan Tobio menatap dua buah lubang berukuran sebesar bola takraw diatas pilar itu...,

Naruto menatap kebawah pilar ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan disana, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan membaca tulisan itu...,

" [ketenangan jiwa dan raga akan menuntunmu menuju keharmonisan batin], apa maksudnya ini?. "

Naruto bergumam selagi Tobio menatap kearah kedua pintu yang ada dibawah patung besar itu, sebelum ia menatap dua lubang diatas pilar itu, Tobio terdiam sejenak sebelum pandangan Tobio teralih pada Naruto.

" Naruto, aku rasa kita harus menemukan benda yang sesuai dengan lubang ini, aku rasa..., "

Ucap Tobio sedikit ragu, Naruto menatap Tobio sebelum ia bangkit sebelum ia menatap dua lubang diatas pillar itu, Naruto menatap Tobio.

" aku rasa benda yang akan melengkapi pilar ini ada dikedua pintu itu, kita berpencar lagi..., kau pintu kiri, aku pintu kanan..., "

" aku mengerti. "

Naruto dan Tobio berpisah dan bergegas memasukin pintu yang sudah ditentukan.

\- Tobio Side -

Setelah melewati pintu Tobio dibuat terdiam ketika ia melihat sebuah ruangan persegi panjang kedepan, ruangan itu dipenuhi lubang-lubang sebesar kepalan tangan, didinding, langit-langit dan lantai..., Tobio menatap hal itu sebelum pandangannya terarah kedepan dimana ia melihat dari kejauhan sesuatu yang berkilauan..,

" itukan..., "

Tobio menajamkan penglihatannya dan ia menemukan sebuah mutiara berukuran sebesar bola takraw berwarna ungu gelap diatas sebuah bantal empuk berwarna merah, Tobio menatap hal itu sejenak, mungkinkah mutiara itu benda yang cocok dipilar itu?...

" maa, tidak ada salahnya mencoba..., "

Tobio melangkah kedepan namun baru saja ia mengambil satu langkah tiba-tiba instingnya menjerit dan membuat Tobio langsung melompat mundur, tepat setelah itu tombak-tombak tajam mencuat dari lubang itu..., Tobio menatap ngeri tombak tajam yang perlahan kembali kedalam...,

" sial, ini berbahaya..., "

Tobio menelan ludah kasar sebelum ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap kedepan, Tobio menatap intens seluruh tempat itu mencari sesuatu yang janggal sebelum ia menemukan sebuah simbol hewan, tidak hanya satu melainkan 9 hewan dengan jumlah ekor yang berbeda-beda disana..., Tobio terdiam, simbol ini, bukan ini merupakan Simbol dari Ancient Divine Beast?..., hewan surgawi yang memiliki legenda masing-masing?...,

" simbol ini?, mungkinkah?. "

Tobio bergumam sebelum ia melirik kearah simbol hewan berbentuk tanuki dengan satu ekor disana..., Tobio terdiam sebelum ia dengan ragu-ragu menapakan kakinya kesimbol itu dan hasilnya?, tidak terjadi apapun..., Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis...,

" ini mudah..., "

Tobio bergumam selagi melompat simbol Ancient Divine Beast satu persatu sampai akhirnya ia sampai ditempat dimana Mutiara besar itu berada, Tobio tersenyum dan mengambil Mutiara itu namun ketika tangan Tobio menyentuh Mutiara itu tiba-tiba Mutiara itu bersinar terang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah aura hitam keunguan yang langsung melesat dan masuk kedalam tubuh Tobio...,

" Ugh!, ap-apa ini!, tu-tubuhku sakit, sa-sangat sakit..., "

Tobio meringis ketika ia merasakan seperti seluruh urat ditubuhnya dirobek dengan paksa, rasanya sakit, sangat sakit!. Tobio berusaha bertahan karena ia tahu jika ia pingsan ia akan langsung meledak dan tewas seketika...,

Setelah beberapa menit, Aura hitam keunguan itu perlahan menyerap kedalam tubuh Tobio dan menghilang, Tobio jatuh berlutut, deru nafasnya memburu hebat, Tobio menenangkan deru Nafasnya, tanpa Tobio sadari iris mata Tobio berubah warna menjadi emas vertikal layaknya hewan buas sebelum irisnya matanya kembali seperti semula...,

" hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., Mi-Miya kau berhutang padaku..., "

Gumam Tobio sebelum ia bangkit dan berbalik ketika ia berbalik ia terdiam ketika dari lantai muncul sesuatu kabut berwarna hitam, tak lama setelah itu kabut menghilang dan memunculkan makhluk bertubuh hitam dengan satu mata sebesar mangkok yang bersinar merah menusuk, tidak ada hidung atau mulut disana..., tidak hanya satu melainkan puluhan...,

" hah~, sudahku duga tadi itu terlalu mudah, aku rasa peregangan sedikit tak masalah bukan?. "

Tobio menghela nafas sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya kesamping dan seketika aura berwarna hitam berkumpul sebelum memanjang dan memadat menjadi sebuah short sword..., dan sedetik kemudian Tobio langsung melesat kedalam kumpulan Makhluk hitam itu...,

\- Naruto Side -

" ini terlalu hening..., "

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi melangkah melewati lorong panjang yang agak besar dengan langkah , Ophis mengangguk setuju dari [Library World].

' ne, Master..., apa kau tidak merasa aneh. '

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Ophis lewat Mind Link, " aneh?, tentang apa?. " tanya Naruto, buku berukuran kecil muncul didada Naruto dan bersinar kerlap-kerlip.

' tentang tempat ini dan teka-teki diperpustakaan sebelumnya, bukankah aneh?, bagaimana bisa [Maria Rossfield] menemukan tempat ini-, tidak, abaikan itu bagaimana bisa ia memecahkan teka-teki yang ada diperpustakaan, aku tidak akan percaya jika [Maria Rossfield] menemukannya atas dasar ketidaksengajaan!, dilihat dari manapun itu sulit dipercaya jika dia menemukan tempat ini karena ketidaksengajaan!..., '

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Ophis ada benarnya, ini aneh..., Naruto membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk memecahkan teka-teki diperpustakaan, tapi itu karena ia memiliki ingatan miliknya didunia sebelum hingga ia bisa dengan mudah memecahkan teka-teki ini, tapi [Maria Rossfield]?, bagaimana caranya ia memecahkan teka-teki rumit untuk menemukan ruangan ini-, tidak, lupakan itu..., bagaimana ia menemukan teka-teki untuk menemukan tempat ini..., apa dia tidak sengaja menemukannya?, tidak, bukan itu..., apa dia dituntun oleh seseorang untuk menemukan semua ini?...,

" setelah kau menyinggungnya, aku juga berpikir jika ini aneh. "

' benarkan?, ini mulai mencurigakan-, '

Grasak!

Naruto dan Ophis terdiam ketika sebuah suara masuk ketelinga mereka, Naruto berbalik dan menatap kebelakang, iris shappirenya menajam mencari asal suara, tidak ada apapun..., Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya...,

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa waktu akhirnya Naruto melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari kejauhan, Naruto menajamkan penglihatanya dan terlihatlah benda yang bersinar itu adalah sebuah mutiara berwarna putih cerah sebesar bola takraw duduk manis diatas bantalan mewah berwarna merah...,

Benda itu..., tidak salah lagi...,

Naruto berjalan mendekati mutiara itu namun baru saja ia mengambil langkah pertama tiba-tiba sebuah kabut ungu memuncul diatas lantai, dan dari kabut itu perlahan muncul skeleton dengan Armor dan senjata perang lengkap..., tidak hanya satu namun puluhan!...,

" Ophis?, Pilihan?. "

' uhm?, apa ya?..., ah!, serang langsung!. '

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis dan dengan cepat ia menjulurkan tangannya kesamping dan seketika sebuah lingkaran berwarna Shappire muncul dan dari dalam keluar gagang pedang yang langsung ditarik keluar...,

" usulan yang bagus..., dan aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menguji pedang baruku..., "

Naruto berkata selagi menarik Katana yang terbuat dari Orichaclum ore, mineral yang kuat dan ringan..., suara yang mengintimidasi dari gesekan sarung katana dan katana bergema diruangan itu.

Skeleton-Skeleton itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihatnya menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan tangan mengenggam kuat katana...,

Iaigiri!

Naruto melakukan tebasan cepat dan memotong skeleton didepannya, tak henti sampai disana Naruto melakukan tebasan menyamping dan memotong Skeleton kedua...,

Naruto mengalirkan Mana kepedang katana miliknya hingga energi tipis menyelimuti seluruh katana miliknya dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melakukan tebasan Horizontal.

[Original Style : Great Wave]

pedar tipis melesat dengan cepat dan memotong para Skeleton memusnahkan mereka semua, Naruto menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia memasukan kembali katana miliknya dipinggang kanannya...,

' sepertinya, [Great Wave], merupakan Magic tingkat menengah, Master..., dilihat dari bagaimana itu memotong dan musnahkan kumpulan Skeleton itu, aku akan mengatakan keputusan yang tepat mencurinya dari D..., '

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia mencuri teknik ini, atau lebih tepatnya mencuri Konsep teknik dari Assassin yang ia kalahkan di reruntuhan kota Lotus...,

" benar, selain kerusakan yang ditimbulkan cukup besar, Magic ini berguna untuk memotong musuh dari jarak menengah..., "

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi ia melangkah mendekati Mutiara itu, Naruto menatap sejenak Mutiara putih bersih yang bersinar cujup terang itu, ia dengan ragu-ragu mengambil mutiara itu dan...,

" aku baru sadar, Mutiara sangat cantik?. "

' ummu, itu terlihat cantik..., '

" yosh!, saatnya kembali..., "

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dengan pelan, tanpa Naruto sadari Mutiara dan katana dipinggang Naruto bersinar terang sedetik sebelum meredup kembali...,

\- change scene -

" yo, kau nampak kacau, nee, Tobio. "

" berisik!, kau tidak tahu apa yang aku hadapi didalam sana!. "

Tobio menunjuk dan berteriak kesal kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah, 'heh~, benarkah?.' plus sebuah seringai meremehkan diwajahnya, ya, Tobio tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruro karena penampilannya memang kacau, baju miliknya sedikit robek akibat cakar tajam makhluk sialan itu..., Tobio mendengus kesal

" lupakan saja, bagaimana?, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?. "

Naruto dengan wajah penuh kemenangan menunjukan sebuah Mutiara putih redup ditangannya, Tobio menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia mengeluarkan Mutiara berwarna ungu gelap ditangannya...,

Naruto dan Tobio tanpa banyak waktu meletakan kedua Mutiara itu keatas lubang dipillar itu, dan sedetik kemudian kedua Mutiara itu bersinar terang dan suara keraspun terdengar..., Naruto dan Tobio mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika melihat Prasasti besar itu bergetar dan terbelah lalu terpisah satu sama lain...,

Pintu?

Naruto dan Tobio menatap kedepan dimana dari Prasasti besar itu terlihat sebuah pintu kayu berukiran unik, Naruto dan Tobio menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya berjalan membuka pintu itu...,

Sesampai didalam kedua pemuda itu disambut oleh sebuah suarangan luas dengan beberapa pillar yang menopang langit-langit, Naruto dan Tobio menatap kesekeliling sebelum pandangan mereka terkunci pada sebuah altar batu berbentuk persegi panjang, ada sekitar sepuluh lilin disekitar altar dengan api biru muda yang berkobar diatas lilin itu..., tepat disana terdapat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang terbaring diatas Altar, ya, perempuan itu adalah Asama Miya.

" Miya!..., "

Tobio berlari cepat kearah Miya dengan Naruto mengikuti disampingnya, namun saat mereka hampir mencapai Miya sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghalangi dan menyengat mereka dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi!...,

Zrrrrrt!

Baik Naruto maupun Tobio terhempas kebelakang ketika sesuatu menghalangi mereka dan menyengat mereka berdua, Naruto dan Tobio meringis sakit sebelum mereka bangkit dan menatap kedepan, pandangan mereka terarah kebawah dan terlihatlah kumpulan simbol unik yang bersinar dan tersusun dengan rapi mengelilingi tempat Miya..., Ophis mengerutkan dahinya menatap kumpulan simbol unik itu...,

' Rune?. '

Ophis bergumam pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah bingung...,

" Kau tahu sesuatu tentang 'penghalang' ini, Ophis?. "

Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan dari Ophis yang melayang turun dan menapakan kaki tanpa alas kakinya itu kelantai [Library World], pandangan Ophis terus menatap kearah Rune yang bersinar redup itu...,

' aku mengetahuinya, Master. Rune Magic adalah sebuah Magic yang didasarkan pada pengabungan Aksara sihir yang rumit, jika seseorang menguasai Rune Magic maka ia bisa menjadi menakutkan contohnya penghalangan ini, ini tidak akan hancur sampai kita mengalahkan pemiliknya atau menghancurkannya dengan cara menggunakan Rune penghancur yang sama kuatnya..., '

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Ophis, jadi pilihan yang mereka punya hanya itu, mengalahkan orang yang membuat ini atau menghancurkan Rune ini dengan Rune Magic yang sama kuatnya?...,

" Ophis, apa kau tahu Rune untuk menghancurkannya?. "

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengeleng kecil meskipun ia tahu Masternya tidak akan melihatnya.

' aku..., aku tidak mengetahuinya, Master. Maaf..., "

Ucap Ophis dengan nada rendah, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melirik kearah Tobio yang nampaknya masih terpaku dengan simbol disekitar Miya...,

" tidak, Ophis. Kau tidak salah, jadi jangan minta maaf, mengerti?. "

' ta-tapi, Master..., '

" Ophis!..., "

' ha'i, Master '

Naruto terdiam sejenak, otak cerdas miliknya berputar cepat, nampaknya tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah Tobio yang tengah terpaku menatap Rune Magic itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah tangan terulur padanya, Tobio menatap Naruto sebelum ia menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

" ini nampaknya akan sulit, Naruto. Kita harus menghancurkan penghalang ini untuk bisa menyelamatkan Miya..., "

Ucap Tobio, Naruto mengangguk.

" ya, ini akan sulit tapi bukan berarti mustahil dilakukan, kita akan menghancurkan penghalang ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum kita bisa menyelamatkan Miya..., "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

" ya tapi bagaimana caranya, Penghalang itu nampak sulit dihancurkan..., "

" hanya ada dua pilihan, menghancurkannya dengan Rune Magic penghancur atau-, "

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika ia merasakan Bahaya, tidak hanya Naruto namun Tobio juga merasakan hal yang sama, tanpa banyak waktu lagi keduanya segera melompat kebelakang.

Dooom!

Suara dentuman kecil bergema diruangan itu, Naruto dan Tobio langsung menatap keasal suara dentuman dan seketika iris mata mereka melebar sedikit melihat sesuatu yang nampaknya seperti sulur hitam menancap ditengah kawah kecil, sulur itu nampak berdetak kecil layaknya memiliki kehidupan...,

Naruto dan Tobio mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping dan tepat didepan pintu masuk melayang sesosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, iris mata berwarna merah menusuk nampak jelas disana..., melihat Makhluk itu kedua mata Naruto dan Tobio membulat sempurna...,

" Shadow The Reaper..., "

" Maria..., Rossfield..., "

And cut~

Krik..., krik..., krik..., uhm?, ada apa?...,

" ngapain dicut pas lagi mau klimaks, Author keparat!, cari mati lu!. "

O-Oi!, ka-kalem, Reader-san..., tenang, oke, tenang! Dan letakan Golok dan senjata tajam kalian, ah dan juga senjata api itu letakan!?..., kalian ingin memulai Great War!?...,

Hah~, yo!, ketemu lagi dengan saya, Phantom!, bagaimana chapter kali ini?, aku harap tidak membosankan dan aneh, chapter ini aku buat dengan mengabungkan beberapa unsur film yang lumayan terkenal (mungkin), mulai dari The Mummy Return, Harry potter, dan Devil May Cry 3, jika kalian pernah nonton dan memainkan Game Devil May Cry kalian pasti tahu dimana aku meletakan inspirasi dari game menakjubkan itu...,

Kedua, uhm..., sebenarnya chapter ini memakan 12k word, dan karena membosankan jika terlalu panjang maka aku cut!, dan Voila!, jadilah dua chapter khukhukhu~, aku akan mengup-nya ketika aku merasa semuanya telah siap...,

Ketiga, setelah menutup Arc Maria ini, aku akan membuat Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata-chan, wow!, aku dapat mendengar suara NHL disana!, yosh, yosh..., kalian tidak marah padaku karena Hinata akan ku buat Out of Character yang menurutku begitu kental..., dan juga chapter depan Naruto akan pulang kekampung halamannya karena suatu hal..., ya, jika itu masih sempat kubuat sebelum pergi hehehe~

Keempat, masalah Pairing, khukhukhu~, bukankah tidak menarik jika pasangan sejati-nya tanpa ada yang menghalanginya?, aku akan membuat Naruto mendapatkan banyak ujian sebelum mendapatkan True Pairingnya, aku juga akan meningkatkan interaksi antara Naruto dengan para gadis dific ini hingga membuatnya terlihat layaknya harem yang bisa saja semu dan bisa saja nyata..., maa, intinya pairing masih samar, entah itu Shaga-chan, Arthuria-chan, Kaguya-chan, Kyubi-chan Hinata-chan! atau bisa saja Gabriel-chan!..., atau bisa juga Kushina-chan, [nge-NTR bapaknya!] :v..., ya nantikan saja perkembangan dichapter-chapter yang akan datang...,

Dan terakhir jika ada Typo dichapter kali ini, katakan dibagian mana itu dan aku akan segera mengeditnya dan me Replace ulang!, sehingga bisa membuat fic ini bersih dari Typo-Typo menyebalkan..., itu juga berlaku dichapter sebelumnya!..., tentu saja aku juga melakukannya dan yeah, aku juga mendapatkan banyak yang Typo dichapter 8-10, jadi akan aku hilangkan secara perlahan..., ya, setidaknya bantulah Author gaje ini menghapus Typo-Typo menyebalkan itu...,

Yosh!, karena sudah semua maka sampai jumpa dichapter potongan dari chapter ini!, see you next time, Minna-san..., Jaa ne!.

Phantom Out!

 **Spesial Thanks untuk kalian para pembaca setia Fic 'Dua' milikku ini, baik yang mem-Fav, mem-Fol, dan me-Review fic gaje ini, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar dan sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian, karena tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada untuk melanjutkan Ficku ini..., dan tetaplah nantikan fic gaje ini!...,**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 15

Maria Rossfield, seorang siswi Knight yang dikatakan berbakat karena kemampuan berpedang miliknya kini melayang didepan Namikaze Naruto dan Tobio Ikuse...

Naruto memasang sikap waspada dengan tangan menarik pelan Katana dipinggangnya, Tobio disebelah Naruto juga mulai menciptakan pedang dengan aura hitam keunguan miliknya.

Ketiganya terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain, Naruto dan Tobio sadar betul jika mereka salah mengambil tindakan maka kematianlah bayarannya.

sulur yang sebelumnya menancap ditanah perlahan tercabut dari tanah dan bergerak dengan menjijikan kembali kebalik jubah Maria..., Keheningan berlangsung beberapa saat, sampai Maria melesat cepat kearah keduanya...,

Naruto yang melihat Maria melesat langsung mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya ke Katana dan melakukan tebasan Vertikal kearah Maria, sama halnya dengan Naruto, Tobio melakukan tebasan Horizontal hingga terlihatlah dua pedar energi tipis yang membentuk Cross Slash melesat kearah Maria..., namun Cross Slash milik Tobio dan Naruto hanya melewati tubuh Maria begitu saja...,

Naruto dan Tobio langsung waspada ketika Maria mengeluarkan empat sulur dari balik punggungnya, keempat sulur itu melesat kearah mereka berdua dengan cepat, Tidak ingin terluka, Tobio menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, sementara Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Dentuman keras bergema disana, keempat Sulur hitam itu tertancap dilantai cukup dalam, Naruto yang masih diudara segera mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya ke Katana ditangannya lalu dengan cepat melakukan tebasan Horizontal yang dengan cepat melepaskan sebuah pedar tipis yang langsung memotong dua sulur disana..., disaat yang sama, Tobio sudah memotong dua sulur didekatnya dengan cepat.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas Ekspresi dibalik jubah hitam itu, dan hanya melihat sepasang mata merah yang menusuk.

Maria menarik kembali sulur miliknya dan menatap keempatnya dengan ekspersi tak terbaca dibalik tudung jubah-nya itu..., Maria mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto serta Tobio yang menatap balik dengan pandangan datar..., tiba-tiba dari balik jubah hitam itu terlihat sesuatu yang mendesak keluar, dari sana terlihat sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sebagai sulur hitam namun kali ini ukurannya lebih besar.

jika yang sebelumnya berukuran seperti bambu, maka ini seperti Batang Kayu pohon yang berusia puluhan Tahun..., tidak hanya satu namun dua..., kondisi bertambah buruk ketika keempat sulur yang sudah terpotong perlahan beregenerasi seperti semula...,

" ini akan sulit..., "

Tobio bergumam selagi menatap Maria yang berdiri dengan dua Sulur besar itu sebagai kakinya, keempat suluh itu bergerak menjijikan disekitar Maria..., Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menempatkan Katana disamping pelipisnya.

" aku akan membuka celah, kau serang dia saat itu juga..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Tobio menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan..., melihat Tobio mengangguk tanpa banyak waktu Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat...,

Maria yang melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya menyerang Naruto dengan keempat sulur miliknya, Naruto memejamkan mata kanan-nya sebelum perlahan terbuka dan menunjukan Mata sihir miliknya.

[Belial Eye's]

Dalam penglihatan [Belial Eye's], Naruto dapat melihat jalur serangan Maria sepuluh detik kedepan, berkat hal itu Naruto menghindari keempat sulur itu dan memotongnya dengan cepat...,

Ketika jarak sudah mulai menipis, Naruto melakukan tebasan kearah Dua sulur besar itu dengan cepat namun Maria berhasil menghindar dan mengarahkan Sulur besar itu kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya mengangkat Katananya keatas dengan cepat.

Booom!

Krak!

Tanah dipijakan Naruto retak akibat tekanan kuat dari Maria, Naruto meringis pelan ketika ia merasakan kedua kakinya mulai bergetar..., tidak sampai disana, dari arah kanan sulur satu lagi melesat cepat berniat meremukan rusuk kanan Naruto.

" Tobio!, sekarang!. "

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Sulur diatasnya dan melompat kesamping..., tepat setelah itu Tobio membuka matanya, disekitar tubuh Tobio Aura hitam keunguan menari dengan ganas...,

" Original Style..., "

Tobio mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang aura miliknya yang memancarkan aura gila..., dengan cepat Tobio menurunkan pedanya...,

" ..., Shadow End!. "

Slaaaash!?

pedar energi hitam keunguan melesat dengan cepat dan menelan Maria dalam kegelapan pekat, pedar energi itu terus bergerak dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya menghilang ketika sudah mencapai jarak puluhan meter dari posisi Tobio..., dan tidak menyisakan apapun disana.

Naruto terdiam melihat garis besar tercipta dilantai, aura hitam keunguan masih terlihat berkobar dipinggiran garis yang diciptakan Tobio disana...,

' itu... lebih kuat dari teknik [Original Style : Great Wave] milikmu master... kemampuan penghancur-nya berada ditingkat yang berbeda... '

Ophis berucap pelan selagi ia melihat semua lewat sesuatu yang semacam layar didepannya, Naruto terdiam sejenak, memang benar kekuatan penghancurnya lebih besar dari teknik [Great Wave]..., Naruto akui itu, tapi... Pandangan Naruto terarah pada Tobio yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat berat dan juga wajahnya dipenuhi keringat...,

' beban yang diterima juga besar, '

Ophis bergumam pelan, Naruto mengangguk pelan, ini sama seperti teknik [Martial Art : Seiryuu] miliknya, daya penghancurnya luar biasa namun beban yang diterima tubuh juga besar...,

" pisau bermata dua, kah?..., "

pepatah yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan [Shadow End] dan [Martial Art : Seiryuu], Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Tobio yang masih menenangkan deru nafas-nya, ia memasukan kembali katana miliknya. untuk teknik yang hebat dibutuhkan bayaran yang tidak sedikit...,

Ketika Naruto sudah mengambil tiga langkah tiba-tiba iris matanya membulat ketika tepat dibelakang Tobio sepasang mata merah menusuk menyala dengan terang..., sebuah sulur hitam menari disebelah Maria dengan menjijikan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu berlari cepat...,

" Tobio!, dibelakangmu!. "

Jleb!

Tubuh Tobio menegang ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya, pandangan Tobio terarah kebawah dan terlihatlah sebuah benda berwarna hitam mencuat dari perutnya..., darah segar perlahan mengalir disudut bibir Tobio...,

" Chough!..., "

Tobio memuntahkan sedikit darah ketika tubuhnya terangkat keudara, Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika Maria menarik sulurnya kebelakang dan dengan tidak manusiawi Tobio dihempaskan kelantai dengan kuat hingga membuat Tobio melesat dan menbentur tanah dengan kuat...,

Booom!

" Tobio!?..., "

Dentuman keras bergema disana, Naruto langsung berlari ketempat Tobio tergeletak, ditengah kawah berukuran kecil Tobio tergeletak..., darah merembes dibawah tubuh Tobio..,

" Tobio!..., bertahanlah kawan!. "

Naruto membalik tubuh Tobio dan menepuk wajahnya, Tobio membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan lemah...,

" Na..., Naruto..., "

" diam!, jangan banyak bicara!. "

Naruto menekan luka Tobio dibagian perut untuk menahan pendarahannya namun darah keluar dari sela tangan Naruto...,

' luka yang dia derita cukup parah, Organ Vitalnya terluka..., dan darahnya terus berkurang..., hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia..., '

Ophis bergumam pelan melihat Masternya yang tengah melepaskan pakaiannya dan memakainya untuk menutup luka Tobio..., Naruto terus menekan luka itu namun sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tobio yang tersenyum lemah kearahnya.

" cukup Naruto..., percuma saja..., *Chough*..., Naruto..., berjanjilah..., berjanjilah padaku..., kau akan menyelamatkan Miya apapun yang terjadi..., berjanjilah..., *Chough* kau akan menyelamatkan Miya..., "

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia memasang wajah pedih dan mengangguk pelan, Tobio tersenyum.

" lakukan demiku..., Naruto..., selamatkan lah Miya..., "

Perlahan kelopak mata Tobio menutup, Naruto menatap pedih hal itu, kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajah Naruto..., Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat..., ini terjadi lagi..., untuk kedua kalinya ia kehilangan orang yang bisa ia panggil Sahabat didepan matanya..., Naruto meremas tangan Tobio dengan erat, sedetik kemudian ia terhenti ketika ia merasakan denyut nadi lemah Tobio, orang ini belum mati...,

" Ophis, apa ada Magic yang bisa menyembuhkan cidera seperti ini?. "

' Master..., aku dulu mempunyai buku yang memuat tentang Magic penyembuhan lengkap, namun..., '

Ophis membalas dengan nada pelan, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum miris, begitu rupanya isi buku itu menghilang...,

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Naruto tersadar dari dunianya ketika ia mendengar suara gongongan anjing, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan disana terlihat seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam berlari kearahnya..., anjing kecil itu terlihat berhenti didepan tubuh Tobio dan menatap Tobio dengan wajah sedih, telinga dan ekor miliknya turun kebawah..., sepertinya Anjing kecil itu terlihat tengah bersedih.

Naruto menatap Anjing itu dalam diam, rupanya Anjing kecil itu memiliki hubungan dengan Tobio.. , Anjing itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Tobio dan naik kedada Tobio..., Anjing itu menatap wajah Tobio yang mulai kehilangan Rona hidup, dengan gerakan pelan Anjing kecil itu menyentuhkan dahinya kedahi Tobio...,

Sriing~

Dalam sekejap sebuah lingkaran Magic tercipta dikepala anjing kecil itu dan dari lingkaran magic itu keluar cahaya yang langsung menyelimuti tubuh Tobio dengan lembut, Naruto menatap hal iti sebelum pandangan teralih kearah luka diperut Tobio, mata Shappire Naruto melebar ketika melihat Luka diperut Tobio perlahan tertutup seolah-olah tengah menonton rekaman video yang dimundurkan...,

" ini..., "

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, lidahnya terasa keluh, hal yang ia saksikan didepannya luar biasa menakjubkan..., setelah beberapa saat anjing kecil itu menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Tobio lalu memberikan sapuan lidah kasih sayang sekali sebelum anjing itu berbalik dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan seolah mencari tahu, setelah beberapa saat pandangannya terarah pada Maria yang melayang membelakangi lingkaran Rune seolah-olah ia memproitaskan dirinya untuk melindungi tubuh barunya..., Tiba-tiba Anjing itu mengeram marah, dan menyalak galak...,

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Anjing itu terus menyalak keras sebelum pandangan Anjing itu terarah pada Naruto, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Guk, Guk, Guk.

Naruto menatap hal itu bingung, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika Anjing kecil didepannya seperti sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

' kau teman, Master bukan?. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan makhluk itu, akan aku pinjamkan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkannya..., begitulah yang dia katakan. '

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ophis lewat Mind Link, " Ophis, kau bisa mengerti bahasa Anjing?. " tanya Naruto.

' entah, aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku bisa mengerti bahasa hewan. '

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Anjing kecil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mendalam..., Naruto melihat tekad baja dibalik mata Anjing kecil ini..., Naruto bangkit dan menepuk pantatnya.

" baiklah, mohon bantuannya!..., "

Guk!, Guk!, Guk!.

' Jin!, panggil aku Jin!, itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Masterku!..., itulah yang dia katakan. '

" baiklah, mohon Bantuannya, Jin. "

Guk!

' serahkan padaku!..., itulah yang dia katakan. '

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Anjing bernama Jin itu bersinar terang hingga memenuhi ruangan dengan cahayanya, Naruto menutup matanya..., perlahan cahaya terang meredup dan menghilang, Naruto membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah pedang berwarna hitam dengan aura hitam pekat yang menyelimutinya, Naruto menatap kagum pedang yang melayang didekatnya itu..., berbeda dengan Naruto, Ophis justru terkejut melihat pedang itu...,

' Canis..., Canis Lykaon..., '

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar gumaman Ophis, Canis..., Lykaon?, apa itu?...,

' Ma..., Master, Canis Lykaon adalah salah satu dari Divine Weapon atau biasa dikenal sebagai senjata pembunuh Tuhan, Longinus. didunia ini Longinus hanya ada tiga belas, dan Canis Lykaon adalah salah satunya, The Dark Blade, pedang yang sanggup membuat seluruh dunia tertelan dalam kegelapan, [Inugami of Black Blade]..., Canis Lykaon..., itulah pedang itu. '

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, tiga belas senjata pembunuh Tuhan!, dan dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari ketiga belas senjata tersebut!, Canis Lykaon..., pedang hitam yang sanggup menelan dunia dalam kegelapan sungguh kekuatan yang gila!..., dan melihat bagaimama terkejutnya Ophis maka senjata ini pasti sangat luar biasa!.

Pedang hitam itu perlahan turun dan jatuh tepat ditangan Naruto, Naruto menatap pedang itu sejenak dan ia merasakan suatu kekuatan perlahan mengalir kedalam tubuhnya...,

' [aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Teman Master. Jadi kalahkan Makhluk itu, balaskan dendam Masterku dan Nona Miya.] '

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dikepalanya, suara seorang perempuan imut yang diperkirakan dimiliki oleh anak usia 10 tahunan..., suara ini?, apakah berasal dari pedang ini?...,

Naruto yang tengah menatap pedang ditangannya tiba-tiba terarah kesamping ketika sebuah cahaya yang lumayan silau bersinar, tepat diatas Miya terbentuk sebuah lingkaran Magic yang berputar dengan pelan, Naruto menatap kearah lingkaran Magic itu dengan intens sebelum irisnya membulat ketika ia menyadari hal itu.

' ya, master..., ritualnya dimulai, lihat api dililin itu melayang kelimgkaran sihir itu..., '

Benar apa yang dikatakan Ophis api pada salah satu dari kesepuluh lilin melayang kelingkaran sihir itu sebelum terserap dan menjadi sebuah simbol unik...,

' ketika semua api dililin itu terserap kelingkaran sihir itu maka kita kalah, Master. '

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Ophis, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..., Naruto memasang wajah serius dan meletakan Jin didepannya dan memasang posisi tempur..., Melihat Naruto dalam posisi menyerang, Maria mengeluarkan dua sulur besar dan empat sulur kecil yang mengeliling sekitar Maria...,

" Jin..., kita akan bertempur, bersiaplah. "

Ucap Naruto, Jin dalam mengeluarkan aura hitam lembut,

' [aku akan membantumu, ini aku berikan salah satu kemampuanku padamu, Teman Master.] '

Naruto terdiam sebelum aura hitam dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang langsung meringis ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ingatan yang masuk dengan paksa keotaknya..., Naruto terdiam dan menatap kearah pedang ditangannya.

" kemampuan ini, sangat hebat..., tapi apa berpengaruh padanya?, dia roh. "

Tanya Naruto lewat Mind link, Ophis yang mendengarnya menceletuk, ' Canis Lykaon adalah Artifek suci, jadi pedang ini bisa melukainya, pasti!. ' ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai kecil.

" kedudukan akan berbeda sekarang..., "

Naruto menatap Maria yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan Waspada, Naruto perlahan melangkah, berlari pelan sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi..., melihat Naruto berlari Maria langsung melesatkan keempat sulur berukuran sebatang bambu kearah Naruto yang dengan cepat mengaktifkan mata Magic miliknya.

[Belial Eye's]

Iris shappire berubah dengan cepat menjadi emas Vertikal, Naruto memfokuskan Mana miliknya dan melihat jalur serangan sulur Maria.

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menghindari sulur pertama, lalu dengan mata emas menyala Naruto menebas sulur kedua yang berniat melukai perutnya, dari arah kanan dan kiri Naruto dua sulur bersiap mencambuk tubuhnya namun dengan cepat Naruto menukar Canis Lykaon ketangan kirinya dan dengan cepat menarik katana dipinggang kanannya.

Ketika jarak kedua sulur itu semakin dekat dengan nice timing Naruto melompat kebelakang dan melakukan tebasan cepat dengan Canis Lykaon dan Katana Oric miliknya membuat kedua sulur itu terpotong dan mengeliat menjijikan dilantai.

Naruto menatap kedepan dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto menajam melihat dua sulur sebesar batang pohon melesat kearahnya, Naruto yang melihatnya melompat mundur namun sebuah sulur mengikat kakinya dan menariknya kebawah, Naruto membulatkan matanya ia melupakan satu sulur!.

' shimatta..., '

Dooom!

Dooom!

Dentuman besar meledak ditempat Naruto, debu dan material lain-nya membumbung tinggi, Maria menatap hal itu dengan Ekspresi tak terbaca..., ia menarik kembali sulurnya dan ia terdiam melihat sebuah kawah berukuran cukup luas disana, itu adalah bukti betapa kuatnya hantaman kedua sulur besar itu, tapi Naruto tidak ada disana.

Maria sedikit menegang ketika ia merasakan nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar dibelakangnya.., dari balik bayangan hitam Maria, Naruto perlahan muncul kepermukaan, iris emas Naruto menyala menakutkan..., dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung menghunuskan pedang Canis Lykaon.

Jleb!

Canis Lykaon menembus tubuh Maria dengan telak, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan datar sebelum bergumam pelan. "Berakhir sudah...," ucap Naruto dan dengan cepat memutar pegangan Canis Lykaon yang sedetik kemudian beberapa pedang langsung mencuat cepat dari tubuh Maria yang tertutup Jubah hitam itu...,

Setelah itu jubah Maria jatuh dan bertengger di Canis Lykaon, sulur-sulur hitam perlahan menguap dan menghilang tanpa bekas, Naruto menghela nafas melihat semua ini sudah berakhir..,

" hah~, akhirnya sele-, "

Deg!

Naruto menegang ketika ia merasakan nafsu membunuh dari depannya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya perlahan bangkit dari balik kegelapan, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan surai putih gaya bob, ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan iris Lime miliknya bersinar dari kegelapan...,

orang itu berjalan keluar dari kegelapan dan kini terlihatlah seorang Bishoujo bertubuh mungil tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar namun nafsu membunuh yang begitu pekat terpancar jelas dari dirinya...,

Naruto terdiam melihat perempuan mungil yang tidak pernah ia lihat itu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat ciri-ciri itu..., bukankah sama persis dengan hantu yang membunuh Kagami no Onna, Mary. hanya saja ia mengenakan pakaian hitam tipis yang menutupi lehernya sampai dadanya dan membiarkan perutnya terbuka..., pandangan Naruto mengarah kebawah dan seketika darah meluncur dari lubang hidungnya

' Hentai..., '

Jleb!

" ap-, ak-aku tidak!, di-dia yang!..., "

' Hentai, Pedofil, Fetish aneh!. '

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

" Ohok!?. "

Naruto serasa ditusuk oleh jarum tepat dihatinya ketika mendengar Ophis berceletuk kejam seperti itu..., Naruto jatuh dengan aura suram mengelilingi tubuhnya, ini bukan salah Ophis menghina Naruto dengan kata-kata kejam secara beruntun itu, itu semua ia lakukan karena Masternya melihat apa yang dipakaian perempuan itu untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya...,

Celana dalam tipis!, sangat tipis berwarna menutupi bagian ter-Rahasia milik para kaum perempuan!, dan Masternya melihat celana dalam itu dengan tatapan mesum!, ini tidak adil, kenapa Masternya lebih tertarik dengan perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian yang tidak senonoh itu!, padahal dulu waktu melihat tubuh telanjang-nya, Masternya tidak beraksi sama sekali!..., padahal tubuhnya dan tubuh perempuan itu tidak berbeda jauh!, dan Ophis cukup yakin jika rupa dan bentuk tubuh-nya lebih menggoda daripada perempuan itu!..., lantas kenapa!, kenapa Masternya tidak..., Ophis langsung menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai dengan kesal, pipinya digembungkan sedikit menandakan jika ia tengah ngambek, meskipun ekspresi datar milik-nya lebih Dominan...,

' Master no baka..., '

" Ohok!..., "

Naruto semakin terpuruk dipojokan dengan aura suram mengelilinginya, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto..., serangan batin yang diterima Naruto berdampak luar biasa untuk jiwanya..., " Op-Ophis...,-chan. I-itu kejam..., " gumam Naruto yang hanya dibalas 'hmph!' dari Ophis.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu perlahan bangkit dari kesuramannya dan menatap kearah perempuan didepannya, Naruto menatap perempuan itu intens, tidak salah lagi, itu Maria Rossfield...,

" sial, ini masih berlanjut. "

Naruto langsung waspada ketika melihat Maria menarik sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya..., sepasang dagger berwarna merah muda pada bilah membuat Dagger itu terlihat indah, Naruto mengangkat Canis Lykaon didepan dadanya...,

' lebih baik, kau kalahkan dia Master, lihat api dililin keempat sudah terserap..., waktumu tinggal 6 menit lagi..., '

Naruto memasang wajah serius, 6 menit..., itu terlalu sebentar, terlebih lagi, Naruto tidak mengetahui satu set kemampuan dari Maria Rossfield ini akan berat...,

Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika dari sekitar Maria perlahan kabut muncul, Kabut itu perlahan menyebar dan menutupi Maria sebelum akhirnya menghilang begitu juga dengan Maria yang lenyap tak berbekas sama sekali...,

Naruto mencoba memperluas indera penglihatannya namun nihil ia tidak bisa melihat Maria dimanapun, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia memfokuskan semua indera yang ia miliki dan seketika iris Naruto melebar ketika ia mendeteksi kehadiran dibelakangnya...,

Naruto berbalik dan dengan refleks yang bagus Naruto menahan sebuah dagger yang berniat menikam jantungnya dengan Canis Lykaon, Naruto mendorong Dagger itu dan melakukan tendangan menyamping namun gagal karena Maria sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil kabut dan lenyap...,

Naruto kembali memfokuskan semua pancar indera yang ia miliki dan mencoba merasakan kehadiran Maria namun nihil, Maria tidak terdeteksi..., Naruto menoleh kesamping ketika ia melihat kabut muncul namun tidak ada apapun disana...,

" tidak salah lagi, membunuh dalam diam..., Maria Rossfield, dia seorang Assassin terlatih..., "

Gumam Naruto, merasakan bahaya dari samping kanannya Naruto menoleh dan benar saja Maria muncul dan mengarahkan Dagger miliknya yang siap menikam kepala Naruto, namun dengan cepat Naruto berhasil mementalkan serangan Maria, Maria yang melihat serangannya gagal langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan dagger satunya keleher Naruto, namun dengan refleks bagus Naruto menghindar dan dengan cepat menangkap tangan Maria dan membantingnya dengan keras!.

Brak!

Naruto mengangkat Canis Lykaon tinggi dan berniat menusuk ketempat dimana jantung Maria berada namun terlambat, kabut menyelimuti Maria dan membuat tusukan Naruto hanya mengenai lantai...,

" sial, ia lolos..., kabut menyebalkan!. "

Naruto mengumpat pelan, Ophis yang melihat Masternya terdiam, Masternya bisa menyentuh wujud Ghoib Maria Rossfield dan membantingnya ketanah dengan keras?...,

' Master..., bagaimana kau melakukannya?, '

" hah?. "

Naruto memekik bodoh ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Ophis yang tiba-tiba dan jujur saja ia tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Ophis ini...,

" apa maksudmu, Ophis?. "

' Master, apa kau tidak sadar kau baru saja melakukan kontak fisik dengan Maria Rossfield, kau bisa menyentuh Roh itu bahkan membantingnya kelantai..., apa kau tidak sadar hal itu?. '

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia mengerti Maksud Ophis, tadi ia bisa menyentuh fisik Maria dan membantingnya kelantai..., tunggu, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?.

Naruto dan Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka berdua menatap kearah Canis Lykaon, sepertinya keduanya berpikir bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Canis Lykaon...,

Naruto menoleh kesamping ketika ia merasakan hawa kehadiran, dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Naruto sebuah kabut berkumpul dan dari kabut itu keluar Maria yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar..., Naruto menaikan kewaspadaannya ketika ia merasakan firasat buruk melihat gesture aneh dari Maria..,

Maria membuka kuda-kuda miliknya dan menaruh kedua dagger miliknya didepannya, Naruto menatap gesture Aneh Maria sebelun iris shappire-nya membulat sedikit ketika ia merasakan kekuatan Maria meningkat pesat..., jangan-jangan!.

Maria menutup Matanya dan bergumam pelan, namun entah bagaimana Naruto mampu mendengar suara datar tak berisi emosi dari Maria.

[Murderer of the Misty Night]

Seketika Kabut muncul disekitar dan menyebar dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan itu, Naruto yang melihatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan-nya, penglihatannya tidak berguna karena kabut ini, Ophis dari [Library World] menatap serius kearah layar yang memproyeksikan apa yang dilihat Naruto...,

" Kabut ini... mengandung [Mana] dalam jumlah besar... sangat besar untuk ukuran orang yang sudah mati. Master!, berhati-hatilah!, Kabut ini mengandung [Mana], [Belial Eye's] tidak akan bisa menembus kabut ini!..., "

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum ia mengangguk paham, pantas saja sedaritadi yang ia lihat hanya kabut saja, ternyata [Belial Eye's] memiliki kelemahan seperti ini...,

Dari balik kabut Maria menatap Naruto yang tengah waspada dan menatap sekelilingnya, Maria menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia mengangkat kedua dagger miliknya dan bergumam pelan.

[Assassin Secret Skill: Jack The Ripper]

Naruto menegang ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu dingin tepat didepannya, mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika melihat Maria melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi!, Dagger tajam ditangannya terhunus kedepan, tidak ingin Mati Naruto menghindar kesamping namun karena kecepatan Maria yang luar biasa Maria berhasil melukai perut kanan Naruto...,

Tak sampai disitu, Maria melancarkan serangan kedua dan ketiga dengan cepat dan merobek dada Naruto cukup dalam, darah menyembur keluar dari sana..., Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersiap jatuh.

' sial!, dia sangat cepat..., [Belial Eye's] tidak bisa melihat jelas pergerakannya, dia bisa bergerak melebihi waktu prediksi [Belial Eye's]..., '

Naruto meringis ketika rasa perih menyelimuti tubuhnya, darah mengalir dengan deras, Naruto melirik kebelakang dimana ia melihat Maria yang bersiap melakukan serangan terakhir, Dagger miliknya bersinar terang!...,

' kuso!, aku tidak ingin mati..., dua kali!..., tidak ada pilihan lain!. '

[Limit Burst]

Wusssh!?

Sebuah gelombang aura yang cukup besar menghempaskan kuat disekitar Naruto, Aura merah crimson tipis menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan membungkusnya dalam pedar tipis..., Naruto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap Maria yang bersiap melesat..., Naruto memegang Canis Lykaon dengan erat dan berkonsentrasi penuh...,

Maria melesat dan memotong jarak dengan cepat dan menguhunuskan Dagger miliknya, Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Maria sudah berada dalam jangkauan serangannya dengan cepat melakukan tebasan kekanan sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan menutupnya dengan tebasan dari atas.

[Namikaze Style: Turning Swallow Strike]

Blaaaar!?

Dua teknik tingkat tinggi itu berbenturan satu sama lain, hingga menyebabkan ledakan yang menelan mereka berdua...,

.

.

.

\- The Worst One -

.

.

.

\- Naruto POV -

Ah..., dimana aku?, apa aku mati lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?, Aku mencoba mengerakan tanganku, aku bisa mengerakannya. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah sebuah langit cokelat dengan lampu gantung dari crytal cantik yang tersusun rapi, lampu itu..., bukankah lampu gantung itu hanya ada diperpustakaan?, itu artinya aku ada di...,

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan menatap sekeliling, benar... Aku berada diperpustakaan, pandanganku teralih kebelakang ketika aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan apa yang aku lihat membuatku terkejut, tepat didepanku Maria berjalan dengan pelan menuju kearahku, aku bersiap menarik katanaku dipinggangku...,

Eh?, Are?, katanaku?, tidak ada..., sial jika begini aku akan melawannya dengan tangan kosong..., aku memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap memukul Maria yang sudah ada didepanku.

Punch!

Pukulanku..., pukulanku melewati tubuh Maria begitu saja?, da-dan..., baru saja Maria berjalan melewatiku?..., aku terdiam sebelum menatap kearah tanganku, tanganku transparan..., begitu juga dengan tubuhku..., ini, aku mencubit daguku dan berpikir..., tubuhku jadi tembus pandang?, dan tidak memiliki bentik fisik?... Apa aku, sudah mati dan menjadi hantu?... Aku memucat ketika memikirkan hal itu.

" Kuso!?, aku sudah mati!, lagi!. sialan!, aku mati dua kali dalam kondisi perjaka ting-ting!?, apa ini kutukan!?, kutukan karena aku terlahir dengan wajah super tampan ini hingga Dewa yang iri mengutuk diriku!?, sial!..., setidaknya sebelum mati ijinkan aku bercinta setidaknya sekali saja!, "

Tenang, tenang Naruto, tarik nafas buang..., oke, sekarang apa yang terjadi padaku?, pikirkan kembali, setelah hampir mati akibat serangan super cepat Maria, aku melawan balik setelah mengaktifkan [Limit Burst] dan melancarkan teknik andalan milikku dan setelah itu aku dan Maria diselimuti cahaya..., dan aku berakhir disini..,

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kearah perempuan yang bisa dibilang 'mirip' Maria tengah mengambil sebuah buku yang agak tebal dan membawanya kepojok perpustakaan lalu membacanya...,

" perempuan ini..., apa dia..., "

Aku menatap intens perempuan itu sebelum suara pintu yang didobrak keras mengalihkan perhatianku, disana aku melihat empat orang pemuda bertubuh super besar berjalan kearah perempuan yang 'mirip' dengan Maria itu.

" Maria Rossfield?. "

Aku membulatkan mataku ketika pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka memanggil nama perempuan itu, Maria!, Maria dia bilang?!, jadi perempuan itu adalah Maria Rossfield!, tapi..., kenapa ia masih hidup dan..., bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?...,

Selagi aku bergelut dengan gir-gir diotakku, Maria yang tengah membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keempatnya dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia mengangguk pelan...,

" bisa ikut kami sebentar? "

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kearah Maria yang terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menutup buku ditangannya.

" baiklah, tunjukan jalannya. "

Setelah Maria mengatakan itu tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dan memaksaku menutup mataku, setelah mereda aku membuka mataku dan kini didepanku aku melihat keempat orang bertubuh besar yang sebelumnya menegur Maria diperpustakaan menumpuk satu sama lain dengan Maria yang dengan santainya memainkan dagger ditangannya, ia duduk diatas tumpukan orang bertubuh besar itu...,

" membosankan..., "

Maria melompat turun dan menaruh dagger miliknya lalu berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, aku menatap kepergian Maria kepinggir lapangan disana aku melihat seorang pemuda yang ehem, tampan dengan mata cokelat menawan, surai emas pendek dan pakaian Academy hitam yang menambah kesan menawan untuk pemuda itu..., aku menyipitkan mataku ketika melihat lambang dikerah baju pemuda itu, Wizard?...,

" kerja bagus, Maria. "

Pemuda itu memberikan Maria handuk hangat, Maria terdiam sebelum ia dengan err..., malu-malu menerima handuk itu dan mengelap keringat diwajahnya, Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, aku bersumpah tadi aku melihat Maria merona meskipun tipis tapi tetap saja merona!...,

" Arigatou..., Richard-kun. "

" sama-sama, Maria. "

Pemuda bernama Richard itu menunjukan senyuman cerah yang sangat menawan dan aku berani bertaruh jika perempuan manapun akan meleleh melihatnya, namun aku yakin hal itu tidak akan berlaku pada Maria karena dia itu pembubuh berdarah ding-,

Terdiam

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan mengucek mataku ketika melihat Maria tersipu malu dengan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya..., Apa ini!?, Maria Rossfield tengah tersipu malu!?..., Richard meletakan handuk ditangannya dengan gaya ala butler dan menatap Maria yang terlihat malu..., seseorang hajar aku!?.

" nee, Maria. Malam ini, apa kau ada rencana?. "

Richard bertanya dengan nada ramah dan senyuman menawan miliknya, Maria tersentak sebelum ia menjadi salah tingkah dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya menandakan jika Maria tengah gugup, sangat gugup!?...,

" ak-aku tidak ada rencana apapun, me-memang kenapa?. "

Tunggu!, siapa orang ini!?, kemana perginya Assassin berdarah dingin yang aku lawan sebelumnya!?. Mendengar perkataan Maria Richard tersenyum senang.

" benarkah!, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertemu ditaman Academy malam ini?, bagaimana?, kau mau?. "

Maria nampak semakin salah tingkah ketika Richard dengan semangat yang berlebihan memajukan wajahnya hingga wajah Maria dan Richard hanya terpisah beberapa inci lagi, Maria langsung merona hebat sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu tempat berganti lagi, kali ini aku kembali keperpustakaan, aku menatap kesekeliling, dan pandanganku terkunci kearah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka, Maria dan Richard masuk kedalam perpustakaan dengan langkah layaknya maling...,

" aman, kita masuk. "

" uhm..., Richard-kun. Apa..., apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku disini?. "

Maria bertanya selagi wajahnya merona tipis, ia merona karena Richard menarik tangan Maria, hah~, dasar anak muda..., Richard menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum.

" sesuatu yang luar biasa, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang luar biasa padamu, ikuti aku..., "

Richard membawa Maria kesana kemari, aku menatap semua itu dalam diam, entah kenapa Richard ini membawa Maria ketempat dimana aku dan Tobio menemukan simbol-simbol yang menuntun kami ketempat Rahasia Sekolah ini, aku menatap kearah Richard yang saat ini berada didepan meja tempat penjaga perpustakaan biasa duduk..., Richard mengambil cap stempel dan meletakannya diatas tempat tinta stempel dan mendorongnya kebawah hingga terdengar bunyi 'cklek'..., Pemuda ini, bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua pola teka-teki ini, ini mencurigakan.

" yosh, sekarang putar kekanan sekali, dua putaran kekiri dan dan satu putaran penuh kekan-, "

" hey!, apa yang kalian lakukan diperpustakaan Malam-Malam begini!. "

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kebelakang dan aku melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang dengan iris golden menatap kearah Maria dan Richard yang terkejut..., perempuan ini..., sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?, aku bergulat dengan pikiran ku, aku menatap kearah perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah, Orang ini mirip sekali dengan Professor Yasaka, salah satu guru terbaik di Divisi Wizard..., tunggu sebentar apa jangan-jangan...,

" ah, itu Yasaka!, kita lari Maria. "

Ya... Yasaka!?, jadi perempuan ini benar-benar Professor Yasaka!?..., Maria mengangguk dan dengan cepat langsung menciptakan kabut yang menyelimuti keduanya sebelum keduanya menghilang dari sana..., sebelum tempat berganti lagi aku melihat Yasaka yang terlihat menghela nafas.

" Dasar Maria bodoh..., "

Aku terdiam mendengar gumam Professor Yasaka sebelum cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dan memaksaku untuk menutup mataku...,

Setelah cahaya redup aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah Maria yang tengah duduk dimeja belajar, perempuan itu terlihat tengah menulis sesuatu, aku berjalan mendekati Maria untuk melihat apa yang dia tulis.

" buku ini..., jadi buku itu memang ditulis oleh Maria Rossfield?. "

Aku bergumam dan melihat Maria dengan semangat menulis teka-teki yang ia temukan bersama dengan Richard -yang aku tahu- orang yang disukai Maria, aku menatap Maria, bagaimana bisa orang yang -menurutku- baik ini berubah menjadi arwah pendendam...,

Ketika aku berpikir tentang hal itu cahaya kembali muncul dan memindahkanku ketempat selanjutnya, ketika aku membuka mataku hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah tempat dimana aku dan Maria bertempur...,

Aku melihat orang yang bernama Richard tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku dan menatap kedepan, aku yang melihat hal itu mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan dan seketika aku membeku dengan apa yang ada didepanku, Maria..., Rossfield tengah disetubuhi oleh beberapa pemuda yang tidak aku ketahui diatas atlar pengorbanan.

Apa ini!, apa yang terjadi disini!?, ke-kenapa Maria bisa...,

" kerja bagus, Richard. "

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kebelakang dan disana aku melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah panjang sebahu, iris blue miliknya menatap kearah Richard dengan senyuman ramah, Richard menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum.., pakaian Academy dengan lambang Wizard dikerahnya, orang ini..., seorang siswa Wizard?...,

" aku hanya melakukan kontrak kita, dan dengan begini apa kau puas?. "

Apa maksudnya ini?, kontrak?, kontrak apa!?, dan siapa orang itu!. pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan melangkah mendekati Richard.

" tentu, kerjamu memuaskan, dengan begini aku bisa membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku dipemilihan festival empat ras..., seperti yang mereka, para penghuni pasar gelap bilang kenerja mu sangat memuaskan, iblis pelahap wanita, Richard Vallinel..., "

" ya, dengan begini kontrak selesai, membuat jatuh hati [Rune Breaker: Lady of the Mist] Maria Rossfield dan membawanya keruang rahasia ini, lalu lumpuhkan dan setelah itu kontrak kita selesai..., "

" ya, ini bayaranmu, aku sudah menyimpan semua yang kau minta, lain kali jika aku ada kepentingan seperti ini lagi aku akan menghubungimu. "

" senang berkerja sama denganmu, Viscount Ragor-sama..., "

Aku mengeraskan wajahku, jadi begitu!?, orang ini..., orang ini adalah dalang dari semua tragedi [Maria Rossfield], orang ini menyewa Richard, seseorang yang berasal pasar gelap, mereka berdua yang melakukan semua ini, Richard Vallinel, dan Viscount Ragor..., dua orang bajingan ini..., mereka bukan manusia!, mereka lebih mirip seperti iblis!...,

" Ri...Richard-kun..., kenapa..., kenapa...,"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kebelakang dan aku melihat Iris Ilme milik Maria meredup, tidak ada lagi kehidupan disana, Maria..., dia masih memanggil nama brengsek ini, seberapa besarnya Maria jatuh oleh orang ini...,

Richard berbalik dan menatap Maria dengan senyuman ramah seolah-olah ia tidak merasakan apapun...,

" kenapa kau bilang?, tentu saja ini karena **Kontrak** permainan cinta-cintaan kita berakhir sampai disini, Maria..., selamat tinggal. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Richard pergi meninggalkan Maria disana, Aku mengeraskan wajahku hingga tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat, orang ini..., brengsek ini..., jika aku bertemu dengan orang ini aku pasti akan..., aku akan..., ketika aku dikuasai amarah cahaya menyilaukan kembali muncul dan kali ini aku masih tetap berada ditempat yang sama, aku menatap sekeliling sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disini...,

sampai mataku terkunci pada Maria yang tergeletak tak berdaya, tubuhnya terlihat ditutupi oleh banyak sekali cairan kental milik para bajingan itu, aku menatap hal itu dengan kasihan dan sedih.

" aku..., aku tidak tahu ternyata kau semenderita ini, Maria..., "

Aku menatap pedih Maria yang 'rusak', tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku, melihat semua ini membuatku sadar bahwa didunia ini orang-orang bisa mengunakan apapun untuk membalas dendam...,

Ketika aku sedang meratapi betapa kerasnya dunia, sebuah langkah kaki membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang disana aku melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya hingga tidak bisa ku lihat.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Maria dan menatapnya dengan wajah tak terbaca, ia menyentuh Kepala Maria dan sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Maria dan membisikan sesuatu..,

" ********, ******* "

Aku menutup telingaku ketika aku mendengar suara seperti kaset rusak bergema digendang telingaku, orang ini apa yang ia lakukan..., tak lama setelah itu orang ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Maria.

" bangkitlah, dan balaskan dendam mu, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Maria Rossfield, [Shadow The Reaper]. "

Aku menatap kepergian orang itu sebelum tubuhku menegang ketika merasakan sengatan listrik dari belakangku, aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap kebelakang, aku melebarkan mataku...,

Maria perlahan bangkit dengan aura Crimson gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya, tekanan energi gelap nan kelam menyeruak dari tubuh Maria, tanpa sadar aku mengambil langkah mundur ketika melihat sepasang mata merah berkilat tajam kedepan..., perlahan aura crimson gelap itu berubah menjadi jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh Maria..., dan inilah wujud dari seorang [Shadow The Reaper].

Setelah itu cahaya menyilaukan kembali muncul namun kali ini kesadaranku entah kenapa tersedot kedalam cahaya menyilaukan itu...,

\- Naruto POV End -

.

.

.

\- The Worst One -

.

.

.

' Master!, Master sadarlah!. '

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Ophis.

' Syukurlah, Master. Kau akhirnya membuka matamu..., '

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tergeletaknya dan memegang kepalanya yang pening, entah kenapa tadi terasa seperti mimpi...,

" Ophis..., apa yang terjadi. "

' kau terpental akibat ledakan dari benturan dua kekuatan besar Master..., '

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, ia menatap kearah tubuhnya dan dua kata yang pantas mencerminkan keadaan Naruto saat ini [Hancur Lebur]..., pakaian yang ia kenakan kini sudah layak dipanggil pakaian orang gila, robekan dimana-mana, luka berbentuk X didadanya terus mengalirkan darah...,

" bagaimana dengan Maria dan Miya?..., "

' Miya, ia hanya memiliki waktu tak kurang dari 3 menit lagi, sementara Maria tengah berdiri didepan Rune..., '

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Maria yang berdiri membelakangi Rune penghalangan dengan ekspresi datar..., Naruto menatap kearah Maria dengan wajah sulit diartikan..., Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Canis Lykaon yang tergeletak tak jauh didekatnya..., Naruto mengambil pedang itu dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Naruto menatap Maria dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Canis Lykaon ditangannya.

" terimakasih, Jin. Bantuanmu cukup sampai disini, aku akan melawannya sendiri. "

Ucap Naruto seraya menancapkan Canis Lykaon kelantai membuat Ophis yang mendengarnya melebarkan matanya, ' Master, apa yang kau katakan!, melawan Monster itu tanpa kekuatan dari Canis Lykaon Mustahil untuk dilakukan!. ' ucap Ophis Panik, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

" aku mendapatkan cara yang bagus untuk menolongnya Ophis. "

Ucap Naruto melepaskan ikat katana dipinggangnya dan memasukan katana itu kedalam [Dimension Space Magic : Gate] miliknya..., Ophis mengerutkan dahinya, menolong?, bukankah seharusnya mengalahkan?.

Naruto mengabaikan kebingungan Ophus dan melangkah mendekati Maria yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Maria menatap datar Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar.

Keduanya memasang sikap waspada satu sama lain, Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap tarung, Maria yang melihatnya mulai membuka kuda-kuda miliknya dan menaruh kedua dagger miliknya didepannya, sebelum ia bergumam pelan.

[Muderer of the Misty Night]

Kabut tebal langsung menyelimuti seluruh ruangan Naruto membuka telinganya lebar-lebar, penglihatannya tidak akan berguna sekarang jadi ia akan memfokuskan pada pendengarannya...,

[Assassin Secret Skill: Jack The Ripper]

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya dan benar saja ia melihat Maria yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya, Naruto menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan bersiap untuk serangan Maria..., ketika jarak mereka memendek dalam hitungan Mili second Naruto menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menangkap Maria namun ia kalah cepat

Jrash!

Naruto terkena sayatan pertama, Naruto meringis kesakitan sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha menangkap Maria namun gagal karena Maria kembali menyayat tubuhnya dengan dua luka melintang dari bahu sampai pinggang!, darah menyembur keluar...,

" ugh, sial pandanganku mulai mengabur..., "

Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh kebelakang namun karena tekad yang ia miliki Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya..., Ophis menatap khawatir Masternya yang entah apa tujuannya itu, darah Masternya telah berkurang cukup banyak..., ingin Ophis menghentikan Masternya Namun pancaran dari mata Masternya menghentikan niatannya, iris Shappire indah itu memancarkan sebuah tekad yang kuat...,

" Master..., "

Naruto mengeleng pelan ketika pandangannya semakin buram, ia sadar ia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana Maria tengah menekan kuda-kudanya dengan kuat dengan dagger yang ia posisikan didepannya...,

' jika aku tidak bisa menghentikan serangannya yang terakhir ini maka, aku akan mati..., lagi. '

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya, ia tidak boleh gagal karena ini menyangkut nyawa teman-temannya dan juga dirinya!. Naruto dan Maria menatap tajam satu sama lain, Maria dengan cepat melontarkan tubuhnya kedepan memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto...,

' sial, ia terlalu cepat!, aku tidak akan bisa menangkap-nya disaat yang tepat..., '

Naruto menjadi khawatir dan mulai kehilangan ketenangan, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dagger yang siap terhunus menusuk dirinya, Narutp memejamkan matanya pasrah, ia tidak mungkin bisa menangkap Maria di timing yang tepat..., sampai sebuah gambaran gadis bersurai pirang diikat rapi dengan kacamata tebal membangkai iris violet miliknya muncul dikepalanya..., Shaga-chan..., seolah mendapatkan dorongan hidup Naruto membuka matanya dan dengan cepat mengaktifkan [Belial Eye's] yang langsung bersinar debgan terang...

' aku melihatnya!, '

Grep!

" Ha~ah, jika aku menyerah sekarang, aku akan dihajar oleh kakekku dialam sana nanti, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi..., "

Maria membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat pemuda didepannya menangkap dagger miliknya, Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris mata yang berbeda dimana Shappire disebelah kiri dan emas dengan pupil vertikal disebelah kanan yang bersinar terang..., Maria mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun Naruto terlalu kuat.

" percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya..., "

Ucap Naruto menatap Maria dengan tatapan datar, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghentakan tangannya dan membuat Dagger ditangan Maria terlepas dan jatuh kelantai.

" sekarang kau tidak bisa menyerangku lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?..., "

Maria mengeraskan wajahnya dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun Naruto menahan Maria dengan erat, Naruto menatap Maria, cukup lama Naruto menatap Maria sebelum ia berkata.

" Richard Vallinel..., "

Mendengar nama itu tubuh Maria menegang, dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut, Naruto yang melihatnya menatap datar.

" kau ingin membunuhnya bukan?, karena itulah kau mencoba bangkit kembali dengan menggunakan [Curse Magic : Rivave Life] dan mencari Richard Vallinel..., "

Maria terdiam ia tidak lagi merontah dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, dengan masih ekspresi datar diwajahnya Naruto menghela nafas.

" jika itu penyesalanmu, dan dendam mu maka aku akan mengantikanmu..., aku akan mencari Richard Vallinel dan membunuhnya untukmu.., "

Maria membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto, Maria menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah datar namun ia dapat melihat dimata Naruto terdapat kesungguhan yang nyata.

" karena itu, bisakah kau melepaskan temanku, Miya?..., "

Tanya Naruto, Maria terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto, bibir pucat Maria perlahan bergerak.

" [benar kah..., benarkah kau akan melakukannya untukku?.] "

Tanya Maria dengan nada melemah, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan menatap serius Maria.

" aku berjanji, demi nyawaku..., aku akan mencari Richard Vallinel dan membunuhnya untukmu, jika perlu aku akan menaruh jantungnya tepat dialtar itu untukmu, karena itu bisakah kau membatalkan Ritual Rivave Life dan lepaskan temanku?. "

Maria terdiam dan menatap Miya yang masih tergeletak diatas Altar tak sadarkan diri, pandangannya menatap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah serius kearahnya...,

" [aku mengerti, aku akan melepaskan temanmu, dan aku memintamu untuk menepati janjimu..., bunuh Richard Vallinel, dan letakan jantungnya diatas Altar itu untukku] "

" aku mengerti, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. "

Maria menatap kearah Shappire indah Naruto dan ia melihat keseriusan didalamnya, Maria tersenyum tipis, air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya dan perlahan Maria mulai bersinar dan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya...,

" [seandainya aku terlahir sepuluh tahun dimasa depan, mungkin aku akan jatuh hati padamu, karena itu sebelum aku termurnikan, bisakah kau mendekat?.] "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekat kearah Maria dan *cup*, sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir Naruto..., Maria menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman manis.

" [sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi, terimakasih..., sampai jumpa...,] "

Tepat setelah itu tubuh Maria pecah menjadi partikel udara dan melayang keudara dan menghilang, Naruto masih terpaku ditempat sebelum tangannya menyentuh bibirnya..., tadi itu mengejutkan, ia baru saja dicium oleh seorang gadis, ya..., meski secara garis besar harusnya dipanggil tante..., tapi tetap saja ia baru saja mendapatkan ciuman dari lawan jenis!?..., hal itu membuat wajah Naruto memanas...,

Naruto mengeleng pelan dan berbalik menatap kearah Miya, lingkaran Rune yang menghalangi perlahan meredup dan menghilang, Lingkaran Magic diatas Miya perlahan menghilang tepat disaat api terakhir akan menyentuh lingkaran itu, Naruto menghela nafas..., ia berjalan dan mengambil jubah hitam Maria dan memakainya.

" akhirnya semua berakhir juga..., "

\- change scene -

Setelah menyelesaikan pertempuran dengan Maria, Naruto membangunkan Miya dari pingsannya, awalnya Miya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, dan pada akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan dari awal bahwa ia dan Tobio datang untuk menyelamatkannya, dan mereka berdua terlibat pertempuran hebat, Naruto mengatakan jika Tobio tak sadarkan dirinya..., Miya awalnya panik mendengar jika Tobio tak sadarkan diri karena terkena benturan(bohong) saat bertarung melawan Maria, namun Naruto dengan lembut menjelaskan jika Tobio baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dan akhirnya Miya mengerti.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Miya serta Tobio yang dibopong Naruto berjalan keluar Perpustakaan, diperpustakaan Naruto memutar kuncinya dengan cara sebelumnya dan mengembalikan seperti semula...,

Saat ketiganya akan pulang tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang diikat rapi dengan kacamata tebal membingkai wajahnya...,

" Naruto-kun? / Shaga-chan?. "

Keduanya berucap pelan, Shaga berjalan kearah Naruto cepat dan menatap keadaan Naruto yang kotor penuh debu.

" kau..., kau habis ngapain disini, Naruto. kenapa kau bisa berantakan seperti itu..., dan kenapa dengan pria ini dan..., bukankah kau yang diculik makhluk aneh itu?... "

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Shaga, sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melepaskan satu tangannya yang membopong Tobio dan dengan cepat menyentil dahi Shaga dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Shaga memeki sakit.

" bisakah kau bertanya satu-persatu?, aku akan menjelaskan semua tapi sebelum itu..., Miya-san, bisakah kau membawa Tobio keruang pemulihan?, ia membutuhkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut karena mungkin ia mengalami masalah pada kepalanya akibat benturan..., "

Ucap Naruto, Miya terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan membopong Tobio, sebelum pergi Miya menatap kearah Naruto.

" Naruto-san, bagaimana denganmu?, kau pasti juga membutuhkan pemeriksaan karena kau-, "

" ha'i, ha'i, aku akan menyusul kalian setelah menjelaskan apa yang menimpa kita, jadi kalian pergi saja lebih dulu, lagipula lukaku tidak terlalu parah..., "

Ucap Naruto yang jelas seratus persen bohong!, dibalik jubah hitam itu terdapat luka-luka yang cukup parah, Naruto berbohong karena ia bisa melihat rasa bersalah dimata Miya ketika ia bercerita bahwa Tobio tak sadarkan diri akibat benturan dikepalanya -yang juga bohong-, dan Naruto tidak ingin membuat Miya semakin merasa bersalah jika ia tahu bahwa ia terluka cukup parah...,

Miya menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan pergi keruangan Pemulihan, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian mereka, setelah yakin Miya telah pergi..., tiba-tiba Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan namun bukannya ia menyentuh tanah ia malah merasakan kehangatan pelukan seseorang, Naruto melirik kebelakang dan ia melihat Shaga tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membentur tanah..., perlahan Shaga menurunkan Naruto dan memangkunya diatas pahanya.

" dasar baka, dengan keadaan luka parah seperti ini, kau masih berkata baik-baik saja?. "

" kau menyadarinya ya?, ya..., maaf aku terpaksa berbohong karena jika aku berkata jujur maka Miya-san akan tertekan oleh rasa bersalah..., jadi aku berbohong demi kebaikannya..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum tertawa garing, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut...,

" kau ini..., kau membuatku bingung, kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau benar-benar baik? "

" heh~, menurutmu, dimana aku seharusnya berada bodoh atau baik?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan nada lemah dan perlahan ia merasakan kesadarannya menjauh dan tak lama ia kehilangan kesadarannya, Shaga masih dengan senyuman lembut mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cepat lingkaran Magic berwarna hijau muda muncul dan mengeluarkan cahaya lembut..., perlahan luka Naruto menutup dengan lambat...,

" baka~, kau ini adalah Pemuda bodoh yang baik...

.

.

.

... juga, pemuda yang aku sukai..., "

And Cut

Yo, Phantom hadir!, apa kabar?, semoga baik, jika tidak ya lekas sembuh yak?, sesuai janjiku, ini adalah Arc penutup Maria yang aku kerjakan dan edit dibeberapa bagian..., aku harap chapter ini bagus dan sesuai ekspretasi kalian atau mungkin melebih ekperasi kalian, dan jika jelek dan aneh aku minta maaf itulah batas imajinasiku...,

Disini aku menggunakan Asumsi pertama Naruto yaitu orang yang sakit hati terhadap Maria..., dimana peran si pendendam aku anugrahkan pada OC keturunan bangsawan [Viscount] Ragor, dengan bantuan orang yang dijuluki sebagai iblis pelahap wanita, dimana ia disewa oleh Ragor untuk membuat Maria jatuh cinta dan diakhir Richars mengkhianati Maria dan membawanya kesarang kematian Maria...,

disini juga aku meletakan karakter yang masih samar dia mana ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membangkitkan orang yang telah mati..., dia akan muncul lagi dichapter-chapter yang akan datang.. ,

Canis Lykaon muncul!, dia adalah senjata andalan Tobio Ikuse!, Longinus dengan nama lain [Inugami Of The Black Blade[, salah satu dari ketiga belas Longinus yang berwujud anjing kecil bernama Jin, Longinus ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan pedang dari tubuh Jin atau dari balik kegelapan, di Wikipedia yang aku baca Longinus ini memiliki kekuatan yang sanggup membuat langit dan bumi diselimuti kegelapan, sungguh Longinus yang hebat!, namun sayang..., Tobio tidak menyadari Jika Jin adalah Longinus, selama ini dific ini Jin hanya dianggap peliharaan yang ia dapatkan sedari kecil!..., namun Tobio akan menyadari ektensitas Jin, tentu-nya secara perlahan-lahan...,

[Hannya of the North] atau Iblis mengerikan dari utara adalah julukan yang dimiliki oleh Sekirei Number Zero ichi(No. 01), Asama Miya, dianime Miya merupakan Sekirei terkuat, dimana ia mampu membelah kapal perang besar dari jarak ratusan meter hanya dengan satu ayunan pedangnya yang jika tidak salah bernama Totsuka no tsurugi..., kekuatan Miya diperjelas ketika Matsu atau Mutsu aku lupa, menjelaskan jika Miya dan Sekirei No. 04, karasuba bertempur maka lebih dari setengah Tokyo akan hancur!..., well, kekuatan yang cocok untuk Choutsubutai generasi pertama!...,

Maria Rossfield, jika kalian bingung seperti apa wajahnya..., Apa kalian tahu Assassin dari anime Fate terbaru musim ini?, Jack The Ripper?, jika kalian tahu maka bagus!, jika tidak cari di wikipedia dengan Keyword [Jack The Ripper Fate], dan voila itulah Jack!...,

Arc depan adalah panggung antara Kyubi dan Arthuria atau aku akan menyingkatnya menjadi Altria, dan juga Chapter depan (mungkin) Hinata akan muncul..., ya nantikan saja oke..., dan Chapter depan, depan, depan, depannya lagi akan Ada New Char yang akan bergabung di Club penelitian alam!..., siapa?, himitsu desu~..., nantikan saja kelanjutannya...,

Ya..., aku rasa sudah, sampai ketemu dichapter depan dengan pembukaan manis antara Naruto dan beberapa char female kita, dan uhm..., membuat perang heroine seperti nisekoi aku rasa bagus, khukhukhu!..., uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!..., ah sial..., ya sudah see you next time, and jaa nee!?...,

Phantom Out!

 **Spesial Thanks untuk kalian para pembaca setia Fic 'Dua' milikku ini, baik yang mem-Fav, mem-Fol, dan me-Review fic gaje ini, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar dan sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian, karena tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada untuk melanjutkan Ficku ini..., dan tetaplah nantikan fic gaje ini!...,**

 **Sempatkan waktu kalian untuk Review karena itu adalah bayaran saya atas kerja keras saya menulis fic Gaje ini..., jadi sempatkan waktu Review Oke!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 16

\- Naruto Point Of View -

" Oke..., dimana ini?. "

Aku bergumam pelan selagi celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, aku berada ditempat bernuansa putih sejauh mata memandang, aku mengaruk belakang kepala-ku, sebenarnya aku berada dimana, itulah pikiranku saat ini...,

Oke, sekarang bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?, mengurutkan semua kejadian yang ada didalam kepalaku dan aku mendapatkan asumsi jika aku berada ditempat yang disebut alam bawah sadar atau setidaknya itulah yang aku baca dinovel fiksi dan manga-manga Fantasy. Aku mengangkat bahuku tidak tahu.

Biasanya aku tidak percaya hal seperti ini jika itu masih diduniaku yang dulu, sekarang berbeda aku hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal diluar akal sehat... Sihir, Magical Beast, Assassin, Magical Beast dan terakhir hantu gentayangan yang memiliki dendam kesumat.

" hah~, Reinkarnasi kedunia lain, sesuatu yang tidak bisa diduga sama sekali. "

Aku menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kaki kedepan, aku berharap menemukan seseorang atau sesuatu disini, cukup lama aku berjalan hingga aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, mengistirahatkan kakiku yang agak letih karena berjalan tabpa tujuan yang pasti ditempat bernuansa putih dengan luas yang tak tertandingi ini.

" ya ampun, seluas apa sebenarnya tempat ini, tidak ada apapun selain putih sejauh mata memandang..., hah~. "

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas lantai kaca yang merefleksikan bayanganku dan menatap kelangit putih disana, aku memejamkan mataku, ini akan menjadi percuma jika aku berjalan kesana kemari ditempat ini tanpa arah tujuan, akan lebih baik jika aku..., hoam..., oyasumi.

" seperti yang diharapkan dari diriku yang lain. "

Mendengar sebuah suara aku langsung membuka mataku dan bangun dari tidurku, aku menatap kesekeliling mencari siapa pemilik itu...,

" etto, aku ada disini. "

Suara itu berasal dari..., aku menatap kebawah dan terlihat bayanganku tengah sambil melambaikan tangan, aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat hal ini, bayanganku berbicara padaku?.

" siapa kau?. "

Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, aku cukup serius tentang ini, selagi ditertawa dia perlahan mulai muncul kepermukaan dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut dan menjauh darinya, ia yang melihat reaksiku hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dengan tegap.

" aku ulangi, siapa kau, kenapa kau mirip sepertiku?. "

" hahaha, jangan mengeluarkan intimidasi yang tidak perlu, dan siapa aku?, lalu kenapa aku mirip denganmu maka jawabannya mudah. "

Dia mengatakan selagi ia membuat wajah ramah, aku memasang sikap waspada dan tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya jika dia menyerangku.

" aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.., "

Apa?. Melihat wajah bingungku dia terdiam dan berpikir.

" ya, aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku, ehem!, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?, uhm..., ah!. Mungkin jika begini akan menjadi lebih mudah. "

Dia membuat jeda dan bergumam beberapa saat sebelum menatapku dengan tatapan yang menunjukan jika dia sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari situasi ini.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan gaya ala bangsawan, aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat ia yang menunduk seperti bangsawan.

" perkenalkan namaku ada Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, dengan kata lain, aku adalah Naruto dari dunia ini..., "

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar perkataannya, Namikaze Naruto..., dia adalah Naruto yang ada didunia ini, dengan kata lain, aku, didunia ini!..., ia yang melihatku terkejut tersenyum.

" ka..., kau!, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!..., "

" jika begitu kita sama, aku juga memiliki banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, tapi..., ini belum saatnya, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, sampai jumpa, diriku yang lain. "

" he-hey!, tunggu!. "

Aku berlari kearahnya yang perlahan menghilang, aku menjulurkan tanganku berusaha mengapai diriku didunia ini namun saat aku sedikit lagi menyentuhnya cahaya menyilaukan muncul dan menyedot kesadaranku.

\- Naruto Point of View End -

Sepasang iris shappire menatap kosong keatas langit atap berwarna putih tua, Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia menatap kearah tangannya yang terjulur keatas.

" mimpi..., tapi terlihat nyata?. "

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat kearah tangannya, Naruto terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa setelah semalam bertarung dengan Maria Rossfield diruang rahasia milik Academy dan menderita luka yang cukup serius, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Maria dengan cara berjanji padanya...,

Naruto terdiam ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, bukankah dia terluka cukup parah?, Naruto menatap kearah tubuhnya sebelum merabah dimana ia yakin jika disana terdapat luka, Naruto menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati.

" tidak sakit?. "

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia memutuskan membuka bajunya dan melihat tubuhnya, seketika wajah Naruto dipenuhi keterkejutan dan kebingungan disaat yang sama, ditubuh kekar itu tidak terdapat luka sama sekali!, ya!, hanya kulit tan eksotis saja yang ia lihat, Naruto menatap kedepan dengan pandangan berpikir, bagaimana luka ditubuhnya menghilang?, apa dia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi?, mengingat ia berada didunia fantasy dimana hal yang mustahil sering terjadi?, lama Naruto berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia masuk kekamar mandi tanpa menyadari sesosok perempuan tengah duduk dilantai dan memperhatikan dirinya yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi...,

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian, dengan santainya Naruto melepaskan handuknya dan mengambil satu set seragam miliknya lalu mengenakannya dengan santai, setelah berkaca dan yakin dia telah tampan, Naruto berjalan menuju meja persegi kecil ditengah ruangan dan duduk disana, dengan santainya Naruti membuka [Gate] miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari dalam [Gate] dan segelas susu lalu menata-nya diatas meja itu...,

Makanan yang ia letakan dimeja itu adalah makanan yang ia beli dari kantin sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia simpan didalam [Gate] miliknya, Naruto menemukan fakta bahwa jika memasukan benda mati kedalam [Gate] maka waktu benda itu akan berhenti ketika memasuki [Gate], dengan kata lain, jika Naruto memasukan semangkuk sup panas kedalam [Gate] maka saat ia ambil kembali maka sup itu akan tetap panas sama seperti saat dimasukan, sihir yang sangat praktis bukan?.

Naruto mengambil sumpit dan mengambil posisi berdoa, Naruto melakukan hal itu tanpa menyadari seorang perempuan manis yang sedang menatapnya sedaritadi.

" Itadakimasu!. "

" [selamat makan!] "

Naruto yang baru mau mengambil daging cincang asam manis didepannya menghentikan gerakannya, Naruto terdiam, suara perempuan?, apa itu Ophis?, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kearah Ophis yang tertidur dengan damai, jika suara itu bukan milik Ophis lalu milik siapa?..., Naruto mencoba mengabaikan suara itu sebelum ia mengambil satu daging cincang Asam manis dan memakannya dengan tenang.

" [ mmh~!. ini enak!. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan rasa ini!]. "

Naruto yang tengah mengunyah daging dimulutnya terdiam, suara itu kembali muncul terdiam, sebelum ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri namun ia tidak menemukan apapun disekitarnya, Naruto mencoba kembali mengambil satu potong daging itu lagi dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah-nya dengan perlahan.

" [mmh~, daging ini memang yang terbaik!] "

Naruto terdiam, suara itu entah kenapa terasa sangat dekat dan itu seperti berada di..., Naruto menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya dan ia terdiam ketika melihat seorang perempuan bersurai putih pendek dengan iris lime tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman indah dipagi hari.

" [Ya~, kita bertemu lagi!.] "

Suara imut nan manis itu menyapa gendang telinga Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat perempuan dibelakangnya, Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menatap datar kearah perempuan dengan tubuh tembus pandang itu.

" Maria Rossfield..., "

\- time skip -

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Maria Rossfield, perempuan yang dikatakan tewas karena iri hati satu bangsawan yang menginginkan balas dendam terhadapnya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ramah, Naruto menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

" Maria, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah termurnikan?. "

" [uhm, memang benar aku telah termurnikan, namun itu hanya dendamku saja, alasan kenapa aku masih ada disini itu karena aku memastikan kau akan menepati janjimu, Naruto-san.] "

Naruto terdiam mendengar balasan itu, sebelum Naruto memijat batang hidungnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

" biar aku perjelas lagi, inti dari perkataanmu adalah kau tidak bisa pergi kealam selanjutnya karena kau tidak bisa menyerahkan dendam mu pada orang yang baru kau kenal begitu?. "

" [ummu!, seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku, kau bisa mengerti maksudku, dan seperti katamu tadi, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan dendamku pada orang lain yang baru aku kenal, jadi maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan ada sini sampai, janjimu terpenuhi.] "

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar hal itu, Ophis yang tengah tertidur perlahan membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk, Ophis mengucek matanya dengan imut sebelum ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan setengah sadar...,

" Master..., kau dimana?..., "

Naruto yang mendengar suara Ophis menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ophis yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri akibat kantuk yang masih menyerangnya, Naruto bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan kearah Ophis, mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan meletakannya diatas pangkuannya.

" umu, Master..., ohayou. "

" Selamat pagi juga, Ophis. "

Naruto tersenyum dan merapikan surai hitam indah milik Ophis yang berantakan, Ophis hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya keperut Naruto selagi memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Masternya itu, Naruto tersenyum puas setelah merapikan mahkota hitam milik Ophis.

" maaf jika aku mengabaikanmu, Maria. "

Maria mengeleng pelan, " [tak apa, lagipula aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik disini.] " ucap Maria dengan senyuman tipis, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Naruto memposisikan Ophis untuk tidur dipangkuannya, setelah mendapatkan Posisi nyaman, Naruto kembali menatap Maria dengan pandangan serius.

" Maria, ada hal yang ingin tanyakan padamu. "

" [oh?, apa itu?.] "

" menurut legenda yang aku dengar, kau pernah menghilang tepat setelah kau berhasil membunuh 9 murid dan itu terjadi sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang setelah membunuh 9 murid Wizard yang tidak bersalah?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius, Maria terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus bercerita. " [baik, akan aku ceritakan, kau tahukan jika semua yang ada didunia ini memiliki Mana sebagai inti kehidupan mereka?], " tanya Maria, Naruto mengangguk, ya~, itu adalah pelajaran paling dasar didunia ini, bahkan hal itu diajarkan ketika kau masih berumur 3 tahun oleh kedua orang tuamu...,

" [dan begitu juga denganku, meskipun aku adalah hantu, aku masih membutuhkan Mana untuk bisa mempertahankan wujudku didunia nyata, dan Mana yang aku butuhkan tidaklah sedikit, oleh karena itu ketika aku berhasil membunuh 9 murid divisi brengsek(Wizard) itu, tepat setelah-nya aku mencapai batasan kapasitas Mana yang aku miliki dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengisi ulang Manaku dengan cara tidur..., ] "

" tunggu, jadi kau tertidur selama 5 tahun hanya untuk mengisi kapasitas [Mana] milikmu?, "

" [aku benci mengakuinya tapi itulah kenyataan-nya, aku tertidur selama 5 tahun untuk mengisi kapasitas [Mana]ku sampai maksimal...,] "

" 5 tahun untuk mengisi [Mana]?, sebenarnya seberapa besar kapasitas [Mana] yang kau miliki?. "

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi ia menatap Maria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, Maria terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum.

" [kapasitas Mana yang aku miliki berada ditingkat [Gold: V], jika aku masih hidup aku hanya perlu berisitirahat selama 5 hari untuk bisa mengisi kembali [Mana] milikku namun karena aku sekarang adalah hantu maka dibutuhkan waktu yang jauh lebih lama untuk mengisinya kembali dibandingkan saat aku masih hidup. ] "

Ucap Maria, Naruto terdiam selagi iris shappire miliknya membola sempurna, [Gold: V]..., pantas saja sangat sulit menang melawan Maria, bahkan meskipun dia dan Tobio bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh tetap saja sulit, karena sejak awal menang melawan Maria adalah hal yang mustahil!, Naruto tertawa hambar..., Naruto bersyukur dapat memenangkan pertempuran tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa.

Setelah memenangkan dirinya Naruto kembali menatap Maria, " jadi alasan kenapa legenda itu dikatakan 'menghilang' lalu 'bangkit kembali', itu semua karena kau pergi tidur selama 5 tahun untuk mengisi ulang Mana milikmu?. Sungguh kenyataan yang mengejutkan, kau tahu?. " ucap Naruto, Maria tertawa tipis.

" [ya aku tahu, aku juga cukup terkejut..., ah, ini sudah waktu ku beristirahat..., kita akan berjumpa lagi, Naruto-san. Sampai nanti...,] "

Maria mengatakan itu selagi tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan cahaya lembut, Naruto menatap hal itu sampai cahaya yang menyelimuti Maria akhirnya menghilang dan kini terlihatlah diatas meja dua buah dagger berwarna ungu kemerahan yang terlihat tajam, Naruto menatap kedua dagger itu sejenak dengan dahi berkerut, Naruto mengambil sepasang dagger itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

" dia..., berubah jadi senjata?. "

\- Change Scene -

Naruto kini tengah berjalan dilorong dengan wajah datar, ia baru saja menyelesaikan jam pelajaran Ibiki-sensei yang menurutnya membosankan, bagaimana tidak, Ibiki-sensei memberikan teori tentang standar yang harus dipenuhi oleh seorang knight, atau biasanya para Knight menyebutnya sebagai [Martabat Knight] yang terdiri dari kejujuran, keteguhan, keberanian, semangat juang dan dedikasi, itu semua adalah lima martabat yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang Knight..., yang membosankan dari itu bagi Naruto itu karena Naruto sudah mempelajari-nya, namun jika disini hanya ada 5 maka, dia diajarkan 7 Martabat, yaitu [Kasih sayang] dan [Tekad] oleh sang kakek.

Naruto menghela nafas dan akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan [Ruang pemulihan], Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan dan selanjutnya yang ia lihat menbuatnya membeku.

" Tobio, katakan Aaaaa~. "

" Aaaaa~ Ada apa Naruto!?. "

Tobio yang baru saja akan memakan makanan suapan Miya terhenti dan berteriak terkejut ketika ia mendapati Naruto berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong, Miya juga menoleh kebelakang dan ia terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri disana..., Naruto menundukan kepala sopan.

" maaf menganggu, permisi "

Blam!

" ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!?..., "

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya kembali kedalam ruangan pemulihan setelah Miya mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengucapkan sederet kalimat panjang dalam satu kali tarikan nafas untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman itu.

" ya~, tadinya aku mengira kau mengambil KESEMPATAN dari sakitmu sebagai alasan untuk dimanja oleh Miya Fuku-Taichou, tapi nampaknya aku yang salah, maaf. "

Baik Tobio dan Miya memerah mendengar kalimat frontal dari Naruto, melihat hal itu Naruto menyeringai jahil, " aku terkejut melihat kalian semesra itu, 'ini katakan Aaaa~' sungguh sesuatu yang romantis sekali..., jadi tolong jangan lakukan lagi karena bisa ada yang serasa mati melihat kalian bermesraan, oke?. " ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya, wajah Tobio dan Miya langsung merona hebat, bahkan sampai terlihat ilusi uap panas mengepul diatas kepala mereka.

" Keparat kau, Naruto!, kau menggodaku!. "

" ak-aku akan pergi, ad-ada hal yang harus aku lakukan!. Permisi!..., "

Blam!

Miya yang tidak sanggup menahan godaan dari Naruto pergi dengan cepat, Tobio dan Naruto menatap kepergian Miya sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Tobio yang juga menatapnya dengan datar..., rupanya Tobio mengetahui maksud dari Godaan Naruto..., Tobio tidak sebodoh yang Naruto kira.

" jadi, Naruto..., bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah aku dikalahkan?, apa yang terjadi pada Maria dan bagaimana tubuhku yang seharusnya terluka parah bisa sembuh dalam sekejap?. "

" banyak hal yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya untuk sekarang karena bagaimanapun ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan..., suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan semua padamu, Tobio. "

" begitu?, kalau begitu ya sudahlah..., jadi, ada apa kau menemuiku?. "

Tanya Tobio selagi ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala kasur dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap Tobio serius.

" Tobio, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku jika kau memiliki Artifak Kuno itu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Tobio terdiam sebelum menatap bingung Naruto, " Artifak Kuno?, apa yang kau bicarakan?. " tanya Tobio, Naruto terdiam sejenak, jadi begitu ya?..., Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" tidak, lupakan saja, aku hanya sedang melantur..., ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan semoga lekas sembuh, Tobio. "

Ucap Naruto meninggalkan Tobio yang menatap bingung kepergiannya, Tobio mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

' Master, nampaknya dia tidak menyadari tentang [Canis Lykaon] yang selama ini ada didekatnya. '

Ditengah perjalanan pulang menuju Asrama Ophis muncul dan mengatakan itu dengan nada datar nan kosong, Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

" ya, nampaknya begitu, Tobio hanya menganggap Jin sebagai peliharaan miliknya saja, ini rumit jika Tobio tidak mengetahui hal ini secepatnya maka [Canis Lykaon] bisa direbut orang lain. "

' lantas kenapa, Master tidak menyadarkan dia tentang [Canis Lykaon], bukankah itu lebih mudah?. '

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Ophis yang seakan mengatakan jika itu mudah dilakukan, " Ophis, jika aku mengatakan hal itu langsung maka, Jin tidak akan puas, kau tahu jika Jin ingin memberitahu Tobio jika dirinya adalah Longinus maka sudah sejak lama ia memberitahu Tobio, namun nyatanya tidak. Jin sepertinya ingin agar, Masternya. Menyadari keberadaan Jin sebagai Longinus dengan sendirinya, jadi aku tidak akan ikut campur tentang hal ini..., " ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam mendengar perkataan Masternya.

' lalu, Master. Bukankah itu akan memakan banyak waktu?. '

" aku tidak bisa berdebat dengan itu namun jika begitu Jin bisa puas, maka aku akan melakukan-nya..., "

' nampaknya kau sangat menyayangi senjata ya, Master. '

Naruto tersenyum selagi ia keluar dari bangunan utama Academy, " aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'teman' daripada 'senjata'..., bagaimanapun Jin adalah teman yang membantu kita lolos dari kematian, ingat?. " ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum menatap hangat masternya.

' begitu, Master. Aku paham sekarang kenapa kau melakukan sering melakukan penghormatan pada pedang kayu yang rusak ditengah latihanmu, kau menghargai mereka sebagai seorang teman. '

Naruto tertawa tipis, " maa, begitulah. " Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti ketika digaris pandangan-nya ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pucat dengan iris emerlad menawan menatap kearahnya dengan datar...,

" selamat siang, Naruto-san. "

Naruto terdiam memdengar sapaan dari gadis cantik didepannya, " selamat siang, Arthuria. " perempuan itu tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan dan menatap iris shappire menawan milik Naruto.

" apa kau mempunyai waktu sebentar, Naruto-san?. "

Naruto terdiam dan ia menatap emerlad indah itu sebelum...,

" Nii-chan!, "

Grep!

Naruto terdiam ketika Le fay, adik dari Arthuria berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang memasang wajah memelas, dan meletakan tangan didepan wajahnya sebagai isyarat minta maaf..., Naruto menghela nafas dan merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengelus surai emas Le fay dengan lembut.

" jadi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Le fay-chan?. "

" aku baik, Nii-chan!..., ne, ne, Nii-chan!, mari kita main!. "

" baiklah, karena Nii-chan sedang senggang dan diundang(seret) kesini, jadi mari kita bermain!, apa yang ingin Le fay mainkan?. "

" uhmm..., Le fay tidak tahu, apa Nii-chan punya sesuatu untuk dimainkan?. "

Tanya Le fay, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum dan merogoh sakunya mengambil satu coin emas disana, " baiklah, Nii-chan akan memainkan sebuah sulap kecil, lihat Coin emas ini..., " ucap Naruto menunjukan satu coin emas ditangannya, Le fay menatap Coin itu dan mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengenggam coin emas itu lalu menunjukannya pada Le Fay, " coin ini ada disini bukan?, lalu..., ia menghilang..., " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis menunjukan kedua tangannya seakan menyatakan jika coin itu menghilang..., Le fay yang melihat terkejut, sungguh gadis yang polos

" dimana Coin itu, Nii-chan!..., "

Naruto tersenyum melihat kepolosan yang murni, " Coin itu ada di..., " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan menyentuh sisi kanan kepala Le fay lalu tak lama menariknya dan kini terlihatlah coin emas ditangan Naruto.

" telinga Le fay-chan..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Le fay menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar kagum, " hebat!, Nii-chan bisa melakukan sihir!, Le fay juga bisa melakukannya, Lihat ini Nii-chan..., " Le fay memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi, ditangan kecil Le fay perlahan terbentuk lingkaran sihir dan dari lingkaran sihir itu tercipta bola-bola cahaya kecil berjumlah tiga yang berputar dengan tenang..., Ophis yang melihat Sihir itu melebarkan sedikit pupil matanya...,

' it-itukan, '

Sama hal-nya dengan Ophis, Naruto dan Arthuria juga melebarkan mata mereka melihat bola-bola Cahaya yang berputar pelan diatas tangan Le fay.

" I-ini / di-dia..., "

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang ikut terkejut menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Arthuria tengah terkejut, Naruto menatap hal itu, jadi dia baru tahu hal ini?!.

Le fay membuka matanya dan menunjukan senyuman pada Naruto yang membeku menatap kearah tangan Le fay, " bagaimana Nii-chan, Le fay juga bisa menggunakan sihir bukan?. " tanya Le fay dengan nada takut-takut, Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum mengelus surai emas Le fay dengan lembut.

" heh~, Le fay-chan..., itu tadi hebat!, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Wizard yang hebat, Nii-chan percaya itu..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, Le fay yang mendengarnya mengembangkan senyuman diwajahnya sebelum ia menerjang dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Le fay.

Tanpa terasa hari mulai sore, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, Naruto-pun berpamitan dengan Arthuria dan Le fay yang saat ini tengah mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

" Nii-chan..., kau akan datang dan bermain lagi dengan Le fay kan?.

Le fay bergumam selagi matanya menatap kebawah, Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia menyentil pelan hidung Le fay membuat sang empu menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

" tentu saja, Nii-chan pasti akan sering berkunjung untuk bermain denganmu..., "

" benarkah?, janji!..., "

" hahaha, ya Nii-chan berjanji..., kalau begitu, Nii-chan pulang dulu..., sampai jumpa. "

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis cantik yang menatap kepergiannya, saat sudah mengambil langkah keempat tiba-tiba Le fay Berteriak.

" Nii-chan!, jadilah kuat dan cepat Nikahi Nee-chanku!..., "

Bruk!

" L-L-L-Le fay!, apa yang kau katakan!..., "

Arthuria berteriak malu selagi ia menatap Naruto yang entah bagaimana tersandung dan jatuh dengan komikalnya, Naruto bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya sebelum menoleh kebelakang dan tertawa agak dipaksakan plus ibu jari yang diangkat keatas.

' selamat, Master. Kau mendapatkan restu dari adik iparmu. '

" Ophis, diamlah..., kau membuat kepalaku tambah sakit. "

\- change scene -

Naruto kini berjalan dengan pelan ditengah hiruk pikuk distrik perbelanjaan, Naruto menatap kekanan kekiri dimana banyak sekali toko-toko mewah yang menjajakan segala sejenis benda mulai dari dapur bahkan sampai toilet ada disini, ada juga toko-toko yang menjual beberapa alat magic namun itu terlihat agak mahal, meskipun sekarang Naruto bisa dibilang memiliki banyak coin emas namun ia lebih memilih menyimpannya...,

Naruto terus berjalan hingga pandangannya terarah pada seorang perempuan bersurai merah keorangean, mengenakan pakaian biasa berwarna orange gelap tengah dikerubungi oleh beberapa cowok dengan gaya ala preman, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, bukankah itu..., Senju Kyubi?.

" hey, gadis manis, darimana kau berasal?, dan siapa namamu?. "

Cowok dengan rambut cokelat pucat itu menatap wajah Kyubi dengan gaya ala preman, Kyubi yang melihat preman itu mendekat mengambil satu langkah mundur.

" sungguh rambut yang indah, wajahmu juga manis..., nee, Ojou-san, bagaimana jika kau ikut kami, kami janji akan memberikanmu kesenangan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, mari ikut kami..., "

Wajah preman cokelat itu semakin mendekat wajah Kyubi yang nampaknya terganggu dengan preman cokelat ini..,

" me-menjauhlah-, "

" Kyubi!..., "

Sebuah suara yang agak nyari mengalihkan perhatian para preman berjumlah tiga orang itu dan Kyubi kesamping dan diaana mereka melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan kearah mereka dengan ekspresi tak terlihat karena ia menundukan wajahnya...,

Melihat pemuda yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, tiga preman itu membuat ekspresi sesangar mungkin, preman bersurai cokelat melangkah kedepan.

" apa mau mu kesini, brengsek?, apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang sibuk?, pergi sana sialan. "

Naruto tidak menjawab wajahnya tetap menunduk preman bersurai cokelat itu mendekati Naruto dengan langkah berani.

" apa?, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan perempuan ini, atau semacamnya?, kau tidak terlihat cukup berguna untuk perempuan ini, pecundang. "

Naruto tetap tidak menjawab kalimat provokasi itu, preman bersurai cokelat itu semakin mendekati Naruto dengan wajah sangar miliknya, Naruto yang sedaritadi diam membuka mulutnya...,

" menjauhlah dari perempuan itu, "

" Huh?, hati-hati dengan apa yang kau katakan brengsek, apa kau tidak tahu situasi yang kau lihat sekarang?. "

Dua preman teman dari preman cokelat itu mengepung Naruto dari sisi kanan dan kiri namun Naruto tidak menunjukan sikap takut dan tetap berdiri disana...,

" diam..., "

" huh?..., apa yang baru saja kau katakan sialan!?, coba katakan itu sekali lagi!?. "

Preman bersurai cokelat itu mengenggam kerah baju Naruto dan berteriak tepat diwajah Naruto, namun Naruto tidak bereaksi, Kyubi yang melihat kejadian itu menatap khawatir Naruto, karena berdasarkan peraturan Academy mengenakan pakaian Academy maka segala bentuk kekerasan dilarang..., jika dilanggar maka hukumannya sudah jelas, yaitu dikeluarkan dari Academy..., Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya.

" aku tidak yakin jika bisa menjamin kalian setelah ini, tapi..., aku bilang, Menjauhlah dari gadis ini..., "

Naruto mengenggam balik keras preman bersurai cokelat itu, dan memaksa preman itu mendekati-nya, dan terlihatlah ekspresi marah seorang Namikaze Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat menakutkan, plus aura haus darah yang pekat menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto, ketiga preman berjengit ngeri ketika mereka melihat sepasang mata berbeda warna antara Shappire dan golden berkilat menakutkan...,

" ..., itulah yang aku katakan tadi!. "

" hiii!, "

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman kerah preman itu yang langsung saja lari secepat kilat menjauh dari Naruto yang melihat datar hal itu, Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

" hey, Senju-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?. "

" ... "

Naruto yang tak mendapatkan jawaban mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh kesamping, ketika ia menoleh ia sudah mendapati Kyubi yang bergerak kesamping-nya dan mengaet lengan Naruto dengan erat, Naruto cukup terkejut melihat tingkah Kyubi yang agak berani.

" he-hey, Se-Senju-san apa yang-, "

" Kyubi..., panggil namaku, Kyubi. "

Kyubi mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah, Naruto membeku melihat ekspresi malu-malu Kyubi yang menurutnya manis, Naruto mengeleng pelan..., ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona!, Naruto yang sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya akibat pesona malu Kyubi dan sensasi lembut yang menekan lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Kyubi.

" sen-, Ky-Kyubi-san..., ap-apa yang kau lakukan?. "

" bi-bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini?, Naruto-kun. "

Kyubi mengatakan itu dengan suara lembut nan halus, wajah malu dan memerah itu membuat Naruto terpesona hingga tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk pelan..., dibalik [Library World], Ophis menghela nafas melihat Masternya yang dengan jantannya menaklukan gadis senju itu.

" Master, suatu saat kemampuan mu ini akan membuatmu kerepotan..., "

\- Time Skip

" sial, aku tanpa sadar menemani Kyubi-san mengelilingi distrik herbal milik keluarga Senju..., "

' bukankah itu bagus?, setidaknya Master mendapatkan hadiah yang menakjubkan..., '

Naruto menghela nafas, memang benar setelah jalan-jalan menemani Kyubi, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah kotak hitam mewah dari Kyubi disaat mereka berpisah, Naruto yang penasaran dengan isi kotak itu membuka kotak itu, dan yang ia dapati didalam kotak adalah tanaman herbal yang luar biasa...,

[Ginseng Sembilan Musim]

Ginseng berusia seribu tahun itu dikatakan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit [keretakan inti meredian utama] dan [Kerusakan Inti Mana], tanaman super langka ini sangatlah mahal bahkan Ophis berkata bahwa tanaman ini jika dijual dipasar lelang maka Naruto bisa memiliki kekayaan setara bangsawan tingkat Viscount...,

" hah~, tapi tetap saja..., "

Naruto berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pimtu dengan tulisan nama miliknya disana, Naruto memutar knop dan masuk kedalam, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah, hari ini cukup melelahkan, Naruto berjalan kedalam dan sesampai didalam Naruto melihat sebuah kotak bingkisan diatas meja persegi..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat hal itu sebelum ia mengambil kotak itu dan menatapnya intens.

" untuk Namikaze Naruto..., dari ibu?. "

Naruto membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya didalam itu Naruto melihat pakaian mewah berwarna putih dengan garis emas dibeberapa bagian membuat pakaian itu luar biasa bagus, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat ketika diatas pakaian itu terdapar sebuah surat...,

Naruto mengambil surat itu dan melihat siapa pengirimnya, disana tertulis nama Namikaze Minato, dengan kata lain ini surat dari Ayah Naruto..., tunggu, Ayah!?.., Naruto membuka surat itu dengan cepat dan membaca isinya dengan teliti.

[ Putraku, Naruto..., bagaimana kabarmu, nak?. Apa kau senang disekolah itu?, ayah harap kau senang disana..., ayah menulis surat ini untuk mengabarimu bahwa kau telah ditunangkan dengan anak perempuan Sahabat ayah, oleh karena itu Ayah meminta ijin pada sekolah untuk membiarkanmu pulang kembali Ke Clan dan menemui Tunanganmu, besok utusan ayah akan datang dan menjemputmu, pastikan kau mengenakan pakaian yang sudah ayah kirim berserta surat ini..., kami menunggu kepulanganmu, Putraku..., dari ayahmu, Namikaze Minato..., ]

Naruto terdiam melihat isi surat itu, " aku..., ditunangkan?, jaman apa sekarang?, Era Tokugawa?..., " Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan melipat surat dari ayahnya itu lalu menatap kearah pakaian didalam kotak itu..., Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

" ditunangkan, ya?..., "

\- time skip -

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berdiri didepan pintu gerbang keluar Academy, hari ini Naruto akan kembali kekampung halamannya, ia mendapatkan ijin selama beberapa hari, dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa keperluan termasuk dua katana miliknya yang mengantung manis dipinggangnya..., tak lama kemudian sebuah kereta kuda yang sedikit mewah berhenti didepan Naruto, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang butler paruh baya yang menundukan kepalanya sedikit, Naruto menyerahkan barang bawaannya dan masuk kedalam kereta kuda...,

Naruto duduk dengan nyaman didalam, pandangan Naruto terarah keluar dan ia melihat bangunan Academy Horizimon..., sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

" Namikaze Clan, aku akan segera pulang..., "

Setelah bergumam itu, kereta kuda itu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ibukota [Viulium] dan menuju ke Namikaze Clan dibagian Utara Kerajaan Alvarez...,

Beberapa jampun telah berlalu dan Narutopun sampai didaerah Clan Namikaze, Butler yang menemani Naruto membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto keluar, Naruto turun dari kereta kuda dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang agak megah berdiri didepannya, bangunan yang entah kenapa seperti Mansion yang agak mewah, Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan melangkah masuk...,

Sesampai didalam Naruto disambut oleh halaman luas yang diasumsikan sebagai tempat berlatih larena ia melihat boneka Dummy disana..., Naruto terus melanjutkan lankahnya mengikuti Butler itu yang berhenti didepan pintu, Naruto menatap Butler itu yang membuka pintu dan menyuruh Naruto masuk kedalam...,

Didalam Naruto disambut oleh dua orang yang tengah duduk diruang keluarga, seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan wajah bulat dan Iris Violet miliknya yang indah menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman manis, disebelah wanita itu, terlihat seorang pria tampan yang sebelas dua belas mirip dengan-nya tengah tersenyum lembut, dipangkuan wanita bersurai merah itu terlihat anak perempuan berusia 2-3 tahun yang juga mirip dengannya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan polos...,

Naruto tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu, tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah ayah, ibu dan mungkin adik-nya...,

" aku pulang, Ayah, Ibu..., "

" selamat datang, Naruto-kun / Naru-chan. "

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan lalu duduk didepan kedua orang tuanya, " bagaimana keadaan kalian, ayah, ibu?. " tanya Naruto, pasangan bernama Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina iti tersenyum.

" kami baik, Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu, apa sekolah itu menyenangkan?. "

Minato bertanya selagi teh didepannya dan meminumnya dengan bermartabat, Kushina disebelah Minato hanya tersenyum dan bermain dengan gadis kecil dipangkuannya..., Naruto tersenyum.

" aku baik, dan sekolahku juga tidak begitu buruk..., "

" kalau begitu bagus..., sekarang, tentang pertunanganmu, kau akan ditunangkan dengan anak perempuan sahabat sahabat lama ayah, kau sudah membaca surat yang ayah kirim bukan?. "

" ya, aku sudah membacanya..., tapi, ayah..., pertunanganku ini ditentukan atas dasar apa?, Politik atau bagaimana?. "

" ah, kau tidak tahu ya?, sebenarnya pertunangan ini terjadi karena ayah dan sahabat lama ayah mambuk berat karena kami bahagia atas kehamilan pertama istri kami, saat itu sahabat ayah mengatakan 'hey, Minato..., jika anakku laki-laki dan kau perempuan atau hic!, sebaliknya bagaimana jika kita jodohkan?' lalu ayah tanpa berpikir panjang menjawab 'baiklah, dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi keluarga, Hic!.', dan begitulah kalian bertunangan hahaha~. "

Minato tertawa setelah menjelaskan iti, dan mendapat cubitan kasih sayang dari Kushina, " mou, Anata, bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan mengatakan hal sembrono ketika kau mambuk!. " ucap Kushina, Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah ayah dan ibunya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, Naruto menuangkan teh kecangkirnya dan meminumnya dengan pelan...,

" begitu ya?, maa..., kapan dia datang?, tunanganku itu. "

Ucap Naruto mendapatkan tatapan dari Kushina dan Minato, " Naruto, kau menerima pertunangan ini?. " tanya Kushina, Naruto terdiam sebelum menghela nafas.

" aku akan melihat dulu seperti apa calon tunanganku, jika ia memenuhi kriteriaku, maka mungkin aku akan menerima-nya tapi maaf, jika ia tidak memenuhi kriteriaku maka aku akan menolaknya ayah..., "

Ucap Naruto datar, Minato terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum, " itu keputusanmu, Naruto. Apapun itu kami menghargai keputusanmu, " ucap Minato, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" terimakasih, ayah..., "

Kushina tersenyum melihat anak dan ayah itu sebelum tatapannya terarah kebawah dimana anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Naruto bergerak turun dari pangkuannya, Kushina membantu anak perempuan itu turun, anak kecil itu berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan mendekati Naruto..., Naruto yang melihat anak kecil itu kearahnya tersenyum dan dengan lembut Naruto mengendong anak kecil itu yang langsung tertawa bahagia digendong oleh Naruto.

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum melihat Naruto dan anak kecil itu, " sepertinya adikmu, Naruko menyukaimu, Naruto. " ucap Kushina, Naruto yang tengah mengangkat Naruko yang tertawa bahagia tinggi-tinggi Naruto mengulas senyuman lembut.

" heh~, Naruko-chan, kah?..., Hallo, Naruko-chan, aku adalah Nii-sama mu, Namaku Naruto..., "

Minato tertawa melihat Naruto yang mengajak berbicara adik kecilnya,

" hahaha, Naruko belum bisa berbicara jadi-, "

" Nii...,-cama?.., "

Naruto, Kushina dan Minato terdiam ketika mendengar Naruko mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, Naruto menurunkan Naruko dan menatapnya serius.

" Naruko-chan?, katakan sekali lagi?. Naruto Nii-sama?. "

" Na..., Naluto, Nii-cama?..., "

Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah ayah dan ibunya yang terpuruk disana, Naruto sweatdrop kecil ketika mendengar gumaman ayah dan ibunya.

" kata-kata pertama Naruko yang kami tunggu-tunggu adalah Naruto Nii-sama?, tuhan ini tidak adil. "

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia memangku Naruko yang nampaknya senang sekali dengan Naruto, Naruto menatap ayah dan ibunya selagi tangan-nya membelai rambut Naruko.

" jadi, ayah..., ibu?, jika boleh tahu?, siapa nama tunanganku itu?. "

Tanya Naruto, Kushina dan Minato tersadar dari keterpurukannya dan menatap Naruto..., Minato mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan meminumnya sebelum menatap Naruto.

" Tunanganmu adalah anak pertama dari Hyuga Hiashi, pewaris selanjutnya Clan Utama Hyuga, dan namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata..., "

" Hyuga Hinata..., Huh!?, Hyuga!?. "

And cut~

For Gin-san : Rival?, Mentor?, dan Char Female?, untuk Rival, Naruto punya..., banyak malah, Mentor?, ada 3 atau lebih dia nanti, dan Char Female, ada namun bukan berarti dia suka sama Naruto hanya sebagai Selingan Char pemanis atau Konflik untuk Arc baru..., ya begitulah.

Next chapter : The Promise

Phantom out!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : sebelum memulai chapter kali ini, aku ingin mengatakan dan menegaskan kembali..., seperti kataku di chapter 7 dan 15 bahwa masih terlalu awal kalian menebak siapa Pairing Naruto!, aku hanya memberikan kalian [Box] Trap Pairing pada kalian dengan mendekatkan Naruto dengan para Heroine di fic ini, masih jauh perjalanan Naruto untuk mendapatkan pairing, karena aku memfokuskan keperkembangan kekuatan Naruto! Dulu, gak entis menurutku jika Naruto yang notabene-nya seorang laki-laki lebih lemah dari pasangannya!..., jadi Tingkatkan Kekuatan Naruto dulu, pairing?, belakangan!..., karena menurutku, laki-laki yang kuat akan selalu jadi Magnet perempuan!..., hah~, aku rasa sudah cukup, selamat menikmati Fic super duper gaje ini!...,**

 **The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 17

Dikamar yang agak mewah, Naruto tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur selagi iris shappire miliknya menatap atap putih dengan pandangan datar..., saat ini Naruto tengah memikirkan tentang Tunangan-nya...,

Hyuga Hinata.

Pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Bangsawan ternama, Hyuga..., Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengenal dan akrab dengan pemimpin Clan Hyuga saat ini hingga bisa menjadi sahabat akrab, dan melakukan pertunangan yang menurutnya akan mendapat banyak tentangan ini...,

Dan sejujurnya Naruto bisa dibilang memiliki masalah dengan salah satu anggota Clan Hyuga.., Hyuga Neji, orang itu adalah salah satu dari 6 orang yang akan mendapatkan balasan dari dirinya ketika saat itu tiba, Naruto menghela nafas.

" memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalaku sakit, lebih baik aku berlatih..., "

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil pedang kayu (baru) miliknya yang ada disamping ranjang, Naruto merengangkan tubuhnya sebelum ia tersenyum menatap langit malam yang indah.

" yosh, saat-nya berlatih..., "

\- change scene -

Deru nafas memburu terdengar dilapangan luas yang agak jauh dari Mansion Clan Namikaze, didepan sebuah Dummy yang sudah terpotong menjadi beberapa potong tergeletak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, ya, dialah Namikaze Naruto, ia sudah berlatih selama 3 jam ditempat itu, dan sekarang ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berdiri...,

Ophis yang terbangun akibat suara latihan Naruto menatap kearah Masternya yang kelelahan, 'aku tidak menyangka jika Master berlatih keras dipagi buta hingga tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi..., terlebih lagi memotong Dummy dengan pedang kayu..., Master kau menakutkan' ucap Ophis membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa tipis.

" kau berlebihan, Ophis. Aku hanya melatih [Mana] dan teknik berpedangku secara bersamaan, lagipula bukankah bagus jika aku berlatih keras, dengan begitu aku bisa lebih cepat menjadi tingkat [Silver] dan membungkam mereka. "

Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah layar didepannya, ' memang benar jika berlatih sekeras ini dengan tingkatan [Bronze VIII], menjadi tingkat [Silver] dalam waktu dua bulan bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil, tapi Master..., apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhmu?, tubuhmu akan rusak jika kau terus berlatih sekeras ini. ' ucap Ophis datar namun jika Naruto melihat mata Ophis saat ini, maka ia bisa menemukan kekhawatiran didalam mata kosong itu. Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang.

" mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar Ophis..., "

' kalau begitu, jangan-, '

" tapi..., hanya dengan inilah aku bisa menjadi kuat, jika aku akan menjadi kuat dengan menghancurkan tubuhku, mematahkan tulang-tulangku, dan merobek urat nadiku, akan aku lakukan, ini demi janjiku pada Lee..., demi melindungi kehormatan Clan Namikaze dan demi membungkam mereka yang telah memperlakukan layaknya hewan. "

Ophis terdiam mendengar perkataan Narutp yang entah kenapa terasa dingin dan menusuk, namun Ophis tahu jika yang dikatakan Naruto..., Masternya. Adalah kebenaran yang menyakitkan di Diskriminasi oleh lingkungan Academy entah itu ejekan atau kejahilan yang Masternya terima, hal itu bisa dibilang menyakitkan bahkan untuk Ophis, salah satu dari tiga buku ciptaan Raja Sihir [Solomon]..., tak hanya itu Ophis juga pernah mendengar jika Masternya sering menerima serangan fisik hingga menyebabkan Masternya sering keluar masuk ruang pemulihan.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri diwajahnya, " namun alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah..., ah tidak, lupakan saja. " ucap Naruto sebelum ia bangkit dan posisi tidurnya, Ophis hanya melihat Masternya dengan pandangan bingung..., Naruto menepuk pakaian-nya dan menatap kearah matahari yang perlahan terbit.

" Yosh!, saat kemba-, "

Deg!

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika merasakan Gejolak Aliran [Mana] miliknya menjadi kacau!, Naruto meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa sakit!, sangat sakit!..., ini!, tidak salah lagi!.

' Master!, cepat bermeditasi!, tenangkan Gejolak [Mana] mu sebelum tubuhmu hancur!. '

Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ophis dan langsung mengambil posisi meditasi dan menenangkan gejolak [Mana] yang mengamuk..., Ophis menatap Masternya yang tengah menjinakan Amukan [Mana] miliknya, ini tidak normal, Masternya dalam waktu sebulan naik ketingkat [Bronze: Vlll] dari yang sebelumnya [Bronze: lV], dan kini naik tingkat lagi?..., kecepatan perkembangan Masternya sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari Ras Naga yang dikatakan memiliki perkembangan [Mana] tercepat dari semua ras...,

Naruto terus berjuang menenangkan Amukan [Mana] miliknya, ini sudah masuk waktu siang dan Naruto masih berjuang menjinakan [Mana] miliknya..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya [Mana] milik Naruto menjadi tenang, Naruto membuka matanya dan menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu...,

" hosh, hosh, hosh..., aku berhasil!, kini tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum aku berhasil menjadi tingkat [Silver]..., "

Naruto tertawa keras mengekspresikan rasa senang dalam dirinya, Ophis menatap kearah Masternya sebelum ia menepuk tangan-nya dengan pelan.

' selamat master, sekarang kau berada ditingkat [Bronze: lX].., kini tinggal selangkah lagi kau menjadi [Silver] '

Ucap Ophis membuat seringai lebar terpatri jelas diwajah Naruto, " sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku bisa terbebas dari hukuman yang tidak jelas itu, dan itu menjadi langkah awal untuk membuat mereka sadar siapa Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya. " ucap Naruto dengan aura jahat disekitarnya, Ophis merinding hebat melihat seringai Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan..., tak lama aura itu hilang diikuti dengan seringai yang berubah menjadi wajah datar.

" tapi aku yang sekarang belum cukup kuat untuk melawan kekuasaan dari para bangsawan seperti Hyuga, Uzumaki, Senju, Otsutsuki, dan Uchiha..., melawan mereka tanpa memiliki kekuasaan yang cukup akan membuat aku dan Clan Namikaze tertekan..., aku harus memikirkan sesuatu tentang hal itu..., "

' jika begitu kenapa, Master tidak membuka identitas Master sebagai [Magiester Crafting], aku berani bertaruh jika Master akan mendapatkan kekuasaan yang tinggi bahkan Master, kau akan mendapatkan Wilayah sendiri dikerajaan jika kau menjadi [Magiester Crafring] kerajaan. '

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis, sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melangkah meninggalkan lapangan latihan itu, " mungkin itu bisa berguna, tapi aku harus mengambil beberapa langkah sebelum aku membuka identitasku yang sebenarnya, lagipula aku belum cukup kuat untuk mengamankan posisiku sebagai [Magiester Crafting] saat ini, jadi kita akan menunggu sampai aku cukup kuat untuk menekan balik para bangsawan keparat itu. " ucap Naruto datar, Ophis hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar jawaban Master-nya, melawan bangsawan ternama seperti Uchiha, Otsutsuki, Senju, Uzumaki, dan Hyuga tanpa kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang cukup hanya akan membuat Clan Namikaze dan Masternya hancur bahkan sebelum sempat berkedip..., Ophis tidak akan berlebihan jika mengatakan keputusan masternya untuk tetap diam menyembunyikan identitas-nya merupakan keputusan yang brillian...,

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah datar memasuki Halaman Mansion Namikaze, disana Naruto melihat kereta kuda agak mewah dengan bagian belakang kereta kuda berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat lambang yang ada dikereta kuda itu, lambang itu...,

Naruto mengabaikan kereta itu dan berjalan melewati para prajurit berpakaian tempur lengkap yang tengah berjaga disekeliling kereta kuda mewah itu, Naruto beradu tatap dengan salah satu prajurit sebelum ia berjalan masuk kedalam...,

' sepertinya, ada seorang bangsawan penting yang berkunjung ketempatmu, Master. '

" ya, dan aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini..., "

Ucap Naruto selagi melangkah dilorong Mansion dengan tenang sampai sebuah suara dari ruang keluarga menghentikan langkahnya...,

" ini tidak bisa diputuskan secara sepihak!. "

" kami minta maaf, Minato-dono. Tapi ini sudah keputusan dari para tertua Clan Hyuga, mereka membatalkan pertunangan ini. "

" Hiashi dan Minato telah berjanji sejak lama jika kami akan menikahkan anak kami saat mereka sudah dewasa!, apa Clan Hyuga tidak bisa menjaga pendiriannya!..., "

" Kushina-dono!, jaga perkataan anda!, ini sudah keputusan dari tertua kami!, kami membatalkan pertunangan Hinata Ojou-sama dengan anak kalian, Namikaze Naruto!. "

" apa alasan kalian membatalkan pertunangan ini secara sepihak?, kalian tentu tahu bahwa membatalkan ikatan ini maka kita bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi?. "

" maaf, jika aku tidak sopan, tapi alasan kami membatalkan pertunangan ini karena kami tidak ingin Hinata Ojou-sama kami menikah dengan pria yang memiliki kecacatan dalam perkembangan [Mana] ditubuhnya. "

" apa maksudku perkataanmu, kau mengatakan jika anak-ku itu memiliki masalah dengan inti [Mana] miliknya, begitu?. "

" sayang-nya itu benar, Kushina-dono. anak anda memiliki kecacatan dengan inti [Mana] miliknya dan hal itu menyebabkan tingkat pertumbuhan kekuatannya menjadi sangat lambat, dengan kata lain dia tidak memiliki bakat. "

" apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu!?, tanpa bukti yang jelas!, itu sama saja mencemari nama keluarga kami!, "

" jika anda meminta bukti maka kami sudah menyiapkannya, lihat ini, Kushina-dono, Minato-dono. "

" !..., i-ini tidak mungkin, an-anak ku tidak mungkin memiliki kapasitas [Mana] hanya 9?.., pasti ada yang salah dengan ini..., "

" sayangnya, informasi itu kami dapatkan langsung dari bagian pemeriksaan [Mana] dari Hirozimon Academy, jadi keasliannya sudah jelas..., jadi, Minato-dono, Kushina-dono..., dengan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku pada kalian, aku sebagai perwakilan dari Clan Hyuga membatalkan pertunangan Hyuga Hinata dengan anak kalian Namikaze Naruto..., "

" ..., jika begitu kenyataan-nya maka kami akan-, "

" cukup sampai disana, ayah!. "

Sebuah suara yang cukup nyari memotong perkataan Minato dan membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearah samping dimana mereka melihat orang yang tengah dibicarakan berdiri dengan memasang wajah datar, iris Shappire indah itu menatap dingin dua orang yang duduk didepan kedua orang rua-nya, seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung, mata mutiara tanpa pupil menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, Naruto mengabaikan tatapan itu dan menatap kesamping pria itu dimana seorang perempuan bersurai biru dongker panjang dengan iris mata mutiara tanpa pupil menatap kearah Naruto dengan datar, cantik dan manis, itulah kesan Naruto pada perempuan itu.

Perempuan cantik dengan pakaian Bangsawan berwarna putih elegan dan aura bangsawan yang begiu kental terpancar pada dirinya sudah cukup untuk Naruto mengasumsikan jika orang, perempuan ini adalah tunangannya, Hyuga Hinata. Naruto menoleh kearah Ayah dan Ibu-nya yang juga menatap kearahnya.

" sebelum ayah mengatakan apa yang ingin ayah katakan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Hyuga Hinata-dono..., "

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, " Hyuga Hinata-dono, apa anda sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Hiashi-dono sebelumnya?. " tanya Naruto sopan, Hinata terdiam sebelum ia menyesap teh-nya dengan anggun dan menatap Naruto datar.

" ini adalah hidupku, aku tidak mau menjalani hidup diatur-atur oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh ayahku sendiri..., "

' keegoisan diri huh?. '

Naruto bergumam dalam hati, pria paruh baya yang ada disebalah Hinata menatap kearah Minato yang memasang ekspresi datar, " Maaf Minato-dono, tapi Hinata Ojou-sama adalah pewaris selanjutnya Clan Utama Hyuga, sedangkan anak mu..., " ucap pria itu selagi melirik kearah Naruto yang menatap datar dirinya.

" begitu, jadi aku tidak pantas untuk Ojou-sama kalian?. "

" tepat!, mungkin anda adalah anak dari dua orang hebat dengan gelar [Yellow Flash] dan [Red Death Hanabero] namun sepertinya bakat orang tuamu tidak diturunkan padamu!..., "

Ucapan penuh dengan nada hinaan itu membuat Naruto mengambil langkah mendekati pria itu, namun sebelum mendekati pria itu sekelebat bayangan melesat dan muncul didepan Naruto sambil melancarkan sebuah Palm kearah wajah Naruto...,

Wush!

Palm kuat itu berhenti tepat didepan wajah Naruto hingga menyebabkan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah datar Naruto..., Naruto menatap kearah sih pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuga Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata tajam hingga membuat urat disekitar mata Hinata menyembul keluar...,

[Byakugan]

Mata kebanggan dari Clan Hyuga, Mistic Eye yang bisa melihat dan menembus Objek apapun bahkan dari jarak yang teramat jauh, juga mata ini memiliki kesamaan dengan mata legenda [Tenseigan] milik Clan Otsutsuki yang hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir orang, namun [Byakugan] hampir dimiliki oleh semua anggota Clan Hyuga...,

Naruto menatap mata itu dengan pandangan datar, Hinata menyeringai kecil..., " seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa menghindari-nya?, lalu kau bermimpi untuk bisa berdampingan denganku?, itu hanya akan menjadi aib untuk Clan Hyuga yang akan ku pimpin nanti. " Hinata mengatakan itu selagi membuat wajah angkuh dan senyuman mengejek, Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam diam. Kushina yang melihatnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" Hyuga Hinata-dono!, apa yang anda lakukan!..., "

Teriak marah Kushina yang tanpa sadar melepaskan energi Mana miliknya, namun Hinata tidak mengubris amarah Kushina, dan tetap menatap Naruto yang tengah bergetar...,

" hehe..., hehehe..., hahahaHAHAHAHA!?. "

Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga mengejutkan seisi ruangan, Naruto menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangannya dan kembali tertawa lebih keras.., hal itu menakutkan bahkan Hinata sampai mengambil langkah mundur...,

" Hahahaha!?, memang benar aku tidak berguna!, ditertawakan oleh Murid-Murid seangkatanku!, menyedihkan untuk Keluargaku!, dan bahkan sekarang Tunanganku Menolak keberadaanku!?, hahahaha!?..., "

' Ophis!, didunia ini bagaimana caranya membatalkan pertunangan dengan cara yang tidak Hormat?. '

Tanya Naruto lewat Mind Link, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, ' teteskan darahmu pada sobekan pakaian yang kau gunakan dan serahkan pada Tunanganmu, itulah caranya Master. ' balas Ophis..., Naruto menyeringai lebar.

" Hyuga Hinata-dono..., bukan?. "

Naruto mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada yang menyembunyikan kekejian didalamnya, mendengar namanya disebut Hinata menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil garpu perak khusus yang ada didekat sepotong kue...,

" sebelum kau membatalkan pertunangan ini maka..., aku menolak perjodohan denganmu!. "

Naruto dengan cepat menusukan ujung tajam garpu itu ketelapak tangan kirinya hingga darah mengalir dari sana, semua yang melihat hal itu terkejut, namun Naruto hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar seolah ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali...,

" ap-apa yang kau lakukan?. "

Tanya Hinata terkejut, Naruto memegang lengan bajunya dan merobek lengan baju itu dengan cepat, Naruto mengenggam robekan baju itu dengan tangan kiri-nya dan membiarkan darahnya membasahi robekan baju itu sebelum melemparnya kearah Hinata yang menangkap robekan baju itu..., Hinata menatap robekan baju ditangannya sebelum iris mata seindah mutiara itu membulat sempurna ketika ia mengetahui arti dari robekan baju ditangannya...,

" kau..., dengan sikapmu ini, kau tidak akan pernah cocok masuk kedalam keluarga Namikaze!. "

" ka-kau! Berani memperlakukanku seperti ini!?. "

" kenapa tidak?, kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukan hal ini padamu..., "

" Guuh!, baiklah!, aku akan menerima penolakan ini!, tapi dengan satu syarat..., "

" Syarat apa yang kau minta?. "

" 8 bulan, dalam 8 bulan dari sekarang aku menunggu tantangan darimu dalam duel dipuncak Temple of Moon!, jika kau kalah maka kau harus memotong kedua tanganmu!. "

" heh~, baiklah!, aku terima tantanganmu, 8 bulan!, 8 bulan dari sekarang aku akan mendatangimu dipuncak Temple of Moon dan aku pastikan aku akan mengambil kembali kehormatan yang kau rendahkan hari ini!. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dengan cepat melipat kakinya dan membentuk Seiza didepan ayahnya yang menatap terkejut Naruto...,

" ayah!, maafkan keegoisanku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kehormatan Clan Namikaze direndahkan lebih jauh dari ini..., oleh karena itu ijinkan aku mengembalikan Kehormatan Clan Namikaze yang telah direndahkan hari ini..., "

" Naruto..., "

Minato menatap Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan pandangan sedih, dan bangga disaat yang bersamaan..., Minato menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

" Naruto..., kau memang anak ku, Tekadmu memang Tekad seorang Namikaze!. tertua Kou, ambil semua barang-barangmu dan pergilah dari sini!..., "

Baik Hinata Maupun tertua Ko merinding sedikit ketika mereka dihadapkan oleh tatapan dingin dari Namikaze Minato yang menurut mereka menakutkan, Tertua Kou merendahkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Hinata yang menatap benci Naruto...,

' Namikaze Naruto..., kau akan menerima balasan untuk hari ini. '

Setelah pergian Hinata dan Tertua Kou, Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto dan dengan telaten serta kasih sayang seorang Ibu, Kushina mengobati tangan kiri Naruto yang terluka cukup dalam...,

" dasar bodoh, kenapa kau melukai dan merendahkan dirimu hingga seperti ini..., "

" setelah melihat Sifatnya yang merendahkan Clan Namikaze, aku tidak bisa untuk menerima-nya sebagai pendamping hidupku, Ibu. "

Ucap Naruto, Kushina menghela nafas setelah berhasil memperban tangan Naruto dengan sapu tangannya, Kushina menatap Naruto serius.

" katakan dengan jujur, Naruto. Apa yang tertulis dikertas itu benar? "

Tanya Kushina, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menundukan kepala-nya dalam-dalam, " ya itu semua benar..., " ucap Naruto lemah, Minato menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

" kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kami sebelumnya, Naruto?, kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami..., "

Tanya Minato, Naruto semakin menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap ayahnya, " itu karena aku tidak ingin membuat kalian berdua kecewa karena memiliki anak lemah sepertiku. " ucap Naruto, Kushina dan Minato menatap satu sama lain sebelum Kushina dengan lembut memeluk Naruto..., membuat iris shappire Naruto melebar.

" dasar anak bodoh, biar selemah apapun dirimu, sebodoh atau sejelek apapun dirimu kau tetaplah anak kami. "

" ibumu benar, Naruto. Hanya karena kau memiliki kecacatan pada pertumbuhan [Mana] milikmu bukan berarti kami akan bertingkah kejam padamu, kau adalah anak ku itu tidak akan pernah berubah..., "

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi hingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan lembut.

" Arigatou..., Ayah, Ibu..., aku menyayangi kalian. "

.

.

.

" ayah, ibu..., ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian. "

Setelah kejadian penolakan Naruto pada pewaris Utama Clan Hyuga, Naruto meminta waktu kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan disinilah mereka duduk diruang keluarga. Minato menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah serius.

" jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kamu, Naruto?. "

Tanya Minato, Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebelum ia memgangkat wajahnya dan menatap serius Minato dan Kushina.

" pertama-tama, aku meminta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran dari kalian berdua. "

" uhm?, bukankah kau sudah meminta maaf tentang perkembangan [Mana] yang kau miliki?..., "

Naruto menatap Kushina dan mengangguk pelan, " tidak bukan itu ibu, tapi aku meminta maaf untuk ini..., " Naruto mengambil dua gelas kaca didepannya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan berkonstrasi penuh...,

Minato dan Kushina menatap bingung Naruto sebelum iris pasangan itu melebar ketika melihat kedua gelas kaca ditangan Naruto melayang keudara sebelum akhirnya mencair menjadi bulatan lalu sedetik kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah Miniatur dari seorang Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina..., setelah beberapa saat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan dan membuka matanya..., ia menatap kearah tangannya dan memeriksa Miniatur Ayah dan Ibunya dengan intens, Naruto mengangguk puas setelah melihat tidak ada yang salah dari Miniatur Ayah dan ibu-nya lalu meletakannya dimeja.

" Na-Naruto..., ka-kau seorang [Magiester Crafting]..., "

" ya, maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian, Ayah, Ibu..., "

Naruto menundukan kepalanya pada Kushina dan Minato, sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang terkejut.

" Aku adalah seorang [Magiester Crafting], dan Ayah, apa Ayah pernah mendengar [Katana]?..., "

" ya, Ayah pernah mendengar tentang pedang unik yang diciptakan oleh [Magiester Crafting] Misterius dan sekarang tengah populer dikalangan keluarga bangsawan..., !..., "

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut ayahnya yang nampaknya menyadari sesuatu, Minato menatap cepat kearah Naruto.

" ja-jangan bilang jika [Katana] yang tengah Populer dikalangan bangsawan adalah hasil Ciptaanmu, Naruto. "

" apa!, benarkah itu, Naruto!. "

Minato dan Kushina menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah terkejut, Naruto yang melihat wajah terkejut keduanya tersenyum.

" ya, akulah yang menciptakan [Katana], tapi bukan aku yang mengenalkan [Katana] kepada para bangsawan, tapi [BlackSmith Tenma Works] lah yang mengenalkan-nya kepada para bangsawan. "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, Minato dan Kushina menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, Naruto. Jika orang-orang dari Hyuga mengetahui tentang Hal ini mereka pasti akan menerima mu sebagai tunangan dari pewaris selanjutnya itu. "

Tanya Minato, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, " ayah, aku tidak mau menikah atas dasar kekuatan dan kekuasaan, aku ingin menikah berdasarkan cinta, aku ingin perempuan yang aku nikahi mau menikah denganku karena mencintai karena apa aku bukan siapa aku..., " ucap Naruto membuat kedua orang tuanya terdiam sebelum sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri diwajah Kushina.

" perkataan ini, bukankah ini sama dengan yang kau ucapkan saat melamarku, Anata..., "

Kushina melirik kearah Minato yang tersenyum dan tertawa keras, " hahaha!, itu benar!, aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar lagi kata-kata yang aku ucapkan saat melamar dirimu dari anakku sendiri..., hahaha!, 'mencintai karena apa diriku bukan karena siapa aku' itu sama persis, hahaha! " ucap Minato dengan tawa yang meledak diruangan itu, Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati-nya saat ini...,

' inikah yang disebut kehangatan keluarga?. '

Naruto bergumam dalam hati selagi ia menyesap teh dengan pelan, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Minato menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menyesap teh dengan nikmat.

" Naruto..., menurut catatan itu kau memiliki kapasitas [Mana] 9 apa itu benar atau..., kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari kami. "

Minato menatap intens Naruto yang tengah meletakan cangkir tehnya sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah dirinya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

" sepertinya, aku tertangkap basah olehmu ayah..., memang benar kapasitas [Mana] milikku yang dicatat oleh Academy hanya 9, tapi itu dulu namun sekarang..., "

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan cincin ruang berwarna Bronze, dan mengeluarkan satu batu Mana, Naruto mengenggam erat batu Mana ditangannya dan mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya kedalam batu Mana, angka pun perlahan muncul dan bergerak dengan cepat..., sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat diangkat 903..., Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah memasang wajah terkejut..., Naruto tersenyum melihat Ekspresi kedua orang tua-nya.

" ...aku adalah seorang Knight tingkat [Bronze: lX]. "

.

.

.

\- The Promise -

.

.

.

" sepertinya, mereka terkejut dengan identitasmu yang sebenarnya, Master. "

" yeah, aku bisa melihat jelas betapa terkejutnya mereka, tapi aku juga dapat melihat kegembiraan dari wajah mereka..., "

Naruto kini tengah berada dikamarnya dengan ditemani Ophis yang duduk diatas pangkuannya menikmati langit malam yang indah diatas kursi empuk yang menghadap kearah jendela...,

" sekarang, apa yang ingin, Master Lakukan?. Apa Master akan mencari Magical Beast?. "

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku sebelum mendesah nikmat, " entahlah, mungkin untuk saat ini menjadi tingkat [Silver] adalah tujuan utamaku, tapi bergabung dengan Magical Beast, tidak buruk juga. " ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Masternya dengan pandangan kosong.

" kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke [Magical Beast Mountain]?, jika kita pergi kesana maka kita hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 hari dan 1 hari jika Master menggunakan [Accel] dan [Boost] dari sini. "

Ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk puncak kepala Ophis, " ya, mungkin itu menarik, Ophis. Tapi aku harus mencapai tingkat [Silver] terlebih dahulu untuk bisa bergabung dengan [Magical Beast], jadi kita simpan itu nanti, untuk sekarang kita akan fokus mencapai tingkat [Silver], lalu mencari [Magical Beast] yang memiliki tingkat kecocokan tertinggi denganku..., " ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam mengangguk membuat senyuman Naruto semakin berkembang.

" sudahlah, hari ini kita sudahi sampai disini, besok aku harus mulai berlatih dengan Ayahku.., jadi mari tidur!. " Naruto tanpa permisi mengangkat tubuh Mungil Ophis dan membawanya ketempat tidur..., dan hari itupun berakhir.

\- keesokan harinya -

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa pelatihan Ibiki-sensei itu adalah sebuah Neraka, maka dengan senang hati Naruto akan menunjukan Latihan Khusus gaya Namikaze!...,

" Ada apa Naruto!, kau sudah mulai goyah!, ini bahkan baru masuk 1 jam!, kemana semangatmu yang sebelumnya!?. "

" Hosh..., Hosh..., Hosh..., Oryaaaa!?. "

Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan namun dengan mudah berhasil ditanah oleh Minato, jual beli pukulan terjadi antara ayah dan anak itu, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan kuat namun Minato dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menahan tendangan Naruto dengan tendangannya.

Duk!

Naruto dan Minato beradu kekuatan satu sama lain, Naruto menatap Minato dengan seringai diwajahnya begitupula dengan Minato yang ikut menyeringai kecil.

Keduanya melompat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak aman dari musuhnya, Naruto menatap tajam Minato sebelum menyiapkan kuda-kudanya waspada.

Minato menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Naruto sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya, " kemampuan yang hebat, Naruto. " puji Minato, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"terimakasih, aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi seperti sekarang."

Ucap Naruto tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya, Minato tertawa kecil dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.

" tapi, dibutuhkan usaha yang lebih untuk bisa mengalahkan, Ayahmu, Naruto. "

" uhm?, ap-, "

Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimat-nya ketika ia melihat ayahnya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, dan sedetik kemudian Naruto merasakan Ulu hatinya nyeri seperti terhantam benda keras, Naruto memuntahkan air liur membuktikan sekuat apa tekanan yang terjadi diulu hatinya, tak sampai disitu Naruto kembalikan rasa sakit diwajah, punggung, dada, pinggang..., dan beberapa bagian dimana tulang melindungi organ Vital..., semua itu terjadi sangat cepat!, bahkan sebelum sempat Naruto sadari!, sejauh yang ia lihat, ia hanya melihat sebuah kilatan kuning yang muncul dan berakhir dengan sebuah rasa sakit ditubuhnya..., Naruto mencoba bertahan namun sebuah rasa sakit bersarang dirahangnya dan menghempaskan Naruto kebelakang.

" untuk itulah, berlatihlah lebih keras, Naruto. "

Naruto yang tergeletak diatas tanah mengangkat wajahnya dan meringis, iris Shappire miliknya menatap kearah Minato yang berdiri ditempat sebelumnya dengan wajah tersenyum lembut dan pandangan menatap kearahnya sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan kepinggir lapangan, Naruto berusaha mengambil posisi duduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu..., wajah-nya penuh dengan luka lebam bekas jotosan yang Naruto yakin itu perbuatan Ayahnya...,

" Hosh..., Hosh..., Hosh..., sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?. "

Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia yakin ayah-nya tadi bergerak dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat!, Ophis yang melihat dari balik [Library World] melebarkan iris hitam kosongnya..., ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi!, Masternya!, orang ia anggap sebagai Monster dikalahkan bahkan dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu bahkan tanpa sempat dirinya sadari!..., sungguh Monster sejati!.

' ak-aku tidak tahu Master, ter-terlalu cepat..., aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. '

Naruto mengatur nafasnya selagi ia melirik kepinggir lapangan dimana disana ayahnya tengah duduk bersama dengan ibunya dan menikmati secangkir teh, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit biru yang indah.

" aku masih lemah..., aku harus menjadi lebih, lebih, dan lebih kuat agar tidak seorang pun dapat macam-macam lagi padaku..., untuk itu langkah pertamaku..., "

Naruto mengangkat tangannya kearah Matahari dan membuat gesture seolah ia meremas Matahari dengan tangan, dan tersenyum lebar...

" Menjadi Tingkat [Silver]..., "

.

.

.

\- The Promise -

.

.

.

Setelah latihan keras ala gaya Namikaze, kini Naruto dan Minato tengah berjalan dilorong Mansion, tepat setelah latihan selesai, Minato mengajak Naruto untuk pergi kesatu tempat, Naruto awalnya bingung namun ia lebih memilih mengikuti ayah-nya karena saat ia tanya mau kemana, Minato menjawab 'kau akan tahu nanti' dengan senyuman diwajahnya, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk atas jawaban itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah lukisan keluarga Namikaze dimana disana Naruto melihat Minato dan Kushina tengah mengendong seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya.

Minato mendekati Lukisan itu lalu mengeser-nya kesamping dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak persegi dimana didalamnya terdapat sebuah tombol dengan lambang Clan Namikaze diatasnya, Minato menekan tombol itu dan tak jauh dari Minato tiba-tiba pintu muncul dari dinding yang terpisah...,

Minato menatap kearah Naruto yang diam melihat semua itu, " mari masuk..., " ajak Minato, Naruto tersadar dari lamunan-nya dan berjalan mengikuti Minato.

Sesampainya didalam Naruto dibuat terpukau oleh ruangan luas yang ada didalam, tapi itu hanya sesaat karena ketika melihat benda yang ada disana, kekaguman Naruto lenyap.

" aku perlihatkan padamu, Naruto..., ruang harta keluarga, Namikaze..., atau harus aku bilang begitu..., "

" Ayah..., tempat ini..., kenapa kosong?. "

Tanya Naruto selagi matanya menatap kearah sekeliling, uhm, rasanya tidak sopan dibilang kosong tambahkan kata 'hampir' didepannya karena disana masih ada beberapa benda yang tergantung dinding merah itu, Minato tertawa kaku selagi mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" ini tidak benar-benar kosong, lihat kami masih menyimpan beberapa benda yang bisa disebut harta karun Clan Namikaze. "

Ucap Minato, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu jika keluarga Namikaze tengah dalam kondisi ekonomi darurat..., tapi menjual harta Clan itu agak...,

" ayah, jangan katakan padaku jika kita menjual sebagian besar harta keluarga Namikaze untuk mempertahankan kestabilan ekonomi kita?. "

" ..., "

Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban menoleh kearah Minato dan terlihatlah wajah bodoh disana, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan dan mendekati ayahnya lalu menyerahkan dua buah Ruang pada Ayahnya.

" terimalah cincin ruang ini, ayah. Didalamnya terdapat dana yang bisa ayah gunakan untuk menstabilkan Ekonomi kita, atau membeli kembali beberapa harta clan yang terpaksa ayah jual..., didalam cincin tembaga ini terdapat 3k coin emas dari hasil penjualan [Katana] ciptaanku, dan dicincin perak ini terdapat coin emas yang cukup banyak, aku tidak tahu jumlah pastinya tapi didalam cincin perak terdapat [Ginseng Sembilan Musim], tanaman langkah yang bisa ayah jual dipasar lelang untuk mendapatkan uang..., dan jika masih kurang, ayah bisa menjualnya juga, aku tidak membutuhkannya. "

Ucap Naruto, Minato menatap kearah dua cincin ruang ditangannya dengan tangan bergetar, " ka-kau memiliki uang sebanyak ini?, i-ni bahkan melebih pendapatan Clan kita setahun..., ka-kau memang seorang [Magiester Crafting], Naruto. " ucap Minato, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" ayah, jika itu bisa kita gunakan untuk meningkatkan kesejahteraan Clan kita, maka aku akan memberikannya, dan jika masih kurang maka ayah tunggu saja, aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak uang untuk memulihkan dan meningkatkan kesejahteraan Clan Namikaze!. "

Ucap Naruto serius, membuat Minato terdiam dan mengenggam erat cincin ruang itu, sebelum berjalan dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

" kau memang pewarisku yang paling tepat, Naruto..., kalau begitu, sekarang kau bebas untuk memilih harta clan apapun yang kau inginkan, Clan tidak akan mempermasalahkannya karena kau sudah berkontribusi besar demi Clan kita. "

Ucap Minato membuat senyuman terpatri diwajah Naruto, " terimakasih, ayah. Aku akan melihat-lihat dulu..., jika ada yang membuatku tertarik maka aku akan memberitahu ayah. " ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang tersenyum melihatnya.

" saa, mari kita lihat, kira-kira ada benda yang cocok tidak denganku..., "

Naruto berjalan diruangan yang luas dengan isi 'hampir kosong' itu dengan pelan selagi ia melihat-lihat beberapa benda yang tergantung di dinding.

Naruto terus melihat kekanan dan kekiri berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, cukup lama Naruto berjalan sampai kakinya letih, ia masih belum menemukan benda yang menarik sampai akhirnya ia terhenti ketika matanya melihat sebuah permata berwarna merah seindah ruby ditempatkan disebuah bantalan mewah, pandangan Naruto terarah kesamping permata itu dimana ia melihat sebuah gulungan perkamen berwarna biru disana..., Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa jika instingnya mengatakan untuk mengambil kedua benda itu...,

Naruto berjalan mendekati permata dan gulungan perkamen biru itu, saat Naruto ingin menyentuh permata itu sebuah tangan menghentikannya..., Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat Minato tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar nan serius.

" aku memang mengijinkanmu bebas mengambil apapun diruang harta clan ini, tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk yang satu ini..., benda ini tidak boleh kau ambil. "

Ucap Minato seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan bingung sebelum ia menatap kearah permata merah itu.

" kenapa permata ini tidak boleh diambil?. "

" ada larangan tak tertulis yang melarang siapapun untuk mengambil permata ini..., jadi, maaf nak. Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya..., "

Ucap Minato serius, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, dihati Naruto entah kenapa terukir rasa sedih ketika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan permata ini, Minato yang melihat ekspresi Naruto terdiam, mungkin hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto saat ini namun Minato dapat dengan jelas melihat setitik kesedihan dimata putra pertamanya itu..., sepertinya Naruto sangat menginginkan permata ini, Minato menghela nafas.

" Naruto, kenapa kau begitu menginginkan permata ini?, bukankah ada beberapa senjata hebat yang terpajang, kenapa kau memilih permata ini?. "

Tanya Minato, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menoleh dan menatap Minato sejenak lalu berkata, " entahlah, ayah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tapi hatiku berkata jika aku harus mendapatkan permata ini juga gulungan perkamen itu, seolah-olah aku dipanggil oleh kedua benda ini..., " ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan menatap kedua benda didepannya, Minato terdiam selagi ia mengerutkan dahinya..., cukup lama Minato terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

" baiklah, Ayah akan mengijinkanmu untuk memiliki permata itu. "

Ucap Minato mendapatkan tatapan cepat dari Naruto, " benarkah ayah?. " tanya Naruto, Minato mengangguk pelan.

" dan juga, kau boleh mengambil gulungan perkamen itu, gulungan itu terdapat sebuah [Magic] yang ayah ciptakan, namun sayangnya [Magic] itu belum begitu sempurna..., hahaha, ayahmu memang payah bukan? "

" [Magic] ciptaan ayah!, tidak!, aku yakin [Magic] ciptaan ayah tidak payah!, aku mau menguasainya!, "

" hahaha, baiklah, ambil lah perkamen itu dan pelajarilah, siapa tahu kau bisa menyempurnakan [Magic] itu.. , "

" ya!, terimakasih, Ayah!. "

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Naruto inginkan diruang Harta, kedua orang berstatus ayah dan anak itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan harta itu...,

Tanpa terasa Naruto menghabiskan waktu seminggu diclan Namikaze dan ini sudah waktunya ia kembali ke Academy, didepan Mansion Naruto diantar oleh keluarga besarnya...,

" terimakasih untuk segala-nya, ayah!. Berkat bimbinganmu aku mendapatkan pengalaman berharga. "

" hahaha, perjalananmu masih panjang, nak!. Suatu saat aku yakin kau akan melampauiku..., "

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayahnya, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kushina yang tengah mengendong Naruko, Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

" ibu, aku pergi dulu, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu selama ini. "

" apa yang kau bicarakan?, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, ttebane!, lain kali jika kau memiliki waktu luang, maka kunjungi kami lagi, mengerti?. "

" hahaha, akan aku usahakan, Ibu. "

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruko yang terlihat sedih melihat kepergian dirinya, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia menepuk surai pirang itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

" Naruko-chan, Nii-sama pergi dulu, jadi gadis yang baik, jangan merepotkan, ibu mengerti?. "

Ucap Naruto, Naruko menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum...,

" jaa, kalau begitu, Ayah, Ibu, Naruko..., aku pergi dulu!. "

" Hati-Hati, Nak/Naruto..., "

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menaiki kereta kuda yang agak mewah itu dan langsung pergi menuju ibu kota kerajaan [Alvarez]..., Naruto didalam kereta tersenyum tipis sebelum senyuman itu tergantikan dengan seringai tipis...,

" Hirozimon..., tunggu kedatanganku..., "

And Cut!

Well, aku tidak menyadari jika Ficku ini berada diurutan keempat dalam jajaran Fic Crosscover Naruto X DxD, sebegitu menariknya kah Ficku ini hingga bisa bertenger di posisi keempat fic dengan Review terbanyak?..., ya, aku rasa aku harus, tidak-, wajib!, mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian, meskipun fic ini baru berusia 17 chapter atau 19% dari total cerita yang akan ku buat untuk fic ini, melihat antusias kalian, aku cukup tersanjung dan bersemangat mengetik fic ini disisa waktuku yang tinggal 3 minggu sebelum aku memenuhi kewajibanku...,

Baiklah, aku akui jika beberapa chapter kemarin lebih tepat-nya Arc Maria Rossfield, aku tidak menyinggung masalah pertaruhan Naruto dengan Jiraiya, dan tingkat [Mana] milik Naruto saat itu, dan juga aku membuat fic ini menjadi terlihat seperti Dorama dengan interaksi Naruto dengan beberapa Heroine itu, tapi percayalah itu aku lakukan semata-mata untuk meningkatkan kedekatan Naruto dengan para Char Heroine, dan sejauh ini Shaga berada dipuncak tertinggi?, disusul Kyubi, Arthuria dan Kaguya dibelakangnya...,

Lalu dichapter ini aku menambahkan konflik baru antara Naruto dengan clan Hyuga, yap..., pertempuran True Pairing di Canon anime Naruto yang akan terjadi delapan bulan kemudian dipuncak Temple of Moon..., entah aku akan melakukannya setelah atau sebelum Festival 4 Ras?.

Lalu pengecekan [Mana]..., uhm..., bersabarlah 3 atau 4 atau 5 atau 6 chapter lagi untuk pengecekan [Mana] dan awal Naruto membungkam!, seluruh orang yang meremehkannya, sejauh ini aku belum membuat interaksi Naruto dengan perempuan yang Naruto benci dari dalam dasar hatinya, ya..., siapa lagi jika bukan, Gabriel!..., setelah ada interaksi antara mereka maka chapter depannya adalah Check Up [Mana] dan baru masuk Arc Turnamen untuk menentukan [The Seventh of Abyss] yang akan maju dalam Turnamen 4 ras!...,

Aku rasa sudah, saatnya aku ijin pamit, sampai ketemu dichapter yang akan datang!, See you next time!, jaa ne Minna-san!.

Next chapter : Training With My Partner!

Phantom Out!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 18

Dikamar dengan papan nama [Namikaze Naruto], tertidur diatas ranjang empuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan damai, sampai cahaya matahari masuk dan menganggu kedamaian pemuda itu yang mengeliat pelan sebelum perlahan iris shappire indah terbuka dan menyapa dunia..., Naruto, nama pemuda itu, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum ia menatap kebawah dimana disana ia melihat kepala penuh warna hitam, wajah damai dari pemilik surai hitam itu tidak bisa untuk tidak membuat Naruto tersenyum, Naruto menusuk pelan pipi putih porselen itu membuat sang pemilik pipi merasa terganggu dan perlahan mutiara hitam menyapa dunia...,

" Maaf, apa aku menganggu mu, Ophis?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan lembut, Ophis mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia bangkit dan duduk diatas perut Naruto sebelum dengan mengemaskannya Ophis mengucek matanya.

" selamat pagi, Master. "

" pagi, Ophis. "

Ophis bergerak turun dari tubuh Masternya dan berjalan menuju meja persegi dan duduk disana dengan hawa ngantuk yang masih menyelimutinya, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kekamar mandi...,

" [Selamat pagi, Naruto-san] "

" Pagi, Maria "

Entah muncul dari mana namun Maria dengan seenak jidatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Ophis, Naruto menyapa Maria sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

" [Selamat pagi, Ophis-chan]. "

" um-mu, pagi, Maria-neesan. "

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak Naruto memperkenalkan Ophis dengan Maria, awalnya perkenalan mereka bisa dibilang agak aneh, dimana Ophis mewaspadai Maria dan berusaha menjauhkan Masternya dari Maria karena menganggap Maria berbahaya, namun nampaknya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah Naruto kembali dari Academy, mereka sudah berstatus kakak dan adik...,

' atau, begitulah aku menyebutnya. '

" [Ophis-chan!, makan sayuranmu!] "

" yaaadaaa~, Master selamatkan aku~. "

Naruto hanya bisa menatap datar Ophis dan Maria yang tengah saling adu kekuatan dimana Maria mendorong sendok penuh dengan sayuran atau salad itu kemulut Ophis yang mati-matian menolak Salad itu...,

" aku selesai..., "

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mengambil tasnya, Naruto menghela nafas selagi meninggalkan kedua perempuan bertubuh Loli yang masih adu kekuatan itu, sebelum keluar Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

" Maria, Ophis..., selesaikan sarapan kalian dan tolong jaga tempat ini..., "

" [Ha'i dengan senang hati!,] / tunggu!, Master selamatkan ak-, Haup!..., "

' sepertinya, Ophis kalah lagi hari ini..., '

Batin Naruto meninggalkan Asrama laki-laki sambil tersenyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya..., Naruto tertawa kecil ketika ia mendengar suara muntahan yang begitu keras, kenapa Naruto tetap tenang meskipun ia menyembunyikan dua orang gadis pure Loli didalam kamarnya?, sebab tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jika ada yang masuk kekamarnya untuk mengecek suara perempuan itu mereka hanya akan menemukan kamar pemuda normal saja...,

' apa yang perluku khawatirkan?, Ophis, dia bisa berubah menjadi buku dan menyembunyikan diri dirak buku, Maria?, tinggal menghilang dan semua beres..., '

Naruto berjalan dengan damai menuju bangunan utama Academy, sebuah ekspresi bersahabat terukir jelas diwajah Naruto, namun ekspresi bersahabat itu langsung luntur ketika ia melihat beberapa pemuda tengah berdiri didepan gerbang, Naruto entah kenapa memiliki firasat buruk tentang mereka, Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya namun baru saja ia akan melewati gerbang tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh pemuda bertubuh besar...,

" Namikaze Naruto, bisa ikut kami sebentar?. "

' ah, tidak lagi... '

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap datar pemuda didepannya, " maaf tapi aku sedang sibuk jadi bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalanku?. " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, urat dipelipis pemuda itu menebal dan dengan cepat ia berniat memukul Naruto yang hanya menatap datar hal itu...,

" hey!, kalian yang disana!, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!. "

Sebuah suara penuh ketegasan membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan mereka melihat tak jauh dari mereka perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat dengan iris emerlad yang tengah menatap dingin mereka, pemuda yang berniat memukul Naruto berdecih dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

" kali ini kau selamat, Namikaze. Kita pergi!. "

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan pelan itu, Naruto menghela nafas, hidupnya entah kenapa sial sekali, ketika ia sedang menikmati pagi yang indah tiba-tiba sekumpulan berandalan berniat menghancurkan pagi indahnya...,

" Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?. "

Perempuan itu berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, " ya, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih telah menolongku, Arthuria. " ucap Naruto seraya menundukan kepalanya, Arthuria menghela nafas.

" ya ampun, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu dihadang oleh para berandalan itu, sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan mereka?. "

Arthuria berucap dengan kesal, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah samping dan Naruto melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, jijik dan penuh hina..., Arthuria yang melihat pandangan Naruto menoleh kesamping dan yang ia lihat hanyalah beberapa murid yang menatap mereka berdua sebelum mereka melangkah cepat ketika Arthuria menatap mereka.

" sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka kenapa mereka melihat kita berdua seperti itu?. "

Tanya Arthuria dengan bingung, Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Arthuria yang menurutnya polos sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Arthuria dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

" mereka iri padaku. "

" iri?, padamu?. "

Naruto mengangguk pelan, " ya mereka iri padaku karena bisa berdekatan dengan seorang perempuan cantik..., " ucap Naruto, Arthuria memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung..., Naruto yang melihat ketidaktahuan Arthuria ingin sekali tertawa namun ia masih sayang dengan kepalanya.

" aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, berdekatan dengan perempuan cantik?, memang siapa perempuan yang kau dekati?. "

Naruto mempelebar senyuman melihat kepolosan Arthuria, Naruto berbalik sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan Arthuria yang menatap bingung kepergian Naruto, namun baru saja Naruto mengambil langkah keempat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang...,

" kau mungkin belum sadar, tapi mereka iri padaku karena kau dekat denganku, Arthuria, karena dilihat dari sisi manapun kau terlihat cantik..., "

Ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkah, seandainya Naruto mau menoleh kebelakang lagi maka sudah pasti Naruto akan melihat wajah Arthuria yang memerah hebat sampai ketelinga...,

" Ba-Baka!, ap-apa yang kau katakan!?. "

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya mendengar teriakan nyaring dari Arthuria, merasa diabaikan Arthuria mengeram kesal dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan emosi yang campur aduk.

\- change scene -

Diruang yang mini cahaya, terlihat beberapa orang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan meja bundar sebagai pusatnya, diantara beberapa orang itu terlihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang keemasan dengan jepit rambut cantik menhiasi surai pirang keemasan itu, iris violet cantik yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata berbingkai tipis yang sedang menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

" Gabriel, aku minta laporan sejauh mana rencana kita untuk Turnamen itu?. "

Perempuan cantik itu menoleh kearah sampingnya dimana seorang perempuan yang tak kalah cantik dengan surai pirang lembut menatap lembut dengan Shappire indah miliknya, perempuan yang dipanggil Gabriel itu bangkit dan mengarahkan tangannya kedepan lalu sedetik kemudian, sebuah lingkaran Magic muncul didepan orang-orang itu, dari lingkaran Magic itu perlahan keluar sebuah kertas catatan...,

" itu adalah rincian yang aku buat untuk turnamen itu, sekarang baru berjalan 37% dan akan selesai tepat diawal semester baru. "

" ufufu~, begitu?, bukankah ini terlalu cepat dari yang kita rencanakan?. "

Seorang perempuan bersurai perak lembut berucap selagi mata seindah mutiara itu menatap catatan didepannya. Gabriel menoleh menatap kearah perempuan perak itu.

" kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Kaguya. Turnamen 4 Ras akan segera dimulai, dan kita harus menemukan 'bakat' diantara para Wizard untuk maju sebagai [Seventh of Abyss]..., dan turnamen kali ini kita harus bisa menempati posisi kedua, itulah target kita. Karena kita tidak mungkin menang melawan [Crimson Queen] dan [Silver Disaster] yang sudah menjuarai Turnamen 4 ras tiga kali berturut-turut. "

Gabriel berucap selagi tersenyum kecut, disebelah perempuan perak bernama asli Otsutsuki Kaguya itu, seorang perempuan bersurai merah keorangean mengangkat tangannya, Gabriel menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

" ada apa, Kyubi. Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan. "

" kenapa kita hanya mengadakan Turnamen hanya untuk Divisi Wizard?, bukankah Divisi Knight juga bisa mengikuti Turnamen ini?. "

Tanya perempuan bernama Asli Senju Kyubi itu, Gabriel tersenyum dan menjawab dengan nada selembut mungkin.

" Kyubi, seorang Knight tidak akan bisa menang melawan seorang Wizard, bahkan seorang Knight [Black-Gold] tidak akan bisa menang melawan Wizard dengan tingkat yang sama, jadi mengikut sertakan Divisi Knight dalam Turnamen hanya membuang-buang waktu. "

" jika itu alasannya bukankah kau sama saja menghina ayahku, Gabriel..., "

Kyubi menatap Gabriel dengan mata [Kitsune no Me] yang menajam dan memancarkan hawa menakutkan, namun Gabriel tidak takut akan hal itu dan tetap memasang senyuman lembut.

" Tuan Jiraiya berbeda, beliau dilatih oleh seorang Manusia yang berhasil mencapai tingkat [White-Gold], Lord Hiruzen. Jadi tidak aneh jika Tuan Jiraiya yang merupakan seorang Knight tingkat [Black-Gold] sanggup melawan Wizard ditingkat yang sama..., tapi sekarang berbeda, Kyubi. Tidak ada lagi seorang Knight yang mampu bertarung imbang melawan Wizard ditingkat yang sama. "

" tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa-, "

" Kyubi!, cukup!..., kita disini untuk mendengar sudah sejauh apa rencana yang telah kita susun, jadi jangan membuat keributan ditempat ini..., "

Perempuan yang mengenakan kacamata tipis itu menegur Kyubi yang langsung membuat perempuan pewaris Clan senju selanjutnya itu mengangguk.

" maafkan aku, Shaga..., "

Perempuan yang dipanggil sebagai Shaga itu mengangguk pelan sebelum iris Violetnya bergulir dan menatap kearah Gabriel dengan tajam.

" dan Gabriel, bukankah diawal rencana ini kita sudah sepakat bahwa kita tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang 'bakat', juga tidak adil jika kita hanya memfokuskan semuanya pada Divisi Wizard, Academy ini dirikan untuk menciptakan Knight dan Wizard yang hebat!, bukan hanya Wizard hebat saja!..., "

Senyuman lembut diwajah Gabriel luntur ketika mendengar kalimat tegas dari Shaga. Melihat Gabriel terdiam Shaga menghela nafas sebelum membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya dan menatap tajam kedepan.

" aku katakan pada kalian, diturnamen ini aku menginginkan semua orang di Academy ini bisa mengikuti-nya, tidak peduli siapa dirimu, siapa keluargamu, dan apa status Sosialmu. Aku menginginkan semua murid di Academy ini bisa berpartisipasi, baik Knight maupun Wizard!... dan ingat!, terkadang sesuatu yang kau anggap remeh bisa menghancurkanmu bahkan sebelum sempat kalian sadari..., jadi sebelum kalian hancur oleh sesuatu yang kalian remehkan, sebaiknya waspadalah terhadap sekitar kalian..., "

Ucap Shaga serius membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulutnya, Shaga menatap satu persatu orang-orang didepannya sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang.

" baiklah, urusan ini kita sudahi sampai disini, dan Gabriel, rubah proposal ini segera, aku tidak ingin melihat lagi perbedaan antara [Knight] dan [Wizard]..., "

Ucap Shaga selagi menatap serius Gabriel yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

" aku mengerti, Shaga-Hime. "

" bagus, kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar!. "

Ucap Shaga sebelum ia bangkit lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menghilang dari balik kegelapan, setelah beberapa saat diruangan itu kini hanya menyisakan Gabriel, Kaguya dan Kyubi yang melihat kepergian Shaga menghela nafas.

" entah kenapa, Shaga-hime terlihat seperti membela Divisi Knight sekarang, dulu dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang bagaimana kita memperlakukan Divisi Knight..., hah~. "

Gabriel bergumam pelan, Kaguya dan Kyubi saling lirik satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk pelan.

" setelah kau bilang begitu, aku rasa memang benar jika Shaga terlihat berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu. "

" aku setuju denganmu dan Kaguya, kira-kira ada apa dengan Shaga-chan?. "

Gabriel, Kaguya dan Kyubi saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka menghela nafas bersamaan, pada akhirnya mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shaga hingga dia terlihat berbeda dimata ketika Sahabat-nya ini.

.

.

.

\- Training With My Partner -

.

.

.

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Ditengah malam yang dingin terdengar suara yang benda berbenturan satu sama lain, suara itu berasal dari Training Field milik Divisi Knight..., di Training Field itu dua bayangan bergerak cepat memangkas jarak diantara mereka...,

Tak!

Dua pedang kayu berbenturan dengan cukuo keras, dua pedang kayu itu saling dorong terdorong satu sama lain, pemilik dari pedang kayu itu menyeringai satu sama lain..., Naruto dan Tobio mendorong satu sama lain sebelum keduanya melompat menjauhi satu sama lain..., kedua pemuda itu berkeringat hingga memenuhi seluruh wajah mereka.

" hosh..., hosh..., hosh..., sepertinya kau semakin kuat saja, Naruto. "

" itu berlaku untukmu juga, Tobio. Setelah keluar dari ruang pemulihan aku kira kemampuanmu akan menempul..., "

" tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menjadi lemah setelah..., "

" ya, aku tahu itu, karena itu jugalah aku harus menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat!. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tobio yang melihatnya menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan melapiskan pedang Kayu miliknya dengan aura hitam pekat!..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat hal itu sebelum ia memejamkan mata kanannya dan sedetik kemudian membukanya dan terlihatlah iris emas dengan pupil vertikal yang menatap tajam kedepan, Naruto yang melihat apa yang akan terjadi sepuluh detik kedepan mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya dengan cepat menyelimuti pedang Kayu miliknya. Jarak keduanya terpangkas dengan cepat dan dengan gerakan cepat keduanya melakukan tebasan dengan timing yang bersamaan!.

Dooom!

Suara dentuman keras bergema disana, debu membumbungan tinggi menghalangi pemandangan..., dipinggir lapangan seorang perempuan bersurai ungu dengan pony yang menutupi wajahnya hingga tidak terlihat dengan jelas wajah yang tersimpan didalamnya..., iris cokelat miliknya menatap datar kepulan debu didepannya.

" dasar dua orang bego..., "

Gumam perempuan bernama Asli Asama Miya itu, Miya mengambil pedang kayu disebelahnya sebelum mengambil konsentrasi tinggi, sedetik kemudian Miya mengenggam erat pedang Kayunya dan dalam gerakan super cepat Miya menebaskan pedangnya keudara membuat kepulan debu itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Tobio yang tersunggur dengan pedang Kayu yang patah didekat mereka.

Keduanya perlahan bangkit untuk duduk dengan susah payah, kelihatan keduanya menderita kelelahan yang teramat sangat, yeah~, hal itu wajar sebab keduanya telah melakukan sparring itu selama 2 jam non-stop!..., Naruto dan Tobio mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu dengan sebuah senyuman diwajah mereka, ya..., keduanya tersenyum.

" kali ini kita seri lagi..., tapi menurut skor aku satu kali lebih unggul darimu, Naruto "

" yeah, bermimpilah kau, Tobio..., akulah yang memimpin skor kemenangan itu..., "

" tidak, tidak, tidak..., jelas-jelas itu aku. "

" kau pikun?, jelas-jelas itu aku!. "

" kau ngajak ribut?. "

" ayo majulah sini!. "

Naruto dan Tobio menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa keras!, entah apa alasan mereka berdua tertawa namun didalam hati mereka, mereka hanya harus tertawa hanya itulah yang mereka rasakan..., Miya yang ada dipinggir lapangan memutar mata-nya dengan bosan, hal ini sudah biasa menurutnya, jadi ia anggap hal itu sebagai angin lalu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya keduanya berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka dan menatap kearah langit malam yang berhiaskan jutaan bintang.

" nee, Naruto..., "

" uhm?. "

" apa kau tahu tentang Turnamen 4 ras?. "

" Turnamen..., apa?. "

" Turnamen 4 Ras, sebuah Turnamen superior yang menentukan siapa pertarung yang paling kuat diantara 4 ras..., "

" lalu?, kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang hal itu?. "

" aku memiliki sebuah mimpi..., "

" biarku tebak, memenangkan turnamen itu dan menjadi yang terkuat diantara 4 ras?. "

" yeah~ kekanak-kanakan sekali bukan?. "

Ucap Tobio selagi ia tertawa kecil, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas..., " menjadi yang terkuat yak?..., menurutku itu tidak berguna, Tobio. " ucap Naruto membuat Tobio bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang menatap kearah langit dengan pandangan kosong..., Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas...,

" menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat dengan kemampuan sendiri itu tidak berguna..., untuk apa menjadi yang terkuat jika pada akhirnya kau terperangkap dalam kesendirian?..., ku beritahu kau bagaimana rasa-nya, menyebalkan dan menyakitkan..., "

Naruti memejamkan matanya selagi menurunkan tangannya, Tobio melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kosong, entah kenapa perkataan Naruto bukan berasal dari perkataan Bijak melainlan berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri..., Naruto bangkit dan menoleh kearah Tobio sebelum menepuk pundak-nya.

" menjadi yang terkuat dengan kemampuanmu sendiri hanya akan membuatmu bagaikan cangkang tanpa isi, kau mungkin kuat dan keras seperti cangkang namun kenyataannya didalam kau kosong karena kau ditinggal oleh isimu..., saranku sebelum kau menjadi cangkang tanpa isi, berhentilah mengandalkan kemampuanmu sendiri..., "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio terdiam mendengarnya sebelum ia menatap Naruto. " jika begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi kuat tanpa menjadi seperti cangkang tanpa isi?. " tanya Tobio, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" andalkan teman-temanmu, dan jadi kuatlah bersama temanmu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan kehilangan isimu dan akan terus bertambah kuat dengan teman-temanmu..., "

Ucap Naruto, Tobio terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan Naruto sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah Miya yang hanya menatap mereka berdua dari bawah pohon dipinggir lapangan..., cukup lama Tobio memperhatikan Miya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

" begitu..., sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Naruto. Terimakasih. "

" sama-sama, itulah guna-nya teman..., teman akan mengingatkan sahabatnya sebelum ia jatuh kedalam penyesalan..., jadi bagaimana?, mau menjadi yang terkuat dan berdiri dipuncak bersamaku?. "

Naruto menjulurkan sebuah Brofist, Tobio tersenyum dan menyambut Brofist Naruto.

" tentu saja, Naruto. "

\- change scene -

Keesokan harinya dikamar Namikaze Naruto, terlihat Naruto tengah duduk didepan meja persegi selagi mata seindah permata Shappire terkunci pada tiga benda yang tergeletak diatas meja permata berwarna merah, perkamen berwarna biru, dan terakhir perkamen berwarna merah yang ia dapatkan direruntuhan kota Lotus.

Naruto mengambil permata merah yang ia dapatkan dari ruangan harta milik Clan Namikaze dan menatapnya dengan intens, tidak ada yang aneh dari permata ini namun kenapa permata ini dilarang untuk diambil?, Naruto mengangat bahu tak peduli dan membuka portal [Gate] dan memasukan permata itu kedalam [Gate].

Naruto menatap kebenda kedua yaitu sebuah perkamen berwarna biru yang merupakan [Magic] ciptaan Ayah-nya, Namikaze Minato. [Magic] ini menurut ayahnya belum sempurna jadi tidak begitu kuat, namun entah kenapa ketika melihat gulungan perkamen ini, Naruto ingin sekali memilikinya..., Naruto mengambil gulungan itu dan perlahan membukanya lalu dengan teliti Naruto membaca setiap kata yang ada disana...,

[Rasengan]

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat nama [Magic] disana sebelum ia melanjutkan kepenjelasan selanjutnya..., sesekali Naruto mengangguk pelan melihat penjelasan disana..., Naruto mengulung kembali perkamen itu.

" begitu jadi, rasengan adalah [Magic] yang mengandalkan tiga hal [control], [kepadatan] dan [Rotasi perputaran cepat] dari [Mana], uhm..., aku rasa aku sudah mengerti dengan jelas gambarannya..., baiklah mari kita coba. "

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada telapak tangannya, control Mana, padatkan dan putar dengan cepat..., perlahan muncul benang-benang [Mana] diatas telapak tangan Naruto, namun tak lama benang-benang itu menghilang...,

" Gagal?..., coba lagi..., "

Naruto mengulangi hal yang sama namun tetap saja tidak berhasil, sudah berkali-kali Naruto mencobanya namun tetap gagal hingga akhirnya Naruto menghentikan dulu sementara latihan [Magic] tanpa lingkaran Magic atau Mantra ini, dan menaruh perkamen itu kedalam [Gate]...,

" hah~, tidak semudah yang aku kira, tanpa Mantra atau lingkaran Magic aku rasa itu sulit..., "

Guman Naruto, ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum pandangan terarah pada perkamen merah diatas meja, Naruto mengambil perkamen itu dan menatapnya dengan intens.

" aku hampir melupakan benda ini sejak terakhir kali aku menemukannya dikota Lotus. "

Gumam Naruto sebelum ia membukanya dan melihat apa isinya, Naruto menatap intens kearah Perkamen itu dan yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah gambar peta yang ia yakin merupakan sebuah gurun pasir, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat hal itu sebelum tatapan terkunci pada sebuah tanda X disana.

" ini mungkinkah?..., peta harta?. "

Gumam Naruto pelan, jika ini benar peta harta maka ini adalah sebuah Jackpot untuk dirinya dan Clan Namikaze!, Naruto menyeringai kecil sebelum ia menutup perkamen itu dan menaruhnya kedalam [Gate]...,

" saatnya pergi berpetualang~..., "

Sementara itu ditempat ruang kepala sekolah, Gabriel tengah berdiri menghadap kepala sekolah Hirozimon, Senju Tsunade.

" begitu ya?, baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu, namun ingat kau harus membawa beberapa orang untuk ikut bersamamu, tempat yang kau tuju kali ini bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan..., tapi karena ini demi penelitianmu tentang Kota Kuno Lugodorian yang menurutmu berada dibarat kerajaan [Alvarez]..., dan ingat ini, Gabriel..., sebagai teman baik ibumu, aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menjagamu, oleh karena itu berhati-hatilah oke. "

Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk paham, " aku mengerti, bibi. Aku akan berhati-hati..., kalau begitu aku permisi. " ucap Gabriel mendapatkan anggukan dari Tsunade, Gabriel menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan keluar, ketika ia membuka pintu ia mendapati Namikaze Naruto tengah berdiri didepan pintu...,

" minggir, pecundang!. "

Gabriel berkata begitu lalu mendorong Naruto kesamping, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap datar sebelum ia mengabaikannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam, didalam Naruto mendapatkan tatapan tak bersahabat dari Tsunade, Naruto menghela nafas dalam batinnya..., dewa sepertinya begitu mencintainya hingga ia merasa cemburu dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mencintai Naruto...,

" Kouchou, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu. "

" bicaralah cepat, aku tidak punya waktu, aku tengah sibuk. "

" tenang ini tidak akan lama..., "

.

.

.

" terimakasih, maaf sudah menganggu. "

Naruto menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebelum ia menutup pintu itu dengan pelan, setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu...,

' apa-apaan nenek tua itu?, kenapa dia sangat sinis sekali padamu, Master?. '

Ophis berucap dengan nada datar namun Naruto tahu jika Ophis menyimpan rasa kesal pada nenek tua itu, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

" abaikan saja, Ophis. Ditempat ini kau hanya akan dianggap manusia jika kau memiliki 'bakat' jika tidak?, maka kau setara atau lebih rendah dari hewan..., "

Ucap Naruto, Ophis yang mendengar perkataan Masternya mengepalkan tangan kecilnya, ' Master, apa kau menerima diperlakukan seperti itu?. ' tanya Ophis pelan berusaha sekuat mungkin menekan kekesalan dihatinya.., Naruto terdiam hingga yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara telapak sepatu Naruto.

' Master..., '

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap datar kedepan, " tentu saja tidak, Ophis. Namun kita sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sedang memainkan peran sebagai sih [Worst One] saat ini, jadi aku hanya bisa menerimanya saja..., setidaknya untuk saat ini..., ya untuk saat ini..., " ucap Naruto, Ophis terdiam mendengar perkataan Masternya, tidak mendapatkan Respon dari Ophis, Naruto menghela nafas.

" Ophis, aku ingin bertanya padamu, kau merupakan salah satu dari yang terkuat didunia ini bukan?. "

' ummu, jika dalam kondisi kekuatan penuhku kembali, aku cukup kuat untuk melenyapkan negara ini..., '

Cukup kuat untuk apa!?, sekuat itukah dirimu!?, Naruto memasang senyuman kecut, " dan sekarang kau tidak sekuat dulu bukan?. " tanya Naruto, Ophis menjawab 'itu menyebalkan', membuat Naruto tersenyum atas jawaban itu.

" ya itu juga yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang, jadi kita didalam posisi yang sama, kita sama-sama lemah untuk sekarang namun ketika kita telah berdiri dipuncak maka mereka akan mengerti bahwa selama ini mereka telah merendahkan orang yang salah. Dan untuk itu inilah langkah awal kita..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya sambil menunjukan sebuah surat ijin dari kepala sekolah itu, surat ijin selama beberapa hari itu akan menuntun Naruto pada perkembangan diri yang jauh lebih baik..., namun..., dia tidak tahu apa yang menunggu-nya disana...,

\- Time Skip -

" wow, ini sangat panas~. "

Naruto berjalan ditengah gurun dengan sebuah jubah kusam yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga kulitnya tidak terbakar oleh matahari!, sudah ada tiga hari Naruto menjelajahi gurun ini, beruntungnya ia membawa banyak bekal air dan makanan yang ia beli di ibukota sebelum menuju tempat yang panas-nya keterlaluan ini, dan berkat itu uang sisa miliknya telah ludes tidak berbekas sama sekali!..., Namikaze Naruto jatuh miskin!.

Naruto membuka perkamen berwarna merah itu dan menatap gulungan itu dengan dahi berkerut..., " uhm?, seharusnya jika peta ini benar maka seharusnya ada disini bukan tanda X ini juga menunjukan tempat ini..., " gumam Naruto pelan selagi pandangannya menatap kesekeliling berharap bahwa ia dapat menemukan sesuatu namun hasilnya nihil yang ia lihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pasir, pasir, pasir, dan kaktus?..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat kaktus itu entah kenapa bergoyang-goyang kekanan dan kekiri, Naruto mengucek matanya berharap bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi...,

" tidak berhasil..., "

Gumam Naruto melihat Kaktus itu bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri sambil terus bergerak kearahnya, Naruto membuka [Gate] dan mengeluarkan sekantong air minum dan membasahi kepalanya, Naruto berpikir bahwa panas Matahari merusak kepalanya..., setelah ia yakin telah segar Naruto kembali menatap kedepan dan Kaktus itu berhenti, Naruto menghela nafas ternyata ia hanya berhalusinasi...,

" hah~, aku kira aku melihat ilusi ta-, "

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat bayangan dibawah kakinya, ini..., bukankah masih siang?, kenapa disekitarnya gelap?, wah gak beres nih..., Naruto dengan gerakan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris Shappirenya membulat melihat Ular aneh karena tubuhnya seperti kaktus berduri berukuran besar tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar...,

' Hooh~ Magical Beast [Viper Desert]?, kau kurang beruntung Master karena bertemu Magical Beast Rank Emas..., '

" ada saran?..., "

' tentu saja ada..., Ophis selalu memiliki Saran..., '

Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika ia melihat ular besar itu menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mendeteksi apakah Naruto bisa dimakan atau tidak..., keringat dingin membasahi wajah Naruto...,

" oke..., dan apa saranmu, Ophis. "

' ufufufu~, tentu saja..., Lari!?. "

" itu saranmu!?. "

" [Sheeeeessshhh!] "

" Ah, sial!?. "

Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat Ular besar itu mengejarnya dengan cara menyelam kedalam pasir dan melompat keluar layaknya seekor lumba-lumba!...,

' Master, [Accel]!. '

" aku mengerti!, [Accel]!..., "

Naruto mengaktifkan [Accel] dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan ular itu dibelakangnya, namun nampaknya Ular itu tidak menyerah dan mempercepat laju-nya hingga ia memangkas jarak sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya dapat mendekati Naruto...,

" sial, jika begini aku bisa jadi cemilan ular ini!..., "

Blaaaaar!

Booom!

Suara ledakan beruntun membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat dengan jelas beberapa orang tengah bertempur melawan seekor monster berbentuk kalajengking dengan tiga ekor beracun yang menyerang beberapa orang itu, Naruto menatap itu sejenak sebelum sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya..., Naruto mengerem lajunya dengan kakinya yang kuat hingga berhenti dinice timing sebelum akhirnya yang kembali melesat kearah monster kalajengking itu, ular raksasa yang tidak ingin kehilangan mangsanya mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh...,

" Oi!?, kalian semua! menyingkir dari sana!. "

Orang-orang yang tengah bertempur melawan Kalajengking raksasa itu menoleh kesamping secara serentak dan membulatlah mata mereka ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian ala gurun yang menutupi tubuhnya dan wajahnya hingga tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah mereka dengan [Viper Desert] yang tengah mengejarnya..., Ular besar itu semakin mendekati pemuda itu dengan mulut terbuka lebar..., melihat hal itu mau tak mau mereka langsung mundur kebelakang dengan cepat.

Melihat jarak sudah dekat dan tidak ada orang disana, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat mulut terbuka lebar dengan dua taring panjang yang meneteskan cairan asam yang ia yakin itu bukanlah air perasan jeruk nipis!..., Naruto yang melihat jarak sudah dekat dengan Nice Timing langsung menghentakan kakinya dan melompat kesamping seraya berteriak!.

" Collision!..., "

[Notice: Collision atau tubrukan merupakan istilah yang merujuk tubrukan antara sebuah kapal dengan kapal atau kapal dengan dermaga atau kapal dengan sesuatu yang bisa merusak kapal]

Duakh!

Doooooom!

Dua monster bertubuh besar itu bertubrukan satu sama lain hingga keduanya berguling-guling diatas pasir sebelum berhenti..., kedua Makhluk itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya terlibat pertempuran antara dua hewan buas!.

Orang-orang yang sebelumnya bertarung melawan kalajengking itu menatap ngeri pertarungan dua hewan bertubuh besar itu sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka.

" oi!, apa yang kalian lakukan disana!, lari!. "

Ucap Naruto membuat beberapa orang berjumlah 5 itu tersadar dari pertarungan hebat antara dua monster itu, keenam orang itu langsung bergegas berlari meninggalkan dua monster itu..., Setelah yakin cukup jauh, keenam orang itu berhenti dan mengatur nafas mereka...,

" gila, aku tidak pernah mengira kita bisa selamat melawan [Scorpion Three Tail]..., "

" aku juga tidak menyangka, kita berhasil lolos dari Magical Beast rank emas itu..., terlebih cara kita selamat itu tidak biasa..., "

" benar, aku baru kali ini melihat pertempuran dua Magical Beast rank emas..., hahaha hidup memang menarik. "

" terimakasih, berkatmu kami selamat..., "

Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafas mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan terimakasih itu, ia juga tidak mengira ia hisa selamat dengan cara yang anti-mainstream itu, yeah~, hidup memang menarik...,

Naruto yang lagi mengatur nafas menoleh kesamping ketika ia melihat orang terakhir yang mengenakan pakaian gurun dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajahnya hingga tak terlihat berjalan kearahnya seraya melepaskan tudubg kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah seorang malaikat dengan iris shappire indah menatap-nya dengan ramah, iris mata Naruto melebar sempurna melihat wajah yang sangat teramat ia kenali..., dia!, bagaimana bisa ia ada disini!...,

" terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami, dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Gabriel, salah satu dari bangsawan kerajaan [Alvarez], kebangsawanan Senju..., "

' oh sial '

And Cut~

A/N: Oke disini aku ingin menjelaskan, bahwa Gabriel merupakan anggota kebangsawanan Senju, bisa dibilang Gelar ini Gabriel dapatkan karena Tsunade kepala Clan Senju saat ini yang sudah menganggap Gabriel sebagai keponakannya sendiri, sebab ibu dari Gabriel adalah sahabat baik dari Tsunade...,

Dichapter kali ini Naruto sedang mencari Harta karun ditengah padang pasir dengan petunjuk sebuah perkamen yang ia dapatkan dikota Lotus, disini juga Naruto akhirnya akan berinteraksi dengan Gabriel!, hohoho aku sudah dapat menghayalkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan keduanya khakhakah..., ehem!...,

Ada yang bertanya padaku, kenapa dichapter kemarin gak dijelasin kenapa Clan Namikaze bisa bangkrut, atau disini menurut beberapa reader ada yang bilang jika tidak begitu bangkrut karena masih ada kereta kuda yang agak mewah dan butler dan Namikaze Clan itu mendapatkan keuntungan atau penghasilan dari sektor apa?, well..., ini akan dijawab pas pertemuan awal Naruto dengan para The Prince..., karena kebangkrutan Clan Namikaze ada kaitannya dengan mereka..., aku yakin kalian pasti tahu kelanjutannya...,

Uhm..., jika ada yang masih bingung masalah tingkat-tingkat [Mana] silahkan pergi kechapter 1 dibagian paling bawah aku sudah menaruhnya disana...,

FFN ini terinsipirasi dari banyak LN, Manga, Manghua, Manghwa, Anime, dan WN..., jika ada kesamaan seperti chapter sebelumnya yang mirip dengan Battle Though of the Heaven, ya aku mendapatkan inspirasi disana dichapter 2 yang merupakan titik balik dari Kisah tokoh utama di LN cina itu.

Magical Beast untuk Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkannya, dan bisa dibilang Magical Beast ini Weak, Very Weak tapi dia bisa berkembang mengikuti kekuatan Naruto..., untuk sekarang aku akan menyebutnya sebagai [The Joker]...,

Lalu ini sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang sudah lama mengendap didasar Review, aku baru mengeceknya kemarin dan hari ini akan aku jawab, apakah ada kemungkinan Naruto akan mendapatkan buku ciptaan Solomon lagi?, atau apakah buku Solomon udah ada yang punya?, aku akan menjawab [tidak dan iya]...,

Lalu akankah Naruto mendapatkan Ancient Nine Divine Beats, uhm..., Kurama ya?..., heh~, aku gak bisa bilang iya dan bisa bilang juga nggak..., maa tunggu aja chapter-chapter yang akan datang!...,

Yeah aku rasa sudah semua, jadi sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya!, see you next time, jaa ne Minna-san

Next time : Kota Kuno Ligodorian

Phantom Out~


	19. Chapter 19

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 19

Naruto mungkin telah mengatakan ini untuk keberkian kalinya bahkan sampai dirinya sendiri yakin jika orang yang mendengar-nya akan menjadi bosan..., tapi ijinkan dia mengatakan...,

' oh sial..., '

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dihari dimana ia pergi untuk berpetualang untuk mencari -yang ia yakini- harta karun dengan berbekal peta kuno yang ia temukan direruntuhan kota sebelumnya, membuatnya bertemu dengan perempuan yang menjadi dasar dirinya untuk menjadi kuat, bukan karena suka namun benci...,

" jika boleh, apa kau mau mengenalkan dirimu?. "

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan-nya sebelum ia menatap kearah Gabriel yang ada didepannya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membenarkan penutup kepala gurun miliknya dan membenarkan masker yang terbuat dari selendang yang dililitkan untuk menutupi mulut serta hidungnya dari pasir gurun dan itu hanya membuat bagian mata Naruto saja yang terlihat.

" uhm..., namaku Haruto. Aku seorang pengembara digurun ini..., maaf jika aku tidak mengenal anda sebagai seorang bangsawan besar kerjaan [Alvarez]. "

Naruto menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan berusaha merubah suaranya agar terlihat berbeda agar perempuan ini tidak menyadari jika ini adalah Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan pemuda yang pernah ditolak dengan kejamnya oleh perempuan ini.

" ufufu~, hentikan keformalan itu, kita tidak berada ditempat untuk bersikap formal..., "

" baiklah, jika anda mengijinkan. "

Naruto ingin sekali muntah sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap sopan pada perempuan kejam ini?, entahlah, Naruto juga bingung akan hal itu..., Gabriel tersenyum ramah.

" jadi, Haruto-san?. Apa kau yang kau lakukan ditengah gurun ini?. Apa kau mencari sesuatu?. "

Tanya Gabriel, Naruto terdiam sejak ia tidak mungkin mengatakan ' aku tengah mencari harta tersembunyi digurun ini ', mati saja sana jika Naruto mengatakan hal sejujur itu!.

" aku..., aku tidak tahu, aku hanya seorang pengembara, berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain adalah kebiasaanku, aku mungkin akan pergi kekota terdekat untuk beristirahat dan mengisi persediaanku yang hampir habis. "

Naruto terkejut, lebih tepatnya batinnya terkejut, Naruto bisa mengatakan kebohongan itu dengan sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sesuatu yang meyakinkan!, Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum.

" kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami saja?, kami kebetulan ingin mengisi perbekalan dikota terdekat karena bekal kami terjatuh saat dikejar oleh Magical Beast tadi. "

Wuasem...,

Naruto tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa kebohongan-nya ini akan berakhir dengan ajakan menuju kota terdekat yang ia yakin adalah Kota [Trinty], kenapa Naruto bisa tahu?, karena itu kota terdekat dari tempat mereka dan juga tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Naruto mengisi perbekalan untuk menjelajahi Gurun luas ini!?...,

Naruto tidak bisa mengelak, jika ia menolak maka perempuan ini akan mencurigai-nya, dan itu merepotkan lebih baik cari aman saja..., Naruto mengangguk pelan.

" aku terima tawaran anda dengan senang hati, Gabriel-sama. "

Naruto entah mengapa merasa sensasi gatal dilidahnya ketika mengatakan nama perempuan ini dengan penuh hormat, 'ugh, lidahku gatal'.

" ufufu~, tidak masalah silahkan ikuti kami, Haruto-san. "

Diperjalanan menuju kota terdekat [Trinty], rombongan berjumlah lima orang itu dengan Naruto melewati gurun dengan panas yang menyengat kulit dan dahaga yang menyiksa kerongkongan, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja melepaskan dahaga yang menyiksa ini namun ia ingat tiga tong air yang ia beli tersimpan dengan rapi didalam [Dimension Space Magic : Gate] melakukannya didepan orang-orang ini akan menyebabkan banyak masalah!, jadi Naruto menahan dahaga ini.

' malangnya nasibku..., '

Ia menangis dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat bertahan dari Dahaga yang menyiksa rombongan itu sampai dikota [Trinty] dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi mereka segera berjalan menuju penginapan..., Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat bangunan super megah didepannya...,

" kita tidak akan menginap didalam kan?. "

Gumam Naruto pelan namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan siapapun didekatnya sebab semua telah masuk kedalam, Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam..., didalam Naruto disambut oleh ruangan luas dengan beberapa funiture indah dibeberapa tempat...,

" kami ingin memesan kamar..., "

Gabriel berucap selagi ia menunjukan medali berwarna platinum dengan lambang Clan Senju disana, pelayan kasir menatap bergetar lambang itu sebelum ia menatap kearah Gabriel yang tengah tersenyum ramah.

" tu-tunggu sebentar, akan kami siapkan kamar terbaik..., jadi mohon ditunggu..., si-silahkan duduk disofa disana selagi kami menyiapkan kamar terbaik untuk anda dan para pengikut anda. "

Naruto menatap kearah Resepsonis yang tengah bergetar ketakutan, hanya dengan melihat sebuah medali bisa menyebabkan Trauma seperti itu?, dan jika tidak salah ia memiliki dua medali dari pewaris clan selanjutnya Otsutsuki dan Senju?..., sebenarnya seberapa menakutkan-nya Medali-Medali para bangsawan ini?.

Tak lama Resepsonis itu kembali dengan tubuh dipenuhi keringat dan nafas memburu..., Naruto menatap hal itu dengan tatapan blank.

' oi, oi, oi, kau baik-baik saja bukan?. '

" maaf membuat anda menunggu, kamar anda telah kami siapkan, itu kamar terbaik kami yang biasanya disewa dengan harga 13 coin emas, namun karena anda adalah tamu penting maka kami membebaskan biaya itu..., "

Naruto yang mendengarnya menatap kearah kantongnya yang entah bagaimana dipandangannya tercipta ilusi jika Kantongnya pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk naik kesurga. ' kantongku, kembalilah!? '. 13 coin emas hanya untuk satu kamar?, untuk apa kamar itu?!, menyambut raja kalian!?.

" Haruto-san?, kenapa melamun, mari kita lihat kamar kita. "

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan-nya dan menatap kearah Gabriel, " ah, maaf Gabriel-sama. Bukannya aku ingin menolak kebaikan anda tapi, aku terbiasa untuk sendiri dan aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan kemewahan ini karena ,ya..., aku biasa hidup dialam bebas, jadi maaf aku akan pergi ketempat lain... " ucap Naruto sopan, Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk lalu ia menyentuh cincin ditangannya dan mengeluarkan satu kantong uang berukuran lumayan besar dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

" terimalah ini, mungkin tidak banyak tapi aku ingin kau menerimanya karena akan menjadi hal yang memalukan jika aku tidak memberikan apa-apa pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan kami. "

Naruto menatap kantong uang itu, dilihat dari kapasitasnya Kantong uang berisi kira-kira 10 sampai 20 coin emas, akan jadi hal yang tidak sopan jika menolak hadiah pemberian itu terlebih nampaknya Gabriel tidak ingin berhutang budi pada dirinya, ia terima sajalah.

" baiklah, aku terima kebaikan anda, Gabriel-sama..., kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, permisi. "

Naruto menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan keluar, Gabriel menatap kepergian pemuda itu dalam diam sampai ia tersadar ketika salah satu orang yang bersama-nya memanggil namanya...,

" Haruto-san kah?. "

\- change scene -

Ditengah kota [Trinty], Naruto berjalan dalam diam, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Gabriel ada ditempat seperti ini terlebih perempuan ini mau ngapain ditengah gurun yang panas itu?, apa yang ia lakukan disini?, apa dia sedang mencari sesuatu?, pikiran itu terus berputar dikepala Naruto..., mungkinkah ia mencari harta yang sama dengannya?, atau dia tengah melakukan sesuatu untuk kepentingan sekolah, mengingat pertemuan mereka diterjadi diruangan kepala sekolah?..., Naruto menghela nafas kepalanya jadi sakit.

' Master apa yang akan kita lakukan pada perempuan itu?. '

" aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan disini, dan aku juga tidak peduli tentang hal itu, Ophis..., "

' jadi, Master akan membiarkan mereka begitu?. '

" ya, akan berbahaya jika aku terus berada didekat perempuan sialan itu, dia bisa mengetahui jika Haruto yang menyelamatkannya adalah pemuda yang dia perlakukan dengan kejamnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya tapi yang pasti dia akan menerima malu yang sangat besar karena diselamatkan oleh orang yang dia panggil pecundang..., "

' ..., baiklah, aku paham, Master. '

" syukurlah kau paham, Ophis. Besok kita akan pergi kembali kegurun untuk mencari tempat dipeta ini... "

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kedalam kerumunan dan menghilang disana...,

Sementara itu di Hirozimon Academy, diperpustakaan terlihat seorang Ayame Shaga dengan penampilan kutu buku miliknya, saat ini dirinya tengah menerjemahkan sebuah Magic dari buku tebal yang ada didepannya dengan berbekal catatan kecil ditangannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Shaga menerjemahkan buku itu dan sejauh ini ia baru mendapatkan tiga Magic yang menurutnya lumayan kuat.

[Water Magic: Water Clutter Storm], sebuah magic type air dimana penggunanya dapat membuat pisau air yang akan menebas benda sekeras batu menjadi dua bagian, jangkauan teknik ini tergantung dari jumlah [Mana] yang digunakan pengguna-nya, semakin banyak [Mana] yang dimasukan semakin luas jangkauan serangannya.

[Mizu Bunshin], sebuah Magic yang memungkinkan pengguna-nya untuk membuat Clon dirinya dengan media air, Magic ini membutuhkan [Mana] yang cukup besar untuk membuat sebuah Clon sebab untuk membuat Clon [Mana] didalam tubuh harus dibagi menjadi seperkian persen untuk mewujudkan satu clon...,

[Water Magic : Maelstrom], sebuah Magic yang akan menciptakan pusaran air mematikan yang akan menerjang apapun didepannya, memberikan kerusakan yang lumayan besar, namun Magic ini membutuhkan [Mana] yang cukup banyak...,

Shaga menghela nafas lelah, ia meletakan alat tulis miliknya dan menutup buku tebal itu, Shaga meletakan tangannya diatas buku dan perlahan sebuah lingkaran Magic muncul dan seketika buku itu langsung mengeluarkan rantai entah darimana dan menyegel buku itu...,

" masih berpenampilan seperti itu huh, Shaga. "

Shaga menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelingannya dan tepat didepan pintu seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pucat diikat rapi, perempuan itu berjalan mendekati-nya selagi iris seindah permata jamrud itu terkunci padanya...,

Shaga terdiam melihat perempuan itu, " Arthuria?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?. " tanya Shaga sambil melepaskan kacamata tebal miliknya dan mengantinya dengan kacamata tipis, Arthuria tersenyum kecil.

" tidak ada, aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilku saja..., jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, Shaga-hime?. "

Tanya Arthuria bersedekap, Shaga tersenyum kecil seraya ia melepas kunciran kutu buku miliknya dan kini image kutubuku telah lenyap digantikan dengan wajah seorang perempuan cantik dengan kharisma luar biasa disekitarnya.

" apa benar hanya itu?, kau tidak ingin mengajak-ku berduel lagi?. "

Ucap Shaga membuat Arthuria memutar matanya bosan, " hentikan itu, kita sama-sama tahu jika kita berduel hasilnya akan tetap sama..., " ucap Arthuria datar, Shaga tertawa kecil.

" yeah~, kau benar, dari 72 kali kita berduel kita selalu berakhir seri. "

Shaga mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Arthuria dan dirinya merupakan teman masa kecil, sebab keduanya sudah bertemu sejak umur mereka 3 tahun dan bisa dibilang jika keduanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam perjanjian yang dibuat oleh keluarga mereka berdua..., selain sahabat masa kecil keduanya juga memiliki rivalitas diantara mereka, sejauh ini Arthuria dan Shaga telah berduel sebanyak 72 kali dan hasil-nya selalu seimbang dimana keduanya selalu roboh ditengah-tengah duel.

" ne, Shaga..., hari ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. "

Shaga menghentikan tawanya ketika ia melihat kearah Arthuria dimana ia melihat warna merah merona tipis hingga dikedua pipi Arthuria, Shaga terdiam melihat gesture tubuh Arthuria terlihat gelisah itu dibuktikan dengan tangannya yang meremas rok miliknya dan mata yang bergerak kesana kemari..., mungkinkah Arthuria sedang...,

" biarku tebak, kau sedang menyukai seseorang?. "

" wa-, ap-apa yang kau katakan!?. "

Ah, tebakan Shaga tepat sasaran, Shaga terdiam sejenak melihat rona merah diwajah Arthuria semakin terlihat jelas..., tangan Arthuria terkepal erat untuk menahan rasa malu didadanya, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian kepalan erat itu melemas.

" ap...apa aku terlihat seperti itu?..., "

Hening...,

Selama beberapa saat terjadi jeda diantara kedua perempuan pirang itu, sebelum dibibir Shaga tercipta seringai jahil yang sangat mirip dengan milik Naruto...,

" heh~, yang benar?, Arthuria yang gagah berani ini bisa menyukai seseorang?, katakan seperti apa dia hingga membuat perempuan gagah dari keluarga Pendragon ini bisa memiliki perasaan feminim?. "

Ucap Shaga dengan seringai jahil disana, dengan wajah memerah malu akibat godaan Shaga Arthuria dengan suara pelan berucap.

" di-dia..., pemuda yang baik dan ramah, dia sangat ramah khusus-nya pada anak kecil hingga membuat adik kecilku begitu menyayanginya..., "

" adik kecil?, maksudmu Le fay?!, "

Arthuria mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan terkejut Shaga.

" ya, Le fay sangat menyukai pemuda itu, bahkan dia meminta pemuda itu untuk segera menikahiku agar dia bisa bermain dengan Le fay sepanjang hari..., "

" tu-tunggu..., L-Le fay meminta pemuda itu untuk menikahimu?, kau yakin yang kita bicarakan ini adalah adikmu yang selalu ketakutan jika didekat orang asing?. "

" yeah, Le fay yang selalu ketakutan jika didekat orang asing, namun sepertinya tidak untuk pemuda itu, baru saja sehari mereka bertemu mereka sudah selayaknya kakak dan adik..., dan dihari itu juga aku melihat Le fay tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bahagia-nya bersama pemuda itu..., "

" se-sehari?..., Le fay membuka hatinya secepat itu?, padahal waktu aku mencoba mendekati Le fay aku harus beberapa kali bertemu dengannya agar bisa akrab dan pemuda itu dia hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari untuk membuat Le fay meminta-nya untuk menikahimu!?..., ugh..., "

Shaga meringis pelan ketika kepalanya kelebihan muatan, ini benar-benar aneh, tidak-, Ajaib!?, Le fay bisa seyakin itu dengan pemuda yang dikenalnya sehari dan memintanya untuk menikahi kakak perempuannya yang secara tak langsung meminta pemuda itu untuk menjadi kakak iparnya!..., ini mengejutkan sangat mengejutkan!...,

" lalu?, bagaimana jawaban pemuda itu?. "

Shaga menatap kearah Arthuria dan ia melihat wajah Arthuria memerah sempurna!, iris Violet Shaga melebar...,

" ja-jangan bilang jika ia langsung menerima-nya!?. "

" ti-tidak!, kau salah!, "

" la-lalu apa jawabannya?, jangan membuatku penasaran!. "

" di-dia berkata ' jika suatu saat nanti Nii-chan sudah menjadi kuat dan bisa diandalkan lalu Nee-chanmu mau menerima Nii-chan maka Nii-chan akan langsung menikahi Nee-chanmu saat itu juga, ', aku tahu dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk menenangkan Le fay tapi..., aku..., aku merasa malu saat mendengarnya da-dan, Auu."

Shaga merasa kesadaran menjauh, namun entah bagaimana ia masih bisa bertahan setelah melihat Arthuria mengeluarkan aura feminim miliknya dengan sikap malu-malu yang sangat mempesona!, bahkan terlalu mempesona untuk Arthuria yang dikenal akan kegagahan-nya...,

Shaga memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut ini terlalu berat untuk dianggap sebagai kenyataan!, oke..., tenang tarik nafas dan hembuskan..., Shaga menatap kearah Arthuria yang masih dalam dunianya sendiri...,

" Arthuria..., aku akan mendukungmu jika kau memang benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu..., tapi, jika suatu saat dia membuatmu menangis maka aku akan menghancurkannya. "

Ucap Shaga membuat Arthuria tersadar dari dunianya dan menatap kearah Shaga yang tengah memasang wajah seriua, Arthuria tersenyum.

" terimakasih Shaga, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku sendiri akan mematahkan seluruh tulang ditubuh-nya jika dia berani melakukan itu padaku..., "

Shaga terdiam mendengar perkataan Arthuria sebelum ia tertawa kecil, " hahaha, mungkin benar, aku tidak perlu turun tangan karena mungkin sebelum aku menghancurkannya dia sudah lebih dulu masuk ruang pemulihan..., " ucap Shaga, keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum Shaga menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Arthuria.

" baiklah, mari kita pergi keruanganku..., kita bicarakan tentang pemuda itu lebih lanjut, aku semakin penasaran dengan pemuda yang bisa membuat sahabat sekaligus rivalku ini jatuh hati..., "

" mou!, Shaga-hime!, berhentilah menggodaku!..., "

" ufufufu~. "

.

.

.

\- Kota Kuno Ligodorian -

.

.

.

Ditengah gurun yang luas Naruto tengah berjalan dengan pandangan fokus keperkamen ditangannya, iris seindah permata Shappire itu menatap intens perkamen itu..., sebelum ia berhenti dan menatap kesekeliling.

" seharusnya tempat itu ada disini..., tapi aku tidak melihat apapun. Selain pasir sejauh mata memandang. "

Gumam Naruto pelan sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melipat kembali perkamen ditangannya, " pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh perkamen ini. " ucap Naruto pelan, sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengecek posisi pada peta-nya namun dia hanya menemukan pasir sejauh mata memandang, Ophis yang mendengar gumaman Masternya perlahan muncul dalam bentuk Human miliknya, Naruto yang melihat Ophis berubah dari bentuk buku kebentuk Manusia menatap bingung hal itu.

" Ophis?, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menampakan wujud Manusiamu?. "

Tanya Naruto membuat Ophis menatap kosong Naruto sebelum gadis kecil imut tanpa ekspresi itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan tangan mungil miliknya menyentuh pasir gurun itu..., tangan mungil itu perlahan diselimuti aura putih bersih tanpa noda, dan dengan gerakan cepat Ophis menghentakan tangannya dan melepaskan pancaran energi hingga menyebar kesegala penjuru...,

Naruto yang berada dibelakang Ophis terdiam, ia terdiam karena ia merasakan energi yang dipancarkan Ophis, energi itu mungkin hanya sekejap namun ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar kekuatan yang dilepaskan Ophis..., besar, sangat besar untuk ukuran buku yang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya..., lalu sekelebat ingatan tentang kekuatan Ophis melintas dikekepalanya.

' aku cukup kuat untuk melenyapkan negara ini. '

Jadi, perkataan itu memang benar-benar kenyataan bahwa Ophis mampu melenyapkan negara seluas [Alvarez]?, Naruto tersenyum kecut, ternyata selama ini ia bersama dengan salah satu dari Makhluk terkuat yang bisa menyebabkan Kiamat lebih cepat...,

Ophis menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia bangkit dan bersinar terang lalu melesat kearah Naruto dan menjadi sebuah Gremoire yang tergantung rapi didada Naruto...,

' Master, aku menemukan sesuatu tepat dibawah kita, itu memiliki ukuran yang besar dan terpendam beberapa meter dibawah kita. '

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis, " Ophis..., apa kau baru saja melakukan Magic [Search] untuk menemukan tempat yang aku cari?. " tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" terimakasih, Ophis. "

Nada lembut yang tulus diucapkan Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam dan menatap datar layar didepannya, wajah datar itu tidak berubah sama sekali hanya saja dapat dilihat dengan jelas jika Ophis tengah dalam suasana hati senang sebab disekitar Ophis mulai bermunculan ilusi bunga yang mekar..., iris hitam miliknya yang selalu kosong itu kini terisi oleh rasa senang...,

' tidak masalah, Master. '

Naruto melebarkan senyuman ketika mendengar nada darat itu terisi oleh nada senang didalamnya, baiklah mulai sekarang Naruto akan lebih sering memuji Ophis..., Naruto menatap kebawah dimana ia melihat pasir gurun yang tertiup angin...,

" tepat dibawah kita ya?, hm..., baiklah, aku akan mencoba itu!. " ucap Naruto, dari sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto tercipta riak air berwarna biru Shappire yang mengeluarkan gagang katana yang langsung saja ditarik keluar oleh Naruto..., dan terlihatlah dua katana dengan warna perak ditangan kiri, dan katana berwarna hitam pekat ditangan Kanan Naruto..., Naruto membuka kuda-kuda miliknya, dan berkonsentrasi.

' mungkin jika ini masih diduniaku dulu, teknik ini tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada sekitar tapi, sekarang aku berada didunia dimana hal yang diluar akal sehat dianggap biasa disini, kalau begitu maka..., '

Naruto mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya pada kedua katana ditangannya hingga katana dikedua tangannya terbungkus oleh pedar tipis, Naruto mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya lebih banyak lagi hingga pedar tipis itu mulai menari layaknya api yang berkobar, Naruto memutar badannya kekanan dan memposisikan kedua katana miliknya disisi tubuhnya...,

' ..., teknik ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat!?. '

[Namikaze Nitoryuu : Tatsumaki]

Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tebasan 360° dengan kekuatan penuh, kuatnya tebasan Naruto menciptakan Tornado yang membumbung tinggi keudara...,

Ophis melebarkan matanya melihat Tornado yang membumbung tinggi, itu..., tidak mengandung sihir sama sekali, itu artinya..., teknik itu dihasilkan dari kekuatan fisik?!..., Tornado itu terus mengamuk sampai beberapa detik hingga akhirnya lenyap dan menyisakan sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam...,

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, teknik ini jadi lebih kuat daripada yang ia ingat namun beban yang diterima tubuhnya jauh lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya..., Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah lubang berdiameter 5 meter didepannya dan ia melihat sesuatu berbentuk prisma segiempat berdiameter 2 meter didasar lubang yang ia buat..., bukankah itu mirip dengan bentuk dari ujung salah satu bangunan yang menjadi situs warisan dunia, piramida?...,

Naruto meletakan kembali kedua katana itu kedalam [Gate] dan melompat kedalam lubang itu, iris shappire Naruto menatap prisma segi empat itu, sebelum pandangan Naruto terarah kebagian bawa prisma dan seketika sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Naruto.

" ternyata begitu..., "

Naruto mendekati prisma itu sebelum ia mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong Prisma itu dan perlahan prisma segi empat itu bergeser dan menunjukan sebuah lubang gelap sampai dasar...,

Naruto menatap lubang itu, dasar dari lubang ini tidak terlihat akan menjadi hal yang tidak lucu jika Naruto langsung melompat kedalam dan mati karena dasar lubang ini ternyata setinggi 100 meter?, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu coin emas...,

Naruto mengaktifkan [Belial's Eye], dan menatap kearah Coin ditangannya sebelum menjatuhkan Coin itu diatas lubang dan memulai menghitung..., 1..., 2..., 3..., sebelum Coin itu menyentuh dasar...,

" 3 detik ya?..., sekitar 30 meter, uhm..., itu cukup untuk membuat orang tewas dalam sekejap. "

Gumam Naruto pelan dan menonaktifkan [Belial's Eye] sebelum menghela nafas, " ini merepotkan..., tapi aku penasaran apa yang ada dibawah sana..., " ucap Naruto sebelum ia bangkit dan memunculkan [Gate] disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali, mengikatnya pada batu berbentuk prisma segi empat itu, setelah yakin ikatan sudah kuat, Naruto perlahan turun kebawah dengan berpegangan pada tali itu...,

Sesampai dibawah, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena tenpat itu sangat gelap, tidak ada pilihan lain...,

[Belial's Eye]

Mata kanan Naruto kini berubah menjadi warna emas dengan pupil vertikal, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan seketika wajah terpukau terpatri diwajah Naruto...,

Digaris pandangannya saat ini, ia melihat empat patung manusia yang mengenakan pakaian tempur lengkap dengan senjata seperti tombak, pedang, busur dan kapak berukuran besar diempat sudut ruangan ini seolah melindungi tempat ini...,

" wow..., ini menakjubkan. "

Naruto benar-benar terpukau dengan tempat ini, meskipun gelap namun berkat Mata spesial miliknya, Naruto bisa melihat dalam gelap tanpa masalah, seperti kacamata milik Angkatan khusus yang memiliki kemampuan 'penglihatan malam'..., Naruto terus memperhatikan keempat patung itu sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu yang bergerak diatas salah satu patung, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, itu sesuatu yang berukuran sekitar tiga meter..., tunggu ia berdiri?, Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat jika sesuatu itu melihat dua kepala disana, kepala singa dan kepala seekor kambing gunung, dibelakang makhluk itu terlihat ekor yang bergerak kesana kemari namun tak lama ekor itu menjadi kaku dan menatap kearahnya, itu..., kepala ular!?..., tidak salah lagi, Makhluk itu pasti...,

" oi, oi, oi..., untuk apa makhluk itu ada disini. "

Keringat membasahi wajah Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyangka dikehidupan kedua-nya ia akan menemui salah satu makhluk Mitos yang melegenda diyunani..., Makhluk itu melompat dari atas patung dan mendarat dengan keras hingga menyebabkan sedikir getaran..., sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap Naruto dengan tajam, air liur menetes dari mulut yang penuh dengan gigi tajam itu...,

Ophis yang ada didalam [Library World] membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat wujud makhluk, tidak salah lagi itu adalah...,

' Chi-Chimera?..., bagaimana bisa Magical Beast Rank [Black-Gold] ada ditempat ini?..., tunggu, apa dia penjaga tempat ini?..., jika begitu ini gawat..., '

Ophis bergumam dengan panik melihat Masternya tengah berhadapan dengan Makhluk kuat itu, melawan makhluk sekelas Chimera dengan kapasitas [Mana] berada ditingkat [Bronze : lX] sama saja bunuh diri, Naruto meneteskan keringat dingin, ia dapat mendengar suara detakan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat, Naruto tetap diam ditempatnya sebab ia tahu, bergerak secara tiba-tiba hanya akan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya...,

Naruto melangkah mundur dengan pelan selagi ia menatap sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatap tajam dirinya, ia berharap jika Chimera itu tidak terganggu dan dengan begitu ia bisa kabur lewat lorong yang berada tepat dibelakangnya..., namun nampaknya Chimera itu mengetahui maksud Naruto dan meraung keras!.

[Roaaaar!?]

" oh sial!. "

Naruto berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa namun Chimera itu melompat dengan kaki kambing yang kuat melewati Naruto dan menutupi jalan menuju lorong itu, Naruto yang melihat hal itu menghentikan lari-nya dan menatap Chimera yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya sambil mengeram marah ...,

" sial, tidak ada pilihan lain!..., "

Melihat jalan keluar yang ditutup membuat wajah Naruto sedikit mengeras, Riak air berwarna Blue Shappire muncul dikedua sisi Naruto, dan mengeluarkan gagang katana yang dengan cepat ditarik keluar oleh Naruto.

Naruto memasang sikap siap bertarung dengan kuda-kuda yang terbuka, Ophis yang melihat sikap Masternya menjadi semakin panik.

' Ma-Master apa kau yakin mau melawan monster itu?, dilihat bagaimanapun dia berada ditingkat yang berbeda dengan kita melawannya hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh!. '

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya mendengar perkataan, Ophis ia tahu, ia jelas tahu hal ini sebab tadi ia tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Ophis, melawan Magical Beast tingkat [Black-Gold] dengan kapasitas [Mana] ditingkat [Bronze : lX] itu sama saja dengan mati konyol!?..., tapi seperti kata kakek-nya!.

" Lebih baik mencoba dan gagal daripada gagal sebelum mencoba!?, aku akan melawannya meskipun kesempatanku untuk menang mendekati Nol persen!, "

Ucap Naruto dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, Ophis yang melihat telad kuat dari Masternya terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

' baiklah, Master. Sebagai pengikutmu, aku akan membantumu dengan segenap kemampuan yang aku miliki, jadi karena itu usahakan kita harus menang!. '

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto tersenyum yakin!.

" tentu saja!, kita akan menang dan hidup!, majulah kau Makhluk sialan!.

[Rrrrooooaaar!?]

\- beberapa saat sebelum-nya -

Ditengah gurun yang panas, terlihat sekelompok orang tengah berjalan menyusuri padang pasir bersuhu tinggi dengan pakaian gurun yang melindungi mereka dari sengatan Matahari langsung, kelompok itu terdiri dari lima orang yang salah satu dari orabg itu merupakan seorang bangsawan dari Clan Senju, bukan Kyubi atau Arashi melainkan, Gabriel..., perempuan berparas layaknya seorang malaikat dengan iris seindah permata shappire itu tengah menatap kearah perkamen kusam yang ada ditangannya...,

Nampaknya Gabriel tengah mencari sesuatu bermodalkan perkamen ditangannya, entah apa yang dia cari namun apapun itu pasti sesuatu yang penting untuknya, dahi perempuan cantik itu berkerut melihat perkamen ditangannya.

" muu, apa benar kearah si-, "

Deg!

Tubuh Gabriel dan keempat yang lain-nya menegang ketika mereka merasakan pancaran energi yang begitu kuat menembus tubuh mereka sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap..., Gabriel menatap kearah dimana pancaran energi itu datang, dan ketika ia menoleh kesamping iris matanya melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah Tornado menjulang tinggi dan bergerak dengan ganas..., keempat orang yang lain juga melihat hal itu dan terkejut karena-nya...,

Kenapa bisa ada Tornado digurun?, apa akan ada badai pasir?, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi badai pasir, jadi kenapa bisa ada Tornado sebesar itu ditengah gurun..., itulah yang mereka pikirkan..., tak lama Tornado itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

" demi dewi Lalatina..., ini pertanda buruk..., Gabriel-sama sebaiknya kita tidak melanjutkan pencarian Ligodorian..., "

Ucap Zel dengan nada pelan, Gabriel tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap kearah Zel dengan pandangan datar.

" kenapa kita harus menghentikan pencarian-nya?, kita sudah hampir dekat dengan Ligodorian, dan kau ingin kita berhenti?, apa kau gila?..., "

Ucap Gabriel, Zel terdiam sebelum dengan takut-takut ia menatap kearah Gabriel..., " Gabriel-sama, saya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi, Lost City [Ligodorian] menurut legenda suku gurun yang tinggal disini merupakan tempat yang dikutuk, tempat itu dikatakan menjadi tempat dimana Makhluk berbahaya yang pernah hampir menghancurkan [Ligodorian] dulu tersegel..., dan menurut legenda nasib malang akan menyertai mereka yang mencari [Ligodorian]. " ucap Zel membuat Gabriel memasang wajah dingin.

" aku tidak percaya dengan legenda itu sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri, dan kau harus ingat jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar sebelum kau memastikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalamu sendiri..., sudahlah, cepat kita lanjutkan perjalanan, kita sudah dekat dengan [Ligodorian]. "

Ucap Gabriel sambil melangkah meninggalkan empat orang dibelakang yang terdiam, Gabriel yang tidak mendengar suara langkah yang mengikutinya menoleh kebelakang, dan ia melihat empat orang yang masih berdiri disana...,

" apa yang kalian lakukan disana?, kemari!, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan!. "

Ucap Gabriel membuat keempat orang itu terdiam sebelum mereka menatap satu sama lain dan dengan serempak keempat orang itu melepaskan perlengkapan mereka membuat Gabriel terkejut.

" maaf, Gabriel-sama..., tapi kami masih sayang nyawa kami jadi maaf kami hanya bisa memandu anda sampai disini..., kami akan pergi, sebagai orang padang gurun ini kami percaya tentang legenda itu..., jadi maaf kami akan pergi. " ucap orang yang nampaknya merupakan pemimpin dari mereka, keempat orang itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Gabriel yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut...,

" he-hey!, tunggu!?..., apa kalian yakin ingin meninggalkanku!?, kalian bisa dihukum sangat berat karena hal ini, hey!, kembali!?."

Teriak Gabriel namun keempat orang itu tidak mengubrisnya dan semakin menjauh meninggalkan Gabriel ditengah gurun sendirian..., Gabriel mengeram marah sebelum ia dengan kuat menendang pasir dibawah kakinya...,

Duk!

Suara benturan yang cukup keras terdengar disana, Gabriel terdiam sebelum dengan perlahan wajah putihnya memerah, sebelumnya suara kesakitan bergema disana...,

Gabriel mengelus kakinya yang memerah, sepertinya tadi ia menendang sesuatu yang keras, sangat keras hingga kakinya terasa nyeri, Gabriel mengelus kakinya dengan wajah memerah seperti ingin menangis sebelum tatapan Gabriel terarah ketempat dimana disana ia melihat sesuatu yang terpendam dipasir, bentuknya seperti sebuah patung?...,

Gabriel menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia mengambil perkamen dibalik jubahnya dan menatap perkamen itu dengan intens, dan iris shappire itu membulat sempurna, tunggu dulu mungkinkah hal ini bisa terjadi?..., tempat yang ia cari-cari selama ini ada terkubur didalam timbunan pasir?..., jika benar maka..., ia telah menemukannya!..., senyuman perlahan terpatri diwajah manis Gabriel...,

" ufufu..., aku telah menemukannya~..., "

Gabriel tertawa gembira sebelum ia bangkit tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang berdenyut, rasa senang telah mengalahkan rasa sakit-nya..., Gabriel memejamkan matanya dan dengan cepat merapalkan mantra yang cukup panjang..., sebelum dengan cepat sebuah Lingkaran Magic muncul diatas benda yang membuat Kaki Gabriel nyeri.. dan seketika meluas dengan cepat dan disekitar lingkaran Magic itu tercipta delapan lingkaran Magic kecil yang berputar pelan..., Gabriel membuka matanya sebelum ia tersenyum dan dengan cepat menjentikan jarinya seraya bergumam...,

[Light Magic : Grand Chariot]

Ctak!

Lingkaran Magic itu menyala terang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pilar cahaya menyilaukan yang langsung menghantam pasir dengan kuat..., setelah beberapa saat pilar cahaya menghilang dan kini terlihatlah sebuah kawah berukuran lumayan besar didepan Gabriel..., Gabriel menatap kebawah dan seketika senyuman Gabriel melebar melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangannya...,

" ke~te~mu, ufufu~..., "

Dihadapan Gabriel saat ini terlihat sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang terbuat dari batu yang nampaknya sangat kuat, itu terbukti sebab batu itu tidak tergores sedikitpun padahal Magic yang dikeluarkan Gabriel sebelumnya [Light Magic : Grand Chariot] merupakan salah satu dari beberapa Magic tingkat tinggi yang dikuasai Gabriel...,

Gabriel berjalan turun dan menatap pintu dengan ukiran indah disana, ukiran berbentuk Makhluk Humanoid dengan dua tanduk besar dikepalanya, ditangan makhluk itu terdapat sebuah tombak yang kelihatannya merupakan senjata milik Makhluk itu..., Gabriel tersenyum sebelum ia membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk kedalam...,

Didalam Gabriel melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terpesona, dihadapannya saat ini terlihat empat pilar yang berada disudut ruang berbentuk persegi itu terukir beberapa ukiran yang ia yakin merupakan huruf kuno..., Gabriel tersenyum sebelum ia melangkah mendekati pilar itu dan menyentuh huruf kuno disana...,

" ini..., aku telah menemukannya..., aku telah menemukan Ligodorian..., ini sangat indah sekali-, "

Gooor!

Gabriel melompat dengan terkejut ketika pintu besar dibelakangnya tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya, Gabriel melihat hal itu dengan terkejut sebelum ia berlari kearah pintu dan berusaha membuka pintu itu kembali namun nihil pintu itu seolah-olah terkunci..., Gabriel melangkah mundur dengan pelan, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

" ini masalah yang serius... "

Gumam pelan Gabriel, ia menatap sekeliling yang saat ini telah gelap gulita membuat Gabriel tidak bisa melihat apapun, disaat itu Gabriel dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah Bola cahaya dari [Mana] miliknya, Bola cahaya berukuran tak lebih dari ukuran bola sepak itu melayang diatas kepala Gabriel dan menyinari sekitar...,

" oke, tenang Gabriel..., jika ada pintu masuk maka sudah pasti ada pintu keluar..., "

Gumam pelan Gabriel berusaha tetap berpikir Optimis, Gabriel mengepal erat tangannya dan memasang gesture 'yosh' sebelum ia melihat kesekeliling dimana ia melihat tiga lorong disana, Gabriel menatap ketiga Lorong itu sebelum ia memasang gesture berpikir...,

" uhm..., yang mana yang harus ku pilih?..., "

Cukup lama Gabriel berpikir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekanan, entah apa yang membuat Gabriel memilih kearah kanan apa karena Woman Always Right!?..., entahlah..., ketika Gabriel mengambil langkah keempat tiba-tiba suara yang begitu gaduh menghentikan langkahnya...

Trank!

" sial!, dia gigih sekali!?..., "

Trank!

" aku tahu!, aku tengah berusaha..., !..., "

Duakh!?

Wush!,

Blaaar!

Gabriel menatap kebelakang ketika ia melihat seseorang terlempar dengan cepat sebelum membentur dinding dengan begitu kuat, Gabriel menatap hal itu dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping dan seketika iris Shappire Gabriel membulat sempurna..., digaris pandangannya saat ini terlihat Makhluk dengan tiga kepala hewan yang berbeda-beda, yaitu singa, kambing gunung dan seekor ular..., makhluk itu..., Chimera!?

" Chough!..., sial, kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan..., "

Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan chimera itu dan Gabriel tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang spike dengan mata sewarna dengan matanya menatap kedepan dengan wajah meringis..., darah mengalir dari kepala pemuda itu, disudut bibir pemuda itu juga mengalirkan darah..., belum lagi luka-luka yang dideritanya membuat Gabriel memberikan label [Terluka Parah] pada pemuda itu...,

Gabriel mengenal pemuda itu, pemuda itu tidak salah lagi adalah pemuda yang sama yang pernah ia tolak beberapa bulan yang lalu...,

" Namikaze..., Naruto..., "

Naruto yang mendengar nama-nya disebut menoleh kesamping dan seketika iris shappire miliknya melebar sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya...,

" Ga-Gabriel?..., "

And cut~

Next Chapter : Magical Beast [The Joker] and New power!

Phantom Out!?


	20. Chapter 20

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 20

" Ga-Gabriel?..., "

Ya, dihadapan Naruto saat ini berdiri seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang dengan iris shappire yang menatapnya terkejut.

Gabriel salah satu dari The Great Onee-sama Hirozimon Academy dengan kata lain idola para murid di Academy yang menjadi tempat dimana Naruto menuntut ilmu, ia memiliki paras cantik jelita namun dibalik paras-nya itu terdapat sifat yang membuat Naruto membencinya, Diskriminasi dan doktrin yang membedakan antara Knight dan Wizard...,

Gabriel jugalah alasan kenapa Naruto mau mati-matian menyiksa tubuhnya dengan latihan super keras demi menjadi kuat, semua latihan keras yang ia jalankan, semua keringat yang telah tercurahkan, dan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, suatu saat akan Naruto kembalikan pada perempuan dihadapannya ini...,

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari dinding dan menatap kearah Gabriel yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut...,

" si-sial, Chough!..., bagaimana bisa kau ada disini..., "

Naruto berkata selagi ia meringis dan terbatuk darah, Gabriel terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah tubuh Naruto dimana ia melihat luka garis panjang dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, darah mengalir dan membasahi pakaian Naruto...,

Orang ini... apa dia baru saja bertarung melawan Chimera, Magical Beast Rank [Black-Gold], seorang pecundang dengan tingkat kapasitas [Mana] 9 berani melawan Magical Beast Rank [Black-Gold] itu sama saja mati konyol!...

Gabriel yang tengah melamun tiba-tiba terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba melesat dan menembaskan pedang yang ia ketahui [Katana], senjata yang baru-baru ini tengah diperbincangkan oleh para bangsawan kerajaan [Alvarez] kearahnya, Gabriel memejamkan matanya mengira bahwa Naruto berniat menebas dirinya...,

Trank!

mendengar suara benturan keras membust Gabriel menoleh kebelakang dan ia kembali terkejut ketika melihat Naruto tengah menahan cakar tajam Chimera yang berniat menembus tubuhnya..., pemuda ini... Apa dia baru saja menolong-nya?.

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika ia melihat Chimera itu berniat merobek tubuh Gabriel..., Naruto berusaha keras menahan cakar tajam yang beberapa inchi lagi akan merobek wajahnya..., dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong cakar itu dan dengan kecepatan tinggi memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tebasan horizontal dengan kedua katana miliknya.

Merasakan bahaya Chimera itu langsung melompat menjauh dari Naruto dan selamat dari tebasan Naruto... Iris Shappire Naruto menatap tajam Chimera yang mengeram marah dan dengan cepat ekor ular itu berdiri kearahnya dan membuka mulutnya lalu didepan mulut yang terbuka itu muncul lingkaran sihir yang langsung menembakkan bola beracun kearah Naruto.

Melihat bola beracun itu Naruto dengan cepat mengalirkan [Mana] pada kedua katana-nya hingga kedua katana itu diselimuti pedar biru tipis, Naruto membuka kuda-kuda miliknya dan dengan cepat melakukan tebasan Horizontal dan tebasan Vertikal yang membentuk [Cross Slash] yang langsung membentur bola beracun itu...,

Duaaar!

Ledakan hebat bergema diruangan itu dan menghasilkan debu dan asap yang menghalangi pandangan, Naruto yang melihat kesempatan langsung menyarungkan Katana hitam miliknya dan berbalik lalu dengan cepat mengenggam pergelangan tangan Gabriel dan membawanya lari...,

Gabriel yang terkejut melihat [Cross Slash] yang Naruto lakukan tersadar ketika Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari...,

Debu dan Asap perlahan menghilang, Chimera mengeram marah ketika melihat mangsa-nya menghilang...,

[Rooooaaaarrr!]

-Naruto Side-

Dilorong panjang, Naruto berlari dengan nafas memburu, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia berhasil lari dari Makhluk berbahaya itu, Naruto merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, luka ditubuhnya terus membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah, namun ia tidak boleh pingsan disini karena ia tahu jika ia pingsan maka Chimera itu pasti akan segera menemukannya dan sudah pasti itu akan menjadi akhir dari dirinya..., terlebih ia tidak boleh tumbang sebab...,

Naruto melirik kebelakang dimana ia melihat Gabriel tengah menarik dan menghela nafas dengan terengah-engah, jika ia pingsan sekarang maka sudah dipastikan perempuan ini akan dalam bahaya, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia membawa Gabriel, perempuan yang notabene-nya ia benci, lari bersama-nya...,

' Master, kita harus beristirahat dan menyembuhkan lukamu, jika tidak kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi..., '

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Ophis terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Ophis ada benarnya, ia juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari, bahkan kakinya sedaritadi terus berdemo untuk beristirahat...,

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan melepaskan genggam-nya dari tangan Gabriel sebelum ia berjalan dan duduk bersadar didinding lorong, nafas Naruto terlihat sangat berat...,

" Ugh!. "

Naruto meringis merasakan luka dipinggul kirinya terasa nyeri, Naruto menekan luka melintang itu dengan tangannya agar darah tidak banyak mengalir keluar...,

Gabriel melihat Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan dalam diam, nampaknya Naruto sangat kesakitan, luka itu nampaknya terasa sangat sakit bahkan dirinya saja yang melihatnya merasa sakit, Gabriel menatap Naruto dengan intens, pemuda ini terluka parah karena melawan Chimera, Magical Beast Rank [Black-Gold] dengan kekuatan miliknya yang sangat rendah, kenapa pemuda ini melawan makhluk yang jelas-jelas ia tidak dapat menang melawan-nya, apa yang ia cari dari pertarungan yang tidak bisa dirinya menangkan..., kebanggaan?, kepuasan?, atau apa?, apa yang dicari pemuda ini?..., kematian?...,

Gabriel memikirkan semua itu dikepala-nya, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengarahkan tangan-nya mendekati Naruto...,

[Light Magic : Recover]

Setelah menggumamkan mantra itu, lingkaran Magic muncul dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang lembut, Naruto yang merasakan cahaya hangat menyelimutinya menatap kearah samping dimana ia melihat Gabriel tengah mengeluarkan Magic yang ia yakin merupakan Magic penyembuh karena luka-lukq ditubuhnya perlahan menutup dengan sempurna.

Setelah beberapa saat luka-luka ditubuh Naruto menghilang, Naruto mencoba mengerakan seluruh tubuhnya dan tidak ada yang sakit, luka-luka ditubuh-nya benar-benar menghilang...,

Naruto menatap kearah Gabriel yang tengah menghela nafas sebelum kedua iris Shappire itu bertemu dan saling memandang satu sama lain...,

" apa yang kau lihat?. "

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan-nya melihat mata shappire itu, well, Naruto akui jika ia nampaknya sedikit terpesona dengan shappire yang sama dengan-nya namun nampaknya ia harus menyesal terpesona dengan iris Shappire itu melihat sang pemilik yang menegurnya dengan sinis..., Naruto menatap datar Gabriel sebelum ia bangkit...,

" aku berterimakasih kau berbaik hati menyembuhkanku, Gabriel. "

" Tsk, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya karena itu membuang-buang [Mana] ku, tapi karena kau telah menyelamatkanku anggap saja itu sebagai balas budi, jadi aku tidak berhutang apa-apa padamu. "

Naruto menatap datar Gabriel yang berucap dengan nada sinis itu, sebelum ia menyarungkan katana Orichalcum miliknya...,

" kau tahu? aku rasa ucapan terimakasih sudah lebih dari cukup untuk-ku..., "

" hah?, berterimakasih padamu?..., jangan bermimpi!, aku tahu kau telah menyelamatkanku, dan aku tidak senang dengan fakta itu karena itu merupakan aib untuk-ku diselamatkan olehmu!. "

Oke, nih perempuan sudah mulai keterlaluan, dan nampaknya Ophis setuju dengan hal itu bahkan Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara hentak-hentakan kaki, nampaknya Ophis tengah marah..., Naruto menatap datar, Gabriel.

" jadi kau lebih memilih mati ditangan makhluk itu daripada diselamatkan olehku yang kau anggap aib ini?..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Gabriel langsung terdiam tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum mengejek kearah Gabriel sebelum dengan pelan Naruto berjalan mendekati Gabriel dan mengangkat dagu perempuan itu memaksanya menatap wajahnya.

" kau tahu, sebagai seorang wanita kau terlalu meremehkan seorang pria, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Gabriel. Pria yang kau remehkan ini sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, jika pria ini tidak menyelamatkanmu kau sudah menjadi santapan tiga kepala hewan buas itu..., ingat itu baik-baik..., "

Naruto menatap datar Gabriel yang mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatap wajahnya, Naruto menatap Gabriel selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Gabriel yang terpaku ditempatnya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam...,

Sementara itu di Hirozimon Academy, lebih tepatnya diruang kepala sekolah terlihat dua orang paling berpengaruh tengah mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung, seorang wanita berparas muda namun aslinya berumur tua tengah mengerakan pena yang ada ditangannya, ekspresi datar miliknya terfokus pada kertas didepannya, sementara disebelah wanita itu seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih tengah memeriksa dua kertas ditangannya dengan teliti...,

Mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri yang memiliki gelar sebagai Densetsu No Sannin, Gama-Sannin, Jiraiya. Dan Sannin Slug, Senju Tsunade. Keheningan menelan ruangan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghilang ketika Jiraiya menghela nafas dan meletakan dua kertas ditangannya keatas meja.

" nee, Hime. Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyubi akhir-akhir ini?. "

Tsunade yang tengah menulis dokumen seketika menghentikan gerakan pena miliknya dan menatap kearah Jiraiya dengan cepat, kening dengan tanda Diamond berkerut bingung.

" jelaskan!. "

Tanya Tsunade dengan mata menajam, Jiraiya yang ditatap seperti itu mengaruk leher belakangnya dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

" ya..., kau tahu, Kyubi sekarang sering melamun dan tidak fokus dengan pelajaran dikelasnya, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa keluhan dari Yasaka, dan Mabui tentang Kyubi yang tidak fokus pada saat pelajaran..., "

Ucap Jiraiya membuat Tsunade terdiam dengan ekspresi rumit, Jiraiya melanjutkan.

" beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku melatih Taijutsu miliknya dia kelihatan tidak fokus dan lagi pernah suatu hari aku melihatnya tengah melamun dikamar-nya sebelum ia menjerit histeris..., kau tahu aku khawatir jika Kyubi itu terkena penyakit aneh yang berbahaya..., "

Jiraiya mengatakan itu selagi ia menoleh kearah Tsunade, dan Jiraiya mengetutkan wajahnya ketika melihat wajah Tsunade yang terkejut...,

" Hime?, kau baik-baik saja?. "

Jiraiya khawatir melihat istrinya yang terlihat seperti membeku tak bergerak itu, Tsunade tersadar dari dunianya ketika Jiraiya menepuk bahunya, Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

" Jiraiya, apa Kyubi sering melamun dan tiba-tiba berteriak histeris itu dibarengi oleh wajah-nya yang memerah atau ia terlihat mengalami rasa senang yang berlebihan?. "

Ucap Tsunade membuat Jiraiya terdiam dan menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan penasaran.

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu, Hime. "

" Hah~, tidak salah lagi..., putri kecil kita saat ini tengah mengalami masa kedewasaan, Kyu-chan tengah jatuh cinta..., "

Tsunade mengatakan itu dengan helaan nafas panjang, Jiraiya yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya, Kyubi, putri kesayangannya tengah mengalami masa muda dimana ia tertarik dengan lawan jenis!, Aura menakutkan perlahan menguar dari tubuh Jiraiya!, seseorang tengah berusaha mencuri putri kecilnya!?, tidak bisa dibiarkan!..., Jiraiya perlahan bangkit dan meninggalkan Tsunade dalam diam.

Tsunade yang melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya menghela nafas, Daugther Complex milik Jiraiya Kambuh lagi..., ia berharap pria yang dicintai Kyubi cukup kuat untuk menghadapi syarat dari Jiraiya..., yaitu...,

" aku tidak akan memberikan Putriku pada orang yang lebih lemah dariku!, "

Tsunade tersenyum miris, ia mengkhawatirkan jika anak-nya, Kyubi. tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pasangan hidup dan menjadi perawan tua, sebab ia tahu kekuatan penuh dari Seorang Petapa Katak yang menjadi Suami-nya itu..., Tsunade menatap kearah langit yang cerah.

" Kyu-chan, nampaknya kau akan kesulitan mendapatkan pasangan hidup..., "

Tsunade bergumam miris sebelum ia kembali mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen diatas meja-nya dengan tenang...,

" Kertas-Kertas sialan!?... "

Prank!

..., dan, sebuah meja penuh dengan kertas melesat keluar dari jendela dan menghilang kelangit...,

\- Naruto Side -

Sudah sekitar sejam Naruto berpisah dengan perempuan menyebalkan, Gabriel. Naruto kini tengah berjalan disepanjang lorong dalam diam, wajah Naruto terlihat pucat sebab darah yang ada ditubuhnya belum kembali seluruhnya, Magic penyembuhan memang bisa menyembuhkan luka namun tidak mengembalikan darah yang terbuang, karena itulah Naruto terlihat sedikit pucat...,

" sebenarnya seberapa luas tempat ini?..., "

Naruto bergumam pelan, dia sudah berjalan selama beberapa menit namun sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan ujung dari lorong ini..., setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya melihat ujung dari lorong ini, tanpa banyak waktu Naruto segera saja berlari menuju ujung lorong itu...,

" i-ini..., "

Sesampainya dilorong itu Naruto dibuat terkejut, ia terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya, ia kembali keruangan dimana ia bertemu dengan Gabriel..., dan itu artinya ia hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama..., Naruto menarik katana miliknya dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, bisa saja Makhluk sialan itu masih ada disini..., namun nampaknya kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi sebab disana tidak ada siapapun.

Naruto menghela nafas dan memasukan kembali Katana-nya..., ia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, iris Shappire dimata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi Golden vertikal menatap kesekeliling, dan Naruto dibuat terkagum dengan gambar-gambar yang terletak didinding ruangan itu, ini seperti huruf Hieroglif dari mesir, dan yap, ia tidak bisa membacanya...,

Naruto terus memperhatikan tulisan paku(Hieroglif) itu dengan pandangan kagum sebelum matanya terkunci pada sebuah gambar yang terlihat cukup besar dibandingkan dengan yang lain, itu terlihat seperti makhluk Humanoid dengan dua tanduk besar yang berada dikepala-nya, makhluk itu memiliki ekor dibelakang tubuhnya dan memegang sebuah tombak ditangannya..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya Makhluk ini terlihat seperti dipuja oleh orang yang tinggal direruntuhan ini..., atau ditakuti?..., sementara Naruto melihat gambar itu, Ophis di [Library World] membulatkan matanya melihat gambar itu...,

' Ugh!..., '

Ophis meringis kesakitan dikepalanya, Ophis memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan, gambar-gambaran perlahan muncul dikepala Ophis dengan acak..., itu..., kepingan ingatan Ophis..., Ophis semakin merasa sakit yang menyiksa ketika kepingan ingatan itu terus muncul dengan sangat cepat!...,

Deg!

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat didadanya, Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan Grimoire hitam yang kini bersinar dengan sangat terang..., suhu panas dapat Naruto rasakan dari Grimoire itu...,

" Ophis!, apa yang terjadi padamu!..., "

'...'

Ophis tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Naruto, malah Grimoire ditangan Naruto semakin mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan membuat suhu disekitarnya naik drastis..., Naruto meringis kesakitan saat merasakan panas yang luar biasa.., dan keanehan pun terjadi, entah kenapa Naruto merasa jika kesadarannya mulai tersedot dalam cahaya menyilaukan dari Grimoire miliknya...,

\- Library World -

Didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan nuansa putih dengan ribuan Rak buku yang mengelilingi tempat itu, Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk..., ia menatap kesekeliling sebelum matanya terkunci pada Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan pakaian Loli Gothic berwarna hitam tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

" Ophis!..., "

Naruto meneriaki nama gadis kecil yang nampaknya tengah menderita kesakitan yang luar biasa..., namun saat Naruto sedikit lagi akan mendekati Ophis tiba-tiba Ophis berteriak keras...,

" Wuaaaaaaaaakh!?. "

Blaaaar!

Ophis melepaskan energi besar yang langsung berubah menjadi ledakan Energi yang begitu dashyat hingga menciptakan Gelombang energi yang menghempaskan Naruto dengan cepat hingga membentur Rak buku dengan sangat kuat dan membuat Naruto memuntahkan darah sedikit keudara sebelum melayang jatuh membentur tanah.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit akibat benturan keras dipunggungnya dan menatap Ophis yang tengah melayang rendah dengan energi berwarna putih yang membara disekitar tubuh Ophis...,

Drrrt

Drrrt

Drrrt

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dan ia melihat ketika beberapa buku disetiap rak mendadak bergetar dan melesat keluar dari Rak dan terbang berputar disekitar Ophis hingga membentuk Tornado besar dengan Ophis sebagai pusatnya...,

" O-Ophis..., "

Naruto bergumam lirih, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan akibat benturan keras itu..., ia hanya bisa melihat Ophis yang menjerit dengan keras disertai pancaran energi kuat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya...,

Putaran tornado buku itu semakin cepat, dan Naruto melihat beberapa buku perlahan bercahaya..., cahaya itu semakin besar dan terus membesar lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba Tornado itu berhenti..., buku-buku yang bercahaya itu perlahan pergi menuju Ophis sementara yang tidak mengeluarkan cahaya langsung kembali ketempat asalnya..., buku-buku itu melayang dibelakang Ophis yang perlahan turun kebawah...,

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mencoba bangkit dari posisi terkelungkup dan bergegas lari menuju kearah Ophis yang melayang turun tepat keatas gendongannya...,

" Ma-Master..., "

Ophis bergumam dengan lirih, Naruto menatap kearah Ophis sebelum ia memeluk Ophis dengan erat membuat iris Mutiara Hitam kosong Ophis melebar sempurna.

" Bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir..., "

Ucap Naruto pelan, Ophis terdiam, Masternya begitu mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini?, meskipun ia hanya pengikut dari Masternya yang seharusnya digunakan sesuka hati oleh Masternya namun Masternya ternyata begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sampai seperti ini, tak hayal itu membuat rasa senang memenuhi relung hati Ophis, ia tersenyum tipis sangat tipis hingga sulit membedakan Ophis tersenyum atau tidak...,

" maaf membuatmu khawatir, Master. "

Ucap Ophis sebelum ia merasa kesadaran miliknya semakin menjauh dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya dalam pelukan Naruto..., Naruto yang melihat Ophis yang tertidur dipelukannya tersenyum sebelum ia bergumam lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya kekening Ophis.

" dasar buku bodoh..., "

..., dan setelah itu kesadaran Naruto menjauh...,

\- Reality World -

Diruang sebelumnya, perlahan Naruto tersadar, dan bangkit dari posisi terkelungkup-nya lalu mendudukan pantatnya disana..., Naruto menyentuh kepalanya yang nyeri sebelum matanya terbuka dan menatap sekeliling, ia masih berada diruangan yang sebelumnya ya.

Naruto menatap kearah tangannya dimana ia masih memegang rantai yang mengikat Grimoire ditangannya..., Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia bangkit dan menaruh Grimoire miliknya dilehernya..., sebelum pandangan Naruto terarah pada gambar yang sebelumnya ia lihat..., mata Naruto menyipit, entah kenapa instingnya berkata bahwa dirinya tak lama lagi akan bertemu dengan makhluk ini?..., cukup lama Naruto menatap gambar itu sebelum tiba-tiba suara teriakan membuat menghentikan kegiatan-nya...,

" Kyaaaa!..., "

Naruto menoleh kearah Lorong yang ada didepannya, suara ini?, tidak salah lagi ini suara Gabriel..., Naruto menatap datar lorong itu sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. beh, peduli apa dengan yang terjadi pada perempuan sombong itu?, lebih baik ia diam dan berpura tidak mendengar suara itu..., dari suara itu nampaknya perempuan itu tengah dalam kesulitan?, coba tebak apa yang dialami perempuan angkuh itu?, bertarung dengan Chimera?, well..., jika begitu sudah jelas perempuan itu akan mati sebab setahu-nya Gabriel belum berada ditingkat yang sanggup untuk melawan Magical Beast Rank [Black-Gold]..., dan jika Gabriel mati, maka Orang-Orang tolol dari Clan Bangsawan tinggi seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Otsutsuki Toneri, Senju Arashi, Uzumaki Menma, dan Hyuga Neji tidak akan bisa memperebutkan perempuan sombong itu lagi..., oh betapa sempurna-nya!...,

Dan lagi pula tidak akan ada yang memperdulikan kematian Gabriel, kecuali beberapa sahabat-nya yang tak lain adalah Kyubi..., dan Kaguya...,

Naruto terdiam, Kyubi dan Kaguya..., mereka pasti akan sangat sedih atas kematian Gabriel, tapi..., tetap saja itu bukan urusannya..., tiba-tiba Naruto terhenti ketika ia teringat perkataan kakek-nya yang sangat ia sayang dan hormati..., perkataan yang menyangkut 10 dasar sumpah dari clan Namikaze...,

' Naruto, kau tahu apa yang membuat seorang pria terlihat keren?..., seorang pria akan terlihat keren saat dia menyelamatkan seseorang dari kesulitan..., Naruto, apa kau mau menjadi seorang pria keren?..., gyahaha, kalau begitu jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, tidak peduli siapapun dia, apa status sosialnya kau harus menolongnya..., kau paham, Cucu-ku. '

Naruto menundukan wajahnya hingga ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh bayangan rambut Naruto...,

" sial, aku tidak percaya aku akan melakukan hal ini!?..., "

Naruto berbalik dan dengan cepat berlari menuju lorong dimana ia mendengar suara dari perempuan yang selama ini ia benci..., Naruto mengaktifkan mata spesial miliknya dan menatap tajam kedepan...,

[Accel]

Naruto menambah kecepatan miliknya dengan [Accel] hingga membuat Naruto melesat layaknya sebuah peluru..., beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melihat ujung lorong dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi langsung mempercepat larinya...,

Naruto mengeraskan wajah ketika ia melihat apa yang ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi, ia melihat Gabriel tengah tersudut dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah robek disana sini, didepan Gabriel, Chimera siap untuk melompat dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya...,

Chimera itu melompat dan mengarahkan cakar tajamnya kearah Gabriel yang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya..., namun disaat yang bersamaan Naruto sudah melompat dan berada disamping Chimera dengan dua katana yang siap menebas...,

[Namikaze Nitoryuu : Rashamon]

Jrasssh!?

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh mata..., Katana tajam milik Naruto memotong kepala singa hingga kepala itu terbang keatas sebelum jatuh ketanah, darah menyebur deras dari tempat dimana kepala itu terlepas...,

Gabriel yang tak merasakan sakit dan hanya merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya perlahan membuka matanya dan yang ada dihadapan Gabriel saat ini bukanlah Chimera melainkan punggung lebar dari seorang pria bersurai pirang...,

" kau berhutang lagi padaku, Gabriel.. "

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Gabriel dengan iris Shappire datar dari bahunya..., Gabriel membeku melihat iris shappire itu, iris shappire itu berbeda dengan miliknya, Shappire yang terlihat kusam itu seolah menyimpan sebilah pedang yang siap menusuk siapapun yang ditatapnya.

" Na-Namikaze..., "

Naruto mengabaikan Gabriel yang terkejut sebelum ia menatap kearah Chimera yang nampaknya tengah mengerang kesakitan..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika Chimera itu merendahkan posisinya dan berdiri diatas empat kakinya, kepala kambing gunung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam...,

Naruto menyiagakan dirinya melihat Chimera itu menekan kaki belakangnya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya melontarkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kearah Naruto dengan sepasang tanduk kuat yang siap meremukan tulang dada Naruto..., tidak ingin mati diseruduk, Naruto menyilangkan kedua katana miliknya...,

Trank!

Naruto terdorong kebelakang ketika menahan serudukan kuat dari Chimera itu, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dari Chimera didepannya, Naruto perlahan terdorong kebelakang akibat kuatnya tekanan yang diberikan Chimera itu...,

" kuh!..., kuat sekali..., "

Adu kekuatan itu terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum Naruto didorong oleh Chimera itu, Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan hampir saja terjatuh namun ia dibuat terkejut ketika Chimera itu memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan kuat ketubuh Naruto...,

" Guha!..., "

Naruto merasakan tulang rusuk-nya terasa remuk sebelum ia terhempas kebelakang dengan cepat!...,

Booom!

\- Gabriel POV -

Namikaze terhempas dengan cepat membentur dinding ruang luas ini dengan sangat keras akibat tendangan kuat dari Chimera..., tak henti sampai disana, Chimera itu mulai melanjutkan serangan-nya, kedua tanduk miliknya bersinar teranh sebelum akhirnya dari Cela tanduk itu muncul lingkaran Magic yang dalam hitungan detik menempakan kilatan petir berwarna ungu yang langsung menghantam tempat Namikaze itu terhempas...,

Blaaaar!?

Ledakan hebat bergema diruangan ini, dengan ledakan sehebat itu sudah jelas jika Namikaze itu akan..., ketika aku memikirkan nasib Namikaze itu aku mendengar sebuah suara dari balik debu...,

" sedikit saja aku telat menghindar mungkin, aku akan mati..., "

Aku melebarkan mataku melihat dari balik debu akibat ledakan tadi, Namikaze keluar dan menunjukan dirinya..., dia membersihkan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan kasar sebelum ia menatap kearah Chimera yang juga menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tajam...,

Namikaze dan Chimera menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum keduanya berlari cepat memangkas jarak diantara mereka...,

Trank!

Namikaze kembali mengadu dua [Katana] miliknya dengan tanduk Chimera jenis kambing gunung itu, mereka saling dorong mendorong sebelum akhirnya bertukar serangan dengan sangat cepat...,

Aku tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat, Namikaze menahan setiap serangan cepat Chimera dan membalasnya dengan kecepatan yang sama!..., Namikaze melompat menghindari tandukan Chimera dan dengan cepat ia mengayunkan Katana miliknya yang telah diselimuti oleh aura tipis berwarna biru yang aku yakini adalah [Mana]...,

Tebasan Namikaze melesat dalam bentuk pedar tipis yang langsung saja dihindari oleh Chimera dengan mudah..., cih gesit sekali Chimera itu...,

Namikaze menatap kearah Chimera yang berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan tatapan datar, Namikaze memasukan Katana berwarna hitam miliknya kedalam sarung katana yang ada dipinggangnya sebelum ia menyiapkan gesture yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya...,

Melihat lawannya yang bersiap menyerang, Chimera itu juga mulai mengesek kakinya belakangnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyeruduk..., keduanya melesat dan kembali berbenturan satu sama lain, Namikaze dan Chimera itu saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa aku lihat...,

Aku terdiam Menatap mereka dari kejauhan, aku hanya melakukan itu tanpa melakukan apapun..., menyedihkan, bahkan orang yang merupakan aib untuk tempat dimana aku bersekolah tengah melawan Chimera mati-matian dan aku hanya bisa melihat aib itu bertarung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun..., entah kenapa aku kesal!, aku sangat kesal karena aku harus ditolong oleh seorang Aib seperti dia!?, aku..., aku membenci hal ini!?...,

Sudah cukup!, aku tidak ingin dilindungi oleh siapapun!?, aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis yang lemah!?..., aku mengepalkan tangan ku dan mengompres seluruh Mana milikku untuk menyelimuti tubuhku..., aku terus memompa Mana milik-ku hingga kebatas Maksimal!...,

[Heavenly Blood Magic : Meteor]

Aku tidak ingin..., tidak ingin siapapun menganggapku lemah!?..., aku menekan kakiku sebelum melontarkan tubuhku kearah Chimera yang saat ini tengah adu kekuatan dengan Namikaze itu..., aku dengan cepat menyiapkan pukulan yang dialiri oleh [Mana] milikku.

" Terima ini!?..., Makhluk sialan!. "

\- Gabriel POV End -

Naruto yang tengah mengadu kekuatan dengan Chimera dibuat terkejut ketika ia melihat sekelebat cahaya melesat dan menghantam tubuh Chimera dengan kuat hingga membuat Chimera itu melengkung sebelum akhirnya terhempas cepat dan membentur dinding...,

Blaaaar!

Naruto menatap kearah samping dimana ia melihat Chimera itu terpental sebelum Naruto menatap kedepannya dan tepat didepannya Naruto melihat seorang Gabriel tengah berdiri didepannya dalam keadaan melayang rendah diudara, Naruto dapat melihat Gabriel tengah diselimuti oleh energi cahaya yang kuat..., Naruto merasakan bahwa kekuatan Gabriel meningkat pesat dari sebelumnya...,

Gabriel menatap datar tempat dimana Chimera berada sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap benci Naruto.

" aku tidak ingin, tidak pernah ingin ditolong olehmu!?..., kau hanyalah aib!, kau pecundang!..., ditolong olehmu hanya akan membuatku malu!?, jadi jangan!, jangan pernah menyelamatkan ku lagi!, aku bisa menolong diriku sendiri ingat itu!..., "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Gabriel yang mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu padanya, ada apa dengan perempuan ini?, kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah dan melontarkan kalimat hinaan yang menyakitkan itu..., oke, Naruto rasa perempuan ini sudah keterlaluan..., Naruto menatap tajam Gabriel...,

" dengar, jika bukan karena sumpah yang telah aku ucapkan, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menolong perempuan angkuh dan tak tahu diri sepertimu, Gabriel..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada menusuk, Gabriel menatap tajam Naruto dan ketika mulutnya hendak terbuka tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan menghentikan maksa mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping.

" Tsk, dia masih hidup..., "

Gumam Gabriel pelan, Naruto yang ada disebelah Gabriel merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda miliknya dengan katana Oric tergenggam erat ditangannya...,

" dasar Makhluk keras kepala..., "

Gabriel dan Naruto menatap tajam Chimera yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan Tajam...,

" jangan halangi jalanku, Pecundang..., aku yang akan mengalahkannya!..., "

" heh..., katakan itu pada Katanaku yang sudah menolongmu dengan memotong satu kepala, dan nanti akan memotong dua kepala sisanya..., "

Keduanya saling menyindir pedas satu sama lain sebelum mereka berdua melesat cepat..., Gabriel yang menggunakan Magic [Meteor] melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto yang melihatnya mengaktifkan [Boost] hingga sekarang kecepatan Naruto sama dengan Gabriel...,

Chimera yang melihat mangsanya melesat kearahnya juga ikut melesat dengan tanduk yang siap menembus tubuh Gabriel dan Naruto..., melihat serangan datang, Gabriel bergerak memutar kekanan sementara Naruto tidak menghentikan laju cepatnya dan akhirnya Katana dan tanduk Chimera itu berbenturan satu sama lain...,

Melihat Chimera yang tertahan Gabriel dengan cepat melesat dan memberikan pukulan kuat dari samping namun Chimera melihat Gabriel dan menembakan bola racun kearahnya...,

Gabriel menatap datar Bola Racun itu sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya kirinya kedepan dan seketika lingkaran Magic putih kecil muncul ditangan Gabriel dan menembakan Bola Cahaya yang langsung meledakan Bola Racun itu..., tak berhenti sampai disana, Gabriel mengompres Mana ketangannya dan dengan cepat terciptalah sebuah pedang cahaya..., Gabriel mengenggam pedang cahaya itu sebelum dengan kecepatan tinggi Gabriel memangkas jarak dengan Ekor Chimera yang merupakan ular beracun itu, dan dalam satu kali Ayunan cepat Gabriel berhasil memotong ular itu...,

Chimera kambing gunung menjerit kesakitan ketika Ekor kepala Ular miliknya dipotong oleh Gabriel, Naruto yang melihat kesempatan langsung mendorong Chimera itu dan dengan cepat melakukan gerakan yang menjadi Signature Move miliknya...,

Naruto melakukan tebasan kearah kanan dengan cepat sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan melakukan tebasan cepat sebelum akhirnya ia menutup dengan tebasan dari atas!...,

[Namikaze Style : Turning Swallow Strike]

Jrash!

Tebasan dari tiga arah itu memberikan luka yang cukup parah ditubuh Chimera itu..., Gabriel terkejut melihat serangan tiga arah yang Naruto keluarkan, tiga tebasan mematikan hanya dalam satu gerakan..., pecundang ini..., dia sudah berkembang..., Gabriel mengeleng pelan apa yang dia pikirkan, sekali pecundang akan selamanya menjadi pecundang!...,

Chimera itu nampaknya masih dapat berdiri setelah menerima serangan dari Naruto, melihat hal itu Gabriel mendengus remeh. sudah ia duga, pecundang tetaplah pecundang, pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang harus turun tangan..., Gabriel mengangkat tangannya dan seketika diatas Chimera muncul 7 lingkaran Magic yang berputar dengan pelan...,

Deg!

Naruto menegang ketika ia merasakan firasat buruk, Naruto menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat Gabriel tengah mengangkat tangannya keatas, Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap tangan Gabriel yang diselimuti kekuatan Magic, sebelum pandangan Naruto terangkat keatas dan seketika iris shappire Naruto melebar melihat 7 lingkaran Magic yang bersinar tepat diatasnya...,

[Light Magic : Grand Chariot]

Naruto mengertakan giginya..., perempuan ini..., dia ingin menembakan Magic itu tepat diatas dirinya dan Chimera..., tidak ingin Mati Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang dan tepat setalah itu 7 pillar cahaya jatuh dan menghujani Chimera...,

Blaar!

Blaar!

Blaar!

Blaar!

Ledakan hebat memaksa Naruto untuk segera menjauh mencari jarak aman, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat didalam pillar cahaya yang bersinar terang Chimera mencoba untuk bangkit...,

" sial, Makhluk itu... masih berusaha bangkit setelah dihantam oleh Magic sekuat ini..., "

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto mengompres [Mana] miliknya hingga katana miliknya diselimuti Aura tipis.

' belum cukup..., untuk mengalahkan Magical Beast sekelas Chimera, ini belum cukup. lebih, lebih banyak lagi! '

Naruto menambahkan Volume [Mana] miliknya hingga membuat Aura tipis itu semakin lama semakin menebal sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi layaknya kobaran api..., Naruto membuka Matanya dan dalam gerakan cepat Naruto melakukan tebasan Vertikal dari atas kebawah.

[Original Style: Great Wave]

dan seketika Pedar Energi langsung melesat kearah Chimera yang terkunci oleh [Light Magic : Grand Chariot] milik Gabriel dan...,

Kah-Boom!

Ledakan besar akibat dua benturan kekuatan yang besar tercipta dan menghancurkan Chimera dalam lumatan ledakan besar..., setelah beberapa saat ledakan mereda dan yang terlihat kini hanya sebuah kawah berukuran cukup besar dengan Chimera berceceran ditengah kawah...,

Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas lega, dan memasukan kembali katana miliknya, ini sudah berakhir. Gabriel yang masih melayang rendah diudara perlahan melayang turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna...,

" kali ini Makhluk itu tidak akan bangkit lagi. "

Naruto melirik kearah Gabriel yang bergumam pelan, Naruto menatap kembali kearah kawah...,

" ya, dia telah tamat. "

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika diri-nya bisa mengalahkan Magical Beast Rank [Black-Gold], meskipun kemenangan ini tidak bisa dibanggakan sebab dirinya dibantu oleh perempuan yang paling dibenci olehnya, tapi tetap saja merupakan sebuah keajaib dirinya dan Gabriel bisa mengalahkan Makhluk sekelas Chimera...,

Ketika kedua remaja itu tengah menatap mayat Chimera yang berceceran tiba-tiba seluruh ruang yang memiliki ukuran lumayan luas itu bergetar...,

" ke-kenapa ini?..., "

Gabriel berucap dengan panik selagi ia menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, sementara Naruto berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan dirinya selagi matanya menatap kearah sekeliling, getaran ini bukan getaran akibat pergeseran lempengan tektonik bumi atau getaran yang menandakan tempat ini runtuh, getaran ini nampaknya adalah sebuah sistem sistimatis untuk tempat ini..., jebakan?, atau sesuatu yang seperti kandang Makhluk buas yang lebih berbahaya dari Chimera terbuka contohnya... Oke itu tidak lucu jika benar-benar terjadi...,

Naruto dan Gabriel mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan kompak ketika tak jauh dari tempat mereka tiba-tiba dinding dengan Ukiran Paku(Hieroglif) terbelah dan dari sana Naruto dan Gabriel dibuat terpukau dengan kemunculan patung raksasa berbentuk Makhluk Humanoid dengan tanduk besar dikepalanya dan ekor besar dibelakangnya serta tak lupa tombak yang ada ditangannya..., tepat dibawah patung raksasa itu Naruto dan Gabriel melihat sebuah pintu dengan yang cukup mewah..., kedua remaja itu menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

' pintu rahasia?, mungkinkah..., Ruang Harta!. '

Keduanya membatin sebelum akhirnya Gabriel bergegas mendekati pintu itu, sementara Naruto hanya bisa berjalan santai dibelakang Gabriel selagi iris mata-nya menatap kearah patung Makhluk Humanoid itu...,

' firasatku tidak enak tentang hal ini..., '

Entah kenapa namun Naruto merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat patung Makhluk Humanoid itu, Naruto menepis firasatnya itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Gabriel yang telah membuka pintu mewah itu, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan mengikuti Gabriel yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam ruangan...,

Sesampai didalam, Naruto dan Gabriel dibuat terdiam ketika mereka berdua melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka, dihadapan mereka saat ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, keduanya menatap sekitar dan hanya menemukan kegelapan, Gabriel menatap ruangan gelap itu dan berjalan menuju sesuatu yang menyerupai pegangan tangga...,

Gabriel mengerutkan dahinya ketika tangannya merasakan cairan yang licin, Gabriel mengangkat tangannya dan mencium ciaran itu...,

" ugh..., bau apa ini..., "

Naruto yang tengah menatap kesekitar dengan [Belial Eye] yang aktif teralihkan ketika mendengar suara gerutuan Gabriel, Naruto melihat kearah Gabriel yang tengah menutup hidungnya menghindari bau yang tidak sedap dari cairan yang membasahi tangannya..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya sebelum irisnya melebar sempurna..., mungkin kah itu..., Minyak hewan?...,

Naruto bergegas mendekati kearah Gabriel, " kau, dimana kau terkena cairan itu?. " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar..., Gabriel menoleh kearah Naruto sebelum dengan enggan ia menunjuk kearah batu yang terlihat seperti pegangan tangga itu.

" disana, cairan menjijikan itu membuat tanganku kotor..., geez, aku harus mencucinya setelah ini. "

Guman Gabriel mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Naruto yang langsung melewati Gabriel dan menyentuh celah diantara batu dan ia merasakan cairan licin dan berbau khas ditangannya..., tidak salah lagi, ini adalah minyak hewan...,

Naruto menarik kedua katana miliknya dan dengan cepat mengesekan kedua katana-nya hingga menciptakan bunga api yang memercik keatas celah berisikan Minyak Hewan itu...,

Bruush!

Minyak yang terkena bunga api dari gesekan dua katana milik Naruto terbakar menjadi api, api dengan cepat menyebar mengikuti jalur dari susunan batu itu..., api terus menjalar hingga menerangi setiap sudut ruangan..., setelah ruangan itu mendapatkan cukup mendapatkan cahaya maka terlihatlah isi ruangan tersebut...,

Naruto dan Gabriel melebarkan mata mereka selebar mungkin ketika melihat isi dari ruangan itu..., tumpukan emas, permata dengan warna berbeda, guci, Armor bahkan senjata berlapiskan emas ada disana berjajar membentuk sebuah jalur menuju kearah sebuah Menara tinggi yang terletak cukup jauh dari mereka berdua..., Naruto dan Gabriel menatap Menara itu dengan kagum sampai Gabriel menyipitkan mata ketika melihat cahaya berwarna ungu menjulang dari atas Menara itu...,

Cahaya itu..., apa Lingkaran Magic...,

Gabriel berjalan mendekati Menara itu, cahaya keunguan itu mungkinkan itu adalah Magic Teleportasi, yang artinya pintu keluar dari tempat ini?..., Gabriel penasaran dan ia harus melihat-nya...,

Naruto yang berada dibelakang Gabriel menatap kekanan dan kekiri, dahi Naruto berkerut, ini aneh... untuk ukuran Harta ini cukup banyak..., dan tidak ada sistem perlindungan-nya sama sekali?..., tempat seluas ini juga entah kenapa terasa tenang sangat tenang malah dan disitulah keanehan-nya, tempat ini seharusnya dilindungi oleh sistem jebakan maut atau setidakmya Golem yang akan menjaga seluruh harta diruangan ini namun nampaknya tempat ini tidak memiliki semua keamanan itu san itu aneh...,

Naruto yang tengah melihat sekitar tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan mata Naruto menyipit ketika ia melihat sesuatu tengah berdiri ditepi menara dengan senjata tombak ditangannya..., sesuatu itu mengambil posisi ancang-ancang sebelum ia bersinar terang dan melesat dengan kecepatan setara Kilat kearah..., Gabriel...,

" Kau!, Awas!?..., "

" Tsk, apa mau-, "

Zoooorsh!?

Terlambat..., kilatan cahaya itu telah menelan Gabriel bahkan sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto menghentikan lajunya dan menatap kearah Gabriel yang [Hangus] dengan mata memutih tak sadarkan diri..., tubuh Gabriel terlihat mengeluarkan percikan listrik kecil sebelum akhirnya tubuh Gabriel kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh membentur lantai...,

" [hm..., sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendapati penyusup ditempatku] "

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto menangkap sesosok Makhluk Humanoid dengan tanduk besar dikepala-nya, ekor besar dan kuat dibelakang tubuhnya dan tak lupa sebuah tombak ditangan-nya...,

Dia..., Makhluk yang ada digambar Hieroglif, Naruto mengenggam erat Katana dipinggangnya dan menatap Waspada Makhluk itu...,

" siapa kau..., dan Makhluk apa kau..., "

Makhluk Humanoid itu mengerutkan wajahnya sebelum ia membuka mulutnya...,

" [aku adalah Roh Petir Level tertinggi, dan Namaku adalah **Ruin** **Ishkur** ] "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama dari Makhluk yang memanggil nama-nya sebagai Ruin Iskhur..., dan apa itu Roh Level tertinggi, apa didunia Roh ada Tingkatan-Tingkatan Level?.. , Ruin Iskhur yang melihat Naruto kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam sebelum ia memutar tombak miliknya...,

"[Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Nak. Sebab...]"

Sring!

" [..., kau tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir lagi..., ]

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika Ruin Iskhur yang ada didepannya menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya, Naruto berniat menarik katana miliknya namun Ruin Iskhur mengagalkan niatan Naruto, dengan cepat Ruin Iskhur memegang punggung Naruto dan seketika Kejutan Listrik langsung menyambar Naruto dan menyetrum Naruto dengan tegangan tinggi...,

Zoorrrrsh!

Dalam hitungan detik Naruto langsung [Hangus] dan dibuat tak sadarkan diri dengan menggunakan Petir bertegangan tinggi, Naruto yang Hangus kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh membentur lantai...,

Melihat kedua lawannya tumbang, Ruin Iskhur. Memutar tombakan-nya dan menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya dan kuncul diatas Menara..., dia adalah Roh yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga ruangan ini oleh penguasa kota Ligodorian.., Roh dengan Level tertinggi itu adalah Roh terkuat dari Roh berelemen petir lain-nya..., memusnahkan Penyusup tanpa penyusup itu sadari menggunakan kecepatan dari elemen petir miliknya yang menyamai kecepatan dari kilatan petir..., sungguh kecepatan yang mengerikan!...,

\- MindScape -

" dikalahkan hanya dengan satu serangan?, menyedihkan.. "

Siapa?, suara siapa itu..., Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan menunjukan iris shappire indah, dan terlihatlah langit cerah yang menyejukan mata..., Naruto bangkit dari posisi terlentang-nya dan mengambil posisi duduk...,

" maa, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika ini adalah salahmu, karena lawanmu adalah Roh Petir level tertinggi, Ruin Ishkur. "

Mendengar suara dibelakangnya, Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat bola Crystal berwarna merah Ruby melayang tak jauh dari posisi Naruto saat ini..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Bola Crystal yang melayang itu, bukankah Bola Crytal itu adalah harta Clan Namikaze yang ia bawa pulang ke Academy?...,

" akhirnya, kau sadar juga. "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Crystal itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang tidak bisa ditebak jenis kelamin pemilik suara itu...,

" kau..., berbicara padaku?. "

" huh?..., apa kau bodoh tentu saja aku berbicara padamu..., "

Naruto entah kenapa merasa sedikit kesal mendengar nada bicara dari Bola Crystal didepannya..., Naruto menghela nafas.

" jadi..., bisa kau jelaskan dimana kita, dan siapa kau Bola-Crystal-yang-bisa-berbicara-san.?..., "

" Nuu..., aku tidak suka panggilan itu..., tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau berada dialam bawah sadarmu, dan siapa aku?, untuk saat ini, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku..., "

Naruto menatap curiga bola crystal didepannya, " baiklah..., jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?. " tanya Naruto, Bola Crystal itu terdiam sebelum ia terbang cepat kearah Naruto.

" heh~, kenapa kau berpikir jika aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu?. "

Tanya Crystal itu, Naruto menatap datar Crystal itu, " kau tahu, jika kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku maka kau tidak perlu repot-repot menungguku sadar..., " ucap Naruto membuat Crystal itu terdiam sebelum mengeluarkan tawa...,

" Ufufufu!, menarik!..., kau bisa menebak sesuatu seperti itu dipercakapan pertama kita..., benar!, aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin atau lebih tepatnya kau lakukan untuk-ku..., "

" dan..., sesuatu apa itu?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat, Bola Crystal itu mengeluarkan cahaya berkerlap-kerlip dengan semangat...,

" aku ingin agar kau terus berkembang!, terus berkembang hingga berdiri dipuncak kekuatan seluruh Makhluk didunia ini!..., "

" berdiri dipuncak?, maksudmu..., menjadi Rank [Diamond]?. "

Naruto bertanya dengan nada bingung dan membuat Bola Crystal itu tertawa lagi..., Naruto yang ditertawakan mengerutkan dahinya.

" ufufufu!, tidak!, aku tidak memintamu menjadi Rank [Diamond] yang merupakan tahap awal dari pengembangan!. "

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan dari Bola Crystal itu, Rank [Diamond] hanyalah Tahap awal dari pengembangan [Mana] apa maksudnya ini...,

" kau, apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika ada tahapan yang lebih tinggi dari Rank [Diamond]?. "

" ya!, Rank [Diamond] hanyalah tahap awal dari pengembangan, ada tiga tahap lanjutan dari Rank [Diamond]..., [Miracle Sage], [Ruin Sage] dan [Imperial Sage]..., tiap tahap lanjutan memiliki keunikan masing-masing..., dan ketiga tahap ini hanya bisa kau pelajaran ketika kau sudah mencapai puncak dari Rank [Diamond]..., dari ketiga tahap ini hanya satu yang bisa kau pelajari, satu kali dalam seumur hidupmu..., "

Naruto terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar, jadi tahap [Diamond] hanyalah tahap awal dari pengembangan, ada Rank yang lebih tinggi lagi daripada Rank [Diamond]..., sungguh kenyataan yang tak terduga..., tunggu sebentar, informasi ini sangatlah berharga, lalu kenapa Bola Crystal ini menyampaikan hal ini padanya..., Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam Bola Crystal itu.

" kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku..., apa yang kau rencanakan?. "

" ufufu!, kini baru kau tanyakan apa yang aku rencanakan..., baiklah, karena sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi partner maka aku akan mengatakan-nya padamu..., rencanaku adalah menciptakan sejarah dimana Manusia!, menjadi seorang Dewa!..., dan kau adalah kandidat yang aku pilih!..., "

" ap-apa..., menjadi De-De-Dewa!?. "

" benar!, dengan menjadi Rank [Diamond] lalu melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya, maka kita akan menjadi seorang Dewa!..., kau dan aku!, kita akan menjadi Manusia dan Magical Beast dengan gelar Dewa!. "

Naruto terkejut hingga ketingkat maksimal..., manusia menjadi seorang Dewa?, bukankah itu..., tidak mungkin..., Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit!..., ini terlalu berat, menjadi dewa dia bilang?, apa yang sebenarnya Magical Beast ini katakan?..., Tunggu sebentar?, Magical Beast?..., tiba-tiba Naruto menyabet kepalanya dan menatap kearah Crystal yang melayang didepannya...,

" tunggu, kau ini..., Magical Beast!?..., "

" ah, aku belum memberitahumu ya?..., ya aku adalah Magical Beast!..., lebih tepat-nya Magical Beast Rank [Steel: l] "

Ap...Apa?, Magical Beast Rank [Steel: l], dia bercanda bukan!, Naruto menatap kearah Crystal itu dengan tajam...,

" bagaimana bisa kita menembus Rank [Diamond] sementara kau berada di Rank [Steel: l]...,! "

Teriak Naruto kesal, bagaimana tidak?, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Bola Crystal yang nyatanya hanyalah Magical Beast Rank Besi bintang I!?...,

" Nuu~, jangan menilai dari luarnya, perlu kau tahu aku memiliki kondisi spesial, dimana aku bisa berkembang mengikuti kontraktor-ku!, lebih sederhana-nya, aku akan semakin kuat ketika Masterku menjadi semakin kuat!..., jadi saat kau berada di Rank [Diamond] maka aku juga akan menjadi Magical Beast Rank [Diamond]..., "

Ucap Bola Crystal itu dengan nada serius, Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Crystal itu, Magical Beast ini akan semakin menjadi kuat mengikuti perkembangan Masternya..., Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menatap tajam Bola Crytal itu...,

" kau..., apa yang kau katakan itu benar?..., jika aku berada di Rank [Diamond] maka kau juga akan menjadi Magical Beast Rank [Diamond]?..., "

" tentu saja!, mana mungkin aku berbohong!. "

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, " apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan mempercayaimu... " tanya Naruto, ayolah, menjadi lebih kuat dari Rank Diamond itu impian setiap Makhluk didunia ini..., jika itu benar maka Naruto mendapatkan Jackpot!, dan jika itu salah dan dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Magical Beast yang berwujud Crystal itu, ini akan menjadi penghalang untuk perkembangan [Mana] miliknya...,

Bola Crystal itu terdiam sebelum ia mengeluarkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip. " karena kau dan aku memiliki tingkat kecocokan tinggi, apa kau tidak merasakan-nya saat kita pertama kali bertemu?. " tanya Bola Crystal itu, Naruto terdiam dan menatap bola itu, memang benar jika sewaktu Naruto bertemu dengan Bola Crystal ini diruang Harta Keluarga Namikaze ia merasa terpanggil untuk memiliki Bola Crystal ini..., Naruto menghela nafas.

" baiklah, kau menang..., kau dan aku memang memiliki tingkat kecocokan yang tinggi, menolakmu disini dan mencari Magical Beast yang lain hanya akan sia-sia karena dari awal, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama..., "

" ufufufu~, dan artinya~..., "

Naruto memutar matanya bosan mendengar nada genit dari Magical Beast berbentuk Crystal didepannya...,

" ya, kau dan aku akan menjalin pengabungan mulai sekarang..., "

" ufufufu~, "

Naruto memejamkan matanya begitu Bola Crystal itu melayang pelan menuju kening Naruto, dan ketika permukaan Bola Crystal itu menyentuh kening Naruto sebuah Lingkaran Magic muncul dan bersinar dengan terang...,

Setelah beberapa saat sinar itu meredup dan dengan begitu Kontrak telah terjalin..., perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto melebar ketika ia melihat wajah seorang perempuan cantik hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, kening perempuan bersentuhan dengan keningnya...,

Nafas Naruto terhenti ketika perempuan itu memhuka matanya dan terlihatlah iris Dark Pink menatap Naruto dengan lembut..., Naruto yang terkejut langsung mengambil langkah menjauh dan hal itu membuat Perempuan itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman manis...,

" ufufu~, ada apa Master?, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?. "

Naruto tiba-tiba merinding ketika mendengar nada lembut itu, dengan jari bergetar Naruto menunjuk kearah Perempuan bersurai pirang dengan gaya ikat kepang memenjang sampai menyentuh paha-nya...,

" si-siapa ka-kau?..., "

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan dengan anggun merendahkan lepalanya dan menarik dress biru kehitaman yang ia kenakan...,

" namaku adalah [The Joker]..., Magical Beast yang menjalin kontrak denganmu, Master..., "

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengampar dirinya dengan sangat kuat, ia meringis kesakitan akibat gamparan-nya sendiri!...,

" Sialan!?, ini bukan Mimpi!?..., "

Naruto berteriak dengan keras membuat perempuan yang merupakan Magical Beast Naruto terkejut, Naruto meremas Rambut pirangnya dengan kuat..., apa ini?, apa ini Harem rute?..., pasti Harem Rute!?, ini terjadi lagi!?, dulu ia mendapatkan sebuah buku yang mengelitik instingnya untuk memiliki buku itu dan tak lama Buku itu ternyata bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis Loli dengan keimutan yang melebihi angka Maks!?..., dan sekarang ia mendapatkan Magical Beast seorang Bishoujo?!, terlebih Kinpatsu Bishoujo!?..., ada apa dengan perkembangan tak terduga ini!?..., Naruto bergumam dengan Despresi.

" hahaha, Buku yang bisa menjadi Loli imut dan sekarang Magical beast Kinpatsu Bishoujo?..., hahaha kepalaku..., "

Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut..., sialan, terkadang ia lupa jika dirinya telah bereinkarnasi kedunia lain, dunia lain yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy...,

" oke, tarik nafas, dan hembuskan..., tenang Naruto, tenang..., "

Naruto menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terguncang..., dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah perempuan yang merupakan Magical Beast miliknya...,

" baiklah, biar aku luruskan..., kau, adalah Magical Beast milik-ku, benar?..., "

" y-ya, itu benar, Master. "

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Magical Beast-nya..., Naruto jatuh berlutut dan memukul rerumputan dibawahnya..., selagi air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya...,

" Cikuso..., ada apa dengan perkembangan ini!?..., "

And Cut~

Yeah~ Hallo!?, Phantom Here!?..., kita bertemu lagi di T.W.O chapter 20..., aku harap kalian menyukainya, sebab Fic ini nampaknya akan memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan Manga terkenal milik Ken Akamatsu-sama dichapter depan...,

Ya, sepertinya Chapter ini aku menunjukan sedikit kemampuan bertarung dari Gabriel dimana Gabriel merupakan Wizard yang menguasai Ancient Magic [Heavenly Blood Magic] plesetan dari [Heavenly Body Magic] milik Jellal Ferna apalah itu..., yang jelas kemampuan Gabriel 11/12 sama Jellal mulai dari [Meteor] sampai [Altairis]..., aku melakukannya sebab aku mencari kemampuan yang cocok dengan Gabriel yang merupakan Wizard terkuat nomer dua diAcademy Hirozimon dibawah Shaga-Hime..., dan [Heavenly Body Magic] lah yang paling pas menurutku...,

Ruin Iskhur..., bagi kalian yang mengikuti manga buatan Ken Akamatsu-sama aku tidak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa Wujud Ruin Iskhur..., dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kekuatan dari Ruin Iskhur silahkan baca Manga Ken Akamatsu-sama dichapter 88-90..., disana Ruin Iskhur menunjukan kebolehan-nya dalam Bertarung!...,

[The Joker]!, telah muncul dan langsung membuka rahasia yang sangat mengejutkan untuk MC dific ini!, jika ada yang menanyakan seperti apa wujud [The joker] maka aku akan menjawab..., tahu wujud Ruler dari Fate / Apocrypha?..., nah itulah dia..., aku membuat ini sebab aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari Manga atau LN Magika Kenshi no Belli-apalah itu..., dimana MC di Manga atau LN itu mendapatkan [Diva] yang merupakan penjaga dari 72 Iblis Solomon..., ufufufu~ Recommend untuk kalian pecinta Magic, Harem and Heroine With Big Boobs!...,

[Author: woooo!?, dasar pirang sialan!?, kau mendapatkan Kinpatsu Bishoujo lagi!?...,]

[Naruto: jangan salahkan aku Author keparat!, kaulah yang membuat hal itu terjadi!?...,]

[Author: tetap saja itu membuat iri!?, selanjutnya siapa Kinpatsu Bishoujo yang akan ada disekitarmu?!, Huh!?.]

[Naruto: manaku tahu!?, dan apa kau pikir aku menginginkannya!?, kau yang membuat-nya menjadi seperti itu!?...,]

[Author: Guuh!..., sialan!, akan aku buat kau menikahi Astolfo diakhir chapter ini!, lihat saja Nanti]

[Naruto: Woi!, dia cowok!?]

[Author: Bodo amat!, kau pantas mendapatkannya!, dan asal kau tahu, biarpun dia Cowok tapi dia merupakan Trap The Best musim ini!?.]

[Naruto: Ka-Kau gila..., kau gak waras!.]

[Author: Bodo amat!, dasar Frikinh Lucky Bustard!]

Maa..., abaikan saja, itu hanya jeritan seorang jomblo sepertiku, ketika melihat Anime Harem dimana MC-nya adalah seorang Lucky Bustard!?..., guuh..., menulis Fic ini terkadang membuatku sedih melihat MC yang aku ciptakan didekati banyak sekali Perempuan-Perempuan Kualitas High!..., kenapa hal itu tidak terjadi padaku!?..., #plak...,

Uhm..., ada yang bertanya, jika Magical Beast Naruto itu seperti Hestia Knife milik Bell Crane, dan jawabanku yap!?, aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari anime "salahkah jika aku merayu seorang gadis didalam dungeon?" itu..., dan adakah kemungkinan Magical Beast yang lain bisa berkembang seperti Magical Beast Naruto..., untuk Season 1 ini aku rasa tidak ada...,

Lalu apakah Naruto bisa menggunakan Maria Rossfield [Weapon Form]?, bisa..., tentu-nya!?..., lalu saat Maria Beristirahat dimana ia berada?..., itu..., Privasi Maria...,

Lalu!, dichapter depan Naruto akan bertarung dengan Ruin Iskhur..., pertempuran antara Mode terkuat Naruto yang menjadi Kartu Joker miliknya saat melawan Ruin Iskhur, musuh yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh [Limit Burst] Naruto..., Mode terkuat Naruto ini ada hubungan-nya dengan kemampuan dari [The Joker] yang akan diberikan [The Joker] pada Naruto dichapter depan...,

Dan Pairing..., khukhukhukhu..., hahahahaha!?, bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku akan membuat Sebuah War Flag Love antara Naruto dan para Herione..., bukankah Rivalitas Love seperti Nisekoi, White Album, Aldnoah Zero dan Hajimite No Gal..., itu menarik untuk dilihat?...,

Ufufufu~, aku rasa sudah semua, aku ijin pamit, Jaa ne..., Minna-san..., see you in next Chapter!?...,

Next Chapter : Mode Terkuat Vs Roh terkuat

Phantom Out!?.

 **Selamat ulang tahun untuk indonesia yang ke 72 tahun...,**

 **Sedikit Qoute dariku...,**

 **\- jangan mengeluh tentang apa yang negeri ini lakukan untukmu tapi mengeluhlah tentang apa yang sudah kau berikan untuk negeri ini -**

 **Dan**

 **\- jangan hanya menuntut apa hakmu pada negara ini, jalankan juga kewajibanmu pada negara ini, karena jika kau hanya bisa menuntut hakmu pada negara ini kau hanya akan menjadi benalu, dan membuat malu nenek moyangmu -**

 **Qoute's Bye Phantom no Emperor**

 **Dirgahayu indonesia ke 72**

 **NKRI Harga Mati!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: well, sebelum memulai membaca chapter 21, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu, aku tengah berusaha memperbaiki "tanda baca" dan tata letak kata yang tepat disini, namun aku akan melakukannya tidak secara instan, sebab aku juga memiliki kebijakan bahwa aku menulis karena aku ingin menulis untuk kesenanganku dan kalian yang menginginkan kelanjutan Fic ini, aku menulis FFN tidak dibayar, tidak ada yang mengajiku, jadi aku menulisnya bukan taraf dimana aku harus, wajib mengupdate sesuai jadwal Deadline, tata kata yang mengikuti EYD secara Perfect atau segala sesuatu yang sempurna...,**

 **aku tekankan lagi, aku menulis untuk kesenangan ku dan kalian yang menginginkan kelanjutan Ficku...,**

 **aku menulis untuk melatih imajinasiku secara luas, dan aku sudah tahu dimana Zona Safe milik-ku..., lalu jika kalian menuntut untuk Fast Update, dan saran-saran yang menurutku sulit diwujudkan maka aku hanya bisa mengatakan kata "maaf" aku menulis FFN-ku secara Otodidak tidak mengikuti buku panduan EYD jadi!, sehancur apapun tanda baca, sehancur apapun penempatan kata-katanyaz selama itu bisa dibaca oleh kalian!, selama kalian bisa memahami maksud dari susunan kata itu maka aku akan mengatakan "ini sudah cukup"...,**

 **namun jika kalian menginginkan kesempurnaan, maka berikan aku seorang editor Profesional sebab tugasku hanya menulis aku juga bukan editor yang baik!..., jadi selama kalian bisa mengerti maksud dari kata-kata yang aku tulis maka aku sudah cukup puas..., dan untuk Reader dengan pen-name " Yadie " aku berterimakasih karena kau telah menunjukan dimana kesalahanku, aku akan mencoba memperhatikan tanda baca mulai dari sekarang..., tapi jangan terlalu berharap oke?, aku seorang penulis bukan Editor, aku hanya menulis berdasarkan apa yang tangan ini tulis, memperhatikan sampai detail bukanlah pekerjaanku..., maa, sudah cukup Ocehan-nya silahkan nikmati fic gaje ini!...,**

 **The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 21

"Master, apa kau baik-baik saja?."

"Hah~, ya aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, meskipun ia masih merasakan sakit dibagian kepala-nya namun ini sudah lebih baik daripada beberapa saat yang lalu... Joker yang duduk disebelah Naruto menatap Master-nya itu dengan pandangan menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Master, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan maka..."

Joker menepuk pahanya membuat Naruto terdiam menatap paha yang mulus dan kelihatan lembut itu...,

"... Mau bantal paha?. "

Naruto membeku mendengar perkataan Joker, bantal paha!, bantal yang menjadi impian para pemuda!, apa ini, apa dirinya baru saja mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan bantal paha yang legendaris itu?!...,

"Uhm... Kalau begitu permisi."

Naruto dengan cepat meletakan kepalanya diatas paha mulus Joker membuat Joker terkikik geli melihat Master-nya.

"Ufufu~, bagaimana Master?, apa terasa nyaman?."

"Lumayan, rasanya cukup nyaman... _Dan Harum...mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu!._ "

Joker tersenyum tipis sebelum ia dengan lembut mengelus surai pirang acak-acakan itu, tak lupa rona tipis dipipi Joker.

"Senang melihat kau menyukai-nya, Master."

"Ya... Aku juga tidak keberatan. _Terimakasih, kami-sama. Jika bukan karena Reinkarnasi yang kau berikan padaku, maka aku tidak akan bisa merasakan Bantal Paha yang Legendaris ini!, Arigatou!._ "

Naruto bersorak didalam hati namun hal itu tidak dilihat oleh Joker sebab Naruto berhasil menerapkan teknik Densetsu yaitu poker Face hingga Joker hanya bisa menemukan ekspresi datar disana.

Joker tersenyum sebelum perlahan tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya lembut yang meresap kekepala Naruto. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat Naruto menoleh kearah Joker yang tersenyum.

"Joker?, apa yang kau-,"

Deg!

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika sekelebat ingatan masuk kedalam kepala-nya... Ini... Joker tersenyum kearah Naruto yang terlihat terkejut.

"Karena aku sudah berevolusi dari [Steel: l] menjadi [Bronze: lX] aku bisa memberikan Master dua kemampuan yang aku miliki"

Naruto terdiam, dua kemampuan yang sehebat ini bisa dimiliki oleh Magical Beast Rank [Steel: l]... Itu luar biasa. Joker yang melihat Masternya terdiam karena terkejut dengan dua kemampuan yang diberikan oleh-nya tersenyum selagi tangan mulus dan jari lentik Joker mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Master akan melawan Ruin Iskhur?."

"..."

"Master?."

Joker menatap bingung Master-nya yang terdiam, Naruto menatap datar kedepan namun didalam batin-nya Naruto tengah berteriak malu.

'Aku melupakannya!... Bodoh!, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu...'

Naruto masih dengan Foker Face yang diperlihatkannya bangkit dari bantal paha legendaris itu dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Joker.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku kembali. terimakasih, Joker. Kau menbuatku merasa lebih baik... _Sialan!, aku masih ingin merasakan bantal paha itu!._ "

Naruto menatap Joker sekilas sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Joker yang menatap kepergian-nya dengan senyuman manis.

"Master!, hati-hati."

Teriak Joker, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sebelum perlahan menghilang dari Mindscape itu... melihat Master-nya pergi, Joker menatap kearah langit cerah disana...

"Berjuanglah, Master. Sejarah akan mencatat semua kehebatan yang kita lakukan... Tapi sebelum itu Master harus bisa mengalahkan Ruin Iskhur... Roh Petir Level tertinggi digolongan Roh petir lain-nya."

\- Real World -

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi terkelungkup dan berdiri, Naruto meringis ketika merasakan nyeri diseluruh-nya mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari terkena listrik kejutan hingga membuat seluruh saraf otot miliknya menegang... dan menatap kesekitar...

"Aku masih berada diruangan ini, itu artinya..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah menara dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto melebar sempurna, digaris pengelihatan Naruto saat ini ia melihat kilatan petir bergerak kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi...,

'Shimatta!'

Tidak ingin terkena serangan itu, Naruto langsung melompat kesamping dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya.

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi akibat hantaman keras dari kilatan petir dengan lantai, Naruto menatap kepulan debu didepan-nya dengan pandangan tajam selagi tangan-nya menarik keluar katana Oric dipinggang-nya.

Perlahan debu tebal menghilang dan didepan Naruto terlihatlah Makhluk Humanoid dengan sepasang tanduk besar dikepalanya, ekor tebal nan kuat berada dibelakangnya dan bergerak dengan pelan.

Makhluk Humanoid itu diselimuti oleh Petir yang sesekali memercik keluar... Dia adalah Roh petir Level tertinggi, Ruin Iskhur.

"[Nampaknya, kau memiliki ketahan tubuh yang menganggumkan. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang bisa sadar secepat itu... Kau menarik, Nak.]"

Naruto menatap waspada Ruin Iskhur yang juga menatap diri-nya dengan mata putih milik-nya, Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap tarung dan memposisikan katana Oric didepan tubuhnya.

"[Fuun, kau ingin melawanku?. Menarik... Apa kau yakin dapat bertahan melawanku, Nak.]

Naruto semakin waspada bahkan iris shappire dimana kanan telah berubah menjadi emas dengan pupil vertikal, Naruto ragu dengan mata spesial miliknya sebab jika kecepatan dari Maria Rossfield saja tidak bisa ia lihat menggunakan [Belial Eye] apa lagi kecepatan gila dari Ruin Iskhur yang setara kilat petir?. Tapi seperti kata kakek-nya...

"Lebih baik mencoba dan gagal daripada gagal sebelum mencoba!, aku akan melawanmu meskipun kesempatanku mendekati kata Mustahil!."

Mendengar deklarasi Naruto, Ruin Iskhur mengeluarkan seringai tanda ia tertarik, ia memutar tombak ditangannya sebelum mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

"[Cobalah untuk bertahan selama mungkin, Nak]"

Setelah mengatakan itu Ruin Iskhur menghilang dalam kilatan petir sebelum tiba-tiba ia muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan Tombak yang siap memukul Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kemunculan Ruin Iskhur didepannya membulatkan matanya, sebelum ia dengan susah payah menahan tombak itu dengan katana milik-nya.

Trank!

'Kuuh... Kuat sekali'

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika merasakan tekanan yang diberikan oleh Ruin Iskhur, karena tak kuat menahan tekanan luar biasa dari Ruin Iskhur Naruto akhirnya terhempas kesamping hingga melesat dan membentur tumpukan harta dengan keras.

Wush!

Booom!

Naruto bangkit selagi wajahnya meringis merasakan sakit dipunggung-nya, Naruto menatap kedepan dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto membulat sempurna, dihadapan Naruto terlihat Ruin Iskhur tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tombak petir yang bersinar terang...

'Shimatta!'

Blaaaar!

Ledakan hebat menerbangkan semua yang ada disekitar-nya tak lupa asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi, dari asap itu Naruto melesat keluar dengan Ruin Iskhur yang mengejar, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya. Kecepatan Makhluk ini gila!, dan juga daya serangan Makhluk ini sangat dashyat, sedetik saja tadi diri-nya tidak membelokan Tombak Ruin Iskhur maka kepala-nya akan berlubang!.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Naruto menahan serangan super cepat Ruin Iskhur dengan [Belial Eye] yang bergerak dengan liar, meski mata ini bisa memprediksi serangan sejauh 10 detik kedepan namun tetap saja percuma sebab kecepatan Naruto tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan dari serangan Ruin Iskhur yang super cepat...

Jrash!

Naruto terkena tusukan tombak Ruin Iskhur pada bagian lengan kiri-nya cukup dalam, darah mengalir keluar dari Luka itu namun tak berhenti sampai disitu Ruin Iskhur mengangkat tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh percikan Petir sebelum ia dengan cepat menghantam perut Naruto dengan telapak tangan penuh energi petir.

Naruto merasakan perutnya mendidih akibat energi petir yang bersarang diperutnya sebelum energi petir itu berkumpul dipusat [Mana] miliknya dan sedetik kemudian meledak!.

Brrrsssst!

Wush!

Blaaar!

Naruto terhempas dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya terhenti ketika menabrak dinding dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat debu membumbung tinggi dan menghalangi penglihatan..., Ruin Iskhur menatap kearah dimana Naruto terhempas sebelum dengan santai ia berjalan mendekati tempat itu.

Wussh!

Ruin Iskhur dibuat terkejut ketika dari balik debu yang menghalangi pemandangan melesat sekelabat bayangan yang memangkas jarak dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ruin Iskhur semakin dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya dengan tangan berada diatas gagang Katana miliknya...

[Namikaze Style:..]

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi tangannya mengenggam kuat katana miliknya, Ruin Iskhur yang melihat Naruto akan melakukan serangan dengan cepat mengarahkan tombaknya kekepala Naruto...

Naruto menatap serangan Ruin Iskhur dengan [Belial Eye] yang berkilat menakutkan sebelum Naruto dapat melihat arah datangannya serangan itu dan membuat Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga tombak itu hanya melewati tubuhnya, dengan keadaan masih berputar Naruto dengan cepat melakukan tebasan yang sulit di-ikuti oleh Mata.

... Iai]

Jrasssh!

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berhasil mendaratkan satu serangan dan membuat tubuh Ruin Iskhur terbelah menjadi dua, namun bukan-nya senang, Naruto malah terkejut.

'Aku seperti menebas angin'

Melihat keterkejutan Naruto, Ruin Iskhur menyungging senyuman tipis. "[Mengincarku saat sedang lengah ya, Sangat cerdas.]" Naruto melirik kebelakang dengan pandangan terkejut, Makhluk ini hidup!. Naruto menatap kearah tubuh bagian bawah yang masih berdiri ditempat itu, Naruto melihat sesuatu seperti energi petir membentuk sesuatu seperti tali yang menghubungkan bagian bawah tubuh dengan bagian atas tubuh Ruin Iskhur. Naruto menyeringai tipis makhluk ini boleh juga.

'Merubah tubuhnya menjadi petir untuk menghindari?, memang benar-benar roh petir level tertinggi!, tapi... Aku juga tidak akan kalah!.'

Ruin Iskhur yang melihat seringai tipis Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia menegang ketika merasakan bahaya dari samping-nya dan seketika Ruin Iskhur terkejut karena ia melihat pemuda yang ada disisi berlawanan sedang melakukan teknik yang selama ini menjadi andalan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto..., pemuda ini... Ada dua!. Naruto menyeringai melihat keterkejutan dari Ruin Iskhur.

[Doppelganger]

Sebuah kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Joker, dimana penggunannya dapat membuat Duplikat dari dirinya sendiri, berbeda dengan [Bunshin] yang jika terkena luka sedikit akan menghilang. [Doppelganger] lebih mirip seperti aslinya dimana ia akan menghilang jika orang yang mengaktifkan-nya kehabisan [Mana] atau Duplikat ini terkena serangan yang sangat fatal!.

Naruto mengaktifkan [Doppelganger] ketika ia tertutup oleh debu yang menghalangi pandangan Ruin Iskhur, Naruto merencanakan ini dengan cepat, sungguh Naruto, kau mirip ayahmu.

Kedua Naruto itu melakukan tebasan kekanan dengan cepat sebelum memutar tubuh mereka kekiri dan melakukan tebasan cepat dan ditutup dengan serangan dari atas!.

[Namikaze Style: Turning Swallow Strike]

[Namikaze Style: Turning Swallow Strike]

Ruin Iskhur kembali dibuat terkejut melihat tiga tebasan mematikan dalam satu kali gerakan... Bocah ini, dia sangat menarik!.

Flash!

Naruto melebarkan mata milik-nya ketika Ruin Iskhur tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan!, dan... Suhu apa-apaan ini, panas sekali!, darahnya serasa mendidih!.

[Kililp Astrape: Thousand Lighting Bolts]

Blaaaaar!?

Ruin Iskhur meledakan energi petir hingga membuat Naruto dan [Doppelganger] miliknya terhempas jauh sebelum akhirnya membentur sangat kuat kedinding hingga menyebabkan getaran diruangan itu, [Doppelganger] milik Naruto yang terluka berat menghilang seperti ilusi, sementara Naruto menderita luka yang cukup serius disekujur tubuhnya yang terkena luka bakar akibat panas-nya suhu dari ledakan energi petir milik Ruin Iskhur.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya ketika sesuatu memaksa keluar dan seketika darah cukup banyak meluncur keluar dan membasahi lantai dibawahnya... Naruto nampaknya menderita luka dalam yang cukup parah.

"Chough!, sial, semua tubuhku terasa mati."

Naruto bergumam selagi meringis kesakitan, pandangan Naruto terarah kedepan dimana ia melihat Ruin Iskhur perlahan menyatuh dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya... Sialan, dia benar-benar seekor monster.

Ruin Iskhur menatap kearah Naruto yang perlahan mencoba keluar dari dinding dengan susah payah, tubuh Naruto terlihat menerima banyak sekali luka namun Ruin Iskhur melihat Naruto membuat Fighting stance dan berniat terus melawannya, pemuda ini bahkan tidak bisa berdiri diatas kaki-nya yang bergetar...,

"[Semangatmu patut untuk dipuji, Nak. Tapi... Memaksakan tubuhmu sampai seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut tubuhmu hancur?.]"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Ruin Iskhur menaikan satu alisnya bingung sebelum ia menyeringai dengan wajah dipenuhi luka itu.

"Hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menjadi kuat, aku akan menjadi kuat, lebih, dan lebih kuat lagi demi mengapai tujuanku, karena itu jika demi menjadi kuat aku harus menhancurkan tubuh ini maka aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu!... Karena itu majulah dengan kekuatan penuhmu, aku akan menghadapi-nya tanpa takut!."

Ruin Iskhur terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, Ruin Iskhur dapat melihat dengan jelas tekad baja yang membara dari iris shappire indah itu, dan entah kenapa melihat semangat dan tekad dari pemuda itu ia jadi ikut bersemangat... Perlahan seringai lebar dicipta diwajah Ruin Ishkur, ia mengangkat tinggi tombak miliknya dan...

Gooooooorrrrrrr!

sedetik kemudian ruangan itu bergetar hebat sebab Ruin Iskhur kini tengah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya... Kilatan petir memancar liar dari seluruh tubuh Ruin Iskhur, Tombak ditangan Ruin iskhur perlahan tapi pasti berkobar dalam energi petir yang mengamuk.

"[Berbanggalah kau, Nak!. Aku memuji semangat dan tekadmu, karena itu aku akan menyerangmu dengn seluruh kekuatanku!]."

Ruin Iskhur terus mengobarkan kekuatannya hingga getaran pada ruangan itu semakin meningkat!, Naruto menatap semua hal itu dengan seringai diwajahnya... Naruto menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan menatap Ruin Iskhur dengan Seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Majulah, Roh petir terkuat, Ruin Iskhur!."

Ruin Iskhur menyeringai sebelum ia menenangkan kobaran [Mana] miliknya dan membuat getaran hebat mereda, Ruin Iskhur menatap Naruto dengan tombak petir yang saat ini terlihat menakutkan dengan percikan petir ganas yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tombak itu...,

"[Terimalah ini, Nak. Serangan terkuat milik-ku.]"

Ruin Iskhur mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar tombaknya, kuat-nya pijakan Ruin Iskhur membuat Lantai dibawah kakinya ambles cukup dalam dan dalam sekejap Ruin Iskhur melemparkan Tombak petirnya.

[Heavenly Thunder Spear]

Naruto menyeringai melihat tombak petir yang melesat dengan kecepatan gila itu, ini mungkin akan menjadi perjudian sebab jika sampai gagal maka Naruto akan mati, tapi ia harus melakukannya!.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengarahkan tangan-nya kedepan dimana jalur tombak itu melesat, tombak petir itu membentur tangan Naruto namun bukannya meledak hebat tombak itu malah dengan cepat terhisap kedalam tangan Naruto yang berubah menjadi hitam itu... Setelah semua bagian tombak terhisap Naruto dengan kuat mengepalkan tangan itu dengan kuat.

[Complexio]

Duaaaaaar!?

Ledakan hebat menelan tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, Ruin Iskhur yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, ia mengira jika serangan telah memusnahkan Naruto, iapun bermaksud kembali keatas Menara namun ketika ia baru saja berbalik sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hey, mau kemana kau. Pertarungan kita baru saja dimulai."

Ruin Iskhur menoleh kebelakang dan ia terkejut maksimal ketika melihat pemuda yang seharusnya musnah akibat serangan kuat miliknya, namun yang ia lihat didepannya pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan penampilan yang sudah berubah drastis, tubuhnya saat ini diselimuti oleh petir ganas, rambut pirang milik-nya memanjang hingga rambut pirang itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh kekuatan yang meluap-luap dari tubuhnya, inikah kemampuan kedua yang diberikan oleh [The Joker] padanya...,

[Magia Erebea]

Sebuah Magic yang bisa menghisap segala jenis Magic musuh dan merubahnya menjadi kekuatan dari orang yang menggunakan [Magia Erebea], dan seperti yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, kekuatan meluap-luap dari seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatap seluruh tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh petir ganas, sebelum ia mengeratkan tangannya senang.

" aku akan menamakan teknik ini, [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso]... Dan saatnya kita mulai ronde kedua kita, Ruin Iskhur!."

"[Hebat, Nak!. Kau terus membuatku terkejut!, kau sangat menarik, Nak!.]"

Ruin Iskhur berkata dengan senang sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan seketika enerti petir berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah Great Sword yang memancarkan kekuatan petir yang hebat.

Naruto dan Ruin Iskhur menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan kilat, dan keduanya bertukar serangan dengan kecepatan yang sama hingga menciptakan suara dentingan logam yang bergema diruangan itu!.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Naruto dan Ruin Iskhur terus melesat dan menukar serangan dengan kecepatan kilat milik mereka, Naruto menyeringai melihat ia sudah bisa mengimbangi Roh Petir terkuat, Ruin Iskhur.

'Wujudku ini tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. tapi, aku bisa melihatnya... Kini kita seimbang, jadi aku akan tidak akan kalah!'

Naruto menebaskan katana miliknya dengan cepat ketika ia melihat melihat yang dibuat Ruin Iskhur...,

Jrasssh!

Naruto berhasil memotong tangan Ruin Iskhur menyebabkan pedang besar milik Ruin Iskhur terlepas dan melayang diudara, Naruto yang melihat pedang itu dengan cepat mengambilnya... Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat Ruin Iskhur melesat menjauh darinya..., kabur?, tidak bisa dibiarkan!.

Naruto melesat mengejar Ruin Iskhur dengan kecepatan tinggi, ketika jarak mereka sudah menipis Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan kedua pedang ditangannya ketubuh Ruin Iskhur...

Jrash!

Jrash!

Tak henti sampai disana, Naruto dengan cepat menebas tubuh Ruin Iskhur hingga terbelah menjadi dua dengan pedang besar yang telah mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan milik Ruin Iskhur.

Blaaaaaaar!

Pedang besar itu meledak dan melepaskan energi petir dalam skala besar dan menyapu sekitar... Tak lama ledakan itu mereda dan terlihatlah sebuah kawah dengan Ukuran lumayan besar dengan Ruin Iskhur sebagai pusatnya... Tubuh Roh petir terkuat itu terpotong jadi dua. Tak jauh dari posisi Ruin Iskhur, Naruto menatap datar Ruin Iskhur yang tergeletak didepannya.

"[Nampaknya aku kalah darimu anak muda.]"

Naruto menatap datar Ruin Iskhur yang berkata dengan nada pelan, "ya, kau kalah. Namun aku menang atas dasar keberuntungan, melawan Roh petir terkuat sepertimu adalah hal mustahil untuk aku menangkan." ucap Nsruto, Ruin Iskhur terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"[Untuk manusia yang telah mengalahkanku, melihatmu merendah membuatku sakit. Nak, sejak awal kemenanganmu sudah ditentukan, aku telah jatuh dalam rencanamu, dan itulah yang membuatku kalah, aku terpancing olehmu dan menyerangmu dengan seluruh kekuatanku namun kau berhasil mematahkan bahkan menjadikan seranganku sebagai kekuatanmu, dan itulah yang membuatku bisa kalah darimu, Nak. Berbanggalah untuk itu.]"

Perlahan tubuh Ruin Iskhur bersinar lembut dan memudar, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan datar.

"[Ini perpisahan kita, Nak. Pertarungan tadi adalah pertarungan terbaik yang aku rasakan, dan Nak, kini seluruh harta peninggalan master-ku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena berhasil mengalahkanku.]"

Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Ruin Iskhar menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya, Naruto menatap kepergian Ruin Iskhar dengan wajah datar, jujur saja dari semua lawan yang pernah dihadapi-nya, Ruin Iskhar merupakan yang terkuat, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah tangan-nya dimana disana pedang besar milik Ruin Iskhur tergenggam dengan erat.

[Complexio]

Perlahan Pedang besar itu terhisap ketangan Naruto dan menghilang, Naruto menghela nafas dan perlahan Naruto menon-aktifkan mode terkuatnya saat ini... Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah Gabriel yang nampaknya tak sadarkan diri, Naruto menatap Gabriel selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah menara.

"berakhir sudah..."

\- Change Scene -

"No-Nona tenanglah..."

Seorang pria berbadan tambun dengan kumis tebal tengah memasang wajah kesulitan dengan keringat dingin diwajahnya, dia adalah pemilik penginapan yang tengah berurusan dengan Gabriel yang tengah menghancurkan apapun yang ia temukan dengan pedang cahaya ditangannya.

Pria tambun itu semakin berkeringat dingin ketika Gabriel semakin brutal menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya... Setelah sedikit puas telah melampiaskan amarah dan kekesalan-nya dengan kecepatan Menakutkan Gabriel menatap kearah pria yang merupakan pemilik penginapan ini.

"Kau, apa kau tahu kemana perginya orang yang membawaku kesini?."

"Ah!, tu-tuan itu telah pergi-, tunggu, Nona!, tuan yang mengantatmu kesini meninggalkan surat dan cincin ini yang ditunjukan untukmu!..."

Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah surat dan cincin ruang berwarna perak ditangan pria tambun itu, Gabriel berjalan dan dengan cepat merampas cincin dan surat itu... Pria tambun itu menghela nafas lega ketika ia berhasil menghentikan amukan Gabriel yang berniat menhancurkan lukisan antik berharga mahal dengan pedang cahaya miliknya.

Gabriel duduk ditepi ranjang yang sudah hancur akibat amukannya sebelum ia menatap kearah cincin ditangannya laku beralih kesurat ditangannya, Gabriel membuka surat ditangannya dan nembacanya dengan pandangan intens.

[Jika kau membuka surat ini artinya kau sudah sadar, dengar aku akan mengatakan beberapa hal saja karena aku malas berurusan dengan perempuan sepertimu...]

[Pertama, kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku menolongmu saat kau terkena jebakan yang terpasang diruang harta itu dan pingsan dengan memalukan, cih... Kau menyebut dirimu seorang wizard tapi kau dikalahkan oleh jebakan simpel?, kau tahu, aku ingin tertawa keras melihat hal itu...]

Twich!

Urat dipelipis Gabriel menebal melihat kalimat ejekan dari pemuda yang menolong-nya itu, Gabriel menahan kemarahannya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

[Kedua, aku tidak tertarik dengan harta kota Ligodorian, jadi aku memberikan semuanya padamu, tenang aku tidak akan berbohong tentang hal ini, didalam cincin ruang itu terdapat Formula Magic yang menurutku cukup kuat, Coin emas, dan segala macam benda berharga ada disana, ambil semua-nya, lalu sebagai ganti-nya, aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu...]

Gabriel mengerutkan dahinya, nih cowok waras?, memberikan seluruh harta kuno dari kota kuno Ligodorian dan hanya meminta satu permintaan?, selain memiliki bakat cacat, pemuda ini ternyata sangat bodoh!.

Gabriel mendengus geli sebelum ia melihat kelanjutan-nya dan seketika Gabriel langsung membeku ditempat dengab mata menatap kosong kalimat yang ditulis tebal disurat itu...

[MULAI SAAT INI MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!]

Perlahan tubuh Gabriel bergetar dan dalam sekejap surat ditangan Gabriel terbakar oleh api emas, Aura menakutkan menyeruak dari tubuh Gabriel membuat Pria tambun yang ada disana ketakutan dan lari dari sana..., getaran pada Bahu Gabriel semakin terlihat jelas sampai...

" Kau pikir kau siapa, Namikaze Naruto!,"

Sementara Namikaze Naruto saat ini tengah berada dikereta kuda sederhana, tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah kembali ke ibukota kerajaan [Alvarez]...

'Master, apa kau yakin memberikan semua harta yang telah susah-susah kau dapatkan pada perempuan itu?.'

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah beberapa kali ini ia dengar, dan jawaban Naruto selalu sama.

"Joker, kita sudah membicarakan ini puluhan kali, dan jawabanku tetap sama [iya], tidak ada guna-nya aku mengambil harta itu jika aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada harta karun Kuno itu, bukankah kau juga melihat sendiri apa yang kita dapatkan dari Menara itu?."

'... Baiklah, Master. Jika itu keinginanmu maka aku akan mengikutinya.'

"Terimakasih, dan kau tenang saja aku tidak akan melupakan kesepakatan kita, Joker."

Naruto tersenyum selagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, pemandangan indah hamparan alam menawan memanjakan mata Naruto, senyum diwajah Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi seringai maniak.

"Hirozimon Academy, aku kembali."

.

.

.

\- Mode Terkuat Vs Roh terkuat -

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Naruto pulang, dan hari ini Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan urusan laporan miliknya pada Kepala sekolah, Naruto menghela nafas lelah, tuh kepala sekolah sepertinya sangat membenci dirinya, ada apa dengan kepala sekolah ini?, salah atau dosa apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada kepala sekolah itu hingga Senju Tsunade begitu membencinya?.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak tahu dan lebih memilih melangkah menuju kearah kantin, sekarang adalah jam untuk makan siang dan waktu yang tepat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

... Atau setidaknya seperti itu, sesampainya dikantin Naruto mendapati antrian memanjang yang membuat Naruto kesal hanya dengan menatapnya, sial... Hari ini nampaknya Naruto tidak akan makan siang dulu, antrian panjang itu membuatnya mual...

Naruto memasang wajah datar dan berjalan dengan pelan dilorong sesekali terdengar suara perut berdemo minta di isi namun karena kantin penuh sesak, dan Naruto benci itu, lebih baik Naruto berjalan dilorong berharap ada dewi yang datang dari langit dan memberikannya Obento. Beh, konyol mana mungkin itu terjadi?...

"Naruto-kun!."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga-nya, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menoleh dan ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang diikat rapi dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger manis dihidungnya tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan tangan melambai... Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat perempuan yang sangat ia kenal, perempuan itu adalah Ayame Shaga.

"Shaga-chan?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Shaga menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Naruto yang nenatapnya dengan bingung, Shaga tersenyum manis sebelum ia menunjukan keranjang piknik kearahnya seraya berkata...

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mau makan siang denganku?"

Naruto terdiam menatap Shaga dengan tatapan kosong sebelum dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi sujud ala Knight dan menatap Shaga yang terkejut melihat dirinya yang bersujud ala Knight dengan tatapan mendalam...

"Shaga-chan-, tidak, Megami-sama... Aku dengan senang hati akan mengikuti apapun permintaanmu, dengan ini aku menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya padamu, wahai Dewi-ku!."

"Na-Naruto-kun, ber-berdirilah kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian, se-sebaiknya kita segera pergi ketaman belakang sebelum jam makan siang berakhir."

"Sesuai permintaan anda, megami-sama."

"Auuu..."

\- Change Scene -

Naruto dan Shaga kini tengah berada ditaman belakang, mereka berdua mengelar kain sebagai alas duduk mereka, dengan duduk dibawah pohon yang menghindari panas terik matahari keduanya tengah bersiap-siap untuk makan siang, Shaga memnuka keranjang piknik itu dan terlihat roti sandwich.

Shaga mengambil satu roti sandwich dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan senang hati, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa banyak waktu lagi Naruto langsung mengigit sandwich...

Shaga menatap cemas kearah Naruto yang nampak terdiam selagi matanya menatap kearah Sandwich ditangan-nya dengan intens, sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shaga yang langsung gugup hingga tahap maksimal, Shaga dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, uuuh... Tatapan serius Naruto semakin membuat-nya gugup.

"Shaga-chan... Apa Sandwich ini buatanmu?."

Ba-dump!

Shaga merasakan jantung-nya semakin berdegub dengan cepat menyalurkan darah keseluruh wajahnya saat ini, dengan pelan Shaga mengangguk, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Naruto dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya... Seandainya Shaga mau menatap Naruto maka disaat itu ia akan melihat wajah yang dipenuhi sinar kekaguman yang ditunjukan pada-nya.

"Benarkah?, wow... Kau tahu Sandwich ini sangat enak!."

Shaga terdiam dengan mata melebar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Be-benarkah?..."

Tanya Shaga terbata dan mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari Naruto.

" ya!, ini sangat enak... Bahkan sangking enaknya kau bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak dengan menjual ini!."

Naruto berucap selagi ia memakan Sandiwich ditangannya dengan cepat, Naruto memang pernah merasakan Sandwich dari Kyubi tapi milik Shaga berada dikelas yang berbeda, bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Luar biasa!-, tidak!, menakjubkan!.

Shaga mengulas senyuman manis, perasaan takut dan cemas yang menghantui hatinya kini menghilang sepenuhnya dan tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat ketika melihat betapa senang-nya Naruto memakan masakan-nya... Naruto memakan Sandwich itu sampai habis, senyuman Shaga melebar melihat betapa lahap-nya Naruto memakan masakan simpel-nya ini.

"Begitukah?, mungkin benar aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari menjual melihat bagaimana kau menikmati-nya, ufufufu."

Shaga tertawa kecil membuat rona merah tipis menghinggapi pipi tan Naruto, uuuh... Kini giliran Naruto yang malu, ia mengaruk pipi-nya dengan malu... Namun ekspresi Naruto hilang sedetik kemudian ketika menyadari sesuatu, Shaga yang melihat perubahan sikap Naruto menatap bingung Naruto yang saat ini tengah memasang pose berpikir dengan mencubit dagunya selagi mata-nya terpejam.

Tak lama iris Shappire itu menunjukan wujudnya dan menoleh kearah Shaga dengan tatapan serius.

"Shaga-chan, aku rasa menjual makanan ini, itu adalah ide yang buruk."

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?."

Shaga bertanya dengan gagap, entah kenapa ditatap serius oleh shappire indah itu membuat Shaga menjadi gugup?, ia tidak tahu dan bingung dengan hal itu... Naruto semakin menatap serius Shaga sebelum ia dengan cepat mengcengkram lembut bahu Shaga.

"Karena jika kau melakukannya aku tidak akan bisa merasakan masakanmu, Shaga-chan!. Dan itu buruk untuk ku!."

Hening...

"Prrrft... Hahahaha..."

Shaga tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, jadi hanya karena itu Naruto bisa menjadi seserius ini?, ini mengejutkan dan sangat lucu hingga Shaga mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai perempuan dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto yang melihat Shaga tertawa melepaskan cengkarman-nya dan menatap Shaga dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-Aku kira apa yang ingin kau katakan, ternyata hanya itu... Hahaha. "

Shaga tertawa selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melepaskan kacamata-nya dan mengelap air mata yang ada disudut mata-nya akibat ia tertawa terlalu lama. Naruto membeku ketika sekilas melihat iris Violet indah milik Shaga, mata itu sangat cantik... Shaga tidak menyadari hal itu dan menghela nafas.

"Hah~, tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Kau tetap akan merasakan masakan buatanku, kau hanya perlu meminta-nya saja."

Ucap Shaga sambil memakai kacamata milik-nya namun baru saja ia akan mengenakan kacamata tebal milik-nya sebuah tangan menghentikan-nya.

Shaga terkejut melihat tangannya yang ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang sedikit berotot, pandangan Shaga terangkat keatas dan seketika ia terdiam ketika ia melihat sepasang Shappire indah tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mendalam.

"Matamu indah sekali, Shaga-chan."

Shaga terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum perlahan pipi putih-nya tercetak rona tipis yang dengan cepat menyebar dan membuat wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat, Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, ada apa ini?, kenapa ini bisa terjadi... Shaga tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegub dengan cepat, dan ia juga merasakan wajah tengah memanas!.

Uuuh... Ini terjadi lagi, dihadapan iris shappire indah itu, Shaga menjadi pemalu dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Naruto yang melihat hal itu menahan dagu Shaga dengan lembut dan perlahan mengarahkan kembali agar ia bisa melihat iris Violet indah itu.

Shappire dan Violet saling bertatapan satu sama lain keduanya seakan terhipnotis dan perlahan Shaga menutup matanya dan memajukan wajahnya, Naruto yang melihat undangan itu juga memajukan wajahnya dan memotong jarak diantara mereka...

Apa ini?, apa dirinya dan Naruto akan segera berciuman?, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?... Shaga tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, yang ia lajukan saat ini hanya mengikuti kata hati-nya untuk mengecup bibir pemuda didepannya!..., sedikit, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Shaga akan bisa merasakan bibir pemuda bego dan paling gak peka sama perasaan perempuan ini... Tinggal sedikit lagi!.

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Naruto dan Shaga tersadar ketika Bel penanda waktu istirahat berakhir, keduanya menatap wajah masing-masing yang hanya terpisahkan oleh sedikit lagi jarak, keduanya segera tersadar dan menjauh dengan panik... Kedua wajah mereka berdua memerah sempurna, mereka berdua hampir saja melakukan hal yang memalukan...

"Sh-Shaga-chan... Ak... Aku minta maaf, Ak-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Ja-jangan minta maaf, Baka!. Ka-kau membuatku tambah malu!."

Naruto dan Shaga mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain, mereka terlalu malu hingga tidak berani menatap wajah masing-masing... Uuuh, mereka berdua hampir saja melakukan hal yang memalukan!, mereka hampir saja b-be-ber...berciuman!.

"Shaga... Maaf aku hampir saja mencium-,"

"Wuuuah!, jangan katakan itu, Baka!... Dasar Naruto no baka!."

Shaga sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa malu-nya hingga akhirnya ia langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Shaga... Mata Naruto berkerjap beberapa kali melihat kepergian Shaga yang sangat cepat.

"Dia sangat cepat..."

Gumam Naruto kagum, sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kelangit sebelum tubuhnya bergetar dan seketika...,

"Itu memalukan!"

And Cut~

Ya... Ketemu lagi denganku, Phantom!. Aku mengapresiasi kalian yang mau membaca bahkan menanggapi ficku, banyaknya yang mengapresiasi dan menanggapi fic ini membuatku semakin semangat menulis dan dalam beberapa jam tadi, aku bergelut dengan Word dan memeras otak untuk menulis Fic ini, dan ya... Ini adalah kerja kerasku yang kuhitung merupakan yang tercepat... Uhm... Aku mendapatkan Title dari beberapa Reader [Monster Up], hehehe aku tersanjung akan julukan itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi ideku mengalir terus jadi sebelum hilang aku langsung buka HP dan mengetik ide itu sebelum menghilang..., maa, anggap saja Ideku lagi Fresh-Fresh-nya...,

Aku akan membahas beberapa hal, yaitu tentang [Magia Erebea] dan [Doppelganger]. Dua kemampuan ini adalah Spesial Magic yang diberikan oleh Joker untuk Naruto... Ini adalah kemampuan joker yang ia berikan ketika ia menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto...

[Magia Erebea]

Bagi kalian yang membaca manga Negima sensei dan UQ Holder, pasti kalian tahu se-Overpower apa kemampuan ini, bisa dibilang sejauh ini [Magia Erebea] adalah kemampuan yang luar biasa spesial..., mengambil kemampuan musuh dan menjadikan-nya milikmu..., semakin kuat serangan musuh yang diserap maka semakin kuat pengguna [Magia Erebea] hal ini dibuktikan oleh Touta Konoe dimana ia berhasil mengalahkan Ruin Iskhur setelah menyerap tombak petir Ruin Iskhur [chapter 89-90] dan berhasil menghajar balik Negi Springfield, penyihir terkuat yang merupakan penyelamat dunia... Dan notabene-nya Kakek Touta Konoe.

Disini Naruto aku buat memiliki kemampuan unik ini, dan dengan kemampuan ini Naruto akan bisa melawan musuh yang lebih kuat darinya..., bisa dibilang jika [Limit Burst] adalah kartu As Naruto maka [Magia Erebea] adalah Kartu Joker yang dimiliki Naruto..., namun seperti kata Itachi, "setiap jutsu memiliki kelemahan" dan kelemahan dari penggunaan kekuatan ini adalah [Stamina] dan [kapasitas tampung]...

[Doppelganger]

Pernah maen DMC 3?, mission 17-18 dimana Dante mendapatkan kemampuan untuk membuat Clon dari bayangan-nya sendiri setelah berhasil mengalahkan makhluk bayangan diruangan cahaya?..., disini Magic ini aku buat seperti pengabungan antara [Kage Bunshin] dan [Chi bunshin]..., untuk saat ini Naruto hanya bisa membuat 1 Duplikat dirinya hanya untuk saat ini!...,

Dan Joker... Sama seperti Ophis, Joker juga memiliki Human Form, dan disini wujud Human Form Joker adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang dikepang panjang... Dengan iris dark pink indah..., ah, satu hal lagi Joker merupakan Magical [Beast] dan itu artinya ia memiliki wujud [Beast]..., dan seperti apa wujudnya?, nanti juga tahu khakhakha!.

Lalu untuk Tsukasa, aku akan membuat Naruto memakai Maria diArc [Maria The Revenge]..., dimana ini adalah Arc khusus untuk Maria dan Naruto..., di Arc itu juga Naruto akan menggunakan Satu set kemampuan Maria Rossfield..., saran anda akan aku tampung dan lihat apakah itu bisa digunakan atau tidak.

Untuk percabangan dari tingkat Diamond itu hanyalah cerita rakyat, dan cerita rakyat adalah ingatan dari para rakyat, itu artinya dari satu mulut kemulut lain, jadi intinya tahap pengembangan untuk mencapai tingkat [Sage] pernah ada dan itu dilakukan oleh satu orang...,

Dan ini adalah penutup Arc Gabriel, dan mungkin!, chapter depan adalah Check up [Mana] ulululululu~..., chapter depan-nya lagi adalah Arc Festival Merlin dengan kata lain, Chapter spesial!, Ululululu~. Khuuu aku bersemangat!...,

Kemarin Ada yang meminta List Anime, Manga, atau LN yang ada dific ini kan?, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menyebutkan List-nya, tentu-nya selain Naruto dan DxD.

\- Ruin Iskhur from UQ Holder

-Joker (seperti apa dia, lihat Cover Fic ini, itulah Joker) From Anima Fate Apocrypha dengan nama asli Jeanne D'Arc atau Joan D'Arc!.

-Maria Rossfield (Jack The Ripper from Fate Apocrypha)

-Ayame Shaga from anime Ben-to

Hnn... Aku senang kalian mengaspresiasi fic dan menanggapi-nya, itu membuatku semangat untuk menulis, uhm... Aku rasa sudah semua, aku undur diri dulu dan sampai jumpa lagi!..., See you In Next Chapter!, Jaa Ne Minna-san!...,

Next Chapter : The Knight!.

Phantom Out!.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 22

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, tengah terjadi sebuah perang dingin antara seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan seorang kinpatsu bishoujo, kedua perempuan cantik itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"et-etto..., Minna-san, bisakah kalian ak-,"

"memang kau pikir ini salah siapa!"

"Ha'i, maaf."

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlihat berusaha memenangkan kedua orang itu, namun ia malah dibentak oleh kedua gadis cantik itu, disebelah pemuda itu seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil transparan dan melayang rendah udara dengan surai putih milik-nya tertawa renyah melihat nyali pemuda itu menciut karena dibentak oleh dua perempuan didepan-nya, perempuan itu nampaknya sangat menyukai hal ini.

"[Ufufu, Naruto-san. Kau sangat dicintai, Ne.]"

Pemuda pemilik nama asli Namikaze Naruto itu tertawa miris selagi matanya menatap kearah dua perempuan yang tengah mengadu tatapan tajam bahkan Naruto sampai melihat kilatan petir yang beradu diantara mereka.

"Ya, aku senang jika aku dicintai, tapi... Bukankah ini berlebihan?."

Maria Rossfield menatap kearah Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan yap, kondisi Naruto saat ini bisa dibilang menyedihkan sebab Naruto tengah duduk dikursi belajar dengan tubuh terikat oleh rantai berwarna ungu yang mengeluarkan kekuatan Magic yang menekan aliran [Mana] ditubuhnya... Maria menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"[Bersabarlah, ini cobaan untukmu, Naruto-san]."

Naruto tersenyum kecut, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?, semua hal ini bermula ketika Ophis yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan yang diakibatkan oleh kembalinya sebagian kekuatan dan ingatan-nya melihat dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Joker, Ophis melihat keduanya berbicara dan terkadang tertawa bersama dalam candaan yang diberikan Naruto... Penasaran dengan siapa perempuan cantik bersurai pirang berkepang panjang itu, yang Ophis tahu bernama Joker, Ophispun bertanya.

"Master, siapa dia?."

Naruto dan Joker yang tengah tertawa menoleh kesamping dimana mereka melihat Ophis tengah menatap merela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ah, Ophis. Kau sudah sadar?."

"Ummu... Seperti yang Master lihat. Master siapa dia?."

Ophis bertanya selagi ia tangan mungil-nya menunjuk kearah Joker yang menatap datar Ophis... Naruto melihat arah tunjukan Ophis dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia adalah Joker dan dia adalah-,"

"Pengikut setia, Master Naruto."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika dengan seenak jidat-nya Joker mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pengikut setia-nya, dan akibat dari deklarasi Joker ruangan itu jatuh dalam hawa dingin, Ophis yang menjadi sumber dari hawa dingin diruangan itu menundukan kepalanya hingga ekspresi dari perempuan loli ini tidak dapat Naruto baca.

"Master... Apa maksudnya ini, kau memiliki pengikut baru?."

Suara dingin nan menusuk menbuat tubuh Naruto merinding hebat tanpa sebab, Naruto meringis tak jelas ketika ia melihat Ophis menatapnya dengan mata hitam kosong milik-nya, Naruto sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan tatapan kosong itu tapi tatapan kosong yang ditunjukan Ophis saat ini berbeda dari yang biasa-nya, tatapan itu terlihat menakutkan!. Ophis perlahan berjalan kearah Naruto dan setiap langkah yang Ophis ambil entah kenapa terasa seperti kematian akan mendatangi Naruto.

"Selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, kau sudah memiliki pengikut baru... Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan, Master."

"Aku rasa tidak secepat itu."

Joker berdiri didepan dan menatap Ophis dengan pandangan datar, Ophis mendongakan kepala-nya dan menatap Joker dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?."

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban pengikut untuk melindungi Master-nya, dan itulah yang saat ini tengah aku lakukan."

"Jadi... Secara tidak langsung kau ingin menantangku, begitu?."

"Menurutmu..."

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu."

Ophis dan Joker menatap tajam satu sama lain, Naruto yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika kedua perempuan yang notabene-nya adalah buku terkuat milik Solomon dan Magical Beast Misterius yang bisa berkembang mengikuti Kontraktor-nya bertarung.

"A-Ano... Minna-san... Bisakah kalian tenang-, hiii!."

Naruto menjerit takut ketika Ophis dan Joker mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan cepat dan menatap tajam Naruto, Naruto merinding ketika ia melihat kilatan menakutkan dari mata Hitam Kosong dan Dark-pink milik kedua perempuan didepan-nya.

"Master, bisakah kau duduk dikursi itu sebentar?. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan perempuan ini."

"Ufufu~, usulan yang bagus, Master. Bisakah kau menuruti permintaan Chibi ini?."

"Ke-kenapa?."

"Karena kami ingin Privasi!, lakukan cepat, Master!."

"Kenapa kalian jadi kompak!?."

... Dan begitulah dirinya bisa berakhir dikursi ini dan diikat oleh rantai magic ini. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sejujurnya ia senang melihat kedua pengikut-nya merebutkan dirinya namun menilik siapa mereka maka sudah jelas jika keduanya bertarung maka Hirozimon Academy akan menjadi puing-puing bangunan, bagaimana tidak?.

Ophis yang merupakan salah satu dari buku Ciptaan Raja Magic, Solomon. Yang kini menjadi semakin kuat dikarenakan ingatan miliknya telah kembali meskipun hanya sebagian, dan Joker, dia merupakan Magical Beast dengan kemampuan yang menakjubkan [Magia Erebea] dan [Doppelganger], menyerap dan mengambil kekuatan Magic musuh dan menjadikan milikmu lalu Magic yang bisa membuat duplikat diri sendiri... Sunggu dua makhluk luar biasa.

Naruto berharap itu tidak terjadi, dan jika terjadi maka dia akan benar-benar melakukan kerja rodi untuk membenarkan kerusakan yang dibuat oleh kedua perempuan yang mengabdi pada-nya ini, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Ophis dan Joker tengah mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal, sepertinya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan perang mulut yang telah terjadi selama hampir satu jam...

"Bagaimana apa kalian berdua sudah lelah?."

Naruto berucap dengan datar membuat Ophis dan Joker menoleh kearahnya sebelum mereka mengangguk kompak, Ophis menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Naruto lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong yang imut.

"Master, aku lapar..."

Ruangan itu mengalami keheningan selama beberapa saat, Naruto menatap Ophis dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan sarapan, tapi lepaskan rantai ini dulu"

"Tidak bisa, Master masih dihukum."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memasak sarapan untuk kalian jika aku masih terikat begini!."

"Itu mudah, gunakan saja kakimu untuk memasak, Master."

Twich.

Urat pelipis Naruto perlahan menebal, wajahnya berkedut dengan kesal, apa yang perempuan polos ini katakan?, masak menggunakan kaki?, memang dirinya seorang Acrobat profesional yang tubuh yang luar biasa dan baju ketat norak yang menunjukan setiap lekuk tubuh-nya!.

"Ophis-chan... Bisa kemari sebentar?."

Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat suara-nya agar terdengar selembut mungkin meskipun senyuman diwajah Naruto itu terlihat berkedut, Ophis menatap kosong Masternya sebelum ia mendekati Masternya.

"Anak pintar, sekarang dekatkan telingamu ada yang harus aku katakan padamu."

Dengan polosnya Ophis mendekatkan telinga-nya, Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi wajah kesal dan sedetik kemudian...

"Apa kau bodoh!, Huh...!?, mana bisa aku melakukan hal seperti memasak menggunakan kaki!, cepat lepaskan Rantai Magic ini sekarang!."

Suara cetar membahana yang Naruto keluarkan memaksa Ophis untuk memprotek telinga-nya agar terhindar dari penyakit gangguan telinga dan pecahnya gendang telinga-nya.

Naruto mendengus ketika melihat Ophis melepaskan rantai Magic yang ia keluarkan, Naruto menatap Ophis yang menundukan kepala-nya takut, Naruto hal itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menepuk pucak kepala Ophis hingga membuat Ophis mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak usah takut, aku tidak marah kok, aku hanya sedikit kesal saja, tapi sekarang sudah tidak, jadi jangan takut oke?."

"Ummu..."

"Anak pintar."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Ophis yang begitu penurut padanya, rasa seperti ia memiliki adik kecil yang imut..., Naruto mengelus surai hitam itu sebelum berjalan menuju dapur dan memulai membuat sarapan... Didapur Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan seperti telur, sayuran dan daging segar dari [Dimension Space: Magic], Naruto menatap bahan-bahan yang ia beli dalam perjalanan dari kota [Trinty] menuju ibukota kerajaan [Alvarez].

Naruto tersenyum ketika ia sudah mendapatkan ide makanan apa yang akan ia buat, Naruto mengulung lengan Blaze milik-nya dan mengambil tomat.

"Yosh, saat-nya memasak."

Setelah melakukan ini dan itu, Naruto telah menyelesaikan tiga masakan yang tertata rapi diatas piring, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia melakukan sentuhan terakhir, Naruto dengan pelan menuangkan saus keatas piring dan Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya.

"Yosh! Saat-nya sarapan!."

Naruto membawa nampan berisikan tiga piring makanan. Naruto menyusun makanan itu diatas meja persegi sederhana itu dan duduk disana..., Ophis dan Joker melihat makanan didepannya dengan pandangan bingung dan penasaran bercampur jadi satu, dihadapan mereka saat ini terdapat Omelet rice, makanan simpel yang mudah dibuat dan dikreasikan sesuai selera.

"Master, makanan apa ini?."

Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan kompak Ophis dan Joker, ya, mungkin didunia ini makanan simpel seperti ini tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"ini adalah masakan hasil kreasiku, Omelet Rice. Cobalah aku cukup yakin ini enak."

Selagi mengatakan Naruto mengambil sendok dan memasang gesture berdoa, Ophis dan Joker menatap kearah Master mereka sebelum mereka mengambil sendok dan memasang Gesture berdoa seperti Master-nya.

"Itadakimasu"

Naruto mengambil sendokan pertama sebelum ia memasukan makanan itu kemulutnya, dan senyuman tipis pun terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Ya, ini enak. Kalian bisa mencoba-nya."

Ucap Naruto selagi ia terus memasukan Omelet Rice kemulutnya dengan tenang, Ophis dan Joker menatap kearah Master mereka sebelum dengan ragu-ragu mereka berdua mengambil sesendok Omelet Rice dan memakan-nya dengan ragu...,

Haup!

Haup!

Ophis dan Joker mengunyah makanan itu dengan mata yang terpejam sebelum mata mereka terbuka lebar ketika rasa luar biasa yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya menyebar keseluruh mulut mereka, dan memanjakan lidah mereka, Ophis dan Joker menatap kearah Omelet Rice didepan mereka mulai makan dengan lahap, Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua perempuan yang mengabdi pada dirinya ini menikmati makanan yang ia buat dengan wajah gembira, bagi seorang koki melihat wajah puas dari pelanggan-nya adalah bayaran yang tak tergantikan, dan itulah yang saat ini tengah Naruto rasakan.

"[Ano... Naruto-san... Bolehkah aku?.]"

Naruto menoleh kearah Maria yang terlihat ingin sekali merasalan Omelet Rice buatan-nya, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk membuat senyuman senang terpatri diwajah Maria yang langsung melayang dan perlahan memasukan setengah tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto... Ini adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan Maria saat dirinya yang notabene-nya adalah hantu yang tidak memiliki bentuk fisik jika ingin merasakan benda didunia nyata, dengan katalain Maria melakukan hal ini untuk berbagi pancaindra dengan Naruto.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, terlihat wajah puas pada Ophis dan Joker, mereka puas dengan rasa yang diberikan oleh masakan yang dibuat Master mereka.

"Tadi itu menakjubkan, aku belum pernah merasakan makanan seenak itu."

"Ummu, rasa masakan itu masih tertinggal dimulut, sungguh pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

Joker dan Ophis berkomentar layaknya seorang pencicip makanan profesional, Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Joker dan Ophis sebelum ia mengambil tas dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Kalian bertiga, jaga tempat ini, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya! Hati-hati Master / [Naruto-san]."

-change scene-

Naruto kini tengah berjalan dengan santai selagi iris shappire miliknya menatap datar kedepan, sudah hampir tiga bulan kah... Ya, sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Naruto menerima tantangan dari Jiraiya, tantangan yang membuat-nya menjadi kuat dan terlibat dengan banyak hal luar biasa didunia ini.

Pergi kereruntuhan kuno untuk mencari Artifak yang bisa mempercepat latihan perkembangan [Mana] Naruto, perjalan itu tadinya berjalan mulus sampai Assassin muncul dan mengacaukan semua itu, Assassin dari serikat balam itu berniat menculik dan menjadi Senju Kyubi sebagai boneka mereka lalu mengontrol distribusi tanaman herbal yang merupakan lahan bisnis dari clan Senju.

Naruto harus turun tangan dan menderita luka yang cukup berat ketika ia berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Leader Assassin D, yang berhasil ditutup dengan kemenangan Naruto atas pertarungan melawan D dengan menumpas D menggunakan [Namikaze Secret Technique: Seiryuu].

Lalu tepat disaat dirinya kembali tiba-tiba ia terseret oleh salah satu dari Seven Urband Legend in Hirozimon Academy yang bangkit dan meneror kembali Hirozimon, [Shadow The Ripper]. Naruto dan dua teman-nya dalam Club yang sama harus memeras otak mereka untuk memecahkan teka-teki misteri dari [Shadow The Ripper] dan hasilnya mereka hampir memecahkan teka-teki itu dan pada puncak-nya Naruto dan Tobio harus mati-matian melawan Maria demi menyelamatkan Asama Miya yang diculik untuk menjadi wadah untuk roh Maria, beruntung Naruto berhasil menang melawan Maria yang dimenangkan dengan cara [Promise].

Dan setelah itu, Naruto kembali melakukan ekspedisi untuk mencari kota kuno Ligodorian ditengah gurun panas, disana Naruto dikejar oleh [Viper Desert] Magical Beast Rank Emas yang berniat memakannya, setelah melarikan diri selama beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto menemukan jalan keluar agar terbebas dari Magical Beast itu, Naruto mengiring Magical Beast berbentuk ular kaktus itu kearah Magical Beast rank emas dan membuat kedua Magical Beast itu bertarung satu sama lain

Namun karena Nasib sial yang terus mengikuti Naruto membuat Naruto bertemu dengan perempuan yang paling dibenci olehnya, Gabriel. Pertemuan tak terduga itu membuat Naruto harus terlibat dengan Gabriel sampai dirinya menemukan Ligodorian, dimana disana mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk membunuh Magical Beast Rank Black-Gold, Chimera. Lalu keduanya menemukan ruangan harta tepat didepan mereka, namun nasib sial Naruto masih berlanjut ketika ia harus dipaksa melawan Roh Petir Level tertinggi, Ruin Iskhur... Naruto berhasil dikalahkan hanya dengan satu kali serangan dari Ruin Iskhur dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika sadar Naruto bertemu dengan Magical Beast Rank Steel l kedua-nya menjalin kontrak setelah beberapa kali bertukar percakapan, dan Naruto harus menangis dalam hati sebab Magical Beast yang telah menjalin kontrak dan bergabung dengannya ternyata adalah seorang Kinpatsu Bishoujo bernama Joker.

Joker memberikan Naruto kemampuan yang menurut Naruto sangatlah luar biasa, dengan kemampuan pemberian Joker, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Ruin Iskhur setelah melalui pertempuran antara hidup dan mati yang cukup alot...

Naruto tersenyum mengingat semua itu, dirinya kini telah berkembang cukup pesat, mungkin pertaruhannya dengan Jiraiya adalah takdir yang membuatnya berkembang menjadi lebih kuat, senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi seringai ketika ia mengingat percakapan dirinya dengan joker semalam.

.

.

.

'Master, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisakah kita bertemu dialam bawah sadar, Master.'

Naruto yang tengah menyelimuti Ophis yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat kepingan ingatan-nya yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa untuk Ophis hingga perwujudan dari buku tanpa batas itu belum sadarkan diri.

"Boleh, baiklah aku akan segera kesana..., selamat malam Ophis-chan."

Naruto tersenyum selagi tangannya membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah imut Ophis, Naruto tersenyum lagi sebelum ia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan segera melakukan meditasi...

-Mindscape-

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Joker."

Naruto menatap Joker yang tengah tersenyum manis, well, senyuman itu sungguh manis hingga bisa menyebabkan diabetes, tapi kesampingkan tentang senyuman manis itu, Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Joker.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika melihat senyuman manis itu perlahan luntur dan berubah menjadi wajah serius yang menyeramkan.

"Master, aku harap Master tidak terlalu sering menggunakan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] milik Master."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, tidak boleh menggunakan [Raiten Taiso], apa alasan Joker mengatakan larangan ini?.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan hal ini?, kenapa aku tidak boleh menggunakan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso]?."

Tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap Joker yang terdiam sebelum menatap kearah Masternya dengan serius.

"Sebab, jika Master menggunakan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] Master akan mendapatkan banyak masalah..."

"Perlu Master ketahui, Roh yang Master lawan dikota Ligodorian, Ruin Iskhur adalah Roh dengan Kapasitas [Mana] yang setara dengan seorang Wizard Rank [Black Gold: IX]!, artinya Roh itu sangatlah kuat!... Dan satu hal lagi saat Master mengaktifkan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] Master bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Ruin Iskhur bahkan Master mampu mengalahkan-nya, katakan apa yang akan terjadi jika Master mengaktifkan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] dihadapan banyak orang?. Apa yang akan terjadi, Master pasti akan mendapatkan banyak masalah, seorang Knight memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Ruin Iskhur... Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan bayangkan itu, Master."

Naruto meringis ketika ia mendapatkan ceramah panjang Lebar dari Joker, jika dipikirkan ulang maka Naruto harus setuju dengan Joker, seorang Knight yang menyandang gelar pecundang sepanjang sejarah tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan untuk menyeimbangi Makhluk Legendaris seperti Ruin Iskhur?, hell... Itu tidak lucu, apa yang akan terjadi?, Naruto akan diangkat menjadi jendral kerajaan?, atau malah dijadikan ksatria khusus untuk tuan purti kerajaan [Alvarez]?... Naruto tertawa miris.

"Setelah kau mengatakan itu aku rasa hal merepotkan akan terjadi aku menggunakan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso], tapi... joker, apa kau yakin hanya itu alasanmu?, tidak ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku?."

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius selagi iris Shappire Naruto menatap penuh selidik kearah Joker yang mengalihkan pandangan-nya tidak ingin membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Katakan... Apa ada alasan lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Joker."

"Kuuh, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan-nya darimu, Master. Baiklah, alasan sebenarnya adalah, tubuhmu tidak bisa bertahan lama dalam mode [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso], untuk saat ini batas waktu penggunaan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] hanya 32 detik dan jika Master memaksakan diri maka tekanan dari [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] akan menghancurkan Inti [Mana] master dan singkat-nya Master akan mati."

Naruto melebatkan iris matanya, 32 detik?, itu terlalu singkat!, bahkan terlalu singkat dari [Limit Burst]!, dan juga Resiko-nya lebih parah daripada [Limit Burst]... Tapi, entah bagaimana Naruto paham kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, jika Boleh jujur [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] merupakan Magic yang sangat luar biasa, kekuatan, kecepatan dan ketangkasan Naruto meningkat menjadi beberapa puluhan kali lipat!, jadi jika resiko-nya adalah kematian maka itu harga yang sepadan... Naruto terdiam ketika ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dan menatap cepat Joker.

"Tunggu apa tadi kau bilang 'untuk saat ini' apa itu artinya suatu saat nanti aku bisa menggunakan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] untuk waktu yang lama, begitu?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Joker mengulas senyuman tipis, dan perlahan ia mengangguk, "ya, jika Master terus berkembang menjadi lebih kuat maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Master bisa memakai [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] dalam waktu berjam-jam... Jadi berjuanglah dengan keras, Master." ucap Joker, Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Begitu, baiklah aku akan berlatih keras dan targetku adalah 5 menit!, oleh karena itu mohon bantuan-nya, Jeanne!."

"Jeanne?."

Joker mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar nama yang diucapkan Master-nya, Naruto langsung tersadar ketika ia menyebutkan nama Jeanne hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah sebelum tersenyum kikuk dan mengaruk pipi-nya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, maaf, aku pikir namamu itu rada aneh untuk perempuan manis sepertimu, kau tahu nama Joker itu tidak terdengar manis jadi aku memikirkan nama lain untukmu dan Jeanne terdengar cukup manis bukan?."

Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, tidak mendapatkan Respon dari Joker Narutopun membuka matanya dan seketika iris Naruto melebar ketika iris Dark pink Joker mengeluarkan air mata yang meluncur bebas menuruni pipinya.

"Jo-Joker... Kenapa kau menangis?, apa kau tidak suka dengan nama itu?."

Joker memasang senyuman manis sebelum ia mengeleng pelan selagi ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi-nya dengan lembut.

"Tidak, Master. Aku menangis bukan karena itu, aku hanya senang ketika Master memberiku sebuah nama yang indah, Jeanne... Nama itu akan aku pakai, terimakasih Master."

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Jeanne, dari buku yang ia baca diperpustakaan dulu, ada teori yang mengatakan jika Magical Beast akan semakin setia ketika Master-nya memberikan sebuah nama untuk Magical Beast yang memiliki kecocokan tinggi seperti dirinya dan Joker, Naruto tidak menyangka jika hal itu benar... Sepertinya membaca buku itu tidak sia-sia.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk surai pirang indah Joker atau sekarang bernama Jeanne membuat sang empu-nya menatap Naruto dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca.

"Mohon bantuan-nya dari sekarang, Jeanne..."

"Ha'i, aku akan berjuang, Master."

Dan hari itu, Naruto melihat senyuman yang sangat indah yang dikeluarkan oleh Jeanne.

.

.

.

Naruto mempelebar seringai-nya ketika mengingat hal itu, jika ia memasuki mode [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] maka sudah dapat dipastikan diseluruh Academy dirinyalah yang terkuat... Naruto tertawa tipis sebelum tawa itu terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto-kun, apa kabar?."

Naruto yang mendengar suara ini terdiam, suara familiar ini sudah pasti milik... Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajah Naruto ketika melihat dihadapan-nya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya mangkok, mata seperti coin dengan iris hitam legam, juga senyuman khas miliknya tak pernah lepas dari wajah-nya.

"Yo, Lee... Aku baik... Bagaimana dengan dirimu?."

"Seperti biasa, semangatku terus meledak-ledak!, aku berlatih dengan semangat setiap hari dan kau tahu, Naruto-kun. Kemarin aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang guru yang bersedia melatihku secara khusus."

"Wow, benarkah?, itu luar biasa Lee!."

Naruto berucap dengan kagum, ia kagum pada Lee karena kawan seperjuangan-nya itu telah mendapatkan seorang guru yang bersedia melatih pecundang seperti Lee secara sukarela, Naruto tersenyum miris, selama ini Naruto hanya berlatih secara otodidak dan dirinya yakin jika latihan yang ia lakukan selama ini memiliki kekurangan dibeberapa bagian dan itulah kenapa ia membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman yang lebih luas dari-nya untuk mengajari dan mengoreksi jika ada yang salah dari caranya berlatih.

"Kau beruntung, Lee. Kau memiliki seseorang yang akan menuntunmu menjadi lebih kuat, sedangkan aku?, aku selalu melakukan latihan sendiri."

Lee menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kecut dengan pandangan sedih, bisa dibilang sekolah ini sendiri memperlakukan mereka yang cacat dan tidak berbakat seperti Naruto dan dirinya dengan sangat berbeda, hanya beberapa guru yang tidak memandang mereka sebagai aib sekolah yang akan dengan senang hati mengajari mereka... Ibiki-sensei dan satu orang lagi yang sekarang Lee hormati adalah sedikit dari banyaknya guru yang tidak memandang 'siapa dirimu' melainkan 'apa dirimu'... Lee menepuk pundak Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun, aku berlatih keras untuk mengejarmu, untuk memenuhi janji yang telah kita buat, kau dan aku memiliki hutang yang harus kita selesaikan, karena itu hanya karena aku memiliki guru pembimbing bukan berarti kau akan lebih lemah dariku, malah kenyataan-nya Naruto-kun, kau jauh lebih kuat dariku, dan itu atas usahamu sendiri, jadi berbanggalah akan hal itu."

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Lee, sahabat-nya ini rupanya bisa juga mengatakan kata-kata yang luar biasa seperti itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi, dan kita berdua pasti akan..."

"... Pasti akan..."

"berdiri dipuncak!?."

\- Change Scene -

Naruto menatap dingin kedepan, ini sudah jam kelas dimulai dan saat ini guru yang mengajar telah hadir, alasan kenapa Naruto menatap dingin kedepan adalah karena guru yang saat ini mengajar adalah orang yang mengadakan perjudian dengan dirinya.

Jiraiya...

Naruto tahu jelas siapa Jiraiya ini, salah satu orang dari tiga orang yang dikenal sebagai densetsu no sannin, soal kemampuan yang dimiliki-nya tidak perlu dikatakan lagi, dia adalah seorang Knight yang sangat dihormati dinegara ini sebab dia adalah satu-satunya Knight yang sanggup bertempur melawan Wizard ditingkat yang sama dengan-nya, ya... Jiraiya sanggup melawan Wizard yang berada ditingkat [Black-Gold]. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan...

"Cih..."

Naruto berdecih sebelum ia melipat tangannya dan berniat untuk tidur namun saat ia akan menaruh kepala-nya dilipatan tangan sesuatu tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto... Merasakan bahaya Naruto dengan refleks bagus langsung memiringkan kepala-nya dan membiarkan sesuatu itu melesat dirinya dan menancap di dinding...

Naruto melirik kearah belakang dan ia melihat sebuah kapur tengah tertancap di-dinding, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia menatap kearah Jiraiya yang baru saja melempar kapur itu kearahnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Jiraiya-sensei... Apa anda ingin membunuhku?."

Suara dingin tanpa nada itu membuat orang yang ada disekitar Naruto merinding hebat, suara itu entah kenapa begitu menusuk... Jiraiya menurunkan tangan-nya dan menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Aku hanya melakukan pendisplinan disini, dan Namikaze-kun, apa kau tidak menyadari jika kau telah berbuat salah..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar nada bicara Jiraiya yang menyimpan ancaman didalamnya, Naruto menatap Jiraiya datar.

"Jika kita berbicarakan tentang kesalahan, berdasarkan peraturan academy, Guru dilarang keras untuk melukai murid secara fisik, dan yang baru saja anda lakukan adalah sebuah tindakan yang mengacu pada kekerasan fisik, jadi Jiraiya-sensei bisakah anda jelaskan siapa yang berbuat salah disini?."

Semua yang ada didalam kelas nahan nafas ketika mendengar Counter Attack Naruto dalam perang Verbal dengan Jiraiya, sih Worst One, berani menentang Wakil kepala sekolah, Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan seluruh murid dan hanya fokus pada Jiraiya yang terdiam...

"Dan... Aku yakin Tsunade-Kouchou tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini, bukankah benar begitu, Jiraiya...sensei."

Naruto memberikan tatapan yang begitu dingin pada Jiraiya yang hanya dapat terdiam melihat Naruto, Jiraiya dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan dingin yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto... Tatapan itu sama seperti orang itu...

"Baiklah, lupakan itu, aku secara khusus meminta maaf atas caraku yang salah dalam memberikan teguran, tapi Namikaze-kun, kau juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang aku berikan. Bukankah kedua orang tuamu telah mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk menyekolahkan dirimu disini, Namikaze Naruto-kun."

Kali ini Naruto yang dibuat terdiam, benar apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya, untuk bisa bersekolah ditempat elit ini dibutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit... Mungkin dirinya juga ambil andil dari memburuknya kondisi Ekonomi Clan Namikaze, Naruto mengepalkan tangan-nya selama beberapa saat sebelum melemas dan dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu menatap datar Jiraiya.

"Maafkan aku telah berlaku tidak sopan pada anda, Sensei."

Naruto menundukan kepala-nya, sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi ia harus melakukannya, anggap saja ia melakukan ini demi Clan-nya. Jiraiya tanpa disadari siapapun tersenyum kecil sebelum senyuman itu lenyap.

"Baiklah, jangan ulangi lagi... Kalian teruskan pelajaran."

Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya sebelum ia menatap kearah Jiraiya dan duduk kembali dikursinya... Jiraiya tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berjalan menuju papan tulis yang luar biasa besar itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan bagi seorang Knight berdiri digaris depan adalah harga mati, berbeda dengan wizard yang hanya bisa lempar Magic kesana-sini, seorang Knight dituntut untuk melindungi garis depan!, oleh karena itu meskipun Knight tidak bisa menggunakan Magic tapi kita para Knight dipercayakan untuk menjaga kerajaan ini dari para musuh yang menginginkan kehancuran kerajaan ini... Apa kalian tahu kenapa?."

Jiraiya mengatakan itu selagi ia berjalan menuju meja yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan menatap kearah para Knight yang terlihat bingung. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis melihat kebingungan mereka.

"Sebab jumlah kita lebih banyak daripada Wizard... Karena jumlah kita lebih banyak dari para Wizard membuat kita dipercayakan berdiri digaris depan, sementara Wizard selalu berada digaris belakang... Dan juga hal itu berkaitan dengan kelemahan para Wizard... Apa ada yang tahu kenapa?."

Tanya Jiraiya, Naruto menatap kearah Jiraiya dan sebelum memgalihkan pandangan-nya dan sial-nya Jiraiya melihat hal itu dan menyeringai tipis.

"Namikaze-kun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?."

Sial...

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan datar, Naruto menghela nafas, ini akan merepotkan.

"Alasan-nya simple, Mantra... Wizard memerlukan mantra untuk mengaktifkan Magic, semakin kuat Magic yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh seorang Wizard maka akan semakin panjang dan rumit Mantra yang akan dirapalkan, dan ketika Wizard merapalkan Mantra mereka dituntut untuk fokus sebab jika sedikit saja mereka kehilangan konsentrasi maka Magic akan gagal dilakukan dan karena hal itu juga saat merapal Mantra, seorang Wizard akan menjadi santapan empuk..."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam sebelum seorang siswa berdiri dan menatap kearah Naruto, hal itu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada siswa itu.

"Namikaze-san, aku ada hal yang ingin disampaikan, tadi kau menyebutkan jika kelemahan pada Wizard terletak pada saat merapalkan Mantra bukan?, tapi ada beberapa Wizard yang hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk mengaktifkan Magic, dan hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Wizard adalah kekuatan yang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan Magic seperti Divisi Knight."

Naruto menatap kearah pemuda itu sebelum tersenyum remeh, Naruto menaruh sikunya diatas meja dan menaruh dagunya diatas telapak tangan-nya.

"Kau tahu, kau baru saja merendahkan derajatmu sebagai seorang Knight dengan omong kosongmu barusan... Setelah mendengar perkataanmu barusan, aku jadi semakin yakin jika sebagian besar dari murid dikelas ini menyesal karena tidak memiliki bakat pada Magic dan menjadi putus asa hingga merendahkan harga diri kalian sebagai Knight, betapa memalukan-nya..."

"Ap-Apa!."

"Be-Beraninya kau!."

Kelas itu tiba-tiba ricuh akibat perkataan Naruto yang terdengar kejam itu, Jiraiya yang melihat situasi tidak kondusif mengebrak Meja dan hal itu membuat kelas jatuh dalam keheningan. Setelah tenang Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Namikaze Naruto... Apa kau memiliki alasan kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Jiraiya dan mendengus pelan.

"Alasan ku sederhana, karena menurutku Knight lebih hebat daripada Wizard... Seperti yang sensei tahu, Wizard unggul karena Magic, namun kita sebagai Knight unggul dalam banyak hal... Pertama kita dapat terus menyerang tanpa harus membaca mantra panjang dan rumit, kedua kita memiliki ketangkasan, kecepatan, dan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari Wizard buah hasil dari latihan fisik kita, ketiga kita memiliki responsif tinggi dibandingkan wizard sebab kita akan selalu berada digaris depan dimana nyawa kita bisa melayang kapan saja..., dan hal itu membuat Knight lebih diunggulkan dimedan perang."

Jawaban dari Naruto seketika membuat ruangan itu hening termasuk Jiraiya yang tidak menduga jawaban yang diberikan Naruto akan sejelas itu..., Jiraiya menatap Naruto dan kembali bertanya.

"Namikaze-kun, jika seandai-nya kau berada disituasi dimana kau akan melawan seorang Wizard kuat, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

Tanya Jiraiya membuat semua murid memberikan tatapan penasaran yang terarah pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersedekap sebelum menatap datar kedepan.

"Jawaban-nya mudah, aku akan mengalahkan-nya sebelum ia sempat merapalkan mantra dengan serangan cepat, dan jika tidak bisa aku kalahkan dengan serangan cepat, maka aku akan menganggu Wizard itu agar dia tidak bisa merapalkan mantra, dan jika tidak bisa juga maka aku akan menganalisa gaya bertarung Wizard itu, mempelajari setiap pola serangan-nya dan mencari titik lemah lalu menghabisi-nya."

Ucap Naruto selagi iris shappire-nya menatap Jiraiya yang terdiam dengan datar sebelum perlahan tubuh Jiraiya bergetar dan sedetik kemudian tawa keras meledak dari Jiraiya...,

"Menarik!, jawaban yang tidak terduga Namikaze-kun!."

Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya tertawa menatap aneh knight tua itu, tanpa Naruto sadari seluruh Murid disana menatap kagum kearah Naruto yang saat ini menganggap tawa Jiraiya tidak menarik dan lebih memilih menatap kearah jendela. Arthur yang ada dibagian depan kelas membenarkan letak kacamata-nya selagi sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Yare, Yare..."

Disudut kelas lebih tepatnya dibagian paling belakang sebelah kanan seorang pemuda tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum... Namun Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu dan masih menikmati langit indah berhiasakan awan yang bergerak dengan bebas.

-change scene-

"Ha'i, ini dia Tehmu, Naruto-san."

"Terimakasih, Miya-san."

Naruto menerima cangkir berisikan teh yang diberikan oleh seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang dengan pony yang menutupi mata indah milik perempuan itu, Asama Miya, adalah nama asli dari perempuan itu, dan satu hal lagi,dan Miya adalah seorang Fuku-Taichou diclub yang dimasukin Naruto...

Naruto menikmati aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari cangkir teh-nya sebelum ia meniup uap panas yang mengepul dan menyesap teh itu...

"Ah~, enak seperti biasa, Miya-san."

"Ufufu~, senang kau menyukai-nya, Naruto-san... Ha'i, Tobio ini tehmu."

Miya menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh panas kepada seorang Ikemen bersurai hitam yang tengah menatap serius kearah buku didepan-nya, iris hitam itu terkunci pada buku yang sedaritadi ia baca... Naruto meletakan cangkir teh milik-nya dan menatap kearah pemuda yang menjadi Taichou dalam Club ini, seorang Ikemen bernama asli Ikuse Tobio.

"Tobio, apa yang sedang sedaritadi kau baca?."

"Uhm?... Ah, ini... Ini adalah buku yang memuat tentang tiga belas senjata pembunuh tuhan, Longinus. Aku secara kebetulan menemukan buku ini diperpustakaan sewaktu kita memecahkan teka-teki [Maria Rossfield]."

Ucap Tobio tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, Naruto menatap aneh Tobio yang tengah membalik halaman buku itu, bukankah kau baru saja mencuri?... Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia mengambil teh miliknya dan menyesapnya.

"Ah~, jadi?, apa yang kau dapatkan dari buku itu, Tobio."

"Tidak, banyak... Buku ini hanya menjelaskan nama-nama dari Ketiga belas Longinus yang pernah muncul sepanjang sejarah..."

"Heh~, begitukah?... Keberatan jika aku meminjam-nya sebentar?."

Tanya Naruto, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan menyerahkan buku itu, Naruto menerima buku itu dan membuka-nya, iris shappire Naruto menatap setiap kalimat yang terletak disana...,

"Etto... Mari kita lihat... Uhm... [True Longinus], [Zenith Tempest], [Annihilation Maker], [Dimension Lost], [Boosted Gear], [Divine Dividing], [Regulus Nemea], [Canis Lykaon], [Sephiroth Graal], [Incinerate Anthem], [Absolute Demise], [Innovate Clear], [Telos Karma]... Well, nama-nama yang cukup indah untuk sebuah senjata yang mampu memghancurkan dunia..."

Naruto bergumam dan menutup buku itu lalu menyerahkan kembali pada Tobio yang menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Lupakan tentang [Longinus]. Naruto kau tahukan jika sebentar lagi akan ada check up [Mana]."

"Iya, aku tahu... Memang ada apa dengan hal itu?."

Tanya Naruto selagi ia menyesap teh miliknya, Tobio melirik sebentar kearah Miya yang ada disudut ruangan dalam posisi seiza sebelum Miya mengangguk pelan, Tobio mengangguk dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah mengelus kepala dari seekor anjing berwarna hitam dengan mata merah, Jin?... Tobio mengerutkan dahinya melihat anjing peliharaan-nya terlihat akrab dengan Naruto, biasa-nya Jin tidak bisa akur dengan orang asing namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto. Tobio mengabaikan hal itu dulu sebelum ia menatap serius, Naruto.

"Berdasarkan hal itu, aku dan Miya telah sepakat jika kami akan mengadakan Camp pelatihan untuk Club penelitian Alam..."

"Uhm?, lalu apa masalah-nya kita lakukan saja?."

Naruto berkata seperti itu selagi dahinya berkerut bingung, Tobio dan Miya menghela nafas kompak dan itu semakin membuat Naruto bingung.

"Masalahnya kita kekurangan orang, dibutuhkan minimal lebih dari 3 orang dan seorang pembimbing untuk bisa mendapatkan ijin untuk mengadakan Camp Pelatihan, namun seperti yang kau lihat kita kekurangan orang..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, memang benar jika mereka kekurangan karena jumlah mereka hanya ada tiga orang plus seekor anjing dan hantu yang saat ini tengah melakukan hibernasi didalam cermin yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Maa... Ini masalah serius, kau tahu."

"Ano..."

Naruto, Tobio dan Miya yang tengah terlarut tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu dan mereka disana melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam pendek dengan iris hitam senada dengan rambutnya...

"Uhm?, ada yang bisa kami bantu?."

"Ano... Bisakah aku bergabung dengan club ini?."

Tanya pemuda itu selagi mata-nya sesekali melirik kearah Naruto yang tak menyadari hal itu, Naruto dan Miya melirik satu sama lain sebelum mereka mengangguk dengan senyuman bahagia diwajah mereka... Namun berbeda dengan Tobio yang menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, tapi untuk bisa masuk keclub ini kau harus-, Gufu!."

Tobio tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataan-nya karena Naruto dengan cepat menghantam perut Tobio hingga membuat Tobio memuntahkan air liur...

"Uhuk, Uhuk!..., kau harus-, Miya!, apa yang kau lakukan!, leherku!, leherku patah!, patah!. *krak!*... Ghaaa!?."

Pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu sweatdrop melihat keunikan dari ketiga orang didepan-nya... Naruto dan Miya mendengus pelan setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Tobio, mereka melakukan tos sejenak sebelum kedua orang itu menatap kearah pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Jadi, kau ingin masuk keclub ini bukan?."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan sweatdrop yang masih menempel dikepalanya. Miya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku adalah Asama Miya, panggil saja aku, Miya. Aku adalah Fuku-Taichou diclub ini, dan dia yang tergeletak disana adalah Taichou diclub ini dan namanya adalah Ikuse Tobio...,"

"Dan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja, Naruto. Aku anggota diclub ini... dan karena kami sudah memperkenalkan nama kami, bisakah kau memperkenalkan namamu dan apa alasanmu ingin masuk kedalam Club ini?."

"Ah!, maaf sebelumnya, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku.."

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan gugup sebelum ia dengan cepat menundukan kepala-nya.

"Namaku adalah Cao Cao, dan alasanku masuk ke Club ini adalah karena aku ingin belajar jalan menjadi seorang Knight sejati dari Naruto-san!."

"... Huh?."

And Cut~

Yaa..., rupanya Chapter ini bukanlah Check Up Mana melainkan prepare untuk Check Up Mana, disini sesuai janjiku dichapter 15 jika akan ada Character baru yang akan bergabung dengan Club penelitian alam dan ternyata Cao Cao lah yang bergabung, sejujurnya aku tertarik dengan character Cao Cao DiLN-nya aku tidak bisa menebak jika nih orang sebenarnya baik apa jahat?, karena dari segi pandangan ras supranatural nih orang sebenarnya jahat sebab ia ingin menghancurkan seluruh ras supranatural namun menurut sisi manusia nih orang cukup baik, beberapa kali Cao Cao melakukan hal yang menurutku bisa disebut baik jika tidak salah ingat nih orang pernah ngebantuin Tim DxD saat Heaven diserang oleh Fraksi kakek tua Rizevim dan Ladon, dia juga berpartisipasi dalam Great Evil Dragon War dengan melawan Fraksi Kakek pedo Rizevim yang dikendalikan oleh Apophis?..., aku dibuat bingung oleh Ichie tentang nih karakter, yare-yare...,

Nah, Nah..., disini aku menjelaskan dampak bahaya dari Mode Maha dashyat Naruto [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso], saat Naruto mengaktifkan Mode itu, Naruto akan sama kuatnya dengan Ruin Iskhur yang sama kuatnya dengan seorang Wizard Black Gold: IX... Namun karena untuk saat ini Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] dalam jangka waktu yang lama hanya 32 detik, Naruto tidak akan memakai teknik jika tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar terdesak!...,

Lalu chapter depan Naruto akan mendapatkan guru pembimbing yang dari divisi Knight, seorang Knight yang tak kalah kuat dari petapa katak Jiraiya, siapa dia?, maa kalian akan tahu nanti!...,

Lalu untuk kalian yang menunggu The Almighty: Rise Of humankind maka bersabarlah itu sudah hampir rampung hanya tinggal menset alur-nya dan Viola siap up!.

Aku rasa sudah semua!, aku ijin pamit!, sampai jumpa di Next Chapter!, see you next time, jaa ne Minna-san!.

Next Chapter: The Knight II

Phantom Out!.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 23

Dibagian selatan Academy terlihat anggota club penelitian Alam tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat, Tobio berjalan didepan memimpin jalan dengan Miya disampingnya sementara tepat dibelakang keduanya Naruto dan Cao Cao mengikuti.

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Cao Cao Resmi menjadi Anggota Club penelitian alam setelah Miya dengan seenak jidat-nya menerima Cao Cao dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengajari cara menjadi seorang Knight sejati.

Naruto awalnya ingin menolak sebab dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi Knight sejati!, namun saat hendak protes Naruto dihadiahi tiga Topeng Hannya yang membuat Naruto langsung bungkam... Dan begitulah Cao Cao bergabung dengan Club Penelitian Alam. Naruto menghela nafas dirinya tidak bisa protes jadi jalani sajalah.

"Kita sampai."

Naruto dan Cao Cao menoleh kedepan dan mereka berdua melihat sebuah gubuk sederhana, Tobio berjalan kearah pintu dan langsung mengetok pintu.

"Sensei!, apa kau ada didalam?..."

Tidak ada Respon... Tobio mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam gubuk yang minim cahaya, Tobio menatap kesekeliling sebelum pandangan-nya terkunci pada sosok pria dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, rambut cokelat panjang yang kusut menutupi wajah pria itu, pakaian yang lusuh membungkus tubuh kekar pria itu duduk dimeja bundar dengan keadaan kepala diatas meja.

Tobio menghela nafas melihat pria itu sebelum ia masuk kedalam dan mencoba membangunkan pria itu, "sensei, bangun ini sudah waktunya..." ucap Tobio sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria yang dipanggil sensei itu namun nampak-nya sia-sia... Miya yang berada didepan pintu menyaksikan hal itu menghela nafas.

"Tobio-kun, biarkan aku yang membangunkan Sensei..."

Ucap Miya membuat Tobio mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu saat berpapasan Tobio menepuk bahu Miya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Miya."

"Ha'i~, serahkan saja padaku!."

Naruto menatap kedua orang yang menjadi Taichou dan Fuku-Taichou diclub yang ia masuki dengan sweatdrop, bagaimana tidak kedua orang itu tengah memasang wajah bersahabat namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura menakutkan yang menyeruak dari tubuh mereka berdua... Naruto menatap Tobio yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tobio... Miya akan melakukan apa?."

"Eh, Miya?... Maa, dia akan melakukan salah satu keahlian-nya, perhatikan dan dengarkan..."

"Haaah?..."

Naruto bergumam bingung selagi ia menatap Tobio yang menyeringai kejam, nih pasti gak beres... Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam gubuk.

"Mi-Miya!, hentikan!, aku sudah bangun, Ghaa!, hey!, hentikan!, kau akan membunuh gurumu!, fuaah!?, aku mengerti!, cukup dengan Air-nya!, aku bangun *bloblob*... Miya-sama ampuni aku!?."

Naruto dan Cao Cao menatap kasihan pada siapapun yang ada didalam sana, berbeda dengan Tobio yang sudah memegang perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak .

.

.

.

"Jadi... Kalian akhirnya berkunjung, huh?. Aku pikir kalian sudah melupakan guru kalian ini."

Naruto dan Cao Cao menatap iba pria yang ada didepan mereka, pria itu terlihat basah kuyub, pandangan Naruto dan Cao Cao terarah pada sebuah baskom kayu yang penuh dengan air yang sudah berkurang seperempat karena berceceran kemana-mana...

Naruto dan Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Miya yang hanya tersenyum polos, pandangan mereka turun kearah tangan Miya dimana tangan itu terlihat basah dan terdapat beberapa bagian basah diblaze hitam bergaris emas yang digunakan Miya.

'Akuma / Monster.'

"Uhm?, ada apa?."

Miya yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah samping dan ia melihat Naruto dan Cao Cao menatap kearahnya dengan keringat dingin diwajah tampan kedua-nya.

"Uhm?, ada apa?."

"Ti-Tidak ada..."

Miya menatap bingung kedua orang yang dengan kompak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping... Uhm?, apa mereka berdua ketakutan?, memang benar jika pria yang ada disebelah Miya saat ini memiliki penampilan yang menakutkan.

"Naruto-san... Cao Cao-san... Tenang saja meskipun sensei berpenampilan seperti ini, sensei adalah orang yang baik."

Miya mengatakan itu dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya hingga tak menyadari jika Sensei disamping-nya dan Naruto serta Cao Cao semakin berkeringat dingin.

'Tidak mereka / kami takut padamu, Miya-san.'

Tobio hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat betapa tidak pandainya Miya membaca suasana, sebelum ia tiba-tiba mengingat apa tujuan-nya kesini... Tobio menatap kearah Sensei yang tengah mengeringkan rambut cokelat-nya yang basah plus kusut.

"Sensei, tujuan kami datang kesini sebab Event 'itu' tak lama lagi akan dimulai."

Sensei yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti dan menatap kearah Tobio yang menatap serius dirinya, Sensei terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Tobio.

"Begitu... Jadi sekarang kalian memintaku untuk mengajukan surat perijinan untuk melakukan Camp pelatihan bukan?."

"Ya, kami ingin anda mengurus surat perijinan, kami sudah mendapatkan jumlah anggota yang cukup untuk melakukan Camp pelatihan..."

Sensei mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Cao Cao yang hanya menatap datar kedepan, Sensei menatap kedua orang itu cukup lama seolah-olah ia tengah menilai Naruto dan Cao Cao sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah Tobio.

"Kau menemukan anggota yang hebat, Tobio. Baiklah. aku akan mengurus surat perijinan... Kalian tunggu saja diluar aku akan bersiap-siap."

Tobio mengangguk dan bangkit lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan Miya, Naruto dan Cao Cao, setelah kepergian keempat orang itu Sensei bangkit dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang melebar.

"Sungguh tim yang terlalu banyak memiliki Rahasia, terutama si pirang itu, dia terlihat memiliki begitu banyak rahasia... Heh~, menarik..."

"Tobio, siapa Ossan tadi?."

Disetelah keluar dan duduk dibawah pohon rindang Naruto bertanya pada Tobio yang menyenderkan tubuhnya dipohon, Tobio terdiam dan menatap awan yang bergerak dengan tenang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Dia... Adalah orang yang melatihku dan Miya, dia adalah guru kami."

Guru?... Melihat kebingungan Naruto membuat Miya yang ada disebelah Tobio tersenyum... Tak lama kemudian seseorang berdiri didepan mereka.

"Yo, apa kalian lama menunggu..."

Mendengar sebuah suara membuat keempat orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping dan disana mereka melihat seorang pria bersurai cokelat pendek dengan pony berwarna pirang dengan iris mata Violet yang menatap lembut namun menyimpan ketegasan didalam mata itu... Setelan hitam dengan jubah cokelat membuat aura ketegasan yang dimiliki-nya berteriak keras!.

Cao Cao dan Naruto menatap orang dengan pandangan bingung, Tobio menatap orang itu sebelum ia bangkit dari duduk-nya.

"Kau lama, Azazel-sensei."

"Maa, maa... Kau tahu aku harus berpenampilan keren sebab aku akan bertemu dengan Tsunade-Hime dan si kodok tua itu..."

Naruto dan Cao Cao menatap kearah orang yang dipanggil Azazel-sensei oleh Tobio dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali, orang yang ada didepan-nya ini adalah pria berpenampilan kusut tadi?, sungguh tidak terduga!, orang tua berpenampilan kusut itu kini berubah menjadi seorang pria yang kharismatik.

"Sudahlah, mari kita minta persetujuan pada wanita keras kepala, kodok tua dan ilmuwan gila itu..."

Ucap Azazel dengan cengiran diwajahnya yang menurut Naruto dan Cao Cao terlihat seperti seorang penjahat kelamin. Cao Cao mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan berbisik.

"Salahkah aku jika aku berpikir kalau dia adalah orang mesum."

"Tidak, kau benar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu..."

-time skip-

"Master... Kau benar-benar akan pergi untuk mengikuti Camp pelatihan dan meninggalkan kami selama 2 minggu disini?."

Ophis bergumam sedih selagi matanya menatap Naruto yang tengah memasukan beberapa pedang kayu yang baru saja ia beli dari pembendaharaan Hirozimon Academy kedalam [Dimension Space Magic: Gate], Naruto menghentikan kegiatan-nya dan menoleh kearah ranjang dimana ia melihat Ophis, Maria dan Jeanne tengah menatap sedih kearahnya... Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hey, Hey, aku hanya pergi selama dua minggu bukan untuk selama-nya, aku pasti kembali setelah selesai melakukan Camp pelatihan... "

Ucap Naruto selagi tangannya membenarkan tas ransel yang berisikan beberapa perlengkapan untuk pelatihan, Naruto tersenyum puas setelah selesai berkemas, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mendekati ketiga perempuan yang sebenarnya adalah Makhluk Astral, sebuah buku dan seekor Magical Beast. Naruto duduk didepan ketiga perempuan yang memiliki paras cantik yang saat ini memasang ekspresi sedih. Naruto menatap ketiga wajah sedih itu sebelum ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku harus pergi, Ophis... Jeanne... Maria. Aku hanya pergi selama dua minggu setelah itu aku akan kembali, karena itu selama dua minggu bisakah aku mengandalkan kalian untuk menjaga tempat ini selama aku tidak ada?."

Suara lembut itu membuat ketiga perempuan itu menatap Naruto , Ophis menghela nafas sebelum ia memgangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Master, kami akan menjaga tempat ini karena itu setelah selesai melakukan Camp pelatihan, cepat kembali kesini dan masakan kami beberapa masakan yang enak."

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto tersenyum sebelum tertawa kecil, "um, pasti...," pandangan Naruto kini terarah pada Maria yang melayang dengan rendah.

"Maria, tolong awasi Ophis, kau kakak-nya bukan?."

"[Meskipun berat karena tidak bisa merasakan masakan buatanmu, tapi ya, aku akan menjaga Ophis-chan.]"

Maria berucap dengan santai, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Maria." dan sekarang kearah perempuan terakhir, Jeanne menundukan kepala-nya dengan sedih membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Jeanne, aku pergi untuk berlatih agar menjadi kuat, bukankah jika aku menjadi kuat, kau juga akan bertambah kuat dan dengan begitu impianmu akan menjadi kenyataan... Tidakkah kau menginginkan-nya?."

Jeanne terdiam mendengar perkataan lembut dari sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang saat ini tengah memasang senyuman lembut..

"Geez... Baik, Baik aku mengijinkanmu pergi tapi dengan satu syarat."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Jeanne akhirnya mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengikuti Camp Pelatihan besok pagi.

"Katakan apa itu?."

Jeanne membuat wajah yang kesulitan, rona merah tipis perlahan memenuhi wajahnya, Jeanne mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Maria dan Ophis yang mengangguk dan memasang wajah seolah mengatakan 'katakan!'..., Jeanne menarik nafas menenangkan dirinya sebelum menatap kearah Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban... Jeanne menekan rasa malu yang saat ini ia rasakan sebelum ia berkata dengan nada yang tak lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikan.

"Ma... Master harus t-tidur d-d-dengan ka-kami..."

"Huh, apa?... Suaramu terlalu kecil, katakan lebih keras..."

Jeanne mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dan berteriak...

"Master harus tidur dengan kami malam ini!?."

"Eh...?, Ehhhhh!... Ke-kenapa harus itu!, kenapa tidak syarat yang lain sadja!. _Ugh, aku mengigit lidahku_."

"Kami tidak mau tahu!, malam ini kita tidur bersama titik!."

Mendengar kalimat yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menuruti-nya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang...

"Baiklah, mari tidur bersama... Hanya untuk malam ini."

Naruto perlahan naik keranjang sebelum ia mengambil posisi ditengah, Ophis ditempat favoritnya yaitu dada Naruto, Maria yang merupakan hantu mengambil sisi kanan dekat dinding dan Jeanne mengambil sisi kiri... Ketiga perempuan itu memeluk erat Naruto yang tengah menatap atap kamarnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Oyasumi, Master..."

'Sial, bisakah aku tidur nyenyak malam ini!?.'

"O-Oyasumi, Minna..."

Dan malam itu ditutup dengan air mata yang turun dari sudut mata Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kawan... Kau tampak kacau."

"Berisik!, kau tidak tahu apa yang aku alami semalam!."

Naruto berteriak kearah Tobio... Bukan salahnya jika dirinya berpenampilan kacau!... Jika ada yang ingin disalahkan maka salahkan ketiga perempuan dikamarnya!. Naruto berpenampilan Kacau dengan kantung mata menghitam, beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat dan tak lupa pakaian yang tidak dikenakan dengan benar. Semalaman Naruto tidak bisa tidur sama sekali!, ia terjaga semalaman suntuk!, ini semua karena tiga perempuan jadi-jadian dikamar-nya yang meminta permintaan yang luar biasa menyenangkan(menyiksa!) bagi jiwa-nya!...

"Baiklah, Karena semua telah berkumpul maka kita akan pergi menuju tempat yang menjadi Camp Pelatihan kita!..."

"Hooh!, Sensei... Dimana kita akan mengadakan Camp Pelatihan!."

"Pertanyaan bagus, Cao Cao... Kita akan melakukan Camp pelatihan ditempat yang merupakan surga para Magical Beast, [Magical Beast Mountain]... Disana kalian akan aku latih dengan keras jadi persiapkan diri kalian..."

Glup!

Keempat orang itu menelan ludah paksa ketika melihat Azazel mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya... Dan keempat orang itu tidak tahu latihan mengerikan apa yang akan menanti keempat Anggota Club penelitian alam...

"Baiklah!, kita berangkat!."

-Time Skip-

Dua minggu telah berlalu, dan saat ini adalah saat yang menyibukan bagi Academy Hirozimon sebab hari ini adalah hari yang menentukan sudah sejauh apa para murid menyerap materi yang diberikan oleh Academy, [Check Up Mana]... Terlihat banyak sekali Staf Academy yang berlarian kesana kemari sepertinya mereka benar-benar sibuk... Didepan gerbang Academy terlihat lima orang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian bangsawan highclass baru saja turun dari kereta kuda mewah nan megah.

"Heh... Lihat mereka, berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk menyiapkan panggung untuk kita..."

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah spiky dengan iris Violet menatap kearah para staf Academy yang sibuk, seringai tipis terpatri diwajah pemuda itu... Disebelah pemuda itu terdapat empat pemuda lain yang memiliki ketampanan yang tak kalah dari pemjda bersurai merah... Perak, pirang pucat, cokelat, dan biru dongker... Kelima pemuda itu berjalan dengan angkuh melewati para murid yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum dari para murid laki-laki dan teriakan gaje dari murid perempuan.

"Mereka kembali!."

"Kyaaa!, para pangeran kembali!."

"Kyaaa!, Hirozimon no Ouji-sama telah kembali!."

Teriakan gaje dari para perempuan bergema disana... Biar aku perkenalkan pada kalian, mereka berlima adalah lima orang yang selama ini telah dianggap sebagai kebanggaan dari Hirozimon Academy karena bakat, dan kejeniusan mereka berlima berada ditingkat yang berbeda dari kebanyakan murid lain-nya... Wajah tampan bak model iklan parfum khusus pria, status sosial bangsawan elit dan kekuatan yang luar biasa, pantas saja para murid perempuan begitu tergila-gila pada mereka berlima, karena jika kau mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka maka hidupmu jelas akan bahagia... Namun kenyataan-nya, dibalik kesempurnaan mereka sikap angkuh, sombong dan Arogan menguasai kelima orang itu hingga menganggap semua tak lain hanyalah Mainan mereka saja... Ku perkenalkan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke... Otsutsuki Toneri... Senju Arashi... Uzumaki Menma... Dan Hyuga Neji...

Lima orang yang bertanggung jawab atas menderita-nya Namikaze Naruto, alasan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto untuk bangkit dan berjuang agar menjadi kuat...

"Tsk, berisik sekali... Apa tenggorokan mereka tidak pegal berteriak seperti itu..."

"Heh~, lupakan saja, Arashi. mereka hanya menganggumi kita."

"Benar apa kata, Neji... Biarkan saja mereka memganggumi kita, tak lama lagi mereka juga lelah dan berhenti."

"Tsk, kalian berdua menyebalkan, Neji, Toneri..."

"Maa... Santailah, Arashi. Nikmati saja... Lihatlah Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali."

"Hn... Abaikan saja."

"Tsk, kalian semua tidak waras..."

Kelima pangeran itupun melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan utama Academy dengan langkah angkuh, tak lama setelah kepergian lima pangeran itu, sebuah kereta kuda sederhana berhenti didepan gerbang Academy, dari kereta kuda sederhana itu keluar-lah empat orang remaja dengan pakaian yang merupakan identitas Hirozimon Academy, pakaian Blaze hitam bergaris emas dibeberapa bagian, dibelakang keempat orang itu berdiri seorang pria dewasa...

Pemuda pertama memiliki ciri seorang remaja dengan surai pirang keemasan dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya iris shappire indah miliknya menatap datar kedepan.

Pemuda kedua memiliki ciri seorang remaja bersurai hitam legam dengan iris hitam kelam yang mampu memberikan intimidasi pada orang yang menatap-nya.

Pemuda ketiga memiliki ciri seorang remaja bersurai hitam pendek dengan iris mata sewarna rambutnya, dibelakang punggung pemuda itu terdapar sesuatu benda berbentuk panjang yang terbungkus oleh kain berwarna putih...

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang, iris cokelat miliknya kini menatap dingin kedepan, kecantikan dan ekspresi dingin membuat perempuan itu seperti seorang ratu Ice...

Keempat remaja itu mengeluarkan aura tipis yang entah kenapa terasa berbahaya, aura itu seperti mengintimidasi sekitar secara halus... Pria paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakang keempat remaja itu bertepuk tangan membuat keempat remaja itu menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian karena berhasil selamat dari latihan neraka selama dua minggu, kalian semua kini telah berkembang pesat, cukup pesat hingga membuatku lupa jika kalian adalah seorang murid Academy... sekarang masuk kedalam dan colok mata orang yang telah berani menghina divisi knight... Tunjukan pada mereka betapa mengerikannya kalian."

"Ha'i, Azazel-sensei!."

Keempat remaja itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangunan Academy meninggalkan Azazel yang menatap kepergian keempat remaja itu dengan senyuman tipis...

"Mereka benar-benar telah berkembang pesat, sangat pesat hingga membuatku takut melihat perkembangan mereka, terutama..."

Mata Azazel menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan yang berjalan memimpin ketiga remaja yang lain... Azazel mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh perutnya.

"Pemuda itu... Namikaze Naruto... dialah monster sesungguhnya..."

\- Naruto Side -

Naruto menatap kedepan dengan datar, saat ini dirinya tengah berjalan menuju kearah utara Academy, dimana disana akan diadakan event [Check Up Mana], tradisi Academy yang diadakan setiap akhir semester kini akan segera dimulai, dibelakang ketiga orang yang lain berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat akhirnya keempat orang itu sampai sebuah tempat luas, tempat berbentuk Oval ini lebih mirip seperti stadium sepak bola dimana ditengah tempat terdapat sebuah arena dari batu putih yang terlihat keras... Ditengah arena yang terbuat dari batu itu terdapat sebuah Crystal berwarna biru transparan berukuran besar...

Naruto menatap kesekeliling dimana ia melihat banyak sekali orang yang memenuhi stadium dengan kapasitas ribuan orang ini, Naruto terus menatap kesekeliling sampai pandangan-nya terkunci pada tiga orang yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan mewah tengah duduk dikursi VIP, Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat ketiga orang itu...,

Seringai Naruto luntur ketika pandangannya teralihkan pada seseorang yang muncul ditengah Arena ketika lampu crystal sihir menuju kearahnya...

"Kyaa... Arthuria Ane-sama!."

"Kau cantik seperti biasa!."

Teriakan itu bergema dari para perempuan dan lenguhan kagum dari para pria, Naruto menatap datar Arthuria yang berdiri ditengah Arena, seperti Arthuria akan memberikan kata pembukaan.

"Ketua kedisplinan, Arthuria Pendragon... Seorang Rune Breaker dengan Title [Saber]..."

Naruto bergumam pelan hampir tidak terdengar sebab suara teriakan gaje yang memenuhi stadium ini... Diatas Arthuria perlahan melayang turun bola Crystal berwarna hijau cerah, itu adalah [Crystal Visual] sebuah Crystal yang menyimpan sihir Roh Angin [Sylphs] yang mampu menyebarkan suara diudara, mirip seperti pengeras suara... Arthuria diam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan seketika itu juga Stadium menjadi hening...

[Hari ini kita semua berkumpul disini untuk menjalankan Tradisi yang sudah ada semenjak berdiri-nya Academy ini, sebuah Tradisi yang telah lama dijalankan sejak generasi pertama Hashirama-sama dan Madara-sama ada, Tradisi ini dijalankan untuk melihat sejauh mana kalian telah berkembang, sejauh mana kerja keras kalian dan sejauh mana kalian telah menyerap pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Academy ini..., hari ini kalian akan disuruh untuk memperlihatkan sejauh Mana kalian berkembang, dan Crystal ini akan menunjukan hasil kerja keras kalian... Dengan Nama Dewi Lalatina, aku... Arthuria Pendragon. Mewakili Kepala sekolah dan para wakil kepala sekolah aku membuka Tradisi suci ini!.]

Arthuria berjalan kearah Crystal dan menuangkan [Mana] miliknya dan membuat Crystal itu bersinar terang sebelum sinar itu berhenti dan terlihatlah sebuah Angka di Crystal itu [2254]... Arthuria Pendragon telah berada ditingkat [Gold: II]...

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan kekagumam langsung meledak melihat tingkat dari Arthuria, Naruto yang melihat tingkatan Arthuria hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"[Gold: II] ya... Kau hebat, Arthuria."

[Sekarang kalian, Divisi Wizard angkatan baru, kalian akan dipanggil satu persatu untuk melakukan pengcheck-an [Mana], kita lihat sejauh mana kalian telah berkembang...]

Naruto dan ketiga teman-nya yang lain menatap datar kearah Siswa yang tengah berjalan untuk melakukan tes [Mana]...

"Kita pergi, sudah saatnya kita merubah pandangan mereka tentang Divisi Knight..."

Ucap Naruto seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat penonton itu dengan ketiga teman-nya yang mengikuti dibelakang... Disepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menemani keempat orang itu, setelah beberapa saat tertelan dalam keheningan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tunggu, disana mereka melihat para Divisi Knight mendapatkan tatapan remeh dari Divisi Wizard, Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan berjalan melewati para murid Wizard itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan datar kedepan sebelum ia tersenyum tipis ketika digaris pandangan menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam gaya mangkok tengah melakukan latihan ekstream yaitu push up dengan menggunakan kedua ibu jari-nya... Naruto melangkah cepat kearah pemuda itu.

"Yoo, Lee..."

"896... 897... 898... 899... 900..."

Lee yang tengah mencapai angka 900 berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat Naruto tengah berjalan kearahnya, Lee bangkit dari posisi push up ekstream-nya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman cerah dan sebuah Brofist.

"Yoo, Naruto-kun... Lama tidak bertemu, kemana saja kau?."

Naruto tersenyum dan menyambut Brofist Lee, "ya, banyak hal yang aku lakukan selama dua minggu ini, bisa dibilang aku selama dua minggu ini menjalani Camp Pelatihan dengan guru pembimbing Club yang aku masuki." ucap Naruto.

"Begitu... Lalu, siapa mereka?."

Lee menatap ketiga orang dibelakang Naruto yang langsung menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis. "Biar aku perkenalkan padamu, mereka adalah temanku dari Club yang sama... Yang bersurai hitam itu bernama Ikuse Tobio, Taichou dari Club yang aku masuki... Disebelahnya adalah Asama Miya, Fuku-Taichou diclubku... Dan dia adalah Cao Cao, anggota Club sama sepertiku... Lalu, Minna perkenalkan dia adalah Rock Lee, dia adalah Sahabatku." ucap Naruto, Lee menundukan kepalanya dan membuat Cao Cao, Miya dan Tobio menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Rock Lee, Knight yang akan berdiri dipuncak bersama si pirang ini..."

Lee memamerkan senyuman mengkilaunya dengan ibu jari terangkat keatas, Cao Cao, Miya dan Tobio tersenyum tipis melihat semangat berapi-api Lee. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Lee bisa membuat ketiga teman-nya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Lee, bagaimana situasi-nya?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Lee langsung menatap kearah Naruto, Lee nampak terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas. "Buruk, Naruto. Sejauh ini Divisi Knight belum ada yang mencapai tingkat Silver kecuali Arthur Pendragon yang berada ditingkat [Silver: VII], yang lain-nya hanya bisa mencapai Bronze..." ucap Lee membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Lee.

"Lalu bagaimana situasi Divisi Wizard?."

"Ya... Jika Divisi Wizard maka..."

Lee mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Arena dimana digaris pandangan-nya terlihat Hirozimon no Ouji-sama tengah bersiap-siap maju kedepan...

"Owh!, Neji-sama telah berhasil mencapai tingkat [Silver: III]."

"Arashi-sama berada ditingkat [Silver: IV]!."

"Lihat!, Toneri-sama sudah mencapai tingkat [Silver: IV] hampir mencapai bintang V!."

"Menma-sama!, dia mencapai tingkat [Silver: VI]!, sungguh bakat yang mengerikan!."

Menma menyeringai kecil melihat hasil kerja keras-nya selama beberapa bulan ini membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, Menma berbalik dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Coba kalahkan itu, Teme!."

[Uchiha Sasuke!, silahkan maju!.]

Sasuke yang namanya dipanggil maju kedepan mengabaikan perkataan Menma dan hal itu sukses membuat Menma naik darah!, Sasuke menyentuh Crystal dan menuangkan [Mana] miliknya kedalam Crystal itu... Angka dengan cepat bergerak sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat diangka [1879] dan itu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Wizard tingkat [Silver: VIII]... Melihat hal itu seketika stadium langsung ricuh dan bersorak gaje meng-agungkan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia... Hebat!, tidak luar biasa!."

"Usia semuda itu bisa menjadi [Silver: VIII], dia jenius!."

Sasuke menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap kearah Menma yang terkejut melihat tingkatan Sasuke... Sasuke berjalan mendekati Menma dan ketika akan berpapasan Sasuke berbisik.

"Dobe nampaknya kau harus lebih banyak berlatih."

Sasuke meninggalkan arena yang tengah ricuh itu dengan teman-teman-nya yang mengikuti tepat dibelakang-nya. Lee dan Naruto menatap kelima orang yang dianggap berbakat dan Jenius diseluruh Academy... Naruto dan keempat teman-nya menatap waspada ketika kelima pangeran itu berhenti didepan mereka.

"Worst One..."

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan datar, Menma yang melihat Naruto entah kenapa mendapatkan ide untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal-nya... Perlahan ia berjalan dan mendekati Naruto.

"Wah, Wah, Wah. Lihat siapa ini?, bukankah kau sipecundang Namikaze Naruto?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?, check up [Mana]?. Sebaiknya hentikan dan pulanglah, sebelum kau menjadi bahan ejek seluruh Academy... Sebagai sepupumu aku hanya memperingati agar tidak mempercundangi dirimu lagi, pecundang."

Naruto menatap kearah Menma yang tengah tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat hinaan itu tak hanya Menma ketiga orang yang lain juga ikut tertawa hanya Sasuke saja yang diam dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan datar.

"Kalian tahu, simpan tawa kalian nanti, aku takut mungkin suatu saat nanti kalian tidak akan bisa tertawa saat melihat kalian telah dikalahkan oleh seorang pecundang yang ada didepan kalian saat ini..."

Ucapan datar nan menusuk itu membuat tawa Menma, Arashi, Neji dan Toneri seketika terhenti, mereka menatap kearah Naruto dengan tajam, Menma yang memiliki Temparamental rendah langsung meledak dan berniat menghajar Naruto dengan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti [Mana], Namun saat akan Maju Sasuke menghentikan-nya, Mata gelap Sasuke bertemu dengan Shappire Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi, mengalahkan kami?... Sadarlah tempatmu berada, Namikaze."

[Asama Miya, Cao Cao, Ikuse Tobio, Rock Lee dan Namikaze Naruto!, harap segera menaiki Arena!...]

Naruto menatap Iris Gelap yang berubah menjadi Magic Eye's kebanggaan dari Clan Uchiha, [Sharingan]. Naruto menatap datar Sasuke sejenak sebelum ia berjalan melewati Sasuke seraya berkata...

"Roda takdir telah berputar Uchiha, berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak terlindas oleh Roda Takdirku..."

Sasuke menatap kearah punggung Naruto yang telah menjauh bersama keempat teman-nya. Menma menatap benci Naruto.

"Cih, pecundang itu sudah mulai berani bertingkah, sebaiknya kita beri dia pelajaran agar dia ingat rasa sakit saat ia pertama kali masuk ke Academy ini... Sudahlah kita pergi, tidak ada guna-nya kita melihat para sampah itu, hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Kalian... Pergilah duluan, aku akan menyaksikan Namikaze itu, dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik..."

-Naruto Side-

Stadium yang sebelum-nya ricuh dan penuh dengan suara teriakan kekaguman mendadak langsung menjadi hening ketika melihat lima orang yang tengah memasuki Arena...

"Bukankah itu, [Worst One]?."

"Cih, aib sekolah itu masih berani muncul ditradisi suci ini..."

"Mati saja kau pecundang!..."

"Benar!, kedatanganmu ditradisi suci ini hanya mengotori-nya saja!."

Kalimat hinaan berterbangan diarena itu namun orang yang dituju kalimat hinaan itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali, ia dengan santai memasuki Arena... Arthuria yang melihat orang yang mulai dianggap spesial untuk-nya dihinaan seperti itu langsung dipenuhi oleh rasa kesal, ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada orang yang melontarkan kalimat hinaan itu namun rasa kesal itu harus ditahan ketika Naruto menatap kearah-nya dan mengeleng pelan dengan wajah lembutnya...

'Naruto...'

Sementara itu diruangan Vip yang terpisah dengan Arena terlihat tiga orang gadis berparas cantik bak bidadari mengepalkan tangan mereka kesal melihat layar proyektor sihir didepan mereka...

'Naruto-kun... Dia sangat sabar menghadapi cacian dan hinaan itu, jika aku / diriku jadi dia maka sudah pasti aku akan bunuh diri.'

Tanpa Naruto sadari ia telah mendapatkan empat rasa simpati dari empat perempuan cantik yang mulai menganggap dirinya spesial... Arthuria mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat... Sudah cukup!. Arthuria dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya membuat Stadiun itu langsung hening, mereka hening sebab mereka melihat Arthuria nampaknya tengah dalam keadaan marah itu terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal dan bergetar juga mata seindah Emerlad itu menyimpan kemarah didalamnya...

[Aku peringatkan pada kalian!, jaga kesopanan kalian ditradisi suci ini!, ini tradisi suci jadi jangan buat itu ternoda dengan ucapan kotor kalian!...]

Semua hening mendengar kalomat yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarah didalamnya semua langsung terdiam tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya sama sekali, mereka bukan orang bodoh yang berani memancing amarah dari keluarga Ksatria yang mendapatkan rasa hormat dari Raja kerajaan [Alvarez], keluarga Pendragon adalah keluarga yang selalu melayani kerajaan [Alvarez] dari ratusan tahun yang lalu sebagai ujung pedang kerajaan... Arthuria juga saat ini tengah menjadi ksatria pribadi yang melayani tuan putri kerajaan [Alvarez] yang juga merupakan teman masa kecil-nya... Memancing kemarahan pewaris selanjutnya Clan Pendragon hanya akan membuat keluarga mereka hancur. Jadi mereka hanya bisa diam.

Melihat semuanya diam Arthuria menarik nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya, Arthuria menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan dengan tanpa suara Naruto mengucapkan.

'Terimakasih, Arthuria.'

Arthuria yang bisa membaca gerakan bibir Naruto merona tipis sebelum ia dengan cepat berdehem dan menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya...

[Baiklah, Asama Miya silahkan maju kedepan.]

Miya mengangguk dan maju kedepan, perlahan terdengar bisik-bisik yang membuat Author muak untuk menuliskan-nya, Miya mengabaikan bisikan itu dan maju kedepan lalu menyentuh Crystal besar itu dan menuangkan [Mana] miliknya... Angka muncul dan bergerak dengan cepat sebelum berhenti tepat diangkat [Silver: II] dan hal itu membuat bisikan menyakitkan menghilang seketika... Selanjutnya Cao Cao melakukan hal yang sama dengan Miya dan membuat dirinya berada ditingkat [Silver: IV]... Rock Lee Maju kedepan dan melakukan hal yang sama dan ia kini berada ditingkat [Silver: III], Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kemajuan Lee nampaknya [Heavenly Necklace] pemberian-nya tidak sia-sia...

"Selanjutnya aku ya?... Doakan aku, Naruto."

"Hn, Maju dan bungkam mereka, Tobio."

Tobio maju kedepan dan menuangkan Mana miliknya kedalam Crystal, angkat dengan cepat muncul dan bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum berhenti tepat ditingkat [Silver: V], semua orang disana membeku ketika melihat bahwa keempat orang dari Divisi Knight kini telah menjadi seorang Knight tingkat [Silver]... Azazel yang baru saja datang dan menyaksikan kemajuan dari murid-muridnya tersenyum tipis...

"Kalian memang menakutkan, perkembangan kalian memang benar-benar membuatku takut... Tapi yang membuatku merinding hebat adalah..."

[Namikaze Naruto!, Maju kedepan!.]

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap kedepan dengan datar, bisikan-bisikan menyakitkan kembali terdengar namun Naruto hanya menyikapi hal itu dengan datar... Pandangan Naruto terarah ketiga orang yang ada dikursi VIP... Sebelum pandangan Naruto melirik kearah lima Wizard jenius yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci dan datar...

'Kalian... Kalian akan membayar apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku, dan pembalasan itu dimulai dari...'

Naruto menyentuh Crystal beaar itu sebelum berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya kedalam Crystal besar itu, perlahan Angka muncul dan bergerak dengan sangat cepat melewati Bronze I... II... III... IV... V... VI... VII... VIII... IX... X...

Cring~

Batas silver terlewati!, dan disana dapat kita lihat Wajah Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang terkejut!, angka tersebut akhirnya berhenti tepat di [1301] yang artinya Naruto kini berada di [Silver: III]..., Azazel, Arthuria, Cao Cao, Miya, Tobio, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan tiga perempuan yang ada diruang khusus membulatkan mata mereka terkejut!... Tidak hanya mereka saja!, namun seluruh stadium membulatkan mata mereka!... Namikaze Naruto, seorang pecundang dengan tingkat perkembangan [Mana] cacat yang hanya dalam sebulan bertambah dari 5 menjadi 9 kini setelah tiga bulan berlalu naik menjadi [Silver: III]!, perkembangan Mana yang luar biasa!?...

Naruto membuka matanya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Crystal sebelum ia menatap kearah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang melebarkan mata mereka... Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut kedua orang itu, sebelum seringai itu lenyap digantikan dengan wajah datar dan meninggalkan Arena itu dalam keheningan yang manis...

\- change scene -

Setelah acara Check Up [Mana] selesai, Naruto kini berada diruangan Club dalam posisi terkepung oleh guru dan teman seclub-nya serta Sahabat-nya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto. Kenapa kau melakukan-nya?."

Azazel bertanya dengan serius, Naruto berdecih melihat tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya itu sebelum ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, Sensei."

Twich

Urat kekesalan menebal dikepala Azazel, tidak ada alasan khusus dia bilang?,

"Jelas kau harus memiliki alasan yang jelas!, sebab kenapa kau yang notabene-nya seorang Knight [Silver: IX] tiba-tiba menunjukan pada seluruh sekolah jika kau adalah [Silver: III]!, apa yang dipikirkan kepala kuningmu ini, Hah!?."

Azazel menyembur marah pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, Naruto mengaruk kepala-nya dan menatap kearah para teman-teman-nya itu.

"Baik, baik akan aku jelaskan, Alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku melakukan hal itu adalah karena 6 bulan dari sekarang aku akan bertarung dengan Heiress dari Clan Hyuga demi mengembalikan kehormatan Clan Namikaze yang telah dinodai oleh Mantan Tunanganku, Hyuga Hinata... Jadi jika aku mengumbar-umbar kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya maka Clan Hyuga akan mencabut pembatalan yang aku kirim pada mantan tunanganku yang Arogan itu... Jadi Maaf sensei, aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatanku."

Naruto berucap selagi ia menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda jika ia benar-benar bersalah karena melakukan penipuan besar di Event Check Up [Mana]... Azazel terdiam sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting namun ia masih ragu tentang hal ini. Cukup lama Azazel terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tunggu... Kau bagaimana bisa ditunangkan oleh Heiress Clan Hyuga, apa hubungan keluargamu dengan Clan Hyuga hingga Hiashi. Mau menjodohkan anak semata wayang-nya denganmu, Naruto."

"Uhm?, jika kau tanya hubungan orang tuaku dengan kepala Clan Hyuga saat ini, Hyuga Hiashi. Maka aku akan menjawab jika ayahku, kepala clan Namikaze saat ini bersahabat baik dengan Hyuga Hiashi..."

Ucap Naruto membuat Azazel terdiam sebelum iris matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari sesuatu, Azazel dengan cepat mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kuat hingga Naruto meringis sakit.

"Kau!, adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato!?, katakan!, apa Ibumu adalah Uzumaki Kushina."

"Y-ya... Kau benar... Mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku..."

Azazel memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dan menunjuk kearah hidung Naruto.

"Dengar, Bocah!, Ibu dan Ayahmu adalah mantan anak didikku dan Si kodok tua Jiraiya, dan mereka adalah Duo Legenda dikerajaan [Alvarez]!, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka!... Ayahmu adalah Mantan Lord dengan Gelar [Yellow Flash] sedangkan Ibumu adalah seorang Rune Breaker dengan Gelar [Red Hanabero]!... Dan kau!, adalah monster yang tercipta dari mereka berdua!..."

Azazel berkata dengan terkejut, Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Azazel dengan dahi berkerut bingung... ayahnya adalah seorang Lord?, dan ibu-nya adalah seorang Rune Breaker?... Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum sirkuit otaknya bergetar!... Iris mata Naruto seketika melebar sempurna!.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhh!?."

And Cut~

Ya, ya, ya... Phantom hadir!, ini adalah Chapter 23!... Adakah yang rindu dengan Author ini?, tidak ada ya... Maa bodo ah...

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bahas tentang Chapter ini dan mungkin sekalian menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Reader dan Silent Reader yang sudah bertanya lewat kolom Review, maa maaf yak, aku tidak memiliki ID FB, karena aku tidak membuatnya... Hehehe.

Pertama, disini Azazel adalah guru pembimbing untuk Naruto dan seluruh Anggota penelitian ilmu alam, dia disini aku buat tidak kalah kuat dari Jiraiya, dan karena suatu alasan Azazel mengasingkan diri dihutan tepat diselatan Academy... Masalah pengalaman dia juga gak kalah dari Jiraiya...

Kedua, tentang ketiga Makhluk Astral Kawai, dikamar Naruto dichapter ini aku buat mereka manja kepada Naruto, namun hanya saat-saat tertentu saja seperti saat Naruto akan pergi melakukan Camp Pelatihan digunung super berbahaya dimana Magical Beast berada disana!...,

Ketiga, akhirnya tingkatan Naruto yang sebenarnya (Palsu) telah kita lihat bersama-sama!, alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini sebab aku memegang prinsip "jangan biarkan musuhmu mengetahui informasi milikmu sekecil apapun itu" dan juga menurut Orochimaru-chan, senjata yang paling berbahaya bukanlah jutsu tapi informasi, dan Author setuju dengan Ular transgander itu!. Jadi untuk sekarang Naruto dari Form Zero to Hero bertambah dengan Hidden Power!, Naruto akan mengeluarkan kemampuan sungguhnya yaitu Mode [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] pada season satu ini adalah saat melawan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata!...,

Keempat, untuk afadfath03, kenapa Joker/ Jeanne yang notabene-nya Magical Beast lemah bisa memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa seperti [Magia Erebea] dan [Doppelganger], hehehe, apa kau tahu kenapa Joker disegel kedalam Bola Crystal?..., itu akan aku jelaskan nanti bukan sekarang... Kemampuan Shaga-hime?... Hmm... Overpowered! :v/ mampus tuh Ambigu. Char DxD?, Season dua muncul-nya!, dipertukaran pelajar antar sekolah!. Lima sudah anda lihat bukan?. Terakhir!, ya! Aku akan membuat Club penelitian alam Overpowered!, lawan mereka juga nanti gak lemah biasanya lebih kuat daripada Anggota penelitian Alam!.

Kelima Cao Cao dan Souji Okita?, sejujurnya Tombak Tuhan dan Cao Cao gak bisa dipisahkan, sama seperti Tobio dengan Canis Lykaon, dan Souji Okita... Uhm sejujurnya lagi, nih char aku tidak pernah melihat rupa-nya dan aku berencana membuat Souji Okita itu mengambil bentuk dari Fate the series :v, tapi simpanlah itu belakangan..., untuk kejutan sadja...

Lalu aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu, aku update Up sebab waktu yang aku miliki tidaklah banyak, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi kenegara dimana Plastik lebih ganteng dan High-class, jadi sebelum aku melakukan semi-hiatus aku berusaha Up secepatnya, dan saat ini, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti chapter 21 dimana aku memeras otak-ku dan bergulat dengan Word, aku tidak memiliki cadangan chapter sebab itulah banyak typo berterbangan dimana-mana karena setelah selesai satu Chapter aku langsung Up tanpa editing terlebih dahulu... Karena itu setidaknya aku berharap nih fic dapat diterima oleh kalian, ini kerja kerasku...

Hah~, aku rasa aku telah selesai disini, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya, See you in Next Chapter!, jaa ne Minna-san.

Next Chapter: Festival Merlin: kekacauan para Heroine!?.

Phantom Out!.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 24

Pagi yang indah kini telah datang, Matahari dengan sinar-nya yang lembut perlahan naik keatas singgasana-nya dan melakukan tugasnya membangunkan semua makhluk hidup untuk melakukan tugasnya. Hal itu juga berlaku pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang nampaknya terganggu dengan cahaya matahari, pemuda bernama asli Namikaze Naruto perlahan membuka mata-nya dan terlihatlah iris shappire yang begitu indah.

Naruto menatap keatas dimana ia melihat atap kamarnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan keatas dadanya dan ia melihat wajah damai dari seorang perempuan bersurai hitam yang tertidur diatas dadanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan dan ia melihat wajah damai seorang perempuan bersurai putih pendek dengan tubuh transparan tertidur dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal guling, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kiri dan ia melihat wajah cantik seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang tertidur dibahunya dengan menjadikan lengan-nya sebagai bantal peluk...

Cukup lama Naruto memandang wajah perempuan itu, hidung mungil mengemaskan, bibir dengan warna pink alami dan terlihat lembut yang bisa mengundang siapapun untuk merasakan bibir itu, sungguh wajah damai yang mempesona, pandangan Naruto terarah pada bibir yang entah kenapa terlihat dikerucutkan... Tunggu?, dikerucutkan?, Naruto memasang wajah datar.

"Jeanne, kau sudah bangun bukan?."

Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar, dan bibir yang dikerucutkan itu perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman tipis, sebelum kelopak mata itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan Dark Blue yang menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ohayou, Master."

"Ohayou, Jeanne."

Jeanne tersenyum sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja persegi dan duduk disana, Naruto yang melihat Jeanne sudah beranjak dari ranjang dengan pelan memindahkan Ophis dari dadanya dan menaruh perempuan bertubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang... Naruto tersenyum melihat Ophis yang mengeliat seakan ia merasa terganggu namun ia menjadi tenang ketika Naruto dengan lembut mengelus surai hitam miliknya.

Naruto merengangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum ia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk melakukan kegiatan biasa dipagi hari, ketika didalam melepaskan pakaiannya dan terlihatlah tubuh berkulit tan yang Eksotis, Naruto duduk diatas bangku kayu disana dan langsung menyiram air ketubuhnya dan mulai mengosok tubuhnya dengan sabun...

Ketika sedang asik membersihkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba Naruto menegang ketika ia merasakan tangan halus menyentuh punggung-nya, Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan iris matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Jeanne dengan tubuh tak tertutup sehelai benang sedikitpun berada dibelakangnya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Naruto menatap datar hal itu.

"Jeanne... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

"Ufufu~, seperti yang master lihat, aku tengah mengosok punggung anda... Ada apa, Master?. Apa anda tidak suka?."

Naruto terdiam, mana mungkin ia tidak menyukai hal ini!, merasakan punggung digosok oleh seorang perempuan cantik adalah impian dari kaum pria!, sekali lagi!, Naruto mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada kami-sama yang sudah memberinya kesempatan hidup untuk merasakan impian para kaum pria ini... Naruto menghela nafas.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Jeanne. Aku tidak akan melarangmu... _Uwooo!, Ayah!, Ibu!, terimakasih telah melahirkanku kedunia ini... Kami-sama, Arigatou!, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu!_."

Naruto memasang wajah datar dan membiarkan Jeanne membersihkan punggungnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Jeanne dengan lembut membilas punggungnya dengan air...

"Terimakasih, Jeanne. Aku merasa segar."

"Ufufu~, senang Master menyukai-nya... Ne, Master."

"Uhm?."

"Apa lain kali aku boleh membersihkan punggung Master lagi?."

Naruto terdiam mendengar hal itu, hatinya saat ini berteriak 'tentu saja boleh!?, aku malah mengharapkannya!?.' namun nampaknya Jeanne tidak tahu hal itu sebab Naruto melakukan Poker Face hingga hanya Ekspresi datarlah yang terlihat disana. Naruto mengambil handuk yang mengantung disampingnya dan mengenakannya lalu bangkit meninggalkan Jeanne yang menatap dirinya, sebelum keluar Naruto dengan ekspresi datar menoleh kearah Jeanne dan berkata.

"Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula rasanya nyaman."

Naruto pergi dengan keadaan yang ia yakini telah keren dan rasa senang yang luar biasa dihatinya, Naruto berjalan kearah lemari dan memakai Seragam Academy... Naruto mengangguk puas dan berjalan menuju Dapur, hari ini ia akan memasak sarapan yang baru... Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto langsung mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada ketiga gadis yang kini nampaknya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan akrab, Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu...

"Ophis, Maria, Jeanne... Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-Hati, Master."

Naruto tersenyum dan menutup pintu, pandangan Naruto kini terarah pada langit cerah yang berhiasakan awan yang dengan malasnya bergerak ketimur.

"Yosh, saatnya pergi."

Sehari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana Naruto membungkam seluruh orang diacademy Hirozimon, kini Naruto telah berdiri sejajar dengan orang yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai seseorang yang jenius... Tatapan jijik, benci dan muak kini telah berubah menjadi tatapan kagum, namun bukannya senang Naruto justru merasa jijik, sebab dulu sebelum ia berhasil menjadi tingkat [Silver] dan masih menjadi Naruto si [Worst One] orang-orang yang dulu menganggapnya pecundang, sicacat dan hinaan lain-nya adalah orang yang sama yang saat ini menganggumi-nya.

"Psst, bukankah itu Namikaze-kun, lihat dia terlihat gagah ya."

"Benar, kenapa kita baru menyadari-nya ya..."

"Uhm... Apa menurutmu dia sudah memiliki kekasih?."

"Heh... Aku harap tidak, sebab aku... Kyaaa!."

Naruto yang mendengar sanjungan dan pujian itu berdecih jijik, ingin sekali dia mengatakan didepan orang-orang itu 'dasar penjilat bajingan!'. Bukankah mereka menganggumi setelah dirinya telah menjadi knight tingkat [Silver]?. Cih!, dasar penjilat, mereka menjilat lagi ludah yang telah mereka ludahkan... Naruto jijik akan hal itu. Naruto mempercepat langkah-nya ia tidak ingin memuntahkan sarapan-nya karena pujian dari seorang penjilat!.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat Naruto berhenti tepat didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto mengetuk pintu itu sebelum ia membukanya ketika sebuah suara yang menyuruh-nya masuk terdengar dari dalam. Didalam Naruto dihadapkan oleh tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Maaf menganggu kalian, kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah..."

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Namikaze. Kami sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu."

"Hooh~, kalau begitu bagus, aku jadi tidak perlu berlama-lama disini..."

Naruto berkata datar selagi ia menatap dingin Tsunade yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tajam, Jiraiya yang ada disebelah Tsunade hanya bisa bersedekap dan menghela nafas, sementara Orochimaru hanya memperhatikan dalam diam perang tatapan antara Tsunade dan Naruto.

"Tsunade... Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan ini, aku sudah harus kembali ke Labku, aku masih harus melanjutkan penelitianku."

Mendengar teguran Orochimaru membuat Tsunade tersadar dan berdecih pelan, sebelum ia membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam dengan aksen mewah yang menusuk mata.

"Didalam ada tanaman herbal yang sangat langka dan mahal... Apa kau tahu, tanaman [Akar Cakar Naga]?."

Tanya Tsunade seraya tersenyum remeh seolah mengatakan 'kau pasti tidak tahu'. Naruto menatap datar Tsunade yang nampaknya berusaha membuatnya terlihat memalukan didepan dua wakil kepala sekolah, Tsunade pikir dirinya terus berlatih hingga lupa belajar, tapi sayangnya tidak begitu... Naruto menyeringai tipis tanpa disadari siapapun.

"Ya, aku mengetahui, tanaman herbal yang biasa digunakan untuk memperbaiki rusaknya titik jalur [Mana] dan tanaman ini jika diolah dengan [Ginseng Sembilan Musim] maka bisa digunakan untuk mengobati orang yang terkena luka pada bagian [Inti Mana] miliknya, ya~, tanaman ini setidaknya dihargai sekitar 13 permata air Mana... Benar-benar tanaman yang mahal~."

Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan remeh seolah berkata 'hey, kau lihat kepintaranku?.' Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia yang berniat mempermalukan kini malah merasa jika dirinya yang sedang dipermalukan. Tsunade memberikan kotak itu pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan seringai remeh diwajahnya.

Jiraiya yang melihat keduanya seperti itu entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit, Jiraiya menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto yang menatap dingin kearahnya... Ugh, pandangan itu benar-benar mirip orang itu... Jiraiya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah bangsawan putih miliknya dan menyerahkan-nya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap kearah tangannya dan ia melihat sebuah parkamen sederhana ditangannya, Naruto menatap bingung Jiraiya yang hanya tersenyum pada dirinya sebelum ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya, Jiraiya menjauhkan wajahnya dan duduk kembali ditempatnya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orochimaru yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan merogoh saku bajunya, Naruto menatap bingung Orochimaru.

"Dan... Ini hadiah dariku, gunakan dengan baik."

Naruto menatap kearah pemberian Orochimaru yang berbentuk botol Elixir dengan cairan merah muda didalam-nya, Naruto membuka tutup botol dan ia mencium bau manis dari dalam... Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sirup?... Rasa Stroberi?. Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Huh, dasar nenek tua menyebalkan."

Naruro bergumam pelan selagi kakinya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menuju kekelas sebab sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai... Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan kelas, Naruto masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah datar, tanpa Naruto sadari seisi kelas terdiam dan menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Yo, Namikaze-san."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar nama marganya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat dengan kacamata tipis yang membingkai wajahnya menambah aura kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaan dari pemuda itu.

"Pendragon-san?."

Naruto berkerut dengan bingung melihat pemuda Pendragon itu menyapanya, pemuda bernama Asli Arthur Pendragon itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto yang menatap bingung hal itu.

"Selamat atas perkembanganmu yang menakjubkan, Namikaze-san."

Arthur berkata dengan nada bersahabat membuat Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Arthur.

"Ya, terimakasih, kau juga selamat atas tingkat yang kau capai, saat ini kau berada ditingkat [Silver: VII] bukan?, yaa... Perkembangan yang luar biasa."

"Jika dilihat dari sudut perkembangan [Mana] maka kau jauh lebih luar biasa, Namikaze-san."

Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan mereka, "begitukah?, ya... Aku cukup tersanjung atas pujianmu, Pendragon-san." ucap Naruto merendah, Arthur tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Knight yang hebat adalah mereka yang memiliki kerendahan hati, dan Namikaze-san, lain kali apa kau mau melakukan sparring lagi denganku?."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ajakan Arthur dimatanya saat ini terlihat jelas sebuah semangat maniak petarung yang tidak bisa diam melihat lawan kuat yang ada didepannya, Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Heh~, tentu saja, aku menantikan-nya, Pendragon-san."

"Hm... Namikaze-san, bisakah kau memanggil namaku, rasa-nya aneh jika kau memanggil margaku, rasanya kau seperti berbicara dengan Nee-samaku."

Arthur berkata selagi ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal ini... De javu?, mungkin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil nama depanku, bagaimana setuju?."

"Setuju!."

Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis, sebelum pandangan-nya terarah pada Ibiki-sensei yang berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, "baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Arthur." ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah bangku-nya. Arthur tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sampai nanti, Naruto."

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk disana dan menatap datar kearah Ibiki-sensei yang berdiri dibelakang meja guru...

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin, tapi sebelum itu... Namikaze Naruto, dan Cao Cao, aku secara khusus menyampaikan ucapan selamat dan terimakasih, sebab karena kalian berdua, Divisi Knight kini memiliki muka untuk menatap para Wizard itu... Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Naruto dan Cao Cao yang duduk dipojok kanan dan kiri paling belakang dikelas terdiam sebelum keduanya melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Terimakasih atas ucapan selamat-nya, Ibiki-sensei. Ini semua juga tak lepas karena Sensei yang mengajari kami dasar-dasar dari seorang Knight sejati."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Naruto-san. Tanpa anda yang melatih kami dasar-dasar menjadi Knight maka kami tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Karena itu ijinkan kami mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kami pada sensei."

Kedua pemuda itu perlahan meletakan tangannya diatas dada kanan mereka dan menundukan kepala mereka sebagai tanda rasa hormat mereka pada Ibiki yang hanya terdiam melihat tingkah kedua pemuda yang ia ajar itu.

"Ibiki-sensei... Terimakasih."

... Dan pelajaran itu dimulai dengan Ibiki-sensei yang meneteskan air mata dengan haru dan suara tepuk tangan dari para murid dikelas, Naruto dan Cao Cao melirik satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

.

.

.

"Nee, Cao Cao..."

"Uhm?... Ada apa, Naruto-san."

Cao Cao bertanya dengan nada bingung pada Naruto yang tengah menatap kesekeliling dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum Nsruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapnya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau sekarang Academy ini terlihat seperti akan mengadakan sebuah Festival?."

Cao Cao mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia menatap kesekeliling dan ia melihat banyak sekali Staf Academy yang berlarian kesana kemari, memang benar jika saat ini sepertinya Academy ini akan mengadakan sebuah Festival.

"Entahlah, Naruto-san... Aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin saja akan ada sebuah Festival yang diadakan nanti."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, mereka berdua terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju keruang Club yang terpisah dari gedung utama. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto dan Cao Cao sampai diruang Club sesampai didalam Naruto dan Cao Cao dibuat Sweatdrop melihat tumpukan kertas yang menumpuk... Tidak, tidak, mereka bukan sweatdrop karena itu tapi karena mereka melihat Ikuse Tobio, Taichou diclub mereka tengah terkubur didalam tumpukan kertas itu, sementara Fuku-Taichou, Asama Miya-san terlihat tengah tergeletak dilantai dengan tangan memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

Naruto dan Cao Cao tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa melihat hal itu, keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika dari balik tumpukan kertas seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam keluar dan berlari kearah mereka dengan mulut membawa selembar kertas. Anjing kecil bernama Jin itu duduk didepan Naruto selagi ekornya bergoyang-goyang kekanan kekiri.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Jin tersenyum kecil dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kertas yang ada dimulut Jin.

"Yosh, anak pintar, Arigatou Jin."

Naruto mengelus kepala Jin dengan lembut, sebelum Jin mengongong pelan dan berlari menuju dapur, Naruto menatap lembut kearah Jin berbeda dengan Cao Cao yang terlihat menjaga jarak dari Jin, bukan hal yang baru jika Cao Cao takut dengan Jin, uhm... Bisa dibilang Cao Cao mengalami Trauma pada pandangan pertama pada Jin, saat pertama kali Cao Cao bertemu dengan Jin entah kenapa terlihat memusuhi Cao Cao dan bahkan tak jarang Jin akan menyalak galak dan tanpa segan mengigit Cao Cao.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Anjing itu begitu membenciku."

Naruto tertawa tipis mendengar gumaman pelan Cao Cao sebelum ia bangkit dan membersihkan air liur Jin yang membasahi kertas itu.

"Maa, sudahlah jangan diambil hati, mungkin kau ditakdirkan untuk dibenci oleh Jin..."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, dan apa itu?."

Cao Cao menatap bingung kertas yang ada ditangan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum dan melihat kearah kertas ditangannya lalu membaca tulisan dikertas itu dengan intens, sebelum ia mengangguk paham.

"Ini formulir pendaftaran untuk masuk keclub ini."

"Owh... Formulir pendaftaran club ya..."

Kedua pemuda tampan itu mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum keduanya terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kertas ditangannya Naruto.

Iris Naruto dan Cao Cao bergetar menatap kertas ditangannya sebelum pandangan mereka terarah pada Kertas yang menimbun Tobio dan Miya dengan tatapan Horor.

"Jangan bilang jika semua kertas ini adalah..."

"... Formulir pendaftaran masuk Club."

Naruto dan Cao Cao bergumam dengan nada horor sebelum keduanya memasang wajah seolah-olah mereka baru saja melihat perwujudan monster sesungguhnya... Sebelum keduanya bergumam kompak.

"Yang benar saja..."

.

.

.

"Kawan... Kau tampak berantakan."

Naruto berucap pada Tobio yang kini terlihat 'hampir' mati dengan seluruh tubuh memutih seperti tepung, Tobio menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lelah sebelum dia berdecih.

"Apa itu balas dendam?."

"Heh~, entahlah, menurutmu."

Naruto membalas Tobio dengan seringai meremehkan, Tobio terdiam dan menatap malas Naruto sebelum berdecih.

"Dasar pirang sialan."

Naruto menyeringai tipis sebelum pandangannya menoleh kearah Miya yang bernasib sama seperti Tobio nampaknya keduanya telah benar-benar dikalahkan oleh tumpukan kertas pendaftaran itu... Naruto hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat kedua teman-nya itu.

"Maaf menunggu..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah Cao Cao yang terlihat membawa sesuatu diatas nampan, ia meletakan nampan yang berisikan teko dan beberapa cangkir, Cao Cao menuangkan isi teko kedalam cangkir lalu memberikannya pada Tobio dan Miya.

"Maaf, Cao Cao-san, seharusnya aku yang membuat minuman untuk kalian tapi, aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melakukannya."

Cao Cao tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Miya, "tidak masalah lagipula aku senang jika bisa membantu Club ini. Sudah silahkan diminum" ucap Cao Cao, Miya tersenyum sebelum ia meminta ijin untuk minum... Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding dan memejamkan matanya. Inilah yang ia butuhkan, kehidupan yang tenang dengan teman-teman yang ceria disampingnya...

"Hey, Naruto."

"Uhm?."

Naruto bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Tobio, "Naruto, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kue untuk Festival Merlin?." tanya Tobio, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membuka satu matanya dan menatap kearah Tobio dengan bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus menyiapkan kue untuk Festival sekolah?."

"Eh?..."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat seisi ruangan bergumam kompak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, Tobio tersadar dengan cepat sebelum ia menatap Naruto dengan tangan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Tunggu... Naruto, apa kau tidak tahu tentang Tradisi [Give Cookie] difestival Merlin?."

" Give... Apa?."

"[Give Cookie]... Naruto-san, itu adalah Tradisi paling ditunggu oleh seluruh murid perempuan diseluruh Academy, sebab dihari itu adalah hari dimana cinta dan kasih sayang bermekaran..."

"Haah... Lalu?, apa hubungan-nya denganku?, Fuku Taichou."

"Jelas ada, Naruto-san!, sebagai seorang pemuda kita harus memberikan Kue pada perempuan yang kita anggap sebagai orang spesial untuk kita..."

"Karena itu... Apa hubungan-nya denganku?..."

"Percuma saja... Nih orang otaknya geser... Dijelaskan beberapa kalipun dia tidak akan pernah mengerti..."

Tobio berkata dengan nada blank membuat Nsruto tambah bingung, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan dirinya tidak paham, memang apa hubungan membuat Kue untuk orang spesial disaat festival... Miya menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia bangkit dan duduk didepan Naruto.

"Dengar, Naruto-san. Besok kau harus membuat kue untuk perempuan yang spesial untukmu terserah padamu kau ingin menberikannya pada siapa dan dalam jumlah berapa tapi, apapun yang terjadi tolong buatlah kue dan berikan pada satu perempuan, mengerti?."

"Haah..."

Naruto bergumam dengan kepala mengangguk pelan, ia mungkin tidak terlalu paham tapi intinya buat kue dan berikan pada orang lain bukan?. Miya yang melihat Naruto mengangguk tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah, usahakan buat kue yang enak dan berikan kue itu dengan benar, paham?."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sepertinya malam ini ia akan benar-benar sibuk...

-Change Scene-

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan Club Naruto langsung berjalan pulang dan mencoba membuat kue untuk Festival besok, Naruto sebenarnya tidak mau repot-repot membuat kue tapi entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika dirinya harus membuat kue untuk besok... Dahi Naruto berkerut ketika ia kembali mendapatkan firasat jika besok akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau mengerikan...?, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan membawa barang belanjaan miliknya keasrama laki-laki.

"Yosh... Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita buat."

Naruto berguman pelan selagi ia melihat beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue didepannya, Naruto memasang gesture berpikir membuat Ophis, Maria dan Jeanne yang menatap Naruto dari kejauhan dibuat bingung oleh ekspresi serius Naruto.

"Uhm... Kita buat itu saja, tapi... Apakah dengan Oven didunia ini bisa membuat rasanya sama seperti menggunakan Oven diduniaku dulu... Uhm..."

Naruto melirik kearah Oven yang yang terbuat dari susunan batu menggunung tak jauh darinya, Oven ini dioperasikan menggunakan Crystal elemen api, yang akan aktif jika diberikan sedikit [Mana] pada sebuah batang silinder diluar Oven yang akan menjadi alat transisi untuk [Mana] menuju Crystal Elemen. Cukup lama Naruto berpikir sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Kita coba buat sajalah..."

Naruto mencampurkan semua bahan dan mengaduknya setelah beberapa saat akhirnya adonan kue telah jadi, Naruto menatap kearah Adonan berwarna putih didepannya... Uhm. Warna-nya tidak menarik, haruskah ia menambahkan perwarna alami seperti Daun pandan?, atau sesuatu untuk membuat warna kue buatan-nya terlihat lebih menarik... Seandainya ia memiliki sirup maka ia bisa membuat warna dan rasa kue-nya nanti lebih enak...

"Tunggu... Sirup?... Sepertinya aku memiliki-nya dari Orochimaru-sensei, kita gunakan itu saja."

Naruto membuka [Gate] dan mengambil sebotol cairan berwarna merah muda, Naruto menuangkan isi didalam botol yang ia yakini sebagai sirup itu kedalam adonan dan mengaduk adonan hingga merata... Naruto tersenyum puas melihat adonan miliknya yang sudah terlihat lebih menarik.

"Yosh!, saatnya mulai membuat Kue..."

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan kue buatannya yang saat ini ada didepannya, Naruto mengaruk kepalanya melihat kue buatannya.

"Sial, aku membuatnya terlalu banyak... Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan pada 5 bungkus kue ini?... Uhm, aaaah!, kita pikirkan itu nanti yang jelas simpan saja kue-kue ini."

Naruto membuka [Gate] dan memasukan kelima bungkus kue iru kedalam [Gate], Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ia sepertinya harus istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga-nya untuk besok menghadapi Festival.

\- Change Scene -

Festival Merlin... Sebuah Festival yang selalu diadakan setelah Event [Check Up Mana], sebuah Festival untuk merayakan kesenangan dan kegembiraan bersama-sama, Festival ini diusulkan oleh Uchiha Madara, wakil kepala sekolah pertama yang menginginkan sebuah Festival untuk melepaskan kejenuhan setelah latihan berat untuk event ujian mereka, Senju Hashirama yang saat itu menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah langsung menyetujui proposal Madara, tanpa diketahui siapapun mulai beredar kabar jika Madara-sama, orang yang mengusulkan Festival Merlin ini memiliki niat tersembunyi dan begitu juga dengan Hashirama-sama yang juga menyembunyikan niat miliknya...

Kedua orang yang dikenal sebagai pelopor Festival Merlin itu memiliki niat yaitu [Rencana melepaskan masa lajang], dengan kata lain mencari kekasih...

Suasana festival yang meriah dan kebahagian yang tersebar dimana-mana merupakan tempat yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kita cintai... Dan diluar dugaan Madara-sama dan Hashirama-sama berhasil mendapatkan kekasih disaat Festival, dan pada akhirnya kedua pria paling jenius itu menikah dengan kekasih mereka dan hidup dengan tenang sampai kematian menjemput mereka... Dan konon tradisi [Give Cookie] adalah tradisi yang dilakukan kedua legenda itu untuk mencari kekasih... Menyatakan perasaanmu dalam bentuk kue dikatakan akan membuat pasangan yang tercipta dalam Festival Merlin hidup bahagia selamanya...

Dengan kata lain, Festival Merlin dan [Give Cookie] tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tradisi yang mirip dengan Valentine Day!. Naruto mengikuti Tradisi itu tanpa tahu apapun!...

"Uhm?, kue-kue ini aku berikan pada siapa, tidak mungkin aku memberikan kue-kue ini pada satu orang kan?..."

Naruto berjalan dikeramaian Halaman Academy yang kini tengah berdiri stand-stand yang unik, makanan, pakaian, dan lain-lain dijual disana, Naruto menatap kesekeliling selagi ia membawa bungkusan kue ditangannya, ketika sedang merenung akan diberikan pada siapa kue-kue ini tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci pada seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat diikat rapi dengan iris emerlad yang menatap tegas siapapun yang menatap-nya. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat perempuan itu dengan cepat Naruto mendekati perempuan itu.

"Arthuria!..."

Arthuria Pendragon pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Knight, Pendragon. Mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika suara seseorang yang ia kenal memanggil namanya, digaris pandangannya saat ini ia melihat Naruto tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah gagah, melihat hal itu membuat rona merah hinggap dikedua pipi Arthuria.

"Na-Naruto?, apa kau butuh sesuatu dariku?."

"Ah, kebetulan kita bertemu disini!, mungkin ini adalah takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita hari ini!..."

"E-Eh?, ta-takdir?, ap-apa maksudmu."

Sial!, kenapa Arthuria bisa menjadi gagap begini!, kenapa setiap dihadapan Naruto Arthuria selalu lemah dan kehilangan ketegasan-nya... Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ya, hari ini mungkin ditakdirkan jika kau akan menerima hadiah dariku, ini terimalah."

Naruto memberikan pada Arthuria sebungkus kue dengan warna cantik didalamnya, Arthuria yang menerima Kue itu melebarkan mata-nya... Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah Naruto... Pada dirinya?.

"W-Wah... Arthuria!, kenapa kau menangis?, apa kau membanci makanan yang manis seperti Kue Macaroon?."

Naruto berucap dengan panik ketika melihat Arthuria meneteskan air mata selagi tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya, Arthuria mengeleng pelan selagi ia menghapus air matanya.

"Bukan itu, Baka-Naru. Aku hanya senang... Sangat senang kau mau memberikan ini padaku, terimakasih..."

Naruto merona tipis ketika melihat senyuman indah seorang Arthuria Pendragon yang terkenal tegas itu, Naruto tersadar sebelum ia mengeluarkan cengiran miliknya.

"Syukurlah kau menerima-nya aku kira kau akan menolaknya..."

"Baka, mana mungkin aku menolakmu."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung entah kenapa ia merasa jika Arthuria salah mengartikan sesuatu, dan Naruto tidak tahu apa itu, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli sebelum ia berniat pergi ketempat lain.

"Jaa, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Arthuria dan pastikan kau menghabiskan kue itu, oke?, aku membuatnya dengan segenap perasaanku, jadi jangan sampai tidak dihabiskan ya!."

Arthuria memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang saat ini telah meninggalkannya, Arthuria menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman dan rona manis diwajahnya...

"Baka, aku pasti akan menghabiskan-nya terlebih kau sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati..."

Arthuria membuka bungkus kue itu dan mengambil satu kue sebelum memasukan-nya kedalam mulut-nya... *krauk*. Arthuria melebarkan matanya saat merasakan Kue Macaroon itu.

-Naruto Side-

Naruto kembali dilema, ia masih memiliki empat kue, harus ia berikan pada siapa keempat kue sisa-nya?, Naruto yang tengah termenung tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan hingga membuat perempuan itu terjatuh.

"Aduh sakit..."

Mendengar suara yang fenimin Naruto tersadar dari dunianya dan menatap kebawah dimana ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai merah maroon dengan iris ruby yang sedikit terpejam menahan sakit... Perempuan ini...

"Kyubi-san?."

Senju Kyubi, anak pertama dari Clan Senju mendongakan kepalanya dan seketika iris ruby miliknya melebar karena terkejut melihat pemuda didepannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?."

"Maafkan aku, Kyubi. Aku tidak melihatmu karena melamun tadi."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya berusaha bersikap Gentle, Kyubi terdiam sebelum dengan wajah memerah Kyubi mengambil uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Ti-Tidak seharusnya aku yang minta maaf aku juga tidak melihatmu karena aku melamun."

Naruto tersenyum melihat sikap Kyubi yang menurutnya unik ini, ia entah kenapa setiap kali Naruto bertemu dengan Kyubi selalu saja perempuan itu terlihat malu-malu dan kehilangan ketenangannya... Ah benar juga!.

"Kyubi-san sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menabrakmu, maka ambil lah ini!, mungkin ini bukanlah kue yang mahal tapi aku cukup yakin dengan rasa-nya!, karena itu tolong terimalah!."

Naruto menyerahkan sebungkus kue Macaroon pada Kyubi yang menerimanya dengan wajah terkejut...

"Na-Naruto-kun?, i-ini untukku?."

"Ya!, terimalah kue yang ku buat dengan sepenuh hatiku ini!."

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyubi, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika Naruto terkejut melihat lelehan air mata dari Ruby Kyubi...

"Ky-Kyubi-san!, ke-kenapa kau menangis?, ap-apa kau tidak menyukai kue buatanku?."

Tanya Naruto dan dibalas gelengan dari Kyubi, Kyubi membersihkan air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi-nya, Kyubi mengambil kue pemberian Naruto dengan erat didepan dadanya.

"Aku menerima-nya, Naruto-kun. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Naruto merona ketika melihat senyuman menawan yang dikeluarkan Kyubi, sebelum ia tersadar dari dunianya dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Be-Begitukah?, aku senang kau mau menerima-nya... Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Kyubi, nanti kita bertemu lagi, Jaa ne!."

"Uhum, hati-hati Naruto-kun."

Kyubi melambaikan tangannya selagi ia melihat Naruto yang semakin menjauh, Kyubi menatap kearah tangannya dimana ia melihat kue dengan warna dan bentuk yang cantik disana, Kyubi membuka bungkus kue itu dan memasukan kue itu kedalam mulutnya... Dan seketika iris Ruby miliknya melebar ketika merasakan kue Macaroon itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, dua telah aku berikan, tersisa tiga lagi... Uhm?, siapa lagi yang mau menerima kue Macaroon ini?."

Naruto bergumam selagi ia menjelajahi lorong kelas, tanpa sadar Naruto kini telah memasuki bangunan divisi Wizard, Naruto yang tengah merenung tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat didalam kelas yang sepi seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak indah tengah berdiri menghadap jendela dengan wajah datar, iris seindah Mutiara itu tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan datar, mata seindah mutiara itu terlihat bengkak entah karena apa.

"Otsutsuki-senpai?."

Otsutsuki Kaguya, pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Otsutsuki menoleh kebelakang ketika namanya disebut, dan disana ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris shappire tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Senpai?, apa yang kau lakukan dikelas sendirian?."

"Namikaze?, uhm... Aku tidak melakukan apapun hanya melihat keramaian Festival Merlin saja."

"Begitu?."

Naruto bergumam pelan dan duduk bersandar disalah satu meja dan menatap kearah Kaguya yang tengah menatap keluar, Naruto menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan intens dan ia menemukan sembab sehabis menangis dari mata Kaguya... Mungkinkah Kaguya baru saja menangis?, karena apa?. Naruto memutar otaknya dan ia teringat tentang Kyubi yang ia temui dilorong, jika tidak salah Kyubi juga terlihat sehabis menangis... Jadi begitu?.

"Senpai... Ternyata Kau terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya kau rapuh ya?."

Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tajam, "apa maksudmu, Namikaze. Kau menganggapku perempuan yang lemah begitu?." tanya Kaguya, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Memang kenyataan-nya seperti itu bukan, Otsutsuki-senpai."

Ucap Naruto membuat Kaguya mengepalkan tangannya, melihat Kaguya yang mulai kesal Naruto menghela nafas.

"Senpai, aku tidak bilang lemah dalam artian kekuatanmu, tapi aku bilang kau lemah dalam perasaanmu, kau dan Kyubi habis bertengkar bukan?."

"!... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "itu mudah senpai, semua terlihat dari matamu... Kau tahu?, mata merupakan cerminan hati, saat hatimu terluka maka mata akan menrefleksikan-nya lewat air mata... Dan matamu memperlihatkannya padaku, Senpai." ucap Naruto, Kaguya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum ia tersenyum miris.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku dan Kyubi baru saja bertengkar."

"Begitu?, maa... Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa, karena aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam pertengkaran kalian. tapi Senpai... Jika pertengkaran kalian akibat ulahmu, bukankah lebih baik jika Senpai segera meminta maaf?."

Kaguya tersenyum sempit dan mengosong lengan-nya menandakan jika ia tengah gugup, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Senpai, aku tahu harga dirimu begitu tinggi karena status sosialmu, namun senpai jika kalian tidak segera berbaikan maka aku yakin kalian yang akan menyesal nanti-nya..."

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana jika Kyubi tidak mau memaafkan ku aku takut hal itu akan terjadi..."

Kaguya berkata dengan nada pelan, sejujurnya Kaguya takut jika Kyubi benar-benar tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan dirinya, memang benar apa kata Naruto bahwa dirinya harus meminta maaf sebab ini juga merupakan salahnya, Kaguya yang tengah gelisah tersentak sedikit ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan kasar mengusap kepalanya, pandangan Kaguya terangkat dan menatap kearah pelaku yang mengusap kepalanya dan ia melihat Naruto tengah memasang wajah lembut.

"Senpai, kau terlalu cemas... Aku berani bertaruh kau akan dimaafkan jika kau meminta maaf pada Kyubi."

Kaguya terdiam sebelum ia menatap iris shappire indah Naruto, "kenapa kau bisa yakin aku akan dimaafkan?." tanya Kaguya dengan nada pelan, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menurunkan tangannya dari surai perak halus itu.

"Karena kalian bersahabat."

Sebuah perkataan simpel itu membuat Kaguya melebarkan matanya, benar... Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dirinya dan Kyubi bukan pertama kali ini bertengkar hebat, dan butuh beberapa hari kemudian mereka mulai akrab seperti biasa dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka, tapi satu hal yang Kaguya beberapa hari tidak berbicara dan menjauh dari Kyubi itu tidaklah menyenangkan... Kaguya juga yakin Kyubi merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya... semua itu terjadi karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau meminta maaf lebih dulu. Kaguya tersenyum kecil ternyata untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran ini hanya membutuhkan hal kecil saja. Naruto yang melihat senyuman kecil dari Kaguya ikut tersenyuman tipis.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?... Maa, kalau begitu aku berikan ini untukmu, Senpai."

Naruto memberikan sebungkus kue Macaroon dan membuat Kaguya menatap kearah Kue ditangannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan pandangan bingung.

"Makanlah itu, Senpai. Makanan manis dapat membuat mentalmu pulih dan memperbaiki emosimu yang tengah kacau... Ya sudah aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu, karena itu sampai jumpa, Senpai."

"Ummu, sampai jumpa lagi, Namikaze. Terimakasih atas Kue ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya selagi kakinya meninggalkan Kaguya yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kaguya membuka bungkus kue itu dan memasukan kue itu kedalam mulutnya... Dan seketika iris mutiara miliknya melebar ketika merasakan kue Macaroon itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan datar dilorong academy dia sudah memberikan tiga kue dan kini tersisa dua kue, sekarang siapa yang harus ia berikan sisa kue ini... Miya?, tidak... Miya pasti sudah mendapatkan kue dari Tobio, uhm... Siapa lagi perempuan yang ia kenal?... Gabriel?.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa alasan yang jelas Naruto memukul pillar penyangga yang ada disampingnya dengan kuat hingga membuat pillar itu retak.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus memikirkan perempuan sombong itu."

Naruto bergumam dengan nada benci, Gabriel... Perempuan dengan harga diri selangit, perempuan yang begitu membencinya hingga Perempuan itu bahkan tidak sudi ditolong oleh-nya... Naruto berdecih kesal, memikirkan perempuan itu hanya akan memicu rasa kesal dihatinya.

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan emosi-nya yang hampir saja lepas, iris shappire miliknya menatap kearah dua bungkus kue yang ada ditangannya dan menghela nafas, ia masih harus menemukan dua orang lagi...

"Merepotkan..."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan-nya menuju keperpustakaan namun saat ia baru saja akan melangkah ia melihat kearah taman Academy dimana disana ia melihat Ketua Clubnya yang tengah menatap kebawah dengan pandangan kosong.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan mengikuti tatapan Tobio seketika wajah Naruto berubah jadi kosong ketika melihat apa yang ditatap oleh Tobio, kue... Tepat dibawah Tobio tergeletak beberapa keping kue kering yang telah hancur...

'Kue itu pasti untuk Fuku Taichou... Malangnya Tobio. Aku harus sedikit membantu-nya...'

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha memanggil sesuatu, 'Jin, kemarilah aku butuh bantuanmu, Tobio sedang dalam kesulitan' dan tepat setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah samping dimana dari bayangan pillar perlahan kegelapan berkumpul dan memunculkan seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam.

"[Wufh!]"

Naruto tersenyum melihat anak anjing bernama Jin itu, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Jin mendekat, "Jin, Tobio saat ini tengah dalam kesulitan, berikan ini padanya, ia pasti akan senang..." Naruto memberikan sebungkus kue pada Jin yabg menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk dan mengigit bungkusan itu dan berlari menuju kearah Tobio.

Naruto mengintip dari balik Pillar, ia melihat dimana Tobio menatap bingung kearah Jin, ia mengambil bungkusan Kue dari mulut Jin, Naruto melihat Tobio berkata pada Jin selagi tangannya menuju dirinya, Jin menjawab dengan mengangguk cepat selagi ekornya bergoyang-goyang cepat, Naruto tersenyum ketika Tobio mengeluarkan senyuman senang dan memeluk Jin dengan erat selagi mengucapkan terimakasih terus menerus.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Tobio."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua makhluk yang kini berjalan cepat menuju ruang Club.

[Libary]

Ditengah suasana hening ditempat dimana buku berjumlah jutaan berada, terlihat dimeja yang terletak dipusat tempat itu seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir rapi dengan kacamata baca tebal tengah fokus menatap buku dipegangannya, perempuan kutu buku itu terlihat menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya sebelum ia melipat tangannya dan meletakan kepalanya diatas lipatan itu.

"Hah~, tahun ini aku melewatkan festival Merlin lagi... Uhh, Aku ingin seseorang memberikanku kue saat [Give Cookie]..."

Perempuan itu menghela nafas dan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, "aku ingin mendapatkan kue dihari [Give Cookie] dari orang itu... Tapi, bisakah orang bego dan gak peka itu memberikan ku kue?..." perempuan itu terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum miris.

"Ayame Shaga, kau memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, mana mungkin Naruto-kun akan memberikan ku kue..."

"Ha'i, ini untukmu, Shaga."

Shaga terdiam sejenak selagi iris Dark Purple menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat beberapa kue yang berwarna cantik didepan-nya, Shaga perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika ia terkejut sebab Naruto tengah berdiri didepan-nya dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya...

"Yo, Shaga-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun!, ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Shaga mengutuk dirinya sendiri berbicara gugup begitu dirinya berada didekat Naruto yang saat ini nampaknya menertawai sikapnya. Uuhhh... Shaga ingin sekali mengubur dirinya saat ini juga.

"Maa... Shaga, aku kesini karena mendengar permintaanmu tadi, aku tidak pernah mengira kau begitu menginginkan Kue buatanku."

Naruto menyeringai jahil membuat Shaga memerah mendengarnya, sudah Shaga duga!, ia ingin mengali lubang dan masuk kedalamnya!, rasa malunya sudah mencapai batas. Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu dan terus menggoda Shaga.

"Ya~, kau tahu jika kau begitu menginginkan masakanku, maka bilang saja padaku pasti akan aku-, Guah!."

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab buku tebal langsung hinggap tepat diwajah Naruto membuat sang empu-nya meringis sakit. Shaga yang menjadi pelaku pelempar hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi merenggut. Naruro perlahan bangkit dari posisi terlentang-nya dan menatap tajam Shaga.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Shaga-chan."

"Pikirkan sendiri, Baka!."

Naruto menatap Shaga yang berenggut sebelum ia menghela nafas, dan menatap datar Shaga. "Ya, Ya, aku salah... Maafkan aku, Shaga-chan." Shaga melirik kearah Naruto sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, lupakan itu... Jadi ada apa kau kesini Naruto-kun?."

"Hah~, seperti yang kau lihat, Shaga. Hari ini adalah Festival Merlin dan tradisi [Give Cookie] tengah dilakukan, dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku membuat Cookie dan memberikannya padamu, Shaga-chan."

Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, Shaga menatap kearah Naruto sebelum ia melirik kearah Kue diatas meja dan mengambilnya sebelum kembali menatap kearah Naruto selagi ia menunjuk dirinya

"Ini untukku?."

Tanya Shaga, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia mengangguk. "Ya, itu untukmu." ucap Naruto, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia perlahan tersenyum lembut selagi ia mendekap bungkusan Kue itu didepan dadanya, Naruto menatap kearah senyuman Shaga, senyuman itu indah sekali.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun... Bolehkah jika aku mencicipi-nya?."

Tanya Shaga membuat Naruto tersadar dari dunia-nya dan mengangguk pelan, Shaga tersenyum senang dan membuka lalu mengambil satu kue Macaroon... Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara mengema dikepalanya.

'Master... Ini aku, Ophis.'

"Ophis?, ada apa?."

'Master... Aku menemukan sebuah botol kecil didapur, apa itu milikmu?."

"Ya, itu milik-ku memang ada apa kau menanyakan-nya."

'Master... Apa kau tahu apa isi dari botol itu?.'

"Uhm?, sebuah pemanis buah-buahan?."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar helaan nafas dari Ophis.

'Master... Botol kecil itu bukanlah pemanis dari buah-buahan tapi ramuan cinta...'

"... Huh?."

Naruto bergumam bodoh, tadi Ophis baru saja mengatakan ramuan cinta bukan?, ramuan legendaris yang dapat membuat siapapun jatuh cinta hanya dengan membuat target mengkonsumsi-nya... Perlahan wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

"Ophis... Jangan bilang jika..."

'Ya, Master... Kau telah mencapurkan ramuan cinta kedalam kue buatanmu dan siapapun yang memakan kue itu akan jatuh cinta padamu...'

Naruto langsung kehilangan rona sehat mendengar perkataan Ophis, jika yang dikatakan Ophis benar maka dalam bahaya... Bahaya yang sangat besar.

'Ilmuwan sialan!?.'

"Na~ru~to-kun~..."

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika ia mendengar suara nakal dari belakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh kebelakang... Dan ia dapat melihat Shaga yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dirinya adalah orang paling tampan didunia ini, Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika ia melihat Shaga mulai berjalan kearahnya, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas Ilusi gelembung-gelembung Love melayang dari Shaga...

"Naruto-kun~, ufufufu..."

Naruto merinding hebat mendengar nada genit itu, Naruto berbalik dan berusaha untuk lari dari Shaga namun ketika ia baru saja ingin lari tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras...

"Naruto~..."

"Naruto-kun~..."

"Namikaze~..."

Iris mata Naruto mengecil ketika melihat tiga orang perempuan cantik tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan kondisi yang sama seperti Shaga... Arthuria, Kyubi dan Kaguya perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto yang terlihat mulai panik.

'Sial, aku terjepit!...'

Naruto melirik kesana kemari berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari situasi yang mungkin sangat berbahaya untuk Kesucian-nya!?, ya!, Naruto masih perjaka?, Masalah buat kalian!... Naruto menatap kekanan dan kekiri, sebelum ia akhirnya menemukan ide gila!.

"Yo!, Tsunade-Kouchou!, apa kau ada perlu denganku?."

Ucap Naruto selagi membuat Gesture mengangkat tangan, Keempat perempuan itu dengan kompak menoleh kearah pintu dan mereka tidak melihat siapapun disana, Naruto yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para gadis langsung mengaktifkan [Accel] dan [Boost] lalu dengan secepat mungkin Naruto menyelinap diantara kepungan keempat gadis itu dan melarikan diri dengan kecepatan tinggi...

"Ah!, dia melarikan diri!."

Kyubi berteriak membuat ketiga perempuan itu menatap kearah Naruto yang baru saja melesat cepat meninggalkan keempat gadis itu, Shaga tertawa tipis.

"Tidak perlu takut, dia tidak akan bisa jauh dari kita, Ufufufu~..."

Shaga membuat sihir [Observation] dan perlahan partikel air berkumpul dan membentuk bola air diatas tangan Shaga, Bola Air itu bercahaya terang sebelum memperlihatkan keadaan Naruto yang saat ini tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi... Keempat gadis itu tersenyum lebar melihat gambar Naruto itu.

"Ke~te~mu..."

Naruto, tidak tahu ini harus dibilang sebagai Anugerah atau Musibah, Naruto tahu jika Ramuan Cinta itu luar biasa Legendaris sebab didunia-nya yang dulu, Ramuan ini sangatlah diimpi-impikan oleh para manusia yang belum memiliki kekasih!... Naruto mempercepat larinya, ia harus memperingati Tobio tentang kue Macaroon yang telah tercemar oleh Elixir of Love!...

"Tobio!, jangan berikan kue itu pada siapa... Pun."

Naruto terdiam ketika ia melihat apa yang ada didepannya, ia melihat Tobio tengah tertidur dengan menjadikan Paha Miya sebagai bantal...

"Ini katakan Aaaah~."

"Aaah~..."

Miya tersenyum manis hingga membuat wajah yang biasanya dingin itu terlihat sangat cantik, perlahan jari lentik Miya mengelus lembut surai hitam Tobio.

"Tobio-kun..."

"Uhm?..."

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Miya... Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu dengan tatapan horor, Miya Fuku Taichou... Bermesraan dendan Tobio!?, ini pasti karena kue itu!, sial!, Naruto terlambat!. Dan nampaknya Tobio menikmati perhatian Over dari Miya yang terkontaminasi Ramuan Cinta!?... Oke!, Naruto pengen sekali menabok wajah Tobio yang terlihat menikmati perhatian Miya!.

"Naruto-kun~..."

Brrrr!

Naruto merinding hebat ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari sampingnya dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto membulat ketika melihat empat orang gadis cantik tengah tersenyum kearahnya... Naruto merinding ketika melihat tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari keempat perempuan itu...

"Ha-Hai, Minna-san... Da-Dan sampai jumpa!."

Naruto berbalik dan berusaha melarikan diri namun baru saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang tiba-tiba sebuah sulur yang terbuat dari air mengingat tubuhnya, Naruto melihat kebelakang dan seketika wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin... Shaga berhasil menangkapnya...

"Saa... Naruto-kun, jangan melarikan diri dan membuat kami mengejarmu, kau tahu sebagai seorang pria sejati kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap perasaan kami ini, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto perlahan kehilangan rona sehat melihat pandangan penuh cinta dari keempat gadis didepannya!, rona sehat Naruto semakin berkurang ketika melihat Arthuria dan Kaguya berjalan dan dengan tanpa permisi keduanya memeluk Naruto dari kanan dan kiri... Itu mereka menyentuh lengan Naruto!?...

"Nee, Naruto... Kau kejam lari dari kami tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

"Benar, apa kau tidak menyukai kami?."

Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Arthuria dan Kaguya menempelkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto dan dengan lembut menyentuh dada Naruto... Naruto berkeringat dingin, ia tidak bisa mengerakan bibirnya dan hanya menjerit dalam hati!.

'Kami-sama!, selamatkan aku!.'

"Ah!, kalian curang!."

Kyubi berteriak seperti itu dan berjalan cepat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang membuat Naruto memerah merasakan benda lembut menekan punggungnya... Shaga yang melihat sisi Naruto direbut dari kanan, kiri dan belakang, kalau begitu sisi yang tersisa hanyalah bagian depan!

Grep!

"Kau yang terburuk, Naruto-kun... Kau telah men-empatkanku, tapi... Selama kau menyayangi kami sepenuh hati maka poligami aku ijinkan..."

"Kita bahkan belum memiliki hubungan apapun!?."

"Ufufu~, apa yang kau katakan, kita saat ini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih... Kau telah memberikan kami kue disaat tradisi [Give Cookie] tengah berlangsung, dan apa kau tahu ketika kau memberikan kue pada seorang perempuan saat [Give Cookie] itu sama saja seperti kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada perempuan itu dan ketika perempuan itu menerima-nya maka mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ap-Apa-Apaan itu!, aku baru mendengarnya!?."

"Ufufu, meskipun begitu, kau telah menjalankan Tradisi lalu kami menerimanya dan itu artinya kita telah menjadi sepasang kekasih!."

"Tunggu... Kalian saat ini tengah terpengaruh oleh Exilir of Love!, perasaan kalian itu palsu!, sadarlah kalian!."

"Naruto... Apa kau membenci kami?. Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras menolak kami hingga kau mengatakan perasaan tulus kami sebagai hasil dari Elixir of Love?."

Naruto menoleh kearah Arthuria yang mulai memasang wajah sedih, tidak hanya Arthuria, Kaguya, Shaga dan Kyubi juga memasang wajah sedih... Ugh!, wajah itu mengoyahkan pendiriannya, Naruto terlihat kesulitan melihat wajah sedih mereka... Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak membenci kalian... Ba-bagaimana mengatakannya... Umm... Hah!, baiklah, baiklah kalian menang!, kita sepasang kekasih!."

Mendengar perkataan tulus(terpaksa} dari Naruto membuat Keempat gadis itu memasang wajah bahagia dan dengan cepat mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!, kami mencintaimu..."

Naruto terlihat tersenyum garing sebab sekarang ia memiliki empat kekasih yang terpengaruh oleh Elixir of Love dari Orochimaru!... Sebelum senyuman garing Naruto lenyap digantikan oleh wajah serius.

'Aku harus segera menemui Orochimaru dan meminta penyelesaian atas masalah ini sebelum keperjakaanku terancam!?.'

And Cut!

Ya... Chapter 24 Release... Wah... 250+ Review?, aku tercengang, kau tahu itu adalah Review terbanyak yang pernah aku lihat untuk satu chapter!... Excited kalian... Sungguh!, aku terharu... Hiks!. Err baru 2 hari gak up kilat Review Guest langsung dibanjiri sumpah serapah, yang suruh matilah, mampuslah, meranalah, bahkan seluh kebun binatang nyangkut semua disana... Yare, yare... Jadwal Up Normal Author tuh 4 hari atau seminggu sekali jadi jangan ngamuk kalau gak UP Kilat.

muu ini adalah Fan-Service dariku, disini aku membuat Ramuan Legendaris beraksi :v / Elixir Of Love... aku dapatkan inspirasi ketika aku me Rewatch Zero no Tsukaima, salah satu anime Favorit Author!... Disini perbedaan dengan anime itu adalah Naruto yang mengantikan peran Saito yang akan dibuat kerepotan dengan Louise yang digantikan oleh empat perempuan, Otsutsuki Kaguya, Arthuria Pendragon, Senju Kyubi, dan Ayame Shaga... Ufufu bisa dibilang ini penguat fraksi mana yang akan kalian pilih, karena bisa saja dari keempat perempuan itu aku bisa mengambil satu untuk menjadi True Pairing Naruto...

Masalah berapa banyak chapter dific ini, aku rasa banyak... Sebab Naruto belum melawan sasuke diturnamen dan Hinata di Temple of the Moon, juga Serikat Balam belum muncul di Fic ini... Jadi banyaknya fic ini tidak akan kurang dari 70+ chapter!... Mungkin hahaha...

Lalu untuk para Flamers dengan akun guest, aku katakan pada kalian, sebaiknya hentikan membuat Flamers yang gak berguna oke?, kenapa?, ya karena aku juga tidak akan memasangnya kekolom Review, kenapa begitu?... Anggap saja agar kalian tidak terkena Dosa Jariyah?, kau tahu Dosa Unlimited?, ketika kau ngeflame(dosa} lalu saat aku membaca Review menyakitkan kalian(dosa lagi) maka ada kemungkinan aku akan kehilangan Minat untuk meneruskan, dan jika begitu para Pengemar Fic ini akan marah{dosa lagi), dan akhirnya melepaskan sumpah serapa pada kalian{dosan again), itu hanya satu orang coba bayangkan jika kalian para Flamers membuat ratusan pembaca marah berapa lama kalian akan menginap dikamar VIP dineraka?, eh... Sepertinya aku lupa, Flamers kan gak bisa ngerti dan gak takut sama hal kya gini... Hahaha abaikan saja oke?. Lakukan saja Flamers terus aku hanya tinggal menekan satu tombol delete dan Voila hasil Flamers kalian hilang hahahaha!?, tapi tenang jika itu Flamers berbobot akan aku baca sampai tuntas tapi kalau isinya cuman kebun binatang, dan alat kelamin milik manusia maka aku akan menghapus-nya paham?... Err kya-nya nggak dah!...

Uhm... Yang menanyakan Seputar fic ini aku hanya bisa bilang, ikuti saja maka pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu... Lalu untuk Update, aku rasa aku masih bisa membuat beberapa Chapter sebelum Semi-hiatus selama 3 bulan lebih, ya bukannya aku tidak ingin Up, kau tahu aku adalah seorang pelaut, dan ditengah laut mana ada Sinyal!, kecuali kapal yang aku naiki bersandar dipelabuhan baru ada sinyal!, so bertahanlah selama 3 bulan oke?...

Aku rasa sudah semua, see you in next Chapter!, jaa ne Minna-san!

Next Chapter: Festival Merlin: Kekacauan para Heroine II

Phantom Out!


	25. Chapter 25

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 25

Aku -Namikaze Naruto- seorang pecundang yang saat ini tengah berada sejajar dengan mereka yang disebut berbakat, aku berhasil membuat orang yang dulu menghinaku kini menjadi penganggumiku.

Senang?, tidak sama sekali. Bangga?, tidak, aku tidak bisa membanggakan apa yang telah aku miliki sekarang... Puas?, aku rasa sedikit. Kekasih?, uhm... Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan ini tapi, ya... Aku memilikinya, empat sekaligus!, luar biasa bukan?, ya!, luar biasa merepotkan!, sangking merepotkannya aku sampai akan dengan senang hati mengacungkan jari tengahku pada orang yang mengatakan memiliki banyak kekasih itu menyenangkan, jujur saja bung!, itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!.

"Master... Selamat kau telah memiliki kekasih, empat sekaligus."

Aku yang tengah frustasi dan menyembunyikan kepalaku dilipatan tangan ku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kearah seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan iris hitam yang menatapku dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa.

"Ophis, maaf... Tapi bisakah kau diam untuk saat ini?."

Aku mengatakan itu selagi memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut, setelah insiden kue yang tercampur dengan Ramuan Legendaris, aku terkena dampak fatal dari insiden itu, kini aku telah memiliki empat kekasih yang semuanya!, menjadi kekasihku karena terkontaminasi ramuan legendaris, Elixir of Love...

Elixir of Love, Ramuan Legendaris yang aku dapatkan dari salah satu Wakil kepala sekolah sebagai hadiah atas aku yang memenangkan taruhan dengan Tiga Orang paling penting diseluruh Academy... Ya meskipun secara garis besar hanya dua saja yang bertaruh denganku dan yang satunya terkena imbas dari pertaruhan itu.

Aku menghela nafas, ini memusingkan... Aku tidak akan terlalu menanggapi-nya jika saja para kekasihku tidak memiliki status sosial yang tinggi!, namun kenyataan-nya para kekasihku adalah seorang perempuan dengan status sosial tinggi!. Otsutsuki Kaguya, Senju Kyubi, Arthuria Pendragon serta Ayame Shaga, tiga dari kekasihku adalah pewaris selanjutnya keclan ternama diseluruh kerajaan Alvarez!, akan jadi masalah yang serius jika aku ketahuan meng-empati mereka!, meski secara garis besar mereka menerimanya tapi aku yakin tidak dengan keluarga mereka!?.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Clan Namikaze jika para kepala Clan yang anaknya menjadi kekasihku tahu tentang hal ini?, sudah jelas!, kehancuran Clan Namikaze yang dipicu oleh seorang pemuda yang meng-empati anak gadis mereka!... Uwwoooo, ini Bom waktu!, seratus persen Bom waktu!.

Demi menghindari kehancuran Clan Namikaze karena masalah kecil ini maka aku membuat perjanjian dengan keempat kekasihku. pertama!, jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang hubungan ini, siapapun!, tanpa terkecuali!. kedua!, bersikap seperti biasa saat berada dikeramaian, terakhir!, jangan melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh yang dapat mengancam masa depan!.

Ya syarat yang konyol tapi mereka menerimanya dengan satu syarat yaitu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mencampakan mereka saat dimana kami memiliki waktu bersama-sama, mereka meminta juga pada jika setiap istirahat makan siang aku wajib!, datang kebelakang Academy untuk makan siang bersama mereka, dan aku menyetujuinya asalkan itu tidak menganggu gugat tiga persyarat yang aku ajukan.

"Aku harus segera menemui Orochimaru dan meminta penyelesaian untuk masalah ini."

Ya... Harus!. Ketika aku tengah membulatkan tekad aku entah kenapa merasakan tatapan tajam yang menusuk punggungku, aku perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan Jeanne dan Maria yang menatap tajam diriku, aku berkeringat dingin, kenapa mereka menatapku dengan tajam?, apa aku memiliki salah pada mereka?... Kapan, dan bagaimana ia melakukan kesalahan itu?.

"Ano... Jeanne, Maria... Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?, apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kalian marah padaku?."

Mereka dengan kompak memalingkan wajah mereka dengan 'hmph!' khas perempuan ngambek.

"Pikirkan sendiri, Baka."

Are?... Kenapa mereka tambah marah?, apa salahku!, ketika aku ingin bertanya tiba-tiba keduanya menghilang dimana Maria berubah menjadi Dagger dan jatuh dibantalan lembut disamping meja belajarku dan Jeanne yang berubah menjadi partikel cahaya. Aku yang bingung menoleh kearah Ophis dan aku hanya dapat melihat Ophis yang sudah tertidur diranjang dengan punggung-nya yang menghadap kearahku. Kenapa para gadis dikamarku jadi marah seperti itu?, apa salahku pada mereka?, Aku terdiam sebelum menghela nafas lelah.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak mengerti hati para gadis..

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari setelah sarapan aku langsung berjalan menuju Academy, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai saat masa depan keperjakaanku-, eh, maksudku masa depan Clan Namikaze sedang dipertaruhkan!.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kesekolah namun seketika langkahku terhenti ketika aku merasakan seseorang dari belakang memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya dipunggungku.

"Ohayou, Darling..."

Suara ini?, aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat perempuan yqng suatu saat nanti akan menjadi kepala Clan Pendragon, ya... Dia adalah salah satu kekasihku, Arthuria Pendragon. Aku menatap wajah cantik-nya yang terlihat berseri-seri, aku menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Arthuria dengan lembut dan hal itu langsung dihadiah wajah cemberut manis dari Arthuria... Baiklah aku harus bersikap selayaknya kekasihnya ini hanya sementara.

"Ohayou, Arthuria. Aku lihat kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini, apa ada sesuatu yang spesial terjadi?."

Tanyaku membuat wajah Cemberut Arthuria menghilang dan tergantikan oleh senyuman tipis dan rona merah diwajahnya, sesekali ia melirik kearahku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain... Manis-nya~.

"Y-ya, aku sangat senang karena bisa bersama denganmu, Naruto."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, apa ini... Arthuria terlihat sangat manis... Aku ingin sekali memeluknya karena sikap malu-nya sangat manis!, aku mengeleng pelan ini tidak nyata!, ini semua terjadi karena Elixir of Love!, jika bukan karena Elixir of Love mana mungkin Arthuria akan semanis ini!.

Aku mengaruk pipiku untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, "aku... Aku juga senang bisa bersama dengan perempuan semanis dirimu, Arthuria." bagaikan Radiasi matahari dipadang gurun, Arthuria langsung memerah mendengar perkataanku, ia beberapa kali meremas ujung roknya... Setelah beberapa saat, Arthuria membuat wajah seolah ia telah membuat keputusan, dengan pandangan malu-malu Arthuria berkata.

"Ne... Naruto, bi-bisakah kita bergandengan tangan dan menuju Academy bersama-sama?."

"!"

Gawat... Sikap malu-malunya membuatku hampir mati!, untuk beberapa saat aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak, aku mengeleng pelan untuk mengusir desiran dihatiku, saat ini aku mencoba menjadi kekasih yang baik agar mereka tidak melanggar perjanjian yang telah kami sepakati, aku tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Tentu saja, lagipula tidak ada siapapun disini."

Aku memang bajingan!, apa-apaan nada gentle yang aku keluarkan itu!. Arthuria tersenyum senang dan dengan rasa bahagia yang berlebihan kami berjalan menuju Academy selayaknya sepasang kekasih... Aku tersenyum miris.

'Kami-sama... Haruskah aku anggap ini Anugerah atau hukuman darimu.'

Aku dan Arthuria berpisah dipersimpangan lorong, dia nampak kecewa karena harus berpisah denganku, aku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk surai pirang pucat miliknya membuat dia menatap kearahku.

"Jangan pasang wajah sedih, makan siang nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi bukan?."

"Ya kau benar tapikan..."

"Arthuria, dengarkan aku, kau adalah ketua dari komite kedisplinan, kau adalah panutan untuk semua murid diacademy ini karena itu jangan abaikan kewajiban untuk mendisplinkan para murid diacademy ini... Dan lagipula, melihat kau menjalankan kewajibanmu dengan tekun dan ketegasanmu yang menghukum tanpa memandang siapapun orang itu, bagian dari dirimu itulah yang aku sukai..."

Arthuria entah kenapa memerah hingga sampai kekuping, ia terlihat salah tingkah, aku menatap bingung hal itu.

"Uuhh... Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai makan siang ditempat yang telah kita tentukan..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban pasrahnya, ya kau tahu seperti kata salah satu heroine di LN Isekai yang pernah aku baca "yang jatuh cinta pertama kali dia yang kalah", dan ya, perkataan Heroine itu tepat sasaran.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa saat makan siang, Arthuria."

Aku berusaha berbalik namun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba lengan Blaze ku ditahan dan mataku membulat ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh pipiku... Arthuria... Mencium pipiku?... Aku menatap Arthuria yang menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto."

... Dan dia pergi dengan begitu cepat, aku terpaku menatap kepergian Arthuria dalam diam, aku menyentuh pipiku dimana disana tercetak bekas bibir tipis Arthuria...

"Aku harus segera menemui, Orochimaru atau habislah aku..."

Aku menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju kelas, lalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengan Orochimaru.

.

.

.

"Tobio-kun, ini aaah~."

"Aaaah~."

Diruang Club aku menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan kedua orang yang ada didepanku yang tengah bermesraan satu sama lain, sang perempuan terlihat begitu memanjakan sang pria yang ada dipangkuan-nya, aku dan teman disebelahku menatap kosong kearah keduanya.

"Nee, Naruto-san. Bolehkah jika aku menusukan tombak-ku kewajah-nya?."

"Hentikan, Cao Cao... Jangan kotori harta mulia-mu yang berharga untuk orang seperti dia."

Aku menghentikan Cao Cao yang bersiap membuka kain yang menutupi harta mulia miliknya, Cao Cao berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping selagi bergumam.

"Mati saja sana!."

Aku tahu apa yang Cao Cao Rasakan, memanfaatkan Elixir of Love untuk dimanja oleh Fuku Taichou, adalah perbuatan yang tidak terhormat!. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap Tobio yang tengah menikmati potongan buah peach yang dikupas dan disuapi oleh Miya... Ugh!, akan aku hajar wajah penuh kesenangan-nya itu.

"Tobio..."

"Uhm?... Aaaah~."

Sial... Nih orang begitu menikmati perhatian over dari Fuku Taichou!, aku berusaha menenangkan gejolak emosiku, disebelahku Cao Cao sudah hampir kehilangan batas kesabarannya, tangannya sudah bergetar memegang harta mulia-nya, Cao Cao tenanglah.

"Tobio, apa kau tahu dimana Lab Orochimaru-sensei?."

"Uhm?, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?."

Si sialan ini, dia nampaknya menikmati bantal paha yang diberikan Miya, aku menatap datar Tobio.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan dia, aku sudah mencari Lab-nya tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Aku tahu, tapi Naruto... Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan datar selagi Miya memanjakannya, aku menatap iris hitamnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau harus memberitahu-nya, ini demi masa depan kita berdua."

Mendengar perkataanku membuat Tobio menaikan satu alisnya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?."

Aku menatap datar Tobio sebelum menghela nafas, "Tobio, selama ini apa anggapanmu terhadap hewan peliharaanmu, Jin?." aku bertanya pada Tobio yang nampaknya jadi bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Anggapanku terhadap Jin?, uhm... Tentu saja aku menganggapnya sangat berharga untukku!, dan aku sangat menyayangi Jin!."

Aku tanpa disadari oleh siapapun menyeringai, Tobio menatap kearahku dengan dada membusungkan kedepan dengan bangga seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan oleh-nya patut diberikan tepuk tangan.

"Itulah tanggapanku terhadap Jin, memang ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu."

Aku menyeringai tipis sebelum mengeleng pelan, "tidak ada, hanya membuat umpan yang dengan mudah kau makan Tobio. Coba kau lihat itu. " Tobio menatapku bingung sebelum ia mengikuti arah tunjukanku dan seketika rona sehat Tobio lenyap.

Dihadapan Tobio saat ini, Miya tersenyum manis namun suasana hatinya sangat buruk, aura menyeramkan menyelimuti tubuh Miya dan tak lupa tiga Topeng Hannya berada dibelakang Miya. Miya perlahan bangkit membuat kepala Tobio berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Begitu... Setelah kasih sayang yang telah aku berikan padamu, kau masih memilih Jin daripada aku, perempuan yang sangat mencintaimu ini?. Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku harus membunuhmu disini, karena jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat memilikimu."

Aku, Cao Cao dan Tobio menegang, Miya dengan mata haus darah perlahan menarik pedang dari pinggangnya dan terlihatlah pedang kesayangan Miya. Aku tidak percaya ini... Miya Fuku Taichou ternyata seorang Yandere!.

"Mi-Miya, te-tenanglah."

Tobio perlahan beringsut kearah aku dan Cao Cao ketika melihat Miya dalam mode Killing, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Tobio. Tapi nampaknya Miya tidak mengidahkan perkataan Tobio dan melangkah dengan berat membuat Image malaikat kematian hinggap pada Miya.

"Aku telah mencurahkan semuanya padamu, kasih sayangku, cintaku, perhatianku, dan kau lebih memilih Jin daripada aku?...Aku akan mencincangmu dan menjadikanmu makanan untuk Jin, Tobio-kun~."

Aku merinding hebat melihat senyuman pyscho diwajah cantik Miya, tidak hanya aku bahkan Cao Cao juga bergetar ketakutan!, Tobio yang yakin nyawa-nya tidak akan selamat jika Miya tidak dijinakan menoleh kebelakang dan menatapku dengan tatapan seolah berkata.

'Aibo!, selamatkan aku!.'

Aku yang melihat tatapan itu mendelik tajam kearah Tobio delikan yang bisa diartikan. 'Urus, urusanmu sendiri.' Tobio yang mengerti arti delikanku memasang wajah memelas dan tatapan memohon.

'Jika kau menolongku aku akan mengantarmu ketempat Orochi!.'

'Kau akan melakukan-nya?.'

'Ya!, aku akan melakukan-nya!, karena itu selamatkan aku!.'

Aku terdiam menatap Tobio yang nampaknya memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan, ya ampun... Mau bagaimana lagi, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kearah Miya yang tengah dalam kondisi haus darah!.

"Miya..."

Aku memanggilnya dengan hati-hati, bulu kuduk-ku berdiri ketika Miya menatapku dengan cepat, menyeramkan!, kau sejenis Ibliskah!?. Aku menghela nafas dan memainkan poker faceku.

"Aku rasa kau tenang saja, Tobio tidak akan menduakanmu, kau tahu dia memang menyayangi Jin sebab Jin adalah sahabat yang sudah lama menemani Tobio dari kecil, lagipula kau tidak perlu cemburu karena bagaimanapun dihati Tobio saat ini hanya ada namamu, Miya."

Nyawa kami dipertaruhkan disini karena itu Aku mohon!, percayalah!. Miya nampak terdiam dalam mode haus darahnya, aku menatap kearah Tobio yang terdiam dan mengirim kode lirikan.

'Cepat rayu dia!, dia dalam keadaan Skak!.'

Menyadari kode lirikanku, Tobio dengan wajah menyakinkan menatap kearah Miya dan seolah dia adalah pangeran dinegara ini Tobio memegang tangan Miya dan berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Miya... Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, satu-satunya yang ada dihatiku ini hanyalah dirimu, kau percaya padaku kan?."

Wusssh!

Seolah perkataan Tobio adalah Pemurnian untuk jiwa yang dipenuhi dendam, Aura haus darah Miya lenyap dan digantikan oleh Ilusi bunga bermekaran disekitar-nya... Dengan wajah merah merona, Miya menatap kearah Tobio dengan malu-malu lalu bertanya.

"Benarkah... Benarkah hanya ada aku dihatimu, Tobio-kun?."

Dan... Inilah saat Tobio meng-checkmate Miya!, lakukan Taichou!, ini demi nyawamu!, dengan wajah melembut Tobio menatap Miya dan berkata.

"Ya, hanya kau lah yang ada dihatiku."

Bluuush!

"Ka-Kalau begitu, ak-aku permisi dulu aku akan membuat minuman spesial sebagai tanda maaf dariku karena sudah menuduhmu selingkuh dengan Jin."

Kami bertiga menghela nafas lega, Miya telah berhasil dikalahkan!, Tobio menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai dan menatap langit-langit dengan lelehan keringat diwajahnya.

"Aku pikir... Aku akan mati tadi, siapa sangka jika Miya yang dingin bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh hanya karena cemburu."

"Ya, untuk sekarang kau selamat, Tobio."

Mendengar perkataanku Tobio segera bangkit dan dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan alat tulis yang ada dimeja, dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan Tobio menulis sesuatu, tak lama kemudian Tobio menatapku dengan pandangan serius selagi ia menyerahkan kertas ditangannya padaku.

"Naruto, apapun yang terjadi kau harus segera meminta obat penawar pada Orochimaru-sensei!, jika terus begini aku akan mati muda!."

Ya benar kau akan mati jika terus berada didekat Miya Fuku Taichou yang ternyata seorang Yandere kelas berat!, aku menatap kearah kertas ditanganku serius dan mengangguk pelan lalu kenatap Tobio.

"Serahkan saja padaku, jika berhasil maka umurmu akan panjang, kawan."

"Ya, aku mengandalkanku, Aibo."

Aku dan Tobio melakukan jabat tangan yang menandakan kerjasama antar para korban Elixir of Love.

"Ara, ternyata kau disini, Naruto."

Tubuhku merinding ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenali, dengan gerakan cepat aku menoleh kearah pintu dan terlihatlah ketua komite kedisplinan tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Sudah waktunya?."

Dia mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya, aku menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempatku lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan meninggalkan ruangan dalam keheningan.

"Cao Cao... Kau lihat itu.*

" ya, aku melihatnya... Ketua kedisplinan tersenyum."

.

.

.

Kini aku dan Arthuria tengah berjalan menuju halaman belakang Academy, tempat dimana kami akan makan siang dengan para kekasihku yang lain, dari sudut pandanganku aku melihat Arthuria ingin sekali menggandeng tanganku namun selalu tidak jadi, aku tersenyum tipis saatnya menjadi kekasih yang baik.

"Ayo kita pergi..."

Arthuria nampak terdiam melihatku yang menjulurkan tanganku padanya, awalnya Arthuria nampak ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengandeng tanganku dan kami berdua berjalan melewati jalan sepi menuju belakang Academy. Selama perjalanan Arthuria nampak bahagia membuatku tersenyum miris... Ini hanya efek dari Elixir of love jadi ini hanyalah kepalsuan dari perasaan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya kami sampai dibagian belakang Academy, disana... Dibawah pohon dengan dedaunan lebat terlihat tiga perempuan dengan sibuk menata makanan yang mereka keluarkan dari cincin ruang dijari mereka, ketiga perempuan itu tersenyum puas melihat makanan yang telah berjajar dengan rapi. Kyubi, yang merasakan kehadiran kami menoleh kearah aku dan Arthuria lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto-kun!, Arthuria-chan!, cepat kemari."

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Kyubi dengan senyuman tipis, berbeda dengan Arthuria yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan cepat kesana, nampaknya Arthuria tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi makan siang kami.

"Wah!, semuanya kelihatan enak!."

Arthuria berkomentar seperti itu selagi ia menatap berbinae makanan yang ada didepannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menatap kearah makanan yang tertata dengan rapi, uhm... Semua rata-rata terdiri dari daging, uhm... Maa, makanan Clan Bangsawan memang rata-rata berbahan dasar daging, Shaga yang melihatku terus berdiri membersihkan tempat yang akan aku duduki dengan tangannya yang halus.

"Silahkan duduk disini, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, terimakasih."

Aku menjatuhkan pantatku dan duduk menghadap kearah empat gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku ini, aku tersenyum miris dalam hati, Elixir of Love... Sungguh ramuan yang mengerikan, memainkan perasaan sampai seperti ini?, benar-benar Elixir legendaris... Ini tidak akan lama lagi, setelah aku menemui Orochimaru kalian semua akan kembali seperti semula, karena itu aku akan berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik untuk kalian.

Aku menatap kearah makanan didepanku dan tersenyum tipis, "jadi siapa yang memasak semua makanan ini?." tanyaku dengan nada lembut yang membuatku menangis karena membohongi diriku sendiri. Shaga yang duduk disebelahku menyodorkan padaku sepiring daging sapi yang dilumuri oleh saus kecokelatan.

"Yang menyiapkan semua ini adalah kami, kami harap kau menyukainya, Naruto-kun."

Shaga mengatakan itu dengan wajah merona tipis, aku tersenyum sebelum aku berniat mengambil seiris daging namun saat garpu yang aku pegang menyentuh daging itu tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan oleh Shaga membuatku menatap bingung Shaga.

Dengan lembut tanganku dijauhkan dari makanan itu dan Shaga memotong daging itu dengan halus, menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyodorkan padaku.

"Katakan Aaaah."

Aku sedikit kesulitan melihat Shaga tengah ingin menyuapiku, aku melirik takut kearah tiga perempuan yang lain, dan mereka hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala mereka!?, apa itu!, apa kalian setuju tentang hal ini?!...

"Naruto-kun katakan aaaah~."

Aku membuka mulutku dengan ragu sebelum memasukan daging itu kedalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya perlahan, rasanya lumayan... Memanjakan lidahku. Shaga menatap kearahku seolah meminta komentar dariku, aku menelan daging dimulutku dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Enak, masakanmu enak, Shaga."

... Dan senyuman seindah bunga mawarpun mekar diwajah Shaga. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah tiga gadis yang lain yang nampak tengah kesulitan, ah... Begitu kah?.

"Arthuria, Kyubi, Kaguya... Bisakah kalian menunjukan padaku mana saja makanan yang menurut kalian paling enak?."

Aku bertanya seperti itu dan membuat ketiga kekasihku memasang wajah ceria mereka mengangguk dengan semangat dan mulai menusuk makanan yang menurut mereka paling enak dan menyodorkannya padaku, aku tersenyum dan memasukan satu persatu makanan itu dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

Mereka menunggu tanggapanku atas masakan mereka, aku terdiam dan menelan makanan dimulutku sebelum menatap mereka dengan wajah lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kalian pandai sekali memasak, kalian type istri yang sempurna."

Bluusssh

Dan wajah mereka meledak dalam warna merah, dan mulai melanjutkan makan mereka dengan gugup, ugh... Mereka manis sekali... Mungkinkah mereka akan tambah senang jika merasakan masakan buatanku?, uhm... Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

aku tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun menyembunyikan tanganku dibelakang punggungku dan membuka Gate yang menjatuhkan kotak obento tepat diatas tanganku.

Aku membuka Obentoku dan dari dalam obentoku menyeruak bau yang mengelitik hidung, mencium bau yang enak keempat kekasihku menoleh kearahku dan menatap kearah Obentoku. Aku tersenyum melihat rasa penasaran mereka. Obentoku hanyalah Omelet Rice simpel tidak ada hal khusus dalam Omelet Rice ini namun karena bentuk-nya yang unik mengundang mereka untuk menyicipinya.

"Kalian mau?."

Tanyaku menawarkan, keempat kekasihku itu nampak ragu sebelum mengangguk pelan, aku tersenyum dan mengambil sesendok Omelet Rice dan mengarahkannya pada Shaga yang nampaknya terkejut melihatku berniat menyuapinya.

"Kalian sudah memanjakanku tadi sekarang giliran aku yang memanjakan kalian, hora katakan Aaah~."

Shaga memerah mendengar ucapanku sebelum dengan malu-malu ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukan Omelet Rice kemulutnya, dan sedetik kemudian Ekspresi seolah ia memakan makanan yang sangat lezat meledak.

"Ak-Aku tidak pernah merasakan masakan seperti ini, i-ini sangat lezat."

Melihat Shaga yang menikmati masakanku membuat yang lain juga tertarik mencobanya dan menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi lucu, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memanjakan kalian satu persatu..."

Aku-pun menyuapi mereka satu persatu dengan penuh perhatian, sampai omelet riceku habis, aku tersenyum melihat keempat kekasihku menikmatinya.

Kamipun menyelesaikan makan siang kami dengan menyenangkan, aku merebahkan diriku disana, perutku sudah kenyang sekali, kemampuan masakan mereka mungkin masih dibawahku tapi jika mereka terus berlatih memasak aku yakin mereka akan menjadi istri idaman... Hoooaamm... Entah kenapa rasanya mengantuk...

.

.

.

Oya... Apa aku baru saja tertidur?, aku membuka mataku dengan malas dan menatap langit yang sudah mulai sore, aku bangkit dari posisiku dan meregangkan tubuhku yang agak kaku, tadi itu menyenangkan... Aku menoleh kekanan dan kiriku dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat keempat kekasihku tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai, nampaknya mereka juga mengalami kekenyangan dan tidur disekitarku.

"Tunggulah, Shaga, Kyubi, Kaguya, Arthuria... Aku akan segera menyembuhkan kalian dan mematahkan efek Elixir of Love."

Aku membulatkan tekadku, keempat kekasihku mengeliat kesamping dan tangan mereka bergerak seolah mereka mencari sesuatu, setelah yakin sesuatu itu tidak ada keempatnya dengan kompak membuka mata mereka dan bangkit dengan keadaan setengah sadar...

"Oya, kalian sudah bangun para putri tidur?."

Mereka berempat dengan kompak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearahku dan seketika mereka tersadar sepenuhnya dan dengan lembut mereka membenarkan penampilan mereka yang agak kusut.

"Baiklah, saat kita pergi dari sini."

Ucapku dibalas anggukan patuh dari mereka, aku tersenyum miris, mereka sangat manis dan penurut... Elixir of Love, memang benar-benar mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Uhm... Disinikah?."

Aku bergumam selagi pandanganku terkunci pada sebuah bangunan tua didepanku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kekertas ditanganku.

"Dikertas yang Tobio berikan padaku menujukan jika ini adalah tempatnya."

Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang telah lapuk itu dan suara sahutanpun terdengar dari dalam, tak lama aku mendengar suara derapan langkah dan sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria/wanita bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata seperti mata ular tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi kelelahan. Jubah putih panjang khas ilmuan terlihat kotor... Satu hal yang terlintas dikepalaku saat ini adalah [tidak terurus].

"Kau... Namikaze Naruto?."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengangguk pelan, dia nampak tengah menatapku dari atas sampai bawah sebelum ia mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Maaf jika tempat ini berantakan."

Aku mengangguk, tempat ini memang benar-benar berantakan dengan berbagai macam alat tergeletak dimana-mana, aku berjalan mengikuti Orochimaru-sensei.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan membuatkan minuman."

Aku menatap kearah Orochimaru-sensei dan mengangguk pelan, setelah kepergian Orochimaru-sensei aku menatap benda-benda yang ada diruangan ini, disatu sisi aku merasa tempat ini nampak seperti tempat sampah namun disisi lain aku merasa tempat ini dipenuhi benda-benda yang menganggumkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Aku tersadar dari kekagumanku ketika Orochimaru-sensei kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh yang diletakan didepanku. Orochimaru-sensei mempersilahkanku Minum dan aku dengan senang hati meminum sedikit teh itu... Uhn... Tidak seenak buatan Miya Fuku Taichou tapi lumayanlah.

Aku meletakan cangkir tehku dan menatap kearah Orochimaru yang tengah menyesap teh buatan-nya sendiri.

"Ano... Orochimaru-sensei."

"Uhm?."

"Apa anda tinggal ditempat ini sendirian?."

Orochimaru-sensei nampak terdiam sebelum ia meletakan cangkir teh miliknya dan menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak, aku memiliki dua orang Asisten namun mereka sedang tidak ada disini, mereka tengah melakukan perjalanan untuk menemukan bahan yang akan melengkapi penelitian kami."

Uwa... Datar-nya, entah kenapa dia nampak tidak tertarik pada apapun kecuali penelitian-nya. Orochimaru-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan intens.

"Jadi?, Namikaze-san?... Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku hingga kau harus repot-repot datang ketempat yang jauh dari Academy ini?."

Aku menatap kearah Orochimaru-sensei yang menatapku dengan mata ularnya. Aku menghela nafas sebelum aku menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar.

"Seperti yang sensei katakan, aku datang kesini hanya ingin meminta penawar dari Ramuan yang pernah sensei berikan padaku."

Orochimaru nampak terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearahku dengan datar.

"Maksudmu Ramuan X/E-Love5?."

Aku mengangguk cepat meskipun dia menyebut ramuan itu dengan nama yang berbeda tapi karena disana ada kata Love-nya maka itu sudah pasti benar!, Orochimaru nampak terdiam dan menatap kearahku.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana efek dari ramuan itu?."

Tanya Orochimaru-sensei, akupun tidak memiliki pilihan selain menjelaskannya pada Orochimaru semua yang menjadi efek dari ramuan itu setelah mendengar penjelaskanku Orochimaru nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Begitu... Efek-nya terlalu kuat ya?."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Sensei. Tapi aku harap kau memiliki ramuan penawar-nya sebelum aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah yang serius."

"Ya... Aku memiliki penawar-nya, berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjukan lima jariku..."lima, aku butuh lima penawar." ucapku membuat Orochimaru terdiam sejenak sebelum bersiul menggoda dan menyeringai kearahku.

"Tidak aku sangka kau bisa menjerat lima perempuan sekaligus, kau memiliki potensi memiliki banyak keturunan kau tahu? "

Alisku berkedut mendengar perkataan sialan dari Ilmuwan gila ini, banyak keturunan dia bilang?, hey!, aku masih muda!, masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan sebelum memutuskan berkeluarga!. Aku berucap dengan nada kesal.

"Sensei... Bisakah anda menyerahkan penawarnya segera?."

Orochimaru-sensei tertawa, sepertinya dia sangat senang melihatku kesal, orang ini... Setelah beberapa saat ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali menatapku dengan mata ular miliknya.

"Siapa saja yang berhasil terpikat olehmu, Namikaze?."

Twich!

"Sensei... Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?."

Aku berusaha menahan rasa kekesalanku hingga membuat suaraku terdengar sedikit mengeram, Orochimaru-sensei menatapku dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?."

"Hooh~, baiklah... Pastikan kau tidak terkejut... Lima orang yang terkontaminasi ramuan adalah, Asama Miya, Senju Kyubi, Otsutsuki Kaguya, Arthuria Pendragon, dan Ayame Shaga.."

Tanpa aku sadari ketika aku menyebutkan nama siapa saja yang terkontaminasi seringai diwajah Orochimaru-sensei perlahan luntur dan menjadi sebuah wajah terkejut yang lucu, aku menatap bingung kearah Orochimaru-sensei yang membuka mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya selagi keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Ka-Kau serius... Mereka semua terkena efek Ramuanku?."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "ya, sensei... Dan kau akan terkena masalah yang serius jika kau sampai ketahuan membuat putri-putri dari Clan ternama itu menjadi kelinci percobaan." ucapku membuat Orochimaru bangkit dan dengan cepat langsung berlari menuju belakang, sementara aku, lebih memilih meminum tehku, uhm... Teh buatan Fuku Taichou lebih enak.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dengan ditemani suara-suara gaduh dari belakang akhirnya Orochimaru-sensei kembali dengan lima buah tabung berisi cairan berwarna hijau dan menyerahkannya padaku... Sensei?, kau baik-baik saja?, kau terlihat kehabisan nafas, dan keringatmu banyak sekali, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang tadi?.

"Ini, penawar dari ramuanku... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh, aku mohon padamu, Namikaze!, apapun yang terjadi pastikan!, pastikan kau berhasil memberikan penawar ini pada mereka!, terutama pada perempuan bernama Ayame Shaga, berjanjilah padaku kau akan melakukannya!."

Hanya perasaanku saja atau Orochimaru-sensei terlihat sangat ketakutan?, aku menatap aneh Orochimaru-sensei dan menerima kelima ramuan itu dari Orochimaru-sensei...

"Namikaze-san!, nyawa kita berdua sekarang ada ditanganmu!, pastikan kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu dengan benar!."

Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tanganku meninggalkan Orochimaru-sensei yang nampaknya sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar nama Ayame Shaga?, memang siapa sebenarnya Shaga hingga bisa membuat Ilmuwan terpintar(gila) diseluruh kerajaan Alvarez ketakutan seperti itu...

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang, Shaga. Selain dia yang menjaga perpustakaan."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Shaga, siapa dia, siapa keluarganya dan apa status sosial-nya?, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya... Ada apa ini?, kenapa aku merasa seolah-olah ada yang disembunyikan oleh Shaga dariku?.

Aku mengeleng pelan, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu aku harus segera memberikan penawar ini pada Semua yang terkontaminasi Elixir of Love.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?... Uhm, ah!, kita gunakan cara itu saja!."

.

.

.

"Huum?, Naruto-kun?, untuk apa kau mengajak kami kesini?."

Shaga berucap dengan nada bingung selagi matanya menatap kesekeliling, aku tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap keempat perempuan yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihku itu, aku hari ini akan mematahkan pengaruh dari Elixir Of Love dan menyadarkan mereka.

"Maa, aku mengajak kalian ke Stadiun ini hanya untuk sparring dengan kalian... Aku dengar kalian sangat hebat dibidang kalian masing-masing, jadi apa kalian keberatan jika kalian melakukan sparring denganku?."

Aku bertanya dengan ekspresi bersahabat, keempat kekasihku menatap satu sama lain sebelum Kyubi menatapku dan berkata.

"Maksudmu, kami berempat melawanmu sendiri begitu, Naruto-kun?."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "ya kalian berempat melawanku sendiri, bagaimana?." tanyaku, Kaguya menatap kearahku dengan pandangan cemas dan gelisah.

"Ta-Tapi apa kau yakin?, Naruto-kun... maksudku kami tahu jika sekarang kau telah berada ditingkat [Silver: III] tapi melawan kami berempat sekaligus apa itu tidak gegabah?."

Aku terdiam, begitu... Mereka mengkhawatirkanku, uuh... Betapa manisnya mereka!, mengkhawatirkan seorang pria yang telah meng-empati mereka!. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kalian tahu, aku meminta sparring dengan kalian agar aku tahu seberapa kuatnya aku sekarang, karena jika aku belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan kalian dalam sparring bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindungi kalian dari bahaya nanti, terlebih kalian adalah kekasihku jadi sudah sewajibnya bagiku untuk nelindungi kalian!, jadi karena itu kabulkanlah permintaan Egois kekasih kalian ini."

Mulut manis sialan!?, bagaimana bisa aku mengeluarkan rayuan super manis itu dengan begitu lancarnya!, apa ini!, apa aku memiliki bakat untuk merayu...

"Naruto/Naruto-kun/darling..."

Shaga menatapku yang tengah menundukan kepalaku dengan senyuman lembut. "Baiklah, kami menyetujui-nya, Naruto-kun. Kami akan dengan senang hati melakukan sparring denganmu." aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat keempat kekasihku tengah menatapku dengan lembut.

"Kalian... Terimakasih!."

"Ufufu~, melihat tekadmu, kami mana bisa menolaknya."

"Umu, aku juga akan menjawab tekadmu, Naruto."

"Aku akan menghunuskan pedangku dengan serius, jadi bersiaplah, Darling."

Aku tersenyum senang, rencanaku awalku untuk mematahlan efek Elixir of Love berjalan lancar!, aku menatap keempat kekasihku dengan lembut.

"Sebelum kita memulai sparring, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh, yang menang boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah, bagaimana?."

Mendengar syarat yang aku tambahkan keempat kekasihku itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka mengeluarkan senyuman yang membuatku merinding hebat, senyuman... Tidak, seringai itu terlihat sangat menakutkan!.

"Ufufu~, sebaiknya kau tidak menarik perkataanmu, Naruto-kun. Karena setelah mendengar syarat tambahan itu kami akan melawanmu dengan serius, sangat serius."

Shaga mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh ambisi, tidak hanya Shaga namun ketiga perempuan yang lain juga terlihat sangat ambisius!... Mereka berempat mengambil posisi siap bertarung, Kyubi mengambil sarung tangan berwarna hitam miliknya disaku-nya dan memakai-nya dengan perlahan, Kaguya memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan sebuah kelopak bunga yang begitu indah, itu adalah Magic Eye's spesial dari Clan Otsutsuki yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kaguya yang dikatakan sebagai keturunan termurni dari Clan Otsutsuki, Magic Eye's, [Tenseigan]. Arthuria menjulurkan tangannya kesamping sebelum perlahan cahaya berwarna emas muncul dan bergerak melewati tubuhnya dan terlihatlah Armor perang yang membalut dress berwarna biru yang terlihat mewah itu, terlihat sebuah pedang perlahan muncul dari lingkaran Magic dibawah Arthuria yang dengan cepat mengambil pedang itu, lalu tanpa alasan yang tidak aku ketahui tiba-tiba pedang itu terselimuti sesuatu yang membuatnya transparan...

"Ufufu~, bersiaplah, Naruto-kun. Kau akan kami kalahkan disini..."

Shaga mengatakan itu selagi dari atasnya tercipta puluhan lingkaran sihir berbeda warna yang mengarah padaku!, apa... Apaan ini!?, bukankah mereka nampak sangat ambisius untuk mengalahkanku!. Aku segera menyiapkan fighting stance milik-ku, ini gawat.

... Dan beberapa saat kedepan nanti, aku sadar jika keempat kekasihku bukanlah orang sembarangan.

And Cut~

Fast Update!?, Ulululululu~!...

Phantom hadir!, yaa... Inilah chapter 24, aku harap kalian terhibur oleh chapter yang aku tulis menggunakan sudut pandang Naruto!.

Disini aku menunjukan interaksi menyebalkan antara Narutp dengan empat kekasihnya yang membuatku hampir mengigit hapeku karena menulis hal yang membuatku iri ini!?. Pirang sialan dimanja oleh empat perempuan Highclass!?. Lalu disini juga aku kembali membuat interaksi Tobio dengan Miya yang terkontaminasi Elixir of Love, dan fakta barupun terbuka dimana Miya ternyata adalah seorang Yandere!, kenyataan yang mengejutkan jika dilihat dari sifat Miya selama ini.

Dan sepertinya banyak sekali yang nggak setuju jika Kyubi dan Kaguya dipasangkan dengan Naruto, aku juga tidak terima dengan Kyubi dan Kaguya namun aku ingin meremukan Gabriel sampai benar-benar keakar!, coba bayangkan ketika Naruto dihajar oleh Gabriel tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab Para Prince Clan Ternama ada dibelakangnya maka siapa yang akan menolong Naruto?, maka dari itu aku membuat Naruto memiliki tameng yang sama kuat atau lebih kuat dari Penolong Gabriel, dengan begitu saat Revenge!, akan Naruto remukan sampai akar!. Bagaimana apa kalian menyetujui alasanku?.

Lalu chapter depan adalah penutup dari Arc Festival Merlin dan akan dilanjutkan dengan Arc perbaikan ekonomi Clan Namikaze, ufufufu dengan kata lain Naruto akan pulkam lagi!?.

Dichapter depan adalah Chapter dimana Naruto akan menunjukan Evolusi dari Salah satu Magicnya yang telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat!?. Dan dichapter depan pula Naruto akan bertarung dengan empat kekasihnya demi mematahkan Efek dari Elixir of Love, namun kekuatan keempat orang itu diluar batas hingga memaksa Naruto mengeluarkan Kartu Joker-nya, Spesial Magic [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso].

Aku rasa sudah semua, see you in Next Chapter!, Jaa nee Minna-san!.

Next Chapter: Festival Merlin: Mizuumi no Reijin VS Raiten Taiso

Phantom Out!.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 26

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat keempat perempuan yang saat ini tengah diselimuti semangat penuh ambisius, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat keempat perempuan itu, Naruto menarik pedang kayu yang ia bawa dan memasang posisi bertarung, perlahan pedar biru tipis menyelimuti pedang kayu ditangan Naruto, ia melakukan itu agar pedang kayu miliknya menjadi lebih kuat.

"Kita mulai, Naruto-kun."

Shaga mengatakan itu dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya, ia mengerakan tangannya kedepan dan seketika puluhan lingkaran Magic diatas Shaga bersinar dan sedetik kemudian menembakan puluhan magic yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang terkejut melihat puluhan Magic yang bergerak cepat kearahnya.

Blaar!

Blaar!

Blaar!

Ledakan beruntun menghancurkan tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, debupun membumbung tinggi menutupi pandangan, dari balik debu Naruto melesat keluar dan berlari dengan cepat kearah keempat perempuan itu... Arthuria yang melihat Naruto melesat langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melakukan tebasan horizontal.

Tak!

Naruto dan Arthuria berbenturan satu sama lain, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang menatap serius dirinya, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya dengan kecepatan tinggi bertukar tebasan!.

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Naruto dan Arthuria terus menukar tebasan dengan kecepatan tinggi namun dapat dilihat jika Naruto mulai tertekan. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat serangan Arthuria tapi karena pedang Arthuria yang berubah menjadi Transparan Naruto jadi tidak bisa melihat jangkauan serangan Arthuria.

'Aku tidak bisa melihat jangkauan pedangnya.'

Tak!

Naruto dan Arthuria mengadu kedua pedang mereka dan saling mendorong satu sama lain, Arthuria tersenyum kearah Naruto yang nampak mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka permainan pedangmu sangat hebat, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa menyeimbangiku sejauh ini."

"Terimakasih... Aku berjuang keras untuk ini."

Keduanya saling dorong satu sama lain mengambil jarak satu sana lain, Naruto menatap tajam kearah Arthuria yang nampaknya tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

'Perempuan ini, dia tidak terlihat lelah sedikitpun dan permainan pedangnya berada ditingkat berbeda dari pada adiknya, Arthur.'

Naruto yang tengah menatap Arthuria tiba-tiba menoleh kesamping ketika instingnya merasakan bahaya dan benar saja ketika ia menoleh kesamping ia melihat Kyubi tengah berlari kearahnya dengan pukulan berlapiskan [Mana].

Tidak ingin terkena pukulan itu Naruto mengerakan pedang kayu miliknya dan menahan pukulan Kyubi, namun itu merupakan kesalahan besar sebab pukulan Kyubi...

"Oryaaaa!"

Tak!

Krak!

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika pedang kayu miliknya patah menjadi dua dan sedetik kemudian Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah ketika perutnya terhantam oleh pukulan kuat Kyubi... Kuatnya pukulan Kyubi membuat Naruto terseret kebelakang dengan cepat sebelum membentur dinding stadium dengan keras.

Blaaaar!

Benturan kuat menyebabkan sebuah retakan menjalar dinding itu, Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan organ dalamnya nampaknya terluka... Apa-apaan pukulan Kyubi tadi, kuat sekali... Pukulan itu bukanlah pukulan yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pukulan dari seorang perempuan!.

Insting Naruto menjerit ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Kaguya tengah melakukan Pose pistol jari, Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika muncul percikan listrik dari tangan Kaguya dan sedetik kemudian lingkaran Magic muncul dan melepaskan sebuah kilatan petir berwarna tosca melesat cepat kearahnya.

'Shimatta!'

Blaaaar!

Kilatan petir itu menghantam tempat Naruto dengan kuat hingga menciptakan ledakan hebat yang membuat getaran kecil diarena luas itu...

"Ufufufu~, apa tepat sasaran?."

Kaguya berucap senang selagi matanya menatap kearah Shaga yang menatap serius kepulan debu yang menghalangi pandangan, iris Violet Shaga menajam ketika ia melihat bayangan seseorang berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu, Shaga menaikan kacamata tebalnya.

"Tidak, dia berhasil menghindarinya."

"Ara?, benarkah?. Sayang sekali."

Kaguya tersenyum kecil selagi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu dengan dua tangan yang memegang dua buah katana dengan warna perak dan Hitam mengkilap.

"Tidak buruk, tapi dibutuhkan usaha yang lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkanku."

Naruto menatap keempat perempuan didepannya sebelum perlahan membuat gesture bertarung dengan kedua katana yang ada dikedua sisinya, Naruto menekan kakinya sebelum ia berlari dengan cepat kedepan, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Arthuria kembali menyambutnya.

Trank!

Dua ahli dalam bidang kenjutsu itu berbenturan satu sama lain, keduanya saling serang dengan kecepatan tak masuk akal, baik Naruto dan Arthuria tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah hingga stadium itu dipenuhi dengan suara logam yang berdentingan.

Trank!

"... Permainan pedangmu bertambah kuat..., Naruto-kun, kau seorang pengguna dua pedang?."

Naruto menatap datar Arthuria yang ada didepannya, kedua pedang mereka saling bergesekan hingga menciptakan bunga api yang memercik disela adu kekuatan kedua ahli kenjutsu itu.

"Ya, aku seorang pengguna dua pedang."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mementalkan pedang Arthuria lalu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan kuat yang dengan telak mengenai Armor pelindung tubuh Arthuria.

Kuatnya tendangan Naruto membuat Arthuria terseret dua langkah kebelakang, Arthuria melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya dengan kedua katana yang siap menebasnya namun karena refleks yang dimiliki Arthuria dengan cepat ia menahan tebasan Naruto.

Trank!

Naruto menatap datar Arthuria yang nampak sedikit kesulitan kenahan tekanan yang ia berikan, sebelum tatapan Naruto terarah kesamping dimana ia melihat Kyubi sudah ada disampingnya dengan pukulan mematikannya.

Tidak ingin terkena pukulan mematikan itu, Naruto langsung melompat menjauh dari Arthuria, melihat Naruto yang mencoba menghindar Kyubi Mengubah arahnya dan melesat mengejar Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam kedepan dimana Kyubi mengarahkan pukulan kearahnya mengincar titik-titik vital yang memungkinkan Naruto akan langsung K.O jika terkena pukulan Kyubi, tapi karena refleks terlatih Naruto berhasil menghindari setiap pukulan Kyubi.

Pukulan demi pukulan Naruto hindari hingga membuat Kyubi yang memang memiliki temper rendah langsung terpancing emosi dan melompat seraya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, tak ingin terkena pukulan itu Naruto dengan cepat melompat mundur.

[Impact]

Blaaaaar!

Naruto menatap horor akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan Kyubi, beberapa bagian dari lantai mencuat keatas tercipta akibat pukulan kuat Kyubi.

'Jika aku terkena pukulan itu sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan mati.'

"Ufufufu~."

Naruto menatap kesamping dimana ia melihat Kaguya tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan Kaguya dimana disana ia melihat lingkaran Magic berwarna Tosca berputar dengan pelan.

Sring~

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dibawah kaki Naruto membuat pemuda Namikaze itu menoleh kebawah dan irisnya melebar ketika dibawah Naruto lingkaran Magic besar tengah berputar dengan pelan. Kaguya tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Naruto sebelum ia dengan anggun bergumam pelan.

'Shimatta!'

[Electrik Shock]

Zoooorrrsh!

Lingkaran Magic itu melepaskan petir hingga membuat Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindar tertelan didalam pillar petir itu... Namun bukannya kesakitan Naruto justru menatap datar kearah Kaguya yang hanya bisa terkejut melihat Naruto yang dengan santainya keluar dari lingkaran magic milik Kaguya.

"Petir orang itu, lebih kuat daripada ini."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia melirik kearah samping dimana ia melihat Shaga yang hanya berdiam diri dibelakang Arthuria yang siap siaga dengan pedang invisible miliknya... Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat untuk sekilas Shaga menyeringai tipis.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat disekelilingnya telah dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali bola-bola air yang melayang dengan tenang, Naruto menoleh kearah samping dan ia terkejut ketika melihat tak jauh dari tempat-nya lingkaran Magic berwarna biru berputar pelan dan mengeluarkan bola-bola air.

Naruto menoleh kearah keempat kekasihnya yang menyeringai tipis, melihat hal itu wajah Naruto mengeraskan, begitu... Jadi mereka semua sudah merencanakan hal ini?, Arthuria dan Kyubi mengiringnya ketempat dimana Kaguya menaruh lingkaran Magic namun itu hanyalah jebakan sebab rencana mereka sebenarnya ada diserangan Shaga!. Sungguh kerja sama yang menakjubkan!, dan itu mereka lakukan tanpa melakukan berdiskusi terlebih, Naruto tidak akan terlalu menanggapinya jika saja keempat kekasihnya itu merupakan teman akrab yang sering melakukan latihan bersama hingga mereka tahu dan paham betul satu set kemampuan teman mereka!, tapi keempat kekasihnya itu baru saja bersama dan kini!, mereka telah menciptakan kombinasi yang luar biasa!.

Bola-Bola air itu perlahan melekat ditubuhnya Naruto layaknya lem, Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha menyingkirkannya namun percuma bola air itu hanya akan tertembus jika tersentuh olehnya.

'Apa-apaan bola air ini?, kenapa tidak bisa dilepaskan.'

Bola-Bola air yang menempel ditubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin banyak kini hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto tertutupi oleh bola-bola air.

[Water Magic: Water Prison]

Seperti nama-nya, Penjara Air. Magic ini memperangkap target-nya didalam penjara yang berbentuk Bola air berukuran 2-3 meter, sekali target terkunci didalam Magic ini maka mereka akan mati secara perlahan karena kehabisan Nafas. Shaga menyeringai melihat Naruto kini terkurung dalam Bola air.

"Permainan berakhir, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang mengatakan itu selagi kakinya melangkah mendekati-nya, Shaga membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi datar.

"Menyerah saja, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan melawan kami sekaligus."

Naruto terdiam, memang benar kemampuan keempat kekasih-nya itu diluar perkiraan-nya, keempat kekasihnya itu tidak diragukan lagi bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Arthuria, permainan pedang milik perempuan pendragon itu tidak diragukan lagi merupakan yang terhebat dari semua ahli kenjutsu yang ia temui sampai saat ini, seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga yang selalu menjadi ksatria pribadi keluarga kerajaan Alvarez.

Kyubi, meskipun ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh namun kekuatan perempuan itu berada diskala yang bisa membuat mendapatkan gelar sebagai Monster dalam hal kekuatan, melihat siapa ibu dan Ayah-nya maka kemampuan Kyubi sebagai monster tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Kaguya, akurasi tembakan magic yang dilepaskan Kaguya berada dipersentase dimana ia tidak akan pernah melesat, itu semua berkat kemampuan mata spesial miliknya, [Tenseigan]. Mata yang dapat melihat jauh dan menembus Objek lalu tak lupa daya penglihatan 360° membuat serangan dari manapun akan dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh mata spesial itu.

Ketiga kekasihnya itu memang calon perwaris Clan yang sudah dapat dikatakan layak dan sekarang orang yang membuat Naruto penasaran dengan jati dirinya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Shaga dengan pandangan datar.

Shaga, jujur saja Naruto tidak mengetahui kemampuan bertarung Shaga, sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuan perempuan yang sering menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan untuk menerjemahkan sebuah buku tua tebal yang berisi formula Water Magic. Tidak... ada satu fakta yang Naruto ketahui tentang Shaga yaitu fakta yang menunjukan jika Shaga adalah Wizard Type air.

Sial... Nampaknya Naruto meremehkan Shaga, ia tidak mengetahui jika Shaga merupakan Wizard type air yang memiliki kemampuan sehebat ini...

'Nampaknya aku terlalu meremehkan mereka mereka hingga aku berhasil jatuh kedalam perangkap mereka ini... Tapi, bukankah mereka juga tidak boleh meremehkanku.'

Naruto melirik kearah bawah dimana tepat dibawah kaki Shaga dan seketika sebuah seringai tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto.

'Mari kita coba Magic 'itu'.'

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengkonsentrasikan [Mana] miliknya kemata kanan-nya untuk mengaktifkan Magic eye, [Belial's Eye].

Shaga mengerutkan dahinya melihat seringai Naruto, entah kenapa Shaga merasakan firasat jika Naruto tengah merencanakan sesuatu, dan firasat itu semakin kuat ketika Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian mata itu terbuka dan terlihatlah iris emas dimata kanan Naruto... Iris emas vertikal itu perlahan memunculkan lingkaran magic kecil didepan matanya, lingkaran magic itu perlahan berputar pelan.

[Belial's Eye: Cardinal]

Naruto menatap tajam kearah katana dibawahnya dan dengan cepat lingkaran magic didepan mata Naruto berputar dengan cepat, Naruto mengarahkan tangan-nya kedepan dan kedua katana itu bergetar hebat membuat Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan membulatlah iris violet miliknya ketika melihat kedua katana itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto seolah-olah mereka menanggapi perintah Naruto untuk kembali.

Jraaaash!

Kedua katana itu merobek bola air yang mengurung Naruto membuat penjara air itu pecah dan Naruto berhasil keluar dari perangkap penjara air Shaga.

"Yaa... Aku kira aku akan mati kehabisan nafas..."

Shaga, Arthuria, Kaguya dan Kyubi membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto berhasil lolos dari penjara air milik Shaga, mereka semakin dibuat terkejut ketika melihat mata kanan Naruto yang seharusnya blue shappire indah kini berubah menjadi emas vertikal yang berkilat dengan tajam... Naruto dengan mata emas miliknya menatap kearah keempat gadis didepannya sebelum dengan suara pelan Naruto bergumam.

[Accel]

Keempat gadis membulatkan mata mereka ketika mereka melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Arthuria yang memiliki insting seorang Knight menoleh kesamping dan dengan cepat ia mengayunkan pedang milik-nya.

Trank!

Suara pedang berbenturan bergema disana, Arthuria menatapa tajam orang didepannya yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri... Keduanya saling adu tatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya dengan cepat bertukar tebasan.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Tebasan demi tebasan saling beradu satu sama lain, Arthuria terlihat kesulitan menahan serangan yang Naruto lancarkan. Arthuria mengeraskan wajahnya.

'Kemampuan berpedangnya semakin cepat, gerakan-nya juga tidak hanya cepat namun terarah dengan sempurna.'

Trank!

'Dan...'

Trank!

'... Entah kenapa aku merasa jika dia...'

Trank!

'... Bisa membaca setiap seranganku!.'

Arthuria dengan segenap kekuatannya mementalkan serangan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, melihat cela Arthuria dengan cepat menghunuskan pedang-nya kedepan namun...

Trank!

Arthuria melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto dengan cepat menahan tusukan Arthuria dengan kedua katana-nya.

"Terkejut?."

Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatap datar dirinya, Arthuria terpaku pada mata kanan berwarna emas yang entah kenapa memancarkan kilatan yang berbahaya. Naruto melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat Kyubi melompat kearahnya dengan pukulan kuat nan mematikan miliknya, tidak ingin terkena serangan Kyubi, Naruto mendorong Arthuria dan melompat mundur membuat serangan Kyubi kembali meremukan lantai.

Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis dan menatap kearah keempat gadis yang menatap kearah dirinya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ya itu bukanlah ekspresi yang aneh jika kau melihat seorang pecundang seperti Namikaze Naruto, pecundang terburuk sepanjang sejarah academy. Bisa menekan permainan pedang dari seorang keluarga Pendragon yang sangat ahli dalam permainan berpedang, terlebih menurut Academy ini, Arthuria Pendragon memiliki gaya berpedang yang berbeda dari semua Knight diacademy ini. Tapi pecundang itu telah lama menghilang lebih tepatnya menghilang saat event [Check up Mana] dilakukan.

Naruto menyeringai tipis ketika masih segar diingatan-nya dimana ia melihat seluruh orang diacademy ini terkejut melihat-nya. Tak percaya, kagum, dan lain-lainnya begitu manis melekat diingatan-nya. Semua yang dulu menghina-nya berbalik menganggumi-nya. Naruto menatap kearah empat gadis didepan-nya.

"Ne, Himetachi. Apa kalian tidak keterlaluan membuat seorang pria merasa diremehkan oleh kalian?, aku tahu kalian masih menahan diri bukan?."

"..."

Naruto menghela nafas tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan-nya, keempat gadis itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. Naruto menatap kedepan dengan wajah serius.

"Dengar, Himetachi. Aku melakukan sparring untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuanku, jika kalian tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian maka, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku!."

Semua terdiam mendengar Naruto mulai meninggikan suaranya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menurunkan kedua pedang milik-nya.

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja sparring ini."

Ucap Naruto membuat semua mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang melunakan postur tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada guna-nya melanjutkan sparring yang hanya dilakukan dengan setengah hati... Sebagai seorang Knight, bertarung saat musuh hanya bertarung setengah hati, itu adalah penghinaan terbesar untuk harga diri Knight... Jika kalian tidak ingin melawanku dengan serius maka, akhiri saja sampai disini."

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan keempat perempuan yang hanya bisa melihat kepergian Naruto dalam diam, Naruto yang baru saja mengambil empat langkah tiba-tiba terhenti dan membuat keempat gadis itu menatap kearah Naruto.

"Kalian tahu, awalnya aku berpikir apa aku pantas untuk kalian?, apakah aku bisa melindungi kalian?, pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku, namun setelah sparring ini aku mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu... Aku tidak pantas untuk kalian, aku belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi kalian... Jadi, aku rasa hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini..."

Ucap Naruto seraya melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan keempat gadis yang menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sebab mereka menundukan wajah mereka.

Naruto terus melangkah meninggalkan arena itu namun saat ia sudah hampir meninggalkan arena iu tiba-tiba instingnya menjerit merasakan bahaya dibelakangnya dan benar saja ketika Naruto berbalik ia melebarkan matanya melihat Arthuria yang sudah ada didepannya dengan pedang siap menebas tubuhnya. terkena serangan itu, Naruto langsung mengangkat kedua katana miliknya.

Trank!

'Kuh...kuat sekali!.'

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika dirinya terdorong kebelakang hanya karena menahan tebasan dari Arthuria, Arthuria kembali melancarkan serangan cepat dan Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha bertahan.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Naruto membuat wajah kesulitan ketika ia merasakan gaya bertarung Arthuria berbeda dari sebelumnya, Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Arthuria dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya menghindari tebasannya dan dengan cepat menghunuskan pedangnya kedepan... Naruto yang terkejut kembali dibuat terkejut ketika ia melihat pedang transparan Arthuria mulai terlihat bentuknya dan sedetik kemudian setelah seluruh bagian pedang itu terlihat, pedang itu bercahaya terang dan...

[Shockwave]

Duaaaar!

Wush!

Blaaar!

Pedang itu meledakan sebuah gelombang kejut hingga membuat Naruto terhempas kebelakang dengan sangat cepat hingga ia membentur bagian dinding Arena dengan keras, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya...

'Shockwave... Dia sama seperti Miya Fuku Taichou...'

Naruto berusaha keluar dari dinding dan ketika ia sudah berhasil lepas dari dinding insting Naruto kembali berteriak dan membuat Naruto menatap keatas dan melebarlah mata Naruto ia melihat diatas-nya Kyubi tengah bersiap melepaskan pukulan yang diselimuti oleh [Mana] yang berkobar... Naruto yang tidak ingin terkena pukulan berbahaya itu segera melompat kesamping membuat pukulan Kyubi menghantam dinding...

[Gigantic Impact]

Blaaaaaaar!

"!"

Naruto terkejut ketika ia melihat apa yang ada didepannya, pukulan Kyubi meremukan dinding hingga retakan panjang menyebar luas bahkan sampai ketempat duduk penonton, itu menandakan seberapa kuat-nya pukulan Kyubi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat tempat yang seharusnya terang kini mulai gelap, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan ia melihat perlahan awan hitam mulai berkumpul... Naruto menatap tajam awan hitam itu, entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan bahwa awan hitam itu dialiri oleh [Mana], Naruto terus menatap awan sebelum ia melebarkan matanya ketika awan hitam itu melepaskan sebuah petir berskala besar kearahnya. Tidak ingin merasakan listrik bertegangan tinggi itu Naruto melompat kesamping dan membiarkan petir itu menghantam tempatnya...

Naruto kembali melompat ketika awan itu kembali melepaskan petir kearahnya, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali awan hitam itu menebakan petir kearahnya... Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, ada apa dengan petir berwarna tosca ini!, kenapa petir itu seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang... Naruto terdiam ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, petir tosca?... Bukankah itu warna khas dari petir... Naruto melirik kesamping dan ia melihat Kaguya tengah berdiri diatas lingkaran Magic berskala besar dengan wajah menunduk hingga Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Kaguya. Begitu... Ini adalah Magic milik Kaguya.

[Thunderstrom]

Zooorrrsh!

Zooorrrsh!

Zooorrrsh!

Naruto yang terlalu sibuk menghindari hujan petir tidak menyadari jika dari belakangnya muncul Shaga yang dengan cepat menyentuh punggung Naruto membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Shaga... Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan iris shappirenya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat Shaga berada dibelakangnya, ekspresi Shaga tidak dapat terbaca sama sekali, iris Naruto semakin melebar ketika Shaga mengaktifkan sebuah Magic, lingkaran Magic dengan cepat muncul dipunggung Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat ketika ia mendengar nama Magic Shaga.

[Water Magic: Maelstrom]

Lingkaran Magic itu bersinar terang dan sedetik kemudian melepaskan pusaran air yang begitu besar yang bergerak dengan cepat dan membentur dinding dengan Naruto yang terhimpit oleh pusaran air itu... Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya merasakan tubuhnya tertekan oleh kekuatan pusaran air yang dilepaskan Shaga...

Naruto dengan wajah meringis menatap kearah Shaga dan ia melihat Kaguya tengah berdiri didekat Shaga dengan lingkaran Magic didepan telapak tangannya. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Jangan bilang jika Kaguya akan... lingkaran magic itu bercahaya terang sebelum melepaskan sebuah petir berskala sedang kearah pusaran air.

Air merupakan konduktor paling baik untuk listrik dan jika listrik bertemu air maka petir itu akan menyebar dengan cepat didalam air dan itu artinya...

Zrrrrrrrssssh!

Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika tubuhya yang terhimpit pusaran air dari Shaga kini tubuhnya harus merasakan sengatan dari petir Kaguya yang tercampur didalam pusaran air... Naruto meringis kesakitan merasakan seluruh sarafnya terasa terbakar dari dalam...

Deg!

Insting Naruto kembali meneriaki bahaya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping Kaguya dimana ia melihat Kyubi tengah melakukan sikap seperti seseorang yang akan memukul kuat samsak tinju, ia mengeratkan tangan yang terselimuti sarung tangan itu, iris mata Naruto mengecil ketika ia melihat aura lembut berwarna merah keorangean menyelimuti tubuh Kyubi, aura itu memang terlihat lembut namun insting Naruto merasakan bahaya yang nyata dari aura yang saat ini menyelimuti Kyubi.

Krak!

Lantai dibawah pijakan Kyubi amblas kebawah ketika Kyubi mengambil satu langkah kedepan, Kyubi menjauhkan tangan kanan-nya kebelakang dan memusatkan sebuah aura ditubuhnya ketangannya hingga kini tangan itu terlapisi oleh aura yang berkobar dengan bebas. Lingkaran Magic berwarna merah dengan lambang rubah dengan sembilan ekor tercipta disana, iris mata ruby Kyubi perlahan berubah vertikal dan garis hitam perlahan muncul dikedua pipinya.

Sring~

Naruto melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat Arthuria tengah mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, disekitar Arthuria [Mana] berwarna emas berkumpul disekitar pedang Arthuria yang mengeluarkan cahaya emas lembut.

Serangan dari dua arah... Kali ini Naruto pasti mati!?. Bagaimana tidak, tekanan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kyubi dan Arthuria memang terasa ringan namun justru disitulah bahaya-nya!, sesuatu yang tenang terkadang menyimpan bahaya yang nyata!.

Kyubi menguatkan tubuhnya begitupula Arthuria yang membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan emerlad tenang namun menyimpan ketegasan dan kebijaksana-an yang kuat... Keduanya mengambil satu langkah kedepan dan dengan cepat mereka berdua melepaskan serangan mereka berdua.

[Deadly Impact]

Kyubi memukul lingkaran Magic didepannya kuat dan lingkaran Magic itu melepaskan Tembakan [Mana] yang kuat hingga menciptakan garis memanjang sepanjang arah tembakan [Mana] yang Kyubi lepaskan.

[Caliburn Slash]

Disaat yang bersamaan, Arthuria memotong udara dan melepaskan sebuah tembakan [Mana] dari ujung pedangnya, tembakan [Mana] berwarna emas itu melesat dengan cepat memotong apapun yang ada didepan-nya.

Naruto yang melihat kedua serangan itu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya sebab tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat digerakan karena terhimpit pusaran air Shaga dan aliran petir Kaguya. Inikah kekuatan sebenarnya dari keempat perempuan didepan-nya?... Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis.

'Akhirnya kalian serius.'

Duaaaaar!?.

Ledakan hebat menguncang hebat tempat itu, ledakan dari dua kekuatan besar itu menelan Naruto bulat-bulat, perlahan ledakan mereda dan debu yang dihasilkan dari ledakan perlahan-lahan menghilang... Dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang tergeletak disana dengan keadaan penuh luka, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik hingga darah keluar dan membasahi seluruh pakaian-nya yang telah terkoyak habis... Naruto benar-benar telah dihajar habis oleh keempat kekasihnya itu.

Keempat perempuan itu menatap datar Naruto, keempat gadis itu memang terlihat tidak peduli namun pancaran dari cahaya mata mereka berkata lain, pancaran dimata mereka mengatakan jika mereka juga terluka, bukan secara fisik namun emosi, hati mereka terasa remuk melihat kondisi pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih mereka, namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kekasih mereka yang meminta agar mereka serius menyerang-nya, awalnya mereka tidak berniat untuk serius karena takut melukai kekasih mereka itu namun ketika mereka mendengar jika kekasihnya akan mengakhiri hubungan-nya dengan mereka karena menganggap dirinya tak pantas untuk mereka karena tidak memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk melindungi mereka, mendengar hal itulah yang akhirnya memaksa mereka untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka untuk membuktikan jika kekasih mereka, Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang mampu dan pantas untuk mereka...

Shaga perlahan melangkah kedepan dengan wajah menatap datar kedepan dimana Naruto masih tergeletak dengan luka ditubuhnya.

"kami tahu kau masih bisa melanjutkan sparring ini, Bangunlah Naruto!, bangun dan lawan kami!. Kau mengatakan akan melindungi kami bukan?, jika begitu bangunlah, dan tunjukan pada kami jika kau!, adalah orang yang mampu melindungi kami!."

Shaga merasakan hatinya serasa diremas, tidak bukan hanya Shaga saja namun yang lain juga merasakannya, mereka sebenarnya tidak mau melihat hal ini, tapi mereka harus melakukan-nya sebab jika tidak Naruto akan meninggalkan mereka dan mereka tidak mau hal itu terjadi, mereka sudah nyaman dengan sih kuning bego yang gak peka sama perasaan perempuan ini, mereka merasakan nyaman dengan Naruto karena perhatian-nya dan tingkah konyol-nya selalu bisa membuat mereka merasakan kehangatan dari orang lain... Kehilangan orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu pada mereka hanya akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup mereka.

"Bangun pirang!, buktikan pada kami jika kau bisa dan pantas untuk berdampingan dengan kami!, jika kau menyerah disini maka aku akan... Aku akan membencimu!, membencimu seumur hidupku!."

Shaga sudah tidak kuat, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk memaksa Naruto kembali berdiri, iris violet yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebal itu melembab dan siap menumpahkan isi-nya kapan saja. Tapi saat iris violet itu akan menumpahkan isi-nya sebuah suara membuat hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Yare, yare... Membuat perempuan mengatakan itu padaku, aku rasa aku memang brengsek."

Shaga, Arthuria, Kaguya dan Kyubi langsung merasakan hati mereka sedikit terlepas dari rasa kekhawatiran melihat Naruto yang perlahan bangkit dan menatap kearah mereka dengan wajah dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya... Kondisi yang terlihat dari Naruto saat ini adalah [Babak Belur] namun pemuda itu nampaknya dapat bertahan dari luka para ditubuhnya.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan kedua katana yang ia jadikan tumpuan bangkit, Naruto menatap kearah keempat gadis didepan-nya sebelum ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku senang akhirnya kalian melakukan-nya dengan serius, awalnya aku cukup terkejut melihat kekuatan kalian tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa jika itu hal yang wajar sebab kalian adalah pewaris clan ternama selanjutnya, terimakasih dengan begini aku bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku tanpa harus khawatir... _ya tanpa harus khawatir karena aku sudah mengetahui kurang lebih kekuatan kalian berempat._ "

Keempat gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan bingung sebelum iris mereka menyipit ketika melihat disekitar tubuh Naruto terlihat percikan listrik statis, percikan itu semakin lama semakin besar sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Mereka melebarkan mata mereka melihat perubahan drastis dari Naruto, rambut pirang milik Naruto kini memanjang hingga rambut itu berkibar tertiup angin, tubuh mereka menegang ketika melihat mata Shappire Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan datar... Wujud yang keempat gadis itu lihat adalah kartu joker dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

[Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso]

Naruto menatap datar keempat perempuan itu sebelum ia melesat dengan kecepatan kilat membuat keempat gadis itu terkejut, Naruto melesat kearah Kaguya dan dengan cepat menghantam tengkuk Kaguya membuat Heiress Clan Otsutsuki itu kehilangan kesadaran-nya, Naruto melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat Kyubi tengah melompat kearahnya dan berniat memukulnya, Naruto dengan santai memiringkan tubuhnya hingga pukulan Kyubi hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Kyubi melebarkan matanya melihat serangannya dihindari dengan begitu mudahnya sebelum mata itu membelalak ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya, Naruto menguatkan pukulan-nya yang bersarang diperut Kyubi, Naruto berharap Kyubi akan tumbang namun sayang Kyubi masih bisa bergerak dan berniat melancarkan pukulan kewajah datar Naruto, tapi sebelum pukulan itu mengenai wajahnya Naruto mengalirkan energi petir miliknya kedalam tubuh Kyubi yang membuat Kyubi merasakan sengatan yang setara dengan sambaran petir... Kuatnya tegangan membuat Kyubi langsung kehilangan kesadaran-nya dan jatuh dilengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kyubi sejenak sebelum ia meletakan Kyubi disamping Kaguya dengan lembut, Naruto menatap sejenak keduanya sebelum ia menonaktifkan aura petir miliknya dan merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua buah tabung berisikan cairan berwarna hijau, Naruto melepaskan tutup tabung itu dan meminumkan isi tabung itu kepada Kaguya dan Kyubi.

"Yosh, dengan begini kalian sudah selamat. Sekarang... Tinggal mengurus dua sisa-nya."

Ucap Naruto selagi iris shappire miliknya terarah pada Arthuria dan Shaga yang memasang wajah terkejut. Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia kembali mengaktifkan Aura petir miliknya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung selagi iris shappirenya menatap kedua perempuan pirang didepan-nya.

"Aku yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat daripada kalian berdua, jadi... Keluarkan seluruh kekuatan kalian berdua atau aku bisa saja melukai kalian."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga dan Arthuria bersiaga, Arthuria melompat kearah Shaga dan berusaha melindungi Shaga hal itu mengundang tatapan bingung dari Naruto... Arthuria, kenapa dia terlihat seperti melindungi Shaga?... Naruto mengabaikan hal itu, sekarang yang harus ia pikirkankan adalah membuat kedua perempuan itu tidak sadarkan dirinya dan memberikan ramuan yang akan mematahkan efek dari Elixir of Love.

'Tunggulah, Shaga... Arthuria... Aku akan mematahkan efek dari ramuan laknat milik Orochimaru-sensei.'

"Shaga, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah dibelakangku, Naruto. Saat ini dia... Kau merasakan-nya juga bukan?."

Arthuria berkata tanpa menoleh dan terus menatap kearah Naruto yang nampaknya masih menyusun strategi, Shaga dibelakang Arthuria mengangguk dengan bulir keringat yang menuruni wajahnya.

"Ya, jika bukan karena Kekkai spesial milik Hashirama-sama yang menyelimuti seluruh bangunan Stadium ini maka sudah jelas mereka akan merasakan kekuatan dari Naruto-kun... Sebab dia kini berada ditingkat [Black Gold]..."

Shaga berkata dengan nada serius, Arthuria mengangguk pelan, beruntungnya mereka bertarung diarena yang diselimuti Kekkai spesial milik Hashirama-sama yang menghalangi apapun dari dalam Arena keluar, entah itu suara maupun pancaran [Mana] kuat yang saat ini tengah mereka berdua rasakan... Arthuria memposisikan pedangnya didepan tubuhnya lalu membuat gesture bertarung.

Naruto, Arthuria dan Shaga saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Naruto akhirnya mengambil langkah pertama dengan melesat dengan cepat kearah Arthuria yang bersiaga melindungi Shaga...

Trank!

Kedua ahli kenjutsu itu kembali bentrok, keduanya kembali bertukar serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Arthuria memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat pergerakan Naruto yang super cepat!, jujur saja Arthuria kewalahan melihat pergerakan Naruto!.

Naruto terus melakukan tebasan dengan kedua katana-nya, ia berencana menyudutkan Arthuria dan membuka cela diantara mereka, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Arthuria merubah gaya pedang-nya dan dengan cepat menghindari tebasan-nya dan menyelinap diantara dirinya dan serangannya, gerakan ini... Tidak salah lagi. Arthuria akan menggunakan serangan [Shockwave] dan benar saja pedang Arthuria perlahan mulai terlihat wujudnya dan bersinar dalam warna emas yang cantik... Naruto menatap datar hal itu, kali ini tidak akan ia biarkan dirinya terkena serangan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

[Shockwave]

Duaaaar!

Wush!

Blaaar!

Sebuah gelombang kejut melesat lurus lalu menghantam dinding dan meremukan dinding itu hingga amblas kedalam, Arthuria melebarkan matanya dan menatap kearah pedangnya dimana ia melihat dua katana berbeda warna menghimpit pedangnya, sebelum pandangannya terangkat dan Naruto yang ada didepan-nya. Naruto... Baru saja dia membelokan serangan gelombang miliknya.

"Sayang sekali, Arthuria-hime. Serangan gelombang [Mana] milikmu meleset."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi dengan cepat ia mementalkan pedang Arthuria dan dengan cepat ia menghantamkan kepalanya pada kepala Arthuria membuat sebuah memar merah tercipta disana, tak hanya sampai disitu Naruto dengan cepat menghantamkan gagang katana miliknya kearah perut Arthuria menyebabkan pewaris clan pendragon itu memuntahkan air liur dan perlahan kesadaran menjauh dan jatuh kearah tubuh Naruto...

Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang kehilangan kesadaran-nya sebelum ia dengan lembut membaringkan Arthuria dilantai dan sama seperti Kaguya dan Kyubi, Naruto mengambil satu tabung berisi cairan hijau sebelum ia membuka tutupnya dan meminumkan isinya pada Arthuria. Naruto menatap datar Arthuria, kini satu lagi tumbang tersisa satu lagi, pandangan Naruto terarah pada Shaga yang terdiam menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sebab kacamata itu menghalangi Naruto untuk melihat iris violet indah milik Shaga. Naruto berdiri regap.

"Kini tersisa dirimu saja, Shaga-hime?. Apa kau ingin menyerah?."

Naruto menatap datar kearah Shaga yang terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak menyangka jika kau sekuat ini, Naruto-kun. Kekuatan yang kau miliki berada ditingkat yang berbeda dengan seluruh murid diacademy ini, kau dengan mudah berhasil mengalahkan Kyubi, Kaguya dan Arthuria. Melawanmu secara terang-terangan hanya akan membuatku kalah dalam sekejap." ucap Shaga menatap Naruto yang diselimuti petir ganas ditubuhnya, Shaga membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman misterius yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, wujudmu itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi bukan?." tanya Shaga membuat Naruto terdiam, Shaga melebarkan senyuman-nya melihat Naruto yang terdiam. Shaga tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kekuatan Naruto yang luar biasa itu, dan Shaga juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika Naruto tengah terbebani oleh wujud super kuat-nya itu.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Shaga yang tepat seratus persen, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau tahu ya?. Maa ketelitian seorang wanita memang menakutkan." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan sedikit bercanda sebelum ia tersenyum miris.

"Wujud ini, aku hanya bisa mempertahankan-nya selama kurang lebih 2-3 menit. Setelah itu aku akan menjadi sangat lemah, bahkan kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah, Shaga-hime."

Ucap Naruto dengan jujur, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan rahasia dan kelemahan dari kekuatan yang menjadi Joker Card miliknya ini hati kecilnya hanya berkata padanya jika dia tidak boleh berbohong pada perempuan didepan-nya.

Kini giliran Shaga yang terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain terdiam, ia baru saja diberitahukan kelemahan dari wujud super Naruto itu, Shaga menatap kearah Naruto yang masih diselimuti petir ganas dan rambut pirang miliknya terlihat berkibar dengan anggun-nya. Shaga membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi, aku hanya harus bertahan melawanmu sampai wujud milikmu menghilang dan dengan begitu aku akan menang, begitu menurutmu?."

Tanya Shaga dibalas Anggukan kecil dari Naruto yang langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, "ya begitulah, Shaga-hime. Kau hanya perlu mengulur waktu sampai wujudku ini lenyap, tapi..."

Sring~

Naruto menghilang dan dengan cepat berada didepan Shaga yang menatap datar dirinya, Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Shaga-hime." Shaga tidak memasang ekspresi apapun selain ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkan-nya, Naruto-kun. Tapi aku akan mencoba mengalahkanmu."

Kedua makhluk pirang itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Shaga dengan cepat menghentakan kakinya kelantai hingga memunculkan lingkaran Magic yang langsung bersinar dengan terang!.

Blaaaaar!

Lingkaran magic itu meledakan ribuan galon air yang langsung mengenangi seluruh arena, Shaga melompat keluar dari Air dan membiarkan Naruto tertelan oleh ribuan galon air itu... Shaga menciptakan lingkaran Magic atas alas kakinya hingga membuatnya dapat berdiri diatas air yang mengenangi arena itu. Perlahan ribuan galon air itu mereda dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang terselimuti petir, petir dari tubuh Naruto terlihat melemah mungkin itu dikarenakan petir dari tubuh Naruto bercampur dan menyebar dengan air... Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang berdiri diatas air dengan lingkaran magic dibawah sepatu Academy miliknya.

Keduanya saling tatap sebelum Akhirnya Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan kilat miliknya dan memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan Shaga, Shaga yang melihat Naruto melesat menciptakan lingkaran sihir dibelakangnya yang dengan cepat menembakan puluhan peluru air kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat puluhan peluru air itu mengaktifkan mata sakti miliknya, iris emas vertikal kini mengantikan blue shappire indah.

[Belial's Eye]

Dalam penglihatan Belial's Eye, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas pergerakan dari puluhan peluru air Shaga, Naruto menyiapkan katana miliknya dan dengan tebasan cepat nan akurasi yang tepat Naruto merangsek maju dan menebas puluhan peluru air milik Shaga. Ketika jarak telah terpangkas Naruto berniat melumpuhkan Shaga dengan mengirim energi petir miliknya namun ketika sedikit lagi Naruto akan menyentuh Shaga tuba-tiba sebuah sulur air melesat kearahnya dan membuat Naruto melompat mundur menghindari serangan sulur air itu.

Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang saat ini tengah dikelilingi oleh puluhan sulur air yang seolah-olah melindungi Shaga, bukan seolah-olah tapi memang melindungi-nya. Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya melumpuhkanmu adalah hal yang sulit, Shaga."

"Ufufufu~, aku ingin melihat kau mencobanya ketika aku berada diwilayah yang menunjang presentase kemenanganku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap Shaga, perempuan ini ternyata sangat hebat, dirinya pikir Shaga hanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan tanpa kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi tapi nyata-nya kemampuan Shaga melebihi bayang-nya selama ini. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman-nya pada katana miliknya sebelum ia kembali melesat, Shaga yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mengerakan tangannya dan seolah itu adalah perintah mutlak sulur-sulur air disekitar Shaga menerjang kearah Naruto.

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya dan ia dapat dengan jelas sulur air itu, Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi memotong puluhan sulur air dengan mudah. Potong, potong dan potong.. Itulah yang terus Naruto lakukan.

'Tsk, jika terus begini aku hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya.'

Naruto melompat menjauh dari banyak-nya sulur air itu sebelum ia dengan cepat melebarkan kuda-kuda kalonya dan memposisikan kedua katana-nya disisi kanan tubuhnya sebelum sedetik kemudian Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360°.

[Namikaze Style: Tatsumaki]

Shaga melebarkan iris Violet miliknya melihat pusaran angin besar yang diciptakan Naruto, pusaran angin itu dengan cepat menghisap air disekitar dan membawanya terbang keudara. Shaga yang melihat daerah kekuasannya menghilang dengan cepat menyadari maksud dari Naruto.

'Dia berencana menghilangkan semua air ditempat ini dengan menggunakan Pusaran angin yang ia ciptakan.'

Shaga terdiam dan menatap keatas dimana ia melihat air yang tersedot oleh pusaran angin Naruto berjatuhan selayaknya hujan kecil. Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya pada siluet dibalik pusaran angin Naruto.

'Dia bukan menghilangkannya, tapi menahan-nya selama beberapa saat... Begitu, jadi itu tujuannya.'

Naruto dengan cepat menembus pusaran angin yang dibuatnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Shaga yang sudah menunggunya disana...

'Ia membuatku kehilangan wilayah kekuasaanku agar dia bisa mendekatiku dan melakukan serangan penghabisan?... Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan hal itu.'

Shaga membuat pistol dengan tangannya, Iris violet miliknya terkunci pada Naruto, "ini mungkin tidak memiliki kerusakan yang besar seperti [Thunder Shot] milik Kaguya tapi daya ini cukup untuk menembus tubuh manusia." Shaga berguman pelan sebelum dari ujung jarinya tercipta lingkaran Magicnyang berputar dengan tenang.

[Water Bullet]

Sebuah peluru air dengan cepat melesat dari ujung jari Shaga, Naruto yang melihatnya dengan cepat menahan peluru air itu, Shaga menyeringai melihat keputusan Naruto menahan peluru air dengan pedangnya...

Trank!

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat Katana miliknya terlepas dari tangannya, kuat sekali... Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan dari peluru air yang ditembakan Shaga... Peluru air yang ditembakan Shaga lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya... Naruto kembali waspada ketika melihat Shaga kembali menembakan peluru air kearahnya... Naruto yang tak sempat untuk menghindar karena kecepatan miliknya yang setara dengan Ruin Iskhur kembali menahan peluru air itu dan membuat katana hitam miliknya terlempas dari tangannya dan menancap ketanah. Naruto tidak memikirkan kedua katana miliknya dan terus bergerak memotong jarak dengan Shaga.

Shaga mengeraskan wajahnya ketika melihat Naruro yang sudah ada didepannya, dari jarak sedekat ini Shaga tidak sempat untuk mengaktifkan peluru air, tapi... Ia masih bisa mengaktifkan satu magic lagi... Shaga dengan cepat melompat kebelakang ketika ia melihat Naruto menjulurkan tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

Shaga dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya keatas dan seketika hujan air yang diakibatkan oleh pusaran angin milik Naruto terhenti dan mengarah pada Naruto...

Kedua orang itu, kini berada dalam situasi dimana keduanya dapat menang dan kalah disaat yang bersamaan tergantung seberapa cepat mereka menyerang musuh didepannya.

Dalam gerakan lambat Shaga menurunkan tangannya sementara Naruto mengumpulkan energi petir ketangannya hingga terciptalah bola energi petir yang terlihat berbahaya... Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto dan Shaga melepaskan serangan terakhir mereka.

"Kau..."

"... Kalah!."

[Thousand Thunder Bolts]

[Rain Drop].

Zoooorrrsh!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Naruto berhasil membuat Shaga kehilangan kesadarannya, mata Shaga telah memutih sepenuhnya dan tubuh-nya telah gosong sempurna, sementara Shaga berhasil membuat Naruto mengalami luka disekujur tubuhnya berkat hujan proyektil air yang menghujani tubuh Naruto.

Bruk!

Keduanya tumbang bersamaan, namun pemenang dari sparring ini adalah Namikaze Naruto sebab Naruto masih mempertahankan kesadarannya... Perlahan wujud Naruto kembali seperti semula, waktu penggunaan Joker Card miliknya telah habis.

"Cough!... Sial, Shaga berhasil memberikanku luka yang cukup serius disaat-saat terakhir."

Naruto bergumam selagi ia mencoba untuk bangkit, Naruto menghela nafas lelah, dan berjalan kearah Shaga yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya, Naruto mengeluarkan botol tabung terakhir dan meminumkan isinya pada Shaga. Naruto menghela nafas, akhirnya ia telah menyelesaikan pemberian ramuan penawar pada keempat perempuan yang terkontaminasi Elixir of Love buatan Orochimaru.

Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang tak sadarkan diri didepannya dengan pandangan intens... pertarungan tadi sangat menyulitkan ia tidak menyangka jika Shaga dapat memojokannya meskipun dalam kondisi Naruto mengaktifkan kartu joker miliknya. Naruto menatap lekat Shaga.

"Shaga... Siapa kau sebenarnya."

Guman pelan Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa Shaga yang sebenarnya. Naruto menghela nafas lagi sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan seketika Naruto terdiam... Shaga tidak ada disana?, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah Shaga tadi ada disana barusan, lalu kemana dia?...

Deg!

Naruto menegang ketika ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu pekat dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris shappirenya melebar melihat Shaga tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan telapak tangan terbuka lebar didepan wajahnya...

"Shaga... Kau-,"

[Wave]

Duaaaaar!

Wush!

Blaaaaaar!

Naruto tiba-tiba terhempas ketika Shaga melepaskan Gelombang Mana kuat dari telapak tangannya, kuatnya hempasan gelombangan Mana membuat Naruto terlempar keseberang arena dan membentur dinding dengan kuat...

"Chough!."

Naruto memuntah darah cukup banyak, ia meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua... Naruto meringis, apa-apaan power Wave tadi?, hanya dengan satu hempasan ringan Naruto diterbangkan hingga membentur dinding Arena, pandangan Naruto terarah kedepan dimana ia melihat Shaga tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah menunduk hingga tidak terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi Shaga saat ini.

"Sh-Shaga..."

Naruto berusaha memanggil nama perempuan itu, Shaga nampaknya menghentikan langkahnya lalu perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Shaga melepaskan kacamata tebal miliknya dan memperlihatkan matanya... Bukan iris Violet indah disana, tapi Blue Crystal dengan pupil Vertikal menatap datar dirinya...

Naruto menatap hal itu dengan terkejut, dia... Bukanlah Shaga, entah apa yang membuat Naruto berpikir seperti itu tapi satu hal yang pasti hati kecil Naruto berkata jika perempuan didepannya bukanlah Ayame Shaga.

"Kau... Siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Shaga."

Naruto bertanya dengan nada sakit namun ia berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata agar tidak memancing Objek yang merasuki tubuh Shaga itu. Shaga nampak terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan datar dan Blue Crystal yang menakutkan.

"[Namaku Eneas... Magical Beast, Mizuumi no Reijin]"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara yang tak bisa ia jelaskan apakah dia perempuan atau pria karena suara itu seperti campur aduk menjadi satu, dan itu menyeramkan!. Naruto menatap kearah Shaga atau sekarang harus dipanggil sebagai Eneas... Mizuumi no Reijin... Tunggu sebentar?, seperti-nya Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu tapi, dimana?... Naruto yang tengah berpikir tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengingatnya...

"Mizuumi no Reijin... Adalah Magical Beast yang dimiliki oleh putri kerajaan Alvarez... Dengan kata lain. Shaga adalah..."

Naruto bergumam dengan terkejut sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eneas yang sedang mengendalikan tubuh Shaga...

"... Ini tidak mungkin, Shaga kau..."

And Cut!

Ya, Phantom Here!, ya... Nampaknya Chapter ini bukanlah penutup Arc Festival Merlin, Arc depanlah penutupnya, mungkin?... Maa entahlah. Aku menulis chapter ini awalnya bersemangat namun dipertengahan Mood ku langsung Down dan malas mengetik namun ketika aku melihat halaman Review dan bejibun-nya private messaging aku sadar bahwa tidak sedikit dari para pembaca yang menantikan kelanjutannya, akhirnya setelah membuat Secangkir Kopi Cappucino, (cappucino asli bukan Cino-chan dari anime apakah anda memesan kelinci?), dan menguras otak dan bertempur dengan Microsoft Word-chan!... akhirnya aku menlanjutkan fic ini dan Voila inilah hasilnya.

Maa, ada yang bilang jika banyaknya chapter pada sebuah fic akan membuat fic menjadi sampah, maa mungkin anda benar tapi aku rasa itu belum pasti, karena saat ada Fase dimana sesuatu itu berjaya maka akan ada fase dimana sesuatu itu hancur dan redup, kau tahu sama seperti kekaisaran, kerajaan, dan sebagainya... Mereka akan hancur pada waktunya, so kita lihat sejauh mana Fic ini dapat bertahan sebelum fase kehancurannya tiba... Maa aku harap tidak diseason satu kau tahu, diseason dua masih mungkin hancur tapi diseason satu aku harap tidak...

Lalu dichapter ini... Muu, aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak karena aku tidak cukup puas, tapi maa aku bersyukur bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kekacauan yang manis?... Naruto dihajar oleh keempat kekasihnya dan berhasil menang setelah melalui perjuangan yang sengit dan disaat akhir, Boom kejutan datang dan membuat jantungku berhenti... Maa, kiasan you know that?...

Chapter depan akan ada kejutan lagi, mungkin?, maa entahlah aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menulis kau tahu?, moodku tengah memburuk, jadi mungkin chapter depan adalah salam perpisahan dariku?, entahlah... Aku belum bisa memberikan kepastian.

Lalu untuk satu Reader yang memberikanku pertanyaan mau milih bantal paha Shaga-hime atau Morning Kissu dari Arthuria. Uhm... Aku lebih memilih tertidur diatas paha Shaga-hime Daaaaaaan, setelah bangun mendapatkan Morning Kissu dari Arthuria... Jones bebas berkhayalan Bung!?, biarkan aku berkhayal tentang hal itu!, setidaknya aku akan cukup bahagia dengan membayangkannya meskipun itu tak nyata aku sudah cukup puas dengan itu... Hiks#nangisanime.

Maa, aku rasa sudah cukup celotehan Author-chan/kun/sama or something like that, terimakasih sudah baca dan mereview, Fav and Fol, kalian adalah semangatku tanpa kalian fic ini mungkin tidak akan menjadi Fic rakyat Fanfic (Kuuhaku-san Say) sampai sekarang... Aku berterimakasih untuk itu, dan sampai jumpa dichapter depan, See you in Next Chapter, Jaa ne Minna-san...

Next Chapter: Festival Merlin: Golden Knight

Phantom Out!.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Missing you by My First Story-**

Chapter 27

Naruto menatap Shaga yang saat ini tengah dikendalikan oleh Eneas, Magical Beast miliknya Mizuumi no Reijin. Pancaran energi tak kasat mata menyelimuti tubuh Shaga, energi itu terasa lembut namun mengancam disaat yang bersamaan.

Naruto perlahan melangkah kedepan dengan langkah berat... Tubuh Naruto terasa sakit dan lemas, efek dari penggunaan [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] kini mulai terasa... Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

Naruto jatuh ketika ia merasakan satu kakinya terasa mati,"Kuso... Efek dari [Raiten Taiso] begitu membebani tubuhku..." Naruto berusaha bangkit namun percuma ia terlalu banyak kehilangan stamina dan kapasitas [Mana] miliknya hampir terkuras habis.

Eneas atau Shaga menatap kearah Naruto yang berusaha bangkit, dengan gerakan lembut Shaga mengangkat tangannya dan pedar energi tipis menyelimuti telapak tangan Shaga, dan dalam satu kali hentakan sebuah Shockwave menghantam tubuh Naruto menghempaskan Naruto keatas sebelum jatuh membentur lantai dengan kuat.

Naruto tergeletak dilantai, tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, Naruto hanya bisa menatap kearah Shaga yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar... Naruto menjulurkan tangan-nya berusaha mengapai Shaga namun rasa sakit ditubuhnya membuat kesadarannya semakin pudar dan detik selanjutnya pandangannya berubah hitam sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau dikalahkan, Huh?."

Naruto menatap kearah langit putih tanpa mengubris suara dari sampingnya dimana disana terlihat 'Naruto' lain yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Yare, Yare... Dengan semua kekuatan hebat yang kau miliki kau masih bisa dikalahkan... Jika begitu apa guna-nya kau berlatih keras?."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk sebelum ia melirik kearah 'Naruto' yang menatapnya dengan wajah ramah.

"Pertanyaan yang sama aku kembalikan padamu, apa gunanya kau berdiam diri disini sementara dirimu diluar sana diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi, kenapa kau tidak melawan?."

'Naruto' terdiam sejenak sebelum ia meletakan pantatnya dan duduk disebelah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar. "Banyak yang harus dipikirkan sebelum kau melawan para bangsawan itu, Naruto. Kau tahu didunia ini kekuatan dan status sosial adalah sesuatu yang mutlak, raja didunia ini memiliki hak penuh pada rakyatnya. Dan para bangsawan, mereka mengatur hidup rakyat jelata sesuka hati mereka, menatap rendah keluarga bangsawan dari kasta rendah dan diskriminasi pada mereka yang tak berbakat. Aku tahu kau sudah merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana perlakuan bangsawan elit itu pada bangsawan rendahan seperti clan Namikaze, Naruto." 'Naruto' melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya dapat terdiam mendengar perkataan-nya. Ingatan Naruto langsung melayang mengingat Heiress selanjutnya dari Clan Hyuga yang dengan Arogan berniat menyerangnya dengan Taijutsu yang hanya dimiliki Clan Hyuga, [Juken].

Tidak hanya itu pewaris clan Hyuga itu juga meminta pembatalan pertunangan antara dirinya dengan Hyuga Hinata secara sepihak, melihat itu Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan melihat Kehormatan Clan Namikaze direndahkan lebih jauh... Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan surai cerai dan akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan tantangan berduel dari Heiress Clan Hyuga itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Narito langsung menyetujuinya... Dan duel mereka akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi dipuncak Temple of Moon. Naruto menghela nafas para bangsawan memang memuakkan.

"Setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku rasa para bangsawan elit memang sudah keterlaluan dan menyalah gunakan status mereka sebagai bangsawan elit."

"Benarkan?. Maka dari itu sebelum kau berdiri dipuncak maka kau harus menghajar para bangsawan elit agar mereka tidak menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk menekanmu dan memaksamu untuk melayani mereka... Kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadikan?."

'Naruto' tersenyum selagi ia mengatakan itu dengan ringan, Narito terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk setuju, akan jadi hal yang merepotkan jika sampai Naruto melayani para bangsawan elit keparat itu...

"Jika begitu, aku rasa langkah awal yang harus aku lakukan adalah memperbaiki kondisi ekonomi Clan Namikaze lalu meningkatkan Pamor Clan Namikaze agar Ayah dapat kembali berjaya seperti dulu."

"Tepat!, dan karena itulah saatnya kau menunjukan pada dunia siapa Namikaze Naruto, gunakan semua kemampuan yang kau miliki untuk membangkitkan Clan Namikaze."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melirik kearah 'Naruto' yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?, berdiam dan melihatku bekerja sendirian?." tanya Naruto, 'Naruto' melunturkan senyuman lebarnya sebelum ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semenjak kau mengambil ahli tubuhku, aku sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk kembali kedunia nyata, aku akan selama-nya berada disini dan memperhatikan apa yang kau lakukan didunia sana... Karena itu, aku mohon padamu, Naruto. Selamatkan dan buatlah Jaya Clan Namikaze, hanya kau yang bisa melakukan-nya."

'Naruto' tersenyum dan menjulurkan brofist pada Naruto yang menatap kearah 'Naruto' dalam diam sebelum ia tersenyum dan menyambut brofist 'Naruto'.

"Serahkan saja padaku, akan aku buat nama kita, Clan kita dikenal dan dihormati oleh empat ras dibenua Britania."

'Naruto' tersenyum kecil sebelum perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya, cahaya itu perlahan merambat dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, cahaya hangat dan nyaman itu membuat Naruto tersentak awalnya sebelum ia perlahan dibuat rileks... Naruto yang rileks tidak menyadari jika 'Naruto' perlahan dipenuhi oleh luka-luka yang cukup parah... Tak lama cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang, Naruto membuka matanya dan seketika iris Shappire miliknya melebar ketika melihat 'Naruto' didepannya telah tergeletak dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka yang cukup parah... Bukannya merasakan sakit 'Naruto' hanya mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Ka-kau... Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya memindahkan semua luka, kelelahan dan rasa sakitmu ketubuhku... Kau harus dalam kondisi prima sebab diluar, kau harus melawan perempuan berbahaya itu... Kau harus mengalahkannya sebelum kau menyelamatkan Clan Namikaze dari krisis ekonomi. Berjuanglah Naruto, kalahkan Magical Beast itu dan selamatkan Shaga-Hime."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan 'Naruto' memindahkan luka, rasa sakit dan kelelahan ketubuhnya?, apa-apa pemuda ini!, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu!, Naruto berusaha untuk menyentuh 'Naruto' namun saat sedikit lagi jarinya akan menyentuh 'Naruto' tiba-tiba cahaya terang bersinar terang dan membuat kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

.

.

.

Dikamar Naruto, terlihat Jeanne, Maria dan Ophis tengah duduk terdiam dibelakang meja persegi yang biasa digunakan oleh Master dan mereka makan bersama, ketiga perempuan itu tengah terhanyut dalam keheningan... Tidak ada dari mereka bertiga yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Ophis yang nampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah dua teman sekamarnya.

"Ne, apa menurut kalian apa kita tidak bersikap keterlaluan pada, Master. Kita sudah mendiamkan-nya selama dua hari, dan jujur saja aku tidak sanggup mendiamkan Master lebih lama lagi."

Ucap Ophis dengan pandangan kosong miliknya menatap kedua perempuan didepannya yang terdiam sebelum mereka memasang wajah bersalah.

"Yeah~, aku rasa kita sudah keterlaluan..."

Jeanne berucap dengan nada menyesal, Maria mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jeanne.

"[Benar, aku rasa kita harus segera meminta maaf pada, Naruto-san]."

Ucap Maria membuat kedua perempuan cantik dan imut itu mengangguk kompak.

Deg!

Ophis dan Jeanne secara bersamaan tiba-tiba tersentak sebelum mereka berdua dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, Maria yang melihat keduanya bertingkah aneh menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

"Master dalam bahaya..."

Maria mengerutkan dahinya mendengar gumaman kompak dari Jeanne dan Ophis, Master dalam bahaya?... Itu artinya... Maria melebarkan matanya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, Master dari Jeanne dan Ophis tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto!, dan itu artinya Naruto dalam bahaya!. Jeanne dan Ophis perlahan merubah pakaian mereka.

Jeanne memakai pakaian lengkap berwarna biru gelap dengan sarung tangan logam dan rantai yang menghiasi leher dan dada-nya juga tak lupa helm unik yang melindungi kepalanya, sementara Ophis merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian Loli Gpthic berwarna hitam dengan bando berenda berwarna ungu menghiasi surai hitamnya.

Kedua perempuan jadi-jadian itu perlahan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Maria yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jeanne dan Ophis dengan pandangan berharap.

'[Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-san]'

.

.

.

Diarena Stadium, terlihat Shaga tengah menatap datar kearah Naruto yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disana, Shaga perlahan berjalan kearah Naruto dengan iris Blue Crystal yang terkunci pada Naruto.

Shaga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan tangan iti diselimuti oleh pedar energi tipis, Shaga berniat melepaskan kembali Gelombang kejut kearah kepala Naruto, dari jarak sedekat itu sudah dapat dipastikan kepala Naruto akan langsung terbenam dilantai atau hancur berkeping-keping mengingat Gelombang kejut yang Shaga lepaskan berdaya hancur seperti meriam yang menembakan hola besi besar.

Shaga menjauhkan tangannya kebelakang sebelum dengan cepat ia melesatkan telapak tangannya yang berdaya hancur setara meriam itu dan berniat meremukan kepala Naruto namun ketika Shaga akan melepaskan gelombang kejut sebuah serangan yang mengarah pada lehernya menghentikan niatan-nya dan memaksa Shaga untuk melompat menjauh.

Shaga menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar kedepan dimana ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat memakai pakaian dress berwarna biru berbalut armor perang yang menutupi tangan dan bagian tubuh-nya tengah berdiri selagi tangannya mengenggam sesuatu yang transparan.

Arthuria Pendragon, perempuan itu ternyata telah tersadar dari pingsan-nya dan kini berdiri membelakangi Naruto, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, kepalanya terasa pening... Arthuria meringis pelan merasakan nyeri dibagian kepala-nya ketika mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi... Arthuria perlahan melirik kesekitar dan ia melihat bahwa dirinya kini berada diarena khusus untuk Divisi Wizard... Arthuria juga melihat Kaguya dan Kyubi yang tergeletak cukup jauh darinya, iris Emerlad miliknya bergulir dan menatap kearah Shaga, Arthuria mengeraskan sedikit wajahnya melihar iris blue Shappire dengan pupil emas Vertikal dimata Shaga... Tidak salah lagi.

"Sial keadaan buruk ini terjadi, Segel Shaga telah melemah."

Arthuria bergumam dengan nada pelan yang menyembunyikan rasa frustasi didalamnya, Arthuria bersiaga dengan pedangnya ketika melihat Shaga membuat tangannya diselimuti pedar energi tipis, Arthuria menyipitkan matanya ketika Shaga memukul udara kosong, tunggu dulu itu... Shockwave!.

Trank!

Arthuria melebarkan matanya ketika ia menahan gelombang kejut yang Shaga lepaskan, terlalu kuat bahkan Arthuria sampai dipaksa untuk terseret kebelakang. Arthuria melebarkan matanya ketika Shaga telah berada didepannya dan berniat menghantamkan shockwave kearah kepalanya, tidak ingin terkena shockwave berbahaya Shaga, Arthuria dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya dan membiarkan telapak tangan Shaga melewati wajahnya.

Wush!

Blaaar!

Shockwave Shaga melesat dan meremukan atap Stadium, Arthuria yang melihat celah mengayunkan pedangnya namun berhasil dihindari oleh Shaga... Kedua perempuan itu saling serang dan menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Shaga berniat mengalahkan Arthuria dengan Shockwave sementara Arthuria ingin mengalahkan Shaga dengan serangan tebasannya.

Arthuria mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Shaga namun hak itu terbaca oleh Shaga yang dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Arthuria yang terkejut jika serangan-nya dapat dibaca, Shaga mengabaikan wajah terkejut Arthuria dan dengan cepat Shaga mengarahkan tangannya yang terbebas keperut Arthuria dan dalam satu kali hentakan sebuah Power Wave kuat meremukan Armor Arthuria dan memaksa darah menyembur dari mulut Arthuria.

Kuatnya power Wave menghempaskan Arthuria kebelakang dengan cepat namun sebelum Arthuria membentur dinding sebuah bayangan muncul dan menahan punggung Arthuria hingga Arthuria tidak jadi membentur tembok.

Arthuria yang merasa seseorang menahannya menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan iris Dark blue tengah menatap kedepan, surai pirang sebahu dan dikepang panjang pada bagian belakang membuat kecantikan natural terpancar dari perempuan itu.

"Si... Siapa kau?."

Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arthuria iris emerlad dan dark blue bertatapan satu sama lain. Sebelum iris Dark Blue miliknya menatap tajam kedepan, Arthuria menatap perempuan yang memapahnya dengan pandangan bingung sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Arthuria.

"Jeanne, Master tengah dalam keadaan kritis, [Mana] miliknya hampir terkuras habis, dan tubuhnya juga sangat lemah, jika dibiarkan Master pasti akan mati."

Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat tepat disebelah Naruto duduk seorang perempuan mungil dengan wajah imut yang melebihi angka maks, terlihat iris gelap miliknya menatap kearah Naruto dengan intens... Tunggu?, sejak kapan Naruto ada disana bukankah ia seharusnya berada ditengah Arena?. Jeanne tanpa menoleh berucap.

"Ophis!, apa kau bisa menyelamatkan Master?."

"Aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari kondisi kritis dengan terus mensuplai dan memperbaiki jalur [Mana] milik Master yang tersumbat, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu."

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan?."

"Lima menit, beri aku lima menit dan aku akan menyelamatkan Master."

"Lima menit?, geez... Itu cukup sulit, kau tahu cebol."

"Lakukan saja, ini demi Master."

Arthuria mengerutkan dahinya, Master?... Apa yang kedua perempuan ini katakan?. Jeanne yang tersadar jika ada orang lain menoleh kearah Arthuria yang menatap bingung dirinya dan Ophis. Jeanne menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Arthuria nampak tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau... Apa kau masih bisa bertarung?."

Tanya Jeanne, Arthuria tersadar dari kebingungannya dan menatap Jeanne sebelum mengangguk pelan. Jeanne tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku melawan-nya, sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak akan sanggup menahan dia dengan tingkatanku yang sekarang."

Ucap Jeanne selagi Dark Bluenya menatap Shaga yang sedaritadi terdiam didepannya, Arthuria terdiam sejenak, bekerjasama ya?, itu bukan usulan yang buruk.

"Umu, aku akan membantumu."

Arthuria perlahan bangkit dan berdiri dengan tegap, Jeanne tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda, iris dark blue miliknya menatap kedepan dengan intens, ia sepertinya pernah merasakan pancaran energi ini, tapi dimana?. Jeanne menepis firasatnya itu sebelum ia memasang wajah serius.

Jeanne merentangkan tangannya kesamping dan perlahan lingkaran Magic muncul dan mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dengan bendera berkibar, itu adalah harta mulia milik Jeanne.

Jeanne menarik tombak kebanggannya dan memutarnya dengan cepat, Shaga terdiam menatap kearah Jeanne yang kini tengah memasang sikap siap bertarung.

"[Joker...]"

Shaga bersiaga ketika melihat Jeanne dan Arthuria melesat kearahnya dengan cepat, Shaga menghindari tombak Jeanne dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sebelum ia melompat kebelakang ketika Arthuria muncul dari samping dan menghunuskan pedang transparannya. Shaga terdiam sebelum ia dengan cepat menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan pedar energi tipis dan melesat kearah kedua perempuan pirang itu...

Ophis yang ada dipinggir arena menatap pertarungan sengit antara Arthuria, Jeanne melawan perempuan kenalan Masternya dan juga merupakan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang jika tidak salah bernama Ayame Shaga... Ketiga perempuan pirang itu saling serang dan menghindar dengan cepat, Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Masternya yang terbujur didepan-nya.

Ophis membuka Blaze rusak milik Naruto hingga membuat tubuh berkulit tan menggoda itu terekpos keluar, bagian tubuh yang berisi oleh otot yang tak berlebihan membuat tubuh itu begitu mempesona, Ophis meletakan tangan mungilnya diatas perut sedikit berotot Naruto dan menutup matanya lalu memulai berkonsentrasi, pedar cahaya memulai menyelimuti tangan Ophis, cahaya lembut itu perlahan terserap kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Ophis mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan jika tubuh Masternya yang awalnya lemah dengan cepat menjadi pulih, Ophis membuka matanya dan melihat tubuh Masternya yang perlahan mulai bercahaya lembut, Ophis melebarkan iris matanya ketika melihat luka pada tubuh Masternya menghilang seolah tidak pernah ada luka disana... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Batin Ophis.

Trank!

Jeanne dan Arthuria mengeraskan wajah mereka, lagi-lagi serangan mereka berhasil dipatahkan oleh Shaga. Kedua perempuan bersurai pirang itu melompat kebelakang ketika Shaga berniat menembakan Shockwave dari tangannya...

Wussh!

Wussh!

Blaaaar!

Blaaaar!

Jeanne dan Arthuria kebelakang menatap dua buah kawah akibat shockwave yang Shaga lakukan, apa-apaan kekuatan Shockwave tadi... Shaga menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Jeanne dan Arthuria tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"[Joker...]"

Jeanne menyipitkan matanya ketika Shaga menyebutkan namanya. "kau... Darimana kau mengetahui nama itu." ucap Jeanne dengan nada mengintimidasi, Shaga memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"[Joker... Kau... Tidak mengenaliku?.]"

Jeanne mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung sebelum ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu, Jeanne perlahan maju kedepan dan menatap kearah Shaga yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"[Eneas?, apakah itu kau?.]"

Arthuria mengerutkan dahinya ketika perempuan yang bernama Jeanne itu berbicara dengan bahasa lain yang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Berbeda dengan Shaga yang mengangguk pelan, sepertinya Shaga memahami bahasa itu.

"[Lama tidak bertemu, Joker. Nampaknya kau telah terlepas dari Segel itu.]"

"[Ya, berkat kau dan keenam yang lain. Aku harus terjebak dalam bola Crystal itu untuk waktu yang lama.]"

"[Kami tidak memiliki pilihan, kau yang memaksa kami untuk melakukannya.]"

"[Lupakan masa lalu, aku sekarang telah terbebas dari Crystal terkutuk itu, dan nampaknya kau juga telah terbebas dari Crystal itu, Eneas.]"

Shaga nampak terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Jeanne yang menatap datar dirinya.

"[Kau... Apa kau masih ingin meneruskan rencana tabumu, Joker.]"

Jeanne terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis, "[tentu saja, aku akan melanjutkan Rencanaku, rencana yang pernah kalian hancurkan waktu itu.]" ucap Jeanne, Shaga terdiam sebelum matanya menatap tajam Jeanne.

"[Kalau begitu, aku akan melenyapkanmu disini, Joker. membiarkanmu menjalankan rencana mu hanya akan mengacaukan tatanan didunia ini.]"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shaga meledakan energi ditubuhnya hingga membuat gelombang angin yang menerbangkan sekitar, perlahan penampilan Shaga berubah, surai pirang miliknya kini ternodai oleh warna biru yang indah, Armor perang tipis yang membalut sebuah Dress berwarna biru muda yang indah, sebuah Tiara dengan berlian shappire ditengahnya menghiasi kepala Shaga, dari bawah Shaga lingkaran Magic muncul dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berwarna silver dengan sebuah berlian shappire diatas tongkat itu.

Arthuria melebarkan matanya melihat wujud Shaga, wujud itu tidak salah lagi, segel Shaga mulai rusak. Jeanne menyeringai tipis meskipun keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

"Ini gawat, kekuatannya melebihi perkiraanku..."

Gumam Jeanne pelan, Shaga menatap kearah Jeanne sebelum ia dengan cepat menghentakan tongkat miliknya kelantai dan seketika sebuah sulur air muncul dari genangan air yang tercipta akibat pertarungan Shaga dengan Naruto sebelumnya didekat kedua perempuan itu, sulur itu bergerak dengan cepat dan mengikat Arthuria dan Jeanne dengan kuat.

"[Sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk menghindari seranganku ini...]"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shaga kembali menghentakan tongkatnya ketanah dan seketika puluhan lingkaran Magic muncul dibelakang Shaga, Jeanne dan Arthuria melebarkan mata mereka melihat lingkaran Magic itu bersinar terang sebelum sedetik kemudian menembakan puluhan magic yang melesat kearah mereka, sadar tidak bisa menghindar mereka berdua memejamkan mata mereka pasrah. ketika sebentar lagi puluhan Magic itu mengenai mereka sebuah suara masuk kedalam telinga mereka.

"Kemarilah Eleanor!, Byakumaru!."

Blaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan hebat bergema disana, debu membumbung tinggi dan menghalangi pandangan mata, Shaga menatap datar kearah kepulan debu sebelum ia menyipitkan mata ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri didalam kepulan debu.

Jeanne dan Arthuria yang tak merasakan sakit sama sekali perlahan membuka mata mereka dan dihadapan mereka saat ini terlihat punggung telanjang seorang pemuda yang diselimuti petir ganas, surai pirang panjang miliknya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja."

Jeanne dan Arthuria mendongakan kepala mereka dan keduanya melihat sepasang mata berbeda warna emas dikanan dan shappire dikiri, sebuah senyuman tipis tidak luput dari pandangan mereka...

"Na...Naruto. / Ma...Master."

Ya, dihadapan Naruto saat ini terlihat wujud terkuat dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso]. Naruto berbalik dan menonaktikan aura petir miliknya lalu sebuah senyuman tipispun tercipta melihat kedua perempuan cantik itu memasang wajah terkejut.

"Jika kalian bisa terkejut seperti itu, maka kalian baik-baik saja."

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia dengan cepat memotong sulur air yang mengikat tubuh Jeanne dan Arthuria.

"Master... Dia..."

"Aku sudah tahu, Jeanne. Shaga saat ini sama kuatnya denganku dalam mode ini."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi iris shappire miliknya menatap kearah Shaga yang menatap datar kearah mereka, Naruto menajamkan matanya.

"Ini buruk... Kesempatan menang kita sangat kecil, aku juga tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya dalam waktu 3 menit."

"Kalau begitu, kita serang bersama-sama dengan kita bertiga sudah pasti kita akan menang."

Naruto terdiam sebelum melirik kearah Jeanne dan Arthuria sebelum ia mengeleng pelan.

"Percuma saja, kita bertarung bertiga melawannya hanya akan meningkatkan kesempatan menang kita sedikit, kita harus memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik."

Jeanne terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, memang benar jika mereka bertiga bertarung maka kesempatan menang mereka hanya naik sedikit, Jeanne mengepalkan tangannya, seandainya ia mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar maka sudah pasti mereka tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Naruto menatap kearah Jeanne yang nampak kesal bukan pada Naruto namun kepada dirinya sendiri, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengelus surai pirang Jeanne... Jeanne yang merasakan sebuah elusan lembut mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Masternya yang tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'tenang semua baik-baik saja.'. Jeanne yang mengerti arti senyuman itu mengangguk pelan, Naruto menepuk surai itu sebelum Naruto menatap keduanya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana... Tapi sebelum itu berjanjilah kalian tidak akan menentang rencana ini, apapun yang terjadi. Apa kalian mengerti?."

Jeanne dan Arthuria menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah menyetujuinya. Baiklah... Ini rencana-nya."

Naruto menceritakan rencana-nya pada mereka berdua, awalnya keduanya mengangguk pelan namun ketika sampai pada bagian inti mereka dibuat terkejut...

"Ap-apa!, Master... Apa kau serius."

"Ya aku serius, sangat serius. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan rencana lain."

Ucap Naruto datar membuat Jeanne diam, Naruto menatap kedua perempuan itu sebelum ia berbalik dan mengaktifkan kembali Aura petir miliknya lalu melirik kearah Arthuria.

"Kita jalankan rencananya, Arthuria, aku mengandalkanmu."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Shaga, Arthuria mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, wajahnya mengeras sebelum akhirnya ia berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain..."

Jeanne menoleh dan menatap Arthuria yang mulai mengangkat pedang-nya tinggi-tinggi, Jeanne mengeratkan pegangannya pada tombaknya sebelum ia menghentakan tombaknya kelantai.

"Master... aku harap kau berhasil."

Kedua perempuan itu perlahan mulai dikelilingi oleh partikel-partikel cahaya emas, Jeanne dan Arthuria berkonsentrasi.

-Naruto Side-

Shaga menatap datar kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Shaga menyiapkan banyak lingkaran sihir didekatnya dan menembakan beberapa magic kearah Naruto...

Naruto yang melihat serangan datang memfokuskan [Mana] kemata kanannya yang langsung mengeluarkan kilatan berbahaya, Naruto menyiapkan dua katana miliknya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto memotong serangan Shaga...

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Ledakan beruntun bergema diarena itu, Shaga menyiapkan memutar tongkatnya dan menghentakan tongkatnya kelantai ketika Naruto sudah ada didepannya dengan dua katana yang siap menebasnya, tongkat Shaga bersinar terang sebelum mengeluarkan Shield transparan yang membentuk kubah dengan Shaga sebagai pusatnya.

Trank!

Katana Naruto berbenturan dengan Shield Shaga, Naruto melompat menjauh ketika melihat Shaga menciptakan beberapa lingkaran magic disekitarnya dan kembali menembakan magic kearah Naruto membuat magic itu hanya melesat keudara.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan seketika irisnya membulat melihat puluhan magic melesat kearahnya, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya.

Blaar!

Blaar!

Blaar!

Shaga menatap kearah kepulan debu yang tercipta akibat ledakan dari Magic miliknya, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika debu perlahan menghilang, dan terlihat sebuah pelindung transparan yang terbuat dari [Mana] yang melindungi Naruto, Shaga menajamkan matanya melihat sebuah cahaya terang berwarna merah didada Naruto, itu... Sebuah buku?.

"Terimakasih, Ophis."

'Tidak masalah, Master.'

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap kedepan dengan datar, dengan cepat ia membuat kuda-kuda dan kembali melesat memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan Shaga, Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat Shaga kembali menembakan banyak magic kearahnya, dengan lincah Naruto berhasil menghindari beberapa magic sebelum Naruto menghunuskan katana-nya kedepan.

Krak!

Naruto berhasil menusukan Katana oric miliknya hingga membuat perisai [Mana] Shaga retak, tak hanya sampai disana Naruto dengan cepat langsung menusukan katana hitam miliknya.

Krak!

"Hancurlah!."

Naruto mendorong Katana-nya dengan kuat hingga membuat pijakan Naruto amblas kebawah, dorongan kuat Naruto kembuat retakan pada Perisai [Mana] Shaga menyebar dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping... Melihat Perisai-nya hancur membuat Shaga melebarkan sedikit matanya. Naruto yang melihat Shaga terkejut segera melepaskan Katana Oric miliknya dan menjulurkan tangannya yang perlahan memunculkan bola energi yang terbuat dari energi petir didalam tubuhnya.

"Kena kau!."

[Kililp Astrape: Thousand Lighting Bolts]

Naruto menghantamkan bola petir itu dengan telak ketubuh Shaga, tegangan setara sambaran petir itu menyengat tubuh Shaga... Kedua remaja Academy itu terkunci dalam percikan petir akibat Teknik Naruto yang ia ambil dari Ruin Iskhur. Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika melihat Shaga masih bisa bertahan dari serangannya.

"[Kau pikir... Be-begini saja sudah bisa mengalahkanku?, manusia!, kau terlalu meremehkanku!.]"

Naruto mengertakan giginya sebelum ia merasakan sensasi kuat dari belakangnya, dan detik itu juga Naruto melunakan ekspresinya dan menyeringai lebar kearah Shaga.

"Aku tahu kau bisa bertahan, karena itulah aku menyiapkan serangan penghabisan!... Arthuria!, Jeanne!... Sekarang!."

Shaga yang tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto menatap bingung Naruto, sebelum ia tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja ketika Shaga menoleh kebelakang Naruto ia melihat dua perempuan pirang tengah diselimuti oleh [Mana] murni yang begitu melimpah, [Mana] itu mengelilingi kedua gadis pirang itu... Iris Shaga melebar sempurna... Jangan bilang jika manusia ini ingin mati bersama-nya?!.

"[Kau!, apa kau waras!, kau ingin mati bersamaku!.]"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia mengeluarkan senyuman remeh. "Tidak akan ada yang mati, aku hanya akan membuatmu mengembalikan, Shaga!." Naruto mengobarkan aura petirnya dan itu membuat percikan petir yang menyelimuti mereka berdua semakin mengila!.

Arthuria dan Jeanne membuka mata mereka dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah mengunci Shaga dalam percikan petir besar, Arthuria menatap kearah Shaga dan Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sebelum wajah itu berubah menjadi serius.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu...'

Arthuria mengeratkan pegangan pedang miliknya, sementara Jeanne yang ada disebelah Arthuria hanya bisa menatap Khawatir kearah Masternya, ia memejamkan matanya sebelum wajah itu berubah menjadi serius.

[Excalibur]!

[La Puecelle]!.

Kedua Kinpatsu bishoujo itu melepaskan [Mana] mereka dalam bentuk kekuatan Dashyat yang menerjang apapun didepannya, Shaga yang melihat kekuatan Dashyat yang menerjang kearah dirinya berusaha memberontak.

"Percuma, selama kau terkunci dalam Mantra Magic [Kililp Astrape] kau tidak akan bisa bergerak!."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi ia merentangan tangan kirinya kebelakang dimana dua kekuatan dashyat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi!... Tangan kiri Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi hitam. Shaga membulatkan matanya melihat tangan kiri Naruto, Magic itu...

"[Magia Erebea... Begitu... Joker!.]"

Tangan kiri Naruto beradu dengan dua serangan kuat itu, namun bukan-nya hancur justru dua kekuatan itu terserap kedalam tangan-nya... Dan dengan cepat Naruto mengeratkan tangan kirinya.

[Complexio]

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan hebat melumat Naruto dan Shaga, Arthuria dan Jeanne menutup mata mereka menahan daya kejut dari ledakan hebat itu, debu menutupi pandangan sebelum menghilang dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan...

Jeanne dan Arthuria melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangan mereka, penampilan Naruto telah berubah drastis, Naruto kini diselimuti oleh Armor emas yang menutupi tubuhnya, desain mewah nan berkelas khas seorang kaisar tersirat dari Armor itu, ditambah surai pirang panjang yang jatuh sampai menyentuh tanah menambah kegagahan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, tak lupa aura petir ganas yang sesekali memercikan petir ganas.

[Magia Erebea: Tengoku Kishi]

Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang saat ini tengah tergeletak tak jauh dari-nya, iris Blue Crystal miliknya menatap terkejut Naruto... Pancaran kekuatan yang ia rasakan dari Naruto saat ini sangat mengerikan... Shaga berjengit kaget ketika Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan, suara gemercik logam beradu terdengar bagaikan melodi kematian... Shaga yang panik segera bangkit dan menghentakan tongkatnya kelantai, puluhan lingkaran sihirpun muncul dan bersinar dengan terang lalu sedetik kemudian lingkaran sihir itu menembakan puluhan sihir kearah Naruto yang hanya menatap hal itu dengan datar.

Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya langsung mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan seketika sebuah pedar energi tipis muncul menahan semua tembakan Magic itu... Semua yang melihat hal itu terkejut bukan main, semua serangan itu ditahan dengan begitu mudahnya... Naruto menghilangkan pedar energi miliknya dan menatap Shaga dengan [Belial Eye] yang berkilat dengan menakutkan.

Shaga yang melihat Naruto semakin mendekat berusaha menyerangnya kembali namun ketika Shaga akan menyerang kembali, Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan seketika tubuh Shaga berubah menjadi kaku layaknya patung, Shaga menatap kebawah dan ia terkejut melihat tubuhnya telah terikat oleh rantai yang entah muncul dari mana.

[Gleipnir]

Shaga pucat pasi ketika Naruto sudah ada didepannya dan menatapnya dengan mata dingin nan menakutkan... Naruto menatap Shaga sejenak sebelum ia membuat kuda-kuda dan dengan cepat menyatuhkan kedua tangannya yang sesekali memercik petir keluar... Sedetik kemudian Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dan muncul lah sebuah bola petir berwarna hitam keemasan dengan pedar putih tipis yang mengunci petir itu... Naruto menatap datar kearah Shaga yang menatap takut Naruto.

"Jika seribu tidak bisa membuatmu tumbang maka bagaimana jika kita coba sepuluh ribu?."

[Kililp Astrape: Ten Thousand Lighting Bolts]

Naruto dengan cepat menghantamkan bola perwujudan evolusi dari teknik Ruin Iskhur itu ketubuh Shaga, kejutan setara 10 kali Kililp Astrape milik Ruin Iskhur meledak dan menyambar apapun yang ada disekitarnya... Sambaran petir dashyat itu terjadi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghilang seketika... Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang kini telah benar-benar telah kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuh Shaga telah sepenuhnya gosong dengan mata memutih sempurna.

Naruto menatap Shaga sejenak sebelum perlahan Armor emas miliknya menghilang menjadi partikel Cahaya, wujud Naruto mulai kembali seperti semula... Pandangan Naruto perlahan mengabur namun dapat ia lihat jika Shaga sudah mulai ambruk... Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menang..."

Bruk!

"Shaga! / Master!."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak insiden Ramuan Legendaris dan hari ini festival merlin berakhir, berakhirnya Festival Merlin juga menjadi penanda berakhirnya masa belajar mereka dengan kata lain saat ini waktunya liburan untuk para Murid Academy...

"Aku pergi!..."

"Hati-Hati, Master!."

\- Naruto Pov -

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kebangunan utama Academy, hari ini penutupan sekolah dan liburan musim panas para murid Academy... Rasanya melelahkan menghadapi Festival Merlin dan berbagai insiden yang terjadi selama Festival yang disebabkan oleh Ramuan legendaris, Elixir of Love dari Orochimaru-sensei...

Berkat ramuan cinta itu aku harus terlibat romance-comedy dengan empat orang gadis cantik disekolah ini yang terkontaminasi oleh ramuan yang tercampur kedalam kue Macaroon yang aku berikan pada mereka, berkat itu aku terlibat hal-hal merepotkan, mulai dari meminta penawar dari Orochimaru-sensei sampai ketahap bagaimana caranya aku memberikan penawar itu pada mereka, dan ya, sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalaku.

Aku mengajak keempat gadis yang terkontaminasi ramuan cinta untuk melakukan sparring dan hasilnya, pertarungan sengitpun terjadi dimana aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh keempat gadis itu, setelah bertarung cukup sengit aku berhasilkan mengalahkan mereka berempat...

Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi dimana aku untuk pertama kalinya mengetahui rahasia dari teman perempuanku, yaitu Ayame Shaga... Aku masih menutup rapat tentang aku yang mengetahui rahasia tentang siapa sebenarnya Ayame Shaga. Ya... Banyak hal merepotkan yang terjadi, tapi entah bagaimana aku berhasil melalui itu, meskipun caraku mengatasinya cukup berbahaya, ya tapi aku bahagia itu semua telah selesai.

Ah... Ngomong-Ngomong mereka yang terkontaminasi Elixir of Love tidak mengingat apapun tentang mereka yang terpengaruh Elixir of Love setelah diberi penawar-nya, aku selamat karena itu, aku bersyukur karena keempatnya tidak mengingat apapun... Kyubi, Kaguya, Arthuria dan Shaga telah bisa menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan tenang, uhm... Meskipun selama ini aku tidak melihat keberadaan Arthuria dan Shaga... Mereka berdua entah berada dimana.

"Yo, Naruto."

-Naruto Pov end-

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto yang namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang pemuda ikemen dengan surai hitam tengah berjalan kearahnya, pemuda itu adalah Taichou dari club yang Naruto masuki... Ikemen, Ikuse Tobio. Tobio juga merupakan salah satu korban dari ramuan legendaris Orochimaru-sensei dengan korban yang terkena ramuan adalah Miya Fuku Taichou yang saat ini ada disebelah Tobio, seorang yandere kelas berat.

"Yo, Tobio."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, aku dengar kau sempat dirawat diruang pemulihan selama beberapa hari terakhir karena melakukan sparring dengan 'mereka'."

Ia menyapa dengan sopan namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa kesal pada Tobio, Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya, kau tahu aku melakukan sparring sengit dengan mereka, dan menderita luka yang cukup serius tapi beruntung aku masih bisa selamat, sebuah keajaiban aku masih bisa hidup."

"Ufufu~, satu-satunya hal mustahil didunia ini adalah melihatmu mati dalam pertarungan, Naruto-san."

Yandere... Tidak, Miya Fuku Taichou tertawa kecil, Naruto menatap kearah Fuku Taichou sebelum tertawa gugup dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, mari kita masuk acara penutupan akan segera dimulai."

Naruto, Tobio dan Miya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah samping dimana mereka melihat seorang Ikemen berambut hitam pendek tengah menatap mereka dengan mata malas, dipunggung pemuda itu terdapat sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh kain putih...

"Cao Cao?, apa yang terjadi padamu?, kau terlihat kelelahan."

"Tidak ada, Miya Fuku Taichou... Aku hanya merenung dikamarku semalaman."

"Merenung?."

"Lupakan saja... Mari pergi."

Miya menatap bingung Cao Cao yang berjalan duluan, Tobio yang melihat Cao Cao jalan terlebih dahulu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Dia cemburu..."

"Ya, aku tahu..."

Keempat anggota penelitian alampun berjalan menuju Academy, sepanjang perjalanan mereka mendengar suara-suara kagum dari para murid, bukannya senang mereka hanya memasang wajah datar... Dalam perjalanan menuju bangunan Academy mereka berempat bertemu dengan Lee yang nampaknya ikut dengan rombongan anggota Club penelitian alam... Ketika mereka berlima memasuki gedung utama tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh Lima orang pemuda... Naruto menatap kearah pemuda bersurai biru dongker dengan mata hitam yang menatap datar dirinya...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze Naruto."

Kedua pemuda itu saling tatap satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari para murid disekitar mereka bergumam pelan...

"The Prince dan The Unknown Knight bertemu..."

"Ini akan jadi berita hebat... Para Wizard berbakat dan para Knight yang berusaha naik kepuncak bertemu satu sama lain!, catat ini cepat!..."

"Kyaaa!, Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama!, mereka terlihat Gagah!."

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan datar sebelum iris Shappire Naruto terkunci pada perempuan cantik bersurai pirang bergelombang dengan iris mata sama dengan-nya... Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang merangkul pundak perempuan itu.

"Ada apa, Namikaze, kenapa kau menatap kekasihku seperti itu?."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap datar Sasuke, "tidak ada, aku ucapkan selamat atas kalian yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, sungguh serasi." ucap Naruto dengan nada mencibir, Sasuke mengabaikan hal itu.

"Nee, Uchiha... Jika kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau membiarkan kami lewat?, kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk meladeni tingkah kalian..."

Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin, Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia maju dan dengan cepat melayangkan sebuah pukulan kuat kewajah Naruto... Murid-murid yang melihatnya berteriak terkejut, namun ketika pukulan itu akan mengenai wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja pukulan itu berhenti tepat diwajah datar Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi akan diadakan Turnamen antara Divisi Wizard dan Divisi Knight, aku harap kau mengikuti-nya, Namikaze."

"Heh~, dengan senang hati aku akan mengikutinya, Uchiha... Dan bisakah kau turunkan tinjumu dan suruh anak buahmu mundur?."

Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia melirik kesekitarnya dimana situasi terlihat sangat berbahaya, dari kedua belah pihak bersiap untuk menyerang satu sama lain, Menma, Arashi, Neji dan Toneri sudah siap dengan Magic mereka sementara Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao, dan Lee sudah menyiapkan sikap bertarung... Pandangan Sasuke terarah kebawah dimana ia melihat sebuah Katana berwarna hitam siap merobek perutnya...

"Uchiha... Bisa kau tarik anak buahmu, atau... Kau ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah disini?."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sebelum mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan iris Golden yang berkilat berbahaya. Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menurunkan tinjunya dan menyuruh teman-temannya mundur.

Naruto yang melihat situasi telah tenang menaruh kembali katana miliknya dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk tenang, Naruto, Tobio, Cao Cao, Miya dan Lee berjalan melewati kelima orang itu... Saat berpapasan Naruto membisikan sesuatu yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan melawannu diturnamen itu, jadi usahakan kau sampai difinal untuk melawanku... Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto sesaat sebelum wajahnya kembali datar dan berbalik untuk pergi, namun baru saja mereka akan melangkah Naruto berucap.

"Uchiha... Jaga kekasihmu itu, jangan sampai ia tersesat digurun pasir atau terkena jebakan yang membuatnya malu..."

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya, Sasuke menatap bingung hal itu sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya, sementara perempuan disebelah Sasuke memerah malu... Dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Gabriel?, ada apa?."

Gabriel tersadar dari rasa malunya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke, Gabriel menatap Sasuke dan mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-kun. Mari kita pergi."

Ucap Gabriel sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan pergi dari tempat itu... Sasuke hanya bisa diam ditarik oleh Gabriel pergi.

-time skip-

"Kita berpisah disini, Naruto."

"Ya, sampai ketemu semester depan, Tobio... Miya."

"Terimakasih atas waktumu selama ini, Naruto-san!... Kau bisa membuatku mengerti bagaimana menjadi Knight sejati."

"Err... Sama-sama Cao Cao."

"Naruto-kun, sampai ketemu disemester baru, aku pasti akan berlatih keras selama liburan untuk mengejarmu!."

"Aku tunggu itu, Lee."

Naruto menatap kearah teman-temannya yang pergi menuju kampung halaman mereka masing-masing, Naruto tersenyum kecil... Selama beberapa waktu ini banyak yang Naruto Alami, pahit dan manis mereka rasakan bersama... Tak lama setelah kepergian keempat Sahabatnya, Sebuah kereta Kuda berhenti didepan Naruto... Naruto naik kedalam kereta kuda.

Ditengah perjalanan Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, ia tengah mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan bersekolah dihirozimon Academy... Kenangan-kenangan manis dan pahit membuat hidupnya berwarna...

"Tobio... Miya... Cao Cao... Lee... Kalian adalah Sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki, aku harap saat pertemuan kita nanti kalian akan menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi... Dan bersama kita akan mengukir nama kita disejarah benua ini... Sampai bertemu lagi disemester depan... Kawan."

And Cut~

Fuuuuh~, akhirnya selesai juga, ya... Halo!, Phantom Here... Chapter 27 Up!, ini adalah Akhir dari Festival Merlin!... Ya dengan begini Arc ini selesai... Aku akan mengulas Fic ini.

Pertama, Eneas... Magical Beast ini nampaknya kenal dan memiliki masalah dengan Joker, entah ada masalah apa dengan Joker dan pastinya ada hubungannya dengan tersegelnya Joker didalam bola Crystal... Yare, nambah lagi Arc yang harus kutulis

Kedua, Mode baru dari Naruto [Tengoku Kishi]... Atau Heavenly Knight atau Kesatria surga... Mode ini adalah gabungan dari [Raiten Taiso] dan serangan gabungan dari [Exalibur] dan [La puecelle] yang diserap oleh Naruto dengan Magic Magia Erebea... Kekuatan-nya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi, Eneas bisa ditaklukan dengan mudah... Ya memang terlihat seperti itu... Tapi, Eneas belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatan-nya?, kau tahu ia masih disegel dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuannya... Jadi jangan heran jika Naruto bisa menang dengan mode barunya...

Ketiga, Konflik telah bertebaran diakhir Arc ini, Yare... Gabriel resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke sebab sesuai janji jika siapapun yang memiliki kapasitas [Mana] paling besar maka dia berhak berkencan dengannya dan pantat ayamlah yang menang, meskipun secara garis besar harusnya hak itu jatuh pada Naruto sebab melihat tingkat Naruto yang sebenarnya maka... Uhm, lupakan saja, ah disini Sasuke menantang Naruto untuk ikut dalan Turnamen antara Divisi Knight dan Divisi Wizard!... Yahoo... Arc Turnamen sudah didepan mata...

Keempat, uhm... Masalah kemampuan Jeanne D'arc yang aku gunakan di Fic ini [La Puecelle] sebenarnya kemampuan ini hanya bisa aktif jika Jeanne berada diambang kematian?, kau tahu satu teknik penghabisan sebelum mati?, uhm... Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin juga tentang ini karena aku hanya melihat sekilas digame Fate the series, dan juga seharusnya Jeanne menggunakan pedang yang ada dipinggannya namun karena pedang secantik itu belum bisa muncul maka ia menggunakan Tombak berbendera miliknya...

Kelima, masalah kemampuan Naruto didunia Fantasy yang bisa memindahkan luka dari tubuh orang lain ketubuhnya... Anggap saja itu satu-satunya kemampuan spesial yang dimiliki Naruto didunia Fantasy... Inspirasi Laki-Laki Siscon yang paling Overpowered... Shiba Tatsuya... Ituloh Mahou yang bisa menyembuhkan luka separah bahkan bisa membalikan kematian selama itu belum masuk dalam waktu 24 jam tapi!, seperti kata Itachi-san!, setiap jutsu memiliki kelemahan dan Mahou ini memiliki kelemahan berupa... Uhm... Tonton ajalah animenya.

Uhmmm aku rasa sudah semua, sampai ketemu di Arc depan... See you in next time, Jaa ne, Minna-san... Ah!, ada Omake dibawah!, silahkan Lihat!.

The New Arc : Perbaikan Clan Namikaze

Phantom Out!

 **-Ending Theme: Cascade by Unlimits-**

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Di istana kerajaan Alvarez, diruangan Raja terlihat Arthuria tengah bersujud ala Knight dihadapan seorang pria tua yang duduk disinggasana dengan mahkota dan jubah mantel tebal berwarna merah menawan membalut tubuh kekarnya.

"Apa Laporanmu itu benar, Arthuria."

"Ha'i, hamba berani bersumpah atas nama Clan Saya."

Sang Raja nampak terdiam sebelum ia menatap Arthuria yang bersujud ala knight didepan-nya.

"Terimakasih atas laporanmu, Arthuria. Kau boleh pergi."

Arthuria mengangguk pelan dan perlahan meninggalkan sang raja yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak, Raja itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum bergumam pelan.

"Namikaze Naruto... Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan Shaga yang mengamuk... Pemuda yang menarik, aku harus menemuinya suatu saat nanti..."


	28. Chapter 28

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Missing you by My First Story-**

Chapter 28

Naruto menatap keluar dari jendela kereta kuda yang menyajikan pemandangan yang begitu indah, Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu sebelum senyuman itu luntur digantikan dengan wajah datar, pikiran Naruto melayang kehari dimana ia membuat terkejut seluruh Academy dengan perkembangan miliknya yang luar biasa dan dihari itu juga Naruto mendapatkan berita yang luar biasa dari Guru pembimbing Club Penelitian Alam, Azazel-sensei.

Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan kenyataan jika ayahnya, kepala Clan Namikaze saat ini, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang mantan Lord!, itu artinya ayahnya pernah menjadi seorang petarung tingkat [White Gold], sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa jika dilihat dari usia ayahnya yang terlihat masih muda... Tapi, ada hal yang membuat Naruto harus berjuang keras mengendalikan emosinya. Ini tentang ayah Naruto yang menjadi Mantan seorang Lord.

Ditengah keterkejutannya Naruto harus menerima kenyataan yang membuat Naruto bersumpah jika ia tidak pernah merasa semarah saat itu ketika mendengar alasan kenapa Ayahnya bisa menjadi Mantan Lord. Ia marah saat Azazel-sensei menjelaskan alasan kenapa ayahnya bisa menjadi Mantan Lord.

-FlashBack-

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhh!?."

"Tunggu!, kenapa kau malah terkejut!."

Azazel berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah terkejut, Naruto tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya sebelum ia dengan cepat maju dan mencengkram bahu Azazel dan menguncang Azazel dengan cepat.

"Sensei!, jelaskan semuanya!, apa maksudmu tentang kedua orang tuaku yang mantan seorang Lord dan Rune Breaker!."

"Oke!, akan aku jelaskan!, lepaskan aku terlebih dahulu!."

Azazel merasakan perutnya mual setelah Naruto melepaskan dirinya, Azazel menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia mengaruk belakang kepala-nya yang tak gatal.

"Harus darimana aku menjelaskan ini?... Hah~, merepotkan saja, aku harap kodok tua itu ada disini... Uhm?, baiklah kita mulai dari sana saja."

Setelah bergumam sendiri cukup lama Azazel menatap kearah Naruto yang menanti dengan sabar. Azazel menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan pantatnya lalu iris violet miliknya menatap kearah para muridnya.

"Baik, aku akan menceritakan tentang kedua orangtuamu ini pirang, dan kalian juga harus mendengarkan hal ini dan cobalah petik pelajaran dari cerita ini, sebab mungkin hal yang akan aku sampaikan bisa merubah hidup kalian semua."

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Azazel-sensei sebelum mereka dengan cepat mencari posisi duduk dan menatap Azazel-sensei yang tengah memasang wajah serius.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik."

Azazel memulai cerita tentang kedua orang tua Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina saat berada diacademy ini, ketika masih muda Minato dan Kushina terkenal tak pernah akur sebab mereka berada di Divisi yang berbeda dimana Minato berada di Divisi Wizard dan Kushina yang berada di Divisi Knight.

Minato dan Kushina akan selalu bertengkar bahkan tak jarang bertarung ketika keduanya bertemu, awal pertengkaran mereka diawali dengan saling ejek dimana Minato mengejek Kushina sebagai Perempuan Tomat dan Kushina yang kesal membalas dengan mengejek Minato sebagai Laki-Laki Duren...

Dari konflik itu mereka mulai sering bertemu dan bertarung, sangking seringnya mereka bertarung sampai-sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar jika kedua-nya ternyata dijadikan sebagai pemimpin dari Divisi masing-masing, sebab para murid dari kedua Divisi tahu jika Minato dan Kushina memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi semua murid di Academy pada masa itu...

Saat itu, Azazel dan Jiraiya yang berusia masih muda sering diperintahkan untuk menenangkan Minato dan Kushina yang sering berkelahi, Azazel mencoba menenangkan Kushina dan Jiraiya menenangkan Minato...

Namun karena keduanya sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan Azazel dan Jiraiya sampai menyerah mengatasi kedua remaja itu, dan akhirnya atas pertimbangan para guru, para guru sepakat untuk mengadakan sebuah duel, antara Namikaze Minato melawan Uzumaki Kushina... Sebuah duel dimana jika salah satu dari mereka kalah maka pihak yang menang bebas meminta apapun pada pihak yang kalah... Mendengar tawaran yang menarik tanpa sadar kedua orang itu menerima-nya.

Singkat cerita, duel antara keduanya dimulai dan disaksikan oleh para guru termasuk Azazel dan Jiraiya, duel yang awalnya mereka prediksi hanya berlangsung sebentar ternyata mereka bertarung selama berjam-jam, disaat itu para guru mulai lelah menyaksikan pertarungan Minato dan Kushina sampai semua dibuat terkejut ketika Minato mengeluarkan sebuah Magic yang sangat luar biasa... Sebuah Magic Teleportasi instan yang melebih semua Magic Teleportasi telah diciptakan Minato dimana ia dapat dengan mudah berpindah tempat dengan instan... Minato menamakan Magic itu dengan nama [Hiraishin], berkat Magic itu Minato berhasil mendesak Kushina...

Ketika para guru sudah hampir melihat siapa pemenangnya tiba-tiba para guru dipaksa menelan Pil Pahit ketika mereka melihat Kushina mengaktifkan Ancient Magic khas dari Clan Uzumaki [Magic Chain] sebuah Magic kuno milik Clan Uzumaki dimana Clan Uzumaki dapat mengeluarkan rantai dari tubuh mereka dan menggunakannya untuk menahan atau menyerang musuh... Kemampuan berpedang dan Rantai Sihir membuat keadaan menjadi seimbang kembali...

Setelah bertarungan yang cukup lama akhirnya mereka berdua tumbang karena mereka kehabisan tenaga, sebuah hal yang menakjubkan melihat keduanya dapat bertahan dan bertarung dalam duel yang bisa dimasukan sebagai Duel paling ganas yang pernah ada...

Setelah duel itu, keduanya dinyatakan sama-sama menang dan sama-sama kalah, jadi keduanya berhak meminta apapun satu sama lain...

"Lalu?, apa yang keduanya minta pada pihak lain?."

Azazel menyesap teh buatan Miya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering sebab bercerita cukup panjang, Azazel meletakan cangkir teh miliknya dan menatap kearah Tobio yang menatap Azazel dengan pandangan datar.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua minta satu sama lain, tapi... Setelah duel itu, baik Minato maupun Kushina terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan tak jarang para murid melihat Minato dan Kushina bersama-sama... Dan setelah lulus, keduanya mulai terkenal dimana-mana, Minato dikenal sebagai Wizard dengan julukan [Yellow Flash], dan Kushina seorang Rune Breaker dengan julukan [Red Hanabero], ada satu hal yang membuat seluruh kerajaan Alvarez terkejut... Namikaze Minato berhasil mencapai tingkat [White-Gold], dan menjadikan-nya sebagai seorang Lord... Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian aku dan si kodok Jiraiya dibuat terkejut tentang pernikahan mereka!. sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sebagai keajaiban, melihat keduanya selama ini tidak pernah akur namun sekarang mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga."

"Sebuah akhirnya bahagia, selamat untuk mereka."

Azazel terdiam sebelum ia melirik kearah Cao Cao yang memasang wajah sinis, Azazel mengambil cangkir tehnya yang baru saja di-isi oleh Miya dan menyesapnya dengan tenang, iris Violet Azazel menatap kearah Cao Cao dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ya, jika cerita-nya berhenti sampai disana maka itu akan menjadi Akhirnya yang Bahagia, Happy Ending... Tapi sayangnya bagian yang mengenaskan baru saja dimulai..."

"Apa maksudmu, Sensei?."

Azazel menoleh kesampingnya dan tersenyum menatap Miya yang nampak penasaran dengan ceritanya, iris violet milik Azazel bergulir dan menatap kearah Naruto yang juga ikut penasaran, Azazel tersenyum sebelum ia melihat keisi cangkir teh dimana disana terpantul bayangan dirinya.

"Setelah beberapa bulan Menikah, Kushina hamil... Dan Minato sangat bahagia tentang itu, ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah, namun saat kandungan Kushina berada diusia tua sebuah musibah terjadi, saat Kushina akan melahirkan dirimu, seseorang yang tidak dikenal menyusup dan menculik dirimu, Naruto."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam dalam keterkejutan khususnya Naruto yang merupakan pihak yang paling terkejut, Azazel tersenyum miris.

"Minato yang mengetahui putranya diculik marah besar dan turun tangan sendiri untuk mengejar penculik itu, dan singkatnya Minato berhasil mengejar penculik itu sampai ketempat yang dijuluki sebagai Valley of The End, disana Minato ditunggu oleh penculikmu, Naruto... Minato dan Penculik itu bertarung dengan sangat sengit didalam sebuah Barrier Magic yang sangat kuat, pertarungan yang memakan waktu selama berjam-jam itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Minato, ia berhasil memukul mundur penculik itu... Namun disaat yang sama Minato terkena kutukan yang ditinggalkan oleh penculik itu, sebuah kutukan terjahat dan terkejam dari semua Curse Magic yang aku tahu... [Arcux Arietis]... Kutukan yang akan memakan jiwa seseorang secara perlahan-lahan, seseorang yang terkena Curse Magic ini akan melemah secara perlahan-lahan, dan Magic ini juga yang bertanggung jawab atas dicabutnya Gelar Lord Minato karena setelah terkena Kutukan ini, Kapasitas [Mana] Minato yang awalnya ada ditingkat [White-Gold] turun menjadi [Black-Gold], dan beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu dan Minato mungkin saat ini berada ditingkat [Gold]... Dan jika kalian tanya darimana aku mengetahui semua hal itu, maka aku akan menjawab, aku melihat semua-nya secara langsung... Mulai dari malam penculikan sampai Minato berhasil memukul mundur penculik itu... Aku menyaksikan semuanya."

Azazel menyelesaikan ceritanya dan tanpa dirinya sadari semua yang ada disana terkejut, Lee, Cao Cao, Tobio dan Miya hanya dapat terdiam selagi mereka menatap kearah Naruto yang menundukan wajahnya hingga membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat terbaca, Azazel tersenyum miris dan menguncang pelan cangkir teh miliknya sebelum ia meminumnya dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Azazel-sensei..."

Azazel yang tengah merenung dengan wajah rumit mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap kedepan dan seketika seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan iris mata yang menjanjikan kematian pada siapapun yang ditargetkan oleh sipirang.

"Apa... Apa kau mengetahui ciri-ciri penculik-ku itu?."

Suara dingin nan menusuk membuat Azazel, tidak... Semua yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri, satu hal yang mereka tahu, Naruto saat ini tengah marah... Marah besar. Azazel terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat-nya dengan jelas karena kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama sekali, dan penculik itu juga mengenakan jubah hitam dan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, tapi... Satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan dari penculik itu..."

"Apa itu, Sensei..."

Azazel melirik kearah Naruto yang memancarkan aura berbahaya, Azazel memejamkan matanya mengingat ciri dari penculik itu, ciri yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, ciri yang menjadi harga diri sebuah clan ternama dikerajaan, Alvarez.

"Sharingan... Penculik itu memiliki Sharingan..."

Krak!

Semua yang terkejut mendengar ciri dari penculik Naruto serempak merasakan hawa dingin yang memenuhi sekitar, mereka serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto yang tengah diselimuti oleh Aura petir ganas, sebuah retakan besar tercipta diatas meja dimana tangan Naruto berada...

"Uchiha...!."

"Wow, Wow, tenanglah pirang... Aku memang melihat penculik itu memiliki Sharingan, tapi selain Sharingan ada satu ciri lagi yang dimiliki sih penculik..."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap Azazel dengan mata emas yang berkilat menakutkan, Azazel merinding melihat mata emas dengan pupil Vertikal itu.

"Dia memang memiliki Sharingan tapi, dia juga memiliki satu lagi ciri yang diberikan oleh Ayahmu... Penculik itu, memiliki bekas luka berat pada punggungnya akibat jutsu berbahaya dari Ayahmu."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menghela nafas ketika merasakan hawa dingin nan menyesakan perlahan menghilang, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam...

"Kalian, jangan kejar dia... Saat ini, Naruto butuh waktu untuk menyendiri..."

Azazel berucap ketika melihat para anak didiknya dan Lee berniat bangkit dan mengejar Naruto untuk menghiburnya... Keempat Murid itu terdiam sebelum mereka kembali duduk disana dalam diam...

'Naruto...'

Azazel terdiam sebelum ia menyesap Teh miliknya sampai habis dan menatap jauh kedepan, senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajahnya.

'Kau memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padamu, Pirang.'

-Flashback End-

Naruto menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul oleh kaca jendela yang memproyeksikan pemandangan diluar. Ia belum pernah semarah itu, tidak pernah ia duga jika kedua orang tua-nya menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar darinya... Naruto mengepalkan tangannya hingga terlihat percikan petir menyelimuti tangannya.

"Uchiha..."

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama beberapa jam akhirnya Naruto sampai didaerah kekuasaan Clan Namikaze, Naruto turun didepan Mansion besar milik kepala Clan yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam Mansion dan saat ia memasuki halaman Mansion Naruto disambut oleh Butler yang pernah menjemputnya waktu dirinya dipanggil untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan Tunangan-nya.

Butler itu menunduk hormat pada Naruto sebelum membuka pintu besar nan mewah itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan masuk kedalam Mansion diikuti oleh Butler dibelakangnya

Naruto terus melangkah kedalam Mansion dengan ditemani oleh Butler yang berjalan selangkah dibelakangnya, Butler itu terhenti ketika Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, dengan sigap Butler itu membuka-kan pintu. Naruto tersenyum dan melangkah masuk kedalam... Sesampai didalam Naruto melihat Ayah, ibu dan adiknya tengah duduk disebuah sofa dengan ditemani secangkir teh dan beberapa kue manis... Ketiga orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika mendengar suara pintu dan mereka tersenyum melihat Naruto berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, Naruto..."

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah telah datang, matahari telah naik keatas singgasana-nya, dikamar yang cukup mewah Naruto tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak, cukup nyenyak hingga sang surya mengusik tidur nyenyak-nya dengan sinar miliknya. Naruto berusaha bergerak namun entah kenapa Ranjangnya terasa begitu sesak...

Naruto nampak terganggu dan perlahan membuka matanya lalu terlihatlah iris shappire indah milik pemuda itu. Naruto menatap atap kamarnya dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dadanya dimana makhluk imut nan mengemaskan tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak... Naruto melirik kekanan dimana ia melihat maklhluk berwujud transparan tertidur nyenyak, lalu iris Naruto bergulir kekiri dimana ia melihat seorang kinpatsu bishoujo tertidur dengan senyuman damai diwajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, sebelum ia mencolok pelan pipi gadis mungil diatas dadanya, gadis mungil itu nampak terganggu dan perlahan iris hitam kelam milik gadis itu terbuka...

"Selamat pagi, Ophis."

Ophis, bangkit dan dengan imut mengucek matanya sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Umm... Selamat pagi, Master."

Setelah membalas salam Naruto, Ophis bergerak turun dari ranjang, Naruto tersenyum melihat Ophis sebelum ia menoleh kearah kiri dimana ia melihat sepasang iris dark blue tengah menatapnya dengan lembut tak lupa sebuah senyuman manispun terpatri disana.

"Selamat pagi, Master."

"Pagi, Jeanne."

Jeanne tersenyum sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah Ophis yang tengah duduk disofa dalam keadaan masih mengantuk itu terbukti dari matanya yang terpejam dan sesekali kepala-nya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri.

"[Hmm... Tidak ada perang lagi ya?.]"

Naruto menoleh kesamping ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dan ia melihat Maria tengah melayang rendah dan menatap kearah Jeanne dan Ophis yang duduk disofa itu dengan senyuman indah diwajahnya... Maria yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"[Ah, selamat pagi, Naruto-san.]"

"Pagi, Maria."

Maria tersenyum dan melayang menuju Ophis dan Jeanne yang tengah duduk disofa, Naruto bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum ia berjalan menuju kekamar mandi... Didalam Naruto mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air... Sebelum ia terhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh.

"Tunggu!, apa maksudmu menghentikanku, Cebol."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Master dinodai olehmu!."

"Dinodai?, aku malah mau membersihkan tubuh Master!."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!. Kau hanya akan menggoda Master dengan dua balon itu kan?."

"Hooh~, jadi kau cemburu terhadap tubuhku?, heh~, aku bisa mengerti~."

"Apa maksud dari tatapan 'aku kasihan padamu', yang aku lihat itu!."

"Ara?, kau hanya salah lihat."

"Tidak!, aku jelas-jelas melihatnya!."

"[Ufufufu~, ha'i, ha'i, hentikan. lihat Naruto-san tengah memperhatikan kalian.]"

Mendengar perkataan Maria, Jeanne dan Ophis yang sedang mengadu tatapan menoleh kekamar mandi dimana mereka melihat sepasang mata dengan iris berbeda tengah mengintip dari celah pintu, keduanya menjatuhkan keringat ketika melihat Naruto memberikan isyarat untuk diam dengan aura jahat disekitarnya... Jeanne dan Ophis mengangguk pelan melihat isyarat Naruto.

Keduanya menghela nafas lega ketika Masternya menutup pintu dan meneruskan mandinya, Jeanne dan Ophis menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum keduanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan 'hmph!' khas perempuan, Maria yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya hanya mengeluarkan tertawa kecil, nampaknya ia menikmati pertengkaran dari kedua teman-nya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi, kalian jangan berisik mengerti?."

"Ha'i, Master."

Naruto mengangguk puas dan menutup pintu, ia menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga gadis cantik dikamarnya, Naruto kini tengah memakai pakaian bangsawan yang memberikan kesan jika Naruto adalah penting, pakaian bangsawan berwarna merah gelap dengan beberapa garis emas, celana panjang dengan sepatu kulit hitam yang menyelimuti-nya membuat kegagahan dan kharisma seorang Namikaze Naruto berteriak keras.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan, hari ini untuk pertama kali-nya Naruto sarapan dengan keluarganya sejak kepulangannya dari Academy, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat sebuah pintu besar dengan seorang butler disana tengah berdiri disamping pintu itu, butler itu membuka pintu ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto...

Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Butler itu dan masuk kedalam, didalam Naruto melihat sebuah meja panjang dengan kain putih menutupi meja itu, beberapa makanan mewah tersusun dengan rapi disana... Dimeja itu terlihat ayah dan ibu dari Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tengah duduk dengan tenang, Naruto berjalan dan duduk dikursi yang ditarik oleh seorang butler.

Minato menatap kearah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil, "baiklah, kita mulai sarapan keluarga kita." ucap Minato dan setelah mengatakan itu para maid datang dan menyiapkan peralatan makan dan mengambil makanan yang disajikan disana.

Maid dengan surai hitam disanggul dengan kacamata tipis membingkai matanya hitam cantiknya, Naruto menatap Maid yang merupakan kepala pelayan menundukan kepala-nya.

"Silahkan, dinikmati Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama."

"Terimakasih, Yuri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Maid bernama asli Yuri Alpha, itulah yang Naruto tahu, menundukan kepalanya dan perlahan mundur kebelakang. Naruto dan kepala Maid itu saling adu tatap satu sama lain, iris shappire dan hitam beradu selama beberapa saat... Sebelum Naruto menyantap makanan-nya. Maid itu Type-ku, sekali. Naruto mengangguk dalam hati.

Setelah sarapan, para maid membereskan peralatan makan dan meninggalkan ruangan makan dalam diam, Naruto dan Kepala Maid yuri saling adu tatap sebelum keduanya memutuskan tatapan mereka...

"Baiklah, saatnya kita mulai pembicaraan keluarga."

Naruto yang menatap punggung kepala Maid itu teralihkan ketika ayahnya berucap seperti itu dengan nada bersahabat, Naruto melihat ayahnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut namun Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas ada sinar jahil disana, Naruto mengabaikan itu dan menyesap teh miliknya yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Butler disampingnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto... Ayah ingin menanyakan, kenapa kau menatap Yuri dengan pandangan dalam seperti itu?."

"Umm!, ibu juga penasaran tentang hal itu, nee... Apa type perempuan yang kau sukai itu seperti Yuri-san?."

"Uhuk!."

Naruto tersedak oleh teh yang berpindah jalur menuju tenggorokannya, Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah sebelum mendelik kearah ayah dan ibunya yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya... Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menatap datar ayah dan ibunya dengan pandangan datar.

"Ya, benar apa kata ibu, type perempuan yang aku sukai seperti Yuri-san."

Prang!

Naruto, Minato dan Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat jika maid yang tengah dibicarakan tengah berdiri dengan wajah terkejut sebelum ia tersadar dan menatap kebawahnya dimana ia menjatuhkan nampan besi yang akan dia gunakan untuk membereskan cangkir teh diatas Meja... Yuri dengan cepat mengambil nampan itu dan segera melarikan diri setelah menundukan kepala-nya... Naruto menatap kepergian kepala Maid Yuri dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melotot...

'Dia mendengar-nya!?.'

"Naruto..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Ayahnya yang tengah memasang wajah serius, Minato menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum cerah dengan ibu jari terangkat.

"Berjuanglah!."

"Berjuang apa-nya!?."

Minato dan Kushina tertawa pelan sebelum keduanya meminum teh yang ada didepannya, Naruto menghela nafas, bagus sekali baru saja ia kembali kerumahnya dan kini ia telah menciptakan sebuah kesalahpahaman dengan kepala maid keluarga Namikaze yang menjadi sasaran kesalahpahaman ini... Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menyeringai jahil lalu dengan pelan bergumam.

"Perempuan tomat..."

"Uhuk!."

"Pria duren!."

"Uhuk!."

Minato dan Kushina dengan kompak tersedak teh mereka, keduanya membersihkan mulut mereka sebelum menatap kearah Naruto yang nampak tenang meminum teh miliknya.

"Na...Naruto darimana kau tahu hal itu?."

Naruto meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menatap polos ayah dan ibunya yang nampak tengah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Uhm?, aku tidak mengetahuinya dari siapapun, hanya saja disekolahku ada perempuan dari Divisi Wizard yang berambut merah juga berwajah bulat layaknya tomat, dia memanggilku pria duren hanya karena rambutku ini, dan akupun memanggilnya dengan sebutan perempuan tomat..."

Naruto menyeringai tipis ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya tengah berkeringat dingin, Naruto menghilangkan seringai-nya dan mengantinya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Nuu... Kami sering bertemu dan bertengkar hebat bahkan kami tak jarang akan berduel, ugh perempuan tomat itu sangat hebat, dia menguasai magic teleportasi membuatku sulit melawan-nya... Bahkan aku-,"

"Oke cukup sampai disana!?, kami meminta maaf karena sudah menjahilimu Naruto!."

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat ia telah berhasil menyudutkan ayah dan ibunya, Naruto satu, Minato-Kushina nol!.

"Baiklah, lupakan itu, mari bahas hal lain... Bagaimana sekolahmu, Naruto?."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyenderkan punggungnya kekursi."Baik... Aku berhasil naik ketingkat [Silver] ayah, ibu." ucap Naruto membuat Minato dan Kushina mengulas senyuman.

"Itu hebat sekali, Naruto. Kau berkembang cukup pesat."

"Aku berjuang cukup keras untuk bisa menembus tingkat [Silver], Ibu."

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat putranya telah berhasil mencapai keberhasilan yang memuaskan namun senyuman itu luntur ketika mengingat putranya gagal bertunangan dengan Putri dari Hyuga Hiashi, Sahabatnya.

"Seandainya, putri Hiashi mengetahui hal ini, maka sudah jelas dia akan menerima mu, Naruto."

Naruto dan Kushina yang tengah saling berbicara terhenti dan menatap kearah Minato yang memasang senyuman miris, Naruto menatap Ayahnya sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Ayah... Aku yang sekarang maupun aku yang dulu tidak akan pernah membuat Hyuga itu menerimaku, alasannya sederhana sebab dia tidak ingin hidupnya diatur oleh siapapun... Type perempuan egois yang ingin melakukan apa yang dia sukai, dan lagipula jika seandainya ia mau menerimaku karena aku yang sekarang aku akan tetap menolaknya, aku tidak bisa menerima perempuan yang telah menghina Kehormatan Clanku menjadi pendampingku."

Minato dan Kushina terdiam kendengar perkataan serius Naruto yang ucapkan, kedua suami-istri itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang benar-benar anak kami, kau mewarisi sifat kami, Nak."

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan senyuman secerah matahari, "tentu saja, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto!, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina!." ucap Naruto membuat hati kedua orang tuanya menghangat. Senyuman matahari Naruto tiba-tiba luntur ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, iya, hampir aku lupa... Ayah, bagaimana kondisi ekonomi, Clan kita?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Minato dan Kushina terdiam sebelum mereka memasang senyuman miris, Naruto yang melihat senyuman kedua orang tua-nya sadar jika ternyata kondisi ekonomi clan mereka masih buruk.

"Begitu ya?, masih buruk..., hah~, ternyata benar aku harus mencari lebih banyak coin emas ya..."

Ucap Naruto pelan, sepertinya tidak cukup pelan sebab Minato dan Kushina langsung menatap cepat Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak nak, Kondisi ekonomi Clan kita sudah stabil berkat bantuan dana yang kau berikan, Nak."

"Benar apa kata ibumu, Naruto. Kondisi ekonomi kita sudah stabil... Untuk saat ini."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataaan ayahnya, Untuk saat ini?, Naruto menatap kearah ayahnya yang tersenyum miris, Naruto terdiam sebelum menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya kondisi ekonomi kita terjadi karena apa?, bisakah ayah menjelaskannya padaku?."

Minato dan Kushina saling lirik, Minato menghela nafas ketika Kushina menganggukan kepala-nya, Minato menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Kondisi Ekonomi Clan kita memburuk sebab Clan-Clan yang menjalin kerjasama dalam sekor perdagangan tiba-tiba memutuskan kerjasama dengan Clan kita."

"Uhm?, apa mereka mengatakan alasan yang jelas kenapa mereka tiba-tiba, Ayah?."

"Sayangnya mereka tidak mau mengatakan alasan-nya, dan itulah yang membuat Clan kita bingung..."

Naruto terdiam entah kenapa ia merasakab firasat jika dirinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan memburuknya kondisi ekonomi Clan Namikaze... Naruto menepis firasat itu dan menatap kearah Ayahnya.

"Ayah, Clan mana saja yang memutuskan kerja sama dengan Clan kita?."

Tanya Naruto, Minato terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Dari Sektor industri, Clan Otsutsuki memutuskan kerjasama secara sepihak, dari Sektor tanaman Herbal, Clan Senju memutuskan kerjasama secara sepihak, dari Sektor penyediaan jasa Clan Uzumaki mematok harga yang tidak normal untuk jasa tenaga kerja, dari Jasa pengiriman barang Hyuga juga mematok harga diluar akal sehat, dan kondisi itu diperparah dengan Clan Uchiha yang bertanggung jawab menjaga seluruh keamanan kerajaan [Alvarez] tiba-tiba menarik mundur pasukan mereka dari perbatasan dan tidak melakukan patroli diperbatasan dan hal itu menyebabkan banyak sekali pencuri dan Magical Beast berkeliaran disekitar Daerah Clan Namikaze dan hal itu membuat Clan Namikaze jarang didatangi oleh pedagang yang datang dari luar karena takut diserang bandit dan Magical Beast."

Minato menghela nafas panjang, Minato memijat kepalanya yang pening akibat masalah ini, para Clan yang bekerjasama dengan Clan-nya selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kerjasama dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal... Naruto terdiam sebelum wajahnya perlahan mengeras ketika ia memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Begitu... Ini sudah pasti salah para brengsek itu, mereka tidak hanya bermain-main dan membuat dirinya menderita tapi mereka juga mempersulit ekonomi Clan-nya... Biadab!... Dan semua itu diawali oleh seorang perempuan, ya!, perempuan itulah pemicu atas semua hal pahit dihidupnya!. Naruto tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

'Gabriel...!, kau tidak hanya membuat hidupku menderita, kau juga telah membuat Clanku mengalami kesulitan... Suatu saat aku akan datang padamu, Gabriel!... Aku akan membalas semua ini, seribu kali lebih parah dari ini!... Tunggu saja!.'

Naruto membulatkan tekad-nya, Naruto bersumpah jika dirinya akan membalik keadaan ini apapun yang terjadi!...

"Ayah..."

Minato yang namanya dipanggil menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan serius dan itu membuat bingung Minato dan Kushina.

"Ayah... Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Bersumpah demi darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhku, aku akan mengembalikan kondisi kejayaan Clan Namikaze, aku akan membalik semua keadaan ini, karena itu ayah... Bisakah aku meminta beberapa hal darimu?."

Tanya Naruto dengan tekad membara, Minato terdiam melihat keseriusan Naruto, dimata shappire itu terdapat sebuah tekad yang membara, Minato tersenyum melihat tekad putranya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana tapi ia merasakan jika anaknya akan membantu Clan Namikaze keluar dari krisis ekonomi ini...

"Baiklah!, katakan apa yang kau inginkan nak, Ayahmu pasti akan membantumu!."

Naruto tersenyum senang sebelum ia meminta alat tulis dan secarik kertas pada butler dan langsung saja dibawakan oleh butler itu, Naruto mengambil kertas itu sebelum ia menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi... Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto selesai menulis dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada ayahnya yang menerima-nya dengan pandangan bingung, Minato membaca isi kertas itu dan seketika dahinya berkerut melihat kalimat-kalimat yang ada disana, Kushina yang penasaran ikut mengintip isi kertas itu dan pipinya mengembung ketika Minato menjauhkan kertas itu dari mata Kushina, Minato menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Ayah bisa saja menyediakan semua yang kau minta. Tapi nak, untuk apa semua yang kau minta ini?."

Tanya Minato, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis, "aku membutuhkan itu semua untuk membalik keadaan ekonomi kita yang menyedihkan ini, ayah cukup mengumpulkan semua yang ada disana dan aku, Namikaze Naruto akan mengurus sisa-nya." ucap Naruto membuat Minato terdiam dan berpikir dengan keras selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan ayah kumpulkan semua permintaanmu, ayah juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto."

Ucap Minato membuat sebuah senyuman lebar tercipta diwajah Naruto, Naruto bangkit dan menepuk dadanya dengan hormat.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Ayah... Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

.

.

.

Haripun perlahan gelap dan kini dikamar yang agak mewah terlihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dengan Ophis yang duduk dipangkuannya terlihat Naruto tengah serius membaca buku dan sesekali menulis disebuah buku yang tak jauh darinya, Jeanne yang penasaran mengintip dari sebelah kiri dan diikuti oleh Maria yang mengintip dari sebelah kanan, kedua perempuan jadi-jadian itu ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan Master mereka... Jeanne dan Maria mengerutkan dahinya melihat apa yang tengah disalin oleh Master mereka.

"Master?, apa sebenarnya akan kau lakukan?."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Jeanne yang tengah memasang wajah penasaran, Naruto berbalik sebelum ia menunjukan buku yang ia tulis tadi, dan sebuah seringai kecil dipatri diwajah tampan Naruto.

"Aku tengah menulis rencana besar untuk mengembalikan kesejahteraan Clan ku, ada banyak sekali cara yang akan aku lakukan untuk memulihkan Clanku... Aku menamakan-nya sebagai... [Grand Project: Divitiae]."

And Cut~

Fast Update?, mungkin...

Maa, hello!, Phantom here~... Ya, New Arc Has Been Release!, New Arc ini akan mendapatkan 5-6 chapter atau lebih sebab aku memasukan dua Plot?, yaitu tentang kutukan Minato dan pemulihan Keadaan keuangan Clan Namikaze yang diakibatkan oleh... Ya, kenyataan yang membosankan, Gabriel... Sebenarnya masalah sesungguhnya ada di... Ya you knowlah... Siapa.

Aku dichapter ini menunjukan satu karakter yang akan menjadi sangat berguna di New Arc ini, Yuri Alpha, Tahu Overlord?, maka kalian akan tahu Vice-Captain dari pasukan Maid petarung Pleiades Momonga-sama atau Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!. Entah kenapa aku langsung jatuh hati ketika melihat Heteromorphic Race, Dullahan ini... pribadinya yang anggun dan tegas ini membuatku terpana!, well abaikan itu, sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan Grayfia Lucifuge-san!, tapi!, aku baru ingat jika dia berperan penting di Arc Academy Iblis dengan judul Fall of the Strada?... So simpan ajadah.

Lalu, disini Naruto belum membahas tentang Curse yang menempel ditubuh ayahnya, uhm... Haruskah aku membunuh Minato agar Naruto bisa selingkuh dengan Kushina?, atau aku selamatkan dia dan membuat dia kembali mendapatkan title Lord miliknya?... Uhm... Masih bambang!, eh bimbang deng!.

Lalu, Ophis akan berperan aktif di Arc ini, pengetahuannya akan membuat perubahan besar untuk semuanya... Ufufufu~ debutmu akhirnya kembali Ophis-chwan!.

Rencana pemukulan mundur para bangsawan elit kini dimulai, dengan kekuatan dan semua pengetahuannya dari dunia sebelumnya, Naruto akan meremukan siapapun yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh... Ufufufu~, The Great of Revenge!.

Aku rasa sudah semua!, sampai ketemu dichapter yang akan datang!, Jaa ne Minna-san!.

Next Chapter: Grand Project: Divitiae

Phantom Out!


	29. Chapter 29

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Missing you by My First Story-**

Chapter 29

Pagi hari yang indah membuka lembaran baru untuk takdir sebuah clan yang kini tengah ditulis ulang, dihalaman Mansion Clan Namikaze terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul, kenapa mereka semua berkumpul disana?, alasannya sebenarnya sederhana, sehari sebelumnya kepala Clan Namikaze mengumumkan jika mereka mengadakan sebuah sayembara untuk menemukan orang-orang yang akan berperan penting dalam rencana besar Clan namikaze, dan hasilnya, banyak sekali dari warga yang berkumpul disana...

Suara para penduduk yang mulai terdengar disana-sini namun seketika semua suara itu lenyap ketika mereka melihat seseorang muncul dari atas balcon, itu Kepala Clan Namikaze saat ini... Namikaze Minato.

Minato menatap kebawah dengan aura kebijaksanaan yang luar biasa berteriak disekitarnya, Minato menatap satu persatu dengan wajah serius dan itu membuat para penduduk menelan ludah sebab mereka jarang sekali melihat wajah serius Minato... Dan jika Minato tengah memasang wajah serius seperti itu maka apapun yang akan dikatakan Oleh kepala Clan Namikaze itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Minato menarik nafas sejenak.

"Aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena kalian telah datang menjawab panggilan yang aku berikan, hari ini kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku sampaikan bukan?."

Semua mengangguk dalam hati mereka, Minato menatap semua penduduk yang terdiam sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Hari ini, aku akan melakukan reformasi besar-besaran pada Clan Namikaze, aku akan membangun kembali kejayaan Clan Namikaze yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan memprihatinkan... Kalian pasti sudah merasakan bagaimana kondisi Clan kita sekarang bukan?."

Sekali lagi para penduduk mengangguk dalam hati, mereka sudah merasakan jika kondisi mereka sangat menyedihkan, para penduduk tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas jual-beli dengan clan lain sebab mereka ditolak entah karena alasan apa, dan juga tidak aman-nya kawasan Clan Namikaze karena keamanan Clan Uchiha yang ditarik keluar membuat Magical Beast dan banyak bandit yang berkeliaran membuat para pedagang dan penduduk tidak berani keluar kawasan Namikaze dan itu membuat kondisi keuangan para penduduk memburuk dan memburuknya keuangan para penduduk berakibat juga dengan ekonomi Clan Namikaze. Minato menatap para penduduk yang terlihat menunduk.

"Kondisi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, karena itu aku akan merubah semua ini, dan rencana perubahan itu akan dipimpin oleh putra-ku, Namikaze Naruto."

Semua penduduk menatap kearah seorang pria yang mirip dengan Minato, bisa dibilang jika pemuda itu mirip Minato saat masih muda. Naruto menatap kebawah dengan pandangan dingin.

"Sebelum aku melakukan perubahan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian..."

Semua penduduk terdiam melihat iris shappire itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedingin ice, Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menarik nafas dan berucap.

"Kalian memang benar-benar tidak berguna ya?."

Sebuah ucapan kasar itu membuat para penduduk membeku dan tak lama entah dipicu oleh siapa tiba-tiba amarah penduduk meledak, mereka bersorak dan melontarkan perkataan kasar pada Naruto... Naruto mengabaikan semua lontaran kasar dari para penduduk dan tersenyum miring pada para penduduk.

"Kalian tidak berguna sebab kalian hanya bisa terdiam sementara kalian melihat jika kondisi kampung halaman kalian ini tengah dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, kalian tidak berguna karena kalian tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam menyaksikan kehancuran Clan kalian yang sudah dekat ini... Katakan apa aku salah mengatakan jika kalian adalah orang yang tidak berguna?."

Bagaikan sebuah air yang mendinginkan api, seketika para penduduk ditelan dalam keheningan tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Naruto sebab apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar adanya... Mereka hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun untuk Clan Namikaze, Naruto menatap datar para penduduk yang perlahan menundukan kepala mereka menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Wahai para penduduk Clan Namikaze!... katakan apa kalian ingin menjadi orang yang berguna!, katakan apa kalian ingin menjadi berguna untuk Clan dimana kalian lahir, hidup dan mati ini!..."

Para penduduk yang awalnya menundukan kepala mereka perlahan mendongkan kepala mereka dan dengan semangat yang membara mereka secara serempak berteriak.

Naruto tersenyum melihat semangat para penduduk yang membara, "kalau begitu dengarkan ini!, aku saat ini tengah merancang sebuah rencana!, rencana yang akan mengubah masa depan Clan kita ini!, tapi... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku membutuhkan banyak orang untuk menjalankan rencana ini!... Karena itu aku akan katakan pada kalian, apa kalian ingin menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Clan Namikaze!." ucap Naruto dijawab teriakan semangat dari para penduduk... Naruto memperlebar senyumannya.

"Semangat yang bagus!, kalau begitu, sebelum kalian bisa dinyatakan berguna maka aku akan melakukan selesksi untuk menentukan dimana kalian akan ditempatkan!, lihatlah kesebelah kalian disana terdapat beberapa meja bukan?."

Para penduduk dengan serempak menoleh kesamping dan mereka melihat beberapa meja terdapat disana dengan beberapa Maid yang duduk dengan wajah datar. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah bingung para penduduk.

"Aku telah membagi beberapa pekerjaan untuk rencana besarku disana, pilihlah pekerjaan yang menurut kalian cocok untuk kalian!... Setelah kalian sudah memilih apa pekerjaan yang menurut kalian cocok untuk kalian pergilah ketempat yang ditunjukan disana!... Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!, cepat pilih dan jadilah orang yang berguna untuk Clan Namikaze!."

Para penduduk berteriak semangat sebelum mereka langsung saja menyerbu meja-meja dimana disana terdapat tumpukan kertas yang menggunung, Naruto tersenyum melihat antusias para penduduk sebelum pandangan Naruto terkunci pada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam gaya nanas tengah menatapnya dengan mata malas sebelum ia memutuskan tatapan itu dan berjalan menuju kearah Meja, tanpa keduanya Sadari mereka saling menyeringai tipis satu sama lain... Naruto yang tengah menatap pada penduduk seketika menoleh kebelakang ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya dan terlihatlah sebuah senyuman lembut dari seorang Namikaze Minato.

"Kau memiliki bakat untuk memimpin, Nak. Setelah kau membuat mereka sadar atas kesalahan mereka, kau langsung memberikan mereka harapan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka, kau memang benar-benar calon pewarisku yang tepat, Nak."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, "aku adalah putra dari seorang pemimpin Clan yang cerdas, bijaksana dan kuat.. Mungkin darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhku didominasi olehmu, Ayah." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

Saat ayah dan anak itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain, kepala Maid Yuri Alpha masuk dan membuat ayah dan anak itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan kompak menatap Yuri yang tengah menundukan kepala-nya.

"Naruto-sama, ada tamu yang sedang menunggu anda."

"Oh~, dia sudah datang kah?, cepat sekali."

Naruto tersenyum dengan senang membuat Minato menatap bingung putranya.

"Dia...?."

Naruto menoleh kesamping dan melihat ayahnya bingung perlahan menyungging senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

"Hohoho~, lama tidak berjumpa Bocah emasku!."

Seorang yang sangat penting untuk divisi senjata kini ada didepan Naruto, pakaian bangsawan miliknya terlihat sangat elegan dengan warna cokelat tua dan sebuah tongkat berlapiskan batu permata ditangannya, topi lonjong keatas, kacamata saku membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti bangsawan yang menganggumkan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Tenma-san... Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan secepat ini datang ketempatku, padahal baru kemarin aku mengirimkan surat untukmu."

"Hahahaha!, tentu saja aku akan datang cepat, setelah melihat isi suratmu aku tidak mungkin tidak datang dengan cepat... Jadi, mana barang yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?."

Tenma tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dengan lembut namun hal itu tetap membuat Naruto sedikit meringis, kekuatan seorang pandai besi memang mengerikan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkah ikuti aku."

Naruto dan Tenma berjalan dengan tenang keluar Mansion dan berhenti ditempat sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai bengkel blacksmith tenma works. Naruto membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk kedalamnya dengan Tenma yang masih mengikuti dari belakang... Sesampai didalam Tenma disambut oleh sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa apapun selain sebuah meja panjang dengan sebuah kain yang menutupi atasnya dan sesuatu yang seperti papan lukis yang ditutupi kain putih...

"Jadi?, apa yang ingin kau tunjulan nak?."

Tenma menatap kearah Naruto yang berjalan dengan pelan menuju belakang meja, sebuah senyuman misterius terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan maha karya dari seorang [Magiester Crafting] terjenius abad ini, Tenma-san." ucap Naruto sebelum dengan kuat ia menarik kain yang menutupi meja dan terlihatlah beberapa benda yang terjajar diatas meja, Tenma menatap kearah benda-benda itu dengan mata terbuka lebar...

"I... Ini... Kau membuat senjata baru..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "aku menciptakan semua ini dengan kekuatanku sebagai [Magiester Crafting], ini adalah Wakizashi..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah Katana namun memiliki ukuran lebih pendek yaitu sekitar 30 sampai 60 centimeter atau 12 sampai 24 ichi... Tenma mengerutkan dahinya melihat katana versi mini itu.

"Uhm... Bocah?, apa benda-nya katana ini dengan katana yang kau berikan padaku dulu?."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Tenma, sebelum ia dengan cepat menarik Wakizashi dan dengan cepat memainkannya seolah itu hanyalah pisau saku yang ringan.

"Ini lebih ringan dan lebih mudah digerakan daripada Katana... Dan ini lebih cocok dipasangkan dengan Katana sebab ringan digerakan... Perhatikan..."

Naruto menarik Katana Oric yang selalu ia bawa kemana, Naruto membuat Kuda-kuda dengan Katana Oric ditangan kanan dan Wakizashi ditangan kiri... Naruto dengan cepat melakukan beberapa serangkaian gerakan, Tenma menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah mengayunkan Wakizashi dengan indahnya... Katana kecil bernama Wakizashi itu bisa dibilang merupakan pasangan yang benar-benar cocok untuk Katana. Naruto menghela nafas setelah ia menyelesaikan serangkaian gerakan dan menatap kearah Tenma-san yang sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana, Tenma-san. Apa kau menemukan perbedaan-nya?."

Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, Tenma menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah berpikir sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa dibilang Wakizashi cocok untuk ditempatkan ditangan kiri karena ringan dan Katana ditangan kanan karena ia sedikit berat, begitu... Setelah aku melihat gerakanmu barusan, senjata ini sangat cocok untuk seorang petarung yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan keakurat yang tinggi... Uhm... Begitu."

"Ya, seperti yang diharapkan dari penempa besi terbaik kerajaan Alvarez."

Naruto meletakan Wakizashi dan mengambil sepasang senjata dengan bentuk seperti Trisula dalam bentuk belati, Naruto memutar senjata itu seolah-olah itu tak lebih dari sekedar Mainan, Tenma menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah memainkan senjata itu dengan pandangan tertarik. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengenggam kedua

"Ini adalah [Sai], sebuah senjata yang ringan dan mudah digunakan, senjata ini memang terlihat seperti belati namun berbeda disaat yang bersamaan, kau lihat bagian ini?."

Naruto menujuk pada bagian disebelah kiri dan kanan [Sai] dengan senyuman tipis, "jika orang yang sangat hebat memainkan [Sai] maka ia bisa membuat senjata musuh khususnya pedang terlepas dari tangannya, dan juga senjata ini sangat cocok untuk memberikan tikaman maut, seperti ini..." naruto membuat Gesture seolah ia menusuk lehernya dengan [Sai], Tenma memegang lehernya secara refleks karena ia membayangkan jika lehernya yang tertikam oleh [Sai] itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan meletakan [Sai] itu lalu ia mengambil sebuah bilah melintang dengan rantai yang terikat pada sebuah bola besi berduri disana, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia menatap kearah Tenma-san.

"Ini adalah [Kusari Kama] senjata ini bisa menyerang dari jarak yang sesuai dengan jangkauan rantainya, tapi senjata ini sangat sulit digunakan, tapi jika ada yang bisa menggunakan-nya maka aku yakin dia akan menjadi lawan yang sulit dikalahkan sebab ia bisa memainkan jarak serangan..."

Naruto meletakan [Kusari Kama] miliknya dan berjalan mengambil sebuah senjata berbentuk Bilah golok dengan pegangan sebuah tongkat yang cukup panjang, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia memainkan senjata itu...

"Ini adalah Naginata, senjata yang merupakan gabungan antara Tombak dengan pedang, senjata ini bisa menjadi sangat mematikan jika seseorang membuat mata pisaunya menjadi tebal bahkan ini bisa menebus sebuah zirah dan memotong leher dengan sangat mudah, jangkauan lebih luas daripada pedang dan mudah digunakan layaknya Tombak."

Naruto menghentakan Naginata ketanah dan menatap kearah Tenma-san yang memasang wajah berpikir, Tenma-san mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

"Tenma-san, mari menjalin kerjasama yang baru..."

Tenma mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kerjasama yang baru?."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan meletakan Naginata miliknya diatas meja. "Mari kita ulang kerjasama kita, bukan antara aku dan kau tapi, [Blacksmith Tenma Works] dengan Clan Namikaze..." ucap Naruto, Tenma mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kerjasama antara Bisnisku dengan Clanmu?."

"Benar, Clanku akan menerima konstribusi besar dari hasil penjualan ciptaanku ini, dan aku ingin kau memproduksi Massal semua ini dengan mengatas namakan Bisnismu... Kita akan sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan bukan?, kau dan aku akan bekerja dibalik layar dan mengendalikan Sektor pembuatan senjata dinegeri ini, Bisnismu akan semakin terkenal dan Clanku akan semakin berjaya."

Tenma memasang gesture berpikir, mengendalikan sektor pembuatan senjata itu bukanlah penawaran yang buruk malah sebaliknya kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus...

"Baiklah, kita akan bekerjasama, Clanmu dan Bisnisku sekarang adalah Rekan bisnis..."

Naruto tanpa disadari oleh siapapun menyeringai kejam, Tenma-san nampaknya tidak mengetahui jika mereka berdua berhasil mengendalikan Sektor pembuatan senjata dinegeri ini maka mereka secara tak langsung mengendalikan kekuatan Militer dinegeri ini... Naruto menghapus seringai-nya dan memasang senyuman bersahabat, Naruto menjabat tangan Tenma-san dan itu menjadi tanda dijalinnya kerjasama diantara mereka berdua. Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangannya sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah langkah awal kerjasama yang menguntungkan aku ingin kau membuka cabang [Tenma Works] mu disini, kau bisa mengambil ahli bangunan ini."

"Uhm?, membuka cabang ya?... Uhm usulan yang bagus dengan begitu kita bisa saling memperdalam ikatan kita bukan?."

"Tentu saja... Ah, satu hal lagi, aku ingin membahas sebuah Project denganmu, Tenma-san."

Ucap Naruto selagi ia berjalan menuju sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Kain putih, Tenma-san menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tenma-san, aku ingin kau menciptakan sesuatu yang hanya untuk Clan Namikaze..."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi ia menarik kain itu dan seketika mata Tenma membulat sempurna melihat sebuah cetakan suatu benda yang ada disana... Tenma dengan langkah pelan berjalan mendekati cetak biru itu.

"I... Ini luar biasa... Jika kita bisa menciptakan benda ini maka Bisnisku akan menjadi yang paling terkenal dinegeri... Tidak dunia ini..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat sinar kagum yang terpancar diwajah Tenma-san, Tenma-san tersadar dari keterkaguman-nya dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Bocah, apa nama dari benda ini?... Katakan padaku!."

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia melirik kearah cetak biru disana sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tenma-san dengan senyuman Misterius.

"Aku menamakan benda ini sebagai... [Hawk Ballista]."

.

.

.

"Ya~, kau tidak pernah tidak mengejutkanku, Nak."

Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah kesakitan ketika Tenma-san memukul bahunya dengan keras, Naruto meringis pelan merasakan bahunya yang nampaknya bergeser sedikit akibat tepukan kasih sayang dari Tenma.

Tenma menarik nafas sebelum ia tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Aku akan segera membuka cabang bisnisku disini... Dan kita akan membahas project kita bersama-sama, Nak." ucap Tenma, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menantikan hal itu, Tenma-san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus kembali dan memproduksi Massal senjata-senjata menganggumkan ini, uhm... Ah!, aku hampir lupa... Ini hasil penjualan Katana beberapa minggu ini... sampai jumpa lagi, Nak."

Naruto menangkap sebuah cincin ruang yang dilempar oleh Tenma-san, Naruto menatap cincin ditangannya sebelum ia tersenyum kearah Tenma yang berjalan masuk kedalam kereta kuda mewah itu. Setelah kepergian Tenma, Naruto menyeringai lebar...

"Tahap awal selesai..."

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat kepala Maid Yuri-san tengah berjalan kearahnya, Yuri menundukan kepalanya didepan Naruto dengan sopan.

"Naruto-sama... Semua telah selesai dan para pemenang dari seleksi-seleksi telah menunggu, Naruto-sama dihalaman Latihan."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai tipis, "begitu?, sudah selesai ya... Baiklah, antarkan aku untuk menemui para pemenang itu." ucap Naruto, Yuri menegapkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk.

"Silahkan ikuti, saya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Yuri-san dari belakang, setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat dimana sebelumnya para penduduk berkumpul... Dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu jumlah yang bertahan hanya ada sekitar 87 orang...

'87 emas ya... Heh~, beruntungnya aku...'

Naruto menatap kearah para penduduk yang bertahan yang rata-rata berusia masih muda, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang berhasil bertahan, baiklah, kalian yang berhasil bertahan dari seleksi uji ketangkasan silahkan memisahkan diri!..."

Setelah mengatakan itu 25 orang memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, Naruto menatap itu dengan pandangan intens...

"25, ya... Sisanya ahli dalam bidang bercocok tanam dan ahli dalam ekonomi... Heh, Lucky~."

Naruto bergumam pelan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Naruto menatap semua dengan pandangan datar...

"Kalian yang berhasil bertahan dari seleksi yang aku berikan, aku ucapkan selamat!, besok aku harap kalian kembali lagi disini, akan aku jelaskan apa yang harus kalian lakukan mulai besok..."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan para penduduk yang hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto, sebelum para penduduk yang berhasil lolos dari Seleksi meninggalkan tempat itu... Sementara itu disisi Naruto, pemuda Heiress Clan Namikaze itu tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai kecil... Hari ini ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan-nya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk besok..."

Naruto menyeringai lebar sebelum ia tertawa jahat, sebuah tawa yang membuat Yuri harus menahan untuk tidak menyebut tuan mudanya itu menakutkan!...

-time skip-

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Dipagi hari yang indah Naruto terlihat tengah bertarung melawan 25 orang yang telah lulus dari seleksi untuk menjadi prajurit khusus, Naruto mengulirkan matanya dengan cepat menahan setiap serangan yang datang pada-nya...

Tak!

Naruto menahan tebasan pedang kayu yang datang secara bersamaan, Naruto mendorong semua dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum Naruto langsung menghajar mereka dengan tebasan pada leher masing-masing dari mereka dan itu membuat mereka tumbang...

Naruto tersenyum menatap kearah 24 orang yang telah tergeletak ditanah dalam kondisi menyedihkan, hari ini sesuai janji oleh Naruto, ia secara khusus akan menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka -para penduduk yang lolos seleksi-nya- lakukan, untuk seleksi ketangkasan dimana mereka mulai sekarang akan dilatih secara khusus oleh Naruto selama beberapa hari kedepan...

Ke 25 orang ini awalnya meremehkan Naruto sebab Naruto menantang mereka dalam adu kekuatan menggunakan kemampuan fisik, mereka merasa Naruto hanya seorang anak remaja tanpa kemampuan bertarung yang memumpun karena yang mereka dengar dari rumor yang beredar Naruto adalah seorang Wizard namun nyatanya mereka dihajar habis oleh Naruto...

"Jadi... Nara-san?, apa kau akan melakukan pertarungan dengan aku?."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi iris shappire menatap kearah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan gaya kuncir nanas yang terlihat berdiri diatas lututnya selagi bebannya ia tumpuhkan pada pedang kayu yang ia jadikan tumpuan, nafas pemuda itu nampak kacau... Pemuda Nara itu menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, ia menghela nafas sebelum ia bangkit dan membuang pedangnya lalu mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Begitu... Keputusan yang bijak..."

Naruto melunakan posturnya dan menaruh pedang kayunya diatas bahunya, Naruto berjalan menuju kepinggir lapangan sebelum ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kepala Maid Yuri berdiri disana...

"Ini handuk hangat anda, Naruto-sama."

Yuri memberikan sebuah handuk hangat pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan senyuman tipis, Yuri membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap kearah 25 orang yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Anda sangat menganggumkan bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian, Naruto-sama."

Ucap Yuri selagi ia menoleh kearah Naruto dan seketika semburat tipis terpatri diwajah Yuri ketika melihat Naruto tengah bertelanjang dada dan mengelap keringat tubuhnya dengan perlahan, sungguh pemandangan yang mengairahkan ketika melihat pemuda tampan dengan tubuh berotot namun tidak berlebihan berkulit tan tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan... Hal itu mampu membuat perempuan manapun merona... Naruto tersenyum selagi ia terus membersihkan keringat ditubuhnya tanpa menyadari Yuri menatapnya dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka..."

Ucap Naruto sambil menyudahi membersihkan keringatnya dan mengenakan kembali pakaian simpel miliknya, Yuri disebelahnya mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Untuk saat ini?."

Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu, "ya, manusia mungkin yang terlemah dibandingkan Tiga Ras yang lain tapi dibandingkan yang lain Ras Manusia adalah yang paling cepat berkembang dalam bidang apapun... Lihat dia, Yuri-san." Naruto menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah berkumpul dengan 25 orang lain-nya, Yuri mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto dan menatap bingung kearah pemuda itu.

"Dia mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi... Dia memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa..."

"Dan apa itu, Naruto-sama...?."

Naruto menyungging senyuman tipis lalu mengambil pedang kayu miliknya dan berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan, namun sebelum pergi Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Yuri terdiam.

"Kecerdasan-nya dalam menyusun strategi benar-benar sangat menakutkan, Yuri-san..."

Yuri hanya dapat terdiam selagi iris hitamnya menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

"Baiklah!, kita lanjutkan latihan kalian ini!."

"Hooooo!."

.

.

-Naruto Pov-

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan dimalam yang sunyi, kini tepat didepanku, 25 pemuda yang dinyatakan lolos dari seleksi ketangkasan kini berdiri didepanku dengan tegap, mereka kini telah benar-benar berubah daripada saat waktu pertama kali bertemu denganku, wajah, posture tubuh, dan aura yang mereka pancarkan sudah layak dikatakan sebagai Prajurit... Ke 25 pemuda didepanku telah memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dengan rompi putih yang menutupi pakaian hitam mereka, dibelakang punggung mereka terdapat Wakizashi yang aku pesan secara khusus dari Tenma-san, bisa dibilang Wakizashi itu adalah Wakizashi yang pertama dibuat oleh Tenma-san. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku secara khusus mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian, kalian telah melalui latihan yang keras... Tekad dan semangat kalian sangatlah luar biasa... Dan kini kalian telah resmi bergabung dengan satuan khusus... Satuan khusus yang aku bentuk sendiri, satuan khusus yang akan menjadi ciri khas dari Clan Namikaze... Satuan Khusus dengan nama... [Anbu]."

Semua tidak ada yang menjawab dan hanya menegapkan posture mereka, aku tersenyum tipis, dan disebelahku Yuri-san muncul dengan membawa nampan besar yang diatas-nya terdapat beberapa topeng hewan, aku menyerahkan topeng-topeng itu pada mereka...

"Topeng itu akan menjadi identitas kalian mulai dari sekarang, selama kalian bertugas sebagai [Anbu] kalian akan diharuskan menggunakan topeng itu sebagai identitas kalian, dan Nara-san!, kau adalah ketua dari pasukan khusus [Anbu] ini... Dan mulai sekarang namamu adalah [Crow]..."

Aku menyerahkan topeng gagak pada orang yang selama pelatihan ini, menjadi otak dalam menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkanku, Strategi yang dibuat olehnya memang benar-benar berbahaya, aku sampai terdesak dan dipaksa menggunakan keahlian dua pedangku, bahkan dihari terakhir pelatihan mereka semua memaksaku untuk menggunakan Magic [Accel], [Boost] dan [Belial Eye]... Nara Shikamaru, nama lengkap dari pemuda itu menerima Topeng gagak itu dan perlahan mengenakan-nya... Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah!, satuan [Anbu] resmi dibentuk!, dan kini aku secara khusus akan memberikan tugas pertama untuk kalian... Tugas pertama kalian adalah... [Pembersihan]..."

Aku mengatakan itu, Anbu terdiam sebelum mereka mengangguk dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka menghilang dalam gelapnya Malam... Yuri-san yang ada disebelahku membenarkan letak kacamatanya melihat kepergian para [Anbu]...

"Magic yang Naruto-sama ajarkan pada mereka sangat berguna, [Accel] dan [Boost], kemampuan dan kecepatan mereka meningkat pesan setelah menerima Magic ciptaan Naruto-sama itu... terlebih mereka dilatih secara langsung oleh Naruto-sama untuk menjadi ujung tombak Clan Namikaze... Naruto-sama anda telah menciptakan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Aku menyeringai kejam tanpa disadari oleh Yuri-san, aku menghapus seringaiku dan tersenyum kecil pada Yuri-san.

"Ini baru awal saja, Yuri-san. Aku akan membuat Clan Namikaze ditakuti oleh Clan-Clan yang lain dan bagaimana para maid?, apa mereka telah berkembang?."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan nada misterius, Yuri-san membenarkan kacamatanya hingga membuat sinar bulan memantul dari kacamata-nya...

"Mereka tengah berusaha menguasai Matrial Arts yang Naruto-sama berikan, dan menurut perhitunganku mereka akan menguasai-nya dalam beberapa minggu... Martial Arts khusus [Rokushiki]."

Aku terdiam sebelum menyeringai tipis, begitu rupanya mereka hampir bisa menguasai Matrial Arts [Rokushiki], Martial Arts Kuno yang telah lama hilang, Matrial Arts yang sangat luar biasa ini, aku dapatkan dari Ophis, aku meminta padanya sebuah Matrial Arts khusus yang sangat kuat dan Ophis dengan cepat merekomendadikan Matrial Arts ini...

"Begitu kah?, Seperti Unit [Pleiades] hampir terbentuk... Heh~, kemampuan melatihmu sangat luar biasa, Yuri-san..."

"Anda terlalu memuji, seharusnya Saya yang berkata seperti itu pada anda, Naruto-sama..."

Aku menyungging senyuman tipis, Kepala Maid, Yuri Alpha. Aku harus akui kemampuan memimpin-nya akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa, aku harap dia akan tetap setiap pada Clan Namikaze, sebab permata seindah dan secantik ini sangat sayang jika tidak dijaga...

"Nampaknya menyerahkan posisi ketua pada, Yuri-san untuk memimpin Unit [Pleiades] adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Kata-kata itu tidak pantas untuk Saya, Naruto-sama."

Merendah lagi?, ya... Maid memang harus seperti ini... Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keatas dan menatap banyaknya bintang yang menyinari malam yang gelap ini... Tanpa aku sadari aku menyeringai kejam.

"Saatnya masuk ketahap selanjutnya..."

-Naruto Pov End-

.

.

.

 _[Anbu] sebuah satuan yang suatu saat dimasa depan akan menjadi pasukan tempur yang ditakuti oleh para bangsawan kerajaan karena keahlian mereka dalam menghapus hawa keberadaan, menyusup dan mengumpulkan informasi secara sembunyi membuat mereka dianggap sebagai bayangan kematian... Dimasa pemerintahan Minato yang berjalan selama beberapa tahun kedepan, Clan Namikaze akan dikenal sebagai Clan yang memiliki kekuatan tempur yang sangat hebat... Namun dibalik semua itu peran terbesar adalah milik Putra-nya, seorang jenius yang bekerja dibalik bayang, orang jenius dalam menciptakan senjata termuktahir yang dianggap sebagai sang Pillar utama Clan Namikaze._

 _[Pleiades] adalah sebuah unit yang tercipta secara tidak sengaja Naruto ciptakan, saat Naruto tengah melatih Satuan [Anbu], Yuri Alpha dan beberapa Maid datang dan mengatakan mereka ingin ikut berlatih dengan para pasukan [Anbu], Naruto awalnya menolak namun Naruto tidak bisa berkutik ketika Yuri dan para maid lain-nya menunjukan tekad yang begitu kuat, dan pada akhirnya muncul ide dimana Naruto menciptakan Unit khusus yang beranggotakan para Maid... Dan lahirlah Unit Maid [Pleiades]._

 _Unit Pleiades ini akan dikenal oleh para bangsawan sebagai Unit Maid super karena kemampuan bertarung satu personil Maid Pleiades mampu menumbangkan ratusan Prajurit sendirian... Dimasa depan Unit Maid Super ini akan menjadi sangat di idolai dikalangan para perempuan sebab meskipun perempuan tapi para Maid itu tidak kalah kuat dari para pria..._

.

.

.

And Cut~

Ya hallo-ha!... Ni hao?, Bunjour?... Phantom Here... Chapter 29 has been Release!, Ufufufu Rencana telah berjalan... Disini aku akan memfokuskan rencana Naruto kesektor tempur Clan Namikaze, kau tahu Clan yang memiliki daya tempur yang kuat akan berkuasa ditambah aku akan menyerahkan fokus Sektor pangan dan perkembangan Ekonomi pada Minato, Naruto hanya akan aku fokuskan pada sektor kekuatan... Disini aku membuka rencana Naruto yang masih dibilang Awal.

Kerja sama dengan Blacksmith Tenma Works, Atau BTW dengan Clan Namikaze akan mengendalikan secara penuh Sektor persenjataan dikerajaan [Alvarez] alasan Naruto melakukannya tak lain dan tak bukan untuk menurunkan kemampuan tempur para bangsawan elit keparat itu... Kau tahu tidak ada senjata?, tidak ada kekuatan... Fuuu!... Tidak ada kekuatan maka pertahanan melemah dan saat melemah maka akan menjadi mangsa yang empuk untuk diserang... Dan akhirnya musnah.

Hawk Ballista, kalian tahu ballista?, Jika ya maka Ballista disini akan memiliki bentuk yang sama, namun dengan sentuhan modern dari Naruto, Ballista ini akan memiliki kemampuan pelontar Bolt?, atau bisa dibilang anak panah yang buju buset gede yang akan terbuat dari logam dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang tinggi, fungsi Ballista ini akan Naruto tunjukan ketika Tenma-san dan Naruto berhasil menyelesaikannya.

[Anbu], satuan khusus yang bisa dibilang sama seperti di Canon Anime Naruto, mereka akan bekerja dibalik bayang, mengumpulkan informasi dan membunuh dalam senyap, masing-masing Anbu disini diajarkan oleh Naruto Magic [Accel] dan [Boost], magic ini adalah Magic yang berguna, dan menguasai Magic ini juga sebenarnya Mudah dan tak perlu banyak [Mana] untuk mengaktifkannya namun mempertahankannya itulah yang sulit, disini Naruto melatih keras para Anbu untuk meningkatkan kapasitas Mana milik para anbu agar bisa menggunakan dua Magic Support Non Mantra ini... Kesatuan Anbu ini akan menjadi ciri Khas Clan Namikaze bersama dengan Unit Pleiades.

Unit Pleiades... Maid pertarung super, kenapa? Karena para Maid ini menguasai Matrial Arts super yang menjadi ciri khas mereka, [Rokushiki], pengemar One Piece pasti tahu seberapa hebatnya Matrial Arts ini... Disini Matrial Arts ini didapatkan Naruto dari Ophis yang notabene-nya gudang dari semua pengetahuan dimasa lalu...

Lalu... Ketika aku membaca Kolom Review aku melihat Mayoritas kalian menolak untuk menjadi Minato sebagai Char Death pertama... Heh~, kalian tahu aku hanya tengah memikirkan kemungkinan akankah Minato dibunuh atau tidak, aku tengah kenimbang untung ruginya membunuh Yellow Flash ini, dan Alasan yang aku gunakan kemari yaitu agar bisa NTR-an sama Milf SS-Rank itu hanya godaan... Aku juga masih belum pasti, kau tahu untung-rugi ada disetiap kesempatan, dan sebagai The God of This Story aku mencoba mencari keuntungan terbanyak agar bisa membuat Story ini tetap lanjut... Dan yahari aku masih bingung... Fuuu... Maa kita lihat saja kedepan.

Maa... Sudah ya?, umu!, sampai ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya... See youn Next Time, Minna-san!, Jaa ne!.

Next Chapter: Grand Project: Divitiae II

Phantom Out!.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Missing you by My First Story-**

Chapter 30

"Ma-Master... Ka-Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini..."

"Uhm?, kenapa, apa kau tidak menyukainya, Jeanne..."

"Ti-tidak, ak-aku... Yan!, Ma-Master, Hentikan atau aku... Aku akan Kya!..."

"Kau tahu?, suaramu sangat menggoda... Aku jadi ingin dan semakin ingin melakukan ini denganmu..."

"Ah~, Ma-Master... It-Itu... Ja-Jangan disana..."

"Heh~, jadi disini titik 'itu'?. Ini semakin memudahkanku..."

"Kya!, Master... He-Hentikan, ak-aku tidak sanggup jika... Nnnn~, kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!... Aku... Aku akan.. kyaaaaa~..."

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat Kearah Jeanne yang tergeletak didepannya dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mulusnya itu, pandangan wajah sayu, dan hela nafas yang memburu membuat kesan Seksi terpancar dari Jeanne... Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Jeanne dan menghebuskan nafasnya pelan pada telinga itu, Jeanne merinding ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Masternya... Jeanne merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Masternya berbisik dengan lembut ditelinga-nya.

"Semua telah selesai..."

Suara lembut itu membuat tubuh Jeanne merinding sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang kini berantakan, nafas Jeanne masih memburu, keringat juga memenuhi setiap inchi tubuh mulus itu...

Naruto mempelebar senyumannya dan perlahan mengerakan kepalanya menuju samping dimana ia melihat Ophis dan Maria tersentak ketika Naruto menatap mereka berdua, Naruto tersenyum melihat rona merah memenuhi wajah mereka...

"Saa, sekarang giliran kalian berdua... Kemarilah, kita akan bermain sampai puas..."

Ophis dan Maria menatap kerah Jeanne yang berada diatas ranjang, melihat bagaimana Naruto memperlakukan Jeanne, sudah jelas mereka tidak ingin merasakannya... Maria dan Ophis dengan kompak mengelengkan kepala mereka, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati kedua Loli imut itu... Maju, mundur, maju, mundur... Duk!

Ophis melebarkan matanya ketika punggungnya telah berhimpitan dengan tembok sementara Maria, karena ia adalah hantu maka ia berhasil lolos karena tubuh Transparannya membuatnya menembus tembok, Naruto mempelebar senyumannya melihat Ophis yang sudah tersudut...

"Saa... Ophis-chan, saat-nya bermain..."

Iris Ophis mengecil ketika Masternya semakin mendekatinya dengan tangan yang dilapisi cairan berbau khas yang menyeruak dihidung, tangan Masternya yang terlumuri cairan itu bergerak secara menjijikan... Sudut iris hitam itu kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pedofil yang bersiap menerkam...

"Ma-Master... Aku tidak-,"

"Saatnya Main!..."

"Kyaaaaa~."

Dan teriakan seorang gadis yang ternodai bergema dimansion Namikaze. Maria memejamkan matanya, dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan ia terbang meninggalkan kamar dimana Jeritan Ophis terdengar...

"[Ophis-chan... Maafkan, Onee-chan mu ini...]"

.

.

.

Dikamar Naruto saat ini sang pemilik kamar telah memasabg senyuman puas melihat kearah Jeanne dan Ophis yang terkapar diatas ranjang yang berantakan dan penuh dengan cairan ditubuh kedua perempuan cantik itu, wajah sayu dengan rona merah dan deru nafas yang memburu membuat kedua perempuan itu memberikan pemandangan yang mengairahkan... Naruto beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersih tubuhnya yang lengket akibat keringat dan cairan yang menempel ditubuhnya... Jeanne dan Ophis menatap kepergian Naruto dengan wajah sayu.

"Ma-Master... Mau kemana?..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat Ophis dan Jeanne bergerak merangkak menuju kearahnya, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku, dan sebaiknya kalian juga melakukannya karena tubuh kalian saat ini dipenuhi cairan 'itu'..."

"Eeeh~, nanti saja... Mari kita main lagi~,"

"Benar, Mari bermain lagi, Master~."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mendengus pelan dan menatap kedua perempuan cantik yang mengeluarkan suara manja itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Kalian berdua tadi menolak melakukannya dan sekarang kalian malah ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi?."(Naruto).

"Heh~, kami tidak tahu jika 'itu' ternyata sangat nikmat~."(Jeanne).

"Benar, kami sekarang ingin merasakannya lagi, lebih dan lebih lagi!, ayo Master~, lakukan dengan kuat seperti tadi~."(Ophis).

Naruto terdiam mendengar nada manja dari kedua perempuan cantik jadi-jadian didepannya, Naruto menatap kedua perempuan yang saat ini tengah memasang pose yang bisa membuat laki-laki manapun mimisan, Naruto menatap pose erotis itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Jeanne, Ophis... Kalian tahu, Pijat Rileksasi memang nikmat namun melakukannya secara berlebihan hanya akan merusak tubuh kalian, aku ada urusan penting hari ini, jadi sudahi dulu hari ini..."

"Eeeh~, tidak, Master~."

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan merengek dari Jeanne dan Ophis dan masuk kekamar mandi, sesampai didalam Naruto menatap tubuhnya yang telah terciprat cairan licin berbau khas yang membuat rileks... Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Clan Yamanaka, Clan yang pandai mengurus tanaman bunga ternyata bisa mengeluarkan Minyak aroma terapi dengan cepat, baru saja kemarin kami bekerja sama dan sekarang mereka bisa mengeluarkan Minyak aroma terapi bunga Lavender ini?, well... Menjalin kerjasama untuk meningkatkan penghasilan Clan berjalan Lancar, Ayah memang hebat."

Naruto berguman sebelum ia mengulas senyuman lalu dengan lembut ia menyiram air ketubuhnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memulai menikmati mandi pagi-nya.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi, Naruto kini berjalan dilorong dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, hari ini suasana hati pemuda yang menjadi pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Namikaze ini tengah bagus... Naruto terus menebar senyuman disepanjang perjalanannya tanpa menyadari beberapa maid yang berpapasan dengan jadi salah fokus dan akhirnya menabrak Maid yang ada didepannya...

"Kya!."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang sebelum ia tersenyum melihat para maid tengah saling tumpang tindih satu sama lain, Naruto menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia meninggalkan para Maid yang tengah merona malu.

Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanan-nya sampai ia berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besar, Butler yang ada disebelah pintu dengan cepat membukaan pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk, Naruto tersenyum pada Butler itu sebelum ia melangkah masuk kedalam...

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Nak?."

Naruto menatap kearah seorang pria yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan-nya hanya saja pria itu memiliki usia yang lebih tua dari-nya. Naruto tersenyum tipis pada pria tampan yang merupakan kepala Clan Namikaze saat ini, Namikaze Minato... Disebelah Minato terdapat seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang dengan iris Violet tengah mengendong seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja itu versi perempuan-nya. Wanita cantik itu adalah istri dari ayahnya dengan kata lain ibunda dari Naruto... Siapa lagi jika bukan Namikaze Kushina. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju sofa keluarga dan duduk disana.

"Pagi, Ayah, Ibu dan, Naruko-chan."

Naruto menyapa sebelum ia meminum teh miliknya yang baru saja disediakan oleh Butler dibelakang-nya, Minato dan Kushina tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat bahagia, Nak. Apa terjadi sesuatu?."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya menatap bingung Minato selagi ia meletakan cangkir miliknya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ya... Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia ku setelah mengetahui jika kita berhasil melakukan perubahan besar pada Clan Namikaze ini, Ayah."

Minato dan Kushina terdiam sebelum mereka mengulas senyuman kecil, "semua ini berkatmu, Nak. Semua rancangan yang kau buat telah terbukti ampuh, khususnya sistem pertanian dengan sistem Rotasi dan juga pergolakan ekonomi dalam Clan, berkat itu kini kita tidak perlu lagi bergantung pada Clan lain... Dan lagi, sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan melihat kau berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan [Blacksmith Tenma Works] berkat bantuan dana yang diberikannya Clan kita kini benar-benar bisa mandiri..." ucap Minato, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Sistem tanam Rotasi akan menyuburkan tanah dan mencegah patogen serta hama yang biasa menyerang satu tanaman, dengan sistem ini kita bisa mendapatkan kualitas hasil panen yang lebih baik, lalu pergolakan ekonomi dalam Clan, jika kita membeli barang keluar maka uang itu akan mengalir begitu saja keluar, namun jika kita melakukan kegiatan ekonomi didalam Clan maka uang itu hanya akan kembali pada kita, memang ada yang mengalir keluar namun itu hanya sebatas pajak untuk keluarga kerajaan..."

Naruto menyesap teh miliknya untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya selagi ayah dan ibunya tengah tersenyum kearahnya...

"Entah kenapa sekarang kau terlihat bisa diandalkan, Nak. Kau yang sekarang sudah memiliki pengetahuan sebagai seorang pemimpin, dengan begini aku bisa tenang dalam masa pensiunku."

Minato mengatakan itu dengan lembut sementara Kushina disebelahnya memasang ekspresi sedih, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya terdiam dengan ekspresi rumit... Naruto menghapus ekspresi rumit diwajahnya dan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Apa yang ayah katakan?, Ayah masih harus memimpin Clan Namikaze selama beberapa tahun kedepan, lagipula aku masih terlalu hijau untuk memegang nasib banyak orang dipundak-ku... Brrr... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding."

Naruto memasang senyuman konyol yang melenyapkan suasana sedih disekitar tempat itu, Kushina tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto, tingkah konyol Naruto bisa membuat rumah ini terasa lebih hangat.

"Benar apa kata Naruto, kau harus terus memimpin Clan Namikaze selama beberapa tahun kedepan... Clan ini masih membutuhkanmu, Minato."

"Hahahaha~, begitu ya?, aku rasa aku harus memimpin Clan ini lebih lama lagi."

Minato tertawa renyah tanpa menyadari ekspresi rumit dari Naruto dan Kushina... Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

'Ayah...'

Naruto melemaskan tangannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ketiga orang disana serempak menoleh kearah sampingnya dimana mereka melihat kepala Maid Yuri Alpha tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Yuri menundukan kepalanya sebelum ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya, "Naruto-sama, ada yang mencari anda." ucap Yuri membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Siapa?."

"Tenma-san."

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengulas seringai kecil diwajah tampan-nya.

"Begitu... Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cepat... Maaf, Ayah, Ibu. Aku harus pergi menemui Tenma-san. " ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama Yuri meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan bingung.

.

.

.

\- Naruto Pov -

"Yo, akhirnya kau datang juga, Bocah emasku."

Orang yang menyapaku saat ini adalah orang yang dianggap sebagai Penempa besi terbaik diseluruh kerajaan [Alvarez] sebab dialah yang memperkenalkan [Katana] yang saat ini merupakan senjata paling digemari oleh para bangsawan dan para prajurit, Tenma-san. Aku tersenyum mendengar sapaan-nya.

"Kau masih sibuk seperti biasa ya, Tenma-san."

Aku berkata seperti itu selagi mataku menatap kesekeliling dimana banyak sekali blacksmith yang tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatan memproduksi senjata, hawa panas, dan bunyi dentingan palu dengan logam menjadi melodi ditempat itu, Tenma-san tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, semua ini berkat senjata-senjata barumu, kau tahu mereka semua mulai laku layaknya permen manis difestival merlin."

Tenma mengatakan itu sambil tertawa sementara aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya... Mereka, senjata-senjata yang baru saja aku buat, Naginata, Wakizashi, Kusari Kama, dan Sai. Adalah senjata yang aku ciptakan dengan kemampuanku sebagai Magieister Crafting... Dan seperti kata Tenma-san tadi, mereka mulai populer dan dipesan dengan massal, lalu hasilnya Tenma Works hampir sibuk setiap hari membuat pesanan-pesanan itu.

Meningkatnya penjualan senjata berimbas dengan Clanku yang menerima keuntungan dari penjualan senjata itu, 70-30. 70 untuk Clanku dan 30 untuk Tenma Works, itu harga yang pantas sebab kita menyangkut masalah Clan bukan personal, lagipula senjata itu adalah hasil ciptaanku, hak paten senjata itu ada padaku... Aku menyerahkan Hak paten itu untuk Tenma Works karena kami adalah rekan namun jika suatu saat ia berkhianat maka aku akan menghancurkannya... Seperti perkataan Main Character dari WN yang pernah aku baca... "Kepercayaan adalah modal utama dalam bisnis, jika kau mengkhianati-nya maka kami akan menghancurkan bisnis mereka." yaaa... Itu bisa aku terapkan didunia ini, baik pada sekutu... Tiada ampun pada musuh?, ya kira-kira seperti itu.

"Senang mendengarnya, Tenma-san. Oh ya?, bagaimana hasil project kita?, apa sudah selesai?."

Ketika aku berkata seperti itu wajah Tenma menjadi berbinar semangat, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu sudah selesai. Dan kami akan mencobanya sekarang."

Oh... Seperti yang diharapkan dari Orang yang dijuluki pandai besi nomer satu kerajaan Alvarez, peforma kerja yang menakjubkan tidak salah aku menyerahkan Project penciptaan senjata itu pada Blacksmith Tenma Works.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunjukan bagaimana cara menggunakannya."

"Baiklah, ikuti aku bocah."

.

.

.

Dihalaman yang cukup luas aku dibuat terpukau dengan benda besar didepanku, aku terkagum melihat sebuah maha karya dihadapanku... Tenma-san yang ada disebelahku meneteskan air mata melihat betapa indahnya benda didepan kami, Yuri-san hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seolah ia telah kehilangan kata untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

"Hiks... Sungguh karya yang indah, karya indah ini diciptakan oleh puluhan penempa besi yang merupakan kenalanku... Hiks, uwoo sungguh indah sekali!.."

Tenma-san berkata dengan mendramatisir, aku mengabaikan hal itu dan berjalan mendekati benda besar didepanku, aku menyentuh permukaan kasar benda itu, selagi mataku terkagum menatap benda didepanku. Benda berbentuk seperti sebuah Crossbow besar ini adalah senjata yang pernah menjadi terror diduniaku dulu pada abad pertengahan, [Ballista].

"Nee, Tenma-san... Kau sudah menciptakannya berdasarkan struktur gambar yang aku berikan padamu bukan?."

Aku berucap tanpa menoleh, aku mengelus permukaan kasar benda itu, tektur kasar memenuhi indra perabaku. Tenma-san nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia tertawa bangga.

"Kami cukup kesulitan memenuhi khayalanmu, tapi entah bagaimana kami berhasil membuatnya sesuai struktur gambarmu, Nak. Lihatlah ini..."

Tenma-san berjalan dan ia kenaiki Ballista dengan tangga yang terpasang disana, aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengikutinya menaiki tangga kayu itu untuk menuju keatas ballista, kini aku berada diatas tempat yang hanya memuat 2 orang berbentuk lingkaran layaknya mangkuk, aku melihat beberapa pengendali sederhana yang terbuat dari beberapa besi dan kayu... Aku melihat semua itu dengan tatapan kagum... Ini sesuai perkiraanku.

Tenma-san tersenyum melihat kekagumanku, "ya... Ini adalah benda yang hebat, aku tidak pernah berpikir disisa hidupku ini aku akan terlibat dalam pembuatan senjata termuktahir abad ini." ucap Tenma dengan nada senang didalamnya, aku tersenyum puas melihat semua benda yang aku yakin adalah alat gerak dari Ballista ini, setelah puas aku menoleh kearah Tenma-san.

"Tenma-san, apa kau sudah menyiapkan 'anak panah' yang aku minta?."

"Tentu, kami menciptakannya sehari setelah benda ini diselesaikan... Lihat mereka tengah membawanya."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat beberapa penempa tengah membawa anak panah besar dibahu mereka, aku tersenyum melihat anak panah yang saat ini tengah terpasang diatas Ballista, Tenma disebelahku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Nak. Sekarang tunjukan pada kami apa yang bisa senjata ini lakukan."

Ucap Tenma-san sambil menepuk bahuku pelan, aku menoleh kearahnya sebelum menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja, kau akan melihat sebuah maha karya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Tenma-san melompat turun dan ini adalah saatnya aku beraksi, aku menoleh kearah pegangan dikanan dan kekiriku yang merupakan benda untuk mengarahkan benda ini kekanan maupun kekiri, aku mengeser moncong tembak kekiri dimana disana terlihat sebuah batu besar berada. Aku melirik kesampingku dimana sebuah tuas berada didekatku, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi aku mengenggam kuat dan menarik tuas itu, hal itu membuat Anak panah tertarik kebelakang secara otomatis... Suara deretan tanda dimana anak panah telah sampai pada posisi lontaran maksimal, tiba-tiba sebuah tombol merah terbuka dari ujung alat pengerak ditangan kananku.

"Yosh, kini kita lihat sehebat apa senjata ini..."

Aku menyeringai kecil dan dengan cepat menekan tombol merah didepanku dan seketika...

Clik!

Wuusssh!

Blaaaaaaaar!

Setelah menekan tombol itu anak panah berukuran besar itu terlontar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghancurkan batu besar yang menjadi sasarannya, dentuman besar membuat sekitar bergetar hebat... Debu yang menghalangi pandangan perlahan menghilang dan terlihatlah batu besar yang berlubang akibat lesatan anak panah logam itu, tidak sampai disana anak panah itu juga menghancurkan beberapa pohon sebelum menancap ketanah dan membentuk kawah lumayan besar.

Hening...

Tidak ada yang bersuara semua terlalu terkejut dengan daya hancur yang diberikan oleh Ballista ini... Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum perlahan menyeringai tipis dan perlahan aku bertepuk tangan.

"Sungguh!, sungguh maha karya yang luar biasa!."

Terpancing oleh ucapan kekagumanku para Blacksmith tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka dan mereka langsung bersorak meriah, mengumandangkan suara keberhasilan mereka, aku tersenyum sebelum aku melompat turun dari kendali Ballista dan akupun disambut oleh tepukan bahu dari Tenma yang tertawa keras selagi air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanganggapi pujian yang diberikan Tenma-san. Sementara Yuri menatapku dengan pandangan lembut... Tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai dikenal sebagai Heiress yang jenius dan juga ramah...

... Ramah?, aku rasa aku tidak seramah itu... Kini hari mulai gelap dan diruangan dengan minim Cahaya aku menatap kedepanku dimana seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan rompi abu-abu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya plus sebuah topeng Gagak yang menutupi wajahnya membuat aura misterius mengeliling orang itu, Aku mendekat kearah orang itu.

"Jadi, Crow, bagaimana hasil pembersihanmu?."

"Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan, dan benar apa yang Naruto-sama pikirkan, ada mata-mata dari Clan lain didaerah Namikaze."

Crow berkata dengan nada serius selagi ia mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dan menyerahkannya padaku, aku terdiam sebelum menerima dan menbaca perkamen itu, alisku berkerut melihat daftar nama yang ada disana...

"20?, mata-mata yang mengawasi kita ada banyak juga ya?."

Aku berkata seperti itu dengan nada mengejek, aku menatap kearah Crow yang juga menatap kearahku.

"Crow, apa kau sudah mengetahui dari Clan mana saja Mata-Mata ini berasal?."

"Kami sudah menyelidiki-nya dan hasilnya 5 dari Clan Uchiha, 8 dari Clan Senju dan Otsutsuki, 3 dari Clan Uzumaki, dan 3 lagi dari Clan Hyuga."

Hm... Rupanya para Clan keparat itu menggunakan taktik Spionase?... Heh, taktik yang cukup bagus namun sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untukku... Eh?, tunggu sebentar... Yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Crow baru 19 orang lalu satunya berasal darimana?. Ketika aku menoleh kearah Crow ia membuka topengnya dan memasang wajah malas selagi tangannya mengaruk surai nanas-nya.

"Inilah yang merepotkan, satu mata-mata berhasil lari, lima anggotaku berusaha mengejarnya namun kemampuan mata-mata itu diluar kemampuan kami, dan hanya inilah yang berhasil kami bawa dari Mata-mata itu."

Shikamaru, itulah nama dari Ketua Anbu buatanku menyerahkan sebuah benda padaku, aku menerima benda itu dan menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Topeng?..."

Ya, Shikamaru mengangguk atas pertanyaanku, topeng ini mirip dengan topeng Anbu namun bentuknya polos, aku mencoba melihat bentuk dari topeng ini, sudah kuduga aku tidak mengetahui topeng ini... Apa ada kelompok yang sama seperti unit anbu milik-ku?... Jika ia maka... Sudah pasti ini akan menjadi masalah yang merepotkan. Aku menghela nafas.

"Begitu, ini merepotkan... Kita tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sudah diketahui oleh mata-mata itu..."

Aku berkata dengan nada lelah, ayolah aku sudah disibukan dengan perombakan besar-besaran untuk Clan Namikaze dan saat ini aku harus berurusan dengan orang yang tidak aku ketahui... Aku menghela nafas lelah dan menatap kearah Shikamaru yang menatap malas padaku.

"Shikamaru, aku ingin kau memperketat keamanan disekitar daerah Namikaze, jika ada orang dengan gerakan mencurigakan bunun dia ditempat... Ingat, lakukan secara halus, mengerti?."

Shikamaru terdiam sebelum ia memakai kembali topeng gagaknya dan perlahan menghilang dalam gelapnya ruangan, aku menatap kepergian Crow dengan pandangan datar sebelum aku melihat kearah topeng ditanganku...

"Kira-kira siapa orang yang memiliki topeng ini?."

Aku bergumam pelan sebelum aku menghela nafas, tidak ada guna-nya aku memikirkan hal ini, lebih baik aku simpan topeng ini dan melanjutkan kembali rencanaku... Namun kali ini aku harus lebih hati-hati sebab Clan lain mulai memantau Clanku.

"Heh~, tidak akan aku biarkan kalian mendapatkan informasi apapun dari Clanku, tidak sedikitpun..."

Aku menyeringai kecil sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dalam keheningan yang suram...

.

.

.

Pagi hari berikutnya, aku kini tengah melihat para Unit spesial selain [Anbu] yaitu Unit Maid [Pleiades] tengah melakukan latihan, aku menikmati segelas teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan yang telah disiapkan oleh Kepala Maid, Yuri Alpha khusus menemaniku melihat latihan mereka... Aku tersenyum ketika para maid melihat kearahku dan mereka dengan kompak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan rona merah diwajah mereka... Uhm?, mereka sedang demam?.

"Baiklah!, hari ini kita akan kembali melakukan latihan salah satu dari Matrial Arts khusus [Rokushiki] yaitu [Shigan]... [Shigan] adalah serangan jarak dekat yang mengandalkan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi... Aku akan mencontohkan seperti apa menggunakan [Shigan]."

Aku menatap kearah Yuri-san yang memimpin jalan-nya latihan, Yuri berdiri didepan sebuah Dummy kayu dengan pandangan serius, Yuri membuat kuda-kuda... Hmm kuda-kuda yang bagus, aku mengangguk dalam hati selagi aku meminum tehku dan melihat Yuri-san bersiap-siap melakukan serangan...

"[Shigan]!"

Jleb!

Brrrrruuuu!

Aku menyemburkan tehku ketika aku melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepanku, aku melihat seorang Yuri-san menusuk Dummy dengan jari telunjuknya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Dummy itu berlubang layaknya baru saja terkena peluru dari senjata api!, sungguh hal yang kenakutkan mengingat jika ia melubangi Dummy itu menggunakan Jari!, Jari!?.

Bukan hanya aku yang terkejut melihat hal itu para Maid yang lain nampak terkejut melihat kepala Maid mereka bisa melakukan hal luar biasa seperti itu, Yuri-san tersenyum dan menatap kearah para Maid.

"Kalian akan berlatih menguasai teknik ini, ingat ini adalah Matrial berharga yang diberikan oleh Tuan Muda, Naruto-sama untuk kita, agar kita dapat membantu Clan Namikaze disaat terdesak!, jadi berlatih dengan keraslah dan buat Clan ini bangga karena memperkerjakan Maid hebat seperti kita!."

"Yaaaa!."

Yuri-san... Kau pemimpin yang luar biasa, aku menatap ketengah lapangan dimana para Maid tengah berlatih seperti apa yang dicontohkan oleh Yuri-san tadi, aku melihat Yuri-san tersenyum kecil sebelum ia berjalan kearahku.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-sama?. Bukankah mereka terlihat bersemangat?."

Aku menatap kearah Yuri yang berada disebelahku, aku tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada para maid yang tengah melakukan latihan dengan serius.

"Harus aku akui, mereka semua berlatih dengan semangat... Ini pasti berkat kemampuan kepemimpinan milik, Yuri-san. Kemampuan memimpinmu berhasil membuat semangat mereka berkobar-kobar, Yuri-san."

"Kata-kata anda terlalu baik untuk saya, Naruto-sama."

Aku hanya bisa mengulas senyuman tipis pada Yuri-san yang nampak muncul rona tipis dikedua pipinya, heh~, dia menyukainya... Aku mengambil cangkir tehku dan menatap Yuri-san.

"Jadi, Yuri-san... Apa kau sudah menguasai Matrial Arts [Rokushiki], aku lihat kau nampak sudah menguasainya?."

Aku mengatakan itu selagi menyesap teh milikku, Yuri-san membenarkan letak kacamatanya hingga itu tertutup oleh cahaya matahari yang memantul dilensa kacamatanya.

"Saya sudah menguasai semua teknik dari Matrial Arts [Rokushiki]."

"Uhuk!."

Aku tersedak teh yang aku minum, apa dia bilang?, semuanya telah dikuasai?... Apa kau monster!... Aku terkejut dalam hati, dengan lembut aku menolak bantuan Yuri-san yang berniat membersihkan mulutku yang basah akibat tersedak teh barusan. Aku menatap kearah Yuri-san dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

"Heh, Yuri-san... Ternyata kau berbakat juga ya?."

"Anda terlalu memuji, Naruto-sama."

Ya... Dan kau menyukainya bukan?, aku hanya bisa memasang senyuman yang dipaksakan, Yuri-san terlalu hebat dalam segela bidang, seorang maid super dan sekarang menjelma menjadi Jenius berbakat... Ada apa dengan Perempuan ini?.

Aku kembali menikmati teh milikku dan melupakan jika perempuan disebelahku ini adalah seorang jenius yang berbakaf, Aku menikmati tehku dengan ten-,

"Naruto-sama!?."

Brrruuu!

Apa lagi!?, tidak bisakah aku menikmati tehku dengan... Tenang!?, aku terbatuk ketika merasakan air teh masuk kedalam tenggorokanku, Yuri-san dengan panik menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan pelan... Beberapa saat kemudian batukku mereda dan aku langsung saja mendelik tajam kebelakang dimana aku melihat Butler yang baru saja membuat paru-paruku hampir terisi oleh Teh!.

"Ada apa?."

Aku berkata dengan ketus, sudah tiga kali tehku hampir memasuki paru-paruku dan itu tidak menyenangkan... Butler itu mengatur nafasnya yang kacau, sebelum ia menatapku dengan sinar panik.

"Minato-sama!..."

"Ayah?, ada apa dengan ayah?."

"Minato-sama tak sadarkan diri!."

Aku terdiam selagi mataku melebar, Yuri disebelahku juga terkejut dengan berita dari Butler itu...

"Apa!?."

.

.

.

"Anata... Anata... Hiks."

Diruangan dengan interior mewah terbaring diatas ranjang seorang ayahku dengan mata tertutup, kondisi ayahku terlihat menyedihkan seluruh tubuhnya pucat tidak ada rona hidup pada tubuhnya, disebelah ayahku, Ibuku tengah menangis terseduh-seduh... Didepan kami seorang pria tua baya tengah memeriksa keadaan ayahku dengan Magic pengamat, sebuah cahaya lembut mengalir dari tangannya dan masuk kedalam tubuh ayahku... Setelah beberapa saat orang itu menghentikan cahaya magicnya dan menatap kearahku...

"Bagaimana?, bagaimana kondisi ayahku?."

"Maafkan saya, tapi nampaknya Minato-sama, ayah anda tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, saat ini inti Mana miliknya perlahan-lahan mulai melemah, dan dalam waktu tiga hari lagi... Tidak, Seminggu lagi, Minato-sama akan mati."

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang hari aku dan ibuku begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan pria yang bisa aku sebut sebagai dokter ini, Dokter itu memasang wajah menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan aku dan ibuku diruangan itu.

"Anata... Anata... Hiks... Sayang..."

Aku menatap kearah ibuku yang menangis sambil mengenggam tangan ayahku yang sepertinya terasa dingin, aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat...

"[Arcux Arletis]..."

Ketika aku mengucapkan nama mantra terkejut itu tiba-tiba tubuh ibuku menegang dan dengan cepat ia menoleh kearahku dengan iris violet melebar sempurna.

"Naruto... Darimana kau tahu nama itu?."

Ibuku bertanya dengan nada terkejut, aku terdiam sebelum aku mengalihkan wajahku tidak berani menatap ibuku... Ibuku nampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memasang senyuman kecut.

"Begitu... Kau mengetahui hal ini dari Azazel-sensei, ya?, dia menceritakan semua itu padamu bukan?.."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk pelan, ibuku tersenyum sedih sambil menatap kearah ibuku yang menatap ayahku dengan tatapan sedih, tatapan ibuku itu membuatku sakit hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Ya, Naruto... Ayahmu terkena kutukan Magic [Arcux Arletis], Magic terjahat dan terkejam dalam jajaran Curse Magic didunia ini, Magic ini akan melemahkan targetnya secara perlahan-lahan... Awalnya ayahmu diperkirakan tidak akan bertahan tidak lebih dari 4 tahun namun ia dapat bertahan sampai 16 tahun... Sungguh mengejutkan bukan, dia memang keras kepala... Dia... Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk memimpin clan ini, ia berjuang demi Clan ini dengan kondisi tubuh yang melemah setiap harinya... Hiks... Ayahmu... Dia... Hiks, pria yang hebat bukan?... Hiks..."

Air mata perlahan jatuh dari iris Violet indah milik ibuku, hatiku terasa diremas melihat air mata itu, aku menundukan kepalaku hingga membuat ekspresiku tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun... Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ayahku...

Orang yang sangat berarti untukku, orang yang berjuang keras menyelamatkanku dari tangan penculik yang menculikku tepat dihari kelahiranku hingga ayahku harus menderita seperti ini... Hal ini... Hal ini...!, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi!?... Aku harus mencari obat yang akan mematahkan Curse Magic ini, aku harus mencarinya tidak peduli dimanapun itu... Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya!, lupakan tentang mencari obat itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu obat apa yang harus aku cari!... Dan lagi waktu sangat terbatas!... Ketika aku dirundung keputusasaan sebuah harapan dijatuhkan untukku.

'Master... Maaf menganggu mu tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara mematahkan Curse Magic [Arcux Arletis] yang sedang mengerogoti tubuh ayah Master.'

Suara ini... Ophis?.

"Ophis?, apa kau tahu caranya?."

Masih ada harapan!, aku tidak boleh menyerah disini, Ophis nampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berbicara dengan nada serius.

'Ada satu cara untuk mematahkan Curse Magic [Arcux Arletis], ekor Manticore.'

Manticore?, tunggu bukankah Manticore berasal dari mitologi persia?, makhluk dengan tubuh besar berkepala seperti monster dengan taring tajam dimulutnya, sepasang sayap besar yang mampu membuatnya terbang diudara dan ekornya yang sangat beracun itu... Ekor itu adalah obat untuk ayahku!...

'Ekor Manticore memang beracun tapi racun itu juga memiliki fungsi lain jika digunakan dengan benar, oleskan minyak dari tanaman [Akar Cakar Naga] maka itu bisa menetrakan racun dan bisa juga digunakan untuk mematahkan Curse Magic hebat sekelas [Arcux Arletis]...'

"Aku mengerti, tapi dimana aku harus menemukan Manticore, aku yakin Makhluk ini sama langka-nya dengan Chimera yang kita temui dikota kuno Ligodorian..."

Dan juga, aku yakin makhluk ini lebih merepotkan daripada Chimera sebab selain kuat, sayap dan ekor beracun miliknya akan sangat merepotkan, Ophis terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berucap.

'Ada satu... Manticore berwarna putih yang disebut sebagai Celestial Manticore, Magical Beast Rank Black-Gold.'

Celestial Manticore!?, nama menakutkan macam apa itu!?, dan lagi dia memiliki tingkatan sama seperti Chimera!?... Tidak!, aku tidak boleh ragu, ini demi ayahku, bahkan jika aku harus menghadapi Dewa sekalipun aku tidak akan takut jika itu demi ayahku!.

"Ophis katakan dimana Manticore itu, aku akan mengalahkannya dan membawa ekornya demi, Ayahku!."

Ophis terdiam selama beberapa saat, didalam Library World Ophis terlihat memasang wajah kesulitan, sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang...

'Celestial Manticore, mendiami satu tempat selama ratusan tahun, Castil melayang... [Avantheim].'

And Cut~

Ya hello!, Phantom Come Back!, Chapter 30 has been Release, umu!, akhirnya aku menunjukan titik terang dimana!, aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Minato!.

Naruto akan kembali lagi menjelajahi reruntuhan kuno, kali ini reruntuhan kunonya adalah Castil melayang [Avantheim], bagi kalian yang pencinta anime kalian tentu tahu [Avantheim] bukan?, ituloh salah satu dari 16 Exceed!... Ya, Naruto akan pergi kesana untuk mencari elixir untuk mematahkan kutukan [Arcux Arletis]... Ufufu~.

Anbu kini memunjukan peforma-nya dimana mereka berhasil membersihkan mata-mata yang mengawasi Clan Namikaze, namun yare, mereka melepaskan satu Mata-Mata... Kira-kira siapa dan dari mana ya mata-mata itu... Heh~ himitsu desu~.

Unit Pleiades kembali melanjutkan latihan dan kali ini mereka belajar salah satu dari Rokushiki kesukaanku selain Rankyaku, Soru, dan tinju meriam kejut Rokuogan... Shigen!. Disini aku menunjukan jika Yuri Alpha telah menguasai semua jalur Rokushiki, kau tahu semua termasuk jalur ketujuh yang akan terbuka jika seseorang benar-benar sudah menguasai keenam jalur yang lain, Rokuogan!... Ya mudahnya anggap saja Yuri Alpha sama seperti Rob Lucci.

Uhm... Untuk sekarang kedua Unit ini memang sedikit namun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan bertambah, lalu jika kalian melihat shikamaru harusnya dibidang ekonomi maka kalian salah, dia dicanon anime Naruto merupakan penyusun Strategi yang mengerikan, dia juga diperang dunia shinobi empat mengantikan ayahnya untuk memimpin pergerakan pada Aloansi shinobi, jika dia cuman kerjanya duduk nguris berkas ekonomi aku rasa ada karakter lain yang cocok untuk itu!...

Lalu Hawk Ballista telah selesai!, ummu!, senjata ini cukup besar dan memiliki daya menghancur yang sanggup melubangi dinding keras dan tebal seperti dinding istana Alvarez contohnya, ufufufu, tapi Hawk Ballista masih Prototype awal. Naruto dan Tenma akan terus bekerja sama memodifikasi Hawk Ballista hingga ketingkat dimana Hawk Ballista dapat dengan mudah bergerak kemanapun dan menyerang dari arah manapun dengan kata lain!, Tank berjalan!.

Aku rasa sudah semua!, sampai jumpa diwaktu yang akan datang!... See you in next Chapter!... Jaa ne, Minna-san!.

Next Chapter: Avantheim

Phantom Out!


	31. Chapter 31

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Missing you by My First Story-**

Chapter 31

Dimalam yang dingin dan sunyi terlihat seseorang tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah Mansion mewah dengan langkah pelan, Namikaze Naruto. Wajah tampan dengan surai pirang emas yang terlihat berantakan itu dengan dua jambang yang membingkai wajah tampannya, tak lupa Iris shappire indah miliknya menatap datar kedepan, Naruto saat ini tengah mengenakan pakaian petualang miliknya sebuah jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari leher sampai mata kaki berwarna putih kusam, dua katana yang tergantung aman dipinggangnya dan sebuah pakaian lengkap dengan pelindung yang terbuat dari logam yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah itu.

Malam ini... Naruto akan pergi untuk mencari Talisman yang akan mematahkan Magic kutukan yang saat ini mengancam nyawa ayahnya, [Arcux Arletis]. Magic kutukan terjahat dan terkejam yang pernah ditemukan dibenua britania ini... Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah Castil melayang [Avantheim], di Castil itu terdapat makhluk yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya, Makhluk yang hanya menjadi legenda dan mitos didunianya dulu kini menjadi kunci untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya... Manticore.

Manticore Makhluk yang berasal dari legenda persia, Makhluk buas dan suka memakan manusia ini, jika ia mengingat wujud Manticore didalam Game Fantasy didunia sebelumnya, maka pasti makhluk itu memiliki wujud monster besar dengan sepasang sayap yang bisa membuatnya terbang, lalu ekornya yang memiliki racun mematikan, belum lagi gigi dan cakar setajam pedang yang siap mencabiknya... Sungguh kombinasi yang merepotkan, lebih merepotkan daripada Chimera yang pernah Naruto lawan di kota kuno Ligodorian.

Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang tiba-tiba berhenti ketika iris shappirenya menangkap dua buah siluet berdiri didepan gerbang, dua siluet itu perlahan dapat terlihat berkat cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka, dan dapat Naruto lihat dua orang yang kini memegang posisi sebagai pemimpin dari Unit spesial yang ia bentuk.

"Yuri Alpha, Shikamaru Nara..."

Naruto bergumam dingin melihat dua orang didepannya, Yuri yang masih menggunakan pakaian maid miliknya menaikan letak kacamatanya, sementara Shikamaru masih mengenakan pakaian [Anbu] miliknya selagi tangan kanan-nya memegang topeng gagak yang menjadi identitasnya, iris gelap Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto yang menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan datar.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?."

Suara datar nan dingin menusuk gendang telinga meluncur dari mulut Heiress Clan Namikaze selanjutnya itu, Yuri terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Maaf, jika saya lancang tapi bukankah kami yang harus mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto-sama."

Naruto terdiam sebelum iris shappire miliknya berkilat berbahaya, "ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, jadi jangan halangi jalanku." ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil ia melangkah melewati Yuri dan Shikamaru yang memasang ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca. Naruto yang baru saja akan melewati mereka terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah jari menempel dilehernya dan Wakizashi yang siap mengorok leher Naruto kapanpun.

"Maafkan kami, Naruto-sama. Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi tanpa memberitahu kemana, Naruto-sama akan pergi."

Yuri berkata dengan dingin selagi ia bersiap melepaskan [Shigan] yang akan langsung mengakibatkan kematian jika dilakukan dititik dimana Jari telunjuknya menekan, sementara Shikamaru ia hanya melirik Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya hingga ekspresi-nya tidak dapat dibaca... Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto sebelum iris malas itu melebar ketika ia melihat Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Duk!

Duk!

Shikamaru meringis ketika ia merasakan sebuah hantaman kuat pada tengkuknya, Shikamaru merasakan kesadarannya menjauh namun sebelum benar-benar hilang ia melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar, iris hitam itu melebar sempurna ketika melihat ada dua Naruto lain disebelah Naruto... Naruto ada 3!?...

Bruk!

Bruk!

Naruto menatap kearah dua orang yang pingsan didepannya, sementara dua Naruto disebelahnya perlahan menjadi transparan dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto... Iris shappire Naruto menatap kedua pemimpin Unit khususnya dengan datar sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua ketua unit spesial itu sambil bergumam pelan.

"Maaf, tapi ini urusan pribadi..."

Gumam pelan itu terhapus oleh suara angin malam yang berhembus selagi Naruto berjalan dan menghilang kedalam gelapnya malam.

Ditengah gelapnya malam, Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan, suara burung hantu menemani setiap langkah Naruto, keheningan itu pecah ketika sebuah suara bergema dikepala-nya.

'Master, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan tujuanmu pada mereka?, bukankah semakin banyak orang akan semakin bagus?, kesempatan Master untuk mengalahkan, Celestial Manticore akan semakin besar.'

Suara imut nan datar bergema dikepala penuh surai pirang itu, Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis, ia melompati akar pohon besar yang menghalangi jalan dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

"Ophis, yang kau katakan memang benar, kesempatan aku untuk bisa mengalahkan, Manticore memang bertambah besar namun aku tidak akan bisa fokus bertarung selagi melindungi orang lain, aku lebih baik menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain..."

Ucap Naruto dengan datar, Ophis terdiam mendengar perkataan Masternya, entah kenapa Ophis merasa jika bukan itu alasan Masternya menolak mengajak orang lain, tapi Ophis juga merasa jika bukan pilihan bijak menanyakannya lebih lanjut... Jeanne yang berada didimensi yang terpisah dengan Ophis hanya bisa memasang senyuman miris.

'Alasan kenapa Master tidak mengajak orang lain dalam urusan-nya bukanlah itu, Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia tidak ingin ada yang menjadi korban karena masalahnya...'

Jeanne memeluk lengannya selagi ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan lembut, senyuman seindah bunga Lily mekar diwajah cantiknya, dan suara yang amat lembutpun terdengar darinya.

"Master, kau terlalu baik..."

-Other Place-

Sementara itu Istana Alvarez, Raja Alvarez saat ini tengah menatap kearah seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek berantakan tengah bersujud didepan sang raja, Raja Alvarez menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sulit ditebak.

"Uchiha Shisui, nampaknya kau berhasil dipukul mundur dari misimu ya..."

"Saya mohon maaf, karena saya tidak bisa menjalankan tugas yang diberikan anda dengan baik, Heika."

"Ya, tak apa lagipula aku melarangmu mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu dan hanya memberimu misi pengamatan, tapi aku yakin kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ingin aku dengar, jadi, Bagaimana?."

Sang raja berkata dengan nada tegas membuat Shisui terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan menyerahkannya kedepan dimana dengan cepat seseorang dengan topeng polos muncul dan mengambil perkamen itu lalu menyerahkannya pada sang raja.

Raja membuka perkamen itu dan membacanya dengan intens, ekspresi sang raja perlahan berubah dari datar menjadi terkejut sebelum wajah terkejut itu hilang dan pandangan sang raja terarah pada Shisui yang masih bersujud disana.

"Shisui... Apa hasil pengamatanmu ini benar?."

"Ha'i!, Saya tidak berani berbohong, Heika."

Ucap Shisui dengan tegas, Raja Alvarez terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengulung perkamen itu dan meletakannya disampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Shisui. Kau boleh kembali bertugas."

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri, Heika."

Shisui dengan kecepatan tinggi menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan sang raja yang terdiam menatap tempat Shisui sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Namikaze Naruto... Kau semakin membuatku tertarik, diusia semuda itu ia bisa melakukan perubahan besar untuk Clan Namikaze..."

Sang raja melirik kearah perkamen disampingnya dan senyuman diwajahnya berkembang.

"Baiklah. Aku telah memutuskan."

.

.

.

Naruto, pemuda yang saat ini dianggap sebagai pemuda jenius untuk Clan-nya kini sedang berjalan dengan gontai dijalan setapak yang memisahkan dua hamparan padang rumput yang memanjakan mata.

Kryuuk~

Sebuah sinyal berbunyi dari perut pemuda jenius itu, Naruto mengutuk dirinya karena ia lupa membawa perbekalan, beruntungnya ia memiliki beberapa uang disakunya yang kira-kira cukup untuk makan selama beberapa hari sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir kelaparan lagi, tapi masalahnya... Ia tidak bisa membeli makanan sebab tidak ada kedai makanan disekitar sini hanyalah padang rumput yang begitu luas!.

Kryuuk~

"Ugh... Laparnya."

Naruto menyentuh perutnya yang mengamuk, Naruto merasakan jika lambungnya mulai terasa perih... Ini gawat jika tidak segera diisi maka ia bisa kena penyakit asam lambung. Naruto membuka [Dimension Space: Gate] dan mengeluarkan sekantung penuh buah zaitun, Naruto menatap kearah buah itu...

"Ugh... Hanya ini yang tersisa dari pembelian bahan makanan beberapa hari yang lalu, ugh... Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Naruto membuka kantung itu dan mengambil satu buah zaitun lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, Naruto terdiam ketika buah zaitun yang ia makan entah bagaimana mengeluarkan Minyak yang membasahi mulutnya... Dan itu membuat semakin haus!. Naruto melepehkan buah zaitun dimulutnya.

"Ugh, buah ini sudah tua... Sialan, buah ini hanya bisa aku manfaatkan untuk dijadikan Minyak saja... Ugh, sial... Perutku tambah lapar."

Naruto menghela nafas dan memasukan kembali kantung yang berisi buah zaitun tua itu kedalam [Dimension Space: Gate]. Naruto yang tengah berjalan dengan lemas tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat kereta kuda itu, entah kenapa ia seperti pernah melihat kereta kuda itu... Tapi dimana?.

'Master, apa Master lupa?. bukankah kereta kuda itu milik bangsawan Hyuga yang pernah berkunjung ketempat Master?.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum irisnya membulat sempurna ketika sirkuit otaknya menangkap inti perkataan Ophis... Hyuga yang pernah mengunjungi Clan-nya hanya ada satu!, dan itu adalah Heiress Clan Hyuga yang merupakan mantan tunangan-nya!, dengan katalain, Hyuga Hinata!.

Naruto dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah kain yang pernah ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya saat mencari kota kuno Ligodorian, setelah selesai Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika kereta kuda itu melewatinya, Naruto menghela nafas lega melihat kereta kuda itu terus berjalan melewatinya... Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab kereta kuda itu berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

"Hey... Kau yang disana!."

Naruto yang tengah bersyukur dalam batinnya mengalihkan pandangan kedepan dan melihat seorang perempuan berwajah cantik bersurai biru gelap tengah melambai kearahnya, Perempuan cantik itu adalah mantan tunangan Naruto, Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto terdiam menatap kearah Hinata sebelum ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berusaha menyakinkan jika Hinata bukan melambai padanya, namun sial ia tidak menemukan siapapun... Naruto menatap kearah Hinata dengan jari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seolah berkata "kau memanggilku?.". Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya, kau, kemarilah akan aku beri tumpangan sampai kekota didepan."

Suara lembut itu mengetuk gendang telinga Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah layaknya orang yang tertimpa musibah dibalik penutup wajah itu...

'Oh sial...'

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu semalam ia telah bermimpi buruk apa hingga ia harus terlibat dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini, Naruto saat ini tengah duduk diatas sebuah bantalan lembut nan nyaman selagi iris shappire miliknya yang terlihat diantara cela penutup wajahnya menatap kearah Hyuga Hinata yang tengah memasang wajah ramah, Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum ia merendahkan kepalanya sedikit... Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin merendahkan kepalanya pada siapapun namun ia melakukan hal ini untuk melihat apakah Hinata mengenali-nya atau tidak.

"Maaf jika saya berlaku kurang ajar karena telah mengotori kereta mewah anda dengan saya yang kotor ini, sekali lagi maafkan saya, Hyuga-sama"

"Jangan terlalu formal, kita sedang tidak berada ditempat yang membutuhkan keformalan, dan tolong jangan memanggilku 'Hyuga-sama', itu seperti kau sedang berbicara dengan seluruh Clan Hyuga, ah!, bagaimana bisa aku lupa, kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Hinata yang tengah memasang senyuman tipis yang menambah kecantikan dari seorang Hyuga Hinata, Naruto mengangguk pelan, nampaknya perempuan arogan ini tidak mengetahui dirinya, kalau begitu bagus!.

"Haruto, hanya Haruto."

Ucap Naruto pelan, Naruto kembali memperkenalkan nama palsunya yang pernah ia gunakan waktu ia secara tidak sengaja menolong Gabriel, perempuan yang paling dibenci Naruto saat digurun pasir beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya memasang tatapan datar padanya.

"Jadi, Haruto-san?, apa kau memiliki urusan dikota [Rudret]?, kau sedang menuju kesana bukan?."

Tanya Hinata dengan nada menyelidik, Naruto terdiam sejenak, tidak mungkin Naruto akan mengatakan 'aku tengah mencari Castil Melayang, [Avantheim]!.', mati saja sana jika Naruto mengatakan hal sejujur itu.

"Aku... Aku hanya seorang pengembara, Hinata-san. Aku hanya pergi mengikuti kemana kaki ini melangkah."

Naruto mengucapkan kebohongan itu dengan mulus hingga terlihat menyakinkan, Hinata terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu?, pengembara ya?, pastinya Haruto-san sudah menjelajahi banyak tempat bukan?, bisa ceritakan padaku tempat mana saja yang pernah Haruto-san singgahi?."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap kearah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa dibalik senyuman itu terdapat niat tersembunyi, apa Hinata tengah merencanakan sesuatu padanya?, tidak, tidak, tidak... Itu mustahil mereka baru saja bertemu, dan juga Naruto yakin bukan itu alasan Hinata bertanya pada-nya.

"Sayangnya, tempat yang aku datangan hanya kota dan beberapa desa yang ada dikerajaan Alvarez, tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi, jadi maaf, Hinata-san."

"Begitu kah?, sayang sekali... Nee, Haruto-san. Apa kau tahu legenda tentang kastil melayang, [Avantheim]."

Ucap Hinata selagi iris mutiara tanpa pupil itu menatap kearah Naruto yang melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama [Avantheim], Naruto mencoba menekan rasa terkejutnya dan menatap kearah Hinata yang masih memasang senyuman tipis.

"Aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya, Legenda tentang Castil itu, kenapa Hinata-san bertanya hal itu padaku?."

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke-jendela selagi otak miliknya berputar mencari penjelasan paling logis kenapa Hinata bisa tahu tentang Castil melayang, [Avantheim].

Setelah melewati jalan penuhi keheningan akhirnya kereta kuda mewah itu berhenti dikota pegunungan, [Rudret]. Naruto turun dari kereta kuda dengan langkah pelan, Naruto menatap kesekitar dimana ia melihat orang tengah berlalu lalang dengan santainya, Hinata tersenyum menatap Haruto yang tengah menatap sekitar.

"Kalau begitu disini kita berpisah, sampai nanti, Haruto-san."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk pelan membuat Hinata tersenyum dan memberikan perintah pada kusir untuk segera pergi, Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan iris datar, Naruto menghela nafas dan melepaskan penutup wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan bertemu dengan mantan tunanganku, dan lagi ia juga nampaknya memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku... [Avantheim]."

'Master menurutmu apa yang dicari dari Castil melayang, [Avantheim]?.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara dari Ophis yang bergema dikepala-nya, Naruto perlahan berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia cari tapi aku harap itu bukanlah Manticore yang sedang aku buru, karena jika dia memburu buruan yang sama maka sudah dipastikan aku akan memusnahkannya."

Ophis terdiam mendengar nada dingin Naruto yang saat ini tengah berjalan dan berbaur dikerumunan penduduk kota, Jeanne hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Masternya...

'Sifat yang sulit ditebak, baik dan jahat... Aku rasa Master memiliki dua sifat itu, Ufufufu~, sungguh sulit ditebak.'

-change scene-

Sementara itu dikediaman kepala clan Namikaze terlihat diruang tengah suasana tengah mencekam, semua itu disebabkan oleh seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan iris violet menatap kedepan dengan dingin.

"Yuri... Kenapa kau membiarkan putraku, Naruto. Pergi begitu saja."

Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato berucap dengan nada kosong dan pandangan dingin kearah kepala pelayan Yuri yang menundukan kepala-nya dalam-dalam tidak berani menatap balik Kushina.

"Sa-Saya sudah mencoba menghentikan tuan muda, tapi seseorang muncul dan membantu tuan muda."

"Siapa... Siapa yang mencoba membantu putraku itu?, apa kau melihatnya, Yuri."

"Ti-Tidak, Kushina-sama. Saya tidak melihat siapa yang membantu tuan muda karena saya dibuat pingsan dengan begitu cepat bahkan tanpa saya sadari."

Kushina terdiam dan menatap kearah Yuri yang masih menundukan kepalanya, Kushina menghela nafas lelah dan memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Aku tidak percaya ini... Yuri, aku tahu sekuat apa kau ini, jadi mustahil kau bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah...*

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Kushina-sama... Sepertinya saya terlalu meremehkan tuan muda hingga saya berhasil dikalahkan begitu mudah."

"Sudah lupakan urusan Naruto, biarkan saja, aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali pulang kesini... Geez, ayah dan anak sama saja, suka melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya."

Kushina bergumam dengan pelan selagi ia memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kushina mengalihnya pandangannya dan menatap kearah Yuri yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Yuri, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang kepergian Naruto ataupun keadaan Minato saat ini, aku tidak ingin ada kepanikan karena Clan ini telah kehilangan kedua pillar utamanya untuk sementara waktu, kau paham?."

"Ha'i, akan saya pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengetahui tentang hal itu, Kushina-sama."

"Bagus, aku percayakan itu padamu, Yuri."

Kushina tersenyum puas dan perlahan bangkit lalu meninggalkan Yuri yang masih menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebelum Yuri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kepergian Kushina dalam diam, Yuri membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"[Crow], kau sudah mendengarnya bukan?."

Ucap Yuri datar dan dari balik bayangan pillar muncul seorang Anbu dengan topeng gagak yang menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok itu, [Crow]. Pemimpin dari Satuan Khusus [Anbu] menatap kearah pemimpin dari Unit Maid petarung [Pleiades].

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyebarkan semua anak buahku untuk mengawasi seluruh Mansion ini."

"Bagus, Crow. Kita berdua harus melindungi Clan ini dari musuh-musuh yang berniat menghancurkannya, karena hanya Clan inilah yang mau menerima orang 'buangan' yang tak berharga seperti kita... Dan Crow."

Yuri menoleh kebelakang dan berjalan kearah Crow yang masih berdiri bersender pada tembok itu, Yuri menatap Crow dengan intens.

"Jika suatu saat aku berkhianat pada Clan ini aku ingin kau..."

"... Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Yuri. Dan jika aku yang mengkhianati Clan ini maka..."

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu, Crow."

Kedua pemimpin itu terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain yang telah membuat kesepakatan tak tertulis sebelum keduanya tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam.

Sementara itu disebelah paling barat dari kota [Rudret], terlihat Naruto menatap kearah sebuah Goa yang sangat besar didepannya, Goa itu terlihat begitu suram dan menakutkan, Naruto dapat merasakan aura gelap dari Goa itu.

"Ophis, kau yakin ini Goa yang dimaksud?..."

'Ya aku yakin, Master. Didalam Goa ini ada sebuah jalan yang menghubungan tempat ini dengan Castil melayang, Avantheim.'

'Darimana kau bisa yakin disini ada jalan menuju Avantheim, Chibi.'

'Aku mengetahuinya karena aku pernah mengunjungi Avantheim bersama ayahku... Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Chibi'!.'

'Ara?, kenapa kau marah bukankah itu fakta jika kau itu... Cebol?.'

'... Jeanne, apa kau berniat mengajakku berkelahi?.'

'Ufufufu~, kenapa tidak?.'

Naruto menghela nafas lelah mendengar suara saling ejek bergema dikepala-nya, entah kenapa Ophis dan Jeanne tidak pernah akur mereka seperti air dan api.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar kepalaku mulai sakit mendengar kalian yang terus bertengkar setiap saat..."

'Maaf Master...'

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia melangkah memasuki Goa dengan pelan, setelah menghilang dari pandangan beberapa saat kemudian sekumpulan orang terlihat berjalan mendekati Goa, kelompok yang berjumlah tak lebih dari 6 orang itu dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan cantik bersurai biru gelap indah dengan mata Lavender tanpa pupil, perempuan cantik itu tersenyum melihat Goa didepannya.

"Baiklah, kita masuk."

"Ha'i, Hinata-sama!."

.

.

.

Didalam Goa, Naruto dibuat terpukau karena tempat ini ternyata luas juga, iris Shappire Naruto menatap kesekeliling dimana ia melihat stalagmite dan stalagtite yang sangat indah, seandainya Naruto bisa mengabadikan didalam kamera maka ini pasti akan menjadi kenangan yang luar biasa... Naruto tertawa kecil. Bodohnya dirinya... Didunia yang menyerupai abad pertengahan ini mana mungkin ada alat canggih seperti kamera?...

Naruto menatap sekeliling sebelum sebuah suara membuat Naruto waspada, Naruto langsung berbalik keasal suara dengan tangan mencengkram kuat gagang katana miliknya, Naruto menajamkan matanya melihat kebelakang sebuah stalagtite berukuran lumayan menancap ketanah... Naruto menatap datar stalagtite itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membalik badannya... Naruto terdiam... Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa stalagtite sebesar itu terlepas dari atas?, seharusnya stalagtite sebesar itu tidak mungkin jatuh dari atas secara tiba-tiba bukan?...

Wah... Gak beres nih.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang menatap kembali batu besar sebelum ia melihat sesuatu menetes, Naruto menatap titisan itu dan dahinya berkerut... Itu, bukankah itu air liur?.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat darimana tetasan itu berasal dan seketika mata Naruto melebar sempurna, tepat diatas Naruto sesuatu berukuran besar dengan kaki berjumlah puluhan, makhluk yang ia yakin sejenis dengan kelabang itu bergerak dengan menjijikan kearah Naruto.

'Ah, Master... Aku lupa mengatakan jika Goa ini dihuni oleh banyak Magical Beast berbahaya dan beracun, salah satunya adalah Magical beast didepanmu... Berhati-hatilah Master, Racun yang dimiliki bisa membuat sepuluh Rhynolizaerd mati seketika.'

Naruto terdiam dan menatap kearah Makhluk yang saat ini tengah berada didepannya dengan mulut penuh gigi kecil namun tajam dan tak lupa dua sengat besar dikedua sisi mulut itu

"Ophis..."

Slash!

Bruk!

Kepala kelabang besar itu terpotong dan jatuh ketanah bersama tubuh besarnya, Naruto mengibaskan Katana miliknya untuk membersihkan Katana miliknya yang telah ternodai oleh darah berwarna ungu yang menjijikan... Naruto menatap datar kearah Magical Beast didepannya selagi ia memasukan pedang miliknya.

"... Lain kali berikan aku informasi yang lengkap tentang apapun itu, paham?."

'Ha'i, Master.'

Naruto menatap sejenak Makhluk ia sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Magical Beast itu, Naruto yang baru saja mengambil langkah ketiga terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan...

"Arrrrrrggggh!."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dimana ia mendengar suara penuh penderita itu, sepertinya pemilik suara itu butuh bantuan. Rasa perikemanusiaan Naruto terketuk dan dengan cepat Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha mendengar asal suara...

"Aaaarrrrrgh!."

"Tolong aku!, Arrgh!?."

"Aaaaargh!?."

Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia yakin disanalah asal suara, tanpa banyak waktu lagi langsung berlari menuju asal suara, setelah beberapa lama berlari Naruto sampai ditempat dimana jeritan kesakitan itu bergema... Dan yang Naruto lihat disana adalah pembantaian... Terlihat digaris pandangan Naruto saat ini banyak sekali makhluk yang sama yang ia bunuh sebelumnya tengah memakan lima orang pria dengan pakaian tempur lengkap yang telah mati dengan seluruh tubuh membiru sepenuhnya.

Jrasssh!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan balutan armor ringan yang membalut tubuhnya sepasang sayap malaikat indah bertengger dibelakang punggungnya. perempuan itu dengan anggun mengerakan pedang yang sangat indah ditangannya keatas dan seketika angin berkumpul dan membentuk wujud sebuah pedang muncul disekitar perempuan itu, tidak hanya satu melainkan puluhan, perempuan itu dengan pelan menurunkan pedangnya kebawah dan bagaikan sebuah komando pedang angin itu langsung melesat dan menusuk kearah puluhan kelabang tepat dikepala dan membuat mereka mati... Iris Shappire Naruto melebar sempurna melihat perempuan yang saat ini tengah meliuk-liuk diudara dengan anggun-nya.

Perempuan itu...

"Hyuga... Hinata?."

Ya, Hyuga Hinata. Pewaris selanjutnya Clan Hyuga dan Mantan tunangan dari Naruto... Naruto dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kain dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kain putih lusuh itu... Bisa gawat jika Hinata tahu dirinya ada disini... Naruto kembali menatap kearah Hinata yang saat ini nampak telah berhasil membunuh sebagai besar dari Magical Beast beracun itu...

"Perempuan itu kuat..."

Gumam pelan Naruto ketika melihat betapa santainya Hinata membantai para Magical Beast itu.

'Tentu saja dia kuat, dilihat dari Magic yang ia kuasai aku yakin setidaknya mantan tunangan Master itu sudah ada ditingkat [Gold] melihat bagaimana ia bisa mencapai puncak tertinggi dari Magic itu...'

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam, Hinata sudah mencapai tingkat [Gold]?, itu artinya ia berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Arthuria?. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia menangkap sesuatu dari perkataan Ophis.

"Ophis... Apa kau tahu Magic apa yang perempuan arogan itu kuasai?."

'Uhm...?, jika dugaanku benar ia menguasai Magic Type Heavenly, dan dilihat dari wujud itu maka aku bisa menduga jika ia menguasai Heavenly Magic kuno... [Heavenly Magic: Anemoi Thuellai]. Salah satu Heavenly Magic Type angin terkuat yang aku tahu... Selamat Master, kau akan melawan orang dengan Magic merepotkan.'

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kembali kearah Hinata yang terus melepaskan pedang angin miliknya kearah para Magical Beast yang terus menyerang seperti tidak ada habisnya...

Hinata nampaknya mulai kewalahan melawan Magical Beast yang seperti tidak ada habisnya, Hinata yang tengah menembakan puluhan pedang angin entah kenapa merasakan pandangan mulai mengabur... Naruto melihat Hinata mulai terhuyung namun ia berhasil mempertahankan tubuhnya diudara. Perempuan itu entah kenapa bertingkah aneh...

'Nampaknya ia mulai terkena efek dari racun itu...'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Racun?, tapi Hinata tidak terlihat terluka sama sekali... Tidak, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat goresan yang lumayan panjang dilengan kanan Hinata, Goresan itu terlihat mulai membiru... Jangan-jangan?. Ophis mengangguk pelan dalam dunia Perpustakaan miliknya.

'Ya, Master... Hanya dengan terkena sedikit saja racun dari Magical Beast, [Deadly Poison Centipede]. Akan menyebabkan kematian secara lambat, dan perempuan itu tengah berada dalam situasi yang buruk, Racun itu mulai menyebar dan sebentar lagi akan merenggut kesadaran... Dan jika itu terjadi maka ia akan terjatuh didalam lautan [Deadly Poison Centipede] itu dengan kata lain kematian untuk dia.'

Naruto terdiam, jika begitu maka baguslah ia tidak akan berurusan dengan perempuan arogan nan menyebalkan itu, Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang terlihat terengah-engah dengan keringat membasahi wajah cantiknya, Hinata nampaknya tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi... Dan benar saja secara tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan pegangan pada pedang indah miliknya yang langsung menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya sementara Hinata ia langsung terjun bebas menuju kumpulan Magical Beast beracun itu...

Namun ketika sebentar lagi Hinata akan jatuh kedalam lautan penuh Magical Beast beracun itu, Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi menghentakan tubuhnya pada tanah lalu melesat kearah Hinata dan dengan Nice Timing Naruto berhasil mendekap tubuh Hinata.

Naruto terkejut... Lebih tepatnya batinnya terkejut, kenapa ia melompat dan menangkap tubuh Mantan Tunangannya yang arogan ini!?, dasar bodoh!, biarkan saja dia mati dengan begitu kau akan selamat!?, Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang dengan bodohnya melompat dan mendekap Hinata!?.

Naruto mendarat ketempat dimana ia melihat hanya ada sedikit Magical Beast kelabang itu, Merasakan dekapan seseorang Hinata perlahan membuka matanya dengan berat dan ia melihat sepasang iris Shappire indah yang tengah menatap serius kedepan hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lihat sebelum ia merasakan kesadarannya menjauh...

"Ini buruk..."

Naruto bergumam dengan pelan melihat situasi dimana ia mulai didekati oleh kumpulan Magical beast beracun dari segala arah, Naruto mengangkat Hinata dibahunya dan menarik katana Hitam miliknya dengan pelan ketika melihat Magical Beast beracun itu semakin mendekat...

"Mustahil aku bisa melawan mereka sekaligus, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari sini..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah jalan yang cukup jauh darinya, Naruto berdecih melihat jarak yang cukup jauh itu... Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto membenarkan posisi Hinata dibahunya sebelum ia dengan cepat mengalirkan Mana miliknya pada Katana miliknya yang langsung diselubungi oleh pedar [Mana] tipis.

[Original Style: Great Wave]

Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan Katana miliknya secara vertikal dari atas kebawah dan tebasan Naruto melepaskan sebuah pedar energi tipis yang langsung menerjang kedepan memotong para Magical Beast itu menjadi dua... Naruto yang melihat jalan sudah sedikit aman tanpa banyak waktu lagi Naruto langsung mengaktifkan dua Magic Andalannya.

[Accel]

[Boost]

Naruto menguatkan kuda-kuda-nya dan segera melontarkan dirinya menuju kearah jalan keluar, namun nampaknya hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan oleh para Magical Beast yang nampaknya tidak ingin mangsanya kabur, dengan cepat para Magical Beast itu menutup jalan Naruto...

Naruto menguatkan pegangan pada gagang Katana-nya ketika melihat beberapa Magical Beast melompat kearahnya, Naruto dengan refleks bagus berhasil menghindari para Magical Beast itu dan memotong tubuh mereka... Naruto terus berlari selagi ia memotong beberapa Magical Beast yang berniat menyerangnya...

'Master!. lihat didepanmu!.'

Mendengar suara peringatan dari Ophis Naruto menatap kedepan dan seketika pupil mata Naruto melebar sempurna, digaris pandangan Naruto saat ini terlihat seekor [Deadly Poison Centipede] berukuran super besar berdiri menutupi jalan keluar... Apa-apaan ukuran tubuh yang menyalahi kodrat itu!?.

'Master sepertinya dia adalah sang ratu ditempat ini.'

Naruto mengertakan giginya. Ratu!?, kelabang besar itu adalah Ratunya!?... Pantas saja ukurannya besar sekali!?, apa dia kebanyakan makan hingga tubuhnya membesar seperti itu!?, Naruto menepis pikiran Absurd-nya dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan serius, Naruto mengaktifkan [Belial Eye] yang langsung berkilat menakutkan dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya... Ketika jarak sudah dekat Naruto dengan cepat mengalirkan Mana pada Katana Hitam miliknya hingga Katana itu terlihat diselimuti kobaran mana yang mengamuk dengan ganas.

"Minggir dari..."

Naruto menguatkan kaki untuk menghentikan laju-nya, dan melompat tinggi sebelum melepaskan tebasan kuat secara Vertikal!.

"... Jalanku!?."

Jraaaash!?

Seolah memotong sebuah tahu, Naruto membelah tubuh Magical Beast didepannya menjadi dua bagian... Naruto dengan cepat langsung saja masuk kedalam terowongan, Naruto yang merasa jaraknya sudah aman langsung berbalik dan dengan cepat menyabet udara kosong dan melepaskan pedar energi tipis yang langsung menghantam bagian atas langit-langit terowongan dan hal itu langsung menjatuhkan bebatuan yang langsung menutup jalan para Magical Beast yang berniat mengejar mereka...

Naruto menatap waspada kearah bebatuan yang menutupi jalan didepannya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas ketika ia yakin sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengejarnya, Naruto mengibaskan Katana-nya kesamping untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel dikatana miliknya sebelun ia memasukan Katana-nya kedalam sarungnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku masih hidup."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum iris shappirenya menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada dibahunya, Naruto berjalan dan meletakan perempuan itu dalam posisi menyandar didinding Goa, Naruto menatap kearah lengan kanan Hinata dimana ia melihat ruam biru mulai muncul dan itu adalah tanda racun mulai menyebar.

"Ophis, apa kau tahu penawar dari racun, Magical beast itu?."

Tanya Naruto selagi ia menatap intens luka dilengan Hinata, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. 'Racun Centipede itu memang kuat namun penawar dari Racun Magical Beast itu cukup mudah dibuat cukup memberikan minyak yang diekstra dari buah tanaman saja, semakin banyak minyak yang dapat dikumpulkan maka akan semakin baik.' ucap Ophis, Naruto terdiam, Buah yang mengandung banyak minyak didalamnya ya?. Naruto terdiam sebelum sebuah lingkaran berwarna Shappire muncul disamping Naruto dan menjatuhkan kantung kusam diatas tangan Naruto.

"Betapa beruntungnya kau, Hyuga. Kau akan selamat sekarang."

Naruto membuka kantung itu dan mengambil satu buah zaitun tua dan perlahan memerasnya hingga mengeluarkan minyak, Naruto memasukan minyak yang menetes kedalam mulutnya, Naruto kembali memeras beberapa Minyak dan memasukan tetesan Minyak yang jatuh kedalam mulutnya. Setelah yakin cukup banyak Naruto berkumur dengan minyak itu selagi tangannya mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang ia ambil dari [Dimension Space: Gate] dan membuka Luka dilengan Hinata agar sedikit melebar, setelah dirasa cukup lebar Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya yang telah dilapisi Minyak Zaitun dan menyedot Racun dilengan Hinata...

'Begitu?, melapisi mulut dengan Minyak akan mencegah Racun yang tercampur dalam darah tertinggal dimulut... Aku tidak menyangka Master bisa memikirkan cara itu.'

Ophis bergumam dengan pelan dan melihat Masternya melepehkan darah yang dipenuhi Racun kesamping, setelah beberapa kali menyedot dan melepehkan darah bercampur Racun, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya karena merasa sudah cukup, Naruto mengambil kantumg air didalam Gate dan meminumnya sebelum berkumur lalu membuang air dimulutnya, ia melakukan itu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum ia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan-nya. Naruto melirik kearah lengan Hinata sebelum Naruto menghela nafas lega melihat ruam biru dilengan itu sudah lumayan berkurang.

"Sekarang racun dilengan-nya sudahku keluarkan, sekarang tinggal menghilangkan racun yang ada ditubuhnya... Ophis, aku hanya perlu memberikan minyak dari buah zaitun ini bukan?."

'Ya, hanya itu yang perlu Master lakukan dan dengan begitu ia akan selamat.'

"Hah~, kalau begitu baguslah."

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata, pewaris selanjutnya dari clan Hyuga, salah Clan teratas dijajaran para bangsawan dikerajaan [Alvarez], sebagai pewaris Clan selanjutnya dari Clan ternama, Hinata sudah sedari kecil diajarkan agar lebih mementingkan dirinya dibandingkan orang lain, hal itu mutlak untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang akan mengatur Clannya menuju kejayaan, setiap calon kepala Clan akan diajarkan bagaimana menjadi seorang pemimpin yang tegas dan harus menganggap bahwa Clan-nya lah yang terhebat... Itu membuat Hinata tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang egois dan arogan jika berhadapan dengan calon pewaris yang lain...

Belum lama ini Hinata berbuat tidak sopan dengan Calon tunangan-nya, Heir dari Clan Namikaze, keluarga bangsawan rendah yang tidak terpandang sejak kemunduran kepala Clan saat ini, Namikaze Minato. Hinata tidak hanya menolak pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan itu, tapi juga menghina harga dirinya didepan ayah dan ibunya...

Keegoisan Hinata membutakan matanya jika pemuda itu memiliki sifat yang sama seperti dirinya, mereka berdua sama-sama menghargai dan menjunjung tinggi nama Clan mereka... hanya karena pemuda itu memiliki kecacatan dari segi perkembangan Mana Clan Hyuga mendesak Hyuga Hiashi, Ayah dari Hinata dan kepala Clan Hyuga saat ini untuk memutuskan pertunangan itu sebab mereka malu karena pewaris selanjutnya adalah Jenius yang berbakat dalam bidang Heavenly Magic kuno dan diusia yang sangat muda Hinata telah menjadi Wizard tingkat [Gold], sebuah perkembangan yang membuat nama Hinata bertengger dijajaran para jenius dari kerajaan Alvarez dan melihat Heiress mereka dijodohkan dengan seorang pecundang seperti Naruto hanya akan menimbulkan aib dikalangan Bangsawan Hyuga, dengan desakan itu akhirnya Hiashi dengan berat hati memutuskan pertunangan itu.

Keegoisan Hinata membuatnya memilih pilihan yang salah karena telah memutuskan hubungan dengan pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuktikan jika dirinya bukanlah pecundang dengan menunjukan keberhasilannya dalam perkembangan Mana yang sebelumnya hanya menyentuh angka 9 kini setelah 3 bulan naik menjadi Silver III, perkembangan yang cepat bahkan terlalu cepat jika dibandingan dengan Hinata yang membutuhkan latihan selama beberapa tahun untuk bisa mencapai tingkat yang sekarang berbeda dengan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto yang hanya membutuhkan 3 bulan untuk naik menjadi tingkat [Silver: III]...

Melihat kecepatan perkembangan Mana milik Naruto membuat nama Naruto masuk kedalam jajaran sebagai kisei no sedai, generasi keajaiban bersama beberapa heiress dan heir Clan lain. Mendengar hal itu para tertua dari Clan Hyuga entah kenapa menjadi menyesal karena memutuskan pertunangan antara dirinya dan Naruto... Mereka meminta agar Hiashi menjalin kembali pertunangan dengan Naruto namun Hinata dengan cepat menolak hal itu bahkan ia berani menentang ayahnya dengan mengatakan...

"Ini hidupku!, tidak ada satupun yang berhak mengatur dengan siapa aku akan menikah!, bahkan Ayahku sendiri tidak berhak mengatur hidupku!... Aku dan Heir Clan Namikaze itu sudah membuat kesepakatan jika kami menolak pertunangan ini!, dan berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah pertunangan ini diatas Kuil suci Hyuga, Temple of Moon dalam beberapa bulan lagi!, jadi jangan coba-coba kalian merencanakan lagi pertunanganku dengan pemuda itu!."

Berkat semua itu para tertua langsung bungkam bahkan Hiashi tidak bisa menentang anaknya sebab bisa dibilang yang mengontrol Clan Hyuga saat ini adalah Hinata, dia mengendalikan hampir semua bisnis diclan Hyuga dan itu menjadikannya sebagai 'orang yang tidak tergoyahkan' bahkan ayah Hinata tidak berani melakukan apapun pada putrinya sebab jika Hinata melakukan gerakan memberontak maka sudah jelas dirinya akan kalah sebab Hinata juga mengendalikan para prajurit dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin tidak tergoyahkan.

Ya... Pencapaian hebat untuk seorang Heiress yang masih muda, namun jika dilihat bagaimana kondisinya yang sekarang Hinata tak lebih dari sekedar anak gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Hinata perlahan mulai tersadar, iris lavender miliknya terbuka dan menyapa dunia, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang mengabur, setelah jelas Hinata menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat jika dirinya saat ini tengah digendong oleh seseorang pria, ia yakin itu sebab tidak ada perempuan yang memiliki punggung selebar dan sekokoh ini.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah orang yang mengendongnya dan ia melihat seorang pria dengan wajah ditutup oleh sehelai kain agar wajahnya tidak terlihat. Merasakan jika orang yang digendongannya tersadar Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan Iris Shappire indah bertemu dengan Lavender yang menawan.

"Ah, Hinata-san?, kau sudah sadar?."

Hinata terdiam melihat orang ini, jika tidak salah orang ini adalah orang yang sama yang ia berikan tumpangan kekota [Rudret], jika tidak salah orang ini bernama Haruto... Tunggu sebentar?, iris shappire?, Hinata meringis pelan ketika ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi... Saat ia bertarung melawan Magical Beast ia terkena racun Magical beast itu dan kehilangan kesadaran-nya saat ia kira bahwa dirinya akan mati tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dan mengendongnya ala Putri, Hinata mengingat jelas sepasang iris shappire milik orang yang menolongnya... Iris Lavender Hinata melebar... Jadi orang yang menolongnya dari kematian adalah...

"Haruto-san... Apa Haruto-san yang tadi menyelamatkanku?."

Tanya Hinata, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. " ya, begitulah, tadi itu berbahaya sekali Hinata-san, kau bisa mati jika aku tidak kebetulan mendengar suara pertarungan kau dengan para magical beast itu, beruntungnya dengan pengalamanku bertemu dengan banyak Magical Beast membuatku dapat dengan mudah membawamu bersamaku jika tidak aku yakin kau sudah mati..." ucap Naruto selagi kakinya terus melangkah kedepan, Hinata terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasin, Haruto-san, kau sudah mau menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak masalah, Hinata-san. Dan lagipula... Aku juga berhutang budi padamu bukan?."

Hinata terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Naruto memasang wajah tersenyum sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Ah, Hinata-san bagaimana keadaanmu?, apa kau masih merasakan pusing atau mual?."

Tanya Naruto, Hinata terdiam sebelum ia mengeleng pelan, Naruto membuat mata tersenyum. "Syukurlah, racun itu sudah benar-benar keluar." ucap Naruto membuat dahi Hinata berkerut, Racun?. Hinata yang bingung tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada lengan-nya dimana disana terdapat sebuah kain yang membalut lengannya... Jika tidak salah lengan ini terdapat luka goresan dari Magical Beast beracun itu dan berkat itu Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya dan hampir mati...

"Haruto-san, apa kau yang telah menyembuhkanku?."

Tanya Hinata, Naruto terdiam sebelum mengangguk, "maa begitulah, kau terkena racun dari Magical Beast yang mampu membunuh 10 Ryhnolizaerd dengan mudah, beruntung kau hanya terkena sedikit racun dan itu mudah disembuhkan... Aku mengeluarkan racun dari lengan mu dan memberikanmu penawar dari racun itu, sekarang kau bisa tenang Hinata-san, racun itu sudah tidak ada ditubuhmu." ucap Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dalam.

"Haruto-san..."

"Uhm?..."

"... Kenapa Haruto-san mau menolongku?."

Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang terdiam... Dipikiran Hinata saat ini berputar pertanyaan, kenapa Haruto-san mau menolong dirinya?, apa karena dia bangsawan penting?, atau karena dengan menolongnya ia bisa mendapatkan imbalan?. Atau-,.

"Jika kau tanya kenapa maka aku rasa, karena kau adalah seorang perempuan yang harus dilindungi."

*ba-dump*

Hinata membeku mendengar jawaban lembut dari Naruto, iris Lavender miliknya menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan Eye Smile miliknya... Hinata menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan gejolak aneh didadanya... Dadanya terasa sesak tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan kebahagian memenuhi dirinya.. Tapi Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu dan menatap kedepan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan jika Hinata-san adalah perempuan yang lemah, aku tahu kau kuat, tapi pada akhirnya sekuat apapun seorang perempuan ia masih membutuhkan sosok laki-laki untuk melindunginya, bukan?."

*ba-dump*

Hinata semakin merasakan sesak didadanya, Naruto yang merasakan Hinata terdiam menoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah diwajahnya, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan pandangan bingung, kenapa Hinata terdiam?, apa dia demam?...

"Hinata-san?, wajahmu memerah apa kau sakit?."

"ti-tidak... Aku baik-baik saja. dan Haruto-san, bisakah kau menurunkanku, aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Eh?, baiklah."

Naruto menurunkan Hinata dengan pelan, ia menatap bingung Hinata yang langsung berjalan didepan sebelum ia mengangkat bahu dan melangkah mengikuti Hinata yang ada didepan, Ophis yang ada didalam Mindscape Naruto menghela nafas datar.

"Master... Suatu saat kemampuanmu ini akan membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah serius."

Jeanne yang ada didimensi berbeda dengan Ophis hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Ophis.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata melihat sebuah cahaya dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi berlari menuju tempat itu namun ketika mereka sampai cahaya itu mereka dibuat terkejut karena ternyata tempat itu adalah sebuah jurang gelap tanpa dasar...

"Kyaaa!."

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh kedalam jurang itu jika saja Naruto tidak menangkap Hinata dan membawanya kedalam dekapan Naruto.

"Hampir saja..."

Naruto bergumam lega ketika ia tepat waktu menangkap Hinata, tunggu sebentar... Ia melakukannya lagi!, kenapa ia selalu menolong orang yang tidak ia sukai!, ada apa dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri ini!?. Naruto mengamuk dalam batin hingga tidak menyadari Hinata yang memerah dipelukan Naruto.

"A-Ano... Haruto-san..."

Mendengar suara lembut Hinata membuat Naruto tersadar dari Amukan batinnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang memerah dipelukannya... Tunggu, pelukannya!?.

"Wuaaa, maaf Hinata-san, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ti-Tidak apa, Haruto-san."

Canggung... Naruto dan Hinata tertelan dalam keheningan, mereka berdua nampak canggung sebelum Hinata batuk umtuk menghilangkan hawa canggung diantara mereka...

"Y-Ya, aku rasa ini jalan buntu, Haruto-san... Ki-Kita kembali saja."

Ucap Hinata, Naruto yang melihat Hinata mencoba membangun suasana baru mengikuti alur itu, karena sebagai seorang pria sejati ia tidak boleh menyia-yiakan usaha perempuan.

"Y-Ya aku rasa kita kembali saj-,"

'Tunggu Master, kenapa pergi, kita sudah berada dijalan yang benar...'

Ophis memotong perkataan Naruto yang langsung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ophis, mereka ada ditempat yang benar?.

"Apa maksudmu, Ophis... Aku tidak melihat apapun ditempat ini kecuali sebuah jurang luas dan tanpa dasar ini."

'Memang benar ini terlihat seperti jurang luas dan tanpa dasar jika dilihat menggunakan mata biasa, coba suruh perempuan Hyuga disebelah Master untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.'

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya mendengar saran dari Ophis, menyuruh Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya?... Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Ophis?, kenapa dia meminta Hinata agar mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya?.

"Ophis, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan tapi aku harap itu akan membawa kita menuju Castil melayang, [Avantheim]."

'Tenang saja, Master. Kau pasti akan segera melihat, [Avantheim].'

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang lucu.

"Haruto-san?, kenapa kau diam saja?."

"A-Ah, tidak aku hanya tengah berpikir sesuatu, ah benar juga... Hinata-san, bisakah kau mengaktifkan [Byakugan] milikmu sebentar?."

Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucunya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengaktifkan [Byakugan]?."

Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto mengeluarkan Eye Smile miliknya.

"Begini, Hinata-san. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh pemilik mata magic sepertimu."

Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata semakin bingung, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto tunjukan, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Haruto-san. Aku akan mengaktifkan [Byakugan]ku, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata memejamkan Matanya dan memfokuskan [Mana] miliknya kematanya, perlahan urat disekitar pelipis Hinata Menebal dan sedetik kemudian Hinata membuka matanya.

[Byakugan]

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku, Haruto-san."

Naruto memasang eye smile dan menghadap kearah jurang luas dan tanpa dasar itu.

"Coba kau lihat kedepan, Hinata-san... Dan katakan apa yang kau lihat."

Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia mengikuti saran Naruto dan menatap kedepan, seketika Iris Lavender Hinata melebar sempurna... Apa yang dilihat Hinata saat ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan, digarus penglihatan Hinata saat ini, tepat dihadapan mereka berdua terdapat sebuah jalur berwarna hijau terang yang menanjang dan menuju sebuah tempat berbentuk lingkaran yang tertutup oleh sebuah Kubah energi berbentuk bulat.

"Ha-Haruto-san, i-ini..."

"Bagaimana?, apa kau melihatnya, Hinata-san."

"Y-Ya aku melihat-nya... I-ini menakjubkan, Haruto-san."

Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang tengah memasang wajah berbinar, perempuan ini terlihat begitu manis jika berekspresi seperti itu, tapi Naruto tahu jika perempuan manis ini adalah perempuan yang sama yang telah membuat Harga diri Clannya Malu.

"Baiklah, Hinata-san. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lihat?."

Hinata yang tengah menganggumi apa yang ia lihat langsung menoleh dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan Eye Smile miliknya.

"Aku... Aku melihat sebuah jalan berwarna hijau didepan kita, Haruto-san, jalan ini terhubung pada sebuah kubah energi besar ditepat ditengah jurang ini."

"Begitu ya?, Hinata-san... Bisa kau pimpin jalan menuju kekubah energi itu?."

Tanya Naruto dibalas Anggukan dari Hinata, keduanya tanpa banyak waktu lagi melangkah diatas jalan hijau transparan itu, pada langkah awal baik Hinata dan Naruto ragu-ragu sebab jika pijakan mereka ternyata rapuh maka sudah dipastikan Naruto dan Hinata akan jatuh kedalam jurang tanpa dasar itu, langkah awal mereka aman, Hinata mengangguk dan menyuruh Naruto mengikuti langkahnya... Keduanya pun segera berjalan menuju kearah Kubah Energi yang dilihat Hinata selagi keduanya menganggumi keajaiban yang mereka alami, mereka saat ini terlihat seperti berjalan udara.

Naruto yang tengah menganggumi keajaiban ini terhenti ketika Hinata berhenti tepat didepannya dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Hinata-san?, apa yang kita sudah sampai didepan kubah energi itu?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tepat didepan kita terdapat sebuah Kubah energi... Tapi..."

"Tapi?... Tapi apa?."

"Uhm... Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam kubah energi itu, aku takut jika apa yang ada didalam Kubah energi ini terdapat sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan kita."

Naruto terdiam selagi iris shappirenya menatap Hinata yang menbuat wajah kesulitan, Naruto terdiam selema beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan Eye Smile dan berjalan melewati Hinata yang menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat didepan Kubah energi didepannya.

"Haruto-san apa yang mau kau lakukan?."

"Uhm?, tentu saja masuk kedalam bukan?."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kubah energi didepannya, Hinata melebarkan sedikit matanya ketika melihat tangan Naruto menebus kedalam kubah energi itu, Naruto yang melihat tangannya tertelan langsung bergerak masuk kedalam... Hinata yang melihat Naruto masuk kedalam nampak ragu namun ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dalam keraguan akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melompat kedalam kubah Energi...

Sesampai didalam kubah energi, Hinata dibuat terpaku oleh pemandangan didepannya dimana ia melihat sebuah Langit cerah dengan awan yang bergerak dengan lambat, tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terpaku, yang membuat Hinata terpaku adalah dihadapannya saat ini terdapat sebuah Castil besar nan megah yang berdiri dengan kokoh didepannya, bukan hanya Hinata yang terpaku tapi Naruto yang ada tepat disebelahnya juga ikut terpaku...

"Kita sampai..."

"... Kastil melayang..."

""...[Avantheim]...""

And Cut~

Yaaa... Phantom Here, Chapter 31 has been Release, disini aku tidak ingin banyak membahas kecuali beberapa hal saja.

Pertama, dichapter sebelum-nya, aku dibuat bingung pada kalian yang menuduh Maid Super Setia Yuri Alpha sebagai mata-mata yang lolos dari kejaran Unit Anbu, maa kemampuan Yuri memang hebat tapi masa lalu Yuri membuat Yuri tidak akan mengkhianati Clan Namikaze apapun yang terjadi, dan~, begitu juga Shikamaru yang telah mengucapkan sumpah tak tertulis antara dua pemimpin Unit spesial Clan Namikaze ini...

Kedua, Anbu untuk sekarang memang terlihat lemah namun kedepannya mereka akan ditakuti, karena aku berniat memberikan satu Magic lagi pada Unit Anbu, dan Magic ini lumayan kuat untuk memusnahkan banyak musuh.

Ketiga, pasukan kekuatan Namikaze akan lengkap, Unit penyerang, unit udara, dan unit pertahan, alasan kenapa aku tidak menunjukan para Char DxD dan Naruto adalah karena aku tengah mencari Char apa yang tepat untuk masing-masing Unit ini... Dan aku masih diam untuk ini...

Keempat, aku membuat Naruto bertemu dengan mantan Tunangannya, Hyuga Hinata... Well kedepannya kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dua orang ini kan?. Jadi tidak perlu aku jelaskan.

Kelima, Pairing sudah ku Lock, dan itu akan keluar dan jelas dichapter 34-35... Yang merupakan penutup dari Arc pemulihan Namikaze.

Keenam, Minato untuk sementara aku buat dia tetap ditingkatnya saat ini dan dia akan kembali berjaya setelah memulihkan kekuatannya, kau tahu?, latihan lagi, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia akan kembali mendapatkan Title Lord miliknya...

Ketujuh, aku bukan dari Malaysia (-_-) aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan jika aku itu orang Malaysia, lah Malaysia darimana, ortu w aja asli jawa tengah... Jadi, tolong jangan membuat Hoax jika Author Gaje nan jones ini berasal dari negeri luar, dan jika bikin Hoax usahakan seperti Author berasal dari Surga kek, kan lebih mulia dan bakal Author aminin deh...

Kedelapan, inti Fic ini bukan niru Fic School of Magic, jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran jika aku meniru Fic School of Magic, karena sast aku membuat Fic ini, aku menggunakan inti gabungan dari Rakudai Kishi No Calavary, Magika No beliauses, Tales Demon and God, Soul Land, Gamer, Mahouka, Negima Sensei, Mondaiji, Isekai Smartphone, Hero Realits, Strandlist book, Rokudenashi, dan masih banyak lagi, jadi tutup mulutmu yang mengatakan jika aku meniru dasar fic dari School of Magic.

Kesembilan, sifat Naruto memang terlihat jahat disini tapi aku rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar, tahu Code Geass atau itulah, MC-nya jadi jahat buat kedamaian dunia bukan?, jadi anggaplah Naruto menjadi jahat hanya pada musuh yang berniat mengusik Clan Namikaze, baik pada Sekutu dan tanpa ampun pada musuh, bukankah itu tidak naif?...

Dan kesepuluh, untuk kalian yang menunggu The Almighty: Rise Of Humankind, sebenarnya Fic itu sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu tapi, aku akan mengupdate Fic itu dihari terakhirku sebelum aku Pensiun sementara, jadi saat Fic itu Update maka aku akan melakukan Semi-Hiatus... So sabar saja oke, gak lama lagi bakal Up.

Maaa, itulah sepuluh perintah The God of this Story, aku rasa sudah semua, See you in Next Chapter!, Jaa Nee, Minna-san!.

Next Chapter: Celestial Manticore

Phantom Out.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Missing you by My First Story-**

Chapter 32

Suatu hari aku pernah bermimpi... Mimpi itu tidak bisa dibilang sebagai Mimpi yang buruk dan tidak bisa juga dibilang indah, didalam mimpi itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang diselimuti aura yang berpaduan antara hitam dan putih yang berkobar dengan lembutnya dalam gelapnya malam.

Orang itu duduk diatas puing-puing bangunan dengan lautan api dibelakangnya, disebelah orang itu terdapat dua pedang yang bersender dipuing-puing didekatnya, orang itu tidak bisa aku lihat dengan jelas wajahnya sebab ia tertutup oleh bayangan cahaya kobaran api, tapi... Entah kenapa perasaan ku mengatakan jika aku dan dia sangat dekat. Aku menatap orang itu berusaha mencari tahu siapa dia?, tapi percuma saja sebab wajah itu tertutup bayangan hitam.

Aku terpaku ditempat ketika ia perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris mata indah dengan warna yang berbeda biru shappire disebelah kiri dan emas Vertikal disebelah kanan yang berkilat menakutkan... Mata itu entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Aku melihat perlahan orang itu mengambil pedang yang aku yakin sebuah katana itu dan menarik katana itu keluar dari sarungnyq, suara gesekan antara katana dengan sarung-nya mengintimidasi sekitar, dan terlihatlah sebuah katana berwarna hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan aura hitam menakutkan yang mencemari udara dengan jeritan dan suara teriakan keputuasaan dari pedang katana itu. Orang itu mengangkat pedang katananya tinggi-tinggi dan dengan pelan ia berguman, suara gumaman yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu entah bagaimana bisa aku dengar...

"Mengamuklah, **Azi Dahaka**."

Orang itu langsung menebas udara kosong dengan pelan dan sedetik kemudian sebuah kekuatan yang teramat besar yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menghempaskan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, aku membulatkan mataku melihat Aura hitam bergerak cepat memotong apapun yang ada didepannya, Aura hitam itu perlahan mereda dan terlihatlah sebuah garis tebasan yang melebar sejauh ratusan meter...

Kekuatan yang menakutkan... Dia mampu membuat kerusakan sebesar itu hanya dengan ayunan ringan dari Katana hitam itu?... Dia berada dilevel yang setara dengan orang terkuat dikerajaan [Alvarez], tidak mungkin lebih kuat lagi...

Orang itu menurunkan Katana miliknya dan menatap datar kedepan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, orang itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menoleh kearahku membuat tubuhku menegang ketika mata berbeda iris itu menatap datar kearahku sebelum tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut.

"... Ini sudah cukup, kita pulang... Hime."

Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya kearahku seolah mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya, selagi aku menatap bingung uluran tangan itu tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul tangan yang menyambut uluran tangan orang itu, dan itu membuat aku terkejut, tangan itu menembus tubuhku rasanya aku seperti Roh yang tidak memiliki wujud fisik

"Ha'i, Anata."

Aku terdiam mendengar suara itu, entah kenapa itu mirip sekali dengan suara... Aku menoleh kebelakang berusaha melihat siapa pemilik suara itu namun saat aku sedikit lagi akan melihat pemilik suara itu, sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dan menyedot kesadaranku.

... Dan aku tersadar dari mimpiku... Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu dan menatap atap dengan datar.

"Mimpi itu... Entah kenapa terasa sangat nyata."

Aku bangkit dari ranjang tidurku dan berjalan menuju kearah seorang Maid yang sudah berdiri didekatku, Maid itu melepaskan piyamaku dan membawaku menuju kekamar mandi... Setelah membersihkan tubuhku aku langsung mengenakan pakaian untuk hari ini, Maid dengan telaten memakaikan pakaian berdress mewah padaku... Setelah selesai berpakaian Maid itu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkanku dan aku mengiyakan-nya.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin, aku menatap datar diriku, aku bisa dibilang memiliki wajah yang cantik, bahkan sangat cantik menurut sahabat-sahabatku tapi aku tidak merasakan perasaan bangga saat kecantikan wajahku dipuji, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang memujiku cantik tapi aku hanya membalas pujian itu dengan senyuman palsu...

Aku membenci mereka yang memujiku karena aku tahu mereka hanya sekedar menjilat kearahku, tidak satupun dari mereka yang memujiku dengan tulus, mereka selalu menyimpan niatan pribadi mereka terhadapku dan itu membuatku muak... Tapi, diantara banyak orang yang memujiku ada satu orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati, bukan dari status sosialnya atau paras tampannya tapi dari sifatnya yang tidak membeda-bedakan siapapun itu, entah dari bangsawan elit atau kalangan rakyat biasa, ia selalu ceria dan membuatku merasakan berbagai macam emosi yang selama ini telah lama tidak kurasakan tersenyum, menangis, tertawa dan... Cemburu.

Aku tersenyum mengingat waktu kebersamaan yang telah kami lalu bersama sebelum pandanganku teralih kesamping dimana tepat diatas meja yang biasa aku gunakan untuk belajar tergeletak kacamata baca tebal, aku menatap kacamata itu sejenak sebelum mengambilnya.

'Kau terlihat manis, aku menyukainya...'

Wajahku memanas ketika salah satu kepingan manis antara aku dan dia melintas dikepalaku, aku menyentuh dadaku yang berdegub dengan cepat... Pemuda itu, benar-benar telah mencuri hati ini.

"Maaf menganggu, Ojou-sama. Tapi yang mulia sudah menunggu anda."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kearah pintu dimana seorang Butler yang terlihat sudah tua berdiri membungkuk kearahku, aku menatap Butler itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana, Jii-san."

Butler itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan ku, aku menghela nafas sebelum kembali menatap kacamata tebal milikku, aku tersenyum kecil dan berbalik meninggalkan kamarku dengan pelan.

\- Change Scene -

Disebuah pulau terapung yang tak begitu luas dengan sebuah Castil besar yang memakan hampir sepertiga pulau itu terlihat dua orang tengah menatap kagum keindahan buatan tangan didepan mereka, orang pertama merupakan seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi Heir selanjutnya Clan Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto. Sementara orang kedua merupakan seorang perempuan cantik yang akan menjadi selanjutnya dari Clan besar Hyuga, Byakugan no Hime, Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata saat ini tengah berada ditempat yang ada dalam legenda, Castil Melayang... [Avantheim]. Kedua pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan bangsawan itu telah berhasil menemukan Castil ini dan membuktikan jika Legenda tentang [Avantheim] memang benar-benar ada.

"Ini... Sangat indah."

Hinata bergumam tanpa sadar sangking terpukaunya dia dengan Castil didepannya, Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang terpukau, melihat wajah itu Naruto jadi menganggap jika Hinata adalah gadis yang polos, namun kenyataan tak seindah khayalannya.

Hinata dan Naruto perlahan melangkah masuk kedalam Castil, didalam Hinata kembali dibuat kagum oleh kemegahan Castil itu, iris Lavender miliknya menatap kesekeliling dengan kagum berbeda dengan Naruto yang menatap kesekeliling dengan waspada...

'Dimana Makhluk itu.'

Naruto menatap sekeliling selagi tangannya mengenggam gagang katana dipinggangnya, Hinata yang tengah menatap sekeliling tiba-tiba menjadi bingung ketika ia menatap kearah Naruto ada disebelahnya, Hinata merasa jika Naruto tengah dalam sikap waspada, ia yakin itu sebab ia melihat Naruto menatap tajam sekeliling selagi tangannya mengenggam gagang pedang dipinggangnya.

"Haruto-san, ada apa?."

Naruto tersentak sedikit sebelum ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang menatap bingung pada dirinya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan eye smile dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ti-Tidak ada, aku hanya bersiaga saja, Hora... Kita saat ini sedang berada ditempat kuno bukan?, siapa tahu saja ada jebakan yang tidak kit-,"

Clek

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya, Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang tengah menatap kakinya dimana keramik berbentuk persegi amblas kebawah...

"Hinata-san... Itu..."

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sebelum keduanya mendengar firasat berbahaya dan benar saja dari sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba muncul ratusan anak panah yang melesat cepat kearah mereka, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung melebarkan kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan pedang miliknya namun saat ia hendak mengeluarkan kedua katana-nya Hinata tiba-tiba maju kedepan dan dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya yang diselimuti Mana, perputaran cepat Hinata menciptakan sebuah Kubah yang menentalkan semua anak panah.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dalam diam, kubah itu nampaknya berbahaya, pertahanan mutlak yang dapat mementalkan serangan dalam lingkup 360°, dengan katalain itu merupakan pertahanan yang sempurna.

Kubah biru itu perlahan menghilang dengan semakin memelannya putaran Hinata, Naruto menatap Hinata yang nampaknya tidak bergeming ditempatnya... Perempuan ini berbahaya. Hinata menarik nafas sebelum ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang menatap kearahnya dalam diam.

"Haruto-san, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?, apa ada yang salah denganku?."

Hinata bertanya selagi ia tersenyum tipis, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengeleng pelan sambil memasukan kembali kedua katananya yang tertarik sedikit.

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggumi betapa hebatnya dirimu, Hinata-san."

Ucap Naruto dengan eye smile membuat Hinata merona, Hinata menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya tanpa menyadari Naruto yang mengirimkan menatap penuh permusuhan pada perempuan itu.

"Te-Terimakasih..."

'Lidahku... Terbakar.'

Naruto memasang senyuman dipaksakan dibalik penutup wajahnya... Setelah kejadian jebakan sebelumnya Naruto dan Hinata kini berjalan dengan hati-hati. Kedua heir dan heiress selanjutnya itu sampai disebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang sangat luas, keduanya dibuat terkejut oleh apa yang mereka lihat.

Dihadapan mereka berdua saat ini terdapat sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, tidak ada apapun diruangan itu kecuali sebuah singgasana yang telah rusak seperempat namun masih bisa diduduki.

"Ini... Ruang raja?."

Naruto bergumam dengan pelan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Hinata disebelahnya. "Sepertinya begitu, Haruto-san. Tempat ini mungkin merupakan tempat dimana raja mengadakan pertemuan dengan para bangsawan dimasa lalu." ucap Hinata, Naruto terdiam selagi iris shappirenya menatap sekeliling dengan tajam, alis Naruto bertautan.

"Ini aneh, aku sama sekali tidak melihat buruan yang aku cari, Ophis apa benar ini tempatnya."

Naruto bertanya lewat Mind Link pada salah satu keberadaan terkuat didunia ini, salah satu dari 3 buku ciptaan Solomon. [Infinite Magic of Solomon Book], Ophis.

'Benar, Master. Aku dan kedua saudariku pernah mengunjungi Castil ini bersama ayahku yang ingin bertemu dengan kenalannya.'

"Jika yang kau katakan benar, maka dimana buruan kita?."

'Aku tidak tahu, Master. Apa mungkin dia sudah meninggalkan tempat ini?.'

Naruto terdiam, jika begitu ia akan pulang dengan tangan kosong?, setelah ia berjuang mati-matian dari banyaknya cobaan yang ia alami untuk bisa datang kesini?, yang benar saja!?, mana mungkin ia pulang tanpa hasil!?.

"Aku rasa ia masih ada disini, aku akan mencari buruan kita dan mendapatkan apa yang aku cari... Hinata-san, sebaiknya kita-, are?, Hinata-san."

Naruto menatap bingung kesamping dimana disana seharusnya Hinata berada tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah udara kesendirian disebelahnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan seketika ia sweatdrop... Hinata ternyata sedang berada didepan singgasana ia tengah menatap polos singgasana itu.

'Sejak kapan ia berada disana?.'

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan kearah Hinata yang tengah menatap singgsana dengan intens, Hinata menatap intens ukiran unik yang ada disinggasana itu, entah kenapa ia seperti perah melihat ukiran ini, tapi dimana?. Hinata yang tengah mengira-gira dimana ia pernah melihat ukiran unik itu menoleh kesamping ketika ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah berada disebelahnya dan ikut menatap ukiran unik disinggasana itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat ukiran itu, ukiran ini... Kanji?, kenapa bahasa negara-nya didunia sebelumnya bisa ada didunia ini?, apa maksudnya ini. Naruto yang tengah menatap intens huruf kanji didepannya tidak menyadari jika Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan rona merah tercetak dikedua pipinya..

'Haruto-san... Terlalu dekat.'

Hinata merasakan detak jantung-nya menjadi cepat, ia yakin sast ini wajahnya sudah memerah sebab ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat... Hinata dapat mendengar suara hembusan Naruto dari sini, dan samar-samar Hinata dapat mencium bau citrus dan rumput dari badan Naruto dan itu membuatnya Nyaman.

"A-Ano... Haruto-san... Terlalu dekat."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika ia mendengar suara Hinata yang mengecil dan ia dapat melihat Hinata yang mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kesamping, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat!, berkat refleks seorang knight Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang dengan panik.

"Ma-Maaf, Hinata-san!. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan padamu, aku hanya... Aku hanya, Argh!, maafkan aku, Hinata-san."

Naruto berojigi dalam-dalam, Hinata menyentuh dadanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah dan jika mereka berdekatan sedikit lebih lama lagi Hinata yakin ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya dan jika itu terjadi maka kehormatannya sebagai pewaris selanjutnya Clan Hyuga akan rusak dimata H(N)aruto-san.

"Ti-Tidak apa, Haruto-san. Aku juga tidak keberatan."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah Hinata yang masih terlihat sedikit malu, Naruto menghela nafas lega, bisa jadi hal yang tidak lucu jika Hinata tersinggung dan berniat membunuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa malu pada dirinya, seandainya itu terjadi maka Naruto harus melawannya dan kemungkinan besar Hinata akan tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan akhirnya pertempuran tak terelakan akan terjadi, Naruto tidak mau dirinya kehabisan Mana untuk hal bodoh seperti 'bertarung mati-matian hanya karena Hal sepele', terlebih ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Hinata namun kali ini Naruto agak sedikit jauh dari Hinata dan kembali menatap kearah Kanji tidak menyadari Hinata yang kembali merona tipis.

Naruto menajamkan matanya melihat ukiran kanji disana, sudah ia duga ini memang benar-benar huruf kanji, ketika Naruto tengah serius membaca kanji itu tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Roar~

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh kesamping, dan kedua Heiress Clan bangsawan itu melihat hewan?, seperti seukuran anak anjing tengah duduk dengan mengemaskan didepan pintu masuk ruang singgasana ini, bulu putih tebal nan lembut, wajah mengemaskan, sepasang sayap kecil dibelakangnya punggungnya dan tak lupa ekor berwarna hitam yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dengan mengemaskannya... Kedua Heir/Heiress itu menatap kearah hewan itu dan satu hal yang melintas dipikiran keduanya..

'Mengemaskan sekali...'

Hinata yang tak tahan dengan benda mengemaskan tanpa sadar merendahkan tubuhnya dan merentang tangannya kedepan.

"Kemarilah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang terhipnotis oleh hewan mengemaskan itu, Naruto berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan betapa lucunya Hinata saat ini, berbeda dengan Ophis yang terlihat terkejut melihat hewan mengemaskan itu... Aura ini tidak salah lagi...

'Ma-Master... Buruanmu telah muncul.'

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto langsung meletakan tangannya diatas gagang katananya, iris shappire milik Naruto menatap sekitar dengan waspada.

"Ophis... Dimana dia?."

Naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar namun keringat meluncur dipelipisnya.

'Dia... Ada didepanmu.'

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat hewan mengemaskan itu tengah berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya kearah Hinata, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mendengus mengejek.

"Ophis... Kau tahu, aku mungkin akan tertawa jika kita sedang dalam keadaan santai, jadi jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Mana mungkin hewan kecil nan mengemaskan seperti itu adalah buruan kita."

Ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari jika Hinata perlahan memasang wajah terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia berkata dengan datar..

'Lalu... Kau sebut apa hewan kecil nan mengemaskan itu sekarang, Master.'

"Hah?, tentu saja hewan kecil yang mengemas-,"

Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia menoleh kearah Makhluk kecil nan mengemaskan, ia tidak menemukan hewan mengemaskan itu melainkan ia melihat tepat didepannya seekor monster menyeramkan dengan kepala berbentuk singa, mulut dipenuhi gigi tajam yang meneteskan air liur, bulu putih yang terlihat berantakan dan sepasang sayap besar yang terbentang lebar, ekor berwarna hitam dengan duri-duri tajam yang terlihat mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hijau kental. Iris berwarna merah pekat vertikal menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan tajam.

'Aku perkenalkan padamu, Master... Celestial Manticore, makhluk kecil nan mengemaskan.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar nada datar Ophis yang menyimpan ejekan didalamnya, Naruto dengan pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata.

"Hinata-san... Apapun yang terjadi jangan buat gerakan tiba-tiba, kita mundur secara perlahan-lahan."

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Naruto dan Hinata dengan pelan melangkah mundur berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba agar tidak memicu pertarungan brutal dengan makhluk didepan mereka.

'Bagus... Ia tidak merasa terancam... Jika begini maka kami bisa kabur lewat pintu yang ada tepat dibelakang ka-,'

Krak!

Naruto terdiam, keringat dingin memenuhi wajah Naruto ketika mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah, Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang ada didepannya sebelum pandangan Naruto turun kekaki Hinata, mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Hinata tengah menginjak pecahan kaca hingga hancur... Naruto menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Te-hee~."

Roaaaaaaar!?

'Perempuan sialan!?.'

Naruto langsung menarik katana miliknya ketika melihat Manticore itu mengarahkan cakar tajamnya pada Hinata yang hanya terpaku melihat cakar yang siap membuatnya menjadi perkedel...

Trank!

Kraaak!

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika merasakan tekanan super berat dari cakar manticore itu, Hinata yang melihat Naruto menahan cakar manticore melebarkan matanya... Kuat sekali... Naruto meringis ketika merasakan manticore itu semakin menekannya.

"Hi-Hinata-san!, jangan diam saja, serang dia!."

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan dari Naruto, Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang semakin terlihat kesulitan menahan tekanan dari kekuatan Manticore, Naruto butuh bantuan!, Hinata dengan cepat membuat kuda-kuda dan sedetik kemudian Hinata mengalirkan [Mana] ketelapak tangannya sebelum dengan cepat Hinata memukul udara seraya bergumam.

[Hakke Kusho]

Sebuah energi mana melesat dari telapak tangan Hinata dan menghantam telak wajah Manticore membuat Magical Beast itu terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras.

Doom!

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia berhasil selamat dari tekanan kekuatan Manticore itu, jika ia terus berada dalam tekanan cakar kuat hewan itu sudah dapat dipastikan Naruto akan benyek.

"Haruto-san!, apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan khawatir, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah..."

"Masih terlalu awal untuk bersyukur, Hinata-san... Lihatlah."

Naruto menarik katana hitam miliknya dan memasang sikap bertarung ketika melihat Manticore didepan mereka perlahan bangkit, Hinata yang melihat kemunculan Manticore itu juga ikut memasang sikap bertarung... Manticore menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan tajam sebelum hewan itu berteriak keras hingga membuat gendang telinga Naruto dan Hinata terasa bergetar. Manticore itu mengangkat tubuhnya keatas dan dengan cepat menghentakan kedua kaki depannya hingga menyebabkan lantai retak hebat... Ophis melebarkan iris hitamnya melihat posture tubuh Manticore itu...

'Master!, menghindar!, dia akan mengeluarkan kemampuan miliknya!.'

Naruto melebarkan matanya sebelum ia menatap kearah Manticore yang perlahan menghentakan tubuhnya dan terbang keatas, Naruto semakin terkejut ketika melihat Manticore membuka mulut dan memunculkan lingkaran magic, didepan lingkaran magic itu muncul Bola hitam muncul didepan mulut makhluk itu.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat bola hitam itu dan benar saja Manticore itu dengan cepat menembakan bola hitam itu yang langsung membesar dengan kekuatan menakutkan kearah Naruto dan Hinata... Tidak ingin mati, Naruto dan Hinata langsung melompat kesamping dan membuat bola hitam itu menghantam lantai...

Zorrrrrsh!

Naruto dan Hinata tidak rasa keterkejutan mereka ketika melihat bola hitam itu tiba-tiba membesar dan menghancurkan apapun disekitar. Bola itu berhenti membesar dan menciut dengan cepat dan menghilang tanpa bekas meninggalkan sebuah kawah besar disana.

'[Black Zero], kemampuan untuk meniadakan segala sesuatu tanpa bekas, itu adalah kemampuan dari Celestial Manticore.'

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Manticore yang masih melayang diudara dengan tenang, iris merah miliknya menatap rendah Naruto dan Hinata seolah mereka berdua tak lebih dari sekedar sampah... Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang katana miliknya... Hewan ini kuat, Naruto tahu itu dan karena itulah ia harus melawan Manticore dengan serius... Naruto mengalirkan Mana pada Kedua Katananya, [Mana] Naruto perlahan menyatuh dengan kedua katana Naruto, aura biru kehitaman dan biru keputihan berkobar berbahaya.

Hinata yang berada sedikit jauh dari Naruto menundukan kepalanya, perlahan sebuah pedang indah dengan sebuah batu permata berwarna pada pangkal gagang pedang itu bersinar terang, Hinata mengambil pedang itu dan seketika energi Hinata meluap-luap, nampaknya perempuan Heiress selanjutnya Clan Hyuga itu juga akan bertarung dengan serius.

Naruto dengan cepat menebas udara kosong dan melepaskan Cross Slash kearah Manticore yang langsung menghindari Cross Slash berwarna hitam dan putih itu membuat Cross Slash Naruto menghantam atap Castil.

Blaaar!

Puing-puing batu perlahan jatuh kelantai, Manticore menatap kearah Naruto yang mulai berlari dan melompat kearah puing-puing batu yang berjatuhan, Naruto menjadikan puing-puing yang jatuh sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat, Naruto mengalirkan [Mana] kekakinya dan melompat setinggi mungkin setelah sudah lebih dekat dengan Manticore Naruto langsung menebaskan katana oric miliknya keudara dan melepaskan sebuah Pedar mana Tipis yang dihandari oleh Manticore itu yang langsung terbang kesamping, Naruto menyeringai tipis...

"Lakukan, Hinata-san."

Naruto bergumam selagi ia melayang jatuh, iris shappire Naruto menangkap sosok Hinata yang terbang disamping Manticore dengan sebuah lingkaran Magic yang menyelimuti pedang indah miliknya. Hinata terbang diudara dengan menggunakan sayap malaikat yang tercipta dari [Mana] yang dipadatkan dan hal itu dibentuk Hinata hingga menjadi sebuah sayap yang membuat Hinata dapat terbang layaknya Malaikat.

Hinata mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang cepat kearah Manticore dan dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan pedang indah miliknya yang langsung bersinar terang.

"Sayat dia, Suzaku..."

Hinata dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan melepaskan gelombang angin tajam yang melesat kearah Manticore.

Jraasssh!

Gelombang angin yang dilepaskan Hinata berhasil memotong salah satu sayap dari Manticore dan hal itu membuat Manticore meraung dan melayang jatuh kebawah, Manticore itu menatap kearah Hinata yang telah memotong sayapnya dengan tatapan benci sebelum Manticore itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang melayang jatuh, Manticore yang melihat Naruto dibawahnya dengan cepat membentuk bola hitam namun kali ini dalam ukuran lebih kecil dari pada sebelumnya dan menembakan bola hitam itu kearah Naruto yang melebarkan matanya melihat bola hitam yang melesat kearahnya...

'Master!, aktifkan Magic pertahanan yang pernah kau pelajari dariku saat diperpustakaan!.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum sirkuit otaknya bergetar ketika ia mengetahui Magic yang dimaksud Ophis, Naruto mengertakan giginya ketika melihat Bola hitam berbahaya itu sudah dekat dengannya, Hinata yang melihat H(N)aruto akan terkena Bola Hitam itu mengepakan sayapnya berharap ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Naruto namun...

Duakh!

Wusssh!

Blaaaaaar!?

Naruto terhempas ketanah dengan cepat dan langsung tertelan oleh ledakan hebat, Hinata yang melihat Naruto tertelan dalam ledakan melebarkan matanya...

"Haruto-saaan!?."

''Master!?.''

.

.

.

\- Celestial Manticore -

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang lumayan gelap terlihat Naruto tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, perlahan Naruto mulai menunjukan tanda akan sadar dan benar saja perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris shappire indah.

Naruto menatap keatas dimana ia melihat kegelapan yang pekat, Naruto menatap keatas selama beberapa saat sebelum ia bangkit dalam posisi duduk dan mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar selama beberapa saat lalu terdiam.

"Ini... Dimana?."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia meringis ketika sebuah ingatan melintas diotaknya, setelah beberapa saat rasa nyeri dikepala Naruto mereda...

"Begitu, aku telah terkena serangan dari Manticore itu dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun lalu berakhir disini."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia menghela nafas dan bangkit lalu menepuk pantatnya yang sedikit kotor oleh debu, iris shappire milik pemuda tampan itu menatap kedepan.

"Baiklah, sekarang berada dimana kita?."

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri selagi iris shappire miliknya menatap lurus kedepan, Naruto berpikir selama beberapa saat tentang dimana ia berada sekarang sebelum ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dimana ia berada.

Naruto berjalan lurus kedepan selama menit sebelum terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang begitu lembut bergema dikepalanya.

'Master, apa kau baik-baik saja?.'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara lembut itu sebelum Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kedepan ketika ia telah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Jeanne."

'Master tidak perlu minta maaf, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf sebab aku tidak bisa membantu Master sama sekali dalam pertarungan tadi.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar nada rasa bersalah dari suara Jeanne, Naruto membayangkan jika Jeanne tengah membuat wajah sedih, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tidak, Jeanne. Kau bukan tidak bisa membantuku tapi kau belum bisa membantuku... Untuk saat ini kau memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi percayalah jika suatu saat nanti akan ada saatnya dimana aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dan saat itu tiba, aku harap kau mau membantuku, Jeanne."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut membuat Jeanne yang berada didalam Mindscape miliknya tertegun mendengar perkataan lembut dari orang yang menjadi masternya, Jeanne terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum lembut.

'Master... Kini hidup dan mati, raga dan jiwaku. Aku serahkan sepenuhnya padamu. Aku, Wild of Rulers. Mulai sekarang aku bersumpah atas nama gelarku, aku akan melayanimu, aku akan menjadi perisai dan pedang hanya untukmu, My Lord.'

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis mendengar perkataan atau harus disebut sebagai sumpah itu, Jeanne baru saja mengucapkan sumpah setia padanya dan dengan begitu Jeanne akan selalu berada dipihaknya dan takkan pernah berkhianat.

"Jeanne, mulai sekarang layani aku dengan baik."

'Ha'i, My Lord.'

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan menyelusuri tempat yang gelap itu tanpa menyadari sumpah apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jeanne, sumpah dengan mengatasnamakan gelar sama saja bertaruh dengan nyawanya sendiri karena jika orang yang bersumpah melanggar janjinya maka sebuah kutukan mematikan akan menimpa orang yang melanggar sumpahnya sendiri...

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto berjalan menyelusuri tempat gelap itu hingga membuat Naruto sendiri mulai sedikit lelah karena berjalan tanpa henti ditempat yang tidak ia ketahui,

"Dasar tempat merepotkan..."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sebelum pandangannya terkunci kedepan, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat setitik cahaya didepannya... Itu jalan keluar!.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju sumber cahaya iti dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat yang menyerupai sebuah kuil besar dengan sebuah piramida Aztec yang dikelilingi oleh batu crystal yang sangat indah dengan warna yang sangat indah yang memanjakan pandangan.

Naruto menatap kagum tempat itu yang dipenuhi Crystal cantik itu, .. Naruto berjalan mendekati salah satu Crystal indah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Crystal yang sangat indah... Aku penasaran apa nama Crystal."

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicrystal itu. Jeanne yang berada didalam mindscape terdiam melihat Crystal-Crystal cantik itu.

'Moonstone.'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar gumaman dari Jeanne dikepalanya, alis Naruto bertautan.

"Moon... apa?."

'Moonstone, Master... Moonstone adalah sebuah Crystal unik yang mampu menyegel aura negatif dan positif secara bersamaan tanpa masalah sama sekali, Crystal ini dikatakan sangat langka hingga menjadi sebuah mitos di Era sekarang namun... Lihatlah disekelilingmu, Master. Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh Crystal yang melegenda itu...'

Naruto terdiam sebelum matanya menatap kesekitar dimana benar apa kata Jeanne banyak sekali Crystal Moonstone yang tersebar dimana-mana... Naruto menatap Crystal-Crystal Moonstone yang terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang, Crystal ini dikatakan sebagai legenda karena sangat langka bukan?, kalau begitu harganya juga pasti sangatlah mahal~. Naruto menyeringai tipis... Ini bisa digunakan untuk kepentingan Clannya, Naruto dengan pelan mengerakan tangannya untuk menarik katana dipinggangnya

Jeanne didalam Mindscape tengah memasang wajah cemas, kinpatsu bishoujo itu sepertinya merupakan sesuatu tapi apa?. Naruto mengenggam katana hitam miliknya dan mengambil posisi bertarung...

"Namikaze Sty-..."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tekniknya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Naruto melunakan posture bertarungnya sebelum iris matanya menatap kearah katana hitam miliknya dengan intens.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat Katana miliknya terlihat bergetar pelan, sangat pelan bahkan hampir tidak bisa dilihat jika tidak teliti.

"Katana ini... Bergetar."

Deg!

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika katana dipegangannya bergerak secara tidak beraturan, Naruto mencoba menahan gerakan liar dari Katana hitam miliknya.

"Ugh, ada apa dengan Eleanor?. Kenapa dia seperti mencoba pergi kesuatu tempat..."

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi ia mencoba menahan gerakan Katana hitam miliknya, namun karena kuatnya gerakan katana hitam itu akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman Naruto dan melesat cepat menuju keatas piramida...

'Master aku rasa ada baiknya jika Master mengikuti kemana, Eleanor pergi.'

Jeanne mengungkap sarannya membuat Naruto yang menatap katana miliknya memompa mana miliknya untuk mengaktifkan Magic andalannya.

"Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan..."

[Accel]

Naruto menghentakan kakinya dengan kuat dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, tatapan Naruto terkunci pada katananya yang terus bergerak cepat diudara, Naruto mempercepat lajunya ketika melihat Katana miliknya menungkik turun dan menancap disebuah Crystal Moonstone raksasa

Jleb!

Naruto menghentikan lajunya ketika ia melihat pedang katana miliknya kini telah tertancap disebuah Crystal Moonstone yang memiliki warna transparan yang begitu indah, ia dengan pelan berjalan menuju pedang katana miliknya dan mengambilnya dari batu Crystal besar itu... Naruto menatap kearah katana hitam miliknya dengan pandangan datar, kelihatannya katana ini sudah terlihat tenang, Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari Jeanne yang tengah melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna

'Tidak... Mungkin...'

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menyadari jika sepasang mata berwarna merah tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"[Hey manusia...]"

Naruto yang baru saja mengambil langkah ketiga tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengetuk gendang telinga-nya, Naruto menatap kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak dapat menemukan siapapun, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kekurangan tidur membuatku berhalusinasi mendengar sebuah suara aneh."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dibelakangnya yang mulai tercampur oleh niat membunuh.

"[Manusia... Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku!.]"

Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap datar kesekeliling, "aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi maaf saja aku tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu, jadi keluarlah dan tunjukan dirimu padaku." Naruto terus mencari dimana asal suara itu sebelum ia tersentak ketika merasakan tatapan membunuh yang begitu pekat menusuk punggungnya, Naruto dengan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan melebarlah iris shappirenya ketika garis pandangan Naruto menangkap sepasang mata merah yang bersinar dari dalam Crystal raksasa didepannya.

Didepan Naruto saat ini terdapat sesosok raksasa dengan tubuh penuh luka disetiap inchi tubuhnya, bentuk dari sosok itu menyerupai sosok naga jahat yang menjadi sebuah legenda dimitologi persia...

"[Akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaanku, Manusia.]"

Suara berat nan menakutkan bergema diruangan itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah makhluk yang berada didalam crystal itu dengan gesture berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya

"Etto... Dare?."

"[...]"

"...?."

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu, Naruto dengan polosnya bertanya pada sosok makhluk yang tersegel didalam batu Crystal moonstone itu yang hanya terdiam menatap kearahnya Naruto.

"[Kau... Tidak tahu siapa aku?.]"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bersedekap dada dan menatap datar kearah makhluk didalam Crystal itu, "tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli tentang siapa kau, lagi pula memang siapa kau hingga aku harus mengetahui dirimu?." perkataan pedas itu dengan mulusnya dari mulut Naruto, Makhluk itu terdiam sebelum sepasang mata merah itu bersinar terang dan dilanjutkan dengan tempat itu yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat.

"[Aku adalah sosok yang pernah menebar teror dibenua Britania, dan namaku adalah-, oi!?, mau kemana kau!?.]"

Makhluk itu mengubah topik pembicarannya ketika melihat Naruto yang berjalan menjauh darinya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan datar..

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik mendengar cerita dari makhluk yang terperangkap didalam Crystal itu."

"[Tu-Tunggu sebentar!?... Hey!, aku bilang tunggu sebentar!?. Aku peringatkan kau untuk berhenti sekarang juga!, atau aku akan... Aku akan... Hiks...]"

Naruto yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga untuk turun kebawah menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar makhluk itu mulai terisak.

"[Pa-Padahal aku... Hiks... hanya ingin mengobrol setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang datang kesini... Hiks...]"

Naruto menghela nafas dan berbalik sebelum ia duduk tepat didepan Makhluk itu dengan posisi tangan menyilang didepan.

"Baik, Baik. Aku akan menjadi teman obrolanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis..."

Ucap Naruto membuat suara isak tangis perlahan berhenti, Malhluk itu nampak menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia sesungguhan pelan.

"[Be-Benarkah?, kau mau menjadi teman mengobrolku?.]"

Tanya Makhluk itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum memgangguk pelan. "Ya, aku akan jadi teman mengobrolmu, jadi kau ingin membicarakan tentang apa?." tanya Naruto dengan datar.

Makhluk itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berdehem sejenak. [Ja-Jaa... Bolehkah jika aku bertanya sesuatu padamu... Etto...]" melihat Makhluk itu kesulitan memanggil namanya membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Naruto... Namikaze Naruto, dan kau?."

"[Aku?... Namaku Azi Dahaka.]"

Naruto terdiam dengan dahi berkerut... Azi Dahaka?, bukankah itu nama naga jahat dari Mitologi Irlandia, Naga yang melambangkan segala hal jahat Mitologi itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bingung, Jeanne didalam Mindscape melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut.

'Azi... Dahaka... Bagaimana mungkin... Seharusnya dia sudah...'

Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar gumaman dari Jeanne, "Jeanne?, apa kau mengenal siapa Azi Dahaka ini?." tanya Naruto lewat kontak batin yang langsung menyadarkan Jeanne dari keterkejutannya dan memasang wajah serius meskipun ia tahu jika Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

'Ya, aku mengenalnya lebih tepatnya sangat mengenalnya, dia... Azi Dahaka adalah Makhluk yang dikatakan menentang [Uranus Queen] dalam sebuah pertarungan... Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas seperti apa pertarungan antara mereka tapi legenda mengatakan bahwa pertarungan mereka menyebabkan bencana yang sangat besar, dan setelah pertarungan itu baik Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen tidak pernah terlihat lagi... Dan kenapa aku bisa mengenal Azi Dahaka karena ya... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Memikiki hubungan yang sedikit rumit?..'

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Azi Dahaka yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata merah menusuk, menyebabkan bencana besar hanya karena dua makhluk dengan nama menakutkan ini?, well dari perkataan Jeanne bisa dikatakan Azi Dahaka berada dilevel yang sama dengan seorang Black Gold atau bahkan White Gold... Entahlah.

"Baiklah, Azi-san. Kau ingin menanyakan hal apa padaku?.."

"[Umm?, Ah... Benar juga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa... Naruto, bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pecahan dari diriku?.]"

Naruto terdiam dan menatap bingung Azi Dahaka. "Bagian dari dirimu?."beo Naruto.

"[Benar, bukankah pedang hitam itu kau buat dari bagian diriku, lebih tepatnya dari patahan taringku?.]"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Eleanor dipinggangnya sebelum ia menarik keluar dan memperlihatkan pada dunia kegagahan dari Eleanor.

"Maksudmu, katanaku ini terbuat dari bagian taringmu?."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia menatap kearah Eleanor dengan intens, Naruto dapat merasakan pancaran energi Eleanor yang hampir, tidak sangat mirip dengan pancaran Energi dari Azu Dahaka... Naruto terdiam ketika ia mengingat perkataan Tenma-san saat pertama kali...

'ini adalah logam yang aku temukan ketika aku masih remaja, logam ini unik karena memiliki kekerasan yang sangat baik, aku menyebutnya sebagai [Black-Steel].'

... Jadi, logam hitam yang ditemukan oleh Tenma-san saat masih remaja dulu adalah bagian dari tubuh Azi Dahaka... Begitu, jadi itu menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Katana miliknya bersikap aneh ketika ia berada disekitar Azi Dahaka karena pada dasarnya bagian Katana miliknya ini ingin kembali ketempat dia berasal.

"Aku mendapatkan Katana ini dari seorang penempa besi yang merupakan kenalanku, aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata katana ini terbuat dari bagian tubuhmu, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?, apa kau akan merebut bagian tubuhmu ini dariku..."

Azi Dahaka terdiam selagi iris merahnya menatap kearah Naruto yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman menantang selagi tubuhnya sesekali memercikan kilatan petir yang menakutkan.

"[Tidak, aku tidak akan merebut bagian tubuhku darimu... Kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki niat tentang hal itu justru aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.]"

Ucap Azi Dahaka membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melunakan posture waspada miliknya dan memasukan kembali Katana miliknya lalu iris shappirenya menatap serius Azi Dahaka.

"Bantuan apa yang kau minta?."

Tanya Naruto selagi ia menatap Azi Dahaka yang terdiam menatap Naruto dengan mata merah bersinar terang, aura gelap memenuhi ruangan itu.

"[Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk...]"

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan permintaan Azi Dahaka sebelum iris mata Shappire Naruto membulat sempurna dan menatap tak percaya kearah Azi Dahaka.

"Kau... Bercanda kan?."

And Cut~

Hello?, Phantom Come Back!... Dengan Chapter 32 yang aku kerjakan ditengah persiapanku pergi Semi-Hiatus, yare... Aku cukup kecewa melihat Para Guest yang menebarkan sumpah serapah dikolom Review, maaf saja bukannya aku tidak bisa Update 2 hari sekali tapi kau tahu aku cukup disibukan didunia nyata, hah~.. Lupakan aku langsung saja.

Pertama dichapter ini sudah dapat kalian tebak aku menggunakan pandangan milik siapa... Diawal aku menjelaskan pandangan masa depan dari fic ini, kau tahu mimpi masa depan, aku memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi pada Fic ini dimasa depan dan itu aku jadikan patokan dan ketika itu udah kelar maka akhir fic ini sudah terlihat.

Kedua, Celestial Manticore sudah ditemukan namun kekuatan milik Naruto yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan semuanya memaksa Naruto untuk kalah... Dan terkirim ketempat yang entah apa itu, disana ia bertemu dengan Azi Dahaka... Dan sekedar Warning Azi Dahaka aku tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya diLN DxD dan sulit untuk menjelaskannya jadi saranku, cari di Google Image Azi Dahaka Versi Game apa itu W lupa...

Lalu Fic ini akan aku lanjutkan terus, sampai chapter yang bisa menyentuh 100 tapi lupakan itu dulu, aku akan istirahat dari dunia FFN untuk sementara karena tuntutan dunia nyata...

Dan masalah apakah aku perempuan atau laki-laki... Cobalah tebak?, aku yakin kalian semua menyadarinya bukan. Dan aku ucapkan terimakasih pada Guest dengan Name Muhammad Dandi karena sudah repot-repot membuat pemberitahuan dikolom Review... Kalian juga bisa melihat PEMBERITAHUAN itu.

Lalu The Almighty: Rise Of Humankind akan Update paling lambat senin... Mungkin?, maa entahlah... Tapi jika Fic itu release maka saranku jangan mengamuk oke?.

Aku rasa sudah semua, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dimasa yang akan datang, diwaktu, tempat dan segela-nya yang berbeda, jaa ne, Minna-san.

Next Chapter: Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen.

 **(Release Desember 2017/Februari 2018).**

Phantom Out!.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 33

Azi Dahaka... Makhluk legendaris yang pernah membuat Britania dilanda oleh bencana hebat karena pertarungannya dengan [Uranus Queen], entah apa pemicunya namun yang jelas pertarungan itu sangatlah hebat sampai King of Magic, Solomon... Mengerahkan seluruh pasukan [Lesser of Key Solomon] untuk menghentikan pertarungan kedua Makhluk itu, baik Uranus Queen dan Azi Dahaka dipaksa menderita luka yang sangat berat karena mereka dibantai oleh [Lesser of Key Solomon]... Azi Dahaka tersegel dalam sebuah Crystal besar sementara Uranus Queen entah berada dimana, menurut legenda yang berendar, Solomon menyegel Azi Dahaka dan menyembunyikan Uranus Queen ditempat yang tidak diketahui agar tidak ada yang mencoba melepaskan mereka berdua tapi...

Aku menatap kedepan dengan alis berkedut, Azi Dahaka yang ada dalam legenda saat ini tengah duduk didepanku dengan sebuah cangkir teh ditangannya...

"Ah~, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan minuman senikmat ini, terakhir kali aku melakukannya sekitar 4000 tahun yang lalu?... Uhm... Mungkin."

Dia bergumam dengan pelan selagi ia kembali menyesap teh miliknya, alisku kembali berkedut... Kenapa Azi Dahaka bisa lepas dari segel Crystal?,

"Ho-hooh... Begitukah?."

Ia mengangguk pelan dan meletakan cangkir teh diatas meja yang biasa digunakan para bangsawan untuk menikmati teh dihalaman rumah mereka, iris crimson miliknya menatapku dengan maksud didalamnya.

"Bagaimana?, apa kau mau membantuku?."

"Hah!, kau gila!, bagaimana bisa aku mengabulkan permintaanmu!."

Aku berteriak dengan kesal, Azi Dahaka hanya menatapku dengan kakinya yang ia silangkan dan bersedekap dada.

"Kenapa tidak?, bukankah kau tidak akan rugi jika kau membantuku?."

"Tidak!, Tidak!, Tidak!... Jelas itu akan merugikanku!, permintaanmu sangat berat!?."

Dia cemberut, sayang sekali!, disituasiku saat ini aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu!, masa depanku dipertaruhkan disini!... Azi Dahaka bangkit darinya dan berjalan kearahku yang duduk dibangku putih dengan keadaan terikat oleh sebuah rantai berwarna ungu yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menekan [Mana] milikku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Nee?, kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku?, aku hanya ingin sebuah telur..."

"Disitulah masalah!?."

Aku berteriak dengan keras. benar!, Azi Dahaka memintaku untuk memberikannya sebuah telur!, dengan kata lain!, Anak!... Uwwo, aku masih belum mau berkeluarga!, Azi Dahaka mengembungkan pipinya dengan man-, tidak!, jangan terpesona dengan dia bodoh!?.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?, apa penampilanku kurang menarik."

Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sedih... Aku terdiam menatap Azi Dahaka dari atas sampai bawah, Azi Dahaka jika dijelaskan secara rinci maka, ia manis sejujurnya ia sangat manis!, dia sekelas dengan Jeanne, jika Jeanne cantik Natural maka Azi Dahaka lebih ke cantik yang sehat!... Surai ungu kehitaman yang menyentuh sampai pinggul, iris mata Crimson indah, bibir pink tipis, hidung kecil dan imut... Jika aku adalah orang mesum yang tergila-gila oleh Bishoujo dan ingin mendirikan kerajaan haremku maka!, akan ku terima tawarannya!... Tapi aku tidak mau!.

"Y-Ya, sejujurnya penampilanmu menarik..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau membuat telur denganku!."

"Ka-Karena... Ya... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?."

Karena jika aku melakukannya!, maka dua orang dibelakangku yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan dingin akan membunuhku!?, bacalah suasana sedikit!.

'Uwwa... Mereka jadi ratu es!.'

Selagi aku memasang wajah kikuk karena Jeanne dan Ophis yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya menatap kearahku dengan pandangan seolah aku adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan, Azi Dahaka semakin mendekati wajahnya dengan wajahku... Keringat membasahi punggungku ketika aku merasakan nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar dari belakangku.

Aku akan mati!?, jika aku tidak segera memberikan jawaban!, aku memeras otakku memikirkan jalan dimana tidak ada pertumpahan darah{ku) disini!... Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum aku menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Mendengar perkataanku Azi Dahaka terdiam dengan iris mata melebar sementara dua gadis dibelakangku langsung memasang wajah bahagia meski itu tidak berlaku untuk Ophis yang hanya memasang wajah datar, tapi aku tahu dia senang sebab tanpa ia sadari dibelakangnya terlihat ilusi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran...

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Kau menolakku?."

Azi Dahaka berkata dengan nada shock sementara ia melangkag mundur kebelakang, aku menatap Azi Dahaka sejenak sebelum aku mengalihkan pandanganku kebawah.

"Maaf, Azi Dahaka... Kau menarik dan manis, menurutku."

"Ka-Kalau begitu kenapa..."

"Tapi... Membuat sebuah keluarga tanpa ada rasa cinta diantara kita hanya akan mendatangkan penderitaan untuk kita, karena itu... Azi Dahaka buatlah telur dengan orang yang kau cintai, karena dengan begitu... Kau akan dapat merasakan kebahagia-an yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya... Percayalah."

Ya memang benar, menjalin hubungan tanpa landasan cinta hanya akan membuat penderitaan bagi mereka, aku tertawa miris... Membahas masalah cinta padahal aku sendiri belum pernah jatuh cinta... Heh, menyedihkan... Azi Dahaka terdiam selagi ia menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, dia menundukan kepalanya membuatku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ada disana.

"Begitu... Cinta ya?... Baiklah!, telah aku putuskan!."

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Azi Dahaka menatapku dengan cepat, ia membuat wajah seolah ia tengah membuat keputusan akankah dia bertahan hidup tanggal tua dengan memakan mie instan atau obat maag yang lebih murah sampai waktunya gajian.

"Namikaze Naruto!... Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!, dengan begitu kita akan membuat banyak telur!."

"Hah!?."

Sebuah teriakan trio bergema diruangan itu, aku menatap Azi Dahaka yang membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, aku menatapnya dengan panik.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!, kenapa kau masih mau membuat Telur(Anak} denganku!."

"Uhm?, tentu saja karena kau menarik."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membuat Telur!"

"Aku tidak masalah."

Jadikan itu sebagai masalah bodoh!, jika hanya dengan alasan itu saja kau bisa memutuskan berkeluarga maka didunia ku tidak akan ada yang merana!... Azi Dahaka berjalan mendekatiku dan menangkup kedua pipiku.

Chuu~

"Waaaaaa!?."

Nuuu!... Ap-apa!... Di-Dia menciumku!, sebuah benda lembut nan basah yang aku yakin itu lidah menerobos kedalam mulutku, dan mengajak lidahku bermain... Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama dia menciumku, tapi aku yakin itu sangat lama... Merasa perlu mengambil nafas Azi Dahaka menjauhkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah benang saliva diantara kami.

"Ufufufu~, aku menantikan telur pertama kita~."

Azi Dahaka mengatakan itu selagi tersenyum nakal, aku menatapnya sejenak dan ketika aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba rantai yang mengikatku menyempit... Sakit!, Sakit!, Sakit!... Hey!, rantainya menyempit!... Aku menoleh kearah Ophis dengan wajah menahan sakit yang hebat, Ophis terlihat tengah menatapku dengan pandangan gelap yang menakutkan selagi tangannya mencengkram kuat rantai ungu ditangan mungilnya.

"Op-Ophis!... Hentikan!, kau akan membunuhku!, aku remuk!... Je-Jeanne, tenangkan Ophis!."

"He..."

He?, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Jeanne bertingkah aneh!?, dan tawa itu membuatku takut!?. dia dengan gerakan seolah ia adalah mayat hidup menjulurkan tangannya kesamping dan menarik sebuah tombak dengan bendera berkibar disana dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat Jeanne memainkan senjatanya dan menghentakan ketanah dengan kuat!.

"Hukuman Ilahi?!."

Aku akan mati!?... Bahaya!, Bahaya!, Bahaya!, tatapan lembut yang biasa diberikan Jeanne kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang haus darah!, ada apa dengan kedua perempuan itu!. Ditengah ketakutanku Azi Dahaka meletakan tangan didepan bibirnya yang tersenyum nakal.

"Ara... Itu hebat... Hati polos seorang gadis, Ah~... Itu membuatku bersemangat~."

Tidak!, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menjelaskan jika kau adalah penikmat genre NTR!, bebaskan aku dari kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat!, aku yang tengah panik melepaskan diri tiba-tiba terdiam ketika kedua gadis itu sudah ada didepanku dengan mata yang sangat dingin!.

""Mati!""

Ghaaaaaaa!?

... Setelah pembantaian sepihak dari Jeanne dan Ophis, Aku menatap datar Azi Dahaka yang terlihat tertawa kecil kearahku yang berada dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, alisku berkedut... Dia sangat menyebalkan.

Setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku yang tengah memasang wajah mencibir.

"Bagaimana, sudah puas?."

"Maa, Maa... Jangan marah Naruto-kun, aku hanya bercanda kau tahu?."

Ya dan bercandamu tidak lucu!, aku baru saja dihajar habis oleh dua makhluk overpowered karena kau dengan seenak jidatmu menciumku!. Aku menghela nafas entah kenapa emosiku sering tak terkendali jika aku ada didekat Azi Dahaka. Aku meletakan daguku diatas tanganku dan menatap lurus Azi Dahaka.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya... kau berencana untuk keluar dari dalam Crystal itu bukan?."

Azi Dahaka mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja, sebab aku ingin membuat banyak telur denganmu."

"Jangan katakan hal berbahaya dengan nada santai seperti itu!"

Ophis, Jeanne... Jangan menatapku dengan nafsu membunuh sehebat itu!. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap kembali Azi Dahaka yang tersenyum puas... Sialan!, dia menikmati kemalangan nasibku!.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau lepas dari segel itu?, aku rasa segel itu cukup kuat untuk dihancurkan..."

Azi Dahaka terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, uhm... ada apa?.

"Ya kau benar, aku rasa menghancurkannya cukup sulit karena itulah aku akan menggunakan cara lain."

"Cara lain?."

Azi Dahaka mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan ku, ia tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah sebuah katana yang mengantung dipinggangnya, aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Azi Dahaka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Katanaku?."

Menjawab pertanyaan bingungku, Azi Dahaka tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan memindahkan jiwaku kedalam Katana yang dibuat dari pecahan diriku itu, dengan begitu akan bisa pergi keluar dari tempat ini."

Aku terdiam... Memindahkan jiwa dia bilang?... Apa itu sejenis dengan [Rivave Life] yang pernah hampir digunakan oleh Maria untuk memindahkan jiwa kedalam tubuh Miya, melihatku yang tengah terdiam Ophis yang berdiri disebelah kananku melirik kearahku dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa.

"Tidak Master, ia hanya mengambil Katanamu untuk tempat jiwanya bisa dibilang ia akan hidup didalam katana milikmu, dan itu berbeda dengan Magic yang pernah ingin digunakan oleh Maria Nee-san."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ophis, begitu jadi pada dasarnya ia hanya akan tinggal dikatanaku saja... Eh?, tunggu sebentar itu artinya!... Selagi aku terkejut menyadari maksud yang sebenarnya dari Azi Dahaka, tiba-tiba dia bersinar dengan terang dan menjadi gumpalan cahaya yang langsung melesat dan terserap kedalam katanaku yang langsung bermandikan cahaya gelap, Katanaku mulai berubah, pada bagian bilahnya mulai ternodai oleh warna merah darah, pancaran kekuatan yang besar menyeruak dari Eleanor.

"Ufufufu~, sekarang dan selamanya, Naruto-kun~."

Aku terdiam sebelum aku menatap kedepan dengan lurus, ah... Ini tidak baik, air mataku keluar... Jeanne yang ada disebelahku menepuk pundakku dan menatapku dengan pandangan iba.

"Jangan ditahan, Master."

... Dan dihari itu, sebuah teriakan keputuasan mengema diruangan itu...

.

.

.

\- Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen -

.

.

.

Naruto kini berjalan dengan langkah pelan dilorong yang minim dengan cahaya, Naruto menatap datar kedepan, setelah menjalin kontrak dengan Azi Dahaka secara sepihak Naruto melanjutkan perjalannya menyelusuri tempat yang ia tidak dimana dia berada sekarang.

Naruto terus berjalan dalam diam sebelum iris shappirenya menyipit ketika ia melihat sebuah cahaya jauh didepannya, itu jalan keluar?. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya ia sampai asal cahaya yang ternyata adalah sebuah tempat dengan interior indah dengan cahaya lembut yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Naruto terdiam ketika kulitnya merasakan sensasi dari [Mana] yang sangat lembut, entah kenapa tempat ini membuatnya nyaman, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesegela arah, tempat yang cukup indah, ia mengangguk setuju.

Selagi iris shappirenya menelusuri setiap tempat tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto terkunci pada sebuah altar pengorbanan, pandangan Naruto menyipit kearah Altar itu dimana tepat diatas Altar tertidur seseorang dengan damainya. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melangkah pelan mendekati Altar pengorbanan itu... Sesampai disana Naruto melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai emas indah panjang, wajah cantik yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang manusia berada pada perempuan ini, berbalut gaun putih indah membuat penampilan perempuan ini sangatlah menakjubkan... Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto tiba-tiba Katana hitam miliknya mengeluarkan aura gelap yang berbahaya.

'I-itu...'

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar gumaman terkejut dari Azi Dahaka, ia meringis pelan ketika Katana yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya Azi Dahaka mulai mengeluarkan Aura dekstrusif yang membakar kulit Naruto.

"Azi Dahaka!, ada apa denganmu, Ugh..."

Azi Dahaka tersadar dari emosinya ketika mendengar suara kesakitan dari Naruto, perlahan aura dari Katana dimana jiwa Azi Dahaka tertanam disana mulai tenang... Naruto menghela nafas melihat hal itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Azi Dahaka. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kekuatan merusakmu ketika melihat perempuan ini?."

Tanya Naruto dengan datar, Azi Dahaka terdiam sejenak sebelum suara geraman terdengar dari Azi Dahaka, perlahan Aura Destruktif mulai menyeruak namun kali ini tidak sampai menyakiti Naruto...

'Dia... Adalah orang yang aku akui sebagai Rival, 3750 tahun yang lalu aku bertempur melawan perempuan ini dan berakhir dengan tersegelnya aku didalam Crystal oleh King of Magic, Solomon.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Azi Dahaka, orang yang dianggap rival oleh Azi Dahaka dan pernah melakukan pertarungan besar sampai akhirnya dihentikan oleh Solomon... Itu artinya perempuan ini adalah!... Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah perempuan cantik didepannya dengan tatapan terkejut, keringat perlahan membasahi wajah Naruto.

"Ja-Jangan bilang jika dia adalah..."

'Ya, Naruto-kun. Dia adalah Rivalku, [Uranus Queen]... ikarus.'

Naruto terdiam dan menatap perempuan didepanmya sebelum ia dengan cepat berbalik dan berusaha menjauh dari Atlar pengorbanan itu, melihat Naruto yang menjauh membuat Ophis, Jeanne dan Azi Dahaka yang berada didimensi yang berbeda memasang wajah bingung.

'Ano... Master. Kenapa kita menjauh dari perempuan itu?.'

"Ophis... Kita harus menjauh!, menjauh sejauh mungkin!, firasatku mengatakan jika aku akan mendapatkan masalah jika aku berada didekat perempuan itu!?."

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu namun saat sebentar lagi ia sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan itu tiba-tiba Katana Oric, Byakumaru. Bersinar dengan terang memaksa Naruto menutup matanya...

Setelah beberapa saat cahaya itu menghilang, Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, iris shappire Naruto menatap kearah Katana Oric miliknya yang terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum iris shappire Naruto teralih kebelakang ketika sebuah suara yang lembut menyapa gendang telinga Naruto.

"[Aku ucapkan terimakasih padamu, wahai Manusia.]"

Naruto melebarkan iris shappire miliknya ketika melihat perempuan yang sebelumnya ada diatlar kini melayang dengan sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih lembut dengan armor hitam bergaris emas yang ia kenakan, iris mata pink indah menatap lembut Naruto yang terkejut.

"[Sudah lama semenjak kesadaranku disegel oleh Raja Magic, Solomon didalam [Heavenly Crystal] dikarenakan kesalahanku yang sangat besar... Kini aku telah tersadar dari tidur panjangku dan sesuai dengan perjanjianku yang aku buat dengan Solomon, aku akan mendampingi orang yang telah membebaskanku dari tidur panjangku dan itu adalah kau...]

Perempuan itu perlahan turun mendekati Naruto yang terpaku ditempat dengan ekspresi membeku, Naruto menatap perempuan itu yang perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga menyerupai pose sujud seorang ksatria.

"[... Kini jiwa dan ragaku akan aku serahkan padamu sepenuhnya, Master...]"

Naruto yang melihat sumpah setia dari Makhluk yang menjadi Rival dari Azi Dahaka hanya bisa terdiam sebelum ia perlahan tertawa dengan hambar. Ah sial... Ia sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi!?, sudah beberapa kali hal ini terjadi!, dan terjadi lagi!. Azi Dahaka, Jeanne dan Ophis menatap iba Naruto yang terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar sebelum...

"Kami-sama!?, kenapa!?."

\- Change Scene -

Sementara itu dilapangan halaman belakang Clan Namikaze terlihat dua orang tengah melesat dengan cepat, seorang pria dengan topeng gagak dan seorang wanita dengan seragam maid tengah melesat dan saling serang satu sama lain!.

Trank!

"Uwwo!, Maju Crow-Taichou!."

"Jangan mau kalah, Crow-Taichou!."

"Yuri-sama!, berjuanglah!."

"Yuri-sama kalahkan Crow-sama!."

Crow dan Yuri saling tatap satu sama lain, Wakizashi milik Crow berusaha menahan jari telunjuk Yuri yang bersiap menusuknya, Crow mendorong Yuri dan melakukan tendangan namun Yuri dengan cepat melompat kebelakang.

"Uwwwwoooo."

Teriakan kekaguman bergema disana, Crow dan Yuri menatap satu sama lain, kedua pemimpin spesial Unit itu menatap dengan pandangan waspada sebelum keduanya melesat dengan cepat dengan kemampuan mereka dimana Crow mengaktifkan [Accel] dan Yuri yang mengaktifkan [Soru].

Kedua Spesial Unit itu mengadu kekuatan satu sama lain, Crow menghindari setiap serangan [Shigan] dari Yuri sambil sesekali melakukan serangan balasan, kedua pemimpin itu bersaing dengan sangat sengit, Crow melebarkan matanya ketika Yuri menghindari tebasan Wakizashi pada Lehernya dan dengan cepat mengambil langkah mendekatinya dengan dua tinju terkepal didepan dada Crow...

'Shimatta...'

[Rokuogan]

Vuung!

Wussh!

Blaaaar!

"Taichou!."

Para Anbu berteriak ketika mereka melihat pemimpin mereka terpental oleh kemampuan pamungkas dari Yuri Alpha yang membuat Taichou mereka terhempas cepat dan menghantam pohon dengan keras, pohon yang tidak kuat menahan momentum tubrukan tumbang kebelakang...

"Yaaa!, Yuri-sama menang!."

Para Pleiades bersorak atas kemenangan dari Yuri, namun semua langsung terdiam ketika melihat Yuri jatuh berlutut dengan ekspresi kesakitan, Yuri mengembungkan pipinya sebelum ia memuntahkan sedikit darah membasahi tanah. Yuri menatap kedepan dengan ekspresi kesakitan dimana ia melihat Crow bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Kau... Mengunakan [Reject Counter] disaat-saat terakhir... Kau sangat keras kepala Crow."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu, Yuri... Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menyerangku mengunakan teknik Pamungkas milikmu."

A/N: Reject Counter adalah sebuah magic yang memantulkan setengah damage dari sebuah serangan pada pemilik Teknik.

Crow menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Yuri yang masih meringis ditanah dengan ekspresi meringis, Crow menjulurkan tangannya kedepan membuat Yuri menatapnya dalam diam sebelum menerima uluran tangan dari Crow.

"Jadi hasilnya?."

Crow menatap kearah Yuri yang bertanya membuat helaan nafas malas keluar dari topeng gagak itu.

"Seri... Kita hanya melakukan sparring untuk latihan Unit Anbu dan Unit Maid Pleiades."

Ucap Crow selagi ia membuka topeng miliknya dan terlihatlah wajah malas dari seorang Shikamaru Nara, Yuri terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan memasang senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah, hasilnya seri."

Yuri mengatakan itu dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah para Unit Anbu dan Unit Pleiades yang menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan pandangan kagum. Yuri membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap datar dua Unit khusus Clan Namikaze.

"Baiklah!, hari ini kalian akan melakukan latihan bersama-sama, Unit Maid Pleiades kalian tunjukan kepada Unit Anbu jika kalian tidak mau kalah dari mereka!, kalian mengerti!."

"Ha'i, Madame!."

Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan melihat semangat membara dari Unit Pleiades, dengan santai Shikamaru memakai kembali topeng Crow miliknya dan menatap kearah para Unit Anbu.

"Kalian... Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Ha'i, Taichou!."

Yuri dan Crow menatap kearah Para Anbu dan Pleiades yang mulai melakukan sparring, Yuri tersenyum tipis melihat semangat para Pleiades yang terlihat sangat bersemangat melawan Unit Anbu.

"Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya untuk kita melakukannya, Yuri. Mereka mulai bergerak pergi"

Crow mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menoleh kearah samping hutan belakang Namikaze. Yuri menatap kebawah dengan pandangan gelap dan dengan aura misterius disekitarnya Yuri membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya.

"Ya aku tahu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan para tikus kotor itu mengetahui tentang Clan Namikaze yang sekarang..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yuri dan Crow menghilang dengan cepat tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali satu orang yang menatap kegiatan dua Unit spesial ciptaan heir Clan Namikaze dengan pandangan sulit diartikan... Kushina yang menatap kearah tempat dimana Yuri dan Crow menghilang.

"Yuri, Crow... Aku percayakan keamanan Clan Namikaze pada kalian berdua."

Gumam Kushina pelan sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Minato yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang, ekspresi Kushina menyedu.

"Anata... Aku mohon bertahanlah demiku dan anak-anak kita."

Gumam Kushina dengan sedih selagi mencengkram tangan Minato dengan erat.

-Avantheim-

Sementara itu di Castil melayang Avantheim terlihat Hyuga Hinata tengah berada dalam situasi yang buruk, Hinata mengepakan sayap udara miliknya kebelakang menghindari duri beracun yang dilepaskan oleh Ekor Manticore kearahnya, Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sudah cukup lama ia bertarung dengan Manticore itu, tenaganya sudah mulai habis dan itu berbahaya untuk dirinya.

'Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, aku harus segera melarikan diri dari sini jika tidak aku akan mati.'

Hinata menatap kesekeliling berharap ia dapat menemukan jalan keluar namun hasilnya nihil ia tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk bisa kabur dari Manticore didepannya, wajah Hinata sedikit mengeras ketika ia menyadari kesempatan kaburnya berada dalam kalimat Mustahil.

Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Manticore itu menebakan bola hitam berukuran sedang kearahnya, Hinata mengepakan sayap anginya kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan bola mematikan itu namun ia kembali melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Bola itu berbelok kearahnya bagaikan peluru kendali yang digerakan, tidak ingin mati Hinata mengerakan pedang cantiknya yang bernama Suzaku untuk menepis bola hitam itu.

Trank!

Hinata mengeraskan wajahnya ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dari Bola hitam itu namun karena tenaganya sudah hampir tidak ada lagi Hinata akhirnya mengerakan semangatnya untuk membelokan Bola hitam itu hingga Bola hitam itu berhasil dibelokan dan menabrak dinding Castil hingga menciptakan sebuah lubang besar akibat ledakan dari bola hitam itu...

Hinata jatuh berlutut, peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya.. Sial, ia tidak punya tenaga lagi sekarang, dan Manticore itu nanpaknya masih memiliki cukup banyak kekuatan, Hinata mengertakan giginya dengan frustasi ketika melihat Manticore itu berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah berat... Pada akhirnya ia akan tamat disini, ini semua karena dirinya masih sangat lemah... Cih, apanya yang jenius!, ia masih belum cukup kuat bahkan untuk menaklukan makhluk Rank Black Gold saja ia tidak sanggup!, apanya yang berbakat!... Semuanya sia-sia jika pada akhirnya dirinya akan mati... Hinata memasang senyuman mengejek, ia mengejek dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan Manticore bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang telah ia latih selama ini.

Hinata mengeraskan wajahnya ketika Manticore itu berada didepannya dengan sebuah Bola Energi yang soap ditembakan, dari jarak sedekat ini kemungkinan Hinata selamat sangat mustahil... Hinata memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan senyuman miris.

'Namikaze, nampaknya pertarungan yang kita telah janjikan tidak akan pernah terjadi...'

Manticore yang melihat lawannya telah Pasrah dengan cepat menembakan bola hitam miliknya kearah Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah ditempat. Namun ketika sebentar lagi Bola hitam itu akan menghantam Hinata sebuah riak Air berwarna Shappire muncul tepat didepan Hinata dan sedetik kemudian sebuah suara bergema diruangan itu...

[Namikaze Style: Iai]

Slash!

Blaaar

Blaaar

Sebuah tebasan cepat membelah bola hitam dua bagian yang melesat cepat melewati Hinata dan meledak hebat dibelakang, Hinata yang tidak merasakan sakit perlahan membuka matanya dan seketika iris lavender miliknya membeku melihat apa yang ada didepannya, didepannya saat ini berdiri seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang Hinata kenal...

"Nee, Hinata-san... Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi pemuda ini...

"Ha...Haruto-san?."

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menyebut nama Fake miliknya hanya mengangguk pelan, selagi iris shappire miliknya terkunci pada Manticore yang berada didepannya. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Haruto-san..."

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada dipelukannya, Hinata saat ini tengah memasang senyuman lembut kearahnya, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengeluarkan Fake Eye Smile.

"Terimakasih, dan sisanya serahkan saja padaku, Hinata-san. Aku akan menyelamatkan kita dari sini."

Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dengan pelan, entah kenapa hati Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak memperpecayai perkataan Naruto, Hinata sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda yang ia temui diperjalannya menuju kota [Rudret]. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Haruto-san."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan didalam dekapan Naruto yang hanya menatap datar kearah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri... Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melompat menjauh dari Manticore yang berniat menjadikannya perkedel dengan cakar miliknya.

Naruto meletakan Hinata ditempat yang aman sebelum ia bangkit dan berbalik, Naruto melepas penutup wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Manticore menatap kearahnya dengan tajam... Perlahan Aura petir menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto, surai pirang miliknya memanjang hingga menyentuh lantai, iris shappire dimata kanannya mulai berubah menjadi Emas Vertikal... Tekanan kekuatan yang besar memaksa Manticore terpaku ditempat. Naruto menatap datar kedepan dalam mode [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso].

"Kau nampaknya telah bersenang-senang dengan perempuan arogan ini bukan?, sekarang saatnya aku yang bersenang-senang denganmu, Celestial Manticore."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menekuk lututnya sebelum ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan muncul didepan Celestial Manticore yang tidak sempat bergerak melihat kecepatan kilat Naruto. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto melepaskan pukulan kuat kearah Celestial Manticore membuat tubuh besar Manticore terangkat keudara, tak sampai disana Naruto dengan cepat menekuk lututnya dan melontarkan dirinya keudara.

Naruto yang berada diudara memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan kuat kearah sisi kanan kepala Manticore membuat Manticore terbalik diudara sebelum ia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan kuat kearah Dagu Manticore yang membuat Manticore terhempas ketanah...

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung mengarahkab tendangan lurus kedepan dan dengan bantuan Gravitasi Naruto turun dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meremukan perut Manticore yang langsung meraung dengan keras.

Groooooaaaaar!

Naruto menatap datar kearah Manticore sebelum ia melompat menjauh ketika Manticore mencoba bangkit dari posisi terlentang miliknya, Naruto menatap kearah Manticore yang bangkit dan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan marah, ia melihat Manticore terbang tinggi keudara dengan cepat, Manticore menjebol atap Castil dan terus terbang menjauh hingga ia berhenti tepat diudara.

'Master!, ia akan melakukan Teknik terkuat miliknya!, [Hypernova].'

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dengan cepat ketika Manticore itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya, ia bermandikan oleh Mana gelap dan perlahan membuka mulutnya lalu meng-charge Black Ball, perlahan Black Ball mulai muncul dalam ukuran kecil sebelum membesar.

Naruto yang melihat itu menatap dengan datar pada Manticore, ia dengan pelan menarik Katana Oric miliknya dan bergumam dengan pelan.

"Bangkitlah... **ikarus**."

Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba Katana Oric milik Naruto bersinar dengan terang dan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah busur panah yang begitu indah dan memancarkan kekuatan yang besar. Naruto kembali menarik Katana hitam miliknya dan bergumam dengan pelan.

"Berubahlah... **Azi Dahaka**."

Merespon perintah Naruto, tiba-tiba Katana hitam milik Naruto bersinar terang dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah anak panah yang mengeluarkan Aura perusak yang begitu besar, Naruto meletakan anak panah hitam itu kearah senar busur dan menariknya sampai Maksimal dan membidik kearah Manticore yang mencharger Black Ball sampai ukuran yang sangat besar.

Manticore itu mengarahkan Black Ball kearah Naruto yang membidiknya dengan ekspresi datar, Manticore melepaskan Balck Ball ukuran super itu kearah Naruto yang menatap dengan datar...

"Ophis... Hitung akurasi sasaran tembak dengan menggunakan Magic [Belial's Eye: Cardinal]. Jeanne... suplai ulang Manaku menggunakan cadangan dari tombak Petir Ruin Iskhur yang berada dalam [Kantung Perut]mu, murnikan dan berikan padaku. Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus... Aku akan memberikan kalian masing-masing setengah kapasitas Manaku jadi berikan peforma terbaik kalian... Apa kalian mengerti?."

'Ha'i, Master / Naruto-kun.'

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan Kuarter itu sebelum ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Black Ball besar yang mengarah kearahnya... Iris emas vertikal itu perlahan memunculkan lingkaran magic kecil didepan matanya, lingkaran magic itu perlahan berputar pelan.

[Belial's Eye: Cardinal]

'Master... Semua telah selesai, Akurasi tembak mencapai angka Seratus persen!...'

'Cadangan Mana telah siap disuplai jika Master kehabisan Mana.'

'Aku dan Uranus Queen siap menghabisi musuh, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto memperlebar senyumannya sebelum ia perlahan mengobrakan seluruh [Mana] didalam tubuhnya, Mana milik Naruto perlahan bergerak dan menyelimuti Busur Ikarus dan Anak panah Azi Dahaka hingga membuat kedua-nya bermandikan Mana... Tekanan kekuatan dari Naruto membuat lantai dibawah kaki Naruto retak membuktikan seberapa besar tekanan kekuatan Naruto sekarang!... Naruto menatap datar Black Ball yang sedikit lagi akan menghantamnya, dengan ekspresi tak berubah Naruto dengan pelan bergumam pelan...

[Original Technique: Revolution Ballista]

Pets!

Naruto melepaskan panah miliknya yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, panah itu membentur Black Ball hingga kedua teknik berkuatan besar saling dorong satu sama lain namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Teknik milik Naruto lebih kuat...

Krak!

Retakan mulai muncul pada Black Ball sebelum retakan semakin melebar dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping, hancurnya Black Ball membuat anak panah hitam Naruto melesat cepat kearah Celestial Manticore yang berusaha menghindar namun terlambat sebab Anak panah itu sudah terlebih Dahulu menghantam tubuh monster itu...

Blaaaaaaaaar!.

Ledakan hebat menghiasi langit, gelombang kuat dari hasil ledakan itu menghempaskan awan disekitarnya, Naruto menatap ledakan itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan...

"Kembalilah, Azi Dahaka."

Setelah mengatakan itu partikel cahaya berkumpul didepan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah Katana, hal yang sama juga terjadu pada Busur panah ditangan Naruto yang berubah kembali menjadi Katana. Naruto mengambil Katana hitam miliknya dan memasukan kembali kedua katana miliknya kedalam sarung Katana dipinggangnya.

"Berakhir sudah..."

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup mewah terlihat seorang Hyuga Hibata tengah tertidur diranjang Queen Size dengan damai, namun kedamaian itu terusik ketika sinar matahari perlahan masuk lewat jendela dan menganggu tidur Hinata...

Hinata yang terganggu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihatlah sepasang iris Lavender menyapa dunia, Hinata perlahan bangkit dan ia sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa nyeri dibeberapa bagian, Hinata bersender dijepala ranjang dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ini... Dimana?."

Hinata mengatakan itu selagi iris Lavender miliknya menatap kesekeliling, Hinata terdiam ketika ia tahu dinana ia berada, kini dirinya telah berada disebuah penginapan yang cukup mewah, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu yang terbuka, dari pintu itu terlihat tiga orang dimana satu Butler dan dua Maid tengah mendorong kereta makanan mendekati ranjangnya.

Dua Maid menyajikan makanan itu didekat Hinata sementara sang Butler menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Hinata yang menerimanya dengan bingung, Hinata menatap kearah Surat ditangannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Surat ini dari siapa?."

Tanya Hinata pada Butler yang ada didekatnya, Sang Butler menjawab dengan nada sopan.

"Surat itu ditulis oleh orang yang mengantar anda kesini, Hyuga-sama."

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Butler itu, orang yang mengantarnya kesini?, Hinata melebarkan sedikit matanya ketika ia menyadari siapa yang dimaksud sang Butler.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Hyuga-sama. Dan silahkan Nikmati sarapan anda."

Setelah mengatakan itu sang Butler dan dua orang maid segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap surat ditangannya, setelah kepergian sang Butler Hinata membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan intens.

[Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini itu artinya aku sudah kembali melanjutkan pengembaraanku, Hinata-san. Dan sesuai janjiku aku berhasil menyelamatkan kita dari Manticore itu, sekarang kau bisa senang karena masih bisa menikmati hidup. Dan Hinata-san... Terimakasih atas segalanya, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti... Dari Haruto.]

Hinata terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis tak lupa rona merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Haruto-san... Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan saat itu terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sementara itu orang yang dibicarakan tengah merinding hebat, Ophis yang melihat Masternya tiba-tiba menengang memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

'Master... kau kenapa?.'

"Aku tidak tahu, Ophis. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa mengigil seolah-olah ada yang tengah mengincar hidupku."

'Ufufu~, mungkin itu hanya firasatmu, Master.'

"Ya semoga saja kau benar, Jeanne."

Naruto membalas perkataan Jeanne sebelum ia berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia saat ini tengah untuk kembali menuju Clan-nya... Ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan sekarang saatnya menguatkan pillar utama dalam Clan Namikaze. Naruto menatap langit cerah dengan sebuah senyuman menawan diwajah tampannya.

"Ayah, tunggu kepulanganku..."

And Cut~

Yaaa~, phantom kembali dengan Chapter 33, aku meng-update Chapter kali ini karena aku kebetulan tengah bersandar dipelabuhan, yosh!, langsung saja ku Up...

Ufufu, Naruto telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga, Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen yang merupakan Rival yang pernah membuat bencana dibenua Britania, untuk sekarang baik Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen tidak bisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya sebab bagaimanapun mereka perlu melakukan peregangan setelah tersegel dan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama jadi mereka juga belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka...

Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen akan masuk kedalam jajaran senjata yang dikoleksi Naruto, meskipun mereka merupakan Makhluk yang kuat tapi mereka juga perlu menyesuaikan kekuatan dengan tubuh Naruto, mereka tidak bisa memberikan kekuatan penuh mereka pada Naruto karena jika mereka melakukannya tubuh Naruto akan Boom, ya setidaknya itu untuk saat ini~.

Wujud dari Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen dalam Human Form kalian bisa melihatnya setelah memasukan dua Keyword ini pada Google Image...

Azi Dahaka: Oda Nobunaga from Fate The Series.

Uranus Queen: Mayuri from Date A Live The Movie

Naruto telah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan untuk melepaskan Kutukan sang Ayah. ufufu~, kekuatan Namikaze Clan akan bertambah secara bertahap... Chapter depan adalah penentuan Pair Naruto... Jika ada kesempatan akan aku Up jika tidak ada ya bersabar aja... Karena sabar tuh membawa berkah, dan kapan itu terjadi?, ya sabar aja!...

Lalu dichapter depan adalah Chapter penutup Arc Namikaze, dan Arc yang menantinya adalah Arc Turnamen!... Seorang yang dikatakan sebagai pecundang sepanjang sejarah akan membuktikan jika ia bisa berdiri dipuncak dan sejajar dengan mereka yang kuat, dan saat Battle melawan Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto akan kembali menciptakan Original Mahou yang bisa dikatakan sebagai Mahou class Tier dimana hanya Naruto saja yang sanggup menguasainya, Magic Gabungan dari beberapa Magic dasar yang dimiliki Naruto dan setelah Arc Turnamen selesai maka Season satu juga kelar... Ufufufu~.

Maa sudah semua kurasa?, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!... Jaa Ne!.

Next Chapter: bangsawan dengan Gelar Duke

Phantom Out!


	34. Chapter 34

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 34

Dihalaman belakang Clan Namikaze terlihat Naruto tengah duduk dengan menyesap secangkir teh yang dituangkan oleh Kepala Maid Yuri yang tengah memasang senyuman bahagia diwajahnya.

"Naruto-sama... Terimakasih."

Naruto menatap Yuri sejenak sebelum ia meletakan cangkir tehnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Yuri yang tak henti-hentinya meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Yuri. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Yuri mengangguk pelan sebelum ia mengelap air mata yang berada disudut matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan luas yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan Unit Pleiades dan Unit Anbu dimana disana Yuri melihat kepala Clan Namikaze Minato tengah dikeroyok oleh Unit Anbu dan Unit Pleiades.

Ya... Namikaze Minato telah berhasil disembuhkan oleh kemampuan dari Naruto, masih segar diingatan Yuri bagaimana Tuan muda Namikaze itu menyembuhkan sang Ayah dengan sebuah bahan yang sangat berbahaya dan langkah itu, Ekor Manticore yang telah diolesi minyak yang diekstra dari tanaman langka [Akar Cakar Naga], Yuri tidak mengetahui jika Tuan Muda-nya ternyata memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas tentang cara pembatalan kutukan kelas tinggi yang diderita Minato...

Yuri sedikit meringis ketika mengingat bagaimana cara pencabutan Kutukan itu, Tuan muda, Naruto. Menusukan ekor Manticore pada sebuah simbol tengkorak didada Minato dan itu membuat semua merasakan sakit hanya dengan melihatnya namun setelah proses itu selesai simbol kutukan menghilang dan tak lama kemudian Minato tersadar dan seketika kebahagiaan meledak disana, para Maid menangis haru atas sembuhnya Minato dirinya juga menitik air mata bahagia atas sembuhnya Minato... Dan semua itu terjadi berkat, Heir selanjutnya Clan Namikaze. Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang menikmati teh hangat buatannya dan sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah cantik Yuri.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat pemandangan dimana Minato-sama sebahagia itu, karena itulah saya berterimakasih, Naruto-sama. Anda telah membuat Clan Namikaze kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ayahnya yang tengah terlihat kesulitan melawan Unit Pleiades dan Unit Anbu, Naruto bangkit dan berteriak.

"Ayah!, apa usiamu yang tak muda lagi membuat kemampuanmu tumpul!. Sudahlah kemari dan duduk disini lalu kita nikmati teh hangat ini!."

"Apa katamu!, ayah masih berusia kepala tiga jangan mengatakan perkataan yang menunjukan seolah-olah ayahmu adalah seorang kakek-kakek!."

"Tapi memang benar ayah sudah tak muda lagi, gerakan ayah saja sudah terlihat kaku!."

"Anak sialan!, kemarilah kau!, akan ayah hajar kau!."

"Hohoho... Saran yang menarik!, baiklah aku akan kesana dan membuatmu sadar jika kau sudah tidak muda lagi!."

Yuri tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto mengambil pedang Kayu miliknya dan melesat kekerumunan para spesial Unit yang tengah mengeroyok Minato, dan terlihatlah pertarungan antara ayah dan anak, Yuri mempelebar senyumannya ketika melihat senyuman kebahagiaan terpatri diwajah Minato dan Naruto yang tengah saling serang... Melihat hal itu membuat semangat Yuri terpancing dan diapun berteriak!.

"Para Pleiades!, apa yang kalian lakukan cepat bantu Naruto-sama dan kalahkan Minato-sama."

"Ha'i, Madame!."

"Oi!, Yuri!, kenapa kau malah membuat mereka bertambah semangat!."

Yuri tersenyum atas protes Minato, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum polos kearah Minato yang berjuang mati-matian menghindari serangan gabungan Naruto dan Unit Pleiades.

"Ara, bukankah Minato-sama yang meminta dilatih dengan serius untuk kembali mengasah kemampuan Minato-sama?, saya hanya membantu keinginan Minato-sama saja, tidak ada maksud lain kok."

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukan maksud yang sebaliknya!."

"Anda salah lihat, Minato-sama."

"Ah!, baiklah!, majulah kalian semua akan aku tunjukan kenapa aku dijuluki sebagai [Yellow Flash]."

"Bersiaplah ayah akan menggunakan kemampuan merepotkan miliknya!."

Naruto berteriak memperingati selagi ia terus menyerang sang ayah yang tengah bersiap melakukan Teknik pamungkas miliknya, Yuri tersenyum ketika melihat para Pleiades dan Naruto kini dibuat Kesulitan oleh kecepatan teleportasi milik Minato... Sampai ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan disana ia melihat Kushina tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan Putri kecilnya yang bernama, Namikaze Naruko.

"Yuri-san, apa kau melihat Minato, aku tadi mencari dikamarnya tapi ia tidak ada, apa kau melihatnya?."

"Hmm... Jika anda Mencari Minato-sama maka dia ada disana."

Yuri menunjuk kearah Minato yang telah menyingkirkan setengah dari pasukan spesial dengan kecepatan tinggi miliknya, Minato kembali dengan cepat menghilang dalam kilat kuning dan menghabisi setengah pasukan lagi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Anak nakal... Berani sekali kau mengatakan jika ayahmu adalah seorang kakek-kakek."

Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat Minato yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah mengerikan dan wajah Naruto pucat pasi ketika mendengar suara dari buku-buku tangan Minato.

"Ay-Ayah... Bisakah kita berdamai?."

"..."

"Tidak bisa ya?... Maa!, majulah kau Oyaji!."

Naruto menggunakan panggilan tak hormat pada Minato membuat pelipis Minato berkedut, kedua ayah dan anak itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka melesat dan saling serang.

Kushina yang ada dipinggir lapangan hanya menatap kedua ayah dan anak itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Kushina berjalan mendekati Yuri.

"Yuri... Bisa aku titip, Naruko sebentar."

Yuri mengangguk pelan selagi ia menerima Naruko dari Kushina, wajah Yuri pucat pasi saat melihat ekspresi dari Kushina yang melangkah pergi menuju kearah Minato dan Naruto yang melakukan sparring dengan sengit. Yuri menatap Kushina dengan keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya.

"[Red Hanabero]... Akan mengamuk."

Yuri bergumam selagi ia melihat kearah Kushina yang berjalan mendekati Minato dan Naruto, aura merah perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Kushina, rambut merah panjang miliknya perlahan terangkat dan melambai-lambai mengancam.

"Minato... Naruto..."

Naruto dan Minato yang tengah saling mencengkram dan mendorong satu sama lain tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menegang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat menakutkan dari samping mereka... Keduanya dengan kompak menoleh dan seketika rona sehat diwajah mereka lenyap.

"Ku-Kushina / i-ibu."

"Minato... Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Kushina bertanya pada Minato yang langsung berkeringat dingin, Naruto melirik kearah ayahnya yang tengah berkeringat dingin, ayahnya sepertinya ketakutan pada ibunya... Naruto menegang ketika Kushina menatapnya dengan cepat... Tatapan ibunya sangat menakutkan!.

"Dan kau, Naruto. Kenapa kau malah mendukung ayahmu?... Bukankah kau yang paling tahu kondisi ayahmu setelah proses penyembuhan ayahmu dari kutukan..."

Ayah dan Anak itu terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan sebelum mereka dengan kompak langsung melakukan bersujud sembah didepan Kushina yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan gelap.

"Ampuni kami, Kushina-sama!."

Yuri langsung sweatdrop melihat kedua ayah dan anak yang menjadi pillar utama Clan Namikaze dibuat tidak berdaya oleh Kushina hanya dengan menggunakan tatapan, berbeda dengan Yuri, Naruko hanya tertawa polos melihat ayah dan kakak-nya yang bersujud didepan ibunya.

Kushina menatap dingin Minato dan Naruto yang bersujud didepannya, Kushina menghela nafas sebelum ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Ayah dan Anak sama saja, sama-sama pandai membuat emosi orang terpancing."

Kushina menghela nafas berat sementara Minato dan Naruto saling lirik satu sama lain sebelum mereka mengeluarkan cengiran yang sama persis. Cengiran itu langsung lenyap dan digantikan wajah bersalah ketika Kushina kembali menatap mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kalian bersihkan diri kalian sebab ada seorang utusan yang datang berkunjung kemari."

Ucap Kushina membuat Naruto dan Minato menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan. 'Kau tahu soal ini?.' keduanya mengeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, darimana utusan yang berkunjung?."

Tanya Minato dan didukung oleh anggukan Naruto, Kushina terdiam sebelum ia bersedekap dan menatap serius Naruto dan Minato.

"Kerajaan Alvarez..."

.

.

.

"Yaa, maaf atas sambutannya yang kurang berkenan."

"Tidak masalah, Minato-sama."

Diruangan keluarga Namikaze, terlihat Minato dan Kushina duduk menghadap seorang pria tua bersurai putih dengan mata setajam elang tengah duduk dengan tenang, pakaian tuxedo hitam dengan sarung tangan putih ditangannya menandakan jika ia adalah seorang Butler yang handal.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai Butler yang melayani Heika datang ke kediaman bangsawan rendah, Namikaze."

"Saya datang kesini hanya ingin memberikan undangan pada anda dan keluarga anda, saat ini Heika tengah mengadakan pesta atas kepulangan Tuan Putri."

Butler itu menyerahkan sebuah surat undangan dengan lambang perisai dan bunga mawar disana, Minato menerima undangan itu, setelah memastikan segel-nya Minato membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya, setelah beberapa saat Minato mengangguk pelan dan menatap kearah Butler didepannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang, terimakasih sudah mau menyampaikan pada kami."

"Tidak masalah, sudah kewajiban saya untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan pada saya, kalau begitu saya ijin pamit, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, dan... Naruto-sama."

Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang ayahnya terdiam melihat tatapan tajam dari Butler itu, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat dengan jelas maksud dari tatapan tajam Butler itu. Keduanya saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum Butler itu memutuskan tatapan mereka dan berjalan pergi.

'Master... Kau merasakannya?.'

"Ya, Ophis... Butler itu, bukanlah orang sembarang. Aura yang dipancarkannya membuatku takut... Dan yang lebih buruk lagi... Butler itu mengingatkanku pada kakekku."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada suram diakhir kalimatnya membuat keempat gadis didalam Mindscape yang terbagi sweatdrop secara kompak.

Minato dan Kushina yang melihat Naruto diselimuti Aura suram berdehem membuat Naruto tersadar dari masa kelamnya didunia sebelumnya dan mengalihkan tatapan Naruto pada Ayah dan Ibunya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ada apa, Ayah, Ibu. Apa tenggorokan kalian sakit?."

"Bukan bodoh!, kita akan pergi keistana kerajaan jadi berpakaianlah dengan benar karena kita akan bertemu langsung dengan Heika."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan atas perkataan ayahnya, mereka bangsawan jadi saat ada pesta formal maka ia harus berpakaian dengan rapi agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya dan keluarga serta nama Clan dimata Clan yang lain... Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Jika ayah mengkhawatirkan itu maka ayah tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, untukku, untuk ayah dan untuk ibu."

Ucap Naruto membuat Minato dan Kushina terdiam dengan satu alis terangkat menatap bingung Naruto yang melebarkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

\- Bangsawan dengan Gelar Duke -

.

.

.

Malam hari datang dengan cepat namun itu tidak berlaku untuk kemeriahan yang tengah terjadi di Istana dimana Umat Manusia mendominasi, Istana Alvarez.

"Yo, Sasuke... Aku tidak menyangka kau datang juga kepesta ini, aku kira kau tengah bersenang-senang dengan Gabriel."

Uzumaki Menma, Heir dari Clan Uzumaki menyapa seorang pemuda dengan penampilan super cool yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap kedepan dengan segelas minuman Wine ditangan.

"Kau berisik seperti biasa, Dobe."

Ucap Heir Clan Uchiha dengan datar selagi iris hitam miliknya menatap kearah pemuda berambut merah didepan yang hanya bisa berdecih dengan kesal.

"Ya, kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke... Menma."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapa Sasuke dan Menma mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping dimana mereka melihat Toneri, Arashi dan Neji tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah mempesona.

"Yo/ Hn."

"Masih cempreng dan datar seperti biasa."

Ucap malas Arashi yang langsung meminum Wine ditangannya dalam sekali tengak, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kemalasan Arashi yang sudah biasa ia lihat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dimana Gabriel?, bukankah seharusnya ia juga datang bersamamu?."

Sasuke mengoyang gelasnya dengan pelan dan meminumnya dalam sekali tengak dan meletakan Gelas itu diatas meja didekatnya.

"Entahlah, dia berkata dia akan datang dengan para sahabatnya."

Ucap Sasuke datar, Neji mengangguk pelan, kelima Prince yang berasal dari Clan ternama itu saling berbincang satu sama lain sebelum pandangan mereka teralih ketika para tamu dipesta itu bergumam kagum pada apa yang mereka lihat, kelima Prince itu terdiam ketika mereka melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangan mereka.

Digaris pandangan mereka terlihat tiga orang perempuan dengan kecantikan luar biasa dibalut gaun indah berwarna tosca, orange, dan putih pucat membuat kecantikan mereka bertambah, ketiga perempuan itu mengambil semua perhatian para tamu pesta akan kecantikan dan keanggunan mereka, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke terpaku melihat kecantikan perempuan bersurai pirang bergelombang, iris shappire indah yang dimiliki perempuan itu membuat Sasuke terpaku akan keindahan yang diberikan Shappire itu.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun.",

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap perempuan cantik yang tadi menyapanya, Sasuke merona tipis melihat kecantikan yang sempurna dari perempuan itu.

"Gabriel... Malam ini kau sungguh mempesona."

"Ufufu~, terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Gabriel tertawa dengan halus atas pujian dari Sasuke, keempat teman Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan, melihat Reaksi kampungan Sasuke... Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan Gabriel yang ikut dalam obrolan para prince terlihat sesekali mereka tertawa karena Menma yang tiba-tiba menjadi Emosional karena balasan pendek dan datar dari Sasuke... Tawa dan canda menemani dipesta itu, kemeriahan pesta terus berlanjut sampai pintu istana terbuka lebar dan membuat senua perhatian terpusat disana.

Mereka semua terdiam ketika mereka melihat siapa yang datang, kepala Clan Namikaze, dan keluarganya, mereka semua terdiam bukan tanpa alasan mereka terdiam karena melihat gaya berpakaian Keluarga Clan Namikaze yang terlihat sangat aneh namun memancarkan pesona yang tak bisa dipungkiri.

Minato menatap kedepan dengan datar, ia saat ini mengenakan pakaian seragam jendral perang Germany berwarna emas dengan balutan Armor emas ringan dibeberapa bagian, Aura kebijaksanaan dan ketegasan berteriak keras dari Minato. Kushina yang ada disebelahnya mengenakan Gaun cantik dengan warna merah dan garis emas dibeberapa bagian membuat Kushina terlihat bagaikan remaja berusia 17 tahun...

Dan para Prince membeku ketika melihat penampilan Putra dari pasangan itu, pakaian seragam militer Germany berwarna hitam dengan sebuah topi diatas kepalanya membuat kegagahan Naruto bertambah besar, terlebih dua buah Katana dipinggangnya membuat ketampanan pemuda berdarah Namikaze itu berteriak. Naruto berpisah dari orang tuanya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang agak sepi yaitu tengah-tengah pesta.

Melihat ketampanan dari Naruto membuat Kaguya dan Kyubi yang datang bersama Gabriel merona tipis, mereka terjerat oleh pesona Naruto, ditambah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan Shappire indah itu membuat hampir perempuan yang ada disana merona tipis.

Naruto menatap sekeliling melihat para bangsawan yang menatap kearah keluarganya dengan tatapan kagum, Naruto menoleh kesamping ketika melihat pelayan perempuan menawarinya sebuah minuman, Naruto mengambil Minuman itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih."

Ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto membuat pelayan perempuan itu merona merah dan perlahan mundur kebelakang, Naruto menatap lucu perempuan itu sebelum ia mengoyangkan Wine miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum tatapan Naruto teralih ketika ia mendengar seseorang mendekat kearahnya, Naruto tersenyum melihat para bangsawan datang kearahnya.

"Selamat atas naiknya kau ketingkat [Silver], Namikaze-san."

"Benar selamat atas itu, kau memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, Namikaze-san."

"Terimakasih."

Naruto menjawab singkat pujian-pujian dari para bangsawan didepannya dengan senyuman palsu, bukan hal yang baru lagi jika Naruto sudah mulai dikenal sebagai pemilik bakat yang luar biasa sebab ia yang awalnya adalah pecundang sepanjang sejarah yang hanya memiliki kapasitas Mana 9 bisa berkembang sampai tingkat Silver bintang 3 hanya dalam waktu singkat yaitu 3 bulan...

Naruto menjawab pujian-pujian yang berterbangan dari para penjilat itu dengan senyuman palsu, sebenarnya Naruto merasa Jijik dengan mereka namun ia juga tidak boleh berlaku tidak sopan pada para bangsawan yang lain karena bisa berbahaya jika Naruto salah ucap dan mempermalukan nama Clannya.

Menma yang melihat Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian berdecih kesal, dan menatap benci Naruto, seharusnya dirinya dan teman-temannya lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian tapi Naruto merebut semua itu.

"Cih, dasar tukang pamer, hanya karena dia bisa mencapai tingkat Silver ia sudah menjadi sesombong itu, padahal dia hanyalah seorang Knight."

Suara besar dari Menma membuat para bangsawan terdiam sebelum entah dimulai dari siapa para bangsawan yang tidak menyukai Naruto mulai mengunjingnya dengan bisikan menyakitkan Naruto hanya terdiam sebelum ia menegak minumannya dan meletakan gelas itu diatas Meja.

"Ya, setidaknya dia bukanlah seorang anak manja yang hanya bisa berlindungi dibalik nama Clannya dan merengek ketika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada cukup keras membuat para Bangsawan yang lain menahan tawa atas ucapan Naruto, Menma yang tahu siapa sasaran dari perkataan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat... Ia yang berniat mempermalukan Naruto malah dipermalukan balik.

'Naruto...!.'

Naruto hanya melirik kearah Menma selagi ia mengambil Minumannya, ia menyeringai tipis sebelum meminum wine ditangannya. Gabriel yang ada disebelah Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Didalam pikiran Gabriel, Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang dikenal orang banyak, kemampuan miliknya tidak perlu diragukan lagi sebab ia sendiri sudah pernah melihat seberapa hebatnya kemampuan berpedang dari Naruto. Terkejut?... Ya mungkin itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang pecundang yang menjadi aib ditempatnya bersekolah namun tiga bulan kemudian dia mematahkan gelar yang diberikan oleh orang lain pada dirinya.

Kini sang aib telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang disebut berbakat...

Gabriel menatap kearah Naruto yang terlihat dihampiri oleh sang ujung pedang divisi Knight, Arthur Pendragon, keduanya terlihat saling menyapa satu sama lain, mereka terlihat akrab, pandangan Gabriel teralihkan pada seorang anak kecil yang ada disebelah Arthur, Anak kecil itu jika tidak salah adalah putri kecil keluarga Pendragon... Anak itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto, bahkan Gabriel dapat dengan jelas mendengar jika Anak kecil bernama Le Fay Pendragon itu memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan Nii-chan. Ada hubungan apa Namikaze Naruto dengan Bangsawan keluarga Pendragon?. Itulah yang dipikirkan Gabriel saat ini.

"Wah, Nii-chan kau terlihat tampan dengan baju itu..."

Le Fay berkata dengan nada kagum, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai emas Le Fay, sementara Arthur yang ada disebelah Le Fay hanya menatap interaksi mereka dengan senyuman tipis. Ia terlihat senang melihat adik tersayangnya bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain... Namun senyuman itu luntur ketika Le Fay berkata.

"Nee, Nii-chan kapan, Nii-chan akan menikahi Nee-sama?."

Naruto dan Arthur serta beberapa bangsawan yang tak sengaja mendengarnya terkejut dan menatap Le fay yang menatap Naruto penuh harap. Naruto terlihat berusaha mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan penuh harap dari Le fay, cukup lama Naruto terlihat kesulitan sebelum ia akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus surai pirang Le fay dengan lembut.

"Le fay-chan, Le fay masih ingat tentang perjanjian kita bukan?.."

Le fay mengangguk pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus surai itu dengan lembut.

"Nii-chan sekarang belum cukup kuat, untuk saat ini Nii-chan harus membuktikan pada semuanya bahwa Nii-chan sudah cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan orang terkuat ditempat Nii-chan..."

Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut namun iris matanya menoleh kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan datar, Sasuke terdiam melihat tatapan Naruto sebelum ia menyeringai tipis ketika paham maksud dari perkataan Naruto, ia dengan pelan mengerakan bibirnya tanpa diketahui siapapun.

'Akan kutunggu, Namikaze.'

Naruto menyeringai tipis menyadari perkataan tanpa suara dari Sasuke itu sebelum seringai itu lenyap dan digantikan tatapan lembut kearah Le fay yang terdiam menatapnya.

"... Jadi sampai saat itu, Nii-chan belum bisa melamar Nee-sama mu, tapi setelah Nii-chan berhasil mengalahkan orang itu dan menjadi yang terkuat maka Nii-chan akan langsung melamar Nee-samamu, itupun jika Nee-samamu mau dengan Nii-chan. Jadi Le fay mau menunggu Nii-chan sampai Nii-chan menyelesaikan urusan Nii-chan?."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menawan miliknya, Le fay menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum untuk anak seusianya.

"Umu!, Le fay akan bersabar menunggu Nii-chan."

Arthur yang melihat senyuman adiknya langsung refleks memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit, keimutan adiknya membuat Arthur serasa terkena serangan jantung, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Arthur hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Dasar siscon.'

"Pada para hadirin sambutlah Yang mulia, Alvarez. Redric Atrux Alvarez III."

Semua tamu yang tengah saling berinteraksi langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Balkon dimana disana Sang Raja tengah muncul dengan gagahnya, Naruto menatap raja itu dengan tanpa ekspresi, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasa sang raja tengah menatap kearahnya namun Naruto memutuskan jika itu hanya firasatnya saja, sang raja menatap kearah para tamu dengan gagahnya.

"Aku ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian yang hadir dalam pesta penyambutan kepulangan Putri kesayanganku, seperti yang kalian tahu putriku satu-satunya tengah dikirim kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan pelatihan intensif dan sekarang pelatihan itu telah selesai... Dan biar aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua putriku... Ayame Alvarez Shaga."

Setelah sang raja mengatakan itu seorang perempuan dengan kecantikan tak terlukiskan berjalan dan menampakan dirinya tepat disebelah sang raja, Naruto terpaku ketika melihat perempuan cantik bersurai pirang lembut dibiarkan tergerai, iris seindah permata Violet menatap kedepan dengan ramah, pakaian gaun berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa hiasan cantik membuat kecantikan sang putri kerajaan itu semakin terpancar.

Semua tamu yang melihat kecantikan sang putri tunggal raja Alvarez berdecak kagum akan kecantikan sang putri sementara Naruto menatap sang Hime-sama dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Hime-sama menatap kearah para tamu sebelum tanpa sengaja pandangan miliknya beradu dengan Naruto, keduanya saling tatapan sejenak, Hime-sama tersenyum kearah Naruto namun Naruto menghindari tatapan itu dan menurunkan topi miliknya agar tidak beradu tatap dengan Hime-sama itu.

Sang Hime-sama terlihat sedih melihat Naruto yang memutuskan tatapan-nya, namun ia segera menganti wajah sedih itu dengan sebuah ekspresi senyuman palsu, sang raja yang ada disebelah putrinya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sang raja melirik kearah salah satu tamu yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, maaf tapi setelah ini anda harus ikut dengan saya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan orang dibelakangnya, Naruto melirik kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut hitam senada dengan warna matanya, wajah datar itu mengingatkan Naruto pada Clan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas, katakan siapa yang mengutusmu."

Ucap Naruto dengan pelan, berusaha agar orang lain disekitarnya tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, pria itu terdiam sebelum ia membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Heika..."

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar siapa yang mengutus pria itu, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat namun orang itu sudah tidak ada, Naruto menatap sekeliling namun ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang Heika yang mengangguk pelan merespon tatapannya, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan."

tanpa diketahui siapapun Naruto segera berjalan memisahkan diri dari kemeriahan pesta...

-change scene-

"Maaf memanggilmu kesini, Namikaze-kun."

Naruto menatap kedepan dimana sang raja, Redric Atrux Alvarez III duduk didepannya, disebelah sang Raja, Tuan putri menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Naruto terdiam menatap sang putri yang mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang raja.

"Jadi apa yang baginda inginkan dariku?."

Naruto bertanya dengan sopan membuat sang raja tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang langsung menuju pokok pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi.

"Namikaze-kun, apa kau mengenal putriku, Shaga?."

Naruto terdiam dan melirik kearah Shaga yang menundukan kepalanya tak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengannya, Naruto menatap kembali sang raja.

"Maafkan saya, Heika. Saya tidak mengenal putri anda, sejujurnya saya baru kali ini bertemu langsung dengan Tuan Putri, Shaga."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga terkejut dan menatap kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, Raja terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Begitu?, aku pikir kalian saling mengenal karena kalian bersekolah disatu sekolah yang sama."

"Ya, mungkin kami bersekolah disatu tempat yang sama tapi aku tidak pernah melihat putri anda, Heika."

Sang raja kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terlihat tidak menyimpan kebohongan, Shaga menundukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Shaga dapat merasakan dadanya mulai sesak dan ia sudah mulai hampir menangis namun itu tidak terjadi sebab Naruto kembali berucap.

"Tapi... Aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan putri anda, ia adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang dingin dan ketus, ia akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat jika menganggapnya tidak penting, ia sering membuatku kesal dengan sikap dingin dan ketusnya, tapi ia juga baik setelah saya mengenalnya lebih dekat, ia penyayang dan baik, hangat serta sifat polosnya terkadang membuatku sangat ingin menjahilinya, sejujurnya dia adalah perempuan yang menyebalkan..."

"... Ia tidak jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, menyimpan semua rahasianya sendiri, Ia juga egois karena tidak mau membagi masalahnya denganku yang merupakan temannya dan itu membuatku kesal, aku terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah aku dianggap teman baginya?..., dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mengetahui semua rahasia-nya, dan itu membuatku terkejut, aku tidak menyangka jika perempuan yang selama ini aku kenal adalah seseorang yang sangat penting dinegara ini... Bahkan setelah aku menyadari jika aku jatuh hati padanya, ia terlalu jauh untuk aku capai..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman miris diwajahnya, Shaga yang mendengar semua itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan iris violet yang melebar, sementara Sang raja tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

"Lalu, jika seandainya kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengapainya maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Namikaze-kun."

Naruto terdiam, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan mencoba mencapainya dan mengatakan padanya jika aku mencintainya."

"Kau mendengarnya sendiri bukan, Ayame Shaga."

Heika tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kearah putrinya yang tengah menguncir rambutnya dengan ikatan yang rapi, ia mengambil kacamata tebal dan memakainya, iris violet itu mulai mengalirkan air mata yang menuruni pipi porselen miliknya. Shaga menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ak... Aku senang mendengar pernyataanmu... Naruto-kun... Aku tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku..."

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendengar jawaban darimu, Shaga."

"Uhm... Aku menerimanya."

Sang raja tersenyum lebar dan dengan pelan menepuk tangannya membuat perhatian kedua orang didepannya menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, kalian akan bertunangan mulai sekarang, aku akan mengurus masalah pengumuman pertunangan antara kalian secepatnya..."

Ucap Sang raja membuat Naruto dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Heika. Tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan."

"Uhm?, katakan apa yang kau inginkan, putra menantu."

Ucap sang raja membuat Naruto merona tipis karena digoda oleh Calon ayah mertuanya, Naruto berdehem sejenak sebelum ia menatap sang raja dengan serius.

"Maaf, Heika. Tapi bisakah pertunanganku dengan, Shaga-Hime disembunyikan dulu, aku tahu ini kurang sopan tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku menyatakan diriku sebagai tunangan dari Shaga-Hime."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga dan King Redric menatap Naruto yang serius dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran.

"Memang ada urusan apa sampai kau meminta pertunangan ini disembunyikan, Putra Menantu."

Tanya Sang Raja, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku memiliki masalah yang harus aku selesaikan diturnamen antar Divisi di Academy nanti, lalu beberapa bulan setelahnya aku harus berhadapan dengan mantan tunanganku, Hyuga Hinata dipuncak Temple of Moon, untuk mengembalikan kehormatan Clan Namikaze yang diinjak-injak oleh Heiress Clan Hyuga itu."

Ucap Naruto dengan serius membuat Shaga dan sang raja menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum sang raja mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Putra menantu, sampai masalahmu selesai aku akan menutupi pertunangan ini, bagaimana putriku, kau setuju."

"Ya, aku setuju, aku juga masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan dengan kakek."

Ucap Shaga setuju, Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Shaga membuat sang Hime-sama merona malu.

"Terimakasih, Hime."

.

.

.

"Tu-Tunggu apa?... Kau sudah apa tadi?."

Diperjalanan pulang dari pesta dikereta kuda yang dipakai oleh keluarga Namikaze terlihat Kushina tengah menatap sang putra yang bersedekap selagi menyenderkan punggungnya kebantalan tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah bertunangan..."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada malas sementara tak menyadari sang ayah dan sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Naruto menghela nafas melihat ketidak percayaan orang tuanya.

"Naruto, dengan siapa kau bertunangan?."

Naruto menatap kearah sang ayah, sebelum Naruto menghela nafas melihat ketidak percayaan orang tuanya.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Tuan Putri, Shaga-hime... Hey!, ada apa dengan tatapan meragukan itu!."

"Naruto... Setelah ini, kau pergi kekamarmu dan istirahatlah, ibu akan membuatkan Soup panas kesukaanmu dan besoknya kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ibumu, Naruto. Kau harus beristirahat besok... Serahkan masalah Clan pada ayah."

Naruto sweatdrop melihat ayah dan ibunya yang mengira jika dirinya tengah sakit demam hingga berhalusinasi bertunangan dengan tuan putri Shaga. Naruto menghela nafas, sudah ia duga ini akan terjadi, Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dan membukanya didepan mata ayah dan ibunya yang langsung terdiam melihat tulisan diperkamen itu..

Minato dan Kushina dengan cepat menyambar perkamen ditangan Naruto dan membacanya dengan intens, keduanya membaca dengan ekspresi serius sebelum iris mata Minato dan Kushina melebar sempurna.

"I-Ini serius..."

Kushina bertanya dengan nada aneh, Naruto menghela Nafas sebelum ia menatap serius kearah ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ya, itu seratus persen benar, segel dan tanda tangan disana sudah jelas milik Yang Mulia, King Redric."

Kushina dan Minato terdiam melihat Naruto yang memasang ekspresi serius sebelum mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada perkamen ditangan mereka.

[Dengan kuasaanku sebagai Raja Alvarez, Aku, Redric Atrux Alvarez III memberikan gelar kebangsawanan [Duke] pada Putra Menantuku, Namikaze Naruto. Aku juga menyerahkan sebuah wilayah didaerah Utara kerajaan Alvarez untuk wilayah kekuasaan Duke, Namikaze Naruto. Gelar dan wilayah ini diberikan pada Namikaze Naruto atas resminya Namikaze Naruto menjadi bagian anggota kerajaan dengan pertunangan Resmi dengan Putriku, Ayame Alvarez Shaga Semoga dengan gelar ini, Duke Namikaze Naruto bisa memberikan kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan pada Kerajaan Alvarez.]

Minato dan Kushina menatap kearah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya.

"Anakku..."

"... Telah menjadi seorang Duke."

And Cut~

Fast Update~, kesabaran kalian membuahkan hasil, ufufu~. Yahoo!, Phantom Here, bagaimana kabar kalian semua, baik?, atau sakit?, maa semoga pada sehat-sehat Saja, aku kembali dengan Chapter 34 yang merupakan penutup dari Arc Namikaze.

Disini Pair yang Ku Lock adalah Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga, dia adalah Chara perempuan yang memiliki interaksi paling banyak daripada Char Heroine yang lain, ummu, mungkin pair bisa bertambah atau cukup Shaga saja, tapi kita lihat itu nanti karena Alur menentukan segalanya.

Minato telah kembali sehat walafiat setelah kutukan miliknya dicabut, untuk sekarang Minato masih lemah dan suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali mendapatkan Titlenya sebagai Lord... Untuk Kushina ia akan senantiasa menemani suami tercintanya, Minato. Mungkin aku akan membuat dua Chapter yang akan menonjolkan keharmonisan keluarga Namikaze, canda tawa dan pertengkaran antara keluarga akan menenuhi dua chapter itu.

Lalu Naruto telah menjadi bangsawan dengan Gelar Duke, gelar yang hanya diberikan pada mereka yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan atau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan, dalam kasus Naruto, ia telah bertunangan dengan Shaga yang membuatnya mendapatkan gelar duke, dan juga Naruto sudah diberikan sebuah wilayah untuk diperintah diutara kerajaan, disinilah sektor cabang Clan Namikaze yang dipimpin Naruto berlanjut, Unit Spesial akan turut hadir dan para karakter DxD mungkin akan lebih mendominasi disetiap Unit spesial yang Naruto ciptakan, namun masalah, Naruto tidak akan menempati wilayah kekuasaannya untuk sementara waktu sebab sebagai tunangan yang dirahasiakan Naruto masih harus menguasai dasar-dasar untuk menjadi seorang Duke, Naruto juga akan diberikan wewenang untuk mengangkat beberapa orang menjadi bangsawan dibawah komandonya, tapi kita pikirkan itu nanti, karena aku akan berfokus kemasa sekolah Naruto.

Lalu masalah pakaian yang dikenakan Minato dan Naruto yaitu, seragam militer jendral Germany, inspirasi dari Guardian Floor's, Pandora Actor, Overlord. Seragam ini akan menjadi identitas kekuatan dari Clan Namikaze, karena aku membuat Clan Namikaze lebih condong kesektor kekuatan tempur maka aku membuat Pemimpinnya terlihat sebagai Jendral besar Germany.

Maa, aku rasa sudah semua, so... Sampai ketemu di New Arc/ Spesial Chapter yang akan datang, see you Next time!, Jaa ne Minna-san!.

Spesial Chapter: Kehidupan sehari-hari Clan Namikaze

Or

New Arc: Turnamen, Awakening of The Worst One.

Phantom Out!.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 35

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang!, menjauhlah dari master!."

"Ara?, aku hanya ingin bisa mengenal, Naruto-kun lebih jauh lagi."

"Ta-Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengambil tempat-'ku'!. Dasar Kuso-Onna!."

"Ap-Apa!, coba katakan itu sekali lagi!."

Diruangan yang bisa disebut sebagai sebuah kamar yang agak mewah, terlihat Namikaze Naruto tengah duduk dengan wajah kikuk melihat dua perempuan yang bertengkar didepannya...

"Maa, Maa... Kalian berdua, bisakah tenang sedikit?."

"Memang kau pikir ini salah siapa!?."

Naruto langsung ciut ketika Jeanne dan Azi Dahaka berteriak serempak kearahnya dengan aura kemarahan yang besar dari kedua Makhluk overpowered itu!...

"Master, tenang saja jika mereka lelah, mereka akan berhenti."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dimana terlihat Ophis tengah duduk diatas pahanya sambil memakan suatu yang sejenis dengan kue beras dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa.

"Dan lagipula, ini semua salah, Master yang hobi mengkoleksi banyak perempuan."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk menanggapi perkataan Ophis, ingin sekali Naruto berkata 'aku juga tidak menginginkannya!', tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak sebab semuanya telah terjadi, Ophis mengigit kue beras dengan kuat hingga menciptakan suara yang cukup menakutkan.

"Padahal sudah ada aku, Jeanne dan Maria-nee. Tapi itu juga masih kurang."

Ophis bergumam dengan pelan hingga membuat Naruto menatap kearah Ophis yang langsung bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ophis?, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?."

"Tidak, Master salah dengar."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya atas jawaban cepat Ophis sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, Naruto yang tengah terdiam membuka mulutnya ketika seseorang menyodorkan kue beras kemulutnya.

"Bagaimana, Master?. Apa enak."

"Um, agak keras tapi lumayanlah."

"Ufufufu~."

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar suara tawa yang begitu halus sebelum Naruto menoleh kesamping dengan cepat dan ia dapat melihat wajah cantik seorang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya...

"I-I-Ikarus!."

"Master..."

Naruto langsung menegang ketika suara yang sangat menakutkan datang dari belakang, keringat dingin langsung membasahi punggung dan wajah Naruto, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menoleh kesamping dan seketika rona sehat diwajah Naruto lenyap...

Dihadapan Naruto saat ini terlihat dua perempuan yang tengah mengeluarkan aura kematian disekitarnya, Naruto menelan ludah paksa ketika ia ditatap oleh dua pasang mata yang berkilat dengan tajam.

"B-Bisa kita bicarakan secara baik-baik?..."

""...Mati...""

'Malangnya nasibku!?.'

Ghaaaaaa!?

... Ya, pagi yang cukup indah bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto, Maria yang sedaritadi menjadi penonton tertawa kecil sebelum berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang belati.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pagi hari inipun sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dimana akan selalu ada dari para [Diva] sebutan khusus Naruto untuk para gadis dikamarnya yang terdiri dari Buku ketidakterbatasan Solomon, Ophis. Seorang Rune Breaker dengan julukan, [Lady of the Mist], Maria Rossfield. Magical Beast misterius yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dewa, The Joker, Jeanne. Dua Makhluk yang pernah membuat bencana besar dibenua Britania hingga memaksa Lesser key of Solomon bangkit dan membantai kedua Makhluk itu, Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen, Ikarus...

Entah apa yang dipikirkan para gadis itu tapi yang jelas akan ada yang bertengkar tentang siapa yang akan mendapatkan tempat duduk didekat Naruto, Ophis tidak pernah ikut bertengkar karena singgahsana miliknya adalah dua paha empuk Naruto, sisi kiri hari ini sudah diambil oleh Ikarus, dan terjadilah perebutan tempat antara Jeanne dan Azi Dahaka untuk mengambil sisi kanannya.

Keduanya melakukan cekcok mulut yang cukup sengit sebelum berakhir dengan diperlakukannya Naruto dengan lembut(dibantai) oleh kedua Mahluk luar biasa itu. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Sudah kuduga, hidup dikelilingi para gadis itu merepotkan..."

Ya... Naruto tidak pernah habis pikir tentang para tokoh novel yang pernah ia baca, banyak sekali novel khususnya dengan Tema Fantasy seperti Isekai, akan selalu, dan selalu sang tokoh utama dikelilingi oleh para gadis highclass yang menjadi kandidat haremnya, dan pasti disalah satu gadis itu ada yang memiliki status yang luar biasa atau kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, dan terkadang seorang maid atau budak yang awalnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun namun setelah bertemu sang tokoh utama tokoh Maid atau budak itu akan menjadi kuat bersama sang MC.

Naruto tersenyum miris, hidupnya entah kenapa berubah menjadi seperti sang tokoh utama dalam Novel-Novel Fantasy yang selalu terlibat dengan para gadis highclass... Jujur saja Naruto agak risih dengan situasi dimana dirinya dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis terlebih ketika para gadis itu bertengkar karena sesuatu yang sepele...

"Naruto-sama!."

Naruto yang tengah berjalan sendirian dilorong terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam Maid bersurai hitam diikat pony tail, dengan iris hitam indah tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya... Naruto menatap bingung Maid itu yang menangkap tangannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Etto... Narberal Gamma-san?, ada apa, kenapa kau terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa seperti itu."

"A-Ada yang datang berkunjung..."

"Uhm, siapa?."

"Hosh... Hosh... Tuan putri!, datang berkunjung!."

"... Apa!?."

.

.

.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya yang tiba-tiba membuat repot, ayah dan ibu mertua."

"Ti-Tidak apa, Shaga-hime..."

Naruto menatap kearah Shaga yang berpakaian selayaknya seorang tuan putri dari suatu kerajaan, pesona yang dipancarkan oleh Shaga saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Shaga yang berada diperpustakaan. Naruto menoleh kearah ayah dan ibunya yang tengah gugup karena kehadiran sang Ojou-sama dari kerajaan Alvarez itu, Naruto kembali menatap Shaga yang tersenyum kearah ayah dan ibunya.

'Sungguh kharisma seorang Hime-sama, ayah dan ibuku sampai gugup seperti itu.'

Naruto bergumam dalam batinnya selagi ia memasang senyuman tipis yang membuat Shaga merona merah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan malu-malu.

"Se-senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, terimakasih, Hime. Kau juga terlihat sangat cerah hari ini, suasana hatimu tengah bagus sekali hari ini, aku penasaran apa itu karena cuaca yang cerah ini ya?."

Shaga semakin merona mendengar nada lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang keluar dari pemuda yang kini menjadi tunangan-nya, meskipun belum diumumkan... Naruto yang melihat Shaga merona tersenyum kecil sebelum ia terdiam dengan wajah pucat ketika sang ayah dan sang ibu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup gelap yang seolah mengatakan 'sopanlah pada tuan putri!.' Naruto meneguk ludah kasar ketika melihat ancaman dari Kushina yang diucapkan dengan gerak bibir.

'Jika kau berlaku tidak sopan ibu akan menghukum-mu.'

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto langsung diam bagaikan patung ditengah air mancur ibukota kerajaan, Shaga berdehem kecil mengusir rasa malunya sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah ayah mertua dan ibu mertuanya dengan senyuman ala Hime-sama plus rona merah tipis dipipimya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengatakan alasan saya datang berkunjung kesini, ayah mertua, ibu mertua... Saya ingin tinggal disini untuk lebih mengenal keluarga dari suami masa depanku..."

"""...Huh?..."""

.

.

.

Naruto mungkin adalah laki-laki paling beruntung diseluruh benua britania karena berhasil mengikat sebuah hubungan sebagai tunangan dengan Tuan putri kerajaan umat Manusia, Alvarez. Mungkin tidak akan terlihat begitu beruntung jika mereka hanya menjalankan pertunangan politik tapi!, mereka melakukannya karena atas dasar menyukai satu sama lain... Tuan putri yang cantik, baik, perhatian, pandai memasak dan seorang Wizard yang sangat kuat, sungguh tipikal istri idaman. Tapi itu semua bukanlah yang membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto menjatuhkan hatinya pada Shaga, ia jatuh hati pada Shaga karena Shaga tidak pernah memandang 'siapa aku' tapi 'apa aku'... Kehangatan tanpa memandang Naruto sebagai si lemah, Worst One lah yang membuat Naruto jatuh hati pada Shaga.

Dan untuk Shaga, ia merasakan kebahagian yang teramat sangat sebab ia kini bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai, sama seperti Naruto, Shaga jatuh hati pada Naruto bukan karena Naruto tampan, ataupun seorang bangsawan tapi karena pemuda Namikaze itu mencintai dirinya apa adanya, bahkan waktu pertemuan mereka sebagai Bangsawan rendahan dan Tuan Putri kerajaan.

Naruto tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan wujud perfect seorang Tuan putri tapi tertarik pada penampilan kutu buku Shaga, kehangatan yang Shaga rasakan dari Naruto membuat Shaga merasakan kenyamanan yang misterius, tingkah konyol yang diperlihatkan Naruto membuat Shaga tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas, hal yang jarang terjadi dikehidupan Shaga yang menjalani semuanya menggunakan topeng palsu seorang tuan putri...

Namikaze Naruto tidak hanya berhasil menghancurkan tembok penghalang yang dibangun oleh Shaga tapi juga merebut hati Shaga bahkan tanpa dapat disadari oleh Shaga.

"Aku sangat bahagia..."

Shaga bergumam pelan selagi kepalanya ia taruh dibahu Naruto yang ada disebelahnya, Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shaga yang sangat manja padanya.

"Aku juga, Hime."

Kedua pasangan kekasih duduk dengan tenang selagi mereka menikmati pemandangan asri dari daerah kekuasaan Clan Namikaze, Naruto dan Shaga bersyukur mereka bisa memiliki waktu bersama seperti sekarang, hanya dengan berdekatan seperti ini saja perasaan nyaman menghinggapi hati mereka.

"Nee, Hime..."

"Uhm?..."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Raja jika kau akan berkunjung dan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu?."

Naruto bertanya dengan lembut tanpa mengalihkan pemandangannya dari indahnya alam didepanya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap kedepan dengan wajah teduh.

"Sejujurnya ayahku lah yang menyarankan agar aku berkunjung kesini untuk memperkenalkan diriku sebagai tunanganmu sekaligus mengenal lebih dalam keluarga calon suamiku ini."

Naruto terdiam sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis berkembang diwajah Naruto, ia menoleh kearah Shaga yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

"Itu terdengar seperti King Redric..."

"Ufufu, begitulah..."

Keduanya saling tertawa kecil sebelum mereka memandang satu sama lain, keduanya nampak menganggumi keindahan yang dimiliki oleh pasangan masing-masing, Shaga terpesona dengan Shappire indah yang menatapnya dengan teduh sementara Naruto terhanyut dalam keindahan iris Dark-purple milik Shaga... Entah siapa yang memulai namun keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka...

"Naruto-sama!, gawat!."

Maid yang sama seperti tadi pagi, Narberal Gamma datang dan berteriak dengan kencang membuat Naruto dan Shaga langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dengan wajah yang merona malu.

Naruto menoleh tajam kebelakang dan menatap kearah Narberal yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap datar Maid yang menghancurkan suasana yang sudah terbangun antara Shaga dan Naruto.

"Narberal?, ada apa... Kenapa kau terlihat panik seperti itu?."

"Na...Naruko-sama!..."

"Naruko-chan?, ada apa dengan Naruko?, apa dia menolak untuk makan lagi?."

"Ti-Tidak, Naruko-sama makan dengan lahap, bahkan porsi-nya mulai bertambah dari beberapa hari yang la-, eh?, bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan!."

Naruto dan Shaga menatap kearah Narberal yang berteriak karena kesalahannya sendiri, kedua pasangan itu sweatdrop bersama, mereka berpikir jika Narberal itu sedikit aneh...

"Ha'i, Ha'i, jadi kenapa dengan Naruko?."

"Naruko-sama... Hilang!."

"... Apa!?."

.

.

.

"Naruko!, Naruko-chan!, dimana kau!, jawab Nii-sama!."

"Ruko-chan, kau ada dimana!."

Naruto terdiam dan menoleh kearah Shaga yang berada disebelahnya dengan wajah bingung yang cukup lucu dan dibalas tatapan polos dari Shaga.

"Ruko?."

"Uhm, kenapa?, bukankah itu terdengar manis..."

"Benar juga, Ruko-chan!... Dimana kau!, jawab Nii-sama!."

"Naruko-sama!..."

"Naruko-sama!."

Sekitar Mansion Namikaze terlihat situasi yang menyibukan dimana semua penghuni Mansion tengah saling bekerjasama untuk bisa menemukan putri kecil keluarga Namikaze yang tiba-tiba hilang, disana terlihat juga Kushina dan Minato yang juga ikut mencari putri mereka, Kushina mengigit bawah bibirnya dengan cemas sementara Minato mencoba memenangkan kecemasan sang istri tercinta dengan mengelus punggung mulus Kushina yang terbalut pakaian gaun merah indah.

"Bagaimana ini, Minato. Naruko menghilang lagi..."

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu, Kushina... Jika kau cemas kau akan mempengaruhi yang lain, dan lagipula apa yang perlu kau cemaskan, ada aku disini semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Minato..."

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu saling tatapan dengan pandangan romantis, bahkan kedua suami-istri itu sudah dikeliling oleh ilusi bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar, keduanya saling tatap dengan mendalam sampai entah siapa yang memulai keduanya bersiap untuk melakukan kissu namun...

"Oi!, pasangan remaja yang disana!, apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan bermesraan disaat semua orang tengah mencari adik kecilku!."

Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada ayah dan ibunya yang langsung menjauh dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain, apa yang kedua orang tuanya pikirkan disaat semua orang tengah panik mencari Naruko yang hilang entah dimana!, mereka malah bermesraan!. Minato mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah kesal dan berusaha ditenangi oleh Shaga yang ada didekatnya.

"maaf Naruto... ayah sudah lama tidak memiliki waktu untuk berduaan dengan ibumu karena... Ya... kau tahu Clan kita sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan ayah harus mengurus semua kesibukan itu sendirian..."

"Tapi tidak harus melakukan hal itu disaat seperti ini!, baiklah!, kita buat perjanjian!, jika ayah bisa menemukan Naruko, maka aku akan melakukan pekerjaan ayah, dan dengan begitu ayah bisa berduaan dengan ibu untuk waktu yang lama!."

"Ohhho!, kau sudah berjanji anak muda, baiklah!, ayahmu tengah bersemangat!. Hiraishin!."

Naruto dan semua yang melihat Minato menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi andalannya sweatdrop kompak... Shaga menatap kepergian Ayah mertuanya dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ayah mertua... Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali..."

"Hime, tolong lupakan itu..."

Setelah kejadian Absurd yang dilakukan Minato, semua kembali melakukan pencarian, Naruto yang semakin panik karena tidak bisa menemukan dimana adik kecil imut nan mengemaskan itu memukul pohon hingga retak dengan tinjunya membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya berjengit takut plus seekor kucing yang jatuh dari atas pohon karena terkejut!.

"Naruko-chan, dimana kau sebenarnya."

Naruto bergumam dengan putus atas Shaga menatap prihatian tunangan-nya itu, jika tunangannya yang biasanya sangat ceria tiba-tiba menjadi depresi seperti ini maka sudah jelas jika Naruto sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya yang bernama Naruko, Shaga mendekati Naruto dan meletakan tangannya dengan lembut dibahu Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun, tenangkan dirimu, aku tahu kau sangat mencemaskan adikmu, tapi jika kau sampai terbawa emosi seperti ini, kau hanya akan menakuti yang lain, lihatlah sekitarmu..."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap sekeliling dimana ia melihat para maid yang menatap takut Naruto, Shaga tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mulai meredakan emosinya. Shaga menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"ayah dan ibumu juga aku beserta para maid akan membantumu menemukan Naruko-chan, karena bagaimanapun seperti kata pepatah 'dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu', mencari Naruko secara bersama-sama akan lebih mudah, dan lagipula aku akan membantu semampuku karena bagaimanapun, Naruko-chan adalah adik iparku."

Ucap Shaga dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat Naruto langsung terpaku ditempat sebelum Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis dan mencengkram lembut tangan Shaga dipipinya.

"Terimakasih, Hime... Kau membuatku tenang."

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasku, sebagai calon istrimu?."

"Nii-cama..."

Ditengah keromantisan antara Naruto dan Shaga sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh keatas, dan seketika iris shappire milik Naruto membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat tepat disalah satu dahan pohon, sosok adik kecil imut nan mengemaskan tengah memeluk erat dahan pohon dengan wajah siap menangis kapan saja... Shaga yang juga melihat anak kecil itu melebarkan matanya.

"Na..Naruko!, apa yang kau lakukan disana!."

"Nii-cama... Huuu..."

"Uwwo!, jangan menangis!, kakak tampan mu ini akan segera kesana menyelamatkanmu!, tunggu dan jangan bergerak dari sana!."

Shaga menoleh kearah Naruto yang dengan cepat memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi itu, para maid melihat dengan cemas kearah Naruko yang terus memeluk erat dahan pohon...

"Naruto-sama!, berjuanglah!."

"Naruko-sama!, jangan khawatir, Naruto-sama akan menyelamatkan Naruko-sama!."

"Naruto-sama!, berjuanglah demi Naruko-sama!."

Para Maid berteriak menyemangati Naruto yang tengah berusaha memanjat pohon dengan cepat... Perhatian para maid teralihkan ketika dari belakang mereka Kushina dan Minato muncul dibelakang mereka dengan peluh diwajah mereka.

"Apa Naruko sudah ditemukan?, aku tadi mendengar kalian meneriaki namanya, katakan dimana Naruko?."

"Kushina-chan, tenanglah lebih dulu, lihat kau membuat maid itu takut."

Kushina terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Maid yang bahunya tengah ia pegang, terlihat Maid itu telah kehilangan rona sehat. Kushina menjauhkan tangannya dari Maid itu membuat helaan nafas lega datang dari Minato, Minato menoleh kearah Shaga yang menatap khawatir keatas

"Hime-sama, apa Naruko sudah ditemukan?."

Tanya Minato dengan sopan, Shaga menoleh kearah sang ayah mertua terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan ekspresi cemas menunjuk keatas.

"Mereka diatas..."

Minato dan Kushina menaikan satu alis mereka dengan bingung sebelum mereka mengikuti arah tunjukan sang Hime-sama itu. dan seketika mata mereka melebar sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangan mereka.

"Demi Dewi Lalatina... Naruko-chan!."

Pasangan suami-istri itu berteriak terkejut melihat bahwa putri kecil mereka tengah memeluk dahan pohon dengan erat selagi ia memasang wajah ketakutan dan akan menangis kapan saja, tak jauh dari Naruko sang kakak, Naruto tengah berusaha menjangkau sang adik...

"Naruko!, raih tangan kakak!."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kearah Naruko yang ketakutan, Naruko nampak ragu-ragu untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada pohon namun ia mencoba meraih tangan sang kakak...

"Ayo, Naruko-chan sedikit lagi!."

Naruto berusaha keras meraih tangan mungil Naruko yang sedikit lagi bisa ia raih!, Naruko berusaha mencapai tangan sang kakak hingga sebuah malapetaka terjadi, karena dahan pohon yang sedikit lembab karena terkena embun pagi membuat tangan mungil Naruko yang menjadi tumpuan tergelincir dan membuat Naruko tergelincir jatuh...

"Naruko-chan!?."

Semua melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut ketika melihat Naruko yang tergelincir jatuh!, jantung semua berdetak dengan cepat melihat Naruko yang melayang jatuh. Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya sebelum ia menekuk kakinya dan menghentakan kakinya untuk mencapai Naruko, dengan nice timing Naruto berhasil mendekap tubuh Naruko... Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat Naruko berada diatas tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruko dengan erat!.

'Ini akan sakit!.'

Dooom!

Suara jatuh yang cukup keras membuat semua menutup mata mereka, beberapa saat kemudian mereka membuka mata dan mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat Naruto yang tergeletak diatas tanah dengan tangan yang memeluk Naruko dengan erat...

"Naruko-chan... Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Naruko perlahan membuka matanya dan ia melihat kedepan dimana ia melihat sang kakak yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah lembut dan menahan sakit yang tercampur disana, iris shappire Naruko perlahan basah dan air matapun mengalir dari iris shappire dan menuruni pipi mengemaskan Naruko.

"Nii-cama... Nii-cama..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat adik kecilnya yang nampak ketakutan dipelukannya, dengan lembut Naruto menaruh tangan besarnya keatas surai pirang indah milik Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan pelan...

"Usst, jangan menangis, Nii-sama baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan menangis."

"Huu... Huu... Huu..."

Shaga menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah memasang senyuman lembut pada sang adik yang menangis didada Naruto, Shaga menatap itu dengan senyuman hangat sebelum tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa menghangat melihat Naruto yang begitu sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya...

"Syukurlah, Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

Haripun mulai malam, dan semua segera pergi untuk beristirahat, dikamar Naruto terlihat remaja Namikaze itu tengah duduk didepan disofa dengan sebuah buku ditangannya, dengan dibantu cahaya dari sebuah lampu gantung yang didalamnya diisi oleh sesuatu yang sejenis dengan lumut yang menyerap cahaya matahari dan bersinar dimalam hari...

Naruto membaca dengan serius buku ditangannya sebelum pandangannya teralih pada suara pintu yang diketuk, Naruto menutup bukunya dan meletakan buku itu diatas meja sebelum ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Naruto langsung terdiam melihat siapa yang ada didepan kamarnya, berbalut pakaian tidur yang terbuat dari sutra cukup tipis berwarna pink transparan, Shaga memeluk bantal dan menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu...

"Shaga-hime?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

"Ano... Apa boleh aku tidur berdua denganmu malam ini, Naruto-kun."

Naruro terdiam mendengar permintaan dari Shaga, Naruto menatap Shaga dari atas sampai bawah sebelum ia mengeser tubuhnya sedikit dan mempersilahkan Shaga untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Pe-Permisi..."

Naruto menutup pintu dengan pelan sebelum ia menoleh kearah Shaga yang duduk ditepi ranjang, Naruto berjalan mendekati Shaga yang merona dengan pandangan teralihkan kesamping. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan dengan pelan ia menyentil dahi Shaga.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Hime... Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, lagipula ini belum saatnya untuk kita melakukan 'itu'..."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia berjalan dan mematikan lampu lalu berjalan menuju ranjang, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sebelum ia membuka selimut dan menatap Shaga yang menatapnya dalam diam dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ayo, kita tidur."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga mengangguk pelan dan masuk kedalam selimuti, Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya namun ketika ia baru saja menutup matanya Shaga menarik pakaiannya.

"Nee, Naruto-kun..."

"Uhm, ada apa Shaga?."

"Ap... Apa aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam?."

Ucap Shaga dengan pelan dan semakin pelan diakhirnya, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Shaga yang menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kening Shaga...

Cup~.

Shaga terdiam dengan mata melebar ketika ia merasakan sensasi benda kenyal nan lembut lagi basah dikeningnya, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Shaga.

"Selamat malam, Hime."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan pergi menuju kealam mimpi, Shaga terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya dengan perlahan...

"Selamat malam, Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi, matahari bergerak untuk naik ketahta-nya dan melakukan tugasnya membangunkan seluruh makhluk dibenua Britania untuk beraktivitas memulai hari mereka, dan itu juga berlaku untuk seorang gadis cantik yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjang yang cukup untuk memuat 5 orang didalamnya.

Sang gadis cantik yang merupakan Tuan Putri dari kerajaan dimana Umat manusia mendominasi, kerajaan Alvarez, Putri Ayame Alvarez Shaga terlihat mengeliat pelan, tangan halus nan lembutnya bergerak kesamping dan berusaha mencari sesuatu setelah yakin tidak dapat menemukannya, Shaga membuka matanya dan menatap kesamping, tidak ada... Apa mungkin ia sudah bangun?... Shaga bangkit dari ranjang dan meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya, dengan langkah pelan Shaga berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka-nya agar udara segar dapat masuk kedalam kamar...

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Shaga yang tengah menikmati udara pagi yang segar mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara sebuah pedang yang diayunkan dengan cepat, Shaga terdiam ketika ia nelihat pemuda yang kini telah menjadi tunangannya tengah berlatih dengan pedang kayu yang digenggam erat ditangannya.

Shaga melihat Naruto melakukan serangkaian gerakan tebasan yang menurutnya begitu cepat dan kuat, Shaga terus menatap Naruto yang menghajar sebuah Dummy didepannya dengan pedang Kayu ditangannya sebelum...

[Namikaze Style: Iai]

Shaga melebarkan melihat Naruto yang melakukan tebasan yang begitu cepat pada Dummy itu, Shaga semakin terkejut ketika melihat Dummy itu terpotong menjadi dua, pandangan Shaga beralih kearah Naruto yang memunggungi Dummy yang berhasil ia potong itu.

"Sepertinya, aku harus mencari pedang kayu yang baru lagi, hah~."

Shaga melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika melihat pedang Kayu ditangan Naruto telah patah menjadi dua, itu artinya pedang kayu yang terbuat dari Rosswood tidak sanggup menahan output kekuatan yang Naruto miliki!... Naruto menatap pedang kayu ditangannya sebelum ia menhela nafas.

"Aku harap aku memiliki Bokken atau Shinai yang cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatanku."

Gumam pelan Naruto sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Dummy yang telah terpotong menjadi dua dan patahan pedang kayu miliknya yang tergeletak ditanah. Shaga menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam sebelum sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah cantik miliknya.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku terkejut, Naruto-kun."

...

"Dan... Sang putri Snow White menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran selamanya, tamat."

Diruangan keluarga yang cukup luas, Naruto baru saja selesai mendongengkan sebuah kisah yang cukup populer pada sang adik yang nampaknya begitu menyukai cerita tentang Snow White and Seven's Dwarf...

"Ara, tadi itu cerita yang cukup menarik, Naruto-kun."

Ah, diruangan itu, Tuan Putri juga ikut mendengarkan kisah yang baru saja sampaikan oleh Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Senang jika kau menyukainya, Hime."

"Woaah, Aku tidak menyangka jika kau pandai bersyair Naruto."

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar sebuah suara yang seharusnya tidak ada disana.

"Benar, Anata. Kau cocok menjadi seorang penyair, Naruto."

"Ibu!, jangan mendukung candaan dari ayah!... Dan ayah!, bukankah kau seharusnya menyelesaikan uruaan Clan"

"Ayolah jangan dingin begitu pada ayahmu, bagaimanapun ayah juga manusia yang membutuhkan waktu setidaknya sedikit untuk bersenang-senang."

Ucap Minato dengan cengiran Khas-nya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ya... Benar selain Naruko, semua keluarga besar Namikaze berkumpul disini dan mendengarkan cerita Snow White and The Seven's Dwarf... Aku tekankan sekali lagi, semua termasuk Kepala Maid, Yuri Alpha dan para Pleiades duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto tepat dibelakang, Naruto juga melihat dibalik dinding sosok bayangan yang ia yakin adalah pasukan Unit Anbu juga ikut mendengarkan!.

Naruto yang tengah memijat pelipisnya berdenyut tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruko yang ada duduk dibawahnya, Naruko menarik baju Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?."

"Teri...ma...kasih, Ruko Sa...yang Nii-sama."

Naruto terdiam melihat Naruko yang tersenyum khas seorang anak kecil seusianya, sebelum dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat Naruko dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Naruko-chan, coba katakan sekali lagi?."

"Terimakasih, Ruko... Sayang Nii-sama."

Naruto terdiam sebelum iris shappirenya menitikan air mata bahagia, tidak hanya Naruto bahkan Kushina, Minato dan para Pleiades menangis haru...

"Akhirnya!, adikku bisa mengatakan kalimat simpel dengan lancar!."

"Putri kecilku mulai tumbuh..."

Shaga hanya bisa mengulas senyuman tipis melihat kehangatan dari keluarga dari tunangannya itu, Shaga tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa iri dengan keluarga tunangannya yang bisa mengungkapkan semua yang ada dihati mereka dengan jujur yanpa mempermasalahkan status sosial mereka, simpelnya... Tertawalah, menangislah, marahlah tanpa memikirkan hari esok... Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat terlarang bagi seorang Hime-sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto yang tengah mengangkat Naruko tinggi-tinggi melirik kesamping dan ia melihat Shaga tengah memasang ekspresi sedih, dan kesepian... Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menurunkan Naruko dan membisikan sesuatu pada Naruko dengan sangat pelan, sang adik memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos mendengar bisikan sang kakak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Shaga yang tengah merenung tiba-tiba tersadar ketika Naruko kecil berjalan kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diperut Shaga. Shaga cukup terkejut melihat Naruko memeluk dirinya dengan tangan mungilnya sebelum Naruko kecil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shaga dengan tatapan mengemaskan.

"Nee-sama... Mari main dengan Ruko."

"Ha'i, Mari main!."

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Shaga yang nampaknya terpikat dengan pesona keimutan dari sang adik, keduanya terlihat bersenang-senang... Naruto mungkin bukanlah seorang ahli psikis namun ia tahu jika Shaga yang merupakan seorang Hime dikerajaan Alvarez kesepian karena statusnya dan ia juga tidak bisa bebas mengekspresikan dirinya karena sebagai seorang yang menjadi panutan untuk setiap warga kerajaan Alvarez Shaga dituntut untuk menjadi manusia yang sempurna bahkan terkadang itu berlawanan dengan apa yang ia inginkan, Naruto mengetahui semua itu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Shaga.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Hime... Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, meskipun kebahagiaanmu membuatku menjadi seorang penjahat didunia ini maka akan aku lakukan asalkan kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti yang sekarang ini kau lakukan."

Gumam pelan Naruto sebelum ia berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Naruto terus berjalan dilorong sebelum tiba-tiba ia terhenti dan terbatuk dengan keras...

'Sudah dimulai ya?.'

Sebuah suara mengema dikepala Naruto yang terbatuk dengan keras, Naruto menatap kearah tangannya dan terlihatlah darah yang cukup banyak berada disana... Naruto mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap darah miliknya itu.

"Ya, begitulah... Umurku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi... Dampak dari pertarungan melawan Celestial Manticore mulai mengerogoti tubuhku."

'Mau bagaimana lagi, kau terlalu banyak menimbun kekuatan dalam tubuhmu, Naruto-kun... Terlebih kekuatan ku dan kekuatan Uranus Queen saling bertentangan dan kekuatan itu mempengaruhi tubuhmu, bukankah sudah kubilang saat dicastil Avantheim, jangan kau gunakan kekuatan kami secara bersamaan karena tubuhmu belum sanggup untuk menampung kekuatan kami, terlebih kau menggunakan kemampuan dari dua makhluk 'itu', sudah jelas jika tubuhmu mengalami dampak dari kekuatan kami berempat.'

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Azi Dahaka yang sepenuhnya tepat sasaran, ya benar... Setelah pertarungan melawan Celestial Manticore dimana Naruto mengaktifkan kemampuan dari empat makhluk overpowered miliknya secara bersamaan tubuh Naruto terkena dampak negatif dari kekuatan yang tertimbun didalam tubuhnya, bisa dibilang tubuh Naruto saat ini tengah digerogoti secara perlahan.

"Ya, aku tahu karena itulah aku harus menemukan cara untuk mengatasi semua ini atau aku akan benar-benar mati secara perlahan..."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia memasukan kembali sapu tangan miliknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah pucat kekurangan darah, Azi Dahaka yang berada didalam Mindscape terpisah dari yang lain hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkah lemas.

'Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun... Sekuat apapun kau mencari cara untuk solusi ini kau pada akhirnya akan tetap mati...'

Azi Dahaka bergumam dengan pelan sebelum ia kembali berubah menjadi True Form miliknya dan tertidur dalam tubuh Naruto.

And Cut~

Ya... Chapter 35 has been Release!, yaho!... Phantom disini, ya... Tak terasa aku sudah hampir satu tahun menjadi Author didunia FFN, ya meskipun aku mengenal FFN dari aku menginjak SMP kelas 2 sampai sekarang, dan bergerak sebagai guest dengan nama Silent Reader-san, dari menikmati cerita para Author veteran sampai menjadi Author yang karyanya dinikmati... Satu tahun ya... Nuu... Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar kau tahu?...

Maa, kita bahas itu lain kali, disini aku membuat Naruto mendapatkan New Conflik dimana tubuhnya mengalami dampak buruk karena kekuatan yang terlalu besar didalam tubuhnya, jika dibiarkan maka Usia Naruto akan terpangkas sedikit demi sedikit... Nuu, aku hanya membuat dinding pembatas dari kalimat Stromg dan Godly... Dan itulah yang aku lakukan!... Jika Naruto terlalu kuat aku bisa dengan mudah membuatnya menjadi pecundang kembali... Aku memiliki seribu satu cara membuat Naruto kembali menjadi pecundang seperti tokoh utama dari komik cina kesukaanku New Breaker, dimana tokoh utama dari komik itu dihancurkan inti mananya oleh sang guru hingga tokoh utama tidak bisa melakukan teknik bela diri lagi... Ufufu

Nuu... Ada yang berkata jika Ceritaku mudah ditebak?, heh~ begitukah?, kalau begitu baguslah anda sudah dapat Endingnya bukan?, kalau begitu anda tulis kelanjutan ceritanya dari Chapter 36 sampai season satu kelar yaitu dipertarungan antara Naruto melawan Hinata, aku akan menyerahkan pada anda, kau sudah menebaknya bukan?. Aku akan menyerahkan The Worst One pada anda, lanjutkan dan buatlah struktur cerita yang telah kupikirkan jauh-jauh hari, ya~, tugasku berkurang karena The Worst one sudah ada yang menebaknya hingga tamat season satu!, bersyukurlah kalian karena sudah ada yang tahu alur ceritaku hingga tamat!... Jadi aku akan angkat tangan masalah The Worst One!?... Dan aku akan melanjutkan Fic pertamaku yang diremake ulang, The Almighty: Rise of Humandkind juga Naruto : The power of Heavenly Dragon...

Lalu, terlalu mudah mendapatkan power, Azi Dahaka masih bisa dipahami tapi Uranus Queen?, bukankah Naruto terlalu banyak power?... Anda terlalu mengikuti apa yang ada dipikiran anda tanpa merenungkan dan memikirkan-nya matang-matang... Heh~, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, aku akan memberikan dua senjata dimana kemampuan dua katana ini akan saling membantu satu sama lain, dan kuberitahu satu hal kenapa aku memberikan Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen pada Naruto sebagai satu paket tambahan power itu sengaja aku lakukan karena bagaimanapun baik Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen merupakan Rival, dan seperti kata pepatah, tidak ada yang lebih mengetahui dirimu selain dirimu sendiri dan Musuh abadimu... Dari Rival menjadi Tag Team?, anda lihat bagaimana Masashi-sama membuat dua Rival yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain, Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi Tag team yang mengalahkan dewi kelinci Otsutsuki Kaguya... Aku terinspirasi dari sana, sebab tidak ada yang lebih mengenal kemampuan dirimu selain musuh abadimu... Dan Azi Dahaka serta Uranus Queen akan menjadi sebuah Tag Team yang luar biasa sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke saat melawan Momoshiki?...

Dan satu hal lagi, untuk kalian semua para Reader dan Silent Reader sebelum anda mengatakan hal yang menjuruskan anda menjadi sosok yang Sok tahu, sebaiknya ikuti Alur yang telah kubuat, kususun dengan sedemikian rupa, dan jika ada yang janggal maka usahakan anda tahan jika tidak maka bisa menceritakan dibagian mana yang janggal, jika itu menyangkut masalah pairing, Kekuatan Naruto dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto kedepannya anda bisa mengikuti alurnya...

Lalu jika kalian ada saran, maupun kritik silahkan kalian katakan lewat PM, nuu... Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa memberikan Privat WA, Facebook yang telah ku buat karena bagaimanapun aku tidak akan aktif untuk sementara, so jangan bersedih aku akan kembali aktif setelah urusan perolaku selesai yang mungkin jatuh paling cepat dibulan desember nanti atau paling lama Maret... Ufufufu~.

Ah, dan Spesial Thanks untuk Guest dengan nama Muhammad Dandi, kau benar-benar membantuku, aku cukup terharu... Terimakasih...

Naah, aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mengikuti, mendukung fic The Worst one yang baru berusia 35 chapter, aku sungguh berterimakasih atas perhatian kalian pada ficku ini... Terimakasih.

Maa, sudah semua kan?, kalau begitu... See you in next time! And next chapter!... Jaa ne Minna-san!.

Next Chapter: Segel dan awal dari kebangkitan

Phantom Out!


	36. Chapter 36

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 36

Seseorang pernah berkata jika sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan itu tidaklah baik, dan harus diakui jika apa yang dikatakan itu benar, sesuatu yang berlebihan akan membawa dampak buruk entah itu untuk lingkungan atau diri sendiri dan... Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Heir dari Clan Namikaze itu terlihat tengah tersiksa diatas ranjangnya, ia beberapa kali berguling kekanan dan kekiri dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya... Itu semua diakibatkan oleh tertimbunnya kekuatan para makhluk luar biasa yang biasa disebut Naruto sebagai [Diva's] miliknya.

Para [Diva's] adalah julukan khusus yang Naruto berikan pada keempat gadis jadi-jadian yang bersemayam didalam tubuhnya, mendapati keempat gadis itu didalamnya membuat Naruto tidak hanya menjadi tuan rumah untuk mereka namun tempat penampungan dari kekuatan luar biasa dari para [Diva's]...

Bruk!

Naruto jatuh dari atas ranjangnya dan meringkuk kesakitan diatas lantai, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat diseluruh tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu seolah-olah ia dilempar langsung diatas api yang menyala-nyala.

Ditengah kesakitan yang Naruto rasakan empat buah cahaya keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan langsung mengambil wujud perempuan yang memiliki kecantikan dari dunia yang berbeda, mereka nampak menatap prihatin Naruto yang meringkuk dan mengerang kesakitan, perempuan yang memiliki postur tubuh paling mungil diantara ketiga perempuan yang lain mendekati Naruto dan dengan pelan tangan mungil itu menyentuh kening penuh keringat dingin Naruto.

Sebuah pedar energi tipis perlahan menyelimuti tangan perempuan mungil bersurai sehitam malam itu, tak lama pedar energi itu hilang.

"Ophis, bagaimana keadaan Master?."

Perempuan bersurai hitam itu terdiam sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pendek dengan kunciran panjang dibelakangnya, iris hitam perempuan bernama Ophis itu beradu dengan Dark Blue milik perempuan yang bertanya sebelumnya. Ophis terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali menatap Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Master... Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, kekuatan dari kita berempat mulai merusak tubuh Master."

Ucap Ophis dengan nada datar namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika mata sehitam langit malam itu menyimpan kesedihan didalamnya, tiga perempuan dibelakang Ophis memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Apa... Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan, Master?."

Ikarus, perempuan bersurai pirang pucat digerai itu bertanya dengan nada pelan membuat ruangan itu jatuh dalam keheningan, Azi Dahaka yang ada disebelah Ikarus hanya bisa memasang ekspresi tersenyum miris atas pertanyaan dari Rival-nya itu, Master mereka bukan terkena penyakit atau kutukan yang bisa membawa seseorang kedalam pintu kematian namun Master mereka, Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini berada semakin dekat dengan pintu kematian diakibat oleh tubuhnya yang tidak sanggup menampung kekuatan yang sangat besar didalam tubuhnya...

"Ada... Ada cara menyelamatkan Master."

Ditengah keheningan yang menyedihkan, sebuah harapan muncul, ketiga gadis cantik itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan kompak dan menatap kearah Ophis yang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk hingga membuat ekspresi salah satu dari tiga buku ciptaan Solomon itu tidak terlihat...

"Ada tiga cara untuk menyelamatkan, Master. Pertama adalah melatih tubuh Master untuk menembus tingkat [Gold] dan membuatnya mendapatkan [Mystic Armor] yang biasa didapatkan setelah seseorang mencapai tingkat [Gold], dengan [Mystic Armor] yang dimiliki Master maka itu bisa menahan tekanan besar dari kekuatan kita berempat..."

"Jaa, kalau begitu mari kita-,"

"Tapi... Apa itu bisa dilakukan? Kondisi Master saat ini tidak memungkinkan tubuhnya untuk menerima beban berat dari latihan..."

Ikarus menutup rapat mulutnya setelah mendengar penjelasan lanjutan dari Ophis, benar... Master mereka tidak akan bisa menahan beban dari latihan sebab saat ini tubuhnya tengah masuk kedalam Fase berbahaya. Ophis menatap Ikarus sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Cara yang kedua adalah sebuah artifak bernama [Libra], Artifak yang memiliki fungsi untuk mengatur semua dalam keadaan seimbang, jika kita memiliki Artifak ini maka akan aku gunakan untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan dari Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus yang bertentangan didalam tubuh Master... Tetapi, Artifak yang merupakan salah satu dari dua belas lingkaran langit, Santuary, [Zodiak] ini sampai sekarang belum diketahui keberadaannya sehingga cara kedua ini hampir mustahil diwujudkan."

Ucap Ophis dengan datar, Azi Dahaka terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum iris Ruby miliknya menatap Ophis yang terus menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa Azi Dahaka memiliki firasat buruk tentang kelanjutan dari 3 rencana yang akan dikatakan Ophis. Azi Dahaka menepis firasat itu dan bertanya...

"Lalu cara yang ketiga?."

"Yang ketiga adalah..."

Ophis terdiam sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah yang penuh dengan kehampaan menakutkan didalamnya... Ophis dengan pelan menjentikan jarinya yang langsung diikuti dengan kemunculan sebuah Kekkai transparan yang menyebar menyelimuti kamar yang cukup luas itu... Dan suara yang begitu kosong yang menakutkan meluncur dari bibir Ophis.

"...membunuh kalian..."

Dooom!

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu sesuatu kekuatan yang dashyat menyeruak dari tubuh Ophis membentuk selubung putih yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil Ophis. Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus menegang ketika kulit mereka merasakan sensasi dari kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Ophis, tanpa mereka sadar mereka bertiga mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Ketiga perempuan yang merupakan Makhluk Overpowered itu waspada ketika mereka melihat dikedua tangan mungil Ophis tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna putih tanpa noda dengan aksara rumit disana, Ophis menatap kosong kedepan.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi, dengan membunuh kalian maka Master akan selamat..."

Suara datar itu terdengar menyimpan tekad didalamnya, Ophis perlahan mendekatkan kedua lingkaran Magic ditangannya...

[Ancestor Magic: Ourobo-]

"Ophis!, hentikan!."

Saat kedua lingkaran Magic itu sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan sebuah suara membuat Ophis menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kebelakang, dan ia melihat Masternya tengah mencoba bangkit dari posisi-nya. Wajah itu terlihat kesakitan dengan keringat yang mengalir menuruni wajahnya yang kesakitan.

"Aku...tidak ingin...melihat kalian semua...saling membunuh hanya demi diriku..."

Suara putus karena nafas yang tersengal-sengal terlihat begitu menyiksa bagi keempat gadis didepan Naruto, Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar karena tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk berdiri.

"Ophis...apapun yang ingin...kau lakukan demi menyelamatkanku...aku menentang kalian semua bertarung...dan saling membunuh satu sama lain hanya...demi diriku..."

Karena tubuh yang lemah, Naruto terhuyung kebelakang namun dengan semangat Naruto berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh dengan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan!.

"Ma-Master!?."

Melihat sang tuan tengah berusaha bangkit, Ophis dengan cepat bergerak kearah sang Master dan membantu tubuh lemah itu agar bisa berdiri, tak hanya Ophis namun Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus juga ikut membantu sang Master bangkit.

"Ophis...berjanjilah padaku satu hal...apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti...apapun itu...aku ingin agar kalian semua tidak saling menyalahkan diri kalian atas...apa yang nantinya akan terjadi padaku...Ophis berjanjilah..."

Ophis terdiam dan membuat wajah yang kesusahan, ia yang saat ini ditatap oleh Masternya dengan tatapan memohon yang menyedihkan membuat bibir Ophis tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolak perkataan sang Master, terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum Ophis dengan pelan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji, Master..."

Naruto menyungging senyuman diwajah-nya yang kesakitan sebelum wajah itu menegang dan seketika Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan terbatuk dengan keras.

"Chough!."

"Master!."

Keempat gadis itu berteriak panik ketika Naruto kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, keempat gadis itu dengan panik membungkus tangan mereka dengan Mana yang begitu murni dan menyalurkannya pada Naruto untuk menekan rasa sakit pada tubuh sang Master. Ophis mengigit bawah bibirnya melihat keadaan Naruto yang semakin memburuk, jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi maka Naruto...Masternya bisa...

Ditengah kekhawatiran yang melanda perasaan Ophis, sebuah tangan menepuk surai hitam Ophis membuat Ophis mendongak keatas dan terlihatlah sang Master yang tengah memasang sebuah senyuman...senyuman yang seolah mengatakan 'tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja', Ophis memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk paham. Naruto tersenyum atas anggukan Ophis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ketiga gadis yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kalian...kembalilah, aku sekarang sudah lebih baik, jangan khawatirkan aku dan beristirahatlah, kalian membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan kekuatan murni kalian yang kalian gunakan sepanjang waktu untuk menekan sakit ditubuhku."

Keempat gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Khawatir, memang benar jika mereka berempat sudah hampir kehabisan [Mana] mereka yang mereka gunakan untuk menekan dampak negatif dari tertimbunnya kekuatan besar didalam tubuh Master mereka.

Sejujurnya bisa dikatakan jika sekarang [Mana] murni ditubuh mereka hampir tidak bersisa, mereka juga sudah mulai merasakan yang namanya kelelahan namun karena mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto, mereka berempat memaksakan diri untuk menjaga dan memantau keadaan sang Master.

Dan sekarang sang Master telah menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat, mereka ingin sekali menolak namun mereka juga tahu Naruto... Master mereka juga mengkhawatirkan mereka hingga mau tak mau Keempat perempuan itu mengangguk pelan dan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya lalu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Melihat para [Diva's] miliknya telah kembali ketempat mereka, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela dimana bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Sekarang... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

.

.

.

-Segel dan Awal dari kebangkitan-

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kita lakukan hari ini?."

Shaga bertanya dengan nada bingung pada Naruko yang ada dipangkuannya, Naruko mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung dan mengeleng dengan pelan.

"Naruko... Tidak tahu, biasanya, Nii-sama selalu mengajak Naruko bermain."

"Begitu?, apa yang biasa Naruko mainkan dengan Naruto-kun?."

Shaga bertanya dengan lembut, Naruko tersenyum lebar dan dengan semangat ia menjelaskan pada Shaga.

"Nii-sama selalu menunjukan pada Naruko sesuatu yang menakjubkan."

"Oh dan sesuatu yang seperti apa itu."

Shaga kembali bertanya, ia nampaknya mulai penasaran dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan Naruko, jika Naruto yang disebutkan disini maka sudah jelas apapun itu pasti merupakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebab Naruto sendiri sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal yang mengejutkan, berhasil imbang dalam duel melawan Arthur yang dikatakan memiliki keahlian berpedang yang menganggumkan, sampai mencapai tingkat Silver : III hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan suatu perkembangan yang mengejutkan melihat orang yang melakukan itu dulunya dikatakan sebagai Generasi terburuk karena perkembangan Mana-nya yang sangat buruk.

Naruko tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat yang sesuai dengan anak seusianya. "Nii-sama bisa membuat benda-benda yang menyenangkan!, seperti benda ini." ucap Naruko selagi ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Shaga mengerutkan dahinya melihat itu.

"Naruko-chan, benda apa ini?."

"Ini Yoyo!, begitulah Nii-sama menamakannya."

"Bagaimana cara memainkan benda itu?."

Shaga menatap benda yang bernama Yoyo itu dengan tatapan tertarik, ia baru kali ini melihat benda itu, benda bulat dengan ukiran cantik itu terlihat seperti benda yang menyenangkan. Naruko tersenyum dan dengan semangat ia menunjukan pada Shaga bagaimana cara memainkan Yoyo, Naruko kecil bangkit dari pangkuan Shaga dan berjalan menuju halaman.

Setelah mengambil jarak yang cukup, Naruko mulai memainkan Yoyo itu, dan Shaga yang melihat cara memainkannya cukup tertarik, ia melihat bagaimana Naruko memainkannya, Naruko menunjukan beberapa gerakan untuk pemula yang diajarkan oleh Naruto padanya, setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar Naruko menghentikan permainan Yoyonya dan Shaga yang melihatnya memberikan tepukan tangan.

"Hebat, Naruko-chan. Apa Naruto-kun yang mengajarkan padamu cara memainkan benda itu."

"Ya, Nii-sama yang mengajarkan Naruko, Nii-sama bisa memainkan Yoyo ini lebih hebat dari Naruko, Nii-sama bisa melakukan Wuuuush, wiiiisssh. Seperti itu."

Shaga hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya Naruko yang mencoba memperagakan Naruto yang ada dipikirannya, Shaga menatap Naruko yang kembali duduk dipangkuannya dan menatap pemandamgan halaman belakang keluarga Namikaze, Shaga dan Naruko tengah menikmati hari mereka dengan bermain dihalaman belakang keluarga Namikaze.

"Nee, Naruko-chan. Kau bilang Yoyo ini dibuat oleh Naruto-kun, bagaimana cara dia membuatnya?."

Shaga bertanya pada Naruko, ia ingin mengetahui apapun itu tentang Naruto sebab bagaimanapun, menurut pandangan Shaga Naruto sedikit misterius dan sulit ditebak, ia tidak bisa mengetahui dengan tepat dari sifat Naruto kecuali dia itu orangnya gak peka sama perasaan perempuan dan juga konyol, namun dibalik itu semua entah kenapa Shaga merasa ada hal lain yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto dan apa itu Shaga ingin mengetahuinya. Naruko tersenyum lebar dan menatap Shaga.

"Nii-sama melakukannya dengan sihir."

"Eh...? Sihir."

Shaga bergumam tanpa sadar, tunggu sebentar apa Naruko baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang Naruto yang menggunakan Sihir?, itu bukannya tidak mungkin... Naruto yang Shaga tahu mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang knight bahkan Shaga pernah mendengar dari bagian pengcheck-an Mana jika Naruto, merupakan siswa yang tidak memiliki harapan untuk bisa melakukan Sihir sebab bakat miliknya didiagnosa tidak menyimpan warna sihir, dengan katalain... Putih.

"Sihir?... Naruto-kun membuat Yoyo ini dengan Sihir?."

"Ya!, Nii-sama memakai Sihir, dan Nii-sama juga bisa menggunakan-,"

"Naruko-chan."

Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Naruko kecil, Shaga yang mendengar suara yang ia kenal menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat Heir clan Namikaze selanjutnya tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Naruko yang melihat sang kakak tanpa banyak waktu langsung turun dari pangkuan Shaga dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Nii-sama!."

Naruko dengan cepat melompat pada Naruto yang nampaknya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang akibat terjangan mendadak Naruko, sementara Shaga mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah pucat Naruto entah bagaimana Naruto terlihat sedang tidak sehat.

"Hey, bukankah sudah Nii-sama bilang agar jangan melompat mendadak seperti itu, Naruko-chan."

Naruto menatap adik kecilnya yang ada digendongan, Naruko tidak mengubris perkataan Naruto dan hanya memasang senyuman lebar dan memeluk leher sang kakak dengan erat. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menoleh kearah Shaga yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan intens membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Hime, ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?."

Shaga sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar Naruto menegurnya, ia dengan cepat mengeleng pelan dan tersenyum ala Tuan putri pada Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa kau terlihat sedikit kelelahan, apa kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu sampai terlihat kelelahan seperti ini, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku baru saja selesai berlatih jadi aku merasa sedikit kelelahan." ucap Naruto, Shaga menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, Shaga entah kenapa merasa jika Naruto tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya namun Shaga menahan diri untuk menanyakannya sebab ia merasa Naruto tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

"Begitu... aku tahu sebagai seorang Knight, berlatih adalah hal yang penting, tapi berlatih secara berlebihan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk tubuhmu, Naruto-kun. Dan juga aku jangan membuatku khawatir."

Ucap Shaga membuat Naruto terdiam dan menatap sepasang dark-purple yang menatapnya dengan sinar khawatir, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit.

"Hime, jika aku tidak berlatih sekeras mungkin seperti yang sering aku lakukan, maka aku tidak akan menjadi aku yang sekarang, aku pasti masih menjadi Namikaze Naruto, Si Worst One. Karena bagaimanapun bakat perkembangan [Mana]ku sangatlah buruk, bukankah kau tahu hal itu, Hime."

Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap Shaga yang terdiam dengan wajah merenung, memanh benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, jika tunangannya itu tidak berlatih dengan keras maka Naruto akan tetap dilihat sebagai, pecundang terburuk sepanjang sejarah, The Worst One.

"Hanya dengan berlatihlah aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang, menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang, aku yang sekarang disebut sebagai salah satu [Generation of Miracle] karena berhasil menembus tingkat [Silver] dari yang sebelumnya [Steel: I] hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan."

Benar... Naruto sekarang adalah seorang Knight tingkat [Silver] dan itu menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu Orang yang dijuluki sebagai Generasi keajaiban, bahkan sekarang mulai beredar rumor yang mengatakan jika Namikaze Naruto suatu saat nanti akan menjadi seorang Knight tingkat [White-Gold] yang baru.

Sejauh ini dikerajaan Alvarez baru ada 3 orang tingkat [White-Gold], Ayah Shaga, King Redric. Lord Hiruzen, dan satu orang lagi yang saat ini tengah melakukan ekspedisi kedaerah Kegelapan yang berada dikerajaan Ras Demon, [Velorum]. Sebenarnya dahulu ada 4 orang yang berada ditingkat [White-Gold] namun karena suatu alasan yang aneh, orang itu mengalami kemunduran dan membuat ia turun dari tingkat [White-Gold], dan ya, orang itu adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Naruto.

kerajaan Alvarez juga memiliki satu orang tingkat [Diamond] yang merupakan puncak dari kekuatan didataran benua Britania, dan orang itu adalah Kakek Shaga. Shaga menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto-kun. Aku juga tidak bisa melarangmu untuk berlatih karena bagaimanapun, kita sebagai salah satu dari Empat Ras dibenua Britania ini harus tetap menjaga keseimbangan kekuatan dengan tiga Ras yang lain. Meskipun Ras Manusia adalah yang terlemah kita harus tetap menjaga muka kita dihadapan tiga Ras yang lain."

Shaga menatap Shappire indah Naruto yang menatapnya dalam diam, Shaga mengangkat tangannya kepipi Naruto dengan lembut sebelum berucap dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir didalamnya.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan melarangmu berlatih, tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal, berjanjilah kau tidak akan memaksa dirimu berlatih terlalu keras."

"Tapi, Hime. Aku..."

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon padamu, berjanjilah."

Naruto terdiam ketika Shaga menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan khawatirnya, Naruto menatap Shaga selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat dan menggenggam lembut tangan mulus Shaga yang berada dipipinya.

"Aku mengerti, Hime. Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku berlatih dengan keras."

Ucap Naruto yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan tunangannya itu, jika yang mengatakan ini adalah orang lain maka Naruto akan mengabaikannya tapi yang mengatakan ini adalah, Shaga. Hati kecil Naruto tidak bisa menolak keinginan dari tunangannya itu, bagi Naruto, Shaga adalah segalanya, bahkan Naruto bersedia memerangi ketiga Ras yang lain hanya jika Shaga yang memintanya, itulah bukti sedalam apa, Namikaze Naruto mencintai Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga.

Shaga yang mendengar janji Naruto tersenyum tipis, kekhawatiran yang ada dihatinya entah bagaimana berkurang, jika Naruto sudah berjanji maka ia pantang untuk melanggarnya, Shaga mengetahui hal ini dari ibu mertuanya, Namikaze Kushina. Ibu mertuanya berkata jika Minato dan Naruto adalah dua pria yang tidak akan pernah menarik apa yang sudah mereka katakan, jadi jika Naruto sudah berjanji maka ia tidak akan pernah melanggar janji itu.

"..."

"..."

Kryuuuuk~

Shaga dan Naruto terdiam ketika mereka mendengar suara perut yang tengah berdemo, pandangan keduanya terarah pada pangkuan Naruto dan terlihat Naruko yang tengah memegangi perutnya.

"Uhm... Nii-sama, Nee-sama. Naruko lapar."

Mereka melupakan Naruko, keduanya tersenyum kikuk dan segera membawa Naruko menuju ruang keluarga, mereka berdua tidak sadar jika sekarang waktunya makan siang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?, hanya segini kemampuan kalian Hah!?."

Dilapangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat latihan dua unit spesial Clan Namikaze, Pleiades dan Anbu terlihat kepala Clan Namikaze saat ini, Namikaze Minato tengah melakukan pelatihan rutin pasukan Pleiades dan Anbu, terlihat Minato melatih mereka dengan sedikit -sangat- keras dari dua unit spesial yang berjumlah 50 lebih itu hampir semuanya tidak ada yang bisa mendaratkan serangan pada Minato.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Minato-sama ternyata sudah mulai berkembang, dia bisa mengalahkan para pasukan Pleiades dan Anbu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi petarung tingkat [Silver]. Bagaimana menurutmu, [Crow]-san."

Dipinggir lapangan, pemimpin Unit spesial, Pleiades. Yuri Alpha membenarkan letak kacamatanya menyaksikan latihan rutin yang dipimpin oleh Minato sendiri, disebelahnya, atau lebih tepatnya dibalik batang pohon, pemimpin Unit Spesial, Anbu. [Crow] tengah bersandar dan mengangguk dengan ekspresi malas dibalil topengnya.

"Ya, aku tidak terkejut lagi, Yuri. Bagaimanapun Minato-sama adalah mantan seorang Lord, ia dulunya adalah satu dari empat orang yang mencapai tingkat [White-Gold], tingkat terkuat kedua dibawah [Diamond]."

Crow keluar dari balik pohon dan berjalan mendekati Yuri sambil melepaskan topeng gagak miliknya, dan terlihatlah wajah seorang dari Clan Nara, wajah dibalik topeng itu adalah milik dari Shikamaru Nara.

"Jadi, daripada mengatakan jika Minato-sama berkembang aku rasa lebih tepat mengatakan jika Minato-sama mulai kembali kedirinya yang dulu, sedikit demi sedikit."

Ucap Shikamaru, Yuri mengangguk setuju, kedua pemimpin Unit spesial itu menyaksikan pelatihan kedua Unit yang mereka pimpin dengan seksama dari pinggir lapangan sebelum pandangan mereka terarah pada dua orang yang baru muncul dari dalam Mansion.

Yuri dan Shikamaru langsung bersujud ketika Naruto dan Shaga berdiri didepan mereka. Naruto yang melihat kedua bawahannya bersujud seperti itu mendesah.

"Hormat kami pada Tuan Putri dan Paduka, Duke Naruto-sama."

"Berdirilah kalian berdua, berhentilah bersikap formal yang tidak pada tempatnya."

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, tapi sekarang ini, Naruto-sama adalah tunangan dari Tuan Putri, dan itu menjadikan Naruto-sama sebagai seorang Duke, jadi kami yang merupakan rakyat jelata harus bersujud dihadapan anda atau itu akan menjadi tidak sopan dilihat oleh bangsawan lain nanti."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, kepala Maid, Yuri. Naruto-sama sekarang memiliki status tinggi akan jadi masalah jika kami Ralyat jelata tidak menunjukan rasa hormat kami pada paduka, Duke Naruto-sama. Kami tahu ini berat untuk anda yang menganggap kami sebagai teman anda tapi aku mohon terimalah hal ini, karena jika tidak Paduka, Duke Naruto-sama akan mendapatkan kritikan dari bangsawan lain."

Naruto menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, semenjak semua penghuni Mansion mengetahui tentang pertunangannya dengan Shaga -meski belum diumumkan- para penghuni Mansion langsung memberikan rasa hormat yang menurut Naruto berlebihan, bahkan rasa hormat yang mereka berikan padanya melebihi rasa hormat mereka pada kepala clan saat ini, dengan kata lain ayah Naruto.

Shaga yang ada disebelah Naruto tersenyum melihat dua bawahan dari tunangannya itu sebelum ia menatap Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau memiliki bawahan yang luar biasa, mereka mengerti tata cara bagaimana memperlakukan seorang bangsawan kelas atas dengan baik."

Ucap Shaga membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, dan menoleh kearah Shaga dengan wajah malas. "ya mereka memang luar biasa, sangat luar biasa keras kepala!." ucao Naruto sebelum ia menatap cepat kedua bawahannya yang masih bersujud disana dan berucap dengan nada tegas.

"Yuri Alpha, Shikamaru Nara!. Ini adalah perintahku sebagai seorang Duke, mulai sekarang jangan bersikap Formal padaku jika bukan ditempat-nya!."

"Ta-Tapi, Paduka-."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!."

"... Baiklah, jika itu keinginan anda, Paduka-, maksud kami, Naruto-sama."

Shaga tertawa kecil ketika melihat Yuri Alpha dan Shikamaru Nara, dua orang yang Shaga tahu adalah pemimpin dua Unit spesial dibawah komando Naruto langsung mengubah cara bicara mereka ketika Naruto memberi mereka tatapan tajam.

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat Yuri dan Shikamaru mulai menegapkan tubuh mereka, jujur saja meskipun ia adalah orang yang berada ditingkat status Sosial tinggi tapi ia merasa kurang nyaman jika orang yang dekat dengannya bersikap formal seperti tadi.

Naruto menoleh kearah lapangan latihan dan ia melihat Unit Pleiades dan Anbu tengah menenangkan deru nafas mereka yang memburu sambil menatap tajam, ayahnya, Minato yang menatap mereka datar. Kedua Unit kembali menyerang Minato dengan cepat namun Minato dengan mudahnya menghindari semua serangan itu dengan kemampuan andalan miliknya.

"Wow... Aku memang pernah mendengar jika, Ayah mertua adalah seorang mantan Lord karena suatu hal, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kemampuan ayah mertua sangat hebat."

Shaga tanpa sadar bergumam ketika ia melihat kemampuan Magic teleportasi super cepat milik Minato, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis mendengar kekaguman dari Shaga.

"Ya, ayah memang mengalami penyakit yang membuat tingkatannya turun drastis tapi kini penyakit itu telah sembuh dan kini ayah tengah memulihkan kekuatannya lagi."

Ucap Naruto mendapatkan tatapan cepat dari Shaga."itu artinya, Minato-sama akan kembali menjadi seorang Lord?." tanya Shagaz Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ayah akan kembali menjadi Lord, namun itu membutuhkan waktu yang aku yakin tidak sebentar, tapi aku percaya ayah akan kembali menjadi seorang Lord."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Shaga berdecak kagum dan kembali menatap latihan dua Unit spesial melawan, Minato. Jika Minato bisa kembali menjadi seorang Lord maka itu artinya kekuatan kerajaan Umat Manusia akan bertambah, dan itu berita bagus untuk Ras Manusia dengan kembalinya Minato menjadi seorang Lord maka Ras Manusia akan memiliki muka untuk menatap Ras yang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kedua Unit spesial tumbang, mereka telah benar-benar dikalahkan okeh Minato, Minato yang melihat kedua Unit tumbang menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia masih belum puas untuk melatih dirinya, tapi melihat para Pleiades dan Anbu yang terkapar ditanah membuat Minato tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyudahi latihan mereka. Minato menghela nafas lagi, ia secepatnya ingin kembali ketingkatannya semula, karena dengan begitu, Clan Namikaze tidak hanya akan mendapatkan kembali kehormatannya diantara para bangsawan besar namun Clan juga akan mendapatkan Perhatian penuh dari kerajaan Alvarez. Itu semua akan terjadi jika dirinya kembali menjadi tingkat [White-Gold].

"Hah~, aku rasa aku harus menyudahi-,"

Minato menghentikan perkataannya ketika matanya menangkap Naruto yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar, Minato terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menyeringai kecil ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

"Oi!, Naruto! Kemari."

Naruto yang melihat ayahnya memanggilnya menaikan satu alisnya, Naruto hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari maksud dari ayahnya, ayahnya pasti akan mengajaknya...

"Naruto! Mari lakukan Sparring dengan ayah!."

... Itulah yang ayahnya minta, Naruto terdiam, jika Naruto adalah Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu maka Naruto akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran dari ayahnya namun dirinya yang sekarang tengah dalam keadaan yang... Tidak, ia tidak boleh menunjukan keadaannya ia harus menyembunyikannya dari keluarganya tentang keadaannya. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah Shaga.

"Shaga, maaf tapi bisakah kau menunggu disini sebentar? Aku tahu aku telah berjanji padamu untuk menemanimu sepanjang hari ini, tapi kakek tua yang ada disana-,"

"Oi! Siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua!, ayah masih berusia kepala tiga!."

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Minato dan kembalu melanjutkan dengan wajah datar. "...menginginkan sebuah sparring denganku... Jadi bisa kau tunggu disini sebentar?." tanya Naruto, Shaga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa bertanya padaku? Lakukan saja."

"Terimakasih, Hime. Ini tidak lama."

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Shaga sebelum wajah itu berubah menjadi datar ketika menoleh kearah Minato, Shaga menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju Minato, Shaga melihat Naruto dan Minato membuat kesepakatan dalam sparring yang biasa diucapkan saat akan melakukan sparring.

Setelah keduanya setuju, Naruto mengambil salah satu pedang kayu yang ada dipinggir lapangan dan menatap Minato yang tengah bersiap, keduanya terpisah dengan jarak 50 meter, baik Naruto maupun Minato saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

\- Shaga POV -

Naruto-kun, dan Minato-sama tengah saling serang sstu sama laon, keduanya memiliki ekspresi serius yang melukisan tekad menjatuh lawan mereka, Naruto-kun menghindari pukulan dan tendangan dari Minato-sama dengan cepat, melihat celah Naruto-kun menghunuskan pedangnya kearah tulang rusuk Minato-sama.

Namun ketika sedikit lagi akan mengenai tubuh Minato-sama, sebuah kilatan kuning membungkus Minato-sama dan membuat tebasan Naruto-kun hanya mengenai angin. Naruto-kun menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap Minsto-sama yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ayah, kau sungguh memiliki Magic yang benar-benar merepotkan."

"Heh~, kau adalah orang kesekian kalinya yang mengatakan itu padaku, Naruto."

Minato-sama berkata dengan wajah mengejek, memprovokasi lawan, Huh... Dalam pertarungan, memprovokasi lawan merupakan hal yang sangat wajar namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil pada Naruto-kun yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan meletakan pedang kayu dipelipisnya dan memasang kuda-kuda kokoh, aku menatap penasaran Gestur pedang Naruto yang baru pertama kali aku lihat, itu terlihat tenang namun memberikan perasaan yang kuat terlebih iris Shappire yang menatap sedingin ice itu... Tidak hanya aku bahkan para Anbu dan Pleiades yang ada dibelakangku menahan nafas mereka melihat posture tubuh Naruto mereka rupanya merasakan hal yang sama. Ditengah kekagumanku, Minato-sama menatap serius Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya menaikan Level sparring ini, Nak. Baiklah, akan ayah terima."

"Datanglah, ayah. Aku akan menerima semuanya."

Aku menahan nafasku ketika mendengar suara yang dingin dari kedua pria penyandang nama Namikaze itu, keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum Naruto dan Minato memotong jarak mereka dengan cepat.

Aku memfokuskan mataku melihat pergerakan super cepat didepanku, untuk segi kecepatan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto-kun dan Minato-sama lebih cepat dari Rival serta Sahabat masa kecilku, Arthuria dalam kondisi [Normal]-nya. Keduanya bahkan jauh melampaui batas kecepatan Wizard dan Knight [Normal].

Naruto-kun dan Minato-sama melakukan pertukaran serangan dengan cepat, aku dapat mendengar suara kekaguman dari belakangku.

"Naruto-sama, dia... Dia bisa menahan kecepatan gila Minato-sama."

Begitulah rata-rata mengumamkan kekagumannya, ya, Naruto-kun dapat menahan serangan super cepat Minato-sama. Keduanya saling menjaga jarak setelah melakukan serangan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika melihat Naruto-kun, ia menatap Minato-sama, Gesture tubuh Naruto-kun kembali melunak untuk sesaat.

"Ayah, aku rasa sudah saatnya mengakhiri Sparring ini, aku masih memiliki waktu kencan bersama Shaga."

Minato-sama menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap kearahku, ia nampak terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menyeringai, seringai yang mengingatkanku pada Naruto-kun, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Begitu, ayah mengerti~. Baiklah kita selesaikan ini, Naruto."

Minato-sama memasang gesture bertarung, Naruto-kun menatap datar Minato-sama sebelum ia melirik kesampaing dan menunjuk kearah salah satu [Anbu].

"Kau... Bisa kau berikan pedang kayu milikmu itu."

"Eh?, baiklah."

Anbu itu awalnya cukup terkejut tapi tak lama ia segera melempar pedang kayu itu pada Naruto yang menangkapnya dengan santai, Naruto yang telah mendapatkan satu lagi pedang kayu, menarik nafas.

"Ayah, aku akan menunjukan padamu, kekuatan berpedangku yang sebenarnya."

Momen saat Naruto-kun mengatakan itu, sebuah kesunyian mengunci suasana disekitar, Naruto-kun memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh, ia mengubah gesture tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kedua pedang kayu itu didepannya. Aku menahan nafasku ketika kulitku dapat merasakan hawa menusuk dari Naruto, itu terasa lembut namun disaat yang bersamaan terasa mengancam sekitar.

Tidak hanya aku, bahkan Minato-sama langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya hingga maksimal, ia mungkin merasakan bahaya dari posture Naruto. Ditengah keheningan, Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan disaat itu aku tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur, mataku melebar dalam ketakutan melihat Naruto-kun... Tidak salah lagi itu...

"Oi... Yang benar saja."

"Tuan muda, anda..."

Para Anbu dan Pleiades berkeringat dingin ketika mereka menatap Atmosfir yang ada disekitar Naruto, kepala Maid, Yuri yang menatap Naruto dengan keringat dingin dipelipisnya menaikannya dan berucap dengan nada terkejut.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah [Spirit Realization]."

Disaat Yuri-san mengatakan itu, pemimpin pasukan Anbu [Crow] melepaskan topeng yang tengah ia kenakan, dan terlihatlah senyuman ketidak percayaan dari wajah yang biasanya terlihat malas itu.

"Sungguh hawa membunuh yang luar biasa, Hanya mereka yang benar-benar pernah melewati pertarungan hidup dan mati melawan musuh yang Mustahil mereka menangkan yang bisa mengeluarkan hawa membunuh sepekat ini bahkan itu sampai ter-realisasikan melewati garis Horizon."

Aku terdiam, aku hanya mampu membisu dan menatap kearah Naruto-kun yang diselimuti Aura membunuh yang begitu luar biasa namun disaat yang sama itu terasa sangat sunyi. Minato-sama hanya menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Nak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau alami tapi apapun itu, aku rasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sebab hawa membunuh ini..."

Aku menatap Minato-sama dan aku dapat melihat sebulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya, lalu sebuah gumaman pelan terdengar ditelingaku.

"... Sangat luar biasa."

Naruto-kun terus mengobarkan hawa membunuh murni miliknya dan menguatkan kuda-kudanya, sebelum ia mengumamkan tekniknya.

[Namikaze Style: Oni-,]

Pada momen disaat aku, para Anbu, Pleiades dan Minato-sama menegang bersama tiba-tiba hawa membunuh yang menyesakan diruangan itu lenyap bersama dengan Naruto-kun yang menegang dan bergetar, dua pedang kayu ditangan Naruto-kun mendadak terjatuh disaat Naruto-kun membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Chough!."

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika melihat Naruto-kun memuntahkan sesuatu keatas tanah, sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah membasahi tanah, itu... Darah.

Naruto-kun kembali memuntahkan darah cukup banyak sebelum ia jatuh diatas kedua lututnya, ia mengambil nafas berat dapat terlihat keringat membasahi seluruh wajah Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun meringis sebelum perlahan ia jatuh diatas genangan darahnya sendiri, Naruto-kun mengambil Nafas berat lalu ia menatap kearahku dengan mata hampir terpejam, aku merasakan nafasku terhenti ketika aku mendengar Narutokun bergumam pelan.

"Sial... Ini sudah mencapai batasnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, mata Naruto-kun tertutup sepenuhnya, dan seketika kesadaranku pulih, aku dapat merasakan dadaku yang menyempit dan mataku mulai memanas, tanpa aku sadari aku mulai berlari kearah Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun!?."

And cut~

Ya, phantom kembali setelah melakukan tapa berata ditengah laut, dan ini adalah chapter 36 yang ditutup dengan sedikit ketegangan, tokoh utama kita kini mulai memasuki fase warning, dimana tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai batas dimana ia sudah tidak sangguo lagi menahan tekanan luar biasa dari kekuatan Ophis, Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus.

Aku disini menunjukan tiga cara yang akan membebaskan Naruto dari siksaan yang tengah ia derita namun sepertinya itu tidak akan dilakukan karena tiga cara yang dikatakan oleh Ophis berada dikalimat yang hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan, jika dilihat dari kondisi Tokoh utama kita saat ini.

maa begitulah. Dichapter depan aku membuat sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan kalian, dimana aku akan memasukan sesuatu yang spesial didalamnya, Shaga, Kushina dan Minato akan ikut andil dalam sesuatu yang spesial yang aku katakan, tapi~, aku akan menahan-nya karena aku telah mendengar jika ada yang copas Fic ini tanpa seijin dariku dan mempostnya di FB, maaa... Jika itu terus berlanjut maka mau tidak mau aku akan mundur dari Fic ini dan menghentikannya ditengah jalan, muu... Meskipun itu belum setengah jalan sih baru seperempat jalan, itupun kurang sedikit.

Ummu, mungkin begitulah, dan masalah flamers?, hell lah, aku tidak memperdulikannya, mau sepedas apapun ia menyampah dific ini apa lagi ia menggunakan akun Guest maka aku tinggal mendeletenya dan itu mudah, maaf saja aku tidak tertarik mendengar ocehan orang yang hanya bisa berkoar-koar tentang kejelekan karya orang lain tanpa mencoba membuat karya yang dapat menandingi karya orang itu.

Fuumu, aku rasa itu sudah cukup dan masalah plot hole, aku tidak akan mengatakan jika aku tidak melihatnya, sebenarnya banyak plot hole yang tengah aku kembangkan menjadi sebuah Arc, dan~ sebagai contohnya aku tak lama lagi akan menggunakan Plot hole yang aku tinggalkan dichapter dimana Naruto selesai berpetualang dikota Ligodorian dan membawa sesuatu yang berharga dari menara yang dijaga oleh Ruin Iskhur menjadi sebuah Arc dimana Club penelitian alam akan bertempur dengan Serikat Balam yang akan menjadi bentrokan pertama.

Tentu Arc itu akan dilanjutkan setelah Turnamen besar nanti antar Divisi, orang yang berdiri dipuncak akan melawan orang yang tengah merangkak dari bawah, duel yang akan dianggap sebagai pembantaian sepihak ini akan menutup Arc Turnamen. Jadi Arc itu akan muncul diseason 2

Aku akan membuat Season 2 dimana club Penelitian Alam akan bentrok dengan Serikat Balam, bisa dibilang Season 2 adalah pertengahan dari Alur Cerita The Worst One dan jika tidak ada hambatan dalam menulis Season 2 maka akan aku lanjutkan keakhir Alur cerita The Worst One, dengan kata lain season 3!...

Hah~, sudah kuduga, ini akan menjadi fic yang panjang sangat!?, woooah!?, The Almighty: Rise of Humankind juga akan mendapatkan alur yang panjang!?, sialan! Ijinkan aku beristirahat sejenak!. kesampingkan Naruto: The Power Of Heavenly Dragon yang akan mendapatkan beberapa Arc saja... Yare, sudahlah aku menuai apa yang aku tanam, so jalani sajalah.

Mmmm... Aku rasa sudah semua, so aku akan undur diri, aku masih ada hal yang harus dilakukan didunia nyata, berkas-berkas itu menumpuk dan itu membuatku sakit kepala, hah~, aku membutuhkan secangkir cappucino hangat... Ya itu dia!?, jadi aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa dichapter depan!?, jaa nee!?.

Next Chapter: Segel dan awal kebangkitan II

Phantom Out...!


	37. Chapter 37

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 37

Dikamar Namikaze Naruto terlihat para penghuni Mansion, Namikaze tengah menatap khawatir, cemas, sedih pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang besar itu, para penghuni Mansion yang terdiri dari, Minato, Kushina, Shaga, Naruko, dan Yuri Alpha. Sebenarnya ada Crow yang tengah berjaga dibalik pintu namun karena beberapa alasan ia tidak bisa masuk kedalam.

"Minato... Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi."

Kushina yang duduk disamping ranjang mengenggam tangan putranya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan erat, dipangkuan Kushina, Naruko menatap sang kakak dengan sedih. Kushina telah mendengar jika Naruto tumbang ditengah sparring dengan Minato yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah kesusahan.

"Aku... Tidak tahu, Kushina. Naruto, ia tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh dan memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak sebelum ia ambruk... Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Ucap Minato cemas, putra mereka, Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berjasa untuk Clan Namikaze, Naruto adalah orang yang berhasil membangkitkan Clan Namikaze dari keterpurukan ekonomi dengan Reformasi yang ia lakukan, tidak hanya membantu memulihkan ekonomi Clan, Naruto juga sekarang mulai dikenal sebagai sang jenius dari Clan karena ia yang awalnya adalah pecundang sepanjang sejarah kerajaan Alvarez kini telah menjadi orang yang dapat dikatakan berbakat dan hal itu membuat pandangan bangsawan lain pada Clan Namikaze menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang orang itu tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak diketahui dan tak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini Minato hanya menatap putranya yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum ia menatap kesamping dimana Shaga tengah menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, mata itu terlihat sedikit bengkak karena Shaga menangis cukup lama ketika Naruto tumbang dilapangan latihan dua Unit spesial.

"Hime... Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?."

Tanya Minato membuat Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Minato dalam diam sebelum ia mengeleng pelan.

"Aku... Tidak tahu." ucap Shaga pelan, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi seperti itu, jujur saja Shaga sebenarnya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto tadi pagi ia sudah menaruh curiga jika Naruto tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto menyembunyikan kondisi dirinya dari Shaga.

Minato terdiam sebelum ia kembali mematap Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang, Minato memejamkan matanya sebelum ia menatap cepat kearah Yuri yang sedikit menegang ketika melihat tatapan serius Minato.

"Yuri, aku memerintahkan padamu, katakan pada Narberal Gamma dan Cizu Delta untuk menjaga kamar Naruto selama 24 jam, lalu katakan pada Crow untuk meningkatkan keamanan disekitar Clan Namikaze, aku tidak ingin informasi tentang Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri tersebar luas, apa kau mengerti."

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan perintah anda."

Minato mengangguk puas melihat Yuri yang menundukan kepalanya dan meminta ijin untuk pamit, melihat kepergian Yuri, Minato kembali menatap Kushina yang menatap sedih Naruto. Dengan lembut Minato meletakan tangannya pada bahu Kushina membuat Kushina menatap kearahnya.

"Kushina... Kita harus membiarkan Naruto beristirahat, saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita tidak mengetahui dengan jelas apa penyakit yang menyerang Naruto oleh karena itu kita harus pergi karena aku khawatir jika penyakit yang diderita Naruto bisa menular pada kita."

"Tapi, Minato. Aku..."

"Kushi... Ini demi kebaikan Naruto dan juga kita."

Ucap Minato memotong Kushina yang ingin membantah, Kushina terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan perlahan mengangkat Naruko yang ada dipangkuannya, Naruko nampak enggan meninggalkan kakaknya namun Kushina dengan lembut menenangkan Naruko.

"Naruko-chan, Nii-sama mu tengah tidur, tidak baik menganggu Nii-sama yang sedang tidur, Naruko tidak mau disebut adik nakal oleh Nii-sama mu kan?."

"Tidak... Naruko tidak mau jadi adik nakal..."

"Kalau begitu kita harus membiarkan, Nii-sama mu beristirahat, mengerti."

Kushina sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruko yang mengangguk dengan pelan, Minato tersenyum kecil menatap Kushina dan Naruko sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Shaga yang terus menatap khawatir Naruto.

"Hime-sama, sebaiknya kita biarkan Naruto beristirahat, lagi pula ini sudah malam kita juga harus beristirahat."

Ucap Minato membuat Shaga terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Minato dan Kushina serta Naruko berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kamar Naruto, Shaga menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Naruto sebelum menutup pintu, Shaga mengirim tatapan sedih pada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat pintu tertutup empat bila cahaya kecil keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menjadi empat perempuan yang langsung mengambil posisi siap bertarung, keempat perempuan itu memiliki paras cantik yang berasal dari dunia berbeda, mereka adalah para Diva milik Naruto. Mereka adalah Ophis, Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus. Azi Dahaka menatap Ophis dengan tajam.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari salah satu buku ciptaan Solomon, The Infinite Book of Solomon. Kau menerobos kedalam 'dunia' kami dan memaksa kami untuk keluar, jadi kau benar-benar siap untuk membunuh kami, Huh..."

"..."

Ophis hanya menatap kosong Azi Dahaka yang menatapnya dengan tajam, Jeanne yang ada disebelahnya mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Ophis, bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada master jika kau tidak akan melakukan pertarungan dengan kami!, apa kau melanggar janjimu pada Master, Hah!?."

"... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Ophis berucap dengan datar, Jeanne menatap Ophis yang menundukan wajahnya hingga tak terlihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat oleh buku ketidakterbatasan itu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku harus melakukan ini meskipun aku harus melanggar janjiku, aku akan melakukannya, karena hanya dengan cara ini, Master bisa diselamatkan... Aku akan mengambil resiko dibenci oleh Master setelah ini, tapi asalkan itu dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Master maka itu harga yang murah."

Doooooon!

Kekuatan luar biasa menyeruak didalam kamar Naruto, selubung hitam keungu-an membungkus tubuh Ophis, Jeanne yang melihatnya langsung memanggil senjatanya, Azi Dahaka mengeluarkan mata Naga miliknya sementara Ikarus mengeluarkan sayap putihnya keempat perempuan itu mengeluarkan aura yang luar biasa kuat memenuhi ruangan itu, beruntung Kekkai yang diciptakan oleh Ophis masih aktif jadi aura kekuatan besar dari mereka berempat tidak bocor keluar bahkan suara gaduh didalam kamar ini tidak dapat didengar dari luar.

Ketiga perempuan itu mengambil sikap waspada pada Ophis, mereka dapat merasakan jika aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Ophis saat ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya jika yang sebelumnya terasa tenang namun kuat saat ini aura Ophis begitu kelam dan dingin.

"Maaf... Tapi kalian harus mati."

Ucap Ophis, ia dengan cepat menciptakan lingkaran sihir ditangan mungilnya lingkaran magic dengan lambang ular yang mengigit ekornya berputar dengan pelan, Azi Dahaka menyipitkan matanya melihat lingkaran Magic itu, dirinya yang menguasai ribuan kultur sihir melebarkan matanya melihat aksara rumit disana jika apa yang dipikirkan benar maka sihir yang akan dilepaskan Ophis sangat berbahaya.

"Ophis!, kau tidak serius ingin menggunakan sihir 'itu' bukan!?. Jika kau memakai sihir itu maka seluruh daerah Clan Master akan tertelan menuju ketiadaan!?."

Ophis menatap Azi Dahaka yang terlihat panik, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak, bahkan jika aku harus melenyapkan benua ini, akan aku lakukan selama itu untuk, Master."ucap Ophis, Azi Dahaka mengertakan giginya, Ophis nampaknya sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun, ia sudah memiliki tekad yang kuat bahwa [jika itu demi, Master. Ia akan melakukan apapun].

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Azi Dahaka menatap Ophis dengan iris mata bersinar terang menakutkan, Jeanne yang melihat pertarungan tidak bisa dihindari lagi menghilangkan Gauntlet yang membungkus tangan kirinya, tangan halus nan putih itu mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam, Jeanne akan mengaktifkan magic andalannya. Magia Erebea dan menyerap kekuatan sihir Ophis jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi.

Ikarus memadatkan energi putih miliknya dan menciptakan selubung berbentuk piringan dikedua tangannya, meskipun ia yakin jika mereka berempat bertarung maka daerah seluas daerah Namikaze akan lenyap dari peta benua, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia juga tidak ingin mati dan berpisah dari orang yang telah ia berikan sumpah setia.

Suasana semakin memanas ketika keempat perempuan yang merupakan Makhluk Overpowered itu akan saling menyerang satu sama lain tiba-tiba sebuah kabut menyelimuti ruangan itu dan membuat Ophis, Jeanne, Azi Dahaka, dan Ikarus terhenti ditempat.

Azi Dahaka, Ikarus, Jeanne dan Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana tepat diatas tubuh Naruto ia melihat perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan mata lime yang menatap datar kedepan. Dia adalah [Rune Breaker] dengan title [Lady of the Mist], Maria Rossfield.

"[Kenapa kalian berhenti?, cepat bertarung dan aku akan langsung menghabisi kalian berempat.]"

Maria berucap dengan nada dingin, ia menunjukan dua buah belati dengan warna purple dikedua tangannya, Azi Dahaka menatap Maria dengan datar.

"Menghabisi kami berempat?, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hantu dengan tingkat [Gold] sepertimu pada kami berempat yang sudah mencapai puncak surgawi."

Ucap Azi Dahaka meremehkan Maria yang hanya menatap datar hal itu, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

"[Ya, aku memang berada ditingkat [Gold], tapi...]."

Maria membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Azi Dahaka, aura disekitar Maria perlahan menyeruak.

Dooon!

"[... Jika lawanku adalah seorang wanita maka kemenanganku adalah hal yang Absolute.]"

Azi Dahaka melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tekanan yang berbahaya dari tubuh Maria, tidak hanya Azi Dahaka, Jeanne dan Ikarus juga melebarkan mata mereka hanya Ophis yang menatap Maria dengan kosong.

"Ini... Kekuatan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kau, yang hanya seorang hantu tingkat [Gold] memiliki kekuatan seperti itu!?."

Azi Dahaka berkata dengan terkejut, Maria menyungging senyuman mengejek selagi tangannya memainkan dua belati yang memancarkan sinar menakutkan..

"[Hal bodoh jika aku memberitahu musuh tentang kemampuanku ditengah pertarungan, tapi, ya... Kekuatanku yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh kalian semua.]"

Ophis terdiam menatap Maria yang menatap kearah mereka berempat dengan datar, pandangan Ophis teralih pada Dua Dagger ditangan Maria.

"Rose Vaisales..."

Ophis berguman dengan pelan namun tidak cukup pelan untuk bisa didengar oleh Ikarus yang melebarkan matanya dengan cepat ia menatap kearah Ophis.

"Rose Vaisales, bukankah itu nama dari Artifak sihir yang memiliki kemampuan [Drain Field], kemampuan menciptakan sebuab zona yang akan meningkatkan kekuatan penggunanya, jika lawannya adalah seorang wanita maka kekuatan penggunanya akan bertambah 100% dari kekuatan wanita tersebut... Itu artinya."

Ophis mengangguk pelan.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan kita berempat."

"[Seperti yang diharapkan dari Makhluk yang menjadi Rival dari Azi Dahaka, pengetahuanmu cukup memumpuni jika itu mencangkup Artifak.]"

Maria menyungging senyuman tipis melihat Ikarus yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, ia perlahan melayang turun dan menyentuh lantai dengan kaki transparannya.

"[Baiklah, silahkan kalian bertarung, dengan begitu kalian akan langsung lenyap dari dunia ini.]"

Kini Atmosfir kembali mencekam dengan masuknya Maria Rossfield kedalam pertarungan, kelima perempuan itu saling menatap lawan mereka dengan tajam.

Deg!

Saat mereka bersiap untuk mulai bertempur sebuah hawa yang tidak mengenakan memenuhi ruangan itu, kelima perempuan itu menghentikan gerakan mereka dan dengan pelan mereka menoleh kearah ranjang dan mereka melihat, Tuan mereka, Namikaze Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dengan ekspresi yang tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Master... !-,"

Ophis menghentikan perkataannya ketika perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajah dan terlihat iris mata hitam dan putih dengan pupil dengan warna yang berlawanan, dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya kearah para Diva, sebuah energi hitam berbalut putih menyelimuti tangan Naruto lalu berubah menjadi sebuah bola energi padat.

Ophis melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu dan seketika ia langsung berbalik lalu berteriak.

"Semua berlindung!?."

Duuuuuuuaaaaaaarrrrr!?.

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu sebuah ledakan besar menguncang Mansion Clan Namikaze. Debu membumbung tinggi berkat ledakan besar itu, dari kepulan debu itu, Ophis, Jeanne, Azi Dahaka, Ikarus dan bahkan Maria terlempar keluar, kelima perempuan itu berguling-guling diatas tanah dengan tubuh mereka sebelum terhenti.

Jeanne, Azi Dahaka, Ikarus dan Maria tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, tubuh mereka terlihat dipenuhi oleh luka yang cukup serius, Ophis yang satu-satunya masih sadar mengangkat wajahnya yang meringis dan menatap kearah lubang yang menjadi tempat keluar mereka.

Digaris pandangan Ophis tertangkap Naruto yang tengah berjalan kedepan dengan tatapan mata kosong, Ophis menatap Sang Master dengan wajah kesakitan serangan yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh Naruto berada dikelas yang sangat berbahaya bahkan itu dapat menghancurkan pelindung kuat miliknya dan serangan itu juga berdampak pada Maria yang seharusnya tidak bisa terkena serangan fisik. Ophis memuntahkan sedikit darah sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan berusaha mencapai Naruto...

"Master..."

Naruto menatap kosong Ophis yang kehilangan kesadaran didepannya. Naruto yang tengah menatap Ophis dan keempat gadis yang lain yang tak sadarkan diri mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dan Naruto dapat melihat banyak orang tengah berlari kearahnya, mereka yang datang adalah para penghuni Mansion Namikaze, Naruto dapat melihat wajah terkejut dari mereka semua.

Minato melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangannya, sebuah lubang besar tercipta disana, ia juga melihat empat orang perempuan tengah tergeletak tak jauh dari sana, sampai ia melihat hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut yaitu... Sepasang iris hitam dan putih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa kehidupan didalamnya... Tidak salah lagi, mata itu...

"Naruto... Telah mengalami [Berserk]."

Minato bergumam dengan pelan, Kushina, Shaga dan para Unit Anbu serta Pleiades melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Minato, mereka dengan cepat menatap kearah Naruto yang masih diam tak bergeming disana, mereka dapat melihat sepasang mata hitam dan putih yang menatap mereka tanpa kehidupan, melihat hal itu Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan shock, sementara Shaga bergumam 'tidak, ini tidak mungkin.' dengan wajah shock.

[Berserk]

Sebuah keadaan dimana seseorang yang memiliki kapasitas [Mana] besar mengalami kesulitan dalam mengendalikan [mana] didalam tubuhnya, dan akhirnya [Mana] itu menjadi lepas kendali, biasanya hal ini menimpa Wizard namun ada beberapa kasus dimana seorang Knight mengalami [Berserk].

Dalam kasus pada Wizard yang mengalami [Berserk] maka itu akan menjadi seperti Orang-Gila-yang-melempar-sihir-kesana-sini, dan itu bisa dihentikan dengan menyegel gerakan Wizard itu, namun jika itu dalam kasus seorang Knight yang mengalami [Berserk] maka itu lebih sulit dihentikan, sebab dia tidak akan menjadi seperti Wizard yang melempar sihir kesana-kesini namun seorang Knight yang mengalami [Berserk] akan menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

kekuatan dan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Knight yang mengalami [Berserk] akan menjadi meningkat beberapa kali lipat, dan akan sangat sulit untuk mengatasi seorang Knight yang mengalami [Berserk]. Dan saat ini, Naruto sedang dalam keadaan [Berserk].

Minato mengeraskan wajahnya, begitu... Jadi semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang, ia mulai paham kenapa Naruto bisa ambruk pada saat Sparring melawannya, Naruto yang bisa melawannya selama hampir 2 jam tidak mungkin tumbang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 menit, awalnya ia mengira jika Naruto tengah mengalami penyakit misterius yang membuat kondisinya seperti itu, namun ia salah, putranya menjadi seperti itu sebab ia tengah berjuang untuk menekan [Mana] miliknya yang tengah tak terkontrol dengan baik ditubuhnya.

Jika Minato tahu jika Putranya tengah mengalami gejala [Berserk] maka sudah jelas ia akan membantu Naruto untuk menenangkan gejolak [Mana] yang ada ditubuh putranya itu. Minato mengertakan giginya.

"Kushina, Shaga-Hime... Segera tinggalkan tempat ini."

Ucap Minato dengan Fighting Stance miliknya, Kushina dan Shaga mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Minato yang menatap kedepan dengan ekspresi keras.

"Naruto telah mengalami [Berserk] dan itu artinya ia berada disituasi tidak sadarkan diri, dia akan menyerang apapun yang ada disekitarnya secara membabi buta, karena itu jika situasi semakin memburuk maka Aku... Akan melawan Naruto."

""...!..."

Kushina dan Shaga terkejut dengan perkataan Minato, melawan... Naruto?, jika memang benar kemungkinan buruk terjadi dimana Naruto mulai menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin maka mungkin sebuah pertarungan antara Minato dan Naruto akan benar-benar terjadi... Minato melanjutkan dengan nada serius.

"Kalian dapat merasakannya juga, bukan... Tekanan yang dikeluarkan saat ini sangat berbahaya."

Ucap Minato membuat Kushina, Shaga dan dua unit spesial menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik seolah ia tengah mencoba mencari tahu apakah ia akan menyerang mereka atau membiarkan mereka. Kushina dan Shaga menajamkan mata mereka dan mereka langsung berkeringat dingin ketika mereka merasakan tekanan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto saat ini.

"Te-Tekanan ini... Naruto-kun dia..."

Minato mengangguk atas gumaman terkejut Shaga."Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Naruto yang sekarang memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk menghabisi Wizard tingkat [Gold: V] sendirian."ucap Minato, serius ini tidak lucu, menurut Minato pribadi, Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang Abnormal, dikatakan sebelumnya jika perkembangan Mana miliknya sangatlah buruk namun beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto telah menjadi Knight tingkat [Bronze: IX] dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto naik tingkat lagi menjadi [Silver: III] itu dapat dikatakan sebagai perkembangan yang sangat luar biasa.

'Aku akan mengesampingkan perkembangan kapasitas Mana-nya yang Abnormal, yang paling membuatku takut adalah bagaimana ia bisa mempelajari Seni berpedang yang sangat kuat itu, Kushina tidak pernah mengajarkan Naruto kemampuan berpedang miliknya yang berasal dari Clan Uzumaki. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat dia menunjukan Seni berpedangnya selama ia tinggal dirumah... Juga posture tubuh, gerakan-nya dan pola serang yang dimiliki Naruto dapat dikatakan sama seperti seorang Knight yang sudah memperdalam seni berpedangnya selama bertahun-tahun... Darimana ia mendapatkan seni berpedang itu, tidak... Lebih tepatnya siapa yang mengejarinya!...'

Minato ketika pertama kali melihat kemampuan berpedang Naruto, ia terkejut!, sangat terkejut karena ia tidak mengetahui Putranya bisa sangat ahli dalam seni berpedang, juga ia dikejutkan lagi dengan fakta jika Naruto adalah seorang pengguna dua pedang... Seorang Knight yang bisa menggunakan pedang lebih dari satu adalah sesuatu yang langka, ia juga sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengan Knight yang bisa memakai 8 pedang dengan leluasa dan dia juga adalah orang yang sangat hebat, namun orang itu kini tengah menyembunyikan diri dari dunia luar karena suatu hal.

"Mi-Minato-sama!?..."

Minato tersadar dari lamunannya ketika orang dibelakangnya berteriak dengan keras, Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya.

Tepat didepannya, sebuah telapak tangan terbuka lebar, dan dalam satu kali hentakan sebuah gelombang kuat meledak dan menghempaskan Minato kebelakang. Minato terhempas dengan cepat dan menghantam pepohonan dengan keras,

"Minato!?...Gufh!."

Kushina memutuskan teriakannya ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit pada ulu hatinya dan dengan memontum kekuatan yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya membuat Kushina harus terhempas dan menjebok dinding Mansion.

Blaaaaaar!

Shaga tersentak ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya padanya, ia memejamkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat kearahnya Shaga mengira Naruto akan memukulnya namun, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit, dengan takut-takut Shaga membuka matanya dan ia melihat kepalan tangan Naruto yang ada didepannya terdiam dengan dua orang pemimpin spesial Unit yang berada dikedua sisinya.

Crow dan Yuri berdiri dkedua sisi Naruto dengan Wakizashi tajam dan Jari telunjuk yang menempel dileher, jika dilihat dengan Teliti maka jika Naruto memutuskan untuk bergerak maka sudah jelas ia akan menderita sebuah luka yang akan langsung mengirimnya menuju alam kematian. Crow yang menatap Naruto dengan Waspada melirik kearah Shaga dan berkata dengan nada serius.

"Tuan Putri, mundurlah kebelakang ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang brutal, Naruto-sama saat ini bukanlah dirinya lagi..."

Yuri mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Crow."Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Crow, berlindunglah Tuan Putri serahkan masalah Naruto-sama pada, Unit Anbu dan Pleiades."ucap Yuri serius.

"Ta-Tapi..."

Saat Shaga hendak Protes, Naruto dengan gerakan pelan menghentakan kakinya ketanah hingga menciptakan sebuah guncangan kuat yang membuat Keseimbangan Yuri dan Crow goyah, melihat keduanya Goyah, dengan cepat Naruto memberikan sebuah pukulan kuat yang langsung mengenai ulu hati Yuri membuat pemimpin Unit Pleiades itu langsung terseret kebelakang.

Tak henti sampai disana, Naruto dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehar langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan kuat pada Crow membuat pemimpin Unit Anbu itu terhempas sedikit kebelakang sebelum ia berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto tengah menatap Shaga dengan mata Kosong, Crow melebarkan matanya.

"Tuan Putri!, lari!..."

Crow menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Yuri yang langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Shaga.

'Sial!, tidak akan sempat!.'

Crow dan Yuri secara putus asa mencoba menyelamatkan Shaga, keduanya sadar jika mereka tidak akan sempat, Shaga yang melihat pukulan datang bermaksud menciptakan lingkaran sihir namun ia sadar jika ia tidak akan sempat.

Disituasi genting sebuah keajaiban terjadi dimana Crow dan Yuri melihat sesuatu melesat, keduanya menghentikan laju mereka melihat sesuatu itu, Yuri menatap serius hal itu berbeda dengan Crow yang nampak bingung.

"Itu kan..."

Shaga yang bersiap menerima pukulan Naruto terdiam ketika ia melihat sesuatu melesat dan dengan cepat melilit tubuh Naruto dan menyegel gerakannya, itu... Sebuah rantai?.

Naruto menatap rantai yang melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat jalur rantai yang berasal dari dalam Mansion. Ketika pandangan Naruto teralihkan sebuah Kilatan kuning muncul didekat Shaga dan memunculkan Minato yang nampak baik-baik saja setelah menerima Hantaman Wave dari Naruto.

Minato dengan cepat menyentuh pundak Shaga dan sedetik kemudian keduanya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning lalu muncul cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya, Shaga sedikit merasa pusing ketika ia merasakan pandangannya tadi tertelan dalam sinar kuning sebelum pemandangan yang ada didepannya berubah. Shaga yang kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya merasakan seseorang memegang tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan seseorang membuat Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan terlihatlah orangnyang menahan tubuhnya.

"Ayah Mertua..."

Minato mengangguk pelan mendengar gumaman Shaga sebelum ia melangkah kedepan dan menatap tajam kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto tengah terlilit rantai disekujur tubuhnya, perlahan Minato memunculkan lingkaran sihir dari sampingnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana,Shaga menatap Linato yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dengan sebuah kuas dan sebotol tinta hitam.

"Tuan Putri, Saya sarankan untuk anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini karena setelah ini, mungkin pertarungan Brutal akan terjadi."

Ucap Minato seraya membuka perkamen itu ditanah dan mulai menulis sesuatu dengan cepat, Shaga menatap Minato dalam diam, ia entah mengapa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan firasatnya bertambah buruk ketika ia mendengar perkataan dingin dari Minato. ia menepis firasat itu dan berkata.

"Ay-Ayah mertua, ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun."

"Jika dalam keadaan terburuk terjadi dimana Naruto menjadi semakin tak terkendali dan membunuh sekitarnya maka, aku mau tak mau harus..."

Minato memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan Shaga untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merinding ketakutan ketika ia melihat sepasang Shappire indah menatapnya dengan dingin. Minato dengan suara sedingin ice berkata.

"... Membunuh Naruto."

Shaga melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat berbahaya dari Minato yang nampaknya sangat serius dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ayah mertua... Kau tidak serius dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi, kan?."

Ucap Shaga dengan suara bergetar, ia berharap dengan sangat jika Ayah mertuanya tidak serius dengan apa yang ia katakan namun Shaga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika apa yang diucapkan oleh Minato sangatlah serius dari tatapannya yang begitu dingin. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban Shaga menundukan kepalanya, ia saat ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai emosi menyakitkan.

"... Ta-Tapi dia, Naruto-kun, dia anakmu... Dan dia juga adalah orang yang aku..."

Minato menatap Shaga yang bergumam dengan sedih sebelum ia perlahan mengalirkan Mana ketangannya, sepertinya Minato telah menyelesaikan apa yang ia tulis.

"Aku tahu itu, Tuan Putri... Bagaimanapun ia adalah anak yang aku banggakan, sebagai orang tua sudah merupakan tugas mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang telah anaknya perbuatan... Karena itu, aku...tidak, kami akan menghentikan Naruto dengan segala cara, itulah tugas kami sebagai orang tua."

Shaga terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan Minato, begitu... Shaga rupanya telah salah, Minato sangat menyayangi Naruto, ia juga tidak menginginkan hal dimana ia mencabut nyawa Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri terjadi, tapi lebih baik mengakhiri Naruto disini daripada ia menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan membantai habis seluruh orang didalam naungan Clan Namikaze, Bagi Minato lebih baik ia membunuh Naruto daripada ia harus menyaksikan anaknya menjadi mesin pembunuh. Shaga menatap Minato.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membantu ayah mertua untuk menghentikan Naruto-kun."

Ucap Shaga namun dibalas gelengan pelan dari Minato yang menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut."Tidak, Tuan Putri, kau adalah permata dari kerajaan Alvarez, membiarkanmu terlibat dalam hal beberapa seperti ini, terasa tidak termaafkan."ucap Minato.

"Ta-Tapi aku juga-,"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin anda katakan tapi, maaf anda tidak bisa ikut andil dalam masalah antara keluarga Namikaze."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato menghentakan tangannya yang terbalut Mana pada Perkamen yang telah berbagai bentuk Aksara sihir rumit, Aksara sihir itu perlahan bercahaya dan dengan cepat menyebar membentuk lingkaran dengan Shaga sebagai pusatnya, Shaga menatap hal itu sebelum pupil matanya melebar sempurna, tidak salah lagi ini adalah Rune Magic!.

"Ayah Mertua! Apa yang kau lakukan! Keluarkan aku dari sini!."

Shaga memukul pelindung tipis yang mengelilingnya, Minato menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shaga yang terus memukul pelindung buatannya.

"Tetaplah disana, Tuan Putri... Pelindung itu adalah Rune Magic tingkat 9 yang telah aku pelajari dari Istriku, itu akan melindungimu."

Ucap Minato sebelum ia berbalik dan melesat menuju kearah Naruto yang nampaknya berusaha menghancurkan Rantai yang mengikatnya dapat terlihat Kushina yang nampak kewalahan menahan gerakan brutal dari Naruto, Shaga yang ditinggalkan terus memukul pelindung yang melindunginya.

"Ayah mertua! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Ayah mertua!?. Pelindung seperti ini!."

Namun Minato mengabaikannya dan berlari kearah Kushina yang nampaknya tengah berjuang menahan Naruto sejak daritadi mendengar suara orang mendekat, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia melihat Linato telah ada disebelah dan memasang sikap bertarung.

"Minato!, kau terlalu lama!?."

"Maaf, ada beberapa hal yang memakan sedikit waktu, Kushina."

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Putri? Apa dia aman?."

"Ya, dia aman."

"Begitu, lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Naruto."

Kushina menatap kearah Naruto yang terus berusaha melepaskan Rantai yang membelitnya, Minato menatap kedepan dengan serius.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus menguras Mana milik Naruto setelah itu, aku akan memasang sebuah Rune Magic pada tubuhnya yang akan menyegel inti Mana-nya dan dengan begitu Naruto akan sadar dari keadaan [Berserk] ini."

Ucap Minato, Kushina mengangguk menyetujui rencana Minato."Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menahannya selama beberapa saat? Aku memerlukan beberapa persiapan untuk bertempur kembali."ucap Kushina, Minato terdiam sebelum ia menyelimuti tububnya dengan Mana miliknya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan memberikan waktu untukmu selama 3 menit, lebih dari itu aku akan kewalahan melawan Naruto karena kekuatanku belum pulih benar."

"Itu sudah cukup, kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu, Minato."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kushina melepaskan Rantai yang mengikat Naruto dan melompat mundur kebelakang mengabaikan kerutan pada Gaunnya lalu mengambil posisi bermeditasi diatas tanah. Minato melirik Kushina sejenak sebelum ia menatap Naruto yang berdiri didepannya dengan iris hitam dan putih miliknya.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang berat..."

Gumam Minato pelan sebelum ia melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang juga melesat kearah, kedua pria penyandang gelar Namikaze itu memangkas jarak dengan cepat sebelum keduanya melepaskan pukulan, Minato melapisi tangannya dengan Mana hingga menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengunci pergelakangan tangannya, lapisan petir memercik dari lingkaran sihir itu...

Duakh!

Kedua pukulan bertemu dan memyebabkan sebuah helombang menerbangkan apapun disekitarnya, baik Minato dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat keduanya bertukar pukulan dan tendangan.

Shaga menatap khawatir pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Minato, dirinya tahu dengan jelas, jika dua pria penyandang nama Namikaze itu adalah sesuatu yang disebut sebagai Hal yang Abnormal, Minato diusianya yang masih bisa dibilang cukup muda pernah menjadi seorang Lord, dengan kata lain manusia dengan tingkat [White-Gold], dan menjadikannya sebagai Lord termuda diantara Lord lainnya, kekuatan dan pengalaman tempurnya tidak bisa diremehkan!.

sementara Naruto, dia adalah seorang Manusia dengan perkembangan Mana yang sangat luar biasa, juga kemampuan berpedang Naruto dikatakan dapat menyeimbangi kemampuan berpedang Arthur, dan sekarang Naruto dalam keadaan [Berserk] dengan kata lain, Naruto yang sekarang beberapa kali lipat lebih kuat dari Naruto saat Kondisi Normalnya.

"Apa aku hanya bisa duduk diam dan menyaksikan semuanya dari balik pelindung ini."

Shaga menyentuh dinding tipis didepannya dengan sedih, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan Naruto dan Minato yang saling baku hantam dengan sengit, ia ingin sekali membantu untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari keadaannya namun Shaga juga tahu sebagai seorang Tuan Putri, keselamatan Shaga adalah prioritas utama dan Minato mengetahui hal itu dan melakukan tindakan dengan mengurung Shaga didalam Rune Magic pelindung tingkat 9.

-apa kau ingin membantu mereka?

Sebuah suara bergema dikepala Shaga, Shaga mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara dikepalanya itu sebelum ia memasang wajah datar, Shaga memejamkan matanya dan melirik kebelakang dimana ia melihat jeruji besi berukuran super besar, Shaga saat ini tengah berada dibagian terdalam dari tingkat kesadarannya, dengan kata lain alam bawah sadarnya. Shaga berbalik dan menatap dingin jeruji besi itu.

[Lama tidak bertemu, diriku yang lain.]

Suara yang cukup lembut namun sangat berat bergema diruangan yang lebih mirip seperti dasar laut yang ditumbuhi banyak sekali karang indah, Shaga menjaga ekspresinya sebelum ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap sesosok bayangan besar dibalik jeruji besi itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Eneas."

And cut~

Ya, fast update?, mungkin...

Ya, aku phantom, kembali dengan chapter 37? Disini seperti yang kalian lihat, situasi telah berubah menjadi sangat berbahaya!.

Naruto mengalami mode [Berserk] dimana kekuatan yang merusak tubuhnya mulai mengambil kendali atas tubuhnya, dalam mode ini bisa dikatakan Naruto dalam mode [Berserk] beberapa kali lebih kuat dari Naruto dalam keadaan normalnya, didalam keadaan [Berserk] seperti yang dijelaskan diatas, Naruto bisa berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tidak akan ragu membunuh siapapun!.

Bahkan Naruto dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Naruto mampu membuat keempat Makhluk overpowered plus satu hantu dikalahkan dengan satu serangan tunggal!.

Pertarungan ayah dan anak telah dimulai, Minato memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan Naruto demi menahan Naruto berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh, seorang Wizard yang dijuluki sebagai kilat kuning akan melawan seorang Knight yang dijuluki [Generation of Miracle], pertempuran brutal menunggu dichapter depan, mungkin?.

Eneas, mulai mengontak Shaga, apa yang diinginkan oleh Mizuumin no Reijin pada Shaga?, apakah ia meminta Shaga untuk melepaskan segelnya? Atau sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan terjadi diantara Shaga dan Eneas?, maa tunggu aja dah chapter depan.

lalu... Sejujurnya aku merasa terharu pada kalian semua, kalian telah sangat bersabar menantikan kepulanganku, dan ya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang Author dari melihat orang-orang menikmati karya tulisannya, aku mengucapkan terimakasih dari atas dasar hatiku, terimakasih.

Lalu sebelumnya maaf bagi kalian yang mengirim Pm, aku belum memiliki waktu untuk membalasnya karena PM yang menumpuk ada puluhan, jadi lain kali akan aku jawab satu persatu.

Dan bagi yang menunggu The Almighty, harap bersabar kau tahu? Membuat Arc dengan unsur hypersensitif seperti agama didalamnya aku harus sangat teramat berhati-hati karena jika tidak maka aku bisa menerima kutukan dari banyak orang.

Muu, aku rasa sudah semua, jadi sampai ketemua dichapter yang akan datang!, atau begitulah seharusnya... Nuu, ah persetan!, sampai jumpa!?.

Next chapter: segel dan awal kebangkitan III: Kontrak sementara

Phantom Out!.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 38

Ditempat yang menyerupai dasar laut dengan berbagai karang dan coral yang tumbuh disekeliling tempat itu seorang perempuan bersurai pirang emas dengan iris violet tengah berdiri dan menatap kearah sebuah penjara berukuran super besar didepannya.

"Kali ini apa mau mu, Eneas."

Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga berkata dengan dingin pada sosok bayangan didepannya, bayangan itu bergerak pelan didalam penjara besar itu dan menatap balik Shaga dengan iris Shappire tanpa pupil miliknya.

[Seperti yang tadi aku katakan sebelumnya, apa kau ingin membantu mereka, diriku yang lain?]

Suara yang lembut namun berat itu bergema dari , Shaga membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap datar Eneas.

"Aku rasa kau memiliki niat tersembunyi dengan menawarkan bantuan itu."

[Ara, kau tajam seperti biasanya, diriku yang lain]

"Tentu, kita tidak bisa langsung mempercayai seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan dengan sukarela, dibalik bantuan mereka selalu ada imbalan yang mereka inginkan."

Shaga berkata dengan nada enggan, Eneas menyeringai dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam yang nampaknya dapat memotong dan meremukan daging dengan mudah.

[Heh~, itu benar, bantuan yang aku berikan juga tidaklah gratis, aku meminta imbalan untuk itu.]

"Sudah kuduga."

Shaga berguman malas, ia menghela nafas dan menatap Eneas, "jadi, apa imbalan yang kau inginkan dari bantuanmu itu, Eneas?, tentunya kau tidak ingin aku melepaskan kau dari dalam penjara itu bukan? Jika iya sebaiknya lupakan saja."ucap Shaga sebelum ia berbalik namun baru saja ia melangkah perkataan Eneas menghentikannya.

[Tidak, aku tidak mengingankan itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini dan juga ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu, ini tentang kekasihmu itu].

Shaga terdiam, baru kali ini ia mendengar Eneas meminta sesuatu yang lain selain [melepaskan dirinya], dan juga rasa penasaran menghinggapinya ketika Eneas menyinggung Naruto dalam pembicaraannya dan itu membuat Shaga membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Eneas yang mempelebar seringainya.

"Katakan apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, Eneas."

[Ufufu~, kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik]

Sementara itu didunia nyata, Minato tengah bertarung sengit dengan Naruto, kedua ayah dan anak itu telah saling tukar pukulan, Minato memukul juga mendapatkan pukulan dari Naruto, Naruto menendang juga mendapatkan tendangan dari Minato, mereka berdua terus bertukar pukulan dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan tujuan menjatuhkan lawan mereka.

Duakh!

Duakh!

Naruto dan Minato melancarkan pukulan yang tepat mengenai wajah, keduanya mengeratkan pukulan mereka sebelum keduanya terseret kebelakang.

Minato mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia yang berada diperingkat [Gold: VII] berhasil ditahan dalam adu kecepatan, ia yang dijuluki sebagai Wizard tercepat nomer satu dikerajaan Alvarez berhasil diimbangi oleh putranya sendiri, meskipun ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan dimana ia dapat mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai hal ini.

'Sial, Naruto lebih tangguh dari yang aku duga, benarkah ia ada diperingkat [Silver: III]... Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang menghadapi Knight peringkat [Black-Gold].'

Minato menatap waspada kedepan ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan datar diwajah babak belurnya, Naruto menyiapkan gesture bertarung, Naruto membuka kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal kedepan.

'Bentuk Fighting Stance apa itu... Taijutsu seperti apa yang akan Naruto keluarkan... Sial, ia datang.'

Minato dengan cepat menciptakan lingkaran Magic dikedua tangannya dan membuat kilatan petir menyelimuti tangannya, Minato menyambut Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya, keduanya pun kembali saling baku hantam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa kita hanya bisa melihat saja..."

Disudut lapangan, Yuri menatap kedua pria bermarga Namikaze itu dengan pandangan sedih, [Crow] yang ada disebelah Yuri hanya bisa diam tidak menyahut gumam-an Yuri, ia bagaimanapun memahami betul apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Yuri, sebab ia juga tengah merasakan hal itu.

"Crow-Taichou, kami sudah membawa mereka."

"Yuri-nee, mereka sudah aman."

[Crow] dan Yuri mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap para Anbu dan Pleades yang tengah membawa empat perempuan+sepasang Dagger, kedua Unit itu membaringkan keempat perempuan itu dibawah pohon dengan pelan.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan Taichou..."

[Crow] menatap para anak buahnya dalam diam, begitu juga dengan Yuri, mereka berdua nampaknya tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar membuat dua unit dibawah pimpinan mereka dapat berguna. [Crow] menghembuskan nafas dari topeng gagaknya.

"Kita pergi dari sini, kuta harus amankan daerah sekitar dengan radius 3 kilometer pastikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendekati daerah ini, kalian mengerti!."

""""""Ha'i Taichou!"""""

"Bergerak!."

Yuri menatap [Crow] yang melesat pergi dengan Unit Anbu sebelum ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah para Pleiades yang menantikan perintah didepannya, Yuri nampaknya tengah memikirkan perintah apa yang untuk Unit-nya ini sebelum ia teringat pada sang Tuan Putri.

"Para Pleiades, sekarang kita akan melindungi Tuan Putri, pastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang mendekati Tuan Putri."

""""""Ha'i Yuri-Nee!"""""

"Laksanakan!."

Para Pleiades bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat dinding Manusia untuk melindungi Tuan Putri Shaga yang berada didalam kurungan Rune Magic pelindung tingkat 9 yang dibuat oleh Minato. Yuri membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan menatap kearah Minato dan Naruto yang terus bertukar pukulan.

'Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan'

Baik Yuri maupun Crow, kedua pemimpin Unit spesial itu kini merasakan apa yang disebut tidak berguna, keduanya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa terhadap situasi keluarga yang menampung mereka sekarang, tanpa Yuri dan Crow sadari para bawahan mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

'Sial, taijutsu macam apa ini.'

Minato mengeraskan wajahnya menahan setiap serangan dari Naruto, ia mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk menahan setiap serangan halus namun tajam serta terarah dari Naruto. Minato melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto menepis pukulannya dengan halus sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan dua pukulan pada dada dan perutnya secara bersamaan.

"Cough!..."

Minato memuntahkan air liur sebelum terseret kebelakang, dengan ekspresi kesakitan Minato menatap kedepan dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah tendangan lurus pada wajahnya, namun ketika sedikit lagi tendangan itu mengenai wajahnya tiba-tiba beberapa rantai muncul dan mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Minato."

Minato mengarahkan pandangannya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat Kushina tengah berdiri dengan [Mana] tipis yang menyelimutinya, juga dimulutnya terdapat sebuah gulungan perkamen.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu hampir saja."

"Ya tadi itu nyaris-,"

Perkataan Kushina terhenti ketika Naruto mengeluarkan pancaran berbahaya dari dalam tubuhnya, nampaknya Naruto berusaha menghancurkan Rantai milik Kushina.

"Kuh... kuat sekali."

Kushina dengan cepat merangkai segel dengan tangannya dan perlahan sebuah cahaya lembut muncul dari perkamen dimulut Kushina. Disaat yang bersamaan ketika sinar yang muncul dari perkamen semakin terang, Naruto berhasil menghancurkan Rantai yang membelit tubuhnya.

Klaaang!?

Naruto yang berhasil terlepas dari belitan rantai dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan pada Minato namun dalam sekejap Minato diselimuti oleh Kilatan kuning dan menghilang dari pandangan hingga membuat serangan Naruto mengenai udara.

"Itu nyaris..."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kedepan dimana ia melihat Minato tengah berdiri tepat disebelah Kushina, pandangan Naruto terarah pada Kushina dimana ia melihat dua buah senjata ditangan Kushina, satu senjata berbentuk unik seperti sebuah kunai dengan tiga cabang dan juga pada bagian pegangannya terdapat sebuah tulisan rumit, dan satu senjata lagi adalah sebuah pedang namun itu berwarna hitam legam.

"Ini milikmu, Minato."

"Ah, terimakasih."

Minato menangkap senjata bercabang tiga itu dengan baik sebelum Minato memainkan senjata itu dengan cepat seolah Minato tengah mencoba untuk menyatuh dengan senjata itu setelah yakin nyaman, Minato memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan melirik Kushina yang juga telah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kushina-chan..."

"Aku tahu seperti biasa kan?."

Minato tersenyum mendengar jawaban cepat Kushina disebelahnya yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum senyuman itu lenyap dan Menatap kearah Naruto dengan serius. Ayah, Ibu dan Anak itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan kembali bertarung.

Didalam Mindscape Shaga, putri kerajaan Alvarez itu menatap serius pada Eneas yang tersenyum miring memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam miliknya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu tadi, Eneas."

[Ufufu~, kau bisa jaga kata-kataku tadi, diriku yang lain.]

Shaga terdiam sebelum membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Eneas."Kau tahu, aku meragukan semua yang kau katakan, apalagi tentang Naruto-kun, maksudku apa kau tidak melebih-lebihkan apa yang kau katakan tadi."ucap Shaga membuat Eneas mempelebar senyumannya.

[Ufufu~, ketahuilah ini, diriku yang lain. Aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang kekasihmu yang tidak kau ketahui, maka dari itu aku menyarankan padamu agar lebih berhati-hati terhadap kekasihmu itu karena bagaimanapun dia menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia dalam dirinya.]

Eneas menatap jauh kedepan, ia mengenang kembali ingatan beberapa waktu yang lalu melihat Eneas yang nampak tengah terlarut dalam kenangan membuat Shaga terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Eneas bisa memberikan saran seperti itu tapi dari pandangan Shaga apa yang dikatakan Eneas bukanlah sekedar perkataan tanpa dasar, sebab bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Perkataan itu tadi didasari dari pengalaman pribadi Eneas sendiri. Shaga mengeleng pelan ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Baiklah, dan tentang imbalan itu, akan aku usahakan sekarang bantuan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku."

[Ufufu~, baiklah~, sekarang aku meminta padamu untuk menyuruh beberapa orang diluar sana untuk membawa gadis-gadis yang tak sadarkan diri diluar sana kesekitarmu.]

Ucap Eneas, Shaga mengerutkan dahinya, gadis-gadis yang tak sadarkan diri? Shaga tiba-tiba teringat oleh empat gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dihalaman sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi, Shaga menatap kedepan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan tapi sebaiknya tindakanmu kali ini benar-benar dapat membantu."

[Ufufu~, tentu saja ini akan sangaaaaaaat~ membantu.]

Shaga menatap Eneas beberapa saat sebelum ia menutip matanya dan kembali kedunia nyata, disunia nyata Shaga menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat dinding Manusia yang diciptakan oleh Unit Pleiades didepannya, pandangannya terarah pada Minato yang masih bertarung sengit dengan Naruto, Shaga menyipitkan matanya melihat ternyata Kushina ikut dalam pertarungan.

Pandangan Shaga terarah pada empat orang perempuan yang bersandar dibatang pohon. Mereka yang dimaksud Eneas?. Shaga mengangguk pelan sebelum ia memberikan kode pada salah satu Pleiades.

"Pssst... Pssst..."

"Tuan putri? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?."

"Begini..."

Shaga mengatakan sesuatu pada Salah satu Pleiades dengan suara pelan, beruntungnya Rune Magic pertahanan ini tidak menghalau suara keluar. Pleiades mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum ia paham.

"Baiklah, akan saya katakan pada Yuri-nee permintaan anda."

"Aku mengandalkanmu..."

Shaga menatap beberapa Pleiades yang memisahkan diri dari dinding Manusia setelah Yuri memberikan anggukan pelan pada Pleiades suruhan Shaga.

Tak lama mereka kembali dan membawa permintaan Shaga, dengan lembut Pleiades menempatkan mereka didepan Shaga yang menatap keempat perempuan itu dengan pandangan intens. Mereka... Adalah perempuan yang ditemukan tak sadarkan diri tepat disaat Naruto mengalami [Berserk], ada hubungan apa keempat gadis ini dengan Naruto yang mengalami [Berserk], Shaga ingin mencari tahu tapi itu bisa nanti sekarang ia harus menagih bantuan dari Eneas. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada Pleiades dan mengontak Eneas dalam dirinya, Shaga masuk kembali kedalam Mindscape miliknya dan menatap Eneas.

"Eneas, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

[Baiklah itu sudah cukup, sekarang aku akan melakukan bagianku.]

Ucap Eneas sebelum ia mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru terang yang merambat melewati celah penjara besar itu dan masuk kedalam tubuh Shaga yang hanya diam menerima hal itu, didunia nyata cahaya Eneas merembes dari tubuh Shaga dan membentur pelan pelindung ciptaan Minato, Eneas mengerutkan dahinya dan berdecih pelan sebelum ia berkonsentrasi.

Eneas merubah struktur cahaya yang ia kirim menjadi setipis mungkin dan melewati pelindung Minato, cahaya yang saat ini menjadi setipis benang bergerak dan menempel tepat diatas kepala keempat perempuan itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun cahaya Eneas menyelimuti keempat perempuan itu, perlahan luka yang diderita oleh keempat perempuan itu sembuh tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun luka, lalu cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka semakin terang dan dalam sekejap keempat perempuan itu menghilang seolah mereka tak pernah ada.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana aku melihatmu tersegel seperti ini, Eneas."

Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut bergema diiringi oleh suara langkah kaki, tidak hanya satu tapi beberapa suara langkah kaki bergema disana, Eneas tersenyum puas.

[Sekarang, inilah bantuan yang aku tawarkan.]

Ucap Eneas membuat Shaga menoleh kebelakang dan ia langsung terpaku ditempat ketika melihat empat gadis yang berada diluar berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya. Perempuan bersurai pirang dikepang sampai paha melangkah kedepan, iris dark blue miliknya menatap Eneas dengan dingin.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Eneas. Kau tentu memiliki hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan sampai-sampai kau menggunakan [Connection] untuk memanggil kami kesini."

Shaga menatap bingung perempuan pirang ini, entah hanya perasaannya atau memang perempuan ini mengenal Eneas hingga ia bisa berbicara sesantai itu, Eneas tertawa kecil.

[Ufufu~, Ya benar aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kau, tidak kalian.]

"Sebaiknya itu benar-benar penting sebab jika itu hanya hal yang buang-buang waktu, maka kami akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu, Eneas."

Shaga sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tekanan energi berbahaya dari keempat perempuan didepannya, tekanan yang keempat perempuan didepannya pancarkan sangat berbahaya terutama perempuan bertubuh mungil yang memiliki ekspresi hampa diwajahnya. Eneas menyeringai tipis.

[Aku tidak tahu apa yang pembicaraan ini penting untuk kalian atau tidak tapi dengarkan..., kalian lihat perempuan disebelah sana?]

Shaga tersentak sedikit ketika mendapati empat pasang mata menatap kearahnya, perempuan yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek dari yang lain menatap Shaga sejenak.

"Kau kan..."

Perempuan pirang itu mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eneas yang menyeringai.

"Eneas, aku mulai dapat menebak arah pikiranmu tapi aku akan memastikannya terlebih dahulu, apa yang aku pikirkan ini sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan?."

[Ufufu~, aku yakin kita memiliki pikiran yang sama karena bagaimanapun kita tercipta dari 'induk' yang sama.]

"Begitu..."

Perempuan pirang itu bergumam pelan sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shaga yang menatap pembicaraan antara Eneas dan perempuan pirang itu dalam diam. perempuan pirang itu berjalan mendekati Shaga.

"Nama mu Ayame Shaga, bukan?."

Shaga mengangguk membuat perempuan itu menatap Shaga dengan serius, sangat serius."Aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan untukmu, dan jawablah dengan jujur, apa kau benar-benar ingin menolong Mast-, maksudku Namikaze Naruto dari kondisinya saat ini?."tanya Perempuan itu, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dengan mantab.

"Tentu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku miliki bahkan nyawaku sendiri jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Naruto-kun."

Mendengar jawaban Shaga yang serius membuat perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, tidak hanya perempuan didepan Shaga yang tersenyum tapi dua perempuan yang lain juga ikut tersenyum,.pengecualian untuk perempuan bertubuh mungil yang hanya diam saja.

"Satu hal lagi, katakan ada ditingkat apa kau?."

"Jika aku tidak salah maka sekarang aku berada ditingkat [Gold: III]."ucap Shaga membuat Perempuan bersurai pirang dikepang panjang itu mengangguk puas kearah Eneas.

"Baiklah, Eneas aku-, tidak kami setuju untuk membantumu _karena bagaimanapun kami juga memiliki tujuan yang sama_ "

[Ufufu~, sudah kuduga~.]

Shaga yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini tiba-tiba terdiam ketika empat perempuan didepannya mengelilingi dirinya, mereka berempat membentuk lingkaran dengan Shaga sebagai pusatnya, perempuan bersurai pirang dikepang itu tersenyum melihat Shaga yang nampak bingung.

"Aku rasa sebelum memulai [Kontrak Sementara] kita ada baiknya kami memperkenalkan nama kami padamu, namaku Jeanne."

"Aku, Ophis."

"Azi-, tidak panggil saja Nobu."

"Aku, Mayuri..."

Shaga menatap empat perempuan yang memperkenalkan namanya masihg-masing mengangguk pelan, perempuan bernama Jeanne mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eneas.

"Eneas..."

[Aku tahu...]

Setelah mengatakan itu Eneas mulai memancarkan Aura kuat dari dirinya, ketika Aura berwarna biru itu menyelimuti tubuhnya terlihatlah wujud Asli dari Magical Beast yang dijuluki sebagai Mizuumi no Reijin, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan surai dan kulit berwarna biru, diatas kepala Eneas terdapat hewan yang menyerupai ubur-ubur raksasa berwarna biru gelap, tentakel ubur-ubur itu terlihat berperan sebagai rambut Eneas, tentakel-tentakel itu mengeluarkan cahaya pada setiap ujungnya. Itu adalah wujud dari seorang Eneas.

Aura yang dipancarkan Eneas bergerak dan menyelimuti Shaga dan empat perempuan yang lain, Jeanne yang dapat merasakan kemampuan unik Eneas jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya.

[Connection]

Kemampuan yang dapat menghubungkan segala hal adalah kemampuan Unik dari Eneas, mulai dari pikiran, kesadaran, bahkan kekuatan... Jeanne tersenyum tipis sebelum perlahan ia mulai mengeluarkan aura miliknya, tidak hanya Jeanne namun yang lain juga ikut mengeluarkan aura mereka. Hitam, putih, ungu, dan Emas, Aura-Aura itu perlahan bergerak dan masuk Shaga.

'Ini... Kuat, tapi terasa sangat nyaman.'

Perlahan ruangan itu diselimuti oleh cahaya yang semakon lama semakin terang.

Sementara itu didunia nyata, Kushina dan Minati terus bertarung sengit dengan Naruto, terlihat kondisi Kushina dan Minato yang nampaknya mulai kelelahan. Minato mengertakan giginya menahan setiap serangan Naruto sebelum ia melihat sebuah cela dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi memberikan pukulan kuat pada dagu Naruto membuat Naruto terangkat keatas

"Kushina!..."

"Aku tahu!..."

Minato berteriak pada Kushina yang langsung melepaskan rantai-rantai miliknya dan membelit kaki Naruto sebelum rantai itu menghempaskan Naruto kelantai dengan sangat kuat hingga menciptakan suara benturan yang Dashyat.

Dooooom!

Debu dan Material yang lain membumbung tinggi akibat benturan yang sangat keras itu, baik Kushina dan Minato mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, mereka berdua menatap kepulan debu dengan sikap waspada.

"Apa berhasil?..."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin itu memberikan dampak padanya."

Ucap Minato, perlahan kepulan debu menghilang dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tergeletak ditengah kawah lumayan besar, mereka menatap Naruto sebelum kewaspadaan mereka kembali ketika melihat Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Dia memang keras kepala, setelah menerima semua itu bagaimana ia bisa bangkit."

"Aku rasa sifat keras kepalanya diturunkan darimu, Kushina."

Ucap Minato dengan senyuman pahit diwajahnya, mereka menatap Naruto dengan waspada, Minato menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto yang melangkah terhuyung dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Minato dapat melihat dengan samar sebuah aura mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Deg!

Minato tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu dari aura itu, tidak hanya Minato, Kushina juga merasakannya. Aura yang keluar dari Naruto semakin banyak dan semakin melimpah, setelah mengambil beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya, dan terlihatlah pupil dari seekor hewan buas... Pada momen itu, sebuah gelombang kuat meledak!.

Duaaaaaaar!

Gelombang Dashyat menghempaskan apapun disekitarnya, Minato dan Kushina berusaha keras menahan gelombang kuat itu, bahkan Kushina memunculkan rantai dari tubuhnya lalu melilit tubuh dia dan Minato lalu memaku mereka ketanah.

Suara alam bergemuru terdengar seolah mereka ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Pillar cahaya putih-hitam membelah langit Namikaze namun tak lama Pillar cahaya itu menyusut dan menghilang seolah tak pernah ada.

Kushina melepaskan rantai yang membelit tubuhnya dan Minato, iris mata violet miliknya menatap kedepan dimana seketika iris itu melebar sempurna, Minato yang ada disebelah Kushina juga melebarkan matanya..

Kedua pasutri itu terpaku dengan apa yang mereka berdua lihat, tepat dihadapan mereka, Naruto berdiri dengan penampilan yang berubah drastis, ia ditutupi full Armor hitam kelam dengan beberapa berlian putih yang bersinar dengan cerah. Perlahan Armor itu bergerak.

"Kushina... Lari..."

Minato mengertakan giginya sebelum ia dengan cepat melempar senjata unik ditangan jauh kebelakang lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk Kushina dan diselimuti oleh kilatan Kuning, Minato dan Kushina melebarkan mata mereka ketika Naruto dalam Full Armor hitam sudah ada didepan mereka dengan sebuah tendangan.

'Dia...'

'... Cepat sekali!'

Minato dan Kushina memejamkan mata mereka berharap rasa sakit yang mereka terima tidaklah begitu menakutkan.

Blaaaaar!

"Minato-sama!, Kushina-sama!."

Yuri Alpha berteriak keras kearah kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi akibat tendangan kuat dari Naruto dalam full Armor miliknya, Yuri Alpha jatuh lemas, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari jika disetiap gerakan yang dihasilkan Naruto dalam Full Armor miliknya berisi kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan dan tendangan yang baru saja dilepaskan Naruto memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar dan jika itu mengenai tubuh Manusia maka dapat dipastikan akan langsung mati... Dan itu artinya... Minato dan Kushina sudah...

"Sedetik saja aku terlambat maka kita semua akan berada dalam masalah yang gawat."

Yuri menegakan kepalanya dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Tuan Putri, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga tengah berdiri disana menahan tendangan Naruto dengan sebuah Katana berwarna hitam dengan bilah ternodai oleh warna merah pekat. Tidak hanya Yuri, Minato dan Kushina juga terkejut dengan kehadiran sang Tuan putri didepan mereka.

"Tuan putri... Bagaimana bisa..."

Minato bergumam pelan sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dimana ia menepatkan sebuah pelindung Rune Magic tingkat 9 disana tapi yang ia dapati disana hanya pelindungnya saja tanpa siapapun didalamnya, bagaimana bisa Tuan Putri Shaga berhasil keluar dari Pelindung itu?, adalah apa yang melayang dipikiran Minato.

Shaga mengeratkan Katana miliknya dan mentalkan kaki Naruto membuat keseimbangan Naruto terganggu, tidak membuang kesempatan itu, Shaga memutar tubuhnya dan seketika cahaya bersinar ditangan kiri Shaga dan dalam sekejap muncul satu katana lagi namun kali ini itu berwarna silver yang begitu cantik.

Jrash!

Shaga menebas Naruto dan memberikan Armor itu goresan memanjang dibagian dada, Naruto yang melihat Armornya tergores melompat mundur menjauhi Shaga yang menatap Naruto yang diselimuti oleh Full Armor dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sebuah suara bergema dikepala Shaga.

'Shaga, untuk saat ini kekuatan yang kita miliki cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto-kun tapi itu hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum ia berubah menjadi lawan yang tidak akan bisa kita lawan lagi... Jadi jangan pernah bersimpati pada Mas-, maksudku pada Namikaze Naruto.'

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak akan berbelas kasih, ini juga demi Naruto-kun."

Shaga membenarkan kacamatanya dengan telapak tangannya membuat iris Violet miliknya menyapa dunia dengan bebas, Shaga menghela nafas dan memposisikan kedua katana disisinya.

Melihat posture Shaga membuat Minato dan Kushina terdiam, apa Shaga berniat untuk... Seolah bisa membaca pikiran kedua calon mertuanya itu Shaga menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya dan menatap ibu dan ayah mertuanya dengan lembut.

"Serahkan ini padaku, ayah mertua, ibu mertua aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Naruto-kun."

Minato terdiam ketika ia sekilas melihat iris Violet dimata kanan Shaga berubah menjadi emas Vertikal, berbeda dengan Minato, Kushina malah terkejut.

"Tu-Tuan Putri apa yang anda-,."

"Hentikan Kushina..."

"Tapi Minato, dia adalah..."

Kushina ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti ketika melihat Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas dan mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kushina. Tapi kita tidak bisa menodai tekad kuat yang dibawah oleh Tuan Putri, tadi apa kau tidak melihat mata Tuan putri? Mata itu terisi oleh tekad, tekad kuat yang membuatku percaya jika Tuan Putri bisa menyelematkan Naruto-kun."

Ucap Minato sambil menatap punggung Shaga yang berjalan mendekati Naruto, Kushina mengikuti arah pandangan Minato dan ia langsung terdiam melihat Shaga, entah kenapa melihat Shaga yang berjalan mendekati Naruto ia merasakan firasat nostalgia, sebuah senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajah Kushina.

"Ya ampun, calon menantu kita itu, entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan dua pria bego dari Clan Namikaze."

Ucap Kushina membuat Minato tertawa kikuk karena menyadari siapa dua pria Namikaze yang dimaksud oleh Kushina yang menyandarkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya.

Shaga berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius, membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berkata.

"Tunggu-lah, Naruto-kun aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Ucap Shaga sambil memasang Fighting Stance, melihatnya mengeluarkan suara geraman yang menakutkan sebelum Naruto dengan brutal mencopot salah satu bola Cristal putih yang menghiasi Full Armor hitam miliknya, Naruto mengangkat Bola Crystal itu tinggi-tinggi dan sedetik kemudian bola cahaya itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

Shaga menutup matanya melihat sinar terang itu sebelum ia kembali menatap kedepan ketika cahaya terang itu sudah tidak ada dan pupil Shaga melebarkan sedikit melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Naruto, itu adalah sebuah senjata berbentuk tombak dengan ujung menyerupai anak panah, warna putih pada tombak itu dinodai oleh warna hitam yang menyebar layaknya retakan, setelah memutar tombaknya sekali Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi memangkas jarak, Shaga yang melihat itu juga ikut melesat.

Trank!

Suara benturan bergema disana, Naruto dan Shaga bertukar serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto memainkan tombaknya dengan begitu sempurna hingga Shaga menganggap jika Naruto adalah Knight yang sangat ahli dalam menggunakan tombak, itu begitu terarah dan menusuk dengan tajam...

'Tapi... Meskipun begitu aku masih bisa melihatnya!.'

Trank!

Shaga menahan tusukan tombak Naruto dengan ekspresi serius yang tajam, dapat terlihat jika mata Shaga nampak berbeda antara sebelah kanan dan kiri. Mata kanan Shaga berubah menjadi emas dengan pupil Vertikal yang berkilat berbahaya.

'Belial Eye, mata itu dapat memprediksi gerakan lawan selama 10 detik kedepan, gunakan itu dengan baik.'

Shaga mendengar sebuah suara dikepalanya, suara itu milik Ophis, sepertinya Ophis memberikan kemampuan itu meskipun hanya sementara tapi untuk Shaga itu sudah cukup membantu, dengan mata ini Shaga dapat memprediksi arah serangan Naruto hingga ia dapat dengan mudah menahan serangan Naruto.

Trank!

'Shimatta!.'

Shaga melebarkan sedikit matanya ketika Katana hitam miliknya berhasil dimentalkan oleh Naruto yang langsung bergerak dengan cepat menghunuskan tombaknya untuk menembus perut Shaga namun...

Trank!

Dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar Shaga berhasil menahan serangan tombak Naruto dan mementalkannya dengan katana Oric yang bersinar putih, melihat hal itu Katana hitam ditangan kanan Shada bersinar sebelum dengan gerakan yang tidak Normal Shaga melancarkan sebuah tebasan diagonal dari bahu sampai pinggul yang menciptakan goresan panjang di Armor Full Naruto.

Melihat Armornya tergores, Naruto melompat menjauhi Shaga yang menatap Narutp dengan ekspresi tajam, sebelum ia menatap kearah dua katana ditangannya.

"Terimakasih, kalian telah menyelamatkanku."

'kita sekarang bekerja sama, serahkan semua hal yang merepotkan pada aku dan Ika...Maksudku Mayuri, kami berdua akan mensupportmu.'

'Karena itu, jangan ragu dan terus serang.'

Shaga tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan intens dari balik helm hitam miliknya, Naruto memutar tombaknya sebelum ia kembali melesat, Shaga yang melihat hal itu menyiapkan Fighting Stance dan bergumam dengan pelan.

[Accel]

[Boost]

Shaga melesat dengan kecepatan yang lebihbdari yang sebelumnya, ia dengan cepat menyabut Naruto membuat suara benturan benda tajam bergema disana, Minato dan Kushina terdiam menatap Naruto dan Shaga yang saling serang satu sama lain, mereka dapat melihat keduanya tengah saling melukai satu sama lain dimana Shaga berhasll menciptakan beberapa goresan pada Full Armor hitam Naruto sementara Naruto hanya mampu merobek pakaian Shaga, nampaknya kecepatan Shaga yang tiba-tiba meningkat membuat Naruto sulit mendaratkan srangan kritikal hingga tombaknya hanya mampu merobek pakaian Shaga.

"Tuan Putri, entah kenapa ia mirip sepertimu, Kushina. Ia terlihat sangat ganas."

"Minato-kun... Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'aku yang ganas' atau semacamnya?."

"Err... Bisakah aku meminta pengampunan untuk itu?."

"Ufufufu... Tidak."

Dan sudah dipastikan Minato tidak akan mendapatkan jatah untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Trank!

Shaga dan Naruto saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan kekuatan penuh, kedua senjata tajam mereka bergesekan hingga memercikan bunga api.

'Persiapan sudah siap, ini saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini disini, Shaga.'

"Begitu kah?."

Shaga dengan cepat mementalkan tombak Naruto dan memberikan tendangan kuat pada Armor hitam Naruto, berkat [Boost] kekuatan fisik Shaga meningkat dua kali lipat hingga ia bisa membuat sedikit penyok pada Armor hitam Naruto, menjadikan Armor Naruto sebagai tumpuan Shaga melompat kebelakang, tidak ingin membiarkan lawannya pergi, Naruto memutar tombaknya dan melemparnya kearah Shaga dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyadari bahaya datang perlahan kedua katana Shaga mengeluarkan pedar tipis dan secara otomatis tangan Shaga bergerak dan melakukan tebasan silang yang melepaskan pedar tipis.

[Cross Slash]

Blaaaar!

Pedar tipis berbentuk salib itu berbenturan dengan tombak Naruto dan memusnahkannya, tak hanya sampai disitu pedar tipis tajam itu terus melesat dan menghantam Naruto menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang membuat debu dan beberapa material lain ber-terbangan keudara. Shaga mendarat dengan mulus sebelum ia perlahan menarik nafas.

'Apa kau sudah siap, Shaga.'

"Aku sudah siap, lakukan Jeanne-san."

'Baiklah, aku tidak mengatakan ini tidak beresiko karena bagaimanapun ini memberikan beban besar pada tubuhmu...'

"Jeanne-san, terimakasih atas peringatannya tapi seperti perkataanku tadi, aku akan memberikan apapun bahkan nyawaku sendiri demi menyelamatkan Naruto-kun."

'Begitu, sepertinya tekadmu sudah bulat, kalau begitu rapalkan Mantra ini.'

Shaga mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan sekelebat Mantra terekam dalam kepalanya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto, Shaga dapat melihat jika Full Armor Naruto tercipta retakan yang cukup besar, itu pasti akibat [Cross Slash] tadi. Shaga menarik nafas dan mengangkat Katana hitam miliknya keatas, Shaga menatap lembut Naruto.

 _Kau tahu, kau telah menyelamatkanku, meskipun aku yakin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya tapi... kebaikan dan sifatmu yang ceria dan konyol itu telah menyadarkanku jika selama ini aku telah kehilangan apa yang disebut sebagai kebahagiaan. berbicara, bercanda dan tertawa bersama denganmu itu adalah momen terindah dalam hidupku, karena itulah kali ini giliranku untuk..._

[Magia Erebea:...]

 _... Menyelamatkanmu..._

...Raiten Taiso]!

And Cut~

Chapter 38 has been Release!?

Ya, ini aku, Phanton. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik saja dan jika tidak semoga lekas sembuh.

Dichapter kali ini, adalah pertempuran yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pertempuran keluarga, Naruto, Minato dan Kushina terus bertarung dengan serius.

Kekuatan Naruto yang diluar dugaan memaksa Minato dan Kushina bertarung dengan imbang, meskipun keduanya telah melemah daripada saat masa kejayaan mereka tapi tetap saja Naruto cukup hebat bisa bertarung imbang dengan Duo legenda Alvarez itu.

Lalu Naruto dichapter ini memakai Full Armor hitam legam, jika kalian kesulitan membayangkan Armor apa yang dipakai Naruto maka kalian tahu [Servant] Berserker dari Fate Zero... Itu loh berserker yang ternyata adalah orang yang dikenal sama Saber dan mati ditangan Saber. Tentunya dengan perbedaan berlian putih dibeberapa bagian!.

Shaga, putri kerajaan Alvarez itu telah menjalin kontrak sementara! Dan ternyata ia melakukannya dengan para Diva's Naruto!?, ini semua bisa terjadi karena beberapa hal, tapi hal yang utama kenala mereka bisa menjalin kontrak adalah berkat kemampuan unik milik Eneas, Yaitu [Connection].

Dimana Eneas menghubungkan Shaga dengan para Diva's hingga bisa menjalin kontrak hingga Shaga bisa memakai kekuatan para Diva's dengan leluasa.

Dichapter depan adalah cerita dongeng yang biss dibilang Reversal, jika biasanya protagonis yang menyelamatkan sang Heroine, sekarang sang Heroinelah yang n menyelamatkan Protagonis kita, dengan kekuatan Full Power bisakah Shaga menyelamatkan Naruto?. Maa chapter depan akan menjadi jawabannya.

Ya, aku rasa sudah selesai so, sampai junpa dichapter depan, aku undur diri... Sampai ketemu lagi!.

Next Chapter: [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] Vs [Release Soul: Primal Abyss]

Phantom out!.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 39

Ditengah gelapnya malam, setitik cahaya bersinar dalam gelap, setitik cahaya itu berwujud seorang perempuan bersurai pirang panjang dengan mata heterochromia, emas disebelah kanan dan violet disebelah kiri yang menatap lembut seseorang yang mengenakan Full Armor berwarna hitam dengan beberapa Crystal putih yang mengeluarkan sinar redup. Perempuan itu diselimuti aura petir yang memercik dengan ganas, aura dan tekanan kekuatan besar menyeruak dari perempuan itu.

'Shaga, wujud ini tidak akan bertahan lama, jangan buang-buang waktumu dan kalahkan Namikaze Naruto.'

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih atas penjelasannya, Jeanne-san."

Shaga, nama perempuan itu menatap kearah orang berarmor hitam itu yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Shaga merendahkan tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan Naruto, melihat musuh sudah ada didepannya, Naruto melepaskan serangan dan disaat yang bersamaan Shaga juga berniat melakukan tebasan.

Trank!

Gauntlet hitam dan sepasang Katana berbenturan satu sama lain, menyebabkan gelombang kejut diantara Naruto dan Shaga, keduanya saling mendorong satu sama lain sebelum dengan cepat Shaga mementalkan tangan Naruto dan memberikan tebasan kuat secara horizontal. Namun Naruto berhasil menahan tebasan itu.

Trank!

Benturan dua kekuatan menciptakan gelombang kejut, keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mata, kecepatan yang keduanya hasilkan hanya membuat bayangan mereka saja yang tertangkap mata.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Suara benturan terus terdengar dihalaman itu, Minato dan Kushina yang menyaksikan dari pinggir lapangan hanya bisa terdiam, baik Minato dan Kushina tidak dapat mengatakan apapun pada apa yang mereka lihat, kecepatan Shaga dan Naruto saat ini begitu luar biasa hingga kedua legenda kerajaan [Alvarez] itu tidak sanggup berkata apapun dan hanya dapat diam disana.

Trank!

Shaga dan Naruto kembali berbenturan, terlihat keduanya telah menerima serangan dari satu sama lain, Armor Naruto terlihat retak dan goresan dibeberapa bagian sementara Shaga, ia menderita luka lebam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Gauntlet Naruto dan Katana Shaga saling bergesekan satu sama lain, Naruto yang melihat serangan berhasil ditahan mengeram marah dengan suara yang menakutkan sebelum ia dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tersisa dan perlahan aura putih-hitam berkumpul membentuk bulatan kecil yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Minato yang melihat hal itu melebarkan matanya.

"Itu... Rasengan!?."

[Rasengan]

Sebuah Magic yang diciptakan oleh Minato, Magic ini tidak memerlukan lingkaran Magic atau Mantra, bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit Magic yang tidak menggunakan Mantra dan lingkaran sihir dan termasuk kedalam Magic Class [Tier]. Daya hancur dari Rasengan sangat tergantung dari [Mana] seseorang semakin kuat [Mana] seseorang maka daya hancur yang dihasilkan akan semakin besar.

Naruto mengarahkan Rasengan pada Shaga yang melebarkan matanya, dari jarak sedekat ini sudah dipastikan menghindar adalah hal yang Mustahil! Minato, Kushina dan para Pleiades yang melihatnya membulatkan mata mereka sebelum dengan putus asa mereka mencoba menyelamatkan Shaga.

Naruto yang merasakan gangguan, menyampingkan tangan kesamping dan seketika sesuatu seperti kaca mengurung diri-nya dan Shaga dalam radius luas, memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto, Nobu mengaktifkan magicnya.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan!.'

[Nullify]

Sebuah suara bergema dihalaman itu dan dengan ajaib Rasengan ditangan Naruto lenyap tanpa bekas, memanfaatkan Naruto yang nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Shaga dengan cepat mendorong Naruto dan memutar tubuhnya memberikan tendangan pada Armor Naruto, pada momen itu sebuah suara bergema dihalaman itu.

[Supremacy]

Duk!

Wussssh!

Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah suara dentuman besar bergema dihalaman itu, Naruto baru saja terpental dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membentur gundukan tanah dengan keras, Shaga menatap hal yang baru saja terjadi dengan pandangan berkedip, ia hanya melakukan tendangan ringan yang mungkin hanya akan membuat penyokan diarmor itu tapi yang terjadi justru Naruto terpental dengan cepat, ditengah kebingungannya sebuah suara bergema dikepala Shaga.

'Tidak perlu bingung, itu adalah kemampuan kami.'

"Nobu-san? Itu tadi..."

'Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk membahas itu karena, Naruto telah bangkit kembali.'

Shaga yang tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang -yang menurutnya- kenalan Eneas, mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan ia melihat Naruto bangkit dengan susah payah, sepertinya tendangan berkuatan super tadi berdampak cukup fatal pada Naruto, itu terbukti dari Armor hitam diperutnya yang hancur.

Shaga dalam mode [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] menyiapkan posisi bertarung ketika Naruto bangkit dengan nafas berat, Shaga menyipitkan matanya ketika samar-samar melihat aura putih-hitam muncul disekitar Naruto dan dengan ajaib Armor Naruto yang sebelumnya mengalami kerusakan mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Shaga melebarkan matanya dalam terkejutan.

'Cih, dia memperbaiki Armor-nya.'

Shaga mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara dari Nobu, ia memang pernah mendengar sihir yang biasa digunakan untuk memperbaiki benda, tapi itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi yang Naruto lakukan itu berada ditingkatan yang berbeda, sampai itu bisa dikatakan sebagai 'instan'!.

Shaga langsung waspada ketika Naruto kembali mencopot berlian diarmornya dengan brutal sebelum berlian itu bersinar dengan terang dan dalam sekejap sebuah halbard besar berada digenggaman Naruto.

Dengan suara geraman yang menakutkan Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Shaga yang melihat hal itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada dua katananya dan melesat.

Trank!

Naruto menusuk halbard kedepan namun Shaga berhasil menepisnya dengan menyilangkan kedua katana-nya namun sesuatu yang luar biasa membuat Shaga melebarkan matanya, Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi memutar pegangan Halbard dan dengan brutal menusukan Halbard dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Shaga mengeraskan wajahnya menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto, ia memang berhasil menepis semua serangan halbard Naruto berkat mata mistic pemberian Ophis, namun tetap saja ia merasakan stamina-nya perlahan dikuras karena menahan tekanan dari serangan beruntun Naruto..

'Kuh! Jika bukan karena mata ini, tubuhku sudah pasti dipenuhi lubang!.'

Shaga menuangkan semua yang ia punya dan menahan serangan Naruto, sampai ia dibuat terkejut ketika Naruto yang tadinya berniat menusuk-nya berubah arah dan menyerangnya dari samping kanan... Ophis, dan Jeanne yang melihat gerakan itu melebarkan matanya... Gerakan itu! Tidak salah lagi!.

[Namikaze Style: Turning Swallow Strike]

Tiga tebasan datang dengan beruntun, itu adalah signature move dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Shaga melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tiga tebasan didepannya, hanya dalam satu kali gerakan Naruto bisa melepaskan tiga serangan berkecepatan tinggi! Ada apa dengan kemampuan tidak wajar ini!.

Shaga yang terkejut dengan serangan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak bisa dihindari tiba-tiba menundukan tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diikuti mata Shaga langsung menebas Naruto.

Slash!

Goresan silang panjang tertoreh pada dada Naruto, Shaga yang berhasil selamat dari serangan khas Naruto terdiam dan menatap kearah dua katana ditangannya yang bersinar redup, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Terimakasih, Nobu-san, Mayuri-san jika tanpa kalian mungkin aku sudah..."

'Rasa terimakasihnya nanti saja, serangan itu tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Naruto-kun.'

'Benar, masih terlalu awal untuk berterimakasih, Shaga-san.'

Shaga tersenyum mendengar balasan yang sedikit kasar dari Nobu dan lembut dari Mayuri sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto. Memang benar jika pertarungan masih berlanjut dan tidak akan selesai sebelum ia berhasil menumbangkan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dengan pelan dan menatap Shaga dari garis merah pada helm yang berkilat dengan menakutkan, Naruto mengeram marah sebelum dengan cepat ia melempar Halbard ditangannya.

Shaga yang melihat datangnya serangan langsung menyiapkan kedua katana-nya untuk menebas Halbard itu namun sekelebat bayangan muncul dibelakang Shaga yang telah menghancurkan Halbard didepannya dengan dua katana yang bersinar redup.

'Dia datang dengan Halbard!? Kecepatan macam apa itu!?.'

Shaga yang terkejut dengan Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya harus merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang menyerang punggungnya, Naruto melayangkan sebuah tendangan bertenaga penghancur yang langsung mengirim Shaga terbang dan menghantam beberapa pohon sebelum berhenti ketika menabrak gundukan tanah!.

Blaaaaar!

Dentuman besar bergema dihalaman itu, Naruto melunakan sikapnya dan menatap kepulan debu dari balik garis merah pada helmnya, debu perlahan menghilang dan terlihat Shaga yang tergeletak dengan tubuh tertutupi debu, mode [Raiten Taiso] miliknya telah lenyap, Shaga mencoba bangkit dengan wajah meringis, Shaga mengalihkan wajah-nya kesamping dan seketika pipi porselen itu bergelembung dan tak lama cairan kental berwarna merah membasahi tanah.

Serangan yang Naruto berikan nampaknya melukai organ dalamnya cukup serius, Shaga bernafas dengan berat, serangan itu benar-benar telah melukainya...

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang ada didepannya, serangan Naruto sangatlah berbahaya, tidak hanya mampu menembus pertahanan Aura petir dari [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] dan melukai dirinya, kekuatan, kecepatan dan pertahanan Armor miliknya yang mampu memperbaiki sendiri juga merepotkan!.

'Itu belum seberapa, Shaga. Selama ia berada dalam keadaan-nya yang sekarang, Naruto... setiap detik waktu berlalu setiap itu juga kekuatannya akan berlipat ganda...'

Shaga melebarkan matanya mendengar suara Nobu dikepalanya, setiap detik waktu berlalu setiap itu juga kekuatannya akan bertambah... Bukankah itu hal yang Mustahil...

'Sayangnya, itu tidak mustahil, Shaga-san. Faktanya memang seperti itu, apa kau tidak sadar, diawal kita mampu melawannya namun sekarang ia bahkan bisa memukul balik kita...'

Mayuri berkata dengan lembut, membuat Shaga terdiam, jika dipikirkan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan oleh Mayuri dan Nobu ada benarnya, diawal memang ia sanggup melawan Naruto karena support yang diberikan para kenalan Eneas namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto mampu mengeimbanginya bahkan mampu membalikan keadaan...

'[Release Soul: Primal Abyss]... Kekuatan penghancur yang mampu berkembang dengan menakutkan seiring berjalannya waktu...'

Ucap Nobu dengan suara pelan, Shaga kembali melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Nobu, Release Soul dia bilang... Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kemampuan yang biasanya didapatkan oleh orang yang berhasil melakukan pengabungan dengan Magical Beast!, dan baru saja Nobu berkata Naruto telah berada dalam mode [Release Soul]!?... Itu mustahil!, Naruto baru saja mencapai tingkat Silver jadi seharusnya ia belum memiliki Magical Beast type jinak yang akan diberikan oleh sekolah pada Murid yang berhasil mencapai tingkat Silver!...

"Na-Naruto-kun, bagaimana ia bisa *cough* melakukan Release Soul, dia belum memiliki Magical Beast..."

Shaga bergumam pelan, Nobu atau bernama Asli Azi Dahaka tersenyum miris, ia mengelus lengannya dengan pelan, ia sangat ingin berteriak pada Shaga jika Naruto, memiliki Magical Beast, terlebih Magical Beast adalah salah satu dari [Classer Ruler of World], tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena bagaimanapun Naruto tidak ingin keberadaan para Diva miliknya diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri.

Azi Dahaka mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap layar didepannya dimana ia melihat Naruto yang memakai Full Armor hitam dengan aura putih-hitam tipis yang menyelimutinya, Azi Dahaka memejamkan matanya, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kekuatan dari dirinya dan ketiga makhluk yang lain yang tertinggal didalam tubuh Naruto mengubah Naruto menjadi seorang monster...

'Tidak ada cara lain ya...'

Azi Dahaka menarik nafas pelan sebelum ia membulatkan tekadnya, hanya cara itu satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Naruto, namun resiko yang akan terjadi bisa... Tidak, ia tidak boleh ragu, ia harus memiliki keyakinan seperti Ophis, ia harus melakukan apapun demi [Mate] pilihannya... Ya harus!.

Jika demi dia, aku akan melakukan apapun bahkan jika aku harus menghancurkan benua ini, akan aku lakukan jika itu demi, Master... Azi dahaka tersenyum mengingat perkataan Ophis, ya... Hanya demi dia aku rela mengorbankan apapun, demi [Mate]-ku, Namikaze Naruto...

Azi Dahaka sekali lagi menguatkan tekadnya, dan dengan cepat ia membuka matanya lalu memunculkan lingkaran Magic kecil berwarna hitam didepannya yang berputar dengan pelan.

'Ikarus... Dengarkan aku, kita akan menjalankan rencana [itu].'

'Azi Dahaka... Begitu ya... Aku rasa memang tidak ada pilihan lain... Memang hanya dengan cara itu, master kita bisa selamat.'

'... Jadi apa kau setuju?.'

Mayuri, atau Ikarus menatap lingkaran Magic hitam yang muncul didepannya selama beberapa saat, ia tampak merenungkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia menjalankan rencana yang dibuat oleh Azi Dahaka sebelum Naruto mengalami [Berserk]... Memejamkan matanya sejenak, jika itu demi Naruto, Masternya... Maka tidak ada kata [Tidak] untuknya... Membulatkan tekadnya lalu menatap Lingkaran Magic didepannya.

'Aku ikut, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak jika itu demi, Master.'

'Fuu, aku sudah duga kau akan setuju... Kalau begitu, Mari kita lakukan bersama, Ikarus... Tidak, [Uranus Queen].'

'Heh~, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil gelarku itu, Azi Dahaka... Tidak, [The Diabolism Thousand Beast].'

Azi Dahaka tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan dari Makhluk yang menjadi Rivalnya dulu, ia menghapus senyumannya dan dalam sekejap ia memunculkan beberapa lingkaran magic yang sama didepannya.

Shaga berdiri diatas kakinya yang gemetar, ia sudah benar-benar berada dalam keadaan yang membuat sulit untuk berdiri, iris hetechromia miliknya menatap Naruto yang berada didepannya.

Naruto menatap Shaga yang dalam keadaan kacau sebelum ia berjalan kedepan dengan langkah berat, perlahan Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan seketika dari sekeliling Shaga muncul riak Shappire yang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah rantai emas kehitaman, Shaga yang melihat rantai yang melesat kearahnya berusaha menghindar namun percuma kekuatan serta stamina-nya sudah hampir terkuras bahkan Shaga tidak bisa mengaktifkan aura petir dari mode [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso]...

Rantai dengan cepat membelit Shaga dan mengangkatnya dari tanah dengan pose [T], Shaga sedikit meringis merasakan rasa sakit ketika rantai-rantai itu membelitnya dengan kuat.

Shaga menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, iris Shaga menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum Naruto dengan pelan mengangkat tangannya keatas dadanya dan dengan cepat sebuah energi berkumpul dan berputar dengan kecepatan ganas... Itu...

"Rasengan... *cough*."

Shaga terbatuk darah selagi ia menatap Rasengan ditangan Naruto, dijarak sedekat ini dan dengan kondisi terikat sudah jelas jika Shaga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya pasrah dalam nasibnya... Naruto memundurkan rasengan dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menghantamkan rasengan miliknya.

Minato dan Kushina serta Unit Pleiades melebarkan matanya, mereka dengan cepat berusaha menghancurkan kaca transparan didepan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Shaga namun kenyataan yang menyakitkan mengatakan jika mereka tidak akan sempat untuk menyelamatkan Shaga...

Shaga memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah... Mati ditangan orang dicintai?, Shaga tidak menyesali jika ia mati ditangan Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyesalinya tidak sedikitpun... Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali hanya kenyaaan jika ia mati maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya... Hari-hari yang dijalani Shaga membuatnya dapat kembali merasakan apa yang selama ini hilang dalam kehidupannya, kebahagiaan... Ya itulah yang selama ini hilang dalam hidupnya, sebagai seorang Hime-sama dari kerajaan [Alvarez] Shaga harus bersikap layaknya seorang pemeran drama dalam acara bangsawan besar, dimana ia diatur, dikendalikan hanya untuk membuatnya layak disebut sebagai [Bangsawan]...

Menjadi seorang hime-sama, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, karena ia harus terus menggunakan topeng palsu ala seorang bangsawan, ia muak dengan semua yang bangsawan lakukan, ia muak dengan semua penjilat yang memujinya dengan maksud tertentu didalamnya, ia muak dengan mereka yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka memiliki hak akan dirinya, ia muak dengan semua itu hingga ia menganggap jika semua orang itu sama...

Menjijikan...

Shaga hampir saja menjadi manusia tanpa perasaan, jika ia terus berada dalam lingkungan bangsawan, ia akan menjadi boneka politik jika salah satu bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan pencapaian yang besar, jika bangsawan seperti itu muncul maka ia sudah pasti akan dijadikan hadiah untuk bangsawan itu untuk mengikat bangsawan hebat itu kedalam kerajaan...

Shaga ingin sekali berteriak dengan keadaannya, namun apa? Tidak ada yang mampu menyelamatkanya dari keadaan yang menurut sebagai-an besar orang, tidak semua orang sebagai sesuatu yang diimpikan, tapi percayalah itu tidak seindah kenyataan yang dihadapi...

Ingin sekali Shaga menangis melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan, ia putus asa dalam hidup hingga ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disuatu tempat dan tempat itu adalah perpustakaan Hirozimon, disana ia mengurung diri, merenungkan semua hal yang ia lakukan selama ini, dan ketika ia mengingatnya ia merasakan perasaan mual yang menyerang perutnya... Namun ketika ia tengah merenungi keadaannya seseorang datang...

'Ano... Permisi... Bisa kah kau menunjukan letak buku-buku sejarah?.'

Pemuda itu bertanya padanya, ia melihat pemuda itu dengan ramah, namun dimatanya pemuda itu 'hanya' bersikap ramah karena dibalik sikap ramahnya itu pasti ada maksud tertentu... Ia menatap dingin orang itu dan membiarkannya pergi menuju tempat yang ia minta.

'terimakasih... Etto...'

'Ayame...Shaga...'

Shaga menahan dirinya yang ingin menyebutkan identitasnya sebagai hime-sama kerajaan [Alvarez]... Shaga tidak pernah menduga Pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu adalah sebuah benang takdir yang akan mengikatnya dalam sebuah pertunangan... Dan sekarang pemuda yang selalu menemani hari-harinya dengan sifat ceria, jahil, dan konyolnya akan mencabut nyawa...

'Naruto-kun... Selamat tinggal, Aku mencintaimu.'

Setitik air mata mengalir lewat sudut mata Shaga yang tertutup. Naruto menghantamkan rasengannya kearah perut Shaga... Minato, Kushina, Serta Unit Pleiades melebarkan mata mereka melihat hal itu...

"Tuan Putri!?..."

Blaaaar!

Ledakan hebat menelan Shaga, debu membumbung tinggi keudara, Minato dan Kushina serta Pleiades menghentikan usaha mereka dan menatap kepulan debu dengan wajah tak percaya, Minato jatuh berlutut dan memukul tanah dengan kuat sementara Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan Shock.

Putra mereka... Namikaze Naruto... Baru saja membunuh permata dari kerajaan Alvarez... Dengan kejadian ini, maka sudah jelas Naruto akan dieksekusi karena membunuh Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga...

Perlahan debu yang menutupi pandangan menghilang, Yuri Alpha menatap kedepan dan seketika ia terkejut dengan apa yang ada digaris pandangannya...

"Mi...Minato-sama."

Minato yang tengah dalam keadaan putus asa, menoleh kearah Yuri yang memanggilnya, ia menaikan satu alisnya melihat ekspresi terkejut Yuri sebelum ia mengikuti garis pandangan Yuri, dan ekspresi Minato langsung berubah...

Dipenglihatan semua orang, terlihat dua buah katana yang menyilang, kedua katana itu melindungi Shaga dari serangan rasengan Naruto, Minato melihat kedua katana itu melayang dengan sendiri dan dengan gerakan cepat kedua katana itu menyerang Naruto secara brutal...

Melihat serangan datang Naruto melompat kebelakang dan menghindari dua katana yang menyerangnya dengan cepat dan terarah.

Shaga yang tak merasakan sakit datang membuka matanya dan ia melohat dengan jelas jika Dua katana-nya, Nobu dan Mayuri tengah menyerang Naruto, ia yang tidak memahami apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba mendengar suara muncul dikepalanya.

'Shaga, saatnya kita memasuki akhir dari semua ini...'

Mengakhiri semua ini?, apa maksud dari Jeanne, apakah Jeanne tidak melihat jika ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak, bagaimana bisa Jeanne meminta untuk bertarung?...

'Jika kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhmu maka... Aku akan menyembuhkannya...'

Shaga mengerutkan dahinya. Menyembuhkan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur ini? Lupakan tentang lukannya yang ia permasalahkan disini adalah stamina-nya yang telah habis, sihir [Refresh] miliknya hanya bisa memulihkan kelelahan ringan tidak berat seperti ini, apa artinya lukanya sembuh jika ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bertarung...

[Ufufu~, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, Aku akan mengambil semua rasa lelahmu dengan [Connection] milik-ku, dan menyalurkan staminaku untukmu.]

Shaga terdiam jika begitu yang terjadi maka ia tidak akan mengeluh, dan akan bertarung kembali dengan semua kekuatannya...

"Baiklah, aku akan berjuang kembali dan kaki ini aku harus benar-benar mengakhiri pertarungan ini..."

'Kalau begitu... Kita lakukan bersama, Eneas...'

'[Ufufu~ rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak bekerja sama, terakhir kali kita melakukan adalah saat kita melawan ******"]

Shaga meringis pelan ketika ia mendengar suara kaset rusak bergema dikepalanya, Jeanne yang melihat Shaga kesakitan mendelik kearah Eneas yang langsung memasang wajah tanpa dosa 'opss'. Jeanne memutar matanya melihat tingkah lama Eneas.

'Shaga dengar, aku akan menyembuhkanmu setelah ini aku ingin kau mengikuti semua intruksi dari, Ophis... Ia akan membimbingmu untuk menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto.'

'... Aku akan membantumu, karena itu dengarkan arahanku dan jangan pernah membantah kau paham?.'

Shaga merenung sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk, jika ini demi menyelamatkan Naruto maka ia akan mengikutinya, Ophis mengangguk pelan melihat respon Shaga sebelum ia melirik kearah Eneas.

"Lakukan tugasmu, Eneas... Kemampuan unik milikmu akan benar-benar menjadi kunci kemenangan kita."

[Heh... Aku tahu itu, dan sekarang aku tengah melakukannya...]

Ophis menatap sekitar Eneas, ia menyipirkan matanya ketika ia melihat benang tipis bergerak halus disekitar Eneas, Jeanne yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, ia jadi teringat kenangan masa lalu, masa lalu ketika ia dan 7 saudaranya bekerja sama dalam sebuah pertempuran... Menghapus senyumannya, Jeanne dengan pelan menyampingkan tangannya dan seketika sebuah lingkaran emas muncul dan mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dengan bendera yang berkibar indah... Menarik tombak itu sebelum menghentakannya ketanah dengan kuat. Eneas yang melihat Jeanne mengeluarkan harta mulia-nya menyeringai.

[Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kau mengaktifkan salah satu dari dua kemampuan Sakral milikmu itu, Joker.]

Jeanne yang mendengar perkataan Eneas menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya,"Eneas, namaku bukan lagi, Joker. Namaku sekarang adalah Jeanne, nama itu diberikan oleh orang yang aku akui sebagai Masterku..."ucap Jeanne membuat Eneas membeku ditempat dan menatap Jeanne yang mulai berkonsentrasi mengaktifkan salah teknik Sakral miliknya.

[Begitu... Kau telah berubah, Joker... Apa orang itu yang melakukan ini padamu?...]

Eneas tersenyum, bukan senyuman menyeringai yang memamerkan gigi tajam miliknya, tapi sebuah senyuman yang bisa disebut sebagai senyuman tulus...

[Orang itu... Ia terlalu misterius...]

Eneas memejamkan matanya sebelum ia memasang tatapan serius, ia tengah bersemangat! Jadi dia tidak akan membiarkan rencana ini gagal!...

[Connection]

Jeanne tersenyum samar ketika ia merasakan tekanan energi dari Eneas, nampaknya Eneas tengah serius, jika begini maka ia juga harus serius. Aura emas perlahan menyeruak dari tubuh Jeanne, sinar keemas-an yang begitu lembut mengeliling Jeanne, sinar keemasaan itu semakin berlimpah dan perlahan suara gumaman terdengar diruangan itu...

[Luminosite Eternelle]

Deg!

Shaga tersentak ketika ia merasakan kekuatan miliknya mulai terisi kembali, ia menatap kesekujur tubuhnya dan ia dapat melihat aura emas yang menyelimutinya, Aura itu terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan, lebih dari itu aura itu menyembuhkan semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya, Shaga kini telah kembali menjadi seperti semula.

"Tubuhku, kembali seperti sedia kala..."

'Bagus, sekarang giliranku, aku akan membebaskanmu...'

Ophis yang melihat tubuh Shaga telah pulih sedia kala, mengangkat tangannya dan seketika lingkaran Magic dengan simbol ular yang mengigit ekornya muncul dan mengambang ditangan Ophis.

Menatap lingkaran Magic ditangannya, dengan ajaib simbol Ular yang mengigit ekornya berputar dengan cepat dan menjadi aksara magic kuno, lingkaran sihir ditangan Ophis perlahan tapi pasti berputar dengan kecepatan penuh, simbol-simbol kuno yang sebelumnya ada berputar cepat sebelum bersinar terang dan akhir pecah menjadi partikel cahaya.

Klaaaaang!

Shaga terkejut ketika rantai yang membelit tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping, Shaga mendarat dengan mulus, ia nampaknya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun suara bergema dikepalanya.

'Aku telah melepaskanmu, sekarang ikuti intruksi dariku.'

Shaga terdiam, ini suara Ophis, jadi yang menghancurkan rantai yang membelit tubuhnya adalah Ophis? Bagaimana cara dia melakukan hal itu... Sihir apa yang ia gunakan?... Shaga mengeleng pelan, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ia harus memproitaskan tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Mohon bantuannya, Ophis-san."

'Baik, aku harap kau tidak akan memprotes apa yang aku katakan, lakukan dan aku menjamin keselamatan, Namikaze Naruto.'

Shaga terdiam, entah kenapa ia mendapatkan firasat buruk, Shaga mengeleng pelan untuk menepis firasatnya, ini bukan saatnya ragu ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ophis."

'Jawaban yang bagus, kalau begitu dengarkan ini...'

Sementara Shaga mendengarkan rencana Ophis, Minato menatap dari luar lapisan tranpasan yang mengurung Shaga dan Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. Ia yang seorang mantan Lord, penyihir paling jenius diseluruh kerajaan Alvarez hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap putra dan calon menantu-nya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa?... Sial! Minato memukul pelindung yang kuat yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Minato..."

Minato sedikit tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu lembut dari sebelahnya, ia juga merasakan jika tangannya diremas pelan oleh Kushina yang menatap khawatir pada dirinya. Minato terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, ia ceroboh tidak seharusnya ia meluapkan amarahnya disaat seperti ini, mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya sebelum tersenyum miris.

"Maaf, aku lepas kendali."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, aku... Tidak kami semua merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Minato menatap kearah Kushina dan para Pleiades, dapat Minato lihat dengan jelas jika mereka semua juga merasakan apa yang disebut sebagai seseorang yang tidak berguna, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menyaksikan tuan putri bertarung melawan calon tunangannya...

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapisan pelindung dimana ia melihat putranya tengah bertarung dengan dua katana milik Shaga, entah sihir apa yang dipakai oleh Shaga hingga bisa mengontrol kedua katana miliknya tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya, Minato yang tengah memperhatikan tidak menyadari sehelai benang yang begitu tipis berwarna biru muda melayang kearahnya.

"... Ophis... Apa memang harus cara itu?."

'Hn... Aku benci mengatakan tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Ada apa Shaga? Kau takut?.'

Shaga terdiam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ophis akan benar-benar berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto tapi resiko dari rencana itu sangatlah berat... Tidak, ia tidak boleh ragu disaat seperti ini... Menarik nafas pelan, Shaga membenarkan letakan kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang disibukan oleh dua katana itu.

"Kita lakukan."

Ucap Shaga dengan yakin, Ophis yang ada didalam Minscape yang sama dengan Jeanne, dan Eneas tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu ia mengulas senyuman tipis., sangat tipis hingga orang lain tidak dapat membedakan ia tengah tersenyum atau tidak.

'Sepertinya, Master telah menemukan pilihan yang paling tepat.'

Shaga mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Samar dari Ophis sebelum ia mengabaikan hal itu dan memfokuskan dirinya, ia memejamkan matanya dan sekali lagi ia merapalkan [Mantra] yang diberikan oleh Jeanne.

[Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso]

Dengan cepat aura petir berkobar menyelimuti Shaga, tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Shaga sekarang setara dengan seorang Wizard tingkat [Black Gold: IX]. Shaga mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan bergumam pelan.

"Kemarilah, Eleanor... Byakumaru!."

Seolah menanggapi perintah dari Shaga, Katana hitam dan putih yang menyerang Naruto melayang dengan cepat kearahnya dengan anggun Shaga mengangkap kedua katana-nya dan memasang posisi bertarung...

"Mari kita mulai... Ronde terakhir kita, Naruto-kun..."

Iris dimata kanan Shaga berkilat dengan menakutkan, Shaga memaksimalkan semua kemampuannya karena bagaimanapun ini adalah Ronde terakhir, semuanya ditentukan disini...

Naruto yang melihat Shaga mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatan super terdiam, dari balik armornya ia dapat merasakan tekanan yang berbeda dari pada yang sebelumnya, Naruto menatap sejenak sebelum ia mencopot satu lagi berlian putih miliknya dan seketika cahaya putih bersinar disana dan tak lama sebuah pedang katana berwarna putih dengan garis yang menyerupai retakan berwarna hitam menjalar memenuhi katana itu... Shaga menajamkan matanya melihat hal itu.

"Ini nampaknya akan menjadi sulit, Naruto-kun akhirnya memutuskan memakai [Katana]..."

Gumam Shaga pelan, Shaga tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang Knight yang menguasai pedang, terlebih katana, sudah tidak diragukan jika Naruto adalah pengguna Katana terbaik diseluruh benua Britania ini...

Naruto dan Shaga menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto dan Shaga bertukar serangan, kecepatan keduanya membuat mereka tidak terlihat, dentingan logam bergema disana.

Trank!

Shaga dan Naruto berbenturan satu sama lain, Shaga mengeraskan sedikit wajahnya ketika Naruto memberikan tekanan pada katana miliknya, Shaga mengerahkan setiap inchi kekuatan yang miliki dan mendorong Katana Naruto.

"Oryaaaaa!?..."

Shaga mementalkan Katana Naruto membuat Naruto kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya, Shaga yang melihat hal itu entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan salah satu teknik milik Sahabat-nya... Shaga merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum ia menghunuskan kedua katana-nya kedepan.

Dengan cepat Shaga mengalirkan Energi miliknya hingga sebuah pedar energi memenuhi dan membungkus Kedua katana-nya, dengan satu kali hentakan tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang energi meledak dan menghantam Naruto dengan keras hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terhempas kebelakang. Melihat hal itu sebuah Suara berteriak dikepalanya...

'Shaga! Sekarang kesempatanmu! Lakukan!?...'

Shaga menatap kedepan dengan tajam sebelum ia merendahkan tubuhnya, kilatan dari mata [Belial Eye] tampak semakin intens, dan detik selanjutnya sebuah suara yang begitu pelan bergema ditempat itu...

[Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso Overburst]

Blaaaaaar!?

Sebuah gelombang aura kekuatan besar bergema ditempat itu, Shaga kini terlihat berbeda, petir yang sebelumnya berwarna emas kini mulai berubah warna menjadi crimson...

'Waktumu hanya satu menit! Selesaikan semua dengan satu pukulan telak!."

"Aku mengerti!."

Shaga menguatkan lututnya dan melontarkan tubuhnya, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah ada disebelah Naruto yang masih melayang akibat ledakan [Shockwave] yang baru saja ia lakukan, melihat musuhnya muncul naruto mengeram marah, Shaga menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia dengan kecepatan super melakukan tendang kuat membuat Naruto terbang cepat dan membentur tembok Mansion Namikaze dengan keras!.

Blaaaar!

Shaga tidak membiarkan sampai disitu ia dengan cepat menghilang dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat muncul didepan Naruto yang baru saja ingin bergerak, Shaga menatap dingin Naruto sebelum ia dengan cepat menusukan katana hitam miliknya hingga menembus perut sampai punggung Naruto.

Jleeeb!

Shaga menatap Naruto yang masih bergerak meskipun ia sudah tertusuk oleh katana hitam miliknya, Naruto mengeram marah sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya berusaha mencapai Shaga, ketika Gauntlet itu ingin menyentuh Shaga, tiba-tiba Shaga menghilang dari pandang dan seketika suara sesuatu daging tertusuk bergema disana...

Jleeeeb!

Naruto terhuyung kedepan dengan sebuah katana yang tertusuk dipunggung sampai tembus keperut, ia menatap kebelakang dimana ia melihat Shaga tengah berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

Shaga perlahan membentuk segel tangan, selagi ia membaca mantra yang tidak dapat dijelaskan apa artinya...

"Cum autem dominus..."

Perlahan dua katana milik Shaga yang tertancap dtubuh Naruto mengeluarkan pedar energi, energi itu perlahan semakin bersinar terang saat Shaga melanjutkan mantra kedua.

"fortitudinem quam ego nunc ostendo vobis..."

Dari Kedua Katana yang bercahaya itu keluar berbagai Rantai dengan berbagai macam warna layaknya pelangi, Rantai-Rantai itu dengan cepat membelit tubuh Naruto.

"GGRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!?"

Suara kesakitan bergema ditempat itu, Shaga menatap Naruto yang jatuh diatas lututnya, Naruto nampaknya berusaha menghancurkan rantai yang mengunci dirinya namun percuma, Rantai-Rantai itu tidak hanya mengunci pergerakannya namun juga mengambil kekuatannya, itu terbukti dari Aura yang menyelimuti Full Armor hitam itu semakin menipis... Shaga menatap Naruto yang tersungkur didepannya, ia mendengar suara geraman rendah dari Naruto, Shaga memejamkan matanya sebelum ia mengakhiri Mantra-nya

"Signat se!?."

Setelah ayat mantra terakhir terlafalkan tiba-tiba muncul kembali Rantai namun kali ini Rantai itu berwarna Ungu gelap, rantai-rantai itu memiliki simbol-simbol kutukan yang akan mengutuk siapapun yang terjerat didalamnya...

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Delapan belas tusukan diterima Naruto ketika Rantai-Rantai itu menikamnya dengan cepat...

"GRRRROOOOAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr."

Shaga memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, ia tidak ingin mendengar suara kesakitan yang hanya dengan mendengarnya saja kau akan merinding hebat...

"..."

Seelah tidak mendengar suara yang menyakitkan dari Naruto, Shaga dengan pelan membuka matanya dan ia dapat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan full Armor terkelungkup diatas tanah dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun, rantai yang sebelumnya membelit tubuhnya lenyap tanpa sisa... Perlahan Full Armor Naruto bercahaya dan berubah menjadi partikel Cahaya, dan lenyap tanpa bekas...

Shaga menatap Naruto yang terbujur didepannya, apa ini sudah berakhir? Apa ini benar-benar telah usai?...

"Hime-sama!?..."

Shaga yang tengah menatap Naruto yang tergeletak didepannya menoleh kebelakang dan ia dapat melihat keluarga besar Namimaze berlari kearahnya... Shaga tersenyum melihat keliarga besar Namikaze...

"Sisanya... Aku serahkan padamu... Ayah mertua..."

Shaga bergumam pelan sebelum perlahan ia terhuyung kesamping, aura petir crimson Shaga lenyap diikuti dengan suara *bruk*! Yang cukup nyaring... Semua melebarkan mata mereka melihat Shaga tumbang disebelah Naruto...

"Hime-sama!?..."

And Cut~

Ya, Chapter 39 Has Been Release!?,

Hello, phantom here? Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik-baik saja bukan? Ya aku harap begitu~...

Oke sebelum mengulas fic ini, ijinkan aku untuk mengatakan... Terkmaksih banyak!?, fic the Worst Pne akhirnya mendapatkan Fav 1K!?... Uwwwo, aku menangis...

Hikss... Kalian sungguh... Sungguh sangat super duber luar biasa!? Terimakasih, tanpa kalian! Aku tidak akan bisa sepeeti sekarang terimakasih, sungguh terimakasih... *nangisjantan!

Hah~... Ya, Aku kembali dengan New Chapter dimana disini terlihat dimana Shaga berhasil menang melawan Naruto, Shaga mengungguli Naruto dalam pertempuran dimana ia yang awalnya berhasil menekan malah ketekan oleh Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil kembali menekan Naruto...

[Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso Overburst]

Ini adalah New skill dimana Shaga mengabungkan kekuatan [Raiten Taiso] milik Jeanne dengan [Limit burst] milik Ophis, kekuatan yang dihasilkan dari New skill ini sangat luar biasa sebab kemampuan yang diperkuat oleh Raiten Taiso kembali diperkuat... Tidak dilepas batas kekuatannya hingga menjadi jauh!? Melampaui [Release Soul: Primal Abyss] milik Naruto.

Namun seperti kataku, dibalik kekuatan yang Over selalu ada bayaran yang tidak sedikit, dimana pengabungan dua teknik yang merupakan Kartu As dan Kartu Joker milik Naruto ini begitu membebani tubuh dan jelas dampak negatifnya akan sangat besar...

Ya, ini adalah Chapter penutup!? Dan chapter depan adalah Last Arc!? Dan itu artinya Turnamen!?... Ululululu~ luar biasa akhirnya chapter akhir season satu dimulai... New Arc yang akan Release akan dibumbui oleh berbagai adegan yang akan menjadi parade pertunjukan kekuatan para Anggota Club penelitian Alam, plus Lee dan juga Arthur!?... Tobio Ikuse, Asama Miya, Cao Cao, Rock Lee dan Namikaze Naruto akan melakukan parade kekuatan mereka!.

Yare... Aku rasa itu saja, aku harus menyusun semua untuk New Arc, dan ya aku juga harus menyelesaikan Arc baru dari The Almighty, juga Naruto: The Power of Heavenly Dragon... Uffufu~, tugas menggunung!?... Baiklah karena itulah, aku undur pamit!? Sampai jumpa di New Arc!?

New Arc: Turnamen, Awakening of The Worst One!

Phantom Out!


	40. Chapter 40

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 40

"..."

Disebuah halaman belakang Clan Namikaze terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berantakan dengan iris shappire tengah menatap kosong pemandangan orang-orang yang bekerja...

Iris shappire kosong miliknya melirik kesekitar dan yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah halaman yang mengalami kerusakan parah, kawah berbagai ukuran ada sana-sini, pohon-pohon yang biasanya menghiasi halaman itu rusak parah layaknya dihantam topan, iris shappirenya bergulir dan menatap kesamping dimana ia melihat sebuah lubang besar dan banyak sekali puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan...

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan nenatap kebawah, ia menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih. Ophis yang berada didalam [Library World] menatap sedih pemuda yang menjadi Masternya itu.

'Master... Ini bukan salahmu...'

Mendengar suara dari Ophis membuat pemuda bersurai pirang dengan nama Asli Namikaze Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Tidak, ini salahku... Akulah penyebab semua kekacau-an ini... Dan karena aku juga... Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus..."

Suara Naruto semakin mengecil dan mengecil, Ophis terdiam, ia tahu dengan jelas jika Masternya tengah menyerang dirinya sendiri dengan rasa bersalah, ia merasa jika semua kerusakan yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya, Ophis memejamkan matanya, pikirannya melayang kehari dimana Shaga berhasil menghentikan Naruto yang mengamuk.

-Flashback-

"Hime-sama!?..."

Minato, Kushina dan Pleiades bergegas menuju Naruto dan Shaga yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas tanah.

Minato mengecek keadaan Shaga sementara Kushina dengan cepat mencabut katana yang menusuk tubuh putranya, darah dengan cepat mengalir deras membasahi tanah.

Kushina menatap panik luka putranya, luka itu sangat dalam hingga menembus tubuh putranya.

"Minato! Pendarahan Naruto tidak bisa dihentikan! Jika begini... Jika begini terus maka Naruto... Naruto bisa..."

Kushina menekan luka putranya dengan kuat berharap darah berhenti mengalir namun kenyataan berkata lain darah malah semakin banyak keluar, air mata mengalir dari iris violet Kushina. Minato yang mendengar hal itu dengan cepat bangkit dan menatap kearah seorang Maid dengan rambut pirang bergaya bor dengan iris biru indah.

"Solution, kau bisa sedikit mengerti dalam bidang pengobatan bukan? Bisa aku serahkan Hime-sama padamu?."

"Baiklah, akan saya lakukan yang terbaik."

Ucap Solution membuat Minato mengangguk pelan dan dengan cepat berpindah memeriksa yang menyadari kehadiran Minato menoleh kesamping dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Minato... Lakukan sesuatu... Naruto... Darahnya tidak mau berhenti..."

Minato yang melihat air mata sang istri merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakan tangannya dibahu Kushina, iris shappire Minato menatap lembut Kushina.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan membiarkan pewaris Clan-ku yang selanjutnya mati."

Ucap Minato lembut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang tergeletak didepannya, ia menatap kearah tubuh Naruto dimana ia melihat 20 luka tusukan yang menembus tubuh putranya, jika ini Manusia Normal sudah jelas ia akan mati tapi Naruto bukanlah Manusia yang bisa dimasukan kedalam kategori manusia normal...

'Tidak ada kata normal untuk putraku setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.'

Batin Minato, ia menatap luka putranya sebelum ia merapalkan mantra sihir, perlahan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau lembut muncul diatas tubuh Naruro dan bersinar terang namun...

Pyaaaaar!

Lingkaran sihir yang ada diatas tubuh Naruto entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang, Kushina dan Minato terpaku melihat hal itu, mereka berdua tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"A-Aku coba sekali lagi..."

Minato kembali merapalkan mantra namun hal yang sama terjadj, lingkaran sihir yang baru aktif tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa sebab...

"Mi-Minato... Ap-Apa yang terjadi."

"Ak-Aku juga tidak mengerti, Kushina... Aku sudah yakin mengaktifkan sihir penyembuhan namun entah kenapa sesaat setelah aktif lingkaran itu tiba-tiba lenyap..."

"Ke-kenapa bisa seperti itu?..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi entah bagaimana tubuh Naruto menolak untuk disembuhkan..."

Ucap Minato dengan frustasi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tubuh putranya menolak untuk disembuhkan namun mau bagaimanapun ia melakukan sihir penyembuhan tetap saja sesaat setelah diaktifkan lingkaran sihir penyembuhan miliknya lenyap tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kushina shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Minato sebelum ia menatap Naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku tidak ingin melihat putraku satu-satunya mati didepan mataku sendiri... Aku mohon, Minato lakukan sesuatu selamatkan putra kita..."

Ucap Kushina dengan air nata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, Minato mengeraskan wajahnya, kenapa ia menjadi begitu tidak berguna... Ia tidak bisa menghentikan amukan putranya dalam keadaan [Berserk] dan ia juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan putranya dengan kemampuannya?... Ditengah kemarahan karena merasa tidak berguna, sebuah suara masuk ketelinga Minato.

"Mi...Minato-sama..."

Minato menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat Solution Epsilon memasang wajah pucat dan kehilangan rona sehat, iris matanya terlihat bergetar dengan gelisah.

"... Tubuh, Hime-sama melemah dengan tidak normal, detak jantung dan nadi-nya terus menurun, jika dibiarkan lebih lama Hime-sama bisa..."

Minato melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Solution, ia bergerak cepat dan menyentuh tanda kehidupan milik Shaga dan benar apa yang dikatakan Solution denyut nadi Shaga melemah dengan cepat.

"Kalian beri aku ruang, aku akan mencoba menyembuhkan Hime-sama..."

Ucap Minato dengan serius dan tanpa diperintah dua kali para Pleiades langsung menjauh, Minato menatap Shaga dengan serius sebelum ia berkonsentrasi dan merapalkan mantra sihir tingkat tertinggi yang ia kuasai.

[Healing Magic: Cure Heal]

Lingkaran Magic muncul diatas tubuh Shaga dan mengeluarkan sinar lembut yang menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuh Shaga, beberapa saat kemudian lingkaran sihir menghilang dan cahaya mulai meresap kedalam tubuh Shaga.

Minato kembali mengcheck tanda kehidupan Shaga dan seketika iris shappire Minato melebar sempurna.

"Denyut nadi... Masih melemah... Bagaimana mungkin."

Minato bergumam dengan tidak percaya dan kembali melakukan Healing Magoc namun hasilnya tetap sama, tanda kehidupan Shaga masih terus melemah...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi... Kenapa tidak sembuh juga? Apa yang salah dengan kondisi Shaga dan Naruto? Kenapa mereka seolah menolak untuk disembuhkan..."

Minato bergumam dengan pelan, ia meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi, ia yang dijuluki jenius dalam sihir dan Lord termuda dari yang lain dibuat bingung dengan keabnormalan yang terjadi pada tubuh Shaga dan Naruto.

"Nampaknya beban yang diterima keduanya sangat berat ya..."

Minato dan semua yang ada disana secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping dan ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir panjang, iris dark-pink miliknya menatap kedepan dengan lembut, senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah perempuan itu. Melihat kemunculan dari seorang yang tidak mereka kenal, membuat semua memasang sikap waspada. terlebih orang itu mengenakan pakaian yang bisa diasumsikan sebagai pakai seorang prajurit...

Dress biru gelap dengan gauntlet silver dikedua tangannya, pelindung dada, rantai terlihat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan tak lupa helm untuk melindungi kepalanya. Dibalik punggung perempuan itu terlihat sebuah tombak dengan bendera disana. Dan tepat disebelah perempuan itu, seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan surai hitam sekelam malam panjang, mengenakan dress gohtic berwarna hitam dengan berenda ungu, iris senada dengan surainya menatap kedepan tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Siapa kalian..."

Tanya Minato dengan nada dingin, perempuan cantik itu tersenyum tipis melihat sikap waspada dari Minato.

"Kami? Tidak penting siapa kami, yang jelas kalian harus cepat-cepat melepaskan 'beban' yang ada ditubuh pemuda dan perempuan itu atau jika tidak mereka bisa mati."

Ucap perempuan itu dengan lembut pada awalnya namun menjadi dingin begitu ia mengatakan kalimat 'mati', beberapa dari Pleiades menegang sedikit ketika Iris Dark-Pink menatap semua dengan dingin. Minato terdiam sebelum ia menatap tajam perempuan itu.

"Dari perkataanmu tadi sepertinya kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putra dan calon menantuku... Dan bisa aku asumsikan kau juga tahu cara menyelamatkan mereka dari keadaan mereka."

Ucap Minato dengan datar, perempuan itu tersenyum mendengar balasan dari Minato... Entah kenapa mendengar dan melihat Minato saat ini mengingatkan ia dengan kejadian yang mirip dengan situasi ini dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang langsung dapat menebak tujuannya diawal pertemuan mereka.

'Heh... buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya ya...'

Perempuan itu melirik kearah Naruto yang masih tergeletak disamping Kushina yang menatap tajam dirinya, dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur ia kembali menatap Minato.

"Jika aku bisa menyembuhkan mereka... Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan memaksaku atau-,"

Perkataan perempuan itu terhenti ketika ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, Minato merendahkan tubuhnya dan melakukan dogeza... Kushina dan Pleiades melebarkan mata mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan Minato, bersujud didepan orang asing yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya!? Apa yang ada dikepala kuning pria yang menjadi ketua clan Namikaze itu...

"Mi-Minato apa yang kau-,"

"Aku mohon, jika kau memang benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa putra dan calon menantuku, tolong selamatkan mereka. Aku akan memberikan apapun padamu, bahkan nyawa-ku yang tidak berguna ini untukmu, tapi sebelum kau mencabut nyawaku, tolong selamatkanlah putra dan calon menantuku."

Semua yang ada disana dibuat membisu mendengar perkataan Minato, bagi pandangan seorang bangsawan apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato adalah sebuah hinaan karena menundukan kepala pada orang yang tidak diketahui status sosialnya, jika ini berada di ibukota sudah jelas Minato akan menjadi bahan hinaan.

Tapi... Bagi seorang ayah, apa yang dilakukan Minato adalah sebuah tanda dari kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anak tersayangnya, dan hal itu dirasakan oleh salah satu dari [Classer Ruler of World], Wild of Ruler... Jeanne.

Jeanne tersenyum menatap Minato sebelum ia dengan pelan menarik tombak yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Pertama, tolong angkat kepala anda."

Ucap Jeanne membuat Minato mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jeanne yang tengah mengibaskan tombaknya hingga membuat bendera ditombaknya berkibar dengan anggun sebelum ia menghentakan tombaknya ketanah.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama pemberian Masterku, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Ucap Jeanne dengan lembut membuat Minato mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap senyuman yang begitu indah dari Jeanne. Dengan masih tersenyum Jeanne meminta semua orang menjauh dan dengan cepat semua menjauh.

Jeanne menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat dua orang yang tengah tergeletak didepannya, ia menatap lekat pemuda yang mengalami luka fatal pada tubuhnya itu...

'Master... Maafkan aku yang tidak berguna untukmu, aku masih begitu lemah hingga menjadi beban untukmu... Aku...'

'Kau bukan tidak bisa membantuku, kau hanya belum bisa...'

Jeanne tersenyum ketika ia mengingat perkataan dari orang yang ia akui sebagai Masternya, orang yang akan ia berikan semua miliknya untuk orang itu, orang yang ia... Jeanne mengeleng pelan, ini bukan saatnya membawa emosi pribadi... Ia harus mempriotaskan keselamatan dua orang didepannya.

Ophis yang berada tak jauh dari Jeanne menatap kosong Jeanne yang tengah mencoba memakai kembali kekuatan Sakral miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu resiko apa yang akan kau terima jika kau terus menggunakan kekuatan sakral mu, Jeanne."

Ucap Ophis pelan sebelum ia menoleh dan menatap kearah dua katana yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya, Ophis menatap kedua katana itu sebelum ia berjalan mendekati kedua katana itu, merendahkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba menyentuh kedua katana itu tapi tiba-tiba Aura tipis menampik tangan Ophia membuat ia tidak bisa menyentuh kedua katana itu... Ophis menatap tangannya yang terlihat bekas merah sebelum ia menatap kembali dua katana hitam dan putih itu.

"Begitu... Kalian memilih untuk melakukan-nya ya..."

Ucap Ophis sebelum ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua katana yang mulai kembali seperti semula, Ophis menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jeanne yang mulai diselimuti aura emas.

"Dasar dua Makhluk Nekat..."

Gumam Ophis pelan entah pada siapa. Perlahan aura emas berkumpul disekitar Jeanne, Minato, Kushina dan para Pleiades dibuat terpukau dengan aura emas yang dikeluarkan oleh Jeanne, aura itu hanya dengan melihat orang akan tahu betapa murninya Aura mana itu, Jeanne memutar tombaknya dengan anggun sebelum suara yang begitu indah bergema dihalaman itu.

[Luminosite Eternelle]

Aura emas bersinar dengan lembut, butiran-butiran cahaya emas berterbangan disekitar Naruto dan Shaga lalu membungkus mereka dengan lembut.

Jeanne menatap kearah keduanya, dan senyuman lembutpun terpatri disana, ia mulai merasakan jika pancaran kehidupan mereka mulai kembali, luka ditubuh Naruto dengan cepat tertutup bagai menonton rekaman ulang dari sebuah video, sementara Shaga terlihat jika tubuhnya mulai terisi oleh rona sehat sebab jantung miliknya telah kembali berdetak dengan normal.

Perlahan aura emas mulai menghilang, Jeanne menghela nafas melihat semua berjalan dengan lancar, ia tersenyum dan kembali meletakan tombak miliknya kepunggungnya. Melihat proses telah selesai Kushina dan Minato tanpa banyak waktu lagi mendekati Naruto dan Shaga untuk mengcheck tanda kehidupan mereka... Dan hasilnya mereka terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto dan Shaga, tanda kehidupan mereka terasa bahkan hampir bisa dikatakan jika mereka pulih total.

"Dengan begini mereka akan baik-baik saja..."

Ucap Jeanne sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan keluarga besar Namikaze itu. Minato dan Kushina menatap kearah Jeanne yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Tunggu!..."

Jeanne dan Ophis menghentikan langkah mereka sebelum mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat Minato dan Kushina berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih, saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih saya, jika ada yang anda inginkan dari kami maka kami akan memberikannya pada anda."

Ucap Minato dengan hormat, ia tidak memperdulikan apa ia seorang bangsawan atau bukan yang jelas ia harus memberikan rasa hormat pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan keluarganya, Jeanne dan Ophis berbalik dan menatap Kushina dan Minato.

"Tidak perlu, kami tidak memerlukan imbalan apapun, aku melakukan penyembuhan secara suka rela."

"Tidak tolong biarkan kami memberikan kalian imbalan, kami akan merasa sangat hina jika anda tidak menerima imbalan apapun atas usaha anda menyembuhkan anak-ku."

Jeanne terdiam melihat Minato yang nampak begitu gigih membalas budinya, Ophis yang melihat sifat Minato menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia menatap kearah Jeanne.

"Kau sebaiknya meminta imbalan, Jeanne. Orang ini tidak akan pernah menyerah jika tujuannya tidak tercapai seperti orang 'itu'."

Ucap Ophis membuat Jeanne terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, seperti kata Ophis, Minato tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia menerima imbalan, sungguh buah yang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon-nya, menatap Minato yang masih menundukan kepalanya padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta imbalan-ku..."

"Jika begitu apa yang bisa kami berikan untuk anda?."

"Aku ingin... Kalian semua untuk menjaga pemuda bersurai pirang itu, kondisi tubuhnya memang telah pulih tapi tidak dengan mentalnya, aku yakin kau tahu apa maksud-ku."

Ucap Jeanne seraya berbalik dan membuat Minato terdiam berbeda dengan Kushina yang nampaknya memahami apa maksud dari perkataan Jeanne. Kushina menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Jeanne dan Ophis.

"Tunggu! Sebelum pergi bisakah kalian katakan nama kalian!..."

Jeanne dan Ophis berhenti sebelum kedua perempuan cantik itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Jeanne... Jeanne D'Arc..."

"Ophis... Hanya Ophis..."

"Terimakasih, Jeanne-sama, Ophis-sama... Kami benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian."

Ucap Kushina membuat Jeanne tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan mereka, setelah kepergian kedua orang misterius itu Minato menegapkan tubuhnya, dan berbalik namun sebelum itu ia melirik kearah kemana dua orang tadi pergi, ia sebenarnya sejak awal menaruh curiga dengan dua perempuan itu sebab ia tahu jika kedua perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang sama yang tak sadarkan diri bertepatan dengan Naruto yang mengalami [Berserk]... Minato ingin sekali bertanya pada kedua perempuan itu tentang siapa mereka tapi ia tahan karena ia memproitaskan keselamatan putra san calon menantunya.

'Aku akan bertanya pada Naruto, mungkin ia mengetahui siapa perempuan-perempuan itu... Jeanne D'arc dan Ophis ya... Aku akan mengingat nama mereka.'

"Minato! Apa yang kau lakukan disana! Cepat bantu angkat Naruto!."

"Ha'i! Aku kesana!."

-Jeanne and Ophis Side-

"Ophis..."

"Aku tahu..."

Ophis menatap kearah Jeanne yang duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon, terlihat wajah kelelahan terpatri diwajahnya, keringat membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya menjadi sangat berat. Ophis berjalan mendekati Jeanne dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh menggunakan teknik sakralmu sebanyak dua kali tanpa jeda membebani tubuh dan menguras [Mana] murnimu..."

Jeanne tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Ophis, ia menatap Ophis, ia melihat tepat dimata hitam kosong Ophis terdapat setitik kesedihan.

"Ophis... Bagaimana keadaan Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus?."

Tanya Jeanne, Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang langsung mengeluarkan sinar nyaman yang menyelimuti tubuh Jeanne, Ophis tahu menyembuhkan Jeanne adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia tapi Ophis puas jika ia sedikitnya dapat membuat Jeanne tetap sadar.

"Mereka tertidur karena kelelahan, mereka menarik semua kekuatan mereka dari dalam tubuh Master dan menyegel diri mereka sendiri, sekarang butuh waktu untuk membuat mereka sadar..."

"Begitu..."

Jeanne bergumam pelan, Ophis menghilangkan lingkaran sihirnya dan menatap senyuman lemah diwajah Jeanne.

"Kau juga akan pergi?."

"Aku menyesal, tapi aku harus melakukannya... Aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan yang tersisa."

Jeanne tersenyum miris sebelum ia perlahan menatap kearah Ophis, Jeanne terkejut sejenak karena melihat mata berkaca-kaca dari Ophis yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, sepertinya Ophis benar-benar sedih. Jeanne tersenyum.

"Ophis... Aku akan tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama, karena itu bisakah aku menyerahkan Master dalam pengawasanmu?."

"... Tanpa kau bilang aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Ya aku tahu..."

Jeanne tersenyum lembut, tubuhnya perlahan mulai mengurai menjadi Partikel cahaya, Ophis menatap hal itu dengan wajah datar namun matanya mengkhianati, air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Ophis.

"Ophis, kau adalah pelayan pertama Master... Jadi aku mengandalkanmu, jaga Master selama kami tidak ada... Sampai jumpa lagi, Chibi-ko"

Ucap Jeanne sebelum ia menghilang sepenuhnya, disaat Akhir Jeanne meneteskan air mata dan memasang senyuman yang begitu lembut. Ophis menatap partikel cahaya milik Jeanne sebelum ia menundukan wajahnya dengan sedih.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Baka-Onna..."

-Flashback End-

Ophis memejamkan matanya, mengingat perpisahan yang dilakukan oleh para Makhluk yang menghuni tubuh Naruto.

Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus melakukan hibernasi untuk memulihkan kekuatan mereka yang telah mereka gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Master mereka, Namikaze Naruto. Mereka bertiga mengorbankan semua kekuatan mereka demi Master mereka, dan tidur untuk memulihkan kekuatan mereka.

'Master... Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus, mereka mengorbankan semua kekuatan mereka demi menghentikan dirimu yang lepas kendali, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka menyayangimu, Master...'

Naruto yang tengah merenungkan apa yang telah ia lakukan terdiam tidak membalas perkataan Ophis membuat Ophis mengigit bawah bibirnya debgan sedih.

'Master... Aku mohon, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri... Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sedih, aku juga yakin Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus akan merasakan hal yang sama jika mereka melihat mu yang seperti ini... Mereka bertiga berjuang demi menyelamatkanmu, apa kau ingin menodai perjuangan mereka dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini!?...'

Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara Ophis yang berteriak padanya, Naruto terdiam ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari Ophis... Ophis yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan kosong menangis untuknya...

"Ophis... Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

'Baka... Master Baka..."

Betapa bodoh dirinya, ia sudah membuat Ophis, orang yang selalu menemaninya jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, orang yang selalu membantunya dalam setiap pertarungan hidup dan mati, ia begitu bodoh karena membuat orang yang sangat dekat dengannya menangis sedih... Naruto membulatkan tekadnya dan berkata.

"Ophis... Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan bersedih lagi, aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku lagi, karena itu maafkan aku, dan berhentilah menangis... Aku mohon..."

Ophis menatap kearah sang Master yang meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, Ophis menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

'Umm, aku akan memegang janjimu, Master.'

Ucap Ophis membuat senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya Naruto, ia menarik nafas sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya, ia tidak boleh terus bersedih disini, masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan terutama...

"Ophis... Maukah kau membantuku?."

'Umm? Tentu saja, sebagai pelayanmu aku akan selalu membantu, Master.'

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ophis, ia menatap kearah punggung tangannya dimana ia melihat dua buah simbol ditangannya, simbol hewan buas dengan tiga kepala berwarna hitam dipunggung tangan kanan-nya dan dua buah sayap berwarna merah ditangan kirinya... Ia menatap kedua simbol itu sebelum tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi simbol dipunggungnya, itu adalah simbol unik berwarna merah gelap.

"Azi Dahaka, Jeanne, Ikarus... Aku akan menunggu kalian karena itu, cepat kembalilah."

Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit biru, ia memasang senyuman tipis sebelum ia berjalan memasuki Mansion yang tengah diperbaiki... Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan khusus dan masuk kedalam dimana didalam ia melihat Minato tengah mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang menumpuk, merasakan seseorang datang Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap seseorang yang baru Masuk, senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah-nya melhat orang yang baru masuk.

"Ayah... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

-change scene-

"Tobio... Ini sudah waktunya..."

"Heh... Begitu kah?."

Disebuah halaman yang begitu luas terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang tengah menatap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tampan yang tengah duduk diatas batu besar selagi tangannya mengelus seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam disebelahnya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan menatap kedepan dimana Matahari bersinar dengan terang sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap perempuan bersurai ungu dengan mata cokelat digaris pandangannya.

"Sudah saatnya kita berkumpul lagi ya?..."

"Benar, liburan hampir selesai..."

"Begitu kah? Aku penasaran sudah seberapa banyak Naruto berkembang..."

"Aku rasa kita akan dibuat terkejut olehnya, ia tidak pernah tidak membuat kita terkejut kau tahu?."

"Ya aku rasa kau benar Miya, ia tidak pernah tidak membuat kita terkejut..."

"Ufufu~ tapi kali ini kita juga akan membuatnya terkejut bukan begitu, Tobio-kun."

"Ya kau benar..."

Ucap Tobio sambil menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat halaman yang luas itu terlihat rusak dengan sangat parah, pohon-pohon banyak sekali yang tertebang dengan begitu halus, ada juga yang diselimuti kegelapan pekat yang seolah-olah mengerogoti pohon-pohon itu...

Tobio menyerangai menatap hal itu...

"Sejauh apa kau sudah berkembang Naruto..."

-change scene-

Disebuah hutan yang lebat, didaerah yang lumayan luas terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris senada dengan warna rambutnya tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya, ia menatap keatas dengan sesuatu yang ditutupi kain dibahunya, menatap langit yang begitu indah sebelum ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah saatnya ya... Kita akan bertemu lagi bukan begitu, Naruto-san."

Ucap Pemuda bernama Cao Cao itu, mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaian, itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul sesuatu seperti taring hewan yang terlihat baru beberapa tahun mati, Cao Cao menatap kalung itu sebelum ia menutup matanya dan meremas lembut kalung itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, Hime..."

Ucap Cao Cao pelan sebelum ia memasukan kembali kalung itu dibalik bajunya dan bangkit menepuk pakaiannya, ia meletakan sesuatu yang ditutupi kain itu di bahunya dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat berbagai macam Magical Beast mati dengan lubang tusukan diseluruh tubuh mereka, Cao Cao tersenyum tipis dan berbalik meninggalkan gunungan bangkai Magical Beast.

-change scene-

Sementara itu didaerah pegunungan yang bersuhu dingin, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bertelanjang dada dan tengah melakukan push up yang cukup-sangat-ekstream, bagaimana tidak ia melakukan push-up dengan kaki keatas dan bertumpuhan dengan dua ibu jarinya, terlebih pemuda bersurai hitam bergaya mangkok itu melakukannya dipinggir jurang yang mana jika jatuh maka akan langsung mati...

"997...998...999...1000!."

Pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu langsung mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang dan berdiri diatas kakinya, terlihat keringat membasahi setiap inchi tubuhnya, Lee bangkit dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat matahari sudah mulai tinggi...

Lee mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, setelah tenang ia berkancang pinggang dan menjulurkan tinjunya kedepan...

"Sudah saatnya kita berkumpul... Aku penasaran sejauh apa kau berkembang, Naruto-kun..."

Ucap Lee dengan senyuman membara miliknya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berkumpul diajang yang menurutnya akan menjadi titik balik dari hidupnya... Tidak, hidup mereka.

""""Kita akan bertemu lagi Di Academy!? Kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa kita!?.""""

Liburan telah berakhir dan semua murid Academy mulai kembali untuk menuntut ilmu, selama mereka Libur Academy telah menyiapkan sebuah Turnamen antara Divisi, Turnamen yang akan menjadi tempat pemilihan siapa yang pantas maju untuk mewakili Ras Manusia dalam Event Besar 4 Ras... Turnamen itu dinamai...

[The Great Royal Tournament]

And Cut~

New Arc!? Ululululu!? The Last has been Release!?

Ya, jumpa lagi denganku, Author tampan, Phantom. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik-baik saja kah? Kuharap ya...

Dichapter kali ini adalah Prolog dari New Arc, dengan kata lain awal dari akhir Season satu... Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao dan Lee telah kembali muncul, mereka telah berlatih dengan keras demi mengejar tujuan mereka masing-masing...

Dichapter ini Naruto telah berhasil sadar kembali, tapi ia kehilangan tiga dari lima Diva-nya yang tengah melakukan Hibernasi, kekuatan Naruto kini menurut Drastis, ia tidak akan bisa memakai [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] dan dua katana miliknya karena Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus tengah tertidur setelah berjuang menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sementara dengan Shaga, untuk sekarang ia tidak diketahui bagaimana keadaannya tapi yang jelas ia tidak berbeda jauh dari Naruto, err... Aku rasa kondisi Shaga lebih buruk dari Naruto, tapi lupakan itu dulu nanti juga akan diketahui kondisi tubuh Hime-sama kita... Ufufu~

Lalu ada yang bertanya, kekuatan Naruto dalam keadaan [Berserk] itu asli miliknya atau kekuatan Asli dari para Diva dan jawabannya... Well, itu adalah kekuatan Para Diva, lebih tepatnya [hanya] kekuatan dari Azi Dahaka...

Lalu apakah kekuatan Shaga saat dibantu oleh para Diva akan permanen atau tidak, nah aku rasa itu tidak, karena Jeanne mengatakan pada Shaga jika mereka hanya melakukan [Kontrak sementara] dan setelah kontrak selesai maka kemampuan Shaga kembali keawal...

Lalu, lalu tentang [Release Soul: Primal Abyss] itu adalah tingkat awal~ ada tingkat selanjutnya tingkat diatas Release soul itu sangatlah super duper kuat, tapi resiko setelah mengaktifkan kemampuan itu adalah ke~ma~ti~an, ufufufu~.

Maria... Dia independen gak menempati tubuh Naruto tapi ada Arc diseason dua dimana Naruto akan memakai satu set Full power dari Maria Rossfield!

Ya, aku rasa sudah semua, so sampai jumpa dinext chapter!, jaa ne!?

Next chapter: pertemuan kembali dan gadis itu kikuk sekali!?

Phantom Out!


	41. Chapter 41

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 41

Didepan sebuah gerbang dari sekolah terkenal, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mengenakan seragam Academy, tak lupa sarung tangan hitam yang menyembunyikan tangannya, ia menatap kearah bangunan super megah Academy didepannya.

"Akhirnya aku kembali lagi kesekolah terkutuk ini..."

Ucap datar pemuda itu, ia perlahan mengangkat Tas miliknya dan berjalan masuk kedalam, iris shappire pemuda itu menatap sekeliling dengan datar, sudah beberapa minggu berlalu dan tempat ini masih busuk seperti biasa, Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan menuju Asrama pria milik Academy ini.

Setelah beberapa saat melangkah, ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu dengan papan bertuliskan [Namikaze Naruto], tersenyum tipis sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar itu... Naruto, menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan senyuman, ruangan ini tidak pernah berubah.

Ia berjalan dan meletakan barang bawannya didalam lemari sebelum ia akhirnya duduk dipinggir ranjang, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat sebuah meja kecil berbentuk persegi didepannya, ia menatap meja itu cukup lama tanpa menyadari seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil muncul disebelahnya dan dengan lembut meletakan tangannya dibahu Naruto...

"Master..."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Ophis tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dimata kosongnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelum ia mengenggam tangan mungil Ophis yang ada dibahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ophis. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Ophis yang melihat senyuman itu mengangguk pelan dan duduk disebelah Naruto dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang bagi seorang lolicon sangatlah imut. Ophis menatap kearah sesuatu yang berbentuk panjang sekitar satu setengah meter yang dibalut oleh kain dan di ikat dengan rapi yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Setelah kembali ke Academy busuk ini, apa yang akan Master lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menepuk pelan surai hitam Ophis dan mengelusnya dengan pelan membuat Ophis memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut dari Sang Master.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana tentang itu, kau akan melihatnya nanti."

Ucap Naruto menatap kearah benda yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh Ophis, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil benda itu dan menentengnya layaknya tas.

"Ophis, kita pergi... Kita harus menghadiri upacara pembukaan."

Ucap Naruto, Ophis mengangguk pelan dan melompat dari atas ranjang dan berubah menjadi sebuah Gremoire kecil dengan hiasan rantai tipis dan melayang menuju tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan memakai Gremoire kelehernya, ia menatap Gremoire miliknya sebelum ia berkalan kearah pintu, ia hari ini harus menghadiri ucapara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalan setapak yang dhiasi batu paving putih yang tersusun dengan rapi.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan wajah datar-nya tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan kagum dari para Murid Academy yang lain, Naruto berdecih pelan mendengar pujian kagum itu dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-kun."

Naruto menghentikan kaki-nya yang baru saja akan memasuki gedung utama Academy dan menoleh kesamping ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu familliar ditelinga-nya. Dan disana ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai putih panjang dengan iris Lavender tanpa pupil, bibir seindah buah peach itu tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto menatap datar perempuan cantik itu.

"Selamat pagi, Otsutsuki-senpai."

"Ara, dingin-nya."

Naruto memutar mata bosan mendengar nada cukup sedikit genit dari salah satu The Great Onee-sama didepannya, Otsutsuki Kaguya... Pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Otsutsuki, ahli dalam membongkar dan merangkai Formula Sihir, serangan utama, Elemental Magic type Thunder dan memiliki pemikiran yang pintar dalam mengambil keputusan... Dia adalah Type perempuan yang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai keingin-nya, bisa dibilang dia sangat licik...

"Senpai, jika kau tidak ada keperluan denganku maka aku akan pergi, ada upacara pembukaan yang menantiku..."

"Ufufu~ kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin keupacara pembukaan."

Ucap Kaguya dengan senyuman mengoda dibibir peach miliknya, Naruto menatap hal itu seakan tak tertarik, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm... Ya sudah..."

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin pergi..."

"Err... Ya baguslah..."

"Kebetulan. Aku juga ingin PE-RGI..."

Naruto berkeringat dingin ketika Kaguya mengulangi perkataan yang sama seraya memotong jarak dengan dirinya, Naruto semakin berkeringat dingin melihat Wajah Kaguya yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, senyuman manis itu dimata Naruto, Kaguya memang tersenyum manis tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan 'senyuman' dari wajah Kaguya...

"Err... Apa kau ingin pergi bersama, Senpai?."

"Ara, jika kau memaksa sampai sebegitunya maka mau bagaimana lagi, ayo kita pergi bersama."

Naruto sweatdrop melihat Kaguya menjauh darinya dengan senyuman agak genit seperti biasa, sepertnya Mood kembali membaik, sudah ia duga sampai hari ini Naruto masih tidak pernah bisa menebak isi pikiran dari Makhluk berbahaya bernama perempuan disebelahnya, ia menghela nafas dan berjalan memasuki gedung utama, namun baru saja ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluk lengannya, secara refleks Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kaguya yang memeluk lengannya, dengan ekspresi tanpa emosi Naruto berkata.

"Etto... Senpai?."

"Huum? Ada apa, Namikaze-kun?."

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?."

"Karena... 'Itu'mu menyentuh-ku."

"Ara, Namikaze-kun Me~sum~."

Naruto menghela nafas melihat Kaguya yang tertawa dengan menggoda, ia melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat sudah banyak sekali siswa maupun siswi yang memerah melihat mereka, Naruto menghela nafas lagi, entah kenapa dihari pertama ia kembali ke Academy ini ia sudah mendapatkan kesialan seperti ini...

"Dasar merepotkan."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?."

"Tidak..."

-change scene-

"Dan... Untuk itulah, aku mengharapkan kalian kembali belajar dan berkembang untuk semester ini, sekian terimakasih."

Naruto menatap datar kepala sekolah yang baru saja mengakhiri acara pembukaan, ia meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mendengar ucapan bodoh dari kepala sekolah itu, jika saja ini bukan kewajiban disekolah ini maka ia tidak akan pernah sudi berdiri dan mendengarkan ucapan tidak berguna dari Kepala sekolah itu, Naruto melangkah kakinya pergi meninggalkan Aula besar itu bersama para murid-murid yang lain.

Naruto melangkah dengan wajah datarnya menuju kelas, disepanjang perjalanan Naruto ditatap dengan tatapan kagum namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris senada dengan warna rambutnya, pemuda itu membawa sesuatu yang memiliki panjang satu meter lebih yang dibungkus oleh kain berwarna putih dibahunya, Naruto tersenyum melihat pemuda itu yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Cao Cao."

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Naruto-san?."

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum selagi ia mengangkat bahunya."ya aku rasa tidak begitu buruk."ucap Naruto pelan, Cao Cao terdiam ketika ia melihat setitik ekspresi kesedihan diwajah Naruto namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Ah, apa kau mau pergi kekelas bersama?."

"Tentu saja..."

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan Cao Cao yang mengikuti dari belakang, tanpa Naruto sadari Cao Cao menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan...

Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan dan setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua sampai dikelas, didalam mereka ditatapan oleh banyak pasang mata namun ia mengabaikannya dan duduk dibangku mereka.

Naruto menaruh benda bawaannya dan menyenderkan benda itu ditembok disebelahnya lalu ia meletakkan sikunya diatas meja dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

"Ano... Namikaze-kun."

Naruto yang tengah menatap kedepan menanti jam pelajaran pertama mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat beberapa perempuan teman sekelasnya berdiri dengan wajah gugup, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap bingung para gadis itu.

"Ya... Ada apa?."

"A-Ano... Ap-Apa boleh kami menjabat tanganmu?."

"Hmm? Tentu..."

Naruto dengan bingung menjabat tangan para perempuan itu yang langsung berteriak senang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Cao Cao yang sedaritadi melihat interaksi Naruto dan para perempuan dikelas hanya memasang senyuman tipis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan disana ia melihar wali kelas mereka, Guru killer, Ibiki-sensei.

"Baiklah, duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing."

Ucap Ibiki berjalan menuju meja miliknya dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan datar, tanpa diperintah dua kali para murid langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Pertama, aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali ke kelas ini, untuk semester ini kita akan masuk kedalam materi selanjutnya yaitu tahap menegah dari seni berpedang."

Ucap Ibiki, ia menatap para murid dengan datar sebelum ia menangkap Naruto dan Cao Cao yang menatap dirinya dengan datar. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, untuk Cao Cao dan Naruto, karena kalian berdua sudah mencapai tingkat [Silver] kalian diminta untuk pergi kebagian [Treasurer] untuk mengambil hadiah atas pencapaian kalian, Arthur sudah disana."

Naruto dan Cao Cao saling menatap seolah mereka berkata'kau tahu soal ini?', keduanya terdiam sebelum mereka bangkit dari tempat mereka dan menatap kearah Ibiki.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Ibiki-sensei."

Setelah mengatakan itu keduanya langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas, Ibiki menatap kepergian kedua pemuda luar biasa itu sebelum ia menatap kearah para murid yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita hari ini..."

"Ha'i~."

-Change Scene-

Ditengah berjalanan menuju pembendaharaan Academy, Naruto dan Cao Cao berjalan dengan tenang, hanya suara langkah sepatu yang menemani keduanya disepanjang lorong, sampai Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Cao Cao, apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti Turnamen antar Divisi?."

"Heh~, bukankah itu sudah pasti, Naruto-san. Bukankah ini adalah panggung yang tepat untuk membuktikan pada mereka apa arti Knight sejati."

Naruto melirik kearah Cao Cao yang tersenyum miring padanya, ia tersenyum tipis."begitu ya... Maa, aku harap kita tidak bertemu diturnamen nanti, karena jika kita bertemu sudah jelas aku tidak akan mengalah."ucap Naruto.

"Begitu juga denganku, aku harap kita tidak bertemu dalam turnamen... Tapi, aku memiliki firasat jika kita akan bertemu dengan kelompok Uchiha itu diturnamen nanti."

Naruto mengangguk pelan."ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana system sekolah ini bekerja bukan?."ucap Naruto menoleh kearah Cao Cao yang mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, System dimana bakat lebih dihargai daripada Usaha... Menjijikan."

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi jijik dari Cao Cao, ia dan Cao Cao, tidak... semua anggota penelitian ilmu alam pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama, sebuah peraturan yang lebih mementingkan bakat daripada usaha sangatlah menjijikan karena bagaimanapun yang namanya bakat itu tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada...

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Cao Cao. Saat Turnamen nanti, kita akan menunjukan pada mereka apa itu 'kerja keras'..."

Ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya, Cao Cao yang melihat seringai Naruto juga ikut menyeringai, benar inilah saatnya mencolok mata orang yang menatap para Knight dengan sebelah mata.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai dipembendarahan Academy tanpa menunggu waktu lagi keduanya langsung saja masuk kedalam, didalam mereka berdua disambut oleh ruangan yang cukup luas namun kosong, hanya ada sebuah meja resepsonis ditengah-tengah ruangan, pandangan Naruto terarah kedepan dimana ia melihat tepat didepan meja resepsonis berdiri beberapa orang, Naruto yang melihat orang-orang itu tersenyum tipis, tanpa banyak waktu lagi ia melangkah kakinya mendekati orang-orang itu.

"Yo, Minna!."

Mendengar suara yang begitu familliar secara serempak empat orang itu menoleh kebelakang, dan mereka melihat Narutp tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan.

"Kalian juga disini?."

"Sudah jelas bukan? Sebagai Murid yang mencapai tingkat [Silver] kita akan diminta untuk kesini."

Naruto mengangguk pelan atas perkataan Tobio, ia menatap kearah Lee yang tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"Yo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum dan menyambut Brofirst dari Lee, namun baru saja ia akan menyentuh Brofirst itu tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan bahaya dan dengan cepat menahan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah kepelipisnya.

Duakh!

Semua yang melihat Lee melancarkan serangan pada Naruto bersiaga namun mereka menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka ketika Lee dan Naruto memasang senyuman diwajah mereka, Lee melunakan posture tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya Libur panjang tidak membuat kemampuanmu tumpul, kau masih gesit seperti biasa, Naruto-kun."

"Ya begitupula denganmu, Lee. Sepertinya kau sudah berlatih dengan keras selama liburan."

"Hahaha, begitulah."

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa kecil sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao dan Arthur yang menatap Lee dan dirinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ufufu, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, ia tidak akan mengecewakan kita."

"Hah~ ya aku tahu, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang."

Naruto menatap sweatdrop Miya dan Tobio, apa... Mereka baru saja bertaruh dengan menjadikan dirinya objek taruhan, dan reward dari taruhan itu hanya makan siang? Naruto yang tengah sweatdrop mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah tepukan dibahunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto."

"Ah, Arthur. lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu."

"Aku baik, ya lebih tepatnya sangat baik karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik..."

Ucap Arthur selagi menatap Naruto dengan mata seolah ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengambil sedikit jarak dari Arthur. Meskipun Naruto tahu tatapan Arthur bukanlah tatapan dalam artian kata romantis melainkan tatapan buas dari seorang maniak bertarung tapi tetap saja itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri!.

Keenam orang itu saling bercakap-cakap sejenak sebelum sebuah suara keras mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Kyaaa!."

Bruk!

Keenam orang itu sweatdrop serempak ketika melihat seseorang terjatuh diatas lantai dengan rok yang tersikap dan memperlihatkan celana dalam miliknya yang berwarna pink.

"Uuu... Kenapa ini selalu saja terjadi..."

Perempuan itu meringis dan mengangkat tubuhnya, dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai sakura pendek sebahu, iris golden pucat miliknya terlihat mengambarkan jika ia terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Perempuan berwajah cantik itu bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membersihkan debu dari roknya.

"Aku harus cepat mengambil hadiahku dan per-,"

Perempuan itu menghentikan perkataannya ketika pandangannya menangkap enam pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan keenam orang itu juga memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti perempuan itu...

"Ano... Kenapa kalian memperhatikanku?."

Naruto yang pertama kali tersadar dari kebingungannya mengeleng pelan dan menatap perempuan itu dengan datar.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja... Beruang yang lucu."

""""Prrrffft""""

Tobio, Cao Cao, Lee, dan Arthur menahan diri mereka untuk tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan frontal dari Naruto berbeda dengan perempuan itu yang langsung memerah malu karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyinggung celana dalamnya.

"Naruto-san... Apa yang kau katakan tadi adalah pelecehan seksual."

Ucap Miya selagi ia menatap tajam Naruto yang berkeringat dingin mendapati tatapan tajam dari Miya, Naruto mengaruk pipinya selagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Miya mendengus pelan sebelum ia menatap perempuan didepannya dengan ramah.

"Maafkan para pria disini, mereka tidak diajarkan untuk menghargai perempuan."

"Ummu..."

Miya tersenyum melihat gadis itu yang mengangguk pelan, perempuan itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya alibat insiden yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Namaku, Miya... Asama Miya."

"Ah, Okita... Souji Okita."

Naruto terdiam dan menyabet kepalanya menatap perempuan yang menyebutkan namanya, Souji Okita dia bilang!? Bukankah itu nama Kapten dari kepolisian Shinsengumi jepang yang terkena!?. Naruto menatap intens perempuan yang bernama Souji Okita itu, seharusnya Souji Okita itu seorang pria gagah nan tampan yang sering difilmkan dijepang!? Sedangkan Souji Okita didepannya adalah...

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Souji-san."

"A-ah, pa-panggil saja aku, Okita... Asama-san."

"Ufufu, kalau begitu panggil aku, Miya."

"Ba-Baik, Mi-Mi-Miya-san..."

Miya tertawa kecil melihat betapa kikuk-nya Okita, ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap Okita dengan ramah sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan ekspresi bodoh dari para pria disana, Miya menghela nafas dan berdehem keras.

"Ehem!."

"Miya, apa tenggorokanmu tengah mengalami radang?."

Miya menepuk dahinya dengan keras mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Tobio yang menatapnya dengan polos, ia berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya kearah Tobio, dengan penuh kasih sayang ia menarik telinga Tobio membuat Tobio mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mi-Miya apa yang kau lakukan! Telingaku! Telingaku melar!..."

Naruto, Arthur, Cao Cao dan Lee menatap ngeri Miya yang menarik telinga Tobio dengan penuh kasih sayang, mereka bereempat berjengit ngeri ketika Miya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah mengartikan 'apa!?'. Naruto mengaiihkan pandangannya dan menatap Okita yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung bercampur aneh, Naruto berjalan mendekati Okita dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku, Naruto... Namikaze Naruto."

Okita tersentak melihat perkenalan mendadak dari Naruto sebelum ia dengan kikuk, ia menjabat tangan Naruto.

"O-Okita... Souji Okita."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat Naruto yang memulai perkenalan yang lainpun mulai berkenalan dengan Okita yang dengan gugup berkenalan dengan mereka, Tobio mengelus telingannya yang memerah akibat perlakuan kasih sayang dari Miya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tobio, Ikuse Tobio salam kenal Okita-san."

"Sa-Salam kenal, To-Tobio-san."

Tobio mengangguk pelan selagi tangannya masih mengelua telinganya yang memerah, Miya yang ada disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah cemberut pada Tobio.

"Ayolah Miya, jangan marah seperti itu, akukan sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta."

"Hmph! Kau tidak pernah peka, Tobi-kun."

Naruto hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat Interaksi dari Tohio dan Miya ia tidak pernah bosan melihat keduanya bercengkramah dengan begitu uniknya, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang lain juga menikmati pemandangan Tobio dan Miya.

"Hah~ kalian, bisa tolong hentikan drama itu."

Semua yang ada disana langsung terkejut ketika entah darimana seseorang dengan tampang malas muncul diantara Tobio dan Miya, orang itu berjalan dengan malas menuju kearah meja resepsonis dan duduk disana, ia duduk dengan santainya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku bajunya dan membacanya dengan tenang...

Semua sweatdrop melihat orang itu yang dengan santainya muncul dan duduk diresepsonis lalu membaca dengan seenak jidatnya, Naruto yang pertama kali sadar dari Sweatdropnya mendekati orang itu...

"Anda tidak pernah berubah dari sejak pertama kali bertemu, Kakashi-sensei "

Orang berwajah malas itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Naruto dengan mata malas, ia menutup buku miliknya begitu ia melihat Naruto.

"Hah~ ada apa lagi kau kesini lagi, Naruto."

Ucap Kakasih dengan acuh tak acuh, Naruto tersenyum melihat sikapnya, sungguh sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kakashi, ia mengira Kakashi adalah type orang Hidup-segan-mati-tak-mau, hingga ia menganggap Kakashi tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Aku, atau lebih tepatnya kami diminta oleh sekolah untuk datang ketempat ini untuk mengambil [Reward] kami."

Ucap Naruto, Kakashi terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan enam orang dibelakang Naruto, ia menatap satu-persatu wajah dibelakang Naruto sebelum ia memasang senyuman tertarik dari balik maskernya.

"Heh~ nampaknya Divisi Knight mulai diberkahi dengan tujuh Knight yang bisa mencapai tingkat [Silver]... Baiklah, ikuti aku, kita akan mengambil [Reward] kalian..."

Ucap Kakashi, Naruto dan Keenam orang yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung Kakashi yang tidak berpindah dari tempatnya dan hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

"A-Ano... Sensei? Kapan kita pergi?..."

Kakashi tersenyum pada pertanyaan dari Okita yang langsung menunduk malu ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan dari yang lain.

"Kita pergi sekarang..."

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya keatas dan dalam satu kali jentikan, tiba-tiba ruangan tempat mereka terdistorsi dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada ditempat lain, Naruto, Tobio, Cao Cao, Lee, Arthur, Miya dan Okita menatap ruangan yang kini sepenuhnya berubah...

Mereka kini berada disebuah ruangan dengan nuansa seperti didalam Kastil abad pertengahan yang terbuat dari batu marmer yang begitu indah, dikastil itu terdapat banyak sekali tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai yang lain... Naruto menatap keatas dan ia dibuat terpukau oleh banyaknya lantai diruangan ini.

Ruangan ini sama seperti [Libary World] milik Ophis. Yang membedakan hanyalah ditempat ini terdapat banyak sekali sesuatu semacam ruangan kecil seperti kamar yang dilapisi oleh pintu yang terbuat dari cahaya. Kakashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi para Knight didepannya dan melempar cincin ruang kualitas rendah pada mereka semua yang ditangkap dengan baik.

"Gunakan cincin itu untuk menyimpan benda yang kalian inginkan. Kalau begitu, silahkan pilih hadiah yang kalian inginkan. Waktu kalian hanya dua jam."

Ucap Kakashi membuat Naruto dan yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi yang kembali membaca buku miliknya.

"Sensei, Maaf sebelumnya... Tapi semua ruangan dilapisi pelindung?."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Cao Cao yang menatap dirinya dengan bingung, Kakashi menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya.

"Memang begitu, kalian harus menghancurkan pelindung itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan, bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah ujian yang diciptakan oleh Hashirama-sama untuk mengajarkan pada kalian tentang... [jika kalian ingin mendapatkan sesuatu maka berjuanglah untuk mendapatkannya], dan ingat pelindung itu kuat, sangat kuat karena itu diciptakan oleh Madara-sama dengan memanfaatkan salah satu kemampuan andalannya, [Susano'o]."

Semua kecuali Naruto membulatkan mata mereka mendengar perkataan dari Kakashi, mereka dengan jelas tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi, Tobio tertawa dengan Sarkastik.

"Yang benar saja? Apa sekolah ini memang benar-benar waras meminta kami untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Absolute dari [Susano'o] milik Legenda, Uchiha Madara?."

Tobio tahu dengan jelas, pertahanan Absolute milik Clan Uchiha adalah sebuah Magic yang mampu menahan serangan Magic kelas Low-Tier seolah menahan terpaan angin dan mereka diminta untuk menghancurkannya? Heh~ sekolah ini memang benar-benar pelit pada Divisi Knight yang mengandalkan kemampuan fisik saja...

"Yosh! Ini membuatku bersemangat! Bukan begitu Naruto-kun?."

"Ya, kau benar Lee."

Tobio dan yang lain menatap kearah Naruto dan Lee yang berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan lantai lainnya.

"Na-Naruto-san, kau serius ingin menghancurkan pelindung itu? I-itu dibuat oleh salah satu legenda yang berhasil mencapai tingkat [Diamond]."

Ucap Cao Cao membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya, dengan sebuah senyuman menantang ia berkata.

"Ya, aku serius, sangat serius... Bukankah ini bisa dijadikan pengukur sejauh mana kita telah berkembang?..."

Ucap Naruto dengan Senyuman yang semakin melebar.

"Dan bukankah akan menjadi hal yang hebat jika kita berhasil menghancurkan pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Legenda Uchiha... Itu akan membuktikan jika kita memiliki potensi untuk bisa mencapai tingkatan seperti Legenda Uchiha itu..."

Ucap Naruto selagi ia menaiki tangga dengan tawa bersemangat, mendengar semua itu membuat Tobio dan yang lain terdiam, entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba saja mereka menjadi bersemangat..

"Yosh! Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kita juga akan mencobanya!."

"Ufufu~ benar kita juga akan membuktikan sejauh mana perkembangan kita."

"Uwwwoo!?, Naruto-san. Kau memang benar-benar Knight sejati!?."

"Yare, aku akan mencemari nama Pendragon, jika menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik Maskernya melihat semangat dari para Knight tingkat [Silver] didepannya, ia menatap kearah Naruto yang masih memasang senyuman diwajahnya.

'Dia memang benar-benar anakmu, Sensei... Ia bisa membangkitkan semangat dari rekan-rekannya sama sepertimu...'

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku ditangannya, Okita menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Kagum.

'Dia berbeda denganku, dia sangat keren...'

"Okita-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disana! Cepat kemari!."

"A-Ah, ya aku kesana!..."

Okita berlari matanya menatap kearah Naruto yang terus menaiki tangga dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang hangat, ia seperti matahari... Begitu hangat...

'Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia...'

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang dilantai yang ia yakin lantai 27, ia berhenti dilantai ini sementara Lee, ia berkata jika ia akan menaiki Lantai yang paling atas dan ia melakukan itu dengan mata terbakar semangat...

"Hmm... Aku berharap aku dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini."

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi menatap ruangan satu persatu, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat berbagai macam benda didalam ruangan itu, ada berbagai macam senjata, gulungan sampai berbagai macam perhiasan dan alat magic...

'Tidak ada yang menarik.'

"Ya, aku tahu... Karena itulah aku merasa dilantai ini hanya berisi sampah "

'Meskipun tidak ada yang menarik, tapi tetap saja mereka semua ada diperingkat Gold keatas, contohnya Gulungan diruangan 1327 itu.'

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang dimaksud Ophis dan ia melihat sebuah Gulungan berwarna cokelat dengan aksara rumit dibagian titlenya mengambang diatas bantal mewah berwarna putih mencolok mata.

"Ophis, Gulungan apa itu?."

'Mmm... Menurut penglihatan [Aksara Semesta] milikku itu adalah sebuah Gulungan Elemental Magic Type:Tanah, [Rock Crush]...'

"Heh, gulungan Magic Type Tanah kah? Maa, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik."

'Ya, aku juga tidak begitu peduli pada hal itu, didalam ingatanku yang lengkap aku memiliki Elemental Magic Type: Tanah yang bahkan sanggup membuat satu Kota menghilang dalam sekejap...'

"... Ophis, itu menyeramkan..."

'Ya aku tahu...'

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga, ia terus menaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya sampai ia berhenti dilantai 32, ia berjalan dilantai itu dengan pandangan datar, ia kembali dibuat bosan ketika tidak dapat menemukan benda yang menarik, sampai ia terhenti didepan sebuah pelindung dimana didalamnya ia melihat sebuah benda berbentuk sebuah perhiasan cincin...

Naruto menatap cincin emas dengan tahta yang hilang pada cincin itu, Naruto entah kenapa mendapatkan kembali Firasat yang sama seperti saat ia mendapatkan Ophis dan Jeanne, ia mendapatkan firasat seolah-olah cincin itu memanggilnya.

'Master... Jangan-jangan kau...'

"Ya, Ophis aku akan mengambil Cincin itu..."

'Master... Sekarang aku meragukan kewarasanmu, apa yang kau lihat dari cincin dengan tahta kosong?.'

"Entahlah Ophis, aku hanya merasa jika aku harus memiliki cincin ini..."

'Hah~ terserahlah.'

Naruto membuat kuda-kuda kuat, ia menjauhkan tangannya kebelakang, ia memusatkan semua kekuatannya pada tangannya, ia harus menghancurkan pelindung didepannya untuk bisa mendapatkan benda itu...

Duakh!

Krak!

Naruto menatap kearah tangannya yang berhasil membuat retakan pada pelindung itu, ia menjauhkan tangannya dan seketika iris shappirenya melebar melihat Retakan pada pelindung itu mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Yang benar saja, ini memiliki kemampuan Regenerasi sendiri!."

'Aku rasa pelindung ini sama sepetri sayap milik Celestial Manticore dimana itu akan langsung tumbuh kembali begitu sayap itu terpotong.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ophis, Celestial Manticore... Makhluk itu memang benar-benar tangguh, ia dapat meregenarasikan sayapnya yang telah dipotong oleh Hyuuga Hinata dengan pedang cantik miliknya, dan regenerasi itu lumayan cepat karena ketika ia kembali setelah membuat kontrak dengan Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus ia melihat jika sayap milik Celestial Manticore telah tumbuh kembali dan melihat itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabisi Manticore itu tanpa membiarkannya meregenerasi anggota tubuhnya.

"Hah~ ini akan merepotkan."

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap kearah cincin itu, sebelum ia terdiam ketika ia teringat sesuatu, Ophis yang melihat wajah Masternya lewat layar proyeksi didunianya berdehem pelan.

'Master... Aku sangat memperingati kau untuk tidak menggunakan [Limit Burst] disaat kondisi tubuhmu tengah dalam masa pemulihan.'

"Acha! Kenapa kau bisa menebak arah pikiranku!"

'Hmph! Aku adalah pelayan pertamamu jadi aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dan lagipula apa kau lupa jika Master dan aku saling terhubung?.'

Naruto menepuk dahinya ketika ia mengingat hal itu, ia dan Ophis terhubung secara batin, jadi apa yang ia pikirkan maka Ophis bisa mendengarnya... Hah~ ini menyebalkan.

'Master! Aku tidak menyebalkan!.'

Tuhkan... Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah cincin didepannya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dahinya berkerut dengan jelas menandakan jika Naruto tengah memakai Otak super jenius miliknya, dan tak butuh waktu lama sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

"Umm, aku rasa aku akan menggunakan cara itu."

Naruto sebelum ia memajukan tangannya kedepan, ia dengan cepat membuka sarung tangan hitam miliknya dan terlihatlah lambang hewan buas dengan tiga kepala berwarna hitam pekat, Naruto menatap lambang itu dengan pandangan seduh.

'Master...'

"Ya, Ophis. Aku tahu..."

Naruto menarik nafas pelan sebelum ia berkonsentarsi penuh dan mengalirkan [Mana] tangan kanannya, perlahan lambang dipunggung tangan Naruto bersinar redup, merasa cukup Naruto membuka matanya dan mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, dan dengan pelan ia menyentuh pedar energi itu.

[Nullify]

Pyaaaaar

Lapisan pelindung hancur begitu menyentuh tangan Naruto, itu seolah tangan Naruto menghapus segala macam rangkaian Aksara yang membentuk lapisan pelindung itu, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu... Sepertinya menggunakan kemampuan yang ditinggalkan Azi Dahaka memakan banyak sekali energi hanya menggunakan sekali Naruto merasa seperti ia baru saja memakai teknik Martial Arts miliknya [Seiryuu] yang begitu membebani tubuhnya.

'Master... Kau hanya bisa menggunakan teknik itu satu kali dalam sehari, jika kau memaksakan dirimu dengan memakainya lebih dari satu kali maka kau bisa pingsan karena [Mana]-mu terkuras habis atau lebih buruk kau bisa koma.'

"Ya, aku tahu... Ini begitu memakan banyak sekali stamina dan tenaga, dan lagipula aku tidak ingin selalu bergantung dengan kemampuan kalian, aku ingin menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri, mengalahkan setiap rintangan dengan kekuatanku sendiri itu memberikan kepuasaan tersendiri..."

Naruto tersenyum ditengah kelelahan yang ia derita, Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk kedalam, ia menatap cincin didepannya dengan pandangan intens, ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia begitu menginginkan cincin ini.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil cincin lalu menyimpannya disakunya, Naruto tersenyum dan kembali ketempat Kakashi.

Dalam perjalanan turun Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat perempuan bersurai seindah bunga sakura itu tengah kesulitan menghancurkan pelindung untuk apa yang ia inginkan, beberapa kali perempuan yang jika tidak salah bernama Souji Okita itu menebas pelindung itu dan meninggalkan goresan yang langsung tertutup kembali.

"Kenapa... Kenapa tidak hancur juga..."

Okita bergumam dengan putus asa, ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam seni berpedang yang ia kuasai namun ia tetap tidak bisa menghancurkan pelindung didepannya, ia sangat membutuhkan benda yang ada didalam pelindung itu, Okita memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah disini."

Okita kembali mengatur nafasnya dan kembali memasang posture menyerang, ia menjajarkan pedang gaya inggris miliknya dan menatap tajam kedepan. Ia menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan bersiap menyerang namun baru saja ia akan menyerang sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jika dengan serangan seperti itu maka kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya."

Okita melunakan Posturenya dan menoleh kesamping dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Kau membutuhkan satu serangan kuat atau beruntun pada area yang sama untuk bisa menghancurkannya, selebih dari itu akan sia-sia... Nee, Okita-san... Jika boleh tahu kau mempelajari aliran berpedang apa?."

"U-Umm? A-Aku mempelajari aliran Tennen Rishi-Ryu."

Naruto terdiam, Tennen Rishi-Ryu... Bukankah itu gaya berpedang pasukan Shinsengumi?, apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau...

"N-Namikaze-san?."

Naruto tersentak sedikit ketika mendengar suara Okita, ia sepertinya hanyut dalam pemikirannya, ia menghapus wajah berpikirannya dan memasang senyuman tipis.

"Begitu, Tennen Rishi-Ryu ya... Apa itu diutamakan kedalam type kekuatan atau kecepatan?."

"Umm... A-Aku rasa itu lebih utama ke kecepatan."

Sudah ia duga, Aliran Tennen Rishi-Ryu yang dibilang Okita adalah teknik yang sama seperti pasukan Shinsengumi, apa ini kebetulan atau sesuatu seperti teknik samurai didunia sebelumnya bisa sampai kesini atau mungkin...

"Okita-san, jika boleh tahu darimana kau mempelajari Seni itu."

"A-Ah... A-Aku tidak mempelajari Seni berpedang itu dari siapapun..."

"Uhm? Tidak mempelajari dari siapapun... Apa itu artinya kau..."

Naruto berucap dengan nada ragu tapi keraguan itu langsung hancur ketika Okita menganggukan kepalanya.

"Y-Ya... A-Aku menciptakannya sendiri..."

Ucap Okita pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu, kau menciptakannya sendiri... Kau sangat hebat."

Ucap Naruto lembut membuat Okita dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Seketika Rona merah memenuhi wajah Okita.

"A-Aku ti-tidak sehebat itu... La-Lagipula Seni itu belum sempurna."

"Tidak, kau sangat hebat... Menciptakan seni berpedang tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan jika ingin menciptakan Seni berpedang, dan kau telah melakukannya, kau menciptakan seni berpedang, Tennen Rishi-Ryu... Menurutku itu sangat hebat."

Ucap Naruto membuat Okita semakin merona, ia merona karena malu menerima pujian dari Naruto, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menerima pujian secara tulus... Itu sangat berharga untuknya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah manis Okita yang merona, ia merasa jika ia harus memberikan sesuatu pada Okita, baginya yang seorang pendekar pedang, ia begitu menghargai seorang pendekar pedang yang mencintai pedangnya... Sama seperti kakeknya... Naruto, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun membuka [Dimension Space Magic: Gate] miliknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, itu adalah sebuah Katana yang indah.

"Tangkap!."

Naruto melempar rendah membuat Okita sedikit terkejut karena sesuatu dilempar kearahnya dengan tiba-tiba, Okita menatap kearah tangannya dimana ia melihat sebuah katana dengan sarung katana berwarna hitam sedikit cokelat indah.

"Na-Namikaze-san i-ini..."

"Aku memberikan salah satu 'teman'-ku padamu, tolong terimalah."

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima benda super mahal seperti [Katana] ini!, aku mohon ambil kembali!."

Okita berusaha mengembalikan Katana itu ketangan Naruto namun Naruto menghindar dari Okita, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang adik-kakak jika dilihat lebih jauh, seorang adik perempuan yang ingin memberikan kembali Mainan Gundam kakaknya sampai akhirnya Okita menyerah.

"Ak-Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, aku mohon ambil kembali... Uuu."

"Oi, Oi, jangan menangis hanya karena kau tidak bisa mengembalikan Katana Mithril dariku!."

Okita terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum ia menarik Katana ditangannya dan menatap kilauan loga Mithril, Okita menyarungkan kembali Katana itu dan menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uuuuuuuu..."

"Oi!? Kenapa jadi makin keras!?."

"Ak-Aku tidak menerima benda mahal ini secara gratis... Tolong ambil-lah, aku mohon..."

Naruto terlihat kesulitan melihat Okita yang menangis sambil mengembalikan benda pemberian miliknya, jujur saja meskipun Katana Mithril itu Naruto Akui sangat mahal bahkan untuknya yang hanya mendapatkan uang bulanan sebesar 10 coin emas, harga tidak waras dari Katana Mithril itu setara dengan 10 kali uang bulanannya!, Naruto akan menjadi orang bodoh jika membeli katana Mithril! Tapi sayangnya itu gratis!? Itu diberikan Tenma-san untuk dirinya secara cuma-cuma! Lagipula didalam [Gate] masih ada ratusan senjata yang dikirim oleh Tenma-san setiap minggunya! Jadi memberikan satu Katana Mithril tidak akan berpengaruh untuk dirinya!?.

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya, ia menatap Okita yang terus berusaha mengembalikan Katana Mithril ditangannya padanya sambil menangis, ah merepotkan... Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, begini saja aku tidak jadi memberikannya padamu! Kau harus membelinya dariku!."

Okita berhenti ditempatnya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia dengan pelan ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu coin perak... Naruto yang melihat Coin itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil Coin perak itu dari tangan Okita.

"Terjual!? Sekarang katana itu milikmu, dan sampai jumpa!?."

Ucap Naruto seraya menjauh dari Okita yang menatap bingung Naruto, orang itu... Menjual Katana Mithril yang sangat Mahal dengan harga satu coin perak?... Okita menatap Naruto yang menuruni tangga dengan tenang sebelum ia menatap Katana ditangan-nya dan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya, sebuah senyuman kebahagian...

"Namikaze-san... Terimakasih."

Dimeja Resepsonis, Kakashi yang tengah asik membaca buku bersampul orange itu menoleh kesamping ketika ia merasakan seseorang datang kearahnya, ia melihat para Knight yang sebelumnya telah selesai dari urusan mereka, Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

'Heh... Mereka memang benar-benar menjanjikan... Berhasil selesai hanya dalam waktu sejam?... Divisi Knight sangat hebat ya?.'

"Kami sudah mendapatkan apa yang kami mau, sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum pada Naruto, ia menutup bukunya dan menghadap para Knight jenius didepannya.

"Ya, aku cukup terkejut melihat kalian berhasil mengatasi pelindung Madara-sama dengan cepat, aku ucapkan selamat untuk itu."

Ucap Kakashi membuat para Knight bersuka cita dengan cara masing-masing, namun baru saja mereka bersuka cita sebuah lingkaran berlambang Clan Uchiha tercipta ditengah ruangan membuat perhatian semua diruangan itu mengarah pada lingkaran Magic itu...

"Hah~ kenapa kita harus mengambil [Reward] sampah itu? Kenapa tidak diabaikan saja."

"Menma, kalau tidak mau kesini sebaiknya tadi kau tidak usah ikut."

"Benar apa yang dibilang, Toneri... Suara cemprengmu itu bisa membuatku tuli..."

"Apa!? Beraninya kalian! Toneri! Arashi!."

"Maa, Maa, tenanglah Menma, kita kesini hanya menemui Kakashi-sensei dan meminta-nya untuk membatalkan pemberian [Reward] untuk kita..."

"Tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan, Neji."

"Menma... Diamlah..."

Menma langsung bungkam ketika Heir dari Clan Uchiha menatapnya dengan mata kutukan, [Sharingan]. Menma berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke menonaktifkan matanya dan menatap kedepan, ia menyipitkan matanya begitu ia melihat beberapa orang yang nampak familiar. Sasuke menyeraingai tipis dan menatap orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan datang kesini. Namikaze."

"Heh~ begitu juga denganku, Uchiha..."

And Cut!

Ya, Chapter 41 has been release!?

Hello, Phantom here!... Aku kembali dengan chapter 41 yang menjadi langkah awal dari pertemluran antara divisi Knight dan Wizard.

Dichapter ini aku memperkenalkan New Char yaitu Souji Okita, dari Fate! Ya mungkin ada yang aneh kenapa aku menggunakan Souji Okita dari Fate daripada DxD, alasannya sebenarnya sederhana sebab, aku jatuh hati ketika melihat Doujin dari Okita!? Bukan yang hentai hanya Doujin Normal!, disaat itu aku berpikir, rasanya seru juga jika memasukan Sakura Saber itu kedalam ceritaku, dan aku putuskan jika Okita dari Fate akan ikut bagian dalam cerita-ku...

Yare, nampaknya hanya beberapa orang yang dapat menebak alasan kenapa aku membuat Naruto kehilangan katru joker dan kedua Katana sakti mandraguna miliknya, itu semua aku lakukan sebab di New Arc ini aku akan menarik keluar Potensi dari seorang Manusia dari Namikaze Naruto, akan aku tunjukan sekuat apa Naruto tanpa bantuan Magia Erebea dan Doppelgangger milik Jeanne. Dan pastinya akan sangat hebat~ ufufufu...

Diturnamen, aku akan membuat semua menjadi parade kekuatan, dimana Monster sesungguhnya akan menunjukan taring mereka, lalu masalah perwakilan ras manusia, ya kita lihat saja itu nanti... Lagipula masih banyak hal yang harus diperimbangankan!?.

Lalu yang bingung kenapa Naruto aku buat menjadi sampah lagi? Ketahuilah ini, bukankah sampah sekalipun akan menjadi mahakarya jika bisa didaur ulang? Ufufufu...

Nah, aku juga minta doa dari kalian, sebentar lagi aku akan melaksanakan Operasi Mata, ya itu hanya pengangkatan Katarak sih tapi aku harap itu berjalan dengan lancar, dan karena itu juga aku akan meminta maaf karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menulis, itu tidak lama hanya sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu? Uhmm entahlah jika aku bisa menulis maka aku akan menulis...

Ufufu, hanya itu saja, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya!?, Jaa ne!?.

Next Chapter: Undian!

Phantom Out!


	42. Chapter 42

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 42

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar satu sama lain, keduanya tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka, kedua belah pihak bersiap dengan sikap waspada, mereka menyiapkan diri jika situasi yang buruk akan terjadi diantara mereka. Naruto menghela nafas dan melunakan posture tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan ini, Uchiha... Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berduel."

Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangguk dan melunakan posture tubuhnya, ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku dan menatap datar Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bertarung, aku tunggu kau diturnamen nanti, Namikaze."

"Heh~, tentu saja, aku menantikan duel antara kita berdua Uchiha..."

Ucap Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya, Menma yang ada dibelakang Sasuke berdecih pelan, ia sejujurnya muak dan kesal dengan Naruto, ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah sombong Naruto, tapi ia sadar jika ia membuat kerusuhan disini, maka sudah jelas orang yang duduk dibelakang meja itu tidak akan membiarkannya.

Menma tidaklah bodoh untuk memicu kemarahan dari Hatake Kakashi, seorang Wizard tingkat [Black Gold: I] adalah kesalahan fatal, jadi ia tahan emosinya dan hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Tajam. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan tajam itu tersenyum miring membuat Menma semakin kesal.

"Ya, aku rasa saatnya aku dan teman-temanku pergi... Sampai jumpa lagi diturnamen nanti, Uchiha."

"Aku tunggu itu, Namikaze..."

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya melangkah melewati Sasuke dan para Wizard, kedua belah pihak menatap benci satu sama lain, hanya Okita saja yang nampak gelisah karena tidak nyaman ditatapan tajam seperti itu, Kakashi menatap kepergian Naruto dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan acuh miliknya.

'Uchiha dan Namikaze, entah kenapa aku merasa Deja Vu tentang hal ini?...'

Kakashi menatap Naruto dan para anggota penelitian ilmu alam plus Arthur, Lee dan Okita melangkah pelan menuju pusat tempat ini dan seketika mereka menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali membaca buku ditangannya.

'Turnamen ya... Aku rasa aku akan menontonnya.'

-Naruto side-

Naruto dan para Knight yang lain kini tengah berada diruangan club penelitian ilmu alam, mereka mutuskan untuk mempererat ikatan mereka sebagai sesama Knight, Okita yang diundang(diseret) hanya dapat duduk dengan gugup.

"Ha'i~ ini dia teh kalian."

Miya keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan beberapa cangkir teh dan teko teh, Miya dengan telaten meletakan cangkir-cangkir itu diatas meja dan dengan anggun ia menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir-cangkir itu...

"Nah, silahkan dinikmati..."

Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih pada Miya dan meminum teh miliknya, Naruto meniup uap yang mengepul dari teh itu dan menyesapnya dengan pelan, ia mendesah nikmat.

"Enak seperti biasa, Miya-san."

"Ah~ teh buatan Fuku Taichou memang yang terbaik..."

Cao Cao mendesah merasakan nikmatnya teh buatan Miya, Arthur mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis menyetujui perkataan Cao Cao.

"Benar, teh ini bahkan mengalahkan teh buatan Maid keluargaku."

"Ufufufu~, terimakasih atas pujiannya."

Ucap Miya diiringi tawa merdu, Miya mengambil satu cangkir dan memberikannya pada Okita yang sedaritadi terdiam melihat interaksi antara para pemuda diclub ini.

"Ini dia Tehmu, Okita-chan."

"A-Ah, terimakasih Miya-san."

Miya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kue teh, Okita menatap kepergian Miya sebelum ia meminum teh miliknya namun karena teh itu masih panas Okita sedikit terkejut karena lidahnya terasa tersengat panas Teh, ia meletakan cangkirnya dan mengipasi lidahnya dengan tangannya berharap itu bisa mengurangi panas dilidahnya...

"Uuu, panas..."

"Ehem... Okita-san."

Okita yang tengah meredakan lidahnya yang kepanasan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap para pemuda yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain, dengan semburat merah dipipi mereka, hanya Naruto yang dapat mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Bisakah kau meminum tehmu dengan normal?."

Ucap Naruto membuat Okita memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto, minum teh dengan normal? Memang tadi dia minum dengan cara yang aneh?, Naruto yang melihat kepolosan Okita menghela nafas.

"Lupakan saja."

Okita menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia kembali meminum tehnya dengan normal, Okita menyesap teh itu, dan dahinya langsung berkerut dan menatap teh miliknya. Ia menyesap itu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi rileks.

"Ah, Teh ini benar-benar membuatku tenang."

"Ya, keahlian Miya dalam membuat teh memang nomer satu diclub ini..."

Ucap Tobio dengan bangga, dan sedetik kemudian ia nendapatkan sebuah Kue kering menghantam dahinya dengan telak, Tobio mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegang dahinya yang memerah. Tobio mendelik pada pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah Miya yang menatap datar Tobio

"Miya! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu!."

"Diamlah Baka! Jelas akulah pembuat teh nomer satu diclub ini sebab tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya selain aku!?."

Tobio langsung diam ketika Miya mendelik kearahnya, Miya menghela nafas dan menyajikan kue teh diatas meja.

"Baiklah, silahkan dinikmati."

"Ah, terimakasih, Miya-san."

Para Knight itu menikmati acara minum teh dengan santai tanpa memikirkan apapun, namun semua hancur ketika Tobio meletakan cangkir tehnya dengan cukup keras membuat semua terhenti dan menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kini saat membahas masalah Turnamen, dari yang aku dengar pendaftaran akan diadakan besok, wali kelas akan membagikan formulir pendaftaran saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai."

Ucap Tobio, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya menatap Tobio dengan bingung."dan, darimana kau mengetahui semua itu, Tobio?."tanya Naruto, Tobio hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, Naruto... Mengumpulkan informasi adalah keahlianku."

Ucap Tobio membuat Naruto memasang senyuman tertarik."jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?."tanya Naruto, Tobio tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik seragamnya dan meletakan beberapa lembaran kertas itu diatas meja.

"Itu adalah detail informasi yang aku dapatkan pagi ini."

Naruto mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan dengan teliti ia membaca lembaran kertas itu, setelah beberapa saat sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah Naruto, ia meletakan kembali kertas itu dan menatap Tobio yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika yang ada dikertas ini benar maka, sepertinya sekolah ini benar-benar meremehkan Divisi Knight."

Ucap Naruto, Tobio tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahunya."ya mau bagaimana lagi, system sekolah ini lebih condong ke Divisi Wizard daripada Knight..."ucap Tobio dengan santai sebelum wajah santai itu membeku.

"Tapi... Bukankah mereka terlalu meremehkan kita..."

Miya yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mulai mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, yang lain juga menjadi penasaran dan ikut membaca lembaran kertas itu, Miya membaca dengan teliti dan beberapa saat kemudian kertas itu menjadi lecek karena Miya meremas kertas itu dengan kuat.

Naruto menatap Miya dan yang lain dengan senyuman simpul, Naruto paham benar kenapa mereka bisa dibuat seperti itu, Naruto menatap kearah Tobio.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, Tobio."

"Ya, aku setuju, mereka benar-benar meremehkan Divisi Knight."

Naruto menatap kearah kertas yang sudah diremas oleh Miya, ia menatap kertas itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya namun jika dilihat lebih jelas, itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman hangat, melainkan sebuah senyuman dingin, wajah setiap orang mengelap.

"Saatnya merubah pandangan mereka pada Divisi Knight."

Sepertinya Sekolah ini telah membangunkan para Monster yang seharusnya mereka hindari...

-change scene-

Keesokan harinya, diruangan kelas Naruto menatap datar kedepan, hari ini adalah awal dari pembukaan pendaftaran untuk mengikuti Turnamen, Naruto menatap Ibiki-sensei yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Baiklah, kalian duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.."

Ucap Ibiki, para Murid langsung mematuhi intruksi Ibiki dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing, setelah semua sudah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing, Ibiki menarik nafas.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah mendengar rumor jika sekolah ini akan mengadakan sebuah Turnamen antar Divisi."

Ucap Ibiki membuat kelas dipenuhi suara bisikan disana sini, Ibiki mengangkat tangannya dan membuat semua langsung hening, Ibiki mengambil selembar kertas dan menunjukan pada seluruh kelas.

"Ya, Rumor itu benar, Divisi Knight mendapatkan berkas ini dan setiap kelas diminta untuk mengirim setidaknya satu orang muridnya untuk maju dan mengikuti Turnamen... Karena itu, apa ada diantara kalian yang mau maju dan mengambil kehormatan bertarung melawan Divisi Wizard dan memenangkan Turnamen itu?."

Ucap Ibiki membuat kelas jatuh dalam keheningan, para Murid yang lain langsung membisu ditempat tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara, bagi mereka yang hanya seorang Knight, mereka sadar jika hanya akan menjadi hal yang menyakitkan jika mereka melawan para Wizard, mereka berpikir jika mereka tidak akan bisa menang melawan Divisi Wizard yang mengandalkan sihir dalam hal menyerang maupun bertahan... Didalam hati mereka, hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan pertarungan yang sia-sia melawan Divisi Wizard, namun sayangnya dikelas itu terdapat tiga orang bodoh...

Ibiki tersenyum ketika ia melihat tiga orang bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearahnya, seisi kelas dibuat membeku melihat tiga pemuda yang mengambil Formulir diatas meja Ibiki.

"Jadi kalian memutuskan ikut, Arthur, Cao Cao, Naruto."

Ibiki menatap tiga murid didepannya, mereka menatap formulir pendaftaran ditangan mereka, dan dengan cepat menulis nama mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Ibiki. Naruto menatap Ibiki dengan datar.

"Kami, akan ikut dalam Turnamen, dan pasti kami akan memenangkan Turnamen itu..."

Ibiki tersenyum lebar melihat kebulatan tekad dari mata ketiga muridnya, ia menerima ketiga Formulir itu dan memberikan stempel persetujuan diatas kertas itu.

"Kalian adalah harapan Divisi Knight, pastikan kalian menang."

"Tentu saja, Sensei."

-change scene-

Diaula Academy, para Knight dan Wizard berkumpul disana, dan seperti biasa hawa permusuhan menguar antara kedua belah pihak. suara bisik-bisik dapat didengar dari segala arah, Naruto dan yang lain juga ada disini, rupanya sesuai yang direncanakan, mereka bertujuh akan ikut andil dalam Turnamen, mata Naruto dan yang lain terarah pada mimbar diatas panggung, seketika semua menahan nafas mereka melihat seorang perempuan berparas layaknya bidadari berdiri dan menatap semua dengan senyuman ramah... Naruto menatap benci perempuan itu...

"Gabriel..."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia melihat tepat diatas Gabriel melayang sebuah Crystal Visual, yang mirip dengan yang digunakan oleh Arthuria sebagai pengeras suara saat Event Check Up Mana. Gabriel berdehem sejenak.

[Pertama, aku ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian yang mau berpartisipasi dalam Turnamen ini, namaku adalah Gabriel, aku ketua pelaksanaan Turnamen ini. Didalam Turnamen ini kalian akan dibagi menjadi enam Grup, masing-masing dari kalian harus menjadi pemenang dari setiap Grup lalu setiap dari pemenang akan menjadi mewakili Ras Manusia dalam Turnamen empat Ras! Sebagai [The Seventh of Abyss]... Dan untuk mengetahui grup mana kalian akan berada, kami sudah mengacak urutan nama dengan adil, dan inilah Para Wizard dan Knight yang akan bertanding disetiap Grup]

Naruto dan para Club penelitian Ilmu Alam Plus, Arthur, Lee dan Okita menatap perkamen berukuran raksasa yang mencantum nama para peserta yang mengikuti Turnamen, pandangan mereka terfokus pada Perkamen raksasa yang terbentang, disana terdapat nama-nama dari setiap peserta yang ikut. Naruto menatap daftar nama-nama para peserta.

-Arthur Pendragon, akan bertarung digrup A bersama dengan Wizard terkenal dari Divisi Wizard, Guren.

-Cao Cao, akan bertarung di Grup B bersama dengan Wizard berbakat dan salah satu bangsawan besar, Senju Arashi.

-Rock Lee, akan bertarung di Grup C bersama dengan salah satu Wizard berbakat dan salah satu bangsawan besar, Hyuuga Neji.

-Asama Miya, akan bertarung di Grup D bersama dengan Knight yang dijuluki sebagai [Flash], Souji Okita.

-Ikuse Tobio, akan bertarung di Grup E bersama dengan Wizard berbakat dan salah satu bangsawan besar, Otsutsuki Toneri.

Dan, Namikaze Naruto, akan bertarung di Grup F bersama dengan dua Wizard berbakat dan berasal dari Bangsawan besar, Uzumaki Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menatap datar namanya yang ada disana, entah ini nasib buruk atau baik karena ia akan berhadapan dengan dua orang yang menjadi target balas dendamnya.

Gabriel menatap nama-nama yang terdapat disetiap Grup dengan senyuman ramah, ia menatap kembali para Peserta dengan hangat.

[Dan itulah nama-nama yang akan bertarung diturnamen nanti, Kalau begitu, pertandingan pertama akan diadakan 2 hari lagi! Persiapkan diri kalian!]

Naruto menatap datar Gabriel yang akan mengakhiri sesi pembukaan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan aula dengan teman-temannya, Naruto menatap datar kedepan.

"Kalian harus menang disetiap Grup, hanya dengan begitu kita bisa membuat mereka merubah pandangan mereka pada Divisi Knight. Kita tunjukan pada mereka jika Knight tidak boleh diremehkan."

Ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan dari yang lain, mereka bertujuh baru saja akan memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing namun nampaknya itu harus terhenti ketika mereka dihadang oleh para Prince didepannya, Naruto menatap datar Menma yang berjalan kedepan dan menatap dirinya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau dan aku berada digrup yang sama, berjuanglah untuk menang, sepupu. Jangan sampai dipercundangi oleh yang lain karena..."

Menma memajukan wajahnya hingga hampir bersentuhan dengan Naruto, tatapan merendah dan dipenuhi emosi terpancar dari sepasang Violet itu...

"... Hanya akulah yang akan mempecundangimu, Pecundang."

Ucap Menma dengan dingin dan diiringi hawa intimidasi yang cukup pekat, Naruto menatap Menma dengan datar, ia yang sudah merasakan intimidasi dari Chimera, Celestial Manticore dan Ruin Iskhur, bagi Naruto Intimidasi Menma hanya seperti angin berlalu... Naruto menghela nafas.

"Menma, kau adalah sepupuku dan sebagai sepupumu, aku meminta padamu... Minggir dari hadapanku."

Ucap Naruto dengan intensitas haus darah disetiap katanya, dan Menma merasakan itu hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak kesamping, Naruto menatap itu dengan datar dan kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan para Wizard yang terdiam ditempat, ketika kedua belah pihak berpapasan Sasuke berbisik pelan...

"Menarik, Namikaze... Sungguh Menarik."

"Itu belum seberapa, Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh bersama teman-temannya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat tertarik, Menma justru menatap benci Naruto, rasa benci itu semakin membesar ketika ia merasa dipermalukan didepan teman-temannya... Tangan Menma terkepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

'Naruto...!'

.

.

.

Malam hari mulai menjelang, dikamar Naruto terlihat sang pemilik kamar tengah dalam meditasinya, terlihat aura putih bersih tanpa noda menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, disamping Naruto, Ophis melihat aura tipis itu dengan intens.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Master."

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat sepasang shappire indah disana, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, ia sudah bermeditasi selama beberapa jam dan itu membuat tubuhnya kaku, setelah cukup nyaman Naruto menatap kearah Ophis.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Ophis."

Ophis terdiam dan dengan tanpa permisi Ophis duduk dipangkuan Naruto, mencari posisi yang nyaman sejenak lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya keperut Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mengemaskan Ophis.

"Menurutku, keadaan Master hampir stabil, Aliran [Mana] Master mulai kembali seperti sedia kala."

"Maa, aku rasa itu sudah bagus."

"Tapi, ada yang membuatku bingung..."

"Hmm? Apa itu?."

Naruto menatap bingung Ophis yang menghela nafas sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Master.

"Master, benarkah kau hanya seorang Manusia?."

Tanya Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto menghela nafas lalu tangannya turun dan mencubit pipi Ophis dengan gemas.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto, dan aku seratus persen Manusia..."

"Mhasther, akhu mhengherthi, lhephas khan akhu..."

Naruto melepaskan cubitannya dan menatap Ophis yang mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan kasih sayangnya.

"Ophis, kenapa kau meragukan kemanusiaanku? Apa aku tampak tidak seperti Manusia pada umumnya?."

Tanya Naruto selagi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Ophis menatap Naruto dengan intens, dan sedetik kemudian Ophis mengeleng pelan dengan begitu polosnya, dan itu membuat alis Naruto berkedut kesal, Ophis yang merasakan bahaya langsung melindungi kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Master, dengarkan aku dulu, kau memang tidak terlihat seperti Manusia pada umumnya, dalam hal perkembangan [Mana] kau bahkan menyaingi Ras [Dragon] yang dikatakan merupakan Ras dengan perkembangan Mana paling cepat."

Ucap Ophis dengan cepat karena melihat Naruto yang baru saja akan meremas pipinya, mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto terhenti dan menatap Ophis dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa itu benar? Perkembangan [Mana] ku itu Abnormal?."

Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Ophis, Naruto menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan... Otak cerdasnya berputar dengan cepat... Oke, jadi ia adalah Manusia yang mampu berkembang menyaingi Ras [Dragon], ras dengan kecepatan perkembangan Mana paling luar biasa. Naruto kembali menatap Ophis.

"Ophis selain aku, apa ada Orang lain yang bisa dikatakan Irreguler sepertiku?."

Tanya Naruto, Ophis terdiam sejenak dan memasang pose berpikir yang akan membuatnya diterkam oleh Lolicon karena keimutannya, sedetik kemudian Ophis mengangkat jarinya.

"Menurut rumor, ada enam orang dari Ras lain selain Master yang bisa dikatakan Abnormal... Dua dari Ras Iblis, Dua dari Ras Malaikat dan Dua dari Ras Naga."

Naruto terdiam, ada enam orang yang sama seperti dirinya, keberadaan mereka adalah anomali dari Ras mereka, jika itu menjadi rumor maka keenam orang itu tidak menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka, dengan kata lain mereka mengumbar kekuatan mereka, hal itu sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang menyimpan semua kekuatannya, Naruto paham betul, jika ia mengumbar kekuatannya secara sembarangan maka orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya musuh akan menganalisa kekuatannya dan mencari kelemahan dari kekuatannya dan jika itu terjadi maka itu akan percuma saja, dasar bodoh... Pikir Naruto, Ophis kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan dari Ras Manusia sejauh ini, Manusia dengan keberadaan Irreguler ada 8 orang, termasuk kau, Master."

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu, diras Manusia ada delapan orang Irreguler sama seperti dirinya, itu luar biasa! Tidak, sangat luar biasa! Naruto menatap Ophis dengan kecepatan menakutkan.

"Ophis, apa kau kenal mereka..."

Tanya Naruto, jika keberadaan Irreguler itu ada disekitarnya maka ia harap jika mereka bukanlah musuhnya, dan sebisa mungkin Naruto akan menjadikan mereka sekutunya, karena menurut Ayahnya Naruto adalah keberadaan yang dapat membuat Knight Veteran malu karena perkembangannya yang luar biasa cepat. Ophis menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Kosong.

"Beberapa dari mereka bersembunyi dan beberapa lagi dari mereka ada didekatmu, Master.."

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam, ada beberapa Irreguler seperti dirinya didekatnya? Dan ia tidak sadar akan hal itu, Ophis menghela nafas.

"Master, kau akan mengetahui siapa mereka cepat atau lambat, karena itu untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto yang baru saja membuka mulutnya harus kembali terkatup rapat, Naruto menghela nafas... Jika Ophis sudah mengatakan itu maka tidak ada yang dapat memaksanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya aku meminta bantuanmu, Ophis.."

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis menatap kosong dirinya, Ophis menghela nafas sebelum ia bersedekap dan menatap kedepan.

"Aku adalah pelayanmu, jadi membantu Masterku adalah kewajibanku."

"Terimakasih, Ophis... Kita masuk kedalam [Library World] milikmu."

Ucap Naruto, Ophis mengangguk dan ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan seketika cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan... Dan mereka berdua tertransfer kedunia milik Ophis.

-change scene-

"Sial! Sial! Sial!..."

Sementara itu diruangan yang cukup megah, terlihat Uzumaki Menma, Heir selanjutnya dari Clan Uzumaki itu menendang meja dengan kesal, emosi miliknya yang memang berkadar rendah meledak dan ia menghancurkan apapun yang bisa ia hancurkan, Menma menendang kursi hingga melayang dan membentur tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping...

"Sialan!? Naruto! Kau sudah mempermalukanku didepan para bangsawan lain dipesta kerajaan, dan kau juga sudah mempermalukanku didepan teman-temanku... Naruto! Aku akan menghancurkanmu! Aku akan membuatmu menderita! Sampai kau bersujud memohon ampun didepanku!..."

Menma terus meledak dan membuat ruangan itu selayaknya kapal pecah, semua funirute hancur berkeping-keping karena amarah dari Menma... Menma mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, amarahnya berhasil reda, meskipun hanya sedikit, Menma dengan cepat menatap kearah seseorang yang berdiri disudut ruangan... Orang itu tidak dapat dilihat karena gelapnya sudut ruangan.

"Kau, hancurkan dia disaat putaran pertama Turnamen, buat dia menderita, patahkan setiap tulang ditubuhnya... Aku harus membuatnya menderita karena telah berani mempermalukanku didepan umum... Apa kau mengerti..."

"Ha'i, saya mengerti, Menma-sama..."

Sosok itu menghilang dari tempatnya, Menma menarik nafas dan menyeringai kejam."aku akan menikmati tontonan diturnamen nanti, khukhukhu."Menma tertawa dengan keras, tawa jahat itu bergema diseluruh Mansion mewah itu.

.

.

.

-The Worst One-

.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang indah, Naruto kini tengah berjalan dengan tenang menuju Academy, ia menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan dan memanjakan paru-parunya, senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Naruto berjalan dipagi-pagi buta seperti ini sebab ia ingin menghindari setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, Naruto bukannya tidak senang dipandang kagum oleh orang lain, karena bagaimanapun sebagai Manusia ia senang jika kerja kerasnya dipuji orang lain, yang membuat Narutp menghindari tatapan kagum disekolah ini karena, orang yang sekarang menganggumi adalah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah menghina, mencemooh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, memuakkan dan hina...

Naruto akan terserang rasa mual jika memikirkan orang-orang itu, orang-orang itu menganggumi karena dirinya yang sekarang, Naruto jijik dengan orang-orang itu, mereka telah menjilat kembali ludah yang pernah mereka ludahkan, itu menjijikan... Naruto menepis pikiran menjijikan itu mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk kedalam gedung utama Academy.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang disepanjang lorong Academy, ia bersenandung dengan riang sampai matanya menangkap seseorang, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat orang itu... Surai pirang pucat dengan dikuncir rapi, hanya dengan melihat warna dan gaya rambut itu dari belakang, Naruto tahu jika perempuan itu adalah...

'Arthuria? Apa yang dia lakukan dipagi buta seperti ini, dan apa yang ada ditangannya itu bunga?.'

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti Naruto, ia mutuskan untuk mengikuti Arthuria dengan sangat hati-hati, ia menekan Mananya hingga sangat tipis agar tidak terdeteksi oleh Arthuria, Naruto juga menjaga jarak dari Arthuria.

'Arah ini... Bukankah ini menuju Ruang pemulihan?.'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, apa ada orang yang ingin dijengkuk oleh Arthuria, apa itu Arthur? Bah mana mungkin, Arthur sehat-sehat saja bahkan kemarin Arthur menantangnya sparring. Le fay? Apa lagi itu, jika Le fay sakit maka ia tidak mungkin dibawa ke Academy ini, dan lagipula Naruto yakin jika Keluarga Pendragon memiliki dokter pribadi yang akan menangani keluarga Pendragon yang sakit. Jika bukan Le fay dan Arthur lantas siapa yang ingin dijenguk Arthuria? Apa itu kekasihnya?

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan perasaan jengkel ketika memikirkan hal itu, Naruto mengeleng pelan dan mengikuti Arthuria yang langsung masuk kedalam ruang pemulihan, Naruto dengan gaya seorang ninja seperti ditv berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik dan menempelkan telinga-nya dipintu untuk mendengar suara didalam... Naruto menajamkan telinganya ketika ia samar-samar dapat mendengar suara didalam.

"Maaf membuatmu menjenguk-ku pagi-pagi begini, Arthuria."

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku hanya menjenguk sahabat masa kecilku yang terbaring diruang pemulihan sekolah."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, suara itu suara perempuan jadi itu sudah jelas bukan kekasih Arthuria, Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahinya, entah kenapa ia merasa lega mengetahui jika orang yang ingin dijenguk Arthuria bukan kekasihnya, Naruto mengeleng pelan dan kembali mendengarkan suara percakapan didalam.

"Hah~, aku masih bingung, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini, terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu kau tengah dalam keadaan suasana hati yang gembira sekarang setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu kau sudah terbaring diruang pemulihan."

"Ya, banyak hal yang terjadi kau tahu, aku menjadi seperti ini karena kesalahanku sendiri."

"Hah~, aku tahu kau ceroboh karena itulah, sebagai sahabat masa kecilmu, aku selalu menjagamu setiap saat."

"Maaf ya, jika aku sering ceroboh..."

"Ya lupakan itu, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Dan apa itu?."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memakai fasilitas kesehatan kerajaan dan malah memakai Fasilitas Academy ini, bukankah kau akan lebih cepat sembuh jika memakai fasilitas kesehatan kerajaan, Shaga."

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia mendengar Arthuria memanggil nama perempuan yang berbicara padanya, Shaga... Tunangannya ada didalam! Dan tengah dalam kondisi yang membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur!?... Naruto menajamkan kembali telinganya.

"Kau tahu, Art-chan... Aku tidak ingin membuat ayah dan kakekku khawatir akan kondisiku, terlebih ada satu orang yang benar-benar tidak boleh mengetahui kondisiku yang seperti ini, karena jika orang itu sampai tahu keadaanku ini, maka sudah jelas ia akan mengalami beban mental yang berat."

Naruto terdiam, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memahami siapa yang dimaksud oleh Shaga... Shaga mementingkan kondisi dirinya daripada kondisi tubuhnya sendiri? Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, dasar bodoh, pikirkan keadaanmu sendiri... Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"... Begitu, karena itulah kau memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaanmu pada siapapun."

"Ya, aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu, dan Gabriel... Seharusnya aku yang memberikan pidato pembukaan Turnamen itu, karena bagaimanapun akulah yang mengusulkan Turnamen itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kondisiku ini, sampaikan maafku pada Gabriel..."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Shaga... Pulihkan dulu kondisimu, dan setelah itu pimpin kembali sekolah ini."

"Ya, aku usahakan..."

"... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi sebentar, kita akan bertemu lagi saat jam makan siang..."

"Ya, hati-hati..."

Arthuria berjalan keluar dari ruang pemulihan, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang tapi hawa itu langsung lenyap, Arthuria menoleh kekanan dan kekiri namun ia tidak melihat siapapun disekitar sini, ia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju ruang komite kedisplinan.

Tanpa Arthuria sadar, Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya dibelpkan yang tak jauh dari ruang pemulihan, Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal dengan erat mengambarkan sekuat apa Naruto menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"Dasar bodoh... Khawatirkan kondisi dirimu sendiri."

Naruto bergumam pelan dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan suasana hati yang sedikit kacau, Ophis yang ada didalam Mindscape Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih. Ophis bisa dengan jelas jika Masternya kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Master..."

-time skip-

Waktu tanpa terasa mulai berlalu dan hari dimana Turnamen putaran pertama akan diadakan, Turnamen ini akan diadakan ditiga Stadion berbeda yang telah disiapkan oleh para Staf Academy selama Liburan musim panas kemarin, tiga stadion ini terletak diutara, timur dan barat Academy, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari Gedung Utama Academy... Grup A dan B akan bertarung distadion yang diberinama Phoniex, Grup C dan D akan bertarung distadion yang diberinama Genbu... sementara Grup E dan F akan bertarung dipanggung yang diberinama Byakko...

[Para peserta Turnamen Great Royal, diharapkan segera menuju Stadion yang telah ditentukan.]

[Sekali lagi, Para peserta Turnamen Great Royal diharapkan segera menuju Stadion yang telah ditentukan, terimakasih.]

Didepan Gedung Utama, terlihat tujuh Knight yang berkumpul, mereka menatap kearah pengeras suara yang terpasang dibeberala spot idel. Para Knight itu adalah para Knight yang berhasil mencapai tingkat Silver dan mereka adalah Naruto, Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao, Lee, Arthur, dan Okita. Mereka berkumpul seperti ini sebab ditempat ini mereka akan memulai pertarungan yang akan mengubah hidup mereka, Naruto menatap teman-temannya sesama Knight didepannya.

"Baiklah, Turnamen telah dimulai, pastikan kalian lolos diputaran pertama, jangan sampai ada yang gagal, tunjukan pada mereka seperti apa Divisi Knight itu..."

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi serius diwajah teman-temannya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan hal itu diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Berjuanglah dan taklukan lawan kalian, lolos dan jadilah salah satu dari [Seventh of Abyss]... Itu adalah tujuan kita, Knight! Fighting!."

""""""Ooosssuu!?.""""""

[The Great Royal Turnamen] telah dimulai, para Knight dan Wizard akan bertarung untuk memperebutkan kursi sebagai [The Seventh of Abyss] dimana tim itu akan menjadi perwakilan di Turnamen superior, Turnamen empat ras.

Naruto dan para Sahabatnya akan bertarung melawan para Wizard berbakat dari Divisi Wizard... Knight yang berusaha membuktikan diri mereka akan melawan Wizard yang sudah diakui... Pertarungan panaspun dimulai...

And Cut~

Yeah, Chapter 42 has been Release~

Yeah, Aku kembali, ufufufu adakah yang merindukan diriku? Tidak ada ya?, maa bodolah.

Chapter kali ini, aku menunjukan jika turnamen sudah dimulai, yeah meskipun aku sendiri cukup dibuat bingung dengan penyusunan Arc ini, setelah berkonsultasi dengan para senpaiku, akhirnya aku memutuskan perputaran pertarungan Turnamen akan menjadi Grup... Dan susunannya ada diatas~, Naruto bertemu dengan sepupu dan Heir dari Clan Uchiha, ufufu~ lawan berat untuk orang yang hebat...

Dichapter ini Shaga telah muncul, ya ia saat ini tengah berada dalam kondisi yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa beranjak dari ranjang, beban dari [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso Overburst] memang sangat menakutkan~

Dichapter depan, putaran pertama dari turnamen, Naruto dan para Knight yang lain akan melawan para Wizard kebanggaan Divisi Wizard, setiap chapter akan berisi pertarungan-pertarungan dari para Knight kebanggaan Divisi Knight itu, entah itu satu pertarungan Full atau dua pertarungan secara bersamaan, ufufu~ delapan atau sepuluh chapter untuk menutup Arc terakhir ini~ yeah, panjang juga...

Lalu, ada pertanyaan yang berisi [kenapa karakter DxD itu sedikit? Dan kenapa karakter Fate lebih banyak?.], hah~ bung, DxD tuh menceritakan tentang apa? Seorang Iblis super hentai yang Lucky Bastard, bukan? Katakan padaku, berapa Char DxD yang Pure Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan besar selain Cao Cao, Tobio, Levinia, Walburga, Leonardo, Goerg, Vasco strada, Edward Cristaldi, Jeanne D Arc, Siegfried, Le Fay, dan Arthur? Katakan padaku bung, siapa karakter pure Human di DxD yang memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menandingi Makhluk Supranatural?... Apa anda meminta saya memasukan dua sahabat Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama menjadi Partner dari Naruto?... Itu tidak mungkin! Bukan!

Aku mungkin bisa merubah beberapa character supranatural menjadi Manusia seperti Azazel dan Yasaka, lagipula aku rencananya akan mengubah dua sampai empat karakter supranatural menjadi Manusia, tapi itu diseason 2...

Lalu alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih memasukan character Fate, alasannya simple karena mereka kebanyakan Pure Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, aku tidak usah menyebutkan siapa saja karakter itu tapi ambil contoh yang simple Amakusa, Ruler dari Fate Apocrypha, kemampuan dia aku akui hebat, sangat malah... Dia pure Manusia dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya, jadi lebih logis aku mengambil karakter Fate sebagai Ras Human karena mereka hebat...

Char DxD akan bertebaran di Season 2 bahkan itu mungkin akan menimbulkan pertanyaan [kenapa banyak sekali Char DxD, Narutonya mana?]...

Lalu pertanyaan yang lain, itu akan terjawab dichapter-chapter yang kan datang, tentang kekuatan Pure Naruto, akan aku tunjukan sekuat apa Naruto tanpa para Divanya, dan juga alasan kenapa aku tidak memberikan Hiraishin pada Naruto juga akan aku jelaskan itu, diturnamen nanti... Jadi tunggu saja.

Aku rasa sudah cukup, kembali beristirahat, lagi pula aku besok harus kontrol mata lagi, gaah, menyebalkan!?, yosh sampai jumpa, Minna-san, Jaa ne!...

Next Chapter: Pembuktian para Knight Part I

Phantom Out!?


	43. Chapter 43

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 43

Distadion Phoniex, tempat yang menjadi pertarungan Grup A dan B dengan kata lain, tempat dimana Arthur dan Cao Cao akan menunjukan kebolehannya, ditempat tunggu Arthur dan Cao Cao berjalan dengan pelan.

"Nee, Arthur..."

"Hmm?..."

"Entah apa hanya aku atau kita berdua memang menjadi pusat perhatian?."

Arthur melirik kekanan dan kekiri, benar saja apa yang dikatakan Cao Cao, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, Arthur membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap lurus kedepan mengabaikan tatapan yang tertuju kearah mereka berdua.

"Abaikan saja mereka, Cao Cao..."

Cao Cao menatap balik orang-orang itu dengan datar, ia mengetuk benda yang ia bawa dibahunya,"entah kenapa melihat tatapan mereka membuatku kesal..."ucap Cao Cao dingin, Cao Cao tidak akan mempermasalah jika tatapan itu datang dari Divisi Knight, yang jadi masalahnya tatapan tajam itu berasal dari Divisi Wizard yang masuk dalam Grup A dan B, Cao Cao merasa jika para Wizard itu memusuhi dirinya dan Arthur.

"Cao Cao, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi bukan disini kita melampiaskan perasaan kesal kita, ada tempat yang lebih pantas untuk melampiaskannya."

Ucap Arthur dengan tenang, Cao Cao berdecih pelan sebelum ia menatap kedepan, benar apa yang dikatakan Arthur, ia harus menahan rasa kesalnya, bukan ini tempat ia melampiaskan emosinya...

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita menunggu disana saja..."

Arthur menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku panjang yang ada disudut ruang tunggu, Cao Cao mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Arthur menuju bangku itu, namun saat mereka ingin duduk tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diatas bangku itu dan menjatuhkan seekor laba-laba berukuran super yang langsung menghancurkan bangku itu hingga berkeping-keping... Arthur dan Cao Cao menatap datar bangku yang dihancurkan oleh laba-laba hasil Summon Magic itu...

"Are... Maaf ya, tanganku tergelincir..."

Arthur dan Cao Cao menoleh kepala mereka kebelakang dan menatap dua orang pemuda yang berdiri dengan seringai diwajahnya... Arthur membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap datar kedua pemuda itu...

"Ukon... Kidomaru..."

"Hei~ jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya tanganku tergelincir tadi..."

Pemud bersurai hitam dikuncir, yang bernama Kidomaru berujar dengan nada mengejek, Cao Cao menatap datar Kidomaru, tidak sengaja dia bilang? Bukankah jelas- jelas ia melakukannya dengan sengaja...

"Ada apa? Kau marah padaku? Ya~ takutnya, aku membuat seorang bangsawan besar marah~ ini buruk... Tapi beruntungnya aku dilindungi oleh peraturan turnamen ini~ jika tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga pendragon padaku..."

Cao Cao menundukan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal dengan erat... Sial jika bukan karena peraturan yang ada diturnamen ini yang melarang para peserta untuk saling bertarung diluar Arena yang telah ditentukan, Cao Cao mungkin sudah melubangi kepala pemuda didepannya dengan harta suci miliknya... Arthur menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia menatap Kidomaru dengan datar.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Kidomaru... Licik seperti biasa, kau memanfaatkan celah yang ada diperaturan Turnamen untuk membuat kesal para bangsawan besar sepertiku... Tapi, tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti mengunakan otoritas keluargaku untuk membalas dendam... Tapi..."

Ucap Arthur seraya menaikan letak kacamatanya hingga tertutup oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam ruang tunggu, sedetik kemudian hawa intimidasi kuat menyeruak dari Arthur membuat tubuh kedua pemuda didepannya menegang.

"... Di atas arena nanti semua akan berbeda..."

Kidomaru tersadar dari intimidasi Arthur dan menyeringai tipis."menarik, sayang sekali kita tidak berada digrup yang sama, karena jika kita berada digrup maka akan sangat menyenangkan... Yeah, tapi aku rasa bertarung dengan Senju Arashi difinal nanti tidak kalah menyenangkan... "ucap Kidomaru dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya membuat Arthur yang mendengarnya memasang senyuman Misterius.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa bertanding melawan Arashi difinal nanti..."

Ucap Arthur membuat Kidomaru terdiam dengan satu alis terangkat,"kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?."tanya Kidomaru, Arthur tersenyum tipis dan melirik kesamping.

"Karena... Diputaran pertama nanti, kau akan melawan dia..."

Kidomaru semakin dibuat bingung sebelum ia mengikuti arah pandangan Arthur dan seketika ia merasakan jika seluruh tubuhnya merinding... Digaris penglihatannya ia melihat tatapan penuh dengan hasrat membunuh dari Cao Cao...

"Nee, Kidomaru- **san**... Diturnamen nanti mari **bersenang-senang**."

Kidomaru, Ukon dan beberapa Wizard yang ada didekat mereka menegang merasakan hasrat membunuh dari Cao Cao, keringat dingin meluncur dipelipis Kidomaru... Dirinya yang seorang Wizard Type Summoning dibuat takut hanya dengan tatapan dingin dari pemuda didepannya...

'Si-siapa orang ini sebenarnya... Hanya dengan tatapannya dia bisa membuat tubuhku merinding...'

Arthur yang melihat kedua Wizard didepannya terintimidasi tersenyum tipis, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berbalik.

"Ya, aku rasa saatnya kami berdua pergi, sampai bertemu diturnamen nanti, Kidomaru... Dan, kau juga Ukon."

Ucap Arthur sambil melangkah meninggalkan kedua Wizard yang diam membeku ditempat, Cao Cao menyeringai tipis sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Arthur.

-change scene-

Diarena Phoniex, terlihat banyak sekali para murid yang memenuhi bangku Stadion, mereka sepertinya antusias sekali dengan turnamen ini, bagi mereka ini adalah pertama kalinya sekolah mengadakan Turnamen antar Divisi, dan karena itu juga mereka tidak ingin melewatkan Turnamen ini.

Mereka semua menatap Arena berbentuk lingkaran sempurna yang dibuat dengan batu Paving kualitas terbaik dengan kekerasan yang terbaik, ditengah arena mereka melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar akhir dua puluh tahunan tengah berdiri disana.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan seketika bola Crystal Visual yang sama seperti saat Check Up Mana yang melayang diatasnya turun.

[Ah, hari ini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan Turnamen pertama yang diadakan oleh Hirozimon Academy, aku Genma Shiranui akan bertindak sebagai wasit diarena ini...]

Genma mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar, ia berbalik dan menatap kearah patung Phoniex besar yang ada tepat didepan pintu masuk kedalam Arena ini, tepat dicakar patung Phoniex itu terlihat Crystal berwarna biru muda besar yang bersinar redup.

[Peserta Grup A dan B persiapkan diri kalian, meskipun lawan kalian telah ditentukan, tapi kapan kalian bertanding akan ditentukan lewat Crystal Visual itu, nah sekarang kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi pembuka dari Turnamen ini...]

Setelah mengatakan itu Crystal Visual bersinar dengan terang, dam terlihat nama-nama para petarung dari Grup A maupun B teracak dengan cepat... Tak lama sinar redup dan pertandingan pertamapun telah ditentukan.

[Grup B]

Divisi Knight: Cao Cao VS Divisi Wizard: Kidomaru

Genma menatap nama yang muncul dengan dahi berkerut, Divisi Knight melawan Divisi Wizard? Yang benar saja, ini sesuatu yang sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya, Genma menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap para penonton... Iris mata Genma melirik kearah kiri dimana ia melihat Kidomaru berjalan dengan langkah yakin, senyuman meremehkan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

'Kidomaru... Salah satu Wizard yang diperhitungkan oleh Academy, ia berbakat diumurnya yang masih muda ia menjadi wizard type summoning dengan tingkat [Silver]...'

Genma menajamkan matanya.'Academy ini memang benar-benar tidak kenal ampun pada Divisi Knight, mereka mengirim Wizard yang berhasil melakukan pengabungan dengan Magical Beast untuk melawan Divisi Knight... Sementara lawannya...'Genma mengalihkan pandangannya kekiri dan ia melihat Cao Cao berjalan dengan tenang.

'Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat... '

Genma menghela nafas, ia berdehem dan menatap dua orang dari divisi berbeda didepannya."baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan dalam Turnamen ini, pertama kalian akan dianggap menang jika berhasil membuat lawan kalian pingsan atau menyerah, kedua dilarang keras membunuh, ketiga lakukan pertarungan kalian dengan jujur dan adil... Apa kalian berdua paham?."tanya Genma, namun tidak ada balasan dari kedua belah Pihak membuat Genma menghela nafas.

'Inilah kenapa aku benci menjadi wasit...'

Batin Genma, ketika ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memulai pertandingan terhenti ketika Cao Cao berjalan kearahnya dan menyerahkan benda yang ditutupi oleh kain putih pada Genma yang menatap bingung hal itu.

"Genma-sensei... Bisakah aku menitip benda ini padamu."

"... Tidak masalah, tapi apa kau yakin? Divisi Knight diijinkan memakai senjata dalam pertarungan kau tahu?."

Ucap Genma menerima benda itu dengan bingung, Cao Cao menatap datar Genma sebelum ia melirik kearah Kidomaru.

"Untuk mengalahkan dia, aku tidak membutuhkan harta muliaku."

Ucap Cao Cao dengan pelan membuat Genma terdiam, meskipun ia mendengar dengan samar tapi Genma merasakan intensitas berbahaya dari perkataan Cao Cao, Genma menghela nafas dan menyuruh Cao Cao bersiap. Genma berdehem dan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

[Atas nama Dewi Lalatina... Pertarungan dimulai!?.]

UWWWOOOOO

Teriakan bergema diseluruh Arena, Kidomaru menyeringai dan menyiapkan gesture bertarung yang terlihat santai.

"Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, aku akan mengalahkannu dalam lima detik."

Ucap Kidomaru mengejek Cao Cao, tapi target ejekannya hanya diam tidak bergeming dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sama sekali, Cao Cao dengan pelan membentuk fighting stance miliknya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, mari bersenang-senang... Kidomaru- **san...** "

Setelah mengatakan itu Cao Cao menghilang dari tempatnya membuat Kidomaru melebarkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian rasa sakit menyerang ulu hati Kidomaru hingga membuatnya berlutut, tak hanya sampai disana ketika Kidomaru baru mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba ia dipaksa mencium tanah dengan keras.

Braaaak!?

Kerasnya hantaman membuat wajah Kidomaru terbenam kedalam batu Paving, semua dibuat membisu dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik Kidomaru dibuat Mencium lantai... Genma yang menjadi wasit dibuat tidak dapat berkata apapun... Ia tidak pernah melihat gerakan secepat itu, ia menatap Cao Cao berdiri dengan kaki menginjak kepala Kidomaru... Genma dibuat merinding ketika ia merasakan hawa intimidasi yang keluar dari Cao Cao.

"Hey... Ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengalahkanku dalam lima detik?."

Ucap Cao Cao dengan datar, ia menekan kakinya membuat wajah Kidomaru semakin tertanam kedalam lantai Arena. Inilah yang Cao Cao benci, ia membenci orang yang hanya bisa merendahkan orang lain tanpa mengetahui kemampuan dari orang yang ia rendahkan karena bagi Cao Cao ada seseorang yang dideskriminasi oleh banyak orang karena ia adalah yang terburuk dari yang terburuk, tapi kenyataan berkata lain, orang itu memiliki kemampuan yang membuatnya menaruh hormat pada orang itu.

Cao Cao menyaksikan kemampuan orang itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dicamp pelatihan Azazel-sensei menjuluki orang itu sebagai [Kaibutsu], bagi orang lain mungkin akan dibilang berlebihan tapi ia melihat secara langsung dan ia harus akui jika orang itu, Knight sejati yang ia kagumi memang seorang [Kaibutsu].

"Si...Sialan..."

Cao Cao menatap Kidomaru yang berusaha bangkit, insting Cao Cao menjerit ketika ia melihat tepat dibawahnya ia melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan dari lingkaran sihir itu perlahan muncul laba-laba berukuran sebesar dua kali telapak manusia dewasa, tidak hanya satu melainkan puluhan... Cao Cao melompat menjauh ketika ia melihat seekor laba-laba melompat dan berusaha menyerangnya.

Cao Cao menajamkan Instingnya melihat ia telah menjadi target dari hewan berkaki delapan itu, Cao Cao merendahkan kepalanya seekor laba-laba melompat dan berusaha menyerang kepalanya.

Cao Cao kembali mengelak ketika laba-laba terus melompat dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, Cao Cao terus mengelak selagi iris matanya melirik kearah Kidomaru yang perlahan bangkit dengan wajah meneteskan darah, Cao Cao menyipitkan matanya melihat Kidomaru mulai diselimuti oleh aura yang tidak mengenakan.

"... Akan ku bunuh kau..."

perlahan perubahan mulai terjadi pada Kidomaru, lengan miliknya tumbuh menjadi enam... Kulitnya secara bertahap berubah menjadi merah gelap... Surai yang sebelum hitam berubah menjadi putih, dan ditengah dahi Kidomaru muncul sepasang mata tambahan. Melihat perubahan Kidomaru seluruh Stadion menjadi berisik.

"I-itu..."

"Hey! Yang benar saja! Dia akan masuk ketahap itu..."

"Ya, aku rasa ini akhir dari Murid Knight itu..."

Genma berkeringat dingin melihat perubahan Kidomaru, tidak salah lagi Kidomaru saat ini tengah masuk kedalam mode [Release Soul].

"[Release Soul: Kyodaigumo]..."

Cao Cao menatap Kidomaru dengan waspada, ia telah selesai menghabisi para laba-laba menjengkelkan itu dengan tangan kosong, ia melihat Kidomaru membuka mulutnya ia menarik sesuatu dari mulutnya, sesuatu itu berwarna emas dan dengan cepat itu berubah menjadi sebilah busur dan sebuah anak panah.

Kidomaru menaruh anak panah berwarna emas itu pada senar busur dan menariknya sampai Maksimal hingga busur itu mengeluarkan suara seperti sesuatu yang akan patah...

Dengan wajah campuran dari Magical Beast yang ia serap, Kidomaru membidik Cao Cao.

Pets!

Wuussssh!

Blaaaaaaar!

Kidomaru melepaskan anak panahnya yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan menakutkan, Cao Cao yang melihat hal itu langsung melompat kesamping untuk menyelamatkan diri namun pakaian Academy yang ia kenakan terkoyak akibat terkena anak panah Kidomaru, anak panah itu terus melesat dan membentur dinding Arena hingga menimbulkan suara ledakan besar. Cao Cao yang berhasil menghindari anak panah Kidomaru menoleh kebelakang dan ia melebarkan sedikit matanya.

Daya hancur yang dimiliki oleh anak panah itu membuat sebuah kawah besar pada dinding, para penonton yang melihat itu menjadi ketakutan, meskipun mereka tahu jika serangan itu tidak akan mengenai mereka sebab Arena ini telah diselimuti oleh kekkai kuat yang berfungsi menghalau serangan apapun dari dalam Arena mengenai para penonton.

"Cih, berhasil dihindari ya..."

Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kidomaru yang bersiap melakukan serangan kembali, Cao Cao menyipitkan matanya melihat Kidomaru yang menaruh kembali anak panah emas pada senar busur, panah itu sama seperti yang pertama nanum ada yang berbeda dari panah itu, dibagian belakang anak panah terdapat seutas tali putih yang terhubung dengan mulut Kidomaru, Cao Cao menatap hal itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Oy... Apa itu yang dimulutmu jaring laba-laba?."

Tanya Cao Cao dengan santainya menunjuk benang putih dimulut Kidomaru tanpa mempedulikan tekanan dari sekitarnya, Kidomaru terdiam sebelum ia memasang seringai diwajah menakutkan miliknya.

"Ya, aku bergabung dengan Magical Beast type laba-laba, Kyodaigumo... Dan berkat itu aku mendapatkan kemampuan dari Magical Beast itu dan inilah salah satu kemampuannya."

"Begitu ya..."

Cao Cao mengangguk pelan selagi ia mengusap dagunya, Genma yang melihat tingkah Cao Cao yang mengabaikan fakta jika ia tengah menjadi sasaran dari anak panah penghancur super milik Kidomaru Sweatdrop.

'Oi, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!?.'

Cao Cao yang tengah berpikir tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia menatap Kidomaru yang tengah membidiknya dan mengajukan pertanyaan...

"Nee, jika itu jaring laba-laba bukankah itu seharusnya keluar dari bokongmu?..."

Tanya Cao Cao membuat semua yang ada diarena menjadi menbisu, Cao Cao mengusap dagunya dan mengerutkan dahinya tanpa mempedulikan keheningan yang terjadi diarena.

"Ya kau tahu, bukankah biasanya laba-laba mengeluarkan jaring miliknya dari bokongnya, lalu kenapa itu tidak keluar dari bokongmu layaknya laba-laba?."

Ucap Cao Cao memandang bingung Kidomaru dengan tanda tanya melayang dikepalanya, setelah hening selama beberapa saat entah siapa yang memulai namun tawa langsung meledak disana...

...HAHAHAHAHA...

Diruang tunggu, Ukon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan ingin tahu dari Cao Cao, tidak hanya Ukon, Arthur yang juga melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya...

Genma yang menjadi wasit diarena menahan tawa hingga wajahnya memerah, ia berusaha dengan keras menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa... Mengeluarkan dari bokong dia bilang?, Genma tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang siswa Wizard yang menyerang lawan dengan mempertontonkan bokongnya. Kidomaru memerah karena malu sekaligus marah, ia menatap tajam Cao Cao yang memiringkan kepala dengan polosnya.

"Te-Teme... Beraninya kau... Akan aku beri pelajaran kau!?."

Kidomaru menarik busurnya hingga Maksimal dan dengan cepat melepaskan anak panah itu kearah Cao Cao menatap datar anak panah yang melesat kearahnya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca Cao Cao memiringkan tubuhnya, Kidomaru yang melihat hal itu menyeringai.

'Kena kau!'

Kidomaru dengan cepat menarik benang yang ada pada anak panah itu membuat anak panah itu berubah arah dan mengincar Cao Cao yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya...

Wusssh!?

Blaaaaaaar!

Genma yang menjadi wasit terdiam ketika panah Kidomaru mengenai Cao Cao dengan telak, dan membawa pemuda Divisi Knight itu membentur dinding Arena dengan keras. Kidomaru menyeringai melihat serangan mengenai Cao Cao.

"Tsk, hanya segini saja kah?... Membosankan..."

Ucap Kidomaru selagi menatap kepulan debu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Genma yang terdiam ditempat.

"Hey, Wasit... Kau bisa mengatakan siapa pemenang dari pertandingan ini."

Ucap Kidomaru dengan sombong, Genma mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kidomaru, ia menghela mafas sejenak, inilah kenapa ia benci melakukan hal ini, sebagai Wasit ia merasa tidak dihargai...

Diruang tunggu Ukon menyeringai menyaksikan kemenangan dari Kidomaru, ia berbalik dan menatap Arthur yang bersender pada tembok dan bersedekap.

"Sepertinya temanmu itu telah dikalahkan oleh Kidomaru, Pendragon-san..."

Ucap Ukon dengan nada mengejek membuat Arthur memasang senyuman samar, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Ukon dengan senyuman misterius.

"Heh~... Apa benar begitu? Coba kau lihat baik-baik, pertandingan ini belum selesai ."ucap Arthur membuat Ukon bingung, bukankah sudah jelas jika Kidomaru telah menang, Cao Cao telah benar-benar kalah sebab ia menerima serangan Kidomaru dengan telak, Ukon mengalihkan pandangan kearah Arena dimana ia melihat Genma mengangkat tangannya untuk mengumumkan pemenang dari pertandingan ini, namun baru saja Genma akan membuka mulut sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hey... Permainan belum berakhir..."

Genma dan Kidomaru mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping dan mereka berdua dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka berdua lihat. Mereka berdua dibuat terkejut oleh Cao Cao yang masih sehat walafiat tanpa terluka sedikitpun!, tidak hanya mereka berdua! Bahkan seluruh penonton dibuat terkejut... Ukon melebarkan matanya melihat Cao Cao... Cao Cao tidak menderita luka sama sekali padahal ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Cao Cao terkena telak serangan anak panah Kidomaru, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi...

Arthur tertawa kecil membuat Ukon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Arthur yang tertawa."bukankah sudah kubilang, Kidomaru tidak akan melawan Senju Arashi difinal nanti karena bagaimanapun lawannya adalah dia..."ucap Arthur selagi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cao Cao, menurut kacamata seorang Arthur Pendragon, Cao Cao memiliki kemampuan yang diatas Knight pada Normalnya, dari intensitas tubuhnya ia mengetahui dengan jelas jika tubuh itu dilatih dengan ekstream...

Arthur membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia teringat pada hari dimana ia mengajak sparring orang yang telah ia akui, Namikaze Naruto. Setelah dari ruang Club penelitian Ilmu Alam, Arthur bertanya pada Naruto tentang kemampuan para anggota Club penelitian alam, dan dengan serius Naruto menjawab.

'Ya, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu kemampuan mereka, tapi yang pasti kemampuan mereka hebat, ketika aku melakukan camp pelatihan bersama anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Alam, aku melihat mereka memiliki kemampuan hebat dari masing-masing bidang, Tobio Taichou, ia adalah seorang Knight dengan spesialis kekuatan penghancur, ia adalah seorang Berserker. Miya Fuku-Taichou, ia adalah spesialis dalam hal kecepatan, ia adalah seorang Accelator. Sementara Cao Cao...'

Menyaksikan hal yang tak terduga, Kidomaru berteriak.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin! Kau seharusnya terkena telak serangan panahku, tapi kenapa kau baik-baik sa-,"

Kidomaru menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat apa yang ada ditangan Cao Cao... Tepat didepan perut Cao Cao sebuah anak panah berwarna emas berhenti... Itu anak panah miliknya! Bagaimana mungkin! Jangan katakan jika Cao Cao menangkap panahnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Yeah~ tadi itu nyaris sekali... Jika aku telat sedikit saja maka perutku sudah pasti bolong..."

Cao Cao berujar dengan ringan, ia berjalan dari kawah dinding yang baru saja ia ciptakan dengan punggungnya. Cao Cao tersenyum tipis, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis dengan pelan ia mengenggam erat benang putih pada bagian belakang panah... Perlahan tangan Cao Cao diselimuti pedar energi tipis. Energi itu dengan cepat merambat pada benang laba-laba itu dan...

Deg!

Tubuh Kidomaru menegang ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya mengalami rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya, Kidomaru jatuh terkelungkup dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi... Ke-kenapa..."

Kidomaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Cao Cao yang berjalan dengan pelan kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, kampung halamanku ada disebuah daerah dibagian timur kerajaan ini, dikampung halamanku itu sangat berbahaya karena disana terdapat banyak sekali Magical Beast berbahaya, untuk bertahan hidup disana hanya ada dua pilihan, membunuh atau dibunuh... Sejak aku masih belia, aku sudah diajari cara menangani para Magical Beast itu, termasuk Magical Beast milikmu, Kyodaigumo."

"Untuk mengalahkan Magical Beast ini sangatlah mudah, Kyodaigumo untuk mempertahankan diri ia akan menembakan benang laba-laba lengket miliknya untuk menyerang dan disaat itu yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mengalirkan [Mana] milik kita pada benang yang terhubung pada Kyodaigumo, dan dengan begitu, Kyodaigumo akan berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat karena tubuhnya shock menerima [Mana] asing dari luar... dan disaat itulah kesempatan untuk membunuhnya terbuka lebar... Dan cara yang sama aku terapkan padamu."

Ucap Cao Cao membuat Kidomaru melebarkan matanya, orang ini... Sejak kapan ia merencanakan semua ini, Kidomaru semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ingatan melintas dikepalanya, semua ini sudah dimulai sejak Cao Cao mengajukan pertanyaan... melihat hal itu membuat Cao Cao tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya, semua itu dimulai saat kau dengan bangga dan sombongnya memberitahu Magical Beast milikmu, dan itulah penyebab kekalahanmu..."

Ucap Cao Cao dengan datar, melihat Kidomaru ia jadi teringat perkataan dari orang yang paling ia hormati, apalah gunanya kekuatan yang besar jika penggunannya terlalu sombong dengan apa yang dimiliki, orang itu telah mengajarkan pada Cao Cao sesuatu yang berharga bahwasannya, sebuah kelebihan ada bukan untuk disombongkan.

Hanya karena Kidomaru memiliki kekuatan lebih, ia menjadi sombong, ia menganggap rendah segalanya, dan itu adalah sifat yang paling dibenci orang itu dan dirinya, karena itulah orang yang memiliki sifat seperti itu pantas untuk mati...

Cao Cao mengangkat kakinya dengan tinggi, tak hanya sampai disana Cao Cao mengalirkan [Mana] kekakinya hingga pedar energi melapisi Kaki yang tertutupi sepatu itu...

"Hey... Kau tahu bagaimana seekor laba-laba mati?..."tanya Cao Cao sambil menambahkan tekanan Mana pada kakinya, Kidomaru bergetar ketakutan, ia berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak... Cao Cao menatap kearah Kidomaru yang berusaha bangkit namun karena tubuhnya mati lemas akibat menerima [Mana] darinya usahanya sia-sia.

"Seekor laba-laba akan mati ketika mereka **diinjak**..."

Wusssh!?

Duakh!

Blaaaaaaaar!?

Setelah mengatakan itu Cao Cao dengan cepat menurunkan kakinya dan menghantam punggung Kidomaru dengan kuat, kuatnya serangan Cao Cao membuat batu paving dibawahnya amblas dan retak seluas beberapa meter... Kidomaru memuntahkan darah dengan Volume banyak sebelum kesadarannya langsung terenggut dari dirinya.

Semua melebarkan mata mereka melihat apa yang terjadi, Kidomaru salah satu Wizard yang diperhitungkan dikalahkan oleh seorang dari Divisi Knight, Arthur yang melihat hal itu memasang senyuman tertarik.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Naruto. Cao Cao... Ia adalah spesialis Taktik, kemampuannya dalam menganalisis kelemahan lawan, dan merangkai pola serangan yang mencapai titik dimana lawannya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang... Menarik."

Gumam Arthur, Genma tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika Cao Cao datang dan meminta tombak miliknya, Genma memberikan tombak itu pada Cao Cao yang menerimannya dengan tenang, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi, Genma menatap kepergian Cao Cao sejenak sebelum dengan cepat ia berdehem dan mengangkat tangannya.

[Pemenang dari pertandingan Grup B pertama, dimenangkan oleh Cao Cao dari Divisi Knight!?.]

Ucap Genma membuat semua terdiam namun entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba ledakan teriakan kagum bergema diseluruh Arena...

"Uwoooo!? Dia mengalahkan seorang Wizard dengan tangan kosong!."

"Penerus Jiraiya-sama sudah muncul!?"

"Siapa nama pemuda itu?.."

"Aku dengar namanya Cao Cao!."

"Bukankah itu nama dari orang yang berhasil mencapai tingkat [Silver: IV] saat Check Up Mana!?."

Suara kagum dan pujian bergema disana, namun orang yang dipuji hanya memasang wajah datar dan meninggalkan Arena dengan santai... Genma menatap Cao Cao yang pergi sebelum ia menatap Kidomaru yang ditandu untuk dipulihkan.

'Sepertinya Generasi Knight Tahun ini diberkahi oleh Dua Knighr berbakat, Arthur Pendragon dan Cao Cao... Mereka bisa menjadi wajah baru untuk Divisi Kinght.'

Batin Genma dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, namun sayangnya Genma tidak mengetahui jika ia seharusnya menyebutkan lima Knight yang tak kalah kuat dari Cao Cao dan Arthur Pendragon...

And Cut~

Chapter 43 has been Release!?...

Hallo, Phantom Here... Bagaimana keadaan kalian masih bernafas dengan lancarkah? Semoga saja ya...

Dichapter kali ini adalah pertempuran dari Cao Cao, ia berhasil menang dengan gemilang dengan memanfaatkan apa yang ia punya, Cao Cao adalah seorang Knight yang memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang Magical Beast, kampung halaman Cao Cao adalah tempat dengan lingkungan yang agak kurang ramah karena banyak sekali Magical Beast yang menghuni disekitar kampung halamannya, sejak kecil Cao Cao diajarkan cara untuk menangani Magical Beast, ia memiliki segudang pengetahuan dari pengalaman miliknya bertarung melawan banyak Magical Beast, ia juga cerdas dan ahli taktik yang diakui oleh Monster sejati, Namikaze Naruto.

Dichapter ini, Cao Cao terlihat overpowered? Karena ia bisa mengalahkan Wizard sekaliber Kidomaru dengan tangan kosong, ya memang aku membuat Cao Cao Overpowered sebab lawan sesungguhnya dari Grup Naruto Cs yang akan muncul diseason 2 yaitu serikat balam akan Super duper Overpowered, yah katakanlah ada beberapa petinggi serikat balam yang memiliki kekuatan dimana dibutuhkan semua anggota Naruto Cs dalam keadaan Full power mereka untuk bisa mengalahkan satu petinggi serikat balam...

Lalu, maaf jlka ada typo yang menganggu selama beberapa chapter belakangan ini, sebenarnya kekasihku(Hp) tengah dalam keadaan dimana Keyboardnya error, jadi sulit untuk mengetik dengan kecepatan Normalku...

Lalu untuk, RavelIvechan, terimakasih karena telah memberirahuku sesuatu yang penting, Kanzaki Mitsuya, pemilik dari dua Longinus terakhir, Innovate Clear dan telos karma, well, berkat itu aku harus menjelajahi embah Google untuk mencari data tentang sih Kanzaki Mitsuya ini...

Lalu, Crimson Queen dan Silver Disaster... Mereka adalah dua Char yang termasuk dalam kategori Irreguler yang dikatalan oleh Ophis, kekuatan mereka sangat kuat, dan mereka akan muncul saat Turnamen antar Ras. Untuk siapa mereka, itu Himitsu desu~.

Well, aku rasa aku harus undur diri, jika tidak suster cantik, seksi nan menggoda iman itu akan menerkamku dalam artian kata ceramah... Chikuso!? Kenapa cobaan datang silih berganti!?, ah lupakan itu, dan sampai ketemu lain waktu, jaane...

Next Chapter: Pembuktian para Knight Part II

Phantom out!?


	44. Chapter 44

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 44

Diruang tunggu, Arena Genbu. Lee, Miya dan Okita tengah duduk dengan tenang, ketiganya melakukan aktifitas masing-masing untuk membuang waktu mereka menunggu Turnamen putaran pertama dimulai, Lee melakukan pemanasan Ekstream miliknya, Okita membersihkan Katana Mithril miliknya dengan begitu perhatian, mata berbinar melihat kilauan Logam Mithril... sementara Miya, ia tengah menikmati segelas teh hitam dengan tenang.

Ketiganya menikmati kegiatan masing-masing sampai seseorang berdiri didepan mereka, orang dengan wajah diperban dan hanya menyisakan mata sebelah kirinya.

"Wah... Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan."

Miya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap dingin orang didepannya, Lee dan Okita juga menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap orang didepan mereka dengan bingung. Orang ini... Siapa dia? Apa dia mengenal Miya-san...

"Bukankah kau perempuan yang selalu bersama pemuda hitam itu?, bagaimana keadaan dari pemuda itu? Maaf waktu itu aku melukainya dengan cukup serius."

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu, Dosu Kinuta."

Miya berujar dengan dingin membuat pemuda bernama Dosu itu menyeringai dari balik perbannya, ia perlahan menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh Miya namun baru saja tangannya akan menyentuh Miya tangan itu dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Maaf... Tapi bisa kau menjauh dari dia?."

Dosu yang melihat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat Lee menatapnya dengan datar.

"K-Kau, apa yang kau lakukan! Le-Lepaskan tanganku!."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak menganggu kami lagi."

Ucap Lee sambil menguatkan cengkramannya dan membuat Dosu meringis merasakan kuatnya cengkraman Lee.

"Ap-Apa Masalahmu, aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu!."

Ucap Dosu meringis merasakan cengkraman Lee semakin menguat, ia bahkan merasakan tangannya mulai mati rasa akibat darah yang tidak mengaliri tangannya. Lee mendengus pelan.

"Pertama, kau lah masalahku. kedua, kau memiliki urusan denganku ketika tanganmu ingin menyentuh Miya... Jadi pergilah sebelum semua bertambah gawat."

Ucap Lee datar, Dosu yang merasakan tulangnya mulai berbunyi mengangguk dengan cepat!.

"Ba-Baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengangguk kalian! Le-Lepaskan tanganku!..."

"Baiklah... Pergilah."

Lee melepaskan tangan Dosu dan membuat Dosu mengibas-ngibas tangannya untuk merasakan tangannya tidak mengalami masalah apapun, ia menatap Lee dengan tajam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miya.

"Kau, akan aku balas perbuatanmu ini dipertandingan nanti."

"Oi... Apa kau masih mau cari masalah?."

Lee menatap Dosu dengan tajam membuat Dosu berdecih pelan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal, Lee menghela nafas.

"Ara, Lee-san seharusnya kau tidak perlu menghentikannya..."

Lee memutar kepalanya dan Menatap Miya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, Lee memutar matanya dengan bosan dan bersedekap.

"Dan membiarkan kau memotong tangan orang itu? Jelas tidak, Miya-san. Jika kau melakukannya kau akan didiskualifikasi dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Ucap Lee menatap Miya yang hanya tertawa dengan polos, pandangan Lee turun pada tangan Miya yang mengenggam erat gagang pedang miliknya, sedetik saja ia tidak menahan tangan Dosu maka tangan Dosu akan terlepas dari tubuhnya, Lee menghela nafas dan berbalik lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, ia masih harus melakukan pemanasan, kurang 750 push up lagi...

Miya menatap Lee yang tengah mengambil posisi Push Up dengan satu tangannya, sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri diwajah Miya, dengan pelan Miya bergumam.

"Terimakasih, Lee-san."

"Sama-sama, Miya-san."

Miya terkejut mendengar balasan dari Lee, rasa malupun menghinggapinya, sementara Lee hanya melanjutkan pemanasannya yang sempat tertunda. Dan Okita hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Katana dipangkuannya dengan pandangan berbinar.

[Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!]

Miya, Lee dan Okita mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika mereka mendengar suara batuk seseorang yang terproyeksikan oleh Crystal Visual, pandangan mereka teralih kearah Arena dimana mereka bertiga melihat seorang pria dengan wajah pucat dan rambut hitam yang tertutup sepotong kain hitam... Orang itu, apa dia baik-baik saja?.

"Hayate-sensei?..."

Okita bergumam dengan pelan, ia mengenal siapa orang itu, dia adalah Gekko Hayate, salah satu guru di Divisi Knight, dan dia juga Guru yang menjadi Wali kelasnya, Hayate terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum ia menarik nafas.

[Maaf atas yang tadi... Sekarang, kita akan memulai Turnamen di Arena Genbu, namaku Gekko Hayate, aku akan menjadi wasit diturnamen kali ini.]

Semua bertepuk tangan menyambut perkenalan dari Hayate-sensei, Hayate terbatuk sekali sebelum ia menunjuk kearah patung kura-kura raksasa yang ada diatas pintu masuk kedalam Arena.

[Para Peserta yang akan bertanding akan ditentukan oleh Crystal Visual itu, dan saat nama kalian muncul harap segeta turun kearena... Baiklah langsung saja kita lihat siapa yang akan bertanding].

Ucap Hayate sambil terbatuk beberapa kali, ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan sedetik kemudian Crystal Visual bersinar terang mengacak nama para peserta dengan cepat dan tak lama Sinar menjadu redup dan dua nama telah muncul

[Grup D]

Divisi Knight: Asama Miya Vs Divisi Wizard: Dosu Kinuta

Miya menatap datar namanya yang muncul, ia menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan turun menuju Arena, Lee dan Okita menatap kepergian Miya.

"Miya-san, menangkanlah."

"Mi...Miya-san, Be-Berjuanglah..."

Miya menoleh kebelakang menatap Lee dan Okita, sebuah senyumanpun terpatri diwajah Miya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu pasti..."

Hayate menatap nama yang muncul dengan dahi berkerut, Wizard melawan Knight? Hei, bukankah ini tidak adalah, terlebih Knight itu seorang perempuan, Hayate menghela nafas dan menoleh pada dua orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri depannya, Hayate terbatuk pelan.

[Baiklah, aku yakin kalian telah mengetahui peraturan dalam Turnamen kali ini, tapi karena peraturan yang mengharuskan aku menjelaskan kembali maka aku akan menyingkatnya agar kalian ingat kembali. *uhuk* kalian akan menang jika kalian berhasil membuat lawan kalian menyerah atau tak sadarkan diri, dilarang membunuh, dan lakukan pertarungan dengan jujur dan adil... Kalian mengerti.]

Ucap Hayate mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Miya, Hayate terbatuk sekali dan mengangkat tangannya.

[Atas nama Dewi Lalatina, Pertandingan dimulai!?.]

Ucap Hayate sambil melompat menjauh, Miya langsung membentuk gesture bertarung, ia menekan lututnya dan menaruh tangannya diatas gagang pedang miliknya. Dosu menyeringai melihat gerakan Miya.

"Aku akan membalas atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi, bersiaplah."

Setelah mengatakan itu Dosu menciptakan lingkaran Magic diatas tangannya dan tak lama sesuatu berwatna transparan mengambang diatas tangan Dosu... Miya yang melihat itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Hey, apa kau ingat Magic ini? Magic ini adalah Magic yang pernah aku gunakan untuk mengalahkan Knight Bajingan yang sudah melukai wajahku ini... Kau tentu ingat bukan..."

Miya menundukan kepalanya hingga ekpresinya tidak terlihat, tubuhnya bergetar, cengkraman Miya semakin mengerat dengan kuat hingga gagang Katananya bergetar. Dosu yang tidak mendengar balasan dari Miya menyeringai tipis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terdiam? Apa kau mengingat kembali saat aku menghajar Knight sialan itu? Oh! Apa kau mengingat saat dimana aku menginjak wajah bajingan itu dengan sepatuku? Oh, oh, apa kau ingat dimana aku..."

"Diam..."

"... Menginjak-injak harga dirinya..."

"Diam..."

"... Atau disaat aku meludahi wajahnya saat ia sudah tidak berdaya, hahahaha! Itu benar-benar momen yang sangat in-."

Wussssh!

Jleb!

Blaaaar

Dentuman besar bergema diarena, semua melebarkan mata mereka melihat sebuah retakan besar pada dinding Arena, Dosu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya akibat tubuhnya yang menerima dampak hantaman dinding dengana tubuhnya, tidak hanya itu ia bahkan merasakan rasa sakit pada bahunya dimana disana sebuah katana menusuk bahunya.

 **"Aku bilang Diam..."**

Miya menatap dingin Dosu yang menjerit kesakitan, Gekko Hayate, salah satu guru dari Divisi Knight menatap ngeri Miya, tubuh Hayate berkeringat dingin merasakan aura berbahaya menyeruak dari tubuh Miya.

" Tarik kembali perkataanmu..."

Miya menatap Dosu didepannya dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin, ia menekan katana yang menancap dibahu Dosu hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan... Darah merembes dari bahu Dosu dan menetes kebawah.

"Tidak, tidak seorangpun boleh menghina dia... Tidak seorangpun!."

Miya menatap gelap lawannya, tangan Miya semakin menusuk Katana-nya hingga semakin dalam menancap pada Bahu Dosu yang semakin berteriak kesakitan.

Semua orang yang ada diarena dibuat membisu dengan wajah pucat, hanya dengan melihat Miya mereka dapat merasakan dengan kulit mereka hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang.

Lee yang ada diruang tunggu menyaksikan pertandingan Miya dengan Murid Wizard itu dengan ekspresi datar, berbeda dengan Okita yang ada disebelahnya, ia nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Miya yang biasa tenang dan lembut-menurutnya- kini menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda.

"Mi...Miya-san..."

Lee menatap datar Miya yang nampak telah dalam keadaan marah besar, semua ini terjadi karena orang itu telah menghina seseorang, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dihina didepan Miya.

Miya mencengkram Leher Dosu dan melemparnya layaknya sampah, Dosu terhempas ketanah dengan cukup keras, ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah, Miya menatap Dosu dengan tatapan haus darah, ia mengibaskan katananya untuk membuang darah Dosu yang menempel dan menyarungkannya kembali kesarung Katana yang ada dipinggingnya. Dosu yang melihat tatapan itu berusaha bangkit, dengan cepat Dosu mengaktifkan Magic Gelombang suara miliknya.

"Terima ini, sialan!."

Dosu melempar Bola Gelombang suara yang ada ditangannya pada Miya yang hanya menatap datar Bola Gelombang suara yang datang kearahnya, saat akan mengenai Miya Bola Gelombang suara itu entah bagaimana terbelah dan melewati tubuh Miya lalu meremukan dinding Arena dibelakangnya.

Dosu melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu, tidak hanya Dosu tapi semua terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, belum sempat bola itu menyentuh Miya tapi bola Gelombang suara itu sudah terbelah!?, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!.

Okita menatap serius Miya, meskipun hanya sekejap tapi Okita sempat melihat Miya menebas Bola Gelombang suara milik Dosu, kecepatan dari Miya ketika ia melakukan tebasan sangat cepat bahkan ia hanya dapat melihat Miya mengeluarkan Katananya dan menebas Bola Gelombang Dosu hanya dalam sekejap mata!?.

'Dia... Bagaimana bisa Miya-san melakukan tebasan kilat tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, menebas dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai itu tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata, hanya Knight terlatih dalam Aliran Iai khusus yang mampu melakukannya...'

Dosu mencoba kembali menyerang Miya kali ini ia menciptakan puluhan Bola Gelombang suara dan menyerang Miya dengan itu namun sama seperti sebelumnya ketika sedikit lagi menyentuh Miya bola-bola itu terpotong dan melewati Miya begitu saja...

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin!, ke-kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi!."

Dosu melangkah mundur dalam ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang ia lihat, Miya mengcengkram erat gagang Katananya, Aura menyeramkan semakin berkobar. Dosu melangkah mundur dalam ketakutan, ia bahkan terjatuh saat kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan, iris mata Dosu bergetar ketakutan melihat Miya yang ada didepannya. Aura menakutkan dari Miya begitu mengerikan hingga ia merasa celananya mulai terasa hangat. Miya menatap dingin Dosu yang ketakutan sebelum tangannya bergerak dan mencengkram kuat gagang Katananya.

Lee yang berada diruang tunggu menatap Miya dengan panik. Situasi berubah menjadi buruk, Miya kehilangan ketenangannya dan dalam keadaan Marah besar! jika diteruskan maka Miya akan membunuh Dosu dan itu artinya ia akan dikeluarkan dari Academy ini. Iris mata Dosu mengecil melihat Miya menarik Katana miliknya hingga terlihat kilauan Logam yang diterpa sinar matahari...

"Tu-Tunggu! Ak-Aku menyerah! Wasit! Aku menyerah!?."

Ucap Dosu, namun Miya tidak mendengar atau lebih tepat ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Dosu, Rasa kesal telah membutakan Miya, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan ini turnamen resmi atau tidak yang jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghina orang itu, hidup didunia ini...

"Tidak seorangpun, tidak seorangpun diijinkan menghina Dia!?."

Miya melepaskan tebasan super cepat miliknya namun ketika ia akan mengenai kepala Dosu sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya...

[Nona Miya...]

Miya menghentikan gerakannya membuat Katana miliknya sedikit lagi akan membelah kepala Dosu menjadi dua. Dosu yang melihat Katana tajam beberapa centi lagi diatas kepalanya bergetar sebelum ia merasakan kesadarannya menjauh dan pingsan ditempat.

Miya melunakan posture tubuhnya dan mengalihkan oandangannya kesekitar berusaha mencari suara yang memanggil namanya, suara itu... Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengar, dan suara itu entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika ia mengenal pemilik suara itu, Hayate yang melihat Miya mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar tanpa banyak waktu lagi segera berlari dan memeriksa keadaan Dosu yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa...

"Syukurlah, ia hanya pingsan."

Hayate menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap Miya yang berdiri diam ditempat dan terbatuk membuat Miya tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap polos Hayate hingga membuat Hayate tidak percaya jika perempuan didepannya adalah perempuan yang sama yang mengeluarkan aura menakutkan sebelumnya, seolah kedua orang itu adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Hayate menghela nafas dan terbatuk.

[Pemenang dari Turnamen Putaran pertama, Divisi Knight! Asama Miya!.]

Hening...

namun tak lama entah dimulai dari siapa tiba-tiba gemuruh sorakan meledak mereka semua memuji Miya karena telah menyajikan pertarungan yang hebat, tapi sayangnya Miya tidak mendengarnya karena ia masih memikirkan suara yang baru saja ia dengar, suara itu... Ia pernah mendengar suara itu tapi dimana?... Lee dan Okita menghela nafas lega, mereka berdua hampir saja mati jantungan ketika melihat Miya tanpa ragu sedikitpun membelah kepala Dosu...

"Hah~ aku sempat berpikir nyawa seseorang akan melayang tadi."

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka jika... Miya-san yang ramah dan lembut bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan seperti itu."

Lee dan Okita menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka berdua menghela nafas, setidaknya Miya lolos babak pertama...

-Other Side-

Naruto menatap kearah Arena dengan pandangan datar, ia saat ini tengah berada diruang tunggu Stadion Byakko, tempat dimana Turnamen Grup E dan F berlangsung, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang ketika ia merasakan hawa keberadaan yang ia kenali, dari balik gelapnya sudut ruangan seekor anjing kecil hitam muncul dan berlari menuju Naruto yang tersenyum melihat Anjing kecil itu.

[Wufh!]

Naruto mempelebar sedikit senyumannya dam merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat anjing hitam itu dan mengelus pelan kepala anjing.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa berhasil?."

[Wufh! Wufh!.]

"Begitu? Seperti yang aku duga... Terimakasih Jin, aku berhutang lagi padamu."

[Wufh!]

Naruto tersenyum dan menurunkan anjing bernama Jin yang langsung lari lalu menghilang didalam kegelapan, setelah yakin Jin telah pergi Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arena dimana disana ia melihat ketua Clubnya, Ikuse Tobio tengah bertarung melawan seseorang dari Divisi Wizard, bernama jika tidak salah siapa nama tadi? Heraless? Heracry? hera-.

'Yang benar Heracles, Master.'

Nah itu dia, Naruto berterimakasih pada Ophis yang telah mengingatkan nama dari musuh Tobio, seperti yang dikatakan Ophis, lawan dari Tobio adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi penuh otot yang tercetak dengan jelas dari balik seragamnya, Naruto sempat dibuat bingung tentang itu, yang ia tahu Divisi Wizard memiliki struktur tubuh yang cenderung Normal atau bahkan sangat kurus tapi Heracles mematahkan anggapnya karena Wizard yang satu ini memiliki bentuk otot tubuh yang menakjubkan.

Naruto ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Heracles untuk bisa menjadi memiliki struktur tubuh yang bisa menyaingi seorang biaragawan profesional seperti itu... latihan berat apa yang dia lakukan hingga bisa seperti itu...

'Mungkin ia melakukan latihan ekstream untuk mendukung kekuatan yang ia miliki, sebab menurut [Aksara Semesta] milikku Mana yang ada didalam tubuh Heracles sangat sedikit namun cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi Wizard... Dan jika perhitunganku tepat maka ia hanya bisa menguasai satu Magic.'

"Jika kau berkata begitu maka, dia adalah Wizard dengan bakat terburuk begitu?."

'Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, Master.'

Naruto mengangguk pelan atas perkataan, Ophis. Ia nampaknya tertarik dengan Wizard bernama Heracles ini, ia ingin melihat kemampuan pemuda itu tapi...

"Sayangnya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu..."

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Arena dimana pertandingan antara Tobio dan Heracles dimulai, Ophis yang berada didalam dunia miliknya menatap Masternya dengan pandangan kosong-imut-miliknya.

'Kau tidak menyaksikan pertandingannya, Master?.'

"Tidak perlu, tanpa melihatpun aku tahu siapa yang akan menang..."

Naruto mengukir senyuman tipis, Ophis yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa diam, ia adalah pelayan pertama Naruto jadi itu artinya ia sudah ada sejak Naruto mulai menanjak kepuncak untuk menjadi Knight terkuat, dan diantara teman Masternya satu-satunya orang yang Ophis tahu tingkat kekuatan-nya hanya pemuda bernama Ikuse Tobio, pemuda itu, Tobio. Adalah salah satu Monster yang setara dengan Sang Master... Ya, Ophis tidak akan ragu memanggil pemuda itu sebagai Rival dari Masternya, Naruto.

Ophis menatap keatas dimana ia melihat lampu Crystal yang menjadi penghias ruangan ini, iris hitam sepekat malam menatap kosong lampu gantung itu...

'Aku tidak sabar melihat perkembangan mereka, ini akan menarik...'

Kini Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan, gema sepatu menyentuh lantai bergema disepanjang lorong, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu yang bertuliskan ruang pemulihan, ia menatap pintu itu sejenak sebelum ia memegang knop pintu dan masuk kedalam...

Iris shappirenya menatap sekeliling dan tak lama mata itu terkunci pada seorang perempuan cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjang, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis dan berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

Iris shappire indah Naruto menatap perempuan cantik itu dengan ekspresi sedih, tangan Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh perempuan itu namun saat akan menyentuh surai emas perempuan itu tangan Naruto terhenti dan terkepal... Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh surai emas itu, tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada perempuan itu...

Naruto menarik nafas sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga perempuan itu dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Dasar ceroboh..."

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis, iris shappirenya menatap kearah jendela yang memproyeksikan pemandangan menyegarkan mata, sebelum tatapan itu menoleh kesudut ruangan.

"Mata mata-san, bagaimana kondisi dari Hime?."

[Tidak ada masalah, beliau semakin membaik setiap harinya.]

"Begitu ya... Bisa anda rahasiakan kunjunganku kesini, Mata Mata-san."

[Tidak masalah.]

Naruto tersenyum mendengar balasan entah darimana, menatap Perempuan itu sejenak sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entah hanya kebetulan beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto, perempuan itu membuka matanya, dan menatap sekitar tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun, apa itu tadi hanya firasatnya saja? Firasat karena rindu pada orang itu?. Perempuan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah sudut ruangan.

"Ano... Shishui-san, apa...apa tadi ada seseorang yang datang kesini?."

[Tidak ada, Shaga-sama.]

Shaga mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, ia yakin sekali jika tadi ia mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan, apa itu mimpi? Apa itu karena rasa rindunya pada orang itu membuatnya berhalusinasi mendengar suara orang itu...

'Aku pasti bermimpi, lagipula semenjak kejadian itu seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, bahkan ayah dan kakek tidak tahu keberadaanku, apalagi Naruto-kun.'

Shishui yang berada dibalik gelapnya ruangan menatap Shaga yang termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang tak lain adalah pemuda yang menjadi kekasih dari Shaga-hime. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hime-sama sampai mengetahui jika kekasihnya baru saja berkunjung kesini, yare... Masa muda memang indah...

-change scene-

"Hah~"

Diruang yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas yang menggunung, dibalik gunungan Dokumen itu, Azazel mengerakan penanya dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

Azazel saat ini tengah mengerjakan tugas yang telah ia tinggalkan selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini, ya sebagai salah satu guru didivisi Knight membuatnya secara tidak langsung harus menulis tugasnya untuk mengajar.

Azazel menghela nafas lagi dan meminum teh yang ada disebelahnya, ini melelahkan, lebih baik mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tangannya daripada harus mengoreskan tinta diatas selembar kertas... Azazel mengutuk si keras kepala, Tsunade. Yang dengan kejamnya membuatnya berada disituasi buruk ini...

'Hanya karena aku meminta ijin untuk Camp pelatihan untuk club binaanku, ia menyetujui dengan syarat kejam ini... Aku membutuhkan bir, seseorang tolong bawakan aku sebotol bir.' Batin nistanya, Azazel menghela nafas dan kembali mengerakan penanya, masih banyak dokumen yang menumpuk disebelahnya.

"Masih berususan dengan kertas terkutuk itu, ne, Azazel."

Azazel menghentikan kegiatan administrasinya dan menatap kearah pintu dan disana berdiri seorang pria yang agak tua dengan surai putih panjang, coretan merah ada dibagian bawah kelopak matanya... Azazel kenal orang ini.

"Ada apa kau kesini, kodok tua."

"Wow, kau masih dingin seperti biasa padaku."

"Tidak ada keramahan yang patut diberikan padamu, Kodok Tua Bangka, Jiraiya."

Ucap Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas didepannya, Jiraiya terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan duduk diatas sofa yang ada disana, Azazel melirik Jiraiya yang duduk dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa menunggu ijin darinya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini, Jiraiya. Tentu bukan untuk duduk dan menganggu pemandanganku kan, jika benar maka aku persilahkan padamu untuk pergi, kau merusak suasana ruangan ini dengan muka mesum mu itu."

"Cih, kau berkata seperti kau tidak mesum saja."

Ucap Jiraiya memasang senyuman mengejek pada Azazel yang langsung menghentikan gerakan penannya dan menatap datar Jiraiya.

"Kau salah, aku tidak mesum tapi, super mesum!."

Ucap Azazel membusungkan dadanya dengan begitu bangga, Jiraiya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan pelan, serius apa yang dia banggakan dengan menjadi super mesum?.

"Lupakan itu, aku kesini ingin bertanya padamu."

Ucap Jiraiya membuat Azazel menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung, sangat jarang teman seperjuangannya dalam menikmati masa-masa muda mereka itu berkunjung hanya untuk bertanya padanya, biasanya Jiraiya datang mengunjunginya hanya untuk mengajaknya keclub mesum dipinggiran ibukota... Well, pastikan Tsunade tidak tahu hal itu, oke...

"Ini tentang putra dari Minato, Namikaze Naruto."

Ucap Jiraiya membuat Azazel terdiam dengan satu alis terangkat, ia sepertinya tidak menyangka jika Jiraiya akan bertanya tentang Knight monster itu padanya.

"Hooh, tidak biasanya kau tertarik pada seseorang, Jiraiya. Ini tidak seperti dirimu saja."

Ucap Azazel membuat Jiraiya terdiam melihat Azazel yang tersenyum mengejek, Jiraiya menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, Azazel. Namikaze Naruto... Satu-satunya pemuda yang membuatku tertarik, sisi pandangannya sebagai seorang Knight, kerja keras dan ia yang tidak pernah mengingkari apa yang telah ucapkan membuatku tertarik padanya."

Ucap Jiraiya seraya menatap atap langit ruangan Azazel yang tertawa membuat Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap bingung Azazel yang tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?."

"Tidak, aku hanya tergelitik mendengar perkataanmu..."

Azazel menarik nafas menenangkan emosinya yang tergelitik oleh perkataan Jiraiya yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dengar Jiraiya, aku akui Namikaze Naruto adalah Knight yang masuk kedalam List teratasku sebagai seorang Jenius, baik aspek dalam kekuatan, kepintaran dan ketenangannya dalam menghadapi sesuatu keadaan genting, dia adalah ditingkat atas disemua itu, tapi ya melihat siapa ayahnya, aku tidak terlalu kaget."

Ucap Azazel yang membuat Jiraiya mau tak mau menyetujui perkataan dari Azazel, ayah dari sih Namikaze Naruto adalah Namikaze Minato, Wizard yang mencapai ranah [White-Gold] dalam usia muda, ia adalah murid yang Azazel dan dirinya banggakan. Azazel melanjutkan...

"Tapi... Jika kau hanya terpaku pada sosok Namikaze Naruto maka, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan melihat seseorang yang tak kalah dari Namikaze Naruto."

Ucap Azazel sambil memandang jauh kedepan, Jiraiya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan dari Azazel, orang yang tak kalah dari Namikaze Naruto? Dan jika melihat dari perkataan Azazel maka orang itu memang ada...

"Sosok yang tak kalah dari Namikaze Naruto? Siapa yang kau maksud, apa dia seorang Wizard?..."

Tanya Jiraiya membuat Azazel menyeringai kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela ruangannya, dimana ia melihat sebuah bangunan berbentuk seperti colosium digaris pandangannya...

"Tidak, dia bukan dari Divisi itu, tapi meskipun dia bukan seorang Wizard aku berani jamin dia tidak kalah dari Namikaze Naruto, bahkan aku bisa mengatakan jika dalam hal kekuatan Naruto bisa dikalahkan oleh dia... Dan Knight itu adalah..."

.

.

.

"Oi, Oi, Oi... ada apa, apa hanya segitu kekuatan penghancur yang kau banggakan itu?."

Diarena Byakko, tempat dimana Grup E dan F bertanding terlihat Hatake Kakashi melebarkan matanya dengan apa yang ia lihat dipandangannya saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah mengangkat tubuh seorang pemuda yang seharusnya tidak bisa diangkat oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu karena tubuh orang yang diangkatnya memiliki massa otot yang luar biasa kekar dan pemuda itu dengan luar biasa mengangkatnya seolah yang ia angkat tidak lebih dari satu ons...

Kakashi, tidak semua yang menyaksikan diarena itu melebarkan mata mereka ketika pemuda dengan tubuh kecil itu melempar pemuda yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya layaknya melempar sampah, Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berjalan dengan tenang... Namun tidak dengan aura yang menakutkan dari tubuhnya, Iris Pale-Grey miliknya terlihat menyimpan rasa sakit bagi siapa yang dilihatnya...

"Kau tadi berkata jika kau akan mengalahkanku dengan satu pukulan mautmu, bukan?."

Pemuda itu menancapkan pedang hitam miliknya kebawah, aura yang menakutkan ditubuhnya semakin bertambah kelam, Atmosfir semakin bertambah dingin...

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat, sehebat apa kau, Heracles..."

And Cut~

Ya-hallo... Phantom Here, chapter 44 telah Release...

Aku disini akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang menyangkut alur dari TWO, dan dengarkan baik-baik, Reader dan Silent Reader...

Pertama, aku menulis secara ikhlas, ridho tanpa paksaan pihak siapapun, aku menulis dengan niatan menghibur, aku tidak digaji dan dibayar oleh siapapun, aku ulangi lagi, aku menulis untuk kesenangan ku dan menghibur kalian, tidak ada yang mengaji atau membayarku, so aku adalah seorang Author yang tidak terikat dengan Neraka yang disebut DEADLINE.

kedua, aku akan menanggalkan kelarku yang aku dapatkan dari kalian dan itu artinya aku akan Up lewat dari masa yang seharusnya, jujur saja aku tengah dalam masa dimana kemampuan dan kemau-anku menurun dengan drastis, dan itu diperparah dengan Smartphone-ku yang tengah error dibagian Keyboard, dimana ketika aku menekan [N] akan berakhir pada huruf [T], kalian bisa membayangkan seberapa sulitnya mengetik dengan Keyboard yang menguji kesabaranmu...

Ketiga, Beach kawan, jika kau memiliki komplen tentang Word maka Komplen lah pada Smartphoneku yang tengah error, bukannya aku tidak mau menambah Word, hanya saja mengetik dengan Keyboard Error benar-benar menguji kesabaran...

Keempat, Chapter depan adalah Pertarungan langsung dari Namikaze Naruto melawan seorang Wizard hebat yang menyukai bunga, entah kapan aku bisa me Releasenya tapi ya semoga itu cepat...

Kelima, masalah Diva, Teman-teman Cao Cao para pemilik Longinus High Tier, dan kapan Longinus Tobio dan Cao Cao diperlihatkan, maka aku akan menjawab... Tak lama lagi.

Keenam, Flamers, kawan sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh gak berguna seperti Flame Karyaku dengan Akun Guest, percuma saja karena itu tidak akan muncul didaftar Review, bukan begitu Luffy-san dan The Eraser-san? Kalau mau Flame pake Akun biar kita debat pake PM, lagipula, jadilah kritikus yang bertanggung jawab, aku lebih menghargai mereka yang bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang dipegang, kau tahu laki-laki akan terlihat terhormat jika ia bisa memegang dan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ia katakan, berterimakasihlah padaku, karena aku yang menghapus Flame kalian aku melindungi kalian dari kebodohan kalian sendiri...

Jika kalian iri dengan Karya-ku, maka buatlah Karya yang lebih baik dariku, karena bagiku bersaing dengan orang yang bisa membuat Karya yang lebih baik dariku akan membuatku bersemangat, dan sejauh ini Galerians-senpai adalah orang yang menjadi Acuanku dalam hal menulis. Bad Sector-senpai dalam hal membangun Mood dalam cerita. The Eraser-senpai dalam hal mempermainkan takdir yang memilukan dari Char utama. The World Arcana-senpai dalam hal mencampur adukan Character, Si Hitam-senpai dalam Hal Logic Thingking dan permasalahan alur yang begitu Kompleks, mereka adalah para Senpai yang membuatku berpikir...

"Aku rasa mereka hebat, aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka."

Seperti kata senpai-senpai yang aku hormati:

"Orang yang sukses akan menjadi sasaran dari kebencian orang yang iri akan kesuksesan Orang itu, semakin sukses seseorang semakin banyak yang akan membencinya, karena membenci lebih mudah dilakukan daripada mengalahkan Kesuksesan orang itu."

Jadilah Generasi Cerdas diantara Generasi saat ini, jangan jadi Generasi yang ditelan oleh Generasi saat ini, maa, itu saja, terima syukur nggak gak masalah, toh aku juga gak rugi...

Maa, sampai jumpa dichapter depan, Jaa Nee!

Next Chapter: Pembuktian Para Knight III


	45. Chapter 45

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 45

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang disepanjang lorong Academy yang sepi, ya itu wajar sebab para murid sedang berada diarena untuk menyaksikan Turnamen. Setelah menjenguk kekasihnya yang terbaring diruang pemulihan, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menuju Arena Turnamen.

Naruto terus melangkah hingga ia berhenti tepat dibagian taman Academy yang cukup luas, iris shappire miliknya terkunci pada seorang perempuan bersurai emas pucat yang terlihat termenung, iris Emerlad milik menyiratkan jika pikiran perempuan itu tengah pergi meninggalkan kepalanya...

"Arthuria? Sedang apa dia disana?."

Naruto bergumam pelan melihat Arthuria Pendragon, pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Royal Knight Pendragon, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Arthuria.

"Yo, Arthuria."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup ia kenal, Arthuria menoleh kesamping dan disana ia melihat Naruto tengah berjalan melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman cerah miliknya.

"Na...Naruto-kun, ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Kuso! Kenapa ia selalu tergagap jika berada didekat pemuda pirang didepannya! Kemana perginya ketegasan miliknya!?. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Arthuria yang imut.

"Ya, kebetulan ketika aku berjalan-jalan disekitar Academy, aku melihatmu disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu... Boleh aku duduk?."

"A-Ah, si-silahkan..."

Mengucapkan terimakasih, Naruto menjatuhkan pantatnya dan duduk disebelah Arthuria yang merona tipis, Naruto menghirup udara segar khas taman untuk memanjakan paru-parunya, ya udara taman yang sejuk bisa mengobati stress yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ja-Jadi, a-ada apa kau menemuiku, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Arthuria, rona merah semakin terlihat dikedua pipi Arthuria, uwwa! Jantung-nya berdebar cepat hanya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan Normal! Naruto terdiam sambil menatap langit biru yang indah.

"Hm? Entahlah mungkin aku hanya sedikit merindukanmu..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis yang begitu Menawan, Arthuria yang melihat senyuman itu, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas karena mendengar perkataan Naruto... Merindukannya? Naruto rindu padanya!? Apa ini! Rasa senang tiba-tiba menyelimuti Arthuria hingga ia merasa ia melayang.

"... Dan, Le fay..."

Eh? Apa? Rona merah Arthuria lenyap, ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih memasang senyuman menawan miliknya.

"Le fay?..."

Naruto mengangguk pelan."ya, aku merindukannya sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dan bermain dengannya."ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya, Arthuria yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertunduk dengan aura suram. Naruto yang melihat kesuraman Arthuria menaikan satu alisnya.

"Arthuria, Ada apa? Kenapa jadi murung begitu?."

"Tidak ada..."

Ucap Arthuria dengan nada suram, bodohnya dia, dia kira Naruto merindukannya dalam arti kata romantis, Arthuria menghela nafas, pemuda disebelahnya ini sangat tidak peka.

'Sekarang aku tahu perkataan Haha-ue, pria itu bodoh dalam mengerti perasaan wanita.'

Arthuria menghela nafas lagi membuat Naruto yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap bingung Arthuria, sepertinya suasana hati Arthuria tengah memburuk... Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya... Ah! Ia dapat ide!.

"Arthuria..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Arthuria menoleh kesamping dan seketika ia merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa, tepat digaris penglihatannya Naruto tengah memasang wajah konyol, Arthuria yang tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan akhirnya ia mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai Heiress Clan ternama dan tertawa!.

Tawa Arthuria semakin tak tertahankan ketika Naruto kembali menunjukan wajah yang lebih konyol lagi, Naruto menghentikan membuat wajah konyol dan tersenyum melihat Arthuria yang tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya... Entah kenapa melihat Arthuria tertawa selepas ini membuat Naruto merasa jika Arthuria tidak pantas murung...

Perlahan tawa Arthuria mereda, ia mengusap sudut matanya menghiangkan air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, Arthuria menarik nafas menenangkan emosinya. Merasa diperhatikan Arthuria menoleh kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?."

Naruto mengeleng pelan, dan tersenyum tipis."Tidak ada, hanya saja melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti tadi membuatku berpikir, betapa manisnya dirimu, Arthuria."ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, Arthuria mematung ditempat, lalu secara bertahap wajah langsung dipenuhi Rona merah.

"Ba-Ba-Baka! Apa yang kau katakan! Ma-Manis, Aku? Ja-jangan bercanda!..."

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika Arthuria berteriak selagi memberikan pukulan kecil pada tubuhnya... Perlahan pukulan Arthuria melemah membuat Naruto menatap Arthuria yang menundukan kepalanya hingga tak terlihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasang oleh Arthuria... Arthuria mengeratkan kepala tangannya.

"Ap-Apa benar aku manis?."

Ucap Arthuria dengan pelan, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis, tangan kasar Naruto perlahan terangkat dan mengelus lembut surai pirang pucat Arthuria.

"Tentu, kau manis, Arthuria."

Arthuria mengigit bawah bibirnya, ia menahan rasa bahagia yang berkumpul didadanya yang seperti akan meledak kapan saja, hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata itu, Arthuria sudah sangat bahagia, rupanya benar, dirinya telah jatuh hati pada Naruto... Jika sudah seperti ini maka ia membulatkan tekad bahwa ia tidak akan melempaskan pemuda ini, pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Nee, Naruto-kun..."

"Hm? Ada apa?..."

Naruto bertanya dengan lembut pada Arthuria yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua wajahnya.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu pada Le fay bukan..."

Ucap Arthuria membuat Naruto terdiam, untuk apa Arthuria menyinggung masalah janji-nya pada Le Fay-chan? Bukankah janji itu hanya untuk membuat Le fay senang?. Arthuria melanjutkan...

"Jika... Jika kau bisa memenuhi janjimu pada Le fay, ma-maka aku bersedia... Menikah denganmu..."

Naruto membeku ditempat, iris shappirenya menatap kearah Arthuria yang mengalihkan wajah memerah sempurna-nya kesamping menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto...

 _-aku bersedia menikah denganmu._

 _-menikah denganmu._

 _-denganmu._

 _-mu..._

Suara layaknya kaset rusak itu menghantam kesadaran Naruto. keringat dingin langsung memenuhi wajah Naruto. ada apa ini!? Menikah! Arthuria mau menikah dengan dirinya!? Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah janji itu hanya untuk membuat Le fay senang!? Kenapa kau malah menganggapnya serius!? Lagipula dia sudah bertunangan dengan Shaga! Yeah... Meskipun belum diumumkan tetap saja dirinya sudah bertunangan!? Naruto harus menjelaskan pada Arthuria jika ia telah memiliki tunangan agar ini tidak menjadi masalah dimasa depan!

"A-Arthuria-,"

Naruto yang baru saja ingin menjelaskan terhenti ketika bibirnya yang baru saja terbuka dikunci oleh jari lentik Arthuria,

"Tidak sekarang, aku tidak membutuhkan jawabannya sekarang, penuhi dulu janjimu pada Le fay, setelah itu kita akan langsung menikah..."

Ucap Arthuria tersenyum manis pada Naruto yang terdiam ditempat dengan rona merah diwajahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman manis dari Arthuria! Itu sangat mempesona untuk dirinya yang selalu melihat wajah tegas dari Arthuria!. Arthuria tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku percaya kau akan menepati janjimu pada Le fay, karena itu aku akan menanti dengan sabar... Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun."

Cup!

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ciuman singkat dipipinya, otak Naruto mengalami Shutdown akibat kejadian tak terduga itu. Arthuria menjauhkan wajahnya yang merona dan segera lari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan Reboot ulang...

'Hooh~ selamat master...'

Ucap Ophis lewat Via Batin membuat Naruto tersadar dari shocknya, perlahan tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya dimana disana tercetak bekas bibir tipis Arthuria...

Blush!

Ophis tersenyum geli melihat Masternya yang merona layaknya kepiting rebus dengan ilusi uap yang keluar dari kepalanya, sepertinya sang Master tidak menduga sama sekali jika dia akan menerima ciuman dari Heiress Clan Pendragon itu.

"Master kau sungguh beruntung..."

-change scene-

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai, setelah ia mengalami kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan yaitu Arthuria yang dengan beraninya mencium pipinya, Naruto langsung dalam keadaan lemas, bagaimana tidak? Ia telah bertunangan dengan Shaga, yang notabene-nya Tuan Putri kerajaan ini, lalu sekarang ia menerima proposal dari Arthuria untuk menikahi dia setelah ia memenuhi janjinya pada Le fay!?... Uwwooo! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi!?...

'Sudahlah, Master... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, terima saja.'

"Ophis! Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini!... Banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan! Masalah Clanku belum selesai, pertunanganku dengan Shaga belum diumumkan lalu sekarang, Arthuria memintaku menikahinya!? Ada apa dengan perkembangan ini!."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan Frustasi, ia tidak pernah mengira jika Janjinya yang ia buat dengan Le fay dianggap serius oleh Arthuria! Ayolah kawan ia tahu dengan jelas siapa Arthuria, dia adalah Heiress selanjutnya Clan Pendragon, Arthuria juga adalah teman baik dari Shaga! Bayangkan bagaimana jika Shaga mengetahui jika sahabatnya Arthuria meminta tunangannya untuk menikahinya...

'Sudah jelas akan ada pertumpahan darah disini, Dua bunga ditangan sungguh membuat iri...'

"Persetan dengan rasa iri!? Aku akan dihajar Shaga jika dia tahu tentang hal ini!... Tidak, mungkin lebih buruk dari itu, keduanya akan mengadu pada ayah mereka dan..."

'Kehancuran Clan Namikaze...'

Ucap Ophis membuat wajah Naruto langsung memucat, inilah yang ia takutkan, kehancuran Clan Namikaze yang diakibatkan oleh Heir Namikaze selanjutnya yang berani membuat putri kesayangan sang Raja dan Archduke Pendragon patah hati...

Naruto menghela nafas dan menyeret kakinya menuju Arena mungkin sebentar lagi pertarungan Tobio akan selesai. Sesampai diruang tunggu Naruto menatap kearah Arena dimana ia melihat Tobio tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya sementara lawannya terlihat tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Iris shappire Naruto menyipit ketika ia melihat ditubuh Heracles terlihat beberapa bercak hitam, mulai dari Leher, tangan bahkan sampai pelipis telah dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak hitam.

Naruto terdiam menatap bercak hitam itu, bagi dirinya yang sudah beberapa kali bersilang pedang dengan Tobio paham betul apa yang terjadi pada Heracles, ia terkena oleh Teknik spesial dari Tobio...

[Black Mark]

Naruto pernah merasakan terkena [Black Mark], dan jika harus dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya terkena [Black Mark] menggunakan kalimat simpel maka Naruto akan mengatakan...

"Mengerikan..."

Ya, tidak ada yang cocok mengambarkan bagaimana rasanya terkena [Black Mark] selain Menakutkan, Naruto pernah terkena sekali dan itu hanya sebuah bintik kecil dipunggung tangannya namun rasa sakit yang diberikan setara seperti tangan diletakan diatas lilin yang menyala, dan dilihat dari banyaknya bercak ditubuh Heracles maka Naruto tidak tahu rasa sakit yang dirasakan Heracles.

"Menyerahlah, jika diteruskan rasa sakit yang kau terima akan semakin buruk untuk dirimu..."

Tobio berkata selagi ia meletakan pedang hitam miliknya dibahunya, Naruto menatap pedang hitam dengan ukiran simbol unik berwarna merah membara pada pedang itu...

"A...Aku tidak akan kalah...dari seorang Kn...Knight."

Heracles mencoba bangkit dengan wajah meringis, Tobio menatap datar Heracles yang bangkit dan mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir dikedua tangannya yang terkepal, Tobio menghela nafas.

"Padahal jika kau menyerah, kau tidak akan menderita..."

Ucap Tobio sebelum ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan Tobio memotong jarak dan berada didepan Heracles yang terkejut melihatnya, Tobio memukul Heracles dengan bagian punggung pedangnya dengan kuat membuat tubuh besar Heracles menekuk sebelum akhirnya terkirim jauh menuju dinding Arena...

Boooom!

Suara dentuman besar bergema diruangan itu, Tobio menatap kearah dimana Heracles terlempar, perlahan debu menghilang dan terlihatlah Heracles yang tertanam didalam dinding dengan mata memutih akibat kesadarannya yang telah hilang...

Tobio berjalan mendekati Heracles yang tidak sadarkan diri, Tobio menatap Heracles sebelum ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, perlahan pedang hitam Tobio bersinar terang...

Grep!

Tobio terdiam melihat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh seseorang, ia menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat wasit diarena ini, Hatake Kakashi menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, dia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan lagi, kau menang..."

Ucap Kakashi dengan datar, Tobio hanya menatap Kakashi sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heracles, Kakashi menatap Tobio sebelum ia mengikuti arah pandangan Tobio dan ia melihat jika Heracles tengah diselimuti oleh aura hitam yang terhubung dengan Pedang Tobio.

Kakashi menajamkan matanya melihat aura hitam itu, otak pintarnya memberitahunya jika Aura hitam itu tidak sama dengan Aura mengerikan yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan Tobio, Aura hitam itu terlihat lembut, Kakashi terdiam ketika ia melihat bercak-bercak ditubuh Heracles perlahan memudar dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Dengan begini, ia tidak akan menderita..."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tobio yang ber-ekspresi datar, orang ini... Apa dia baru saja mencabut kutukan miliknya yang ia menempel pada tubuh Heracles?.

"Sensei, maaf sebelumnya tapi bisakah Sensei lepaskan tanganku..."

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Tobio yang menatap datar dirinya, Kakashi menghela nafas ia sempat mengira jika Tobio ingin mengakhiri hidup dari Heracles namun ternyata sebaliknya... Kakashi berdehem dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangan Tobio.

[Pemenang dari pertandingan ini Adalah Divisi Knight! Ikuse Tobio!]

Mendengar pengumuman pemenang pertandingan seluruh Arena bergemuruh atas kemenangan Tobio, mereka melontarkan kekaguman dan pujian pada Tobio yang hanya diam saja, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat kemenangan Tobio, Naruto memberikan tepukan selamat untuk sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya itu.

"Yo, Naruto... Kau lihat bagaimana kemenanganku kan?."

Naruto menatap datar Tobio yang menyapanya dengan cengiran miliknya, Naruto mendengus pelan dan bersedekap.

"Apa yang kau banggakan, Tobio. Sudah jelas kau akan menang."

"Cih, kau tidak asik, setidaknya pura-pura kagumlah..."

"Ah, kau hebat Tobio selamat atas kemenanganmu..."

"... Itu, sebuah rasa kagum yang hambar..."

"Terimakasih aku sudah berusaha semampuku..."

"Itu bukan pujian!?."

Naruto hanya menutup telingannya akibat teriakan nyaring dari Tobio, keduanya tampak menikmati obrolan mereka tanpa menyadari jika keduanya telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari jauh...

'Darling...'

Kakashi berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian semua dan berhasil, Arena yang tadinya berisik menjadi senyap seketika. Setelah melihat Arena tenang, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan pertandingan, Crystal Visual dimulut patung Harimau besar mulai bercahaya dan mengacak nama peserta dan tak lama keluar nama yang akan bertanding selanjutnya. Kakashi yang melihat nama peserta tersenyum kecil dari balik masknya.

'Heh~ tidak aku sangka dia yang bertanding selanjutnya, juga yang menjadi lawan tidak buruk...'

[Grup F]

Divisi Knight: Namikaze Naruto Vs Divisi Wizard: Kimimaro Kaguya.

Seluruh Arena bergemuruh melihat nama yang akan bertanding selanjutnya, nama Kimimaro bergema dari Divisi Wizard sementara nama Naruto bergema dari Divisi Knight.

"Owwwo! Ini hebat! Kimimaro-sama! Kalahkan pecundang itu!."

"Naruto-sama! Berjuanglah!."

Naruto menatap datar namanya yang muncul dari Crystal Visual, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak bergeming melihat namanya Tobio nampak serius melihat nama lawan dari Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto... Kau seperti tengah sial, kawan."

Ucap Tobio membuat Naruto menoleh kearah Tobio dengan satu alis terangkat bingung.

"Kenapa begitu?."

Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap serius Naruto yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Lawanmu adalah Kimimaro Kaguya, aku akan mengatakan padamu jika diantara para Wizard ada dua nama yang bisa disebut sebagai pangeran tanpa tahta, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Kimimaro."

Ucap Tobio membuat dahi Naruto berkerut, Pangeran tanpa tahta, dari Gelar itu yang terdengar hebat itu, sepertinya kemampuan dari orang bernama Kimimaro ini cukup kuat hingga membuat Tobio memperingati Naruto...

"Heh~ begitu..."

Tobio terdiam melihat seringai diwajah Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa karena suatu hal Naruto menjadi bersemangat. Naruto menepuk pundak Tobio dengan pelan.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini... Jika tidak maka aku bukan orang yang pantas menjadi Rivalmu, Tobio."

Ucap Naruto seraya melangkah meninggalkan Tobio yang menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh... Tobio menghela nafas, tadi ia bermaksud untuk memperingati Naruto agar waspada tapi sepertinya ia malah menaikan semangatnya...

Uhm? Tunggu sebentar, entah kenapa ia merasakan beban pada tangannya, Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia melihat benda panjang yang dililit oleh sebuah kain dan diikat dengan sebuah tali... Benda ini bukankah ini milik...

"Oi! Baka! Bawa senjatamu ini!?."

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari ruang tunggu terlihat Heir dari Clan Uzumaki tengah menatap kearah Crystal Visual yang menampilkan nama yang muncul, Menma menyeringai melihat nama yang muncul, ia mengambil minuman yang ada didepannya dan meminumnya dengan angkuh...

"aku mengandalkanmu Kimimaro..."

Menma menyeringai dan melihat dua orang yang tengah berdiri diatas Arena.

Naruto menatap datar Kimimaro yang juga menatap datar dirinya, dilihat dari posture tubuh dan Mana yang menyeruak tipis disekitar Kimimaro bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika orang ini berbahaya...

'Master... Berhati-hatilah, orang ini memilki jumlah [Mana] yang besar.'

Naruto mengangguk pelan, jika Ophis sampai memperingatinya juga maka dia benar-benar akan melawan Wizard yang kuat. Kakashi berdehem dan melakukan protokol dari Arena ini, ia menjelaskan peraturan dengan malas.

[... Baiklah karena kalian sudah paham, maka atas nama Dewi Lalatina, aku... Hatake Kakashi menyatakan pertandingan dimulai!]

Naruto menyiapkan fighting stance miliknya, iris shappire Naruto menatap waspada Kimimaro yang hanya menatap datar dirinya, dari gesture yang diperlihatkan Kimimaro yang begitu santai sepertinya ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi bisa menang.

"Ada apa, Namikaze? Kau tidak mau menyerang duluan?... Kalau begitu biar aku yang memulai duluan..."

Kimimaro perlahan mengangkat tangannya kedepan membuat insting Naruto meneriaki bahaya, iris shappire Naruto melirik kebawah dinana ia melihat retakan muncul dan dari situ seketika muncul sesuatu yang berwarna putih.

Tak ingin jadi sate tusuk Narutopun melompat mundur kebelakang, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat sesuatu seperti paku besar berwarna putih mencuat keatas, Naruto menyipitkan matanya... Benda apa itu...

'Itu... [Shikotsumyaku]...'

"Shiku... Apa?."

'[Shikotsumyaku]... Salah satu Magic Unik, pemuda itu menguasai Magic dimana ia dapat dengan leluasa memanipulasi tulang sesuka hatinya dan tadi ia baru saja memunculkan tulang dari dalam tanah...'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, memanipulasi tulang? Jadi benda besar itu adalah tulang? Naruto yang melamun harus dipaksa sadar ketika ia merasakan bahaya dari bawah kakinya dan benar saja ia melihat dari bawah kakinya muncul tulang yang berniat menjadikannya sate tusuk...

Naruto melompat mundur menghindari tulang itu, Kimimaro yang melihatnya kembali memunculkan tulang ditempat Naruto mendarat tapi berhasil dihindari... Iris mata Naruto menatap kearah Kimimaro yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Begitu ya..."

Naruto melompat kebelakang lalu mengalirkan Mana untuk menguatkan kakinya dan menendang tulang yang muncul dibelakangnya, memanfaatkan jarak yang didapat Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi memangkas jarak, Kimimaro yang melihatnya menajamkan matanya dan ia memfokuskan mantranya dan memunculkan banyak tulang yang mencoba menahan Naruto namun...

'Ini mudah...'

Tanpa mengurangi lajunya Naruto memangkas jarak dan menghindari tulang yang muncul didepannya, Naruto mempercepat lajunya dan ketika Kimimaro mencapai daerah serangan Naruto langsung melepaskan palm

[Namikaze Martial Arts: Palm Impact]

Naruto melepaskan Palm kearah dada Kimimaro yang hanya menatap datar serangan yang dilakukan Naruto. Namun ketika Palm Naruto akan menghantam Kimimaro dari lantai muncul beberapa tulang yang mengunci tangan Naruto...

Kuatnya Palm membuat hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Kimimaro, melihat serangan Naruto digagalkan para Divisi Wozard meledak dalam suka cita.

"Uwooo! Habisi dia!"

"Kesempatan! Hajar dia!"

"Kimimaro-sama! Hajar dia!."

Menma yang berada diruang khusus menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat Naruto yang terkunci oleh Magic tulang milik Kimimaro, Menma mengambil gelas yang baru di-isi oleh maid dibelakangnya dan menengaknya sampai habis.

"Hajar dia, buat dia menyesal karena telah mempermalukanku..."

Kimimaro terdiam menatap Naruto yang diam dengan tatapan iris terkunci padanya, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi takut atau cemas dari Naruto... Tidak, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tidak berguna, ia harus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh tuannya...

Dengan pelan Kimimaro menurunkan pakaiannya hingga memperlihatkan bagian bahunya pada semua orang, dari bagian bahu itu perlahan muncul tulang... Dengan santainya Kimimaro menarik tulang itu tanpa merasakan sakit sama sekali...

"Saatnya menyelesaikan tugas..."

Kimimaro mengarahkan ujung tajam tulang itu pada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seolah ia tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, perlahan mulut berbentuk Horizontal itu terbuka...

"aku ingin menanyakan satu hal..."

Ucap Naruto datar, Kimimaro memiringkan kepalanya dengan satu alis terangkat yang seolah mengatakan 'apa itu?.'

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu..."

"...kau tidak perlu tahu."

Naruto terdiam, sudah ia duga Kimimaro tidak akan menjadi begitu bodoh memberitahu siapa orang yang menyuruhnya, Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari siapa yang mengutus Kimimaro, kira-kira siapa orang diacademy ini yang begitu membencinya, dan dua nama melintas dikepala Naruto.

"Yang menyuruhmu, apa itu Uzumaki Menma..."

Ucap Naruto, membuat Kimimaro sedikit menegang, melihat bahasa tubuh Kimimaro maka benar tebakannya, orang yang menyuruh orang ini adalah sepupunya, Uzumaki Menma... Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedikit hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya...

"Begitu ya..."

Suara dingin nan menusuk meluncur dari mulut Naruto, Kimimaro merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan mulai keluar dari Naruto, Kimimaro tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika melihat sepasang iris shappire beku yang menatapnya, Insting Kimimaro memperingatinya jika orang didepannya bukanlah Manusia...

Naruto menguatkan tangannya dan dalam satu kali hentakan tangan tulang belulang yang mengunci tangannya hancur berkeping-keping, Semua yang melihatnya melebarkan mata mereka, Kimimaro yang terkejut harus merasakan rasa sakit ketika Naruto dengan cepat memberikan sebuah Palm kuat pada dagunya.

Kuatnya Palm membuat Kimimaro melayang rendah, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diudara, Kimimaro mendarat dengan mulus, ia membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dimana ia melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya dengan tangan terkepal...

Duakh!

Sebuah pukulan Maut mengenai wajah Kimimaro membuat Kimimaro terpental dan berguling-guling diatas tanah, tak henti sampai disana Naruto menekuk kakinya dan melompat dengan sebuah Axe Kick yang langsung menghantam tubuh Kimimaro dengan keras...

Dooom!

"Chough!."

Kuatnya tekanan Axe Kick Naruto membuat Kimimaro memuntahkan sedikit darah keudara, rasa sakit kembali menyerang ketika Naruto dengan kuat mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang pinggul Kimimaro membuat Kimimaro berguling diatas tanah...

Naruto menatap Kimimaro yang terbatuk dengan keras, ia berjalan mendekati Kimimaro yang meringis, serangan combo dari Naruto memberikan luka pada tubuhnya, Kimimaro menatap Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi meringis...

Para penonton dari Divisi Wizard dibuat membisu ketika melihat Kimimaro dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto, mereka tidak mengira jika jagoan mereka bisa dihajar oleh Naruto yang notaben-nya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Kimimaro merasakan nyeri pada punggung dan pinggulnya akibat tendangan dari Naruto, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai Wizard direndahkan oleh Knight didepannya, tak hayal itu meretakan topeng datarnya.

"Sialan!..."

Kimimaro dengan cepat menghentakan tangannya pada batu paving, lingkaran magic muncul dan bersinar dengan terang, Naruto yang melihat itu menyiapkan gesture bertarung, firasat Naruto mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan benar saja...

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Puluhan, tidak? Ratusan tulang mencuat dari dalam batu Paving, tulang-tulang itu muncul dengan cepat kearah Naruto, melihat Jalur tulang itu Naruto langsung melompat kesamping namun layaknya dikendalikan tulang-tulang itu mengejarnya... Naruto melompat kesana-kemari berusaha menghindari tulang tajam yang mengejarnya, Naruto berdecih.

"Ini menyebalkan..."

'Master, jika begini terus maka kau akan kalah...'

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Ophis... Apa kau memiliki saran?."

'... Uhm, aku tidak yakin tapi aku rasa aku memiliki saran, tapi... Saranku ini bisa membahayakanmu, Master...'

"Dan apa itu?."

Naruto berpikir lebih baik berbahaya daripada ia dijadikan sate tusuk, lagipula ia suka hal yang berbahaya, Ophis yang melihat tidak ada keraguan dalam mata Masternya mengangguk mantab.

'Baiklah, dengarkan ini Master...'

Duk!

Naruto terdiam ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding arena, melihat lawannya berada dijalan buntu Kimimaro mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat tulang-tulang yang ia kendalikan berubah menjadi ombak tulang.

'... Itu saranku, Master...'

Naruto terdiam, ia sudah mendapatkan saran dari Ophis dan menurutnya itu saran yang cukup bagus, sebuah seringaipun terpatri diwajah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto mengubah fighting stance miliknya.

"Itu saran yang bagus Ophis, jadi mari kita coba..."

Naruto mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya kepada dua kakinya hingga tercipta pedar yang melapisi Kakinya, Tobio yang sedaritadi mengigit jarinya karena melihat kemampuan Kimimaro yang dapat dikatakan berjangkauan luas layaknya tebasan dari Hannya of The North* kini dibuat melebarkan matanya melihat gesture tubuh Naruto...

"Oke, dia pasti sudah gila, jika dia berniat menembus gelombang tulang belulang itu..."

Tapi sayangnya Tobio salah, Naruto dengan cepat berlari menembus kearah lautan tulang belulang, dan hal itu membuat Tobio membuka rahangnya... Tidak hanya Tobio bahkan senua yang ada diarena membuka rahang mereka dengan terkejut!

"Dia sudah gila!?."

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, dengan kecepatan tidak normal Naruto berlari menembus cela dari tulang yang ada, beberapa kali Naruto hampir terkena tulang yang tumbuh dengan cepat disekitarnya, terlihat seragam Naruto mulai robek disana sini akibat terkena ujung tajam tulang Kimimaro...

Naruto melihat cela yang memperlihatkan sosok Kimimaro tanpa banyak waktu lagi menambah laju kecepatannya...

Kimimaro yang melihat Naruto datang dengan cara nekat menembus Magic-nya mengeraskan wajahnya, dengan cepat ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang terangkat, dan seolah itu adalah Komando tulang yang ia kendalikan menutup... Naruto yang melihat jalannya merapat mengepalkan tangannya, perlahan pedar Mana melapisi tangan Naruto...

"Hancurlah!..."

Duakh!

Naruto melepaskan pukulan kuat yang menghancurkan tulang yang merapat, Kimimaro melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto yang berhasil keluar dari lautan tulang yang ia buat, Naruto yang melihat lawannya lengah tanpa banyak waktu lagi melompat dan mengepalkan tangannya yang masih dilapisi tangannya...

[Namikaze Martial Arts: Byakko Fist]

Duakh!

Pukulan dengan telak menghantam wajah Kimimaro, Naruto menambah kekuatannya dan dalam satu kali dorongan Kimimaro dikirim terbang hingga menabrak dinding Arena.

Wussh!

Blaaaar!

Dentuman besar bergema diseluruh Arena, semua hening melihat apa yang terjadi, Tulang-belulang yang memenuhi Arena perlahan tapi pasti mulai masuk kembali kedalam tanah, dan menyadari hal itu Divisi Wizard membisu berbeda dengan Divisi Knight yang bersorak gembira.

"Uwwo! Naruto-sama!."

"Hebat! Naruto-sama! Anda Hebat!."

Dan banyak lagi yang lain, Naruto hanya mengabaikan teriakan itu dan menatap kearah Kimimaro yang tersangkut dibagian dinding, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Kimimaro perlahan berjalan keluar dari dinding...

"Sial... Mana mungkin... Mana mungkin aku kalah dari Knight!..."

Naruto waspada ketika ia melihat Kimimaro mulai diselimuti oleh aura kuat yang tidak mengenakan, Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya ketika ia melihat perlahan kulit Kimimaro mengelap dan dari punggung Kimimaro mencuat beberapa tulang, dari belakang Kimimaro muncul ekor yang tebal... Tangan kanan Kimimaro perlahan muncul tulang-tulang yang membentuk sesuatu seperti bor...

Kakashi yang jadi wasit dalam pertandingan kali ini melebarkan matanya melihat Kimimaro yang mulai mengalami perubahan, oi jangan bilang jika itu... Release Soul? Tapi itu terlihat tidak stabil... Jangan-jangan!?... Oh sial!.

'Release Soul... Ya, sepertinya ia sudah bergabung dengan Magical Beast, itu patut diapreasi tapi sayangnya...'

"Ya, Ophis... Dia lepas kendali..."

Naruto menyiapkan gesture bertarung, Kimimaro perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah sepasang iris merah menyala menatal Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ophis menurutmu berapa kesempatan kita untuk menang?."

Tanya Naruto lewat Via batin, Ophis yang berada didunianya mengerutkan dahinya dengan imut, sebelum ia menatap kearah Layar proyeksi.

'16% jika melawannya secara terang-terangan...'

"16 ya... Kecil sekali, maa tapi pantas dicoba.. "

Ucap Naruto menguatkan Fighting Stancenya. Kimimaro mengambil satu langkah pelan sebelum ia menghilang dan muncul didepan Naruto yang melebarkan matanya melihat kecepatan Kimimaro.

"Graaaah!?."

Kimimaro mengarahkan Bor tulangnya kearah Naruto berniat membuat lubang pada perut Naruto, tidak menginginkan perutnya dihiasi lubang, Naruto melompat mundur membuat Bor Kimimaro menabrak lantai dengan keras!

Blaaaar!

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat lantai amblas kedalam itu menandakan betapa kuatnya bor itu, Kimimaro yang melihat serangannya dihindari langsung membalikan tubuhnya menyabet ekor tebalnya dengan kuat, melihat serangan datang Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

Duakh!

Wusssh!

Blaaaar!

Kuatnya saberan Ekor Kimimaro membuat Naruto terkirim terbang dan membentur tembok, Naruto terbatuk merasakan sakit pada punggungnya, sial itu kuat sekali!...

Naruto menatap kedepan dan ia melebarkan matanya melihat Kimimaro sudah melompat kearahnya dengan bor tulang itu, tak ingin mati Naruto langsung mengulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dan hal itu menyelamatkan Naruto dari maut.

Blaaaar

Naruto menatap kearah Kimimaro yang tengah mencabut Bor tulang miliknya, ini berbahaya kecepatan dan kekuatan dari Kimimaro meningkat tajam, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu... Otak Naruto berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu atau keadaan akan semakin gawat dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas dikepalanya, seringai terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Ophis kau tadi berkata bahwa kesempatan menang kita hanya 16% bukan?."

'Ya... Menurut perhitunganku, dan [Aksara Semesta] milikku kesempatan kita hanya sekecil itu...'

"Heh~ kalau begitu, akan aku patahkan anggapan itu..."

Kakashi yang melihat daya hancur dari Kimimaro memutuskan untuk bertindak karena bagaimanapun Kimimaro tengah masuk kedalam mode Release soul, terlebih Kimimaro lepas kendali, ia harus menghentikannya atau Anak dari Senseinya akan mati!.

'Aku harus menghentikan anak itu segera...'

Kakashi perlahan menyentuh penutup matanya namun baru saja ia akan menunjukan peninggalan temannya, ia terhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri menghadap Kimimaro... Apa dia, berniat melawan Kimimaro sendirian!? Dia sudah gila!

Tobio yang ada diarena sudah menatap teman, sahabat serta Rivalnya itu dengan panik, ia tahu Naruto itu tidak waras dan sangat nekat tapi ada batasnya dalam hal waras dan nekat! Bagaimana bisa orang itu ingin melawan Kimimaro dalam keadaan Release Soul gagal!?.

Sama halnya dengan Kakashi dan Tobio semua yang ada diarena menahan nafas mereka melihat Narutp berhadap-hadapan dengan Kimimaro, dipikiran mereka hanya ada dua hal, antara Naruto yakin dengan kemampuan atau mencari mati dengan melawan Kimimaro yang lepas kendali, dan kebanyakan mereka berpikir yang kedua... Naruto menyiapkan gesture tarung miliknya dan menatap Kimimaro yang menatapnya dengan bengis,...

"Memiliki kekuatan yang besar terkadang bisa menyebabkan masalah jika tidak digunakan dengan benar..."

Naruto berujar dengan pelan, bukan untuk Kimimaro namun untik dirinya sendiri, Ophis terdiam mendengar perkataan sang Master, Ophis tahu jika Masternya teringat dengan kejadian dimana ia lepas kendali, Naruto membandingkan dirinya dengan Kimimaro... Dan senyuman pahit dapat Ophis lihat terpatri diwajah Naruto, hanya dengan melihat itu Ophis tahu Masternya menyadari jika keadaannya saat itu lebih parah daripada Kimimaro.

"Master..."

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembusnya dengan pelan, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, ia harus mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menghentikan orang yang lepas kendali didepannya, Naruto menguatkan Fighting Stance miliknya dan menatap tajam kedepan.

Kimimaro dan Naruto saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya berlari memangkas jarak, Naruto dan Kimimaro bentrok satu sama lain, Kimimaro menusukan Bor miliknya secara membabi buta pada Naruto yang berhasil menghindari setiap tusukan Bor Kimimaro... Melihat cela Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam wajah Kimimaro.

'Dibandingkan kecepatan Ayah, ini tidak ada apa-apanya!?.'

Duakh!

Kimimaro tergeret kebelakang akibat kuatnya pukulan Naruto, tak henti sampai disana Naruto melompat dan dengan cepat menendang pelipis Kimimaro membuat Kimimaro sedikit Linglung...

Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Naruto langsung merangsek dan menyiapkan salah satu Matrial terkuat miliknya, Naruto menekan kuda-kuda miliknya dan menyiapkan Palm...

Duakh! Duakh!

Dua Palm mengarah pada tubuh Kimimaro, tak henti sampai disana Palm selanjutnya dilepaskan Naruto, kecepatan serangan Naruto semakin meningkat disetiap Palm yang ia lepaskan, Kakashi, Tobio dan semua yang menyaksikan serangan Palm beruntun dari Naruto melebarkan mata mereka, kecepatan Naruto sangat cepat bahkan sampai mereka yang melihatnya seperti melihat Naruto memiliki banyak tangan!

Naruto terus melepaskan Palm miliknya, keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Naruto, disetiap Palm yang ia lepaskan, disetiap itu juga ia merasakan staminanya terkuras!... Stamina Naruto terus menurun, namun karena semangatnya yang membara, Naruto dapat bertahan!.

'Sedikit lagi!?...'

Naruto mempercepat Palm miliknya hingga kecepatannya meningkat dengan tajam, setelah tepat diangka 99, Naruto mengobarkan [Mana] miliknya pada tangan kanannya, Naruto menarik jauh tangannya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto melepaskan Palm terakhir sekaligus Palm terkuatnya...

[Namikaze Secret Technique: One Hundred Buddha Palm]

Duakh!?

Palm Naruto menghantam Kimimaro dengan telak! Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya dan dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto mendorong Kimimaro...

"Oryaaaaaaa!?"

Wusssssh!

Blaaaaaaaaar!

Kimimaro terpental dengan cepat dan menghantam dinding Arena dengan keras hingga menciptakan dentuman besar, debu membumbung tinggi menutupi pemandangan, tak lama debu menipis dan terlihatlah kawah besar pada dinding Arena dimana ditengah-tengah kawah Kimimaro terbenam dengan mata putih tanda tak sadarkan diri, perlahan perubahan Kimimaro menghilang... Kakashi terdiam melihat hal itu sebelum ia beralih menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu... Naruto, anak dari senseinya memenangkan pertandingan ini!?.

[Pemenang dari pertandingan ini... Divisi Knight! Namikaze Naruto]!

Teriak Kakashi menyadarkan semua penonton, dan entah dimulai dari siapa perlahan tepuk tangan bergema diikuti dengan teriakan yang begitu menghebohkan meledak disana...

"Uwwo!? Naruto-sama menang!?."

"Kyaaa! Hidup Naruto-sama!?..."

Naruto menatap sekeliling Arena dimana ia melihat para penonton meledak penuh suka cita, Naruto menarik nafas sebelum ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya.

Gemuruh semakin heboh, Tobio menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan bertepuk tangannya...

"Yare, benar apa yang dikatakan sensei, dia benar-benar [True Monster]."

Diruangan VIP Menma menjatuhkan gelas minuman yang ia pegang dan membuat gelas itu membentur tanah dan pecah berkeping-keping, iris Violet miliknya melebar dengan sempurna melihat hasil pertandingan dimana Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro yang lepas kendali, wajah Menma mengeras sempurna, tangannya terkepal dengan erat...

"Naruto...!?"

-change scene-

Diruang kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju tengah mengerjakan tugasnya menandatangani dokumen dengan tenang namun itu semua rusak ketika pintu terbuka dengan keras...

"Tsu...Tsunade-sama!?."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap seorang wanita yang terlihat tergesa-gesa terbukti dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat diwajahnya, Tsunade menaikan satu alisnya melihat wanita itu...

"Shizune? Ada apa kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu..."

"Tsu...Tsunade-sama, Namikaze... Namikaze Naruto memenangkan pertandingan melawan Kimimaro!..."

Ucap Shizune dengan nafas terengah-engah, Tsunade terdiam mencerna perkataan sebelum iris matanya membulat sempurna!

"Apa!?."

"Ti-Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Namikaze Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro yang telah memasuki [Release Mode] dan lepas kendali karenanya!."

Tsunade semakin melebarkan matanya dalam keterkejutan! Pemuda pirang itu berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro bahkan setelah Kimimaro memasuki [Release Soul] dan lepas kendali!?. Shizune kembali melanjutkan...

"Dan, menurut hasil Turnamen putaran pertama 7 Knight berhasil Lolos dan masuk kebabak berikutnya... Mereka adalah Arthur Pendragon, Cao Cao, Asama Miya, Ikuse Tobio, Souji Okita, Rock Lee dan Namikaze Naruto... Mereka adalah para Knight tingkat silver yang akan masuk keputaran kedua Turnamen!."

Ucap Shizune membuat Tsunade terdiam dalam keterkejutan, 7 Knight berhasil masuk kebabak selanjutnya! Dan dua dari Knight itu adalah Dua Knight dengan nilai Ujian pengetesan Mana dengan Nilai terendah saat masuk keAcademy ini... Namikaze Naruto dan Rock Lee... Mereka berkembang dengan sangat pesat!

Sementara itu, diruang Vip terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang bergelombang tengah terpaku menatap Crystal Visual yang memproyeksikan pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi, iris shappire indahnya terkunci pada Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya dengan gagahnya... Gabriel menatap itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya!...

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Dia berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro dalam keadaan [Release Soul]... Namikaze Naruto... Seberapa kuatnya dia sekarang..."

And Cut~

Chapter 45 has Been Release!?

Hallo-ha? Bagaimana keadaan kalian para Reader dan Silent Reader sekalian? Aku harap baik-baik saja... Inilah Chapter yang ku buat dengan taruhan kesabaranku, yang diuji beberapa kali!? Kuso!?... Tapi tak apa demi kalian, pembaca setiaku demi kalian aku bertarung menguji kesabaran dan menulis cerita ini dengan Keyboard Error!...

Ya, ini adalah Chapter 45, dichapter kali ini kalian pasti dibuat terkejut oleh beberapa scene yaitu dari scene Naruto dengan Arthuria dimana si pirang laknat ini mendapatkan kiss dari Arthuria!? Sampai pertarungan Naruto melawan Kimimaro.

Disini sesuai janjiku, aku menunjukan kekuatan dari [The True Monster] Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro dengan kemampuan fisik miliknya tanpa bantuan para Diva!?, dia menghajar Kimimaro dengan Palm impact yang begitu menakjubkan...

[Namikaze Secret Technique: One Hundred Buddha Palm]

Adalah salah satu Matrial terkuat milik Naruto selain 4 Matrial lain, bagi kalian yang memperhatikan baik-baik kemampuan Naruto ini maka kalian akan menemukan kesamaan dengan kemampuan sakti milik karakter yang cukup aku sukai...

Lalu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, pertama masalah kekuatan Tobio dan Naruto, serta kekuatan dari para anggota penelitian Ilmu alam unggul dalam masing-masing bidang... Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa membuat Naruto menjadi Karakter yang sempurna, aku mengikuti Gaya One Piece dalam hal ini, dimana setiap individu memiliki kelebihan, seperti halnya anggota kru topi jerami... Sekuat-kuat Zorro ia tidak bisa menebas seorang perempuan, sekuat-kuatnya Luffy ia tidak bisa mengalahkan perempuan hantu dari Thiller Bark, dan yang mengalahkan perempuan Hantu Negatif itu sih anggota yang menurutku kemampuannya tiga terbawah dari semua kru...

Lalu begitulah aku memperlakukan Anggota PIA, mereka akan menemukan musuh yang bisa dan tidak bisa mereka lawan, dengan begitu aku bisa menciptakan keseimbangan cerita...

Lalu wujud dari Para Diva Naruto yaitu Azi Dahaka dan Ikarus, jika Azi Dahaka maka aku akan mengatakan bayangkan saja Oda Nobunaga dari Fate Grand Order, lalu Ikarus anda pernah nonton Date A Live Movie, jika pernah maka anda tahu Karakter Mayuri bukan? Nah itulah wujud Ikarus The Uranus Queen...

So, aku rasa sudah, dan masalah Guest Magic-san, kau menantangku? Maaf aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan menanggapi tantanganmu, kau berjanji tidak akan memflameku dengan memenuhi syarat yang kau buat? Like Hell! Kau pikir aku bodoh! Jika aku memenuhi syaratmu maka kau bisa saja menggunakan nama yang berbeda dalam bentuk Guest untuk mem-flameku, jika kau ingin aku memenuhi syaratmu maka kita ketemuan, aku akan memberikan padamu sebuah Proposal diatas Materai 6000 yang berisi kesepakatan kita berdua, tandatangi kesepakatan itu maka aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu... Berikan aku Nomer ponselmu, aku akan memberitahu tempat dimana kita bisa bertemu, dan lalu aku akan memberikan kertas dokumen antara kau dan aku, lakukan jika kau berani, jika tidak maka flamelah aku terus maka aku akan menunjukan padamu jika Flamemu itu Sia-sia!?...

Maa, aku rasa sudah cukup, sampai ketemu dilain waktu, jaa ne...

Next Chapter: bagiku, Kau adalah segalanya...

Phantom Out!?


	46. Chapter 46

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 46

"Bersulang!..."

""""""Bersulang!?""""""

Bunyi dentingan suara gelas yang berbenturan bergema diruangan berukuran lumayan besar, terlihat suasana perayaan memenuhi ruangan itu... Disana tujuh orang menegak gelas mereka dan mendesah puas.

"Fuaaah! Ini terbaik! Berpesta setelah pertandingan yang melelahkan!."

Tobio menghentakan gelas yang ia pegang keatas meja bundar didepannya, Cao Cao yang ada disebelah Tobio mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, benar... Juga minuman buah ini luar biasa! Baru kali ini aku merasakannya!."

Ucap Cao Cao menegak kembali minuman miliknya dan mendesah Puas, disebelah Cao Cao, Arthur menaikan kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Itu adalah cita rasa keluarga Pendragon, minuman buah itu dibuat menggunakan buah yang dipanen langsung dari kebun."

"Uwwwo, benarkah? Pantas saja rasanya menakjubkan!."

Ujar Lee dengan bersemangat, sementara dua gadis disana, Okita dan Miya melakukan Obrolan para gadis yang terlihat menyenangkan..

"Miya-san, kau hebat saat menusuk lawanmu dengan cepat!."

"Ufufufu, tidak secepat kau yang memberikan luka sayat pada lawanmu..."

Ya... Obrolan yang menyenangkan, Naruto menatap kedua perempuan yang tertawa menikmati obrolan mereka dengan wajah pucat... Serius, itu Obrolan menyenangkan? Dia tahu Miya itu Yandere kelas berat tapi Okita?

'Kau tidak pernah bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya, Master.'

Naruto mengangguk mendengar suara Ophis dikepalanya, Naruto menatap gelas ditangannya dan menegaknya sampai habis, ya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menebak seseorang dari penampilannya saja, contoh simpelnya ada perempuan yang memiliki paras selayaknya Malaikat tapi hatinya sangat jahat layaknya iblis...

'Perempuan Arogan itu, Huh...'

"Maa, lupakan saja, mengingat dia entah kenapa membuatku kesal..."

Naruto mendengus pelan dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat teman-temannya yang tengah terlarut dalam perayaan dalam rangka merayakan kemenangan mereka semua diputaran pertama...

Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan senyuman tipis, mereka adalah teman, dikehidupan-nya yang dulu sebelum ditransfer kedunia ini, Naruto hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang pantas disebut teman, bahkan teman Naruto dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan... Namun sekarang jumlah orang yang bisa disebut teman bertambah...

"Apa katamu! Naruto-san mengalahkan salah satu dari Pangeran tanpa Tahta, Kimimaro! Dan dia berhasil menang melawan Kimimaro yang memasuki Release Mode dan lepas kendali!."

Cao Cao melebarkan matanya dalam keterkejutan, tidak hanya Cao Cao bahkan semua juga terkejut, dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang terlihat terlarut dalam dunia-nya sendiri.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan menatap kedepan dan ia melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

"Hm? Ada apa?."

Naruto semakin dibuat bingung ketika melihat teman-teman menghela nafas, Tobio Facepalm melihat Naruto yang nampak tidak peka akan suasana...

"Sudahlah kalian, orang ini menganggap apa yang baru saja ia lakukan diturnamen itu hal yang biasa..."

Ucap Tobio, dibalas anggukan dari Cao Cao."Benar, dia adalah orang yang diakui oleh Azazel-sensei, jadi tidak heran jika dia menganggap kemenangan dalam Turnamen itu hal yang biasa."ucap Cao Cao, dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain, Naruto menatap bingung mereka, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ophis yang melihat ketidakpandaian sang Master dalam membaca suasana hanya bisa mengangkat tangan dan mengeleng pelan...

Suasana perayaanpun berlanjut semakin Meriah dimana semua tertawa dengan lepas dikarenakan Naruto dan Tobio yang berdebat hanya karena Tobio mengeluh pada Naruto yang melakukan hal gila diturnamen... Canda, dan tawa memenuhi ruangan Club Penelitian Ilmu Alam sampai mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi sebab hari sudah mulai malam...

Berpisah dengan para sahabatnya Naruto berjalan menuju keluar gedung Academy, disepanjang lorong hanya suara langkah sepatu yang menemani Naruto sebab semua murid telah kembali ke Asrama masing-masing...

'Hm? Master bukankah ini jalan menuju bagian Divisi pembuatan senjata?.'

"Ya benar, aku ada sedikit urusan disana..."

Ucap Naruto sambil terus melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan yang kini mulai terlihat layaknya kediaman bangsawan, Naruto masuk kedalam melalui pintu besar yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinggi...

Didalam Naruto disambut oleh banyak pasang mata, para penempa besi yang melihat Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlarian kesana-kemari kemudian mereka membentuk barisan jalan layaknya Butler yang menyambut orang penting, Naruto dibuat sweatdrop ketika melihat dua penempa senjata mengelar karpet merah untuk dirinya...

"""""Selamat datang, Waka.""'"""

Naruto dibuat terdiam mendengar perkataan dari para penempa, Waka? Yang benar saja, apa dia telah menjadi seorang protagonis dalam komik genre Romance dimana ia menjadi tokoh utama-nya yang keluarga sang tokoh utama adalah pemimpin Yakuza?*

"A-Ano... Apa Tenma-san ada?."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup, meskipun ia adalah seorang bangsawan Naruto masih belum terbiasa jika orang yang dianggap sebagai teman-temannya memberikan rasa hormat pada dirinya...

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Waka... Saya akan memanggil Tenma-sama."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada penempa yang terlihat masih berusia sekitar pertengahan 20-an yang menunduk padanya ala Butler dan segera bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya untuk memanggil Tenma, Naruto menatap itu dengan blank... Dirinya benar-benar dihormati ditempat ini, Huh...

Naruro mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan ketika telinga menangkap derapan langkah kaki cepat, setelah beberapa saat dari lantai dua Naruto melihat seorang pria cukup terlihat sedikit tua, mengenakan pakaian bangsawan yang mencolok mata juga jubah kebangsawanan yang cukup membuat orang yang meliriknya akan dapat menebak jika orang ini adalah seorang bangsawan...

"Owh! Apa itu dia anak emasku... Ada apa kau mengunjungi tempatku, Nak..."

Naruto meringis pelan ketika Tenma dengan tangan besar menepuk-memukul-bahunya dengan lembut-kasar-... Naruto memasang senyuman tipis pada Tenma...

"Paman, aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu..."

"Hm? Jika itu untukmu maka aku akan segera mencarinya, katakan saja apa yang kau minta?..."

Ucap Tenma dengan senyuman lebar membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia beruntung memiliki rekan bisnis seperti Tenma, Tenma mengerti arti dari balas budi...

"Kalau begitu aku meminta paman mengumpulkan..."

Tenma menaikan satu alisnya mendengar permintaan Naruto, dahinya berkerut mendengar apa saja yang diminta oleh pemuda didepannya ini... Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibuat oleh Naruto dengan bahan-bahan itu, Tenma Akui pemuda didepannya adalah [Magiester Crafting] paling jenius abad ini, benda-benda yang dibuat oleh Naruto adalah barang yang akan laku layaknya kue panas difestival... Dan jika pemuda ini meminta bahan-bahan mentah maka satu yang melintas dipikiran Tenma yaitu Permata akan lahir dari Naruto...

"Baiklah, aku bisa menyediakannya..."

"Berapa lama kira-kira kau bisa mengumpulkannya, Paman?."

Tanya Naruto, ia berharap Tenma bisa menyiapkan bahan-bahan secepatnya, semakin cepat ia mendapatkan bahan-bahan itu maka semakin bagus pula. Tenma mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Satu menit..."

"Hmm begitu, ternyata butuh waktu... satu menit!?."

Teriak Naruto dalam terkejutan, Tenma hanya tertawa keras melihat [Magiester Crafting] didepannya terkejut, Tenma menepuk bahu Naruto membuat Naruto meringis menahan rasa sakit dibahunya...

"Gyahahaha, bahan-bahan itu ada disini nak... Hey, kau! Bawakan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan anak ini, bawa sebanyak mungkin!."

Tenma menunjuk salah satu penempa yang langsung mengangguk dan pergi menuju gudang untuk mengambil benda yang diinginkan Oleh Tamu Super Vip mereka, Tenma tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto yang terlihat sweatdrop melihat betapa cepatnya penempa itu pergi...

"Nak, aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang akan kau buat, tapi bisakah kau mengirim benda itu padaku jika sudah selesai?."

Ucap Tenma, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tenma sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu, tapi aku kurang yakin kalian bisa membuat-nya tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mengirim prototype pada kalian jika sudah selesai..."

"Bagus kalau begitu..."

Tak lama penempa yang sebelumnya kembali dengan membawa cincin ruang kualitas rendah dan menyerahkan-nya pada Tenma yang menerima dengan gaya ala Bangsawan...

"Ini benda yang kau minta, aku tunggu benda unik ciptaanmu lainnya, [Magiester Crafting]-sama..."

Ucap Tenma dengan nada hormat, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan kikuk, setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal Naruto keluar dari Gedung Utama Divisi pembuatan senjata dan berjalan kembali menuju Asramanya... Naruto menatap cincin ruang ditangannya...

'Kali ini apa yang ingin kau buat, Master?.'

"Hmm? Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Ophis."

Ucap Naruto seraya mengenggam erat cincin ditangannya dan menatap kearah langit malam yang telah dihiasi oleh berjuta bintang yang bersinar menerangi malam... Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Asrama laki-laki.

.

.

.

-The Worst One-

.

.

.

Diruang yang terlihat lumayan besar, bau obat menyeruak dari ruangan itu, beberapa toples putih dengan Label dengan nama ilmiah berjejer rapi dalam lemari kaca yang ada disudut ruangan...

Diruangan itu terdapat tiga ranjang yang tidak cukup besar hanya bisa memuat satu sampai dua orang, disalah satu ranjang itu, Putri kerajaan Manusia, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga tengah duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan ranjang, pakaian putih khas pasien membalut tubuhnya...

Iris Violet yang tak dibingkai oleh kacamata itu terlihat menatap kedepan dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan jika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu...

'Naruto-kun...'

Yap, Shaga saat ini tengah memikirkan tunangannya itu, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Shaga memikirkan tunangannya, apakah kondisi dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Bersama siapa dan untuk apa? Semua itu berputar dalam kepala Shaga, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah dibuat gila oleh Naruto, tidak semenit, tidak sedetikpun dia tidak memikirkan Naruto...

Shaga ingin sekali keluar dan mencari pemuda itu, mengobrol hal-hal penting sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting, Shaga ingin dimanja oleh dia, Shaga ingin memeluk pemuda itu untuk melepaskan rasa rindu yang menyiksanya... Shaga ingin menyender kepalanya dibahu Naruto, merasakan bau citrus dan rumput dari pemuda itu... Shaga ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan Naruto, tapi...

Shaga menatap kearah kakinya, dan senyuman miris terpatri diwajah cantik Hime-sama itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua itu sementara ia tidak bisa mengerakan kakinya, bahkan barang satu jari kakipun tidak bisa ia gerakan, beban dari kemampuan yang ia gunakan saat melawan Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat Kaki Shaga lumpuh untuk sementara dan berkat itu Shaga hanya dapat terbaring diatas ranjang ruang pemulihan... Shaga menunduk sedih, dipelupuk mata Shaga terkumpul cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja...

"Naruto-kun... Aku merindukan..."

"Aku juga merindukan, Hime..."

Shaga terdiam ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu amat ia rindukan, Shaga dengan cepat menoleh kesamping dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Naruto, orang yang dia pikirkan beberapa hari ini berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman lembut...

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hime..."

Shaga membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tetap saja kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dan menyangkut diujung lidahnya, sampai hati kecil Shaga berbisik...

Grep!

Naruto terkejut sesaat ketika ia melihat Shaga melompat dan memeluknya, Naruto sedikit terhuyung akibat Shaga yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya namun beruntung ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya...

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Shaga yang terus memanggil Namanya, Naruto sedikit paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Shaga, rasa rindu yang besar membuat Shaga tidak bisa menahan dirinya... Dan sejujurnya, Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, rasa rindunya membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkari tubuh Shaga membawa kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya...

"Aku merindukanmu, Baka..."

"Aku juga, Hime... Aku juga..."

Shishui yang berada disudut ruangan tersenyum dari balik topengnya, ia yang sudah memperhatikan Shaga dari awal tahu jelas bagaimana kebiasaan dari sang tuan putri, dia akan melamun selama beberapa jam bahkan terkadang tak jarang Shaga akan menitikkan air mata karena memikirkan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, Shishui yang melihat keduanya berpelukan langsung pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi membiarkan keduanya melepas rasa rindu mereka...

"Ne... Darimana kau mengetahui keberadaanku disini..."

Disela pelukan mereka Shaga melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shaga dengan lembut.

"Dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan tahu keberadaanmu, karena bagaimanapun benang takdir telah mengikat kita berdua."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga tersipu malu, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berdiri tegap membuat Shaga menatap dirinya dengan bingung...

"Hime... Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Shaga terdiam, didalam hati Shaga dirinya ingin mengatakan [ya] karena bagaimanapun ia ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Naruto, tapi... Naruto tersenyum melihat Shaga yang menatap kearah kedua kakinya...

"Hime? Bisakah kau memejamkan mata-mu sebentar?."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap bingung Naruto namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya mengikuti perkataan Naruto.

Naruto yang yakin Shaga tidak akan melihat langsung mengaktifkan [Dimension Space Magic: Gate] disebelahnya langsung tercipta riak air berwarna shappire dimana dari sana keluar sesuatu, itu adalah sebuah kursi roda yang biasa dipakai untuk orang yang mengalami kelumpuhan pada Kakinya.

Naruto tanpa permisi menyelipkan tangannya diantara kaki Shaga dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat Shaga secara Bridal Style, Shaga yang tidak sempat beraksi hanya dapat memekik pelan dan bersemu mera karena malu digendong oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat itu dan tersenyum kecil, Naruto dengan lembut meletakan Shaga diatas Kursi roda itu...

Shaga terdiam ketika ia ditempatkan diatas sebuah kursi, Shaga menatap kursi yang ia duduki dengan tatapan bingung, ini persi seperti kursi namun ini memiliki roda dikedua sisinya...

"Naruto-kun? Benda apa ini?."

Tanya Shaga menatap Naruto yang tersenyum."Ini adalah Kursi Roda, Hime... Ini berfungsi untuk membantu orang yang tidak bisa berjalan..."ucap Naruto membuat Shaga terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan cepat.

"Benda yang hebat, siapa yang membuat benda ini?."

Tanya Shaga dengan antusias, menurut hime-sama itu, benda ini sangatlah membantu untuk orang yang mengalami kelumpuhan pada kaki mereka, dengan benda ini maka orang lumpuh yang biasanya hanya terbaring diranjang sehari-hari dapat keluar dan menikmati pemandangan dengan benda ini... Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Shaga.

"Aku... Aku membuat benda ini untukmu, Hime... Khusus untukmu..."

"Eh?... Ka-Kau menciptakan benda ini? U-untuk-ku?."

Naruto mengangguk dan merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menatap lembut Shaga."Ya, aku membuatnya Khusus untuk-mu, Hime. Aku menggunakan [Magic Craft] untuk membuat benda ini."ucap Naruto membuat Shaga terdiam dengan mata melebar...

"Na...Naruto-kun, kau seorang [Magiester Crafting]?!."

Naruto mengangguk pelan."Ya, aku seorang [Magiester Crafting], dengan kemampuanku aku membuat benda ini, ya meskipun tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan, butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan kursi roda ini sampai seperti ini..."ucap Naruto, memang benar untuk membuat satu benda ini Naruto menghabiskan beberapa hari dan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk membuat benda ini, sudah beberapa hari Naruto tidak tidur demi membuat benda ini.

Shaga menatap Naruto, ia menyadari jika mata Naruto terlihat seperti seseorang yang kekurangan tidur... Naruto-kun, apa dia tidak tidur hanya untuk membuat benda ini untukku... Pemuda ini... Kenapa, kenapa ia begitu... Naruto yang mengingat hari-harinya memeras otaknya membayangkan bentuk Kursi roda didunianya tersadar ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis, Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Shaga menangis.

"Hi-Hime... Kenapa kau menangis? Ap-Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?."

Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir, Shaga menghapus air matanya dan mengeleng pelan."Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya bahagia... Aku sungguh Bahagia memiliki kau menjadi tunanganku, aku sungguh beruntung..."Ucap Shaga selagi air mata kebahagian itu terus mengaliri pipinya, Naruto menatap Shaga sebelum ia tersenyum dan memeluk Tunangannya itu...

"Aku juga, aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai tunanganku, Hime."

-change scene-

Ditaman Academy terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan selagi ia mendorong kursi roda dimana diatas Kursi Roda itu terdapat Shaga yang berada dalam mode kutu bukunya tengah memasang senyuman bahagia... Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka, keduanya terus berjalan mengeliling taman itu sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah pohon yang rindang. Naruto dan Shaga berteduh dibawah pohon untuk menghindari sengatan matahari...

"Buka mulutmu Aaa~."

Shaga merona tipis melihat Naruto yang menyuapinya dengan penuh perhatian sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya... Shaga mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya dan ia merasakan rasa yang memanjakan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?."

"Le-Lezat... Aku belum pernah merasakan makanan ini..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menyendok makanan yang ia bawa, itu makanan yang terdiri dari bahan-bahan yang bergizi namun memiliki rasa yang enak, tidak membuat mual untuk orang yang sakit yang ketat dalam hal makanan... Shaga menghabiskan makanannya dengan senang.

Setelah selesai Naruto membereskan peralatan makan Shaga dan menjatuhkan pantatnya disebelah Kursi Roda Shaga, keduanya menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan taman didepan mereka, semilir angin sejuk menerpa keduanya... Ditengah keheningan Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memecah keheningan.

"Maaf..."

Shaga terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menundukan sedikit wajahnya hingga tidak terlihat ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, karena aku kau harus terbaring diatas ranjang, ini salahku... Maafkan aku, hime... Maaf."

Ujar Naruto dengan nada mengecil dan semakin mengecil disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Shaga terdiam melihat Naruto yang bergetar, ini pasti menyangkut hal dimana Naruto lepas kendali, Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya Shaga harus turun tangan untuk menghentikannya dan berakhir dengan keadaan lumpuh seperti saat ini...

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah memperdulikanku, kau seharusnya mengikuti apa kata ayah, kau seharusnya tetap berada didalam Barrier Rune Magic milik ayah, dengan begitu kau tidak akan bernasib seperti ini..."

Ucap Naruto dengan bahu bergetar menahan rasa bersalah didadanya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang bermekaran...

"Ya, mungkin kau benar... Mungkin seharusnya aku lari dari sana, mungkin aku harus mengikuti apa kata Ayah Mertua, aku harusnya lari dan meninggalkanmu saat itu..."

"Ka-Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak..."

"... Aku tidak melakukan karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto yang hendak protes menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat Shaga menatapnya dengan ekspresi lembut, ekspresi seolah mengambarkan jika dia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang menimpa dirinya, Shaga tersenyum.

"Saat itu aku memang memiliki kesempatan untuk lari, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan, aku tidak bisa, tidak ingin melihatmu saling membunuh dengan Ayah mertua dan Ibu Mertua..."

"Ke-Kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan aku saat itu! Kenapa kau harus berjuang demiku sampai membuatmu jadi seperti ini, Kenapa!..."

Naruto mengertakan giginya, ia tidak menyukai ini, ia tidak menyukai jika hanya karena dirinya ia membuat orang lain menderita! Terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang paling Naruto kasihi... Shaga tersenyum sebelum dengan suara yang begitu lembut ia berkata...

"... Karena bagiku, kau adalah segalanya, Naruto-kun..."

Kata-kata yang memiliki arti yang begitu dalam membuat Naruto membeku, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ia terpaku pada Shaga yang tersenyum lembut padanya... Melihat senyuman itu Naruto merasakan hatinya mulai dipenuhi kehangatan... Hanya dengan kalimat yang begitu simpel namun penuh makna itu, Naruto merasa beban yang ada dihatinya diangkat... Shaga melanjutkan.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Naruto-kun, karena itulah aku berani mengambil resiko melawanmu demi menyelamatkanmu, menderita karena berhasil menyelamatkanmu, bagiku itu harga yang murah... Asalkan kau selamat, itu sudah cukup."

"Hime..."

Naruto menatap Shaga dengan tatapan mendalam, entah siapa yang memulai, tapi keduanya memejamkan mata mereka dan memotong jarak antara mereka dan~

Cup~

Keduanya berciuman, ciuman tanpa nafsu dan hanya dipenuhi kasih sayang itu mengisi kedua pasangan itu, alam yang menyaksikan keduanya seakan merestui, angin lembut menerpa bunga-bunga hingga menciptakan nuansa romantis... Keduanya mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menatap pasangan satu sama lain, Naruto tersenyum pada Shaga yang juga tersenyum padanya...

"Hime... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan orang yang mereka peluk. Tanpa keduanya sadari beberapa pasang mata tengah menatap Naruto dan Shaga dari balik Pohon yang kebetulan tak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka yang berjumlah enam orang itu saling menumpuk dimulai dari Tobio yang paling bawah sampai Arthur yang paling atas Dari ekspresi mereka terdapat berbagai macam ekspresi, mulai dari iri, kagum, sampai terharu... Tobio dan Cao Cao masuk kedalam Kategori Iri, sementara Lee kagum dengan Sahabatnya itu, sementara Miya, Okita dan Arthur mereka terharu mendengar percakapan antar sepasang kekasih itu...

"Sialan, sih kuning itu rupanya telah memiliki kekasih!..."

"Terkutuklah kau, Naruto-san!?."

"Uwwoo, Naruto-kun, kau sungguh jantan!?..."

"Aku tidak tahu, jika Naruto-san sangat romantis..."

"Umm, aku juga tidak menyangka itu Miya-san..."

"Uuuu, romantis sekali..."

Mereka berkomentar tentang Naruto dan kekasihnya, sampai tiba-tiba entah siapa yang memulai akhirnya menara Totem manusia itu rubuh dengan suara yang cukup keras...

Bruuuk!

Naruto dan Shaga yang mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh keasal suara, dan mereka disana melihat enam orang tengah saling tindih satu sama lain...

"Oi! Bangun badan kalian berat!."

"Apa! Kau mengatakan jika badanku berat!."

"Ti-Tidak, Miya! Maksudku para pria bodoh ini!."

Naruto yang melihat teman-temannya yang itu terdiam dan otak pintarnya berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan satu kesimpulan Naruto dapatkan... Mereka baru saja men-stalker dirinya, dan mereka sudah lama berada disana dan itu artinya mereka melihat semuanya!?... perempatan muncul dipelipis Naruto... Aura menakutkan perlahan memenuhi tubuh Naruto...

Semua yang tadi berdebat dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain terdiam ketika mereka merasakan hawa membunuh dari depan mereka, dengan pelan dan kompak mereka menatap kedepan dan seketika rona sehat meninggalkan wajah mereka, dihadapan mereka seorang Naruto tengah dalam keadaan marah besar...

"Ka...li...an!?."

"Wow, wow, Naruto tenang, oke... Bisa kita bicarakan ini secara kekeluargaan?..."

Naruto menatap Tobio dengan bengis sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan melemaskan jari-jari dengan gaya ala Protagonis Half-Ghoul dalam komik gore terkenal.

Ctak!

Naruto mendengus puas ketika ia sudah menceramahi teman-temannya yang saat ini dengan melakukan Seiza, mereka telah menerima ceramah maut dari Naruto hingga mereka dibuat duduk dan diam tidak berdaya... Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Jadi, ide siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengintip privasiku."

Ucap Naruto membuat Okita, Arthur, Miya, Cao Cao, dan Lee menoleh secara serempak kearah Tobio yang hanya bisa mengumpat karena dia telah dikhianati oleh teman-temannya... Naruto menatap Tobio dengan bengis.

"Jadi ini kerjaanmu, Tobio!."

"Kalian tidak setia kawan!?..."

Shaga yang berada dibelakang Naruto tertawa kecil, menurutnya apa yang dia lihat interaksi antara Naruto dan teman-teman adalah sesuatu yang Unik, Naruto yang mendengar tawa Shaga berhenti mencengkram kerah Tobio dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ufufu~ teman-temanmu sangat unik, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Shaga dengan lembut, Naruto menghela nafas dan melepaskan kerah Tobio membuat Tobio yang baru saja diguncang oleh Naruto jatuh ketanah dengan mata berputar...

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu pada Shaga, mulai dari Okita, Miya, Cao Cao, Arthur, Lee dan Tobio yang sudah bangkit kembali, Shaga mengangguk dan tersenyum kini gilirannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya...

"Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga, aku adalah tunangan dari Naruto-kun."

Ucap Shaga dengan penuh keanggunan, membuat semua terdiam, hanya Arthur yang membuka mulutnya mendengar nama dari Shaga... Tobio mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama Shaga yang entah kenapa sangat familiar ditelinganya...

"Hn... Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana..."

Gumam pelan Tobio dibalas anggukan dari yang lain yang sependapat dengan Tobio, semua memutar otak mereka memikirkan dimana mereka pernah mendengar nama itu sampai mereka perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Arthur yang mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk Shaga dengan jari gemetar...

"Ka-Kau... Tu-Tuan Putri, Shaga-sama..."

Ucap Arthur tergagap membuat Shaga tersenyum dan dengan anggun ia melepaskan penyamaran kutu bukunya dan terlihatlah wujud dari seorang Tuan Putri kerajaan Manusia... Shaga tersenyum anggun pada semua dan memperkenalkan namanya sekali lagi...

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi... Namaku adalah Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga, Putri pertama dari Raja Redric Atrux Alvarez III, dan Ratu Vermillion Claudia... Dan aku adalah tunangan dari Naruto-kun."

Ucap Shaga membuat semua membeku mendengarnya, mereka mencerna perkataan dari Shaga sebelum mata mereka melebar sempurna dengan rahang mereka jatuh ketanah...

""""""Eeeeeehhhhhhh!?""""""

And Cut~

Fast Update!?

Chapter 46 has been Release!?

Ya hoo!? Jumpa lagi dengan aku, Phantom!

Ya ini adalah Fan Service milikku untuk kalian, ya itung-itung untuk melemaskan urat yang tegang, ini fan Service Romance-Comedy!, dimana Romance antara Shaga dengan Naruto dan Comedy diakhirnya...

Disini juga aku membuat Shaga mengungkap jati dirinya pada para Anggota PAI, dan statusnya sebagai kekasih Naruto menbuat semua terkena Heart Attack!?, fufufufu...

Lalu chapter depan adalah hal yang akan sedikit menegangkan, ku rasa... Maa entahlah, yang jelas ini akan sedikit melibatkan para Anggota Pai...

Lalu aku mengucapkan selamat pada salah satu Guest yang bisa menebak karakter Naruto, benar apa kata anda, Naruto dikatakan Monster bukan karena ia unggul dalam satu aspek tapi karena ia mampu meratakan kemampuannya, jika orang yang ahli dalam satu bidang itu jenius, maka mereka yang bisa meratakan semua Aspek adalah Monster sejati, sebab jika salah satu anggota tim tidak ada maka Monster itu bisa menutupi kekurangannya, sebagai contoh, jika Tobio yang memiliki kekuatan daya Hancur yang paling besar tengah sekarat, maka Naruto yang terkuat kedua akan mengantikan posisinya, yang paling berbahaya dari Naruto adalah meskipun dia meratakan semua kemampuannya tapi disitulah ia ditakuti sebab kemampuannya ibarat gabungan dari banyak aspek...

Lalu dimana Naruto Tahu Kimimaro itu diutus Menma, Chapter depan akan menjelaskannya, Naruto lemah karena gak ada Diva? Wkwkwk, kalian akan menarik kalimat itu setelah Naruto All Out, dan Diva gak akan muncul diturnamen kenapa? Well biarkan Monster sejati menunjukan taringnya... Naruto Lucky Bastard? Lah baru tahu!?

Lalu, kenapa Naruto gak Pake [Dimension Space Magic: Gate] untuk menyimpan senjatanya, dan kenapa gak dikeluar dari situ pas Turnamen biar keren, well jika Naruto melakukan itu maka dia akan ketahuan sebagai seorang Rune Breaker, dan aku tidak mau itu, lagian belum saatnya sih Rune Breaker, [Magiester Crafting] dan Disaster ini diketahui jati dirinya, um... Apa itu istilahnya ya? Ah!? HIDDEN POWER, ya itu, Naruto itu Hidden Power...

Maa, ya sudah kalau begitu, aku harus undur, uwaaa!? Lelahnya menulis sampai tengah malam, tapi tak apalah toh aku menikmatinya, so sampai jumpa diwaktu yang akan datang... Jaa ne!?.

Next Chapter: Scearhing

Phantom Out!


	47. Chapter 47

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 47

"Oke... Biar aku luruskan ini..."

Diruang pemulihan, Tobio memijat hidungnya untuk meredakan tekanan darahnya yang naik akibat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat para Anggota Penelitian Ilmu Alam, Rock Lee, Arthur Pendragon, dan Souji Okita menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung... Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap seorang perempuan yang terduduk diatas ranjang ruang pemulihan.

"Perempuan ini adalah, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga-sama, Tuan Putri dari Raja Redric dan Ratu Claudia, benar..."

Shaga mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, Tobio terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Dan anda adalah tunangan dari Naruto ini?."

Sekali lagi, Shaga mengangguk pelan, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia jatuh dalam aura kesuraman tanpa ujung, Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju lantai dengan keras...

"Kuso! Kenapa sih pirang itu yang selalu beruntung! Kenapa tidak aku!..."

Semua Sweatdrop melihat keluhan Tobio yang menyedihkan, Naruto menatap kasihan Tobio sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Cao Cao yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah tertunduk, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika Cao Cao menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Naruto-san... Ijinkan aku memukulmu..."

"Kenapa!?..."

"Karena Aku iri!? Sialan!? Lucky Bastard!?."

Semua menatap Sweatdrop Cao Cao yang jatuh dengan lelehan air mata kecemburuan dan iri hati, tak lupa umpatan, kutukan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari Cao Cao. Shaga yang melihat keunikan dari para teman Tunangannya tertawa kecil. Menurut Shaga mereka unik sebab setelah mengetahui jika Naruto adalah tunangan dari dirinya yang tak lain adalah Tuan Putri kerajaan Manusia teman-teman Naruto tidak merubah sikap mereka pada Naruto yang notabene-nya adalah Bangsawan Duke, akibat hubungannya dengan anggota kerajaan.

Bukan bersikap hormat mereka justru masih berinteraksi biasa pada Naruto, mereka mengungkapkan rasa iri dan cemburu mereka tanpa memandang Naruto adalah seorang Duke, mereka hanya memandang Namikaze Naruto sebagai teman mereka, tidak lebih.

"Ano... Tu-Tuan Putri-sama..."

Shaga yang menatap interaksi dimana Cao Cao dan Tobio bergulat dengan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Asama Miya, dan Souji Okita yang menatap dirinya dengan gugup...

"Ka-Kami ingin menanyakan se-sesuatu..."

"Hm? Apa itu?."

"Ba-Bagaimana anda bi-bisa bertemu dengan Na...Naruto-san."

Tanya Okita dengan nada pelan tak ubahnya sebuah bisikan namun itu masih bisa mencapai telinga Shaga yang langsung memasang senyuman tipis...

"Akan aku ceritakan, tapi pertama jangan bersikap formal padaku, juga panggil saja namaku..."

"Ta-Tapi itu tidak sopan..."

Gumam pelan Okita dibalas anggukan dari Miya, Shaga terdiam sebelum ia cemberut."Kenapa kalian bisa bersikap normal pada Naruto-kun yang merupakan tunanganku, sementara tidak dengan-ku..."ucap Shaga membuat Miya dan Okita salah tingkah...

"I-itu... / Ta-Tapi..."

Shaga tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya, entah bagaimana melihat dua gadis manis didepannya salah tingkah itu adalah hiburan tersendiri...

"Maa, Maa... Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu kalian menghilangkan keformalan kalian padaku... Hm... Darimana aku harus memulainya ya? Ah! Benar juga..."

Shagapun memulai cerita bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Naruto, Miya dan Okita mendengarkan dengan serius, sesekali mereka mengangguk pelan dan beberapa kali juga tak jarang mereka berteriak histeris...

Para pemuda yang melihat para perempuan menjerit histeris hanya bisa menatap para perempuan itu dengan tatapan Sweatdrop, Okita menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona...

"Sungguh cerita yang romantis, aku harap aku bisa merasakannya juga..."

"Benar... Aku ingin seorang pria yang akan memeluk-ku disaat sedih, dan membuatku nyaman setiap saat...'

Miya berujar pelan seraya pandangan menerawang jauh pada Tobio yang tengah memiting Naruto, Miya menghela nafas melihat Tobio yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Lee yang sedaritadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara...

"Hmm, jika Naruto-kun adalah Tunangan Shaga-sama, maka jika mereka menikah bukankah itu menjadikan Naruto sebagai kandidat raja selanjutnya..."

Ucap Lee dengan polosnya membuat ruangan jatuh dalam keheningan, bahkan Tobio dan Cao Cao yang tengah menyiksa Naruto berhenti dan menatap pemuda mangkok itu, Lee tidak menyadari hal itu dan melanjutkan...

"Tapi melihat sifat Naruto-kun, aku rasa ia tidak akan mau menjadi Raja, kalau begitu maka jika Naruto-kun memiliki anak dari Shaga-hime, dan maka anak itu akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya... Bukan begitu?."

Lee menaikan satu alisnya ketika ia mendapati semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Lee juga dibuat bingung ketika ia melihat wajah Shaga dan Naruto yang memerah...

"Uhm? Ada apa? Kenapa semua berwajah seperti itu?." ucap Lee dengan bingung membuat Arthur yang ada disebelah Lee menepuk bahu Lee membuat pemuda yang ahli dalam Combat Battle itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Lee-san, apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan?."

Arthur menghela nafas ketika melihat Lee mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Arthur, jika begini maka tidak ada pilihan lain, Arthur meminta Lee untuk mendekatkan telinga-nya dan membisikan sesuatu, lalu sedetik kemudian wajah Lee memucat pasi...

Shaga berjengit kaget ketika Lee dengan cepat menatapnya dan ia dibuat takut ketika Lee dengan gerakan yang sangat lincah melompat dan berputar-putar diudara sebelum melakukan Dogeza...

"Saya Minta Maaf!? Saya tidak bermaksud melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada anda Yang Mulia, Shaga-sama!?."

"Ti-Tidak, apa Lee-san a-aku tidak-..."

"Jika anda ingin silahkan hukum saya seperti apa yang anda inginkan!?..."

"Le-Lee-san, aku ti-,"

"Tolong Yang Mulia! Berikan saya hukuman yang pantas atas kesalahan saya!?..."

Shaga sedikit takut pada Lee yang beberapa kali menghantamkan kepalanya pada lantai keras, pemuda itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Arthur yang melihat Tuan Putri kesulitan berjalan dan menepuk pundak pemuda mangkok itu.

"Lee hentikan, kau membuat Shaga-sama kesulitannya..."

Tubuh Lee menegang mendengar perkataan dari Arthur dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melebarkan matanya melihat wajah kesusahan dari sang Tuan Putri...

"Saya benar-benar minta maaaaaaaf!?."

Arthur Facepalm melihat Lee yang kembali membenturkan kepalanya kelantai dengan keras, Naruto yang melihat itu melepaskan pitingan dari Cao Cao dan Tobio lalu dengan santainya dia memberikan Chop pada Lee yang langsung membuat Lee mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap pelaku yang memukul kepalanya.

"Itu hukumanmu... Sekarang tenanglah..."

Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar membuat Lee mengangguk pelan dan menjauh dari Shaga, Naruto menatap Lee sebelum ia menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada para sahabatnya sesama Knight.

"Baiklah, semua... Karena kalian telah mengetahui siapa Shaga dan hubungan pertunanganku dengan dia, bisakah aku meminta kalian untuk menjaga Rahasia ini?."

Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya membuat semua terdiam menatap Naruto yang merendahkan kepalanya, Tobio yang melihatnya mendengus dan bersedekap.

"Cukup kawan, kau tidak perlu merendahkan dirimu hanya untuk permintaan seperti itu..."

Ucap Tobio, Cao Cao disebelahnya mengangguk dan menambahkan."Benar, sejujurnya bahkan tanpa kau minta kami akan melakukannya..."ujar Cao Cao, Arthur membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Tenang, Naruto. Shaga-hime adalah Sahabat Ane-ue, dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak-ku sendiri, jadi tenang saja menjamin keselamat Shaga-hime adalah tugas dari Royal Knight Pendragon..."

Miya dan Okita mengangguk membenarkan."Tentu, kami juga akan menjaga rahasia ini, tenang saja."ucap Miya didukung anggukan dari Okita. Lee tersenyum cerah dan berkafa.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, bagaimanapun kita adalah sahabat, bukan? Membantu Sahabat adalah hal yang wajar..."

Ucap Lee memamerkan senyuman silau miliknya, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan para Sahabatnya menegakan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, Teman-Teman..."

"Oh! Karena kami akan bungkam dengan masalah ini, maka sebagai bayarannya kau harus mentraktir kami!."

Tobio mengatakan itu dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya, dan suara 'Ooouuh!?' bergema dari yang lain, Naruto hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan blank sebelum ia mengangkat bahu, ya sesekali tak masalah mentraktir mereka bukan? Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Shaga yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Hime, aku pergi dulu, besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi..."

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Turnamen-mu? Aku dengar kau mengikuti Turnamen Antar Divisi..."

Tanya Shaga dengan cemas, ya... Bagaimana tidak ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh tunangannya itu, Naruto mengikuti Turnamen yang didesain oleh Gabriel Knight Hater nomer satu, jadi sudah jelas jika Knight seperti Naruto dan teman-temannya akan menghadapi lawan yang tidak lah mudah untuk dilawan, Naruto yang melihat kecemasan Shaga tersenyum dan menepuk kepala bersurai emas itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Hime... Dan lagi pula, aku kuat kau sudah mengetahui-nya sendiri seberapa kuatnya aku bukan?."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shaga terdiam, Shaga tidak bisa berdebat jika tentang itu, bagaimanapun ia telah merasakan kekuatan langsung dari Naruto, dan bisa dikatakan jika Naruto tidak diragukan lagi adalah siswa terkuat diangkatannya... Tidak, diseluruh Academy, Naruto menepuk kepala itu sebelum ia pamit dan pergi dengan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Miya yang tersenyum kearah pintu...

"Shaga-sama, kau beruntung..."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Miya-san?."

Shaga menatap bingung Miya yang tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu yang ambigu, Miya tersenyum tipis pada Shaga sebelum ia menatap kearah depan ruang pemulihan dimana Naruto, Tobio dan Cao Cao kembali memiting Naruto, tatapan Miya melembut ketika ia melihat Naruto yang berusaha lepas dari pitingan Cao Cao dan Tobio...

"Naruto-san, ia tidak pernah meminta pertolongan pada siapapun, bahkan disaat tersulit sekalipun ia tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan, tapi hari ini, aku melihat Naruto-san menundukan kepalanya dan meminta tolong pada kami, hal itu mengejutkan kami, tapi melihat Naruto yang sekarang aku paham jika semua yang ia lakukan itu, adalah demi dirimu, Shaga."

Ucap Miya tersenyum pada Shaga lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shaga mematung menatap punggung Miya yang menjauh menuju teman-temannya yang tengah menertawakan perkelahian antara Cao Cao, Tobio dan Naruto... Pandangan Shaga terpaku pada Naruto yang terlihat menikmati perkelahian bersama para sahabatnya, dada Shaga menghangat ketika ia mengingat perkataan Miya...

'Demiku... Naruto-kun...'

Naruto mendengus puas setelah berhasil lolos dari perkelahian bodoh dengan dua orang bodoh yang saat ini tengah mengelus benjolan bekas jitakan mautnya dikepala mereka...

"Sheessh, pukulan-mu kuat seperti biasa ya..."

"Benar, kepalaku sampai sakit, mungkin tengkorak kepalaku retak..."

Naruto mendengus dan menatap sinis Tobio dan Cao Cao."Bodoh, salah kalian sendiri, hanya karena kalian cemburu padaku itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membuat nyawaku terancam."ucap sinis Naruto, Tobio dan Cao Cao hanya tertawa membuat Naruto menghela nafas, percuma Naruto meladeni kedua orang jealous padanya ini, hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga...

"Hey... Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh kearah Tobio yang memanggil namanya dan ia melihat senyuman disana, bukan senyuman jahil atau menggoda tapi senyuman tipis yang tulus.

"Apa alasan kau pergi dan tidak berkumpul bersama kami selama beberapa hari belakangan ini karena Hime-sama?."

Ucap Tobio membuat Naruto terdiam, rona merah tercetak dipipi Naruto."percuma saja aku berbohong, toh aku sudah tertangkap basah."ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Tobio tersenyum tipis dan dengan pelan ia menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau pemuda yang baik, Naruto... Jaga Hime-sama, Baik-Baik."

Ucap Tobio membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Tobio, ia tidak pernah menduga jika Tobio yang selalu berdebat dalam hal konyol dengannya bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu, Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti para Sahabatnya...

'Mereka teman yang baik, Master.'

"Ya, Ophis... Mereka teman yang baik."

Naruto mempelebar senyumannya dan melangkah mengejar sahabat-sahabatnya didepannya, ia hari ini harus mentraktir mereka, untuk balas budi juga memperat persahabatan mereka...

"Baiklah! Hari ini silahkan makan apapun dikantin, aku akan membayar semuanya!?."

""""""Yooossshhhaa!?.""""""

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak saat dimana Shaga mengungkapkan jati dirinya pada Teman-Teman dari Naruto, sejak saat itu ruang pemulihan selalu ramai dan penuh canda tawa... Setiap hari yang dilalui diruangan itu membuat hari Shaga semakin berwarna...

Shaga teringat ketika ia melihat bagaimana lucunya Tobio, dan Cao Cao yang berdebat tentang bagaimana cara menjatuhkan musuh, dimana Cao Cao mengatakan agar Tobio menjadi orang yang 'pikir dulu baru hajar' tapi Tobio menolaknya dan mengatakan 'serang dulu mikir belakangan.'. Dan itu membuat Cao Cao yang seolah ahli taktik naik darah dan mulai berkelahi dengan Tobio...

Ia juga mengingat bagaimana kikuk-nya Okita yang mencoba melerai kedua orang itu namun karena kegugupan dan kekikuk-nya, Okita tidak bisa melerainya dan mencoba mencari bantuan namun tidak ada yang bisa membantunya karena dua orang yang tersisa yaitu Arthur dan Lee tengah melakukan hal yang penting... Dimana Arthur tengah membaca dengan damai dan Lee yang tengah melakukan Push-up Ekstream dengan satu tangannya... Hal itu tidak akan terlihat aneh jika... Jika mereka tidak melakukan secara bersamaan!?.

Dimana Arthur dengan santainya menduduki Lee sebagai beban dan Lee yang dengan semangat membara melakukan Push-upnya dengan senyuman cerah miliknya, yang membuat Okita tidak bisa berkata apapun dan mematung ditempat.

Keceriaan-kegaduhan-diruang pemulihan itu berakhir ketika Miya datang membawa nampan dimana diatas nampan itu terdapat beberapa cangkir teh dan teko teh yang mengeluarkan uap panas, melihat Miya yang muncul ruangan itu langsung jatuh dalam keheningan...

Semua memucat ketika melihat Miya menatap mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sedetik kemudian semua berjerit ketakutan ketika Miya memasuki mode Killingnya, dan menatap semua dengan Deathglare yang begitu menakutkan.

Shaga tertawa kecil ketika melihat para Knight tingkat Silver melakukan seiza dan mendapat ceramah maut dari Miya, tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul dan ia terdiam ketika melihat teman-temannya tengah duduk dan melakukan Seiza, melihat kemunculan Naruto, Miya langsung menatapnya dengan cepat membuat Naruto tanpa sadar berjengit takut...

'Naruto! Seiza!.'

'Kenapa!?...'

Shaga tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang melakukan Seiza beraama teman-temannya dan ikut menerima kurikulum dari Miya-sensei selama 2 jam penuh.

Ah, sungguh hari-hari yang menyenangkan, Shaga tersenyum tipis mengingat hari-harinya itu. Disudut ruangan Shishui tersenyum tipis melihat beberapa hari ini, Tuan putri lebih ceria dan bersemangat dari biasanya dan itu pasti berkat para Knight itu... ia berterimakasih dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam untuk teman-teman dari Namikaze Naruto karena telah menbuat Ojou-samanya ceria seperti sekarang.

Shaga yang tengah melamun tentang hari-hari ceria yang telah ia lalu bersama para Knight itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk, mendengar nada ketukan ini maka jelas yang datang pasti...

"Ha'i, Masuk..."

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat dengan kunciran rapi, iris emerlad miliknya menatap lembut Shaga, ditangan perempuan itu terdapat seikat bunga berwarna putih yang mengeluarkan wangi yang begitu menenangkan... Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hari ini Shaga."

"Art-chan, kau datang hari ini..."

Arr-chan atau Arthuria Pendragon tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga yang ia bawa pada Shaga yang menerima dengan senyuman, Arthuria menarik kursi yang ada disamping meja dan duduk disana.

"Ya, maaf jika aku jarang berkunjung, beberapa hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi..."

Ucap Arthuria dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya, Shaga terdiam melihat rona tipis itu, ini... Mungkinkah alasan Arthuria tidak mengunjunginya beberap hari karena...

"Biar aku tebak, ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dengan 'Onii-chan' Le fay."

"Na...!?."

Wah... Tebakan Shaga benar, dan sebagai bukti-nya, Shaga tidak pernah melihat wajah Arthuria yang memerah sempurna layaknya kepiting rebus, bahkan Shaga dapat melihat ilusi uap dari kepala Arthuria.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu..."

Ucap Arthuria dengan nada layaknya seorang gadis feminim yang baru saja jatuh cinta, Shaga merasakan kesadarannya menjauh, ia shock pada Arthuria yang berada dalam mode feminim yang begitu imut!? Ia ingin memeluk Arthuria yang sangat imut ini!?.

[Gaaah!.]

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kesudut ruang ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak, ia yakin itu adalah Shishui-san, pemimpin pasukan intellingence khusus kerajaan pasti terkena Heart Attack.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu jika Uchiha Shishui, Agen intel terkuat itu memiliki kelemahan terhadap perempuan imut dan saat ini Arthuria berada dalam mode yang dapat membuat seorang intellingence terkuat itu mati karena serangan jantung akibat keimutan Arthuria yang berada dalam garis Maks!?.

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Arthuria yang masih dalam Imut mode miliknya, Shaga merasakan punggungnya merinding ketika mengingat perempuan imut didepannya adalah perempuan yang sama yang akan mematahkan tulang orang tanpa segan sama sekali!?.

"Ba-Baiklah, ja-jadi apa yang terjadi? Ap-Apa yang dilakukan 'Onii-chan' Le fay itu padamu hingga Arthuria yang tegas ini berubah layaknya gadis feminim..."

"I... Itu, ba-bagaimana mengatakannya ya..."

"Cepat Katakan!? Jangan membuatku penasaran!."

Karena rasa penasaran dan juga rasa ketidaksabaran yang begitu besar Shaga tanpa sadar berteriak keras dan membuat Arthuria sedikit berjengit, Arthuria menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sebagai tanda jika ia tengah gugup.

"Be-Begini... Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan 'Onii-chan' Le fay, aku dan dia berbicara beberapa hal, da-dan entah karena suasana yang bagus atau aku yang terlalu senang karena ia memujiku, a-aku mengatakan padanya... Ji-Jika dia memenuhi janjinya pada Le fay, maka aku bersedia menikah dengannya..."

Ucap Arthuria seraya menangkup kedua pipinya yang menghangat lengkap dengan ilusi bunga mawar yang bermekaran disekitarnya, Shaga yang mendengarnya melebarkan matanya, A-Arthuria berjanji untuk menikah dengan Onii-chan Le fay! I-itu... Itu terlalu cepat!?.

"A...Art-chan, bu-bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Ma-Maksudku menikah diusia muda seperti ini sangat tidak..."

Ucap Shaga yang melupakan fakta jika ia sendiri diusia yang masih muda sudah memiliki tunangan, mendengar perkataan Shaga, Arthuria tersadar dari duniannya dan dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut Arthuria berkata.

"Tidak apa, kami bisa bertunangan dulu baru setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan maka kami akan langsung menikah..."

Dan, perkataan Arthuria membuat Shaga terdiam dan menatap Arthuria dengan mata berkedip selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum miris.

jujur saja ia tidak pernah mengira jika Arthuria akan berubah menjadi sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang terkenal tegas dan tak segan mematahkan tulang siapapun yang berani melanggar ruler dari Academy, namun sekarang lihatlah, Arthuria berubah menjadi gadis normal yang tengah mabuk asmara...

'Apa ini yang dinamakan... The Power of Love.'

Shaga hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ya... Cinta memang menakutkan, bisa merubah orang sampai 180° tanpa pandang bulu siapa orang itu. Arthuria tersadar dari dunianya dan berdehem untuk menenangkan gejolak kebahagiaan yang melandanya.

"Maa, lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi... Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Shaga."

Shaga yang tengah melamunkan seberapa hebatnya The Power of Love menoleh pada Arthuria yang telah kembali pada dirinya yang lama, Shaga tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik daripada ini."

Ucap Shaga dengan lembut sambil menatap kearah sebuah kursi roda yang ada disudut ruangan, Arthuria terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah yang Shaga lihat, dahi Arthuria berkerut ketika ia melihat benda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, ia bangkit dan mendekati benda itu...

"Hmm? Aku baru pertama kali melihat benda ini, Shaga, apa nama benda ini?..."

Ucap Arthuria selagi ia mengamati bentuk dari kursi roda itu, Shaga tersenyum tipis."Itu, Kursi roda."ucap Shaga membuat dahi Arthuria berkerut... Kursi roda? Baru pertama kali ia mendengar nama itu.

"Apa kegunaan benda ini? Tentunya bukan untuk pajangan saja kan?."

Ucap Arthuria selagi ia menyentuh bantalan empuk pada kursi, owh... Halus sekali. Shaga tersenyum geli melihat rasa penasaran dari Arthuria... Ah benar juga, kenapa ia tidak jalan-jalan dengan kursi roda itu bersama Arthuria.

"Nee, Arthuria, bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan.'

"Eh? Boleh saja, tapi apa kau yakin? Kakimu kan masih..."

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak akan berjalan kaki..."

Ucap Shaga sambil tersenyum tipis membuat Arthuria memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"Owh! Jadi ini kegunaan dari benda ini..."

Arthuria berseru kagum melihat benda bernama kursi roda ini, Shaga tertawa kecil mendengar seruan Arthuria.

"Ya, benda ini difungsikan untuk orang yang tidak bisa berjalan, entah itu lumpuh sementara sepertiku atau permanent."

"Hooh! Sungguh benda yang sangat bermanfaat, dengan benda ini maka orang yang seharusnya berbaring diatas tempat tidur bisa berjalan-jalan keluar!."

Shaga mengangguk pelan atas perkataan penuh antusias dari Arthuria, ya benda ini memang diciptakan untuk fungsi seperti itu karena bagaimanapun pencipta benda ini mengkhususkan benda ini untuk orang yang spesial bagi sipembuat...

'Ya, khusus untuk-ku...'

Shaga tersenyum dalam hati, ah, ketika ia memikirkan pemuda pirang itu entah kenapa membuat rasa rindunya semakin besar. Arthuria tidak menyadari hal itu dan terus mendorong kursi roda itu menuju taman Academy...

"Nee, Shaga-chan... Jika boleh tahu siapa yang menciptakan benda ini?."

"Uhm? Kenapa kau ingin tahu?."

Shaga mengatakan itu dengan tatapan bingung kearah Arthuria yang tersenyum tipis."Aku ingin berterimakasih pada dia, berkat dia yang menciptakan benda ini, kau tidak harus terbaring terus diatas ranjang diruang pemulihan..."ucap Arthuria lembut membuat Shaga terdiam, sebenarnya Shaga ragu untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Arthuria sebab bagaimanapun sang pembuat benda ini saja merahasiakan siapa yang membuat benda ini dari para sahabatnya, dan ketika ditanya siapa yang membuat benda ini pemuda itu menjawab jika Blacksmith Tenma-san lah yang menciptakannya... Hal itu hanyalah Alibi dari sih bego pirang untuk menutupi kebenaran jika ternyata dialah yang menciptakan benda ini.

Melihat Shaga yang tetap diam, Arthuria tersenyum tipis, mungkin Shaga tidak ingin mengatakannya karena alasan tertentu, ya jika begini maka hanya ada satu hal yang harus Arthuria lakukan.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu-ku ya... Yeah, tak masalah mungkin itu sangat rahasia sampai kau tidak bisa memberitahuku, teman masa kecilmu sendiri."

"Huh... Baik, Baik akan aku jelaskan..."

Ucap Shaga membuat Arthuria tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia tahu jika Shaga tidak akan tega menyakiti hati Sahabatnya, ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan temannya tidak sakit hati karenanya, dan itulah yang Arthuria manfaatkan, dengan ia yang pura-pura merajuk itu akan membuat keraguan Shaga hancur... Shaga menghela nafas dan menatap kedepan, samar-samar terlihat rona merah mulai muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Ya-Yang membuat benda ini, Adalah seorang [Magiester Crafting]... Dan dia adalah tunanganku."

Ucap Shaga yang kian memelan disetiap katanya, namun itu tidak cukup pelan sebab Arthuria melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna...

"Eeeeehhhh!?."

Arthuria berteriak dalam keterkejutannya, dan itu membuat Shaga harus melindungi telingannya agar tidak mengalami gangguan telinga dini, Arthuria dengan cepat berdiri didepan Shaga dan mencengkram bahu Shaga.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar!? Ka-Kau sudah punya tunangan!?... dan dia adalah seorang [Magiester Crafting]!? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku!..."

"Y-Ya, kau tahu ba-banyak hal yang terjadi karena it-."

"Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga... Aku tidak menerima alasan! Katakan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kau bisa memiliki tunangan tanpa sepengetahuanku!..."

Ucap Arthuria dengan shock, ia saat ini tidak memperdulikan apapun, bahkan ia mengabaikan fakta jika orang yang saat ini tengah ia teriaki adalah Tuan Putri dari kerajaan Manusia, yang ada dipikiran Arthuria adalah ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan atas semua ini!.

Shaga, demi nyawanya yang mungkin akan mati karena guncangan Arthuria, ia mau tak mau harus menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir untuk membuat Arthuria tenang, dan itu berhasil

"Begitu, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu, dan karena ia telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, maka kau jatuh hati padanya dan Sang Raja, paman Redric yang kebetulan mengetahui siapa pemuda ini, merestui hubungan kalian..."

"Ya begitulah, tapi ini masih dirahasiakan karena Tunanganku itu memiliki banyak masalah yang harus ia selesaikan, jadi sementara ini pertunangan kami belum diumumkan, dan maaf Arthuria aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa tunanganku itu padamu..."

Ucap Shaga dengan wajah memelas, Arthuria terdiam menatap wajah Sahabatnya ini sebelum ia menghela nafas dan kembali mendorong kembali kursi roda Shaga.

"Ya, tak apa, tapi lain kali kau harus memperkenalkan aku pada tunanganmu itu, aku penasaran seperti apa orang yang berhasil membuat Sahabat masa kecilku ini jatuh hati..."

Ucap Arthuria membuat Shaga tertawa kecil."ufufu, begitu juga denganmu, Arthuria. Kau harus memperkenalkan sih 'Onii-chan' ini padaku..."ucap Shaga sambil menatap Arthuria yang tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

-change scene-

"Ba...Bagaimana mungkin!?..."

Seorang pemuda dari Divisi Wizard menatap takut pemuda bersurai pirang didepannya yang berjalan dengan pandangan datar kearahnya, pemuda Wizard itu segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir api dan menembakan bola-bola api seukuran kelereng pada pemuda pirang yang tak sedikitpun menunjukan rasa takutnya sama sekali.

Bola-Bola api melesat dengan cepat kearah pemuda pirang yang berasal dari Divisi Knight itu tidak gentar sedikitpun melihat puluhan bola api, Knight muda itu dengan gerakan cepat ia menghindari semua bola api itu membuat puluhan Bola api itu melewati tubuhnya dan meledak secara beruntun...

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Pemuda Knight itu menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar kedepan, dimana dimata blue shappire miliknya melihat seorang Wizard yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku akhiri ini segera..."

Pemuda itu menekuk lututnya, [Mana] mengalir menyelimuti kedua kaki pemuda itu, dan dalam satu kali hentakan Naruto melesat cepat memangkas jarak dalam sekejap mata, Wizard itu melebarkan matanya melihat pemuda Knight itu sudah ada didepannya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat...

"Mons-,"

Duakh!?

Perkataan Wizard itu terputus ketika wajahnya menerima pukulan kuat hingga membuat Wizard itu terhempas kebelakang dan kehilangan kesadarannya... Pemuda Knight itu menatap Wizard yang kehilangan kesadarannya dengan pandangan datar sebelum bergumam

"Akan aku anggap itu pujian..."

[Pemenangnya, Divisi Knight! Namikaze Naruto!?.]

{Uwwwwwwwooooo}

Stadion bergemuruh merayakan kemenangan dari Namikaze Naruto yang hanya berjalan mengabaikan semua pujian dan teriakan kekaguman yang bergema diarena, Kakashi yang menjadi wasit dalam Arena [Byakko] menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya.

'Melawan musuh tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, ia tidak terkalahkan sampai sekarang, tapi menurut system pertandingan ini jika ia terus menang maka ia akan bertemu dengan dia... Maa, aku harap sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi...'

"Yo, selamat atas kemenangan mudahmu, Naruto."

Naruto menatap datar Tobio yang bersender malas pada pagar pembatas didepannya, ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berbalik lalu menyerahkan benda titipan Naruto.

"Dengan begini maka hanya sedikit lagi kita bisa merebut kursi [The Seventh Of Abyss], diarena lain, Cao Cao, Arthur, Lee, Miya, Okita telah memenangkan pertandingan mereka, kau dan aku juga telah memenangkan pertandingan disini..."

"Ya, kau benar... Hanya tersisa beberapa pertandingan lagi, sebelum Semi Final dan Final, jika kita berhasil memenangkan semuanya maka kita bisa mendapatkan kursi [The Seventh Of Abyss] dan berpartisipasi dalam Turnamen empat ras."

Ucap Naruto datar selagi ia menerima benda yang Tobio berikan, Naruto menyangkutkan benda itu kebahunya, Tobio mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, menurut perhitunganku, aku dan yang lain akan bertemu dengan lawan yang mudah sampai Final, tapi tidak denganmu, Teman... Kau tahukan berdasarkan System Turnamen maka disemi final nanti kau akan bertemu dengan 'dia'..."

Ucap Tobio dengan penekanan pada kata 'dia', Naruto terdiam, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Tobio tentang 'dia', Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku tahu dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, tapi karena itulah aku akan mengalahkannya dan sekaligus membalaskan dendam masa lalu..."

Ucap Naruto dengan dingin, Tobio terdiam mendengar nada dingin itu, ia sudah tahu masa lalu dari Naruto dan jjka boleh jujur dari keenam orang yang dibenci Naruto maka ada dua nama yang menempati peringkat teratas dalam Blacklist Naruto, dan disemi final nanti Naruto akan bertemu dengan orang Nomer dua yang ia benci.

"Sudah lupakan, aku ada urusan jadi aku akan pergi."

"Hey? Bagaimana dengan pesta kemenangannya? Kau tidak ikut lagi?..."

"Tidak, aku datang dengan seseorang, jadi tunggu saja."

Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya Tobio hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh sebelum ia menghela nafas dan...

"Matilah kau, Lucky Bastard!?."

Ia mengumpat penuh kecemburuan...

"Taichou-teme!? Aku mendengarnya!?."

Dan... Mendapat balasannya... Naruto mendengus pelan sebelum ia menenangkan Emosinya, huh~ tidak ada gunanya meladeni orang yang iri pada kehidupannya, tapi akan sangat mengesalkan jika dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan ocehan, sumpah serapah, kutukan dan segala macam hal yang akan merusak keseimbangan mentalnya...

'Master haruskah aku menyumbat mulut mereka dengan tinju-ku?.'

"... Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika mereka terkena tinjumu? Bisu selamanya?."

'Uhm... Tidak, hanya kepala mereka akan terpisah dari tubuh-nya..."

"Oke!? Ophis! Mulai sekarang kau dilarang membicarakan hal berbahaya seperti ini lagi, paham!?."

Ucap Naruto dengan cepat membuat Ophis mengerutu tidak puas dalam Library, yang benar saja ia tahu sekuat apa Gadis Loli yang memiliki kekuatan besar ini, membunuh hanya dengan tinju kecil nan mungil itu sangatlah tidak lucu!?.. Naruto menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan tena-.

'Bagaimana dengan perut? apa itu diperbolehkan?.'

"Jelas tidak!?..."

Setelah melalui pembicaraan yang menekan mental, Naruto akhirnya sampai diruang pemulihan, Naruto menghela mafas lelah, berbicara dengan Ophis terkadang bisa mengurangi umur...

'Muuu, Master aku bukan Sabit Skull Reaper yang bisa mengurangi nyawa...'

Naruto mengabaikan itu dan melangkah masuk, iris shappire Naruto menatap kesekitar sebelum tatapannya terkunci pada Shaga yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda dan menatap keluar jendela... Naruto tersenyum dan dengan pelan ia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, dan dengan cepat ia menutup mata Shaga membuat Shaga sedikit menegang...

"Coba tebak, siapa yang datang..."

Shaga terdiam mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, ia tersenyum kecil, perlahan Shaga mengangkat tangannya dan menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Mou... Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal iseng padaku, Naruto-kun."

Shaga menoleh dan cemberut membuat Naruto yang mendengar tawa kecil sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa peringatan ia mengecup pelan dahi Shaga membuat Shaga membeku, lalu wajah Naruto terarah kesamping...

"Karena aku menyukai wajah yang kau buat ketika ku jahil, Shaga."

Bluuush!

Wajah Shaga meledak dalam Rona merah membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa kecil, ia senang melihat berbagai macam Ekspresi yang Shaga buat ia ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresi yang Shaga, tapi untuk sekarang itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Baiklah, Hime... Apa kau mau ikut denganku?."

"Hm? Kemana?..."

Shaga memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ya, teman-temanku mengadakan pesta kecil diruang Club untuk merayakan kemenangan kami dalam Turnamen... Jadi, ummm... Apa kau mau pergi kesana denganku?."

Ucap Naruto seraya menatap Shaga yang menatapnya dengan mata berkedip sebelum senyuman seindah bunga mekar dengan indahnya... Senyuman itu membuat Naruto terbius dan terpaku ditempat.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Mari pergi."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera bergerak kebelakang Shaga lalu mendorong kursi roda itu, namun baru saja kedua akan pergi Shaga berteriak kecil.

"Ah, tunggu aku lupa penyamaranku..."

Ucap Shaga selagi ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi kutu buku dan memakai kacamata super tebal membuat image Ojou-sama lenyap dan digantikan oleh aura misterius yang membosankan, setelah selesai Shaga mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh, nah sekarang mari pergi!."

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah unik dari Tuan Putri kerajaan umat manusia ini, ia memang unik dan karena keunikannya itulah yang membuat Shaga terlihat menarik dimata Naruto...

Naruto mendorong kursi Shaga dengan pelan melewati lorong Academy sesekali keduanya mengobrol satu sama lain dan tertawa menikmati percakapan mereka, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh dan sebuah senyuman menyeringaipun terpatri diwajahnya, sebuah seringai yang terlihat sangat kejam.

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan telah berhasil dimenangkan, dan sekarang Turnamen Semi final telah dimulai, diArena [Byakko] Tobio bertarung dengan Divisi Wizard dan berhasil menang dengan telak, Naruto yang ada diruang tunggu hanya menatap kemenangan Tobio dengan tatapan datar...

"Ya, selamat atas kerja kerasmu, Tobio."

"... Hambar seperti biasa, Naruto."

Ucap Tobio menatap datar Naruto yang tidak memasang ekspresi sama sekali, Tobio menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menyenderkan sikunya diatas pagar pembatas.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu, sekarang kita sudah disemi final dan sekarang tersisa Uchiha Sasuke melawan Suigetsu dan kau melawan Uzumaki Menma..."

"Menurutku? Aku hanya perlu menang dan maju melawan Uchiha Sasuke difinal..."

"Khek, Optimis seperti biasa huh..."

"Ya, aku percaya diri dengan kekuatanku, Tobio."

Balas Naruto sambil melirik Tobio dengan datar, Tobio hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Arena dimana ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan Suigetsu masuk kedalam Arena... Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat Sasuke, selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat kemampuan bertarung dari Sasuke jadi sekarang ia harus mengamati kemampuan dari Sasuke...

Naruto yang tengah nenyaksikan turnamen antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Suigetsu merasakan bahaya lalu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menangkap anak panah yang berniat mencelakainya.

"Heh~ refleks yang hebat, Naruto."

Ucap Tobio tersenyum tipis pada Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pada Anak panah yang Naruto genggam. Naruto menatap datar panah ditangannya, ia dan Tobio mengerutkan dahinya ketika mereka melihat dibagian belakang anak panah terdapat sesuatu yang menempel. Itu... Sebuah surat?. Tobio menatap kearah Naruto dengan seringai kecil.

"Naruto, sepertinya ada yang mengirim surat cinta padamu, kawan."

"Dasar bodoh, mana ada surat cinta yang dikirim menggunakan anak panah? Dan jika ada aku yakin yang menerima surat cinta seperti ini akan mati sebelum membacanya."

Ucap Naruto dengan sinis, Tobio hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan dari Naruto itu dan kembali menatap kearah surat ditangan Naruto.

"Jadi, apa isinya?."

Naruto menghela nafas dan membuka surat itu, iris shappire Naruto membaca setiap kata dengan teliti, dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto melebar sempurna, ia dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Tobio yang berteriak memanggil namanya...

"Naruto! Hey!? Kau mau kemana!? Hey tunggu!... Ah sial!?. Naruto tunggu!..."

Tobio berlari dengan cepat mengejar Naruto, diperjalanan Tobio berpapasan dengan Arthur, Cao Cao, Lee, Miya, dan Okita yang terlihat menatap kearah Naruto yang berlari mengabaikan sapaan mereka... Tobio yang berniat mengejar Naruto terhenti ketika Miya menghadangnya...

"Tunggu, Tobio-kun..."

"Ada apa, Miya? Kau tidak lihat aku tengah mengejar sih baka itu..."

"Ya, itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan kenapa Naruto-san berlari dengan wajah cemas seperti itu..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ia berubah menjadi seperti itu setelah membaca sebuah surat."

"Surat? Surat apa?."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi apapun itu jelas bukan hal yang baik sebab dari ekspresi Naruto berubah setelah membaca isi surat itu, juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi..."

"... Setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku juga merasakan firasat buruk."

"Karena itu, kita harus mengejarnya dan mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu..."

Ucap Tobio yang langsung lari mengejar Naruto, Miya dan yang lain saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka mengangguk dan berlari mengejar Naruto...

Keenam orang itu berlari dilorong dengan kecepatan penuh, Tobio mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat jalan yang mereka tuju ini mengarah keruang pemulihan, firasat buruk Tobio semakin kuat, begitu juga kelima orang yang berada dibelakang Tobio, mereka semua merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk... Melihat pintu ruang pemulihan yang terbuka Tobio langsung masuk kedalam..

"Naruto! Apa yang..."

Tobio menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia melihat ruang pemulihan telah berantakan layaknya dihantam badai, iris Grey-pale milik Tobio menatap kearah sudut ruangan dimana ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian aneh tewas dengan mengenaskan dimana ia menyangkut dinding dengan senjata layaknya belati menembus beberapa bagian tubuhnya...

"Kyaaa!?..."

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi disini..."

Miya dan Okita menjerit ketika mereka melihat orang tewas dinding dengan cara yang mengenaskan, sementara Cao Cao dan Lee berteriak karena terkejut, hanya Arthur saja yang tetap diam meskipun matanya melebar sempurna melihat orang yang tewas itu...

"He-Hey, Naruto... Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya..."

"..."

Naruto tidak menjawab sama sekali dan hanya menatap kursi roda yang rusak parah, Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah ketika ia melihat sepucuk surat tergeletak dikaki Naruto, ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya, seketika iris Grey-Pale Tobio melebar sempurna... Melihat surat ditangan Tobio, Miya dan yang lain ikut membacanya dan sama seperti Tobio mereka juga melebarkan mata mereka...

[Kami telah menculik seseorang yang berharga bagimu... Jika kau ingin dia selamat maka ikuti perkataan kami... Jangan melawan saat diarena, jika kau melawan maka sebuah hiasan kepala akan datang ketempatmu..]

"I...Ini, bagaimana bisa Shaga-sama..."

Arthur mengertakan Giginya dengan kesal, Miya dan Okita menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan mereka meredam rasa shock dalam hati mereka, Lee dan Cao Cao mengepalkan tangan mereka dengan erat, dan Tobio langsung meremas surat yang ada ditangannya...

"Tobio... Cao Cao... Miya... Lee... Arthur... Okita..."

Suara yang begitu dingin dan gelap membuat semua menatap kearah Naruto, semua wajah yang ada disana langsung lucat ketika mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat aura menakutkan menyeruak dengan gila dari tubuh Naruto...

"Tolong Cari Shaga... Gunakan semua kemampuan kalian untuk menemukan Shaga... Dan jika ada yang mencoba menghalangi kalian... Maka Bunuh Mereka..."

Semua menegang seketika ketika mereka melihat mata berbeda Warna antara Golden dikanan dan Shappire disebelah kiri, tatapan yang saat ini ditunjukan oleh Naruto bukan tatapan yang dimiliki seorang Manusia melainkan tatapan dari Monster yang seharusnya tidak diusik...

Semua meneguk ludah sebelum mereka mengangguk pelan, ketika mereka semua akan berbalik, Naruto kembali melanjutkan...

"Tobio... Cao Cao... Demi menjamin keselamatan Shaga... Maka Aku mengijinkan kalian berdua untuk...

.

.

.

Memakai **[Harta Mulia]** kalian..."

And Cut~

Bwahahaha, Phantom Back!

Hello, bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik kah? Semoga saja benar...

Dichapter kali ini adalah Konflik ditengah Konflik, Naruto disini dibuat marah besar karena pujaan hatinya diculik, jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa kok Shaga bisa diculik sedangkan yang menjaganya ada Shishui... Maka buatlah lebih mudah, Shishui tentu manusia juga yang harus beristirahat, jadi anggap saja dia ganti shift untuk menjaga Shaga dan yang mengantikan shift Shaga itu tidaklah sekuat Shishui...

Chapter depan akan berfokus pada anggota Pia yang akan melakukan pencarian besar-besar, lalu~ pertempuran didepan akan di-isi oleh kemunculan dua [harta mulia] yang mewakili cahaya dan kegelapan, ufufufu... Mereka harus merasakan akibatnya karena telah membuat [The True Monster] marah besar...

Maa, aku akan mempersingkat, jika kalian menanyakan seputar apa yang akan terjadi yaitu Duel antara Hinata, Konflik antara para heroine, Konflik dendam Maria dan segala macamnya maka season dua akan menjadi jawabannya...

Lalu... Terimakasih atas kalian yang ingin mengapresiasi karyaku dengan materi kalian tawarkan padaku, tapi maaf, aku rasa aku bukanlah Author yang sangat hebat yang bisa menerima hal-hal yang kalian berikan, jika kalian ingin mengapresiasi karyaku, cukup dengan membaca dan menikmati karyaku, itu sudah cukup untukku...

Lalu jika kalian ingin berteman denganku maka silahkan cari Akun Fb-ku dengan Name [Emperore Nero], PP-nya ya Kaisar Nero dari FGO, nah di Add aja, jika kalian juga ingin berdebat, bertukar pikiran sampai meminta saran dariku, maka chat saja aku, aku akan menjawabnya secepat yang aku bisa...

Uhm, sebenarnya aku berniat membuat satu fic lagi, temannya serupa seperti TWO, tapi tak sama karena Konsepnya dimasa depan, jika aku harus membuat prolog singkat maka akan menjadi seperti ini..

"Nak, mari kita membuat kontrak... aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku padamu..."

"Kau menanyakan namaku? Karena kita telah melakukan kontrak maka, aku akan memberitahukan namaku..."

"Namaku adalah Kaisar Iblis, Belial... Dengan kekuatanku sebagai [The Absolute], taklukan lah dunia ini dan buatlah semua merasakan apa itu keputus asaan..."

Sinopsis: Ia yang dulu tidak memiliki [Prana] sedikitpun dalam tubuhnya, dibuang oleh keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan bahkan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai, karena sakit hati dan dendam yang tumbuh dalam hatinya ia bersumpah untuk membalas semua rasa sakit pada semua orang yang sudah menyakitinya... Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang Kontraktor dari Kaisar Iblis, Belial. Yang akan menunjukan pada Dunia apa itu rasa sakit!.

Projek baru Phantom dengan judul [The Contractor]... (Masih ragu)

Well, begitulah, tapi aku rasa aku akan menyimpannya, atau mendiskusikan dan memberikan pada Author lain, karena bagaimanapun aku hanya bisa menghandel tiga Fanfic... So lihat sajalah kedepannya...

Aha, aku rasa sudah, so sampai jumpa lagi, Jaa ne!?...

Next Chapter: Harta Mulia yang disebut Longinus.

Phantom Out!


	48. Chapter 48

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 48

Ditengah keramaian ibukota, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah berjalan dengan tenang, iris pale-grey miliknya memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan damainya... Tobio menatap pemandangan itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit berhiaskan awan.

"Aku tidak percaya akan muncul hari dimana aku melihat Naruto semarah itu."

Tobio bergumam pelan dan kembali menatap kedepan, Tobio tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah itu, terlebih aura menakutkan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto membuat tubuhnya menegang, sensasi yang begitu menusuk kulit memberitahu Tobio jika Naruto adalah orang yang benar-benar bahaya.

Semenjak kejadian diruang pemulihan dimana Tuan putri diculik oleh seseorang membuat Naruto marah besar karena Tunangannya, seseorang yang ia sayangi diculik. Naruto meminta tolong pada dirinya, Miya, Lee, Cao Cao, Arthur dan Okita. mereka diminta untuk menemukan Shaga, menurut analisa dari Naruto penculik Shaga belum jauh meninggalkan daerah Ibukota, penculik Shaga tidak akan pergi jauh karena penculik itu harus memastikan jika Naruto menjalankan perintah penculik itu dan berkat itu juga Naruto tahu jika penculik Shaga berjumlah lebih dari satu.

"Waspada terhadap musuh kah?..."

Gumam Tobio pelan, ia tersenyum mengingat pesan Naruto, walau dalam keadaan marah sekalipun Naruto tidak pernah melupakan Sahabatnya... Yare, dia memang benar-benar pemuda yang sulit ditebak.

Tobio melanjutkan langkahnya, ia melirik kesamping ketika ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian... Err, kurang layak menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu, bingung dan tertarik... Ya dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun pada tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya, karena bagaimanapun pakaian yang saat ini ia pakai sangat mencolok...

Hirozimon Academy, seperti yang banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang merupakan sebuah tempat dimana Talent begitu dihargai, untuk masuk kedalam Academy elit ini tidaklah mudah, dan juga biaya masuknya sangat tidak masuk akal, ya dibenua ini hanya mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan dan berlimpah kekuasaan saja yang akan menikmati hidup mereka... Sementara yang tidak? Mereka akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, tidak ada waktu untuk belajar, bagi mereka bisa makan sehari-hari adalah sebuah keberkahan.

Tobio tersenyum miris, hidup ini keras seperti perkataan Naruto saat camp pelatihan... Hidup ini tidak adil untuk mereka yang menyerah dalam menjalaninya...

"Ya, itu kata-kata yang sangat tepat, Naruto."

Tobio menghapus senyumannya dan memasang wajah datar, iris Pale-Grey miliknya melirik kebelakang ketika ia merasakan seseorang yang mengikutinya, Tobio terus melanjutkan jalannya, ia melewati banyak persimpangan untuk melihat apakah benar dia diikuti dan ia merasakan jika orang yang mengikutinya semakin banyak.

'Empat... Lima... Enam... Ada delapan orang ya... Jumlah yang cukup banyak tapi tidak masalah untuk-ku...!?.'

Tobio yang baru saja akan berbalik untuk melawan orang-orang yang mengikutinya terpaksa pupus sebab ketika ia berbalik seseorang menarik kerah pakaiannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam gang yang sempit dan gelap.

"Ap-Apa yang-, Hummph!."

Tobio memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutnya namun ia terdiam ketika mendengar suara 'ussst!' yang feminim, iris Pale-grey miliknya turun sedikit dan ia melihat seorang kinpatsu Bishoujo dengan iris blue shappire indah menatap kearah Tobio dengan isyarat untuk diam.

"Diamlah, atau mereka akan menemukan kita."

Ucap Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu pada Tobio yang hanya diam menatap perempuan cantik didepannya, Bishoujo didepannya mengintip dari balik dinding dan iris blue shappirenya menajam melihat beberapa orang terlihat kebingungan.

Tobio yang penasaran dengan apa atau siapa yang dilihat Bishoujo didepannya memunculkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip dan iris pale Grey-nya menajam melihat beberapa orang berpakaian normal tengah mencari seseorang yang ia yakin adalah dirinya. Entah karena sial atau apa salah seorang dari mereka melihat dirinya.

"Hey! Itu dia! Kejar!."

"Oh sial kita ditemukan..."

Umpat Tobio, melihat orang-orang itu datang kearah mereka, Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Tobio dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi mereka berdua langsung berlari menghindari para pengejar itu...

Tobio menatap kearah perempuan didepannya dalam diam, iris Grey Pale miliknya menatap pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan didepannya, itu... Seragam Hirozimon bukan? Apa dia salah satu murid disana? Tobio menajamkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat tepat dibagian kerah seragam yang dikenakan perempuan didepannya terdapat lambang lingkaran sihir dan itu menandakan jika perempuan didepannya adalah seorang Wizard.

Tobio yang melamun tidak menyadari jika dirinya telah dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah tempat bangunan besar yang tidak terpakai, Tobio baru sadar ketika Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu melepaskan tangannya...

"Nah, aku rasa tempat ini aman, orang-orang itu tidak akan menemukan kita untuk sementara waktu."

Ucap perempuan itu selagi ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah meja yang ada disudut ruangan, Tobio menatap lurus Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu.

"Ano, terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Ucap Tobio membuat Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu tersenyum tipis sebelum ia duduk dimeja itu dan menatap Tobio.

"Tidak masalah, Ikuse Tobio-kun..."

Reaksi Tobio adalah sesuatu yang absolute, dengan cepat Tobio langsung melompat kebelakang dan memasang gesture waspada, disebelah Tobio entah sejak kapan muncul seekor [Hound] berukuran cukup besar mengeram marah dan menatap tajam perempuan yang duduk diatas meja itu.

"Owh... Refleks yang bagus."

Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu tanpa merasa sedikitpun terancam oleh gesture waspada dari Tobio, dan malah kagum dengan kecepatan refleks dari Tobio yang saat ini mewaspadai dirinya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku."

Tanya Tobio dengan sedikit nada ancaman didalamnya namun bukannya takut Kinpatsu Bishoujo didepannya malah tertawa halus.

"Ufufu~ tidak ada yang tidak mengetahuimu saat ini, Ikuse Tobio-kun. Berkat kemenangan beruntunmu dalam [The Great Royal Tournamen] antar Divisi namamu kini terkenal dan diketahui oleh setiap murid Hirozimon Academy, termasuk diriku."

Ucap Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu dengan halus seolah mengatakan jika ia tidak mengingikan permusuhan dengan dirinya, yeah, Alasan yang masuk akal. Tobio melunakan posture tubuhnya dan menghilangkan kewaspadaannya, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi."

"Ufufufu, tak apa, aku memakluminya, waspada pada orang yang tidak kau kenal itu hal yang wajar bukan?."

Ucap perempuan itu dengan halus, Tobio mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada perempuan didepannya, dan itu membuat rona tipis timbul secara samar dikedua pipi perempuan didepannya.

"terimakasih atas pengertianmu. Nona."

"Y-ya, sama-sama..."

Tobio tersenyum tipis sebelum senyuman itu lenyap ketika ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya, tidak hanya Tobio bahkan [Hound] disebelah Tobio langsung berbalik dan mengeram. Tobio menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat para pengejar yang mengejarnya telah berdiri dibelakangnya menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, kau tahu, kau merepotkan kami, Nii-san."

Salah satu dari kedelapan orang yang Tobio yakin adalah pemimpin dari tujuh orang yang lain berjalan dan menatap Tobio dengan tatapan bengis.

"Jadi, jangan buat kami bertambah repot, jadilah anak baik dan ikut dengan kami."

Ucap pemimpin itu menatap Tobio dengan tatapan merendah sebelum matanya bergulir dan menatap kebelakang Tobio, seketika iris matanya melebar penuh kesenangan ketika melihat seorang Kinpatsu Bishoujo tengah duduk diatas meja dengan pose yang memperlihatkan banyak sekali paha putihnya.

"Owh! Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan disini! Seorang perempuan cantik... Nee, Nee-san apa kau mau ikut bermain bersama kami? Kami jamin kau akan bersenang-senang."

Ucap pemimpin itu membuat para anak buahnya yang ada dibelakangnya menyeringai mesum melihat lekuk tubuh perempuan dibelakang Tobio yang jika dilihat dengan teliti sangat mengiurkan.

"Ufufu, tawaran yang menarik."

Ucap perempuan itu selagi ia melompat turun dari meja dan berjalan mendekati para penjahat itu, Tobio yang melihat perempuan itu berjalan menuju gerombolan sampah itu bermaksud menghentikannya namun ia dibuat diam ketika sebuah kedipan mata ia lihat dari perempuan itu.

"Owh~ Nee-san, kau sepertinya cukup pintar, tenang saja aku jamin kau akan menikmati permainan kami... Khukhukhu."

""""Bos! Jangan lupakan kami!.""""

Teriak para anak buah dibelakangnya, namun dihiraukan oleh Bos mereka itu, pemimpin itu menyeringai mesum ketika kinpatsu Bishoujo itu berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman yang begitu menggoda, senyuman mesum pemimpin itu semakin berkembang ketika pipinya yang berminyak merasakan sentuhan dari tangan halus dari perempuan didepannya, tangan itu terasa halus dan dingin, sedingin ice... Tunggu dingin? Pemimpin itu melebarkan matanya.

[Freeze]

Kraaak!

Semua yang ada disana melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat pemimpin mereka berubah menjadi patung ice hanya dengan sentuhan dari perempuan didepan mereka...

Perempuan itu menjauh dari patung ice didepannya sebelum ia menoleh kearah belakang dimana ia melihat banyak pasang mata menatapnya dengan terkejut, perempuan itu tersenyum manis namun bagi siapapun yang melihatnya mereka tidak akan menemukan senyuman dimata perempuan itu...

"Sekarang Giliran kalian..."

Suara yang begitu lembut menyadarkan mereka dari rasa terkejut mereka, mereka menatap kedepan dan mereka melihat perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya dengan lembut, seketika partikel-partikel ice berkumpul didepan telapak tangan Kinpatsu Bishoujo itu...

"Ja-Jangan bercanda! Se-semua serang secara bersamaan!."

Karena panik akibat pemimpin mereka yang dibekukan dalam sekejap, seseorang dari mereka menyeruhkan perintah yang langsung ditanggapi oleh yang lain, Perempuan itu tersenyum ketika melihat mereka mulai merapalkan mantra namun dimatanya itu hanya sebuah kesia-sia karena mereka kalah cepat...

[Ice Magic: Freeze Field]

Kraaaaaak!

Dalam sekejap semua yang ada didepan perempuan itu berubah menjadi padang Ice, Tobio terdiam menyaksikan kehebatan dari perempuan didepannya, Magic Ice yang luar biasa, itu begitu kuat hingga dapat membekukan daerah seluas itu hanya dalam sekejap, juga... Iris Tobio menajam melihat lingkaran sihir yang ikut membeku.

'Dia tidak hanya membekukan mereka namun juga lingkaran Formula sihir mereka sedetik sebelum aktif, Dia kuat, tapi...'

Tobio melirik kearah [Hound] disebelahnya yang juga menatapnya seakan paham apa yang diinginkan Tobio [Hound] itu langsung berlari kebelakang Tobio dan menyelam kedalam bayangan Tobio... Tobio menatap tajam kedepan dimana ia melihat salah satu patung ice terlihat bergerak...

Pyaaaar!

Mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dengan cepat perempuan itu menoleh kebelakang dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pemimpin yang ia bekukan diawal berhasil menghancurkan Ice yang membekukannya, Pemimpin itu menatap tajam perempuan itu sebelum dengan cepat ia melompat dengan belati hitam yang mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak mengenakan.

"Matilah kau!?..."

Perempuan itu mengeraskan wajahnya ketika ia menyadari akan percuma menghindar dengan jarak sedekat ini! Ia memejamkan matanya berharap jika rasa sakit yang akan ia terima tidak akan begitu menyakitkan...

Trank!

Suara logam bergema dibangunan itu, tidak merasakan sakit, perempuan itu terdiam sebelum dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah punggung lebar yang melindunginya, iris shappire milik gadis itu terangkat dan ia melihat Pale-Grey menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?."

Tanya Tobio, perempuan itu terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan membuat senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Tampan Tobio.

"Syukurlah... Sekarang, Nona. Bisakah kau menutup mata dan telingamu sebentar?."

Ucap Tobio menatap perempuan itu yang terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan menutup mata dan telingannya, setelah yakin perempuan itu tidak akan mendengar apapun, senyuman diwajah Tobio lenyap dan digantikan tatapan tajam kedepan membuat orang yang bersilang senjata dengannya menegang, pemimpin itu melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dari Tobio, dan menatap tajam Tobio.

'Pemuda itu... Bukankah ia seharusnya ada jauh dibelakang tapi kenapa...'

Pemimpin itu tersentak ketika ia melihat tatapan menakutkan dari Tobio, tatapan itu terlihat gelap layaknya jurang dalam tanpa dasar, Tobio mengangkat pedang hitam berukir simbol kutukan berwarna merah semerah darah secara terbalik.

Pemimpin itu merasakan bahaya yang nyata ketika ia ditatap oleh mata gelap itu, insting yang telah tertempa selama bertahun-tahun memberitahunya jika pemuda didepannya sangat, sangat berbahaya.

"Nee, Ossan... Biar aku tanyakan satu hal... Siapa yang memberimu perintah ..."

Ucap Tobio dengan suara yang dapat membuat tubuh terasa ditusuk oleh ice, tubuh pemimpin itu menegang, instingnya sedaritadi memperingatinya untuk lari dari orang didepannya, ia mengertakan giginya dan dengan cepat ia melempar belati ditangannya kearah Tobio yang hanya menatap datar belati itu. Tobio mengangkat pedangnya sebatas wajah dan...

Trank!

Suara logam berbenturan bergema diruangan itu, Tobio menatap datar belati yang melayang jatuh dikakinya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kedepan dimana ia melihat Leader itu melarikan diri, Tobio yang melihatnya menghela nafas sebelum ia dengan perlahan melepaskan pedangnya ketanah...

"Sayang sekali."

Secara ajaib pedang hitam Tobio tenggelam kedalam tanah, dan seketika seluruh permukaan tanah diselimuti oleh bayangan hitam, Leader itu terlihat pucat ketika melihat tanah dibawah kakinya telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi hitam.

Tobio mengangkat tangannya yang terbuka Lebar dan menatap Leader yang berusaha lari, pedar energi kelam menyelimuti tangan Tobio.

"Cabik dia... [Jin]."

Ucap Tobio sebelum dengan cepat ia menutup telapak tangannya dan seketika tepat dibawah tanah hitan yang dipijak oleh Leader itu muncul puluhan pedang yang langsung menikam tubuh Leader itu tanpa ampun...

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Suara jeritan penuh penderitaan bergema diruangan itu, Tobio tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun ketika melihat orang yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok itu mati dengan tubuh tertikam puluhan pedang yang tumbuh dari dalam bayangan hitam yang menutupi permukaan tanah,Tobio membuka telapak tangannya dan seketika bayangan dengan cepat merambat dan menelan pemimpin itu tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun, tidak hanya pemimpin itu bahkan kegelapan juga ikut menelan patung-patung ice disekitar tempat itu tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

Tobio menghela nafas dan menghilangkan kegelapan yang menutupi tanah, ya ini sudah berakhir, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap perempuan yang berjongkok dilantai dengan mata tertutup juga tangan yang menutupi telingannya, Tobio tersenyum tipis dan menepuk surai pirang panjang digerai itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang."

Ucap Tobio membuat perempuan itu dengan pelan menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh kearah Tobio yang masih tersenyum tipis, rona merah tipis muncul dikedua pipi perempuan itu ketika melihat senyuman Tobio tapi sayangnya Tobio tidak menyadari hal itu dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

"Terimakasih..."

"Tidak perlu, Nona... Aku hanya membalas budi, Kau tadi telah menolongku, dan kini aku menolongmu, bukankah itu bisa dikatakan Lunas?."

Ucap Tobio membuat perempuan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan."benar, kini kita tidak memiliki hutang budi lagi."ucap Perempuan itu, Tobio tersenyum tipis sebelum senyuman itu lenyap ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, jadi perkenalkan namaku, Ikuse Tobio, seorang Knight dan ketua dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Alam, silahkan datang jika berminat! Aku akan menyambutmu."

Ucap Tobio memperkenalkan nama sekaligus mempromosikan club yang ia ketuai dengan cengiran lebar membuat perempuan itu tertawa halus dan menyambut tangan Tobio.

"Namaku, Lavinia Reni, aku adalah seorang Wizard dan aku belum memasuk keclub manapun."

Ucap Lavinia Reni, Tobio terdiam mendengar nama perempuan didepannya, entah kenapa ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu tapi sialnya ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia mendengar nama itu, Tobio tersenyum tipis dan berjabatan dengan Lavinia.

"Baiklah, aku ada urusan jadi aku ijin pergi, Lavinia-san."

"... Apa kau tengah mencari seseorang? Ikuse-san?."

Tobio yang baru saja akan mengambil langkah ketika berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang menatap Lavinia yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Hooh, menarik darimana kau tahu hal itu, Lavinia-san..."

"Owh... Aura yang menakutkan Tobio-san."

Lavinia menyeringai kecil melihat aura menakutkan yang berkeliaran disekitar tubuh Tobio, aura itu kelihatan tipis tapi cukup untuknya tahu jika aura itu kuat. Sangat kuat.

"Mudah saja... Karena aku selalu mengawasimu..."

Tobio mengangkat satu alisnya dengan bingung, mengawasi? Sejak kapan, ia telah meningkatkan sensor kepekaan terhadap hawa keberadaan makhluk hidup sejak ia menginjakan kakinya keluar Academy, orang ini bagaimana bisa ia lolos dari sensor-nya. Melihat Tobio diam Lavinia melanjutkan.

"Kau pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa aku tidak kau sadari bukan? Jawabannya mudah, Ikuse-san... Ada sebuah magic yang disebut [Misdirection], ketika Magic ini diaktifkan maka hawa keberadaan dari pemilik Magic akan terhapuskan seperti ini..."

Lavinia mengangkat tangannya dan seketika sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta diatas telapak tangannya lingkaran sihir berdiameter kecil itu berputar dengan pelan diatas tangan-nya, Lavinia tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat wajah terkejut dari Tobio.

"Kau sudah tahukan bagaimana caraku lolos dari deteksimu? Ikuse-san."

Ucap Lavinia, Tobio terdiam dan menatap perempuan didepannya, orang ini tidak hanya kuat tapi juga berbahaya karena bisa lolos dari sensor deteksinya, Lavinia tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Tobio yang mewaspadainya.

"Maa, Maa, aku tidak bermaksud jahat disini jadi turunkan sikap-mu, Ikuse-san."

"Apa jaminan dari ucapanmu itu, Lavinia-san."

Lavinia tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berjalan kearah Tobio yang langsung memunculkan aura hitam yang dengan cepat mengambil wujud pedang hitam dan mengarahkannya pada leher Lavinia yang hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa takut.

"Nyawaku..."

Ucap Lavinia membuat Tobio melebarkan matanya.

"Nyawaku, jika aku berbohong maka kau bisa mengambil nyawaku, Tobio-san..."

Tobio terdiam dan menatap Lavinia, ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dari iris shappire indah itu namun hasilnya nihil ia tidak dapat menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan dimata seindah permata shappire itu, Tobio menghela nafas dan melenyapkan pedang aura miliknya.

"Baiklah, kau mendapatkan kepercayaan dariku, Lavinia-san... Dan benar, aku sedang mencari seseorang..."

"Hooh, jika boleh tahu siapa yang kau cari?..."

"Untuk itu... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena itu rahasia."

Ucap Tobio membuat Lavinia cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya dengan imut dan 'hmph!' khas perempuan ngambek keluar dari Lavinia, Tobio sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Lavinia.

'Dia seperti anak kecil...'

Tobio menghela nafas dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal."ini masalah, jika aku tidak bisa menemukan orang itu secepatnya maka orang itu bisa mati..."gumam Tobio pelan, namun tidak cukup pelan untuk bisa didengar Lavinia.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu..."

Gumam Lavinia membuat Tobio terdiam dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada Lavinia yang bersedekap dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatapnya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi... "

Tanya Tobio memastikan jika pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, Lavinia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Muu, aku bilang jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu..."

"Hooh~ benarkah! Benarkah kau bisa melakukan itu!? Jika kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya maka aku mohon! Pinjamkan kekuatanmu!."

Lavinia terdiam sebelum ia melirik kearah Tobio yang menundukan kepala padanya, ia menghela nafas.

"Baik, akan aku bantu, tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Apapun Syarat itu akan aku penuhi asalkan kau bisa membantuku menemukan orang yang aku cari, maka aku akan memenuhinya..."

Lavinia terdiam sebelum iris shappirenya melirik kesamping menghindari kontak mata dari Tobio yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap, rona merah perlahan tercipta dikedua pipi Lavinia.

"Syaratnya cukup mudah, k-ka-kau hanya perlu berbalik sebentar..."

"Eh? Hanya itu?."

"Ya, hanya itu..."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau yang la-,"

"Diam! Dan berbaliklah!."

Tobio berjengit sedikit ketika melihat amarah dari perempuan didepannya entah kenapa melihat Lavinia marah ia jadi teringkat dengan sosok perempuan yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, tidak ingin membuat Lavinia marah dan membuatnya teringat dengan wakil ketua diclub yang ia pimpin, Tobio langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan berbalik.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Lavinia tapi demi permintaan Sahabat dan Rivalnya, Naruto setidaknya ia harus sedikit berkorban lagi pula jika hanya dengan melakukan ini dia bisa menemukan Shaga-hime maka itu harga yang mu-.

Grep...

Tobio terdiam ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan punggungnya, Lavinia-san... Memeluknya... Layaknya sebuah palu godam yang menghantam kesadarannya, Tobio melebarkan matanya hingga mata itu hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Mimpi apa Tobio semalam hingga ia mendapatkan pelukan dari seorang Kinpatsu Bishoujo seperti Lavinia Reni!? Uwwoooo Tobio menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada Lalatina-sama karena memberikannya kesempatan dipeluk oleh seorang perempuan manis...

'Lalatina-sama... Terimakasih atas berkah yang kau berikan hari ini.'

Tobio menangis bahagia dalam batinnya...tunggu bodoh!? Bukan saatnya terhanyut dalam suka cita! Ia masih memiliki tugas yang harus ia selesaikan!...

"La...Lavinia-san..."

"Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu..."

Bisik Lavinia membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Tobio samar-samar Lavinia menemukan bau rerumputan yang membuat dia nyaman hanya dengan menciumnya, cukup lama Lavinia memeluk Tobio yang sudah memerah karena merasakan sensasi lembut nan kenyal dipunggungnya sebelum Lavinia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membantumu mencari orang yang kau cari..."

Lavinia mengatakan itu selagi ia tersenyum manis pada Tobio yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, pelukkan tadi... Apa itu syaratnya? Tobio mengangkat bahu tak tahu dan menatap Lavinia dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi? Bagaimana caramu menemukan orang yang aku cari?."

"Ya itu mudah, cukup dengan aku mendengar nama dari orang itu dan aku akan mengetahui orang itu, ah... Namanya harus lengkap karena jika tidak itu akan berubah menjadi acak..."

Tobio terdiam, dengan nama lengkap kah? Bukankah itu gawat, jika ia mengatakan nama orang yang ia cari maka sudah jelas Lavinia akan terkejut sebab bagaimanapun orang yang ia cari adalah orang penting dari yang terpenting dikerajaan ini, Tobio membuat wajah kesulitan.

"A-Ano, tentang itu apa tidak ada cara lain selain dengan nama? Jujur saja, itu tidak bisa aku lakukan karena beberapa alasan tertentu."

Ucap Tobio selagi ia mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, Lavinia terdiam menatap wajah kesulitan yang dibuat Tobio, ia menaruh jari telunjuknya dipipinya dan memiringkan kepala dengan imut.

"Hmm, ya ada cara lain sih, tapi ini agak sulit dilakukan karena butuh syarat khusus."

"Syarat khusus? Seperti apa Syarat itu..."

Tanya Tobio dengan serius, itu lebih baik daripada harus menyebutkan nama, karena bagaimanapun pencarian ini dilakukan secara rahasia, Lavinia terdiam sebelum ia mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Aku membutuhkan benda yang setidaknya berhubungan dengan orang yang akan kita cari, jika punya benda itu maka aku bisa menemukan orang yang kau cari, bagaimana apa kau punya benda itu?."

Tanya Lavinia membuat Tobio terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, ia tengah memikirkan benda apa yang berhubungan dengan orang yang ia cari, cukup lama ia berpikir sebelum ia teringat sesuatu, ia dengan cepat merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda... Lavinia menatap benda yang ada ditangan Tobio itu...

"Sebuah kertas?."

"Ya, kertas ini kebetulan berhubungan dengan orang yang aku cari apa ini bisa digunakan?."

Lavinia mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kertas dari tangan Tobio."Tentu saja, asalkan itu berhubungan dengan orang yang dicari maka itu bisa digunakan, sekarang aku akan melakukan bagianku, jadi tunggu disini sebentar."ucap Lavinia sebelum ia berjalan menjauh mencari ruang yang cukup luas, Tobio menatap Lavinia yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, beruntungnya ia membawa surat yang ditulis oleh sih penculik itu dengan surat itu mungkin ia tidak bisa menemukan Shaga tapi ia bisa menemukan dalang dari semua ini, Tobio menatap Lavinia yang meletakan kertas yang sudah lusuh itu ditengah ruangan sebelum Lavinia mundur selangkah kebelakang.

Lavinia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum ia bergumam pelan, sangat pelan hingga Tobio yang ada dipinggir ruangan itu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

[Absolute Demise]

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu suhu diruangan itu langsung turun dengan drastis, kabut ice tipis mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Merasakan suhu yang menusuk, Tobio memompa [Mana] yang didalam tubuhnya untuk melawan suhu ruangan yang begitu menusuk kulit.

Tobio menatap kearah Lavinia dan ia menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah bayangan secara samar muncul dibelakang Lavinia, bayangan itu memiliki tinggi sekitar tiga meter, memiliki enam pasang lengan ramping ditubuhnya... Lavinia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah iris shappire yang bercahaya redup,

Lavinia menatap kearah surat didepannya sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan seketika dari bawah kaki Lavinia muncul lingkaran sihir yang meluas secara cepat, surat didepan Lavinia bersinar terang, perlahan tapi pasti surat itu melayang keudara...

Lavinia menatap kertas lusuh yang melayang didepannya, Lavinia perlahan menutup telapak tangannya dan secara perlahan kertas lusuh itu mulai membeku dan terurai menjadi partikel ice, lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki Lavinia perlahan bersinar terang dan semakin terang disetiap detiknya...

Tobio menajamkan pandangannya dan menatap lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki Lavinia, terlihat sesuatu yang seperti tulisan mulai muncul kepermukaan, itu semakin lama semakin jelas dibarengi dengan kertas yang terurai seutuhnya menjadi partikel kristal ice.

Lavinia menghela nafas dan melenyapkan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya, suhu udara diruangan itu juga mulai kembali ketitik normal, Lavinia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah bawah dimana sebuah tulisan bersinar didepannya.

"Apa yang dapatkan, Lavinia-san."

Lavinia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tobio yang berjalan kearahnya, Lavinia menunjukan senyuman manis dan menunjuk kearah tulisan didepannya.

"Kita menemukan dimana lokasi orang yang kita cari..."

Ucap Lavinia membuat Tobio menatap kearah tulisan yang ada diatas tanah, iris pale-grey Tobio menajam melihat tulisan itu... Jadi, disini tempat dalang itu bersembunyi...

"Lavinia-san... Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, dan maaf kita harus berpisah disini... Sampai jumpa lagi, Lavinia-san."

Setelah mengatakan itu Tobio berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Lavinia yang menatap kepunggung Tobio dengan senyuman tipis sebelum senyuman itu hilang digantikan dengan wajah tertunduk sedih...

"Kau melupakanku... Darling..."

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Tobio. Jelaskan padaku satu hal..."

Asama Miya, Fuku Taichou dari club penelitian Ilmu Alam menatap kearah Tobio yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan datar, Miya menatap Tobio sebelum ia mengalihkan telunjuknya pada bangunan besar atau bisa disebut sebuah benteng yang ditinggalkan terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini...

"Apa yang membuat yakin jika Hime-sama ada disana..."

Ucap Miya membuat Tobio menatap datar dirinya, sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah benteng tua itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara pasti, tapi percayalah didalam sana kemungkinan besar Hime-sama berada..."

Ucap Tobio menatap datar benteng tua itu, disebelah Tobio Cao Cao mendesah tidak percaya."Mungkin? Kau membawa kami semua kesini dengan informasi yang masih 'mungkin' itu?. Yang benar saja, Taichou. kita tidak punya waktu untuk berjudi dengan kemungkinan, saat ini dua nyawa tengah dipertaruhkan..."ucap Cao Cao dibalas anggukan dari Lee, Okita dan Arthur yang ada dibelakang mereka, Tobio menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut... Ia tahu hal itu, saat ini tidak hanya nyawa Shaga-hime saja yang terancam tapi nyawa dari Naruto juga akan terancam...

"Aku tahu itu, Cao Cao. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, jika ternyata Shaga-sama tidak ada disini maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari esok, teman."

Ucap Tobio dengan datar membuat semua yang ada dibelakangnya terdiam, Miya menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap serius pada lima orang didepannya.

"Baiklah, kita telah melempar dadu kematian diatas meja kehidupan, kita lihat akankah keberuntungan berpihak pada kita atau tidak."

Ucap Miya selagi ia menarik pedang kesayangannya, Cao Cao mendesah sebelum ia menepuk benda berlapis kain yang selalu ia bawa kebahunya.

"Jika Fuku Taichou sudah mengatakan seperti itu maka mari berjudi dengan keberuntungan..."

Ucap Cao Cao membuat Tobio tersenyum tipis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Arthur, Lee dan Okita yang mengangguk menyetujui Miya, itu membuat senyuman tipisnya berkembang...

"Baiklah, karena tekad kalian sudah mantab maka bersiaplah, menurut perkiraanku, ada setidaknya puluhan orang yang mendiami Reruntuhan itu... Tapi tenang aku sudah menyiapkan rencana..."

"Dan apa rencanamu itu, Ikuse-san..."

Tobio menatap kearah Okita yang bertanya sebelum senyuman tipis mekar diwajah Tobio, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas Okita merasakan punggungnya mengigil melihat senyuman tipis Tobio, itu bukan senyuman biasa tapi senyuman dingin yang menakutkan... Wajah Tobio mengelap.

"Dengarkan ini rencana-nya..."

.

.

.

Didepan gerbang benteng tua itu terlihat dua orang berpakaian tertutup tengah memandangi sekitar, nampaknya kedua orang itu ditugaskan untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar. Salah satu dari orang itu menyipitkan matanya ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah berjalan dengan pelan.

"Hey... Lihat disana ada seorang perempuan yang berjalan kesini."

Ucap orang itu menunjuk kearah perempuan yang berjalan menuju benteng, teman dari orang itu melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh teman disebelahnya dan benar apa perkataan temannya disana memang terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang dengan pakaian khas academy Hirozimon yang terkenal...

"Seragam itu... Dia murid Academy itu?..."

"Apa yang diinginkan murid Academy itu kesini... Apa mungkin kita sudah ketahuan?..."

Kedua orang itu menajamkan matanya ketika mereka melihat tepat ditangan perempuan itu terdapat sebuah pedang yang berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari, kedua orang itu melihat perempuan itu berhenti dijarak ratusan meter dari benteng, mereka melihat perempuan itu mengangkat pedangnya secara perlahan... Kedua orang itu mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat tindakan Perempuan itu... apa yang dia ingin lakukan? Apa dia berniat menyerang dari jarak sejauh itu... Dia pasti sudah gila jika dia berpikir bisa menyerang dari jarak sejauh itu...

Miya menatap datar kearah benteng yang terpisah jarak ratusan meter dari tempatnya berada... Ia menarik nafas dan mengobarkan mana ditubuhnya, Miya mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang pedangnya lalu dalam satu kali tarikan nafas Miya menebas udara kosong dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Slash!

Wuuuuush

Blaaaaaaar!?

Tebasan super cepat Miya melepaskan Shockwave tajam yang menerjang apapun yang ada didepannya, Shockwave yang Miya lepaskan melesat cepat sebelum menghantam gerbang tebal yang dimiliki benteng hingga gerbang benteng itu terbelah menjadi dua... Tidak hanya membelah gerbang benteng itu tapi juga menerbangkan dua orang yang menjaga gerbang benteng itu... Miya menatap kearah gerbang yang terpotong dengan satu kali ayunan pedang miliknya, nafas Miya mulai menjadi berat dan wajah cantiknya juga telah dibasahi oleh keringat... Melepaskan Shockwave dari jarak ratusan meter itu sangat membebani tubuhnya...

Puk!

Miya merasakan sebuah tangan penepuk kepalanya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Tobio tengah tersenyum tipis padanya, rona merah secara samar muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Kerja bagus, Miya..."

Ucap Tobio lembut sebelum ia menoleh kebelakangnya dimana ia melihat tiga dari empat orang tengah mengeluarkan nafsu bertarung tingkat tinggi sementara satunya hanya menatap kedepan dengan gugup, Pandangan Tobio teralih pada Okita yang gugup...

"Okita... Kuatkan tekadmu, kita disini untuk menyelamatakan seorang teman, jika tekadmu lemah maka kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan teman kita."

Ucap Tobio membuat Okita terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Tobio benar, jika ia tidak menguatkan tekadnya mana mungkin ia bisa memenuhi permohonan dari Naruto dan menyelamatkan Shaga-hime... Okita menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya, demi temannya, ia harus berjuang... Jika tidak ia akan kehilangan semua kehangatan yang telah ia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu...

Okita menarik pelan Katana dipinggangnya, suara gesekan dari pedang yang bergesekan dengan sarung pedangnya bergema ditempat itu, Tobio tersenyum tipis melihat Okita perlahan maju kedepan, ia dapat merasakan aura dari Okita telah berubah sepenuhnya, tidak ada lagi kegugupan yang ada saat ini hanyalah tekad yang membara...

"Tennen Rishin-Ryu..."

Okita memasang gesture bertarung, ia mengangkat katana sebatas pelipis dan menekuk lututnya dengan kuat, lalu dalam satu kali hentakan Okita melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tobio tersenyum ketika ia melihat Okita tanpa ampun menebas dua orang yang menjaga gerbang dengan gerakan layaknya kilat.

[Flash]

Adalah julukan dari Seorang Souji Okita, julukan itu diberikan bukan tanpa sebab, kecepatan dari gerakan Okita yang sulit diikuti oleh mata membuatnya mendapatkan julukan itu...

Sekilas Okita memang terlihat seperti orang yang ramah dan lembut, ia juga lucu dengan sifat kikuknya itu, tapi semua akan lenyap ketika Okita sudah menarik keluar Katana-nya... Okita akan berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda ketika ia telah serius dan saat ini, Okita tengah dalam keadaan serius...

Okita menatap datar dua orang yang baru saja ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi cipratan darah segar tidak mengendurkan hawa membunuh dari Okita, mata yang terlihat membeku itu menatap mayat dua orang didepannya seolah ia baru saja membunuh apa yang seharusnya ia bunuh, sebelum iris matanya melirik kedalam benteng dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi ia langsung berlari kedalam Benteng.

Tobio yang melihat tindakan Okita menghela nafas sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat Lee dan Arthur yang tengah siap menunggu perintah.

"Lee... Arthur... Kalian kejar Okita, saat ini ia tidak akan berhenti membunuh sebelum ia menemukan Shaga-hime..."

Ucap Tobio membuat Arthur dan Lee mengangguk pelan dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi mereka berdua berlari mengejar Okita, melihat kedua-nya pergi dan menyisakan Cao Cao, Miya dan Tobio disana...

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Taichou."

Cao Cao bertanya selagi ia melepaskan ikatan kain yang melilit benda yang selama ini ia bawa-bawa, Tobio terdiam sebelum ia menatap kedalam Benteng Tua itu, disebelah Tobio seekor Anjing hitam muncul entah sejak kapan, Tobio menatap kearah anjing itu membuat Anjing itu mengangguk pelan, seketika cahaya lembut menyelimuti tubuh anjing itu dan sedetik kemudian anjing itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang hitam dengan ukiran simbol kutukan berwarna Crimson.

Tobio mengambil pedang itu sebelum ia menoleh kearah Cao Cao yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, ditangan Cao Cao telah tergenggam sebilah tombak yang mengeluarkan aura yang begitu suci...

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas... Kita akan menghancurkan mereka yang sudah berani mengusik kita..."

"Heh~, itu mudah dipahami, Taichou."

Miya menatap datar Tobio dan Cao Cao yang tengah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat, Iris cokelat Miya menatap dua benda yang tengah dipegang oleh Cao Cao dan Tobio, pedang hitam yang diselimuti kutukan kegelapan juga Tombak yang mengeluarkan aura suci yang begitu menenangkan. Miya menghela nafas.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika dua benda berbahaya dari tiga belas senjata pembunuh Dewa... [Longinus] ada ditangan dua orang idiot ini... [Longinus] yang dikenal sebagai [Tuhan Palsu]... [Canis Lykaon]... Juga Tombak yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan Ilahi dari Dewa [True Longinus]..."

Miya menghela nafas lagi dan memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut, sepertinya ia akan terkena sakit kepala hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu...

"Demi Dewi Lalatina... Akan jadi apa dunia ini melihat dua senjata berbahaya seperti [Longinus] ada didua orang idiot ini..."

And Cut~

 **-Ending Theme: Aoi Honoo By Itowokashi-**

Yeah~ hallo, Phantom come Back...

Chapter 48 Release, disini para Anggota PIA telah mencari dimana Shaga-hime berada dan ditengah pencarian Tobio bertemu dengan seorang Kinpatsu Bishoujo, Lavinia Reni, bagi kalian yang membaca dan mengikuti LN DxD sampai Vol 24 di Vol 21 Atau lebih tepatnya di Parade Sih Malapetaka, Trihexa. Lavinia Reni memulai debutnya di Main Story DxD...

Lavinia Reni adalah seorang penyihir berbakat yang berada difraksi Mephitospeles lebih tepatnya di Fraksi penyihir [Grauzauberer], Lavinia Reni adalah kebanggaan dari Mephitospeles, dia juga pemilik dari Longinus [Absolute Demise] dan dikenal dengan julukan [Ice Princess Lavinia]...

Lavinia disini adalah seorang Wizard dan secara samar aku menujukan hubungan dia dengan Tobio atau Tobi-kun... Sepertinya mereka cukup dekat atau lebih tepatnya sangat dekat~...

Ya lupakan itu, Longinus Canis Lykaon telah bangkit dan menunjukan kekuatannya begitu juga dengan Absolute Demise, kini tinggal True Longinus yang belum menampilkan tarung tajamnya, so besok adalah panggung bagi Cao Cao dan True Longinusnya...

Yeah, lupakan, aku sudah selesai jadi sampai jumpa diwaktu, tempat dan keadaan yang berbeda... Jaa ne...

Next Chapter: Knight yang berjuang dengan Tombaknya.

Phantom Out!


	49. Chapter 49

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 49

"Nee, Kaguya... Apa yang kita lakukan disini."

Senju Kyubi mengeluh pada Otsutsuki Kaguya yang tengah mengangkat cangkir teh didepannya dan meminum teh dengan tenang.

"Kagu-chan~..."

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sahabatnya itu Kyubi merengek membuat Kaguya menghela nafas dan meletakan cangkir tehnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyubi yang tengah berada dalam mode ngambek.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta kita untuk menyaksikan pertarungan dari Namikaze-kun?."

"... Ya aku tahu, tapikan tidak harus disini juga dan terlebih..."

Kyubi melirik kearah seberang sofa dimana disana terlihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat dikuncir rapi, perempuan itu tidak memperdulikan obrolan Kaguya dan Kyubi, ia lebih memilih menikmati kue teh yang disajikan oleh Kyubi...

Kyubi menatap perempuan yang dengan santainya menyesap teh herbal tanpa memperhatikan suasana yang ada diruangan itu, Kyubi mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kaguya dan berbisik.

"Kenapa harus ditempat ketua kedisplinan, bahkan Arthuria-sama juga ada disini."

Bisik Kyubi pelan membuat Kaguya menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum ia menjadi santai dan mengambil kue teh didepannya seraya berkata.

"Aku diajak kesini."

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan! Kenapa disini!?."

Tanpa sadar Kyubi menaikan nada bicaranya hingga membuat Kaguya sedikit meringis merasakan telingannya yang sedikit berdengung akibat teriakan nyaring Kyubi.

"Marquis selanjutnya dari Clan Senju, Senju Kyubi... maaf jika kehadiranku menganggumu"

"Eh!?... Ti-Tidak... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

Kyubi menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan dari Arthuria yang tidak berisikan emosi sama sekali, Arthuria menghela nafas dan bersedekap menatap Kaguya yang ada disebelah Kyubi.

"Jadi, Marquis selanjutnya dari Clan Otsutsuki, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan urusan disini, hari ini aku harus pergi menjenguk seseorang yang tengah sakit..."

"Ufufufu, tidak perlu serius seperti itu, Pendragon-san..."

Kaguya tertawa halus sebelum ia menyentuh sebuah Orb Crystal Visual, Crystal Visual itu bersinar terang sebelum ia menampilkan gambar dari keadaan Turnamen diarena Byakko.

"Hooh, pertandingan Namikaze-kun baru saja dimulai, lihat."

Kyubi menunjuk kearah gambar yang muncul dimana diaana terlihat Naruto berdiri menatap datar kedepan dimana sang lawan menatap Naruto dengan seringai tipis...

"Uzumaki Menma... Lawan Naruto-kun adalah Menma..."

Kaguya mengerutkan dahinya melihat kedua orang itu, Uzumaki Menma... Dari apa yang Kaguya ketahui tentang Menma adalah dia merupakan Heir dari Clan Uzumaki, Wizard berbakat, ia adalah Uzumaki termuda dalam sejarah yang membangkitkan Ancient Magic, Rantai sihir kebanggaan dari Clan Uzumaki itu... Dia adalah pemuda yang banyak dikatakan akan menjadi kebanggaan dari Clannya, Uzumaki Menma adalah pribadi yang sempurna, bahkan adiknya Otsutsuki Toneri mengatakan jika Menma adalah pribadi yang sempurna dari luar... Ya hanya dari luar...

'Dia sempurna dari luar, Ane-ue. Tapi tidak dengan sifatnya, jujur saja aku akan memilih untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan dia... Kenapa? Ya karena sifatnya, Ane-ue... Dia Licik...'

Kaguya memejamkan matanya mengingat percakapan ia dengan adiknya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan menurut Toneri, Uzumaki Menma adalah Pribadi yang akan mengandalkan segala cara untuk mengapai keinginannya...

Kaguya menatap kearah Orb Crystal Visual yang mengambang didepannya, pandangan terarah pada Menma yang terlihat memasang senyuman percaya diri... Tidak, itu bukan senyuman tapi sebuah seringai jahat, seketika firasat buruk memenuhi relung hari Kaguya...

Firasat buruknya semakin kuat ketika ia melihat Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan memulai pertandingan, dan ketika pertandingan dimulai... Menma langsung mengeluarkan Rantai Sihir berwarna emas pucat dari belakang tubuhnya, ia menyerang Naruto dengan salah satu rantai dibelakang, dan...

Stab!

Kaguya, Arthuria bahkan Kyubi melebarkan matanya ketika Rantai sihir Menma menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras, mereka terkejut bukan karena itu tapi karena kenyataan jika Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan menerima serangan itu secara mentah...

Setelah serangan pertama, muncul serangan kedua yang menghantam sisi lain wajah Naruto dan sekali lagi Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali, Menma nampak menyeringai melihat Naruto yang tidak mencoba bergerak untuk menghindar dan hanya menerima serangan dari Menma.

[Owh, ada apa denganmu, Sepupu... Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Ini gawat, kau sebaiknya menghentikan ini dan menyerah lalu beristirahat saja diruang pemulihan, bersama dengan sih kutu buku itu, aku dengar kalian cukup dekat...]

[...]

[Wow... Jangan menatapku seperti itu sepupu, kau mulai membuatku takut~...]

Menma menyeringai dan kembali menyerang Naruto dengan rantai dibelakangnya, rantai-rantai itu menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan telak, Naruto hanya menerima semua itu tanpa berniat menghindar sama sekali...

Kaguya, Kyubi dan Arthuria melihat penyiksaan itu dengan mata melebar, mereka bertiga tidak percaya jika Naruto menerima semua serangan dari Menma tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikirpun...

"Kenapa... Kenapa ia tidak menghindar..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey... Kenapa kalian diam?... Jawab aku kenapa dia tidak menghindar? Kaguya... Pendragon-dono!."

Kyubi bertanya pada yang lain namun hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat, Kaguya dan Arthuria tidak dapat menjawabnya sebab mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak menghindar serangan dari Menma, ini membingungkan, mereka bertiga tahu jika Naruto merupakan seorang Knight yang kuat yang bahkan mampu imbang melawan Arthur, Knight terkuat diangkatan Naruto.

Dengan kemampuan yang setara dengan Arthur seharusnya menghindari serangan dari Menma itu adalah hal yang mudah, tapi ini...

Stab!

Stab!

Stab!

Kyubi menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya bahkan Kaguya memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, melihat Naruto disabet tanpa ampun oleh rantai sihir Menma...

Sementara Arthuria, ia menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan ekspresi diam, namun dihatinya ia merasakan jika hatinya ditusuk oleh pisau, itu sakit... Sangat menyakitkan, dan tanpa disadari siapapun Emerlad itu meneteskan air mata yang mengambarkan rasa sakit yang pemiliknya rasakan.

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Semerbak aroma darah mengambang didalam benteng tua yang telah ditinggalkan, dilantai terlihat beberapa orang yang telah menjadi mayat tergeletak diatas genangan cairan berwarna merah yang memiliki aroma khas logam baja yang begitu menusuk hidung.

Jleb!

Jrash!?

Suara tubuh tertusuk dan tertebas benda tajam bergema didalam benteng, dua mayat lagi jatuh ketika seorang perempuan cantik bersurai sakura lembut pendek sebahu menusuk jantung dan merobek tubuh musuh dengan pedang katana yang kini telah sepenuhnya berwarna merah dibasahi oleh darah.

Souji Okita, menatap kearah Mayat didepannya dengan mata beku yang sama sekali tidak memancarkan ekspresi penyesalan karena telah membunuh banyak orang dengan pedang Katana-nya.

Okita tidak memperdulikan nyawa mereka yang telah mati ditangannya, karena bagi Okita mereka yang telah berani meletakan tangan mereka pada Ayame Shaga, sudah dianggap mati oleh Okita...

Okita menajamkan kewaspadannya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnnya, dengan cepat Okita berbalik dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal...

Trank!

Suara dentingan logam bergema dibenteng itu, Okita menajamkan matanya ketika melihat serangannya berhasil ditahan, namun baru saja ia akan melakukan gerakan selanjutnya sebuah suara menghentikannya...

"Wow, Wow, tenang, Okita-chan... Ini aku, Lee dan Arthur."

Okita terdiam sebelum ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang agak buram karena darah yang memenuhi wajahnya bahkan ada darah yang masuk kedalam matanya, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya penglihatan Okita menjadi jelas dan ia melihat Arthur tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar selagi ia menahan Katana miliknya dengan pedang berbentuk unik yang ada ditangannya... Dibelakang Arthur, Rock Lee mengintip kearahnya.

"Jadi, Okita-san... Bisa turunkan Katanamu ini?."

Okita terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung sebelum pandangannya bergulir kearah pedang Katana-nya yang tengah ditahan oleh Arthur!?...

"Ma-Maaf, Arthur-san, ak-aku tidak bermaksud..."

Okita menurunkan pedang Katananya dan segera menundukan kepalanya pada Arthur yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan, dengan pelan ia mengusap lembut noda darah yang menempel diwajah Okita yang hanya menegang merasakan usapan kain sutra yang membersihkan wajahnya. Arthur memandang datar Okita yang memerah malu.

"Kau ini perempuan, jadi wajahmu adalah harta berhargamu, jangan buat itu rusak dengan noda darah."

Ucap Arthur dengan kalem, ia mengusap sisi kiri wajah Okita sebelum ia tersenyum tipis setelah berhasil membersihkan noda darah dari wajah Okita.

"Nah, jika begini kau terlihat manis, Okita-san."

Blush!

Okita meledak dalam rona merah hingga ia tidak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus yang baru saja diangkat dari panci rebusan, ilusi uap panas juga muncul dikepala Okita yang hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dengan malu, Arthur hanya tersenyum menatap wajah memerah Okita yang menurutnya manis.

"Te-terimakasih..."

"Sama-sama, Okita-san."

"Err... Maaf menganggu drama romantis kalian, tapi kita sedang menjalankan misi disini?."

Sebuah suara membuat Okita dan Arthur menoleh kesamping dan kedua Knight itu melihat Lee tengah menatap kedepannya dengan satu tangan terangkat menginstruksikan keadaan mereka, Okita memerah malu dan langsung berbalik lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sementara Arthur mengangguk pelan seolah tidak terpengaruh atas sindiran halus Lee.

"Ya aku tahu, kita tunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Tobio, ia ketua yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin kita oleh, Naruto-san."

Lee mengangguk pelan, benar apa yang dikatakan Arthua biarkan pemimpin tim penyelamat Shaga memberikan mereka arahan, tak lama ketiga orang yang baru saja dibicarakan muncul dan berjalan masuk kedalam dengan santainya. Okita, Lee dan Arthur menatap kearah tiga orang itu dengan dahi berkerut... Eerrr, tidak mereka bukan tengah menatap ketiga orang itu melainkan dua senjata yang dipegang oleh dua orang pemuda tampan didepan mereka...

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata Pale Grey mengenggam Sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam kelam dengan ukiran simbol aksara kutukan yang rumit mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengintimidasi sekitar.

Sementara pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata biru tengah mengenggam sebilah tombak berwarna putih tanpa noda, disekitar tombak itu terdapat aura yang begitu menenangkan namun kuat disaat yang bersamaan... Hanya dengan melihat Melihat dua senjata itu saja Arthur, Lee dan Okita paham jika kedua senjata itu bukanlah senjata sembarangan.

"Yo, kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik."

Tobio berujar dengan nada santai selagi ia menatap kearah beberapa mayat yang tergeletak diatas genangan darah mereka sendiri, dibelakang ketua, Miya dan Cao Cao mengikuti dengan langkah pelan. Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pada Lee, Arthur dan Okita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Baiklah, karena kita berhasil masuk kedalam tempat ini maka kita akan masuk ketahap selanjutnya..."

Tobio membuat wajah serius ketika mengatakan itu membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan serius, mereka membuka telinga mereka dengan lebar.

"Kita akan berpencar, kalian akan dipasangkan secara kelompok, aku dan Miya, Arthur dan Okita, lalu Lee dan-,"

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri, Taichou."

Ucapan Tobio terpotong oleh Cao Cao yang mengangkat tangannya memberikan intruksi, membuat Tobio menatap Cao Cao sejenak.

"Apa kau yakin? Berdua lebih baik daripada kau sendiri."

"Ya, aku yakin, Taichou... Lagipula lebih baik aku mencari sendirian, maaf bukannya aku tidak ingin bersama dengan Lee-san hanya saja aku lebih nyaman bekerja sendiri daripada membawa orang lain bersamaku."

Ucap Cao Cao dengan serius membuat semua menjadi diam sebelum Tobio menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Cao Cao dengan raut muka serius.

"Baiklah, kau akan pergi sendirian tapi berhati-hatilah karena kita tidak tahu musuh seperti apa yang kita hadapi..."

Ucap Tobio membuat Cao Cao tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan tombak ditangannya."Aku mengerti, Taichou." ucap Cao Cao dengan senyuman tipis.

Tobio menatap senyuman Cao Cao sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lain.

"Tugas utama kita adalah menemukan, Hime-sama. Jika ada yang menghalangi maka bunuh mereka karena bagaimanapun mereka telah melakukan kejahatan pada anggota keluarga kerajaan, dan hukumannya sudah jelas mati! Jadi kerahkan semua kekuatan kalian dan selamatkan tuan putri!."

"Ouuu!"

setelah mengatakan itu semuanya pun berpencar dengan tim mereka masing-masing, Miya dan Tobio berjalan menuju kearah barat Benteng, sementara Arthur, Lee dan Okita bergerak timur meninggalkan Cao Cao yang terdiam ditempat, ia menepuk bahunya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan...

"Sekarang... Kemana aku harus mencari..."

.

.

.

Cao Cao berjalan dengan tenang disepanjang lorong benteng iris Blue miliknya memperhatikan interior benteng tua yang menurutnya cukup mewah, bagaimana tidak? Disepanjang jalan ia menemukan Full Armor lengkap yang sudah tua dan karatan berjejer didekat dinding.

Setiap Armor dilengkapi oleh senjata mulai dari pedang, kapak, tombak, cambuk, panah, dan Gada yang sudah mulai berkarat. Cao Cao menatap setiap armor itu dengan tajam, entah kenapa ia merasa jika ada yang aneh dengan Armor-Armor itu... Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangannya ia mengabaikan firasat yang ia rasakan.

Namun ketika Cao Cao baru saja mengambil langkah keempat tiba-tiba, salah satu Armor diselimuti aura kebiruan dan dengan ajaib Armor itu bergerak dan melompat dengan kapak tua yang siap membelah Cao Cao.

Merasakan bahaya dibelakangnya dengan cepat Cao Cao memiringkan tubuhnya dan membuat kapak tua itu membelah dan terbenam dilantai.

Blaaar!

Cao Cao menatap datar Armor yang telah diselimuti aura biru aneh didepannya, Armor tidak dapat bergerak sebab ia tengah berusaha menarik kapaknya yang tertancap ditanah, Cao Cao terdiam melihat Armor bergerak itu sebelum ia dengan santainya memukul Helm Armor itu dengan gagang Tombaknya.

Ting!

Bruuuk!

Cao Cao terdiam menatap armor yang berserakan didepannya, sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya dan segera meninggalkan armor rongsokan itu, namun baru saja Cao Cao akan berbalik tiba-tiba armor yang berserakan itu kembali mengeluarkan aura kebiruan dan dalam sekejap baju armor itu kembali berdiri tegak dan dengan kapak tua ditangannya dan menatap Cao Cao dengan mata biru bersinar, Cao Cao terdiam melihat armor itu sebelum ia melirik kesamping dan ia melihat armor yang lain mulai hidup dan berjalan kearahnya, Cao Cao menghela nafas melihat Gerombolan Zirah tua bergerak kearahnya dengan senjata teracung padanya.

"Ini akan merepotkan..."

Ucap Cao Cao selagi ia memutar tombaknya dan langsung melesat menyerang gerombolan para Rongsokan tua itu, Cao Cao menebas armor pertama membuat armor itu jatuh dan berserakan dilantai, Cao Cao memutar tombaknya dan menebas armor kedua dan ketiga yang menyerangnya dengan tombak dan pedang mereka, membuat kedua armor itu terpencar dan berserakan, Ia terus menyerang gerombolan armor itu dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga puluhan lempengan armor berterbangan diudara, dan dalam sekejap puluhan lempengan Armor menumpuk.

Cao Cao menatap tumpukan Armor itu dengan datar sebelum ia memutar tombaknya dan menghentakannya kelantai lalu dalam sekejap cahaya putih lembut menyeruak dari tombak Cao Cao, butiran-butiran cahaya berjatuhan tepat diatas tumpukan Armor itu, tak lama cahaya putih meredup dan menghilang, Cao Cao menghela nafas...

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya memang benar jika Shaga-hime berada disini..."

Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu tapi Cao Cao memiliki firasat jika menemukan Shaga-hime didalam benteng luas ini akan semakin sulit sebab menilik dari system yang pertahanan seperti ini maka siapapun yang menjaga Shaga-hime maka orang itu bukan orang sembarangan. Cao Cao meletakan tombak sucinya kebahunya dan menatap datar tumpukan Armor didepannya.

"Aku harap ini hanya sekedar firasatku saja..."

Cao Cao menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya, setelah beberapa saat melangkah dilorong pandangan Cao Cao menangkap sebuah pintu besar yang tak jauh darinya, Cao Cao menatap pintu kayu besar didepannya dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu itu.

Didalam Cao Cao disambut oleh sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti tempat dimana Prajurit melakukan latihan, Cao Cao masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menatap kesekeliling dimana ia melihat banyak sekali peralatan latihan yang sudah tak terurus.

Cao Cao mendekati peralatan yang terpajang disana dan mengambil sebuah tombak yang sudah berkarat pada bagian ujung mata tombaknya.

"Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang temanku."

Cao Cao berdoa untuk tombak yang telah kehilangan kehormatannya itu sebelum ia meletakannya ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, sikap Cao Cao yang menghormati senjata terinspirasi dari sikap Naruto yang selalu berdoa ketika pedang kayu yang ia bawa saat training Camp rusak akibat latihan keras yang ia lakukan, awalnya Cao Cao bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang memberikan kehormatan pada benda mati, tapi ketika Naruto menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu pandangan Cao Cao terhadap senjata berubah total...

[Senjata adalah seorang sahabat yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, ia tidak akan segan melindungimu disaat bahaya mengancam-mu dan ia akan menjadi pelindung bagi dirimu dan orang yang kau sayangi, dan karena itu... Apa salah memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk jasa dari 'sahabat'mu?.]

Cao Cao tersenyum mengingat perkataan dari Naruto, Knight yang paling ia hormati itu tidak memandang senjata sebagai sebuah alat tapi ia memandang senjata yang ia punya sebagai sahabat, seorang sahabat yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, Cao Cao menatap Tombak dibahunya yang mengeluarkan Cahaya lembut, Cao Cao tersenyum pada tombak ditangannya.

"Ha'i, Ha'i, aku juga menyayangimu."

Cao Cao melebarkan senyuman ketika tombak ditangannya mengeluarkan cahaya yang terlihat cukup terang, seperti tombak itu dapat memahami perkataan Cao Cao terbukti dari cahaya yang merespon saat mendengar perkataan Cao Cao.

"Melakukan penghormatan pada sebuah senjata? Irreguler era ini sangat unik."

Cao Cao terdiam ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya, dengan pelan Cao Cao menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih dengan pakaian yang terlihat unik tengah berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Siapa kau..."

Cao Cao berujar dengan nada dingin, selagi iris blue miliknya menatap tajam pemuda yang hanya diam menatap datar Cao Cao.

'Orang ini, sejak kapan dia berdiri disana... Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya sampai tadi dia menegurku... Dia, bukan orang sembarangan...'

Pemuda itu menatap Cao Cao yang mengambil sikap waspada terhadapnya, ia mengambil tombak yang ada disebelahnya dan berjalan mendekati Cao Cao yang semakin mewaspadainya, setelah mengambil langkah keempat pemuda itu berhenti ditempat dan mengarahkan mata tombaknya dan menatap datar kearah Cao Cao.

"Namaku Karna..., kau, Salah satu Irreguler, Cao Cao. Aku menantanganmu dalam duel."

Ucap pemuda bernama Karna itu selagi ia merendahkan posture tubuhnya dan menatap datar Cao Cao yang terdiam menatapnya, Karna memiringkan kepalanya melihat Cao Cao yang hanya terdiam ditempat.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak ingin bertarung denganku?."

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung denganmu, Karna-san."

Ucap Cao Cao menatap datar Karna yang diam memandamg Cao Cao sesaat sebelum ia melunakan posture tubuhnya dan menghentakan tombak emas miliknya ketanah.

"Begitu, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau menerima tantangan dariku, Cao Cao-san."

"Entahlah? Berikan aku satu alasan yang cukup kuat untuk aku menerima tantangan darimu, Karna-san."

Cao Cao menatap Karna yang terdiam selagi ia memasamg pose berpikir yang sangat khas, ia menyentuh dagunya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah Cao Cao yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tahu tempat dimana temanmu itu ditahan, apa dengan alasan itu kau mau menerima tantanganku, Cao Cao-san?."

Ucap Karna membuat Cao Cao terdiam dan menatap Karna sebelum sebuah senyuman ramah terpatri diwajah Cao Cao, dan dalam sekejap Cao Cao Menghilang dari tempatnya dan dalam sekejap Cao Cao sudah berada didepan Karna dengan Tombak yang terhunus kedepan...

Trank!

Suara logam berbenturan bergema diruangan itu, Karna menahan serangan mendadak Cao Cao dengan timing yang tepat, Karna menatap kearah Cao Cao yang memberikan tekanan pada tombaknya.

"Alasan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku membunuhmu, Karna."

Cao Cao menatap dingin Karna yang menatap balik dirinya dengan datar, sepertinya Karna tidak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Cao Cao. Karna mementalkan serangan Cao Cao dan memberikan serangan cepat yang dengan mudah berhasil ditahan oleh Cao Cao.

Kedua pemuda itu melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak, Cao Cao merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan mata tombaknya pada Karna yang juga merendahkan tubuhnya. Cao Cao menatap tajam Karna.

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam duel ini, apa kau mau memberitahu dimana temanku ditahan?."

"Tentu saja, aku bersumpah dengan jalanku sebagai seorang Lancer..."

Ucap Karna membuat Cao Cao terdiam, ia tidak merasakan kebohongan dari nada bicara Karna, sepertinya Karna adalah seorang Knight yang menjunjung tinggi Martabat seorang Knight, dan itu menjadikannya sebagai Knight terhormat yang bertarung demi keyakinan yang ia pegang dan dimata Cao Cao, Karna adalah seorang Knight terhormat. Bahkan Tombak Cao Cao mengeluarkan aura lembut yang menyetujui firasat Cao Cao.

Cao Cao menegapkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat ia menghentakan senjatanya kelantai membuat suara dentingan bergema diruangan itu, dengan suara lantang Cao Cao berucap.

"Atas Rahmat Dewi, Lalatina. Aku, Cao Cao menerima tantangan duel dari Knight terhormat Karna..."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Cao Cao kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan posture bertarung, Karna yang melihat tantangan diterima oleh Cao Cao tersenyum tipis sebelum senyuman itu lenyap dan digantikan gesture bertarung.

Kedua pemuda dengan senjata tombak ditangan mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya dengan cepat melesat memotong jarak antara mereka.

Trank!

Kedua tombak berbenturan satu sama lain, Cao Cao mementalkan tombak Karna dan melakukan serangan cepat yang langsung ditahan dengan baik oleh Karna, keduanya melakukan jual beli serangan hingga membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi suara dentingan logam yang bergema disana.

Trank!

Cao Cao dan Karna saling menekan satu sama lain dengan tlmbk mereka, terlihat keduanya nampak menikmati pertarungan mereka, Karna memundurkan tubuhbya kebelakang sebelum ia dengan cepat menyerang Cao Cao dengan serangan beruntun, Cao Cao yang melihat tidak tinggal diam dan menahan semua serangan beruntun Karna. Keduanya melompat kebelakang dan menjaga jarak mereka selagi mata mereka menatap tajam lawan mereka, Karna menempatkan tombak kesamping tubuhnya.

"Kau Kuat..."

"Terimakasih..."

Cao Cao menerima pujian Karna dengan senang hati, baginya menerima pujian dari seorang Knight terhormat seperti Karna adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Cao Cao menatap tajam Karna.

"Kau belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu bukan, Knight Karna."

"Begitu juga denganmu, [Irreguler]. Cao Cao."

"Aku rasa saatnya meningkatkan level duel ini, Karna."

Cao Cao mengatakan itu selagi ia mengalirkan [Mana] kepada Tombaknya membuat tombak itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang tenang namun kuat.

"Itulah yang aku inginkan, Cao Cao."

Karna mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya dan membuat tombak ditangannya diselimuti oleh api yang menari dengan pelan, kedua Ahli tombak itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum melesat dan kembali berbenturan satu sama lain.

Cao Cao melakukan serangan cepat dan berhasil ditepis oleh Karna dengan tombak apinya, Karna membalas Cao Cao dengan mengayunkan Tombak apinya secara Horizontal bermaksud merobek dada Cao Cao namun itu berhasil dipatahkan dengan epic oleh Cao Cao.

Trank!

Bunga api memercik ketika Tombak putih Cao Cao berbenturan dengan tombak api Karna, keduanya menatap satu sama lain dengan hasrat menjatuhkan lawan kuat didepannya terpancar jelas dikedua mata mereka.

Cao Cao dan Karna saling menekan satu sama lain keduanya terlihat seimbang namun tidak seperti itu, Cao Cao mengeraskan wajahnya dan menatap Karna yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

'Orang ini, dia telah bertukar serangan denganku dalam waktu yang cukup lama tapi dia tidak terlihat kelelahan, bahkan dia tidak berkeringat sama sekali...'

Cao Cao dengan sekuat tenaga mementalkan Tombak api Karna dan segera melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dari Karna yang hanya melihat Cao Cao dengan tanpa ekspresi, Karna melunakan posturenya, api yang menyelimuti tombaknya perlahan menghilang.

"Kau, memiliki Potensi yang luar biasa sebagai seorang Lancer Cao Cao... Dan kami menginginkan Potensi sepertimu, juga dengan [Longinus] High-tier milikmu itu kau bisa menjadi seorang penguasa."

Karna berujar dengan nada kosong mengabaikan Cao Cao yang melebarkan matanya, orang ini Karna... Mengetahui jika Tombak yang dipegang Cao Cao adalah salah satu dari [Longinus], firasat buruk langsung menghinggapi Cao Cao.

"Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya, Karna-san."

Cao Cao menatap tajam Karna, kewaspadaan Cao Cao meningkat sampai kepuncaknya, orang ini mengetahui jika senjata ditangannya adalah Longinus dan orang ini dengan tanpa ragu melawannya meskipun dia tahu jika ditangannya ini adalah salah satu dari ketiga belas senjata yang dapat merusak sistem dunia. Karna menaruh tombaknya dibahu dan menatap kosong Cao Cao.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan namaku sekali lagi..."

Cao Cao waspada ketika ia melihat perlahan Karna diselimuti aura yang begitu besar, Cao Cao merasakan jika suhu diruangan ini mulai memanas dibarengi dengan aura Karna yang semakin melimpah, Karna menatap kosong Cao Cao yang mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Namaku adalah Karna, Son The Gods of Sun... Salah satu petinggi dari serikat Balam."

Cao Cao melebarkan matanya mendengar jika orang didepannya berasal dari organisasi yang paling diwaspadai didunia ini, Serikat Balam, Organisasi berisikan orang dengan Kekuatan yang membuat semua Ras mewaspadai mereka, dan orang didepannya adalah salah satu petinggi dari Organisasi itu!? Itu menjelaskan bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahui jika dia adalah salah satu pemilik dari [Longinus], sial... Organisasi yang diwaspadai keempat Ras memang luar biasa menakutkan.

"Bagaimana Cao Cao, apa kau berniat masuk kedalam serikat Balam?."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?."

Cao Cao bertanya selagi ia berhati-hati dengan Karna yang diam menatapnya, dilihat dari Aura menakutkan Karna maka sudah jelas kesempatan menang Cao Cao sangatlah tipis dan menyentuh kalimat mustahil!. Karna menghela nafas dan melenyapkan Aura superior yang menyelimutinya.

"Jika begitu maka aku akan membiarkanmu..."

"Heh?..."

Mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Karna membuat Cao Cao bergumam bodoh, Karna menghela nafas dan menatap kosong Cao Cao.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak disukai orang lain, dan lagipula akan menjadi membosankan jika bertarung denganmu dalam keadaan dimana kau belum bisa mengeluarkan potensi penuh dari [True Longinus] mu itu."

Karna menunjuk tombak Suci Cao Cao dengan enggan sebelum ia mengetuk tombak emas-nya dibahunya membiarkan Cao Cao yang terdiam ditempat dan menatapnya dalam diam. Karna melepaskan tombak emas ditangannya membuat Tombak itu berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang menghilang dalam ruangan kosong.

"Kuasai tombakmu itu, karena bagaimanapun takdir telah mengikat kita berdua, kita berdua akan bertarung sampai mati untuk menentukan siapa pemilik Tombak yang mewakili tuhan sesungguhnya..."

Karna membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Cao Cao yang diam mencerna perkataan Karna, apa maksud dari perkataannya itu, menentukan siapa pemilik tombak yang mewakili tuhan sesungguhnya? Tunggu sebentar! Bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang! Cao Cao dengan cepat menatap kearah Karna.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan janjimu!."

"Ah, temanmu ada dipuncak benteng ini, kau bisa menemuinya disana... sampai jumpa Cao Cao aku akan menantikan pertarungan kita setelah kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat."

Karna melebur menjadi cahaya setelah mengatakan itu meninggalkan Cao Cao yang terdiam ditempat menatap kepergian Karna...

"Salah satu petinggi serikat Balam, Karna."

Cao Cao mengumamkan nama Karna dan menyimpannya dalam ingatannya, hari ini ia telah mengalami kejadian tak terduga dimana ia bertemu dengan salah satu petinggi dari serikat balam, Karna... Orang itu dia kuat, sangat kuat... Hanya dengan bertukar serangan dengannya ia tahu jika Karna belum menganggap serius duel tadi, ia hanya seperti sedang mengetes kemampuan dari Cao Cao dan ia memutuskan jika Cao Cao belumlah layak untuk melawan dirinya. Juga... Aura menakutkan itu...

Cao Cao mengeratkan tangannya, ia tidak tahu sekuat apa Karna tapi sepertinya ia harus bersyukur jika Karna tidak membunuhnya dalam duel tadi, Cao Cao yakin jika Karna lebih dari mampu untuk membunuhnya dalam duel tadi, tapi karena dia adalah seorang Lancer yang bermartabat ia tidak membunuh orang tidak yang layak dia bunuh, Cao Cao mengertakan giginya.

"Sial..."

Cao Cao lebih dari tahu jika kemampuan yang dimilikinya sekarang belum cukup, ia harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi, Cao Cao menatap kearah [True Longinus] ditangannya.

"Aku harus lebih memahamimu lagi, [True Longinus]."

Cao Cao bergumam pelan dan seolah [True Longinus] memahami apa yang Cao Cao katakan Tombak itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang lembut membuat Cao Cao tersenyum tipis, menaruh dibahunya, Cao Cao langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana Temannya, Shaga-hime berada.

Cao Cao keluar dari ruang latihan itu dengan wajah seolah apa yang terjadi didalam tidak hanyalah sebuah ilusi, Cao Cao menghela nafas lelah dan segera berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh Karna tadi, namun baru saja ia akan berbalik telingannya menangkap suara langkah kaki cepat yang menuju kearahnya, dengan pelan Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangan kesamping dan ia melihat lima orang berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dimana Okita memimpin dengan kecepatan luar biasa miliknya disusul oleh Lee, Arthur, Miya dan Tobio dibelakangnya.

Cao Cao mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh bercak darah bahkan Okita yang hampir tubuhnya dipenuhi darah mereka terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh berantai yang menemukan targetnya... Yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

"Cao Cao-san!? Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Cao Cao menatap Okita yang berlumuran darah didepannya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan.'bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?.' Cao Cao merasakan seseorang menguncang bahunya dengan kuat, dan dia adalah Taichou diclub penelitian ilmu alam.

"Kawan! Apa kau baik-baik saja!? Jangan mati!."

Duakh!

Tobio yang heboh sendiri mengaduh kesakitan ketika dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Miya menghantam kepala Tobio dengan sarung pedangnya menciptakan sebuah benjolan kepala disana.

"Miya itu kejam kau tahu..."

Ucap Tobio mengeluh dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada Miya yang hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan, ia meletakan pedang kesayangannya kepinggangnya.

"Diamlah, kau bodoh! apa kau sadar jika kau lah yang akan membunuh Cao Cao dengan kelakuan bodohmu itu, Huh!."

"Ugh... Tapi tidak seperti itu juga, kau harusnya menegurku dengan lembut..."

"... Tobio, itu tadi adalah cara paling lembut yang aku ketahui untuk orang sepertimu."

"... Miya, kau kejam..."

"Terimakasih."

"Itu bukan pujian!?..."

Miya mengabaikan teriakan Tobio dan menatap Cao Cao yang tengah mengambil nafas dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru paru-nya, guncangan Tobio tadi hampir membunuhnya!.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Cao Cao apa kau terluka? Kami tadi merasakan tekanan energi yang besar dari sini apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Cao Cao terdiam menatap Miya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tidak hanya Miya tapi semua juga mengkhawatirkannya... Pasti ini diakibatkan lonjakan kekuatan dari Karna tadi, menyebarkan Aura sampai dapat dirasakan oleh semua orang dibenteng ini membuat Cao Cao semakin yakin jika ia baru saja selamat dari depan pintu kematian, Cao Cao menghela nafas ia harus lebih banyak berlatih nanti.

"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi, namun sekarang kita harus pergi ketempat dimana Shaga-hime ditahan."

Ucap Cao Cao membuat setiap pasang mata menatapnya dengan pupil melebar.

"Kau tahu dimana, Shaga-sama berada?."

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya, ikuti aku..."

Cao Cao menjawab Arthur sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan, yang lain menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka berjalan menyusul Cao Cao...

"Ngomong-Ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?."

Tanya Cao Cao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Miya dan yang lain terdiam sebelum mereka dengan kompak mengatakan.

[Banyak hal yang terjadi]

Membuat Cao Cao langsung menutup mulutnya, dan menatap kedepan dengan datar... Sepertinya mereka terutama Okita telah membantai seluruh orang dibenteng ini itu adalah alasan yang bisa dipikirkan Cao Cao setelah melihat bagaimana kondisi mereka terutama Okita yang dilumuri darah.

Mereka berenam menaiki tangga yang mengarah kelantai paling atas benteng, ditemani obor yang menerangi jalan, mereka semua sampai ditempat paling ditinggi dibenteng, disana Cao Cao melihat dua penjaga yang mengenakan pakaian dengan jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mereka, melihat itu Tobio melirik Okita dan Lee yang juga menatap Tobio, keduanya mengangguk pelan dan dalam sekejap mereka berlari menuju dua orang itu.

"H-Hey... Mu-Musuh!."

"Se-Serangan mereka!..."

Melihat musuh muncul secara mengejutkan, dua orang itu berusaha menyerang Okita dan Lee namun karena kecepatan Okita dan Lee juga kesigapan musuh yang tak bagus membuat kedua orang berjubah itu meregang nyawa dimana Okita menusuk jantung orang berjubah itu sementara Lee mengurus yang tersisa dengan Axe kick kuat yang langsung membuat orang berjubah itu membentur tanah dengan keras, darah membasahi tudung kepala menandakan orang itu telah mati.

Lee menatap keduanya sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan mengangkat jempolnya memberikan tanda pada mereka, Tobio mengangguk dan bergerak menuju Lee dan Okita.

"Kerja bagus."

Memuji mereka berdua, Tobio langsung mengintip celah pada pintu itu dan didalam ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang dengan mata terpejam, ciri-ciri itu sudah jelas jika orang itu adalah Shaga-hime

"Miya... Lakukan."

Ucap Tobio selagi ia mundur kebelakang memberikan jalan untuk Miya yang langsung membuat Fighting Stance dan meletakan tangannya diatas gagang pedangnya, dan dalam satu tarikan nafas tiba-tiba pintu didepan mereka terpotong menjadi dua dan ambruk kesamping, itu tadi gerakan menebas yang begitu cepat hingga semua hanya melihat sekilas Miya menarik keluar pedangnya.

Arthur yang merupakan anggota keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan terpenting dikerajaan Alvarez masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju kearah Shaga, Arthur mengcheck keadaan Shaga dan ia menghela nafas lega melihat keadaan Shaga yang baik-baik saja.

"Misi berhasil, kita harus segera membawa Shaga kembali secepat atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto-san."

Ucap Arthur berusaha menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengendong Shaga namun ketika tangannya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh Shaga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencegahnya, Arthur menatap kebelakang dan ia melihat Tobio menatapnya dengan datar.

"Tobio-san, kenapa kau menghentikanku?."

Arthur bertanya pada Tobio yang hanya diam sebelum ia melirik kearah Cao Cao dan menyuruhnya mendekat, Cao Cao mengangguk pelan lalu dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tombaknya pada kening Shaga dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Cao Cao menusuk kening Shaga, Arthur melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu! ia berusaha bangkit untuk menghentikan Cao Cao namun suara benturan langsung bergema disana membuat Arthur terdiam...

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Arthur terdiam ketika ia melihat dikening Shaga sesuatu seperti lingkaran Magic muncul disana, lingkaran Magic itu perlahan retak dan dalam sekejap retakan menyebar dan hancur berkeping-keping, Cao Cao yang melihatnya menaruh tombak suci kebahunya. Tobio menatap hal itu sebelum ia melirik kearah Arthur yang ada disebelahnya.

"Shaga-hime terkena Magic yang membuatnya tidak bisa terbangun dari tidurnya, Magic ini mirip dengan [Illusion Magic] yang memberikan ilusi pada target hingga target tak sadarkan diri, Aku mengetahui hal ini dan meminta Cao Cao menghancurkan Magic itu dengan tombaknya."

Tobio berujar datar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur dan menatap Shaga, Arthur awalnya diam mencerna perkataan Tobio namun ia akhirnya paham jika Tobio sudah memprediksi hal ini dan dengan cepat ia menemukan solusinya, dia memang orang yang tepat untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, rasa hormat Arthur pada Tobio naik sedikit...

Perlahan Shaga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar dan tak lama sepasang Violet indah terbuka, Shaga mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat atap yang berbeda dengan atap ruang pemulihan Academy, Shaga bangkit dan bersadar pada ranjang, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan kepalanya terserang rasa nyeri dan mulai meringis.

"Shaga-sama!..."

Shaga yang tengah terserang sakit kepala mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia melihat Arthur tengah menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir, Shaga menaikan satu alisnya melihat adik dari Arthuria.

"Arthur-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan..."

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat wajah yang ia kenali, bukankah mereka adalah teman-teman dari Tunangannya, Naruto-kun.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?..."

Shaga bertanya dengan bingung, Tobio yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua oleh Naruto melangkah kedepan dan dengan gaya layaknya seorang Knight kerajaan, Tobio menundukan tubuhnya dan memberikan hormat pada Shaga.

"Kami disini untuk menyelamatkan anda, Shaga-hime."

Dalam misi khusus seperti ini Tobio akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat formal dan membuat Miya yang ada dibelakangnya mendesah panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkat ketua Club mereka itu.

Shaga menatap bingung Tobio, Menyelamatkan dirinya dia bilang? Memang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Hmm? Tunggu sebentar... Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kesekeliling dan ia mendapati sebuah ruangan sempit dengan cahaya minim yang jelas bukan ruang pemulihan...

Shaga kembali meringis ketika sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam ingatannya, ah benar juga, pagi tadi seseorang yang menggunakan jubah menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan dan membuat kekacauan diruangan lemulihan, orang itu berjumlah lebih dari lima, Shaga melihat empat orang tengah bertarung dalam ruangan sempit melawan mata-mata yang ditugaskan menjaga dirinya, dan ingatan terakhir Shaga adalah ia dibekap oleh seseorang sebelum pandangannya mengabur dengan cepat...

"Shaga-sama!..."

Shaga mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat jika ia baik-baik saja, mendapatkan ingatan itu Shaga dapat mengasumsikan jika dirinya sudah menjadi korban penculikan... Shaga memijat kepalanya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Tobio dan yang lain, Shaga dapat melihat ekspresi cemas dan khawatir yang tercampur dimata para Sahabat tunangannya.

"Maaf, membuat kalian khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Semua menghela nafas lega melihat senyuman menyilaukan ala Tuan Putri diwajah Shaga, hanya Tobio yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Shaga-hime, mungkin ini sedikit lancang tapi kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke Academy secepat mungkin."

"Hm? Memang ada hal gawat apa yang terjadi sampai kuta harus terburu-buru?."

Shaga bertanya dan itu membuat semua orang disana selain Tobio memasang wajah kesulitan, Shaga menatap Miya yang perlahan maju kedepan, dengan wajah kesulitan Miya membuka mulutnya...

"Shaga-hime... Se-sebenarnya..."

Miya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Shaga mendengarkan dengan bingung sebelum wajah bingung itu secara bertahap mulai digantikan oleh wajah terkejut dan shock... Shaga menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menyiratkan seberapa shock dirinya...

"Tidak mungkin... Naruto-kun."

-Arena Byakko-

Suara hening menyelimuti Stadion Byakko, suasana yang sangat hening sampai-sampai suara angin berhembus dapat terdengar oleh telinga, semua pasang mata menatap pedih kearah Arena yang telah hancur lebur, mereka semua menatap sebuah Objek yang terduduk bersender pada dinding yang telah retak sampai amblas kedalam, kondisi Objek itu terlihat sangat buruk, luka yang dia derita sangatlah parah dan bisa dikategorikan tidak manusiawi.

Darah menetes ketanah dari kepala yang tertunduk itu, luka disekujur tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan darah, para penonton membisu, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru saja menyaksikan penyiksaan terkejam tepat didepan mata mereka, Kakashi menatap pedih pemuda yang terduduk bersandar pada dinding retak dan tak bergerak sedikitpun pandangannya terarah pada pemuda bersurai merah jabrik yang terlihat menyeringai puas melihat orang yang tersangkut pada dinding itu...

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, Diturnamen Byakko, Namikaze Naruto, Knight luar biasa yang mampu memenangkan babak penyisihan tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun kini terduduk dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan... Dan semua itu diakibat oleh Heir selanjutnya dari Clan Uzumaki... Uzumaki Menma.

And Cut~

Karna, Anime Fate Apocrypha adalah musuh dari Cao Cao, ia adalah salah satu petinggi dari serikat balam, kekuatannya Overpowered karena dia pemilik dari tombak yang menjadi Nobles Phantasm Anti-Divine, Vasavi Shakti...

Vasavi Shakti adalah tombak Anti-Divine dengan kata lain senjata pembunuh Dewa dengan kata lain ia adalah lawan yang pas untuk True Longinus yang dikatakan didalamnya bersemayam [Kehendak Tuhan]...

Dari sini perlahan-lahan Serikat Balam akan muncul dan aku akan menggunakan Kode Name untuk mereka, dan Karna memiliki kode Name [K] sesuai namanya.

Chapter depan adalah pertarungan Naruto yang sekarat melawan Menma yang segar bugar, aku rasa disini aku akan melepaskan sedikit kekuatan Naruto...

Maa aku rasa sudah so, aku harus kembali membaca LN Hataraku Maou-sama yang kemarin baru saja masuk Daftar List baca, so sampai ketemu dichapter depan ajalah... Jaa ne!? Eettt!? Ada Omake dibawah!

Next Chapter; [Spirit Realization]

Phantom Out!

.

.

.

-Omake-

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Karna."

"Owh, ku kira siapa rupanya kau, Mask."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemui Rivalmu itu?."

"Ya aku sudah menemuinya, dan seperti katamu, dia memiliki potensi untuk menghiburku dimasa depan."

"Aku senang kau terhibur dengan Rivalmu yang belum matang itu..."

"Mask... Apa kau ingin kesana? Lagi..."

"Hahaha, ya aku harus kesana atau jika tidak Hexa-chan akan menghajarku jika aku terlambat kesana..."

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir jika perempuan menakutkan itu bisa begitu posesif padamu..."

"Maa, lupakan itu, apa kau akan ikut dalam rencana [H] nanti?."

"Aku rasa tidak. kau tahu, aku membenci dia, dan caranya berpikir yang mengerikan."

"Ya, mau bagaimana sebagai [The Lord of Death] dia berteman dengan kematian itu sendiri, jadi tidak aneh jika ia sedikit mengerikan..."

"Lupakan [H], bagaimana denganmu, Mask. Apa kau akan datang dipertemuan para petinggi nanti?."

"Hmm? Aku rasa aku akan datang, tapi sebelum itu aku harus ketempat Hexa-chan sekarang, atau dia tidak akan menjadi penyabar lebih dari ini..."

"Ya, aku juga harus pergi menemui [Assassin] dan membahas beberapa hal dengannya..."

"Ah kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Karna."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Mask."


	50. Chapter 50

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 50

Ophis... Buku yang mewakili ketidak terbatasan dari pengetahuan Solomon terhadap sihir itu tengah menatap layar proyeksi didepannya dengan pandangan sedih, khawatir, dan marah yang bercampur aduk.

Dilayar yang ia saksikan memperlihatkan gambar keadaan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah terduduk dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, tubuh yang dipenuhi luka yang bisa dimasukan kedalam kategori parah, seragam yang robek disana-sini menjadi bukti jika serangan yang diterima pemuda itu tidaklah main-main.

Ophis mengepal erat tangan mungilnya, wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi kini mengeras sampai suara gigi bergemeletuk bergema diruangan bernuansa putih disana terdapat rak buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya tersusun diruangan itu.

"Uzumaki... Menma!?."

Ophis mengucapkan nama itu dengan penuh kebencian, iris hitam yang biasanya kosong kini menunjukan amarah yang terlihat jelas dimatanya, aura kelam ungu kehitaman menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. jika saja ini bukan karena perintah dari sang master yang memerintahkannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun, sudah pasti Ophis akan menembakan Magic Void kekepala pemuda heir Uzumaki itu...

Namikaze Naruto, Master dari Jeanne D'arc, Azi Dahaka, Uranus Queen, dan Dirinya tengah berada didalam kondisi yang tidak bagus, Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Heir Clan Uzumaki itu tanpa membalasnya sedikitpun!.

Ini semua terjadi sebab beberapa saat yang lalu sang Master mendapatkan sebuah surat yang berisi Ancaman untuknya yang memerintahkan Sang Master untuk tidak bergerak diarena sebab Tunangan dari Sang Master, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga tengah diculik dan berada ditangan mereka. Jika Naruto berani menentang perintah itu maka tunangan Masternya akan langsung dibunuh oleh mereka.

Hal itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan penculik itu, dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi, sang Master kini tengah mengalami luka yang parah disetiap bagian tubuhnya, darah miliknya sendiri membasahi tubuhnya... Ophis mengepalkan erat tangannya mengingat setiap kepingan dimana sang Master dicambuk, dibenturkan kedinding Arena dan berbagai macam siksaan lainnya menggunakan Rantai Magic itu, dan yang menbuat emosi Ophis tak terkendali adalah sang Master tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya menerima setiap serangan brutal itu dengan ikhlas.

Ekspresi marah Ophis perlahan menyeduh, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri rasa bersalah menyelimuti Ophis, disaat seperti ini, ia hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan sang Master, meskipun sangat menyakitkan menyaksikan orang yang begitu kau hormati disakiti seperti itu, tapi ini adalah keinginan Master, dan sebagai pelayan, Ophis hanya bisa mematuhi keinginan Tuannya.

"Ikuse Tobio... Cepatlah, jika tidak Master bisa..."

Ophis bergumam lirih menatap pemandangan menyedihkan Masternya...

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Diruangan yang cukup sempit yang hanya berisi satu ranjang dan sebuah penerangan minim berupa Obor, terlihat tujuh orang tengah menatap shock pada sebuah bola air yang menampilkan keadaan Namikaze Naruto yang mengenaskan.

[Observation]

Sebuah Magic yang berfungsi untuk melakukan pengamatan pada target yang diinginkan, Magic ini akan memperlihatkan keadaan Target dijarak sejauh apapun, sebuah Magic yang hebat memang tapi sayangnya Magic hebat sekaliber ini yang bisa memantau siapapun memiliki kelemahan yang bisa dibilang cukup simpel, Magic ini tidak akan berguna untuk mengintip seseorang yang memiliki [Talisman] atau Magic penghalang tingkat rendah, jika pengguna Magic ini memaksakan keinginannya maka sebuah rasa nyeri yang amat sangat akan menyerang kepala penggunanya, Karena itulah Shaga tidak sering mengaktifkan [Magic] ini, dia hanya menggunakan Magic ini disaat-saat [Tertentu] saja... Ya saat-saat [Tertentu].

Shaga, Okita, dan Miya menutup mulut mereka dengan shock, mereka tidak menyangka jika saat ini mereka akan melihat keadaan mengenaskan dari Naruto.

"Tidak... Naruto-kun."

Shaga bergumam dengan lirih, melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang begitu mengenaskan membuat hati Shaga terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Tobio yang sebelumnya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kini wajah datar itu runtuh dan mengeras dalam amarah.

Tidak hanya Tobio, Cao Cao, Lee dan Bahkan Arthur juga memasang ekspresi marah yang mengerikan, mereka semua mengepalkan tangan mereka dengan sangat erat sampai tangan mereka memutih.

"Kita harus segera kembali keacademy atau Naruto akan mati."

"Mati... Naruto-kun..."

Mendengar perkataan dingin Tobio membuat Shaga bergetar ketakutan, sepertinya ia membayangkan jika Naruto mati karena kesalahannya, Shaga merasakan hatinya penuhi oleh rasa bersalah sebab bagaimanapun semua penyebab Naruto bisa seperti ini adalah karena dirinya...

"Hime-sama! Bertahanlah!."

Arthur menguncang bahu Shaga yang bergetar ketakutan karena memikirkan dunia dimana Naruto tidak ada, Tobio berdecih pelan melihat [Magic: Observation] lenyap sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Arthur serta Shaga.

"Arthur, bawa hime-sama! Satu-satunya cara agar Naruto tidak mati adalah dia..."

Arthur mengangguk atas perkataan dingin Tobio sebelum tanpa permisi dan ijin dari Shaga, Arthur menyelipkan tangannya diantara lutut Shaga dan dengan cepat ia mengendong Shaga ala Bridal.

Tobio, dan yang lain dengan cepat meninggalkan benteng itu, mereka saat ini berpacu dengan jarum pasir kematian, waktu mereka tidak banyak tersisa, mereka semua harus segera kembali keacademy dan menyelamatkan Naruto!.

"Hey! Itu mereka! Tangkap!."

Tobio dan yang lain menoleh kebelakang dan mereka semua melihat puluhan tidak ratusan orang berpakaian tertutup mengejar mereka dengan nafsu membunuh yang membara, Tobio berdecih dan berhenti membuat semua ikut berhenti.

"Arthur, Okita, Miya, Lee... Kalian pergilah, aku dan Cao Cao akan menahan mereka..."

"To-Tobio... Apa yang kau..."

"Miya!? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Cepat pergi atau sih kuning idiot itu akan mati!."

Tobio berteriak dengan wajah mengeras sempurna membuat Miya terkejut dan sedikit takut disaat yang bersamaan, ia yang selalu melihat wajah dan tingkah laku bodoh dari Tobio tidak pernah menyangka jika Tobio akan membuat wajah seperti itu, dan yang lain juga berpikiran yang sama dengan Miya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Cepat pergi!?."

Semua tersentak sedikit sebelum mengangguk dan segera berlari meninggalkan Cao Cao yang menatap Tobio dalam diam, sebelum pergi Miya berkata dengan pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tobio.

"Jangan Mati, Baka..."

"Ya, aku tidak akan mati..."

Tobio membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gelombang musuh didepannya, Cao Cao yang ada dibelakangnya menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan disebelah Tobio dan memasang fighting stance milliknya.

"Kau terkadang membuatku terkesan, Taichou."

"Aku akan senang mendengar itu tapi sayangnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendengar sebuah pujian."

"Yeah, kau benar..."

Kedua pemuda pemilik Longinus [Canis Lykaon] dan [True Longinus] itu tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum mereka menajamkan pandangannya pada musuh dan dengan cepat mereka melesat kegerombolan musuh... Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi, namun karena Dua melawan ratusan beberapa berhasil melewati Tobio dan Cao Cao yang hanya bisa berdecih melihat puluhan musuh berhasil Lolos.

'Aku harap kalian berhasil, teman-teman.'

Keduanya membatin sebelum mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka dua melawan puluhan orang.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kalian berhenti!."

"Sial mereka masih mengejar kita."

Lee mengatakan itu setelah ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat puluhan orang berlari kearah mereka, saat ini mereka berlima telah keluar dari benteng dan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ibukota kerajaan...

Lee melihat mereka melompati pepohonan dengan cepat, Lee menatap kedepan dimana Miya juga menatapnya, Miya tersenyum tipis membuat Lee mengangguk pelan, dengan cepat keduanya menghentikan laju mereka dan menghadao kearah musuh dengan fighting stance mereka.

"Teruslah berlari, kami akan menahan mereka."

"Benar, apa kata Miya-Fuku Taichou, serahkan pada kami, kami akan menghentikan mereka."

Okita dan Arthur menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat Miya dan Lee menoleh kearah mereka dengan senyuman tipis diwajah mereka, Arthur dan Okita mengangguk pelan dan mempercepat laju mereka meninggalkan Miya dan Lee yang menatap tajam musuh, Miya menarik nafas dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung,

"Lee-san, aku akan menyerang secara frontal, bisakah aku percayakan punggungku padamu?."

"Ya, serahkan padaku, Miya-san."

Lee menjawab dengan senyuman yakin sebelum ia membuka kuda-kudanya dan memposisikan tubuhnya dalam mode serang, keduanya melesat cepat dan pertarungan sengit dimulai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Arthur, Okita dan Shaga telah sampai didepan gerbang Ibukota, penjaga ibukota yang tadinya berniat menghentikan Arthur, Okita dan Shaga langsung mempersilahkan mereka lewat ketika para penjaga melihat Arthur yang merupakan anak dari Keluarga Archduke, Pendragon.

Arthur dan Okita terus berlari menuju Academy, namun ksrena mereka tengah membawa sang Hime-sama yang seharusnya tengah berada diistana saat ini menghindari jalan utama dan memilih jalan sempit untuk menuju Academy, demi kerahasiaan Negara Shaga tidak boleh diketahui jika ia berada ditempat umum karena kita tidak tahu dimana mata musuh mengintai, Arthur menoleh kebelakang ketika sensor deteksinya merasakan jika ada beberapa orang mengikutinya, dari jaraknya mereka hanya beberapa puluh meter dibelakang mereka, Arthur menghentikan lajunya membuat Okita berhenti dan menatap bingung Arthur.

"Okita-san, keluarkan benda yang dititipkan Naruto-san padamu."

"E-Eh? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?."

"Sudah lakukan saja..."

Okita sedikit berjengit takut ketika Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak biasanya diperlihatkan pada siapapun, dan itu cukup membuat Okita bergetar takut, ia dengan pelan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan itu adalah sebuah cincin ruang tembaga yang berkilauan...

Okita dengan gugup menyentuh cincin itu dan seketika sebuah benda keluar dari sana, itu adalah kursi roda sederhana yang hampir sama seperti milik Shaga, Shaga menatap Kursi Roda itu dalam diam sebelum ia diletakan oleh Arthur diatas kursi roda itu, Arthur mengangguk pelan setelah memastikan posisi shaga telah nyaman, ia bangkit dan berbalik.

"Pergilah, bawa pergi Shaga-hime..."

"E-eh? A...Arthur-san apa yang kau katakan? Kita harus segera-,."

"Tidak, aku akan tinggal, sepertinya beberapa orang masih mengejar kita dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menuju kesini, jadi pergilah... Aku akan menahan mereka."

"Ta-Tapi kita harus..."

Okita terdiam merasakan cengkraman pelan ditangannya, pandangan Okita turun dan ia melihat Shaga mengeleng pelan padanya, Okita mengigit bibirnya sebelum ia mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Arthur yang langsung dikepung oleh beberapa orang berjubah...

"Yare, ini akan merepotkan."

Arthur mengucapkan itu dengan kalem selagi ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap malas musuh yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari secepat yang ia bisa, akhirnya Okita berhasil sampai diacademy Hirozimon, nafas Okita mulai terasa berat, pandangannya juga mulai mengabur, berlari non stop dari benteng menuju keacademy memiliki jarak yang jauh dan itu benar-benar menguras staminanya, Okita merasakan jika ia bisa pingsan kapan saja...

Shaga menatap Okita yang kelelahan dengan tatapan bersalah, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjadi beban untuk semua orang yang dekat dengannya, mulai dari kekasihnya sampai teman-temannya dibebani olehnya... Shaga menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Maaf... Aku minta maaf karena membebani kalian semua... Aku... Aku..."

Okita yang tengah mengatur nafasnya berhenti dan menatap Shaga yang bergumam lirih dan akan menangis kapan saja, Okita melihat itu terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Shaga-san... Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku dan yang lain mungkin terlihat terbebani olehmu tapi kami merasa tidak seperti itu..."

"Ta-Tapi aku... Aku sudah..."

"Hime-sama... Kau adalah teman kami dan bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika kami menolong orang yang kami panggil teman?."

Shaga terdiam dengan mata melebar mendengar kata-kata itu, itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah didengar olehnya dari Naruto dan Lee pada waktu diruang pemulihan, Okita yang melihat Shaga terdiam tersenyum sebelum ia kembali mendorong kursi Shaga.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti hal itu, Hime-sama... Sekarang saatnya kita menyelamatkan sang pangeran dari penderitaannya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Okita mengalirkan [Mana] kekakinya dan dengan cepat ia melesat menuju Arena Byakko tempat dimana Naruto melangsungkan pertandingannya, kecepatan yang Okita miliki membuat mereka hampir sampai menuju Arena Byakko, namun ketika sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai tiba-tiba insting Okita menjerit, dengan cepat Okita menghentikan laju kursi roda Shaga lalu ia menarik Katana miliknya dan mengayunkannya kesamping...

Trank!

Bunyi dua buah logam berbenturan bergema dilorong, Okita menatap tajam seorang pria berjubah yang beradu senjata dengannya, Okita mementalkan senjata belati milik pria itu sebelum mengayunkan Katana Mithril miliknya membuat orang itu melompat mundur hingga ujung katana Okita hanya merobek pakaian orang itu, Okita menajamkan pandangannya.

Orang itu menatap Okita selagi tangannya bergerak masuk kedalam jubahnya dan dengan cepat ia melempar belati dengan kecepatan tinggi, melihat serangan datang Okita mengayunkan Katananya membuat belati itu membentur Katananya, namun tanpa disadari Okita orang itu menyeringai tipis...

Jleb!

"Okita-san!?..."

Shaga berteriak ketika ia melihat bahu kiri Okita tertusuk sebuah belati, Okita meringis merasakan rasa sakit dibahunya ia dengan cepat mencabut belati yang tertanam dibahunya, Okita membuang belati itu kesamping dan segera menekan luka dibahunya yang mengalirkan darah, iris golden miliknya menatap orang didepannya dengan waspada.

'Orang ini, bagaimana ia melakukannya? Aku yakin tadi seharusnya hanya ada satu belati yang ada tapi kenapa...'

Okita meringis merasakan nyeri pada lukannya, ia sepertinya tidak bisa mengerakan tangan kirinya sebab jika sedikit saja ia mengerakkan tangan kirinya maka rasa nyeri akan langsung menyerangnya... Orang itu menyeringai tipis, ia kembali menarik belati dari balik jubahnya melihat itu Insting Okita langsung bereaksi dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri didepan Shaga dan melindunginya.

Dengan cepat menukar pedang Katana ketangan kanannya dan Okita langsung menebas 3 belati yang langsung melayang dan menancap ditanah, Okita menatap tajam musuhnya didepannya, ini keadaan yang buruk, benar-benar buruk... Ia tidak bisa terus bertahan seperti ini, ia hanya akan berakhir menjadi sasaran empuk jika terus bertahan tanpa melakukan serangan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Okita mengeraskan wajahnya... Ia membuka gesture menyerang dengan katana mengarah pada orang didepannya.

"Shaga-hime, maaf tapi sepertinya dari sini saya tidak bisa menemani anda, anda harus pergi sendiri ketempat dimana Naruto-san berada."

Shaga yang menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah telah menjadi beban mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Okita dengan cepat, apa yang perempuan ini katakan? Pergi kearena Byakko sendirian? Shaga terdiam ketika ia memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Okita...

Okita bermaksud untuk menyerang musuh dengan menyuruhnya pergi, karena bagaimanapun jika Okita terus melindunginya maka Okita akan berada dalam keadaan yang merugikan, juga kenyataan jika mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dengan menyuruh Shaga pergi kearena Byakko sementara Okita fokus melawan musuhnya adalah pilihan terbaik disituasi seperti ini, Shaga mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, Okita-san jangan sampai kalah dari orang itu..."

"Tentu saja... Pergilah, hime... Buat Naruto-san bangkit diatas kakinya."

Okita mengatakan itu selagi ia menguatkan posisinya, Shaga mengangguk pelan dan berbalik, dan dengan cepat mendorong roda dikedua sisi, melihat sang target melarikan diri orang itu menarik belati dari jubahnya dan melemparnya pada Shaga, namun Okita yang melihatnya tidak membiarkan hal itu dengan cepat ia mengayunkan katanannya dan menepis semua belati itu, melihat serangannya berhasil ditahan orang berjubah itu berdecih...

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti, Hime-sama..."

Okita mengatakan itu dengan nada dingin, mata yang sebelumnya lembut kini menjadi beku, Aura tak mengenakan menyeruak dari tubuh Okita... Dan detik selanjutnya, orang itu sadar jika ia memilih lawan yang salah, Okita dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat, ia dalam sekejap memotong jarak dan mengayunkan pedangnya mencoba menggorok leher orang itu...

Trank!

Okita menatap dingin orang yang berhasil menahan ayunan Katana miliknya, Okita dengan cepat mengambil satu langkah mundur dan dalam sekejap menyabet katananya secara horizontal dan berhasil melukai leher orang itu...

Darah segar mengucur dari leher orang itu, menyadari jika ajalnya sudah didepan mata dengan nafas terakhir yang masih tersisa orang itu melempar belati miliknya sebagai serangan terakhir, Okita yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar dan memiringkan tubuhnya membuat belati itu melewati tubuhnya... Okita menatap datar orang itu.

"Serangan terakhir yang sia-sia..."

Deg!

"Eh?..."

Okita bergumam pelan ketika ia merasakan kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya, Okita terhuyung kedepan dan membentur lantai dengan keras.

'Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?!...'

Okita berusaha bangkit namun sia-sia sebab jangankan bangkit mengerakan bibirnya saja ia tidak mampu, Okita yang tengah berusaha untuk bangkit tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah benda yang terletak tak jauh darinya... Itu Belati milik orang dibelakangnya...

'...? Cairan apa itu?.'

Okita menajamkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat tepat pada bagian ujung belati itu terdapat cairan berwarna ungu, cairan itu, bukankah itu racun... Begitu rupanya, ia telah terkena racun saat ia bahunya berhasil dilukai oleh belati beracun ini, pasti racun inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya lumpuh seperti ini... Sial, ia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu.

'Shaga-hime, maaf tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyusul anda.'

.

.

.

Diruang kedisplinan tiga orang perempuan tengah menatap bola crystal yang tengah menampilkan gambar dimana Namikaze Naruto yang terduduk bersender pada dinding yang remuk, keadaan Namikaze Naruto sangatlah buruk, sementara sang lawan dari Naruto, Uzumaki Menma menyeringai melihat keadaan Naruto.

Arthuria mengepal tangannya dengan erat, bahkan buku-buku pada tangan itu telah memutih, Arthuria berusaha menahan gejolak amarah yang menyelimuti hatinya... Ia sebagai bangsawan besar didik untuk menekan perasaannya sendiri dan memikirkan Clannya, itu hal yang wajar dikalangan para bangsawan sebab menurut bangsawan perasaan diri sendiri itu tidaklah penting yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah kemakmuran dan kejayaan untuk Clan dan Wilayahnya...

'Tapi... Tapi... Bagaimana bisa aku menahan hal ini!?...'

Sudah cukup!? Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit dan amarah yang mengerogoti hatinya, bagaimana mungkin ia diam saja melihat pujaan hatinya disiksa sampai seperti itu!... Arthuria dengan cepat bangkit membuat Kyubi dan Kaguya yang ada didepannya menatap kearahnya.

"Pendragon-dono? Apa yang-, Hey! Anda mau kemana!?."

Kyubi berteriak memanggil Arthuria yang tanpa banyak waktu langsung berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kaguya dan Kyubi yang menatap bingung kepergian Arthuria yang begitu mendadak...

"Nee... Kagu-chan."

"Hm?..."

"Apa kau pernah melihat iin-cho* menangis?."

"Huh?..."

Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyubi yang terdiam menatap dirinya, sebelum ia mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya, lagipula tidak mungkin Iin-cho* akan menunjukan perasaannya didepan umum.. "

"Lalu, kenapa tadi aku melihatnya menangis?..."

Kaguya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyubi, seorang Arthuria Pendragon menangis?... Itu terasa tidak mungkin, dan lagipula hal apa yang mampu membuat seorang Arthuria Pendragon yang bahkan tidak meneteskan matanya disaat pemakaman ibundanya dulu? Menangis... Ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan, keduanya tidak dapat menemukan penjelasan kenapa Arthuria Pendragon menangis seperti itu...

Sementara itu disisi Arthuria, ia berlari dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, jika ada yang melihat Arthuria dalam keadaan seperti ini maka orang yang melihatnya akan terkena shock berat sebab sosok Iin-cho* yang tegas hancur lebur dan digantikan oleh sosok perempuan normal yang menangis karena merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Arthuria juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini, tapi melihat Naruto terluka seperti itu hatinya terasa sakit, seolah ada tangan yang mencengkram kuat hatinya, itu menyakitkan... Arthuria menghapus air matanya dan menambah kecepatannya, ia harus menghentikan pertandingan itu karena jika tidak, ia akan kehilangan pemuda yang selama ini mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan dan emosi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya... Kehilangan pemuda yang mampu membuatnya merasakan itu hanya akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup, karena bagi Arthuria, Namikaze Naruto... Tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan pemuda itu, tidak seorangpun!.

Arthuria yang tidak fokus karena memikirkan Naruto tidak melihat seseorang didepannya dan akhirnya tabrakan tidak bisa dihindari, kedua orang itu jatuh menghantam lantai cukup keras.

"Ma-Maaf, aku buru-buru jadi..."

"A...Art-chan..."

Arthuria terdiam mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar ditelingannya, juga panggilan itu hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Art-chan' dan dia adalah...

"Shaga..."

Benar, Arthuria melihat Shaga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah gelisah dan khawatir yang terpatri diwajah cantik itu, tunggu? Bagaimana bisa Shaga ada disini? Tidak lupakan 'bagaimana' ia bisa ada disini, yang harus ditanyakan disaat seperti ini adalah 'kenapa' ia ada disini... Lamunan Arthuria terputus ketika Shaga merangka kearahnya dan meremas pakaiannya, Arthuria terdiam melihat Shaga menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca...

"Art-chan... Tolong, Tolong bawa aku kearena Byakko... Alu harus sampai disana secepatnya... Jika tidak, dia... Dia akan..."

Arthuria tidak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali Shaga meminta tolong padanya dengan ekspresi seperti ini, tidak... Bukan ia tidak dapat mengingatnya tapi memang ia tidak pernah melihat Shaga memohon padanya dengan wajah seperti akan menangis kapan saja... Shaga... Kenapa ia ingin kearena Byakko? Dan siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Shaga...

Entah kenapa Arthuria tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini, ahh!? Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal yang gak perlu! Arthuria mengeleng pelan mengusir kegelisahan yang muncul dihatinya sebelum dengan cepat ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara lutut Shaga dan menggendongnya.

"kau harus menjelaskannya nanti padaku, Shaga..."

Arthuria mengatakan itu selagi ia berlari menbawa Shaga dalam gendongannya, Shaga mengangguk paham. Arthuria berlari dengan cepat menuju Arena Byakko, sesampainya disana, Arthuria langsung bergerak menuju ruang dimana peserta menunggu, sebagai ketua Komite Kedisplinan ia memiliki hak khusus untuk memantau gerakan para peserta agar tidak ada peserta turnamen yang berselisih...

Arthuria dengan cepat bergerak menuju pembatas Arena, baik Shaga dan Arthuria menyaksikan sebuah Arena yang hancur lebur, mata kedua perempuan cantik itu menangkap tiga orang yang berada diarena itu, seorang wasit, Hatake Kakashi... Uzumaki Menma dan Namikaze Naruto...

Menma menatap Naruto dengan seringai tipis, dibelakang Menma terdapat beberapa rantai sihir yang melambai-lambai dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah sepupu, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu kau tidak akan menang melawanku, menyerah saja..."

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Hah~ aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jika kau tidak mau menyerah maka..."

Menma mempelebar seringainya dan sedetik kemudian ledakan gelombang Mana menyebar keseluruh Arena, itu adalah tekanan dari seseorang yang hampir sampai pada tingkat [Gold], Menma mengangkat tangannya membuat rantai-rantai yang sebelumnya melambai-lambai dibelakangnya menjadi kaku dan terarah pada Naruto...

"... Aku hanya harus membuatmu [Pingsan]..."

Menma dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya dan layaknya sebuah Komando, rantai-rantai itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto yang hanya diam ditempatnya, Ophis yang melihat serangan datang melebarkan matanya, jika... Jika masternya terkena serangan itu, sudah jelas Masternya akan benar-benar mati!?...

"Master!? Bergeraklah! Jika kau terkena serangan itu kau akan mati!..."

"..."

"Master!? Aku mohon padamu! Menghindarlah?!..."

Ophis berteriak dengan keras didalam kepala Naruto agar Sang Master menghindari serangan Menma namun Sang Master tidak menjawab sama sekali seakan peringatan Ophis hanyalah angin lalu.

semua yang ada diarena menahan mafas mereka menyaksikan serangan Menma yang terlihat diisi oleh kekuatan penuh dari Menma, itu terbukti dari besarnya aura yang menyelimuti rantai-rantai itu, jika kali Naruto tidak menghindari serangan itu maka kemenangan Menma sudah dapat ditentukan...

Arthuria mengigit bibirnya dengan panik, jika sampai Naruto terkena serangan itu maka sudah jelas Naruto akan benar-benar mati! Ia berharap Naruto sadar akan hal itu dan menghindarinya namun entah kenapa sejak awal pertandingan Naruto tidak melakukan gerakan apapun dan hanya diam menerima serangan dari Menma tanpa berniat mengelak... Ditengah kekhawatiran Arthuria, ia tidak menyadari jika Shaga yang berpegangan pada pagar pembatas arena disebelahnya tengah menarik nafas dalam dan...

"Naruto-kun!?..."

Blaaaaaaar!?

Suara benturan keras bergema diarena itu, serangan Menma menghantam tempat dimana Naruto berada dengan kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar, debu membumbung tinggi menutupi pandangan semua orang... Semua penonton menatap kepulan debu untuk melihat hasil akhir dari pertandingan ini... Perlahan kepulan debu menghilang dan bayangan seseorang dapat terlihat disana...

"Ya ampun, sedikit saja aku terlambat bergerak maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..."

Menma, Kakashi, dan semua penonton melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto yang berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, Naruto... Dia berhasil selamat dari serangan Menma!?... Semua menatap kearah tangan Naruto dimana disana terdapat sebuah benda yang dibungkus kain dan diikat dengan seutas tali bersentuhan dengan rantai-rantai Menma... Tunggu! Jangan katakan jika Naruto menahan serangan penghancur Menma dengan benda itu!?

Menma menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang mampu menahan serangan penghancur miliknya, serangan itu sudah diisi kekuatan penuhnya tapi Naruto dapat menahannya dengan mudah, perlahan Naruto menarik kakinya yang terbenam dilantai yang remuk akibat tekanan kuat dari rantai Menma... Iris shappire Naruto melirik ketempat dimana peserta menunggu dimana disana ia melihat dua orang perempuan tengah tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan... Naruto tersenyum pada kedua orang itu sebelum senyuman itu lenyap ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Menma...

"A-Aku Akui kau hebat bisa menahan seranganku, tapi bagaimana kau akan melawanku dengan tubuh terluka parah seperti itu? Huh?..."

Menma mencoba menghilang rasa terkejutnya pada Naruto yang mampu menahan serangan penghancur miliknya dengan sikap arogan yang memuakkan, Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan perlahan ia merobek seragamnya yang tak layak pakai...

"Menma, kau harus mendapat balasan karena telah berani meletakan tanganmu pada dia yang seharusnya tidak kau usik ..."

Naruto melempar seragamnya yang tak layak pakai itu dan terlihat tubuh berotot milik Naruto, dan hal itu membuat semua melebarkan mata mereka...

"H-Hey... Apa mataku tidak salah lihat, bu-bukankah itu..."

"Y-Ya... Matamu masih normal, aku juga melihat itu..."

"O-Orang macam apa dia, memasang itu sebanyak ini..."

Semua mengumamkan rasa tidak percayanya, tapi dari semua orang Menma-lah yang paling terkejut melihat 'itu' yang terpasang ditubuh Naruto...

"I-Itu... [Rune Magic: Gravity Seal]... Ka-Kau memasang itu ditubuhmu te-terlebih lima Rune..."

Sebagai seorang Uzumaki yang memahami [Rune Magic] Menma dapat mengetahui jika apa yang ada ditubuh Naruto merupakan sebuah [Rune Magic] hanya dalam satu kali lihat, Rune Gravity Seal, itu adalah sebuah Rune Magic yang biasa digunakan dalam latihan ekstrem dimana orang akan memasang Rune Magic ditubuh mereka untuk menambah berat beban pada tubuh mereka, satu Rune Magic Gravity Seal diperkirakan seberat 10 kg dan dilihat dari jumlah simbol Aksara ditubuh Naruto yang jika dihitung berjumlah lima maka beban ditubuh Naruto bertambah 50 kg...

Orang ini... Dia memasang beban seberat itu dan dapat bergerak dengan normal... Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Menma dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah gesture yang ibunya, Kushina sebut sebagai Segel Insou... Dan dengan suara pelan yang tak ada bedanya seperti sebuah bisikan, Naruto melepas segel ditubuhnya.

[Seal Release]

Perlahan Simbol Aksara sihir itu memudar dan lenyap seolah mereka tidak pernah ada, Naruto menatap simbol dilengannya yang menghilang, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, dengan begini ia bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma...

"Saatnya kau membayar atas semua hal yang pernah kau lakukan... Menma."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menekuk lututnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi memangkas jarak dengan Menma, Menma tersentak ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya dan dalam sekejap, Menma merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya dimana benda yang dipegang Naruto menghantam perutnya dengan telak...

Wuuuuush!?

Blaaaaaar?!

Menma dikirim menuju dinding Arena dan membentur dinding dengan sangat keras, ia memuntahkan darah keudara alibat damage yang ia terima, tak sampai disana Menma kembali merasakan rasa sakit pada punggungnya ketika tubuhnya didorong oleh sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lehernya...

Blaaaaar!

Dentuman besar kembali bergema diseluruh Arena, para penonton hanya mampu diam karena untuk kesekian kalinya melihat hal mengejutkan yang dilakukan Naruto. mereka melihat tepat setelah Menma terkirim menuju dinding Arena Naruto ikut mengejar Menma dan akhirnya ia mencekik leher Menma dan menghantamkan tubuh Menma kedalam dinding...

"Chough!..."

Menma terbatuk darah merasakan rasa sakit pada punggungnya, iris Violet miliknya menatap kearah Naruto yang ada didepannya, Menma tidak dapat melihat ekspresi dari Naruto karena Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Biar aku tanyakan satu hal padamu, Menma..."

Menma merontah berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto pada lehernya, cekikan Naruto semakin menguat membuat Menma kesulitan bernafas...

"Apa kau yang telah mengutus Kimimaro..."

Menma menegang mendengar nama Kimimaro, Naruto terdiam melihat reaksi dari Menma, sudah dapat dipastikan jika orang inilah yang mengutus Kimimaro untuk melukainya dengan cukup serius, tapi sayangnya Kimimaro berhasil takluk ditangan Naruto, Menma meronta semakin kuat ketika Naruto menguatkan cekikannya...

"Satu hal lagi... Apa kau juga yang merencanakan penculikan terhadap seseorang yang berada diruang pemulihan..."

Tubuh Menma Kembali Menegang, melihat hal itu Naruto dengan cepat langsung melempar Menma ketengah Arena, membuat Menma berguling-guling diatas batu paving outih sebelum berhenti, Menma melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Naruto sudah diatasnya dan dengan cepat mengayunkan benda yang ia bawa menghantam perutnya dengan keras!

Blaaaaaaar!

Retakan besar menyebar tepat dibawah Menma yang memuntahkan darah keudara, tak henti sampai disana Menma kembali merasakan rasa sakit pada wajahnya ketika Naruto menendang wajah Menma dengan kekuatan penuh...

Menma berguling-guling dilantai sebelum akhirnya menabrak dinding dengan keras, semua dibuat membisu menyaksikan Uzumaki Menma yang sebelumnya menyiksa Naruto kini malah disiksa balik oleh Naruto... Menma meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa disetiap inchi tubuhnya...

Arthuria dan Shaga melihat pertarungan antara Menma dengan Naruto dalam diam, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan apa yang terjadi diarena dimana Naruto membalik keadaan dan menyerang Menma tanpa Ampun.

"Ah~ dia mulai mengamuk..."

Arthuria dan Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya mereka kebelakang dan mereka berdua melihat beberapa orang berjalan kearah mereka, Ikuse Tobio yang ada dibaris depan mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas...

"Kalian, bukankah kalian sedang..."

"Tidak masalah, Hime-sama kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik."

Miya menjawab dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa, Shaga menatap Miya dalam diam, seperti Miya tidak menyadari jika bagian pipinya terdapat sedikit noda merah yang ia yakin itu adalah darah... Arthuria menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan pandangan bingung, mereka... Bukankah mereka adalah Knight berbakat yang memenangkan turnamen secara beruntun?.

"Ah, Nee-sama, kau juga ada disini?."

Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok adik laki-lakinya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan kalem seperti biasa. Pandangan Arthuria turun sedikit kebawah dimana ia melihat seorang perempuan yang berada digendongan Arthur, perempuan itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"A-A-Arthur...san, tu-turunkan aku... I-ini memalukan..."

"Aku dengan tegas menolak..."

"Ke-Kenapa!..."

"Okita-san, sekarang kau tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhmu karena kelumpuhan sementara yang kau alami, juga sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang Knight untuk menolong perempuan yang tengah kesulitan... Terlebih perempuan itu semanis dirimu, Okita-san..."

"Auuuuu..."

Arthuria menatap aneh Arthur yang tercelup kedalam suasana merah jambu, ia memutuskan mengabaikan sang adik yang tengah agak kurang waras itu... Dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang jika tidak salah bernama Ikuse Tobio yang tengah menatap kearah Arena dimana Naruto menatap dingin Menma yang terbatuk darah... Iris Pale-Grey menyipit ketika ia melihat Naruto membuka tali yang mengikat kain pada benda yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu...

"Heh~ jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengamuk ya..."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu..."

Arthuria mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ambigu dari Tobio yang tersenyum dan meletakan sikunya diatas pembatas selagi ia menikmati hal apa yang akan terjadi.

"Lihat dan perhatikan Pendragon-sama, saat dimana Naruto menunjukan jati dirinya..."

Arthuria dan Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Arena dimana Naruto tengah membuka ikatan pada benda yang selalu ia bawa-bawa kemana-mana... Dan terlihatlah sebuah benda berwarna transparan yang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari.

Menma perlahan bangkit dan menatap bengis Naruto yang menatap dingin dirinya, Menma terbatuk sekali sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil berdiri diatas kedua kakinya yang bergetar.

"Sialan! Kau akan menerima balasan untuk ini, Naruto!?..."

Menma kembali mengeluarkan rantai magis miliknya dan memfokuskan mana miliknya pada rantai magis-nya yang dalam sekejap diselimuti aura tipis yang berbahaya... Menma dengan cepat menggerakan rantai miliknya kearah Naruto berniat memberikan luka serius pada Naruto yang hanya diam menatap serangan Menma, ketika jarak rantai dengan Naruto hanya tinggal sedikit lagi tiba-tiba...

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Tobio mengulas senyuman tipis ketika melihat rantai-rantai milik Menma terpental ketika sedikit lagi akan mengenai Naruto, Shaga dan Arthuria melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Rantai-Rantai itu terpental ketika sedikit lagi rantai-rantai itu menyentuh Naruto...

"Tu-Tunggu bu-bukankah itu..."

Okita berkomentar dengan mata melebar membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap Okita yang terlihat terkejut...

"Okita-san, apa kau tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan?."

Arthur bertanya pada Okita namun bukannya menjawab Okita malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Miya yang hanya bisa memasang senyuman ramah...

"Miya-san... Kenapa Naruto-san bisa menggunakan teknik [Iai] milikmu..."

"Ufufu, seperti yang diharapkan dari Okita-chan, ya itu benar teknik yang baru saja Naruto gunakan adalah Teknik pedang-kilat [Iai]... Itu adalah sebuah teknik One-Cut Killing dimana teknik ini mengandalkan kecepatan refleks otot dan jalur pernafasan yang terkontrol dengan baik untuk menghasilkan serangan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata..."

"[Iai] milik Naruto memang tidaklah secepat milik Miya tapi itu sudah cukup menjadikannya sebagai Ahli [Iai] kedua dibawah Miya..."

Tobio menatap kearah Arena dimana Naruto yang menatap datar Menma yang mengeraskan wajahnya dengan marah...

"Kau pikir dengan itu kau sudah menang dariku!? Jangan bercan-,"

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Pyaaar!

Menma melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat rantai Magis miliknya muncul retakan pada rantai magis miliknya, retakan itu dalam sekejap menyebar sebelum akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping, Naruto... Dia berhasil menghancurkan rantai Magis miliknya yang sudah ia perkeras dengan memasukan [Mana] didalamnya dan itu dihancurkan seperti melempar kaca tipis dengan batu kerikil...

"Apa yang terjadi... Naruto-kun tidak melakukan apapun tapi kenapa..."

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan pada kalian..."

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Cao Cao yang tersenyum tipis sebelum Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-san, baru saja menyerang titik lemah dari rantai Magis Menma... Didunia ini semua memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan, itu bersifat mutlak dan tak terbantahkan, Naruto mengetahui itu dan menganalisis kekurangan dari rantai Magis Menma dan ketika ia menemukan struktur yang menjadi titik lemahnya pada rantai itu tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menghancurkan titik terlemah itu dan akibatnya Rantai Magis Menma kehilangan kekuatannya dan hancur berkeping-keping..."

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Cao Cao, simpelnya dalam struktur sebuah bangunan jika seseorang menghancurkan tiang utama yang menjadi penyanggang bangunan itu maka bangunan itu akan langsung runtuh, dan seperti itulah yang dilakukan Naruto ia menganalisis titik terlemah dari serangan Menma dan menghancurkannya tanpa ampun...

"Dalam kelompok penelitian Ilmu Alam, Cao Cao adalah seorang Ahli Taktik, kemampuan Analisisnya terhadap situasi sangatlah menakutkan... Naruto juga seperti itu, dia adalah ahli taktik dengan kemampuan Analisis yang satu tingkat dibawah Cao Cao, jika Cao Cao adalah ahli taktik nomer satu diacademy ini, maka Naruto adalah ahli taktik nomer dua diacademy ini..."

Semua menatap kearah Tobio yang berucap dengan nada santai dan terus menyaksikan pertarungan antara Menma dengan Naruto, Tobio menatap Naruto yang perlahan mengangkat benda transparan dengan bentuk yang menyerupai pedang namun tidak memiliki sisi yang disebut bilah, dengan katalain itu terlihat seperti tongkat yang menyerupai pedang.

Naruto mengalirkan Mana miliknya dan dengan cepat benda yang dipegang Naruto mengeluarkan sinar yang begitu indah, Naruto menatap Menma yang mengertakan giginya dengan kuat...

[Original Style: Great Wave]

Naruto dengan cepat menebas udara kosong dan diwaktu yang bersama sebuah pedar energi tipis meleaat dengan kecepatan tinggi, melihat serangan Datang Menma langsung mengaktifkan sihir pertahanan, Tobio tersenyum tipis...

"Pertahanan Menyedihkan..."

Booooom!

Ledakan hebat menguncang Arena ketika pedar energi Naruto bertabrakan dengan sihir pertahanan Menma, asap pekat menyelimuti tempat Menma berada, seluruh penonton distadion terdiam menyaksikan serangan mematikan dari Naruto, serangan itu terlihat simpel namun ternyata memiliki daya hancur yang sangat besar...

"Kalian tahu, Naruto memiliki julukan sebagai [The True Monster] dari Azazel-sensei..."

Tobio bergumam pelan membuat Arthuria dan Shaga menatap kearahnya dengan cepat, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah julukan dari seorang [Fallendown Knight] Azazel! Calon Archduke dan Calon Ratu itu tahu dengan jelas siapa Azazel, dia adalah satu-satunya Knight yang dikatakan setara dengan Jiraiya-sama, baik dari aspek fisik, kekuatan dan pengalaman mereka berdua dinyatakan seimbang...

Mungkin banyak yang tidak mengetahui jika julukan dari Lord termuda sepanjang sejarah, [Yellow Flash], Minato dan Rune Breaker [Red Hanabero], Kushina adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh Azazel dan Jiraiya sebagai bukti jika mereka berdua mengakui kemampuan dari kedua orang itu...

Dikatakan jika untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Jiraiya dan Azazel itu sangat sulit karena mereka memiliki kriteria sendiri sebelum mengakui seseorang, berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang hanya melihat seseorang dari talenta, maka Azazel-sensei melihat dari hal yang berbeda... Dan apa itu, orang itu sendiri tidak ingin memberitahunya pada siapapun...

Banyak orang yang ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari dua Knight hebat ini karena konon siapa yang mendapatkan pengakuan dari Jiraiya dan Azazel maka mereka akan dilirik oleh para bangsawan bahkan tak jarang ada yang akan dibawa masuk kedalam kebangsawaan mereka... Dan Naruto, ia berhasil mendapatkan pengakuan dari Azazel bahkan sampai mendapatkan julukan [The True Monster] dari Azazel...

"Alasan kenapa Azazel-sensei memberikan julukan itu pada Naruto adalah karena kami semua unggul dalam satu aspek, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dari segi kekuatan, Cao Cao dari Segi strategi, Miya dari segi teknik berpedang, Okita dari segi kecepatan, Lee dari segi hand combat dan Arthur dari segi silent-killing... Kami semua ahli dalam bidang masing-masing tapi Naruto, ia berbeda... Ia tidak unggul hanya dalam satu aspek tapi ia meratakan kemampuannya hingga ia menempati posisi nomer dua diantara kami semua.."

Shaga dan Arthuria terdiam mendengar perkataan Tobio, nomer dua dalam semua aspek... Itu artinya, Naruto menyeimbangkan semua kemampuannya baik dalam kekuatan, Strategi, teknik berpedang, kecepatan, hand combat, dan Silent Killing, jika dia adalah yang nomer dua maka untuk mengalahkan Naruto dibutuhkan mereka berenam sekaligus untuk bisa mengalahkannya... Karena dilohat dari sisi manapun menjatuhkan Naruto yang memiliki setiap Aspek kemampuan dengan keunggulan satu aspek saja maka akan menjadi sangat sulit... Tobio tersenyum tipis melihat jika kedua calon Archduke dan Ratu itu dapat memahami apa yang ia katakan...

[The True Monster]

Julukan yang diberikan oleh Azazel karena kekuatan Naruto yang dapat mengantikan siapapun, ia adalah seorang Balancer, dimana ia akan menutup Aspek yang hilang dari sebuah komponen tim, perannya tidaklah berguna jika dipandang dari sudut seorang dengan satu aspek kemampuan saja tapi jika dilihat lebih luas maka mereka yang dapat menyeimbangkan seluruh Aspek kemampuan benar-benar seorang Monster sejati...

"Keparat!?..."

Naruto menatap kearah kepulan debu dimana ia melihat Menma dalam keadaan terluka parah, Naruto merasakan Menma meningkatkan kemampuannya hingga maksimal, rantai-rantai perlahan menyeruak dari bagian belakang Menma...

"Oi, Oi, Oi... Kau bercandakan..."

"I-itu banyak sekali..."

Arena Byakko mulai bising dengan suara yang ada disana sini, mereka tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat, Naruto menatap datar puluhan rantai yang melambai dibelakang Menma, untuk ukuran seorang Uzumaki menyebut Menma sebagai seorang jenius yang berbakat sepertinya tidak berlebihan jika mereka melihat puluhan rantai yang muncul dibelakang Menma...

"Naruto...!? Aku akan membunuhmu..."

Menma berteriak dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, Naruto dengan keadaan terluka parah seperti Menma hanya memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas sebelum ia perlahan menyiapkan fighting stance... Dan sedetik kemudian dunia jatuh dalam kesunyian...

Semua yang orang yang ada diarena Byakko tanpa alasan yang jelas merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan memenuhi seluruh Arena Byakko, semua mengigil hebat merasakan hawa tidak enak ini, diruang tunggu Shaga bergetar ketakutan... Ini, hawa tidak mengenakan ini... tidak salah lagi ini adalah...

[Spirit Realization]

Ini adalah kemampuan untuk mewujudkan nafsu membunuh dalam wujud yang begitu nyata, mengumbar nafsu membunuh hingga melewati garis horizon hingga dapat dilihat dengan wujud nyata, dan saat ini semua dapat melihat dengan jelas wujud asli nafsu membunuh dari seorang Namikaze Naruto...

Tepat dibelakang, terlihat empat makhluk yang sangat menakutkan, seekor ular-naga yang terlihat memiliki panjang yang tak dapat diukur, seekor Burung Hitam yang memancarkan hawa mengerikan dari mata merah menusuknya, hewan buas berkepala tiga dengan enam pasang sayap, dan seekor Monster dengan sayap yang begitu besar... Itu adalah wujud dari Nafsu membunuh Naruto...

Tobio, Cao Cao, Miya, Lee, Arthur, Okita, dan Arthuria merasakan terror nyata dari Naruto, insting mereka mengatakan jika orang itu... Bukanlah lawan yang dapat mereka kalahkan, Menma bergetar dalam rasa takut ketika tubuhnya merasakan sensasi menakutkan yang dilepaskan Naruto... Dipandangannya saat ini, Naruto sudah menjadi seseorang yang disebut sebagai Monster.

Naruto merendahkan posture tubuhnya, benda ditangan Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakan, lalu dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada didepan Menma yang menjerit takut dengan kemunculan Naruto dan berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan putus asa.

Naruto mengabaikan tindakan Menma, lalu dengan cepat ia melakukan tebasan kekanan lalu membalik tubuhnya kekiri dan melakukan tebasan pada sisi kiri sebelum akhirnya ia menyerang dari atas... Tak berhenti sampai disana Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan berpindah kebelakang Menma...

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh mata Naruto melakukan tusukan pada punggung Menma. 2... 4... 8... 16... 31... Naruto menghentikan tusukannya dan menarik senjatanya kebelakang lalu menguatkan kuda-kudanya... Dengan suara pelan yang tak ubahannya gumam-an Naruto menyebutkan nama tekniknya...

[Namikaze Style: Enma]

Jraaaash!?

Semua melebarkan matanya ketika mereka melihat Menma mengeluarkan darah dari sekujur tubuhnya, mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi yang mereka lihat hanyalah Naruto yang melakukan sesuatu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat mata telanjang, Menma memuntahkan darah sebelum akhirnya ia terhuyung jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras, perlahan kesadaran Menma mulai menjauh, Menma mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat punggung Naruto dimana ia melihat sebuah lambang aneh seperti sayap berwarna merah crimson dipunggung Naruto, Menma menatap lambang itu sebelum detik selanjutnya semua menjadi gelap gulita.

[Pemenangnya... Divisi Knight... Namikaze Naruto!?]

[Uwwwwwooooooo]

Ledakan kegembiraan bergema diarena Byakko, mereka semua baru saja menyaksikan pertarung yang sangat memacu adrenalin, dimana Naruto berhasil membalikan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan menjadi kemenangannya, Naruto menatap tangannya yang bergetar menahan beban rasa nyeri ditubuhnya...

'Master... Jangan paksakan dirimu, kau masih dalam keadaan belum pulih sepenuhnya...'

"Hah~, aku mengerti... Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Ophis."

'Emm, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu kesulitan yang Master alami, aku minta maaf master..."

"Maa, Maa, biar adil, kita saling meminta maaf dan memaafkan bagaimana?..."

'Uhm, setuju...'

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Ophis, pasti sekarang Ophis tengah mengangguk dengan imutnya, Naruto menghela nafas dan melangkah meninggalkan arena dengan langkah Goyah, entah bagaimana tapi Naruto akhirnya sampai diruang tunggu sesaat sampai disana Naruto disambut wajah bengong dari teman-temannya...

"Minna-san? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?..."

Suara Naruto membuat semua tersadar dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi seseorang diantara mereka langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

Grep

Naruto terdiam ketika melihat seseorang dengan cepat berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya, orang yang bereaksi pertama itu adalah Tunangan Naruto, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga... Naruto terdiam mendengar suara isak tangis dari Shaga...

"Bodoh... Bodoh... Bodoh... Dasar kau bodoh! Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan, aku takut... Aku takut kau akan mati dan meninggalkanku..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari tunangannya, dengan lembut Naruto membalas pelukan Shaga dan membawanya masuk kedalam dekapannya tidak memperdulikan jika Shaga akan terkena noda darah miliknya, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meredakan rasa khawatir dari tunangannya ini.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir, Hime."

"Uhm... Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini... Padahal aku adalah tunanganmu tapi aku malah selalu merepotkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum menatap Shaga yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, ia dengan pelan menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi Shaga.

"Shaga dengarkan aku, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku, kesedihanmu adalah kesedihanku juga, selama kau bahagia maka aku tidak masalah direpotkan olehmu setiap hari, selama kau senang dengan itu maka repotkanlah aku."

"Naruto-kun..."

Ditengah keromantisan antara Shaga dan Naruto ada sebuah hati yang hancur berkeping-keping, Arthuria menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan mata bergetar... Naruto adalah tunangan dari Shaga... Itu artinya orang yang selama ini selalu diceritakan oleh Shaga dan dirinya adalah orang yang sama...

"Naruto... Kenapa..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar sebuah suara begitu yang lirih suara itu terdengar cukup familiar ditelingannya, dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kesamping dan membulatlah matanya ketika melihat diantara teman-temannya Arthuria tengah menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata...

"Arthuria... Tunggu, Arthuria!?..."

Arthuria tidak mengubris panggilan Naruto dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga meninggalkan pemandangan yang menyayat hati itu, Naruto berusaha mengejar Arthuria namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sakit dan akhirnya terjatuh membentur lantai...

"Sial... Kenapa disaat seperti ini..."

Naruto berusaha bangkit namun kekuatannya telah habis saat bertarung dengan Menma, jangankan bangkit menggerakan jarinya saja ia tidak mampu, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika diantara para sahabatnya ada Arthuria disana... Dan ia melihat semuanya...

'Aku tidak tahu Master, tapi aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan...'

Naruto mengertakan giginya hingga terdengar cukup nyaring, ia sadar jika sekarang Arthuria tengah tersayat sembilu yang menyakitkan, bayangkan saja orang yang telah kau pilih untuk menikah denganmu malah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya sendiri, itu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan...

"Arthuria!?..."

And Cut~

Ya, gayung bersambut beton, air susu dibales kopi sianida, mungkin dua kalimat ini bisa mengambarkan suasana hati dari seorang Arthuria Pendragon, rasanya menyakitkan dimana orang yang kau cintai ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu, menyakitkan... Sama seperti White Album, Aldnoah Zero, Erased, Otome dori, Boku Kanojo to demo... Padahal ini semua bukan anime balapan, tapi kenapa pada jago banget nikung... Why!?

Ya, lupakan itu yang jelas untuk saat ini Naruto telah berada dalam masalah serius dimana ia telah mematahkan hati dari seorang calon Archduke Pendragon, jika dibiarkan layaknya maka sama luka yang tidak diberi antiseptik, kuman akan masuk dan menyebabkan infeksi yang berakibat buruk pada seluruh tubuh, tadi hanya masalah kecil seukuran kutu membesar sampai seluruh tubuh... Maa, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi marilah mulai dengan menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi... Ufufufu, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya so lihat saja Nanti...

Menma telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto dengan Sword skill: Enma, ini adalah skill gabungan antara [Turning Swallow Strike]+teknik dari Clan Hyuga yang apalah itu namanya ane lupa... Maa pokoknya itu memberikan dampak yang lumayan besar untuk tubuh Menma, ya sejauh ini aku rasa bunuh-membunuh akan sedikit, membunuh Menma akan menyenangkan tapi apa dengan begitu saja akan membuat puas? Jelas tidak...

Juga, yang menanyakan Apakah Menma dan uzumaki Clan ada hubungan dengan Serikat Balam, maka jawabannya jelas masih samar, aku belum tahu akan kah menjadikanbya seperti apa Uzumaki Clan ini, Juga ada yang menanyakan, apakah anggota Serikat Balam itu isinya Manusia semua? Tidak, Tidak, Tidak, Hexa-chan dan Lord H bukanlah Manusia, bisa dibilang Serikat Balam adalah perkumpulan para Monster...

Seekor Monster untuk membantai seekor monster... Bukankah dengan begitu akan menarik, ufufufu~ Duel para Monster akan menemani di Season dua, muuu~ entahlah jika aku memiliki waktu untuk itu...

Maa, Maa, Maa sampai jumpa dichapter depan, see You and jaa ne!?...

Next Chapter: Keputusan

Phantom Out~...


	51. Chapter 51

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Shaga

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 51

"Kau sepertinya sedang depresi, Naruto."

Diruangan yang hanya bernuansa putih sejauh mata memandang, Naruto duduk diatas lantai transparan layaknya kaca yang dipoles dengan sangat baik hingga bayangan dapat terpantul dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu."

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa berdebat dengan itu, tapi Naruto... Kau sudah berada disini sejak dua hari yang lalu, Ophis dan Shaga-sama pasti tengah mengkhawatirkanmu."

Naruto terdiam mengabaikan ucapan itu dan memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat lautan warna putih sejauh mata memandang, suara helaan Nafas terdengar.

"Teman, aku tidak percaya, kau yang berhasil bertahan hidup setelah melawan Chimera, Ruin Ishkur, dan Celestial Manticore dibuat tidak berdaya hanya karena masalah ini..."

"Berbicaralah sesukamu, masalah ini bukan perkara yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan tekad dan sikap pantang menyerah, jika aku menyelesaikan masalah ini secara sembarangan maka perpecahan antara kerajaan dengan Archduke akan terjadi dan kehancuran kerajaan [Alvarez] tidak bisa dihindari."

"Cinta memang rumit ya~~"

Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika akan datang hari dimana ia terjebak masalah dengan sesuatu perasaan rumit yang disebut cinta...

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau masih menyukai 'dia'."

"Hentikan itu, teman. Kau tahu sejak 'dia' membalas perasaanku dengan sebegitu kejamnya kini aku hanya bisa membencinya."

"Aku turut berbela sungkawa, teman."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu!?."

Naruto tersenyum puas sebelum perlahan tubuhnya mulai bersinar terang dan terurai menjadi partikel cahaya. Sementara itu orang yang menjadi teman berbicara Naruto menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman miris...

"Aku memang seorang pembohong."

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Diruangan yang terlihat Familiar, Naruto duduk diatas ranjang dengan ekspresi rumit, sudah tiga hari semenjak Turnamen dimana Naruto menghancurkan Uzumaki Menma dengan serangan telak miliknya, sejak hari itu banyak hal yang terjadi.

Uchiha Shishui, Agen Intel terkuat dikerajaan membersihkan seluruh bukti kejadian dimana Sang Ohime-sama, Kerajaan Alvarez, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga diculik oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Shishui merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang tidak menjalankan pengawasan Shaga-hime dengan benar Shaga berhasil diculik oleh pihak lain, karena itulah Shishui memutuskan menguak dalang dibalik semua ini, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar hal itu, bagaimanapun ia tahu siapa dalang dari kasus ini dan jika dia mengatakannya pada Shishui maka kehancuran akan datang pada Clan itu...

Lalu permasalahan Turnamen karena kerusakan disetiap Arena yang lebih daripada sebelumnya Panitia Penyelanggar memutuskan jika Final Turnamen akan diadakan setelah mereka berhasil membereskan masalah Arena yang tengah disiapkan sebelumnya, dan ini sudah tiga hari semenjak pengumuman itu diumumkan pada setiap peserta dan seperti yang Naruto dan Tobio duga jika difinal nanti akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit... Dan masalah yang lainnya...

"Aaaa~..."

Naruto melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat tunangannya, Ayame Alvarez Shaga tengah duduk dikursi disebelahnya dengan mengarahkan sesendok makanan menjijikan yang disebut sebagai [Makanan Pasien] itu kearahnya, Naruto mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan makanan menjijikan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya...

'Uwek...'

Ophis, [Infinite Magic of Solomon Book] mengumamkan rasa jijiknya didalam kepala Naruto, bagi Ophis yang membenci rasa tidak menyenangkan dari Sayuran dan makanan lembek tak memiliki rasa yang disebut bubur, Makanan Pasien yang tercipta dari kedua hal yang Ophis benci memandang jijik pada Master yang mau memakan dua hal yang paling ia benci.

Naruto mengabaikan ungkapan jijik Ophis dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada makanannya dimulutnya memaksa makanan itu kedalam perutnya.

"Ufufu~ bagaimana rasanya? Naruto-kun."

"Shaga, apa kau berusaha membalas dendam padaku?."

Naruto menatap Shaga dengan ekspresi mual, Shaga membalasnya dengan tawa yang begitu merdu. dimata Naruto, Shaga sepertinya memang berniat membalas dendam sebab sebelumnya Naruto juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Shaga ketika Shaga masih berada diruang pemulihan akibat kelumpuhan sementara yang ia alami...

"Bagaimana apa kau mau sesuap lagi?.."

"Tidak, tolong ampuni aku."

Shaga menyeringai jahil pada Naruto yang memelas padanya, jarang datang kesempatan dimana Shaga dapat menjahili Naruto, biasanya Shagalah yang menjadi korban kejahilan dari Naruto, dan ketika kesempatan untuk membalas ada didepan mata tentu saja Shaga tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurut untuk kali ini."

Naruto seperti akan menangis ketika menyadari jika Shaga akan menjahilinya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap Shaga yang bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari disudut ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu disana, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada kaki Shaga.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah benar-benar sembuh ya..."

"Ah, yeah... Itu sembuh dengan cepat bahkan sampai membuat Eneas terkejut melihat perkembangan ini."

Shaga berujar selagi ia berjalan dengan membawa sesuatu seperti sebuah botol obat yang disumbat dengan sesuatu seperti kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk menyumpal drum wine digudang istana, Shaga tidak lupa bagaimana ekspresi Eneas yang melihat kecepatan kesembuhan Shaga, menurut Eneas yang ada didalam tubuh Shaga, setidaknya untuk bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal maka itu membutuhkan waktu paling cepat sebulan dan Shaga mematahkan itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 minggu, jelas itu membuat Mizuumi No Reijin membuka rahangnya dengan lucu.

masih tidak jelas kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi Shaga hanya menganggapnya sebagai keajaiban. Meskipun sebenarnya waktu itu, ketika Shaga melihat Naruto yang terluka parah akibat dirinya juga dengan rasa khawatir yang begitu besar membuat Shaga berhasrat untuk memeluk erat Naruto, memastikan jika pemuda bego dan tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri itu tidak memperoleh luka yang bisa mengancam nyawanya.

Entah karena rasa khawatirnya yang begitu besar terhadap Naruto membuat Shaga melupakan fakta jika kakinya tengah lumpuh dan berlari menerjang Naruto, Shaga tanpa disadari siapapun menyungging senyuman tipis...

'Mungkin itu yang disebut keajaiban.'

Shaga membuka sumbat itu dan menyerahkan botol itu pada Naruto.

"Ini minumlah..."

Naruto menatap enggan botol yang diberikan Shaga sebelum meminumnya dengan ragu, Naruto menenguk habis isi botol dan secara bertahap wajah Naruto berubah hijau tapi entah bagaimana ia berhasil menghabiskan isi yang ada dibotol itu...

"Ugh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya bisa pahit sekali..."

"Ya, mau bagaimana yang namanya obat jelas pahit..."

Shaga menjawab Naruto yang tengah meletakan botol obat dimeja disampingnya dengan nada santai, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Shaga yang berada dalam mode Ojou-sama yang terlihat begitu menawan, surai emas digerai, violet indah yang dibungkus oleh kacamata dengan lensa tipis menambah kesan manis pada perempuan ini, Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum membuat Shaga merasa malu mendapat tatapan lembut dari Naruto.

"Ja-Jangan menatapku seperti itu, a-aku malu..."

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari kontak mata dari Naruto yang hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya melihat sikap malu-malu Shaga yang terlihat begitu manis.

[Betapa manisnya]

Disudut ruangan Naruto dapat mendengar gumaman seseorang yang ia abaikan, Naruto mengeleng pelan sebelum ekspresi Naruto berubah seduh membuat Shaga yang melirik malu padanya terdiam.

"Arthuria... Bagaimana keadaan dia saat ini..."

Perkataan penuh rasa bersalah itu membuat Suasana jatuh dalam keheningan, Shaga yang terdiam menatap Naruto dengan senyuman miris.

"Sayangnya aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, Naruto-kun."

Shaga berujar sedih, Arthuria Pendragon... Calon Archduke dari keluarga Royal Knight, perempuan yang dikenal tegas dan tak pandang bulu menghukum siapapun kini tidak diketahui keadaannya sejak insiden itu, Arthuria tidak hanya absen dari Academy, tapi ia juga tidak menerima siapapun yang berkunjung untuk menemuinya, bahkan untuk dirinya yang merupakan Sahabat dari Arthuria yang selalu bersama sejak mereka masih belia.

Baik Shaga maupun Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Arthuria, karena bagaimanapun menjadi depresi karena orang yang kau cintai ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan Sahabat baikmu sendiri itu terlihat menyakitkan, terlebih Arthuria melihatnya secara langsung dan dari jarak dimana rotan keadilan milik Ibiki-sensei dapat menghantam kepala dengan keakuratan 100%.

"Ugh..."

Naruto dan Shaga mengerang mengingat kejadian dimana mereka berdua sukses menyakiti perasaan Arthuria, baik Shaga maupun Naruto merupakan pihak yang bersalah disini.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya, aku saja tidak dibiarkan masuk kewilayah Pendragon apa lagi kau yang menjadi ujung masalah dari semua ini, Naruto-kun."

Shaga berujar dengan logis membuat Naruto membuat wajah seolah ia baru saja menelan pil pahit, yang dikatakan Shaga memang benar seandainya ia menjelaskan jika dirinya sudah memiliki tunangan yaitu Shaga maka hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, ugh... Padahal Naruto hanya membuat janji pada Le fay agar dia tidak menangis tapi ternyata Arthuria menganggap serius janjinya.

Ditengah keheningan diruangan itu, suara bel Academy bergema kesegala penjuru Academy, Shaga yang mendengar suara Bel mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemandangan yang disajikan alam melalui jendela dimana ia melihat Matahari sudah agak tinggi... Melihat itu Shaga bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi siang nanti."

"Begitu? Hati-Hati, Hime."

Shaga tersenyum tipis dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian Shaga dengan senyuman tipis, namun senyuman tipis itu berubah jadi wajah bingung ketika melihat Shaga berhenti tepat didepan pintu, dan tanpa menoleh ia berucap...

"Naruto-kun... Arthuria... Tidak, lupakan saja."

Shaga menoleh kebelakang dengan senyuman tipis seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam menatap kepergian Shaga dalam diam, Ophis yang melihat semua dari Library World hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Akhirnya waktu dimana kemampuanmu membuat repot dirimu telah tiba, Master..."

"Ophis? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?."

"Tidak, aku hanya bergumam malas saja."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban yang bergema dikepalanya, bukankah tadi ia jelas mendengar Ophis seperti mengatakan sesuatu, hah~ biarlah toh ia yakin jika itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin Ophis bicarakan jadi menanyakannya lebih lanjut sangatlah berbahaya, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap jauh kedepan.

"Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, jika tidak... Akan berakhir menjadi buruk."

Naruto bergumam dengan pelan, meskipun ia berkata seperti itu tetap saja ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Naruto memutar gir otaknya dengan kecepatan Maksimun, ia mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan karena masalahnya terletak diantara dirinya dengan Arthuria, itu artinya ia harus menemui Arthuria untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini... Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia yakin jika ia berkunjung sekarang maka ia akan diusir dari Wilayah Pendragon karena bagaimanapun masalah ini ada pada dirinya yang tidak berkompeten... Ini menyulitkan!... ditengah kesulitan yang dialami Naruto tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergema dikepalanya.

"[Sepertinya kau tengah kesulitan, Naruto-san]."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dikepala Naruto membuat pupil mata Naruto melebar sempurna, suara ini mungkinkah...

"Kau... Sudah sadar..."

"[Ufufu, ya diwaktu yang tepat, serahkan padaku, menyusup dan menghilang tanpa jejak adalah keahlian-ku]"

-Other Side-

Diruang VIP yang cukup mewah, terlihat tiga perempuan yang memiliki paras wajah yang menawan tengah diselimuti dalam keheningan, seorang perempuan yang merupakan pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Senju, Kyubi menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan jika pikiran mereka sedang tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Naruto-kun... Dia luar biasa bukan."

Kyubi terdiam melihat kedua perempuan didepannya tersentak secara bersamaan, seperti yang Kyubi duga kedua sahabatnya ini pasti tengah memikirkan Namikaze Naruto, ya, Kyubi memaklumi kenapa Kedua Sahabatnya itu memikirkan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

Setelah memenangkan pertandingan atas Menma, Naruto sekarang mulai diperhitungkan sebagai kandidat Knight yang menjanjikan, kemampuan Naruto itu berada dilevel berbeda dari para Knight yang ada diacademy ini, bahkan jika boleh jujur Kyubi tidak akan ragu menyebut Naruto sebagai Knight paling berbakat diseluruh kerajaan Alvarez bersama 6 orang Knight yang secara kebetulan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Naruto.

[The Seventh Knight of Alvarez]

itu adalah julukan yang didapatkan oleh ketujuh Knight dengan kemampuan menakjubkan, mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto, Ikuse Tobio, Cao Cao, Arthur Pendragon, Asama Miya, Rock Lee dan Souji Okita... Ketujuh Knight ini berhasil mengalahkan para peserta pada Turnamen dimana rata-rata mereka mengalahkan peserta dari Divisi Wizard, terutama Namikaze Naruto, ia berhasil mengalahkan dua Wizard yang memegang nama besar didalam Divisi Wizard, Kaguya Kimimaro, dan Salah satu Pangeran Hirozimon, Uzumaki Menma.

Tidak hanya berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro yang lepas kendali dalam mode [Release Soul] dengan tangan kosong, tapi juga menang melawan Menma dalam keadaan cidera berat, Kyubi yakin, tidak ia sangat teramat yakin jika tidak ada Knight selain ayahnya yang mampu melakukan hal luar biasa seperti itu, dan sepertinya kedua Sahabat Kyubi didepannya juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Pewaris selanjutnya Clan Otsutsuki, Kaguya menghela nafas dan mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan menyesap teh herbal dengan anggun, setelah merasa sedikit tenang, ia menatap kearah Kyubi dengan sebuah senyuman miris

"Aku rasa sekarang aku paham apa yang dikatakan Chichi-ue padaku, [Berlian dalam tumpukan Emas], aku rasa itu kalimat yang cocok untuk mengambarkan Namikaze-kun."

Ucap Kaguya membuat Kyubi dan perempuan disebelah diam, pepatah yang sangat tepat, mereka bertiga tidak pernah menyangka jika seorang yang dijuluki pecundang sepanjang sejarah Academy Hirozimon, [The Worst One]... karena perkembangan Mananya yang cacat kini telah berdiri sebagai salah satu Murid kebanggaan Divisi Knight dalam kurun waktu yang akan membuat mereka yang memberi Label [Berbakat] pada diri mereka sendiri malu... Kyubi menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa.

"Naruto-kun, dalam waktu singkat ia berubah dari orang yang gagal menjadi orang yang berbakat, aku tidak akan kaget jika dimasa depan ia akan menjadi orang yang terpandang berkat bakat luar biasa yang ia miliki..."

"Benar, jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah yang terbaik dari Divisi Wizard maka Namikaze Naruto adalah yang terbaik dari Divisi Knight..."

Ucap Kaguya dengan senyuman tipis sebelum sedetik kemudian senyuman itu lenyap digantikan dengan dahi berkerut setelah menyadari sesuatu, Kaguya dengan cepat menoleh kearah perempuan disebelahnya.

"Gabriel, bukankah menurut sistem Turnamen Rancanganmu maka difinal nanti, Namikaze Naruto akan melawan Uchiha Sasuke?."

Perkataan Kaguya membuat Kyubi yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap Gabriel yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja, tidak mendapatkan respon Kaguya menepuk bahu Gabriel dengan pelan dan itu membuat Gabriel tersentak dan menoleh kearah Kaguya yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Kaguya-chan kau membuatku terkejut, ada apa?."

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku, ada apa denganmu Gabriel? Kenapa akhir-akhirnya kau terlihat sering melamun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?."

Ucap Kaguya membuat Gabriel terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cangkir berisi teh didepannya, ia tersenyum miris melihat pantulan dirinya pada permukaan teh dicangkir itu.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting..."

Ucap Gabriel membuat Kaguya menatapnya dalam diam sementara Kyubi, ia menghela nafas dan menatap datar Gabriel.

"Riel-chan, kau tahu, kau buruk dalam hal berbohong, kau pasti memiliki masalah, jika tidak kau tidak akan melamun terus selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, katakan apa yang kau masalahmu?."

"Ti-Tidak ada, Kyu-,"

"Gabriel... Sebelum kau meneruskan ucapaanmu maka aku ingatkan lagi, aku tidak suka dibohongi..."

Gabriel yang baru saja akan mengelak dibuat bungkam mendengar nada tegas dari Kyubi, meskipun kekuatan Gabriel diatas Kyubi tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa melawan Heiress yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil, Gabriel tersenyum miris dan menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Aku... Hanya sedikit merenungkan perbuatanku pada Namikaze saja..."

Ucap Gabriel membuat wajah bingung Kaguya dan wajah tegas Kyubi runtuh, kedua Marquis itu terdiam, pikiran mereka berdua melayang kehari dimana Gabriel menolak pernyataan cinta dari Namikaze Naruto, tidak hanya menolak tapi juga menghina dan merendahkan harga diri dari Naruto, Gabriel menghina Naruto dengan mengatakan jika seorang pecundang seperti Naruto jangan berharap bisa bersanding dengan orang berbakat seperti dirinya, seolah tidak cukup menghina Naruto, Gabriel dengan santainya menuangkan minuman orange jus yang ada digenggamannya saat itu kekepala Naruto yang hanya diam menerima semua itu dengan kepala tertunduk...

"Aku... Perempuan yang kejam bukan?."

Tanya Gabriel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan semakin menundukan kepalanya, Kaguya dan Kyubi hanya bisa terdiam, mereka bagaimanapun tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk menghibur Gabriel, karena dilihat dari sudut pandangan siapapun hal yang dilakukan Gabriel sangatlah kejam, suasana ruangan itupun jatuh dalam kesuraman.

"Maaf aku terlambat~."

Suasana kesuraman itu hancur ketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang digerai bebas, senyuman seindah bunga mawar mekar dimusim semi menempal pada wajahnya, iris seindah batu kristal berwarna Violet yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tipis menatap ramah pada siapapun yang ia lihat, perempuan ini adalah contoh nyata dari sebuah kecantikan yang dunia. Shaga, menatap Kaguya, Kyubi dan Gabriel yang diselimuti aura kesuraman dalam diam.

"Sepertinya... Aku datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat."

-Change Scene-

"Huh~..."

Ikuse Tobio, seorang Knight berbakat yang menjadi ketua dari Club Penelitian Alam besutan Azazel-sensei tengah dalam suasana bosan, ia meletakan kepala diatas Meja dan menghela nafas bosan.

"Tobio-kun, jika kau menghela nafas sekali lagi maka akan genap menjadi 100 helaan nafas untuk hari ini."

Sebuah suara yang lembut membuat Tobio menoleh kearah asal suara dan ia mendapati seorang perempuan cantik tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai, perempuan bersurai ungu digerai bebas itu terlihat tengah fokus pada rajutan ditangannya, Tobio menatap bosan perempuan yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan merajutnya itu.

"Aku bosan, Miya... Tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Arena Turnamen tengah diperbaiki akibat kerusakan parah yang diakibatkan pertarungan kemarin."

Miya menjawab dengan halus tanpa memperlambat kecepatan merajutnya, Tobio menghela nafas dan membenturkan dahinya kemeja.

"terkutuklah kau perusak Arena!?."

Tobio berteriak dengan frustasi membuat Miya yang tengah merajut menjadi sweatdrop mendengar umpatan kutukan itu, bukankah kau juga termasuk salah satu perusak Arena?, Miya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menghiraukan Tobio yang jatuh dalam suasana suram.

"Jika begini terus maka aku lebih baik kencan saja, Miya... Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?."

Ucap Tobio selagi ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap kearah Miya yang terdiam dengan ekspresi ramah yang kaku, tadi... Tobio mengajaknya kencan? Tidak, Tidak, Tidak ia pasti salah mendengar!? Mana mungkin orang bego seperti Tobio mengajaknya berkencan. Tobio yang melihat hal itu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Miya? Apa kau mendengarku, halo Miya-Chan?."

"E-Eh? Ma-Maaf, ta-tadi kau bilang apa?."

Tobio menghela nafas melihat Miya yang seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, Tobio menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap serius Miya.

"Miya, apa kau mau berkencan denganku?."

Ucap Tobio dengan serius membuat Miya langsung membeku ditempat, rupanya ia tidak salah dengar!? Tobio... Tobio benar-benar mengajaknya berkencan!? Ada apa ini! Apa sekarang tanggal 1 april!? Kebentur apa kepala Tobio sampai ia kepikiran mengajak dirinya berkencan!? Ap-Apa Tobio... Memiliki... Padanya?

Bluush~

Miya meledak dalam warna merah, ilusi uap keluar dari kepala dan telinga kepala Miya.

"Mi-Miya!? Kepalamu!? Kepalamu berasap!."

... Dan itu sukses membuat Tobio panik sampai ketingkat yang membuat Naruto akan membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok hingga jebol.

"Ja-Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?."

Dilorong Academy, Asama Miya berjalan berdua dengan seorang Ikemen bernama Ikuse Tobio, tidak pernah sekalipun bahkan dalam mimpi Miya muncul kejadian dimana Tobio mengajaknya berkencan, ini sebuah keajaiban yang sangat tak terduga.

"Hmm~ entahlah, aku belum berkencan sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu tempat-tempat untuk seorang pasangan."

Ucap Tobio selagi ia mengaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya pertanda jika ia tengah dalam keadaan gugup, melihat kejadian langkah dimana Tobio terlihat Gugup membuat detak jantung Miya berpacu dengan cepat, dan perkataan Tobio selanjutnya membuat Miya hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dan sejujurnya ini kencan pertamaku..."

Miya hampir pingsan ditempat mendengar perkataan yang kelewatan jujur dari Tobio, dan Ekspresi malu-malu Tobio membuat Miya merasakan perasaan yang membuat tubuhnya seperti terbang, Miya mengeleng pelan, tidak! Ini bukan saatnya jatuh dalam kesenangan seperti ini, ia harus berusaha bertahan melawan ilusi mematikan yang Tobio keluarkan.

"Be-Begitukah? I-ini kencan pe-pertamamu, su-sungguh tidak terduga untuk orang sepertimu, Tobio-kun."

Kuso?! Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya yang memenuhi hatinya secara berlebihan! Bahkan cara berbicara Miya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat!?, mau bagaimana lagi! Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya karena mengetahui jika kencan pertama Tobio adalah dengan dirinya! Dia menjadi yang pertama untuk itu!? Tobio tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan Miya.

"Maaf mengecewakan, jika kau tidak suka kita bisa membatalkan kencan ini, bagaimana?."

"Jangan!?..."

Miya tanpa sadar berteriak membuat Tobio menatap Miya dengan bingung, sadar jika ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan Miya dengan panik menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan...

"Ma-Maksudku... Ho-Hora... ki-kita bisa menjadikan kencan kali ini sebagai pembelajaran untuk rencana kencanmu lain waktu."

"Begitu ya... Hanya jika kau tidak keberatan maka ayo kita berkencan..."

"Ya! Ayo kita pergi!."

Tobio tertawa kecil melihat tingkah unik Miya yang terlihat bersemangat karena suatu alasan, owh seandainya Tobio tahu jika Miya bersemangat karena bisa berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya maka ia tidak akan bisa tertawa seperti sekarang...

Kedua orang itu berjalan ditengah kota, mereka berdua mendapatkan ijin untuk keluar dari Academy dengan menunjukan keikutsertaan mereka dalam turnamen, diluar mereka berdua pergi dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang begitu Mesra.

Tanpa keduanya sadari diatas sebuah gedung paling tinggi ditempat diibukota kerajaan Alvarez, terlihat sosok berpakaian ala Assassin tengah memperhatikan Miya dan Tobio yang tengah berkencan, mata Shappire yang merupakan satu-satunya bagian yang terlihat dari orang itu menajam melihat keduanya.

"Miya dan Tobio, aku tidak pernah mengetahui jika mereka memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu..."

"[Ya kita tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang yang sebenarnya, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka ada sebuah urusan yang lebih penting dari ini.]"

"Ya kau benar, kita pergi..."

Sosok Assassin itu dengan cepat diselimuti kabut pekat yang entah muncul dari mana, dan dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang seolah tak pernah ada disana.

-change scene-

Disebuah Mansion yang terlihat cukup -sangat- Mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan kacamata berlensa tipis yang membingkai matanya, aura kalem menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya, dia adalah Knight Berbakat dari Clan Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan yang terlihat amat menyolok mata bagi orang sederhana itu berjalan dilorong dengan langkah pelan, suara langkah sepatu menjadi teman perjalanan Arthur sampai ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu kamar yang terlihat agak mewah dengan pahatan indah dipintu itu, Arthur menatap pintu itu sejenak sebelum ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Onee-sama, ini aku, Arthur... Bisa kau buka pintunya?."

Ucap Arthur namun tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari orang didalam, Arthur menghela nafas dan mengenggam knop pintu.

"Onee-sama, aku masuk..."

Arthur memutar knop dan mendorong pintu dengan pelan, dan ketika pintu terbuka yang menyambut Arthur adalah sebuah ruangan yang kacau seperti habis dihantam topan, Arthur menatap ruangan berantakan layaknya rumah hantu lengkap dengan suasana gelap dan suram disana.

"Onee-sama, kau ada di-,"

Arthur menghentikan perkataannya dan dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya kesamping ketika sebuah pedang melesat dengan cepat melewatinya dan menancap dalam pada dinding dibelakang Arthur, Arthur melirik pada pedang yang tertanam dinding sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Pantas saja tidak ada orang yang berani menganggumu, jika cara penyambutan yang kau berikan seburuk ini, Arthuria Onee-sama."

Arthur menatap kedepan figur diatas ranjang dengan datar, figur itu adalah Arthuria Pendragon yang tengah menatap tajam Arthur sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal tidurnya.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku, Arthur!."

Teriakan Arthuria yang teredam oleh bantal itu membuat Arthur terdiam menatap sang kakak perempuannya dengan kalem sebelum ia menaikan kacamatanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku kesini atas perintah Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Onee-sama. Tolong keluar dan makan malam bersama kami."

"Arthur, bagian mana dari perkataanku yang tidak kau pahami Huh? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi bukan?!..."

Arthuria menoleh kebelakang dengan amarah yang menyeruak dari iris mata emerlad miliknya, namun bukannya takut justru emosi Arthur ikut meledak.

"Cukup! Onee-sama! Jangan bertingkah tidak pantas dengan mengurung dirimu dikamar!, kau tahu! Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu! Yang selama tiga hari ini terus mengurung diri didalam kamar ini!?."

"Diam! Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengamu, Arthur! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga! Atau aku akan-,"

"Akan apa!? Mengusirku dengan paksa?! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Onee-sama, tapi ketahuilah, Aku! Arthur Pendragon akan memastikan kau keluar dan meminta maaf didepan Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue..."

Arthuria dan Arthur berdebat dengan sengit, keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, merasa tidak ada gunannya memperpanjang perdebatan Arthur akhirnya menyerah dengan emosinya dan menarik nafas untuk memenangkan dirinya sebelum menatap Arthuria.

"Dengar, Onee-sama aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi tolong keluar dan temui Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue, mereka sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu, Onee-sama."

"Arthur, harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku tidak ingin dan takkan pernah ingin keluar! Jadi pergi sekarang dari kamarku!."

Arthur memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut melihat sifat keras kepala dari Kakak perempuannya yang saat ini tengah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, ia tidak paham ada apa dengan Onee-samanya ini, kenapa orang yang menjadi panutannya dalam jalan Ksatria malah bertingkah seperti bocah berusia tiga tahun yang ngambek karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ini semua dimulai sejak hari itu... Ya, sejak hari itu Onee-samanya sudah bertingkah seperti ini, dan itu artinya Onee-samanya ini menjadi seperti sekarang disebabkan oleh mereka...

"Onee-sama, apa alasan kau yang mengurung diri dikamar selama tiga hari ini adalah karena Naruto dan Shaga-hime."

Arthur terdiam ketika ia melihat selimut itu sedikit bergerak, melihat itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika perkataan Arthur mengenai sasaran, Arthur menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan menarik kursi yang ada disamping meja lampu lalu duduk disana.

"Onee-sama..."

Kali ini suara Arthur berubah menjadi lembut...

"... Jujur saja, Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dirimu, Shaga-hime dan Naruto, apapun masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membuat orang-orang terdekat kalian cemas... Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, Le fay, dan aku... kami semua mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Onee-sama."

"..."

Arthur menatap kakaknya yang masi bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya Arthur menghela nafas pendek dan menatap selimut yang membungkus kakaknya.

"Onee-sama, aku tahu mungkin aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak membantu tapi apa kau bisa menceritakan sedikit masalahmu padaku?..."

"..."

Arthur menatap sang kakak yang tidak memberikan respon apapun, merasa percuma saja memaksa kakak perempuanbya itu akhir Arthur bangkit dari kursi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak.

"Onee-sama, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membujukmu keluar, jadi aku akan mengatakan pada Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue jika kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu, tapi cepatlah, kami sangat mencemaskanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Arthur segera meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam, setelah tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan ssng adik, Arthuria perlahan keluar dari selimutnya dan menatap kearah pintu dengan senyuman pahit dan menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Maaf, Arthur... Bukannya aku tidak ingin bercerita padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena menceritakan hal itu terlalu menyakitkan..."

Diluar Mansion, terlihat dua orang penjaga berpakaian lengkap dengan baju zirah biasa tengah menjaga gerbang Mansion Pendragon dengan tenang, hari telah berubah menjadi malam dan itu jalanan mulai diterangi oleh lampu penerangan yang dibuat dengan menggunakan lumut yang mengambil cahaya pada siang hari lalu melepaskannya pada malam hari, kedua penjaga itu menjaga posture tegap mereka selagi mereka berdua menatap kedepan dengan waspada.

"Hm? Kabut...?"

Salah satu penjaga itu bergumam bingung melihat fenomena dimana kabut mulai muncul dan menebal dengan pelahan, penjaga yang lain melihat itu dengan tatapan seolah menganggap itu hal yang biasa.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bingung? Abaikan saja nanti juga menghilang..."

"Hm? Ya... Aku harap begitu."

Kedua penjaga itu mencoba mengabaikan Kabut yang semakin menebal dan tetap menjaga posisi mereka, keduanya memicingkan mata mereka melihat siluet yang mendekat kearah mereka, keduanya mencengkram kuat pedang yang ada dipinggang mereka, perlahan sosok itu mulai terlihat dan itu adalah...

""Anak kecil?"'

Kedua penjaga itu bergumam kompak ketika mereka melihat didepan mereka seorang gadis kecil berusia tak lebih dari 5 tahun berjalan kearah mereka dengan isak tangis yang berasa dari gadis kecil itu... Penjaga A merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap anak kecil yang menangis itu.

"Hey, nak. Kenapa kau menangis?."

Penjaga A berujar dengan lembut berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak membuat gadis kecil itu menangis, namun bukannya tenang tangisan gadis itu semakin keras membuat penjaga A panik dan berusaha memenangkan gadis itu, Penjaga B yang melihat hal itu menghela nafas.

"Hentikan, wajah sangarmu membuatnya semakin ketakutan, minggir biarkan aku yang tampan ini menghiburnya."

Ucap Penjaga B dengan mantabnya, Penjaga A hanya bisa berdecih kesal pada partnernya itu namun ia tetap menyingkir, Penjaga B merendahkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menawan pada gadis kecil itu.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Apa kau terlepas dari penjagaan Ibumu?."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sebelum ia menatap Penjaga B dengan mata berkedip-kedip sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. Penjaga B tersenyum mendapatkan respon positif dari Gadis kecil itu, memberikan lirikan mengejek pada Partnernya yang berdecih kesal, Penjaga B kembali menatap Gadis kecil didepannya.

"Gadis kecil? Apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu? Apa kau ingin diantar pulang?."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos sebelum ia memberikan gesture untuk kedua penjaga itu mendekat kearahnya, Penjaga A dan Penjaga B menatap bingung gadis kecil itu sebelum keduanya mendekatkan telinga mereka pada gadis itu dan sebuah suara yang tidak cocok untuk seorang gadis kecilpun terdengar...

"Selamat malam..."

Duk!

Duk!

Kedua Penjaga itu merasakan rasa sakit pada tengkuk mereka sebelum keduanya merasa kesadaran mereka menjauh dan akhirnya pingsan ditempat, sosok Gadis kecil polos itu tersenyum menatap kedua orang yang pingsan didepannya sebelum perlahan sosok gadis kecil itu lenyap dan berubah menjadi seseorang berpakaian Ala Assassin yang menatap datar kedua penjaga yang tak sadarkan diri dibawah kakinya.

[Murderer of The Misty Night]

"[Didalam kabut, kau akan berada dalam bahaya jika kau tersesat...]"

"Kau memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan..."

"[Maa, Maa, sudahlah yang terpenting kita berhasil melumpuhkan mereka]"

Assassin itu terdiam mendengar suara yang bergema dikepalanya, tadi, Assassin itu baru saja menggunakan sebuah kemampuan ilusi kabut dimana ia menciptakan skema seorang gadis polos yang tersesat dari sang ibu dan berhasil mengelabui dua penjaga itu dan melumpuhkan keduanya dengan mudah, Assassin itu menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Mansion Pendragon.

"Aku mengandalkanmu..."

"[Serahkan padaku, Naruto-san.]"

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah pelan kedepan dan dalam sekejap disekitarnya mulai diselimuti kabut yang menutupi pandangan, dan sedetik kemudian Naruto menghilang seolah tak pernah ada disana.

Le fay Pendragon, anak bungsu dikeluarga Pendragon terlihat tengah tidur diatas ranjang selagi matanya berfokus pada buku berisikan kumpulan formula magic yang terlihat Rumit didepannya, setelah kejadian dimana Le fay menunjukan bakatnya dalam sihir pada kakak perempuannya, Arthuria langsung membelikan banyak sekali buku sihir dasar untuknya, Arthuria mengatakan pada Le fay untuk membaca dan menghafal buku-buku itu untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, namun Le fay menolaknya karena baginya membaca itu menyebalkan dan membosankan.

Arthuria yang mendapatkan penolakan dari Le fay terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, jika orang lain yang menolak Arthuria sudah pasti akan menghajar orang itu sampai sekarat, tapi masalahnya disini adalah Le fay, adik kesayangan Arthuria yang menolak, tidaklah mungkin bagi Arthuria memperlakukan Le fay dengan keras, tapi! Tidak kehilangan Akal, Arthuria-pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kartu Trump-nya dan dengan itu Le fay akhirnya mau membaca dan menghafalkan formula sihir yang seharusnya sangatlah membosankan untuk anak seusia Le fay, tapi lihatlah Le fay membaca buku itu dengan senang, bahkan sedaritadi ia bersenandung ria. Le fay tertawa geli.

"Hehehe, Le fay akan membuat Nii-chan terkejut dengan sihir baru Le fay..."

Le fay tertawa geli sebelum ia kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya dan membacanya dengan serius, Le fay yang tengah fokus membaca tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika ia melihat kamarnya mulai diselimuti kabut tipis, Le fay menatap kesekeliling dan ia menangkap sebuah bayangan perlahan muncul...

Sosok itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian seorang Assassin yang menutupi hampir setiap bagian tubuhnya, meninggalkan sepasang shappire biru yang menatap sekeliling dengan intens.

"Oke, jadi dimana kita?."

Sosok itu berucap dengan suara teredam, mata sosok itu menelusuri setiap bagian ruangan, sebelum tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Le fay yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos, Assassin itu memiringkan kepalanya membuat Le fay juga memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Nii-chan kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?."

"Ah? Ini Nii-chan berpakaian seperti ini karena tengah dalam-..."

Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya, ia terdiam dan menatap Le fay yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos khas anak seusianya...

"Le fay-chan... Kau mengenaliku?."

Tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Le fay dengan lolos mengangguk dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar dan tatapan ingin tahu yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Tentu saja, aku dapat mengetahui Nii-chan dari cahaya putih yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Nii-chan."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Cahaya? Tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya? Apa tubuhnya telah mengalami perubahan genetik yang membuat tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya layaknya bakteri vibrio fischeri* Ophis yang ada didalam Library World terdiam menatap layar yang memproyeksikan sosok Le fay Pendragon yang menatap penasaran Masternya.

"Master... Mungkin yang dimaksud anak ini dengan cahaya putih yang memancar dari tubuhmu adalah Aura [Mana] milikmu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ophis, Aura [Mana] dia bilang? Bukankah ia saat ini tidak sedang mengerahkan [Mana] miliknya, justru dia malah menekan [Mana]-nya sampai ketitik terendah demi tidak terdeteksi perangkat sihir pendeteksi yang mengelilingi seluruh arena Mansion Pendragon, kenapa atau lebih tepatnya bagaimana Le Fay dapat merasakan bahkan mengenali Aura [Mana] yang ia tekan sejak tadi, atas pertanyaan Naruto, Ophis bersedia menjawabnya.

'Mungkin ini hanya tebakanku saja, tapi sepertinya Le fay Pendragon adalah seorang Wizard dengan kesensitif-an tinggi terhadap [Mana] seseorang, seperti yang dia katakan tadi, dia bisa merasakan Aura [Mana] Master dan bahkan menebak [Warna Mana] Mastet dengan tepat... Sungguh bakat yang sangat langka.'

Ucap Ophis dengan nada takjub membuat Naruto sekali lagi menyadari jika Le fay adalah seorang eksitensi yang memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi Wizard, dihari pertemuan kedua mereka, Le Fay menunjukan kebolehannya dalam Magic, dimana ia menciptakan Original Magic miliknya sendiri yang belum diklarifikasi jenisnya didepan matanya dan Arthuria, hal itu juga diakui oleh Gudang pengetahuan dari masa lalu, Ophis. jika dirinya baru pertama kali melihat Magic yang dikeluarkan Le fay.

Naruto menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan wajahnya, toh Le fay berhasil membongkar penyamarannya, Naruto menurunkan penutup wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini tengah menunjukan senyuman lembut. Melihat Nii-channya tanpa banyak waktu lagi Le fay bangkit dari ranjangnya dan tanpa aba-aba menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nii-chan, lama tidak bertemu!."

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja dari Le fay, ia menepuk kepala Le fay yang tak lebih tinggi dari perutnya, Le fay memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut dari Nii-channya, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Le fay-chan?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Le fay menangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar khas anak seusianya. Dengan riang Le fay berkata.

"Le fay Baik! Nee, Nii-chan tahu Hari ini Le fay menghabiskan Brokoli tanpa tersisa sedikitpun!."

"Hooh~ benarkah? Hebat, Le fay-chan."

Naruto memuji Le fay dengan senyuman lembut, ia yang mengetahui betapa bencinya Le Fay pada Sayuran berbentuk seperti pohon beringin itu mengucapkan kalimat pujian dengan tulus karena bagaimanapun menaklukan ketidak sukaanmu terhadap sesuatu itu merupakan sesuatu yang sulit, jadi memuji usaha Le fay menaklukan Makanan yang ia benci patut mendapatkan pujian, Le fay yang mendengar pujian dari Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut Naruto.

"Hehehehe..."

Le fay tertawa bahagia, entah bagaimana jika berada didekat Naruto, Le fay selalu merasa nyaman dan selalu ingin dimanja oleh Naruto... Naruto tersenyum melihat sifat Manja dari Le Fay, sebelum mata Naruto teralih pada sesuatu yang menumpuk tepat disamping ranjang Le fay, Naruto terdiam melihat hal itu dan menatap kearah Le fay yang juga menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Le fay-chan... Apa buku-buku itu milikmu?."

Tanya Naruto menunjuk kearah tumpukan buku yang ada disebelah ranjang Le fay, Le fay menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tumpukan buku disana Le fay mengangguk pelan.

"Benar, itu semua buku pemberian Onee-sama untukku..."

"Dan... Apakah Le fay membaca semua buku ini?."

"Yap! Le fay membaca semuanya..."

"Semuanya?..."

"Yap..."

Naruto terdiam melihat Le fay yang terlihat tengah dalam suasana hati yang riang, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ada seorang anak kecil yang dapat tahan membaca kumpulan huruf rumit dan menyakitkan kepala itu, melihat dari banyaknya buku yang ada disana itu bisa menyentuh angka 30-an dan semuanya telah dibaca oleh Le fay?. sungguh anak yang luar biasa.

"Menganggumkan, Le fay-chan kau membuatku bangga padamu."

"Hehehe, terimakasih Nii-chan."

Le fay tertawa senang mendengar pujian dari Naruto yang tersenyum melihat tingkah mengemaskan dari Le fay, sampai sebuah suara menghancurkan suasana yang terlihat indah itu.

"[Ehem, Naruto-san... Maaf menganggu tapi kita sedang dalam misi disini...]"

"Hah~, kau tahu kau baru saja menjadi penghancur suasana."

Naruto bergumam pada sosok yang tadi berbicara padanya, dan dikepala Naruto ia mendengar suara 'hmph!' khas perempuan ngambek, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap Le fay yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maaf, Le fay-chan tapi Nii-chan ada urusan mendesak jadi Nii-chan harus segera pergi..."

"Tidak mungkin, kita baru saja bertemu Nii-chan."

Naruto membuat wajah kesulitan ketika Le fay menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca seolah ia bisa menangis kapan, melihat itu Naruto memasang wajah kesulitan, Naruto memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan Maksimum mencari alasan yang bisa membuat Le fay mengerti dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berpikir akhirnya Naruto menemukannya, dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir diwajah tampannya, Naruto meletakan tangannya diatas surai emas Le fay membuat Le fay menatap kearahnya.

"Begini, Nii-chan saat ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Arthuria Onee-chan, karena itu Nii-chan harus segera pergi untuk menemui Arthuria Onee-chan..."

"Menemui... Onee-chan?."

"Uhm! Apa Nii-chan bisa pergi untuk menemui Nee-chanmu, Le fay-chan?."

Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lembut Le fay menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Nuuuu... Padahal Le fay masih mau bermain dengan Nii-chan tapi, karena Nii-chan ingin bertemu Onee-chan maka Le fay akan mengalah kali ini."

"Terimakasih, Le fay-chan..."

"Tapi... Berjanjilah untuk bermain lagi dengan Le fay."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan pada Le faynyang menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Naruto menyambut jari kelingking itu dan berjabat pelan.

"Aku berjanji..."

Ucap Naruto membuat Le fay tersenyum senang, sungguh polosnya, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Le fay, Naruto yang tengah melamun tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu dan menatap Le fay.

"Nee, Le fay, bisa kau memberitahuku dimana kamar Onee-chanmu?."

"Uhm? Tidak masalah, Nii-chan tinggal berjalan lewat..."

Naruto mengangguk sesekali mendengar penjelasan dari Le fay, ia tersenyum ketika sudah mengetahui letak posisi keberadaan Arthuria dari penjelasan Le fay, ia bangkit dan kembali mengenakan penutup wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Le fay-chan. Kau sangat membantuku."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia melangkah pergi keninggalkan Le fay yang menatap kepergiannya, baru saja Naruto akan menyentuh knop pintu tiba-tiba Le fay mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam ditempat.

"Nii-chan... Akhir-Akhir ini Onee-chan terlihat sedih, Le fay harap Nii-chan bisa menghibur Onee-chan agar tidak bersedih lagi."

Naruto terdiam dan tersenyum kecut dibalik penutup wajahnya, maaf Le fay-chan alasan kenapa Arthuria bersedih adalah kesalahanku, batin miris Naruto. Naruto mengeleng pelan sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dengan Smile Eye miliknya.

"Ya, serahkan pada Nii-chan, akan Nii-chan buat Onee-chanmu tidak bersedih lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto segera meninggalkan kamar Le fay dengan sebuah senyuman pahit diwajahnya... Ophis yang melihat interaksi dari sang Master dan adik dari Arthuria hanya bisa terdiam... Jika Ophis bisa memberikan pepatah yang tepat untuk keadaan ini mungkin adalah [kau menuai apa yang kau tanam], ya itu sangatlah tepat untuk situasi yang dialami sang Master.

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan gejolak emosi dihatinya, lalu iris shappirenya melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat lorong sejauh mata memandang.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini..."

Naruto dengan cepat menghapus hawa keberadaannya dan melesat dilorong dengan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya kedepan sambil ia mengingat-ingat perkataan Le fay...

"Ini ya..."

Naruto berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang terlihat agak mewah dengan ukiran indah dikedua sisinya, jika ia mengikuti perkataan Le fay dengan benar maka seharusnya inilah tempatnya, Naruto menatap kekanan dan kekiri setelah yakin tidak ada siapapun Naruto dengan pelan memutar knop dan mendorong pintu dengan pelan berusaha seminimal mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara...

Didalam Naruto disambut oleh ruangan gelap gulita, pandangan Naruto mengeliling sekitar ruangan sebelum ia melihat kearah ranjang Queen size didepannya, iris shappire Naruto menangkap pergerakan diranjang itu... Perlahan selimut itu tersingkap dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang digerai bebas, perempuan itu memunggungi Naruto sebelum ia perlahan berbalik

"Arthur... Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau keluar dari kamar-,"

Arthuria, menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia tidak mendapati sang adik yang berdiri didepan pintu melainkan seorang pria berpakaian Assassin yang terlihat memegang dagger dikedua tangannya, Arthuria langsung meningkat kewaspadaannya melihat orang yang mencurigakan ada dikamarnya.

"Siapa kau... Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kekamarku..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan dari Arthuria, Naruto bisa memaklumi reaksi Arthuria yang mewaspadainya, tidak akan aneh jika Naruto diteriaki sebagai bajingan mesum karena bagaimanapun masuk kekamar seorang gadis dimalam hari seperti ini bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan kriminal dalam kitab hukum didunianya dulu.

"Baiklah, aku datang kesini dengan damai..."

Sial kenapa dirinya menggunakan kalimat yang biasa ditampilkan oleh makhluk asing yang datang kebumi, Arthuria menatap Naruto dengan tajam seolah ia tengah mencoba menguliti Naruto, Naruto hanya menghela nafas, ini akan menyulitkan... Tidak ada pilihan lain ia harus membuka penutup wajahnya atau ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Dengar, aku kesini hanya ingin berbica-,"

Naruto yang baru saja akan membuka penutup wajahnya menghentikan gerakannya ketika melihat Arthuria tengah melompat kearahnya dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya, tidak ingin mati Naruto langsung menahan tebasan Arthuria dengan dagger ditangan kanan-nya.

Trank!

Bunyi logam berbenturan bergema diruangan itu, Arthuria berdecih melihat serangannya gagal, Arthuria menaruh beban kepada dua tangannya untuk menambah tekanan pada pedangnya, Naruto yang merasa tekanan Arthuria semakin besar mengeraskan sedikit wajahnya, jika ini tidak segera dihentikan maka dirinya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan pasukan elit Keluarga pendragon dan itu jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, tidak ada pilihan lain...

"Arthuria! Tunggu ini aku, Naruto..."

"Jangan mencoba menipuku dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai Naruto didepanku, brengsek."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ini benar-benar aku, lihat..."

Naruto dengan cepat melepas penutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih bebas, Arthuria terdiam melihat wajah yang beberapa hari ini menghantui pikirannya, Arthuria melangkah mundur dan jatuh terduduk diatas ranjangnya, ia menatap Naruto didepannya dengan iris bergetar.

"Na...ruto."

"Ya, ini aku, maaf berkunjung malam-malam begini, Arthuria. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang kemungkinan akan terjadi dikemudian hari."

Naruto berujar dengan pelan, ia menaruh kedua dagger milikbya dibelakang punggungnya dan menatap Arthuria dengan serius, Arthuria yang kembali mengingat kenangan menyakitkan saat diarena Byakko menundukan kepala...

"Apa... Ini ada hubungan dengan kau yang merupakan tunangan dari Shaga..."

Tanya Arthuria dengan nada sedikit bergetar, Naruto menatap Arthuria selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ya."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat tubuh Arthuria sedikit menegang, Naruto menatap Arthuria, ia melihat tubuh Arthuria sedikit bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Ja-Jadi... Ap-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Naruto tubuh Arthuria yang semakin bergetar, ia juga melihat Arthuria meremas gaun tidur yang ia kenakan dengan kuat, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin minta maaf karena selama ini tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang hubungan aku dan Shaga. Kau tahu pada waktu kita berdua ditaman itu, sejujurnya aku menceritakan padamu bahwa sebenarnya aku telah memiliki Shaga sebagai tunanganku, tapi karena situasi yang kurang memungkinkan untuk aku mengatakannya jadi aku menahannya."

Ucap Naruto berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk tidak melukai perasaan Arthuria lebih jauh lagi. Arthuria merasakan rasa sakit didadanya yang entah kenapa menyempit dan terasa begitu menyesakan, dipelupuk mata Arthuria telah terkumpul air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"La-Lalu... Ak-Aku ucapkan se-selamat atas pe-pertunangan pada kalian berdua, se-semoga kalian hidup bahagia selamanya..."

Cukup... Arthuria tidak bisa berbohong lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit didadanya dan akhirnya menumpahkan semua rasa sakit itu dalam bentuk air mata, Naruto menatap Arthuria yang menangis dalam diam, hari ini untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat imej seorang perempuan gagah dari Clan Royal Knight, Pendragon hancur dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu.

'Master, bukan maksudku untuk lancang tapi, jujurlah terhadap perasaanmu sendiri.'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar sebuah suara dari kepalanya, Ophis yang sedaritadi menyaksikan pemandangan menyedihkan dari Heiress Clan Pendragon itu dari layak proyeksi memahami perasaan dari Arthuria yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau akan tahu jika hati perempuan bernama Arthuria itu telah hancur berkeping-keping, dan juga yang merasakan rasa sakit disini tidak hanya Arthuria tapi...

'Master, kau juga merasakan sakit melihat pemandangan ini bukan?.'

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis, memang benar jika saat ini perasaan menyakitkan telah menumpuk didada Naruto ketika melihat Arthuria yang menangis penuh penderitaan dihadapannya... Ophis melanjutkan.

'Master, aku akan bertanya padamu apa kau mencintai Shaga?.'

"Tentu saja, aku mencintai dia melebih diriku sendiri."

Naruto menjawab dengan tanpa ragu pada Ophis yang tanpa disadari oleh siapapun menyungging senyuman tipis yang tidak dapat dibedakan apakah dia tengah tersenyum atau tidak.

'Jika ada orang lain yang merebut Shaga darimu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menghajar orang itu?.'

"Sudah pasti, aku akan menghajar orang itu tanpa ampun sedikitpun."

Senyuman Ophis semakin melebar mendengar perkataan dari Sang Master yang telah menunjukan tekad baja dikedua matanya.

'Jika begitu apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika Arthuria direbut oleh orang lain.'

Ucap Ophis membuat Tekad baja dimata Naruto runtuh seketika, Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis, Ophis yang melihat reaksi sang Master tersenyum tipis.

'Master, coba kau bayangkan keadaan dimana kau melihat Arthuria bersanding dengan orang lain, apa yang kau rasakan.'

"Arthuria... Dengan orang lain?."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia kembali merasakan firasat jengkel yang sama seperti saat ia membuntuti Arthuria dulu, entah kenapa membayangkan Arthuria dengan orang lain ia merasa sedikit emosi, Ophis yang menyadari hal itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

'Master, mungkin kau tidak menyadari ini tapi kau memiliki perasaan yang sama yang kau tunjukan untuk Shaga pada Arthuria...'

"Maksudmu... Aku..."

'Ya, Master... Kau menyukai Arthuria...'

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, menyukai... Arthuria? Bagaimana, tidak kapan hal itu terjadi? Pikiran Naruto melayang kehari dimana dirinya dan Arthuria pertama kali bertemu didepan gerbang sekolah karena kasus dimana ia menghajar para murid Wizard hingga terluka cukup serius.

[Dia... Menyeramkan.]

Itulah kesan pertama yang Naruto dapatkan dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Arthuria, dimana Arthuria mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti [patah] dengan senyuman manis yang tak layak disebut sebuah senyuman.

Naruto terus mengingat kepingan-kepingan ingatan antara dirinya dan Arthuria mulai dari ia yang menolong Le fay yang tersesat, bermain dengan Le fay sampai Le fay meminta permintaan yang membuat Naruto hampir terkena serangan jantung.

[Kalau begitu Nikahi saja Nee-chan!]

Tidak hanya disitu, semua semakin menjadi rumit ketika Naruto terjebak dalam musibah laknat dimana ia harus berurusan dengan empat orang yang mencintainya karena sebuah ramuan Legendaris yang diberikan oleh Ilmuan Gila, Orochimaru . berkat itu Naruto terlibat Rom-com dengan Arthuria, Shaga, Kaguya, dan Kyubi dimana mereka berempat begitu mencintai dirinya.

Saat itu, Naruto menemukan beberapa hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari Arthuria, dibalik sikap tegasnya, wajah datarnya dan semua yang ia lakukan dengan memasang sikap [inilah Arthuria Pendragon], dibalik semua itu terdapat seorang gadis normal yang begitu mempesona, senyuman lembutnya ketika mereka bersama, wajah cemberutnya ketika Naruto tidak mendengarkannya, dan betapa manisnya Arthuria ketika ia tertawa lepas...

Naruto ingin melihat senyuman itu, ekspresi cemberut itu, dan tawa lepas itu, ia ingin melihat semua itu lagi... Ah, begitu rupanya... Sudah sejak lama ia mempunyai rasa itu tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan projek miliknya hingga melupakan jika hatinya juga telah diisi oleh satu orang lagi. Ophis tersenyum menatap sang Master yang terlihat sudah menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini coba ia abaikan.

'Akhirnya, kau menyadarinya Master...'

Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang terus mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya, Naruto menatap hal itu dalam diam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Arthuria..."

Naruto memanggil nama itu dengan lembut, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung pada Arthuria.

"Kenapa kau masih disini...bukankah urusanmu sudah selesai...pergilah...berbahagialah dengan Shaga..."

Naruto menatap sedih Arthuria yang tak mau menatapnya dan terus terisak pedih.

"Arthuria..."

"Kumohon... Pergilah, Naruto... Aku mohon... Pergilah..."

Arthuria bergumam dengan lirih, itu terdengar menyakitkan bahkan untuk mereka yang hanya mendengarnya saja, Arthuria tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, hatinya sudah terasa sangat sakit, ia tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit melebihi ini, ia tidak mau menjadi lemah hanya karena hal ini, ia tidak mau, tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi... Siapa yang ia bohongi? Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan lebih menyakitkan daripada tersayat oleh sebuah pedang, lebih sakit daripada tertusuk anak panah, lebih sakit hingga ia tidak bisa menemukan perumpaan yang tepat untuk mengambarkan rasa sakit itu.

Ditengah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, Arthuria membeku ketika ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyelimutinya... Naruto... Memeluknya...?

"Arthuria... Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah menduga jika kau akan menangis seperti ini hanya karena kesalahan yang aku perbuat."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuat air mata Arthuria berhenti, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada perempuan yang ada dipelukannya.

"Arthuria, melihatmu bersedih seperti ini sangatlah menyakitkan untukku, jadi tolong jangan bersedih, aku ingin melihat kau yang seperti biasanya, Arthuria yang tegas dan tak kenal ampun, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ceria dan pemalu, itulah Arthuria yang aku kenal..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan lembut menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Arthuria yang hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan hangat dari Naruto.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi... Berjanjilah untuk hal itu..."

Ucap Naruto dengan lembut, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Arthuria mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan, Arthuria terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membulatkan tekadnya, lebih baik ia mengatakan hal itu sekarang atau tidak akan pernah sama sekali, Arthuria mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto... Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Ucap Arthuria membuat Naruto terdiam ditempat dengan wajah membeku, Naruto... Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Arthuria akan menyatakan perasaannya disaat seperti ini, jantung Naruto berdegub dengan cepat, menerima serangan kejut seperti itu tidaklah adil untuk Naruto... Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya tak berani menatap Naruto dan berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hal itu terjadi, tapi setelah bersama denganmu selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa aku sadari, karena itu... Meskipun kau telah memiliki Shaga sebagai tunanganmu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari perasaanku ini dari dirimu langsung, jadi... Naruto, apa jawabanmu."

Arthuria bertanya dengan ragu, meskipun ia yakin jika Naruto yang telah memiliki Shaga sebagai pujaan hatinya akan menolaknya tapi setidaknya bolehkah dirinya berharap jika sih pirang yang telah merebut hatinya ini menyimpan rasa padanya? Naruto menatap Arthuria dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya...

"Sejujurnya, Arthuria, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu..."

Arthuria terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, meskipun ia sudah menebak apa yang akan Naruto katakan tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu menyakitkan, ah tidak... Ia merasa ingin menangis lagi... Melihat itu Naruto melanjutkan

"Tapi... Aku bisa mengatakan tanpa ragu jika aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh orang lain."

Ucapan Naruto itu sukses membuat Arthuria melebarkan matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan cepat, tadi... Apa yang Naruto katakan? Tidak ingin dirinya dimiliki oleh orang lain? Apa itu artinya Naruto juga...

"Naruto... Apakah kau... Padaku?..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan membuat Arthuria menutup mulutnya dengan shock, ia tidak mempercayai ini, Naruto... Dia juga memiliki perasaan padanya, Naruto mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal tanda jika ia tengah gugup dan malu.

"Ya meskipun aku berkata seperti itu, aku tetap harus berkonsultasi pada Shaga, karena bagaimanapun kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengannya, karena itu... datang dan temui aku dipohon besar, dibelakang Academy besok, kita akan membicarakan hal ini disana..."

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju balkon Mansion, Arthuria menatap punggung Naruto yang berdiri dibalkon. Naruto menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai bertemu diacademy nanti, Arthuria. Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah mengatakan itu kabut tebal menyelimuti Naruto dan dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Arthuria yang terdiam diatas ranjangnya, perlahan Arthuria menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

"Masih ada harapan..."

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ditempat yang telah ditentukan, terlihat tiga orang tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan, mereka adalah Archduke Pendragon, Arthuria, Tuan Putri kerajaan Alvarez, Ayame Alvarez Shaga, dan Trouble Maker, Namikaze Naruto.

"Arthuria..."

"Shaga..."

Kedua sahabat itu menatap satu sama lain dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti atmosfir sekitar, Shaga yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sahabat masa kecilnya yang telah ia sakiti dan Arthuria yang juga merasa canggung pada Tunangan dari pujaan hatinya.

Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung itu mendesah dan menepuk tangannya membuat kedua perempuan cantik didepannya menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan berbicaralah satu sama lain, sementara aku akan menunggu disebelah sana."

Ucap Naruto seraya melangkah dan meninggalkan keduanya yang menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

'Pertumpahan darah kah?'

"Ophis... Tolong berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti itu."

Naruto hanya mendesah dan duduk dibawah pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pohon besar dimana Arthuria dan Shaga saling menatap satu sama lain, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat lautan awan yang begitu indah.

"Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menunggu keputusan dari Shaga."

Naruto bergumam pelan dan perlahan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi diantara kedua perempuan yang sama-sama mengisi hatinya dan sama-sama mencintainya itu, tapi apapun yang terjadi semoga itu bukanlah hal yang buruk karena jika keduanya sampai pada titik dimana semua menjadi semakin buruk maka...

'Perang saudara dikerajaan Alvarez yang dipicu oleh seorang pria tak bertanggung jawab.'

"Entah kenapa sepertinya aku ingin membakar sebuah buku..."

'... Master, maafkan aku.'

Naruto mendengus setelah berhasil membungkam sang ketidakterbatasan ciptaan Solomon ini, Naruto yang baru saja akan kembali menutup matanya teralihkan ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan Shaga bersedekap dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa emosi.

"Naruto-kun, kita perlu bicara."

'Sepertinya situasi berubah semakin buruk...'

Naruto benar-benar akan membakar sebuah buku hari ini, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Shaga yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi, mereka kembali ketempat semula tepat dibawah pohon besar, Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang langsung menundukan kepalanya tidak mau menatap.

'Sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi!?.'

Naruto dapat merasakan atmosfir disekitar mereka bertiga berubah menjadi berat, punggung Naruto mulai berkeringat merasakan atmosfir tidak mengenakan ini.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ha'i!..."

Shaga menatap Naruto yang tersentak kaget dengan pandangan datar, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto dibasahi keringat, ayolah ia lebih baik menghadapi 10 Ruin iskhur daripada mendapatkan tatapan beku dari Shaga yang saat ini terlihat menyeramkan!?.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Arthuria, dan sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu, tolong jawablah dengan jujur."

"Ha-Ha'i... _Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ini seperti aku akan mati jika aku salah menjawab!? Dan Shaga! Kau terlihat menakutkan._ "

Dibawah tatapan Violet yang membeku, Naruto semakin merasa tertekan, Shaga menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum ia perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau mencintai Arthuria?."

"Hu-Huh?..."

"Cepat jawab!?."

"Ha'i!... Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut perasaan yang sama yang aku berikan padamu, Shaga, tapi..."

Naruto yang awalnya agak takut dengan Shaga yang berada dalam mood yang buruk, menjadi tenang ketika ia menatap Arthuria yang juga menatapnya dengan gelisah, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menatap Shaga dengan yakin.

"... Sama seperti yang aku katakan pada Arthuria, aku tidak tahu apakah ini perasaan cinta tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Arthuria."

Ucapan penuh keyakinan itu membuat Shaga terdiam menatap Naruto yang diselimuti tekad kuat yang terpancar dengan jelas dimatanya, Shaga menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Hah~ setelah melihat tekadmu ini, mana mungkin aku akan menentangnya, ya ampun, Arthuria!."

"Ha'i!."

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap serius yang terlihat terkejut karena dipanggil secara tiba-tiba, dibawah tekanan tatapan serius Shaga entah kenapa Arthuria terlihat tidak berdaya dan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berniat menyerahkan posisi [Permaisuri Utama] pada siapapun bahkan sahabatku sendiri, dan jika kau tidak masalah dengan posisi [Permaisuri kedua] maka aku akan menerimamu."

Ucap Shaga membuat wajah Arthuria langsung dipenuhi oleh kebahagian, tapi itu berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Errrr, apakah ada yang berkenan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?."

Tanya Naruto membuat Shaga mendesah dan dengan cepat menatap Naruto yang berjengit kaget.

"Naruto-kun, aku menerima Arthuria sebagai [Permaisuri kedua]..."

"Dan... Artinya?."

Shaga menghela nafas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum ia menatap Naruto yang kebingumgan dengan senyuman lembut.

"Itu artinya, aku mengijinkan Arthuria menjadi tunangan keduamu."

Ucap Shaga dengan lembut, Naruto terdiam, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Shaga dan sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya setelah memahami maksud Shaga

Shaga mengangguk puas melihat Naruto yang telah memahami dan menatap kearah Arthuria yang telah diselimuti oleh kebahagiaan, Shaga menepuk tangannya membuat perhatian Naruto dan Arthuria terarah padannya, setelah mendapatkan perhatian keduannya Shaga mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Karena Art-chan telah menjadi tunangan Naruto-kun maka kkta harus merayakannya dengan membuat Naruto-kun mencium kita..."

"Ap...!?/ Na...!?."

Naruto dan Arthuria menjadi begitu terkejut atas perkataan Shaga yang mengatakan itu dengan begitu santainya, Bagi Naruto itu adalah tantangan yang berat!? Mencium dua orang berstatus sosial tertinggi seperti Calon Ratu dan Archduke itu sudah merupakan tantangan yang jika gagal akan mengakibatkan pertempuran besar!.

"S-Shaga, ke-kenapa harus mencium! Kenapa tidak yang lain seperti pesta saja?."

"Be-Benar, Shaga kenapa tidak mengadakan pesta saja untuk merayakannya..."

Naruto dan Arthuria berusaha merubah keputusan Shaga yang menurut keduanya sangat memalukan, tapi Shaga menolak dengan tegas.

"Tidak bisa, ciuman tetap harus dilakukan, sebagai tanda bahwa kita akan saling mencintai satu sama lain, selamanya."

Ucap Shaga dengan tegas bahkan membuat Arthria tidak melawan kekeraskepalaan dari Sahabat masa kecilnya itu, Naruto yang merasa berdebat dengan Shaga akan menjadi keputusan yang buruk akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan..."

"Na...!?."

Naruto mengabaikan pekikan terkejut Arthuria dan dengan cepat ia mengenggam tangan Shaga yang langsung merona malu, Naruto menatap Shaga dengan lembut sebelum menarik Shaga kearahnya dan...

Cup!

Arthuria merona merah ketika melihat Narutp dan Shaga melakukan ciuman, ciuman tanpa nafsu itu tak berlangsung lama dan keduanya segera menjauh, Shaga yang mendapat ciuman dari Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan malu. Naruto tersenyum melihat Shaga sebelum ia menoleh kearah Arthuria yang telah merona malu akibat melihat ciuman dirinya dan Shaga.

Naruto perlahan mendekati Arthuria membuat degub jantung Arthuria semakin berdebar cepat, Arthuria memekik pelan ketika tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Naruto yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Arthuria... Jika kau merasa malu, maka tutuplah matamu."

Ucap Naruto, Arthuria yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan dengan perlahan menutup matanya, Naruto tersenyum melihat itu dan perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya dan menutup jarak diantara mereka lalu...

Cup~

Arthuria merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yamg lembut, Arthuria awalnya terkejut tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai mengikuti alur, Ciuman yang dipenuhi kasih sayang tanpa Nafsu itu tak berlangsung lama, keduanya memisahkan jarak satu sama lain, Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah merona dari Arthuria yang menurutnya begitu manis...

"Ufufu~ dengan begini maka Art-chan dan aku telah resmi menjadi tunangan dari Naruto-kun... Tolong sayangi kami mulai dari sekarang, Na~ru~to-kun~."

"Mo-mohon jaga aku."

Shaga memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan Arthuria yang ada disebelah Naruto juga memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua tunangannya sebelum ia perlahan menatap kearah langit dengan senyuman lembut.

'Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan kedepannya.'

And Cut~

...Aku, akan membunuh orang ini...

Ya setidaknya itulah yang pertama kali dikatakan Senpai-ku ketika membaca Fic ini, ia terlihat begitu tersiksa melihat hal ini, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia menikmatinya, sungguh aneh bukan? Aku tidak pernah mengira jika Senpai-ku adalah seorang Masokis~

Maa. Lupakan, hai~ bagaimana kabar kalian, bertemu lagi dengan Author yang gendernya masih dipertanyakan, Phantom, ya aku kembali setelah tepat 1 minggu setelah releasenya ch 50, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aku harap kalian menyukainya.

Pair bertambah dengan Arthuria Pendragon masuk kedalam jajaran Pair Naruto bersama Shaga, maaf aku melakukannya karena ada penjelasaannya, dan itu nanti akan dijelaskan diseason dua kenapa aku menambah pair Narutp, bisa dibilang ini untuk tuntutan alur, jika kalian tidak suka maka silahkan tuntutlah sih alur...

Chapter depan adalah susunan Battle dimana Pertarungan terpanas Akbar ini akan dimulai, dengan susunan Battle yang telah diperkirakan oleh beberapa orang Reader, jika semua tidak ada halangan maka nanti dibulan Maret akhir atau bahkan lebih cepat dari itu, The Worst One akan tamat, dengan Final Chapter: Awakening of The Worst One.

Pertempuran yang akan mengubah pandangan dunia pada para Knight diclub penelitian ilmu alam, akan memenuhi chapter-chapter yang akan datang, ini no skip dan pertarungan para anggota PIA akan kutulis satu persatu, pertarungan berat akan jatuh pada Tobio, Cao Cao dan Naruto dimana mereka bertiga akan melawan tiga knight dengan status sosial tinggi, Otsutsuki Toneri, Senju Arashi, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Perwujudan kekuatan dari tiga Knight ini akan kalian saksikan tak lama lagi, ufufu~ nantikanlah ya...

Maa, aku rasa sudah semua sampai ketemu dichapter yang akan datang, Jaa Ne!?.

Next Chapter: Awal dari sebuah Akhir.

Phantom out


	52. Chapter 52

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 52

Mansion keluarga Pendragon terlihat dua orang pria yang memiliki perawakan hampir mirip tengah mengintip kearah dapur dimana mereka berdua melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang di-ikat ponytail tengah melakukan kegiatan memasak dengan suasana hati yang terlihat begitu bahagia, bahkan perempuan itu bersenandung dengan riangnya.

"Arthur... Apa mataku tidak salah lihat?."

"Tidak, Chichi-ue. Mata mu masih normal karena aku juga melihatnya."

Arthur membalas perkataan Kepala Clan Pendragon yang merupakan ayahnya dengan pelan, kedua ayah dan anak itu tengah menyaksikan fenomena yang menakjubkan dimana mereka melihat perempuan yang merupakan anak dan kakak bagi kedua orang itu tengah memasak dengan bahagia.

Mereka berdua tidak akan mengatakan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menakjubkan seandainya saja perempuan yang saat ini mereka lihat bukanlah perempuan yang sama yang sebelumnya mengurung diri didalam kamar selama 3 hari yang lalu, Arthur dan Ayahnya menatap perempuan bernama Asli Arthuria Pendragon itu dalam diam.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Arthuria yang tadinya terlihat menyedihkan kini terlihat layaknya orang yang baru saja terlahir kedunia ini, Arthuria sesekali bersenandung dan tertawa kecil disela-sela kegiatannya.

Sehari sebelum hari menakjubkan ini terjadi dimana, Arthuria yang telah mengurung dirinya selama tiga hari untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari kamarnya dalam suasana hati yang tercampur aduk antara senang, gelisah, sedih dan sedikit takut memenuhi dirinya.

melihat sang putri tertua keluar kamar untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu membuat Kepala Clan Pendragon terkejut, tidak hanya dirinya tapi Arthur, dan istri-nya melihat Arthuria dengan pandangan terkejut, hanya Le fay yang tersenyum lebar melihat sang kakak perempuannya bergabung untuk sarapan lagi bersama mereka.

Semalam sebelumnya Arthur telah mengatakan pada ayahnya jika Arthuria akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua sampai tiga hari lagi untuk menenangkan diri dari sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi begitu depresi, mendengar jawaban dari sang anak Ayah Arthur itu hanya bisa memakluminya sebab apapun yang membuat putrinya yang gagah dan luar biasa itu menjadi depresi maka sudah jelas itu adalah hal yang sangatlah serius...

Tapi sepertinya masalah itu telah selesai, lihatlah sekarang, Arthuria tengah dalam keadaan mood yang sangat bagus, bahkan Arthur dan ayahnya dapat melihat ilusi bunga mekar disekitar Arthuria yang tengah menatap masakannya dengan senyuman sesegar bunga mawar damarkus.

"Arthur, sebenarnya apa yang membuat kakakmu itu menjadi sepertinya..."

"Meskipun kau menanyaiku, Chichi-ue. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Onee-sama bisa menjadi seperti sekarang!."

Masih segar diingatan Arthur dimana ia melihat kakaknya, Arthuria. Datang dan meminta sesuatu didepan Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue juga dirinya, sesuatu yang membuat Arthur dan Chichi-ue menyemburkan teh yang baru saja masuk ke kerongkongan.

[Aku ingin memasak makanan untuk hari ini!]

Arthuria mengatakan permintaan itu dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, melihat itu membuat kedua pria dari keluarga Pendragon itu begitu shock, bahkan Haha-ue nya saat itu hanya bisa menatap Arthuria dengan wajah ramah yang membeku, awalnya mereka bertiga berusaha membujuk Arthuria untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang tidak pantas, seperti memasak makanan untuk bangsawan berstatus sosial tinggi seperti mereka.

Tapi karena sifat keras kepala yang mendarah daging dikeluarga Royal Knight, Pendragon akhirnya mereka bertiga mengijinkan Arthuria untuk melakukan kegiatan memasak dengan diawasi oleh kepala pelayan dan Assisten maid juga para koki yang memantau terus kegiatan Arthuria sambil sesekali membantu Arthuria menyiapkan keperluannya.

Arthuria mengambil piring kecil khusus untuk mencicipi rasa makanan dan menuangkan cairan kecokelatan berbau sedap diatasnya lalu mencicipinya, Arthuria memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa masakannya dengan konsentrasi penuh layaknya seorang chef profesional, setelah beberapa saat lidah pengecapnya mengidentifikasi rasa, Arthuria mengangguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Ya, ini sudah cukup. Jii-san, tolong ambilkan aku kotak logam yang baru saja aku bawa kemarin dikamarku."

"Sesuai perintah anda, Ojou-sama."

Arthuria tersenyum melihat kepergian kepala pelayan berusia dipertengahan 60-an itu sebelum ia menyentuh pipa logam bersinar redup yang ada disebelahnya dan dengan ajaib logam itu kehilangan cahaya redupnya bersamaan dengan matinya api pada kompor batu itu, Arthuria melepaskan ikatan rambutnya memberikan surai pirang pucat miliknya tergerai bebas dan melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan.

"Ini kotak yang anda minta, Ojou-sama."

"Terimakasih, Jii-san."

Arthuria menerima kotak persegi yang terlihat memiliki beberapa tingkatan disana, Arthuria melepas masing-masing tingkatan dari kotak logam itu dan mengisinya dengan berbagai macam masakan yang ia buat, Arthuria tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

'Dia pasti akan menyukai ini...'

Arthuria tersenyum manis membuat rasa hangat menyelimuti hati para pelayan dan koki yang melihat senyuman manis dari Arthuria, mereka semua senang jika Ojou-sama mereka telah kembali kedirinya yang dulu...

"Jii-san, tolong panggil Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, Arthur dan Le fay, ini sudah masuk waktunya untuk sarapan."

"Sesuai yang anda minta, Ojou-sama."

Arthuria tersenyum melihat kepala Pelayan menundukan kepala menerima perintahnya dengan semangat yang membara, Arthuria mengangkat kotak logam itu dan segera pergi menuju ruang makan, melihat Arthuria yang datang kearah mereka, Arthur dan Ayahnya menjadi panik.

"Gawat, dia menuju kesini, Arthur kita harus segera per-,"

Kepala clan Pendragon menghentikan perkatannya ketika ia tidak mendapati Arthur disebelahnya, ternyata Arthur sudah lebih dahulu melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya, menyadari hal itu Kepala Clan Pendragon itu mengumpat pelan.

'Dasar anak durhaka.'

Dan tepat hari itu, para maid Mansion keluarga Pendragon menyaksikan tuan muda Arthur terkena ceramah dari sang ayah...

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Arthuria Pendragon tidak pernah merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti yang sekarang ia rasakan, perasaan bahagia dan senang memenuhi pewaris Archduke itu, ini semua disebabkan oleh pemuda itu...

Pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, mulai dari senang, bahagia, kesal, marah, rindu dan bahkan sedih, pemuda itu memberikan begitu banyak warna baru didunia Arthuria yang penuh akan warna abu-abu yang monoton...

Pemuda itu Tidak hanya berhasil menghancurkan perisai yang selama ini ia pasang dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi juga berhasil menumbuhkan benih cinta dihati Arthuria, ah... Hanya dengan memikirkan dia rasa senang dalam diri Arthuria sudah meledak-ledak, ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu...

Arthuria melirik kesamping dimana kotak logam yang memiliki beberapa tingkat tepat berada disampingnya, aroma yang mengiurkan menyeruak dari dalam isi kotak, Arthuria tersenyum manis, ah, dia benar-benar telah ditaklukan oleh pemuda itu...

"Anda sepertinya sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus, Ojou-sama..."

Arthuria menoleh kedepan dimana ia melihat Kepala Maid yang bekerja untuk keluarga pendragon selama beberapa dekade menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, Arthuria tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, Jii-san."

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang membuat anda sangat senang sekali, Ojou-sama..."

"Hmm~ itu rahasia..."

Jii-san yang mendapatkan respon manis dari Arthuria mengulas senyuman lembut, maa, tidak masalah jika Arthuria tidak mau mengatakannya tapi apapun itu ia bersyukur dari dalam hatinya karena berkat itu Arthuria kembali kedirinya yang dulu bahkan lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, ia benar-benar berterimakasih untuk itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai diacademy, Ojou-sama..."

Arthuria mengangguk pelan mendengar suara seruan dari depan kereta kuda, sebagai Ketua Kedisplinan yang menjadi contoh dari sebuah kedisplinan, Arthuria dituntut untuk menjadi figur yang patut dicontoh sebab sampai saat ini, Arthuria tidak pernah melanggar satupun peraturan Academy, dan tak pernah sekalipun ia lalai dalam menghukum siapapun yang melanggar Aturan Academy, karena sifat tegasnya dan kedisplinan yang nyata, Arthuria sudah menjabat sebagai Ketua Kedisplinan Academy Hirozimon selama dua tahun berturut-turut dan ini merupakan tahun ketiganya menjabat sebagai ketua Kedisiplinan.

Arthuria tersenyum tipis ketika ia mengingat disetiap tahun ia diberhentikan dan dilantik jabatannya, ia selalu melakukan kedua hal itu dengan Shaga yang juga menjabat sebagai Seitou-Kaichou dengan masa jabatan sama dengan dirinya, terkenang akan masa lalu tanpa sadar kereta kuda berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Academy.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Selamat melakukan tugasmu, Ojou-sama."

"Ha'i, Jii-san."

Arthuria melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Butler yang telah menjauh dengan kereta kuda clan pendragon, Arthuria menatap kepergian kereta kuda itu sampai benar-benar tak terlihat, setelah yakin tidak terlihat Arthuria mengangkat kotak logam berbalut kain disampingnya dan berjalan kedalam Academy dengan langkah ringan.

"Hmmm~ udara pagi memang yang terbaik."

Ucap Arthuria mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar khas pagi hari, Arthuria menikmati suasana Academy yang masih nampak sepi, ya mau bagaimana lagi Arthuria datang dua jam lebih cepat dari jadwal normal Horizimon Academy melakukan akfitas belajarnya, Arthuria yang tengah menikmati suasana pagi hari yang menyegarkan terhenti ketika telinga menangkap sebuah suara...

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Arthuria terdiam mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang berbenturan, suara ini... Seperti suara seorang Knight yang tengah melakukan latihan, merasa penasaran dengan asal suara, Arthuria mengikuti dimana asal suara itu berasal, dan iapun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat asal suara itu berasal...

"Ini... Training Field milik Divisi Knight?."

Arthuria bergumam pelan, suara benda berbenturan semakin terdengar jelas, sepertinya asal suara itu memang berasal dari sini, dengan pelan Arthuria mengintip dan tepat digaris pandangannya ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada, iris seindah permata Shappirenya terkunci pada Dummy didepannya, pemuda itu bernafas dengan berat, keringat telah memenuhi tubuh Tan miliknya, pemuda itu menghela nafas menyelaraskan pedang kayu yang ia pegang tepat dipelipisnya dan menatap Dummy didepannya dengan tajam.

[Namikaze Style: Turning Swallow Strike]

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menebas kesisi kanan sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tebasan kekiri dan ditutup oleh serangan dari atas...

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Tiga hit serangan mengenai Dummy, kuatnya tebasan yang dilakukan pemuda itu membuat Dummy itu retak dan akhirnya Patah menjadi dua, Arthuria melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu, hanya dengan pedang Kayu, pemuda itu mampu mematahkan Dummy itu hingga menjadi dua.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku mematahkannya lagi."

Pemuda itu bergumam pelan dan menatap pedang kayu ditangannya, Arthuria terkejut melihat itu, pedang itu... Pedang kayu yang dibuat menggunakan kayu pohon Rosswood yang memiliki ketahanan cukup kuat terhadap benturan patah sampai ¾ bagian...

I-itu artinya, pedang kayu Rosswood tidak sanggup menahan output kekuatan dari pemuda itu hingga akhirnya patah menjadi dua, sungguh hal yang tak terduga... Melihat itu membuat jiwa petarung Arthuria tergelitik, dengan pelan Arthuria keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, Arthuria menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh pundak pemuda itu namun entah karena Arthuria membuat langkah berisik atau karena pemuda itu merasakan hawa keberadaannya, dengan cepat pemuda itu berbalik dan menangkap tangannya sebelum ia memutar tangan Arthuria kebelakang punggungnya dan dengan cepat menyapu kaki Arthuria membuat Arthuria kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh mencium tanah...

Arthuria terkejut dan meringis disaat yang bersamaan, ia terkejut ketika dalam hitungan beberapa detik ia sudah dibanting ketanah dan dikunci dengan kuat hingga ia merasakan rasa nyeri akibat kuncian Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun... I-ini aku..."

Namikaze Naruto menatap datar kearah orang yang ia curigai sebagai salah satu orang yang berniat mencelakai dirinya, namun setelah mendengar nada suara dari orang yang tengah ia kunci Naruto terdiam dan menyipitkan matanya dan melihat orang yang tengah meringis kesakitan dibawahnya... Orang ini... Dia bukan orang yang mencurigakan, dia adalah...

"Arthuria..."

Benar, dia adalah orang yang baru saja menjadi tunangan kedua Naruto kemarin, Arthuria Pendragon... Tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu ia telah melakukan kekerasan pada tunangannya!? Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melepaskan Arthuria dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf! Arthuria... Itu tadi tidak sengaja, aku refleks ketika merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Sungguh..."

Naruto meminta maaf dengan tulus, ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang sedaritadi mengintip dirinya berlatih adalah tunangan keduanya, Arthuria perlahan bangkit dan mengerakan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri akibat kuncian Naruto.

"Uuh, tidak apa, lagipula ini salahku karena mengejutkanmu, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Arthuria meringis pelan kuncian Naruto tadi benar-benar menyakitkan, ia merasa sendi tangannya akan lepas tadi, Arthuria menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Serius, Naruto-kun. aku baik-baik saja, lagipula hal yang wajar jika kau akan menyerang orang yang mendekatimu secara diam-diam seperti tadi... Juga, Refleksmu tadi sangat cepat sampai aku tidak bisa mengelak dan tertangkap olehmu."

Ucap Arthuria membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum pahit, Naruto memiliki refleks cepat bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan, Refleka cepat Naruto adalah hasil dari latihan super ekstream antara dirinya dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato... Masih segar diingatan Naruto masa-masa dimana ia berlatih dibawah bimbingan Ayahnya, latihan yang simpel dimana Naruto hanya harus menyentuh Minato yang akan menyerangnya dengan belati bercabang tiga dengan gulungan aksara rumit digagangnya, latihan simpel itu berubah menjadi neraka ketika Naruto menyadari jika ayahnya memiliki kemampuan yang merepotkan, selama latihan hampir sekujur tubuh Naruto dipenuhi luka sayatan, kaki, tangan, punggung, pinggul, dada, perut dan banyak lagi anggota tubuhnya yang tak lepas dari luka sayatan...

Naruto hampir tidak dapat melihat gerakan Minato, dan ketika ia sadar ia sudah menerima luka sayatan, sekarang Naruto paham dimaksud oleh Azazel tentang Minato yang merupakan sih jenius dalam kecepatan dan pola serang, Azazel bahkan mengakui jika ia akan kesulitan ketika Minato menunjukan kemampuan menakutkannya.

[Hiraishin Lv2]

Itu adalah kemampuan yang membuat Minato ditakuti oleh hampir semua ras, bayangkan saja situasi dimana kau yang bahkan tidak dapat melihat gerakan musuhmu, dan sedetik kemudian kau akan sadar jika kepalamu terlepas dari tempatnya, Naruto tersenyum pahit, Ayahnya sungguh menakutkan bahkan dia tidak berbelas kasih pada anaknya sendiri dan mengempur Naruto secara habis-habisan, latihan baru akan berhenti ketika luka sudah memenuhi tubuh Naruto.

Menerima latihan dimana kau bisa mati dalam sekejap membuat Naruto mengerahkan semua saraf ditubuhnya dan akhirnya tanpa ia sadari Refleks Naruto telah menjadi lebih cepat dari Knight normal, Naruto tertawa kering pada Arthuria.

"Terimakasih, ini semua berkat latihan _neraka_ Ayah-ku."

Ucap Naruto menekan jauh kalimat neraka didalam hatinya, Arthuria terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, jika tidak salah ayah dari Naruto adalah mantan Lord, Namilaze Minato, jika refleks Naruto adalah berkat latihan ayahnya yang merupakan Mantan Lord termuda sepanjang sejarah maka itu tidak lah aneh. Tapi tetap saja...

"Nee, Naruto. Apa kau butuh teman latihan? Aku bisa menjadi teman latihanmu jika kau mau..."

Tanya Arthuria membuat Naruto menatap Arthuria dalam diam, berlatih dengan Arthuria? Well ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengasah kemampuan berpedangnya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan..."

.

.

.

Dilapangan Latihan milik Divisi Knight, Arthuria dan Naruto menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tajam, keduanya dipisahkan oleh jarak 50 meter, ditangan mereka terdapat pedang kayu Rosswood yang baru saja diambil dari gudang alat latihan milik Divisi Knight, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Coin tembaga.

"Peraturan Sparring sama seperti Academy, dimana kita akan saling bertarung dengan kemampuan maksimal kita untuk menjatuhkan lawan, sparring akan dimulai ketika Coin ini menyentuh tanah, apa bisa dipahami?."

Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan dari Arthuria, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto melempar Coin tembaga itu keudara, Coin itu berputar cepat diudara sebelum akhirnya melayang jatuh ketanah, suara dering Coin menyentuh tanah membuat kedua Knight itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Tak!

Dua pedang kayu berbenturan dengan keras, Naruto menatap tajam Arthuria sebelum ia mendorong pedang Arthuria dan melakukan serangan cepat, melihat serangan datang Arthuria menahan serangan Naruto...

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Kedua pedang kayu mereka berdua berbenturan dengan cepat, Arthuria melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dari Naruto yang menatap Arthuria dalam diam.

"Naruto-kun, bukankah kau pengguna dua pedang?."

"Ya, benar aku seorang pengguna dua pedang... Tapi tenang saja, meskipun aku menggunakan satu pedang bukan berarti aku meremehkan kemampuanmu atau semacamnya lagipula kemampuan ku tidak berbeda jauh entah itu menggunakan satu atau dua pedang."

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku akan melihat kemampuan ittoryuu milikmu, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Arthuria menyiapkan posisi bertarung, Naruto menatap datar Arthuria sebelum ia menarik nafas dan menyiapkan gesture bertarung...

"Maa, majulah, Arthuria..."

Ucap Naruto, keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya melesat dengan cepat Arthuria dan Naruto melakukan tebasan horizontal dengan hasrat untuk saling menjatuhkan...

Keduanya terus berlatih sampai tidak terasa satu jam telah terlewati, baik Naruto maupun Arthuria telah dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir keringat diwajah mereka, keduanya bernafas dengan berat... Tapi meski begitu jika dilihat siapa yang lebih lelah, maka Narutolah orangnya. Naruto menarik nafas dan menancapkan pedangnya keatas tanah dan mengangkat tangannya keatas...

"Aku menyerah, aku sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga..."

Ucap Naruto membuat Arthuria tersenyum tipis dan melunakan posture bertarungnya, Naruto telah membuat keputusan yang tepat, ia tahu sampai dimana batas kemampuannya, dan setelah menyadari kesempatan mengalahkan Arthuria akan sangat sulit, ditambah keadaan staminanya yang hampir habis, menyerah adalah keputusan terbaik. Arthuria dan Naruto berjalan lalu keduanya menundukan kepala mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Terimakasih atas usahanya..."

Keduanya berseru kompak sebelum menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap satu sama lain, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang luar biasa, Arthuria, permainan pedangmu sangatlah indah..."

"Itu belum seberapa..."

Ucap Arthuria merendah, ia tidak bisa menyombongkan kemampuannya disini sebab bagaimanapun Arthuria tahu jika Naruto belum mengeluarkan potensi kemampuan berpedangnya secara penuh. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dalam hening sebelum sebuah suara menghancurkan suasana...

Kryuuuk~

Suara perut yang berdemo dari Naruto membuat Arthuria terdiam, Naruto yang menunjukan sesuatu yang memalukan mengaruk pipinya, Arthuria tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Apa kau mau sarapan denganku? Kebetulan aku membawa makanan untuk kita berdua..."

Ucap Arthuria seraya menyentuh cincin dijari manisnya dan seketika sebuah kotak logam berbalut kain muncul, Naruo terdiam melihat kotak logam itu... Itu, bukankah itu Kotak bento yang ia ciptakan untuk Arthuria kemarin... Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak menuju Arthuria sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini untukku ya..."

Ucap Naruto membuat rona merah perlahan muncul dikedua pipi Arthuria yang dengan pelan mengangguk membuat Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Arthuria karena kemanisan perempuan yang menjadi tunangan keduanya ini...

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi kesana..."

Ucap Naruto menunjuk kesudut lapangan Training Field dimana terdapat tempat yang cukup teduh dan sebuah bangku panjang disana, Arthuria mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto... Dan dihari itu, kedua pasangan itu menikmati sarapan mereka dengan damai.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaamm~."

Ikuse Tobio menguap lebar rasa ngantuk masih menyelimuti Tobio, salahkan semua itu pada Azazel-sensei yang memanggilnya sepulang sekolah hanya untuk menguji beberapa hal tentang kekuatan kegelapannya yang bisa dibilang masuk kedalam Kategori [Unique], bagaimana tidak, sebelum Azazel melatih Tobio, Azazel hanya menemukan Tobio memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang bersifat mengelabui musuh namun sekarang kekuatan itu berevolusi ketingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi... Tentu hal itu mengelitik Minat Azazel untuk mengidentifikasi kekuatan kegelapan Tobio yang telah berevolusi.

Dan menurut penelitian Azazel, kekuatan Tobio memiliki sifat baru yaitu mengutuk apapun yang bersentuhan dengan kekuatan kegelapan Tobio, tidak hanya itu bahkan Azazel mengatakan jika sifat kutukan ini adalah parasit yang akan menempel pada musuh dan memberikan rasa sakit dibagian yang terkena kekuatan Tobio ini, itu artinya jika Tobio menyerang seseorang dengan kegelapannya maka sudah dipastikan ia akan menderita, meskipun hanya terkena sedikit saja kegelapan milik Tobio. Dan penawar kutukan ini ada pada Tobio, jika Tobio tidak memberikan penawar dari kutukan ini maka orang itu akan terus merasakan rasa sakit sampai Tobio mencabut kutukan itu...

Azazel yang mengetahui hal itu dengan semangat membara mengatakan pada Tobio jika ia mungkin tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Wizard sebab ia sudah terlebih dahulu diberi berkah oleh dewi Lalatina untuk menjadi seorang Knight, Tobio hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat maniak Gurunya dalam meneliti sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, bahkan sangking semangatnya Azazel bahkan sampai memberikan julukan memalukan saat ia menunjukan kemampuannya menarik pedang kutukan miliknya dari balik bayangan...

[Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]

Tobio merinding ketika mengingat julukan memalukan yang diberikan Azazel padanya dengan begitu bangganya, sebuah suara bergema dikepala Tobio.

'Hmph!... Aku, gak sudi memakai nama itu, dasar guru bejad gak guna...'

Suara yang terlihat milik anak usia 6-8 tahun bergema dikepala Tobio membuat senyuman pahit terpatri diwajah Tobio, ia kenal dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara ini...

"Maa, Maa, aku juga tidak ingin menggunakan nama mengelikan itu, jadi kau tenang saja, Jin..."

'Tapi, Master... Tetap saja mengingat itu membuatku kesal...'

Jin... Atau [Canis Lykaon], salah satu Longinus type Avatar Independen berbentuk anjing kecil hitam bermata merah menyala dalam kegelapan berujar dengan nada ngambek khas anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia minta.

Tobio tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan dari Jin, ia tidak pernah menyangkat jika, Jin... Anjing yang selalu bersama darinya dari sejak ia kecil adalah salah satu senjata pembunuh Tuhan, Longinus... Tobio tidak pernah mengetahui jika selama ini senjata legendaris dan masuk kedalam kisah legenda [The End of The World] itu ada didekatnya...

'Hmph! Jika saja teman master yang bernama Naruto itu tidak memberikan petunjuk pada Master tentang keberadaanku maka kita tidak pernah bisa menjalin [Ideal Link] dan saat itu Master akan kehilangan Nona Miya...'

Tobio terdiam mendengar nada bicara dari Jin yang terdengar sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan marah yang bercampur aduk, benar... Saat ia hampir kehilangan Miya, Naruto dan Cao Cao saat bertarung melawan [The Serpent Ruler of Forest: Echidna], Magical Beast yang masuk kedalam kategori berbahaya karena memiliki kekuatan yang sanggup menghancurkan sebuah kota, Magical Beast peringkat [Black-Gold] berbentuk Monster hybrid Ular-Naga tanaman dan manusia itu memiliki kekuatan super gila dimana ia sanggup menghancurkan sebuah batu besar dengan sabetan ekor ularnya saja, tidak seperti kebanyakan ular yang merangka diatas tanah dengan perutnya [The Serpent Ruler of Forest: Echidna] ini justru bisa dapat terbang dengan kecepatan super gila...

Masih segar diingatan Tobio saat dimana, Ia dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang begitu sulit dimana ia harus menyelamatkan ketiga temannya yang tertangkap dalam jeratan sulur Magical Beast itu, dalam kurun waktu dimana ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu dan membiarkan dua yang lain, ditengah pilihan hidup dan mati itu, Naruto yang terjerat kuat oleh sulur Magical Beast itu mengatakan sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuatnya menyadari keberadaan Jin, dan berkat itu Tobio berhasil menyelamatkan ketiga teman-nya dan membunuh [The Serpent Ruler of Forest: Echidna].

"Yeah, jika tidak ada Naruto yang menyadarkanku tentang keberadaanmu, maka kita akan kehilangan orang yang bisa kita sebut [Teman[."

Ucap Tobio membuat Jin yang ada didalam Mindscape Tobio terdiam, Jin sudah bersama dengan Masternya, Tobio untuk waktu yang lama, jadi Jin bisa dikatakan adalah orang yang paling mengerti Tobio, dan jika boleh jujur untuk orang yang tidak pernah mencicipi manisnya hidup, Tobio adalah sosok yang begitu menginginkan sosok yang disebut sebagai keluarga, lingkungan yang keras dan suram membuat Tobio hidup dalam kerasnya dunia...

Bagi Tobio yang sudah menganggap semua yang ada diclub penelitian Ilmu alam sebagai sosok teman sekaligus keluarga, menjaga mereka semua tetap aman adalah proitas utamanya, meskipun ia sadar jika mereka semua memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri tapi Tobio tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai mereka... Jin tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis dalam wujud Human Form miliknya.

'Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Master. dan aku gak akan membiarkan siapapun meletakan tangan pada [Keluarga] Master, gak akan pernah...'

"Yeah, kita harus melindungi mereka karena itulah, mohon bantuannya, Jin... Tidak, [Canis Lykaon]."

'Serahin aja ama aku, Master...'

Tobio tersenyum mendengar balasan Jin, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bangunan utama Academy, namun baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam bangunan utama Academy tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat...

Grep!

Tobio terdiam merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya, sebuah sensasi benda bulat nan lembut merangsang sensor saraf dipunggung Tobio... Tunggu, Benda bulat nan lembut... Mungkinkah itu... Tobio mengeleng pelan untuk mengusir pikirannya namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tobi~ lama tidak bertemu..."

Kali ini sebuah suara halus nan merdu milik seorang perempuan mengetuk gendang telinganya, tubuh Tobio menegang sedikit, Suara ini mungkinkah... Dengan pelan Tobio menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat pucuk surai berwarna pirang digaris penglihatannya, pemilik surai pirang itu mendongakan wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah perempuan cantik dengan iris mata Blue-Shappire menawan menatap kearah Tobio dengan lembut, senyuman seindah bunga lily mekar dengan begitu indah... Dia... Tobio mengenal perempuan ini...

"Lavinia...Reni-san..."

"Tepat~."

Tobio dan Lavinia menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Tobio memecahkan suasana dengan berkata...

"Ano... Bisa tolong lepaskan pelukannya, Lavinia-san? Ini memalukan..."

"Muuu... Baiklah..."

Lavinia melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah penuh penolakan, jujur saja Lavinia ingin memeluk pemuda bersurai hitam didepannya sedikit lebih lama lagi tapi sepertinya hal itu sedikit membuat Tobio gelisah, Tobio yang terlepas dari pelukan Lavinia menghela nafas lega, lalu memandang Lavinia yang cemberut dengan begitu manisnya.

"Maaf, Aku lupa menyapa... Lama tidak bertemu, Lavinia-san. Terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat 'itu'."

Ucap Tobio dengan senyuman tipis yang begitu menawan hati, Lavinia yang awalnya cemberut menjadi merona malu ketika melihat senyuman tipis Tobio...

"Muu, tidak adil..."

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Lavinia-san?."

"Ti-Tidak ad-ada... Oh iya, selamat atas masuknya kau dalam final [The Great Royal Turnamen] Tobi~."

Ucap Lavinia mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan, Tobio menyadari hal itu namun karena sifat kesatria-nya Tobio mengikuti alur Lavinia.

"Terimakasih, Lavinia-san."

"U-Uhm..."

Dan... Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Lavinia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk memperpanjang umur obrolan mereka dan Tobio, tidak peka akan hal itu membuat Jin yang nelihat semuanya memutar matanya dengan bosan.

'Master, bukankah kau harus masuk kekelas?.'

Mendengar suara Jin membuat Tobio tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Lavinia yang terlihat gelisah akan sesuatu, Tobio terdiam menatap perempuan manis didepannya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Lavinia-san, jika tidak keberatan apa kau mau berjalan bersamaku kedalam Academy?."

Ucap Tobio dengan lembut membuat wajah gelisah Lavinia berubah menjadi wajah yang disinari cahaya harapan, dengan cepat Lavinia mengangguk pelan.

"Uhmu!... Mari pergi..."

Dengan semangat Lavinia memimpin jalan membuat Tobio tersenyum melihat Lavinia yang begitu enerjik, Tobio dengan pelan melangkah menyusul Lavinia. Sepanjang perjalanan Tobio dan Lavinia bertukar beberapa obrolan, keduanya menikmati obrolan mereka sampai keduanya sampai dipersimpangan lorong yang memisahkan gedung Divisi Knight dan Divisi Wizard.

"Baiklah, dari sini aku akan kekiri..."

"Begitu... Waktu berlalu dengan cepat..."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Lavinia-san?."

"Ti-tidak, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Tobi..."

Ucap Lavinia seraya melambaikan tangannya, Tobio yang melihat itu tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Lavinia yang menatap kepergian Tobio dengan senyuman tipis sebelum senyuman itu lenyap digantikan oleh wajah sedih.

"Tobi, kau benar-benar telah melupakanku..."

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Diruang penelitian Ilmu Alam, terlihat suasana tengah dalam keadaan yang begitu berat, Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao, Lee, Arthur dan Okita, semua pasang mata menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah memasang senyuman masam...

"Teman-Teman, bisakah kalian tidak menatapku seperti itu..."

[Tidak!]

"Sudah kuduga..."

Naruto tersenyum masam ketika mendengar jawaban yang begitu kompak dari enam knight didepannya yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin, Tobio menaruh sikunya diatas meja bundar dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Naruto... Sebelum ada yang mati, kami ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu..."

"A-Apa itu..."

Tanya Naruto, entah kenapa Firasat Naruto mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Tobio menarik nafas dan menatap lurus Naruto.

"Kenapa, Shaga-hime dan Arthuria-hime bisa berada disini... Aku tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Shaga-hime karena dia sudah bergabung dalam perkumpulan ini beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Arthuria-hime..."

"Sebaiknya, kau menjelaskannya dengan singkat, padat, dan mudah dipahami, Naruto-san karena jika tidak tahu sendiri akibatnya..."

Naruto merasakan keringat membasahi punggungnya melihat tatapan dari Tobio dan Cao Cao yang seolah mengatakan akan ada masalah besar jika Naruto berbohong disini.

"Oke, sebelum menjelaskan kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini, pertama bolehkah aku mendapatkan minuman?..."

"Miya..."

Miya mengangguk pelan dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja bundar, itu adalah... Jeruk Lemon?, Miya meletakan lemon itu tepat didepan Naruto yang menatap buah lemon didepannya dalam diam...

'Oke ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan...'

Naruto menangis dalam hati, menyadari jika dia memang berada dalam masalah yang serius, Naruto menghela nafas untuk menyiapkan mentalnya dan menatap mantab pada Tobio dan yang lain...

"Baiklah sebenarnya alasan kenapa Shaga-Kaichou, dan Arthuria Iin-cho bisa ada disini karena..."

Semua menatap Naruto menantikan jawaban, keringat mulai membasahi wajah Naruto, sudah dia duga ini sungguh berat...

"Karena..."

Sialan! Kenapa ini menjadi begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan, dia hanya harus mengatakan jika dia kesini untuk memberitahu bahwa Arthuria adalah tunangan ke-, keringat Naruto semakin mengalir deras ketika ia menyadari ada Arthur disini... Wadooh, dia akan benar-benar babak belur setelah ini, Shaga yang melihat Naruto dalam kesulitan mencoba membantu Naruto sebagai calon Pernaisuri utama, Shaga tersenyum teduh dan berkata...

"Kami kesini karena ingin mengatakan jika Arthuria telah menjadi tunangan kedua dari Naruto-kun..."

Ucap Shaga dengan begitu polosnya membuat keringat dingin mengucur deras diwajah Naruto, senyuman-nya juga membeku seketika, keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu, Arthur, Cao Cao, Lee, Miya, Okita dan Tobio terdiam sebelum mereka berenam mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Arthuria seolah meminta konfirmasi dari pihak yang terkait, Arthuria memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya khas gadis pemalu lengkap dengan rona merah yang hinggap dikedua pipi Arthuria.

"I-itu benar..."

Hening...

Ruangan jatuh dalam suasana hening mendengar konfirmasi dari Arthuria, sebelum dengan cepat Tobio, Arthur, Lee dan Cao Cao berdiri membuat Naruto menatap semua pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Naruto... Bisa ikut kami sebentar..."

"Se-semua... Bisa kita bicarakan ini secara kekeluargaan..."

[Tidak!]

Dan akhirnya Naruto harus berhadapan dengan empat pemuda itu dalam sebuah Death Match terpanas akbar ini, dan hal hasil Naruto kalah telak melawan para pemuda yang terbakar api cemburu... Naruto mengelus pipinya yang lebam bekas jotosan para pemuda bego itu, menghela nafas Naruto menatap Tobio, Cao Cao, Arthur dan Lee dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jika kalian cemburu maka segera cari perempuan yang bisa kalian jadikan tunangan!"

"Mudah mengatakannya untukmu yang telah memiliki dua sekaligus, sialan... Tapi kenyataan berkata lain!."

"Itu sebabnya kau masih sendiri sampai sekarang! Taichou-brengsek! Lihatlah disana! Ada perempuan cantik berwujud Miya Fuku-Taichou! Kenapa tidak kau jadikan Miya sebagai tunanganmu!."

"Mana bisa aku melakukannya! Kau tahu sendiri Miya itu perempuan sadis, kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan!... Jika aku menikah dengannya maka aku sudah dapat dipastikan akan mati muda!."

"..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah 'Apa kau bodoh' yang aku lihat itu!."

Tobio berteriak pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengasihani, dengan pelan Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kedepan, Tobio terdiam sebelum dia mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan seketika wajah Tobio memucat sepenuhnya...

Digaris pandangan Tobio, sosok malaikat kematian dalam wujud Miya Fuku Taichou berdiri dengan senyuman yang begitu manis diwajah cantiknya, namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan Aura pekat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya plus Topeng Hannya besar yang begitu menakutkan, Tobio berkeringat dingin melihat Miya yang ia tahu tengah dalam suasana hati terburuk...

Iris Pale-Grey bergerak dengan gelisah berusaha mencari bantuan dari malaikat maut didepannya namun ia dikhianati karena begitu ia mencari pertolongan ruangan sudah kosong plong meninggalkan Tobio dan Miya...

"Mi-Mi-Miya... A-Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu su-sungguh, ta-tadi itu hanya bercanda, ya! Bercanda..."

"..."

"Mi-Miya, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Lemon itu..."

"..."

Miya tidak menjawab dan dengan kuat ia merobek Lemon ditangannya, Tobio meneguk ludah kasar, ia merasakan firasat buruk...

"Mi-Miya, aku-,"

Perkataan Tobio terhenti ketika, Miya dengan cepat menempelkan lemon ditangannya tepat kemata Tobio...

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!? Mataaaakuuuuu!?."

-change scene-

Setelah penyiksaan yang dirasakan oleh Tobio, semua kembali keruangan, Naruto menahan tawa ketika melihat Tobio menatap serius dengan mata merah iritasi hasil dari siksaan Miya...

"Kawan, kau tampak hebat..."

"Diamlah, separuh ini merupakan kesalahanmu, kuning sialan."

Ucap Tobio dengan kesal, matanya terasa sakit dan berair, sifat asam dari lemon merusak matanya, Miya yang menjadi pelaku mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak peduli, Tobio menghela nafas dan menatap serius Naruto.

"Lupakan masalah itu, sekarang kembali pada masalah utama kita, Naruto... Apa kau tahu arti dari menjadikan dua perempuan paling pengaruh ini sebagai tunanganmu..."

Pertanyaan dari Tobio membuat seisi ruangan tertelan dalam keheningan, semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tobio, mereka diam karena mereka memahami maksud dari perkataan Tobio...

Dengan menjadikan Shaga sebagai Tunangan dari Naruto akan membuat Naruto mendapatkan gelar sebagai Anggota keluarga kerajaan, dengan Gelar kebangsawanan Duke, dan ketika Naruto dan Shaga menikah maka otomatis Naruto akan menjadi kandidat raja yang baru dan berkuasa atas kerajaan Manusia, itu membuat posisi Naruto menjadi sangat berpengaruh sebagai Duke, Juga sebagai duke tentu Naruto akan mendapatkan kontrol atas sebagian prajurit kerajaan, bebas memerintahkan prajurit, Knight, bahkan Wizard kerajaan Alvarez sesuka hati...

Menikah dengan Shaga saja sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dalam politik dan kekuatan militer, dan jika Naruto juga menikah dengan calon Archduke Pendragon, Arthuria. Naruto tidak hanya akan menguatkan posisinya sebagai orang penting dikerajaan Alvarez tapi kekuasaan Naruto akan semakin meluas hingga ketahap dimana tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan Naruto...

Itu artinya, jika suatu saat ketika Naruto memegang pengaruh besar bawaan dari Shaga dan Arthuria yang akan menjadi istrinya dimasa depan nanti, Naruto terjebak dalam ambisi dan menggunakan kekuatan politik dan militernya secara sewenang-wenang maka tidaklah mustahil jika Naruto akan menjadi seorang tirani yang menakutkan...

Naruto paham akan hal itu, jika ia dimabuk oleh kekuasaan maka menjadi tirani tidaklah mustahil, tapi sayangnya Namikaze Naruto, tidak ada keinginan menjadi seorang tirani, ia lebih memilih menghindari konflik dan hidup damai dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi... Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap lurus Tobio.

"Tobio, kekhawatiranmu tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku bertunangan dengan Shaga dan Arthuria murni atas dasar rasa cintaku pada mereka, juga aku tidak senang jika aku dihormati karena statusku sebagai Calon suami dari Calon Ratu, dan Calon Archduke, menurutku rasa hormat tidak didapatkan dari gelar dan garis keturunan, tapi rasa hormat didapatkan dari sifat dan sebuah pencapaian yang membuat orang itu pantas dihormati..."

Ucap Naruto dengan serius membuat ruangan terdiam, mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar sebuah perkataan yang memiliki makna yang begitu dalam, wawasan akan kebijaksanaan tersirat disetiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto.

'Rasa hormat didapatkan dari sifat dan pencapaian ya...'

Shaga dan Arthuria tersenyum, mereka telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pemimpin dikeluarga mereka nanti, Tobio terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku harap apa yang kau katakan benar, Naruto... Maa, tinggalkan masalah ini, sekarang alasan kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini adalah untuk memberitahu hal ini..."

Ucap Tobio meletakan selembar kertas diatas meja, semua menatap selembar kertas itu dengan seksama dan seketika wajah semua orang berubah menjadi serius, melihat itu Tobio menatap datar semua.

"Turnamen kembali dimulai..."

-change scene-

Dilorong, Terlihat Adik-kakak Pendragon tengah menatap kedepan dengan datar, setelah membicarakan The Great Royal Turnament yang akan kembali diumukan, Arthur meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara berduaan dengan Kakak perempuannya, Arthuria.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Arthur."

"Tidak ada hal khusus, kakak, hanya ingin menanyai beberapa hal padamu... Ini tentang Naruto."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun? Apa kau tidak menyukai laki-laki pilihanku, Arthur."

Ucap Arthuria dengan nada dan tatapan tajam, Arthur terdiam dan dengan kalem ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Arthuria dengan tenang.

"Tidak, aku menyetujui dia sebagai kakak iparku, lagipula dia memenuhi syarat yang kita berdua sepakati tentang calon pasangan kita dimasa depan..."

Ucap Arthur membuat Arthuria terdiam, kesepakatan itu, kesepakatan dimana Arthur dan Arthuria bersumpah atas nama clannya jika mereka akan menikah pada siapapun yang bisa memenuhi kesepakatan yang terdiri dari empat hal, pertama, dia haruslah orang yang mereka berdua cintai, kedua, dia haruslah orang yang memiliki sifat yang berbudi luhur, ketiga memiliki semua Martabat seorang Knight, dan terakhir, dapat menjinakan adik kecil mereka, Le fay Pendragon.

Naruto memenuhi semua aspek itu dan lulus dengan penilaian ketat dari Arthur dan para mata-mata keluarga Pendragon, sebenarnya alasan kenapa Arthur dan Agen intel Pendragon menyetujui Naruto sebagai pasangan Arthuria adalah karena Naruto berhasil membawa keceriaan pada adik kesayangan mereka berdua, Le fay Pendragon... Adik yang takut berinteraksi dengan orang lain bahkan teman sebayanya.

"Dia orang yang kau pilih, kakak, dia memenuhi semua kriteria kita berdua, dan lagi kau sudah melihat seperti apa dia bukan."

"Yeah, dia orang yang hampir sempurna..."

Berdasarkan perkataan Tobio saat Turnamen Naruto melawan Menma dimana Naruto memiliki semua Aspek kemampuan seorang Knight, kekuatan Naruto tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dia bersifat luhur dan tidak menyombongkan apa yang ia miliki, ia hampir sempurna secara menyeluruh... Arthur tersenyum tipis melihat sang kakak yang tanpa ia sadari tersenyum lembut yang Arthur yakin kakaknya itu tengah memikirkan Naruto, tunangannya.

"Kakak, kapan rencana kau akan mengenalkan Naruto pada Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue?"

"Hmm, aku pikir setelah ia memutuskan sendiri kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan pertunangan kami."

"Begitu, jika begitu, Kakak. Jangan lupa bawa Naruto kemakam Kaa-chan, perkenalkan dia pada Kaa-chan."

Ucap Arthur membuat Arthuria terdiam, Arthur yang melihat kakak perempuan terdiam menghela nafas dan berbalik...

"Kakak, sesekali kunjungi makam Kaa-chan, sudah 2 tahun kau tidak mengunjungi makam Kaa-chan... Ya hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, sampai jumpa lagi, kakak."

Setelah mengatakan itu Arthur pergi meninggalkan Arthuria yang terdiam ditempat, Arthuria menatap kepergian Arthur sebelum ia tersenyum pahit dan menatap langit dari jendela Academy...

"Kaa-chan, ya..."

-change scene-

Penantian selama beberapa hari belakangan ini akhirnya terbayarkan, The Great Royal Turnament kembali dimulai, Final Turnament yang tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa dimana Divisi Knight yang dikatakan sebagai Divisi Sampah kini menunjukan taringnya dan membantai hampir semua peserta dari Divisi Wizard, tujuh Knight berbakat kini akan melakukan Turnamen penghabisan dimana menang adalah keharusan yang Mutlak.

[Stadion Seiryuu]

Arena baru yang dibuat menggunakan Material batu yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, berdiameter 1,5 kali lebih luas dari tiga Arena yang sebelumnya, fitur baru telah ditambahkan pada Arena ini yang akan disaksikan saat Turnamen dimulai, Arena Seiryuu kini telah siap menjadi saksi dimana sejarah baru akan dimulai... Sejarah dimana Manusia bukan lagi Ras terlemah, bukan lagi Ras yang dianggap sebelah mata, dan bukan Ras yang dimangsa tapi Ras yang akan menjadi pemangsa...

And Cut~

Ya, Phantom kembali, akhirnya masuk kebagian dimana akhir dari TWO dimulai, tidak banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan tapi sepertinya kedepannya aku akan menulis dengan kecepatan lenuh sebab bagaimanapun untuk Last Arc ini, para senpai-ku akan ikut membantu, jadi aku rasa pekerjaanku akan sedikit berkurang... Hah~

Ya, aku akan membahas beberapa pertanyaan dari Reader dan silent Reader sekalian antara lain...

[Kecewa karena pair nambah]

[Alur gampang ketebak]

[Seharusnya selir bukan Permaisuri kedua Thor]

[Update molor]

Satu, kecewa karena pair nambah... Aku sudah mengatakan dari awal, bahwa ini adalah tuntutan alur, karena memang alur agar membuat Arc dimana semua kepala Clan Tunduk sama Naruto terletak pada dua pair ini, jika Arthuria aku pasangkan dengan yang lain maka kemungkinan kepala Clan bangsawan yang lain tunduk hanya sekitar 46-53% dan juga dengan masukannya Arthuria dalam pair Naruto akan membuat persentase terjadinya konflik internal karena bentrok antara kerajaan dengan Royal Knight, Pendragon karena sakit hati bisa ditekan, ketahui pemegang kekuatan militer dikerajaan Alvarez ada ditangan Archduke Pendragon, membuat konflik pada clan dengan kekuatan yang bahkan bisa menandingi kerajaan adalah hal yang buruk... Dan juga, ada alasan lain kenapa pair nambah karena diseason dua Konflik akan memerlukan dua Pair ini, jika anda tidak percaya maka nantikan saja kita buktikan apa aku hanya pembual atau kalian yang sok tahu, aku memang pencinta harem tapi sebagai penulis jika harem hanya akan merusak tatanan alur maka aku lebih baik membuat singel pair atau bahkan no pair sama sekali... Plot menentukan segalanya...

Dua, plot gampang ditebak?, well beberapa dari kalian mengatakan ini dengan gampangnya karena memang aku membuat Plot dengan Mainstream Theme, dimana orang yang disayang diculik, terus MC diancem, MC digebukin dan pas Orang terkasih selamat maka baru MC Revenge balik, memang mainstream tapi lihat, mereka yang kebanyakan baca dan bisa menebak jadi besar kepala dan menganggap fic ini membosankan, beh nyampe setengah jalan aja belum dah berasa nebak macam dewa saja kau... Maa, tapi tak apa aku rasa aku berhasil membuat kalian menduga-duga apa yang terjadi kedepannya...

Tiga, seharusnya Selir bukan permaisuri kedua, hmm... Dalam novel kesukaan ku [A Realist Hero's Kingdom Reconstruction Chronicle] Vol 3 disana MC mendapatkan empat tunangan, satu tuan putri, Dark Elf anak dari pemimpin Darl Elf, Tuan Putri dari kerajaan musuh bebuyutan dan terakhir seorang penyanyi yang menjadi idola semua rakyat dikerajaan sih MC, dan kalian tahu, tiga dari empat tunangannya memiliki gelar sebagai [Permaisuri Pertama], [Kedua] dan [ketiga] sementara satu orang menjadi seorang selir karena bukan berasal dari bangsawan... Aku menggunakan referensi dari sana untuk ficku, meski aku tahu dengan jelas jika istri pertama adalah istri sah dan yang lain istri cadangan aka selir, tapi cinta tidak mengenal derajat boy, jadi aku memutuskan bahwa selir hanya untuk orang yang tidak memiliki gelar bangsawan...

Empat, oke aku muak sama yang ini, Update lama, saya up tuh saya usahain cepet meskipun butuh waktu kya up jadwal komik mingguan, tapi tetap saya usahain, saya punya RL yang harus saya kerjakan, karena bagaimanapun saya harus menjaga keadaan finansial saya, jika saya tidak Up dalam jadwal normal maka mohon pengertiannya, RL lebih penting karena saya hidup disana, Fic hanya sebuah pelepas imajinasi Chuunibiyou saya saja gak lebih...

Maa, Q&A dah kelar, so aku harus kembali ke RL, sampai jumpa nanti... Jaane~

Next Chapter: Knight yang berjuang dengan tubuhnya...


	53. Chapter 53

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 53

Disebuah Arena yang berukuran luas, terlihat ribuan manusia yang memenuhi stadion Seiryuu, antusiame mereka menyambut final dari Turnamen pertama dalam sejarah Hirozimon Academy ini begitu besar sebab mereka semua menantikan pertarungan paling mendebarkan, suara bising bergema dari semua penonton, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pertarungan antara Knight melawan Wizard...

Hiruk-pikuk para penonton teralihkan ketika melihat seorang pria bersurai gabungan antara cokelat dan pirang pada bagian poni tengah berdiri ditengah Arena dengan wajah malas, orang itu... Bukankah dia [Fallendown Knight] Azazel, Knight yang dikatakan menjadi Rival dari Knight legenda, Jiraiya.

Azazel menghela nafas sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan seketika sebuah Crystal Visual melayang turun dari sebuah lingkaran Magic yang tercipta diatasnya, Crystal Visual berwarna hijau muda itu melayang dengan tenang diatas kepala Azazel...

[Ah~ tes, apa ini berfungsi? Ah benar, baiklah... Ehem...]

Azazel terbatuk pelan membersihkan tenggorakannya sebelum iris violet miliknya menatap para penonton yang terdiri dari para murid didikan Academy ini, Azazel menarik nafas sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

[Hari ini kita semua berkumpul disini untuk menyaksikan puncak dari Turnamen The Great Royal, dari ratusan peserta kini hanya tersisa dua belas peserta yang mampu bertahan sampai final dan inilah mereka...]

Azazel mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk Arena Turnamen, dari sisi Kanan terlihat tujuh orang Knight berjalan dengan langkah pelan, lalu dari sisi berlawanan lima orang Wizard berjalan dengan langkah santai, melihat mereka baik Divisi Knight dan Divisi Wizard langsung meledak dalam suka cita, teriakan meriah memenuhi seluruh Arena.

Knight dan Wizard bertukar pandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan dingin, sebelum mereka membalikan tubuh mereka dan menatap para penonton, Azazel tersenyum melihat Knight didikannya berhasil lolos sampai final sebelum ia menghapus senyuman itu dan menatap kedepan.

[Mereka, dua belas Murid dari Divisi Wizard dan Divisi Knight akan bertarung memperebutkan kehormatan sebagai wakil [Ras Human] didalam Ajang Event besar Empat Ras dibenua britania [The Glory of Britania], kita akan melihat seberapa pantas mereka untuk menjadi wakil dari [Ras Human]... Hari ini, kita kedatangan tamu VIP, aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua, tamu spesial kita hari ini...Raja dari kerajaan Alvarez, yang mulia, Redric Atrux Alvarez III.]

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Tribun penonton yang didekor dengan dekorasi mewah, disana seorang pria bersurai emas sebahu, iris violetnya menatap kearah para peserta berjumlah dua belas yang sedang membungkuk padanya, iris violet King Redric mengangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang menundukan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penghormatan untuk sang raja.

'Seperti-nya dia baik-baik saja.'

Raja Redric tersenyum kecil sebelum ia duduk dibangku mewah yang telah disiapkan untuknya, Azazel menegapkan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan.

[Juga, satu lagi Tamu spesial yang akan menyaksikan Turnamen ini, dan dia adalah seorang manusia, yang berhasil menembus puncak dari tingkat kekuatan, Sang manusia terkuat, Yang Mulia, Vasco [Alvarez] Strada...]

Tepat setelah Azazel mengatakan itu semua pandangan terarah kearah Tribun VIP dan dalam sekejap mereka semua melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tepat disebelah sang Raja, Manusia yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat tengah duduk dengan santai dan menatap kedepan dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan.

"Di...Dia..."

"Ma...Manusia...Terkuat saat ini..."

"Yang Mulia...Vasco [Alvarez] Strada-Sama..."

Gumaman kekaguman memenuhi seluruh Arena, Naruto menatap orang yang duduk disebelah Raja Redric dengan mata berkedip...

"Dia... Orang terkuat dari kerajaan Manusia..."

Naruto berguman dengan nada tidak percaya, Ophis yang berada didunia perpustakaan miliknya menatap datar Vasco [Alvarez] Strada, iris hitam kosongnya dapat dengan jelas melihat aura luar biasa yang menyelimuti tubuh Vasco [Alvarez] Strada...

'Master, orang itu... Dia benar-benar berada ditingkat [Diamond], aku dapat dengan jelas melihat Aura kuat yang dia pancarkan...'

Naruto terdiam, ia sebenarnya juga dapat merasakan sensasi dari kekuatan Vasco [Alvarez] Strada, dan insting Naruto mengatakan jika dari semua orang yang ada disini, maka orang itu, dia merupakan yang terkuat tapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto bingung juga penasaran...

'Orang ini... Dia adalah kakek dari Shaga bukan?... tapi kenapa dia terlihat seperti seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun...'

Benar, Vasco [Alvarez] Strada, Kakek dari, tunangan pertamanya Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga terlihat seperti seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun, surai putih yang terlihat lembut, iris mata violet tajam penuh akan ambisi khas remaja, dari keseluruhan Naruto dapat mengatakan jika orang itu adalah seorang Remaja sebaya dengannya dan melupakan fakta jika dia adalah kakek dari Shaga!...

'Memang begitu, Master... Jika kau berlatih dan menembus tingkat [Diamond] maka kau akan kembali kewujud mudamu, bisa dibilang kau akan kembali diremajakan keusia mudamu ketika mencapai tingkat [Diamond]...'

Naruto terdiam, diremajakan kembali ketika sudah mencapai tingkat [Diamond], itu artinya, jika Naruto mencapai tingkat [Diamond] maka dia akan kembali ketubuh remajanya seperti kakek dari Shaga itu...

Vasco [Alvarez] Strada tersenyum tipis selagi iris Violetnya menatap Naruto yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya, cukup lama Vasco menatap Naruto sebelum ia berucap...

"Nee, Redric... Pemuda bersurai pirang itu, apa dia yang kau maksud?."

Tanya Vasco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto, King Redric menatap kearah Vasco lalu kearah Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dialah orangnya, Ayah."

"Heh~ jadi dia orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Cucu kesayanganku yang telah lepas kendali..."

Ucap Vasco menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seolah ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, dengan santai ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap Redric...

"Setelah turnamen hari ini, undang dia keistana aku ingin berbicara pada pemuda yang dicintai oleh Cucu kesayanganku itu..."

"Ayah... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?."

Tanya Redric dengan nada menyelidik, Vasco tersenyum santai mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari Redric.

"Maa, kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada pemuda itu, Cucuku akan membenciku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda itu, dan aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh cucuku, jadi tenang saja aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. Dia membuatku tertarik..."

Redric terdiam mendengar perkataan dari sang ayah, jika ada yang membuat orang terkuat dari umat manusia sampai berkata seperti itu maka sudah jelas Namikaze Naruto, Calon Menantunya memiliki sesuatu yang mengelitik Minat dari Vasco [Alvarez] Starada. Redric menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengundangnya untuk makan malam di istana, tapi berjanjilah jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Ayah."

"Ya, Ya, Ya, kau bisa percaya padaku, Mushuko-yo."

Vasco menjawab dengan ringan membuat Redric memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia tidak pernah menduga jika ayahnya tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah mencapai puncak dari tingkat kekuatan. Sifat selalu santai yang dimiliki sang ayah terkadang membuat kepalanya sakit...

[Tidak hanya Yang Mulia Redric-sama dan Yang Mulia Vasco-sama yang akan menyaksikan Final Turnamen ini, tapi kepala sekolah, wakil dan kami, para guru Hirozimon akan ikut menyaksikan Turnamen ini...]

Setelah mengatakan itu satu persatu orang mulai bermunculan Tsunade dan Jiraiya datang dan duduk disebelah King Redric daan manusia terkuat, sementara para guru duduk ditribun disebelah kanan dan kiri bawah dari tempat king Redric dan The Strongest Human, Vasco. guru dari Divisi Knight dan Divisi Wizard duduk satu persatu lalu menatap kearah Arena...

Naruto menatap kearah para guru dan ia dapat melihat para guru dari Divisi Knight seperti Hayate, Ibiki dan Genma, lalu dari Divisi Wizard, ia melihat seorang guru berparas cantik bersurai pirang digerai bebas, iris goldennya menatap dingin divisi Knight, Naruto kenal Wanita itu, dia adalah guru yang dikenal sebagai pembenci Divisi Knight nomer wahid, Professor Yasaka...

Yasaka menatap datar para Divisi Knight sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada Azazel, merasa diperhatikan Azazel mengangkat kepalanya dan beradu tatapan dengan Yasaka, Azazel terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum lembut pada Yasaka yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, Azazel yang diacuhkan seperti itu menghela nafas sedih.

[Baiklah, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mari kita mulai Turnamen Final...]

Setelah mengatakan itu tepat diatas Azazel sebuah Crystal Visual berwarna hijau tua berukuran besar berdiameter 4 meter melayang dengan tenang, Azazel mengarahkan tangannya yang dalam sekejap diselimuti Aura Mana keatas, merespon Aura Mana Azazel Crystal itu mengeluarkan sinar dengan warna yang begitu indah, nama dari para peserta Turnamen teracak dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menunjukan nama peserta yang akan menjadi pembuka dari Final Turnamen, Naruto menatap nama yang keluar dengan datar.

[Rock Lee Vs Hyuga Neji]

"Lee, Giliranmu, Teman..."

Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh, Lee yang ada disebelah Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum yakin dan meninju telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan berjuang!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Lee sebelum ia dan yang lain melangkah meninggalkannya diarena, ditengah Arena kini hanya berdiri tiga orang, Azazel yang menjadi wasit, Rock Lee, dan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat panjang digerai, Iris mata Lavender khas salah satu Clan berpengaruh di Alvarez, Byakugan.

"Baiklah, namaku Azazel dan aku menjadi wasit dalam Turnamen kali ini, untuk Turnamen kali ini syarat kemenangan sama seperti sebelumnya, kalian dilarang untuk saling membunuh, jika kalian melakukannya maka kalian akan di Diskualifikasi dari turnamen dan dikeluarkan dari Academy... Apa kalian paham?."

Tanya Azazel dan mendapatkan tanggapan Positif dari Lee yang mengangguk pelan, Azazel mengangguk kecil sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya keatas...

[Atas Nama Dewi Lalatina... Aku, Azazel menyatakan pertandingan antara Rock Lee melawan Hyuga Neji dimulai.]

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Crystal Visual yang berada diatas Azazel bersinar terang hingga menghalangi pemandangan semua orang, perlahan sinar mulai mereda dan semua menatap kearah Arena dan tanda bingung melayang dikepala semua orang, bagaimana tidak? Tepat diarena hanya ada Azazel sementara Rock Lee dan Hyuga Neji menghilang entah kemana, seolah tahu dengan apa yamg dipikirkan semua orang Azazel membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap semua penonton.

[Kalian tidak perlu bingung, ini adalah salah satu fitur dalam Turnamen kali ini, kedua orang yang sebelumnya ada disini telah dipindahkan kedimensi Alternative lihatlah ini...]

Azazel menjentikan jarinya dan sekejap Crystal Visual bercahaya terang lalu sebuah Layar Proyeksi muncul dan menampilkan sebuah gambar dari sebuah pemandangan tanah tandus berbatu yang begitu luas, tidak hanya tanah tandus berbatu tapi beberapa pillar batu tinggi menjulang juga ada disana... Semua menatap layar yang memproyeksikan, pandangan mereka semua terfokuskan oleh dua figur yang berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari layar proyeksi... Mereka... Rock Lee dan Hyuga Neji...

[Bagaimana mereka bisa ada disana?... Aku yakin hampir dari kalian memikirkan itu, jadi aku akan menjelaskannya dengan simpel... Seperti perkataanku sebelumnya mereka berdua dipindahkan kesebuah Dimensi buatan... Kalian tentu melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan dari Bola Crystal Visual diatas sana bukan?.]

Ucap Azazel menunjuk keatas selagi matanya menatap kearah para penonton dengan senyuman misterius diwajahnya. Azazel melanjutkan.

[Bola Crystal Visual ini adalah sebuah alat yang berfungsi memindahkan orang kedalam dimensi buatan, Alat ini bisa menampilkan sebuah Dunia Alternative yang diinginkan oleh pemilik dari Crystal ini, dan pemilik Crystal ini adalah sang wasit Turnamen ini yang tak lain adalah aku, aku memindahkan Rock Lee dan Hyuga Neji kedalam Dimensi Alternative tak berpenghuni agar mereka bisa bertarung tanpa harus menahan diri, dengan begitu mereka akan bebas bertarung dengan kemampuan penuh mereka...]

Naruto menatap layar proyeksi dalam diam, sebuah Dimensi Alternative, jika tidak salah menciptakan sebuah Dunia baru, itu termasuk kedalam Magic Kategori Ultimate-Tier... Dalam kelas Magic yang Naruto baca dari salah satu buku didunia Perpustakaan milik Ophis... Magic dikategorikan menjadi beberapa Class Tier antara lain.

[Low-Tier]

[Mid-Tier]

[High-Tier]

[Ultra-Tier]

[Ultimate-Tier]

[World-Tier]

Low-Tier adalah yang terendah, disusul dengan Mid-tier, lalu High-tier, Rasengan ada diclass [High-Tier], lalu Ultra-tier, Ultimate-tier dan yang paling berbahaya World-tier... Dalam sistem Class ini Magic [Dimension Maker] ada ditingkat Ultimate-tier tingkat terkuat kedua dalam sistem Class Magic, Naruto menatap kearah layar Proyeksi dengan datar.

"Ultimate-tier ya... Jika [Dimension Maker] ada diclass Ultimate-tier dalam susunan Magic [Dimension-Space] maka itu artinya ada Class [World-tier]-nya bukan..."

'Ya benar, Master, itu adalah sebuah Magic yang mampu membuatmu berkuasa atas Waktu... [World-Tier Class Magic]... [The Clock]...'

Naruto terdiam, Magic yang bisa membuatmu berkuasa atas waktu, itu jelas masuk kedalam Class [World-tier] karena bagaimanapun memiliki kekuatan atas waktu akan membuat seseorang tak terkalahkan, menghentikan waktu, memajukan waktu bahkan kembali kemasa lalu dan masa depan, semua bisa dilakukan karena waktu memegang peran penting dalam sistem dunia, tidak ada satupun didunia ini yang tidak akan binasa oleh Sang waktu, tidak bisa melawan ataupun berunding dan hanya bisa menerima keputusan dari sang waktu.

"Ophis... Apa, kau memiliki kekuatan [The Clock]..."

Tanya Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam sebelum ia mengeleng pelan meskipun ia tahu sang Master tidak akan melihatnya.

'Sayangnya itu tidak ada diarsip pengetahuan milik-ku, itu ada pada Adik-ku, [The Dream Magic Of Solomon Book], Great Red... Kenapa Master menanyakan itu? Apa master menginginkan kekuatan dari Magic [The Clock] itu...'

Tanya Ophis dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar dingin ditelinga Naruto, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja, aku tidak memiliki keinginan menguasai sesuatu yang menakutkan seperti Waktu."

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam dan melunakan ekspresi dinginnya."begitu, aku kira master menginginkan kekuatan Waktu untuk berbuat hal mesum, seperti memperkosa setiap perempuan diacademy ini." ucap Ophis membuat Naruto Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Ophis yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya.

"Ophis, itu mengerikan kau tahu..."

'Hanya bercanda, Master.'

Ucap Ophis, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap layar proyeksi...

Setelah menjelaskan rincian tentang kenapa Rock Lee dan Hyuga Neji bisa berada di [Dimension Alternative], Azazel yang berada ditengah Arena menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap sebuah Crystal Visual berwarna hijau-muda berukuran sebesar bola tenis melayang disamping Azazel.

[Kalian bisa mendengarku...]

Ucap Azazel selagi ia menatap kearah Layar Proyeksi, disana ia melihat kedua orang yang nampak kebingungan mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap layar proyeksi yang menampilkan wajah Azazel.

[Azazel-sensei, ini dimana? Kenapa kami bisa ada disini?.]

[Hn, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi jelaskan kenapa aku dan sampah ini bisa ada disini.]

Azazel menghela nafas mendengar nada Arogan dari Hyuga muda itu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat seperti ini, karena bagaimanapun sifat Arogan adalah sifat yang lumrah di Divisi Wizard, Azazel menatap kearah Layar Proyeksi.

[Dengarkan aku, Kalian berdua dengan saat ini, sedang berada Di Dimensi yang diciptakan oleh perangkat kuno Crystal Visual [Dimension Maker], alasan kenapa kalian bisa ada disana adalah agar kalian bisa mengerahkan semua kekuatan kalian disana, jadi jangan menahan diri, dan keluarkan semua yang kalian punya...]

[Lalu bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?.]

[Pertanyaan bagus, Lee. Mudahnya, kalian akan tertransfer kembali ketika kalian berhasil mengalahkan musuh, aku rasa itu saja, maka selamat bertarung.]

Lee menatap layar kecil yang menghilang didepannya dalam diam, jadi untuk keluar dari sini ia harus mengalahkan lawannya? Lee yang tengah melamun langsung melompat kesamping ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya datang, dan berna saja ketika ia melompat kesamping sedetik kemudian gelombang meriam angin melesat dan menghantam tanah berbatu hingga hancur...

Booom.

Ledakan besar bergema ditanah tandus berbatu itu, Lee menatap kearah Ledakan besar itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kawah cukup besar, itu tadi serangan yang cukup berbahaya...

"Kau berhasil menghindari-nya... "

Lee mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat lawannya, Hyuga Neji tengah berdiri dengan telapak tangan terarah kedepan, ditelapak tangan itu terdapat simbol Aksara Magic yang bersinar dengan warna hijau Tosca... Gelombang Meriam Angin tadi, berasal dari Palm orang ini...

"Bagaimana Kalau yang ini..."

Neji dengan cepat memukul udara kosong dengan Palm miliknya dan sedetik kemudian Meriam Angin melesat kearah Lee yang langsung melompat kesamping membiarkan Meriam Angin melewatinya dan meremukan tanah.

Lee mendarat dengan baik, dan menatap tajam kearah Neji yang menatap datar dirinya, orang ini dia seperti yang dikabarkan oleh rumor itu, jika Hyuga Neji adalah type orang yang tidak akan membiarkan lawannya menang dan akan langsung menghabisinya jika ada kesempatan.

"Percuma saja kau melawanku disini, Knight. Takdirmu adalah kalah dariku disini..."

Ucao Neji dengan datar, Lee terdiam mendengar perkataan Neji sebelum ia menarik nafas dan menyiapkan gesture bertarung khas miliknya.

"Takdir, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku pahami..."

"Tak apa, Knight memang kaum barbar jadi, aku memahami kapasitas otakmu yang lemah itu..."

Neji mengatakan itu dengan hina, namun Lee tidak mengubrisnya dan menguatkan posisi tarungnya, kedua Knight dan Wizard itu diselimuti keheningan sebelum keduanya berlari dengan cepat... Lee melompat dan melakukan tendangan memutar, Neji yang melihatnya langsung menepis itu dengan Palm lembut.

Duk!

Duk!

Jual beli Taijutsu terjadi antara dua orang itu, diluar orang-orang menyaksikan pertarungan pertama dengan serius, disalah satu kursi guru terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah menatap layar proyeksi dengan tatapan serius...

"Oi, Guy... Apa dia muridmu."

Might Guy, salah satu Guru dari Divisi Knight aliran Hans Combat mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap seorang Guru yang tengah mengigit sehelai jerami dimulutnya.

"Genma... Ya, benar dia muridku."

"Begitu, pantas aku seperti pernah melihat Taijutsu yang dia gunakan ternyata dia belajar darimu, tapi Guy, apa kau yakin mengajarkan Taijutsu berhargamu [Goken] pada murid itu... Bahkan kau dulu tidak mau mengajari seorang bangsawan kaya yang akan membayarmu dengan harga tinggi hanya untuk melatih Anak mereka dulu, lalu sekarang apa yang membuatmu mau mengajari Knight terburuk kedua saat ujian masuk Academy."

Ucap Genma membuat Guy terdiam sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap layar proyeksi dimana ia melihat Lee sedang bertukar serangan Hyuga Neji...

"Karena, dia mirip denganku dulu, Genma."

Ucap Guy dengan nada Nostalgia mengenang masa lalu membuat Genma terdiam. Guy melanjutkan.

"Anak itu, dia... disegala kekurangan yang ia miliki dia tetap melangkah maju, meski ia tidak memiliki bakat dan Mana yang melimpah ia tidak berhenti dan menyerah, ia melangkah maju hanya dengan tekad dan semangat pantang menyerah yang ia pegang teguh, ia maju selangkah demi selangkah hanya untuk menjaga janjinya dengan Sahabatnya. Melihat seberapa kerasnya dia berjuang membuatku mengingat diriku yang dulu, Genma. karena itulah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku akan membuat dia menjadi seorang [Monk] yang akan dikenal oleh semua makhluk didunia ini."

Genma menatap Guy dalam diam sebagai master hand combat yang bisa dikatakan terkenal diseluruh kerajaan Manusia, Guy memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, dan jika ia ingat dengan benar maka Guy pernah tidak berhasil masuk sekali kedalam Academy karena ia tidak memenuhi kriteria yang ditentukan oleh Academy, dan baru setahun kemudian ia diterima oleh Academy itu juga karena bantuan dari pihak kerajaan, Vasco [Alvarez] Strada tanpa bantuan The Most Strongest Human itu Guy tidak akan pernah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang...

"Begitu... Kau menyayangi Anak itu ya..."

"tentu saja! Dia adalah murid kesayanganku!"

Guy memberikan senyuman cerah pada Genma yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, keduanya kembali menatap kearah Layak Proyeksi dimana keduanya melihat Lee dan Neji masih jual beli serangan...

Lee melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan telapak angin milik Neji yang langsung menghancurkan permukaan tanah, Lee menaikan kewaspadaannya terhadap Neji.

'Dia, kuat... Tidak hanya serangannya yang bertype menegah tapi juga, ia kelihatannya ahli dalam Hand-combat...'

Lee merasakan sensasi dari seseorang yang berlatih menguasai Taijutsu dari Neji, sensasi yang ia rasakan hampir mirip dengan seseorang yang mengikarkan sebuah janji dengan dirinya... Lee tersenyum tipis mengingat orang itu... Lee menguatkan kuda-kudanya, melihat itu Neji mendengus pelan.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, itu adalah takdirmu Knight."

Ucap Neji menatap datar Lee yang entah kenapa malah menyungging senyuman yang menunjukan tekadnya yang sudah bulat jika ia akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, karena itu kemenanganmu atau kekalahanku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau putuskan."

Ucap Lee membuat Neji terdiam sebelum ia menyiapkan gesture bertarungnya dan menatap datar Lee.

"Tidak, Takdir kekalahanmu sudah terlihat didepanku..."

Lee menajamkan pandangannya sebelum ia menghentakan kakinya lalu berlari memangkas jarang dengan kecepatan tinggi, Neji yang melihatnya memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan urat disekitar pelipis Neji membengkak.

Melihat lawannya lengah Lee dengan cepat melompat dan memberikan tendangan lurus kearah Neji, namun ketika tendangan Lee sedikit lagi akan mengenai Neji, tiba-tiba Neji memiringkan kepalanya membuat tendangan Lee meleset.

Tidak sampai disana, Lee mendarat ditanah dengan kuat sebelum ia berbalik dan melakukan tendangan kepunggung Neji namun seolah dapat menebak serangan Lee, Neji dengan cepat menghilang dari tempatnya membuat serangan Lee mengenai udara kosong, Lee melebarkan matanya melihat itu, dia menyerang dari titik buta tapi bagaimana bisa Neji menghindarinya, tubuh Lee menegang ketika ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya...

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau akan kalah disini, Knight."

Lee dengan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Neji ada dibelakangnya dengan tangan terselimuti oleh Aura [Mana].

"Ka-Kau..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lee merasakan rasa sakit ketika Neji melepaskan Palm meriam angin yang menghantam tubuhnya dengan telak, kuatnya serangan Neji membuat Lee terhempas jauh dan membentur pillar batu dengan kuat...

"Cough!"

Lee memuntahkan darah ketika punggungnya beradu dengan pillar batu, namun serangan Neji tak berhenti sampai disana karena dengan cepat gelombang Meriam Angin kedua datang dan menghantam tubuh Lee, membuat tubuh Lee semakin terbenam kedalam Pillar batu...

Seakan tak puas Neji kembali melancarkan serangan gelombang meriam ketiga pada Lee membuat Lee semakin terbenam kedalam Pillar batu, Lee terbatuk darah merasakan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, tekanan dari gelombang meriam angin Neji benar-benar membuat tubuhnya sakit... Neji menatap Lee yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Pillar batu, dengan pelan Neji mengerakan tangan kanannya dan dalam sekejap Aura [Mana] berkobar dengan intensitas besar menandakan jika serangan selanjutnya adalah serangan berkekuatan penghancur besar...

"Dengan ini, berakhir sudah..."

Neji bergumam pelan sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap memukul Udara kosong dengan Palm kuat, gelombang meriam angin melesat dengan cepat kearah Lee, ukuran Meriam angin yang dilepaskan Neji berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya dan itu artinya Meriam angin ini memiliki kekuatan penghancur dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya...

Gelombang Angin tanpa ampun menghantam tubuh Lee dengan kuat, tekanan yang diberikan oleh kekuatan Meriam Angin Neji membuat Pillar batu yang tak sanggup lagi menahan serangan Neji mulai retak dan hancur berkeping-keping, reruntuhan dari Pillar batu berjatuhan menimpa Lee yang terluka cukup parah.

Di Arena Seiryuu, para penonton menatap kearah layar proyeksi dengan tatapan bermacam-macam Divisi Knight menatap kearah Layar proyeksi dengan pandangan sedih, khawatir dan marah sementara Divisi Wizard meneriakan suka cita, mereka memuja Neji dengan begitu meriah, Naruto yang melihat layar proyeksi hanya berekspresi datar...

"Sepertinya, Wizard menang kali ini, Namikaze."

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disebelah dengan tatapan datar kearah Layar Proyeksi, Naruto menatap sejenak Sasuke sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar...

"Kau terlalu meremahkan Lee, Uchiha..."

Ucapan datar dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang menyeringai tipis dengan satu alis terangkat sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar proyeksi dan ia melebarkan matanya...

"Bukankah sudahku bilang, takdirmu adalah kalah dariku."

Ucap Neji selagi ia melunakan posture tubuhnya, iris lavender itu nenatap kearah reruntuhan Pillar batu yang menimbun Lee, Neji menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia berniat berbalik namun ketika ia baru saja akan mengambil langkah pertama sebuah suara menghentikannya...

"Bu-Bukankah terlalu awal untuk kau pergi, Hyuga."

Neji terdiam sebelum dengan pelan ia menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat gundukan bebatuan bergerak dan dari sana sosok Lee berdiri dengan susah payah...

"Hoh~ kau masih bisa bertahan rupanya aku terkesan..."

Ucap Neji datar seraya menghadap kearah Lee yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tajam yang menyembunyikan tekad kuat didalamnya, Lee menarik nafas berat, tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit, serangan Neji benar-benar menghajarnya, Lee merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur... Perlahan ia menyiapkan gesture bertarungnya dengan kuda-kuda yang lemah.

"Kau keras kepala, seharusnya kau tadi tidak perlu bangkit dan dengan begitu kau tidak akan mengalami penderitaan yang lebih dari ini."

"Maaf saja... Tapi, menyerah tidak ada dikamus hidupku... Aku akan berjuang meskipun aku harus terluka parah karenanya..."

"Begitu... Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat apakah kau dapat bertahan dari teknik ku yang satu ini, Knight."

Neji menyiapkan gesturenya bertarungnya, ia menyiapkan sebuah gesture dari sebuah Magic khas dari Clan Hyuga dan juga termasuk Magic yang berbahaya...

Diarena Seiryuu, Otsutsuki Toneri menatap kearah Layar proyeksi dengan tatapan datar, gesture yang dilakukan Neji adalah sebuah awal dari sebuah bahaya yang nyata...

"Ini adalah akhir dari pemuda mangkok itu..."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?."

Sebuah suara disebelah Toneri membuat Toneri melirik kesamping dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam, iris Pale-Grey miliknya menatap kearah Layar Proyeksi dengan tatapan tenang. Toneri menatap sejenak pemuda yang menjadi lawannya difinal nanti sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah Layar Proyeksi.

"Karena, Knight itu akan merasakan teknik andalan dari seorang Hyuga Neji..."

"Heh~ benarkah?..."

Lee menyiapkan gesture waspada ketika ia merasakan firasat buruk dari Gesture Neji, dan benar saja ketika Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dalam sekejap sebuah lingkaran Magic tercipta, Lingkaran Magic berbentuk pola unik Yin-Yang bersinar dalam cahaya yang begitu indah... Lingkaran Magic berpola yin dan yang itu meluas dengan cepat hingga mencapai tempat dimana Lee berdiri.

"Kau masuk dalam jangkauanku, Knight."

Ucap Neji membuat Lee tersentak sebelum ia bermaksud melompat menjauh namun ia terkejut ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan, Neji yang melihat itu tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai tipis...

Dalam sekejap Neji menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat didepan Lee yang terkejut, Neji dengan cepat melakukan serangan... Dengan kecepatan tinggi Neji menotok tubuh Lee memberikan rasa sakit yang kuat biasa disekujur tubuh Lee...2...4...8...16...32...

Neji semakin menambah kecepatannya hingga terlihat seolah ia memiliki tangan tambahan, Neji terus meningkatkan kecepatannya hingga akhirnya ia menarik kedua tangannya, Neji mengalirkan [Mana] pada kedua tangannya hingga kedua tangan Neji diselimuti pedar tipis dan dengan cepat menghantam tubuh Lee...

Duakh!

"Cough!"

"[Ancient Magic: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms]"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Neji menarik tangannya kebelakang dan sedetik kemudian ledakan gelombang kejut nenghempaskan Lee kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum terhenti ketika menghantam Pillar batu hingga menciptakan suara dentuman yang begitu memekakan telinga...

Wusssh!

Blaaaaaaaar!

Divisi Wizard bersorak ria menyaksikan kemampuan menganggumkan dari salah satu idola mereka, diruang tunggu Senju Arashi menguap lebar menyaksikan layar proyeksi.

"Hoaaam, hey... Lihat temanmu dihajar habis-habis..."

Ucap Arashi menatap malas pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok, dibahu pemuda itu bersender sebuah benda panjang yang dibungkus oleh kain putih... perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya yang tertutup dan terlihatlah iris blue indah yang mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya, Cao Cao menatap datar Senju Arashi selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menutup matanya kembali dan berkata.

"Kau terlalu menganggap remeh kemampuan Lee, Senju."

Arashi terdiam melihat Cao Cao yang entah kenapa terlihat tenang seolah ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Arashi menatap Cao Cao sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Layar Proyeksi.

Divisi Wizard meneriakan nama Neji dengan penuh rasa kagum sementara Divisi Knight terlihat sedih karena mereka melihat idola mereka berhasil dihajar habis-habisan oleh Prince Hyuga itu.

Neji menatap Pillar batu yang perlahan mulai runtuh dan menimbun Lee, Neji menatap momen ketika Lee tertimbun reruntuhan Pillar dengan tatapan datar sebelum ia berbalik.

"Kali ini, kekalahanmu sudah dipastikan, Knight, Rock Lee..."

Ucap Neji dengan datar sebelum ia melangkah kedepan, sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa bangkit lagi karena bagaimanapun Magic tadi bukanlah Magic biasa tapi itu adalah Magic yang akan menutup 64 Titik vital dari jalur Mana menyebabkan orang yang terkena teknik ini tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan [Mana] sampai titik yang tertutup itu dibuka kembali, dan Lee menerima semua serangan itu tanpa mengelak sedikitpun dan sudah dapat dipastikan jika Lee tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali... Namun Dewi Lalatina berkata lain, sebab baru saja Neji mengambil langkah ketiga suara batu bergeser membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya... Dengan cepat Neji menoleh kebelakang dan ia melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangannya...

Seluruh Divisi Knight menatap layar proyeksi dengan pandangan yang mengambarkan setitik sinar harapan kembali pada mereka ketika melihat Layar Proyeksi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah, Knight Rock Lee."

Neji menatap kesal Lee yang mencoba bangkit dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan becak darah, Lee berusaha bangkit diatas lututnya yang bergetar, nafas Lee sudah berat sejak tadi, pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, ia merasakan seperti akan pingsan kapan saja, namun meski begitu matanya tetap menunjukan tekad baja yang tidak dapat diruntuhkan oleh apapun, dengan pandangan yang mengabur Lee menatap Neji dengan penuh tekad.

"Bukankah... Sudah kubilang... Menyerah tidak ada dijalan Knight-ku..."

Ucap Lee dengan pelan membentuk gesture bertarung, Neji mengepal erat tangannya, apa pemuda ini bodoh atau apa? Dia masih mau melawan dirinya dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu? Apa dia tidak memikirkan kenyataan jika dia saat ini bahkan tidak bisa mengerahkan Mana ditubuhnya akibat serangan yang Dia terima sebelumnya? Neji menatap tajam Lee.

"Kau keras kepala, apa kau mau melawanku dengan kondisi tubuh terluka parah dan [Mana] yang tidak bisa kau kerahkan?... Kau adalah Knight! Kau itu lemah! Takdir seorang Knight adalah berada dibawah kaki seorang Wizard! Sadarilah itu! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku!, Hyuga Neji!..."

Ucap Neji dengan kesal, emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya karena kekeras kepalaan pemuda mangkok didepannya yang menundukan kepalanya, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat sebelum perlahan bibir Lee bergerak.

"Ya... Aku memang lemah... Aku sadari itu, lebih dari siapapun... Aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam sihir, bahkan sebagai Knight aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Saber, Lancer, atau Archer, aku hanya bisa menggunakan tinjuku sebagai senjataku satu-satunya... Aku menyedihkan, itulah kesanku pada diriku sendiri, aku lemah, tidak berbakat dan yang aku tahu hanyalah cara memukul menggunakan tinjuku... Tapi, seseorang berkata padaku..."

Lee perlahan menyilangkan tangannya kedepan wajahnya, dan kembali melanjutkan. "... 'Tidak masalah seburuk apa bakatmu, jika kau tetap maju menatap kedepan tanpa pernah menyerah, maka kau akan menjadi seseorang yang disebut berbakat...' dan Sensei yang paling kuhormati juga mengatakan padaku... 'Didunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang instan, bahkan orang terkuat didunia ini duluannya adalah Anak polos yang tidak mengetahui apapun... Jadi berlatihlah, hanya dengan itu kau akan menjadi kuat.'..." Diarena Seiryuu, Naruto dan Guy tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lee...

"Karena itulah... Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menang..."

Perlahan perubahan terjadi pada Lee, kulitnya mulai memerah, dan samar-samar aura hijau menyelimuti tubuh Lee. Vasco [Alvarez] Strada menatap layar proyeksidengan senyuman tertarik.

"Heh~ jadi begitu, kau akhirnya mewariskan teknik itu pada pemuda pilihanmu ya, Might Guy..."

Ditribun guru, Hatake kakashi melebarkan matanya melihat gesture Lee, itu... jangan katakan jika itu, Kakashi dengan cepat menoleh kearah Might Guy yang menatap layar dengan senyuman tipis.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan mengajarkan teknik itu pada pemuda itu...'

Batin Kakashi, ia jauh lebih tahu teknik apa yang akan dipakai oleh pemuda Knight bernama Rock Lee itu, ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran Teman seperjuangannya itu mengajarkan teknik berbahaya pada pemuda dari Class Hand-combat, berbeda dengan Kakashi, Guy justru mengeluarkan senyuman bangga.

'Benar... Lee, terus melangkah maju. aku mengajarkan kau semua yang aku tahu, berharap itu bisa membantumu dalam perjalananmu sebagai seorang Knight, jangan berhenti dan teruslah kobarkan semangat membaramu, murid kesayanganku.'

Lee menguatkan kuda-kudanya, batu-batu kerikil disekitar Lee perlahan mulai bergetar dan melayang keudara akibat tekanan kekuatan Lee, dan sedetik kemudian Lee melepaskan kekuatannya...

Blaaaaaaar!

Ledakan kuat menyebabkan gelombang kejut yang menghempaskan apapun disekitarnya, Neji melindungi matanya dari benda-benda yang terhempas kesegala arah, gelombang kejut perlahan mereda, iris Lavender Neji menatap kearah kepulan debu yang perlahan mulai memudar dan seketika ia melebarkan matanya... Ophis yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya pada apa yang ia lihat, itu... Tidak salah lagi, teknik itu adalah...

"[Eight Gates]..."

Gumam pelan Ophis membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya."Ophis, apa kau tahu teknik apa yang dipakai Lee?."tanya Naruto lewat Via Mind Link, Ophis yang berada didalam [Library World] mengangguk pelan...

"Ya, aku tahu, Master... Itu adalah Teknik [Eight Gates], sebuah Teknik yang menjadi dasar dari [Limit Burst] milikmu, Master... Perbedaan dari Teknik [Eight Gates] dan [Limit Burst] terletak pada bayaran saat melepaskan batasan pada tubuh, jika [Limit Burst] akan melepaskan Batasan dari kemampuan seseorang dan memberikan kesempatan melampaui batas itu hanya dalam waktu satu menit sementara [Eight Gates] akan melepaskan batasan dari potensial tubuh penggunanya hingga bisa mendapatkan kemampuan yang mampu melampaui peringkat [Diamond] sekalipun..."

"Wow, bukankah itu Hebat? Melampaui kekuatan peringkat [Diamond] itu membuktikan jika Teknik [Eight Gates] ini sangat superior..."

"Ya, memang sebuah Teknik yang sangat Superior, tapi seperti kataku sebelumnya... Bayaran teknik [Eight Gates] tidaklah murah... Jika [Limit Burst] hanya mengambil 99% [Mana] dan menyebabkan kelelahan pada tubuh penggunanya maka bayaran untuk teknik Superior... [Eight Gates] adalah kerusakan pada tubuh penggunanya..."

Ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam dengan mata melebar, merusak tubuh Penggunanya?."ya, Master... [Eight Gates] akan memberikan kekuatan besar pada penggunanya juga disaat yang bersamaan akan menghancurkan tubuh penggunannya, dan dilihat dari Aura yang dipancarkan Teman Master itu, aku dapat menebak jika dia telah berhasil membuka enam dari delapan gerbang... Membuka satu Gerbang saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, aku tidak dapat membayangkan sesakit apa ketika membuka gerbang keenam "ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam menatap Layar Proyeksi dimana ia melihat Lee telah sepenuhnya berubah, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti aura hijau yang meluap-luap, kulitnya telah berubah menjadi merah akibat dari jantung yang terpompa dengan kecepatan tinggi...

"[Eight Gate: The Gate of Joy]..."

Lee telah membuka Gerbang keenam, Gerbang yang memberikan kekuatan dan kecepatan luas biasa, Lee merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh kekuatan yang meluap-luap, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan akibat robeknya otot miliknya...

'Meski begitu, aku harus tetap memenangkan pertandingan ini dan menepati janji yang telah kami buat.'

Lee menguatkan tekadnya, demi janjinya pada Sahabatnya demi kalung yang berada didadanya, ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini... Lee merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu memberikan tekanan pada kakinya dan dalam satu kali hentakan Lee melesat dengan kecepatan yang membuat semua melebarkan matanya...

Wusssh!

Neji melebarkan matanya melihat kecepatan gila dari Rock Lee, bagaimana bisa ia bergerakan secepat itu setelah ia yakin titik Mana Lee telah tertutup, lalu kenapa dia bisa... Neji semakin terkejut ketika Lee sudah ada didepannya dengan tangan terkepal erat, detik selanjutnya Neji merasakan rasa sakit didagunya.

Duakh!

Lee mengirim Neji melayang keatas dengan cepat, tak henti sampai disana Lee dengan cepat menghentakan kakinya ketanah dan mengejar Neji yang melesat cepat diudara dengan kecepatan penuh, diarena Seiryuu semua melebarkan mata mereka...

"Dia..."

"Berlari diudara..."

Benar, Lee saat ini mengejar Neji dengan kecepatan tinggi diudara, namun daripada mengatakan Lee berlari diudara menjadikan Udara sebagai pijakan untuk melompat adalah hal yang tepat, Lee menghentakan kakinya pada udara dengan cepat dan kuat membuat ia seolah terlihat berlari diudara, dan berhasil mengejar Neji yang terkejut melihat Lee yang sudah berada disampingnya...

Rasa sakit kembali Neji rasakan ketika Lee memberikan pukulan pada perutnya, Lee mengirim Neji melesat kebawah namun ia kembali mengejar Neji dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kembali memukul Neji, kejar...pukul...kejar...tendang...kejar...pukul itulah yang Lee lakukan.

Semua melebarkan mata mereka menyaksikan kekuatan yang diperlihatkan oleh Lee dimana ia menghajar Neji Habis-Habisan, Neji terlempar kesana-kemari diudara...

'Naruto... Apa kau lihat, aku sudah lebih kuat dari aku yang dulu bukan...'

Lee membatin membayangkan temannya yang telah mengikarkan janji dengannya, Lee kembali menambah kecepatannya dan memukul Neji pada bagian wajah hingga Neji menungkik kebawah namun Neji tertahan ketika sesuatu membelit perutnya, Neji dengan kesadaran yang berada diambang batas ia melihat kearah Lee yang memegang sehelai kain putih yang berasal dari kain yang melilit tangannya dengan erat...

"Aku memang lemah, tapi aku akan terus melangkah maju... demi rekan-rekanku yang mendukungku..., demi sensei yang menaruh harapan padaku..., dan Demi Janjiku pada Sahabatku, karena itu... Aku akan mengalahkanmu disini! Dan mengapai jalanku sebagai Knight!."

Naruto, Tobio, Cao Cao, Okita, Arthur, Miya, dan Guy semua tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lee...

'Menanglah Lee...'

Seolah Lee dapat mendengar harapan teman-teman dan gurunya, Lee ditengah rasa sakit yang menyiksa karena ototnya yang robek satu-persatu mengeratkan genggamannya pada kain yang ia pegang, dengan cepat ia menarik Kain ditangannya memaksa Neji tertarik kearahnya... Melihat Neji datang, Lee mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat...

"Terimalah ini Hyuga!..."

Duakh!

Wuuuussssssh!

Blaaaaaaaaar!

Lee dengan cepat menghantamkan pukulan telak keperut Neji, kuatnya pukulan membuat Neji menungkik dengan tajam dan menabrak tanah dengan keras hingga menciptakan dentuman yang begitu memekakan telinga... Lee perlahan melayang turun, dan tepat setelah itu Aura hijau yang menyelimuti Lee menghilang, Lee menatap kearah depan dimana debu menghalangi pemandangan dengan nafas berat dan wajah kelelahan yang teramat sangat, perlahan Debu menghilang dan terlihatlah Hyuga Neji yang tak sadarkan diri ditengah kawah dengan ukuran lumayan besar.

"Aku...menang..."

Lee bergumam pelan melihat itu, sebelum cahaya menyelimuti pandangannya dan ketika cahaya itu hilang pemandangan didepan Lee telah berubah kembali menjadi Arena Seiryuh... Azazel terbatuk sekali sebelum ia menarik nafas dan berteriak...

[Turnamen Final Grup C telah selesai... Dan pemenangnya... Divisi Knight!... Rock Lee!?]

Diarena Seiryuu keheningan melanda semua orang selama beberapa saat, mereka tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi jika Hyuga Neji, salah satu Wizard berbakat berhasil dikalahkan, keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat sampai The Most Strongest Human, Vasco [Alvarez] Strada mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan tepuk tangan atas pertempuran menarik yang ia lihat, tak hanya Vasco, Naruto, Guy, Tobio, Cao Cao juga memberikan tepuk tangan pada Lee, lalu diikuti semua penonton yang memberikan Applause mereka untuk Lee...

Lee menatap kesekeliling dengan tatapan bingung diwajah lelahnya sebelum ia akhirnya ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi, ia telah menang... Ia berhasil menang!... Lee mengangkat tangannya keatas dan berteriak keras!...

"Hoooooh!? berhasil!... Aku menang!?."

Tepat saat itu, ledakan kegembiraan memenuhi Divisi Knight, karena salah satu dari Divisi Knight berhasil merebut tiket untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival empat ras... [The Glory of Britania], Naruto dan Guy menatap Lee yang tersenyum Cerah...

'Kau berhasil... Lee.'

And Cut~

Phantom kembali, ini adalah Chapter 53 Full-Action? Mungkin, senpaimu dan aku mengerjakan ini dengan kepala hampir mengalami Overheat, tapi entah bagaiman caranya kami berhasil menyelesaikannya...

Ya, hari ini aku memunculkan char dari DxD... Vasco [Alvarez] Strada... Disini Vasco Strada adalah Kakek dari Shaga, penampilannya seorang remaja muda tampan berkharisma namun aslinya ia adalah seorang kakek-kakek berterimakasih atas pencapaian dalam tingkat [Diamond] dimana ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali wujud muda tampan berkharisma miliknya, disini aku mengambil inspirasi dari Soul Land, dimana disana jika seseorang berhasil mencapai title [Doulu] dia akan mendapatkan kembali wujud mudanya...

Vasco Strada dicanon adalah seorang Kardinal yang harus diberi Label sebagai Kakek Legend! Pemegang Durandal sebelum Xenovia ini memiliki kekuatan yang mampu imbang dengan Datenshi sekaliber Kokabiel! Dan disini aku memasukan The Great Eiyuu dari gereja bersama Edward Cristaldi ini sebagai Kakek dari Shaga...

Lee menang! Dengan kemampuan Gerbang keenam, itu adalah gerbang keindahan yang akan membuat Lee mendapatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa namun rasa sakit yang diterima tidaklah manusiawi, jadi Lee tidak akan menunjukan Hachimou tonkou jika tidak dalam situasi terdesak seperti tadi...

Maa, Pertanyaan mendidik dari salah satu Reader, pename Aerogel-san.

Alasan kenapa Arthur dan Arthuria memanggil ibunda mereka dengan sebutan Kaa-chan adalah karena, Ibunda mereka yang telah tiada merupakan istri pertama dari Lord Pendragon yang mati setelah Le Fay lahir kedunia, Lord Pendragon menikah lagi dan karena itulah mereka menyebut ibu tiri mereka dengan panggilan Haha-ue, sementara Kaa-chan adalah panggilan Istimewa dari Arthur dan Arthuria untuk sang ibunda tercinta yang telah tiada... Lalu masalah yang anda tanyakan tentang seharusnya anak laki-laki yang mewarisi Tahta utama

sejujurnya aku dan keempat senpaiku merenung selama beberapa waktu... Lalu akhirnya kami berdebat banyak hal tentang hal ini jadi, tentang hal ini, kami akhirnya sepakat jika kami akan tetap menggunakan tata cara jika Anak pertama itulah yang akan mewarisi tahta, maa itu terlalu mendadak jika dirubah tapi mari kita pakai itu pada sistem kerajaan Ras lain, hmm... Demon?... Angel atau Dragon?... Aku rasa Dragon lebih cocok tapi aku harus mengadu argumen lagi dengan para senpaiku... So mari simpan itu untuk nanti...

Yosh itulah jawaban atas pertanyaan berbobot anda yang juga mengajarkan para senpaiku dan aku tentang bagaimana ribetnya orang jaman dulu...

Maa, sampai jumpa diturname selanjutnya, See You Next Time~ jaa ne...

Next Chapter: Totsuka no Tsurugi Vs Mumyou Sandan-zuki

Phantom-out~


	54. Chapter 54

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 54

Seseorang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupku, pernah berkata padaku, orang hebat bukanlah ia yang mampu mengangkat pedangnya untuk melawan ratusan musuh, bukan pula yang mampu menguasai ratusan seni bela diri, atau bahkan menyembuhkan sebuah luka... Tapi, orang hebat adalah dia yang mampu terus bangkit untuk melindungi nyawa orang yang paling berharga untuknya, bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, ia akan tetap melakukannya, jika kau mampu melakukan itu, Naruto... Maka kau akan menjadi Pria yang paling hebat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan dari Kakeknya, seseorang akan dikatakan hebat jika ia mampu melindungi orang yang paling berharga untuknya, Naruto sebelum direinkarnasikan, dulunya ia hanyalah seorang pria bujangan yang mati tertusuk saat menemani temannya kencan, tapi setelah ia direinkarnasikan kedalam tubuh ini, ia mulai memiliki orang-orang yang bisa ia panggil Sahabat, ia juga telah kembali memiliki sebuah keluarga, ayah, ibu dan adik perempuan yang dulu pernah Naruto miliki didunia sana, tidak hanya itu bahkan ia juga telah menemukan perempuan ia yang ia cintai.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia telah menemukan apa yang kakeknya sebut sebagai sosok yang paling berharga untuknya, dan ia bersumpah, demi nama sang kakek, Naruto akan melindungi semua orang yang ia sayangi, tidak akan Naruto biarkan siapapun menyakiti mereka...

Iris shappire Naruto menatap lembut kearah Arena dimana Lee tersenyum cerah atas kemenangan yang telah berhasil ia raih dengan buah hasil dari semua usahanya selama ini...

"Kau berhasil, teman. Kau sudah bertambah kuat..."

Naruto mengulas senyuman lembut sebelum senyuman itu lenyap ketika Lee perlahan goyah dan jatuh membentur tanah, melihat Lee yang jatuh pingsan membuat seluruh Penonton Arena memekik kaget.

'Itulah yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau mengaktifkan kemampuan dari [Hachimon Tonkou[, Master. Tubuh akan mengalami kelebihan beban secara over, urat otot akan robek, dan seluruh saraf akan menegang dengan Ekstrem, rasa sakit tidak terbayangkan adalah bayaran untuk sebuah kekuatan selevel [Hachimon Tonkou].'

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara datar nan kosong yang bergema dikepalanya, itu adalah suara dari Ophis, seorang gadis loli yang memiliki keimutan yang melewati angkat Maks!?.

"Untuk sebuah kekuatan yang besar..."

'... Akan ada bayaran yang tidak sedikit.'

Sebuah kekuatan yang besar, akan selalu memiliki resiko, itu adalah hukum mutlak dari dunia, tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan konsep dimana kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau dapatkan...

Menurut Ophis, sang gudang pengetahuan Masa lalu, Hachimon Tonkou adalah Teknik yang kuat, sangat kuat tapi dibalik itu bayaran untuk teknik itu tidaklah manusiawi, seseorang yang membuka Gerbang kelima dari delapan gerbang yang ada akan menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya, dan rasa sakit akan semakin menakutkan saat membuka Gerbang keenam dan ketujuh, tapi hasil kekuatan yang didapatkan mampu membuat pengguna Hachimon Tonkou: Gerbang keenam akan mendapatkan kekuatan setara dengan petarung tingkat [Black-Gold], dan saat membuka Gerbang ketujuh maka mendapatkan kekuatan yang bisa mengimbangi Petarung Tingkat [White-Gold], dan ketika membuka Gerbang terakhir maka akan mendapatkan kekuatan setara Petarung tingkat [Diamond], tapi ketika mengaktikan gerbang akhir maka orang itu akan Mati.

pedang bermata dua, itulah pepatah yang cocok untuk mengambarkan teknik Hachimon Tonkou. Naruto menatap kepergian Lee yang telah ditandu oleh beberapa pihak medis untuk dibawa keruang pemulihan bersama Hyuga Neji. Naruto terus menatap kepergian Lee sampai sosok Lee tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah berjuang, Lee."

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Azazel yang bersiap memulai pertandingan kedua.

[pertandingan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai... Untuk setiap peserta dari masing-masing block harap bersiap karena kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan bertanding disini selanjutnya... Maa, tanpa banyak waktu lagi, yang akan bertanding selanjutnya adalah...]

Azazel mengangkat tangannya keatas dan bola Crystal Visual bersinar dengan cahaya yang bergemerlap, nama peserta dari masing-masing Grup mulai teracak dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti... Naruto menatap nama yang muncul dalam diam, iris shappire indahnya terpaku pada dua nama yang muncul dari Crystal Visual, Ophis yang melihat nama yang muncul bergumam pelan.

'Sungguh Ironis...'

-change scene-

Disebuah tempat yang minim cahaya terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih, memakai pakaian hitam berbalut jubah unik yang berkibar tertiup angin, pemuda itu berjalan digelapnya lorong, cahaya dari obor menjadi penerang satu-satunya dilorong itu...

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran unik disana, dengan pelan pemuda itu mengetuk pintu itu dan tak lama balasan terdengar dari dalam.

"Masuk..."

Pemuda itu mendorong pelan pintu dan masuk kedalam, didalam ia mendapati sebuah ruangan kosong yang begitu lias, tepat ditengah ruangan itu terdapat seseorang yang tengah melakukan meditasi, orang itu memiliki perawakan seorang pria dengan bahu lebar nan tegap, tubuh kokoh hasil latihan yang begitu intens, surai putih menjuntai sampai bahu, dan sebuah topeng polos dengan dua lubang tempat dimana mata berada.

"Karna... Tidak biasanya kau datang mengunjungiku."

Karna terdiam ketika ia melihat sepasang mata berbeda warna menatap kearahnya dengan kemisteriusan terdapat didalam mata emas disebelah kanan dan merah menusuk disebelah kiri itu, Karna berjalan dengan pelan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ah, Karna berhenti disana, jika tidak kau akan terluka."

Ucap pemuda itu memperingati karna yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda yang menatapnya dengan gesture tangan berhenti kearahnya.

 **GRRRRR**

Suara geraman khas makhluk buas mengetuk gendang telinga Karna, Karna terdiam sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika rasa takut menyelimuti Karna namun ia berhasil menutupi itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mask, aku kagum kau masih bisa santai dengan Makhluk itu dibelakangmu..."

Ucap Karna memutuskan pandangannya dari makhluk menyeramkan dibelakang pemuda bernama Mask itu, dibawah tekanan tatapan Makhluk buas itu Karna merasakan firasat tidak enak yang membuatnya lebih memilih tidak berlama-lama menatap Monster itu, Mask yang melihat hal itu dari Karna hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik topengnya.

"Maa, aku sudah terbiasa, Karna. Jika kau tidak nyaman maka, kita bisa pindah ketempat yang lebih tenang."

"Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Mask tertawa pelan mendengar balasan cepat dari Karna, nampak tak senang, Makhluk dibelakang Mask mengeram marah dengan suara yang menakutkan.

"Usssst~ tenanglah, aku hanya pergi sebentar..."

Ucap Mask dengan suara lembut, membuat geraman marah Makhluk itu berubah menjadi suara lirih yang begitu manja, makhluk itu menatap Mask dengan wajah sedih sebelum ia merendahkan kepalanya, Mask yang melihatnya terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Makhluk menakutkan itu...

"Ya ampun, aku hanya pergi sebentar, aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Ucap Mask dengan lembut, Karna menatap kelakuan manja dari Makhluk menakutkan yang saat ini tengah menempelkan kepalanya pada Mask dengan sebulir keringat mengalir dipelipisnya, Karna berani bersumpah atas tombak ditangannya, Makhluk yang saat ini tengah menikmati usapan dari Mask adalah salah satu Makhluk pembawa kiamat, kekuatan dari Makhluk itu bukan lagi dapat menghancurkan sebuah desa atau negara tapi sudah masuk kedalam skala dunia, jika saja Makhluk ini tidak diikat oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan Rantai bersimbol kutukan yang bersinar dalam warna ungu menakutkan, tulisan simbol pada rantai itu yang akan mengutuk siapapun yang menyentuhnya, dan juga ratusan segel magic yang jika dilihat sekilas akan tahu jika segel yang terpasang pada Makhluk itu sudah masuk kedalam tingkat terlarang dengan kerumitan Aksara Magic yang sulit untuk diurai, sudah dapat dipastikan Makhluk itu akan menghancurkan apapun dengan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Makhluk itu.

Rasa takut semakin menyelimuti Karna sebab meski sudah dipasang oleh ratusan rantai kutukan, dan segel magic tingkat terlarang, Makhluk itu masih dapat bergerak, melihat itu Karna semakin yakin kekuatan Makhluk didepannya berada ditingkat yang tidak bisa dicapai oleh siapapun.

Mask tertawa geli ketika kepala Makhluk itu mengosok-gosok kepalanya pada tubuh Mask."hey, hey, hentikan, aku ada tugas, kau tidak mau aku kena masalahkan?."ucap lembut Mask membuat Makhluk itu memasang wajah sedih, Mask tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala makhluk itu.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, dan aku berjanji akan melanjutkan kisah petualanganku padamu yang semalam sempat terpotong, karena itu maukah kau menunggu sebentar saja?."

"Grrrr~."

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Mask, Makhluk itu mengeluarkan geraman lembut menandakan jika ia setuju, Mask tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Makhluk itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Ucap Mask seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Karna yang tidak mau menoleh kebelakang, Makhluk itu menatap Mask beberapa saat sebelum ia kehilangan sosok itu dari balik pintu.

-change scene-

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kita berdua akan bertemu difinal, Miya-san."

"Ufufufu~ begitu juga denganku, Okita-chan."

Disebuah pulau karang, dua orang perempuan cantik tengah saling memandang satu sama lain, suara deru ombak dapat didengar dari kejauhan, Miya dan Okita kini telah berada disebuah pulau karang berdiameter lumayan luas, disekeliling pulau karang itu dikelilingi oleh laut yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antar sesama Divisi Knight, Asama Miya akan melawan Souji Okita untuk merebut tiket event 4 ras... Ikuse Tobio menatap layar dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Bagi Tobio, tidak bagi seluruh Knight yang lolos sampai kefinal, mereka mengetahui jika Asama Miya dan Souji Okita merupakan teman dekat, bahkan cukup dekat hingga bisa masuk kedalam kategori sahabat, kedekatan mereka sebagai sesama perempuan dalam ruang club yang berisikan para laki-laki cukup erat hingga siapapun yang melihat keadaan mereka saat ini akan sangat menyayangkan hal ini terjadi.

Tobio memejamkan matanya, ini bukan saatnya untuk membawa masalah pribadi kedalam urusan seperti ini, Tobio harus membuang perasaannya demi tekad bulat yang diperlihatkan dua perempuan itu, Tobio menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu kembali menatap kearah layar proyeksi.

"Kalian, lakukanlah yang terbaik."

Gumam pelan Tobio, membuat ia mendapatkan tatapan dari Otsutsuki Toneri yang berada dibelakangnya, Toneri menatap Tobio selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar proyeksi.

"Membosankan."

Azazel menatap layar proyeksi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan sebelum ia menghela nafas dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

[Pertandingan Final Grup D... Asama Miya Vs Souji Okita... Atas nama Dewi Lalatina, pertandingan secara resmi dimulai!...]

Setelah mengatakan itu suasana hening menyelimuti Academy, semua pandangan berfokus pada dua Knight yang tengah menandang satu sama lain...

"Kenapa mereka..."

"... Diam saja?."

Salah satu guru dari Divisi Wizard bergumam pelan sambil menatap layar proyeksi yang menampilkan kedua Knight yang tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka, Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu angkat bicara dengan nada acuh.

"Mereka berdua, tengah melakukan petarungan dengan imajinasi mereka, sebagai seseorang yang berdiri digaris depan dimana kematian selalu mengintai, Knight dituntut untuk berpikir kritis dalam menghadapi sesuatu dan saat ini kedua Knight perempuan itu tengah melakukan simulasi imajinasi dikepala mereka untuk menemukan cara menjatuhkan lawan."

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, Kakashi."

Ucap Ibiki melirik kearah Kakashi yang kembali membuka buku laknat miliknya dan membaca dengan tenang, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, mereka berdua kini tengah menciptakan skema pertarungan dikepala mereka, menemukan cara menjatuhkan lawan dengan memanfaatkan analisis informasi lawan adalah sebuah kunci dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Miya dan Okita menatap satu sama lain, keduanya mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada pedang masing-masing sebelum dengan cepat keduanya berlari memangkas jarak, dan ketika lawan sudah berada dalam jangkauan, Miya dengan cepat melakukan tebasan begitu pula dengan Okita.

Trank!

Dua logam berbenturan satu sama lain, Miya dan Okita mendorong satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya mementalkan pedang lawan dan bertukar serangan.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Suara detingan logam bergema disegala penjuru, Okita menyerang Miya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Miya berusaha bertahan dari serangan cepat Okita, kedua perempuan itu terus bertukar serangan sebelum Miya dengan cepat mengalirkan [Mana] pada pedang kesayangnya dan dalam sekejap ia memotonh udara kosong.

Okita yang merasakan bahaya segera melompat kesamping dan Okita melihat beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong oleh pedar energi yang dilepaskan Miya.

"Kau berhasil menghindarinya, Heh~."

Ucap Miya pada Okita yang menatap helai rambutnya yang bertebaran ditanah sebelum ia menyiapkan gesture bertarung dan menatap Miya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, disaat-saat terakhir."

Setelah mengatakan itu Okita dengan cepat berlari memangkas jarak, melihat lawannya datang Miya kembali memotong udara kosong dan melepaskan pedar energi tipis kearah Okita yang berhasil menghindari [Shockwave] Miya.

Trank!

Bunyi dua logam berbenturan bergema kembali ditempat itu, Naruto menatap tajam kearah Layar Proyeksi, ia mengamati pertarungan antara Miya dan Okita dengan serius... Dari segi kecepatan Miya kalah jauh dari Okita tapi dari sudut pandang teknik Okita kalah jauh dari Miya, kedua aspek yang dimiliki kedua orang itu saling menguntungkan satu sama lain sampai Naruto tidak dapat menentukan siapa yang unggul dalam duel pedang itu.

"Mereka berdua, seimbang..."

Naruto bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, Azazel yang menjadi wasit menatap serius kearah Layar Proyeksi, iris violetnya menganalisa kemampuan dari Dua Knight yang tengah saling serang-menyerang.

'Sulit menebak siapa yang unggul, keduanya sama-sama memiliki Aspek kemampuan yang menguntungkan mereka, jika seperti ini maka...'

"... Hanya Knight yang dapat membuat celah lah yang akan menang."

Jiraiya bergumam pelan menarik perhatian dari Raja Redric, Vasco [Alvarez] Strada, dan sang istri Senju Tsunade. Merasa diperhatikan Jiraiya menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapatkan tiga wajah yang meminta penjelasan padanya, mau tak mau Jiraiya harus menjelaskannya.

"Mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan yang seimbang, sulit menentukan siapa yang unggul karena keduanya sama-sama unggul dalam satu aspek yang mereka kuasai, dan jika seperti ini, maka kemenangan mereka akan ditentukan oleh celah yang berhasil mereka buat."

"Begitu, itulah kenapa mereka terlihat kesulitan untuk menaklukan lawan mereka."

Tsunade bergumam pelan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Jiraiya, Vasco yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis."sepertinya Academy ini diberkahi oleh benih-benih yang menakjubkan, kalian pasti mengajari mereka dengan baik hingga mereka bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."ucap Vasco membuat Tsunade sedikit tersentak sebelum ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Y-Ya, kami melakukan yang terbaik untuk murid-murid kami."

Ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman gugup, ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Manusia terkuat itu jika Academy yang ia pimpin memiliki dokrit yang menekan Divisi Knight. Vasco tersenyum dan kembali menatap kearah Layar.

Miya dan Okita memandang satu sama lain dengan deru nafas berat, penampilan mereka sedikit kacau karena beberapa bagian seragam Academy mereka sobek akibat tersayat pedang lawan mereka.

"Kau memang hebat, Miya-san. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupku menemukan Knight wanita yang seimbang denganku"

Ucap Okita disela deru nafasnya yang mulai normal membuat senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah kelelahan Miya.

"Ufufu~ begitu juga denganku, Okita-chan. Tapi maaf, aku tidak berniat kalah disini." ucap Miya pelan sebelum ia menghela nafas dengan perlahan ia merubah Fighting Stance miliknya dan membuat pedang miliknya berada didepan... Okita menegang ketika kulitnya merasakan sensasi asing yang dikeluarkan Miya, bukannya takut Okita justru tersenyum senang dan menatap Miya dengan Fighting Stance miliknya.

"Sepertinya pertarungan akan semakin menyulitkan."

Gumam Okita pelan, insting Okita sedaritadi terus memperingatinya tentang bahaya dari sosok Miya didepannya... Diarena Seiryuu, Ikuse Tobio menatap perubahan Gesture tubuh Miya dengan dahi berkerut sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum ketika memahami perubahan gesture tubuh Miya.

"Heh~ sepertinya hasrat ingin menang yang begitu besar membuatmu mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu... Miya."

Miya menatap Okita sejenak sebelum ia berlari memotong jarak, Okita yang melihat Miya datang bersiap menyambutnya dan...

Trank!

Kedua pedang Miya dan Okita kembali berbenturan, keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum dengan cepat Miya mementalkan pedang Okita dan dengan cepat melakukan tebasan beruntun.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Okita menahan serangan beruntun Miya dengan susah payah, serangan Miya tidak hanya cepat tapi juga terarah dengan sempurna, Okita sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdorong mundur, Okita melirik kebelakang dan wajahnya mengeras ketika ia menyadari jika beberapa langkah lagi ia akan terdorong dan jatuh kejurang tinggi yang langsung mengerah kelaut berkarang.

'Gawat, aku terjepit.'

Okita berada disituasi yang tidak menguntungkan, dibelakangnya terdapat jurang yang jika ia jatuh maka ia otomatis akan kalah, sementara didepannya Miya terus menyerangnya dengan pola serangan yang terus berubah setiap saat, sudah delapan kali Okita melihat pola serangan Miya berubah-ubah...

'Sebenarnya, berapa banyak teknik berpedang yang dikuasai oleh Miya-san!.'

Diluar [Dimension Maker], Naruto menatap layar proyeksi dengan tajam, iris shappirenya terkunci pada Miya. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto melihat Miya merubah pola serangannya dan setiap serangan itu tidak ada satupun gerakan yang sia-sia, semua gerakan yang Miya lakukan hanya bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan lawan. cepat, kuat, dan terarah dengan sempurna, itulah Pola serangan yang ditunjukan Miya.

[Original Sword Skill: Renzuru]

Itu adalah nama dari Kemampuan Original milik Miya, kemampuan dimana Miya mampu mengkreasikan berbagai macam pola serangan beruntun secara sempurna, sejauh ini dari yang Naruto dengar dari Tobio, Miya mampu melakukan 49 Pola serangan beruntun dengan persentase hampir sempurna, jika dibandingkan semua Murid Knight disekolah ini, maka Miya adalah seorang Knight yang menguasai seni berpedang terbanyak...

"Tapi... Apa itu cukup untuk mengalahkan Okita?.'

Naruto bergumam pelan, sebagai pendekar pedang, harus Naruto akui jika Miya memang kuat tapi lawannya juga tidak bisa diremehkan sebab, bagaimanapun Okita belum menunjukan taringnya...

Miya terus menyerang Okita tanpa memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan Okita untuk Lolos." ada apa, Okita-chan hanya segini saja kemampuanmu?... Jika benar, maka kau membuatku kecewa."ucap Miya datar membuat wajah mengeras Okita berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan..."

Miya tanpa menghentikan serangannya menatap Okita dengan pandangan datar, dan sedetik kemudian wajah datar itu lenyap ketika dalam kecepatan yang sulit diikuti oleh mata Okita merendahkan tubuhnya dan membuat tebasan Miya hanya mengenai angin, Miya melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Okita dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya berniat menebas perutnya, ketika sedikit lagi tebasan Okita akan mengenai Miya dengan cepat Miya melompat kebelakang namun karena kecepatan tinggi serangan Okita berhasil menyayat perut Miya.

"Ugh..."

Miya meringis dan memegang perutnya mengeluarkan darah akibat sayatan dari Katana Mithril Okita, Miya tidak pernah menyangka jika Okita mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan diluar dugaan seperti tadi.

Miya mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika iris cokelat Miya melebar karena melihat ujung Katana berada dilehernya, iris cokelat Miya teralihkan pada Okita dan Miya terdiam mendapati sepasang iris kastanye menatapnya dengan tatapan beku yang menakutkan.

"Jangan... Pernah... Meremehkanku, Miya-san... Karena jika aku mau aku bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat."

Semua yang ada diarena menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat gerakan Okita yang begitu cepat, sangat cepat untuk bisa diikuti oleh mata, mereka semua tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Okita mampu bergerak secepat itu tapi satu yang pasti, apapun itu jelas merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Ditribun VIP Manusia terkuat, Vasco menatap layar proyeksi dengan tatapan tertarik."heh~ nampaknya perempuan bernama Souki Okita itu memiliki sebuah teknik yang menakjubkan."ucap Vasco, meskipun Okita mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata orang normal, tapi bagi Vasco yang berada ditingkat Diamond, ia lebih dari mampu melihat gerakan Okita...

'Kecepatan itu bukanlah sebuah Magic, tapi sebuah teknik yang memanfaatkan jeda pada langkah saat ia berlari, pada orang normal saat mereka berlari maka akan terdapat jeda minimal satu detik sebelum kaki menyentuh tanah api, Knight perempuan itu tidak, ia memangkas jeda itu hingga membuatnya dapat bergerak secepat mungkin... Sungguh, menarik.'

Vasco tersenyum, ia mendapatkan banyak sekali hal menarik, dari seorang pemuda yang menguasai [Hachimou Tonkou], perempuan bersurai ungu yang mampu melakukan serangan beruntun tanpa jeda, dan perempuan bersurai sakura lembut itu yang memiliki gerakan cepat layaknya kilat...

Miya menatap Okita, mata itu... Tidak memancarkan cahaya kehangatan sedikitpun, mata yang Okita tunjukan saat ini adalah mata yang sama yang pernah ditunjukan oleh Naruto, dan Tobio... Mata khas dari seorang yang sudah pernah menghadapi kondisi dimana nyawa dipertaruhkan dan berhasil selamat dari kondisi itu.

Apa yang telah dilalui oleh Okita hingga ia bisa memiliki tatapan dari seorang suvivor yang berhasil selamat dari kematian, Miya tidak tahu tapi apapun itu jelas merupakan pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Miya menundukan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukan taringmu, Okita... Dengan begini, aku bisa menunjukan taring milik-ku."

Okita terdiam mendengar gumaman Miya, Okita tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh Miya karena tertutup poni miliknya, insting Okita menjerit ketika ia merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja ketika ia melirik kebawah ia melihat sebuah pedang telah berada tepat didepan perutnya, Okita melebarkan matanya melihat pedar energi yang menyelimuti setiap inchi pedang itu, jangan-jangan...

"Terlambat..."

[Shockwave]

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan gelombang kejut menghantam tubuh Okita dengan telak membuat Okita terseret jauh kebelakang, untuk menghentikan tubuhnya Okita dengan cepat menancapkan Katananya ketanah dan tak lama ia berhasil menghentikan laju tubuhnya.

"Ara~ kau berhasil bertahan ya..."

Okita mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan, dan melebarlah mata Okita ketika tepat digaris pandanganya ia melihat Miya berdiri dengan aura [Mana] yang membungkus Miya dalam pedar tipis.

Miya menatap dingin Okita sebelum ia dengan cepat menebas udara kosong dan melepaskan Shockwave kearah Okita, melihat serangan datang Okita langsung menghindar kesamping dan membiarkan Shockwave Miya melewatinya.

Slaash!

Sebuah garis tebasan tercipta diatas permukaan tanah, Okita menatap bekas itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miya yang terbungkus pedar Mana tipis.

"Okita... Kau mungkin memiliki kecepatan tinggi yang memungkinkan kau mengalahkan musuhmu dengan cepat, tapi apa kau mampu mengalahkan musuh yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang dari jauh?."

Tanya Miya membuat Okita terdiam, diarena Naruto menatap layar proyeksi dengan tatapan serius, kelemahan untuk type kecepatan seperti Okita adalah lawan yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang dari jarak jauh, kecepatan secepat apapun tidak akan berguna jika pedangmu tidak mampu mengenai lawanmu, dan disini Miya merupakan lawan yang berat untuk Okita.

"Ini akan semakin sulit untuk Miya-san maupun Okita-san..."

Gumam pelan Naruto, Miya memang memiliki kemampuan yang merupakan kelemahan Okira tapi itu tidak menjadi jaminan untuk Miya memenangkan pertandingan ini sebab kecepatan Okita juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

Miya kembali menebas udara kosong dan kembali melepaskan Shockwave, Okita yang melihatnya segera berlari menghindari Shockwave Miya, tanpa menghentikan kecepatannya Okita mencari celah untuk menyerang Miya namun Miya tidak membiarkan hal itu Miya dengan cepat terus melepaskan Shockwave kearah Okita.

Miya dan Okita terus berusaha menaklukan lawan mereka, hasrat mengalahkan musuh yang kuat terus membesar dan semakin membesar hingga adrenalin mereka terpacu dengan cepat, tanpa disadari keduanya menyeringai senang.

'Dia kuat... Karena itulah aku ingin mengalahkannya!.'

Hasrat keduanya untuk menjatuhkan lawan tanpa mereka berdua sadari memicu ketegangan pada semua seorang yang melihatnya, tidak hanya Divisi Knight bahkan Divisi Wizard menatap layar proyeksi dengan serius, kedua belah pihak penasaran siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini...

Azazel yang juga merasakan hasrat kedua Knight perempuan itu tersenyum tipis.'hasrat yang sungguh menganggumkan, kalian telah berhasil membuat Atmosfir diarena ini semakin menegang.'batin Azazel, ia kagum melihat hasrat murni kedua Knight perempuan itu yang telah mempengaruhi semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

Okita melompat menghindari shockwave Miya, tak henti sampai disana Okita yang sudah berpijak kuat pada tanah langsung menekan lututnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan Okita melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat lawan datang Miya langsung mencengkram erat pedangnya... Aura Mana perlahan menyelimuti pedang kedua perempuan itu.

Saat jarak keduanya sudah dekat, Okita dengan cepat melakukan tebasan vertikal sementara Miya bermaksud untuk menahan serangan Okita dengan tebasan Horizontal...

Duaaaar!

Dua pedang yang telah diperkuat oleh Mana berbenturan satu sama lain menciptakan ledakan gelombang kejut cukup besar, akibat ledakan itu baik Okita maupun Miya keduanya terlempar kebelakang dan membentur gundukan tanah dengan cukup keras.

Debu menghalangi pandangan semua orang, mereka menfokuskan pandangan mereka untuk melihat siapa pemenang dari pertandingan ini, perlahan dari balik debu yang menutupi pandangan Miya dan Okita melangkah keluar dengan langkah terseok-seok, keadaan keduanya terlihat cukup buruk, pakaian mereka sudah robek dibeberapa bagian dan debu menambah parah kondisi pakaian mereka, darah juga mengalir disudut bibir keduanya.

Tapi meski dengan kondisi buruk seperti itu keduanya malah menyeringai senang, mereka berdua menatap tajam satu sama lain seolah orang didepan mereka adalah rival abadi mereka berdua.

"Kau memang kuat, Miya."

"Ufufu~ kau juga sama, Okita."

Keduanya memuji satu sama lain, lawan mereka adalah orang yang mereka akui sebagai lawan yang seimbang, hasrat ingin mengalahkan lawan mereka semakin membesar, perlahan Aura Mana mulia menyeruak dari tubuh Miya dan Okita... Keduanya menyiapkan gesture bertarung mereka tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada musuh didepan mereka...

'...karena itulah kau akanku kalahkan disini...'

Miya dan Okita meringis pelan ketika merasakan sengatan rasa sakit pada tubuh mereka, sepertinya tubuh mereka mulai mengalami kelelahan, jika memang begitu maka...

'Ini akan menjadi serangan terakhir...'

Aura Mana yang menyelimuti Okita dan Miya semakin bertambah intens, keduanya menatap satu sama lain dengan hasrat menjatuhkan lawan terpancar dari kedua mata mereka. Okita menekan kakinya dengan kuat hingga membuat retakan pada tanah dan dalam sekejap ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi...

"Dia cepat!..."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakannya!..."

"Apa itu sihir!?..."

Semua yang ada diarena terpukau dengan kecepatan Okita yang jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Okita menajamkan pandangannya pada Miya yang perlahan mengenggan pedang dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas...

'Untuk mengalahkan dia, aku akan menaruh semua pada serangan terakhir... Dengan pedang kesayanganku. [Totsuka No Tsurugi] aku akan mengalahkan dia!.'

Miya menatap tajam kedepan, dimana Okita datang dengan kefepatan tinggi, Okita merasakan jika Miya telah bersiap menjatuhkannya, Gesture itu adalah serangan penghabisan, Okita tahu itu tapi ia tetap ingin mengalahkan Miya, Okita tersenyum tanpa rasa takut.

'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Miya-san... Karena itu... Aku akan mengeluarkan semua Kemampuanku untuk mengalahkanmu!?.'

Okita dengan cepat melakukan step kedua, dan hal itu menyebabkan Kecepatan Okita semakin meningkat tajam, merasa tidak cukup Okita kembali mengambil step ketiga dan dengan itu kecepatan Okita semakin meningkat... Jarak keduanya tertutup dalam waktu singkat.

Okita dengan cepat melompat tinggi dan Miya yang melihatnya dengan cepat melakukan tebasan Vertikal, semua mereka pertaruhkan pada serangan terakhir ini.

"Okitaaaa!?."

"Miyaaaa!?."

[Totsuka No Tsurugi]!

[Mumyou Sandan-zuki]!

Jraaaaaash!?

Diarena Seiryuu keheningan melanda semua orang, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara hingga suara anginpun dapat terdengar jelas, semua orang menatap layar proyeksi dengan serius dimana disana terlihat Miya dan Okita tengah berdiri memunggungi satu sama lain... Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat sampai sesuatu mengejutkan semua orang.

Jrasssh!

Semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat darah menyembur deras dari tubuh kedua Knight itu, Miya menerima tiga buah tebasan yang melukai dadanya sementara Okita hanya terkena satu tebasan yang melukai bagian bahunya sampai pinggulnya, darah mengalir deras dari kedua Knight itu, Okita dan Miya berbalik dan menatap satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan luka ditubuh mereka... Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain...

"Okita... Kau memang kuat... Kau mengenaiku dengan telak..."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Miya...-san."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu keduanya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan mereka dan jatuh membentur tanah dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bruk!

Kedua Knight itu jatuh terlungkup diatas tanah dengan darah yang terus mengalir, perlahan tubuh keduanya mulai bersinar dan terteleportasi kembali kearena Seiryuu, Azazel yang melihatnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tribun VIP dimana ia menatap kearah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang terdiam dengan wajah tertegun.

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menduga akan ada kejadian dimana dua Knight tumbang disaat yang bersamaan, Vasco yang melihat itu justru tersenyum senang dan bangkit dari Kursinya. Berdirinya sang Manusia terkuat membuat semua perhatian terarah padanya.

"Luar biasa! Sungguh bertarungan yang luar biasa! Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir merasakan momen dimana darahku mendidih! Aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan itu, aku yakin kalian juga merasakannya, merasakan hasrat dari kedua Knight ini! Perjuangan, Hasrat untuk menang, dan keinginan mengalahkan, kita merasakan itu dari kedua Knight ini! Oleh karena itu, Aku... Vasco [Alvarez] Strada menyatakan pertandingan antara Knight Asama Miya dan Knight Souji Okita... [Draw]!?."

Suara Vasco yang bergema diseluruh Arena membuat semua terkejut, [Draw]!? Itu artinya kedua Knight ini sama sama menang dan sama sama kalah, ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk seluruh Divisi, tidak bahkan seluruh benua Britania dimana sebuah pertarungan resmi tidak ada yang keluar sebagai pemenang, gumaman komentar bergema diseluruh Arena, Vasco tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kepala sekolah, dan wakil kepala sekolah, bukankah kalian juga sependapat denganku?..."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya terdiam dan saling melirik satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya mengangguk dan menatap Vasco sejenak dan menundukan kepala pada Vasco.

"Kami setuju dengan pendapat anda, Yang Mulia Vasco-sama."

Melihat itu Vasco tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Azazel yang langsung mengangguk pelan, ia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan dengan lantang berkata...

[Pertandingan Grup D... Asama Miya melawan Souji Okita, dinyatakan [Draw]..."

And Cut~

Ya, Phantom Kembali, bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik? Aku harap begitu karena bagaimanapun sakit tuh gak enak... Aku kembali dengan chapter 54 pertandingan antara dua Knight perempuan Asama Miya dan Souji Okita...

Teknik melawan kecepatan, Miya dan Okita adalah lawan yang bisa dikatakan berat satu sama lain sebab keduanya adalah kelemahan dari masing-masing Aspek, Okita lemah melawan musuh yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang dari jarak Menengah-jauh, sementara Miya kesulitan dengan lawan yang mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Disini keduanya adalah Rival, keduanya akan sama-sama kuat secara bertahap, rencananya aku akan memberikan power up untuk kedua perempuan ini, seperti yang kalian tahu, Miya dan Okita sejauh ini hanya mengandalkan kekuatan yang telah mereka asa sejak lama, dan atas itulah akan ada Arc dimana Miya dan Okita akan mendapatkan [Makhluk] yang akan mendiami tubuh mereka, bisa dibilang Makhluk ini akan menjadi tambahan kekuatan untuk melawan [Balam] dan apa itu? Kalian akan akan mengetahuinya...

Lalu aku sangat menyesal karena aku akan membuat Fic ini tamat dichapter 58-60 juga tidak bisa diskip lalu waktu yang aku miliki sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpotong, dokumen semakin menumpuk hingga membuat kepalaku sakit, jadi aku rasa aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mengtamatkan Fic ini...

Maa, aku tengah dalam keadaan Bad mood dalam menulis dan aku tengah berusaha menaikan moodku dengan merewatch Anime [Danmachi] dan [Danmachi Gaiden Sword Oratoria], kuh... Anime keren ini membuatku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, maa tapi syukurlah akan ada S2-nya, ah aku juga tengah nencari LN-nya dan jujur aku tidak bisa menemukan versi indo dan dengan terpaksa aku membaca Versi Inggrisnya... Kuh, aki akan senang jika kalian bisa memberitahu aku dimana membaca LN dari Danmachi Versi indo,

Karena ya... Ketika aku membaca Versi inggrisnya aku harus membuka kamus dan membaca bahasa asing membutuhkan tenaga ekstra... Fuh~

Maa, aku rasa untuk kalian yang menantikan duel antara Sasuke melawan Naruto, aku rasa itu akan berakhir tepat ditanggal ulang tahun TWO yang pertama sejak release dibulan Mei...

Maa, nantikan saja, aku phantom harus melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit gak penting... Sampai jumpa diCH yang akan datang... Jaa ne!

Next Chapter: Jenius yang tak dipandang

Phantom Out~


	55. Chapter 55

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 55

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memiliki kakak seorang jenius? Apa kau akan bangga? Apa kau ingin menjadi seperti dia? Atau malah kau tersakiti oleh hal itu...

Bagi Arthur Pendragon, ia ada dipilihan terakhir... Arthur terlahir sebagai anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, ia memiliki satu kakak dan adik perempuan, sejak kecil sebagai seorang yang terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, Arthur sudah menerima pelatihan sejak ia masih belia...

Pada pagi hari Arthur akan berlatih seni berpedang dari sang ayah, siangnya ia akan belajar tatakrama dan sopan santun bangsawan kelas atas dan malamnya ia akan berlatih menari, semua itu ia lakukan hampir setiap hari...

Setelah beberapa minggu setelah dinyatakan bahwa Arthur telah menguasai tatakrama, sopan santun dan menari akhirnya Arthur bebas dari hal itu dan dengan begitu ayahnya menambah porsi latihan Arthur menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya...

Setiap hari ia dilatih dengan keras hingga mencapai tahap dimana anak usia Arthur akan menyerah dalam sekejap, tapi Arthur bertahan, keinginan gigihnya untuk menekuni seni berpedang mengalahkan rasa ingin menyerahnya... Dan akhirnya ia telah menjadi seorang Knight yang kuat, bahkan Arthur sanggup melawan knight elit dan keluar sebagai pemenangnya...

Berkat kemampuannya yang luar biasa, Arthur mulai dikenal sebagai anak yang jenius, ayahnya juga bangga pada Arthur dan memujinya... Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab...

"Nee, Arthur... Mau sparring melawanku?."

... Sang kakak perempuan Arthur, Arthuria Pendragon menantangnya dalam adu pedang, Arthur awalnya menolak sebab kakaknya tidak pernah berlatih pedang bahkan Arthur yakin jika sang kakak tidak pernah menyentuh pedang kayu sebelumnya, namun sifat kakak perempuannya yang keras kepala membuat Arthur akhirnya menyetujuinya...

Sparring diadakan dihalaman latihan para ksatria elit pendragon, dan yang menjadi wasit pada saat itu adalah sang ayah, Arthur menatap sang kakak yang menatap pedang kayu ditanganya dengan tatapan penasaran dengan pedang kayu yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Arthur tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kakaknya yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung yang tidak beraturan dan lemah, ia tidak habis pikir untuk apa kakaknya menantangnya dalam sparring yang mana pemenangnya sudah jelas ditentukan...

Dengan disaksikan banyak sekali Knight Elit Pendragon, yang menatap kasihan Arthuria, menurut mereka Arthuria akan kalah dengan cepat sebab Arthur sendiri memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam seni berpedang, bahkan ada beberapa Knight yang mengatakan agar Arthur menahan kekuatannya dalam melawan Arthuria...

Wasit, Ayah Arthur dan Arthuria menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya tidak menyetujui hal ini karena baginya perbuatan Putrinya itu tidaklah pantas untuk seorang perempuan dari kalangan atas, tapi seperti Arthur, ia juga tidak bisa menang melawan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Arthuria... Menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan dengan itu sparring dimulai... Dan, hasilnya...

Arthur... Kalah telak... Semua orang yang menyaksikan kekalahan Arthur melebarkan matanya dan bahkan ada yang menjatuhkan rahangnya kebawah, mereka semua tidak menyangka jika Arthur sang jenius dalam seni pedang, dikalahkan oleh Arthuria... Tidak hanya para Knight, Kepala clan Pendragon juga terkejut pada fakta jika anak laki-lakinya yang telah ia latih dengan begitu ketat dikalahkan oleh anak perempuannya yang bahkan belum pernah menyentuh pedang sekalipun...

Tapi, dari semua Arthur lah yang paling shock, ia kalah... Ia dikalahkan oleh kakak perempuannya... Arthuria, yang tidak pernah menyentuh pedang sedikitpun... Kenapa... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa ini mimpi?... Sayangnya Arthur tahu jika ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan yang menyakitkan...

"Tadi itu menyenangkan, Arthur... Lain kali, kita lakukan lagi ya..."

Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dan ia menatap Arthuria yang tersenyum senang padanya... Menyenangkan? Jadi tadi kakaknya menganggap sparring tadi hanya main-main? Seketika rasa kesal menyelimuti Arthur, ia mengertakan giginya dengan sangat kuat... Ia yang telah berlatih begitu keras dikalahkan oleh orang yang tidak pernah berlatih pedang, dan dia mengatakan jika itu hanya main-main...

Jika begitu apa gunanya Arthur berlatih sekeras itu, untuk apa dia semua luka, keringat dan darah yang tertumpah saat latihan... Untuk apa semua itu?! Main-Main!? Jangan bercanda...!?

Arthur perlahan mengambil pedang kayu miliknya dan bangkit diatas kedua lututnya, ia tidan mengubris pakaiannya yang kotor oleh debu dan luka lebam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya...

"Ne...Nee-sama... Ayo lakukan sparring sekali lagi..."

"Hm? Nee-sama tidak keberatan, ayo lakukan lagi!."

Ucap Arthuria dengan riang, Arthur menatap tajam sang kakak yang seolah menganggap sparring ini hanyalah sebuah permainan, setelah meminta sang ayah untuk menjadi wasit sekali lagi akhirnya sparring kedua dilakukan... Dan hasilnya, Arthur kalah...

"Ak-Aku tidak percaya... Arthur-sama kalah dua kali..."

"Ak-Aku kira Arthur-sama hanya mengalah disparring pertama tapi dia kembali kalah saat dia serius..."

"Arthuria Ojou-sama, dia... Seorang Jenius..."

"Mh! Dia diberkahi bakat sebagai seorang Knight oleh Dewi Lalatina..."

Arthur terkapar diatas tanah mendengar semua itu, tapi ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka karena bagaimanapun ia telah kalah dari sang kakak, ia kalah... Setelah semua perjuangannya ia dikalahkan oleh Kakaknya... Rasa kecewa menyelimuti hati Arthur, ia mengepal erat tangannya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri begitu kuat hingga membuat dadanya sesak...

Kemenangan Arthuria membuat Arthur semakin termotivasi untuk mengalahkan kakaknya, ia menambah porsi berlatihnya hingga porsi latihan Arthur sampai pada tahap dimana Orang dewasapun belum tentu bisa melakukannya... Arthur mengasah semua teknik berpedangnya hingga ia menciptakan beberapa gaya baru dalam style berpedangnya dan disaat ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya kenyataan kembali menyakitinya...

Kakaknya, Arthuria dinyatakan sebagai seorang [Rune Breaker] dimana untuk pertama kalinya, Arthuria menunjukan Magic miliknya saat sparring dengan sang ayah, dan itu menjadi pukulan telak untuk Arthur... Ketika ia berharap bisa selangkah didepan kakaknya, Arthuria malah sudah mengambil seratus langkah darinya...

Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu, Arthur sekarang bukan dikenal sebagai Arthur sih jenius melainkan Arthur Adik dari Runer Breaker, Arthuria Pendragon... Apapun yang pencapaian yang Arthur dapatkan maka akan selalu ada orang yang akan mengatakan...

[Seperti yang diharapkan dari Adik, Arhuria-sama.]

[Itulah Arthur, Adik Arthuria-sama.]

[... Adik Arthuria-sama.]

[Arthuria-sama...]

... Dan jika kembali ditanya apa yang dirasakan Arthur terhadap kakaknya maka ia dengan jujur akan berkata...

"Aku tersiksa dengan hal itu..."

.

.

.

-Jenius yang tak dipandang-

.

.

.

Arthur perlahan membuka matanya, mengingat masa lalu yang terlintas dikepalanya, meskipun ia tersiksa dengan kenyataan jika kakaknya lebih jenius darinya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membenci kakaknya karena bagaimanapun ikatan darah lebih kental dari apapun... Arthur tahu itu dan karena itulah tidak ada waktu untuk membenci sang kakak, ia harus bergerak maju dan mungkin suatu saat ia akan diakui bukan sebagai adik Arthuria tapi sebagai Arthur Pendragon.

"Seperti yang aku duga, lawanku pastilah kau difinal ini, Arthur Pendragon."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Arthur, ia dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang perempuan bersurai biru gelap yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar... Arthur terdiam menatap perempuan itu sejenak selagi ia menaikan kacamatanya.

"Kebetulan Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, [Penyihir Kristal], Guren."

Diarena Seiryuu, Ikuse Tobio menatap layar proyeksi yang menampilkan latar hutan belantara yang begitu rindang dimana Arthur dan Guren yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan datar. pertarungan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara Arthur melawan Guren, jika orang awam melihat pertarungan ini maka hampir seluruhnya akan mendukung Arthur tapi pada kenyataannya Guren, bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan...

'Aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang Wizard Kristal, Guren. Rumor yang mengatakan jika Guren telah dijadikan Kandidat sebagai [The Ten] selanjutnya, karena kemampuannya yang telah diakui oleh para guru dan kepala sekolah sendiri...'

Tobio menajamkan pandangannya menatap Guren yang memasang wajah seolah ia tidak begitu kesulitan memenangkan pertandingan ini, hal itu sudah cukup membuat Tobio diselimuti perasaan tidak enak...

'Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak tentang hal ini... Aku harap, kau bisa menang melawannya, Arthur.'

Azazel sebagai wasit perlahan mengangkat tangannya keatas untuk sebagai tanda pertandingan akan segera dimulai...

[Pertandingan Final Grup A... Arthur Pendragon Vs Guren... Atas nama Dewi Lalatina, pertandingan secara resmi dimulai!...]

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Guren dengan cepat mengaktifkan lingkaran magic berwarna merah muda yang menyalah dengan terang, lalu sedetik kemudian dari lingkaran magic itu meleset keluar sebuah cakram berdiameter sebesar pirang yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak hanya satu melainkan tiga.

Ketiga Cakram itu melesat cepat dan tanpa ampun memotong apapun yang ada didepannya, puluhan pohon terpotong dengan rapi ketika tersentuh Cakram Kristal itu. Melihat serangan datang Arthur dengan cepat menarik pedang yang ada dipinggangnya dan dengan cepat menebas ketiga cakram itu.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Arthur menebas ketiga Cakram itu dengan kuat hingga ketiga cakram itu hancur berkeping-keping, Tak berhenti sampai disana Arthur dengan cepat melesat memangkas jarak antara mereka. Guren menatap datar Arthur sebelum ia menjentikan jarinya dan seketika lingkaran magic kembali muncul diatas kepala Guren dan dari sana puluhan jarum kristal keluar dan menghujani Arthur yang tanpa menghentikan lajunya menebas puluhan jarum kristal itu hingga tidak ada satupun jarum kristal yang mengenainya.

Semua menahan nafas kagum melihat keahlian berpedang dari Arthur, tebasan cepat, kuat dan terarah dengan sempurna terlihat begitu indah hingga semua dibuat kagum oleh teknik berpedang Arthur.

Arthur berhasil memangkas jarak dan berada didepan Guren yang menatap datar kedatangan Arthur, Arthur dengan cepat melakukan tebasan Horizontal untuk menebas tubuh Guren namun ketika sedikit lagi tebasan Arthur mengenai Guren, tiba-tiba dari tubuh Guren beberapa Kristal muncul dan menahan serangan Arthur.

Trank!

Arthur terdiam ketika melihat serangannya dihentikan oleh Kristal yang muncul dari tubuh Guren, ini... Keras. Merasakan bahaya, Arthur dengan cepat melompat menjauhi Guren dan benar saja sedetik kemudian tepat dari bawah ditempat Arthur berdiri sebelumnya kristal-kristal tajam mencuat dari dalam tanah.

"Tidak buruk, Pendragon."

"Kau juga, Guren."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya kembali saling menyerang, Guren dengan cepat mengaktifkan lingkaran Magic dan menyerang Arthur dengan puluhan cakram, tidak ingin terkena serangan itu Arthur dengan cepat berlari menghindari puluhan cakram itu, namun layaknya boneka yang dikendalikan, puluhan cakram itu mengejar Arthur.

Arthur menoleh kebelakang dan melihat cakram-cakram itu terus mengejarnya dan menumbangkan puluhan pohon yang mencoba menghalangi mereka... Arthur berdecih.

'Ini akan merepotkan...'

Arthur menatap kesekeliling dengan cepat, sebelum tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah pohon yang terlihat cukup besar, dan seketika ide melintas dikepala Arthur, ia menyungging senyuman tipis sebelum ia mempercepat laju larinya...

Guren terdiam menatap Arthur yang terus berlari menuju kearah pohon yang terlihat lebih besar daripada pohon yang lain, Guren tidak tahu apa yang ingin Arthur lakukan tapi apapun itu percuma saja sebab, cakram miliknya akan terus mengejarnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian Guren menyesali asumsinya...

Arthur dengan cepat mengalirkan Mana kekakinya dan berlari secara vertikal pada batang pohon, setelah mendapatkan tinggi yang cukup Arthur dengan cepat menghentakan kakinya dan melayang melewati puluhan cakram yang mengejarnya... Melayang beberapa saat diatas udara sebelum ia mendarat dengan mulus, tak berhenti sampai disana Arthur dengan cepat mengalirkan [Mana] kepedang ditangannya sebelum dengan cepat ia melakukan tebasan Horizontal melepaskan Pedar Mana tipis yang langsung memotong cakram-cakram Guren.

Duaar!

Ledakan tercipta dari benturan antara Pedar Energi Arthur dengan puluhan Cakram Guren, Semua kembali dibuat kagum akan kepintaran Arthur, mereka kagum melihat Arthur mampu mengatasi hal yang menurut mereka cukup membuat panik karena dikejar Puluhan Cakram yang tak segan akan memotong tubuhmu saat bersentuhan dengan bilah Cakram Kristal itu dengan cara yang begitu cemerlang.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki kemampuan yang merepotkan, Guren-san."

Ucap Arthur menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya, Guren hanya diam melihat Arthur berhasil mengatasi cakram-cakram kendalinya, Guren menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia menatap serius Arthur.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Pendragon. Untuk menjatuhkanmu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa setengah-setengah, karena itu ijinkan aku menunjukan padamu, kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu perlahan tekanan Mana milik Guren meningkat, Arthur menyiapkan posisi bertarung dengan pedang standar pendragon yang terarah pada Guren, tekanan Guren terus meningkat dan sedetik kemudian ledakan gelombang [Mana] terjadi...

Blaaaar!?

Gelombang Kejut Mana yang cukup kuat menghempaskan apapun yang ada disekitar Guren, hembusan angin kuat membuat Pohon-pohon melambai dan mengugurkan daun hijaunya, Guren menatap tajam Arthur...

"Aku akan memulainya, Pendragon..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Guren menghentakan kakinya ketanah dan dalam sekejap lingkaran Magic berdiameter cukup besar tercipta, sedetik kemudian beberapa pillar berdiameter besar bermunculan disekitar Guren dan mengurungnya...

Keheningan melanda semua orang, mereka menatap penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hanya satu orang yang terlihat tersenyum menatap Guren yang terkurung dalam Pillar Kristal miliknya, dia adalah Yasaka.

'Akhirnya, dia memakai [itu] juga... Ufufu~ sepertinya pertandingan kali ini akan dimenangkan oleh Guren.'

Yasaka tersenyum melihat layar proyeksi, Kakashi yang ada disebelah Yasaka menatap senyuman itu dengan pandangan acuh, entah kenapa Kakashi merasa jika Yasaka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia menatap itu sejenak sebelum kembali membaca buku laknatnya.

'Sepertinya, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Arthur...'

Arthur menatap waspada Guren yang masih diselimuti Kristal, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Guren tapi apapun itu sudah pasti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus...

'Firasatku tidak enak tentang hal ini...'

Batin Arthur, dan sedetik kemudian perlahan Kristal itu mulai bersinar dan dalam sekejap Kristal itu hancur berkeping-keping dan semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika mereka melihat apa yang ada digaris pandangan mereka, Arthur juga menatap terkejut pada apa yang ia lihat.

Ikuse Tobio, menatap layar dengan pandangan terkejut, jadi... Firasat tidak enaknya yang sedaritadi menghantuinya adalah karena hal ini...

"Oi, yang benar saja... Itu [Release Soul] sempurna."

Benar, tepat dimata semua orang, mereka menatap Guren yang telah sepenuhnya berubah, surai yang sebelumnya biru gelap memanjang dan berubah menjadi merah muda lembut, telinga Guren menjadi lancip layaknya Elf, taring terlihat mengintip dari sudut bibir Guren, dan yang membuat semua semakin terkejut adalah sepasang sayap Naga yang terbuat dari Kristal sepenuhnya terbentang lebar dipunggung Guren, tak lupa ekor kristal tipis yang melambai kesana-kemari... Perlahan mata Guren yang sebelumnya tertutup kini terbuka dan terlihatlah iris mata dari seekor hewan buas...

[Release Soul: Daiguren]

Guren menatap Arthur yang nampak terkejut melihat perubahannya, Guren perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan itu membuat Arthur langsung memasang kuda-kuda waspada, Guren menarik nafas dan dalam sekejap, sebuah bongkahan kristal sebesar batu kerikil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Arthur, melihat serangan datang, Arthur dengan cepat melompat kesamping membuat batu kristal itu melewatinya dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat hingga menciptakan dentuman keras!.

Blaaaaaaaaaar!

Dentuman keras bergema kesegala penjuru, Arthur menoleh kebelakang dan seketika ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah kawah berukuran lumayan besar tercipta... Hanya dengan serangan seukuran batu kerikil sudah dapat membuat kerusakan separah ini... Perlahan Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Guren yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan tatapan tenang seolah apa yang ia lakukan merupakan hal yang biasa...

"Arthur Pendragon, dalam wujudku ini, mustahil kau bisa mengalahkanku..."

Ucap Guren membuat Arthur terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap datar Guren.

"Memang benar, dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang akan sulit untuk mengalahkanmu yang telah masuk kedalam mode Release Soul, Guren-san... Tapi..."

Guren menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Aura berwarna emas murni merembes dari tubuh Arthur, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah ledakan Energi terjadi...

Blaaaaaaar

Ledakan gelombang energi menghempaskan apapun disekitar kesegala penjuru, perlahan gelombang energi mereda dan terlihatlah sosok Arthur yang telah dibungkus oleh selubung Aura [Mana] berwarna emas yang begitu indah.

"... Itu bukanlah hal mustahil untuk bisa dilakukan, Guren-san."

Ucap Arthur dengan datar, Guren terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menyungging seringai tipis."heh~ aku ingin melihat usahamu, menjatuhkanku... Pendragon."ucap Guren dengan senyuman menantang, Arthur menatap datar Guren sebelum ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Arthur dengan cepat melakukan tebasan vertikal kearah Guren yang langsung menghindari tebasan Arthur, melihat serangannya gagal, Arthur dengan cepat memutar gagang pedangnya dan melakukan tebasan horizontal, namun hal itu kembali gagal sebab Guren menahannya dengan satu sayap kristal miliknya...

Arthur melompat mundur ketika serangannya gagal, tidak membiarkan hal itu Guren dengan cepat menembakan batu kristal dari tangannya kearah Arthur... Tidak ingin terkena serangan itu, Arthur dengan cepat mengalirkan [Mana] pada pedangnya dan dengan cepat menebas udara kosong melepaskan pedar Energi tipis...

Blaaaaaar

Ledakan terjadi akibat benturan dua kekuatan, asap pekat membumbung tinggi keudara, Arthur menajamkan pandangannya menatap kedepan ia merasa sesuatu akan datang, dan benar saja tak lama dua buah cakram melesat keluar dari balik asap hitam...

Tidak ingin terpotong menjadi dua, Arthur dengan cepat menyelimuti pedangnya dengan [Mana], lalu menebas Cakram pertama dengan cepat, tak henti sampai disana, Arthur dengan cepat memutar badannya dan menebas Cakram kedua hingga membuat kedua cakram itu terpotong dan menancap dalam kebatang pohon dibelakang Arthur...

Insting Arthur menjerit merasakan bahaya dan benar saja ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya seketika seekor ular-naga yang terbuat dari kristal melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya, tidak ingin terkena gigitan Ular-naga itu, Arthur dengan cepat melompat kesamping... Namun seperti layaknya hidup Ular-Naga itu memutar balik tubuhnya dan kembali melesat kearahnya...

Arthur berdecih dan dengan cepat mengobarkan Aura Mana yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Arthur berkonsentrasi mengalirkan kekuatan miliknya pada pedang miliknya hingga pedang itu sepenuhnya ditutupi kilauan keemasan yang begitu indah, dengan perlahan Arthur mengangkat pedangnya setinggi mungkin dan menatap tajam kedepan dimana ia melihat ular-naga Kristal milik Guren melesat kearahnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnnya dan ..

[Caliburn Strike]

Arthur dengan cepat menebas udara kosong dan melepaskan pedar energi tipis yang langsung memotong apapun yang dilewatinya...

Slash!

Semua penonton diarena Seiryuu mengeluarkan pekikkan kagum ketika mereka melihat Ular-Naga Kristal berhasil terpotong oleh teknik andalan dari Arthur, suara kekaguman meledak seketika memenuhi seluruh Arena, hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih fokus menatap layar proyeksi...

Diruang VIP, terlihat dia orang perempuan berparas cantik tengah menatap layar hologram didepan mereka dalam diam, Arthuria Pendragon dan Ayame Alvarez Shaga menatap serius pertarungan yang terjadi antara Arthur Pendragon melawan Guren... Kedua Calon Ratu dan Archduke itu sedaritadi terys menatap layar hologram tanpa berkedip sedikitpun...

Kedua perempuan paling top dalam sistem kebangsawan-an itu memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Arthur yang saat ini kembali dikejar oleh puluhan cakram milik Guren...

"Arthuria... Ini hanya firasatku saja atau memang ada sesuatu yang aneh pada, Arthur-kun."

Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar hologram dan menoleh kearah Arthuria yang ada disebelahnya, Arthuria terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar, ada yang aneh pada Arthur..."

Ucap Arthuria tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar hologram didepannya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya? Ia tidak seperti yang biasanya, gaya bertarungnya terlihat seperti ia tengah ditahan oleh sesuatu... Sebagai kakak, Arthuria tentunya lebih mengetahui kemampuan Arthur lebih dari siapapun diacademy ini.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Arthur dan Arthuria melakukan sparring, sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan, tidak ribuan kali mereka saling bersilang pedang, Arthuria mengetahui hampir satu set kemampuan Arthur, dan jika boleh jujur penampilan Arthur saat ini tidak berada 100% kekuatannya, apa yang terjadi pada sang adik, kenapa ia bertarung seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh...

'Arthur... Apa yang terjadi padamu...'

Arthur melompat menghindari puluhan cakram kristal milik Guren sebelum ia mengayunkan pedang miliknya yang telah terlapisi oleh pedar energi tipis, pedar energi tipis tercipta dan memotong semua cakram Guren.

Blaaaaar

Ledakan kembali terjadi akibat benturan dua kekuatan, perlahan asap hitam pekat akibat ledakan tadi berangsur menghilang, dan pandangan semua orang berfokus pada Arthur yang terlihat kelelahan, wajahnya mulai dibasahi keringat... Guren yang sedaritadi tidak bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya menatap datar Arthur yang kelelahan.

"Sepertinya, staminamu mulai menipis, Pendragon..."

Ucap Guren dengan nada mengejek, Arthur tidak membalas ejekan Guren, Arthur saat ini tengah berpikir keras, ia mengerahkan setiap gear dikepalanya dengan kecepatan maksimum ia harus bisa menemukan cara untuk mendekati Guren dan memberikan satu serangan telak, tapi kenyataannya Guren tidak membiarkan Arthur mendekati dirinya, seluruh serangan Guren bertype control dan itu merepotkan untuk Arthur...

'Sial, aku tidak menemukan satu ide-pun.'

Arthur mengeraskan wajahnya, ia tidak mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk mengatasi masalah ini, Guren yang melihat ekpresi keras diwajah Arthur menyeringai tipis.

"Are, ada apa Pendragon... Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggumu... Apa jangan-jangan kau kesal karena kau akhirnya menyadari jika kau..."

Guren menjeda kalimatnya dan ia perlahan mengangkat tangannya lalu suara jentikan bergema disana dalam sekejap dibelakang Guren sebuah lingkaran Magic berdiameter besar muncul dan berputar dengan lambat...

"... **Tidak bisa mengalahkanku**..."

Naruto menatap layar hologram yang menampakan penampilan duel antara Guren dengan wajah datar."ada apa denganmu, Arthur... Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu yang biasanya."gumam Naruto pelan, ia yang telah bertukar serangan dengan Arthur secara serius saat praktek lapangan bersama Ibiki beberapa bulan yang lalu menyadari jika Arthur yang sekarang terlihat kacau, baik posture tubuh, Ayunan pedang, dan gerakan Arthur semua kacau...

'Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi bukankah dia terlihat seperti orang yang tertekan...'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Tertekan? Apa maksud dari Ophis. Ophis yang berada didalam Mindscape Naruto menatap kosong layar Hologram didepan.

'Aku mungkin tidak begitu mengerti tentang emosi dari manusia tapi, dia terlihat seperti terbebani oleh sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi yang jelas apapun itu pasti sangat membebani dirinya...'

"Maksudmu, ada hal yang menganggu pikiran Arthur, begitu..."

'Ya, kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu Master... Penyebabnya bisa banyak faktor, tapi jika aku boleh menebak aku rasa itu adalah keluarganya...'

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Ophis, Keluarga dia bilang, kenapa dari banyak faktor Ophis malah menyimpulkan jika penyebab Arthur tertekan seperti ini karena keluarganya, yang diketahui Naruto, hubungan Arthur dengan keluarganya baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah apapun, bahkan Arthur memasang senyuman tulus ketika membicarakan keluarganya, ia terlihat senang membahas ayah dan ibunya, juga adiknya Le fay serta...

Naruto terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu... Begitu, jadi itulah penyebab kenapa Arthur terlihat tertekan seperti ini, Ophis menatap wajah sang Master yang terlihat sudah menyadari sesuatu.

'Sepertinya kau menyadarinya, Master...'

"Ya... Sepertinya begitu... Alasan kenapa Arthur tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya adalah karena, Arthuria..."

Ucap Naruto lewat Via mind link, Arthur adalah adik dari tunangan keduanya, Arthuria Pendragon, seorang jenius dalam keluarga Pendragon yang menjadi seorang [Rune Breaker] diusia yang masih muda, bakat Arthuria begitu terkenal hingga ia yakin tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dirinya sebagai Rune Breaker [Saber], dengan bakat yang begitu bersinar maka tidak heran jika Arthuria begitu dikagumi tapi seperti kata pepatah...

"Semakin terang cahayanya, maka akan semakin pekat bayangan yang tercipta..."

Naruto bergumam pelan, bakat Arthuria begitu bersinar hingga ia menciptakan sebuah bayangan yaitu Arthur... Dari apa yang pernah Naruto ketahui tentang Arthur, dia adalah orang jenius saat masih muda namun bakat sang kakak mengalahkan kejeniusan Arthur dan itulah... Yang membuat Arthur tertekan, bakat sang kakak menyiksa dirinya...

"Sial... Aku tidak menyadari hal itu..."

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, tangannya terkepal dengan begitu erat hingga suara sendi berderak dapat terdengar... jadi inilah alasan kenapa setiap kali ada orang lain yang menyinggung obrolan yang berkaitan dengan Arthuria, Arthur selalu membuat senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan, itu semua terjadi karena dia menutupi rasa tidak mengenakan dihatinya... Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Arthur yang saat ini tengah berusaha mati-matian menghindari puluhan, tidak ratusan jarum kristal yang menghujani dirinya.

'Sial... Jika begini aku benar-benar akan kalah '

Arthur mengeraskan wajahnya dan terus menebas puluhan jarum yang terus datang tanpa henti... Guren menatap datar Arthur yang berjuang keras menghentikan serangan-nya.

Trank!

Arthur menebas jarum terakhir yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakan diatas tanah, nafas Arthur mulai menjadi berat, pandangannya juga mulai sedikit mengabur, keringat juga membasahi setiap inchi tubuhnya, kakinya mulai bergetar larena tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuh Arthur...

"Sudah sampai disini sajakah batasmu, Arthur Pendragon..."

Ucap Guren dengan datar, iris hitam miliknya menatap Arthur yang tengah menenangkan deru nafas dengan bersandar pada gagang pedangnya sebagai tumpuan untuk tubuhnya, Guren menghela nafas sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya secara perlahan...

"Jika begitu, maka aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya disini..."

Guren menjentikan jarinya dan seketika lingkaran magic kuncul dibelakang Guren, tidak hanya satu melainkan tiga buah, dari lingkaran itu perlahan seekor ular-naga keluar dan meraung dengan sangat keras... Arthur yang melihat tiga ular-naga dibelakang Guren berusaha untuk bangkit namun saat ia berniat bergerak, sesuatu menahan Arthur... Ia, tidak bisa mengerakan kakinya... Arthur menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah kakinya dan seketika iris emerlad Arthur melebar, ia melihat kaki ditutupi oleh bongkahan kristal... Ini... Sejak kapan...

Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Arthur, Guren berkata."saat kau sibuk bertahan dari seranganku, aku diam-diam membuat lingkaran Magic diantara kedua kakimu dan hasilnya, bisa kau lihat, kau terjebak dan sekarang... Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dari serangan ini, Pendragon."ucap Guren membuat Arthur melebarkan matanya dalam rasa terkejut, Guren mengabaikan itu dan perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya dan seolah itu adalah komando, tiga ular-naga dibelakang Guren melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Arthur yang berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan kristal yang menahan pergerakannya dan...

Blaaaaaaar!

Dentuman besar bergema disegala penjuru, debu perlahan membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan semua orang, tak lama debu perlahan tertiup angin dan seketika semua penonton diarena seiryuu melebarkan mata mereka ketika tepat digaris pandangan mereka sebuah kawah berukuran besar tercipta, dan mereka semakin terkejut ketika melihat tepat ditengah kawah, sosok Arthur tergeletak tak berdaya...

Diruang VIP, Shaga terdiam menatap layar hologram yang memperlihatkan sosok Arthur yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah kawah besar, iris voilet Shaga melirik kearah Arthuria disamping untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat Arthuria melihat keadaan sang adik... Dan yang Shaga dapatkan hanyalah sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan itu cukup membuat Shaga terkejut.

"Arthuria..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Shaga?."

"Kau... Kenapa kau terlihat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Adikmu, Arthur-,"

Shaga menghentikan perkataannya ketika Arthuria mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk Shaga tidak meneruskan apa yang akan dia katakan, setelah tenang Arthuria menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menatap kearah layar hologram dimana sosok Arthur tergeletak ditengah-tengah kawah... Arthuria bersedekap.

"Dia telah berjuang dengan baik disaat-saat terakhir, jadi dia kalah secara terhormat, aku tidak perlu menunjukan sikap tidak pantas pada Knight yang telah kalah setelah dia mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki, tapi lawannya terlalu kuat jadi setidaknya kalah secara terhormat lebih baik untuk Knight Arthur."

Ucap Arthuria dengan datar, membuat Shaga menatap Arthuria dengan pandangan tak percaya, Arthuria, dia bisa bersikap seperti ini setelah melihat keadaan Arthur yang saat ini tak berdaya...

"Tapi, Arthuria dia adalah adikmu, Apa kau tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa khawatir atau sedih melihat kondisinya..."

"Dalam ikatan darah dia memang adik-ku, tapi setelah ia memasuki arena, dia adalah seorang Knight bermartabat, jadi aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menghina kehormatannya..."

Shaga terdiam dan menatap Arthuria dengan pandangan sedih, dia tahu meskipun Arthuria mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar dingin tapi jauh dilubuk hati Arthuria, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Adiknya... Bahkan Shaga melihat Arthuria mencengkram erat seragam hingga kusut untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatinya.

Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika sebenarnya alasan kenapa Arthuria menjadi dirinya yang sekarang adalah karena ia termotivasi oleh sang adik, Arthur... Arthuria sejak kecil selalu memperhatikan Arthur saat latihan seni berpedang, awalnya Arthuria tidak mengerti kenapa Arthur menyukai sesuatu yang keras dan menyakitkan seperti seni berpedang, beberapa kali Arthuria melihat Arthur selalu jatuh, terpelanting dan bahkan menderita luka memar akibat pukulan dari pedang kayu sang ayah... Tapi bukannya menyerah atau menangis, Arthur justru tersenyum seolah ia tidak masalah dengan semua itu...

Berhari-haripun berlalu dan selama beberapa hari itu Arthuria selalu memperhatikan latihan Arthur dengan sang ayah, hari demi hari, Arthur semakin berkembang, ia sekarang sudah jarang terkena serangan sang ayah, atau terjatuh lagi, ia kini bisa mengimbangi permainan pedang sang ayah, dan pada suatu hari Arthur berhasil mengalahkan orang yang lebih tua darinya, Arthur berhasil menang dengan begitu Anggun melawan orang yang lebih tua darinya... Dan disaat itu, Arthuria terpesona dengan kemampuan dari Arthur... Itu begitu indah, dan Arthuria dapat merasakan kerja keras, tekad dan semangat dari seni berpedang yang Arthur tunjukan...

'Aku mengenal Arthur lebih dari siapapun, tidak ada yang mengenal dia lebih dariku, karena bagaimanapun... dialah yang memperlihatkan padaku keindahan dari seni berpedang, dialah panutanku dalam jalan Knight yang aku tempuh... Karena itu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sedih melihat keadaannya yang sekarang...'

Shaga terdiam menatap tubuh Arthuria mulai bergetar, jika orang tidak teliti maka ia tidak dapat melihatnya, ini sungguh menyedihkan, Arthuria tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya sebab aturan dalam keluarga Pendragon, dimana menunjukan sifat lemah seperti sedih hanyalah sebuah penghinaan untuk orang yang gugur dimedan juang... Shaga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthuria dan kembali menatap layar hologram didepannya...

Arthur merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya bahkan untuk membuka kelopak matanya saja ia tidak sanggup, serangan Guren benar-benar menghajar tubuhnya...

Apa aku, akan kalah lagi... Sama seperti saat itu...

Perlahan ingatan Arthur melayang menuju hari dimana ia dikalahkan oleh Arthuria, sebuah memori yang memacu dirinya untuk tumbuh menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat, tapi... Siapa yang Arthur bohongi? Kenyataannya Arthuria jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, bahkan sampai sekarang Arthur belum pernah menang melawan kakaknya...

Aku memang menyedihkan...

Arthur merasa miris dengan dirinya sendiri, apa yang ia perjuangkan saat ini? Untuk apa ia berjuang sampai seperti ini? Untuk apa? Mengalahkan Arthuria? Bukan! Ingin dipuji dan disanjung orang lain? Bukan!...

Aku hanya ingin diakui...

Ya, itulah yang diinginkan Arthur, sebuah pengakuan, bukan sebagai Adik dari Arthuria tapi sebagai Arthur pendragon, ia hanya ingin dikenal sebagai dirinya sendiri bukan karena dia adik dari Arthuria, ditengah semua pikiran Arthur sekelebat memori melintas dikepalanya...

Sebuah memori dimana Arthur untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, Arthur tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang selain kakaknya yang mampu membuatnya bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh...

Meskipun mereka berdua saat itu hanya melakukan sparring tapi, Pemuda itu tidak segan menghancurkan Arthur dengan kemampuannya, mereka bertukar serangan dengan kekuatan penuh, tujuan mereka berdua hanya satu yaitu mengalahkan lawan... Namun pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang keluar sebagai pemenang sebab pedang kayu yang mereka pakai hancur berkeping-keping dan itu adalah pertama kalinya, Arthur bertarung dengan pemuda yang tidak menganggap dirinya adik dari Arthuria, tapi sebagai Knight yang tangguh, Arthur Pendragon.

Perlahan seberkas memori yang lain muncul, memori-memori itu berkumpul dan menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya dimana pada saat itu, Arthur dipandang bukan sebagai Adik orang yang berbakat tapi sebagai seorang teman... Canda, tawa, sedih dan segala macam hal yang terjadi antara dia dan keenam Knight yang lain... Mengingat semua itu rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya...

Ah, betapa bodohnya aku... Selama ini aku sudah mendapatkan pengakuan... Aku telah diakui sebagai Arthur Pendragon, tidak, lebih dari itu... Aku telah diakui sebagai seorang teman oleh mereka...

Guren dalam penampilan Release Mode miliknya menatap datar kearah kawah dimana ia melihat sosok Arthur yang tergeletak tak berdaya...

"Sampai disini sajakah, Pendragon... Menyedihkan untuk seorang Knight yang diakui oleh para guru Divisi Knight..."

Guren bergumam pelan sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu namun ketika ia baru saja akan mengambil satu langkah sebuah sensasi aneh membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya... Dengan pelan Guren menoleh kebelakang dan seketika mata Guren melebar...

Tepat digaris pandangannya ia melihat Arthur perlahan bangkit dengan susah payah... Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Guren terkejut tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ia melihat sebuah Aura keemasan menyelimuti tubuh Arthur, Aura keemasan itu berbeda dengan Aura emas yang sebelumnya Arthur keluarkan, Aura yang sebelumnya terasa liar dan kuat tapi yang satu ini terasa, bagaimana mengatakannya, lembut dan hangat...

Arthur berhasil menegapkan tubuhnya, tepat disebelah Arthur sebuah ruang dimensi berwarna emas muncul, dengan perlahan ia memasukan tangannya kedalam dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam ruang tersebut dan perlahan sebuah pedang dengan bentuk yang begitu unik berhasil ditarik keluar... Pedang itu berbentuk sebuah longsword dengan pegangan berbentuk salib, bilah pedang itu sedikit berwarna emas...

"Pedang itu..."

Arthuria menatap terkejut pedang yang dipegang oleh Arthur, bagaimana tidak? Pedang itu adalah pedang yang pernah dipegang oleh sosok yang begitu ia sayangi...

"... Milik ibu... Bagaimana bisa, Arthur memiliki pedang ibu."

Gumam Pelan Arthuria, [The Holy-Dimension Sword: Caliburn] adalah nama dari pedang yang pernah dipegang oleh ibunya, pedang itu merupakan pedang kesayangan sang ibu, yang bahkan sangking sayangnya sang ibu pada pedang itu beliau tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhnya, bahkan untuk suami dan anaknya tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh pedang itu, tapi saat ini... Arthur memiliki pedang sang ibu...

Arthur menatap Guren yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, perlahan Arthur mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan dengan lembut ia menebas udara kosong dan seketika...

Slash!

Suara sesuatu terpotong bergema disana, Guren terdiam sebelum ia perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan seketika ia terkejut ketika melihat satu pasang sayapnya terpotong, semua orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut melebarkan mata mereka menyaksikan sayap Kristal Guren terpotong, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, adalah apa yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang...

Arthur menekuk lututnya dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang dari fempatnya dan muncul didepan Guren yang terkejut, dengan cepat Arthur mengayunkan pedangnya namun Guren tidak membiarkan hal itu, dengan susah payah ia mengerakan sayapnya yang tersisa untuk menahan tebasan Arthur namun itu merupakan keputusan yang salah...

Slasssh!?

Wussssh!

Blaaaaar!

Suara dentuman besar bergema diseluruh Arena Seiryuu, mereka semua melebarkan mata mereka sebab mereka baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang luar biasa dimana Guren terlempar jauh dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan membentur gundukan tanah dengan sangat keras...

"Cough!"

Guren memuntahkan darah segar, perlahan suara retakan dapat terdengar dan perlahan pecahan kristal berjatuhan dari tubuh Guren, sepertinya ia telah melindungi tubuhnya dengan Kristal sebagai pertahanan ekstra ketika sesuatu yang tidak diduga terjadi, dan sesuatu yang tak terduga itu akhirnya datang, ia meringis merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya... Tadi itu, bagaimana bisa ia terlempar? Padahal ia yakin jika sebelumnya ia sudah mengerakan sayapnya untuk menahan tebasan Arthur namun kenapa...

"... 'Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?'..."

Guren perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedepan dimana digaris pandangan terlihat Arthur yang berjalan dengan pelan kearahnya, Arthur perlahan mengambil kacamata yang telah rusak pada bagian lensa-nya dan membuangnya kesamping, iris emerlad yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik bingkai kacamata tipis kini terlihat tajam dan menakutkan...

"Jika itu pertanyaanmu, maka ijinkan aku menjawabnya... Pedangku, Caliburn... Adalah pedang yang mampu memotong apapun, dan dari **manapun**."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan dingin, Arthur dengan cepat menghunuskan pedangnya kedepan, bagi orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggap Arthur tengah melakukan hal bodoh dengan menghunuskan pedangnya dijarak yang mana sangat jauh dari musuhnya, namun mereka harus memikirkan ulang lagi perkataan itu karena ketika pedang itu terhunus kedepan suara daging tertusuk terdengar ditelinga semua orang...

Jleeeeb

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhh"

Guren berteriak kesakitan ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu tajam pada bagian bahunya, dan ketika ia melihat kearah bahunya ia terkejut ketika mendapati darah menyembur dari bagian bahunya... Semua orang terkejut melihat Guren yang menjerit kesakitan dan menyentuh bahunya yang mengalirkan darah segar...

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku bisa menyerangmu dari jarak manapun, karena pedang ini mampu [Menghilangkan] jarak antara kau dan aku..."

Ucap Arthur selagi iris matanya menatap datar Guren yang meringis merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian bahunya yang terlihat seperti tertusuk pedang... Guren mengertakan giginya sebelum ia bangkit dan dengan cepat meregenerasi kedua sayap miliknya dan terbang keatas.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Pendragon!?."

Teriak Guren dengan marah, ia dengan cepat menciptakan banyak lingkaran Magic disekelilingnya, lingkaran Magic itu bersinar terang sebelum sedetik kemudian ratusan Cakram melesat kearah Arthur yang hanya menatap serangan Guren dengan datar, Arhur menghela nafas pelan.

"Yare, kau masih belum mengerti juga ya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Arthur segera menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan seketika sebuah kubah energi berwarna emas muncul dan [Menelan] ratusan cakram kristal Guren, tak berhenti sampai disana setelah semua Cakram telah menghilang, Arthur memutar gagang pedangnya seolah ia tengah memutar kunci dan sedetik kemudian disekitar Guren muncul riak air berwarna emas yang dari dalam riak air itu melesat keluar ratusan cakram Guren...

Guren terkejut dengan hal itu namun dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya dan dengan cepat mengembangkan kedua sayapnya dan langsung membuat pelindungan dengan kedua sayapnya... Suara dua benda berbenturan bergema berkali-kali diudara, pecahan kristal cantik berjatuhan dengan begitu cantiknya...

Arthur menatap datar Guren yang saat ini terlihat begitu kesal, itu terbukti dari wajahnya yang telah mengeras hingga terlihat begitu menakutkan...

"Arthur... Pendragon!?..."

Guren benar-benar marah, ia yang telah kalap karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Arthur mengobarkan seluruh kekuatannya hingga menciptakan hembusan angin yang begitu kuat, Arthur yang melihat kapasitas kekuatan Guren merasakan firasat buruk, dan benar saja... Guren dengan cepat menciptakan Lingkaran Magic besar dan dilihat dari Aksara Magic yang tertulis dilingkaran Magic maka Arthur dapat menebak jika Magic yang akan Guren aktifkan adalah sebuah Magic type Area...

"Jika dia mengaktifkan Magic itu maka, akan sangat berbahaya..."

Arthur bergumam dan mengobarkan kekuatannya, Aura emas Arthur mulai menari dengan begitu anggun, ia menaruh semua kekuatannya pada pedang Caliburn ditangannya hingga pedang Caliburn itu diselimuti oleh Aura Keemasan yang begitu cantik...

Keduanya mengobarkan kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa, namun sepertinya Guren yang terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan Magic miliknya, Lingkaran Magic diatas kepala Guren perlahan bersinar semakin terang, Guren menyeringai melihat Lingkaran Magicnya telah selesai ia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menatap Arthur yang fokus meningkatkan kekuatannya sampai batas maksimal...

"Terima ini... Pendragon!?."

[High Magic : Blast The Crystals of Hell]

Setelah mantra terapalkan, seketika tanah bergemuruh dan dalam sekejap pillar Kristal tajam mencuat dari tanah, tidak hanya satu tapi puluhan Kristal muncul tanpa henti, pepohonan disekitar Guren mulai rusak oleh Kristal yang muncul, kerusakan semakin meluas hingga menuju ketempat Arthur...

kristal-kristal tajam yang tumbuh tak terkendali, Arthur terus berkonsentrasi mengalirkan kekuatannya pada pedangnya hingga pedang Caliburn miliknya bersinar dengan begitu indah... Perlahan Arthur mengingat perkataan dari Sang ibu saat menyerahkan [Caliburn] padanya...

[Dengar, Arthur... Caliburn bukan pedang biasa, dia adalah pedang yang mampu memotong apapun... Caliburn juga memiliki satu rahasia, dibalik kemampuan memotongnya yang hampir bisa memotong semua hal, tersimpan satu [Spesial Move] yang sangat kuat... Dan itu adalah...]

Arthur membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kedepan dimana gelombang kristal terus tumbuh dengan tak terkendali, Arthur mengenggam erat pedangnya dan menguatkan kuda-kudanya, dan dengan cepat ia melakukan tebasan secara horizontal...

[Banishing Shift]

Slasssh!?

Setelah melakukan tebasan secara Horizontal, dunia diselimuti oleh keheningan sebelum secara tiba-tiba sebuah distorsi ruang terjadi, distorsi ruang memanjang dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya robek dan menelan apapun yang ada didepannya, semua objek tanpa terkecuali tertelan kedalam robekan dimensi, Guren berusaha mati-matian bertahan diudara agar tidak terhisap kedalam Robekan Dimensi...

Tak lama Robekan Dimensi menutup, Guren yang berhasil bertahan dari robekan dimensi terdiam ketika ia melihat hutan yang sebelumnya ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan kini hanya menyisakan setengah bagian hutan lebat dan sisanya hanyalah lahan kosong tanpa kehidupan apapun disana...

Deg!

Guren menegang ketika ia merasakan hawa kehadiran dibelakangnya, dengan pelan ia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejutlah dia ketika tepat dibelakangnya, Arthur tengah bersiap dengan pedang Caliburn miliknya yang telah dibalut oleh cahaya emas yang begitu indah...

"Pelajaran pertama Pendragon, jangan pernah menurunkan kewaspadaanmu saat dimedan perang..."

[Pendragon Style: Caliburn Strike]

Arthur dengan cepat menebas pedang Caliburn Miliknya pada punggung Guren, dan ketika pedang miliknya hampir menyentuh kulit Guren sebuah ledakan Mana terjadi dan kuatnya ledakan Mana membuat Guren terhempas dan membentur tanah dengan kuat...

Blaaaaaaar!?

"... Sebab, jika kau lengah maka, kematian akan menantimu..."

And Cut~

Hmmmmmmmmmm... Bukankah ini menyebalkan? Maa, biarlah, hey~ Phantom Back, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Baik? Ya semoga begitu... Ini adalah Chaoter 55, Jenius yang tak (lagi} dipandang... Hmm, seharusnya aku menambahkan kata Lagi tuh, tapi ya sudahlah, lupakan...

Arthur disini dulunya adalah seorang yang jenius, latar belakangnya aku buat seperti itu, dimana seorang adik yang kalah bakat oleh sang kakak, juga aku sedikit membuat sopiler tentang ibu dari Arthuria, Arthur dan Le fay, dia adalah ibu yang baik, bagi Arthuria dan bagi Arthur dia adalah sosok yang [Ada] saat dia terpuruk karena bakat sang kakak, disini aku memberikan sebuah latar belakang atas hubungan Arthuria dan Arthur, keduanya sama-sama menganggumi satu sama lain, Arthur adalah panutan untuk Arthuria dan begitu juga sebaliknya...

Arthur sejauh ini hanya memiliki [Caliburn] pedang milik sang ibu, Caliburn dicanon adalah pedang suci terkuat yang disetarakan dengan Durandal dan Ex-caliburn, entah apa perbedaannya tapi Ichie membuat-nya berbeda, sama seperti dicanon, Caliburn memiliki kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan [Dimensi]... Itu cukup kuat, Tapi karena S2 itu lawannya para Legenda (entah weapon, Magic, atau Karakter) semua maka aku berniat memberikannya Power Up berupa New Weapon, dan kapan itu? Hmm aku rasa setelah ribut sama Serikat Balam...

Alasan kenapa Aku membuat Caliburn keluar disaat terakhir padahal bisa dikeluarin diawal... sebenarnya agak mainstream, Pahlawan pasti kalah dulu baru menang, atau ya, datang disaat-saat hampir skatmat lah... Tapi intisarinya lebih dari itu... Tapi dengan menganggapnya seperti [Pahlawan yang telat datang] itu akan lebih memudahkan...

Um... TWO 4 chapter lagi, End semoga lancar dan cepat Up, aku juga akan berusah keras, dan ada yang menanyakan apakah aku menulis dibantu para senpaiku? Hmm aku rasa mereka hanya sebagai pengkoreksi di Arc Final ini, sejauh ini aku hanya individual, semua Alur, Penokohan bahkan segalanya aku yang memikirkan, para senpai hanya memberikan beberapa masukan dan petuah dingin... Ya begitulah...

Huh... Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mood menulisku semakin memburuk, dan disetiap chapter yang aku tulis selalu membuatku gak puas, seandainya aku tahu cara memulihkan mood yang buruk maka past... Huh~ Ya itu aja dulu, aku undur diri, sampai jumpa disaat yang lain, yang semoga aja cepat... Bye~

Phantom Out~


	56. Chapter 56

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 56

Naruto, entah dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin sampai-sampai ia berada disituasi seperti ini, tepat didepan Naruto saat ini seorang pria berusia dipertengah empat puluhan tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan menakutkan...

"Jadi, kaulah orang yang dipilih oleh putriku..."

"H-Ha-Ha'i..."

Naruto menjawab dengan gugup, jangan salahkan dia, bagaimanapun pria didepannya benar-benar menakutkan, jadi wajar saja jika ia dibuat gugup olehnya...

'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?...'

Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika setelah selesainya Turnamen hari pertama yang ditutup dengan kemenangan dari Arthur, ia akan dibawa ke Mansion Pendragon untuk bertemu dengan ayah dari Tunangan keduanya... Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Mari mundur beberapa saat kebelakang...

.

.

.

Setelah pertandingan Arthur melawan Guren selesai dengan keluarnya Arthur sebagai pemenangnya maka hari itu, Turnamen Final hari pertama ditutup. Setelah penutupan semua membubarkan diri termasuk Naruto...

Dan disinilah Naruto, ditemani suara langkah sepatu yang bergema disepanjang lorong, Naruto menatap datar kedepan, wajahnya mengambarkan jika pikirannya sedang tidak ada ditempatnya...

setelah Turnamen Naruto terus memikirkan pedang yang dipegang oleh Arthur, pedang itu... Sangat luar biasa, baik dari ketajaman dan ketahanan pedang Arthur tidak kalah dari kedua katana miliknya yang telah berubah menjadi wadah penampung dari Dua Makhluk berbahaya... Juga yang membuat Naruto kepikiran adalah kemampuan dari pedang itu...

"Ophis, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pedang Arthur..."

Tanya Naruto pada Pelayan pertamanya, Sang ketidakterbatasan, Ophis... Ophis melayang rendah didunia perpustakaan miliknya sebelum ia menatap kosong pada layar yang menampilkan wajah Naruto...

[Aku sudah menduga jika Master akan menanyakan perihal pedang itu, jadi aku sudah menganalisi pedang itu sebelumnya.. ]

"Hooh, kau sudah melakukannya?, penuh perhitungan seperti biasa, Ophis."

Ucap Naruto memuji, dan suara dengusan bangga bergema dikepalanya, ia yakin saat ini Ophis tengah bersedekap dan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga...

[Tentu saja, aku adalah salah satu buku ciptaan Solomon hal seperti itu mudah untuk-ku... Jadi, Master... Kau ingin mendengar analisis yang aku dapatkan tentang pedang itu?.]

"Ya, tolong beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang pedang itu, Ophis..."

Ophis terdiam sebelum ia menatap wajah sang Master yang terlihat serius."baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, Master... Pedang yang dipegang oleh Arthur merupakan salah satu pusaka legenda yang terlupakan dizaman ini... [The Holy-Dimension Sword: Caliburn]." ucap Ophis membuat Naruto terdiam, Caliburn... Bukankah itu nama pedang dalam kisah legendaris didunia-nya dulu, pedang yang menjadi milik dari Raja yang begitu melegenda... King Arthur. Pedang yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan magis yang luar biasa dimana siapapun yang mendapatkan pedang itu akan menjadi seorang raja, legenda yang sangat terkenal dan banyak diambil menjadi sebuah Animasi didunianya dulu...

Sungguh kebetulan yang mencengangkan dimana Pedang suci-magis [Caliburn] sekali lagi dipegang oleh orang yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti didunia Naruto dulu, Naruto tersenyum kecut...

"Caliburn dan Arthur... Sepertinya keduanya memang ditakdirkan bersama-sama..."

Gumam Naruto pelan, ini adalah kedua kalinya Naruto melihat dua nama tokoh bersejarah didunianya berada didunia ini, pertama Souji Okita dan Tennen Rishin-Ryu, lalu sekarang Arthur Pendragon dan Caliburn, entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau takdir jika ia dipertemukan dengan dua hal itu... Ophis menatap diam Sang Master yang sepertinya menyelam kedalam dunia sendiri, sebelum Ophis berdehem untuk menyadarkan Naruto dan itu berhasil, Naruto langsung kembali kedunia nyata.

"Ah, Maaf aku melamun, silahkan dilanjutkan Ophis."

[Baiklah... Caliburn adalah sebuah pedang yang memiliki ketajaman luar biasa, hampir semua dapat dipotong dengan Caliburn, dan seperti julukannya [The Holy-Dimension Sword]... Caliburn memiliki kemampuan memotong [Ruang]...]

"Memotong Ruang?..."

[Ya, secara nyata, Caliburn dapat memotong Ruang, apa master ingat, pemuda bernama Arthur itu, dia menggunakan [Caliburn] dengan sangat baik, ia dapat dengan mudah memotong [Ruang] antara dirinya dengan lawannya dan memberikan serangan pada lawannya, untuk orang yang tidak mengetahui kemampuan pedang itu maka mereka tidak akan memahami apa yang terjadi...]

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ophis."jadi, maksudmu saat sayap Guren terpotong secara tiba-tiba, juga luka tusuk pada bahunya itu semua disebabkan oleh Arthur yang telah memotong [Jarak] antara mereka, begitu?."tanya Naruto, Ophis mengangguk pelan.

[Ya itulah yang terjadi, Master... Pemuda bernama Arthur itu memotong [Jarak] Antara dia dengan lawannya lalu ketika [Jarak] telah terpotong, ia memberikan serangan pada lawannya, Memang kita yang melihatnya tidak melihat ruang terpotong tapi bagi pemegang Caliburn [Jarak] memang telah terpotong antara mereka dan tanpa ragu Pemegang Caliburn itu menyerang Wizard itu.]

Ucap Ophis datar, Naruto terdiam pedang itu benar-benar luar biasa, tidak hanya memiliki ketajaman yang hampir dapat memotong semua hal, tapi juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mematahkan konsep ruang, dengan kata lain, dihadapan Arthur dan Caliburn, tidak ada satupun tempat aman untuk berlindung...

"Khek, pedang curang itu namanya..."

Gumam Naruto pelan membuat Ophis menganggukan kepala setuju, bagi mereka berdua memiliki ketajaman yang dapat memotong hampir semua hal saja sudah curang ditambah dengan kemampuan yang dapat mematahkan konsep ruang...

"Sih Arthur itu, dia menyimpan Kartu Trump-nya dengan sangat baik..."

Ucap Naruto dengan pelan selagi ia menatap kearah langit yang mulai sore, Ophis yang ada didalam [Library World] miliknya menatap datar sang Master yang menyungging senyuman tipis...

[Bukankah kau juga sama, Master... Kau juga menyimpan banyak sekali Kartu Trump, terutama Hal Gila yang kau ciptakan saat berlatih dengan ayahmu...]

"Heh~ aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Ophis."

Ophis terdiam menatap senyuman yang terpatri diwajah Naruto, itu senyuman khas dari seseorang yang telah merencanakan sesuatu yang akan menguncang semua orang... Naruto menghapus senyuman itu sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maa, kita lupakan itu sejenak, hari sudah sore sebaiknya kita kembali keasrama dan beristirahat untuk menghadapi Acara besok..."

[... Kau sulit ditebak, Master... Tapi ya, itulah yang menarik darimu.]

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ophis sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Asrama, namun baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah kedua sebuah suara menghentikannya...

"Naruto-kun!..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, dengan pelan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan ia terdiam ketika melihat dua orang perempuan cantik tengah berlari kearahnya dengan cepat...

Grep!

Naruto sedikit oleng, ketika ia menerima terjangan dari dua perempuan yang saat ini tengah memeluk lengannya dengan sangat erat, beruntung Naruto memiliki kuda-kuda yang terlatih jadi ia dapat menahan terjangan dari kedua perempuan ini... Naruto menatap kebawah dimana ia melihat kedua perempuan yang memeluk lengannya...

Naruto mengenal kedua perempuan ini, bagaimana tidak mereka berdua adalah orang yang telah mengikat sebuah hubungan dengan Naruto dalam bentuk pertunangan, Calon Archduke Pendragon selanjutnya, Arthuria Pendragon dan Tuan Putri kerajaan Alvarez, Ayame Alvarez Shaga.

"Shaga, Arthuria... Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berlarian seperti tadi?."

Naruto bertanya dengan lembut membuat kedua tunangannya perlahan mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan gelisah yang terpancar jelas dikedua mata mereka, melihat itu Rasa khawatir langsung menyelimuti Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang paling penting dikerajaan Alvarez, hal apapun yang membuat kedua orang penting ini terlihat gelisah jelas itu adalah hal yang sangat gawat...

"Ada apa, Shaga... Arthuria... Kenapa kalian terlihat Gelisah? Katakan padaku, Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?."

Naruto bertanya dengan cemas, Shaga dan Arthuria menatap satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat cemas...

"Naruto-kun... Sebenarnya..."

"Ayahku dan Kakek Shaga... Ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan dari kedua tunangannya, Ayah Arthuria dan Kakek Shaga ingin... bertemu... Dengannya?!... Perlahan keringat dingin memenuhi wajah Naruto yang secara bertahap berubah pucat. Bertemu dengan Ayah Arthuria dan Kakek Shaga!? Itu hal buruk dari yang terburuk!? Ada apa dengan kemunculan Death Flag ini!...

'Kami-sama! Apa kau membenciku! Kau membenciku kan!? Kenapa kau memberikan cobaan seberat ini!?...'

Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya, ini cobaan! Cobaan yang sangat berat! Bertemu dengan Ayah Arthuria, kepala Pendragon saat ini dan Kakek dari Shaga, Manusia terkuat diseluruh kerajaan Alvarez adalah mimpi buruk! Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi!?...

"Ke-Kenapa, Ayah dan Kakek kalian i-ingin bertemu d-de-denganku?..."

Sial! Sangking takutnya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan suara yang bergetar, Shaga dan Arthuria saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum mereka menatap Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi...

"Kakek-ku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama..."

Rona kehidupan Naruto sedikit terisi mendengar penjelasan dari Shaga, hanya bertemu dan makan malam bersama, itu tidaklah sulit selama ia tidak menyinggung inside tentang ia yang sudah menduakan cucunya maka keamanan clan Namikaze akan terjamin... Namun semua berubah saat Shaga melanjutkan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kakek-ku sepertinya sudah mengetahui jika kau memiliki tunangan selain aku..."

Dalam sekejap Rona kehidupan Naruto memudar... Asem! Ia akan mati ditangan Manusia Terkuat itu, bukan rahasia lagi jika Manusia terkuat itu begitu menyayangi, cucunya... Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Manusia terkuat itu setelah dia tahu cucunya telah diduakan... Arthuria yang sedaritadi diam memperhatikan mulai membuka mulutnya...

"Se-Sepertinya, A-Ayahku juga sudah mengetahui jika aku sudah memilikimu se-sebagai tunanganmu..."

Entah bagaimana Rona kehidupan Naruto yang sebelumnya terlihat memudar kini bisa terlihat lebih memudar dari sebelumnya, coret Kakek Shaga, ia akan terlebih dahulu dibunuh oleh Ayah Arthuria!?...

"Ba-Bagaimana, me-mereka bisa tahu hal ini... Bu-bukankah kita sudah menutupinya dengan sempurna."

Ucap Naruto tanpa kehidupan disuaranya, Shaga dan Arthuria terdiam sebelum mereka dengan kompak berkata...

""Ini ulah Shishui-nii...""

Hening...

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, perlahan bahu Naruto bergetar, getaran semakin intens, ia juga mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga suara sendi dilemaskan terdengar dilorong itu...

"Uchiha... Shishui!?... Terkutuklah kau!?."

Naruto berteriak meluapkan rasa amarah dihatinya, dasar uchiha Sialan! Mulut ember! Semua sumpah serapah Naruto kirim untuk intel brengsek itu, kematiannya dan juga kehancuran Clan Namikaze terjadi karena mulut ember Agen Intel terkuat kerajaan itu!? Owh... Lihat saja nanti, jika Naruto selamat dari insiden Death Flag ini, Naruto akan membuat perhitungan dengan Uchiha sialan itu!, Pasti!.

Shaga dan Arthuria yang melihat kekasih mereka terlihat marah mencoba menenangkan Naruto."Na...Naruto-kun, ja-jangan khawatir, kami akan ada disisimu saat menghadap mereka."ucap Arthuria dengan lembut, dan didukung Anggukan Shaga.

"Karena itu, kami akan memastikan keselamatanmu..."

'... Jangan mengatakan kata-kata seolah nyawaku akan dihabisi disini...'

Naruto menangis dalam hati, kenapa ia selalu terlibat dengan marabahaya? Apakah tuhan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Naruto menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya meratapi hal yang telah terjadi, ia harus bangkit dan menghadapi tantangan didepannya, Naruto membulatkan tekadnya, dan mencoba tersenyum lembut pada kedua kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertemu dengan Ayah dan Kakek kalian... Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk kalian jika tidak bisa mengatasi masalah sekecil ini..."

""Naruto-kun...""

'TIdak, tolong, berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu...'

Ophis yang sedaritadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Masternya dengan kedua tunangannya, tersenyum tipis, ia menikmati ekspresi sang Master yang kesulitan saat menerima tatapan penuh cinta dari kedua tunangannya...

"Populer seperti biasa, heh~ Master."

.

.

.

Dan... Kembali kesaat sekarang, Naruto sekarang berada dikediaman Pendragon, didepan Naruto duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengan Arthur hanya saja ini versi tua-nya yang diselimuti Aura yang menakutkan...

Grep...

Naruto merasakan tangannya diremas lembut dengan pelan ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Arthuria yang tersenyum lembut padanya, senyuman yang seolah mengatakan, semua akan baik-baik saja... Melihat itu rasa gugup yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan memudar, ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya dan membulatkan tekadnya, Naruto menatap lurus Ayah dari Arthuria, Arthur dan Le fay... Ulther Pendragon.

"Kedatangan saya kesini karena saya memenuhi panggilan anda, sekaligus ingin melamar putri anda sebagai tunangan saya..."

Ucap Naruto dengan mantab, Ulther menatap Naruto dengan tajam sebelum ia bangkit dari kursi tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya Dari Naruto.

"Bocah, Namamu Namikaze Naruto, benar?."

Tanya Ulther dengan datar, Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan empat mata denganmu."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum pergi Naruto menoleh pada Arthuria yang menatap khawatir dirinya, Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Arthuria dan berkata...

"Aku akan kembali, dan akan aku pastikan aku mendapatkan restu dari ayahmu..."

Ucap Naruto dengan lembut membuat Arthuria terdiam, sebenarnya Arthuria sedikit mencemaskan Naruto yang akan melakukan pembicaraan pribadi dengan Ayahnya, tapi dihadapan senyuman itu, Arthuria hanya dapat percaya padanya, Arthuria menghela nafas sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Hati-Hati..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan segera berjalan menyusul Ulther Pendragon yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu... Arthuria menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh sampai tidak terlihat lagi, ia menyentuh dadanya yang menghangat, hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu kegelisahannya lenyap seketika... Arthuria tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga kau berhasil menyakinkan Chichi-ue, Naruto-kun."

-Naruto Side-

Naruto kini berada dilorong Mansion Pendragon, didepannya Ulther Pendragon memimpin jalan, mereka berdua berjalan dalam suasana hening... Sebelum Ulther membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey, Bocah... Menurutmu, bagaimana putriku."

Tanya Ulther membuat Naruto terdiam dan menatap punggung kokoh Ulther, apa... Dia saat ini tengah diuji? Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lurus kedepan selagi ia mencoba mengingat sosok Arthuria yang terekam diingatannya.

"Sejujurnya, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Arthuria, bisa dibilang agak sedikit tidak menyenangkan... Saat pertemuan kami dia mengatakan padaku jika dia akan mematahkan tulangku jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang dia katakan, saat itu... Arthuria terlihat menakutkan..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka."Arthuria, dia sosok yang tegas dan sangat berjiwa ksatria, rajin dan juga sangat bertanggung jawab, ia juga terkadang ceroboh dan kaku ketika ia menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, dan ia memiliki beberapa sisi yang membuatku terkadang berpikir [Ah, ternyata dia juga bisa bertingkah seperti gadis seusianya.]..."ucap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis mengingat jika Arthuria juga memiliki beberapa hal yang menurutnya lucu, dibalik sifat tegasnya, Arthuria sebenarnya lemah terhadap sesuatu yang lucu, seperti Le fay contohnya, juga dibalik sifat menakutkan menurut sebagian orang itu sebenarnya itu hanya karena ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan benar, ia juga tidak pandai bergaul dengan gadis seusianya karena ia berotak pedang...

tanpa Naruto sadari Ulther melirik kearahnya dan sebuah senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajahnya. Naruto melanjutkan...

"Mungkin dimata orang-orang, dia adalah sosok yang pantas dijadikan panutan, tapi dimataku, Arthuria adalah seorang gadis normal yang akan marah ketika kau mengabaikannya, dia akan kesal ketika ia dijahili, ia juga bisa menangis ketika ia tersakiti, ia juga bisa tertawa dengan lepas ketika ia tengah bahagia... Dan itulah mengapa, Arthuria Pendragon merupakan seorang perempuan normal yang begitu manis dan menawan..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut membuat senyuman Ulther mengembang, setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah pintu yang terlihat sederhana...

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ucap Ulther menyentuh knop pintu itu dan seketika sebuah sinar redup menyeruak dari pintu itu, Naruto tanpa sadar berguman kagum melihat fenomena magis didepannya, Ulther memutar knop pintu dan langsung mendorong pintu itu...

"Silahkan masuk, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Ulther mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam, Naruto terdiam menatap Ulther yang entah kenapa sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya bahkan ia memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan Akrab, Naruto mencoba mengabaikan perubahan sikap itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan...

"Maaf, dan permi...si..."

Naruto terdiam ketika ia menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya, tepat didepan Naruto terlihat ruangan yang begitu luas, luas ruangan itu mampu menampung ribuan orang sekaligus, iris shappire Naruto bergulir kesamping dan ia melihat beberapa alat latihan Knight yang terpajang ruangan ini...

"Ulther-sama, apa ruang ini..."

"Ya, Naruto-kun, kau benar... Ini adalah ruang latihan khusus milik keluarga Pendragon, bagaimana menurutmu, bagus bukan?."

Tanya Ulther yang berdiri disamping Naruto yang hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya, meski tidak sehebat ruang latihan khusus milik sang ayah, tapi ruangan ini memiliki ciri khasnya tersendiri yang membuat Naruto kagum...

"Hm... Jadi, kenapa kita berada disini, Ulther-sama?."

Tanya Naruto menatap bingung Ulther yang berdiri disebelahnya, Ulther tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menoleh kearah Naruto dan berkata...

"Alasan kenapa kita berada disini adalah karena aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu, Naruto-kun... Kau tahu, meskipun Arthuria telah memilihmu sebagai calon suaminya tapi aku tidak ingin menerima calon menantu yang tidak bisa menjaga keselamatan putri kesayanganku itu, jadi apa kau keberatan jika kau menunjukan kebolehanmu, Naruto-kun."

Tanya Ulther dengan bijak, Naruto terdiam, pada akhirnya ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ya... Naruto paham kenapa ia harus dites seperti ini sebab kau tidak akan menyerakan sesuatu yang kau sayangi pada orang yang tidak mampu menjaga sesuatu yang kau sayangi itu, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengikuti keinginan anda, saya akan melakukan tes yang anda berikan..."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu pertama bisa kau tunjukan seberapa besar tingkat [Mana] yang kau miliki?..."

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang mudah... Jadi, dimana anda meletakan [Batu Mana] itu..."

"Ah, itu tidak diperlukan, kau tahu... Batu Mana hanya menampilkan [Angka] sejauh apa [Mana] milikmu meningkat, tapi menurutku potensial seseorang tidak bisa diukur dari [Angka] perkembang [Mana], ada beberapa orang didunia ini yang memiliki [Angka Mana] yang kecil tapi mampu mengalahkan Orang yang beberapa tingkat diatasnya... Karena itu, aku akan menilai langsung potensialmu tanpa melihat [Angka Mana] milikmu..."

Ucap Ulther panjang lebar pada Naruto yang hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Ulther, potensial seseorang tidak dapat ditentukan oleh angka ya... Itu kata-kata yang sangat tepat, Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia baru saja mendengar kata-kata bijak dari orang yang menurutnya sangat bijaksana...

"Baiklah, jika begitu saya hanya perlu menunjukan kekuatan [Mana] saya saat ini pada anda..."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan segera mengambil jarak dari Ulther yang menatap dirinya, setelah yakin jarak telah cukup aman Naruto berbalik dan menatap Ulther yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya...

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai Ulther-sama..."

Naruto perlahan berkonsetrasi, sedikit demi sedikit tekanan Mana Naruto meningkat, Ulther yang berada dipinggir ruangan menatap Naruto yang mulai diselimuti oleh pedar energi tipis, iris emerlad Ulther menyipit ketika merasakan tekanan Naruto mulai naik dengan drastis... Dan sedetik kemudian ledakan gelombang Mana terjadi...

Blaaaaaar!

Gelombang Mana kuat memaksa Ulther melindungi matanya dengan lengannya untuk menghindari material kecil yang berterbangan kesegala Arah, perlahan gelombang mana mereda... Ulther menurunkan tangannya dan ia menatap kearah Naruto yang bermandikan Mana...

"Bagaimana... Apa, ini memuaskan anda, Ulther-sama."

Naruto berucap dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Ulther terdiam menatap Aura Mana yang menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuh Naruto... Ulther dapat merasakan dengan kulitnya jika Aura Mana dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu sangat kuat... Perlahan seringai tipis terpatri diwajah Ulther...

"Ya ampun, Nak... Apa kau seekor Monster... Tekanan ini... Tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak Academy sepertimu..."

Ulther merasakan dengan pasti, tekanan kekuatan Naruto berada ditingkat yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak Academy seusianya, sepertinya Rumor yang beredar diantara para bangsawan beberapa minggu belakangan ini tentang seorang Knight dengan pertumbuhan [Mana] yang Abnornal itu benar, pemuda bernama Naruto ini... Dia benar-benar seperti yang dirumorkan.

"Baiklah cukup, Naruto-kun... Turunkan tekanan Manamu."

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Ulther-sama..."

-Arthuria Side-

Tepat setelah kepergian Naruto dan Ulther, ayahnya... Arthuria terlihat begitu gelisah, ia berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan dan membuat bingung para Maid yang melihat tingkah sang Ojou-sama mereka...

'Semoga Naruto-kun bisa menyakinkan ayahku... Semoga...'

Arthuria berdoa kepada dewi Lalatina semoga saja Naruto mampu menyakinkan sang ayah untuk merestui hubungan mereka, ia tidak mau berpisah dari pemuda yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti gadis normal pada umumnya, kehilangan pemuda itu hanya akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup Arthuria...

"Sepertinya, kau terlihat gelisah sekali, Arthuria..."

Arthuria yang sedaritadi mondar-mandir ditempat menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kesamping, dan tepat digaris pandangan Arthuria berdiri seorang wanita cantik bersurai putih panjang dengan cadar hitam yang menutupi hampir sepertiga bagian wajahnya... Iris violet miliknya menatap lembut Arthuria...

"Keberatan bercerita sedikit padaku?..."

"Haha-ue..."

Arthuria menatap sang ibu yang berjalan dengan anggun dan duduk disofa yang tersedia disana, Ibunya itu menatap Arthuria dengan senyuman lembut yang tersembunyi dibalik cadar sebelum ia menepuk sofa disampingnya. Arthuria terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan dan duduk disebelah sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Coba ceritakan pada ibu, apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah seperti ini..."

Tanya sang ibu dengan lembut, Arthuria terdiam sejenak, ia tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan hal ini atau tidak, dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada ibunya...

"Sebenarnya..."

Arthuria bercerita pada sang ibu tentang hal yang membuatnya gelisah, Arthuria menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir dan beberapa kali sang ibu mengangguk pelan sebagai responnya...

"... Dan begitulah, Ibu. Ayah membuatku khawatir, ibu tahu sendiri seperti apa sifat ayah, jika ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai maka ia akan langsung membuangnya..."

"Jadi, kau takut jika Ayahmu tidak menyukai pemuda pilihanmu dan memaksamu untuk menjauhinya, begitu?."

"Ya, itulah yang aku takutkan..."

Ibu Arthuria terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum pada Arthuria yang menundukan kepalanya, dengan pelan ia membawa Arthuria kedalam pelukannya dan dengan lembut mengelus surai emas milik Arthuria... Arthuria awalnya terkejut tapi lama-kelamaan ia menikmati elusan sang ibu yang membuatnya tenang.

"Sayang, harus ibu akui jika sifat ayahmu yang satu itu merupakan point buruk dari ayahmu, ibu juga sering dibuat sakit kepala karenannya..."

Arthuria yang ada dipelukan ibunya sweatdrop mendengar curhatan sang ibu, ternyata ibunya juga memiliki masalah karena sifat ayah itu, ibunya melanjutkan dengan suara yang begitu lembut...

"Tapi... Meski begitu, Ayahmu tetap memikirkan kebahagiaan dari anak-anaknya, dia sangat menyayangi kalian lebih dari yang kalian tahu, jadi bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika Ayah kalian akan menekan keegoisannya demi kebahagiaan anak-anaknya..."

Arthuria terdiam mendengar perkataan sang ibu, memang benar jika Ayah mereka sangat menyayangi mereka bahkan sangking sayangnya malah sampai menimbulkan sifat overprotektif yang aneh, seperti yang terjadi pada adik perempuannya, Le fay... Alasan kenapa Le fay takut berinteraksi dengan orang asing, adalah karena sang Ayah yang menceritakan kisah tentang bagaimana menakutkannya orang asing pada Le fay yang masih kecil dan hal hasil, Le fay menjadi paranoid dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal...

'Ah, aku ingat kejadian itu, Ibu memarahi ayah dari malam sampai pagi karena sifat overprotektif Ayah pada Le fay...'

Melihat Arthuria yang sudah tidak gelisah lagi, Ibu Arthuria nelepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut Arthuria...

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, sayang? Sudah lebih baik?."

"Ya, aku rasa begitu... Terimakasih ibu."

"Sama-sama, Sayang..."

Arthuria tersenyum tipis melihat ibu tirinya yang tersenyum padanya."kau pasti sangat menyukainya sampai kau taku jika ayahmu tidak menyukainya."Arthuria terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menaruh kepalanya diatas lututnya, dan sebuah senyuman seindah bunga mawar mekar diwajah Arthuria...

"Aku rasa daripada menyebutnya 'Menyukai', lebih tepat jika aku 'mencintainya', sangat mencintainya..."

Ucap Arthuria dengan ekspresi yang dapat membuat orang lain tersipu malu, Dan itu terbukti dari wajah para Maid yang ada dibelakang mereka berdua tersipu malu... Ibu Arthuria tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia diwajah putrinya, ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Arthuria yang terlihat seperti perempuan normal yang sedang jatuh cinta, pemuda itu, dia benar-benar telah mendapatkan hati putri tirinya...

"Jika sampai seperti itu perasaanmu padanya, maka ibu akan membantu seandainya ayahmu menolak pemuda itu..."

"Benarkah! Benarkah ibu mau melakukan itu!?."

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk putri-ku yang manis..."

"Uwwaaaa, terimakasih ibu! Aku menyayangimu...,"

Grep!

Arthuria yang merasa rasa senang yang luar biasa langsung memeluk sang ibu sebagai ungkapan jika ia benar-benar senang, mendapatkan pelukan yang tidak terduga dari putri tirinya itu, ibu Arthuria tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Arthuria...

"Ya, ibu juga menyayangimu..."

Para Maid yang berdiri dibelakang ibu dan putrinya tersenyum hangat melihat keharmonisan antara keduanya, ditengah suasana bagus yang menyelimuti ruangan itu suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan semua orang, Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan ia melihat sosok sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum lebar berdiri dengan tangan menepuk bahu Naruto yang saat ini tengah tersipu malu, wajahnya benar-benar memerah...

"Heh~ pria tampan, sepertinya kau berhasil menaklukannya sampai sejauh ini huh~"

"U-Ulther-sama hentikan itu..."

"Heh~ kenapa? Kau juga terlihat senangkan?, lihat wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat dari panci.."

Arthuria terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya dimana sang ayah merangkul Naruto dengan erat dan mengulek kepala Naruto dengan lembut, entah kenapa mereka terlihat agak...Akrab?.

"Jadi... Ayah? Bagaimana... Apa yang terjadi?..."

Ulther yang tengah memoles kepala Naruto dengan lembut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Arhuria yang terlihat gelisah, Ulther tersenyum dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Naruto lalu menatap Arthuria.

"Ya, ayah merestuinya... Bagaimana bisa ayah menolak laki-laki pilihan Art-chan, jika ayah melakukannya, pasti Art-chan akan membenci ayah sampai mati..."

Ucap Ulther dengan lembut membuat wajah Gelisah Arthuria lenyap sepenuhnya digantikan oleh wajah yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan, iris emerlad Arthuria menoleh kearah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, entah bagaimana aku mendapatkan restu dari Ulther-sama..."

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Arthuria menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan suara isakan yang mungkin keluar, tanpa banyak waktu lagi Arthuria langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat...

Grep!

"Syukurlah... Aku sungguh bersyukur..."

Naruto awalnya sedikit oleng ketika Arthuria secara tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan memeluknya namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, berterimakasihlah pada program latihan neraka Khas keluarga Namikaze yang membuatnya memiliki kuda-kiuda yang kokoh. Ulther menatap Arthuria yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyuman lembut, sebelum ia menoleh kesamping ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya dan ia meloncat kaget!...

"Uwaaaa! Carmillia, sejak kapan kau disana..."

"Ufufu~ kau masih tidak pandai merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Ulther... Aku sudah disini sejak tadi loh..."

"Benarkah? Maaf aku tidak menyadarimu..."

"Ufufufu~ tak apa, itu tidaklah penting sekarang yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku senang Art-chan menemukan laki-laki yang dapat membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis normal seusia..."

Ulther terdiam mendengar perkataan istri keduanya itu yang tengah menatap lembut Arthuria, Ulther tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah putrinya.

"Ya, aku juga senang, pemuda itu... Dia sepertinya akan... Tidak, pasti akan membuat putri kita bahagia..."

Ucap Ulther dengan lembut dan mendapatkan senyuman lembut dari Carmillia disebelahnya, ruangan itu diselimuti oleh kebahagiaan yang dapat membuat siapapun tersenyum melihatnya sebelum suara pintu didobrak menghancurkan suasana itu...

Braaaaaak!?

"Niiiiiiii-chan!?... Apa kau disini!?."

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu dan terlihatlah figur seorang gadia kecil bersurai emas panjang mempesona dengan gaun khas bangsawan yang sangat mempesona. Iris emerlad miliknya mencari kesekitar dan berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Nii-chan ketemu!?."

Gadis kecil itu dengan cepat berlari dan memeluk kaki Naruto dengan erat, perlahan Le fay mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang terkejut dengan senyuman polos...

"Ne, Ne, Ne... Nii-chan sesuai janji! Hari ini temani Le fay main!."

"L-Le fay-chan... Kenapa bisa kau ada disini."

Ulther berujar dengan mata melebar karena melihat putri kecilnya yang menempel lengket layaknya lem perekat pada Naruto, Le fay yang mendengar suara yang ia kenali menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati Ulther dan Carmillia menatap dirinya dengan pupil melebar...

"Ah, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?..."

Tanya Le fay dengan imutnya, iris Le fay perlahan bergulir ketika ia menyadari jika ada satu orang lagi yang tengah memeluk Nii-channya, dan Le fay mendapati Nee-channya tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"Nee-chan? Kenapa Nee-chan memeluk Nii-chan? Apa sekarang kalian sedang memainkan permainan baru? Heh~ Le fay mau ikut! Le fay mau ikut main!..."

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi Le fay menatap Naruto dan Arthuria dengan tatapan layaknya anak kecil yang berharap ikut dalam permainan dengan teman sebayanya, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum, Le fay... Dia sangat polos... Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Arthuria dan merendahkan tubuhnya lalu ia mengelus surai Le fay dengan lembut.

"Le fay-chan, kami tidak sedang bermain, kami disini sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting, karena itu bisakah Le fay menunggu?..."

"Heh~ tapi Le fay mau main dengan Nii-chan..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Le fay yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manisnya, Naruto mengelus kepala Le fay dengan lembut sebelum ia berkata.

"Bagaimana jika begini saja, setelah urusan Nii-chan selesai, Nii-chan berjanji akan menemani Le fay bermain, karena itu jadilah anak baik dan tunggu Nii-chan, jika Le fay melakukannya maka Nii-chan akan memberikan Le fay sebuah hadiah, hadiah yang sangat istimewa..."

"Heh~! Benar, Nii-chan akan memberi Le fay hadiah!..."

"Tentu saja, jika Le fay jadi anak baik dan mau menunggu kami menyelesaikan urusan disini, maka akan Nii-chan beri hadiah."

"Uwaaa! Asik! Kalau begitu Le fay jadi anak baik dan akan menunggu Nii-chan!."

Ulther, Carmillia dan Arthuria menatap pemandangan hangat didepan mereka dengan senyuman tipis, mereka tidak menyangka jika Le fay akan bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto, siapapun yang melihat ini akan beranggapan jika Naruto adalah kakak dari Le fay, bagaimana tidak? Le fay dengan riangnya melompat-lompat karena ia dijanjikan hadiah oleh Naruto...

"Ara, aku tidak menyangka jika Le fay akan sangat akrab dengan Calon kakak iparnya..."

"Ya, benar... Sepertinya dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya serta ayah yang menyayangi anak-anaknya..."

Carmillia dan Ulther berkomentar atas sifat Naruto yang berhasil menaklukan Le fay yang sangat paranoid pada orang asing, Arthuria terdiam mendengar perkataan ayah dan ibunya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang saat ini dipeluk erat oleh Le fay yang terlihat bahagia, Arthuria menatap pandangan didepannya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan... Perlahan Arthuria menyentuh dadanya yang menghangat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

'Suami... Yang baik...'

.

.

.

"Ya, datang lagi lain kali, Naruto-kun..."

"Jangan malu-malu, kau sangat disambut disini..."

"Nii-chan lain kali main lagi sama Le fay ya!..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Ulther, Carmillia dan Le fay, hari sudah semakin gelap dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang, sebenarnya ia disuruh untuk menginap namun karena ada yang harus ia lakukan maka ia dengan halus menolaknya...

"Karena itu, Arthuria... Aku tidak bisa menginap, ada hak yang harus aku lakukan..."

Ucap Naruto selagi ia menatap Arthuria yang terlihat cemberut karena suatu alasan, Arthuria menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksakan keegoisanku padamu, jadi hati-hati dijalan ya..."

"Ya, Ya, aku akan hati-hati, lagipula... Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tapi ya... Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, sampai jumpa lagi nanti, Arthuria..."

"Umu, sampai nanti, Naruto..."

Keduanya menatap lembut satu sama lain, sepertinya keduanya terlalu dalam dunia mereka berdua sampai-sampai melupakan keberadaan tiga orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan jahil... Err, lebih tepatnya dua orang karena yang satunya hanya memperhatikan dengan polos.

"Ya ampun, kenapa disini jadi panas ya..."

"Hmm, ayah tahu jika kalian sudah bertunangan, meskipun harus dirahasiakan tapl setidaknya jangan bermesra-mesraan didepan umum seperti ini."

"Ara, sayang mungkin jika keadaan seperti ini sering terjadi bukan hal mustahil jika tahun depan kita akan mendapatkan seorang cucu~. Ah~ aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang Nenek..."

"Apa!... Cucu katamu!...hm, sepertinya itu tidak buruk juga... Kakek Ulth-, tidak Kakek Ul! Hmm! Tidak buruk, tidak buruk sama sekali..."

Naruto dan Arthuria yang sedaritadi mendengar komentar dari khayalan Ulther dan Carmillia sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, Arthuria yang sudah tidak kuat mendengar khayalan ayah dan ibunya akhirnya meledak...

"Ap-Apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan? C-cu-cu! I-itu terlalu cepat!? Dan juga kenapa kau masih disini, Naruto-kun! Bukankah ada urusan yang harus kau urus!?."

"E-Eh, be-benar juga, kalau begitu saya permisi, sampai jumpa lagi semua!..."

Ucap Naruto tergagap sebelum dengan cepat ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, Arthuria mendengus sebal melihat kepergian Naruto sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah manisnya... Akhirnya ia menjadi tunangan dari Naruto secara resmi, ah betapa indahnya harinya.

'Sampai jumpa lagi, Baka-Naru."

-change scene-

Dikamar yang terlihat lumayan luas, Naruto duduk kursi belajarnya selagi ia menatap serius buku didepannya yang penuh dengan angka yang tersusun dengan sistematis, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sebelum ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi yang empuk sebelum iris shappirenya memandang indahnya rembulan yang bersinar dengan sempurna...

"'Aku rasa daripada menyebutnya 'Menyukai', lebih tepat jika aku 'mencintainya', sangat mencintainya'... Heh~ Sungguh kata-kata yang mengetarkan hati... Bukan begitu, Master."

"Ophis... Diamlah."

Ophis menatap sang Master yang saat ini memandang rembulan dengan serius, mungkin terlihat seperti itu tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti maka akan terlihat rona merah samar pada wajah Naruto, Ophis tersenyum tipis sebelum ia perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Naruto...

'Master, kau sangat polos...'

And Cut~

Dulu, seseorang pernah berkata padaku perihal bagaimana cari mendapatkan cinta dari lawan jenis...

"Jika kau menyukai Adiknya, maka dekati Kakaknya."

"Jika kau menyukai Kakaknya, maka dekati Adiknya."

"Jika kau menyukai ibunya, Maka dekatilah Anaknya."

"Dan jika kau menyukai semuanya, maka dekatlah kau dengan kematian..."

Ya, kira-kira seperti itu, hai~ Phantom disini, bagaimana kabar kalian, hmm? Aku harap baik, ufufu~ aku kembali hadir dengan new chapter yang bisa dibilang smooty untuk chapter depan yang penuh kekerasan, ya nenangin otot kalian yang mungkin menegang, maa entahlah...

Beberapa hari ini belakangan ini pola tulisanku menurun, dan ditambah dengan Full Fight tanpa Comedy tidaklah menarik, aku yakin banyak yang merasa begitu, karena itulah aku akan mencoba melakukannya, menulis Adegan Fight dengan bumbu Comedy, yang aku tidak yakin akan GOAL!? Tapi layak untuk dicoba...

Hmmmmmm... Beruntung untuk kalian yang menanyakan kekuatan Mana Naruto sudah sampai mana, aku menunjukan hal samar disini, pertama Ophis mengatakan Naruto telah menciptakan Hal gila saat latihan Spartan dengan Ayahnya, Minato, lalu saat bersama Ulther, Naruto menunjukan kekuatan Mana miliknya yang sesungguhnya dan Reaksi Ulther, dia mengatakan jika Naruto adalah seekor Monster... Apa yang dimiliki Naruto sampai membuat Ophis dan Ulther sampai menganggap Naruto itu, gak normal... Bikin penasaran bukan?...

Juga, entah kenapa Flamers kembali bangkit, hmm, tapi maa bodo amat lah, toh aku tidak menotis-nya, bikin ulah yah tinggal delete, simpel dan mudah...

Ya, tak terasa sudah mau mendekati akhir The Worst One, hanya tinggal tiga petarungan terakhir dan One Epilog plus Spesial Chapter Funservice dariku maka aku akan menutup The Worst One... Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kau tahu...

Maa, sampai jumpa dichapter depan, yang semoga cepat Release, see you later Minna, Jaa~ ne!

Next Chapter: Sang Badai...

Phantom Out~


	57. Chapter 57

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Chapter 57

Malam mulai tergantikan oleh pagi, matahari perlahan menaiki tahtanya dan menyinari dunia dengan cahaya miliknya, dan itu menjadi tanda untuk para makhluk hidup memulai Aktifitas rutin mereka, seperti yang terjadi disebuah kamar dengan name tag yang terbuat dari papan kayu bertuliskan [Namikaze Naruto], didalam kamar yang lumayan besar dengan beberapa funiture sederhana terlihat seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang jabrik tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan bertelanjang dada.

Dibelakang pemuda bernama asli Namikaze Naruto itu terlihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan surai hitam panjang seindah langit malam tergerai bebas. Gadis mungil itu mengangkat tangannya dan secara perlahan aura putih tipis menyelimuti tangan kecil gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mulai, Master."

"Lakukan, Ophis."

Ophis menatap sang master sebelum ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada punggung masternya, dengan pelan tangan Ophis menyentuh punggung master dan dalam sekejap...

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!?."

Suara kesakitan bergema dikamar itu, Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika rasa sakit yang begitu tajam menyerang tubuhnya. Ophis menatap datar sang Master yang mengerang kesakitan, keringat mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Master, bertahanlah sedikit lagi..."

"Meskipun kau berkata seperti itu... Tetap saja... Rasa sakit ini... Begitu..."

Naruto mengertakan giginya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, rasanya sangat menyakitkan seolah-olah tubuhmu ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh Naruto sebelum beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dan sesaat kemudian sebuah cahaya merah perlahan muncul dan membentuk sebuah lambang yang hampir memenuhi seluruh punggung Naruto.

Melihat lambang telah muncul Ophis dengan pelan menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Naruto, seolah tangan Ophis adalah medan magnet lambang itu perlahan mengambang diudara.

"Baiklah, selesai."

Ophis berujar dengan nada kosong dan menatap Naruto yang tengah bernafas berat, Ophis tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakit yang Masternya rasakan, tapi melihat seberapa kerasnya Masternya berteriak sudah dapat diasumsikan jika itu sangat menyakitkan...

"Jadi... Bagaimana... Ophis?."

"Ya, menurutku... Baka-Onna hampir pulih sepenuhnya, dan jika apa yang aku lihat dengan [Aksara semesta] Milik-ku benar maka tak lama lagi, Baka-Onna akan kembali bersama dengan kita."

Ucap Ophis yang menatap lambang dari salah satu pelayan sang Master, Jeanne D'Arc didepannya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang Master yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah lemah, Ophis menghela nafas dan perlahan mendorong kembali lambang crimson itu yang langsung menghilang diatas punggung Naruto. Ophis menepuk punggung masternya dan memberikan tatapan kosong yang terlihat serius.

"Master, aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali jika tubuhmu tengah dalam masa pemulihan, jadi aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi agar kau paham, Aku TIDAK menyarankanmu menggunakan Mode terkuatmu, [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] milik sih Baka-Onna dan [Limit Brust] Milikku. Jika kau menggunakan salah satu dari kedua teknik ini maka kau akan langsung meledak karena tubuhmu yang masih tidak sanggup menahan beban dari kedua teknik ini."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Ophis, nampaknya tubuhnya telah benar-benar melemah sampai tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan, ini semua bermula setelah dirinya mengalami [Berserk] dan masuk kedalam tingkatan [Release Soul: Primal Abyss] milik Azi Dahaka, Naruto mendengar dari Ophis jika saat itu ia mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bahkan bisa mengimbangi Shaga dalam mode Raiten Taiso.

Namun seperti kata pepatah, dibalik sebuah kekuatan besar itu selalu dibarengi dengan Resiko yang tak kecil, Naruto akan langsung lemas dan tak bertenaga ketika batas limit dari [Magia Erebea: Raiten Taiso] telah habis, dan resiko dari [Release Soul: Primal Abyss] hampir sama dengan Raiten Taiso dimana Primal Abyss akan memiliki konsumsi Stamina yang luar biasa boros, itu adalah suatu kerugian yang besar sebab bagaimanapun kekuatan yang luar biasa akan menjadi tidak berguna jika hanya bisa digunakan untuk waktu yang singkat.

Jika dengan kekuatan luar biasa layaknya [Primal Abyss] dapat membunuh lawan dalam satu kali pukulan, maka bagaimana jika ia butuh pukulan kedua, atau bahkan ketiga dan keempat? Sementara kekuatan luar biasa itu hanya bisa dipertahankan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, atas jawaban ini Naruto mendapatkan jawabannya, ia harus melatih tubuhnya dan memangkas konsumsi Stamina yang begitu boros dengan suatu cara yang masih belum terpikirkan, jika tidak maka berharap bisa menggunakan [Release Mode: Primal Abyss] adalah hal yang mustahil.

Naruto menghela nafas, kekuatan miliknya telah menurut drastis sebab tidak hanya ia tidak dapat memakai [Byakumaru] dan [Eleanor] yang menjadi wadah untuk [Uranus Queen: Ikarus] dan [The Diabolism Thousand Beast: Azi Dahaka] yang saat ini masih tertidur didalam tubuhnya menunggu dirinya mendapatkan satu set [Mystic Armor], tapi ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan [Magia Erebea] dan [Doppelganger] karena Jeanne yang masih memulihkan kekuatannya.

'Yeah, kekuatanku memang menurun tapi, tidak dengan potensi yang masih bisa aku kembangkan.'

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan bangkit membuat Ophis menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan berkumpul kembali... Jadi sampai saat itu, aku harap kau mau membantuku, Ophis."

Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya dan membuat Ophis terdiam sejenak sebelum senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Ophis yang membuatnya terlihat begitu imut.

"Serahkan padaku, Master."

Naruto tersenyum menatap Ophis sebelum pandangannya mengarah pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukan waktu telah memasuki jamnya untuk berangkat menuju Academy.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya kita pergi, Ophis."

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis mengangguk sebelum sedetik kemudian ia berubah menjadi bulatan cahaya lalu melesat kearah Naruto dan dalam sekejap sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam tersemat dileher Naruto... Naruto tersenyum melihat itu sebelum ia bergerak kearah sudut ruang dan mengambil benda yang dibungkus oleh kain putih dan menaruhnya dibahunya, merasa sudah semua bersiap untuk pergi, namun saat akan menyentuh Knop pintu Naruto teringat sesuatu dan dengan pelan ia menoleh kearah sebuah bantal empuk berwarna merah yang ada disamping meja belajarnya...

"Maria, jaga tempat ini... Kami pergi dulu."

[Kau bisa menyerahkan hal itu padaku, Naruto-san]

Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara balasan itu sebelum ia memutar knop pintu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar yang kosong

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju Academy, iris Shappirenya menatap kedepan dengan datar, sepanjang perjalanan Naruto mendengar suara bisik kagum yang memasuki telinga Naruto.

"Lihat, itu Naruto-sama~."

"Kyaa~ Naruto-sama! Lihatlah kemari."

"Naruto-sama!..."

Teriakan pujian dan kekaguman bergema menemani langkah kaki Naruto yang terlihat mengabaikan teriakan kekaguman dan pujian dari para murid Divisi Knight dan Divisi Wizard, bukan hal yang baru bagi Naruto mendapatkan teriakan seperti ini, setelah ia mencapai tingkat Silver pada event Check Up [Mana] semua murid yang melihatnya akan meneriakan pujian dan kekaguman pada dirinya.

Awalnya Naruto mengabaikan teriakan pujian dan kekaguman disekitarnya berharap dengan begitu mereka akan lelah dan akhirnya menghentikan teriakan mereka namun ternyata dia salah, keadaan bertambah parah setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaro dengan kemampuan Hand Combat miliknya, dan keadaan semakin memburuk ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari lima pangeran Hirozimon, Uzumaki Menma.

Naruto berdecih mendengar teriakan yang semakin bertambah banyak ketika ia memasuki halaman Academy, Naruto tidak mengerti, apa mereka semua melupakan fakta jika orang yang mereka kagumi dan mereka puji ini adalah orang yang sama yang pernah mereka hina, caci dan mereka maki ini? Apa otak mereka mengalami benturan hingga melupakan semua perlakuan mereka dulu pada dirinya?.

Memikirkan itu entah kenapa membuat Naruto terserang perasaan mual, demi menjaga sarapan paginya masih dicerna oleh perutnya tidak keluar, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari dia menyeriaki sumpah serapah pada para penjilat itu, namun sepertinya tuhan tidak membiarkan hal itu berjalan dengan mudah sebab baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk gedung utama Academy, ia dihadang oleh dua orang, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap orang yang menghadangnya, dan wajah datar Naruto berubah menjadi dingin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha..."

Ucap Naruto dingin pada pemuda bersurai biru dongker dengan iris mata Onyx didepannya, sebelum iris shappire Naruto bergulir kesamping dimana seorang perempuan super cantik bersurai pirang bergelombang dengan iris Shappire indah mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"... Dan Kau juga, Gabriel... Jadi, ada keperluan apa sampai Wizard sekelas kalian menghadang jalan seorang pecundang sepertiku?."

Tanya Naruto tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung menuju intinya, ia terlalu muak berlama-lama berada disekitar dua orang ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya, ia harus mempersingkat waktu untuk mencegah ia memuntahkan sarapannya kewajah kedua orang didepannya karena rasa muak melihat kedua orang yang paling ia benci ini, Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat lawanku difinal Turnamen nanti."

"Baik sekali kau, Uchiha. sampai harus repot-repot berdiri disini hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong."

Naruto berkata dengan senyuman mengejek namun tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Hn, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak lari saat Turnamen nanti, Namikaze."

Ucap Sasuke membuat senyuman mengejek diwajah Naruto lenyap sepenuhnya digantikan oleh ekspresi yang begitu dingin.

"Heh~ Tenang saja, Uchiha... Aku tidak akan menjadi sepengecut itu hingga aku harus lari dari tantangan yang telah aku terima... diturnamen nanti, tepat diatas Arena kau dan aku, kita berdua akan bertarung habis-habisan untuk menentukan takdir sebagai seorang Knight dan Wizard."

Ucao Naruto dengan nada datar, Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia menunjukan mata yang menjadi kebanggaan Clannya, [Sharingan].

"Baguslah, aku menantikan saat dimana aku mengalahkanmu dengan sangat hina, Namikaze."

Naruto menatap mata sakti kebanggaan Clan Uchiha dengan datar seolah tak terpengaruh, Naruto menarik nafas pelan sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi golden dengan iris hitam vertikal yang berkilat dengan tajam.

"Aku juga menantikan saat dimana kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, Uchiha."

Kedua pemuda itu mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi pekat yang memenuhi udara, Gabriel sedikit takut melihat kedua pemuda didepannya mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang menyesakan, beberapa murid yang melihatnya bahkan ada yang bergetar ketakutan dan menjauhi mereka...

Gabriel tahu jika Sasuke itu kuat, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Jenius dari Clan Uchiha yang begitu dibanggakan, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga jika Naruto juga ternyata cukup kuat untuk mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang menakutkan seperti ini... Tidak, seharusnya Gabriel tidak heran dengan hal ini, bagaimanapun, Naruto sudah bukan lagi orang yang pantas dipanggil pecundang, baik kemampuan, kekuatan dan kapasitas Mana Naruto sudah menjadikannya sebagai salah satu Knight terbaik diangkatannya...

Gabriel menjadi was-was, ia akui ia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar namun ia ragu apakah ia mampu menghentikan dua orang didepannya seandainya mereka memutuskan untuk bertarung, Gabriel dapat mengetahui hanya dengan merasakan hawa intimidasi yang mereka keluarkan sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup jika ia akan kewalahan untuk menghentikan keduannya jika seandainya pertarungan benar-benar terjadi, tapi ketakutan Gabriel tidak terbukti sebab Naruto perlahan menurunkan hawa intimidasinya, dan menghela nafas.

"Cukup, Uchiha... Kita hentikan ini... Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat, bukankah ada tempat yang lebih cocok untuk kita nanti?."

Ucap Naruto dengan datar membuat Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia menurunkan tekanan kekuatannya dan mengembalikan matanya kebentuk semula...

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar, aku tunggu kau diturnamen nanti, Namikaze Naruto... Dan akan aku pastikan, kau akan kalah ditanganku..."

"Ya, Ya, Ya... Terserah apa katamu... Sekarang minggirlah, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk omong kosong ini..."

Balas Naruto dengan acuh dan melangkah melewati Sasuke dan Gabriel, dan saat berpapasan dengan Gabriel, Naruto dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya bergumam dengan pelan membuat Gabriel yang mendengar gumaman Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Waktu pembalasan akan tiba, nikmati waktumu selagi kau bisa..."

Gabriel dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dan menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, apa itu tadi... Kenapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak begini, Gabriel tersentak ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya dan ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan setitik kekhawatiran diwajah temboknya...

"Gabriel... Ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat? Apa kau sedang sakit?."

"Hu-Huh? Ti-Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tahu, jangan dipaksakan, jika kau sakit aku siap mengantarnu keruang pemulihan khusus..."

"Uh~m... Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun. aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir..."

Sasuke menatap Gabriel yang terlihat seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi akan menjadi tidak bijak jika memaksa Gabriel menceritakan hal yang tidak ingin ia ceritakan, Sasuke paham hal itu dan memilih untuk diam...

-Naruto Side-

Dilorong Academy, Naruto berjalan dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih datar dari sebelumnya, mood bagus dipagi harinya hancur dalam waktu singkat, dua orang tadi benar-benar pandai menghancurkan Mood seseorang... Naruto menghela nafas, turnamen akan kembali diselenggarakan beberapa jam lagi, ia tadinya ingin menikmati waktu luangnya dengan duduk santai dikelas atau taman tapi semua itu telah dihancurkan dalam sekejap...

"Yo, Naruto..."

Naruto yang tengah diselimuti suasana tidak enak hati terdiam mendengar sebuah suara yang familliar ditelinganya sebelum dengan pelan ia menoleh kebelakang dimana ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman tipis, dibahu pemuda itu tergantung sebuah benda yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kain putih yang diikat sebuah tali...

"Cao Cao... Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu berkeliaran dikoridor dipagi buta seperti ini..."

"Haha, kau tahu, aku habis melakukan latihan singkat untuk membiasakan diri dengan tombak ini, kau tahu sendirikan aku baru mendapatkan Tombak ini beberapa minggu yang lalu..."

Ucap Cao Cao sambil menepuk tombak yang terbungkus kain putih itu pada bahunya, Naruto menatap datar kearah benda yang ditutupi kain itu, ia tahu dengan jelas benda apa yang saat ini tergantung dibahu Cao Cao, karena bagaimanapun saat Cao Cao mendapatkan Tombak itu, ia ada disana...

[True Longinus]

Tombak yang menjadi Longinus High-tier karena menyimpan [Kehendak Tuhan] didalamnya, dikatakan dalam legenda jika seseorang yang menjadi pemilik True Longinus akan memiliki kekuatan tiada tandingnya... Juga, legenda mengatakan jika True Longinus muncul disuatu era maka tak lama lagi sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa era itu...

'Senjata yang menjadi penentu Nasib Dunia, Longinus... Dua telah aku lihat, tersisa sebelas lagi yang masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya... jika ketigabelas [Longinus] muncul maka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, setidaknya itulah yang Ophis katakan padaku...'

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap datar Cao Cao menatapnya dengan bingung."Hey, Cao Cao... Kau masih ingat janji yang kita sepakati saat [Camp Latihan] kan?."tanya Naruto, Cao Cao terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janji yang telah kita sepakati..."

"Ya, baguslah... Kau dan Tobio, harus menjalani kesepakatan yang aku buat, tentu kalian bisa memprotesnya tapi... Lakukan itu setelah kalian bisa mengalahkanku..."

"... Itu, mungkin akan sulit, Naruto-san."

Ucap Cao Cao, Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik, dan ia berkata dengan nada santai."Ya, itu mungkin sulit, tapi bukan berarti itu Mustahil untuk kalian, lagipula saat ini kalian belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuan Longinus kalian, jadi tidak menutupi kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti kalian bisa melampauiku."ucap Naruto dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya sebelumnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Cao Cao yang terdiam ditempatnya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Naruto.

"Yare, dia memang Knight yang sulit untuk dikalahkan bahkan setelah melawan aku dan Tobio yang memegang dua Longinus, dia masih bisa mengalahkan kami dengan telak..."

-change scene-

Waktu tanpa terasa berlalu dengan cepat, Final Turnamen hari kedua telah kembali dimulai, kini dari ratusan peserta hanya tinggal tersisa enam peserta yang berhasil menumbangkan para lawan mereka, dari Blok B, Cao Cao akan bertarung dengan Senju Arashi, Block E Ikuse Tobio akan bertarung melawan Otsutsuki Toneri, dan dari Blok F Namikaze Naruto akan bertarung melawan Uchiha Sasuke...

Susunan pertandingan hari ini begitu menarik untuk diikuti sebab yang bertarung diakhir turnamen ini adalah orang-orang yang diandalkan oleh masing-masing Divisi, dan karena itu pula hari ini stadion Seiryuu terlihat lebih penuh dari sebelumnya, rasa penasaran akan petarungan para andalan masing-masing Divisi begitu menarik minat mereka.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu telah berubah disini..."

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi iris shappirenya menatap sebuah bola Crystal berwarna hijau-kebiruan melayang diudara, Naruto tidak akan berkomentar jika saja... Bola Crystal itu tidak memiliki besar yang dapat menandingi sebuah Globe raksasa! Ada apa dengan ukuran yang luar biasa itu!?

"Ya, kau tahu... Naruto. Seperti keluarga kerajaan tertarik dengan Turnamen ini dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan para warga diseluruh kerajaan Alvarez menyaksikanya juga, dan untuk itu mereka meminjamkan Orb Kerajaan untuk menyiarkan Turnamen hari ini keseluruh penjuru wilayah kerajaan Alvarez..."

"Huh? Maksudmu benda besar itu adalah sebuah Orb?."

Tanya Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menatap seorang ikemen yang berdiri selagi punggungnya ia senderkan pada tembok dibelakangnya, iris pale-grey miliknya terkunci pada Crystal Visual atau sekarang Author sebut Orb dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap bingung Naruto.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak mengetahui hal ini Naruto, mengingat siapa Tu-Tu-Tunanganmu, aku pikir kau tahu hal ini..."

"Oi, apa maksud dari nada penuh kecemburuan yang aku dengar tadi..."

"Csk, kau salah dengar, Kuning sialan..."

Tidak, kau benar-benar cemburu, semua terukir jelas diwajahmu. Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk mengatakan itu, karena ia tahu jika ia meneruskan perdebatan ini maka tidak akan ada habisnya, ia lebih baik mengalah untuk menjaga tekanan darahnya tetap stabil, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap datar ikemen yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tahu, cepatlah cari perempuan untuk kau jadikan tunangan, rasa cemburu berlebihanmu itu terkadang membuatku ingin sekali memukul wajah tampanmu, Tobio."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari mulut manis yang telah menaklukan dua pemegang kekuasaan utama kerajaan Alvarez!."

"Oke... Kali ini, kau sudah keterlaluan, mari kita bicarakan ini dengan cara jantan, kemarilah kau sialan!?."

"Siapa takut! Maju sini... Akan aku hancurkan mulut manismu itu..."

Cao Cao yang ada dipojokan ruang tunggu menatap perkelahian Naruto dan Tobio dengan tatapan seolah melihat sesuatu yang membosankan... Ya, mau bagaimana lagi Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi seluruh orang yang pernah berkumpul diclub penelitian Ilmu Alam dimana kedua orang idiot itu akan bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele dimana Tobio mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya pada Naruto dengan kata-kata yang tajam, dan Naruto yang terpancing akan mengajak Tobio berkelahi, hal itu terus terjadi sampai semua orang dipenelitian Ilmu Alam menjadi bosan karenanya... Cao Cao menghela nafas.

"Aku harap Fuku-Taichou ada disini... Dan menghentikan dua orang idiot ini."

Gumam Cao Cao pelan, biasanya jika perkelahian antara kedua orang ini terjadi maka hanya Miya yang dapat menghentikannya namun saat ini, Miya tengah berada diruang pemulihan untuk menyembuhkan luka fatal yang ia terima saat Turnamen finalnya melawan Souji Okita. Cao Cao menghela nafas jika begini maka ia lebih baik diam, mungkin tidak lama lagi mereka berdua akan lelah dan menghentikan keidiotan mereka.

Saat ketiga Knight itu sibuk dengan urus mereka masing-masing, diruang tunggu khusus wizard, Otsutsuki Toneri menatap serius layar hologram didepannya, dengan pelan ia memutar lingkaran magic ditangannya dan membuat kumpulan huruf aksara magic pada layar hologram bergerak teratur... Toneri menatap setiap aksara yang muncul dengan teliti sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Jadi... Bagaimana hasilnya, Toneri."

Mendengar nada suara yang terdengar malas, Toneri menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang sebahu yang diikat malas, mata cokelat miliknya menatap malas Toneri... Toneri menatap pemuda bernama Senju Arashi sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap layar hologram didepannya.

"Ya, Aku telah menganalisa data dari pertarungan sebelumnya, dan ini data dari lawanmu, Arashi."

Toneri dengan pelan mengeser Aksara Magic pada lingkaran Magic ditangannya dan itu membuat kumpulan Aksara dilayar hologram didepan Toneri berubah dengan cepat dan memunculkan data dari lawan Arashi.

Arashi terdiam menatap data yang muncul, setelah cukup lama menatap data yang muncul ia menguap pelan dan berjalan menuju sofa empuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana, Toneri yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum, sifat Arashi memang seperti itu dan semua teman-temannya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat malas Arashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Arashi? Apa kau puas dengan hasil Analisa-ku?."

"Toneri... Apa datamu benar-benar tepat..."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkan kemampuanku."

Tanya Toneri dengan sedikit tersinggung, Arashi terdiam sebelum ia menoleh kearah Toneri yang terlihat jengkel sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Data yang kau ambil itu... Apa itu berasal dari catatan pertandingan miliknya selama turnamen ini?."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir darimana lagi..."

Ucap Toneri dengan nada naik satu oktaf, Arashi menatap Toneri yang semakin kesal selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menatap atap ruangan...

"Jika begitu, maka datamu mungkin... Ah, tidak lupakan saja, bangunkan aku jika turnamen akan dimulai."

Ucap Arashi seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi meninggalkan Toneri yang menatap bingung Arashi, sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali mengotak-atik lingkaran Magic ditangannya, dan ia berhenti tepat pada data statistik seseorang...

'Ikuse... Tobio...'

.

.

.

Hari perlahan semakin siang, dan akhirnya waktu Turnamen Final hari kedua dimulai, Azazel berjalan dengan pelan masuki Arena Seiryuu, membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padanya, dengan setelan yang membuatnya terlihat berkharisma, Azazel berjalan dengan penuh martabat, sebelum ia berhenti dan mengangkat tangannya keudara dan sesaat kemudian sebuah Crystal pengeras suara melayang tepat diatas telapak tangan Azazel, ia menarik mafas sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

[Aku ucapkan selamat datang untuk kalian dihari kedua final [The Great Royal Turnament], aku, Azazel selaku wasit pada Turnamen ini hanya akan menyampaikan jika Final hari ini sedikit istimewa... Sebab bukan hanya orang diacademy ini saja yang dapat melihatnya melainkan seluruh warga kerajaan Avarez akan dapat menyaksikan Final Turnament ini... Kalian lihat diatas kalian? Itu adalah Orb Visual milik keluarga kerajaan, itu dipinjamkan kepada pihak Academy sebagai bentuk dukungan mereka pada Turnamen ini, keluarga kerajaan Alvarez ingin memperlihatkan bakat-bakat yang dimiliki generasi muda pada para warganya... Oleh karena itu, pada enam peserta yang tersisa, tunjukan semua kemampuan kalian!?...]

Saat Azazel mengatakan itu, Orb besar itu bersinar dengan terang, dan sesaat kemudian ledakan gelombang frekuensi tinggi menyebar dengan cepat kesegala penjuru, tak lama setelah itu lingkaran Magic dengan susunan Aksara rumit muncul satu persatu dan mengelilingi Orb kerajaan itu.

Diruang tunggu Divisi Knight, Naruto yang baru saja memenangkan perkelahian singkat dengan Tobio yang saat ini tergeletak diatas lantai tak sadarkan diri menatap lingkaran Magic yang muncul disekeliling Orb kerajaan, jika tidak salah lingkaran magic yang mengelilingi Orb kerajaan itu adalah sebuah tanda berapa banyak alat penerima gelombang frekuensi yang berhasil menangkap sinyal frekuensi yang dilepaskan Orb kerajaan, dan dilihat dari banyaknya lingkaran Magic yang muncul maka hampir dapat dipastikan seluruh warga kerajaan Alvarez akan dapat menonton Turnamen kali ini... Azazel melanjutkan.

[Baiklah, karena semua nampak tak sabar menyaksikan pertandingan final Turnamen ini, Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi... Kita saksikan siapa yang akan pertama kali bertanding untuk merebut tiket sebagai wakil Ras Human dievent empat ras, dan inilah dia!?...]

Saat Azazel mengatakan itu Orb yang ada dimulut patung Naga bersinar dengan terang, dan nama peserta yang tersisa teracak dengan cepat, Naruto menatap tajam nama-nama yang teracak sebelum sinar orb itu meredup dan memunculkan dua nama... Naruto menatap datar nama yang muncul pada layar hologram sebelum senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Heh~ ini akan menarik..."

-change scene-

Disebuah ruangan lapang yang minim cahaya, seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang terlihat berdiri dan menatap jijik beberapa orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya didepannya.

"To...Tolong ampuni kami..."

perempuan itu menatap jijik orang yang merangkak kearahnya sebelum tanpa ragu memberikan tendangan kuat kewajah orang itu hingga membuat orang itu berguling-guling diatas lantai sebelum terhenti dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri...

"Menjijikan..."

Perempuan itu bergumam jijik sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dimana seorang pemuda tampan bersurai crimson berdiri dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa kau kesini..."

Suara datar nan dingin seolah menusuk itu keluar dari perempuan itu, hawa intimidasi juga memenuhi udara disekitar perempuan itu, namun bukannya takut pemuda itu terdiam dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu kegiatan anda, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda, Ojou-sama."

Ucap pemuda tampan itu dengan sopan membuat perempuan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memberikan glare tajam pada pemuda itu dan dengan suara yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, perempuan cantik itu berkata.

"Sebaiknya itu penting, karena jika itu hanya undangan bodoh dari para bangsawan pillar lagi, aku akan langsung membunuhmu."

Ucap perempuan itu dengan hawa intimidasi yang semakin menguat menandakan jika dia tidak bercanda dengan perkataannya, namun ekspresi pemuda itu tidak berubah sama sekali dan, dengan sopan ia menjawab.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi ini tentang event empat ras, apa anda telah menentukan siapa saja yang akan berpartisipasi dievent itu, Ojou-sama."

Tanya pemuda itu membuat perempuan bersurai ungu itu terdiam sebelum ia memberikan tatapan datar pada pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah menentukannya. aku, kau dan yang lain akan berpartisipasi dievent empat ras, dan kali ini pasti aku akan menemukan dia."

"Ah, dia yang anda maksud itu, adalah kekasih anda itu, bukan."

Ucap pemuda crimson itu membuat perempuan bersurai ungu itu memasang senyuman tipis yang membuat kesan perempuan sadis menghilang sepenuhnya dan digantikan oleh seorang perempuan normal, dengan pelan perempuan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersemat dilehernya, dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan bandul taring dari hewan buas yang kelihatan telah berusia beberapa tahun, Perempuan itu menatap kalung itu dengan lembut.

'Aku harap, kau masih mengingat janji yang telah kita buat... Karena jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu sampai seratus kali.'

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis membuat pemuda crimson yang menatapnya juga ikut tersenyum, bagi dia melihat sang Ojou-sama yang tersenyum seperti itu adalah sesuatu momen yang langka, dan dapat melihat itu adalah sebuah berkah untuknya.

'Aku penasaran, kira-kira seperti apa orang yang telah mendapatkan hati dari Ojou-sama?. Aku akan berterimakasih padanya jika bertemu nanti.'

Batin pemuda Crimson itu selagi ia menatap lembut Ojou-samanya yang terlihat bersikap selayaknya gadis normal yang tengah jatuh cinta.

-change scene-

Disebuah tempat yang terlihat tandus dengan hanya pasir dan bebatuan sejauh mata memandang, sinar matahari yang begitu membakar membuat tanah retak akibat tak sanggup menahan sinar panas matahari...

Ditempat itu, dua orang pemuda tampan saling menatap tanpa memperdulikan cuaca panas yang menyengat kulit, Cao Cao perlahan menyiapkan fighting stancenya membuat lawannya yang tak lain adalah cicit dari legenda manusia Senju Hashirama, Senju Arashi menguap bosan.

"Kau tidak menggunakan benda yang ada dibelakangmu?."

"Aku rasa tidak, untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menggunakan hand-combat untuk melawanmu."

Ucap Cao Cao membuat Arashi terdiam menatap datar Cao Cao sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maa, begitu ya... Kalau begitu berjuanglah."

Cao Cao menatap Arashi yang memasang gesture santai, jika ia tidak ingin menyerang maka, dia yang akan menyerang terlebih dahulu, Cao Cao dengan cepat berlari menuju Arashi, dengan cepat Cao Cao melompat dan melakukan tendangan kearah kepala, Arashi yang melihatnya dengan santai mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang membuat tendangan itu hanya mengenai angin.

Tak henti sampai disana, Cao Cao mendarat dengan mulus dan melakukan pukulan lurus yang sekali lagi dihindari dengan santai oleh Arashi, Cao Cao terus melancarkan serangan namun berhasil dihindari oleh Arashi sampai punggung Arashi menyentuh batu besar, Cao Cao yang berhasil menyudutkan Arashi dengan cepat memberikan tendangan lurus namun...

Tap...

Cao Cao terdiam ketika tendangannya dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Arashi yang saat ini memandang datar Cao Cao...

"Jika kau pikir itu bisa mengenaiku maka kau salah itu ha-."

Duakh!

Belum sempat Arashi menyelesaikan perkataannya Cao Cao dengan cepat melakukan tendangan salto yang menghantam dagu Arashi dengan telak, tak henti sampai disana Cao Cao yang telah terlepas dari cengkraman Arashi dengan cepat melakukan tendangan memutar kesamping yang berhasil mengenai pelipis Arashi dan membuat Arashi berputar diudara sebelum akhirnya membentur tanah dengan cukup keras.

Cao Cao menatap Arashi yang tergeletak diatas tanah, ia bersiaga ketika melihat Arashi perlahan bangkit dari posisinya seraya mengelus dagunya yang memerah akibat tendangan Cao Cao... Arashi menatap malas Cao Cao yang mewaspadainya.

"Sungguh tidak sopan, menyerang saat seseorang tengah berbicara, inilah kenapa Knight dipandang rendah, kalian tidak menghargai orang yang sedang berbicara."

"... Huh?."

Cao Cao bergumam bodoh selagi ia menatap Arashi yang terlihat bosan dengan mata mengerjap bingung... Tunggu sebentar, apa Senju ini bodoh? Untuk apa dia menunggu lawannya menyelesaikan monologue miliknya? Maaf saja Cao Cao bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan membiarkan kesempatan menyerang yang muncul terbuang begitu saja hanya karena hal bodoh seperti mendengarkan Monologue Musuh... Arashi menghela nafas melihat tatapan Cao Cao yang seolah mengatakan 'kau ini bego ya?'.

"Sudah lupakan saja, lagipula orang rendahan sepertimu tidak akan mengerti tatakrama seorang bangsawan..."

Ucap Arashi seraya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepasang Sarung tangan hitam, ia dengan santai memakai sarung tangan itu dan menarik nafas dalam dan sedetik kemudian tekanan Mana Arashi naik dengan cepat, [Aura Mana] perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Arashi dengan tenang... Cao Cao menaikan kewaspadaannya ketika melihat aura tenang yang menyelinuti tubuh Arashi... Aura itu begitu lembut dan stabil...

'Bagaimana bisa... Control kekuatan itu begitu stabil...'

Cao Cao melebarkan matanya ketika Arashi menghilang dari pandangannya, insting Cao Cao berteriak bahaya dan dengan cepat ia melompat kesamping dan...

Duakh!

Sedetik setelah Cao Cao menghindar, Arashi muncul dengan pukulan kuat yang langsung melubangi batu besar itu, Cao Cao melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pukulan Arashi menusuk kedalam batu... Arashi dengan santai menarik tangannya keluar dari batu dan menoleh kearah Cao Cao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, Arashi menyiapkan fighting stance miliknya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sebelum melepaskan sebuah pukulan!

Wusssh!

Blaaaaaar!

Sebuah dentuman keras bergema disana, Cao Cao dengan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris bluenya melebar ketika melihat sebuah kawah yang cukup besar... Hanya dengan pukulan... Dia bisa menghasilkan kekuatan penghancur sebesar ini...

"Ah, aku meleset..."

Cao Cao dengan pelan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Arashi menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, orang ini... Kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan, Arashi menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar Cao Cao.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan meleset."

Ucap Arashi sebelum ia menghilang dari tempatnya, Cao melihatnya langsung meningkatkan level kewaspadaannya, dan insting Cao Cao menjerit ketika ia merasakan bahaya dari samping, dengan cepat Cao Cao menoleh kesamping dan benar saja ia melihat Arashi tengah menyiapkan pukulan kuat kearahnya... Arashi dengan cepat memberikan pukulan keulu hati Cao Cao, tidak ingin terkena pukulan kuat Arashi Cao Cao dengan cepat menarik benda dipunggungnya dan...

Trank!

Sreeeet!

Cao Cao mengeraskan wajahnya merasakan pukulan kuat dari Arashi, kuatnya pukulan Arashi membuat Cao Cao terseret beberapa meter kebelakang, Arashi yang melihat pukulannya berhasil ditahan menatap kearah tangannya sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kearah Cao Cao yang terlihat meringis.

"Benda itu..., apa itu tercipta dari Mithril? Atau Adamatine? Kekerasannya sangat bagus hingga itu tidak hancur meski sudah terkena pukulanku."

Ucap Arashi dengan datar pada Cao Cao yang meringis merasakan rasa sakit pada tangannya, ia tidak menyangka jika pukulan Arashi akan sekuat itu, beruntung ia berhasil menahan pukulan Arashi dengan tombaknya jika tidak Cao Cao yakin dia akan langsung K.O jika pukulan itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Diarena Seiryuu, Naruto menatap serius layar hologram yang memperlihatkan gambar Cao Cao dan Arashi, melihat kekuatan pukulan Arashi, Naruto jadi teringat dengan pukulan maut dari Salah Satu Great Onee-sama, yang merupakan kakak dari Arashi, Senju Kyubi...

"Naruto, bukankah itu [Human Strength] milik Senju Tsunade?."

Mendengar sebuah suara Naruto dengan pelan menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati Tobio tengah menatap layar Hologran dengan serius sebelum Naruto kembali menatap kearah Layar Hologram.

"Ya, kau benar... Itu adalah kemampuan andalan milik Senju Tsunade, Human Strength... Aku tidak menyangka jika keluarga utama senju memiliki banyak sekali orang bertenaga-Monster."

Ucap Naruto teringat pada kejadian dimana ia bertarung dengan empat wizard sekaligus, dimana Senju Kyubi tergabung diantaranya, kekuatan Kyubi sangatlah kuat terlebih pukulannya yang mampu membuat tulang patah hanya dengan satu pukulan, rasanya seperti mimpi buruk bagi Naruto yang sudah pernah mencicipi pukulan maut dari Kyubi.

Naruto berdecih, tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang cukup untuk menahan satu pukulan maut dari Kyubi berkat latihan neraka yang ia lakukan, tubuh Cao Cao tidak akan sanggup menahan satu pukulan maut dari Arashi, dan jika terkena sekali saja maka Cao Cao akan menerima damage yang cukup besar, dan itu artinya kekalahan akan menantinya.

Cao Cao menatap datar pukulan Arashi, ia berhasil mengelak semua serangan maut Arashi sejauh ini dengan begitu mudah, sesekali Cao Cao memberikan serangan pada Arashi namun selalu bisa digagalkan dengan mudah.

"Ada apa? Kau hanya bisa menghindar saja? Bukankah kau berkata ingin mengalahkanku dengan hand-combat milikmu atau semacamnya?."

Ucap Arashi membuat Cao Cao terdiam ditempat, melihat kesempatan dengan cepat Arashi memberikan pukulan lurus kearah kepala Cao Cao yang hanya menatap datar serangan Arashi yang datang, Arashi sedikit tersenyum ketika ia melihat Cao Cao tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, namun ketika sedikit lagi serangan itu mengenai Cao Cao... Cao Cao dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya membuat serangan Arashi melewati kepalanya, Arashi melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu sebelum ia melotot ketika merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya, tak henti sampai disana Arashi kembali merasakan rasa sakit pada dagunya, sebelum rasa sakit menyerang pinggulnya.

Arashi berputar diudara sebelum akhirnya jatuh membentur tanah dengan cukup kuat, Cao Cao menegapkan posture tubuhnya dan menaruh tombak yang dibungkus kain dibahunya, ia menatap datar Arashi yang kembali tergeletak setelah menerima hantaman keras dari gagang tombaknya.

Arashi memuntahkan air liur keatas tanah ketika ia masih merasakan rasa sakit diulu hatinya yang baru saja terhantam benda keras, iris cokelat milik Arashi menatap kearah Cao Cao yang berjalan kearahnya...

"Senju, aku akui kau memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan, jika aku terkena satu kali saja pukulanmu tadi maka aku akan menerima cidera yang tidak ringan, tapi... Itu tidak akan ada artinya jika seranganmu tidak mengenaiku..."

Ucap Cao Cao selagi ia memandang Arashi yang terdiam, ia melanjutkan.

"... Sejak awal aku sudah menduga jika kau memiliki daya serangan yang luar biasa karena itulah, aku terus menghindari seranganmu, membuatmu merasa semakin percaya diri dan ketika kau semakin percaya diri pada akhirnya membuatmu membuat kesalahan, dan saat kau membuat kesalahan itu, aku akan memanfaatkannya dan menyerangmu, seperti yang aku lakukan tadi."

Ucap Cao Cao datar membuat Arashi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Cao Cao dengan tatapan tak percaya, jadi selama ini ia terjebak dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Knight ini? Ia bermain-main diatas telapak tangan Cao Cao sejak awal... Perlahan wajah Arashi mengeras... Cao Cao melanjutkan.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan dan bakat yang hebat, tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakannya..."

Ucap Cao Cao yang dengan pelan mengangkat tinggi tombak terbungkus kain miliknya... Sepertinya Cao Cao ingin membuat Arashi pingsan dengan menggunakan ujung gagang Tombak miliknya.

Senju Tsunade mengigit bibirnya khawatir melihat putranya dibuat tidak berdaya melawan seorang Knight, ia mengira jika Arashi akan menang sebab lawannya sejak tadi hanya menghindari serangan Arashi namun ternyata ia salah, itu semua adalah rencana Knight itu... Jiraiya yang ada disebelah Tsunade juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia tidak mengira Arashi akan dapat disudutkan sampai seperti itu.

"Permainan yang menyenangkan, Senju Arashi... Kau menari dengan baik..."

Ucap Cao Cao pada Arashi yang menundukan kepalanya hingga ekspresinya tidak dapat dilihat, Cao Cao menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia melepaskan serangannya dengan cepat kearah kepala Arashi namun...

Grep!

Ketika serangan Cao Cao sedikit lagi akan mengenai kepala Arashi tiba-tiba sesuatu membelit dan menahan tombak Cao Cao... Cao Cao terdiam menatap kearah sesuatu yang menahan tombaknya... Itu, akar pohon?...

"Jangan... Jangan meremehkanku..."

Cao Cao terdiam mendengar suara Arashi yang entah kenapa terdengar dingin, Cao Cao menatap kearah Arashi yang perlahan bangkit, iris blue Cao Cao menyipit ketika ia melihat Aura hijau yang sebelumnya stabil mulai menjadi liar, perlahan Aura Hijau membungkus tubuh Arashi dalam luapan kekuatan, melihat itu firasat Cao Cao menjadi tak enak dan benar saja ketika Arashi sepenuhnya bangkit tiba-tiba lingkaran Magic muncul tepat dibawah mereka, Cao Cao yang melihatnya dengan cepat mematahkan akar yang membelit tombaknya sebelum melompat menjauh.

Cao Cao menatap tajam Arashi yang berdiri dengan aura hijau yang melimpah disekitarnya, perlahan lingkaran magic dibawah Arashi meluas dan dengan suara yang tak ubahnya sebuah gumaman Arashi melantunkan mantranya.

[Illusion Magic: Bringer-Of-Darkness]

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu dalam sekejap seluruh Orb mengelap dengan sempurna hingga tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihat kedalam Orb.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba layarnya menghitam?."

Salah satu murid berujar dengan panik menyebabkan kepanikan meluas kepenonton yang lain, hanya beberapa orang yang tetap tenang melihat keadaan itu, dan salah satunya adalah Tsunade yang menatap kearah Layar Hologram dengan tatapan serius. Jika dugaannya benar maka saat ini, saat ini putranya itu tengah memakai salah satu teknik milik adik kakek.

Ditengah kegelapan pekat. Cao Cao segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung dan dengan seksama memfokuskan pendengarnya untuk mengetahui keadaan disekitarnya. Cao Cao menoleh kebelakang ketika ia mendengar sesuatu namun setelah beberapa saat ia tidak terjadi apapun dan memutuskan mengabaikannya namun ketika ia baru saja akan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan menghantam pinggul Cao Cao.

Duakh!

Cao Cao memuntahkan air liur ke udara akibat kuatnya damage yang ia terima, tak berhenti sampai disana pukulan kembali dirasakan dari sisi berlawanan.

Duakh!

Duakh!

Duakh!

Suara Pukulan bergema dari perangkat Orb kerajaan, membuat semua penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, suara pukulan terus berlanjut hingga beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti...

Didunia Ilusi kegelapan, Arashi menatap datar Cao Cao yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah, meskipun dalam kondisi gelap tapi bagi Arashi ini sama saja seperti melihat disiang hari jadi tak ada masalah untuk dirinya, Arashi berjalan mendekati Cao Cao yang sudah babak belur dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan Arashi menendang wajah Cao Cao dengan kuat membuat Cao Cao berguling-guling diatas tanah sebelum berhenti.

"Akan aku tunjukan padamu, seperti apa bakat yang dimiliki seorang Senju."

Ucap Arashi dengan datar seraya ia menyatuhkan kedua tangannya dalam pose berdoa, dan dengan suara yang tak ubahnya sebuah bisikan, Arashi melantunkan mantranya...

[Wood Magic: Jukai Kotan]

Setelah melantunkan Mantranya, tiba-tiba disekitar tempat Cao Cao tergeletak, tanah mulai pecah dan dari situ muncul sebuah tunas pohon, tidak hanya satu melainkan puluhan tunas muncul secara bersamaan.

Tunas pohon itu dengan cepat tumbuh besar menjadi sebuah pohon, dahan-dahan pohon memanjang dan melilit tubuh Cao Cao dan mengangkatnya keatas, Arashi menatap datar pohon yang tumbuh dengan kecepatan diluar kewajaran, pohon itu terus tumbuh hingga mengalahkan gedung pencakar langit dunia. Arashi menatap datar pohon raksasa didepannya sebelum ia menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap kegelapan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti sekitar menghilang seolah tak pernah ada...

Dan, diarena seiryuu semua pasang mata melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, bagaimana tidak? Tepat setelah Kegelapan yang menyelimuti Orb menghilang mereka disajikan dengan sebuah pohon raksasa setinggi ratusan meter telah tumbuh subur ditengah tanah tandus penuh bebatuan yang seharusnya tidak dapat ditumbuhi pohon sebesar itu.

Senju Tsunade menatap kayar hologram dimana ia melihat sebuah pohon Raksasa muncul dengan pupil melebar sempurna, ia tahu Magic apa yang saat ini digunakan Arashi, itu adalah sebuah Magic dari Kakek-nya yang melegenda, [Wood Magic].

'Arashi... Dia memiliki Magic Kakek... Sejak kapan dia menguasainya...'

Tidak hanya Tsunade, diruang dengan kelas VIP Terlihat dua orang perempuan dengan kecantikan yang dapat membuat wanita tercantik dunia malu, tengah menatap layar hologram dengan terkejut.

"K-Kyu... I-Itu, bagaimana bisa adikmu menguasai Magic itu? Bu-Bukankah setelah meninggalnya kakek buyutmu, tidak ada lagi keturunannya yang mampu membangkitkan Magic itu? Lalu kenapa Arashi-kun bisa..."

Otsutsuki Kaguya berujar dengan nada bergetar akibat rasa shock berlebihan yang ia terima, tak berbeda jauh dengan Kaguya, Kyubi juga terlihat terkejut dan shock menyaksikan layar hologram didepan mereka.

"Ak-Aku juga tidak tahu, Kaguya... Arashi tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini sebelumnya, aku yakin tidak hanya aku, Ayah dan Ibuku juga mungkin tidak mengetahui hal ini..."

Ucap Kyubi dengan tergagap, Kyubi tidak pernah menduga jika adiknya, yang merupakan seorang pemalas sejati ternyata menguasai Magic andalan sang kakek yang membuat kakeknya melegenda karena Magic itu, itu hal yang mengejutkan karena setahu Kyubi, Arashi jarang melakukan latihan dan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan dimansion Senju.

'Aku tidak menduga jika, Adik-ku menguasai Magic milik Kakek Hashirama...'

Diruang tunggu khusus Knight, Naruto menatap layar hologram dengan pupil melebar sempurna, ia tidak mempercayai dengan hal gila ia lihat, sebuah pohon raksasa tumbuh hingga ratusan meter dalam sekejap? Naruto tahu ini dunia fantasi tapi ada batasan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti itu, magic apa yang memungkinkan seseorang menumbuhkan pohon raksasa dalam waktu sekejap...

"[Aku rasa... Ada sebuah Magic yang memungkinkan seseorang melakukan hal ini, Master.]"

Didalam [Library World] Ophis berujar dengan pelan membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, Magic gila itu... Ada?. Ophis mengangguk pelan.

"[Ya, dan itu adalah sebuah Magic yang masuk kedalam Kelas [Kekkai Genkai]...]"

"Kekkai... Apa?."

Ophis menghela nafas melihat masternya yang nampak tidak memahami apa itu [Kekkai Genkai] jika sudah begini maka mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskannya.

"[Sepertinya aku harusnya menjelaskannya.]"

"Um, tolong jelaskan, Ophis-sensei."

"[Master, bisa hentikan panggilan itu? Itu terdengar menjijikan, kau tahu... Tapi, ya lupakan saja. Aku akan menjelaskan apa itu Kekkai Genkai... [Kekkai Genkai] adalah sebutan untuk Magic yang tercipta dari gabungan dua Magic, seperti yang Master lihat sekarang, itu adalah [Wood Magic] Kekkai Genkai yang dihasilkan dari dua gabungan Elemental Magic, [Earth Magic] dan [Water Magic]... Dengan mengabungkan dua Elemental Magic Tanah dan Air dengan tingkat rasio 50:50 maka [Wood Magic] akan tercipta... Itu cukup langka, bahkan dalam sejarah, kemunculan Wizard yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai hanya ada ribuan dari satu juta orang, oleh karena itulah Kekkai Genkai diangkap seperti sebuah berkah yang diturunkan oleh tuhan.]"

"... Dengan kata lain, Cao Cao saat ini tengah melawan salah satu orang yang memiliki berkah tuhan, begitu?."

Tanya Naruto, Ophis mengangguk dan bergumam pelan membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto, Ophis yang melihat mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung...

"[Ada apa, Master? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah ada yang lucu dari penjelasanku?.]"

Naruto tertawa kecil menangkap nada sedikit kesal dari suara datar Ophis, sebelum ia mengeleng pelan dan menatap kearah layar hologram dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Ya, kau tahu, Ophis. Lawan Cao Cao adalah orang yang dianugerahi berkah oleh Tuhan, tapi sayangnya disini Cao Cao memegang [Kehendak Tuhan], bukankah itu terdengar lucu? Orang yang diberkahi dan Orang yang memegang [Kehendak Tuhan] saling bertarung?"

Ucap Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, kehendak tuhan?..., Ophis terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum iris mutiara hitam kosong miliknya melebarkan sedikit ketika ia memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Master dan mau tak mau ia setuju dengan perkataan Masternya. Naruto tersenyum ketika ia merasa jika Ophis sudah memahami apa maksudnya ..

"Heh~... Aku tidak sabar menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, akankah dia melepaskan jati dirinya atau kalah disini."

Didalam Dimensi buatan, Arashi menatap datar pohon raksasa yang baru saja ia ciptakan, meski ia terlihat tenang tapi wajahnya yang dibasahi keringat menandakan jika ia baru saja mengeluarkan banyak sekali stamina, deru nafasnya juga terdengar sedikit tidak teratur. Arashi menatap kearah tangannya yang bergetar

'Aku tidak menyangka, mengaktifkan salah satu Magic milik Kakek buyutku akan memakan stamina sebanyak ini... ah... Ini merepotkan... Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur...'

Arashi menatap malas tangannya sebelum ia terdiam ketika ia merasakan sesuatu, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pohon raksasa ciptaannya sebelum wajah Arashi berubah menjadi dingin.

"Keras kepala, setelah semua ini, dia masih sadar... "

Sementara itu, didalam celah pohon raksasa itu, terlihat Cao Cao tengah terjerat oleh beberapa sulur pohon dengan sangat erat, tubuhnya telah babak belur, pukulan yang dia terima dari Arashi mengenainya dengan telak, Cao Cao bernafas dengan berat, ia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis...

'Ah, sial... Dia benar-benar telah menghajarku, ugh, sepertinya beberapa tulangku ada patah...'

Cao Cao terbatuk dengan keras dan memuntahkan sejumlah kecil darah, iris blue Cao Cao yang terlihat meredup menatap langit biru tanpa awan melalui celah pepohonan...

'Sepertinya...Aku akan kalah disini...kesadaranku semakin menipis...Aku harus meminta maaf pada semua...Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka dievent empat ras...Maaf semua...Aku telah gagal...'

Kelopak mata Cao Cao perlahan terkulai namun disaat sedikit lagi iris blue itu tertutup sepenuhnya tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan melintas dipikiran Cao Cao...

'Nee, kau sudah berjanji jika suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu dievent empat ras, jangan sampai kau lupakan janji ini ya! Karena jika sampai kau lupa aku akan membunuhmu sampai seratus kali!... Ingat itu...'

Cao Cao terdiam melihat ingatan tentang janji yang ia buat dengan teman masa kecilnya, Ah, benar... Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, ia masih memiliki sebuah janji yang harus ia tepati, jadi... Ia tidak bisa melanggar janji itu, atau ia akan mati seratus kali saat bertemu dengan dia, perlahan kesadaran Cao Cao mulai kembali... Iris blue miliknya bergulir kesamping dimana disana ia melihat tombak miliknya tersangkut diantara banyak dahan yang tak jauh darinya... Perlahan Cao Cao berusaha mengerakan tangannya yang terikat sulur pohon untuk mengambil tombak miliknya.

'Aku... Memiliki janji yang harus aku tepati, karena itu... Mana mungkin aku menyerah disini!?.'

Cao Cao mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengapai tombak miliknya yang sedikit lagi dapat dia gapai, dan ia berhasil... nafas Cao Cao semakin tidak teratur menandakan jika ia tidak memiliki banyak stamina lagi... Perlahan Cao Cao menatap tombaknya yang terbungkus kain sebelum perlahan ia membuka kain yang membungkus tombaknya dengan giginya...

'Cao Cao, dengarkan aku... Senjata adalah sebagian dari dirimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi sebuah senjata tidak akan pernah mengkhianati pemiliknya, seburuk apapun dirimu senjatamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena itu, jangan anggap senjata sebagai alat untuk membunuh, tapi anggaplah dia sebagai seorang teman, karena dengan begitu... Kau akan memahami jika senjatamu, adalah teman yang sangat berharga...'

Cao Cao membuang kain yang membungkus tombaknya kesamping dan terlihatlah wujud sesungguhnya dari Tombak Cao Cao, iris blue Cao Cao menatap tombak seputih salju tanpa noda ditangan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Teman yang berharga, ya..."

Senyuman Cao Cao semakin mengembang mengingat perkataan dari Knight yang menjadi panutannya selama ini, Cao Cao memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi...

"Aku, meminta bantuan padamu, bukan sebagai pemilik-mu tapi sebagai seorang teman. Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu, ada sebuah janji yang harus aku tepati, ada teman-temanku yang menunggu kemenanganku, karena itu... Bantulah Aku, True Longinus!."

Seolah menjawab keinginan Cao Cao, True Longinus perlahan mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan, kemilauan sinar putih memenuhi seluruh True Longinus dan sedetik kemudian...

Duaaaaaaar!

Suara ledakan bergema kesegela penjuru, semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat sebuah pillar cahaya putih muncul dan menghancurkan bagian atas dari pohon raksasa ciptaan Arashi, pillar putih itu terus melesat hingga membelah langit dengan cahaya putih miliknya. Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis melihat pillar cahaya yang muncul.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya memutuskan menunjukan jati dirimu, Cao Cao..."

Arashi menatap terkejut pillar cahaya yang menghancurkan bagian atas pohon raksasa yang ia ciptakan, perlahan pillar cahaya menipis dan menghilang sepenuhnya. iris cokelat milik Arashi menyipit ketika ia melihat tepat dipinggir dahan pohon yang hancur sebuah siluet berdiri, Arashi menajamkan penglihatannya dan seketika iris cokelatnya melebar sempurna...

"Kau...!?"

Cao Cao menatap datar Arashi yang berada beberapa puluh meter dibawahnya, iris blue Cao Cao menatap dingin Arashi sebelum dengan santai ia melompat dari dahan pohon dan terjun bebas dari ketinggian yang sama dengan gedung berlantai puluhan...

Dooom!

Cao Cao mendarat dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan suara dentuman keras, tanah dibawah kakinya juga retak menandakan jika dia jatuh dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, Arashi menatap waspada kearah kepulan debu dan ia menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah siluet keluar dari kepulan debu, dan terlihatlah Cao Cao yang berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca sedikitpun.

Arashi menatap waspada Cao Cao yang berhenti beberapa meter didepannya, Arashi semakin waspada ketika ia melihat tombak putih ditangan Cao Cao perlahan terarah padanya.

"Senju Arashi... Kau, pasti akan aku kalahkan disini."

Ucap Cao Cao dengan nada datar membuat Arashi terdiam sebelum ia menatap dingin Cao Cao

"Mengalahkanku... Sadari tempat dimana kau berada, Knight. Dengan keadaanmu yang terluka seperti itu apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?."

Cao Cao terdiam dan menatap datar Arashi, memang benar kondisi tubuh Cao Cao tengah dalam keadaan terluka akibat serangan Arashi sebelumnya tapi, untuknya itu bukanlah masalah, Cao Cao memutar tombak putihnya dan mengarahkan mata tombaknya kearah Arashi.

"Keadaanku memang dalam kondisi terluka, tapi aku pasti akan menjatuhkanmu, Senju..."

Ucap Cao Cao datar membuat Arashi terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah ekspresi sedingin ice disana.

"Hooh, menarik... Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi, Knight."

Perlahan Arashi menyatuhkan kedua tangannya dan posisi berdoa dan berkonsentrasi penuh, Aura Mana mulai merembes dari tubuh Arashi... Sedetik kemudian sebuah lingkaran magic berukuran muncul dibawah Arashi, dari lingkaran magic besar itu muncul akar-akar pohon yang besar dengan ukuran abnormal, Arashi yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kedepan, dan berteriak dengan keras.

[Wood Magic: Jukai Kotan]!?

Tepat setelah meneriakan nama Magicnya dalam sekejap akar-akar pohon melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Cao Cao yang menatap datar akar pepohonan yang menuju kearahnya, dengan pelan Cao Cao menyiapkan Fighting stance miliknya, dan mengarahkan mata tombak miliknya kedepan dimana lautan pohon melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Teman."

Ucap Cao Cao seraya melempar True Longinus keudara, True Longinus mengeluarkan sinar lembut sebelum sedetik kemudian, True Longinus mengandakan dirinya menjadi dua, dan detik selanjutnya menjadi empat, hal itu terus terjadi sampai jumlah True Longinus sampai pada angkat tiga...tidak, empat digit.

Diarena Seiryuu, semua menahan nafas mereka melihat kejadian menakjubkan dimana mereka melihat ribuan Tombak dengan bentuk yang sama melayang diatas Cao Cao, Ikuse Tobio dan Naruto melebarkan mata mereka melihat itu... Sebelum wajah terkejut kedua orang itu berubah menjadi senyuman tipis.

"Heh~ boleh juga, Cao Cao."

"Sepertinya, [Ideal Link] mereka telah terjalin dengan sangat baik, sampai-sampai Cao Cao membuka kemampuan baru dari True Longinus."

Cao Cao menatap datar akar-akar yang bergerak cepat kearahnya, dengan pelan Cao Cao mengangkat tangannya keatas dan sedetik kemudian ribuan True Longinus memasuki mode menyerang, Cao Cao menatap akar-akar yang semakin dekat, sebelum dengan pelan ia menurunkan tangannya kebawah. Seolah itu adalah sinyal perintah, ribuan True Longinus dengan cepat melesat dan berbenturan dengan akar-akar pohon itu, Arashi mengeraskan wajahnya menghadapi gemburan dari serangan Cao Cao.

'Sial, aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan didesak sampai seperti ini...'

Arashi berusaha mempertahankan Magic miliknya dari gempuran Cao Cao yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, Cao Cao menatap benturan dua kekuatan dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya kesamping dan dalam sekejap True Longinus muncul diatas tangan Cao Cao.

Cao Cao mengambil tombak itu dan memutarnya dengan cepat, iris blue miliknya menatap tajam kedepan dimana ia melihat bayangan Arashi berdiri disana, ia menarik nafas yang dalam dan perlahan menaikan tekanan Mana miliknya, Cao Cao mengalirkan Mana miliknya pada True Longinus dan itu membuat pedar aura tipis menyelimuti seluruh bagian True Longinus.

'Tidak, ini tidak akan cukup, lebih... Lebih banyak lagi.'

Cao Cao menambah Mana pada True Longinus membuat pedar tipis itu berubah menjadi layaknya kobaran api yang membara, merasa sudah cukup, Cao Cao dengan cepat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar tombaknya, kuatnya pijakan Cao Cao membuat tanah sedikit retak, dan dalam sekejap Cao Cao melempar True Longinus dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Orrrryyyaaaaaaa!?"

Wuussssssshhhhh!

True Longinus melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah beberapa akar pohon seolah membelah tofu, Arashi yang berjuang mati-matian menahan gempuran Cao Cao melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan serangan yang datang, Arashi dengan cepat berusaha membuat pertahanan dengan [Wood Magic] miliknya namun ia kalah cepat dengan serangan Cao Cao hingga True Longinus menusuk bahunya.

Jleb!

"Aaaaarrrrgghh."

Suara penuh kesakitan bergema disana, Arashi menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh berlutut merasakan perih pada bagian bahunya dimana True Longinus berada, darah mengalir dari luka dibahunya, ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan terkena serangan telak pada bahunya... Arashi perlahan mengangkat tangannya berusaha mencabut tombak dibahunya namun sesuatu seperti energi muncul dan mencambuk tangannya dengan keras. Arashi meringis merasakan itu, ia sepertinya tidak dapat mencabut tombak ini.

Sring~

Cao Cao menatap kearah telapak tangannya dimana ia melihat sebuah lingkaran magic muncul dan berputar dengan pelan, Cao Cao menatap lingkaran magic itu sebelum ia menoleh kearah Arashi yang kesakitan...

Arashi yang merasakan perih pada bagian bahunya menatap tajam kearah Cao Cao yang menatap datar kearahnya, iris cokelat Arashi menatap penuh benci Cao Cao, sebelum ia terdiam ketika sebuah cahaya menarik perhatiannya, dengan pelan Arashi menoleh kearah bahunya dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Tombak dibahunya mulai bersinar dengan terang... Tunggu, jangan bilang jika ini... Iris cokelat Arashi menoleh cepat kearah Cao Cao yang menatap datar dirinya, sebelum pandangan Arashi terkunci pada Lingkaran Magic yang mengambang diatas telapak tangan Cao Cao... Melihat itu Pupil Arashi melebar dengan sempurna.

"Kau menari dengan sangat baik, Arashi... Selamat tinggal."

Grep!?

Cao Cao meremas lingkaran magic ditangannya dengan kuat. Arashi merasakan pandangannya mulai diselimuti oleh warna putih, iris cokelat miliknya terkunci pada Cao Cao yang berdiri digaris penglihatannya, wajah Arashi mengeras dengan sempurna.

"Cao Cao!?..."

Duaaaaaaaaaaar!?

Ledakan besar bergema diseluruh penjuru dimensi buatan itu, Cao Cao menatap datar Pillar cahaya yang menelan Arashi didepannya.

"Itu, adalah pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar, Senju Arashi."

And Cut~

Ya, Chapter 57 has been Release!

Maa disini pertarungan antara Cao Cao dengan Arashi, awalnya aku berniat membuat pertarungan Arashi dan Cao Cao sampai ketahap layaknya madara dan hashirama waktu masa muda dulu, tapi aku rasa itu terlalu berlebih, melihat Arashi mengeluarkan satu set kemampuan dari Hashirama aku rasa terlalu ekstream, mengingat Arashi masih berusia muda maka aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya terjadi dipertarungan selanjutnya.

Lalu itu juga yang aku lakukan pada Cao Cao, disimi aku mengupgrade kemampuan dari True Longinus dimana ia berubah menjadi seperti Spear milik King dari Nanatsu no Taizai form keberapa aku lupa, untuk menghadapi Jukai Kotan milik Arashi, sejujurnya aku berniat membuat Cao Cao Balance Breaker disini tapi kenyataan menampar kepalaku dan mengatakan...

"Lu bego ya? Kalau lu memakai BB dari True Longinus, nanti ngembangi kemampuan lagi gimana? [Truth Ideal]? Ya bener aja, dia bakal mati kalau make [Truth Ideal], itu mirip kya Juggernaut Drive dari Heavenly Dragon sekaligus yang terjauh dari itu, jadi sinpan dulu BB dari True Longinus, bangkitkan itu disaat yang tepat, paham?."

Yaaaa, itulah yang dibisikan oleh kenyataan-san, tapi dia ada benarnya karena itulah, BB dari True Longinus akan disimpan untuk keadaan tertentu dan pemicu tertentu...

Lalu kabar buruknya, True Longinus Cao Cao saat ini belum dalam bentuk sempurnanya karena beberapa pasang segel kepercayaan masih belum terbuka, dan tadi Cao Cao mematahkan beberapa segel hingga ia membuka kemampuan baru dari True Longinus, untuk saat ini peng-upgradean True Longinus menjadi lambat sebelum menjadi BB, dan karena itupula aku membuat tidak banyak, hanya beberapa orang saja dikerajaan Alvarez yang mengetahui jika Cao Cao adalah Wielder dari Longinus peringkat pertama itu.

Dan, Ah... Kabar baik, Jeanne sebentar lagi akan kembali mengisi cerita ini, Azi Dahaka dan Uranus Queen akan menyusul setelahnya, juga dua karakter baru telah muncul diatas, dia memiliki hubungan dengan Cao Cao dan sejauh ini kalian bisa menyebutnya jika dia adalah kekasih dari cao cao atau bisa dibilang teman masa kecil Cao Cao-kun~...

Nuu, akhirnya selesai... Sampai disini dulu, aku harus kembali berkutat dengan Word untuk membuat Chapter selanjutnya, jadi aku undur dulu...

Bye Minna-san, Phantom out~


	58. Chapter 58

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Naruto X...,

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

Chapter 58

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau terjebak didalam situasi dimana kau berhadapan dengan Makhluk yang jauh lebih kuat darimu?... Kau akan menyerah dan lari? Atau kau akan melawan meski mustahil untuk menang?

Jika kau orang normal yang masih memiliki akal sehat maka kau pasti akan memilih yang pertama... Tapi bagiku, aku harus memilih pilihan yang kedua... Kau tanya kenapa? Hmm... Alasannya mudah, karena nyawa keluargaku tengah dipertaruhkan...

Blaaaaar!

Suara dentuman keras yang memekak-kan telinga bergema diseluruh penjuru hutan, material pasir dan tanah berhamburan udara menciptakan kepulan debu yang menghalangi pandangan, perlahan kepulan debu itu menghilang oleh angin yang berhembus dan terlihatlah sebuah cekungan besar dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam terluka parah ditengah cekungab itu...

Dihampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka dimana itu dikategorikan sebagai luka parah, darah tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, tapi meski dengan keadaan terluka parah seperti itu pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih hidup dan berusaha bangkit kembali, sesuatu yang harusnya mustahil dilakukan oleh orang yang menderita luka separah itu...

Nekat? Ya mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu...

"Hentikan... Kumohon... Berhentilah... Jangan berdiri lagi... Pergilah..."

Ditengah situasi antara hidup dan mati itu, suara isak tangis yang berasal dari seorang perempuan bersurai ungu yang saat ini terperangkap dalam sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti telur berukuran super besar yang biasanya ada difilm sci-fi Alien, perempuan itu terus terisak, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, guratan sedih dan pedih terpatri jelas diwajah cantiknya...

"Kumohon... Jangan kemari, Tobio... Hentikan... Pergi... Tinggalkan aku..."

Asama Miya, nama gadis itu terisak pedih menyaksikan kondisi dari pemuda yang sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini selalu menemaninya, ia merasakan hatinya tercengkram kuat hingga ia sendiri merasa jika hatinya akan hancur kapan saja melihat pemuda itu... Ikuse Tobio mencoba bangkit dengan keadaan terluka parah seperti itu...

Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali Tobio terhempas, terpelanting, terbentur dengan keras ketanah, ia tetap mencoba untuk bangkit, semua usaha yang menurut orang lain mungkin merupakan cara konyol untuk mati, tapi Tobio tidak peduli karena yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini hanyalah satu yaitu...

"Tunggulah... *cough! Tunggulah, aku pasti... *cough! Akan menyelamatkanmu, Miya..."

Diatas kakinya yang gemetar, Tobio melangkah mendekat kearah Miya yang mengeleng lemah dan terus mengatakan kalimat penolakan dan perintah juga permohonan agar Tobio tidak usah menolongnya, namun seperti yang diketahui oleh semua orang yang memasuki Club penelitian Alam, Tobio memiliki sifat keras kepala jika menyangkut masalah orang terdekatnya, jika tekadnya sudah bulat dalam menentukan sesuatu maka tidak seorangpun yang dapat mengubahnya, dan tekadnya sudah bulat jika ia akan menolong Miya, tidak peduli apa dan bagaimana caranya...

"Sssshhh~"

Suara desis khas ular yang menakutkan mengetuk pelan indra pendengaran Tobio, ia dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya yang telah berlumuran darahnya sendiri dan ia melihat seekor ular raksasa dengan tubuh berwarna hijau dan tertutupi lumut itu melingkari sebuah pohon dimana tepat dibawah pohon besar itu cangkang telur transparan yang mengurung Miya berada... Magical Beast yang masuk kedalam kelas bencana itu seolah melindungi Miya dari Tobio, iris merah tajam menatap Tobio layaknya musuh yang harus dibunuh...

Melihat Monster besar itu, Tobio menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, ia memposisikan pedang kayu yang telah terlapisi aura hitam miliknya didepannya dan menatap tajam makhluk besar yang menjadi penyebab semua masalah ini...

"Echidna..."

Nada penuh kebencian keluar dari mulut Tobio yang langsung mengobarkan aura hitam yang menyeruak gila dari tubuhnya, Tobio mengenggam erat pedang aura hitam miliknya lalu melakukan tebasan horizontal namun sebelum itu sempat dilakukan Tobio terlebih dahulu terhempas oleh kibasan ekor dari Echidna dan dikirim terbang jauh kebelakang...

"Tobioooo!?."

Miya menjerit memanggil nama Tobio yang terhempas dengan cepat kebelakang dan membentur tanah dengan sangat keras hingga nenyebabkan suara dentuman yang menyakiti telinga... Debu berterbangan diudara menandakan seberapa keras momentum tubrukan yang terjadi... Seharusnya untuk ukuran orang normal maka orang itu tidak akan selamat setelah menerima serangan Ekor dari Magical Beast tingkat [Black Gold] namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Tobio karena pemuda itu kembali bangkit dengan luka yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya...

"Cukup... Cukup... Hentikan... Kumohon... Kumohon jangan bangkit lagi... Tinggalkan aku... Abaikan aku... Larilah... Kumohon..."

Pedih, sakit dan rasa bersalah... Ketiga emosi itu mencabik hati Miya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tolong seseorang hentikan Tobio... Bawa dia pergi... Naruto-san... Cao Cao-san... Azazel-sensei... Siapapun, kumohon... Miya berdoa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berdoa memanggil nama teman-temannya, ia berharap jika teman-temannya akan segera datang kesini dan menyelamatkan Tobio yang mencoba menolongnya dari cengkraman Magical Beast, Echidna...

Tobio mengatur nafasnya yang mulai berat, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi, pandangannya juga sudah mulai mengabur hingga ia merasa bisa pingsan kapan, memang hal bodoh untuknya jika ia berharap bisa menang melawan monster itu, perbedaan kekuatan antara Tobio dengan Magical beast itu bagikan bumi dan langit hingga mengalahkan monster itu sudah berada pada kalimat mustahil... Ditengah rasa sakitnya, Tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan muncul dibenaknya...

'Dengar Taichou, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menyelamatkan Fuku Taichou... Masalah menghadapi para Magical Beast ini serahkan saja pada kami, kau fokus saja menyelamatkan Fuku Taichou...'

'Benar apa yang dikatakan, Cao Cao... Pergilah dan selamatkan Miya Fuku Taichou, karena diantara kita bertiga hanya kaulah yang bisa mengalahkan Monster sekelas Echidna...'

'Cao Cao... Naruto... Maaf teman, sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasanku, mustahil jika aku bisa mengalahkan Monster itu dengan kekuatanku ini...'

Tobio tersenyum pahit mengingat perkataan kedua sahabatjya itu, perlahan Tobio merasakan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan pandangannya juga semakin mengabur dan ketika ia berkedip wajahnya sudah menghadap tanah, mata Tobio perlahan mulai terasa berat, kelopak matanya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga dan mulai tertutup, dan ketika Tobio sudah mencapai pada batasannya, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara Miya yang menjerit memanggil namanya...

"Tobiooooo!?."

hampa... Itulah yang saat ini menyelimuti Tobio, ia merasa hampa dan kosong, seolah jiwanya perlahan mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya, menyadari ia akan mati. Rasa penyesalan perlahan menghampiri Tobio, ia menyesal karena tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Monster itu, ia menyesal karena tidak bisa menepati janji pada kedua sahabatnya, dan ia menyesal karena... Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Miya... Ditengah rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam, seberkas ingatan melintas dibenak Tobio...

'Tobio..., saat kau merasa sudah mencapai batasanmu, maka ingatlah ini... Ingatlah untuk apa kau mengangkat pedang, ingatlah untuk apa kau berlatih selama ini..., ingatlah Tobio, jika kau bisa mengingat semua itu maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang melampaui batasmu...'

Mendapati ingatan itu Tobio mulai kembali mengingat Untuk apa... ia mengangkat pedangnya... Untuk apa ia berlatih hingga sekarang, tentu saja ia melakukan semua itu untuk...

'Aku ingin menciptakan sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa hidup tenang dengan keluargaku suatu saat nanti...'

Ia ingat... Ia ingat alasan kenapa ia berlatih keras hingga sekarang, ia ingat alasan kenapa ia mengangkat pedangnya, ia mengingat semuanya, ia ingin menciptakan tepat dimana keluarganya dapat hidup dengan tenang, karena itulah ia berlatih, karena itulah ia bertarung, demi mereka... Orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga, untuk merekalah ia ada sampai sekarang...

-Master...

Ditengah kehampaan itu, Sebuah suara halus mengetuk telinga Tobio dengan lembut. Siapa... Suara siapa itu...

-Master... Akhirnya, suaraku mencapai dirimu...

Suara itu berujar dengan begitu lembut, membawa sebuah perasaan Nostalgia yang entah kenapa Tobio merasa seperti sudah mengenal dekat pemilik suara ini...

-Master... Mari lantunkan Lagu kebangkitanku...

-Sahabatku, pahami arti dari ini dan ajarkan pada mereka...

Tobio tidak tahu apa maksud dan keinginan dari pemilik suara ini tapi entah kenapa hati kecil Tobio mengatakan untuk mengikuti apa yang diinginkan pemilik suara ini...

'Baik... Mari bernyanyi...

Dan sebuah nama yang tidak pernah ia ingat namun terasa begitu familiar muncul dibenak Tobio, dengan bibirnya yang seharusnya tidak bisa digerakan, nama itu keluar dengan lirih...

... [Canis Lykaon]...'

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Tobio perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, ia menarik nafas pelan... Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Tobio membangkitkan kekuatan yang bersemayam ditubuhnya, Tobio melatih tubuhnya secara ekstream, saat liburan musim panas kemarin Tobio hampir melakukan porsi latihan yang tiga kali lebih berat daripada saat ia latihan dibawah bimbingan Azazel sewaktu Camp Pelatihan setiap hari...

Tak hanya itu, setelah melatih tubuhnya maka Tobio akan langsung meminta sparring dengan Miya, selama liburan musim panas Miya juga ikut latihan bersama dengannya, sebenarnya Tobio sudah menyuruh Miya untuk memeriksa rumah lama bekas tempat tinggal Azazel-sensei untuk Miya dan Tobio, tapi Miya dengan tegas menolak dengan alasan, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tobio sendiri karena pasti dirinya akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh jika tidak ada yang mengawasi, karena tidak bisa menemukan balasan argumen yang logis, akhirnya Tobio menerima Miya untuk memenami latihan... Toh, dengan adanya Miya entah masalah makan dan keperluan sehari-hari akan ia urusi, jadi Tobio sangat berterimakasih pada Miya... Meski akhir-akhir ini sikap Miya agak berubah padanya, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Melembut? Ya entahlah...

Kembali ketopik, mereka berdua terus melakukan sparring sampai salah satu diantara mereka tumbang dan entah bagaimana Miya selalu bisa mengalahkannya, mungkin karena Miya memiliki banyak pola serangan yang menyudutkannya... Tobio tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti jika Tobio tidak menggunakan kemampuan [Dark Blade] miliknya maka menang melawan Miya berada dikalimat hampir mustahil...

Tobio yang tengah mengingat Momen yang telah ia lalu sejak ia membangkitkan kekuatannya terputus ketika insting miliknya mendeteksi bahaya mendekat, Tobio dengan santai memiringkan kepalanya membuat seberkas kilatan melesat melewati sisi kiri wajahnya dan menghantam reruntuhan bangunan tak jauh posisi Tobio

Duaaaaar!

Tobio melirik kebelakang dan ia melihat bangunan yang ada dibelakangnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, Tobio menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dan iris pale grey miliknya menangkap seorang pria bersurai silver acak-acakan duduk dengan santai diatas bangunan tua itu, Tobio menyipitkan matanya melihat lingkaran sihir kecil yang ada diujung jari pemuda itu...

"[Elemental Magic: Thunder Shot], Yah..."

"Owh~ kau mengetahuinya ya? Aku mengira Knight hanya diajarkan cara mengayunkan senjata saja tapi kau mengetahui Magic yang aku pakai... Aku terkesan."

Ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya membuat Tobio terdiam dan mengarahkan pedang kayu miliknya kesamping, perlahan tangan kanan Tobio mulai diselimuti Aura hitam pekat sebelum Aura hitam pekat itu perlahan bergerak dan menyelimuti pedang kayu itu...

"Terimakasih, suatu kehormatan dipuji oleh bangsawan besar seperti anda, Otsutsuki Toneri-sama..."

Slash!

Jrassssh!

Tobio dengan pelan mengayunkan pedang hitam miliknya keudara kosong dan dalam sekejap melepaskan pedar energi tipis yang langsung melesat kearah pemuda bernama Toneri itu... Toneri yang tidak sempat bereaksi terdiam sebelum perlahan ia menyentuh pipinya yang terasa perih, dan tangannya menyentuh cairan hangat yang ia yakini adalah darah, Toneri menatap darah ditangannya dengan iris melebar sedikit... sejak kapan?... Ia tidak bisa melihat kecepatan serangan Tobio, itu sangat cepat hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar jika Tobio menyerangnya dengan pedar Energi...

"Are~? Ada apa, Toneri-sama... Apa anda tidak menyadari hal seperti itu? Tidak boleh loh, Toneri-sama... Jika anda lengah dimedan perang, maka nyawa anda bisa melayang, dengan mudah~."

Tubuh Toneri tersentak, sensor bahaya yang ada diotaknya tiba-tiba berdengung dengan keras ketika ia merasakan nafsu membunuh yang sangat kuat, dengan pelan Toneri menatap kebawah dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang melihat Ikuse Tobio... Knight yang berhasil sampai kefinal turnamen tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun kini diselimuti Aura hitam tipis, namun terasa sangat kuat dan gelap disaat yang bersamaan...

Tobio dengan pelan memposisikan pedang kayu miliknya yang telah terlapisi aura hitam pekat didepan dadanya, dan sebuah seringai kejam terpatri diwajah tampan Tobio...

"Bersiaplah, Toneri-sama... Karena saya, akan menunjukan pada anda, bahwa didunia ini ada hal yang bakat bukanlah segalanya..."

Diruang tunggu Naruto menatap layar yang menampilkan Tobio yang diselimuti Aura gelap tipis, nampaknya Tobio tidak ingin kalah, ia melepaskan kekuatan penuhnya dan berniat mengalahkan Adik dari Otsutsuki Kaguya, Toneri dengan cepat, Naruto menghela nafas...

"Jujur saja aku ingin melihat pertarungan kedua orang itu tapi..."

Naruto mengantung kalimatnya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melhat seorang perempuan cantik dengan suara pirang panjang digerai bebas, iris violet cantik yang terbingkai pleh kacamata baca tipis yang bertengger dihidung kecilnya, perempuan yang merupakan Tuan Putri dikerajaan Human itu terlihat sangat gelisah, penyebabnya adalah surat yang berada ditangan Naruto saat ini, Naruto menatap surat ditangannya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perempuan cantik itu yang menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Naruto...

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menganggu persiapanmu untuk Turnamen ini, tapi kakek-ku... Dia... Maafkan aku..."

Naruto menghela nafas, Ayame Alvarez Shaga, nama perempuan yang merupakan calon istri pertamanys itu sudah sejak tadi terus meminta maaf, sepertinya Shaga merasa tidak enak pada Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba diundang keistana untuk menemui, sang Manusia terkuat... Vasco [Alvarez] Strada yang juga merupakan kakek dari Shaga. Naruto terdiam sebelum ia berjalan dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shaga yang menatap bingung tindakannya,. Naruto memasang ekspresi lembut dan berkata.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Shaga-hime. Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula aku penasaran kenapa Kakekmu memintaku untuk memenuinya... Jadi, mari pergi temui beliau..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menawan yang terpatri diwajah tampannya, Shaga terpesona melihat senyuman itu sebelum dengan malu plus rona merah dipipinya, ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto... Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat itu sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana... Tanpa keduanya sadari ada satu orang lagi yang sejak tadi berdiri diam memperhatikan Naruto dan Shaga, Uchiha Shishui... Agen inteligen terkuat kerajaan Alvarez menangis pedih...

"Para penyair pernah berkata, orang yang tengah dilanda kasmaran akan menganggap dunia hanya milik mereka berdua... Tidak masalah, aku tidak masalah diabaikan disini. Sungguh!?."

Ratap Shishui pedih sebelum ia berjalan lemah dan menghilang dalam gelapnya lorong Academy...

-Naruto side-

Saat ini Naruto dan Shaga dalam perjalanan menuju istana kerajaan untuk memenuhi panggilan dari Kakek Shaga, Yang Mulia Vasco-sama... Didalam kereta kuda milik keluarga kerajaan, Naruto dan Shaga saling diam satu sama lain, penyebabnya tak lain adalah suasana canggung diantara keduanya... Naruto tidak bisa menemukan Topik yang tepat sementara Shaga terlalu malu untuk memulai obrolan juga rasa tidak enak karena merepotkan Naruto sebelumnya menambah rintangan Shaga untuk memulai obrolan, dan jika salah satu dari mereka memulai topik maka akan...

"Hari yang cerah ya?."

"Iya..."

Hening...

Obrolan berakhir... Ophis yang berada didalam dunia perpustakaan menepuk dahinya dengan keras dan menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah menyaksikan hawa kecanggungan diantara sepasang kekasih ini beberapa kali hingga membuatnya kesal. Yang benar saja kalian bukan sepasang kekasih yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu menjalin hubungan, jadi jangan bertingkah layaknya pasangan baru jadian! Ophis menahan keinginannya untuk mengatakan itu dan kembali menatap layar didepannya.

"Menurutmu kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan yang mulia Vasco-sama denganku ya?..."

"Aku... Tidak tahu..."

Hening...

Ophis menatap layar proyeksi didepannya dengan ekspresi yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih datar daripada biasanya, Ophis dengan pelan berjalan menuju sudut perpustakaan, mengepal tangan mungilnya yang dilapisi kekuatan miliknya lalu dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat, Ophis menghantam tembok dengan sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan getaran hebat layaknya gempa bumi mengetarkan seisi dunia pribadi Ophis...

"Ada apa dengan kecanggungan itu!? Kalian bukan pasangan kekasih baru resmi kemarin! Kalian sudah saling mencium satu sama lain! Lalu kenapa kalian masih kaku begitu!?."

Ophis melampiaskan rasa emosinya dan menghajar tembok berkali-kali sebelum berhenti. Oke... Tenang, Ophis... Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan, kau tidak boleh melewati karaktermu, ya... Harus tetap pada karakter, setelah tenang Ophis melayang rendah.

"Aku tidak percaya aku akan melakukan ini, tapi suasana mengerikan ini harus dimusnahkan..."

Ophis menghela nafas sebelum ia berkonsentrasi untuk menyambungkan [Ideal Link] miliknya dengan Masternya, setelah terhubung Ophis berkata dengan nada datar...

[Master... Puji jepit rambut miliknya, itu hadiah darimu bukan?.]

Didunia nyata Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ophis yang tidak ia mengerti, jepit rambut? Apa yang dimaksud Loli Overpowered itu? Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Shaga, iris shappirenya sedikit menyipit ketika ia menangkap jepit rambut indah yang tersemat manis disekitar pelipisnya... Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum ketika memahami maksud dari perkataan Ophis... Mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ophis yang hanya dibalas dengan 'hm!' lalu menatap lembut kearah Shaga yang gelisah sejak tadi.

"Jepit rambut itu... Kau menjaganya dengan baik."

"E-Eh? A-Ah ya... Aku selalu menjaganya, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah hadiah yang kau berikan padaku, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak menjaganya..."

Ucap Shaga seraya menyentuh jepit rambut disebelah kirinya dan tersenyum tipis, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum lembut."Meski penjepit rambut itu murah dan terlihat sederhana, tapi kau tetap menjaganya, aku senang... Terimakasih, hime."ucap Naruto lembut membuat wajah Shaga menunduk malu.

"Dan, Shaga..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Shaga mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang memasang senyuman menawan...

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan jepit rambut itu, aku menyukainya..."

Blush!

"Auuuuu..."

Didunia perpustakaan Ophis yang melayang rendah mendengus bangga melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia melihat kini suasana canggung antara Masternya dengan tunangannya telah hilang sepenuhnya, ia kini melihat sepasang kekasih itu mulai saling bercanda satu sama lain seperti pasangan kekasih sesungguhnya, melihat itu tanpa sadar Ophis tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga tidak dapat dibedakan apa ia tersenyum atau tidak. Ah~ seandainya yang lain ada disini dan melihat ini mungkin mereka akan merasakan hal yang sama, Ophis mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang dan menatap banyaknya buku yang melayang tepat digaris penglihatannya, iris hitam yang biasanya kosong mulai sedikit di-isi kesedihan dan kerinduan...

"Kapan kalian kembali..."

Dan... Suara kesepian bergema diruangan yang luas itu...

-skip time-

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya kereta kuda mewah itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama Istana Alvarez, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan ia terkesima melihat interior dari Istana Alvarez, meski ia sudah pergi ketempat ini sebelum tetap saja ia terpesona oleh keindah yang disajikan istana ini, setelah puas menyaksikan kemegahan Istana, Naruto berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shaga yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"Apapun untukmu, Hime."

Para Knight yang kebetulan tengah berjaga menatap kemesraan pasangan didepannya dengan senyuman hangat, mereka yang sudah lama berada bertugas diistana ini sangat jarang melihat Tuan Putri Shaga tersenyum semanis itu, tidak, bukan jarang tapi memang mereka tidak pernah melihat senyuman manis itu, biasanya mereka hanya akan menyaksikan wajah tanpa ekspresi dari sang Tuan putri, bahkan jika Tuan putri tersenyum itu hanyalah senyuman palsu tanpa gairah kehidupan didalamnya.

Melihat senyuman dari Tuan putri yang mereka layani menimbulkan rasa bahagia dihati para Knight itu, dan entah siapa yang memulai tapi dengan cepat Knight yang berjumlah puluhan itu dengan sigap berdiri membentuk sebuah barisan dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan saling menyilangkan diudara...

Shaga dan Naruto yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah unik dari para ksatria kerajaan, Naruto menoleh kearah Shaga dan sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap seorang bangsawan.

"Mari pergi, Hime-sama."

Ucap Naruto dengan gentlenya, Shaga yang melihatnya hanya mengulas senyuman tipis sebelum mengambil tangan Naruto dan merakulnya dengan erat, keduanya segera berjalan melewati barisan Knight itu, keduanya menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum sampai didepan pintu yang sangat besar, disana mereka sudah ditunggu oleh seorang Butler yang bertubuh besar lagi tegap, Naruto menatap Butler itu... Bukankah Butler itu yang pernah mengunjungi kediamannya dulu?

"Selamat datang, Ojou-sama..."

"Aku pulang, Sebas... Jadi? Dimana Kakek?."

"Vasco-sama, beliau sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian diteras, mari saya antar..."

Sebas mengatakan itu dengan gaya butler yang sangat kental dan berbalik masuk kedalam istana dengan Shaga dan Naruto yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, didalam Naruto tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum oleh interior yang ada didalam Istana, lukisan dari Raja-Raja terdahulu lengkap dengan Ratu-Ratu disamping mereka berjejer rapi dikoridor, Naruto juga melihat banyak sekali Vas, Guci dan beberapa kerajinan kramik antik yang sangat indah berjejer rapi diatas meja penghias koridor... Naruto yang menikmati interior istana tanpa sadar telah sampai ditempat yang dituju...

"Vasco-sama, Ojou-sama dan Tunangannya telah berada disini..."

Ucap Sebas dengan hormat, Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sebas memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap kearah depan dimana ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai silver lembut tengah menikmati secangkir teh dengan tenang, pemuda yang terlihat berada diusia yang sama seperti Naruto itu meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menoleh kearah mereka dengan begitu anggun. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian berdua, Cucuku dan Tunangannya..."

"Jadi? Ada hal penting apa sampai-sampai kakek meminta kami datang keistana?."

Shaga bertanya pada pemuda didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakek dari Shaga, Manusia terkuat saat ini... Vasco [Alvarez] Strada... Yang mulia, Vasco tersenyum atas pertanyaan cucunya.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu, berbicara sambil berdiri itu tidak baik, silahkan duduk..."

Naruto dan Shaga saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan, Sebas dengan telaten menuangkan teh keatas Cangkir Shaga dan Naruto, setelah itu Sebas langsung meminta ijin untuk pergi dan langsung diijinkan oleh Yang mulia, Vasco...

Setelah kepergian Butler Sebas, Yang mulia, Vasco menatap kearah Naruto didepannya dengan senyuman tipis."ini pertama kalinya bertemu secara langsung, bukan, Namikaze Naruto-kun... Perkenalkan, aku adalah Kakek dari Shaga-chan... Vasco [Alvarez] Strada..."ucap Vasco memperkenalkan diri, Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa orang ini, karena bagaimanapun kakek Shaga sangat terkenal dikerajaan Alvarez, Bahkan mungkin seluruh Benua Britania, jadi hampir mustahil tidak ada yang mengenal Kakek Legend ini, namun karena Kakek Shaga sudah memperkenalkan dirinya maka akan menjadi tidak sopan jika Naruto tidak memperkenalkan dirinya juga, ia menaruh tangannya didada dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, pengenalan ala bangsawan...

"Suatu kehormatan berkenalan dengan anda, Yang Mulia... Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan bangsawan rendah, Namikaze."

"Maa, Maa, Maa... Hentikan keformalan yang tidak pada tempatnya itu, aku mengundang kalian bukan untuk menghadiri acara formal, jadi santailah."

Ucap Vasco dengan santai membuat Naruto mengangguk dengan bingung, Shaga yang ada disebelah Naruto memasang senyuman pahit melihat sifat santai kakeknya yang benar-benar tidak pantas ditunjukan oleh Manusia yang memegang julukan sebagai yang terkuat itu, Shaga menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah Kakeknya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya lagi, kenapa kakek mengundang kami kesini, Kakek tahu Naruto-kun sedang sibuk untuk Final Turnamennya, mengundangnya keistana tiba-tiba itu membuat aku dan juga Naruto-kun repot, tahu~..."

Shaga mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal membuat keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Yang Mulia, Vasco."y-ya, karena ini mendesak, Cucuku... Lagi pula ini tidak akan lama, sungguh..."ucap Yang mulia, Vasco dengan gugup, Naruto terdiam ketika melihat jika Manusia terkuat sekalipun bisa dibuat gugup oleh Shaga hanya dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

'Seperti kata pepatah... Tugas seorang pria adalah menguasai dunia, sementara tugas wanita adalah menguasai pria...'

Naruto tersenyum kecut menyadari jika pepatah itu benar, Shaga terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan dan menaikan kacamatanya.

"Jika begitu, jelaskan apa maksud kakek sebenarnya mengundang kami kesini?..."

"Baiklah... Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau mengambilkan botol obat dikamar kakek? Ini sudah waktunya kakek meminum obat itu..."

"Ehhhh? Bukankah sudah aku bilang berkali-kali agar minum obat itu tepat waktu, kalau penyakit kakek kambuh lagi bagaimana?.*

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi meski aku berpenampilan layaknya anak muda, tapi usiaku jauh lebih tua dari penampilanku, jadi sering lupa itu hal yang wajar..."

Ucap Vasco membuat Shaga cemberut dan dengan enggan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam istana untuk mengambil botol obat yang dimaksud oleh sang kakek, Naruto menatap kepergian Shaga sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yang mulia, Vasco.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya, Yang Mulia."

Tanya Naruto dengan sopan, sejak awal Naruto sudah mengetahui jika kepergian Shaga dengan kedok mengambil botol obat sudah direncanakan sejak awal oleh Yang mulia, Vasco... Tujuan yang sebenarnya dari Yang mulia mengundangnya adalah untuk membicarakan hal pribadi dengan Naruto, Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu, Vasco tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang nampaknya sudah mengetahui rencananya.

"Kau persis seperti ayah, kalau begitu langsung menuju intinya... Baiklah, alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini adalah untuk memintamu melakukan tugas..."

Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Yang Mulia, Vasco dengan seksama, awalnya ia mengangguk paham namun ketika sampai pada inti masalah seketika itu juga iris shappirenya melebar sempurna, tidak hanya Naruto bahkan Ophis yang ada didunia perpustakaan melebarkan matanya sempurna mendengar perkataan dari Manusia terkuat itu...

"Ya-Yang Mulia, Vasco-sama... A-Anda bercandakan?."

"Tidak, Shounen... Aku serius..."

[Master! Tolak! Tolak itu! Tidak peduli dari manapun kau melihatnya itu tidak mungkin, apa orang tua ini sudah gila meminta kau melakukan hal mustahil itu!.]

Naruto terdiam mendengar teriakan marah dari Ophis, ya itu hal wajar untuk makhluk yang melihat Masternya dimintai untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang bahkan mustahil untuk diselesaikan, seperti perkataan Ophis, itu tidak masuk akal! Naruto bahkan juga mulai menganggap Manusia terkuat didepannya itu hilang akal sehat karena menyuruh bocah Academy sepertinya menyelesaikan tugas dengan tingkat bahaya dan kerumitan yang sangat tinggi, tapi jika dilihat dari sisi keuntungannya dan kenyataan jika Naruto tidak menemukan celah untuk lari dari permintaan Manusia terkuat itu membuat Naruto tersenyum pahit...

'Kami-sama, kau sepertinya begitu mencintaiku... Hingga memberikanku cobaan seberat ini...'

-change scene-

Suasana hening menyelimuti seluruh Stadion Seiryuu, wasit yang bertugas mengawasi jalannya Turnamen agar tetap adil, Azazel melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tidak hanya Azazel, seluruh penonton Academy juga tak kalah terkejut dengan Azazel...

Dipenglihatan semua orang, Otsutsuki Toneri dicengkram dan diangkat seolah tak memiliki bobot oleh Ikuse Tobio yang sejak tadi terus diselimuti aura hitam tipis, yang membedakan dari sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah Greatsword berwarna hitam pekat dengan ukiran simbol unik berwarna crimson disana... Tobio menatap dingin Toneri.

"Inikah kemampuan dari murid yang diagung-agungkan oleh semua orang? Inikah kemampuan dari Wizard yang dicap oleh Academy sebagai Wizard berbakat?... Menyedihkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Tobio melempar tubuh Toneri kesamping layaknya melempar senggok sampah yang tak berguna, iris pale grey tanpa kehidupan miliknya menatap Toneri yang mencoba bangkit dengan semua luka dan [Black Mark] dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, Tobio berjalan pelan mendekati Toneri...

"Kau... Dengan semua kemewahan, kemudahan dan segala hal yang diberikan Academy ini orang yang mereka katakan berbakat ini, hasil kemampuan hanya seperti ini? Seharusnya dengan semua hal yang diberikan Academy ini untukmu, kau berlatih dengan keras! Sangat keras hingga setara dengan apa yang telah diberikan Academy ini pada kalian! Tapi apa yang aku lihat? Kemampuanmu bahkan tidak bisa menjatuhkanku, yang dimata semua orang adalah Knight sampah yang bisa dibuang!?."

ini, ia yang pernah merasakan bagaimana susahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang untuk makan sehari-hari membenci mereka yang senang berpesta foya selagi rakyatnya menderita kelaparan... Tobio mengertakan giginya, cukup ia muak! Bangsawan memuakkan seperti Toneri membuat amarahnya tersulut, dia bersenang-senang, hidup dalam kemewahan dan kemudahan yang Academy ini berikan tapi hasilnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang didapatkan, seharusnya Academy ini memberikan semua fasiltas yang didapatkan para murid berbakat kepada murid yang mau bekerja keras...

"Uzumaki Menma... Hyuga Neji... Senju Arashi, dan sekarang dirimu... Sekarang aku paham kenapa mereka bisa kalah dari seorang Knight yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir... Itu karena... Kalian **lemah**..."

Ucap Tobio dengan dingin, Toneri yang sudah dapat berdiri menundukan kepalanya dalam diam hingga ekspresinya tidak dapat terlihat... Tobio menyipitkan matanya ketika samar-samar ia melihat aura tosca pucat merembes dari tubuh Toneri, semakin lama aura itu semakin melimpah hingga...

"Jangan mengatakan... Seolah kau mengenal kami!?."

Duaaaaaar!

Gelombang Mana meledak dengan hebat dan menghempaskan apapun disekitarnya dengan Toneri yang menjadi pusatnya, Tobio tidak bergeming menerima tekanan gelombang Mana yang dikeluarkan Toneri... Perlahan Toneri mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah iris kelopak bunga yang bersinar dengan indahnya...

Diruang VIP Otsutsuki Kaguya melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu, mata itu... Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah...

"[Tenseigan]"

Mata yang menjadi lambang kemurnian seorang Otsutsuki, sejauh ini diclan Otsutsuki yang memiliki mata legendaris yang memiliki kemampuan yang menakjubkan itu hanyalah Kaguya seorang, tapi sekarang Toneri membangkitkannya... Kembali kedimensi Alternatif.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami! Jangan seenaknya bicara! Atau kau akan..."

"...Akan apa? Menghajarku? Menyiksaku? Atau membunuhku? Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, tapi sebelum itu... Kau harus mengalahkanku, Wizard **lemah**..."

"Kisamaaaaa!?"

Duaaaaar!

Ledakan gelombang Mana kembali terjadi namun kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sepertinya Toneri tersulut amarah akibat perkataan Tobio... Dengan cepat Toneri menciptakan Lingkaran Magic dibelakangnya, tidak hanya satu melainkan puluhan, Tobio yang melihat lingkaran Magic yang terdiri dari banyaknya atribut itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ekspresinya berubah kecewa...

"Mengecewakan..."

Gumam Tobio pelan, setelah mengobarkan Mana sebesar itu hanya itu saja yang bisa dia lakukan? Tobio menghela nafas dan membalikan posisi Greatsword hitam pekat miliknya dimana ujung mata pedangnya menghadap kebawah, perlahan Tobio memejamkan matanya dan menyalurkan Mana-nya pada pedang digenggamannya, perlahan pedang Tobio diselimuti Aura hitam pekat yang berkobar dengan ganasnya, merasa cukup Tobio membuka matanya dan menatap Toneri yang masih sibuk menambah jumlah Lingkaran Magicnya.

"Bahkan setelah semua ini, kau masih mengecewakan... Karena itulah enyahlah dari hadapanku..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Tobio melepaskan Greatsword miliknya membuat Greatsword itu melayang jatuh dan secara ajaib tenggelam kedalam tanah, lalu dalam sekejap seluruh permukaan tanah berubah menjadi hitam pekat, Toneri yang melihat tanah dalam radius ratusan meter berubah jadi pekat merasakan firasat buruk, dan sedetik kemudian pandangan Toneri tertelan dalam kegelapan, dan dengan suara tak ubahnya sebuah bisikkan Tobio melantunkan nama dari kemampuan terkuatnya.

[Canis Lykaon: Black Out]

Doooom!

Suara dentuman keras bergema diseluruh penjuru, dan pada hari itu meski semua orang tidak dapat melihatnya apa yang terjadi dibalik kegelapan pekat, tapi mereka percaya Otsutsuki Toneri telah dikalahkan oleh Knight dengan kekuatan kegelapan... Ikuse Tobio.

.

.

.

-The Worst One: Last Arc-

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan dengan aroma obat-obatan menyebar diruangan dengan interior cukup mewah dengan beberapa funiture kelas atas seperti lukisan, Guci dan Vas Antik menghiasi ruangan itu... Diruangan yang cukup luas itu terlihat tiga orang yang tengah diselimuti suasana serius, orang yang tertua ditempat itu yang diperkirakan berusia dipertengahan 50an menatap papan yang disana tertera sebuah kertas yang berisi keterangan penting, paman dengan rambut yang sudah memutih sepenuhnya itu menghela nafas dan meletakan papan itu diatas meja sebelum ia memutar kursinya dan menatap datar dua figur didepannya.

"Selama karirku sebagai Dokter untuk kalangan bangsawan atas, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan kasus seperti ini... Teman kalian, Uzumaki Menma, harus berhenti menjadi seorang Wizard..."

Ucap paman yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter untuk kalangan bangsawan kelas atas, mendengar perkataan dokter itu kedua figur didepannya terkejut bukan main, berhenti jadi Wizard?... Apa maksudnya itu, berhenti menjadi Wizard Bagi seorang bangsawan kelas atas seperti Menma maka itu sama saja seperti mendapatkan hukuman mati...

"Berhenti menjadi Wizard... Me-Memang apa yang terjadi pada Menma-kun hingga anda mengatakan jika dia harus berhenti menjadi Wizard..."

Paman itu terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap perempuan bersurai pirang bergelombang yang terlihat sangat lembut itu, iris shappire milik perempuan cantik itu terlihat cemas, paman itu menatap perempuan itu sejenak sebelum tersenyum pahit.

"Teman kalian, Uzumaki Menma-kun telah mengalami keadaan terburuk bagi setiap Makhluk yang memiliki Mana ditubuhnya..."

"Ja-Jangan bilang jika Menma-kun..."

"Ya, Uzumaki Menma-kun harus berhenti menjadi Wizard karena Inti Mana-nya telah menerima kerusakan sangat parah... Beruntungnya ia masih sempat diselamatkan hingga ia masih bisa hidup, terlambat sedikit saja dengan cidera seperti itu maka Menma-kun akan mati..."

Ucap Paman itu membuat Perempuan bersurai pirang itu menutup mulutnya dengan shock, jujur selama kariernya sebagai seorang dokter bangsawan kelas atas, Shinno tidak pernah melihat kasus mengerikan seperti ini, luka yang diderita Uzumaki Menma memang tidak terlihat parah, namun itu hanya dipermukaannya saja, didalamnya Menma menderita cidera berat yang bahkan dapat mengancam nyawanya, Shinno tidak tahu siapa atau apa yang Heir selanjutnya dari Clan Uzumaki itu lawan, tapi yang jelas siapapun yang telah dilawan Uzumaki Menma maka ia adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan sebab luka yang orang itu berikan seolah memastikan jika Menma menderita secara perlahan-lahan sebelum akhirnya mati...

'Juga, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang mampu melukai inti [Mana] secara fisik, biasanya Inti Mana rusak karena kutukan atau akibat kelebihan menanggung beban saat melepaskan Magic kelas tinggi.'

Kasus Menma tidak hanya membuat Shinno bingung tapi juga penasaran tentang orang yang membuat Menma menjadi sepeeti itu, jika orang yang bisa melukai Inti Mana semudah itu ada maka orang itu merupakan orang yang sangat berbahaya karena dilihat dari luka Menma, orang itu memahami dengan baik struktur tubuh manusia dengan sangat baik... Paman itu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan menatap kedua orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang teman kalian lawan itu, tapi siapapun dia jangan mencoba untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti membalas dendam, karena bisa saja kalian berdua bernasib sama seperti, Uzumaki Menma."

Ucap Shinno sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk pelan bahu seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang sedaritadi hanya diam."Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan pada kalian, kalau begitu aku permisi... Uchiha Sasuke-sama dan, Anda juga Gabriel-sama... Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."ucap Shinno seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gabriel yang terdiam diruangan itu.

Kedua Wizard dengan nama besar itu hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan selamat tinggal dari Shinno. Reaksi Gabriel dan Sasuke sangatlah wajar, siapapun yang mendengar kabar jika salah satu sahabatmu tidak bisa menjadi seorang Wizard lagi Shock dan terkejut adalah hal yang dapat dipahami oleh siapapun, Khususnya Gabriel.

Wizard yang ahli dalam Magic Heavenly kuno itu tengah diliputi kegelisahan, sudah sejak tadi firasatnya mengatakan jika apa yang menimpa Uzumaki Menma adalah sebuah awal dari hal yang sangat buruk, ditengah kegelisahannya tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan muncul dibenak Gabriel...

[Waktu pembalasan akan tiba, nikmati waktumu selagi kau bisa...]

Gabriel merasakan hawa dingin berhembus dipunggungnya ketika ia mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu, firasat Gabriel semakin bertambah buruk ketika ia mengingat jika pemuda yang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya adalah orang yang sama yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa Uzumaki Menma... Tubuh Gabriel mengigil ketakutan ketika ia mengingat pertandingan antara pemuda itu melawan Menma, saat itu dengan matanya sendiri, Gabriel melihat pemuda itu melepaskan hawa menakutkan yang mampu membuat seisi Stadion menjadi hening tak bersuara...

Teror, ketakutan, keputus asaan, dan hasrat menundukan dapat dirasakan oleh Gabriel yang langsung lari meninggalkan Arena Turnamen saat itu juga...

Ketakutan Gabriel semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mengingat orang yang melepaskan hawa menakutkan itu adalah orang yang pernah dicap sebagai orang dengan bakat paling buruk dibenua Britania, kilasan Flashback mulai muncul dikepala Gabriel... Ia mengingat semua hal kejam yang pernah ia lakukan pada pemuda itu, hal yang ia lakukan sudah berada pada tingkat dimana Gabriel tidak bisa mengeluh jika seandainya pemuda itu berniat menuntut balas padanya...

Gabriel yang tengah memikirkan skenario terburuk seandainya pemuda itu menuntut balas padanya tiba-tiba merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan memenuhi ruangan, Gabriel dengan pelan menoleh kesamping dan seketika iris shappire Gabriel bergetar ketakutan, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini tepat disebelahnya, kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah marah besar, Aura menakutkan yang sangat kelam berwarna ungu berkobar ganas disekitar tubuhnya... Bahkan Gabriel berani bersumpah jika ia sempat takut ketika melihat kilatan menakutkan dari sepasang Sharingan kebanggaan Clan Uchiha itu...

"Namikaze... Naruto..."

Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu dengan penuh dendam, ia mengepalkan erat tangannya, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan orang yang telah menghapus bakat Menma sebagai Wizard hidup dengan tenang, ia harus membalas perbuatan dari Namikaze Naruto seratus kali lebih buruk dari ini...

"Kau harus menerima balasan atas perbuatanmu, Namikaze Naruto... Dan akan aku pastikan itu..."

And Cut~

Ya, Hallo!

Author super gaje dan candaanya yang garing plus giginya yang kering, kembali pada kalian~

Ini adalah Chapter yang aku buat ditengah kebingunganku menyusun penjelasan tentang Ikuse Tobio, karena penjelasan tentang karakter ini sangat minim jadi aku membuatnya seadanya saja, muu... Semoga kalian menikmatinya

Lalu, dibagian tengah Naruto bertemu dan berbicara dengan Manusia terkuat, Vasco [Alvarez] Strada. Dan hasil dari pembicaraan itu adalah sebuah permintaan berat yang bahkan membuat Ophis marah dan menyuruh Naruto menolak permintaan itu karena bagaimanapun permintaan Vasco sangatlah tidak masuk akal!? Dan apa itu? Himitsu! Yang jelas ini adalah awal dari Season Dua, mungkin...

Chapter depan adalah pertarungan Final, The True Monster akan bangkit dan membuka semua kartu trump yang selama ini tersimpan rapi disakunya, demi memenangkan turnamen ini Naruto akan melawan Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuhnya...

Lalu Nasib Menma, dia terkena cidera berat yang memaksa Menma untuk berhenti menjadi Wizard, ia telah menuai apa yang ia taman, so masalah Menma udh kelar tinggal bentrok sama Clan Uzumaki saja yang harus diselesaikan... Umu! Tugas nambah lagi!? Uwaaaa! Shishou! Sembuhkan aku!?

Nah, Nah, Nah berhubung depannya itu adalah Final Chapter, maka ijinkan aku terimakasih pada kalian yang tetap stand by me disaat aku menghilang tanpa kabar, ughughughu~ aku memang menghilang tanpa kabar tapi setidaknya jangan memberikan sumpah serapah, kutukan dan doa untuk aku agar cepat mati... Jika aku mati, siapa yang akan menyelesaikan fic ini?

Maa, Maa, Maa beberapa waktu yang lalu ada yang mencoba mencari gara-gara denganku, aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa dia sebab ini akan mencemari nama baiknya, tapi aku akan memperingati ini... Untuk kalian yang memfitnahku, para Reader yang membaca ficku dan untuk Author yang sudah veteran maupun masih belajar...

Saat ini ada orang sialan yang mencoba memecah belah para Author Veteran, aku termasuk didalamnya, aku diadu domba dengan Author lainnya karena itu, aku mengingatkan pada kalian untuk bergabung kedalam Grup WA milik Kakak Angkatku yang namanya... Aduh lupa lagi, kenapa dia gak pake nama yang simpel? Hmm... Ah! Chiichan2806! Seorang Author Fujoshi yang tengah berusaha mengembangbiakan Pico! #digaplokAne-ue

Ingat! Chiichan2806! PM

Ya, coba PM dia atau Add saja FBnya yang namanya Arara? Bener gak tuh, kalian bisa masuk Grup WA-nya, disana banyak Author pengangguran macam Sih Hitam-senpai, Shiro dan Sora, dan aku sendiri ada disana, meski kerjaannya diam doang sih...

Nah kalau kalian gabung, kalian bisa minta konfirmasi sendiri sama para Author entah itu tentang Ficnya yang dibiarin lumutan

"Kya situ?!." seru reader kompak

"Oiiii!?"

Atau sesuatu seputar ficnya, terutama uber dah tuh para Author yang stuck ide, siapa tahu setelah kalian omelin bisa dapet ide dan viola fic mereka yang kalian tunggu akan kembali lagi~

Maa, Maa, Maa terakhir aku hanya ingin menyampaikan maaf dan terimakasih, maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal bohong seperti RL-ku sibuk atau semacam, karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, aku tetap salah dan harus meminta maaf pada kalian, tolong maafkan aku... m(_ _)m

Lalu terimakasih, untuk kakian yang menunggu Author somplak ini kembali dari petapanya, doakan jika Chapter depan, akan cepat Up~

Terakhir! Untuk kalian yang mem-PM-ku aku minta maaf karena gak mendapatkan balasan, bukan gak mau balas cuman jumlah yang PM tuh bikin orang jantungan... Apa-Apan itu, 89 PM! Tapi ya aku akan mencoba menjawabnya satu persatu~ so tunggu Balasan PM dariku~

Hanya itu, so sampai jumpa lagi kapan tahu dah tuh, dan penuh cinta #dihajarwarga dariku Phantom no Emperor-sama~, Jaa ne!?

Final Chapter: Awakening of The Worst One

Phantom~ Out~


	59. Chapter 59

Dijalanan utama ibukota kerajaan, Namikaze Naruto... Saat ini tengah terguncang didalam kereta kuda milik tunangan pertama Naruto. Naruto dan tunangannya baru saja kembali dari Istana, mengunjungi salah satu orang yang menjadi pondasi utama kekuatan Ras [Human], Vasco [Alvarez] Strada. Hasil kunjungan itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia duga...

'Aku ingin kau menjalankan sebuah tugas yang mungkin hanya kau saja yang bisa menjalankanya, Namikaze Naruto.'

Manusia terkuat yang berhasil puncak kekuatan itu mengatakan hal itu padanya, dirinya tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu jika saja apa yang dia minta bukanlah sesuatu yang berada didalam kalimat hampir Mustahil, dilihat dari sisi manapun permintaan Vasco [Alvarez] Strada sangatlah sulit untuk diselesaikan, sedikit saja terjadi kesalahan maka itu bisa berubah menjadi tragedi yang akan mengambil ratusan bahkan ribuan nyawa seandainya tugas itu gagal.

'Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menolaknya, bukan? Tapi kenapa kau masih menerima tugas menyusahkan itu, Master?.'

Didalam kepala Naruto yang mengeluarkan suara penuh ketidakpuas-an adalah salah satu dari [Diva's] milik Naruto, pelayan dengan kemampuan yang sanggup mengubah peta benua dengan kekuatannya, sang [Tidakterbatas], Ophis. Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Ophis.

'Kau tahu, Ophis. Aku bukannya tidak mau menolak, seandainya aku bisa menolak tugas itu aku akan menolaknya, karena bagaimanapun untukku yang masih murid Academy, menanggung beban sebesar dan seberat itu sangat membebani mentalku...'

'Lalu kenapa Master tidak langsung menolaknya saat itu?.'

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan.'Ophis... Orang itu, Vasco-sama adalah orang yang menjadi Wajah dari Ras Human, otoritas miliknya bahkan melampaui raja kerajaan ini sendiri, dan ketika ia memberikan tugas itu, ia tidak memintaku sebagai seorang bocah [Academy] tapi sebagai seorang [Bangsawan]... Dan dengan Otoritas penuh miliknya, aku tidak bisa menolak tugas yang dia berikan, terlebih saat ini aku sudah menghajar habis Heir dari Clan Uzumaki dan menghancurkan masa depannya, jika ada [Bangsawan] lain yang mengetahui maka mereka yang menaruh benci pada ayahku dan aku, akan menyatakan peperangan dengan alasan pengkhianatan... Aku tidak ingin memulai rencana tahap akhir dari [Grand Project] disaat kekuatan Clan Namikaze masih belum cukup untuk menjalankan rencana itu... Karena itulah, menerima tugas ini akan memberikanku waktu untuk menambah kekuatan tempur Clan Namikaze sebanyak mungkin sampai ketingkat dimana mereka, para bangsawan bajingan itu tidak dapat meletakan tangan mereka, tidak pada Clanku, Keluargaku, Aku dan orang yang kusayangi...'Ophis terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah datar yang sangat dingin, Ophis menghela nafas dan menatap sang Master.

'Aku mengerti tentang [Memberikan Waktu] itu, tapi kenyataan jika tugas ini sangat sulit diselesaikan masih belum berubah, Master... Lupakan tentang menyelesaikan tugas ini, menjalankan tugas ini sudah sangat sulit... Kau tahu betul hal itu, bukan?.'

'Ya, aku tahu... Karena itulah aku mengajukan tiga syarat untuk Vasco [Alvarez] Strada itu... Ketiga syarat yang akan memastikan peluang keberhasilan ini berada dikalimat **mungkin** untuk diselesaikan...'

Ophis terdiam sejenak, tiga syarat yang diajukan Naruto saat negosiasi dengan Manusia terkuat itu, sebelum Naruto menerima tugas ini, dia terlebih dahulu meminta tiga hal, tiga hal yang menurut perhitungan Ophis tidak akan menghasilkan tambahan peluang keberhasilan itu Masternya Ajukan dan dengan mulusnya disetujui oleh Vasco [Alvarez] Strada, Ophis tidak tahu kenapa Masternya meminta tiga syarat yang menurutnya tidak berguna banyak itu tapi yang tengah dibicarakan disini adalah seorang Irreguler dengan segala ke [Abnormalan] yang dimilikinya, jadi apapun itu sudah pasti Masternya melihat sesuatu dari tiga hal yang dia ajukan... Ophis menghela nafas lelah.

'Jika kau berkata seperti itu, maka sudah pasti kau memiliki rencana kedepan untuk semua ini, karena itulah aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi, tapi Master, jika ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan maka beritahu aku...'

'Terimakasih, Ophis... Kau memang yang mengerti aku.'

'Hmph! Tentu saja, aku adalah pelayan pertamamu, Master.'

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika ia mendengar nada kosong yang menyembunyikan sedikit nada bangga dan senang tercampur jadi satu dari Ophis yang saat ini ia yakin sedang membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

"U-Uhm... Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Ophis lewat Via Ideal Link mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kedepan dimana seorang perempuan cantik dengan kecantikan kelas dunia menatap kearahnya dengan kekhawatiran yang terpantul dikedua mata Violet indah miliknya. Dia adalah tunangan pertama Naruto, Sang Hime-sama dari kerajaan Alvarez, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga.

"Ada apa, Hime? Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir seperti itu?."

"Tentang... Permintaan Kakek, apa kau menerima-nya?."

Pertanyaan Shaga yang di-isi kekhawatiran didalamnya membuat suasana hening menyelimuti kereta kuda yang melaju dijalanan ibukota, Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya kebantalan empuk dibelakangnya, iris seindah permata Shappire itu terlihat lelah karena suatu tekanan mental yang sangat menguras kewarasannya.

"Ya..."

Hanya itu, hanya dua huruf itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, mendengar itu Shaga langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih dan meremas rok hitam miliknya dengan erat seolah mencoba menahan emosi yang ada dihatinya saat ini...

"Naruto-kun... Maaf, aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-,"

"Shaga... Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, karena itu kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, ini adalah antara aku dan Yang Mulia, Vasco-sama... Justru yang seharusnya meminta maaf disini adalah aku, karena tugas ini kau dan aku, kita harus berpisah..."

Shaga menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakeknya akan membuat dirinya dan Naruto berpisah, jika boleh jujur Shaga menentang keputusan Kakeknya yang ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto, tapi disisi lain sebagai [Tuan Putri] Shaga sangat mendukung rencana kakeknya, tapi seperti yang Shaga duga hatinya, hati kecilnya tidak mau berpisah dari pemuda bego berkepala pirang yang sudah menaruh dirinya ketempat dimana kebahagiaan itu ada, dan berpisah dengan Naruto... Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Shaga retak layaknya kaca yang dilempar oleh sebuah batu... Tanpa sadar, buliran air mata jatuh diatas paha Shaga, sakit... Sakit rasanya melihat kenyataan jika kau harus berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai, rasa sakit yang tak terungkapkan oleh kata-kata itu akhirnya dijelaskan dalam bentuk air mata...

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau... Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Naruto-kun... Aku tidak mau..."

Shaga terisak dengan suara yang sangat lirih yang hanya dengan mendengarnya saja kau dapat menahami rasa sakit dari perempuan yang dijuluki sebagai [The Golden Princess] ini, Naruto menatap Shaga dengan sedih, ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan perempuan yang sudah ia cintai setengah mati ini, tapi tugas ini harus dijalankan tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Naruto mencoba menyentuh Shaga namun ketika sebentar lagi Naruto akan menyentuh pipi Shaga untuk menghapus air mata itu, Naruto berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat... Menahan gejolak dihatinya untuk menghapus air mata itu, karena... Naruto tahu, jika ia menghapus air mata itu, tekadnya yang sudah bulat akan hancur...

'Hime... Maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu lagi...'

Didunia perpustakaan, Ophis melayang dengan rendah didunia miliknya selagi iris seindah mutiara hitam nan sekelam malam tanpa bintang itu menatap datar layar yang memperlihatkan suasana yang terjadi didalam kereta kuda tu, Ophis tahu dengan jelas ketika Masternya menerima tugas tidak masuk akal ini, maka tidak hanya dirinya tapi akan banyak orang yang tersakiti disini... Ophis memejamkan matanya dan dengan suara yang tak ubahnya sebuah bisikkan, ia bergumam lirih...

"Master... Kau bodoh..."

-change scene-

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat amat berantakan, Arthuria Pendragon melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua Komite kedisplinan, dengan tekun Arthuria memeriksa dan menandatangani tumpukan Dokumen yang menggunung disebelah mejanya, dengan kacamata baca tipis yang bertengger dihidungnya, membuat kesan manis bertambah berkali-kali lipat pada Arthuria yang selalu memasang ekspresi tegas...

Saat Arthuria sibuk melakukan Administrasi Academy, tiba-tiba suhu dalam ruangan menurun drastis, merasakan fenomena yang aneh itu Arthuria menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap waspada kesekitar sebelum sebuah tawa yang diasumsikan sebagai suara tawa seorang wanita membuat kewaspadaan melunak, ia membenarkan letak kacamata baca tipis miliknya dan menatap kedepan...

"Seperti biasa, cara munculmu sangat aneh..."

Arthuria menjeda kalimatnya ketika entah datang darimana seorang perempuan dengan surai pirang menawan dibiarkan tergerai bebas muncul didepan meja Arthuria dan iris shappire miliknya menatap lembut Arthuria...

"... Penyihir Ice, Lavinia Reni..."

"Ufufu~ sikap waspadamu memang nomer satu, Arthuria-sama..."

Lavinia, nama perempuan cantik yang muncul itu tertawa lembut, Arthuria tersenyum melihat kemunculan orang yang sangat ia kenal setelah Shaga ini, Arthuria melepaskan Kacamatanya yang berembun karena suhu dingin diruangan telah kembali seperti semula, mengambil sapu tangan dilaci mejanya dan membersihkan embun dilensa kacamata miliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Reni."

"Ufufu~ seperti yang kau lihat, Aku baik! Atau lebih tepatnya aku tengah bahagia saat ini."

"Heh~ Bahagia? Tidak biasanya kau yang dijuluki [Ice Princess] karena selalu memasang ekspresi dingin bisa merasakan bahagia..."

Arthuria mengatakan itu dengan sedikit nada mengejek seraya memasang kembali kacamata miliknya, sudut bibir Lavinia sedikit berkedut mendengar nada ejekan dibalik nada bicara Arthuria menahan kesal dalam dirinya dan berkata.

"Aku bersikap seperti itu hanya pada mereka yang tidak aku kenal! Kau tahu itu bukan?."

"Yeah~ aku tahu benar itu~."

"Hey! Ada apa dengan wajah meragukan yang aku lihat itu!."

"Tidak, kau salah lihat, Reni."

"Tidak mungkin! Mataku masih normal jadi mana mungkin aku salah lihat!."

Arthuria menutup telinganya yang mungkin akan tuli karena suara tinggi yang dikeluarkan Lavinia yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan sikap menggodaannya, menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Lavinia.

"Ya, maafkan aku, Reni. Aku hanya menggodamu jangan terlalu diambil hati~."

"Kuuhhh! Beruntungnya kau sahabat masa kecilku, jika tidak aku sudah membekukanmu dengan Magic [Cocytus] milikku!."

"Maa, Maa, sudahlah aku kan sudah minta maaf... Jadi, mari lupakan itu dan coba katakan kenapa kau datang mengunjungiku, Reni? Tentunya kau tidak sedang merindukan godaan dariku, bukan?."

Lavinia memutar matanya dengan bosan mendengar perkataan Arthuria, jika ia terpancing disini maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan maksudnya datang kesini, Lavinia menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah Arthuria dengan serius.

"Arthuria, dengan wewenangmu sebagai ketua Komite kedisplinan, aku ingin kau memasukan ku kedalam sebuah club..."

Ucap Lavinia dengan serius membuat Arthuria yang sedang membaca dokumen terhenti dan menatap cepat kearah Lavinia dengan tatapan tercengang... Tadi, Lavinia baru saja mengatakan untuk memasukkannya kedalam sebuah Club... Apa yang membuat orang yang menolak semua undangan dari club-clun terkenal seperti Club Penelitian dan pengembangan Magic, atau Club penelitian Formula Magic kuno tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan ingin masuk kedalam sebuah Club! Arthuria berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk bertanya dan tersenyum kearah Lavinia.

"Tentu, aku bisa memasukkanmu kedalam Club manapun, agaknya... Tolong masuklah kesalah satu club, meski kau hanya [Menumpang] nama kau tetap akan dianggap mengikuti kegiatan [club] sebagai [Anggota Terdaftar], jadi katakan... Club mana yang ingin kau masuki?."

Tanya Arthuria dengan senyuman ramah diwajahnya, Lavinia terdiam mengingat nama dari Club yang diketuai oleh orang itu... Uhm, jika tidak salah nama clubnya adalah...

"Club Penelitian Alam..."

Hening...

Baik Arthuria maupun Lavinia tidak ada yang mengucapkan apapun, Arthuria bahkan sudah tidak sadar jika ia menjatuhkan pulpen dan kertas dokumen sangking terkejutnya dia mendengar nama club yang ingin dimasuki Lavinia, jika tidak salah itu adalah Club yang beranggotakan [The Seventh Knight of Alvarez]! Para Knight berbakat yang mulai hangat diperbincangkan oleh seluruh orang diacademy ini! Dan juga itu adalah tempat yang...

'... Dimasuki, Naruto-kun...'

"Rth... Arth... Arthuria!."

Arthuria yang sibuk dengan lamunannya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan cetar membahana dari Lavinia yang mendengus sebal dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Sungguh! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai ku panggil beberapa kali kau tidak meresponnya..."

"E-Eh, maaf... Aku sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, sudahlah daripada itu katakan alasan kenapa kau ingin masuk kesana? Jika alasanmu bagus maka aku akan mengirim surat formulir dengan tanda tanganku pada ketua club itu..."

"Benarkah? Kau akan melakukan itu?."

Arthuria tersenyum tipis, ia berhasil mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, memasang pose 'yosh' pada batinnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, jadi? Apa alasanmu ingin masuk kesana?."

"Hmm~ aku rasa, aku ingin kesana karena..."

Lavinia mulai mengungkapkan alasannya, untuk beberapa saat Arthuria dengan tenang menulis alasan Lavinia dan perlahan ketenangan Arthuria berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika mendengar keseluruhan alasan yang diucapkan Lavinia, Arthuria yang meragukan pendengarannya meminta Lavinia mengulangi lagi alasannya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya Arthuria memasang ekspresi terkejut yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada banyak orang, Arthuria menatap Lavinia yang merona merah dan terjebak dalam ilusi bunga yang bermekaran dalam diam sebelum ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut dan bergumam...

"Ini... Terlalu mengejutkanku..."

-change scene-

Suasana hening menyelimuti stadion Seiryuu, Namikaze Naruto saat ini tengah berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk, itu semua dapat dilihat dengan jelas dimana mata Shappire yang sebelumnya hanya berisi ketidak pedulian kini terisi oleh emosi sedih, marah dan benci terpantul dengan jelas dimata indah yang sekarang membeku...

Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk, tapi lawan didepan Naruto saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke juga berada disuasana yang tak kalah buruk, aura berwarna ungu kelam secara samar menyelimuti tubuh pemuda tampan dengan surai dongker bergaya pantat bebek itu.

Azazel, selaku wasit yang bertanggung jawab atas pertarungan ini hanya dapat menatap kedua pemuda didepannya dengan serius, ia sejujurnya bingung dengan Naruto yang saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto hingga ia menjadi seperti ini, menahan diri untuk bertanya Azazel memulai tutorial peraturan apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan saat bertarung, syarat kemenangan dan larangan untuk tidak boleh membunuh satu sama lain, dan resiko yang didapat jika melanggar larangan membunuh itu.

"Baik, apa kalian mengerti?."

[...]

'Inilah kenapa menjadi wasit sangat menyebalkan.'

Azazel menghela nafas lelah ketika tidak mendapatkan respon dari dua orang didepannya, Azazel perlahan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan menyentuh sebuah Bola Cyrstal berwarna cantik layaknya pelangi yang melayang didepannya. Mengalirkan [Mana] kedalam Crystal itu membuat sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan memenuhi seluruh Stadion memaksa semua orang menutup mata mereka, dan dalam sekejap kedua pemuda itu menghilang dari Arena...

-In Another Dimension-

Setelah dirasa cahaya mulai meredup, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan apa yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pohon, atau lebih tepatnya pepohonan, dengan kata lain saat ini ia sedang berada dihutan... Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kesekeliling dan hanya pepohonan dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk yang dapat dia lihat...

'Begitu, kali ini mereka memilih hutan, huh? Ini akan sangat menyusahkan...'

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum tiba-tiba instingnya berdengung merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya dan benar saja ketika ia berbalik ia melihat sebuah bola api berukuran cukup besar melesat kearahnya, tidak ingin terhantam Bola api itu, Naruto dengan cepat menekuk lututnya dan melompat keatas salah satu pohon membiarkan Bola api itu menghantam tanah...

Blaaaar!

Ledakan besar bergemuruh dihutan itu, Naruto menatap asap ditempatnya sebelumnya berdiri sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah serangan datang, dan seperti yang ia duga pelaku penyerangannya tidak ada disana, Naruto kembali merasakan bahaya yang datang dari sampingnya dimana kilatan petir berdaya hancur cukup besar melesat cepat kearahnya, Naruto dengan cepat melompat dari dahan pohon membuat kilatan petir itu menusuk dan menghancurkan batang pohon itu...

'Jika dia melakukan taktik [Gun and Run] maka, seharusnya dia akan bergerak kearah...'

Naruto dengan cepat berlari menyelusuri pepohonan, iris shappire miliknya bergerak dengan cepat mencari orang yang tadi menyerangnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia merasakan percikan Aura [Mana] berasal dari arah kanannya, Naruto dengan timing yang tepat menghentikan langkahnya dan merubah laju larinya, Naruto melesat dengan cepat sebelum iris shappirenya menyipit ketika ia menangkap beberapa bola api sebesar Bola Softball, tidak ingin terkena bola api itu, Naruto dengan cepat menarik benda yang berada dibahunya, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tali yang mengikat benda itu membuat kain yang membungkus [Benda] yang selalu Naruto bawa kemana-mana itu terjatuh ketanah, dan terlihatlah sebuah [Shinai] yang sama persis seperti didunia Naruto dulu...

Naruto mengalirkan [Mana] yang langsung menyelimuti [Shinai] miliknya dan dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu diikut oleh mata, Naruto menebas Bola api menjadi dua bagian yang langsung menghilang keudara... Naruto menatap kearah satu pohon yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain dan iris shappirenya menangkap figure seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan tenang disalah satu dahan pohon, melihat itu Naruto dengan pelan menggumankan nama salah satu tekniknya.

[Accel]

Dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, dan muncul tepat dibelakang pemuda itu yang hanya diam membelakangi Naruto, perlahan Naruto mengarahkan ujung [Shinai] miliknya kearah kepala pemuda itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, Namikaze. Kau dapat dengan cepat menemukan keberadaanku disini..."

"Simpan omong kosongmu itu, Uchiha... Sejak tadi kau hanya bermain-main denganku, apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan Magic rendah seperti itu..."

"Magic rendah, huh?." Naruto menatap pemuda bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke yang bergumam pelan sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan menatap datar dirinya, angin perlahan berhembus memainkan surai pirang dan biru dongker dengan pelan, Sasuke menatap datar Naruto tanpa memperdulikan [Shinai] yang mengarah pada wajahnya.

"Magic rendah yang baru saja kau katakan tadi, itu adalah magic yang sama yang pernah kau rasakan kehebatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Namikaze." ucap Sasuke dengan datar, Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, perlahan ingatan yang dimiliki oleh tubuh ini mulai memenuhi kepala Naruto, semua kenangan buruk mengalir memenuhi kepala Naruto, kenangan dimana ia terkena Magic tingkat rendah yang membuatnya sekarat dan tak bisa berbuat apapun kenangan pahit itu membuat Naruto menundukan kepalanya membuat orang lain tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang saat ini terpasang diwajah Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar mungkin jika aku masihlah diriku beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin aku akan ketakutan melihat magic yang kau arahkan padaku, Uchiha..."

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya dan perlahan mengalirkan [Mana] kearah [Shinai] miliknya dan membuat [Shinai] Naruto terselimuti oleh energi tipis, dan dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan [Shinai] miliknya secara horizontal dan menebas kepala Sasuke membuat kepala itu terpisah dari tempatnya dan melayang diudara... Diarena Seiryuu hampir orang melebarkan matanya melihat itu... Namikaze Naruto membunuh Uchiha Sasuke! I-Itu melanggar peraturan turnamen ini dan itu artinya Naruto akan dikeluarkan.

"... Tapi, aku yang sekarang telah berubah, bahkan aku tidak akan tertipu oleh Illusion Magic rendahan seperti ini..."

Saat Naruto mengatakan itu tubuh Sasuke yang seharusnya jatuh karena kehilangan kepalanya perlahan lenyap layaknya ilusi fatamorgana digurun pasir, melihat hal itu semua diarena Seiryuu dibuat terkejut, ja-jadi itu tadi hanya sihir Ilusi!. Saat semua masih dalam keterkejutan sebuah suara bergema diseluruh Stadion Seiryuu.

[Aku terkejut kau menyadari [Bunshin] milikku, Namikaze... Kau rupanya tidak sebodoh yang aku duga...]

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara itu, ia perlahan mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar berusaha mencari darimana asal suara itu.

[Mustahil kau bisa menemukanku, Namikaze... Saat ini aku menggunakan Magic untuk menyebarkan suaraku, jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mencariku karena bagaimanapun... Aku, akan memberitahukan dimana aku berada saat ini...]

'Hooh~ bukankah Uchiha yang satu ini memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.'

Didunia perpustakaan, Ophis melayang dengan rendah selagi ia menikmati beberapa cemilan yang entah muncul dari mana selagi ia menatap datar layar proyeksi, sebenarnya Ophis bisa saja membantu Masternya untuk menemukan dan mengalahkan pemuda yang menamai dirinya sebagai [Uchiha Sasuke] tapi sayangnya, Masternya... Naruto, berkata untuk tidak membantunya jika Naruto tidak memintanya sendiri, awalnya Ophis menolak karena bagaimanapun harga dirinya sebagai pelayan pertama Naruto tidak mengijinkan hal itu, tapi seperti yang diduga dari Masternya yang sangat hebat, ia tidak dapat berkutik dihadapan Masternya.

Ophis mencubit satu buah cemilan berbentuk stik panjang dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, rasa renyah bercampur asin yang memanjakan mulutnya sangat menyenangkan, suara kunyahan bergema diruang itu...

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyetujui hal ini, tapi [Makanan] yang belum pernah aku rasakan ini mengalahkan harga diriku sebagai seorang pelayan pertama... Yang lain pasti akan memarahiku jika mereka sampai tahu..."

Ophis bergumam sebelum memasukan satu lagi stik renyah yang Masternya namai ]Potato Stick] ini kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan itu dengan senang, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jeanne, Ikarus dan Azi Dahaka ketika mereka melihat sang tidakterbatas disogok dengan makanan prototype yang dibuat oleh Master mereka? Sudah pasti mereka akan memarahi Ophis habis-habisan, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Makanan yang dibuat Masternya sangat enak, bahkan Ophis dengan senang hati akan melakukan apapun termasuk dimarahi oleh yang lain asalkan ia mendapatkan makanan yang lezat ini... Yap~ [Sang tak terbatas] yang dikalahkan oleh Makanan... Mungkin terdengar lucu atau tidak sama sekali?.

Kembali kesisi Naruto yang masih mendengarkan suara yang bergema diseluruh hutan yang menjadi tempat pertarungan antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

[Aku, saat ini sedang berada didalam satu-satunya bangunan yang ada ditempat ini, datang dan lawanlah aku dengan kekuatanmu, Namikaze Naruto.]

Dan, setelah mengatakan itu suara Sasuke pun menghilang seolah tak pernah ada. Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sebuah bangunan satu-satunya ditempat ini. Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu ya... Naruto menghela nafas.

"Menyusahkan..."

Ia mengatakan itu sebelum ia melompat turun dan berjalan menuju bangunan itu, setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat yang dimaksud Sasuke, ia menatap bangunan besar* didepannya.

[A/N: Nonton Naruto Shippuden episode 137, maka kalian akan paham bangunan apa yang aku maksud].

Naruto menatap bangunan itu sejenak sebelum memutuskan masuk kedalam, didalam Naruto disambut oleh sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang sepertinya mampu menampung ribuan orang dalam satu waktu, Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam membuat suara langkah sepatu bergema diruangan itu... Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, mungkin tempat ini telah dipasangi semacam perangkap magic yang akan aktif dengan beberapa pemicu yang diletakan diseluruh ruangan ini, selagi Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya iris shappirenya terarah kedepan dimana Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk diatas sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari batu...

"Kau datang juga, huh?."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu karena tidak lari, Uchiha."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan datar, Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia menaruh sikunya diatas pegangan singgasana dan meletakan kepalanya diatas telapak tangannya dan menatap rendah Naruto layaknya seorang raja menatap seorang hamba, Naruto hanya menatap datar hal itu.

"Namikaze, sebelum kita menyelesaikan apa yang telah kita janjikan, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu..."

"Dan, apa itu?."Tanya Naruto datar, Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia mengkonsentrasikan [Mana] kepada Matanya, perlahan mata itu terbuka dan terlihatlah sepasang [Sharingan] yang merupakan kebanggaan dari Clan Uchiha.

"Apa kau sengaja membuat cidera itu pada Menma, Namikaze?."

Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh hawa intimidasi, tapi sayangnya intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Sasuke saat ini tidak ada artinya dibandingkan hawa intimidasi dari Chimera, Ruin Iskhur, dan Celestial Manticore yang pernah Naruto kalahkan sebelumnya. Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke sebelum perlahan seringai tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Begitu, kau mengunjungi sepupuku itu, betapa baiknya kau, Uchiha. Jadi, Bagaimana keadaannya, Apa hadiah yang ku tinggalkan pada Menma mulai bekerja?."

Tanya Naruto dengan seringai diwajah tampannya, Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah menunduk yang membuat ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca, Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tangannya keatas dan dalam sekejap sebuah Lingkaran Magic cukup besar muncul tepat dibawah Naruto, dan dengan satu jentikan jari lingkaran Magic itu bersinar terang dan...

Duaaaaar!

Suara ledakan cukup besar bergema diseluruh Arena Seiryuu, asap hitam membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan mata, dari balik kepulan asap Naruto dengan cepat terlempar keluar namun berkat latihan fisik yang ia lakukan Naruto berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan tenang, iris shappire Naruto menatap kearah lengan kirinya dimana disana seragam yang membalut lengan kirinya telah terkoyak, sebelum ledakan itu terjadi Naruto berhasil melompat menjauh namun sayangnya daya ledakan mengenai lengan kirinya hingga lengan kirinya mendapatkan sedikit luka bakar...

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan ia melihat dari balik asap hitam yang mulai menghilang Sasuke berjalan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca, ditangan kanan Sasuke terdapat sebuah pedang yang terlihat familiar untuknya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika sekilas ia melihat pedang itu mengeluarkan percikan petir, perlahan percikan itu semakin bertambah banyak sebelum akhirnya memenuhi seluruh permukaan pedang, Sasuke membuat fighting stance sebelum dalam sekejap ia melesat dengan kecepatan yang membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke berhasil memotong jarak antara mereka dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya secara Vertikal kebawah, tidak ingin tertebas Naruto mengangkat Shinai miliknya untuk menahan tebasan Sasuke namun...

Slash!

Jraassh!

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat [Shinai] miliknya yang sudah diperkuat oleh Mana berhasil dipotong dengan begitu mudah oleh pedang Sasuke yang langsung menorehkan luka dari bahu kiri sampai pinggul kanannya, tidak berhenti sampai disana Naruto harus kembali merasakan rasa sakit ketika Sasuke menghantamkan gagang pedangnya kearah dagu Naruto, kuatnya hantaman membuat Naruto melayang diudara, memanfaatkan hal itu Sasuke dengan cepat melompat lalu dengan cepat ia melapisi Mana kekakinya dan memberikan tendangan kuat yang menusuk ulu hatinya, Naruto memuntahkan darah keudara yang cukup banyak sebelum ia dikirim terbang kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membentur tanah dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan suara benturan yang memekan telinga...

Doooom!

Debu dan material lain terangkat keudara menutupi pandangan semua orang, seolah tak puas Sasuke dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah lingkaran Magic yang langsung bersinar dengan terang, dan detik selanjutnya dari dalam lingkaran Magic type api itu seekor naga api berukuran sedang keluar dan melesat kearah kepulan debu dan...

Blaaaaaar!

Ledakan besar kembali terdengar kesegala penjuru, diarena Seiryuu semua orang dibuat terdiam menyaksikan combo mematikan yang Sasuke lakukan, hampir dari mereka semua merasa ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan, mereka berpikir jika tidak ada orang pun petarung tingkat [Silver] terlebih Knight yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir pertahanan mampu bertahan dari combo mematikan Sasuke... Saat semua orang memikirkan hal itu sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka semua...

"Kau benar-benar tidak menahan dirimu, Uchiha..."

Perlahan dari balik kepulan, Naruto berjalan keluar dengan tenang, pakaian yang Naruto kenakan sudah mulai compang-camping, ditambah bekas terbakar dibeberapa bagian membuat penampilan Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan orang yang tinggal didistrik kumuh, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk pakaian yang agak kotor lalu menatap datar Sasuke yang juga menatap datar dirinya.

"Kau tahu, jika itu bukan aku tapi orang lain, mungkin kau akan langsung dikeluarkan dari Academy ini karena membunuh seorang Murid."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan santai seolah apa yang ia terjadi bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan, Sasuke menatap datar Naruto dengan Sharingan miliknya.

"Berhasil bertahan dari seranganku, itu membuktikan jika kau bukan Knight biasa, Namikaze."

"Owh~ aku tersanjung atas pujianmu, Uchiha-sama... Tapi kau tahu, ketika kau mengatakan itu, itu terasa menjijikkan jadi hentikan."

Bagi Naruto yang pernah dihina, dicemooh, dan dipermainkan layaknya hewan, menerima pujian dari orang yang pernah melakukan semua itu hanya karena dirinya telah membuktikan bakat miliknya itu terasa sangat menjijikkan, sungguh... Ia sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri hingga ia yakin siapapun yang mendengar hal ini akan bosan tapi, apa mereka... Para penjilat sialan itu tidak merasa jijik karena menjilat lagi ludah mereka yang pernah mereka ludahkan padanya? Jujur saja membayangkannya saja sudah memicu rasa mual pada perutnya, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum membuat fighting stance membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Senjatamu sudah kupotong, jadi kau akan melawanku dengan tangan kosong seperti saat kau melawan Kimimaro?."

Tanya Sasuke dengan datar membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari Naruto."Senjataku, terpotong? Apa yang kau bicarakan Uchiha? Tidakkah kau melihat apa yang sedaritadi kupegang?."ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia perlahan menurunkan pandangannya kearah tangan kanan Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian iris Onyx Sasuke melebar sempurna melihat [Benda] yang seharusnya telah terpotong menjadi dua oleh pedangnya kini terlihat baik-baik saja seolah benda itu tidak pernah terpotong sebelumnya... Melihat kebingungan Sasuke sebuah seringai tipis terpatri diwajah Naruto...

"'Bagaimana bisa'... Itukah yang saat ini kau pikirkan, Uchiha? Jika itu yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, maka sebaiknya kau lupakan karena..."

Sring!

Sasuke melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya. Apa! Bagaimana bisa! Kemana dia pergi! Sasuke mengaktifkan kembali Sharingan miliknya dan mencari keberadaan Naruto, namun ketika ia baru saja akan mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling sebuah nafsu membunuh menusuk punggungnya.

"... Musuh tidak akan menjadi baik dan membiarkanmu berpikir, Uchiha..."

Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar suara dingin dibelakangnya, dengan pelan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang namun baru saja ia akan menoleh tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menghantam punggung Sasuke. Kuatnya hantaman membuat Sasuke terkirim jauh kedepan, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat mengejar Sasuke yang dalam sekejap sudah berada disebelah Sasuke yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya, Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke sebelum dengan cepat ia melakukan tendangan memutar dengan kaki berlapis [Mana] miliknya ...

Duakh!

Wusssh!

Blaaaar!

Kuatnya tendangan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Sasuke terhempas dan membentur dinding dengan sangat keras, tak henti sampai disana ketika Sasuke yang merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya tiba-tiba dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepanya dengan wajah datar, Sasuke yang terkejut harus kembali merasakan rasa sakit ketika dengan kejam Naruto mengangkat kakinya dan memberikan tendangan lurus yang menghantam dada Sasuke dengan telak.

Doom!

Suara dentuman kembali terdengar kesegala penjuru, kepulan debu membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan dan ketika debu itu menghilang terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar menatap Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan, Naruto menekan kakinya yang menekan dada Sasuke membuat suara jeritan rasa sakit bergema diruangan itu...

"Bagaimana Uchiha, apakah ini mengingatkanmu akan suatu hal? Dihari itu, apa kau mengingatnya... Dimana kau menginjak harga diriku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah kalian puas menghajarku habis-habisan?..."

"Ugh..."

"Tidakkah ini, Ironis... Uchiha? Waktu itu, kau menginjakku, harga diri dan martabatku hanya karena aku mengungkapkan rasa cintaku pada perempuan yang juga kau sukai, padahal kenyataannya perempuan itu menolakku dan bahkan menghina dan mempermalukanku didepan semua orang... Tidakkah kau puas akan hal itu? Tidak, kau tidak puas karena menurutmu, perempuan itu adalah milikmu... Tidak, kalian... Karena itulah ketika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, kalian merasa tidak terima akan hal itu dan menghajarku sampai hampir mati... Tidakkah kau mengingat semua itu, Uchiha..."

"Aaaaaaarrrrgghh."

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan penuh rasa sakit ketika ia semakin menekan dada Sasuke, Naruto tidak memperdulikan jeritan rasa sakit itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menumpahkan semua perasaan gelap yang menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya, Naruto menatap datar Sasuke yang meringis dibawah kakinya... Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram leher Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dari dinding dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seolah Sasuke tidak lebih berat dari sehelai kain. .. Sasuke yang merasa tercekik berusaha melepaskan cekikan Naruto namun Naruto hanya diam menatap datar dirinya.

"Hanya karena perempuan itu kalian membuatku mengalami nasib seolah berada dineraka, dan seakan tak puas dengan memperlakukan layaknya hewan kalian juga membuat Clanku... Yang seharusnya tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini ikut menderita... Hei, bukankah menurutmu itu sudah keterlaluan? Menyeret mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini ikut menderita karena masalah yang tidak mereka ketahui? Apakah dia sangat berharga untukmu sampai-sampai kau dengan santainya membuat ratusan orang ikut menderita hanya karena masalah sepele seperti [Asmara]..."

Naruto menguatkan cengkramanya membuat wajah Sasuke membiru karena kekurangan nafas, melihat hal itu Naruto melempar Sasuke kesamping seolah Heir dari Clan jenius itu tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah... Sasuke membentur lantai dengan keras, ia terbatuk karena tekanan yang diterima tenggorakan dan kerongkongannya... Naruto menatap dingin Sasuke yang terbatuk dengan keras, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengarahkan [Shinai] miliknya kekepala Sasuke... Sasuke perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan Shappire beku yang menakutkan...

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, sayangnya membuat merasakan hal yang sama dengan Uzumaki Menma akan menjadi terlalu baik, karena itu agar semuanya menjadi adil... Aku akan mengambil apa yang sangat berharga untukmu... Aku akan mengambil dia yang sangat kau cintai... Aku akan mengambil..."

Naruto menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke yang memahami gerakan bibir Naruto melebarkan matanya. Naruto menatap datar Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya dalam diam, melihat lawannya yang hanya diam perlahan Naruto mengangkat [Shinai] miliknya dan mengalirkan [Mana] untuk memperkuat sifat dari [Shinai] yang terbuat dari Material Khusus miliknya ini...

"Tenang, Uchiha... Mereka yang berharga untukmu akan menghilang ketika kau sadar, karena itu... Tidurlah dengan nyenyak..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dengan cepat melakukan tebasan cepat kearah kepala Sasuke untuk membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya namun ketika sebentar lagi [Shinai] Sasuke akan menghantam kepala Sasuke sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi...

Grab!

[Shinai] Naruto yang baru saja akan menghantam kepala Sasuke terhenti ditengah jalan ketika sebuah tangan menahan [Shinai] milik Naruto yang terdiam melihat itu, Sasuke perlahan menguatkan cengkramannya hingga suara 'krak' membuat Naruto menarik [Shinai] miliknya dan melompat menjauhi Sasuke, Naruto menatap kearah [Shinai] miliknya yang sedikit retak menandakan seberapa kuatnya cengkraman Sasuke tadi...

Deg!

Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak ketika tubuhnya sekilas merasakan gelombang kekuatan yang besar namun disaat yang bersamaan sangat dingin dan menjijikan, Naruto dengan pelan menoleh kearah Sasuke dan ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat aura berwarna ungu kelam menyeruak dari tubuh Sasuke, Aura apa itu? Apa itu Aura Mana?. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang kebingung suara Ophis bergema dikepala Naruto...

'Master! Kalahkan dia! Jika kau biarkan dia maka situasi akan bertambah memburuk!-, ah sial... Terlambat sudah...'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya pada suara Ophis yang bergema dikepalanya, suara Ophis yang selalu hampa entah kenapa berisi kepanikan, melihat Masternya yang tidak memahami situasi, Ophis menghela nafas lelah dan Naruto yakin saat ini Ophis sedang menepuk dahinya dengan lelah.

'Master... Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk, karena sekarang kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mengerikan, lihatlah kedepanmu...'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Ophis yang tidak pahami, tapi meski begitu Naruto tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kedepan sesuai perkataan Ophis dan seketika iris Shappire Naruto melebar sempurna... Aura ungu yang menyeruak dari tubuh Sasuke semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak dan mulai membentuk kerangka tulang raksasa dengan tinggi sekitar 4-5 meter, sepasang cahaya kuning menusuk terlihat mengantikan peran mata dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam...

Naruto mengigil ketika ia ditatap oleh cahaya kuning itu, apa ini... Rasanya sangat dingin dan kelam seolah-olah ada hembusan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, tidak hanya Naruto tapi semua orang yang menyaksikan terbentuknya Makhluk Humanoid berbentuk kerangka itu melebarkan mata mereka... Tidak salah lagi! Itu adalah...

"Susano'o!? A-Apa mataku tidak salah lihat!."

Ditribun VIP, Prof Yasaka mengungkapkan rasa terkejutnya, iris golden miliknya melebar sempurna... Tidak ada didunia ini yang tidak mengenal Susano'o, sebuah teknik magis yang hanya dimiliki oleh Clan Uchiha yang pernah menjadi teror menakutkan dibenua Britania itu kini tersaji didepan mata semua orang, legenda mengatakan jika Susano'o adalah teknik magis yang sangat amat kuat, bahkan Uchiha Madara, Legenda dari Clan Uchiha ditakuti karena kekuatan Susano'o miliknya yang mampu mengubah peta dunia dengan mudahnya, dan saat ini teknik yang menjadi momok menakutkan tersaji didepan mata semua orang.

Diruang khusus, dua orang yang sedang melihat dari Cyrstal Visual melebarkan mata mereka, mereka adalah Tuan Putri, Ayame Alvarez Shaga dan Putri Bangsawan dari keluarga Archduke Pendragon, kedua perempuan yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil dan sama-sama mencintai orang yang sama melebarkan mata mereka... Arthuria yang melihat munculnya teknik legendaris dari Clan Uchiha yang hanya segelintir orang yang pernah diceritakan membangkitkannya kini muncul ditengah pertarungan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"A-Aku harus segera menghentikan hal ini, jika tidak Naruto-kun akan berada dalam bahaya."

Arthuria mengatakan itu dengan panik namun saat ia baru saja akan pergi menuju Stadion Seiryuu, Shaga menahan lengan seragam Arthuria membuat Arthuria menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung kearah Shaga yang memasang ekspresi serius.

"Sh-Shaga apa yang kau lakukan! A-Aku harus segera menghentikan ini!."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!..."

"A-Apa! Kenapa! Jika ini terus berlanjut maka Naruto-kun bisa..."

"Itu! Tidak akan pernah terjadi!."

Arthuria terdiam ketika mendengar penolakan keras dari Shaga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan teguh, melihat Arthuria yang sudah tenang Shaga melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Arthuria.

"Arthuria... Kau tidak bisa menghentikan pertarungan ini, karena bagaimanapun seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya, Naruto-kun... Ia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini untuk menjalankan apa yang sudah ditugaskan padanya..."

"Ta-Tapi... Naruto-kun akan..."

"Arthuria... Kau harus lebih percaya pada Naruto-kun... Dia, tidak selemah itu sampai kau harus menyelamatkannya... Kau sudah pernah melihat sehebat apa Naruto-kun, karena itu... Percayalah jika Naruto-kun akan memenangkan pertarungan ini..."

Arthuria terdiam, ia mengigit bawah bibirnya dengan cemas, seperti yang dikatakan Shaga, ia sudah melihat dengan sangat jelas kemampuan dari Naruto, dimana ia mampu mengalahkan Shaga yang sedang lepas kendali, dan jika boleh jujur Arthuria akan mengatakan dengan pasti jika tidak ada satupun Murid diacademy ini yang mampu mengalahkan Naruto saat pemuda yang menjadi tunangan dirinya dan Shaga itu memakai kekuatan penuhnya, tapi... Tetap saja, sekuat apapun seorang pria, perempuan mana yang akan sanggup melihat pria yang dicintainya berhadapan dengan bahaya? Arthuria berusaha menekan emosinya, meski berat tapi ia harus percaya Naruto-kun, tunangannya itu mampu memenangkan pertarungan ini dan menjalankan tugas yang telah diamanatkan padanya...

"Nee, Shaga... Tentang tugas itu, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Apakah kita harus benar-benar berpisah dengan Naruto-kun?."

Tanya Arthuria membuat Shaga terdiam sebelum wajah cantik itu diterpa oleh kesedihan."Aku... Tidak dapat melakukan apapun, resiko dari tugas itu memaksa kau dan aku untuk berpisah dengannya, itu semua demi mencegah hal buruk jika seandainya tugas itu gagal..."ucap Shaga dengan lirih, Arthuria mengepalkan tanganya dan wajah cantik yang biasanya tegas itu mengeras dalam kemarahan...

"Tapi! Itu tidak berarti harus menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai sebuah [Pion] yang bisa dikorbankan begitu saja! Jika ia harus dikorbankan maka kita juga harus menanggung beban yang sama dengannya! Bukan malah memutuskan hubungan dengannya! Apa yang salah dengan tugas ini!."

Shaga tersenyum miris melihat luapan amarah dari Arthuria, dirinya juga sebenarnya menentang keputusan ini, tapi melihat banyaknya keuntungan yang didapat ketika tugas ini selesai dan sedikitnya kerugian sedikit yang diterima ketika tugas ini gagal, maka sebagai [Sistem] dikerajaan ini, Shaga mendukung penuh Tugas ini, tapi disisi lain dirinya sama seperti Arthuria yang menentang keras tugas ini karena jika gagal maka mereka akan kehilangan orang yang sudah mereka cintai sampai ketahap dimana mereka tidak dapat hidup lagi tanpanya... Shaga memeluk erat dirinya... Yang bisa Shaga lakukan hanyalah percaya pada Tunangan mereka, percaya jika tugas ini akan berhasil diselesaikan dan akhirnya mereka dapat bersama-sama tanpa ada satu orangpun yang menganggu...

Kembali kesisi Naruto, saat ini tepat berdiri didepan Naruto salah satu teknik terkuat Clan Uchiha, [Susano'o]... Aura ungu yang berkobar menyelimuti Humanoid raksasa berwujud kerangka setengah badan itu terasa sangat dingin dan kelam, ketika Naruto memikirkan itu mata Kerangka Raksasa itu bersinar dan dalam sekejap Kerangka raksasa itu sudah berada didepannya dengan pukulan raksasa yang terarah padanya, Naruto terkejut! Ia sangat amat terkejut! Bagaimana bisa makhluk sebesar itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang seharusnya mustahil dilakukan oleh Objek sebesar itu!

Naruto menelan pemikirannya dan dengan cepat ia mengarahkan [Shinai]nya keposisi bertahan, mencoba menahan pukulan itu, dan itu adalah kesalahan yang harus dibayar mahal oleh Naruto...

Duakh!

Krak!

Wussssssh!

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

Tangan besar dari kerangka besar itu menghantam Naruto yang sedang memasang Defense Stance dengan Shinainya, namun karena kekuatan yang jauh melebihi ekspretasinya, [Shinai] milik Naruto patah menjadi dua dengan begitu mudah sebelum akhirnya pukulan itu menghantam Naruto dengan telak, kuatnya pukulan kerangka besar itu memaksa tubuh Naruto terpental kearah dinding yang langsung jebol, tak henti sampai disana kuatnya pukulan membuat Naruto terus melesat dan menghantam beberapa pepohonan dihutan sebelum terhenti ketika dirinya menghantam gundukan tanah dengan keras...

Naruto memuntahkan darah keudara ketika punggungnya menerima momentum benturan yang sangat keras, sejumlah besar volume darah berhamburan diudara, tapi meski telah menerima momentum hantaman yang keras, Naruto masih mampu menahan kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga, Naruto perlahan mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri disetiap inchi tubuhnya, setelah dapat berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dengan susah payah Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang telah dibasahi oleh darah akibat yang berasal dari luka dikepalanya, iris shappire Naruto terarah jauh kedepan dimana dari bangunan itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang diselimuti Aura ungu menakutkan keluar lewat lubang berukuran sedang yang diciptakan Naruto dengan tubuhnya...

"Mengambil... Gabriel... Dariku..."

Naruto secara samar-samar dapat mendengar guman pelan Sasuke yang anehnya sampai ketempatnya, Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya dan memasang sikap waspada pada Sasuke yang terus melangkah mendekatinya...

"Kau... Mau mencoba mengambil dia dariku? Jangan bermimpi brengsek!... Tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengambil dia dariku!?."

Naruto meningkatkan sikapnya dari waspada menjadi siaga ketika melihat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan Kerangka raksasa itu yang berteriak mengeluarkan suara menakutkan kesegala penjuru, aura kelam nan dingin perlahan menyebar memenuhi lingkungan sejauh ratusan meter, Ophis yang sejak tadi menatap khawatir Masternya dari layar didalam [Library World] miliknya akhirnya angkat bicara...

'Master, dilihat dari situasi ini kau tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, aku sangat menyarankanmu untuk-,'

"Ophis... Jika kau memintaku untuk menyerah, maka lebih baik kau hentikan karena selama aku masih sadar, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah..."

'Ta-Tapi Master... Kemungkinanmu untuk menang sudah tidak mungkin lagi...'

Ucap Ophis dengan lirih membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum perlahan ia menghela nafas membuat Ophis yang menundukan kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Masternya yang saat ini tengah memasang senyuman tipis yang sangat menawan...

"Ophis... Jika kau mengira aku tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, maka biarku katakan padamu satu hal sebagai Mastermu..."

Naruto perlahan mengangkat [Shinai] miliknya yang sudah patah menjadi dua, Naruto dengan pelan berkonstresi penuh dan mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya pada kedua patahan [Shinai] yang terbuat Material yang sangat spesial itu, perlahan tapi pasti Patahan [Shinai] dikedua tangan Naruto mulai mencair dan menjadi bulatan cair yang mengambang diatas telapak tangan Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menyatuhkan kedua tangannya membuat kedua bulatan cairan itu menyatuh satu sama lain, tak berhenti sampai disana Naruto dengan cepat menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan terlihatlah bentuk [Shinai] utuh melayang didepan Naruto yang langsung mengambil [Shinai] itu... Dengan [Shinai] miliknya yang telah dibuat ulang dengan kemampuan [Craft Magic] miliknya Naruto membuat fighting stance dan menatap serius Sasuke yang melebarkan matanya dalam keterkejutan...

"... Aku, Namikazs Naruto, Master dari salah satu buku Solomon, Jeanne, Azi Dahaka dan Ikaruz bersumpah demi nama keluargaku, jika aku pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan ini..."

Setelah mendeklarasikan sumpah itu. Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke yang masih terkejut... Memanfaatkan hal itu Naruto bergumam mengaktifkan dua [Magic] yang menjadi kepingan kekuatan Naruto...

[Accel]

[Boost]

Kecepatan Naruto yang dipercepat oleh [Accel] kembali dilipat gandakan oleh [Boost] hingga membuat kecepatan lari Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah peluru, dalam sekejap Naruto sampai didepan Sasuke yang melebarkan matanya meluhat kemunculannya, melihat hal itu Naruto dengan cepat menghunuskan [Shinai] miliknya dan...

Dooom!

Wusssh!

Doooom!

Ujung [Shinai] Naruto menghantam Kerangka raksasa Sasuke, kuatnya hantaman [Shinai] Naruto membuat Kerangka Raksasa itu terseret kebelakang dan menghantam bangunan dibelakangnya hingga membuat bangunan itu jebol, distadion Seiryuu semua orang melebarkan mata mereka! Namikaze Naruto baru saja menunjukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan tepat didepan mata semua orang!

"I-Itu... Yang Namikaze-sama lakukan... Bukankah itu [Craft Magic]!."

"D-Dia bisa melakukan [Craft Magic]! I-Itu artinya dia adalah..."

"Se-Seorang [Magiester Crafting]!?."

Tanpa Naruto sadari dengan dia menunjukan jati dirinya sebagai [Magiester Crafting] membuat nilainya dimata para murid... Tidak dimata para [Human] yang ada dikerajaan Alvarez naik drastis, hal itu membuktikan seberapa besar arti menjadi seorang [Magiester Crafting], bahkan mereka semua mengabaikan fakta jika kekuatan Naruto yang berhasil memukul mundur [Susano'o]...

Naruto menatap datar kearah Sasuke yang mencoba bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, Sasuke mengerakan Kerangka Raksasa miliknya untuk membuat gepeng Naruto namun hal itu berhasil dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto yang menghilang dari tempat hantaman [Susano'o] membuktikan kecepatannya yang sangat luar biasa... Meski Souji Okita, mampu mengalahkannya dengan [Step] andalan sih...

Sasuke berusaha menemukan keberadaan Naruto yang menghilang dari pandanganya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesegara penjuru namun saat ia tengah melihat kesekitar tiba-tiba rasa nyeri yang membakar menyengat matanya, Sasuke memegangi matanya yang terasa terbakar, Naruto yang menyaksikan Sasuke yang nampak kesakitan sambil memegangi matanya terdiam, iris shappire Naruto menajam ketika secara samar ia melihat Kerangka Raksasa yang melindungi Sasuke makin lama makin memudar, apa lagi kali ini...

'Begitu, [Mangekyo Sharingan] miliknya yang baru bangkit tidak stabil karena kebangkitannya, Huh~.'

"Mangkeyo?... Mangkiyo?."

'Master, aku rasa pengucapan yang tepat adalah [Mangekyo Sharingan].'

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada pemuda Uchiha ini, Ophis?."

'Hmph! Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkan pengetahuan dari-ku yang sudah hidup sangat lama."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan bernada bangga yang keluar dari Loli-Overpowered ini, bukankah sebagai seorang perempuan mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fisik dan umur itu sangat keramat tapi sepertinya Ophis tidak memperdulikannya, apa itu karena dia sudah hidup terlalu lama? Entahlah...

"Jadi, wahai leluhur, Ophis-sama. Apa anda berkenan menjelaskan hal ini pada hamba yang bodoh ini?."

'Nuuuu... Aku tidak menyukai gaya bicaramu, Master tapi biarlah akan aku jelaskan... Ehem! Baiklah aku rasa kita mulai dari sana...'

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan tentang [Mangekyo Sharingan] dari Ophis, sementara itu Sasuke yang tersiksa oleh rasa terbakar pada matanya, mencoba menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga...

'Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus...'

Sasuke mengaktifkan sihir penyembuhan yang ia tahu pada kedua matanya berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya tapi sayangnya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, rasa terbakar masih menyengat matanya...

'Ugh... Jika aku sampai kalah disini, maka Gabriel akan...'

Sasuke yang sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang menyerang matanya perlahan mulai mengingat kenangan yang ia dan Gabriel lalui, semua kebersamaan dengan kekasihnya itu sangatlah menyenangkan... Dan jika Sasuke kalah disini maka Gabriel akan... Diambil darinya. Menyadari hal itu kebencian dihati Sasuke pada Naruto semakin membesar dan terus membesar... Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah mulai ia cintai direnggut darinya... Dan karena itulah...

"Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!?..."

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan gelombang [Mana] dengan Sasuke sebagai pusatnya, menghempaskan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, hembusan angin memaksa Naruto yang sedaritadi menatap waspada Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk menghalau gelombang angin kuat yang berasal dari Sasuke itu...

'Tekanan kekuatan ini... Dia menjadi semakin kuat... Juga, Aura ini... Terasa lebih dingin dari pada sebelumnya...'

Naruto bukan orang bodoh yang tidak dapat menyadari jika saat ini Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi semakin kuat dan terus menguat bersamaan dengan semakin dinginnya aura yang dirasakan kulit Naruto...

Naruto perlahan menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Aura ungu yang membungkus Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi Kerangka Raksasa seperti sebelumnya, namun ada keanehan yang terjadi saat ini, Kerangka Raksasa itu perlahan tapi pasti sesuatu yang Naruto yakini sebagai otot mulai membungkus kerangka dan membentuk sesuatu yang menyerupai Manusia... Naruto merasakan firasat buruk ketika ia melihat kerangka raksasa kini berubah menjadi manusia dengan tiga tangan dimana dua disatu sisi dan satu disisi lainnya...

Firasat Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia melihat sebuah busur lengkap dengan anak panahnya muncul dari ketiadaan, Naruto mengingkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika ia melihat [Susanoo] itu meletakan anak panah keatas busurnya dan menarik tali senarnya hingga maksimum dan...

Pets!

Wussssh!

Blaaaaaar!

Suara ledakan bergema disegala penjuru hutan, Naruto membeku ditempat ketika matanya sama sekali tidak dapat melihat anak panah yang melesat melewatinhmya, Naruto pelahan menoleh kebelakang dan iris shappire-nya melebar sempurna melihat garis lurus yang dibuat anak panah yang dilepaskan oleh [Susanoo] itu... Naruto terdiam, dinilai dari kecepatan dan kekuatannya maka jika terkena itu maka ia akan...

'Mati...'

Naruto berterimakasih pada Ophis yang mau mengatakan itu mewakilinya, Naruto perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat Sasuke yang terlindungi oleh [Susanoo] miliknya menatap kearahnya dengan mata [Sharingan] yang telah berubah menjadi pola yang unik...

"Kau bertambah kuat, bukan begitu Uchiha..."

"Aku bertambah kuat dengan semakin kuatnya rasa kebencianku padamu, Namikaze..."

Suara dingin menusuk keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Narito terdiam. Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Tidak hanya kau merenggut masa depan Menma tapi kau juga mencoba mengambil dia yang berharga untukku... Karena itulah, kebencianku semakin menguat padamu... Namikaze, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah rasa sakit... Yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya, dan bahkan kau akan memohon padaku agar membunuhmu..."

Kata-kata dingin yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi ketakutan itu hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Naruto yang mulai menegapkan tubuhnya, orang ini... Menggunakan kebencian yang dia ubah menjadi kekuatan... Semakin dia membenci semakin ia bertambah kuat... Itu adalah cara yang salah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan... Naruto menarik nafas dalam...

"Ophis... Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku akan membuatmu memarahiku lagi..."

'Tu-Tunggu... Master, jangan bilang jika kau akan memakai 'itu'...'

"Ya, aku akan menggunakannya disini... Melihat sebesar apa kebencian yang dia miliki padaku, aku harus mengalahkannya diputaran terakhir atau dia akan benar-benar membunuhku diputaran selanjutnya..."

'Ta-Tapi... Mengeluarkan [Last Card]-mu, tubuhmu masih belun pulih, Master...'

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku meminta maaf padamu..."

'Tapi Master-,'

Naruto memutuskan Ideal Link saat Ophis ingin mengatakan sesuatu, perlahan ia mengulung lengan seragamnya yang sudah kotor dan rusak disana-sini lalu menatap datar Sasuke...

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa, Uchiha... Kebencianmu padaku lebih besar kau bilang? Jangan bercanda... Setelah semua rasa sakit yang aku alami, setelah semua penghinaan yang aku terima dan setelah semua perlakuan tidak manusiawi yang aku dapatkan... Kebencianmu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kebencianku pada kalian, Uchiha..."

Naruto mendengus pelan sebelum ia perlahan mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya pada mata kanannya dan terlihatlah iris golden dengan pupil vertikal yang mengeluarkan kilatan menakutkan. Dengan [Shinai] ditangannya, Naruto menatap dingin Sasuke yang juga menatap dingin dirinya...

Diarena Seiryuu, semua tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka ketika mereka sadar jika pertarungan yang akan terjadi adalah pertarungan yang terakhir... Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang satu sama lain... Sasuke perlahan memunculkan anak panah yang langsung ia taruh dibusur miliknya, dan membidik Naruto yang menatap datar Sasuke...

"Kita selesaikan semua disini, Namikaze."

"Itulah yang aku mau, Uchiha..."

Keduanya melempar perkataan dingin satu sama lain sebelum dengan cepat Sasuke melepas anak panahnya kearah Naruto yang terdiam ditempat, perlahan Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kanannya kedepan... Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengaktifkan salah satu Magic yang telah ia asah sampai ketingkat tertinggi dan membuat magic itu berevolusi... Dan dengan suara yang tak ubahnya sebuah bisikan, Naruto melantunkan nama magic yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawannya dari serangan maut Celestial Manticore...

[Defense Magic: Rho Aias]

Setelah melantunkan nama Magic itu, sebuah Bunga berukuran cukup besar yang terbuat dari [Mana] murni mekar dengan indah didepan telapak tangan Naruto.

Bentrokan dua kekuatan terjadi, dan menciptakan percikan gelombang energi yang terjadi antara Anak panah [Susanoo] Sasuke dengan Magic dasar yang telah berevolusi yang pernah Naruto pelajari dari Ophis. [Rho Aias]... Kedua kekuatan itu saling bergesekan dimana Anak panah Sasuke mencoba menembus pertahanan Naruto dan Naruto berusaha mempertahankan Magic miliknya...

Duaaaaaar!

Gesekan kekuatan besar itu akhirnya meledak dan menelan Naruto dalam cahaya ledakan, perlahan debu membumbung tinggi keudara dan tak lama angin yang berhembus meniup debu yang menghalangi pemandangan dan terlihatlah seorang Namikaze Naruto yang masih mampu berdiri meski dengan keadaan yang dapat dikatakan terluka cukup parah, sepertinya anak panah Sasuke berhasil melukainya sedikit... Sasuke mengertakan giginya melihat Naruto yang masih mampu berdiri setelah menahan serangan terkuatnya saat ini...

"Namikaze! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala! Kenapa kau masih berdiri! Kau hanya seorang Knight! Kau hanya sampah tidak berguna! Yang bahkan tidak mampu menjadi Wizard! Kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan enyahlah dari dari hadapanku!..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar luapan kebencian dari Sasuke, ia perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang terluka dan meneteskan darah yang jatuh ketanah akibat menahan serangan kuat milik Sasuke... Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia menatap datar kearah Sasuke...

"Ya... Kau mungkin benar, aku hanyalah seorang Knight sampah yang bahkan tidak bisa memakai sihir kuat layaknya seorang Wizard sepertimu, Uchiha... Tapi maaf aku tidak akan kalah disini, sebab..."

Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya mengingat semua kenangan manis yang telah ia lalui bersama teman-temannya canda dan tangis, tawa dan air mata... Semua telah Naruto rasakan bersama para sahabatnya yang telah berjanji untuk mengikuti Turnamen empat Ras bersama-sama, bagi Naruto yang menganggap apa yang telah diucapkan ditarik kembali adalah suatu larangan tidak ingin mengkhianati janji yang telah terjalin diantara mereka... Juga...

'Naruto-kun...'

'Naruto...'

Naruto tersenyum mengingat dua orang yang telah mengisi hatinya ini, karena dua orang inilah kehidupan Naruto yang sudah lengkap menjadi terasa sempurna... Demi merekalah Naruto harus memenangkan turnamen ini!

"... Sesuatu dihatiku mengatakan padaku jika aku harus memenangkan Turnamen dengan mengalahkanmu disini!..."

Naruto mengobarkan [Mana] miliknya hingga ketitik maksimal, gelombang Mana kuat yang dikeluarkan Naruto meretakan tanah dan tekad kuat, Naruto mengaktifkan [Last Card] miliknya...

Naruto memfokuskan semua [Mana] kearah [Belial's Eye] miliknya, perlahan mata golden milik Naruto memunculkan sebuah lingkaran Magic yang berputar dengan pelan... Itu adalah Magic yang berevolusi ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dari [Belial's Eye]... [Cardinal]... Mata ini, [Cardinal] memiliki satu kelebihan yang membuat Naruto menyukai [Cardinal] yaitu...

[Program: Active]

Suara mekanik bergema yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Naruto membuat sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah tampan pemuda Namikaze itu... Dengan suara yang mampu didengar oleh semua orang Naruto melantunkan nama [Last Card] miliknya.

[Dimension Space Magic: Gate...]

Perlahan tepat disamping Naruto muncul riak air berwarna biru shappire yang dari dalam riak air shappire itu keluar bilah tajam dari sebuah pedang, Sasuke yang melihat itu terdiam sebelum ia tertawa keras...

"Setelah semua semangat yang kau kerahkan, kau hanya mengeluarkan Magic rendahan seperti [Gate]!... Dibandingkan aku terkejut menyadari fakta jika kau adalah seorang [Rune Breaker] karena mampu menguasai sihir sementara kau adalah seorang Knight... tapi! Sihir yang kau kuasai hanyalah sihir sampah [Gate]!... Dibandingkan [Red Hanabero], [The Lady of Mist], dan [Saber]! Kau adalah [Rune Breaker] sampah dengan sihir [Gate]mu itu!."

Tawa Sasuke bergema keseluruh tempat, Naruto yang menerima penghinaan itu hanya bisa menyeringai tipis sebelum ia melengkapi nama dari [Last Card] miliknya...

... Overflow]

Tepat setelah nama [Last Card] miliknya terlantunkan, dengan cepat puluhan... Tidak ratusan riak air yang sama muncul dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali senjata, mulai dari pedang, tombak, halbard dan berbagai macam senjata lainnya muncul didepan [Gate]... Naruto menatap Sasuke yang nampak terkejut melihat kemunculan [Gate] yang seharusnya hanya satu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi ratusan [Gate].

"Kau tadi mengatakan jika aku adalah seorang [Rune Breaker] sampah [Hanya] karena aku menguasai Magic rendahan seperti [Gate] bukan? Kalau begitu Uchiha... Silahkan kau cicipi, Magic yang kau katakan sebagai [Magic Rendahan] ini..."

Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan itu secara beruntun ratusan senjata yang ada didepan gerbang [Gate] melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghujani Sasuke...

Duar!

Duar!

Duar!

Ledakan beruntun bergema kesegala penjuru, Sasuke yang [Susanoo]-nya diserang oleh hujan proyektil senjata itu perlahan tapi pasti tertekan dan berusaha melakukan segala macam hal yang dia bisa untuk bertahan...

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berjuang mati-matian dari gempuran hujan senjata miliknya hanya memasang ekspresi datar, Naruto dapat melihat jika [Susanoo] itu mulai retak, perlahan retakan itu semakin menjalar kesemua bagian tubuh [Susanoo] Sasuke... Naruto menghentikan hujan senjatanya dan menatap datar Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan karena berjuang menahan semua serangan hujan proyektil senjata yang ia lesatkan.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Uchiha... Kau tadi mengatakan jika [Magic]-ku adalah sampah karena merupakan Magic [Rendahan] diantara magic yang lain... Tapi lihat sekarang hanya karena [Magic Sampah]-ku kau sudah sangat kelelahan... Kemana arogansimu tadi, Uchiha..."

Naruto menatap dingin Sasuke yang hanya diam ditempatnya, Naruto muak dengan orang-orang yang hanya bisa menilai sesuatu dari apa yang ada diluarnya saja, mereka tidak pernah mau melihat apa yang ada didalamnya, tidak... Mereka bukan tidak pernah mau, tapi memang sejak awal mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada didalamnya... Naruto seharusnya memahami hal ini sejak awal bahwa orang dengan kasta Bangsawan hanya menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja, mungkin ada yang tidak tapi mereka hanya minoritas sementara mayoritas hanya menilai dari luarnya... Cih, Naruto merasa jijik akan hal itu.

"Kau yang hanya menilai sesuatu berdasarkan [Bakat] yang ada dipermukaan tidak akan pernah menemukan [Potensi] yang melampaui [Bakat] itu sendiri... Orang sepertimu lah yang membuatku muak."

Naruto kembali membuka [Gate] miliknya namun kali ini [Gate] tidak muncul diatas kepala Naruto melainkan disekeliling [Susanoo] yang hampir hancur itu, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan sesuatu keluar dari puluhan [Gate] yang mengepung Sasuke, dan itu adalah sebuah bola energi berwarna biru terang yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi yang diberinama [Rasengan] namun saat ini [Rasengan] yang biasanya hanya mampu dibuat satu atau paling banyak dua kini menjadi puluhan dan mengarah kearah Sasuke yang terkejut melihat hal itu, dengan pelan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang memasang ekspresi dingin.

"Ka-Kau Monster..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar Bu sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menjentikan jari lalu bergumam pelan.

[Gate Overflow: Rasen-Tarengan]

seolah itu adalah sebuah komando, puluhan rasengan itu langsung menghujani Sasuke layaknya sebuah hujan meteor dimalam hari, suara ledakan besar bergema disegala penjuru, Naruto menatap ledakan beruntun yang terus terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terhenti, dan memperlihatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri tergeletak dikawah yang dipenuhi lubang itu... Naruto menghela nafas dan mengandahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang cerah...

"Bahkan... Untuk mengalahkan seorang Jenius, Orang lemah sepertiku harus mengikat kontrak dengan seekor Monster..."

And Cut!

Hallo semua, bertemu lagi dengan-ku, Phantom Emperor! Ini adalah Last Chapter dari TWO! Pertarungan penuh antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Namikaze Naruto...

Khukhukhu~ sesuai janjiku aku menarik semua potensi tempur milik Naruto, dan disini Naruto menunjukan kebolehannya dalam improvisasi dibidang Magic... Sejauh ini Magic yang Naruto kuasaj hanyalah...

-Accel

-Boost

-Craft Magic

-Dimension Space Magic

-Belial'S Eye

-Defense Magic

-Rasengan

Nah, itu daftar list Magic [Dasar] Naruto, disini sepertinyang ada diatas, Naruto melakukan improvisasi dengan kekuatan Magicnya disela-sela ia berlatih berpedang miliknya... Dan hampir sebagain besar waktu yang dilakukan Naruto setelah menjalani latihan Neraka dibawah bimbing ayahnya, Naruto mengasah [Magic] miliknya, sebenarnya [Magic] Naruto sudah mulai menunjukan perubahannya saat dia dilatih oleh Azazel digunung yang jadi surganya para Magical Beast! Dan diantaranya yang berevolusi adalah...

-Belial's Eye ~ Belial's Eye: Cardinal + [Program]

-Defense Magic ~ Defense Magic: Rho Aias

Untuk Evolusi Belial's Eye yaitu Cardinal, sebenarnya itu hanya penambahan fitur baru yang dinamakan [Program], pernah baca Isekai Wa Smartphone no Tomoni? Nah ini adalah salah satu kemampuan Maha kuasa yang dimiliki MC dengan sembilan tunangan ini...

Lalu Evolusi Defense Magic yaitu Rho Aias... Hmm Fate Ubw, saat Archer menahan Gae Blog milik Cu Chulainn atau saat Eniya Shirou melawan Sih Overpowered Spirit Hero, Gilgamesh... Yah pokoknya itulah, Rho Aias milik Naruto sama seperti punya Shirou saat ngelawan Gilgamesh!

Dan~ satu Magic yang aku ambil dengan memanfaatkan Magic dasar yaitu [Cardinal: Program], [Craft Magic] dan Dimension Space... Ini adalah inspirasi dari Gate Of Babylon milik Abang Gil cuman bedanya yang ini tergantung jumlah benda yang sudah diberi [Program] oleh Naruto, Sementara Abang Gil, hampir infinite isi Gate Of Babylon, juga kelemahan dari gabungan Magic yang Naruto improviasikan ini adalah kenyataan jika Naruto akan kehilangan Mata kanan dengan kata lain [Cardinal: Program] jika terlalu lama menggunakan Magic [Program] ya, gampangnya kya Smartphone atau Komputer atau Laptop yang jika terlalu banyak [Program] yang dikerjakan maka Cpu-nya akan cepet panas dan akhirnya nge-lag!

[Gate Overflow] + [Rasen Tarengan]

Adalah Magic yang aku tunjukan untuk kalian yang pernah mengatakan... 'Kenapa harus Rasengan? Kenapa gak Hiraishin aja? Narutokan pengguna dua pedang jadi rasanya gak cocok kalau dikasih Rasengan, kesannya gimana gitu kalau Hirashin kan jadi tambah cocok...' nah, disini aku mengaplikasikan Rasengan kedalam [Gate]... Dengan kata lain jika hujan Proyektil senjata macam pedang tombak dan segala macamnya itu mirip seperti Gatling Gun, maka saat menggunakan Rasengan itu mirip seperti [Bombardir]...

Nah, jika ada yang bertanya kok senjatanya kelihatan banyaj banget? Maka kalian baca saat Naruto memberikan [Katana] pada Souji Okita, disana Tenma-san memberikan [Ratusan] senjata kepada Naruto selama seminggu sekali, dan itu semua dimulai saat Blacksmith Tenma Works berjaya ya... Bayangin sendirilah berapa banyak senjata yang numpuk digate milik Naruto... Dan kenapa Naruto udh nguasai rasengan sementara latihan aja belum? Juga kenapa Rasengannya bisa ada banyak banget... Jika ini yang ditanyakan maka itu semua ada hubungannya dengan [Ruangan rahasia] milik keluarga Namikaze yang mampu membengkokkan... Ya tahulah, disana Naruto diajarkan bagaimana membuat rasengan dari pemilik Hak paten Rasengan, dan ketika berhasil menyelesaikan penguasaan Rasengan maka Naruto berekpresimen dengan rasengan dan Gate... Lalu, jika seharu Naruto mampu membuat 7 sampai 10 [Rasengan] maka menjadi puluhan dalam beberapa hari itu mungkin...

Terakhir, Tugas dari Vasco [Alvarez] Strada sejauh ini clue udh saya kasih... Clue pertama [Tugas berat], Clue kedua [Gagal= Bayak nyawa hilang], Clue ketiga [Perpisahan dengan Shaga dan Arthuria]... Jika kalian dapat menebaknya maka itu artinya kalian memiliki pemahaman yang baik atau kalian memang peka? Entahlah...

Hmm~ aku rasa cukup sekian, maaf jika lama tapi sungguh demi apapun, ini cukup rumit untukku, tapi tak serumit chapter [58] sih... Tapi maaa, sudahlah... Chapter depan adalah Epilog dari The Worst One... Sudah setahun lebih The Worst One hadir di FFN selsma itu juga banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi yah dibawa Enjoy aja... Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup sampai ketemu di Epilog yang akan datang!

See You Next Time! Jaaa Nee!

Epilog: from now on, all will begin

Phantom Out!


	60. Epilog

**The Worst One**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : [Naruto X Shaga X Arthuria]

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi, jika diartikan maka menjadi ' kelahiran kembali ' Namikaze Naruto seorang pria baik, pintar dan Ramah namun sayang bujangan..., tewas tertusuk oleh pencuri saat menemani temannya kencan..., dan saat ia membuka matanya ia berada didalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan hal Fantasy dan Supranatural...,

 **-Opening theme: Day of Story by Sadohara Kaori-**

Epilog.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian menghebohkan melanda kerajaan Alvarez, dimana seorang [Rune Breaker] keempat telah muncul dan menggemparkan seluruh Kerajaan Alvarez

Namikaze Naruto, sang Rune Breaker keempat yang memutuskan menunjukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya mengejutkan banyak pihak, mulai dari para rakyat sampai kekalangan Bangsawan, semua dibuat terkejut dengan lahirnya [Rune Breaker] keempat dikerajaan [Alvarez] itu...

Awalnya, mereka sudah dibuat terkejut akan fakta jika Namikaze Naruto, seorang Knight yang mulai dikenal akan bakat tempurnya yang sangat tinggi yang bahkan mampu bertarung imbang bahkan mengalahkan Wizard setingkat dengannya itu ternyata adalah seorang [Magiester Crafting] yang sangat langka, Naruto menunjukan dirinya sebagai seorang [Magiester Crafting] saat ia memperbaiki senjata bernama [Shinai] yang dipotong menjadi dua bagian oleh lawannya diturnamen final, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengaktifkan [Craft Magic] dan menyatuhkan kembali senjatanya yang sudah terpotong menjadi dua dengan sangat cepat, hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang [Magiester Crafting] yang sudah memiliki pengalaman [Craft Magic] selama bertahun-tahun membuat semua terkejut, dalam pikiran mereka melintas pertanyaan...

Sejak kapan dia sudah menjadi, Magiester Carfting...

Tak hanya itu saja, saat semua sudah dikejutkan jika Knight dengan kemampuan tingkat tinggi itu adalah seorang [Magiester Carfting], semua orang harus kembali dibuat terkejut oleh fakta jika Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang [Rune Breaker].

Naruto menunjukan bukti dirinya sebagai seorang [Rune Breaker] dengan mengaktifkan sebuah Magic yang menurut banyak orang adalah Magic yang sangat menakutkan... Bagaimana tidak? Magic yang Naruto aktifkan saat itu, sangat kuat karena memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan Susanoo, yang dijuluki sebagai salah satu teknik magis terkuat milik Clan Uchiha itu dengan mudahnya.

[Gate Overflow]

Adalah Magic type Anti-Unit yang artinya, magic itu sangat cocok untuk menghancurkan sebuah ratusan prajurit dalam satu pukulan, hal itu membuat Naruto dinilai sebagai [One Man Army] yang berarti Naruto memiliki kemampuan setara seribu pasukan, meski orang sendiri mengatakan itu adalah hal yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi orang terdekat Naruto mengakui kemampuannya itu sebagai sesuatu yang cocok untuk mendapatkan julukan sebagai [One Man Army].

"Tidakkah itu cocok untukmu, Naruto?"

Diruang pemulihan yang cukup luas hingga mampu menampung puluhan orang, Ikuse Tobio yang berada disalah satu ranjang karena di diagnosa mengalami kehabisan [Mana] mengatakan itu selagi iris pale grey miliknya menatap seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai pirang yang membingkai wajahnya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, Rune Breaker keempat yang menggejutkan seluruh kerajaan Alvarez.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia membenarkan letak penutup mata yang menutupi mata kanannya dan menatap datar Tobio yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Ayolah, sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi begitu terkenal hanya karena aku adalah seorang [Rune Breaker] sama seperti ibuku."

"Aku rasa, itu adalah hal yang wajar, Naruto-san... Mengingat jika [Rune Breaker] adalah sebuah Anomali diantara Anomali yang mungkin terjadi pada satu dari seratus ribu bahkan sejuta orang dibenua ini... Menjadi terkenal ada hal yang lumrah."

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah samping dimana seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah menatapnya dengan wajah diperban hingga menutupi sebagian kepala dan satu matanya, pemuda itu adalah ahli strategi yang bahkan membuat Naruto kewalahan, Man With His Spear... Cao Cao.

"Seakan kau mengatakan itu sesuatu yang dapat disamakan dengan bernafas... Mudah mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin diluar sana akan banyak hal merepotkan yang menungguku... Huh~ jika tahu begini aku seharusnya tidak menunjukannya."

"Ufufufu~ jangan begitu, aku setidaknya cukup senang kau menunjukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti itu, Naruto-san... Dengan begini, akhirnya kau akan menjadi seseorang yang cocok untuk Shaga-sama dan Arthuria-sama, mengingat kau adalah satu-satunya [Rune Breaker] pria dikerajaan ini, bukan tidak mungkin Raja Redric akan menggunakan ini untuk mengumumkan pertunangan kalian..."

"Umu! Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama, dengan Miya Fuku Taichou."

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dua perempuan yang berada diseberang dari posisinya saat ini, perempuan pertama memiliki surai ungu menawan yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas menutupi punggungnya, sementara perempuan disebelahnya yang sedang memasang wajah berkilauan yang membuat perut Naruto sakit memiliki surai berwarna sakura yang sangat indah yang jatuh sampai bahunya... Mereka adalah Sahabat dan Rival sesama perempuan, Asama Miya Fuku Taichou, dan Souji Okita.

Naruto menatap kedua perempuan yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, jujur saja sebenarnya dengan mengungkap jati dirinya ia berharap jika apa yang dikatakan Miya dan Okita akan benar-benar terjadi namun sayangnya itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan yang manis...

"Hm, ada apa, Naruto-san? Kenapa memasang ekspresi pahit, apa kau tidak menyukai fakta jika kau saat ini sangat terkenal?."

Arthur Pendragon, adik dari tunangan keduanya, Arthuria bertanya setelah ia mengambil sesuatu yang diasumsikan sebagai obat untuknya yang masih cidera, membuka tutup sumbat pada botol itu dan meminum habis isinya, Naruto melihat wajah Arthur perlahan berubah menjadi hijau sebelum entah bagaimana ia berhasil menghabiskan isi obatnya tanpa memuntahkannya... Ini, apa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka? Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada mereka... Naruto membulatkan tekadnya dan menatap serius kearah teman-temannya yang berada ditempat yang sama karena permintaan seseorang...

"Teman-teman, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian..."

Ucap Naruto membuat ruangan yang cukup luas dengan funiture yang lumayan lengkap dibandingan ruang pemulihan pada umumnya itu jatuh kedalam keheningan selama beberapa saat sampai Rock Lee yang sampai sekarang masih belum bangkit karena Beban berat dari teknik yang membuat tubuhnya mengalami kelumpuhan dan hanya bisa terbaring tepat disebelah kiri Naruto melirik kearah Naruto dan berkata.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, apa itu sesuatu yang akan melibatkan kami semua, Naruto-kun?."

Tanya Lee mewakili yang lain, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ini adalah masalah yang akan melibatkan, aku... Dan kalian."

"Oke~ sebelum kau menjelaskan hal ini, ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Naruto... Masalah ini, dari skala satu sampai sepuluh berapa tingkat kesulitannya?."

Tanya Tobio membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap datar Tobio, tapi meski begitu iris shappire yang tidak tertutup itu memantulkan kegelisahan yang dapat Tobio lihat.

"Jika perhitunganku benar, maka tingkat kesulitan masalah ini, adalah 20 dari sepuluh..."

Hening...

Semua orang yang ada disana membeku, 20 dari 10? Itu lebih sulit daripada sangat sulit! Cao Cao, orang pertama yang berhasil mengembalikan rahang dan kesadarannya ketempat aemula menatap cepat Naruto...

"Tu-Tunggu! 20 dari 10 itu... Jika sepuluh itu adalah batas maksimal dari tingkat kesulitan yang artinya Mustahil... Maka dua puluh itu artinya kita perlu menambah beberapa kata 'sangat' didepan Mustahil bukan?!."

"Benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang kau katakan benar, Cao Cao. Bahkan aku menyebut orang yang memberikan masalah ini sebagai orang gila..."

"Si-Siapa... Siapa yang memberikan masalah ini?."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arthur, dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat ekspresi kalem yang biasanya berada diwajah Arthur runtuh dan digantikan ekspresi terkejut. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Yang memberikan masalah ini pada kita, adalah orang yang dijuluki sebagai Manusia terkuat..."

Semua melebarkan matanya mendengar kata Manusia terkuat, saat ini hanya ada satu orang yang menyandang gelar itu dan dia adalah...

"... Yang Mulia, Vasco Alvarez Strada."

-change scene-

"Wow, berapa kalipun aku melihat ini, dia memang benar-benar Abnormal."

Diruang yang cukup luas dan perlu menambah beberapa kata 'sangat' didepan mewah untuk mengambarkan interior ruangan itu, diruangan yang dapat membuat mata sakit karena kilauan ruangan yang tak wajar terlihat dua orang tengah duduk disofa yang terlihat mewah seraya mata mereka menatap kearah Crystal Visual yang memutar pertarungan antara Namikaze Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang pertama yang terlihat terkesan, adalah seorang pemuda yang nampak berada diusia remaja dengan surai putih pendek, iris violet yang menatap kagum adegan pertarungan sengit yang terputar didepannya, pakaian yang mewah menandakan jika dia orang yang memiliki status sosial yang tinggi, tapi berbanding terbalik denhan penampilannya yang masih remaja, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang kakek yang sudah memiliki seorang cucu perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut menurutnya... Manusia terkuat yang Naruto anggap tidak waras, Vasco Alvarez Strada.

Duduk disebelah Vasco, Raja Redric juga terlihat terkesan dengan pertarungan yang ada didepannya, dan ayah dari Shaga itu menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan Magic yang membuat menantunya itu menjadi sangat terkenal...

"Sesuatu yang disebut [Gate Overflow] ini... Dilihat darimanapun ini adalah magic yang hebat..."

"Ya~, itu magic yang hebat, terlepas dari bagaimana Bocah itu menciptakan Konsep Magic itu, ini harusnya magic yang berada diatas tingkat [High-tier]..."

Membalas pertanyaan Raja Redric dengan santai, Vasco mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya dengan tenang, sementara raja Redric memperhatikan ayahnya yang berpenampilan muda ini...

"Ayah, jika seandainya kau berada disituasi Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bisa lolos dari teknik menantu-dono?."

Tanya Redric dengan penasaran, ia tahu dengan jelas jika Magic yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintai oleh anaknya itu adalah Magic yang mengerikan tidak peduli darimana kau melihatnya, dan sepertinya sang ayah juga setuju denganya, itu terbukti dari diamnya sang ayah. Yang Mulia, Vasco Alvarez Strada menarik nafas pelan dan memandang jauh kedepan.

"Jika itu aku, aku bisa saja lolos dari situasi itu dan mengalahkan, Cucu Menantu-Dono, itu pasti... Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku bisa lolos tanpa luka sedikitpun, terlebih dia mampu menembakan Magic yang pernah digunakan oleh Bocah Minato untuk membuat [Grimoire-ku], [Sword Of Durandal]. Retak dan hampir hancur... Meski yeah, aku bisa menghajarnya setelah itu... Gyahahaha~."

Raja Redric terdiam mendengar sang ayah yang mengeluarkan tawa khas seorang kakek-kakek, memang benar yang dikatakan sang ayah, sebagai seseorang yang pernah melihat bagaimana kuatnya magic ciptaan Mantan Lord, Namikaze Minato... Kata menakutkan tidak cukup untuk mengambarkan Magic ciptaannya yang bernama [Rasengan] itu... Terlebih ia juga mengingat jika Minato pernah mengatakan jika magic itu, Rasengan belum sempurna dan masih bisa diasah lebih jauh lagi...

Masih bisa diasah jadi lebih kuat lagi? Meski sudah sekuat itu? Raja Redric hanya bisa membayangkan teror macam apa yang akan terjadi jika Rasengan menemukan bentuk-nya yang sempurna, Vasco menghentikan tawanya dan menarik nafas lalu membuang dengan pelan.

"Seperti kataku tadi, aku bisa menang darinya tapi akibat dari pertarungan itu sudah pasti akan memberikanku sebuah luka, yeah~ jika aku menggunakan [Sword of Durandal] milikku hasilnya akan berbeda..."

Ucap Vasco seraya menyesap kembali teh miliknya dengan tenang lalu menaruhnya kembali keatas piring teh miliknya sebelum menatap lekat Naruto yang berdiri dan menatap datar Uchiha Sasuke yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit lalu jatuh pingsan ditempat...

"Redric, bocah ini... Suatu saat akan melampauiku, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku mendapatkan firasat jika pemuda, Namikaze Naruto yang sangat dicintai oleh cucuku ini memiliki sesuatu yang kuat pada dirinya... Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu membuatku merasa seperti aku berada dipinggir sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam, sangat dalam sampai kau tidak dapat melihat dasarnya... Karena itulah, Redric. Aku akan melihat apakah pemuda ini, berbahaya atau tidak... Jika ternyata dia berbahaya maka sebelum dia menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tangani, aku harus melenyapkannya..."

"Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan Tugas yang kau berikan padanya, Ayah?."

Tanya Raja Redric, Yang Mulia, Vasco terdiam sebelum ia bersedekap dan menghela nafas lalu menatap jauh kedepan.

"Aku tidak enak dengan Shaga jika ternyata aku harus melenyapkannya, tapi ini demi kebaikan semua orang, juga dengan tugas ini... Kita bisa melihat akan kah dia cocok untuk mengantikan tugasku sebagai pelindung kerajaan ini atau tidak... Semua itu tergantung pada tugas ini..."

"Ayah..."

Raja Redric menatap sang ayah yang terlihat sedang membiarkan pikirannya menjauh darinya, dibalik titlenya sebagai The Most Strongest Human, ada satu rahasia yang tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh siapapun, dan rahasia itu adalah... Saat Raja Redric sedang sedih, Yang Mulia, Vasco kembali kedirinya yang sebelumnya dan memasang senyuman yang akan membuatmu tidak percaya dapat terlihat dari wajah yang terlihat muda itu...

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku akan melindungi kerajaan ini sedikit lebih lama lagi... Karena itulah, jangan khawatir padaku, Mushuko-yo..."

Kalimat penghibur sedih itu, hanya membuat kesedihan sang Raja Redric semakin sedih, tapi Raja Redric dapat memahami perasaan Ayahnya karena itulah ia harus tersenyum pada keputusannya...

"Aku mengerti, Ayah..."

-change scene-

Diruang pemulihan, suasana hening nan sunyi menyelimuti seluruh orang yang ada disana, Ikuse Tobio yang pertama kali tersadar setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tentang masalah yang ternyata benar-benar Sangat amat teramat Mustahil memasang senyuman lemah dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa nyeri...

"Naruto... Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah membawa kabar baik, tapi untuk yang satu ini... Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan..."

Ucap Tobio dengan frustasi, Cao Cao yang tersadar selanjutnya menghirup udara dengan kasar untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang entah kenapa terasa menyempit, rasa shock yang begitu besar mungkin salah satu penyebabnya...

"Ah, tidak... Ini benar-benar... Ugh, kepalaku! Medis!?."

Cao Cao berteriak layaknya orang stress yang terus bekerja lebur tanpa henti selama seminggu lebih, Asama Miya hanya diam membeku dengan iris melebar, Souji Okita yang ada disebelahnya menjadi pucat pasi...

"I-Ini... A-Aku... Bagaimana mungkin... Ini terjadi... A-Aku... Uuuuu..."

Okita memulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis kapan saja, Miya yang mendengar suara isak tertahan dari Okita langsung tersadar dan memeluk Okita layaknya seorang Onee-san yang baik yang sedang menenangkan adiknya, hanya Arthur yang sudah benar-benar bersumpah setia pada keluarga kerajaan-lah yang tetap keep claim and stay cool. Lee yang ada disebelah Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum pahit.

"Kau benar-benar hebat membuat semuanya stress, Naruto-kun."

"Huh~ apa kau pikir aku juga tidak Stress dan frustasi memikirkan ini? Rasanya kepalaku bisa meledak kapan saja karena masalah ini..."

Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkan teman-temannya tapi membawa teman-temamnya untuk ikut dalam masalah ini adalah salah satu dari tiga syarat yang diajukan oleh Naruto. Pada akhirnya tidak peduli seberapa pintar atau kuatya Naruto, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Naruto lakukan sendiri, karena itu ia menyeret teman-temannya untuk berbagi masalah ini, karena bagaimanapun... Teman selalu membagi masalahnya dengan temannya yang lain kan?.

[A/N: Sungguh betapa liciknya dirimu, Naruto... Tapi, yeah~ alu setuju denganmu, Umu!.]

Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap kearah teman-temannya yang diselimuti berbagai macam emosi, Naruto menepuk tangan sekali untuk menarik perhatian para sahabatnya, dan berhasil semua menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Baiklah, menyesal sekarang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, dadu sudah dilempar dan kita sudah meletakan taruhan diatasnya... Karena itu, mau tidak mau kita harus melakukannya."

"Mudah untukmu mengatakannya, pirang sialan... Tapi kenyataannya ini lebih mustahil dari yang kau katakan..."

Ucap Tobio dengan datar didukung anggukan oleh yang lain, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku tahu, Masalah ini mustahil untuk diselesaikan... Oleh kita yang sekarang, karena itu aku sudah membuat rencana untuk membuat masalah mustahil ini menjadi lebih mudah untuk diselesaikan..."

"Dan... Apa rencanamu itu, Naruto-san?."

Naruto tersenyum tipis pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Cao Cap, ia dengan pelan membuka sarung tangan hitam yang selama ini menutupi tangannya, dan dijari tengah Naruto terdapat cincin tembaga yang melekat dengan manisnya. Naruto menyentuh cincin tembaga itu untuk mengambil [Benda] yang pernah ia dapatkan saat menjelajahi reruntuhan kota kuno Ligodorian.

Dari Cincin itu, sebuah perkamen berwarna cokelat keemasan keluar, Naruto mengambil Perkamen cokelat itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para sahabatnya yang menatap bingung kearah parkamen cokelat itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melempar-lempar rendah perkamen ditangannya.

"Kita harus bertambah kuat, dan cara terbaik menjadi kuat untuk Knight seperti kita adalah dengan mendapatkan perlengkapan yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan tempur kita, karena itulah... Setelah kita semua keluar dari ruang pemulihan ini, kita akan pergi..."

Naruto tersenyum dan dengan pelan ia membuka perkamen cokelat keemasan itu kedepan membiarkan yang lain melihat isi perkamen itu, awalnya yang lain terdiam namun perlahan mata semua orang dipenuhi rasa terkejut setelah mereka memahami apa isi dari perkamen cokelat keemasan itu... Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"... Menaklukan Dungeon, [Black Malar]."

.

.

.

-Epilog-

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah ruangan minim cahaya yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor, seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai silver abu-abu menatap datar kedepan dimana terlihat beberapa orang duduk dalam diam. Karna, nama pemuda itu dapat merasakan suatu tekanan kuat yang secara sama menyeruak dari tubuh orang-orang didepannya.

"Ya~ maafkan aku karena terlambat..."

Sebuah suara yang sangat riang membuat Karna dan beberapa orang disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu masuk dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan surai putih panjang sebahu, iris merah dan emas mengintip dari lubang topeng yang ia kenakan... Meski tidak dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu entah kenapa semua orang disana dapat menerka jika pemuda itu sedang memasang wajah penyesalan yang bodoh.

"Yaaa~ maaf, saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kesini, aku bertemu dengan kucing, karena takut terkena sial aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar, nah ketika aku sadar aku sudah tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan..."

Huh~

Mask, nama pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung ketika ia melihat para rekan seperjuangannya menghela nafas serentak, hanya Karna saja yang tetap tenang dan menatap datar dirinya.

"Mask, lebih baik kau cepat duduk, sebelum Leader-sama menjadi marah dan menghukum kau lagi."

"Hooh~ kau sungguh murah hati seperti biasa, [Assassin] aku yakin dengan sifat murah hatimu ini, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik, bukan begitu, Karna-kun."

Ucap Mask selagi ia melirik kearah Karna yang terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan."Ya. suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik."ucap Karna membuat [Assassin] terdiam sebelum meledak dengan suara 'poop!' dan mengeluarkan ilusi uap yang dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Auuuuu..."

Mask yang melihat [Assassin] tersipu tertawa kecil sebelum sebuah lingkaran Magic yang cukup kecil hanya berdiameter 60 cm muncul ditengah meja dan mengeluarkan hologram dari seorang yang tidak dapat ditebak siapa atau apa jenis kelaminnya karena jubah putih dan wajah yang tertutup tudung kepala membuat wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat... Melihat kemunculan orang itu, Mask dengan cepat langsung duduk dikursi yang tersedia untuknya, perlahan suasana ruangan berubah menjadi serius.

[Lama tidak bertemu, rekan-rekanku... Hari ini, aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk membahas tujuan utama dari Organisasi ini... Sudah terlalu lama kita bersembunyi dan melalukan semua secara diam-diam, tapi kali ini itu tidak diperlukan lagi... Sudah saatnya kita menunjukan diri kita kepermukaan, dan menjalankan tujuan utama Organisasi ini...]

Suara yang tak dapat dikenali apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki mengetuk telinga mereka yang hadir diruangan itu, orang misterius berjubah putih itu kembali melanjutkan dan kali ini suara bergairah dapat terdengan jelas dari orang berjubah itu...

[... Menciptakan dunia tanpa penderitaan, dendam dan rasa sakit... Sebuah dunia damai yang terhubung dengan kenyataan... Rencana Revolusi Dunia Baru...]

[... **[Ars Imperium of Goetia]**...]

Organisasi yang ditakuti oleh semua Ras, [Serikat Balam] memutukan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan bergerak dengan tujuan melakukan Revolusi pada Benua Britania, Rencana Dunia Baru [Ars Imperium Of Goetia], rencana skala besar yang entah akan berdampak apa pada tatanan dunia...

End~

Ya-Hallo!? Phantom kembali dengan Epilog atau Prolog? Entahlah... Disini beberapa Clue yang aku sebarkan akan menjadi awal dari Season Dua The Worst One, The Another One...

Naruto, menyeret para sahabatnya untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana skala mustahil yang bahkan membuat otak tercerdas dikelompok, Penelitian Alam... Cao Cao... Sakit kepala karena kemustahilan yang tidak dapat ia pecahkan dengan kepala cerdasnya...

Naruto mengatakan pada para sahabatnya jika Masalah yang dlemparkan oleh Vasco Strada masih mungkin untuk diselesaikan hanya saja mereka membutuhkan power up untuk melakukannya, dan jika kalian masih ingat tentang Arc Kota Kuno Ligodorian dimana Naruto mengatakan ia telah mendaparkan sesuatu dari menara yang dijaga oleh Ruin Iskhur, dan ternyata apa yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah Perkamen yang menunjukan lokasi dari salah satu tema Adventure yang paling disukai oleh para pengemar Isekai, yaitu Dungeon! [Black Malar]. Disini aku hanya baru memberikan namanya saja, dan tentang dungeon apa itu? Itu masih rahasia, yang jelas ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perlengkapan untuk menambah kekuatan mereka.

Lalu, Serikat Balam akhirnya bergerak, Organisasi dari para Monster berbahaya yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengancam salah satu Ras mulai bergerak dengan tujuan melakukan Revolusi Dunia yang entah akan berdampak apa pada tatanan dunia, yang jelas apapun itu sebagai Organisasi dengan tujuan yang sama dan dikatakan sangat berbahaya ini sudah pasti tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja...

Hmm~ ada sebuah pertanyaan yang masuk padaku... Ini tentang Susanoo Sasuke... Huh~ aku tidak tahu kenapa banyak yang mendewakan kemampuan dari Susanoo ini, aku tahu, Susanoo itu ibarat tank berjalan, kekuatan penghancur dan pertahanannya itu nomer satu, tapi entah sudsh berapa kali aku menjelaskan ini... Huh, seperti kata Uchiha Itachi... Setiap jutsu memiliki kelemahan, sehebat apapun pertahanan Susanoo selama penggunanya terlalu ceroboh dengan kekuatan Overpowered ini itu tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah...

Apa diantara kalian ada yang ingat, bagaimana dengan mudahnya Gaara, menarik keluar Uchiha Madara dari dalam Susanoo tak tertembusnya demi menciptakan peluang untuk Naruto? Sekuat apapun Madara bahkan sekaliber apapun Susanoo miliknya pasti akan ada kekuatan yang mampu menembusnya, Hashirama, musuh bebuyutan embah Madara bisa membuktikannya, ia dengan kekuatan patung buddha yang memiliki ribuan tangan mampu menghancurkan Susanoo tak tertembus Madara-sama...

Lalu dalam kasus Sasuke, sama seperti Susanoo yang digempur pukulan dari Patung Buddha milik Hashirama Senju, kekuatan Susanoo Sasuke baru saja bangkit, istilah masih permature, masih lemah karena belum terbiasa sepenuhnya, juga aku tidak mengatakan Susanoo Sasuke dihancurkan dengan Senjata Biasa yang diprogram memiliki gaya lesatan secepat sebuah peluru, Hujan dari Ribuan senjata Naruto... Hanya! Sekali lagi Hanya! Membuat retakan! Bukan menghancurkan! Yang menghancurkan Susanoo tak terhancurkan itu adalah Bombardir dari Puluhan Rasengan yang menghujani Susanoo Sasuke!...

Aku, akan memberikan sebuah filosofi yang mungkin sering atau pernah kalian dengar sebelumnya... Sebuah Batu! Sebuah Batu yang dikenal keras dapat dihancurkan oleh tetesan air yang jatuh dalam kurun waktu yang lama...

Lalu, adalagi... Sehebat apapun pertahanan seseorang, selama ada satu serangan kuat atau serangan beruntun pada satu titik maka, tidak peduli sekuat apa pertahanan itu ia akan dapt dihancurkan... Umu, bersyukurlah Masashi-sama memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan Susanoo yang tak terhancurkan itu, jika tidak umu maka Naruto tidak akan mungkin menang melawan Sasuke dalam Perfect Susanoo-nya yang tak terhancurkan...

Hmm~ aku rasa sudah dulu, ini adalah salah terakhirku dific TWO... Setahun lebih berlalu, dan kalian masih sabar menanti, meski terkadang sering bikin sakit hati, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalian sangatlah berarti, meski terkadang sering mendoakanku supaya cepat mati, tapi kalian semua tetap dihati... Maa, See You in Season II! Jaaa neee

Spesial Chapter: Semua dimulai dari Buku...

Phantom Out!


End file.
